One of a Kind - Book 2
by Cae-Leigh Anne
Summary: Willa grew up knowing she was different from her friends and family, the people who raised her but she didn't know why. She knew it was partially because her mother was different, something called a Dreamer, and as such it has affected her own magic but because she is a first she doesn't know how different she truly is. Second Book in the Dreamer Series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A Dreamer is a creature that is vastly different yet similar at the same to your ordinary witches and wizards, the same again with a Wandless.

According to the books, a Wandless is someone who can use magic and cast spells without the use of a wand, they have no limitations to their magic and can use it however they please. Wandless also possess the ability to have their own special type of magic and it is usually where their name comes from.

According to the books, a Dreamer is someone who can use magic and cast spells without the use of a wand but they have limitations to their magic. Dreamers can only cast one class of spells, whether it be Charms, Transfiguration or Defensive spells.

While Dreamers can usually wield wands they get gifted with speciality wands, using containing two types of wood.

Dreamers also have the ability to see the future, not on command or even choose which part of the future they wish to see. No, the future comes to them in their dreams, hence their name of Dreamers.

Books clearly stated the difference between the two, it had been that way since they were first written about but these guidelines are changing with one particular Dreamer.

The books also never made mention of any Dreamer in the past having children despite a number of them falling in love and wanting them.

Again, one Dreamer changed it all.

One Dreamer can only exist at a time. Octavia Black, nee Carrow, is the current Dreamer and she is breaking all the rules.

Not only is she being able to cast a larger number of Defensive spells when her wandless class of magic is Charms based compared to ones in the past, she had also started having her dreams at a much younger age compared to previous Dreamers, not only could she see the future she was also able to see the past and she has a daughter.

Willa Black was the first of her kind, the first being born with a Dreamer as a parent.

Despite the people around her having theories as to why she was different and how she was different, no one knew for sure as to what could be linked back to her Dreamer mother.

So Octavia did the only thing she could think of, give Willa the childhood she never had, let her be a child and have fun with her friends and worry about the future when Willa began at Hogwarts and was able to be given a wand and see how that changes her magic because, for Octavia, that was when she was able to slowly begin learning how to control what she originally feared and hated about herself.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has decided to check out my story. Now this is the second in the series with the first being the Dreamer. I do recommend reading that one first but I can't force anyone to do anything, if you do read this story without reading the other first there will be some differences that you won't understand, the first being the term Dreamer and the type of magic they have that I've created which has only been briefly explained in this chapter. There are also some aspects of the books that I have changed because of the introduction of Octavia.**


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley is usually a busy street for the Magical Community, it is their main place of business to buy whatever it is they dream of whether it be books, potion ingredients, brooms or anything Quidditch related and robes. It is also a place many witches and wizards use to catch up with friends due to the number of restaurants in the little street and that doesn't include the large bank at the very end.

Yes there are other shopping areas for the Magical Community, Hogsmeade is one of them but Diagon Alley is the main one and as such there is a constant stream of visitors coming and going.

But it is the month of August that sees a higher than usual increase in visitors due the required purchases for the new school year, whether it be Hogwarts or any of the other magical schools, even the ones that are home schooled may need to buy books and equipment to study at home.

Even now looking over the street you can see the students animatedly talking with their friends hoping their parents don't pull them away saying something about books or new robes that the children may find incredibly boring and pointless.

You can even see the children pulling their parents in their wishful direction hoping for gold to buy whatever may have caught their through the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sugarplums Sweet Shop or Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop.

But it's the whispers amongst the adults that are unusual, a large of them are whispering about a family that has just arrived to buy their own Hogwarts supplies.

If you didn't know because you were a Muggle shopping with your children or a Muggleborn and hadn't heard the rumours you wouldn't pay attention to them but it's the Half-bloods and Purebloods who had heard it all.

They had heard of Octavia Carrow, the Dreamer who has a large number of Death Eaters in her family, even in the family she claims she has married into contain a large number of Death Eaters, whether their own or married in.

She was never hard to miss either, most people avoided her with fear of what she was. The flaming bright red hair didn't help either.

But Octavia didn't mind the stares or hushed conversations that she knew involved her and her family. Eight years had passed since the fall of Voldemort and it has been eight years of the same thing, working within the Ministry for a couple of years and the upbringing she had allowed her to brush off the comments and stares.

No, what Octavia minded was what her daughter and god-daughter thought of it all but as she looked over at where the two of them were running around taking everything within Diagon Alley, still always fascinated with what they saw as if it was the first time.

She had a smile on her face as she looked over at Remus, her best friend, the only one of her friends left after the war ended since everyone else was either dead or in St Mungo's while her husband was in Azkaban for life for killing thirteen people despite her believing he was innocent but she didn't have the proof and it killed her, leaving him in there instead.

"Where did the time go Moony?" Octavia questioned and Remus let out a chuckle.

"Emerson still has one year until she is at Hogwarts, it hasn't quite hit me yet despite loving Willa like my own." Remus responded and Octavia looked over at the young girl that resembled her best friend so much.

Octavia knew they both felt the same pain when looking at Emerson knowing Lilith will never be able to see the girl her daughter has grown into, will continue to grow into but they also knew Lilith would be happy knowing Emerson grew up happy and safe because they all risked their lives for the safety and future of their, despite Octavia knowing Voldemort is still out there, hiding somewhere.

"How do you think the girls will cope being separated this year? They've been together for eight years, the longest they've spent a part is a week and that's when Emerson goes to France and Willa decides to not join them."

"I believe Willa will be fine with Fred and George, she can also go back to annoying Leighton." Remus responded, giving Octavia a smile before looking over at his own daughter. "It's Emerson who may struggle on her own, it was always the five of them, well four the last year."

Octavia nodded, putting a smile on her face as the carbon copy of herself, except for the slate grey eyes she shared with her father came running over.

"Mummy, I know what I want for my birthday," Willa spoke quickly, grabbing Octavia's hand and pulling her in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"You said you didn't want anything for your birthday," Octavia responded with a frown, she still hated that Willa refused to open the presents she received for her birthday. A month later and they were still sitting in a corner of the living room wrapped.

No one understood why but Willa hated her birthday, has for the last several years and it wasn't the process of receiving gifts because she lived for Christmas. Every year was the same, 'no I don't want anything, it's a normal day, lets skip it', she would always respond when asked if there was anything she wanted.

Every year Octavia always brought Willa presents with hopes that it would be different but it was always the same, she refused to open them. They usually sat around till Christmas when Octavia unwrapped and rewrapped them with Christmas paper, even sending some to Andromeda and Ted and Molly and Arthur to gift to her if they wished. While other times Octavia would just unwrap them and place them in Willa's room if they were toys or books or she placed the clothes in her daughter's wardrobe.

"Fine, I want that broom." Willa responded, pointing towards the new broom sitting on display in the window.

"What use will it be? You will be at Hogwarts all year with no chance to ride it. Remember," Octavia started but Willa cut her off.

"I remember, no first years are allowed a broom." Willa grumbled. "Which is stupid, I understand Muggleborns because they haven't been taught how to fly but I know to fly, I've been flying for years. You and Uncle Am taught me, taught all three of us how to fly a proper broom once we were allowed off the kiddy brooms."

"Yes and you barely keep two feet on the ground now," Octavia whispered, earning a laugh from Remus as he had caught up but Willa just gave her a puzzled look before shaking her head and looking back in the window.

"What if I make it on the Quidditch team, then will you get me the broom? Uncle Am made Leighton the same promise yesterday." Willa responded and it all clicked in Octavia's head.

"You just want one because Leighton may be getting one."

"Her on the Quidditch team," Emerson cut in in between her laughs earning a glare from Willa. "What, I'm being serious or do we not remember the disaster that was her trying to play in Junior League?" She explained further.

Willa let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please mum!"

"No, first years don't make the teams anyway, you aren't allowed to try out and plus Charlie will take one look at you attempting to try out and tell you to bugger off." Octavia pointed out, quickly noticing the gears working in her daughters head.

"I will steal his dragon," Willa threatened causing Octavia to laugh.

"I did offer to make your own," Octavia responded but Willa ignored her, turning back and looking at the window. "Come on baby, we still have to go to Gringotts and that involves going down to the Black family vault."

Willa turned around and looked up at her mother with a large smile on her face. Octavia knew just last night Regulus was telling her about the travel down to the Black vault, how it was further down underground than the normal vault Octavia brings them to and that there was a chance they'll see the dragon that helped guard the more secure and older vaults.

"What are we waiting for then?" Willa exclaimed before grabbing Octavia's hand and pulling her along to Gringotts.

Octavia looked over her shoulder and noticed Emerson was doing the same with Remus, she guessed they both spoke with Regulus the night before.

"Fred and George are going to be livid they missed this," Willa pointed out, looking over at Emerson who was standing behind her while they were waiting for the Goblin to give them access to the vault.

Octavia hated that she told Willa she couldn't buy her supplies with the Weasley family, she wanted this to be a family affair. After she had spent the year away from both Willa and Emerson while she was teaching at Hogwarts, it didn't matter that she came home as often as she could, it was still hard being away from the girls, not having them in the next room over making as much noise as they could.

.oOo.

"Did you see that dragon?" Willa exclaimed as they left Gringotts. "It was stunning, I didn't believe Regulus when he stated there was a dragon hidden beneath Gringotts guarding the lower vaults." She looked up at her mother with a large smile on her face and it made Octavia happy.

Octavia was thrilled at seeing Willa this excited over something as trivial as seeing a dragon, she knew from early on that Willa had inherited Octavia's love for animals, there was a part of both her and Remus that thought it was a part of Octavia's magic coming through in Willa since they knew that Octavia's love and connection with animals came from her being a Dreamer.

"It was just a stupid dragon," Emerson added in.

"Just a stupid dragon?" Willa responded and Emerson stuck her tongue out before running down the street and it didn't take long for Willa to follow.

"Willa might have speed on her side but Emerson certainly has agility on her side," Remus commented and Octavia laughed.

"You and I both know that if Willa really wanted to catch Emerson she could, Emerson is certainly Lilith's daughter and hates getting on a broom, she doesn't have the speed and agility that Willa has, Willa lets her win and you know it."

"Willa is you and Sirius through and through, you were both competitive as hell, there is no way she lets Em win." Remus looked over at Octavia, sceptical at what she was saying.

Octavia shot Remus a look before narrowing her eyes, "Willa adores Em and sees her like a sister. Em is the only person Willa lets win because she knows it makes Em happy. Willa loves Em, despite the two of them acting like that," Octavia spoke, pointing to where Willa and Emerson were now laughing as they gazed into the front window of Gambel and Japes Joke Shop.

"I know that Snow and I'm not questioning the love that those two share, I just don't believe that Willa lets Em win," Remus responded, knowing any minute the two would rush over and ask for gold to buy something they've seen in through the window.

"I know you aren't Moony but I'm telling you the truth, Willa won't let Fred and George win, ever, but Em is the only person."

Remus didn't get the chance to respond to Octavia as both Willa and Emerson headed towards them, running in what seemed to be a race. It was in that moment that Remus caught sight of Willa looking beside her and noticing Emerson had fallen behind and she slowed her run to help the younger girl catch up.

He looked beside him and noticed the smug look on Octavia's face but neither of them said anything, they both allowed the girls to grab their hands and pull them towards Gambel and Japes Joke Shop knowing that they had all day to buy Willa's supplies.

.oOo.

"Daddy when am I getting my school supplies?" Emerson questioned as she looked up at Remus.

Remus hesitated and placed the book he was holding back down on the shelf before looking down at his daughter.

He and Octavia had enrolled Emerson in Muggle schooling in the local area to their home with hopes of a distraction from Willa, Fred and George all being at Hogwarts. They both knew she had Neville along with the two younger Weasley children but it wouldn't feel the hole made by Willa's disappearance.

"We're getting them tomorrow, just like we said this morning but your school supplies are different. We won't be buying your books in a shop, you get them when you go to school." Remus responded.

"But how am I meant to know what I should know? Willa gets to go to school knowing what she will be learning, why don't I?" Emerson complained.

"You and I both know Willa won't open her books unless it interests her," Remus had a smirk on his face and Emerson laughed.

"I'm scared daddy." She lowered her gaze and Remus reached out, placing a hand on her head.

"I was scared too before starting at Hogwarts but I made amazing friends."

"Yes but that's Hogwarts, I'm being enrolled for a year before going to Hogwarts. Do I really have to go to Muggle schooling?"

"You were so excited about going to Muggle schooling at the beginning of summer. Do you not want to go anymore?" Remus questioned and Emerson shook her head. "Alright, I'll talk to Snow and your grandmother."

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Emerson questioned.

"Because you aren't old enough, you have to be eleven. Remember we had this same conversation last year with Willa." Remus pointed out and Emerson grimly nodded before turning and leaving Remus alone.

Except Remus knew Octavia was hiding around the corner.

"Glad I hadn't finished filling out the forms yet?" she questioned and he turned to look at her.

"I thought maybe it would be a good distraction for her and she seemed so excited, remember my mother was a Muggle. If it wasn't for the attack I would have gone to Muggle school before attending Hogwarts."

"I know Moony, we had this conversation and Augusta had no problem with us doing this. Maybe we should talk to Augusta, she may have an idea as to how to keep Emerson entertained. I had Sirius and Regulus to keep me occupied when Amycus and Alecto started at Hogwarts, Lilith didn't have many when Frank started." Octavia suggested and Remus nodded, taking note of the books floating behind her.

"How many books does Willa need?" Remus questioned and she laughed.

"Some of them are mine for my class."

"You still trying to find the right book?" Remus questioned and she nodded with a groan.

All last year Octavia was annoyed with the choice of book that was assigned to the sixth and seventh years. When she went to Kettleburn and ask why he had been using that one, he said it covered everything he taught and it was perfectly fine.

But Octavia had a different view, yes it covered all the required topics for the NEWTs course but it barely scratched the surface on some of the animals and if any of the sixth and seventh years wanted to work with Magical Creatures they will arrive in the field unprepared unless they did their own study.

When she was at Hogwarts Kettleburn had some enthusiasm about teaching them about Magical Creatures, but now she could see that he was on the verge of retirement and understood as to why he wanted to step down but she also understood that the third through fifth don't handle too many dangerous creatures.

So she had spent the last year buying the different books covering Magical Creatures hoping to find one that she approved of.

She was even tempted to write her own book but didn't even know how to go about it.

.oOo.

"Why didn't Em and Moony come with us?" Willa questioned as her and Octavia entered Ollivanders.

Octavia leaned down and smiled at Willa before softly running her fingers through Willa's hair, still fascinated as to where Willa got her curls from. Willa kept her hair not much longer than what Sirius did when they were younger, but his hair didn't curl the way hers did.

"The same reason as to why I wanted it to be just us today, it's a family day. This moment, where you receive your wand is a very special moment for family. I love Moony and Em and consider them family but this moment, if things had been different, this moment would have been just you, me and your father."

"I wish daddy was here," Willa responded.

Octavia nodded, "me too baby," she leaned down and softly kissed Willa's forehead.

"Octavia Black, it is a pleasure to see you as always." Ollivander spoke as he appeared from behind one of the stacks and Octavia stood up flashing him a smile.

"It's good to see you as well," Octavia responded. She visited Ollivander roughly every two years to get her wand checked, her triple wood and double core wand was something of a rare occurrence and as such she wanted to make sure her wand was in working order. It was both her idea and Ollivander wanted to check to make sure the two cores were still working with each other.

"Ah and this must be Willa, resemblances you so much." Ollivander gave Willa a smile and she looked up at her mother.

"I thought you said he was weird?" she questioned and Octavia looked at Ollivander in shock.

"I'm so sorry," she spluttered but he waved her off.

"I've heard much more horrendous things before, don't stress now let's find her a wand. Are we going with normal or unusual wands for her?" Ollivander questioned.

"Unsure, her magic is a little unstable at times but we are unsure as to how much of an effect I've had on her." Octavia explained and Ollivander nodded along as he took the required measurements from Willa.

"Very well, let's see what we can find." Ollivander spoke before he disappeared from view, most likely to grab some wands for Willa to try out.

"What if I don't find a wand, what if I'm too different?" Willa questioned softly.

Octavia knelt down in front of Willa and placed her hands on her face, forcing her to look at her. "Nonsense baby, you are the daughter of two Purebloods who were incredibly gifted at magic. My difference will not cause that much difference with you."

Octavia was truly shocked that Willa had these concerns though, she was old enough to understand that Octavia's magic was different and as such had affected her slightly and they assumed the explosions that followed after she lost her temper were a result of it but other than that she seemed perfectly normal in regards to her magical ability.

They were in Ollivanders shop for what seemed like forever and Octavia could tell that Willa was getting frustrated with how long it was taking, she knew how her daughter felt because she had the same issue when acquiring her wands.

"I wonder," Ollivander muttered before he disappeared and Willa gave Octavia a puzzled look.

"You still questioning what you first did?" Octavia questioned and Willa shrugged, letting out a huff as she swung her arms around, slowly stretching her muscles out.

Remus and Emerson had already come and check on them, finding out what was taking too long and they shortly left and headed home with the rest of their purchases since Willa's wand was the last to purchase and left the small family to it.

"Try this one," Ollivander spoke before he appeared from the back and Willa looked up at him.

He held the case out but Willa was hesitant to grab it, feeling like this one would be a bust as well. She looked over at her mother for confirmation and with a slight nod she took a deep breath before reaching forward and grabbing the wand.

A large smile appeared on her face as her whole body warmed from the touch of the wand and when she gave it a wave a gust of wind made its way through the shop and she let out a giggle.

"I told you that you would find a wand baby," Octavia commented. "I see its one wood type."

"Yes well we already discovered that a twin wood didn't match with her, it flew out of her hand. I seem to recall you dropping to the ground incredibly fast." Ollivander responded while Willa giggled at the memory.

"What type of wand is it? I don't recall seeing that type of wand before." Octavia spoke, looking down at the wand in her daughter's hand.

"Nine and three quarters, Larch with Phoenix feather. Although the wand is rather rigid I believe it will be a good fit for her. The rare wood type and core will match the equally rare child."

Willa didn't say anything, just murmured a thank you as Octavia handed over some galleons including extra ones knowing he would have taken some off the price just to see how the rare wand will turn out with its rare owner because in the past he let slip that he lowered the price of her own wand.

"Let's go home baby, we have dinner with the Weasleys tonight for Ginny's birthday." Willa nodded silently and walked ahead of Octavia out of the wand makers shop.


	3. First Year - The Beginning

**A/N: First off I would like to apologise to everyone who read the chapter I posted 24 hours ago, I accidently posted the wrong one. The chapter I should have posted is Chapter 2: The Beginning followed by Chapter 3: Settling In. Please go back and read the previous chapter and again I apologise for the mix up in case anyone was highly confused.**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Willa looked around and took in all the happy and excited faces of the students standing on Platform 9 and three quarters, they were all excited about going to Hogwarts for the first time or excited to be returning but her, she was filled with dread.

She took a deep breath before once again standing on her toes and craning her neck with hopes of catching sight of the Weasley red hair knowing there was a large number of them and they were hard to miss. She had been doing this for ten minutes and had yet to see them.

"They'll turn up baby, it's not like Molly will let them miss the train." Her mother spoke from behind her and she spun around to glare at her for the 'baby' nickname.

"Nope, no more baby in public. It's bad enough my mother is one of the Professors and I'm a freak." Willa snapped in response.

"You aren't a freak." Remus responded.

"No you're right, I'm just the daughter of the most feared Magical Creature in existence, also the first one of _my_ kind to ever exist. So what am I then?" Willa questioned harshly.

"One of a kind," Emerson quickly threw out with a grin.

Willa turned and looked at the girl who was practically her sister. "Godric, I'm going to miss you Em." She walked over and hugged her.

Emerson scoffed, "you won't even realise I'm not there between Fred, George and Leighton. Whereas me, I will be stuck here all by myself."

Willa pulled away and looked at her, her brows furrowing. "I thought you and Nev were going to France for a couple of months?"

"After Christmas, we are travelling through France, Italy, Spain and Greece, I think." Emerson responded, looking up at the two adults for confirmation.

After Emerson told Remus she didn't want to attend Muggle school they went to Augusta and she suggested that maybe spending time in France with the family that she had there might be able to help feel the void that would be left after Willa, Fred and George went to Hogwarts.

"Yes that is correct and then I will be on my lonesome," Remus responded.

Willa looked up at him with a grin. "As long as you have your books and an endless supply of chocolate, you will be good." She responded cheekily.

"Why you little," Remus started but stopped as Willa quickly turned around, effectively ignoring him.

"Willa where are you going?" Octavia questioned as Willa pulled away from them and begun making her way through the crowd. "Merlin, I'm going to have Minnie in my office because of her." Octavia spoke with a shake of her head.

"Could be Flitwick, or Snape?" Remus added with a smirk.

"Please, he will react like my brother and sister did for my own sorting if she is placed in Slytherin. He will go for a resort just so she isn't in his house."

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin, I believe we have the better qualities." Octavia turned her head and found her brother, Amycus standing there. "I see you lost a child," he pointed out and Octavia noticed Leighton and Willa having an animated conversation off to the side.

"And there is nothing wrong with Gryffindor, I believe I turned out just fine in that house. I don't know what all the fuss was that you and Alecto made was." Octavia responded with a grin.

"We should probably stop before this turns into another argument over which house is better." Remus pointed out and Emerson giggled, remembering the conversation.

It started not long after Willa's Hogwarts letter turned up and they started a debate as to which house she would be sorted into, Hufflepuff was quickly taken out of the running. They weren't saying it as she was a cruel and cold hearted person but at times Willa didn't exactly fit the mould that was a Hufflepuff, yes she was loyal as hell but she wasn't exactly trust worthy or kind hearted at all times.

"Why? Willa already knows Slytherin is the best house." Regulus' voice came from behind them and Octavia spun around to find him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Seeing my niece off to Hogwarts. Why, does it look a little strange to have two Death Eaters in such close proximity?" He questioned and they all let out a laugh.

"You lied to me!" Willa exclaimed, finally taking notice of Regulus standing there.

"I didn't lie, I had no idea I would be able to come. The goblins contacted us last night after we spoke and said we had a portkey to catch early this morning and didn't tell us where we were going like usual and when we landed we were in England, so I thought I'd pop over and see you off to Hogwarts." Regulus explained and Willa nodded, taking the explanation for a moment.

"Why a portkey? You and Bee normally Aparate everywhere." Willa questioned and everyone turned to look at Regulus.

Willa didn't understand why Regulus and Bridgette caught a port key, because they worked for the Goblins and were requested to travel all over the world at times they were allowed to Apparate long distance.

A license to Apparate such long distances and between countries requires a different permit. You usually find it is Curse Breakers, Aurors and some witches and Wizards that work with Magical Creatures that gain the permit.

"Oh crap, Bridge is going to kill me for letting it slip. She's pregnant, even though Apparating is fine for the first couple of months long distance isn't at all during a pregnancy." Regulus explained and it earned congratulations from everyone standing around.

Willa just gave Regulus a small smile before she turned and looked in search of the Weasley family once more.

"What's wrong with her?" Regulus questioned and Willa let out a sigh.

"I can hear you," she muttered.

"What's wrong Willa?" he questioned and she turned to look at him.

"You've all been fighting over Gryffindor and Slytherin as to where I will be sorted but it's been well established that I'm not normal, that I'm different and that I'm one of a kind. I spent hours in Ollivanders looking for a stupid wand!" she snapped, taking a deep breath when Octavia gave her a look. "What if I can't be sorted, what if I just sit there or whatever it is how we're sorted, like a git because I don't fit in any house?"

"Willa," Octavia spoke.

"Finally," Willa let out a sigh of relief as she finally caught sight of the Weasley family walk through the barrier and she walked over and stood beside Fred and George.

"You lot took forever," Willa complained and they looked over at her.

"Mr Perfect over there was complaining about his rat not coming out of hiding." George responded and a shiver went through Willa.

"Hate that bloody thing," she responded. "Come, my trunk is already on the train. Let's go add yours before coming out and saying goodbye."

When Willa led the twins back out to where she left her family she quickly noticed that Octavia and Regulus were having a hushed conversation with Amycus standing beside them not saying anything.

She walked over and raised an eyebrow at them, waiting for them to take notice of her.

"Hello, down here," she spoke, waving her arms around and they all finally noticed her but none of them had the chance to respond as a horn rang through the platform indicating that train was about to leave.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, please don't stress because you will be sorted." Octavia spoke softly, tucking Willa's hair behind her ear.

Willa smiled up at her mother, quickly reaching up and wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "I'm glad you're going to be at Hogwarts with me," she whispered in her mother's ear.

She was terrified of going into Hogwarts being different, having no one ever exist that was like her and she was grateful that she was lucky enough to have her mother there.

Willa said goodbye to everyone else before she climbed on the train with Fred and George, she turned around quickly noticed that Charlie and Nymphadora were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests.

The two of them didn't have much contact with each other before their time at Hogwarts but once they started at Hogwarts they quickly bonded over common interests as well as sharing stories of what Willa and the twins got up to.

"Hi there," Willa flashed them a smile. "When did you arrive? I didn't see Dromeda or Ted on the platform." She questioned, she was a little upset that she didn't get the chance to see her aunt and uncle before getting on the train along with everyone else.

"Dad's trip in France got extended and mum had to work the morning shift at St Mungo's, so I spent the night at a friend's house last night." Nymphadora explained and Willa merely nodded.

"Alright come on now, we're going to place you three in a compartment and you are going to stay there until we get to Hogwarts." Charlie spoke sternly but Willa continued to flash him a smile.

"What could we honestly get up to on the train?" George questioned as they begun following Charlie down the train with Nymphadora trailing behind them.

Charlie looked over his shoulder at them, "knowing you three, anything." He muttered, facing ahead of him.

Willa didn't know how Charlie knew which compartment they put their trunks in but had ended up there and held the door open.

"Alright in you get," he ordered.

"Careful now, we may just blow the train up." Fred threatened and Charlie's mouth fell open.

"Don't even think about it. I can just imagine the lecture mum will give me for not keeping you lot out of trouble for even one day."

"Oh come on Charlie, how would they even blow the train up?" Nymphadora questioned and they all turned to look at Willa who still had the smile firmly plastered on her face.

"What?" she questioned innocently while Fred and George let out a laugh.

"We could just get her angry enough." George started.

"And bam, the train explodes!" Fred finished.

"Two years, two years is all I ask." Charlie muttered to himself as he turned and left the compartment.

"If you need anything, just come find me okay?" Nymphadora questioned softly and Willa nodded.

"Thank you," she responded softly.

Nymphadora tilted her head before leaving the compartment and leaving the three first years alone in the compartment.

"Do you two honestly think I could blow up the train?" Willa questioned, moving over to the opposite bench and looking at the twins.

"It could be interesting," George shrugged.

"We could end up dead, you've seen how many times I've been hurt because of it." Willa responded, turning and looking out the window.

"You could never hurt anyone," Fred spoke softly.

Willa turned and looked at her best friends, giving them a small smile before looking at the window. She did fear that one day it would become too much and she would kill someone, it was bad enough she had badly hurt her mother when she was younger and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't permanently get rid of the memory.

Every time she lost control and something exploded she remembered what happened to Octavia, how she was hit in the head by a flying piece of wood and knocked her unconscious. She was just glad that she had her mirror nearby and was able to get in contact with Regulus, she feared what may have happened had he been working or was unable to Apparate over as quickly as he did.

The three of them fell into an easy conversation, keeping things light or having arguments over Quidditch teams and how they performed over the summer for the finals tournament.

The Quidditch season ran for most of year, with breaks over Halloween and Christmas as well as six weeks close to the end of summer while there was a tournament played for a few weeks over the beginning of summer that helped determine who the overall winner was.

All three of them each had their own favourite Quidditch team and they always argued over which team was better.

But it was when their conversation turned to the sorting and how it was going to happen that the compartment door opened, interrupting their conversation and they all looked up at the intruder.

"There's a rumour floating through the train that you three are planning on blowing it up." He spoke and they couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Now why would we do something as outlandish as that?" Fred responded with a grin before holding out his hand. "George Weasley."

"Fred Weasley," George followed suite and Willa had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh wanting to escape at what the twins just pulled.

"Lee Jordan," the boy responded with a smile, completely oblivious to Willa attempting to hold her laugh in.

The twins were regularly switching with each other, Willa always managed to catch on to the switch. Molly was pretty good at being able to tell the twins apart, it was only when she was flustered that she messed up.

In fact it was pretty easy to tell the twins apart once you spot it, most people over looked it, not noticing the difference between the twins.

It was there eye colouring, both essentially had blue eyes but it was Fred's who had some green tints in his eyes. George also had more freckles across his face compared to his brother.

Willa straightened herself before holding her hand out as well, she knew come the sorting everyone would know who she was.

"Willa Black," she introduced herself and she was pleased that Lee only hesitated for a second before he too shook her hand like he had done with the twins.

"So before you interrupted Lee, Willa the troll?" Fred questioned.

Willa caught sight of worry filling Lee's face before he spoke. "What troll?" he questioned.

Willa rolled her eyes, disbelief that the twins honestly believed this. "I can't believe you two are believing Charlie on this. Honestly, no first year could take on a troll, they'd end up dead." Willa responded.

"What troll?!" Lee questioned once more and all three of them turned and looked at him.

"We were told we had fight a troll to find out what house we are sorted into." George explained.

"Nah, trolls are outdated. Hippogriffs are all the way now. My brother said so, he's in his fourth year." Lee responded.

Willa nodded, looking over at him before looking at the twins. "Now that seems more believable. I like this guy." Willa spoke with a grin.

"Not possible."

"You don't like anyone." The twins spoke.

Willa smirked at them, "that's because I fear what you and Leighton will do if I make any more friends." she teased and they mocked being hurt.

"That hurts," they spoke together, holding a hand over their hearts but she just let out a laugh.

Willa turned and looked at where Lee was still sitting beside her, "you said your brother is a fourth year?" she questioned for a change in subject.

Lee took the change of subject and spoke a little about his older brother, the one who had been sorted into Ravenclaw and had spent the last three years teasing Lee and pointing out every amazing thing about Hogwarts to rub it in his younger brother's face that he wasn't at Hogwarts yet.

It made the three of them glad that Nymphadora, Bill, Charlie and Percy never once did it but they were planning on doing it to Ron for the next two years.

.oOo.

Willa climbed into the boat with Fred, George and Lee not far behind her. After Lee entered their compartment he didn't leave, he stayed and continued to talk with the three of them and it was quickly found they all shared a passion for Quidditch, despite none of them following the same team.

She remembered hearing the story from her mother, how about she had fallen into the Black Lake as she rode across it in the boats with James and Sirius, it being the same reason as to why Willa had learnt how to swim.

Willa reached over and ran her fingers through the water, breaking its calm surface before all the boats began to move. She loved swimming, add that to the flying she immensely enjoyed and she had a pretty active childhood because of the two of them.

"Careful, the Giant Squid may pull you under." Fred teased.

Willa turned around and looked at Fred with a smirk on her face, "I reckon it'll be a lot of fun, and at least I know how to swim."

"What do you mean a Giant Squid?" Lee questioned as the boats began moving across the lake and Willa pulled her hand back into the boat.

"There's a Giant Squid living in the lake, your brother didn't mention it?" Willa questioned and Lee shook his head, looking over the edge. "It's in there somewhere, almost killed my mother." She responded, looking back at the lake. She hoped she could catch sight of the Giant Squid, she wanted to see it, see if it was as big as her mother said it was.

She stayed silent as the other first years took in sight of the Castle, even Fred and George were in awe of the sight of it at this angle over the Black Lake but she had seen the castle a number of times. She may not have seen it like this but she had been in Hogsmeade a number of times, a number of times she had seen the Castle from Hogsmeade.

It was when the boats pulled up on the shore that the dread she had been feeling earlier returned, in full force.

She ran her hand through the water once more, taking a deep breath and standing up following her best friends and new friend as they trailed behind the other first years.

"What's wrong with her?" Lee questioned, Willa looked over at him for a moment but didn't respond.

"Who knows," Fred responded with a shrug but he did give Willa a look before pulling Lee forward, allowing Willa to fall behind.

It was all a blur, the shock of the other students as they listened to Professor McGonagall speak sternly about the houses and how they are a family within each one.

She didn't need to hear McGonagall's speech, she had heard how her parents made a family within Gryffindor because they felt like they didn't fit within their own blood family.

But it was when they all entered the Great Hall that panic, dread and fear filled her.

Her earlier concerns returned about how she might not be sorted, she feared that she wouldn't be able to be sorted, that she was so different she didn't belong in one house.

The thing that scared her the most was that she would most likely be first.

She felt someone squeeze her arm and she looked over to notice that Fred and George had made their way over to her and position themselves beside her. She gave them a small smile.

"Black, Willa." McGonagall called out, Willa took a deep breath before stepping away from her comfort zone in between the Weasley twins.

The whole way up she was thinking how Emerson would love this, how she wished Emerson was born a few months earlier so the four of them could be at Hogwarts together, instead Emerson was at home by herself for the next year while Willa got to have fun with the twins.

She hadn't even realised that they were being sorted by a hat, completely spaced on the whole thing but let it go as she focused on schooling her features as she took a seat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

 _"Ahh miss Black, I was wondering when you would finally grace me with your presence."_ The hat spoke in Willa's head and she let out a sigh, swinging her legs

 _"You know who I am?"_

 _"Of course I do, now where do I put you. I see so much of your mother in you but so much of your uncle as well, so much that will make you fit right in with the Slytherin students but your bravery, your bravery will make you stand out amongst the Slytherin students it's why I didn't place your parents in that house. Ravenclaw is out because you don't have the thirst for knowledge that they do and Hufflepuff, it seems as though you already decided you wouldn't fit there yourself."_

 _"So where are you going to put me."_

 _"That is the decision…"_

Willa sat there in silence, waiting for the hat to make a decision. The silence dragged on for way too long and it was starting to unnerve her, she heard that hat stalls did happen but they were rare. Was her mother the reason she was a hat stall, they were unsure on how her mother's magic would affect her since they couldn't find any records of Dreamers having had children.

The only thing they were certain was that the fact that things liked to explode in her presence when she was angry and it wasn't linked to accidental magic, it happened a bit too often.

Willa may be a Metamorphmagus but there was no way it was linked to her mother's magic since her cousin was one as well.

Willa couldn't even look at her watch to work out how long she had been sitting up on the stool, every now and then the hat would mutter something, whether it be snake or lion, red or green, gold or silver. Willa knew enough to know that they were all associated with the two houses the hat couldn't decide between.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted and Willa let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know what she was more relieved about, being sorted into Gryffindor or to just be sorted.

She looked over at where one of her cousins was sitting, Leighton had been sorted into Slytherin just like his father. He gave her a smile before focusing on the sorting.

"A hatstall," someone whispered in her ear and when she turned her head she found Charlie had moved to sit beside her.

She narrowed her eyes before looking ahead, refusing to look eyes with her mother as she focused on the rest of the sorting and to see where the twins and her newest friend Lee is sorted.

.oOo.

The sorting had just finished and Octavia was pleased that Willa had been sorted into Gryffindor, that she had been placed into the same house she found family within during her own at Hogwarts. She was glad her daughter also had her two best friends with her.

Octavia knew that if Sirius was around he would be incredibly proud of her, she just hated she still to this day that she couldn't bring herself to risk his life for a trial. There was a part of her that knew the same facts as everyone else and wondered if maybe he did what they say he did.

"I seem to recall someone else talking that long," Octavia turned her head and looked at McGonagall sitting beside her at the table.

"I don't remember taking that long. I seem to recall Peter being a hatstall while I wasn't. She was definitely a hatstall, seven minutes she sat there."

"Five and a half minutes myself," McGonagall responded as she lifted her goblet to take a sip of her drink.

"You were a hatstall?" she questioned.

"I was, Ravenclaw was the other option."

"I believe the Sorting Hat would have been stuck between choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin. And I didn't take that long," Octavia emphasised and McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"You did take a while Octavia, she is your daughter."

"She's also her father's daughter." Octavia spoke, looking over to where Willa was laughing about something with Fred and George.

"Regardless of what he may or may not have done, the only thing he would truly want is her to be happy and have the life you all worked so hard to make sure the next generation had."

Octavia turned and looked at McGonagall in shock, the two of them had not once ever spoken about Sirius and what he may have done all those years ago. "You don't believe he did it?" she questioned.

"The evidence adds up against him, but I saw the three of you grow up together. I just can't believe he would betray James, betray you. Why haven't you gone for a trail?"

"Moody said if he goes for a trial and is still found guilty, he gets a Dementor's Kiss."

McGonagall didn't say anything in response, just placed her hand on Octavia's before they started on dinner.

.oOo.

Willa finally had the courage to look up and lock eyes with her mother, who was watching her with curiosity. She gave her mother a smile before looking over at Fred as he said something, the rest of the other first years laughed around them and she had obviously missed something.

"What about you Black?"

Willa turned and looked at the dark skinned girl in front of her, remembering her name to be Angelina Johnson.

"What was the question?" she questioned bluntly.

"It was first signs of magic," another girl responded and Willa looked at her. Alicia Spinnet, another girl that would be sharing a dorm with Willa.

"Didn't you turn Ron's teddy into a spider?" Fred questioned and she looked over at him.

"No that was you," Willa responded at first, looking across from her at the other girls. "I turned my uncle's hair pink when I was four." Willa smiled, remembering the memory she had of Regulus with pink hair one Christmas.

"Does anyone else find it strange that that Professor is staring at us?" Angelina questioned and when Willa looked over at the table she noticed that only her mother was looking at them.

"That would be my mother, she teachers Care of Magical Creatures to years six and seven." Willa responded.

"Why only sixth and seventh years? Why not the rest?" Alicia questioned and Willa shrugged at first.

"I have no idea, Professor Kettleburn teachers third through fifth. I know my mother loves magical creatures but as for why there are two Professors, I have no idea." Willa spoke and they all nodded.

"Wait, Care of Magical Creatures. That's a class?" Veronica Anderson questioned and they all laughed.

"Yes they do, it's an elective we have an option to pick for third year. There's five electives we pick from and we can only pick three, although most students only pick two." Willa explained and Veronica nodded.

"So what are the other classes like?" Veronica questioned and everyone launched into stories of what they knew of the classes they would be taking at Hogwarts.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**


	4. Settling In

**A/N: First off I would like to apologise to everyone who read the chapter I posted 24 hours ago, I accidently posted the wrong one. The chapter I should have posted is Chapter 2: The Beginning followed by Chapter 3: Settling In. Please go back and read the previous chapter and again I apologise for the mix up in case anyone was highly confused.**

Chapter 3: Settling In

Willa was awake early the next morning, she looked over at her dorm mates and they were still asleep.

She didn't see the point in waking them, as soon as they were in the dorm Angelina and Alicia refused to speak to her and it was obvious they knew who she was and more importantly, who her family was.

Veronica obviously had no idea but was unsure as to if she wanted to get caught up in whatever was happening.

She entered the bathroom and quickly showered, getting ready for the day before she left the common room and headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, easily being able to back track the path they took to the common room the previous night.

Willa knew the twins would take a while, they would most likely turn up with barely enough time to eat breakfast before they had to head off to class.

Willa sat there at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating her breakfast in silence but she easily took sight of the first year Slytherin students entering.

She only recognised three of the Purebloods, the Darker families only had two children that ended up being in the same year as her at Hogwarts, Nathaniel Selwyn and Rigel Nox. Her and Selwyn have always butted heads, the two of them never got along, not once. While her and Nox were civil when they needed to be. There was also Adrian Pucey, she recognised the name but she never had any interaction with the boy growing up, his family didn't associate with Amycus and the rest of them.

She watched them with interest, it was obvious which ones were going in blind as to how Slytherin operated. There were 7 first years in Slytherin and it was obvious that four of them didn't know how it worked, they obviously didn't know that it was the King or Queen who took the seat in the middle of the table with their court surrounding them while it flowed out from there with ranking of importance.

She couldn't help but snickered at the sight of both Pucey, Sewlyn and Nox become unsure as to if they should save their fellow first years or watch as they burn any potential future. But Willa knew as well as they did that Slytherin stuck together in the eyes of other students.

"What's got you so interested?" she looked up as she heard Charlie's voice, finding him taking a seat beside her.

"The Slytherins, only three of the first years are from prominent Pureblood families and know how it works over there. You've been here long enough, tell me I'm wrong when I say that won't end well." Willa commented, watching as Charlie's gaze switched over to the Slytherin table and he shook his head.

"Tell me, what houses were the hat debating between?" Charlie questioned, looking back over at Willa.

Willa didn't respond, she looked up at the Professors table. "When does McGonagall hand out our timetables?" she questioned, avoiding Charlie's question completely.

"It was Slytherin wasn't it?" he questioned.

"I've read of Hatstalls happening between the other houses, as rare as it is it does happen but I haven't read of one Hatstall happening between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Willa responded with a sigh.

Charlie didn't respond just softly placed a hand on her shoulder before standing up and moving down the table to where his friends were.

Willa's never seen the current Slytherin Queen as her family ran in different circles to the families Amycus associated with but she knew who she was the moment she entered the Great Hall, the small number of Slytherin's already eating breakfast looked at her before looking at where the first years were still sitting in the middle of the table.

Willa sat there and eagerly watched as Braelynn Weitts and her Court walked down the table and stood at the middle.

She was disappointed when the first years stood up and moved down the end with no confrontation, they must have been informed the previous night as to who Braelynn was but not about the position at the table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Miss Black."

Willa looked up and found McGonagall standing there with what she assumed to be the timetables for the Gryffindor students. She just nodded in response and grabbed the timetable she held out.

"You know your mother is proud of you." McGonagall stated and Willa allowed her gaze to shift to the Professors table, instantly noticing that her mother still wasn't present with the other Professors.

"Where is she?"

"She has a class first up and is setting up for it, I'm sure you will have the chance to see her at some point. I will see you this afternoon." McGonagall tilted her head before she continued down the table handing out the timetables as she went and Willa looked down to look at her timetable, she was also beginning to wonder where the twins were as first period was starting soon.

.oOo.

Willa raised her fist and knocked on the door that she believed to be her mother's office, she had a bone to pick with her.

She knew she was the one that told her mother to back off as she didn't want to get ridiculed because she had a parent at Hogwarts, she wasn't annoyed that her mother was keeping her distance because it was what she wanted. No she was annoyed because there must be a reason as to why the Potions Professor, Snape, hated her.

It took a week, a week of snide comments and a blown up potion he blamed on her for her to realise. She had a feeling that her parents were the ones to blame.

She still can't believe she was given a detention and lost 10 house points for that potion when it was Selwyn that blew it up, he threw something in her potion and as a result it blew up in her and George's face.

The door was opened and nothing was said as Willa pushed her way past her mother and into her office, quickly noticing that the said Potions Professor was sitting in there.

"You!" Willa snarled.

"Would you like another detention?" Snape drawled and anger boiled up inside of Willa.

"Willa calm down," Octavia cut in but Willa ignored her.

"What the hell are you even doing in here? I figured after the way you treated me, you hated her as well. I'm not even the reason as to why my Potion blew up, you stated yourself that it was the frog intestines being thrown in too early that caused it to blow up but yet I still had frog intestines sitting on my table!" Willa responded.

"Willa that's enough," Octavia scolded but Willa merely looked at her mother before looking back at Snape.

"You praise Slytherin while shove every other house down into the gutter. I've been here a week and the fact that you favour Slytherin is beyond evident, no wonder they've won the House Cup the last few years, you throw points at them!"

"I could give you more detentions and take away more house points," Snape pointed out.

"Go ahead, see if I care. It just means you'll end up giving less points to Slytherin!" Willa yelled out and her voice was followed by the sound of something exploding.

Willa looked over at her mother before looking at the pieces of wood that were previously a desk, resting on the floor. She took a deep breath waving her wand, " _reparo._ " She spoke, pleased when it worked. Now that she had a wand she was able to fix her own messes.

"Now Snape as I was attempting to say before she arrived, I would suggest taking it easy on her, or one day that may be your Potions room." Octavia spoke.

Willa stood there awkwardly as she rubbed a hand up and down her arm, she didn't know this person and didn't know how they would react to the information.

"Or I could just let her leave," Snape commented as he stood up. "I daresay if that ever happens in my classroom the repercussions could be dire if the wrong thing blows up and lands in the wrong potion. Black we will continue my intended purpose later." Snape turned and left the room, not before giving Willa and the previously destroy desk one more look.

Willa turned and finally looked at her mother, expecting her too be angry but she didn't. "I just…" she started but for once she didn't know what to say.

"I know baby. You know I had the same concerns before I started at Hogwarts, I hoped a wand and being here to fix my own magical incidents. I never blew things up but things did start levitating when I was distracted, I believe I set the drapes in my dorm on fire on one occasion." Octavia spoke as she walked over and stood beside Willa, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Willa looked up at her mother, "but you learnt to control your incidents. We couldn't learn how to control mine, I just have to learn to control my anger."

"I know but now you have a wand it may be easier, pass me your timetable."

Willa pulled away and reached into her bag and pulled out her timetable, a piece of paper she hasn't looked at since her first morning having remembered it.

"Alright so you have a double free period Thursday mornings since you have Astronomy on Wednesday nights, you can sleep in, have a late breakfast and then we start working together on hoping to control your magic." Octavia offered up the suggestion and Willa looked up at her mother.

Could it be that easy for her to control the explosion that follow in her wake when she's angry? She wanted to be able to control it but she felt so helpless after it happened that she feared she would never be able to control it. She wondered if her mother felt the same way when she was her age.

Willa nodded, taking back her timetable and shoving back in her bag. "He hates me because of you and dad, why?" she questioned.

Her question obviously shocked her mother but her mask quickly appeared, schooling her features.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Octavia responded.

Willa let out a huff before turning around leaving the room, annoyed that her mother was refusing to tell her why she was basically given her first detention at Hogwarts.

She entered the common room in a daze, she didn't even remember handing over the password to the Fat Lady but she was startled as Fred and George pounced on her.

"Merlin, stop doing that." She breathed, placing a hand over her heart but they just grinned at her.

"Come with us," they spoke together before Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her from the Gryffindor common room.

Willa didn't say anything, she Fred pull her along the corridor as George led them wherever the twins wanted to go. She had learnt long ago to let the twins do their thing.

She raised an eyebrow when they stopped walking but they didn't say anything. They looked around the corner before placing a finger over their lips indicating for her to stay silent and follow their actions.

Willa followed their lead and stuck her head around the corner, becoming confused as she didn't see much.

It was when she was about to give up that she saw Peeves come around the corner.

She was surprised when Peeves sought her out, appearing in the Gryffindor common room three nights ago bellowing her name until she appeared before him. All he did was bow and introduce himself before calling her the Gryffindor Princess and disappearing.

She was still confused as to what happened with the introduction and since he has been referring to her as the Gryffindor Princess, every time she tries to explain that her name is Willa and she should be called as such he just blows a raspberry in her face before disappearing.

The one thing she did notice was that Peeves wasn't dropping things on her, or even the twins once he realised they were her best friends, like he was the other first years. She could only put it down to her parents and their time at Hogwarts.

It was when she spotted Filch come running down the corridor after Peeves covered with what she could only assume to be flour and water.

She slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her laugh was escaping.

"Long live the Gryffindor Princess!" Peeves bellowed as he disappeared through the roof and Willa slunk back around the corner and looked up at the twins with a smile on her face.

She had no idea how the twins knew what Peeves was planning but she had a feeling as to why Peeves did what he did.

Before Peeves had introduced himself Willa had been caught in one of his pranks against Filch, it was a situation of wrong place, wrong time. Filch automatically assumed that it was her that pulled what Peeves did, said it wasn't much of a leap after what her own parents were like.

This then started a rant from Filch about how she was a no good Marauder, following in her parents footsteps and she most likely grew up being taught everything they knew.

Filch didn't even realise that Willa had snuck away, using his rant as a distraction for her disappearance.

She looked up at the twins as her eyes went wide, the twins followed suite as they all heard the thunderous sounds of Filch heading their way in a rage, they quickly stood gathering themselves before they all ran down the corridor hoping to get further away from Filch hoping that they didn't get caught.

The three of them made it into the Gryffindor common room and threw themselves down onto one of the couches as they burst out laughing remembering the sight they saw.

"I know that laughter," Charlie's voice came from behind them and their laughter stopped for only a moment before they continued. "That laughter unsettles me. What have you done?" Charlie questioned and they all turned around to look at him, massive grins on their faces.

"Nothing." Fred and George responded together.

"Just happened to watch as Peeves got Filch." Willa responded and the twins looked at her for a moment but she just shrugged, looking at Charlie.

"Knowing you three, I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow convinced Peeves to do it. I seem to recall him in here the other night yelling for you Willa." Charlie pointed out but she just shrugged, settling back down on the couch.

"Believe what you want, I didn't do anything." Willa responded, wondering if she should do the Charms essay they had here in the common room or head up to her dorm and do it in peace.

"Again I've heard that a number of times," he pointed out but she just tilted her head and looked up at him, flashing him a smile before she jumped off the couch.

"I don't know about you lot, but I do have a Charms essay that is due tomorrow that I haven't started." Willa spoke.

"You know leaving homework to the last minute isn't a good start to the term," Percy's voice joined the conversation and Willa looked over at him.

She shook her head, not even bothered to say what was on the tip of her tongue as it most likely would cause a stern lecture from Charlie about picking on Percy.

Willa gave them a wave before she continued up to her dorm.

When she entered, she quickly noticed the other three girls sitting around on their beds talking about what they were reading in the magazines in front of them.

She never heard as such but she assumed that Angelina and Alicia filled Veronica in on who her family was because all three barely acknowledged her presence.

She wasn't hurt over it because she knew she would always have the twins and it seems as though Lee didn't care for who her family was, he even made a comment on it during their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson as the Slytherin students just happened to bring up the mention of her family.

But Willa had to spend the next seven years spending a dorm with these girls, she didn't know how she would cope with the cold shoulder from them all. She didn't know how she would cope with the deafening silence that always occurred when she entered the dorm mid-conversation.

She let out a sigh as she walked over and collect her Charms book and spare parchment before getting into her bed and pulling the drapes shut around her.

.oOo.

Willa was in a good mood and the fact that Fred and George were laughing at her didn't even ruin the good mood she was in.

"What's going on with her?" Lee questioned, looking over at Fred and George for a minute before looking over at where Willa was skipping across Hogwarts grounds.

It was the afternoon where they were having their first flying lesson, Willa complained stating that she already knew how to fly but it was Charlie that reminded her it was the only way she would be getting on a broom this year as first years weren't allowed brooms full stop.

"She's excited to be flying on a broom again."

"This, I believe is the longest we've gone without flying for as long as I can remember." The twins explained and Lee nodded.

Willa stopped dancing and looked at the three of them, "the longest since I met you two. I can't fly in my backyard and would fly with…" Willa started but she cut off herself before she could finish and bring up old memories of James Potter and bringing up old feelings about his disappearance which turned out to be his death.

"Willa?" Fred questioned but Willa quickly spun around to not face her best friends as they continued to make their way towards the spot on the grounds where they were having their flying lessons.

Willa wished that they were having their flying lessons in the Quidditch Pitch, she wanted to be able to see it up close but every time she thought of heading down and checking it out someone managed to grab her attention before she reached it.

Someone had grabbed her arm and she looked over to notice that it was George while Fred was pulling Lee along, knowing that she wanted to be alone for a moment.

"You alright?" George questioned softly and she merely nodded taking a deep breath.

"At times I wish I didn't have my memory is all," she responded pulling her arm from his grasp before she followed along to catch up with Fred and Lee.

"Tell me," she spoke, jumping in beside Fred. "Who are our flying lessons with?" she questioned.

When she first heard of the lessons she didn't see the point in checking the notice board, she trusted the twins but now heading towards the meeting point she was curious as to who they were doing it with.

"Why, missing me already Black?" Willa's steps froze at the sound of Selwyn's voice and she turned around to find him standing there with the other first years.

She narrowed her eyes, "now why would I miss a pompous git like you?" she snapped back.

"I've been told I'm rather enjoyable to be around," he responded.

Willa raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rigel before facing Selwyn once more. "I find you rather punchable, does that count?" she questioned easily before turning on her heel and walking towards where the brooms were situated on the ground and she stood beside one.

"I would like to see you attempt to punch me again Black," Selwyn taunted and Willa turned and looked at him.

"What, you fancy another black eye? It seems like your last one has only just disappeared." Willa responded and a scowl appeared on his face while laughter broke out amongst the students.

There was a part of Willa that wanted to punch Selwyn in the face again, she felt so liberated at punching the smirk off his face.

It was on one of the days where she spent it with the families, Selwyn was going on and on about how she wasn't suited for Slytherin and as such whatever house she was sorted into would hate her because of who her family is.

He kept going despite Leighton telling him to back off, despite Willa threatening him and in the end she went through with the threat and punched him square in the face.

Both Amycus and Octavia were both too busy laughing at what happen to even process the thought of punishing Willa while she stood there looking pretty smug.

"What's everyone standing around for?" Madam Hooch called out before Selwyn was able to respond. "Stand by a broom," she ordered and everyone walked over and stood beside a broom and Willa couldn't help but notice that Selwyn took the one from directly across from her.

Willa ignored the look that Selwyn was giving and she looked down at the broom, annoyed at how old it looked. The broom looked older than the ones her mother had placed in the Weasley's shed giving them more brooms to access or was it just that these brooms weren't cared for?

She always made sure she carefully looked after her broom keeping it in top condition, there wasn't a stray twig or scratch on it as she always polished it.

"Everyone hold your hands up over the broom and say 'up'," Hooch explained the notion of getting the broom to begin to hover.

Willa waited a moment, looking around at the other Gryffindors before she held out her hand quietly said up.

Once everyone had a broom in their hands Hooch walked around and showed everyone how to mount their brooms without sliding off the edge and Willa sat there silently, eagerly awaiting for the moment that Hooch blew her whistle allowing them all to push off the ground and hovering in the air.

It took a lot of restrain on Willa's part to do as Hooch requested of them instead of speed off on the broom like she truly wanted too.

"How much restraint are you showing right now?" George questioned.

"Do you think they'll notice if I just all of a sudden disappear?" Willa questioned and he let out a laugh.

"If Hooch doesn't Selwyn will, why does he hate you again?" Fred questioned but Willa just ignored him and began flying around the group.

Willa knew that Fred and George were kept away from the families for obvious reason, they were blood traitors and despite her own guardians being classified as such she was a 'Pureblood Princess' as she had heard the name on a number occasions, even belonging to two such ancient and noble families.

She had overheard a number of conversations between her mother and Remus, briefly mentioning how some of the families wished for a marriage contract to be drawn up between Willa and one of their sons.

Willa hated the idea of being tied to those families, she didn't particularly like many of them. A couple of the younger ones she didn't mind same with the older ones but most just thought she was prey.

She was pleased to hear that her mother refused, put her foot down to the idea of a marriage contract and it was then Willa found out as to why she was forced to spend at least one day a month with them, why she was invited to all their parties, balls, gatherings, basically whatever they decided to throw that day.

But Willa also refused to tell Fred and George what happened amongst those children, didn't see the point. She knew why Selwyn hated her, she was six and he had angered her going on about something that seems incredibly pointless now and as such the Quaffle in his hands exploded.

She was lucky that Selwyn, the other children and their parents just put it down to accident magic and didn't link it to anything else.

Willa stopped her flying for a moment and looked over at where Hooch was helping Veronica, seeming to be distracted by the lone Muggleborn in the group and what seemed to be the only one who didn't know how to fly a broom.

She wanted to fly higher and go faster, she missed her own broom, the one that was in better condition than this one and she didn't have to try so hard to keep the broom going straight as it kept wanting to veer towards the left.

She took Hooch's distraction and flew higher into the air, marvelling in the increased wind that was up this high.

She had been questioned a couple of times in the past as to why she jumped on a broom the moment's chance she got, why she refused to come down but being up here she was usually distracted. Her mind never slowed down or stopped but when she was in a broom all she focused on was flying or playing Quidditch, everything else took a back seat and as such she always preferred being on a broom instead of having two feet on the ground.

Willa was so distracted by the feeling of flying on a broom that she was no longer taking notice of the other students around her and as such she didn't take of who all of a sudden flew into her and knocked her off her broom, sending her falling to the ground at a high speed.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	5. A Way Around Rules

Chapter 4: A Way Around Rules

Octavia leaned back in her chair and stretched out her arms, she had been hunched over the books on her desk all morning and she hadn't found what she was looking for.

She was looking for information on the spell that Voldemort could have potentially used to create the Dark Mark that was branded onto the Death Eater's arms.

No one could tell her what spell was used, she couldn't even remember if she heard the spell when Alecto got her mark. She wanted to be able to remove the marks with hopes of protecting her loved ones when Voldemort returned.

" _Octavia_."

Octavia turned her head as she heard her name being called but she couldn't see anyone, in fact she couldn't see anyone in her office either.

" _I'm in the Floo Octavia_."

Octavia turned around and she saw Poppy's head there, she gave her a smile.

"Didn't fancy walking down all this way?" she commented.

" _Willa's in here, there was an accident during her flying lesson. I thought you would wish to hear instead of hearing it amongst the rumour mill._ "

Octavia's stomach dropped at the thought of the worst happening to Willa, she stood up from her chair and walked towards the fireplace to step through into the Hospital Wing.

"What happened?" Octavia questioned as she stepped out on the other side and heading towards the only bed that had an occupant.

"I was told she was knocked from her broom but if she is anything like you, it could be a number of things. A death defying stunt maybe." Poppy spoke and Octavia turned and looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"Now is not the time for jokes." She snapped.

"No? I seem to recall you making a large number of jokes every time you woke up in here." Poppy responded.

Octavia took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of Willa's bed, softly stroking her daughter's hair.

It was in that moment that Octavia noticed it, the flash of colours going through Willa's hair, even her nose was changing sizes.

She turned and looked at Poppy who was still standing behind her and both of them were in obvious shock.

"I'm assuming she's never done that before?"

"Well I don't normally watch her sleep so no I can't say for sure." Octavia responded, looking back over at Willa. "When she was younger she had a habit of matching hair colours with whoever was holding her at the time."

"Is her ability a secret?" Poppy questioned.

Octavia stayed silent, they were trying to keep a lot of things a secret about Willa with fear of what people will be wanting to accomplish by studying her.

It seemed as though no one knew that Dreamers haven't had children in the past and as such no one had caught on to the fact that Willa was the first of her kind.

"Can we move her into the back to help keep it a secret until she wakes up?" Octavia questioned.

Poppy didn't get the chance to respond as the Hospital Wing doors were opened. Octavia turned her head, grateful that it was only Fred and George that had entered the room.

Octavia didn't realise how scared she was of someone walking in and finding out the truth of Willa but in that moment in seeing the twins entered and she felt relief, it hit her. She was terrified for what may happen when everyone begins to realise the truth about Willa.

"Is she alright?" Fred questioned as the two of them stood beside Willa's bed.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up, she broke her arm but I've given her a dose of Skele-gro to help fix it." Poppy responded and Octavia wanted to hit herself.

It was then she realised she never once asked if her daughter was okay, just feared for what happened or what may happen.

"What happened?" Octavia questioned, standing up from the bed.

"We don't know, we just heard her scream before noticing she was falling from her broom." George responded while Fred nodded.

"Very well," Octavia spoke before turning and facing Poppy. "Poppy?" she questioned.

"Yes I can move her to the back if you wish, the bed at the back is the easiest to hide behind the shades if that is what you wish. You do know normally I don't allow parents to have a say in their child's care." Poppy explained.

Octavia merely nodded before she waved her hands and magically carried Willa back to the bed in the back, the same bed she knew Remus claimed as his own for the seven years they were at Hogwarts.

"I believe the amount of times I spent in here deems me allowed to have a say," Octavia spoke when Willa was placed on the bed. She turned and grinned at Poppy.

"Now, now. I believe the previous own of this particular bed spent more time in here than you." Poppy responded, a slight teasing tone to her voice and Octavia pretended to be hurt.

"Alright, I have a late class. I can trust you two to watch over her?" Octavia spoke, looking down at the twins and they nodded making themselves comfortable in the chairs surrounding the bed Willa was in.

Octavia leaned down and softly pressed her lips into Willa's hair before she turned and left, heading down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where her Seventh years were waiting for her.

It was the same every year, she had to move some of the Seventh years' classes around so they could enter the Forbidden Forest at dusk. Entering the forest at dusk allowed them the chance to see some of the animals that only came out of hiding at that time since they were known as nocturnal animals, dusk was slightly safer than entering at night.

.oOo.

Willa felt discomfort in her arm as she shifted in her bed. For the first time in her life she couldn't remember what happened, she was in pain and she couldn't remember what happened and it terrified her, only partly. The other part of her hoped that maybe from now she wouldn't be able to remember everything as easily as she previously did, she hoped she would be _normal_ , whatever that meant.

She opened her eyes and quickly noticed she wasn't in her dorm, she sat up and looked around but was unable to see much besides the side wall as there were shades drawn around the bed. Were they keeping her in, or keeping others out?

She carefully climbed out of the bed and kept her hands on the edge of the bed as her legs gained some standing on the ground before she walked towards the shades and pulled them aside.

She scrunched her face up trying recognise where she was, she could only assume she was still at Hogwarts, the beds made her guess the Hospital Wing but she still couldn't remember what happened.

"Miss Black, what are you doing out of your bed?" Willa turned around at the sound of voice and saw an older women standing there. "Madam Pomfrey, I am the Healer here at Hogwarts. I do suggest you get back in your bed."

Willa didn't move, she looked around at her surroundings. She's heard of Pomfrey, or more so Poppy as who her mother refers to her as now. She was the same Healer that looked after Remus whenever he was at in the Hospital and same with her mother. Both her mother and Remus were very fond of the older witch.

It was when she caught sight of the window, noticing that it was dark out indicating she had been asleep for a while.

"What happened to me?" she questioned, still keeping her gaze at the window.

"Get back in your bed and I will answer your questions."

"You know who my parents are, do you think a simple order will get me back in my bed when I don't know what happened?" Willa questioned back, finally looking over at the Healer smirking slightly at the annoyed look on her face.

"I don't seem to recall them climbing out of their bed when they had been unconscious for several hours, back in your bed and I will answer your questions." Pomfrey offered up the ultimatum.

"I could just go find my friends, they will answer my questions." Willa responded.

"It's well past midnight, I daresay your friends will be sound asleep and if you go wondering the Castle at this hour I daresay you may receive a detention as well."

Willa shrugged, staying in her spot refusing to move. The detention didn't bother her, three weeks she's been at Hogwarts and she has received a couple of detentions from Snape. He may be letting her leave the classroom when she got too angry but he always followed up with a detention for it. Filch had also given her a couple of detentions for causing mayhem in the halls and of course there were the ones she was given for turning up late to class.

She shifted her arm and cradled it with the other, the discomfort she felt when she first woke up was now full blown pain.

"Am I allowed a Pain Potion?" she questioned softly.

"If you get back in your bed." Pomfrey responded and Willa hung her head, letting out a sigh as she turned and slowly walked back to her bed and carefully climbed up without causing herself more pain.

It was when Willa situated herself on the bed that she noticed her Padfoot resting on the chair beside the bed. "Padfoot," she whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Pomfrey questioned and Willa turned to look at her.

"The black dog, it's mine. I've called it Padfoot ever since I was given it." Willa explained as she leaned over to grab the black dog.

"Your mother brought it in after dinner. Here, your Pain Potion." Pomfrey held out the vial and Willa took it, eagerly swallowing the potion hoping it will quickly remove the pain she felt coming from her arm.

"What happened to me?" she questioned softly as Pomfrey ran her diagnostic spells.

"It seems as you may need another dose of Skele-gro," Pomfrey suggested and Willa scrunched her face up, that potion was vile.

Willa took the offered potion when Pomfrey returned and handed it to her, she did truly hate the taste of the potion.

"We've been told you fell from your broom during your flying lessons, do you remember your flying lessons?" Pomfrey spoke.

Willa looked up at her for a moment before shifting back down in the bed, pulling her Padfoot close to her chest.

"I remember the lesson. Madam Hooch was helping Veronica, she's the only Muggleborn within the two houses and by the looks of it the only one who has also never ridden a broom before." Willa spoke, taking a deep breath. "I remember being frustrated that I couldn't go higher or faster, I took her distraction as the sign to go higher and faster. That's all I remember." Willa explained.

"Very well, why don't you get some more sleep?" Pomfrey suggested.

Willa nodded and curled back up in the bed, holding Padfoot close to her.

She didn't want to originally bring Padfoot with her to Hogwarts, she's only lost him once and that was when she was five and had accidently put him down as she was distracted by the sight of a new sweet and eagerly picked it up instead.

It wasn't until she got home that she begun panicking about the lost toy, tears streaming down her face with fear that she will never get Padfoot back.

Octavia quickly took her back to the store and Willa was ecstatic to learn that someone handed the toy in and she was able to get it back.

As a result Willa hated leaving the house with Padfoot, terrified she will lose it again. So no, she didn't want to bring him to Hogwarts but now, having woken up with a part of her memory missing she was glad she had Padfoot since it always gave her a sense of comfort.

When Willa woke up in the morning she was glad to see the sun streaming in through the window above her bed and she quickly noticed her mother sitting at the end of the bed, reading through what she assumed to be essays from one of her classes.

"Mummy?" Willa spoke causing Octavia's head to snap around and look at her.

"Hi baby, glad to see you're awake." Octavia spoke with a smile before she stood up and walked over to take a seat on the bed beside her.

"You would have seen me awake last night had you been in here," Willa grumbled snuggling in deep against Octavia.

"Now, now don't be like that. I seem to recall a certain someone throwing a fit at the station because I called her baby." Octavia teased.

"One would think my injuries would deserve a visit."

"They did and I did visit but you were still asleep and then I had classes and I patrolled last. I was here when I could, how else would you explain Padfoot being here?"

Willa turned and looked up at her mother for a moment, not saying anything before making herself comfortable and being internally grateful that her pain was gone.

"Remember baby, not all students when injured can have their parents around. It's only in extreme cases that they turn up here. You falling from your broom and breaking an arm doesn't count as parental visitation, it's only because I'm a Professor that I'm here. I get that I've always been there, even last year I came home when I could but now being at Hogwarts you need to learn to rely on your friends like the other students."

Willa pulled away and sat up on the bed facing her mother, "what really happened? Pomfrey said I fell from my broom, I don't fall from my broom. I usually get knocked off my broom." She questioned, sitting Padfoot in front of her on the bed.

"No, I don't believe you fell either. Fred and George said they didn't see what happened, just heard your scream and the next minute you were falling. Poppy also said that you don't remember what happened, you just remember flying and taking advantage of Hooch's distraction to go higher and faster." Octavia spoke, scolding Willa slightly for going against a Professor's instructions but Willa just grinned.

"I was bored," she shrugged slightly.

Octavia let out a laugh, "of course you were. Now why don't you head up to your dorm, have a shower and get ready for the day before heading down for breakfast. You still have some time to head down before classes start."

"Oh, I can't use this as an excuse to skive off classes?" Willa pouted at her mother and Octavia let out a laugh before getting off the bed.

"I'm sure you will be just fine, you had a broken arm and seem to be perfectly fine this morning. Unless you wish to spend all day in this bed?" Octavia pointed out and Willa quickly jumped off the bed holding her arms.

"Nope, all better. I'll go to class." Willa quickly responded, grabbing Padfoot up in her arms and heading for the shades to leave the area but she stopped and looked back at her mother. "Thank you for Padfoot, I really needed him last night."

"Your welcome, behave today."

"Like you did at my age," Willa responded with a grin before she turned and left the Hospital Wing.

Willa continued along towards the Gryffindor common room, unsure as to what she would be walking into. Fred and George were well known for talking about anything interesting at all, they only kept quiet when they knew it was something they couldn't go repeating.

She had a feeling that her falling from her broom would be something that all Gryffindors would be talking about because she was perfectly fine, only a broken arm and a night in the Hospital Wing.

But instead when she entered the common room she was instantly attacked by a set of twins in a bone crushing hugging.

"She's alive."

"We thought maybe we'd be free of you."

"Able to cause mayhem without a third wheel." The two of them mocked and Willa laughed.

"You'll miss me too much." Willa responded, pulling herself away from the twins. "I have to shower and then I could go for breakfast, rather hungry after all the events I went through yesterday." Willa called over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories to have a shower.

She was pleased to see that Fred and George were still in the common room waiting for her to return before they jumped up and started making guesses on what would be on offer for breakfast that morning.

She smiled at their mini argument, Fred wanting pancakes while George wanted poached eggs. She loved her two best friends, grateful she had them at Hogwarts with her and also knew that she wouldn't be interested in talking about what happened yesterday, she's fallen from brooms before and been perfectly fine.

She knew at one point she would want to talk to them about her concerns of having a black space in her memory but she didn't know how helpful they would be, her mother may be more helpful but she knew her mother was right. She couldn't turn to Octavia every time something was wrong.

It was then she wondered if she could write her mother a letter, she knew Bellamy was in the Owlery and she could just as easily walk down and use the owl if she wished.

.oOo.

Charlie sat there on his broom completely and utterly frustrated, he had been handed the reins to what would be a bloody disaster of a Quidditch team.

He was handed the reins to a team that had two Beaters that worked incredibly well together and three Chasers that were unbeatable, even though they had continue to lose to Slytherin for the last few years because of the dirty tactics that the team had.

But the one downfall to that is that those five players were all in their seventh year and were graduating come June.

It would be himself and whoever he picks to replace Mosby, the Keeper from last year and previous Captain.

He continued to sit there on his broom and watch as the potentials flew through the drills he had set up in hopes of pushing aside the ones that couldn't fly properly.

He didn't necessarily need a Keeper with speed on their side but they did have to have agility and the ability to quickly take off.

The one that mostly stood out was someone he remembers being around the last two years, the same kid who was obsessed with Quidditch and would sit there through every training session even when it was raining under an umbrella as he broke down the plays they went through.

Charlie out of curiosity walked over and introduced him to the kid to find out that Oliver Wood wanted to try out for the team, he hoped to replace Mosby when he graduated as the teams Keeper, helping him get a foot hold in the Quidditch world as his dream was to play professionally.

Charlie had only seen that same crazed look on one other person and if Oliver had even half the ambition and determination that Willa Black had then he wouldn't be surprised if they were both professionally playing one day.

Time passed by and he had enough, he hated that he was having to pick someone to replace Mosby and come next year he would have to pick five new players and he already knew who three people trying out for those positions were.

He stood there and looked at the four people standing in front of him, Oliver Wood having shown the most potential. Two girls who were alright, he could vaguely remember their names and the last. Merlin, the last out flew everyone by a mile but she couldn't save a Quaffle to save her life.

But he didn't recognise that girl at all, the two whose names he couldn't remember properly he vaguely remembers seeing around the Gryffindor common room knowing they were fourth and fifth years. But this girl, the girl who flew amazingly well, he didn't recognise at all and it was bugging him as to why.

He threw his head back and stretched out his neck and it was then he noticed them, his twin brothers sitting in the stands watching try outs.

There was a reason as to why he didn't recognise the girl that out flew everyone, she didn't exist and she wasn't exactly a Hogwarts student.

"Willa!" he yelled and he knew it was her the instant a wicked smile appeared on her face. "You know the rules, you damn well know rules." He snapped and her fake appearance finally disappeared and the eleven year girl he knew appeared before him.

She flashed him a smile, "are you saying I didn't make the team?" she questioned innocently.

Charlie took a deep breath as to not lose it at her knowing it may end badly if she got angry. "You know damn well that first years aren't allowed brooms, where did you get that one?" he pointed to the broom that was in her hand.

She looked at it, faking shock before looking back up at him. "It's a school broom?" she questioned innocently.

"The school brooms don't fly _that_ well." Charlie responded.

"The rules just state that first years aren't allowed brooms, this isn't mine. It's Leighton's." Willa responded.

He let out a groan, of course he would. Leighton was just as bad as her and the twins except he was sorted into Slytherin and in fact it was things like this that really made him question as to why Willa wasn't sorted into Slytherin with him. He then remembered the conversation he had her with the first morning of the term, he knew she was a Hatstall going to bed the previous night but he thought maybe Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff since she had the smarts and loyal traits behind her, he didn't once think it would be Slytherin.

"Wait," Oliver spoke up. "She's a first year?" he questioned and Charlie nodded, staring down at the eleven year old.

"Got a problem? What jealous I worked out a way around the rule regarding first years and brooms?" Willa teased.

"Willa enough," Charlie snapped.

He knew how Willa could be, he also knew that she was struggling to make friends with the three girls in her dorm because she was blunt and honest, something they didn't like. He also knew that some students had a problem with her because of who her family.

Willa turned and looked up at him, flashing a smile. "so, did I make the team?" she questioned and he let out a laugh.

"You can't save the Quaffle if your life depended on it, come back next year." Charlie responded.

All Willa did was shrug before she turned and skipped away.

"She's a bloody first year!" Oliver yelled and Charlie just shrugged.

The three of them still remaining could wait till he made his decision but he knew then and there that Oliver would be on the team, he was much better than the other two.

.oOo.

Willa was hiding in the corner of the common room with Fred and George, she knew any minute that Charlie would return to the common room and chew her out for sneaking into the Quidditch trials but she had to, she had to prove that first years could be allowed on the team as well, it just didn't help that she sucked at playing Keeper.

"When is Leighton expecting his broom back?" Fred whispered and Willa looked down at the broom resting in front of her.

There was a reason as to why Willa went to Leighton and not Nymphadora to borrow a broom, Nymphadora may have been more inclined to say no since she was friends with Charlie, also a chance she would tell him but Leighton also had the same broom as her and she would know how it would work to an extent.

"His trials are next week, Slytherin generally waits till last to have theirs with hopes of seeing who is trying out for the other teams." Willa responded.

"Willa!" Charlie's voice came loud and clear and the three of them shared a look before they sat up and peeked over the back of the couch.

"Hi Charlie," Willa waved with a smile and he quickly turned to face her.

"You're breaking the rules doing what you just did." He yelled across the room before walking towards where the three of them were.

"What are rules if they're not there to be broken?" she questioned with a grin.

"Rules are there to keep you protected, to keep you safe. I seem to recall you falling from your broom during your own flying lessons." Charlie pointed out and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"So you're telling me that if you had an open spot for a Chaser and first years were allowed to try out I wouldn't be placed on the team?" she challenged him.

Charlie took a deep breath before taking a seat on the couch and looking at her. "I'm not saying that Willa, next year I won't prevent you from trying out but I won't automatically put you on the team. I will let everyone try out fairly and put the best person on the team and don't start on this whole I'm better than everyone else routine again because that is how you stopped playing with the junior league."

Willa huffed but didn't say anything.

"First years aren't a broom for a reason, first years have their flying lessons under supervision for a reason. The first year after they receive their wand a magical core is a little unstable because its adjusting to the presence of a wand and using it, if they're out on a broom on their own and fall something could go wrong with their magical core. If first years play Quidditch and get hit with a bludger in the wrong place then it could greatly affect their magical core. The fall you had would have been well looked into compared to if I fell from a broom, or even compared to when you fell when you were younger." Charlie explained.

"I didn't know that."

"If I had of brought the Bludgers out during the trials and you had taken one in the stomach, Merlin, your mother would have been furious with me because I didn't see through it. I'm annoyed with myself for not realising this is exactly something you would do."

"I just wanted to prove that first years could be on the house teams and deserved to have brooms," Willa responded harshly.

"And I'm not saying that they aren't but have you ever thought of why they put that rule in place? Rules are in place for a reason and not just for you three to break."

"But where is the fun in that?" Willa snapped as she stood up and stormed up the girls' staircase. She knew Fred and George would take care of Leighton's broom.

She didn't understand as to why that stupid rule was in place anyway, she fell from a broom and was perfectly fine. Pomfrey checked her out and she was perfectly fine and there was obviously no damage to her magical core.

She slammed the door shut behind her, not even caring that she had startled the other girls and they just stared at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Heard you crashed the Quidditch trials." Angelina pointed out.

"And what's your point? At least I had the guts to do it, we're all in Gryffindor aren't we?" she walked over and slammed the bathroom door behind her finally having the shower she wanted after the trials she attended.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **I was always curious as to why first years weren't allowed brooms and not allowed on the House teams. What are everyone else's thoughts?**

 **Thank you to Ginny702 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	6. Exploring

Chapter 5: Exploring

 _There's no harm in having missing memory, it happens to the best of us. Yes your memory recall is remarkable and it allows you to do so well with your studies. You've heard of my accidents during my own Quidditch matches and in those same moments I can't recall what happened when I woke up._

 _It's a part of life._

 _Do not let this one black spot in your memory scare you, continue to live your life the way you always have. You show no fear and take everything head on._

 _You are a brilliant witch and nothing should change that._

 _I love you baby._

Willa let out a sigh before she shoved the letter from her mother in her pocket as she walked down the grounds heading towards Herbology.

She had stayed back from the boys to read the letter in peace without them reading over her shoulder but the letter wasn't that helpful.

She barely made it on time and just flashed Sprout a smile before she took her spot at the table with Fred, George and Lee.

They were able to talk amongst them during Herbology that day since Sprout had them pruning and cutting up Dittany so that it would be of use in Potions.

"Who was the letter from?" Fred questioned and Willa looked up at him.

"Why are you so nosy?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly but he just grinned in response.

"I'm curious as hell." George spoke up.

But Willa didn't respond, she knew she would eventually tell the twins what her concerns were but for now she enjoyed messing with them and wanted to see as to what they could come up with to try and convince her to spill on the letter.

.oOo.

"Alright I think we're lost," Fred complained and Willa let out a giggle as both twins turned to look at her.

They both knew she knew exactly where they were and how to get back to a usual path of Hogwarts that they were used to, they knew it was her memory recall that allowed her to remember the castle so clearly.

"Surely there is a map of Hogwarts somewhere?" Fred questioned but Willa continued to smile at them.

"Why can't they hand it out to the first years, honestly this is insane." George responded.

"Now, come now. Don't you think that handing out maps to first years to gives them the permission to do what we are exactly doing?" Willa responded and the twins shared a look.

"There is no curfew in place and it's a Saturday, what is so wrong with us exploring the castle?"

"Then why are you complaining about being lost?" Willa pointed out and the twins crossed their arms over their chests while narrowing their eyes at her but she just flashed them a smile.

"You're insufferable," they huffed together before turning and walking down the corridor but she just let out a giggle, placing a hand over her mouth when George sent her a glare over his shoulder.

"Alright so what are we truly doing out here? We could be outside in the sun before it horribly disappears for winter." Willa spoke, a slight pout on her face as they looked at her.

She wanted to explore the Castle as much as them, but she also wanted to be outside enjoying the sun and warmth before winter set upon them.

"Getting to know the castle better."

"Wouldn't it be easier to prank Filch if we knew the castle just as well as he does?" the twins pointed out.

"Good point, you could just listen to me more often." Willa pointed out with a shrug, stopping for a moment.

"This is where we usually make a smartass remark about why the hell would listen to you."

"Fred's right but then you will turn it around and won't let us copy off you." The twins pointed out and Willa nodded.

Willa didn't let the twins copy off her all the time, it was just every now and then but she did try and make sure they knew what they were copying, that they understood what they were being taught.

No one said anything else about Willa's memory or homework, instead their conversation just turned to Quidditch like it normally does and how they thought the teams would go with their new Rookies.

They continued along down the corridor while the twins attempting to find their way, every now and then they would turn and look at Willa hoping she would give them some sort of idea as to where they were but she would just shake her head knowing full that the twins would be more pleased with themselves if they find their own way around.

And plus, she doesn't recognise the part of the castle they were in, she just knew how to back track their steps.

"I finally have a blank spot in my memory," Willa spoke softly, startling the twins and they quickly turned and looked at her.

"What, when?" they both spoke together looking at her.

Willa shook her head and pushed past them to continue walking, she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to tell someone other than her mother.

"Willa stop!" one of the twins called out and when she turned around she saw neither of them looked happy.

"What?" she snapped.

"You can't just tell us something like and then refuse to respond." Fred spoke.

Willa let out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the twins, she truly didn't want to talk about this.

"We're just as stubborn as you are," George responded as they mimicked her actions.

"And you say I'm insufferable," she muttered before turning her heel and continuing along the corridor.

Willa knew the twins were following her but she refused to acknowledge them, she knew if she did they would just keep pestering her about what happened.

"Willa," Fred warned her.

"Merlin, I miss Emerson." She snapped, shooting them a look as tears built up in her eyes.

She could see their faces soften as they noticed how much this was bothering her, they both stepped forward and hugged her.

"Sorry," they both apologised and Willa merely nodded against their chest.

Willa pulled away and composed herself before she shoved against Fred's chest, annoyed that they had bugged her that much she was brought to tears because of it, because of her fear.

What Willa didn't expect was for Fred to trip over his own feet and disappear through a fake wall.

Her mouth fell opened and she looked at George before they both looked at where Fred was previously standing.

"Fred!" she called out in panic.

They had seen the way the castle's magic worked, the trick stairs, the doors that were fake doors, the doors that would only open on certain days and they were still only a couple of months into their first year.

She moved forward towards the wall and placed a hand on it, only for someone to grab her hand and pull her through, a scream erupted from her lips before a hand was placed over it.

She was face to face with Fred.

"Willa are you alright?" George's voice came from the other side of the wall and it wasn't long until he stepped through the fake wall.

"I'm fine. Fred's a git," she responded and George let out a laugh.

"Where are we by the way?" George questioned.

They all looked around but they couldn't see much, just a dimly light corridor.

" _Lumos_ ," Willa spoke and the tip of her wand lit up providing enough light for them to see what was in front of them better. "We are checking this our right? This is what you two wanted."

They both gave her a look and under the light from the wand it looked pretty haunted but she knew exactly what they were saying, 'they weren't exactly dragging her around the castle.'

"Alright fine, I want to check out this corridor. It must be a secret hidden behind the wall like it was." Willa responded with an eye roll.

"Lead the way Miss Black," Fred spoke with his arm out and Willa grinned at him before stepping passed him and taking the lead.

They all walked in silence as they were trying not to trip over their feet and the twins ended up following Willa's lead and casting _Lumos_ themselves allowing more light into the corridor.

"Why is it out of all the corridors we've walked through in the last who knows how long that this one has no light?" George questioned sounding a little disgruntled.

"I don't know." Willa responded. A gasp of shock came from Fred and George and she knew why. "Oh sue me because I haven't read Hogwarts: A History."

"What do you think Fred, sue her for all she's worth?"

"I think so George, she has a lot more money than we do."

Willa stopped walking all of a sudden, coming up to another wall and unsure as to if they could walk she felt a pair of hands push her through the wall.

"Fred!" she screech when she came through on the other side, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other students. It seems as though they came out on more of the more populated corridors.

She heard the laughter belonging to the twins before they stepped out from behind the wall, grinning at the onlookers before looking at where Willa was standing there looking unimpressed with what just happened.

"You pushed me." she stated.

"You pushed me first," Fred retorted.

"I didn't expect you to trip over your own two feet. What if that wall was real? I could have gone face first into the wall." She pointed out.

"That's what magic is for," they grinned at her before turning and walking down the corridor.

"Prats!" she called out before chasing after them.

.oOo.

Remus hid his smile as he heard Emerson stomp down the stairs, he knew exactly why she was in a foul mood since it had been coming and going since September first when Willa started at Hogwarts.

The two girls had been constantly sending letters back in forth, making Remus grateful that he still had his own owl allowing two owls for the family allowing Remus to communicate if necessary.

He held up the Daily Prophet to hide his smile as he heard Emerson stomp into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table.

"Morning Em," Remus spoke, quickly glancing at her over the paper.

He placed the paper down on the table when Emerson just grumbled a few incoherent words to him. "I'm sorry, I don't speak gibberish." He spoke when a smirk and she looked up at him with a glare on her face.

"How long till Christmas break?" she questioned with a frown.

"A while still," he responded and a groan came from her before she placed her head on the table. "Why don't we go out today?"

Emerson lifted her head and he could a slight smile on her face, "can we go to Hogwarts?" she questioned brightly and he instantly hated that he was going to upset his daughter.

"You know very well we can't be granted approval onto the grounds," Remus pointed out, only to earn a groan and a nod before she face planted on the table once more.

It was very rare for visitors to arrive at Hogwarts. Remus knew the only reason Octavia was granted access to the grounds during the war was because if she really wanted to speak with Dumbledore she would sneak on the grounds when she deemed it important enough.

Once the war was over and before Octavia started working at Hogwarts she usually waited in Hogsmeade for Dumbledore to turn up for their meetings.

In fact, last year, during Octavia's first year teaching at Hogwarts Remus regularly took the girls to Hogsmeade when Octavia wasn't in class or needed at Hogwarts.

"We can go to Hogsmeade? I'll send Snow an owl and see if she can meet us there, we can visit Zonko's, Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks." Remus offered the suggestion, once more Emerson lifted her head and looked at him.

"Will Willa be able to come?"

"Probably not."

"Can we bring Nev?" she questioned softly.

"If Augusta allows it, then yes we can bring Nev with us. I'm sure he will thrilled to see Hogsmeade." Remus gave her a smile and he was truly glad to see a smile on his daughter's face. "Now why don't you eat your breakfast and then we will set out about organising our day."

Emerson didn't say anything but reached for the pancakes that were placed in the middle of the table before eagerly grabbing the letter that was also sitting there from Willa.

.oOo.

"Come on Nev," Emerson spoke with a bright smile on her face before she grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him down the street, most likely towards Honeydukes since she had received her sweet tooth from Remus.

"How's she doing?" Octavia questioned.

Remus stayed silent at first, he knew his daughter was struggling without her best friends but most days she was attempting to put a smile on her face and hide her pain.

"Some days are better than others I suppose. I just wish there were more clubs for children asides from the Junior Quidditch League and the Herbology club, neither interest Emerson." Remus finally responded. He looked over at Octavia, "how's Willa?"

"She seems to be settling in reassembly well." Octavia responded but a scoff came from Emerson in front of them.

"Lies," Emerson responded softly, not looking back at them, keeping her attention in the front window of Honeydukes and on Neville.

"What makes you say that Em?" Octavia questioned and Emerson finally turned and looked at them.

She shook her head and looked back at the window, "am I allowed to buy sweets today?" she questioned instantly.

"Emerson," Remus warned her and she let out a sigh before facing them.

"I shouldn't have said anything, she made me promise in like four letters before she finally told me. She'll be really mad."

Octavia knelt on the ground and looked at Emerson, "how bad is it? Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, I think partly its Willa being Willa and then other people knowing about Am and Reg. I don't think she's making friends. All I hear about is what her, Fred and George get up too while every now and then someone called Lee gets mentioned but not much." Emerson explained.

Octavia nodded and stood up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few Galleons. "Here, go buy something and share it with Neville."

"Thanks Snow, you're the best." Emerson flashed her a smile before heading into the shop with Neville.

"Did you know she wasn't making friends?" Remus questioned, he was shocked by what Emerson told them.

"No," Octavia started. "Well I had a feeling, I've only ever seen her around Fred and George. I know who this Lee person is and he is around occasionally."

"This is Willa though, she's never gotten along with others too well. She reminds me very much of James don't you think? Arrogant, thinks she the best at everything and not to mention very blunt, those are personalities that can be hard to get along with." Remus spoke.

He hated admitting it, but it was true that Willa reminded him of James but it was also because she reminded him of Sirius but Sirius was the one person they didn't bring up that was gone, it was a sore topic between the two of them and more often than not started a disagreement between them.

"We were friends with James," Octavia pointed out.

Remus looked in through the window where he could see Neville and Emerson, grateful that Emerson was looking after her cousin. He was afraid of how Augusta would react if anything happened to the boy.

"I don't want to cause an argument at the moment but we both know that James and Sirius were very similar, more in other aspects then you and Sirius. Both James and Sirius were arrogant and blunt, they didn't care what others thought of them and walked around like they owned the Castle, we all did Snow. That being said you became friends with James because of Sirius, he was your best friend. Lilith came along because you two shared a dorm, Peter joined in because he was excited at finally having friends not realising that those personalities aren't always the best and I came along because you gave me permission to sit with you all and was glad to have friends who didn't care about my condition. It was when we all got past those hard to accept personalities that we saw the true personalities lying beneath those." Remus spoke, frowning as tears built up in Octavia's eyes before she schooled her features.

"I know," Octavia whispered and Remus stepped closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Willa will learn, they did, Merlin we all did. We could be just as bad as the two of them at times, I'm honestly surprised we didn't get in more trouble."

Octavia let out a laugh, "Minerva is a saint for handling us. I see the things the students do and can't believe we were like that, Minerva likes to point out we were worse but I disagree."

"Snow, you all became illegal Animagi." Remus pointed out.

"Well technically I'm a Magical Beast, they're never illegal," Octavia responded with a smirk before pulling away. "I'll keep an eye on Willa if you can pass me any more information that Em may let slip?" Octavia questioned.

"Of course Snow, I love Willa just as much as I do Emerson. I hate that Willa may be struggling at Hogwarts."

"I have to head back, it was good seeing you Moony." Octavia gave Remus a smile before she slipped into the shop to say goodbye to Emerson and Neville.

.oOo.

"What are you doing?"

Willa was startled as she looked up, unsure as to who was speaking to her. Fred and George were currently in detention for not handing in an essay while Charlie had Quidditch Practise, it left no one else in the common room that normally spoke with her.

But she was pleased to see Lee standing there with a smile on his face.

Even though Lee didn't seem to be bothered by who Willa was when she introduced herself on the train he seemed to have slipped away from her once classes started. He didn't shy away from her like some of the students did but he rarely spent time with her outside of classes alone, sometimes he was around when the twins were but otherwise he spent time around the girls in their year.

"It's my cousin's birthday soon, we have this tradition of prank presents. I'm trying to charm the card so when he opens it confetti will explode everywhere." Willa explained with a smile and Lee laughed before taking a seat across from her.

"Can I help?" he questioned and she was shocked.

"Why?" she questioned bluntly, still shocked that he was talking to her without the presence of anyone else.

"Because if we can get it to work on your cousin maybe we can try it on one of my brothers. I would love to see it in action." Lee responded.

"Oh we will see it in action, my cousin goes to Hogwarts." Willa grinned and Lee let out a laugh.

"Let's get to work then." Lee responded as he made a reach for the book Willa had sitting on the floor in front of her.

Willa gave Lee a smile before she picked up the book sitting beside her.

Almost three months of silent moments when Fred and George weren't around were slowly starting to get to her. She just hoped this was a good sign.

.oOo.

Fred and George entered the Gryffindor common room after their detention, both a little curious as to how Willa coped without them for an afternoon knowing Charlie was in Quidditch practise.

In the past when Fred and George were serving a detention without her Willa had sat with Charlie, whether it be with his friends or not, they either did homework or they spoke about their common interests being Quidditch and Magical Creatures, although mostly the latter.

"Oi, you two, over here." They heard Charlie call out to them and they wearily walked over, unsure as to what he was after this time. "I thought Willa hadn't made any friends?" he questioned.

The question confused them both because it was true, Willa hadn't really made any friends. Despite Lee having no problems with who her family was when they first met on the train it seemed as though he fell into the second category, the ones who disliked her because they believed her to be an arrogant know it all.

Both Fred and George got along with Lee seemingly well, Lee would sit with them during classes because of the friendship that three boys shared due to it being only the three of them in the dorm. They had heard Lee's thoughts on the girl but didn't say anything, they knew exactly how Willa could come across but they had grown up with her and had seen past those same personality aspects that everyone only ever saw and hated.

"She hasn't." They responded.

Charlie didn't say anything, just looked over their shoulders and pointed at something. The twins turned and looked at where he was pointing, only to see that Willa was sitting on the floor with Lee, happily laughing about something.

"It seems she has now," Charlie spoke with a smile and the twins nodded before walking over and sitting on the floor with them.

"What's happening here?" Fred questioned, happy when Willa looked up and gave him a large smile.

"Lee's helping me with Leighton's birthday present but it's a lot more complex then I originally thought." Willa responded, scrunching her face up in annoyance.

"Wait," George called out. "Did you get something wrong? Little miss know it all was wrong?" he teased and she stuck her tongue out in response.

"I hadn't read the spell when I came up with the idea and now I have. Page 89." Willa spoke, pointing at the book.

"How did you remember what page it's on?" Lee questioned and Willa looked up at him for a moment before looking at the card.

"I have an eidetic memory, it basically gives me an incredible memory. I could tell you our conversation from the train word for word and I only have to read books once." Willa explained and Lee's mouth fell open.

"So that's how you know everything?" Lee questioned in shock.

Willa nodded, "and sometimes I don't realise how I come across either. Fred and George are used to it and know to put me in my place when I come across as rude or arrogant."

"So you trying out for the Quidditch team was you being arrogant?" he questioned.

Willa looked at the twins, she never thought of it that way but they shrugged. "I just find it stupid that first years can't have a broom or try out for the House Teams, I couldn't even save one Quaffle so it wasn't to prove that I deserved to be on the team. I did get two lectures for that one though." Willa responded softly, still fiddling with the card in her hands.

"I assume McGonagall?" Lee questioned and the twins burst out laughing.

"That would have a good one to witness," Fred spoke with a grin.

"No Charlie, he's the Captain and also their older brother so he knows me as well as them and then my mother, she's a Professor here."

"Really?" Lee questioned in amazement and Willa merely nodded before looking at the twins, she didn't want to start a conversation about her mother.

"Speaking of your brother, I want to steal his dragon." Willa spoke quietly and grins appeared on their faces.

"What do you mean 'steal a dragon'?" Lee exclaimed.

"Not so loud," Willa hissed at him. "Charlie has this fake dragon. Every now and then we attempt to steal it, most of the time we're unsuccessful but being at Hogwarts we might get a shot."

"Let me get this straight. The Quidditch Captain has this fake dragon and you want to steal it. Why would a Quidditch Captain have a stuffed dragon and why would you want it?" Lee questioned.

Willa smirked at him "you have much to learn young one."

"Hey!" he yelled. "I'm older than you." He pointed out.

"Don't argue with her."

"It's utterly pointless." The twins spoke before Willa could.

Willa didn't say anything, she just grinned at them before pointing her wand at the card hoping that the spell finally took on the card.

.oOo.

"You sure we're not going to get in trouble for this?" Lee questioned as the four first years entered the sixth year dorm.

"Nah, Charlie won't snitch on us. If we hurt his dragon then maybe he will but worst comes to worst we will get a lecture for stealing his things." Willa explained and Lee merely nodded even though they couldn't see him.

"And coming from him they aren't too bad."

"Exactly." The twins agreed.

"Now where the hell is Silvertooth?" Willa questioned as she looked over the dorm.

"He named it Silvertooth?" Lee questioned with a slight laugh.

"I suggested Fireless," Fred offered.

"Fireless sounded stupid," George responded as the four of them began searching the dorm.

They could tell Lee was confused, especially considering he was just checking the normal places while the other three were checking unusual places.

"Silvertooth, where are you?" Willa called out and it was then the bathroom door opened and they all froze.

The sixth year they didn't know walked out and stared at them. "What are you doing in here?"

"Stealing Silvertooth, where is he?" Willa spoke, flashing the teenager a smile.

"Really? Seems a bit strange that four first years know about Silvertooth." The sixth year raised an eyebrow.

Fred and George held up a hand, "our brother."

"And we grew up together. You going to tell us where Silvertooth is and not rat?" Willa questioned.

The sixth year let out a laugh, "sure I would kill to see his reaction to Silvertooth missing but as for where he is, no idea. He loves the dorm and has all these hiding spots. Charlie's had to start putting him in a cage a few days before the end of term otherwise we waste hours looking for him."

"Damn," Willa muttered. "Which bed is his?" she questioned.

The sixth year pointed to a bed and Willa went over inspecting it for Silvertooth, finally finding him blending with the drapes.

"Finally," Willa exclaimed as she held out her hand as Silvertooth flew over and landed on her palm.

"How did you do that?" the sixth year questioned in awe.

Willa turned and grinned at him. "Do you know who my mother is?"

"I do Black, I take her class."

"I have the same appreciation for Magical Creatures, grew up around them." Willa explained and the sixth year nodded.

"We might call on you to catch Silvertooth at the end of term."

Willa smirked before turning and showing Lee Silvertooth.

"That's a real dragon!" he exclaimed.

"No it's not, he's fake." Willa explained. "Hold out your hand and trust me." Willa waited until Lee's hand was out and moved her own. "Silvertooth, breath." She ordered the dragon.

They could see the fear on Lee's face as the fire came out of Silvertooth' mouth but he held his hand still.

"That's crazy." He muttered looking at his hand and see no burn mark.

"Told you he's fake," Willa spoke. She held her hand up and looked at Silvertooth, "how would you like to see the girl's dorms?" she questioned.

She knew she wouldn't get a response, she just left the sixth year dorm and headed for her own unsure as to how long it would be until Charlie realised she has taken Silvertooth.

.oOo.

"Willa Black! You get down here this instant!" Charlie's voice came from the common room and Willa jumped off her bed.

She was kind of glad that the other girls hadn't returned yet, she was unsure as to how they would respond when they caught sight of Silvertooth flying around their dorm but she didn't have to wait and find out now.

"That didn't last long. Come on Silvertooth," Willa held her hand out and waited for Silvertooth to land on her hand before she positioned him on her shoulder.

Willa walked down the stairs and entered the common room, not entirely surprised that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"Yes Charlie?" she questioned with a smile.

"You stole Silvertooth?" He questioned

"Yes I was successful."

"Come on Silvertooth," Charlie spoke, holding out his hand but Silvertooth didn't move from Willa's shoulder.

"Seems like he prefers me," Willa responded with a smug look.

"Willa you were given the option on a number of occasions to have your own, Silvertooth is mine. Now hand him over." Charlie ordered.

Willa nodded, lifting up her hand waiting for Silvertooth to walk onto her hand before she held her hand out near Charlie's. She didn't even say anything as she turned and headed back up to her dorm to continue on with her homework.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, YumiKnowsBest and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	7. Confetti

Chapter 6: Confetti

Willa was eagerly sitting in her seat that morning at breakfast waiting for owls to arrive with the mail, it was finally Leighton's birthday and she was eagerly awaiting for the owls to arrive so she could see the card she set up in action.

"You alright there Willa?" Fred questioned, having noticed her strange actions.

She looked up at him with a large grin on her face. "It's Leighton's birthday."

It was then the screeching happened, Willa eagerly looked up in search of the owl that would arrive for Leighton.

Turns out he received a few presents, most likely from Amycus and Octavia so Willa sat there in silence and waited until Leighton reached for the lone card.

She couldn't help it, burst out laughing when there was a sudden confetti explosion from the Slytherin table.

"I think we need to run Willa," Fred's voice broke through her laughter.

Willa stopped laughing and looked up over at the Slytherin table, she quickly noticed that Leighton didn't look too happy. The two of them locked eyes and Willa knew it wouldn't take much for him to realise it was her, if that was his only prank present then he would instantly know that she organised the confetti card.

"Yes, we should totally run." Willa responded.

Willa quickly stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall, hoping to gain some distance between her and Leighton because she knew without a shred of doubt that he would be up and instantly following her and possibly the twins if they were smart enough to follow her.

"You didn't tell me your cousin was a Slytherin!" Lee's voice came from before her.

She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Lee coming up behind her with the twins, they barely looked at her before the headed up the stairs but it was Leighton she saw in the distance.

"Talk later, run now." Willa responded turning and heading up the stairs.

"Black come back here!" Leighton called out but Willa didn't stop she just continued up the stairs.

She hoped that she could make it to the Gryffindor common room before he managed to catch her, the twins where on their own after having ditched her.

It was always the case, if you didn't stick around to help out you were on your own. It was the same if you went rogue on a prank.

"You go left, I go right." Willa called out to Lee before quickly turning left, hoping that Leighton would ignore Lee thinking that the unknown boy to him had nothing to do with the prank present and was just following along.

She looked over her shoulder and could still see Leighton coming up behind her, she had no idea what he had planned for if he ever caught up to her.

She faintly heard Leighton's voice behind her and it was only seconds later that she was tripped and landed on the floor, a loud crack echoing through the corridor.

"Bugger. Willa?"

Willa sat there on the floor as she heard Leighton's footsteps get closer but she was trying so hard to not cry.

She's broken her arm before, falling from her broom before or even falling down the stairs, she's heard the word klutz on more than one occasion. She didn't have much fear when it came to those things, to doing stupid things with her friends. No, the thing she feared the most was herself.

"Aunt O is going to kill me," Leighton spoke, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Are you alright?" he questioned softly and she shook her head.

She might be brave and fearless but she wasn't immune to pain.

"Come on let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Leighton stood up and held a hand out for Willa to help her up and it was then she got a good look at Leighton and started giggling.

"It's not funny," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest refusing to help her up.

"It kind of is." She grinned at him, carefully standing up. "Happy Birthday Leighton." Willa gave Leighton a smile and he easily returned it.

"I admit the exploding confetti was kind of genius, I have to up my game for your birthday." Leighton responded as the two of them slowly made their way towards the Hospital Wing, taking it easy as to make sure Willa didn't cause unrequired movement to her arm.

"Nah, I just had to make up for not seeing it come out to play last year." Willa responded, pleased with the scowl on her cousin's face.

Last year Willa had sent Leighton a box of sweets for his birthday while somehow convincing Remus to help her charm them and place potions on them so as he ate different ones different things happened to him, colouring changing hair, colour changing skin, speaking a different language and the list went on.

According to Octavia it took Leighton nearly two weeks to work out that it was the sweets causing these mishaps.

Willa was upset that that lone day would be the only birthday the two of them wouldn't be together for and as such she wanted the prank present to be marvellous.

"I still can't believe it took me that long to work out it was your present causing those things, I honestly thought it was the Gryffindors pulling something. You know apparently there is a house rivalry?" he questioned, looking down at her slightly and she looked shocked.

"No, I didn't. Why have I never heard anything to suggest otherwise? Hell how are we still friends?" Willa questioned innocently.

Leighton wrapped an arm around Willa being careful of her arm, "because we're family, nothing will ever come between us Willa. Look at dad and Aunt O now, something must happened when they were our age."

Willa looked at Leighton, he was right. They were family and she could never see anything coming between them despite the number of broken bones that may occur, arguments and the continuous pranks, she could never see anything coming between the two of them.

The two of them entered the Hospital Wing, surprising Pomfrey since she cleaning up the bed closest to the door. She looked at the two of them for a moment before she shook her head.

"I think I need to have a conversation with your mother Black," she commented and Willa just grinned at her.

"I believe Leighton looks rather adorable covered in confetti like he is," she commented.

"I really wish I could hit you right now," he grumbled in response and Willa stepped away from him and closer to the Healer.

"I'm injured, you can't hit me."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Pomfrey questioned and Willa turned to look at her.

"Long story short, I broke my arm." Willa explained.

"Very well, take a seat and I will grab a dose of Skele-Gro for you." Pomfrey ordered and Willa nodded, taking a seat on the bed while Pomfrey turned and look at Leighton. "Why do I get the feeling that her broken arm is because of you?"

"As Willa said, long story short. But just so you know, I'm covered in confetti because of her." Leighton snapped, sending Willa a glare but she didn't budge, just flashed a smile at him.

Willa and Leighton were both sitting on the bed laughing about something when Octavia entered the Hospital Wing.

"Leighton Benton Carrow!" Octavia yelled out and Leighton visibly flinched while Willa let out a laugh.

Leighton turned and looked at Octavia as she strode towards the two of them. "Hi Aunt O," he spoke loudly, flashing her a smile but the annoyed look on her face didn't disappear.

"You alright Willa?" Octavia questioned, walking over and placing a hand on her daughter's head.

"I'm alright mum," Willa gave her a smile. "I just have to stay here for a couple of hours to make sure the Skele-Gro is working properly."

"I'm glad." Octavia turned and looked back at Leighton, giving him a stern look. "And you! I get that this prank present feud has been going on for a while and I never put a stop to it because it was harmless. But the broken arm isn't exactly harmless! What were you thinking Leighton?" Octavia snapped and Leighton hung his head in shame, he truly hated himself for hurting Willa like he did.

"I didn't want her to get hurt O, I just wanted her to stop running. I don't even know what I would have done or said when I finally caught but hearing that crack when she fell was enough to stop me in my tracks." Leighton spoke up and Octavia let out a sigh before taking a seat on the bed with the two of them.

Leighton looked up at and looked at his aunt. "You aren't going to tell dad are you? He will be furious that I did this."

Octavia shook her head, wrapping an arm around Willa. "No Leighton I won't, I can see you are feeling guilty over what happened."

"I am."

"Good. Now what was that spell baby, I want to send it home to Moony." Octavia spoke and Willa let out a laugh.

.oOo.

Emerson sat there with a grin on her face, she had received word from Willa as to what her and Octavia were planning as to make sure she didn't open it.

Emerson had a habit of opening the letters that Octavia and Willa sent home, just wanting to receive any word as to what was happening without her at Hogwarts.

While she had quickly learnt that there were letters that Octavia sent home that weren't for her eyes because they were charmed shut, to only be opened by Remus.

Emerson jumped up from the table as Remus entered the kitchen, "tea daddy?" she questioned.

She didn't wait for an answer before she walked over and grabbed a cup and a tea bag, quickly filling the cup up and turning around.

Emerson wasn't allowed to use the kettle but Remus still accepted the offer cup of water and tea bag before he heated the water up and added the tea bag, claiming it was his favourite way to have tea because it came from her.

"Snow sent a letter home." Emerson spoke.

"I see that. I also see you didn't try and open it." He pointed out and she gave him a smile.

"You entered the kitchen before I could," she pouted slightly at him, hoping to remove any concerns or curiosity he had about the letter from Hogwarts.

Emerson stayed in her spot by the counter as she watched her father reach over and grab the letter.

She couldn't help herself, she bent over in hysterics as her father sat there completely confused about what just happened while being covered in glitter. She wasn't even phased that she just broke a cup, she found the whole thing hilarious.

"What just happened?" Remus questioned, looking over at where Emerson was trying to catch her breath in between her laughter.

"You're covered glitter," Emerson managed to speak in between her bouts of laughter.

Remus didn't even care, didn't care that he was covered in glitter and Octavia was reverting their childhood with this prank, he didn't care that Emerson dropped his favourite mug.

All that he cared about was the fact that Emerson was laughing, truly laughing like she was when Willa was still around.

Remus truly tried to make Emerson laugh and smile since it seemed like her daughter was in a funk over the loss of her best friends but he couldn't get a reaction like this.

He truly didn't care about the glitter because it made his daughter truly happy at the sight.

"So what's for breakfast?" he questioned, not even going to pick up his wand and clean up the mess, not wanting to remove the evidence, just yet anyway.

.oOo.

Willa had a smile on her face as she read Emerson's latest letter, she was glad that Emerson enjoyed the sight of Remus covered in glitter. Willa was upset that she missed it but was pleased to hear how much Emerson enjoyed it and it seemed to improve her mood over being left alone a little.

She looked up and found Fred and George giving her odd looks.

"What?" she questioned.

"What's the smile for?" they questioned together.

Willa looked at the letter for a moment before up at the twins and shoving the letter in her pocket. "Emerson's letter, mum sent home a letter for Moony with the exploding confetti charm on it but she changed it slightly, making it explode glitter instead of confetti."

"Oh man why did we have to miss that?" Fred complained.

"I could just imagine the look on Moony's face." George added in with a thought and Willa shook her head.

"I received this letter from Moony," she handed the letter over and the twins read it with wide eyes.

"All it says is thank you."

"I'm confused." They responded.

"It must have made Em happy, she's been down with us at Hogwarts remember." Willa explained and the twins nodded, falling silent in thought.

"We should send her a toilet seat," the chimed together and Willa looked up, her fork hanging from her mouth.

"Why would we do that? That's disgusting." Willa responded, pulling the fork from her mouth and placing it on her plate before standing up. "You two are utterly disgusting, the only way to get the seat is to blow the toilet up, that is disgusting." She pointed out with a shake of her head before walking away from the table.

Fred and George shared a look as Willa walked away from them.

"Maybe she has a point?" Fred spoke with a shrug.

"One day."

"But what can we do for now?"

Fred turned and looked at his brother before looking over at where Filch was standing in the corner with his cat.

"What if we throw dungbombs on Filch?" Fred suggested.

George didn't even respond, he stood up and left the Great Hall with Fred trailing after him.

.oOo.

Willa walked up and down the aisles in the library, there was a particular book she wanted to find and read but she was couldn't find it.

She was told it would be in this area of the library but she was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of finding it.

"Oi."

She ignored one of the voices belonging to the twins, she was still disgusted at their idea to send Emerson a toilet seat.

She walked down the next aisle, hoping that maybe the information she read was wrong and it was a different aisle instead of the one she wandered down.

"Willa," they hissed.

"Come on, you have to check this out."

Willa stopped briefly for a moment, looking over her shoulder at the two of them and shaking her head. "Nope."

"It's got Snow and Moony written all over it."

That got her attention, she turned and looked at them. "Explain?"

"Can we leave the library?" Fred questioned.

"No, I'm trying to find this bloody book." Willa grumbled, turning around and going back to her search for the book.

"What are you looking for?"

Willa opened her mouth but didn't respond, it wasn't worth it.

"Doesn't matter. Where are we going?" she questioned, holding her arm out waiting for them to lead the way.

"Wait where have you two been? Charlie said he saw you two whispering between yourselves before abruptly leaving the Great Hall this morning." Willa questioned when they were in corridor.

"Throwing dungbombs at Filch." Fred responded and Willa let out a snort.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"No seriously, we got dragged to his office and everything." George confirmed

Willa stopped walking and looked between the two of them, she couldn't believe that Filch had an office. "What is it like his broom closet or something ridiculous?" she questioned and they let out a laugh.

"More like an unused classroom he claimed as his own with his brooms and mops shoved in the corner." Fred spoke with a smirk and Willa let out a laugh.

"So it's a fake office. That git actually gave himself an office, wow that is hilarious." Willa continued to laugh.

Fred and George waited until they were in an empty classroom before walking over to one of the tables and laid out the parchment they found.

"Wow, you guys amaze me. You found a dirty old piece of parchment." Willa mocked and they shared a look.

"Why would Filch hide an old piece of parchment?" George questioned and Willa raised an eyebrow.

"You stole this from Filch?!" Willa exclaimed and the twins nodded with large grins on their faces.

"Alright you have my attention, how did you come to steal this from Filch?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Fred and George quickly jumped in their story of how they aimed dungbombs at Filch with the help of Peeves, how they got caught and were dragged to his office. They explained that while they were in Filch's office he started on this rant about misbehaving students and he wished it was like the old days where he could chain them up as punishment.

They explained that while he was going off on his rant one of the draws of his filing cabinet opened and they quickly noticed what it was labelled, 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'.

George managed to distract Filch with another dungbomb while Fred shoved his hand in the draw and grabbed the first thing that came in contact with his hand.

"Why would Filch have a piece of old dirty parchment hiding in a draw marked confiscated and highly dangerous?" she questioned and the twins shrugged. "Why do you think this has to do with mum and Moony?"

"What's the bet there is a number of things confiscated from those two and their friends when they were at Hogwarts in that draw. We've all heard him go on and on about those damn Marauders." George explained and Willa nodded.

It was true. It was still only November and they've heard Filch on multiple occasion's curse these so called Marauders but Willa, Fred and George knew better, they knew exactly who the Marauders were.

"So what, because you think Filch confiscated however many items from the Marauders you think this is theirs because they were up to no good?" Willa spoke but they weren't paying her any attention.

"Woah," the twins spoke together.

Their focus was on the parchment instead of on Willa and it seemed as though the parchment flashed with light and they were for a spilt second able to see what should be on the parchment.

"What are you on about?" Willa questioned, looking down at the parchment seeing nothing but the same blank parchment.

"It flashed."

"We saw something." They explained.

"You're losing it." She stated, the two were seeing things that weren't truly there.

"We solemnly swear that we saw something," they chimed together and it was then that the parchment lit up again.

"See," George pointed out.

Willa let out a sigh, "Alright fine I believe you but why would it randomly flash like that?" she questioned.

The twins just shrugged before Fred picked up the parchment and placed it in his pocket, "we'll deal with it another day."

"If it truly is something Snow and Moony know about you can question them over question break."

"I suppose. Now if you excuse me, I was looking for a book before you interrupting going on and on about an old piece of parchment." Willa spoke with a smirk before she turned and left the room, heading back to the library.

.oOo.

Willa entered the Great Hall and took a deep breath before she walked over and plopped herself down next to Leighton, flashing the Nott twins a smile who were sitting across from him at the table.

She looked over at Leighton and instantly noticed it, "has he eaten?" she questioned, looking back over at Cassius and Saxon.

"No," Saxon responded.

Willa leaned forward and grabbed a piece of toast and placed it on Leighton's plate. "Eat." She ordered. "I'll get mum down here if you don't," she threatened when he didn't make a grab for the toast.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment." Leighton commented as he grabbed the piece of toast and took a small bite.

"You should be proud of making the team and that broom Am sent you is stunning. Tell me, when was the last time a second year made the Slytherin Quidditch team? I might not be in Slytherin like you three but I still heard the same stories and warnings growing up just in case I was sorted here." Willa spoke and Leighton finally looked up at her.

"Can I blame you if I throw up on the pitch?" he questioned and she shook her head with a slight smile.

"You won't throw up, we've been flying and playing Quidditch for years. Even after I was asked to leave to Junior League you continued to play." Willa spoke.

"I still remember the look on Coach's face," Saxon spoke and Willa turned to glare at him.

"We do not speak of that day, _ever_." She spoke harshly.

"You're forgetting something, we're in Slytherin. Blackmail words wonders for us." Cassius responded with a smirk and Willa huffed, focusing back on her cousin.

"You'll do well today, don't worry so much." Willa spoke.

"I didn't realise we were having intruders today."

Willa turned her head at the voice and found Braelynn Weitts standing there looking down at her. She stood up from the table and stood in front of the Slytherin Queen.

"I was just wishing my _cousin_ good luck today, it is his first Quidditch match after all." Willa spoke, putting emphasis on the word cousin but Braelynn's face didn't show anything.

"Yes his first match, I believe the first a second year has been on the team in almost a hundred years. He will have to do well to prove that he can keep his spot, being on the team for that long provides too much power." Braelynn spoke, her gaze flicking behind Willa to where Leighton was still sitting.

Willa didn't say anything else, she knew exactly what Braelynn was getting at. Leighton as a Carrow had a higher chance of gaining the crown once she graduated and being on the team early only proved as such.

Willa turned and looked at Leighton, "good luck Leighton." She spoke softly before slipping past Braelynn and heading to the Gryffindor table.

Willa walked over and took a seat beside Charlie, flashing him a smile when he looked down at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking, 'why were you at the Slytherin table, today of all days?'.

Today was the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

She had heard from the older students that the games were starting later usual but she and a small number of the seventh years knew why. Normally the seventh years take a small trip one weekend to check out a dragon reserve close by, Octavia had received word about some of the dragons having laid eggs and as such the seventh years had taken their weekend trip earlier than usual.

"What? It's his first game," she questioned innocently and Charlie just shook his head.

He knew if anyone was going to ignore inter house politics it would be her.

"It's also his," Charlie pointed out while pointing down towards the new Keeper.

"That kid?" she questioned. "He looks like he will pass out any minute." She spoke with a smirk on her face as he looked up at her.

She knew who he was, it was Oliver Wood and he was given the position as Keeper. Words weren't said between them since the infamous Quidditch try outs when she tried out after having morphed her features to look like someone else.

"Be nice Willa," Charlie warned her.

"What? I'm being honest. The kid honestly looks like he will get out there and pass out, how the hell do you know he's going to manage to save anything?" She responded.

Charlie lowered his head to her ear allowing him to whisper in her ear. "You being honest is partly why the other students don't like you."

Willa pulled away and looked up at him, she didn't want to admit he was right but she wasn't going to change because people couldn't handle the truth.

"You know I'm right," Charlie commented as he reached over and grabbed some of the eggs in the middle of the table.

"You're a git is what," she snapped but he just laughed before eating his breakfast.

Willa didn't get up and move, she continued to sit there and eat her own breakfast listening in on the conversation that Charlie was having with his team, getting them ready for their first match of the year, for the match against Slytherin.

.oOo.

"Can we leave? This is bullshit," Willa complained, looking at the twins sitting either side of her.

"Come on it's not that bad." Lee responded from the other of Fred.

"No? We're down almost 100 hundred points because we have no Keeper, because the git doesn't know how to dodge a Bludger. Slytherin sees this and as such their Beaters are aiming Bludgers at Charlie keeping him distracted while their Seeker searches for the Snitch." Willa responded, wincing as a Bludger collided with Charlie's side.

"If it was Puddlemere losing by this much would you still leave?" George questioned.

"No because unlike the Tornadoes, or even Gryffindor." Willa muttered the last bit to herself before looking up at George. "Puddlemere have decent players that know how to dodge the Bludgers." She responded.

"Now hang on one bloody minute," Fred cut in, having heard the comment. "Jefferson gets taken out by one Bludger in one match, minutes before Higgins caught the Snitch. That doesn't mean anything." He defended his team.

"Those seven minutes before the Snitch was caught allowed the Harpies to gain a significant lead and pummel the Tornadoes." George added in with a grin and Fred sunk back into his seat.

Willa had a smug grin on her face but didn't say anything else as she watched the match in front of her, truly wanting someone to catch the Snitch for the painful thing to be over with.

Charlie managed to be hit with one more Bludger as the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch, effectively making this the worst loss that Gryffindor has suffered in years. Making them lose by close to 250 points.

The smug grin left her face as she caught of sight of Charlie sitting there awkwardly on his broom, "something's wrong with Charlie," she commented, standing up and pushing her way through the crowd to make her way to the railing.

"He'll be alright, it's Charlie."

"And plus your mum is heading his way, she knows basic healing spells."

The twins spoke, placing a hand on each of her shoulders and she nodded but refused to move. She continued to stand there and make sure her mum reached Charlie.

"Come on, I don't feel like facing Leighton today." She spoke softly, pulling away from the twins and they didn't say anything just followed her while they agreed that Leighton would have a big head after the win today.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, bookdragonslayer and infamous-wizard for reviewing it means a lot to me.**


	8. Christmas

Chapter 7: Christmas

Willa quickly left the train not even bothering to say goodbye to Lee, she knew she would see him in a couple of weeks as well as knowing that Fred and George would explain as to why she abruptly left in the middle of a conversation as soon as the train pulled up at the station.

She craned her neck as she walked through the crowd hoping to spot Remus, she knew she wouldn't be able to see Emerson over the crowd. She hoped that maybe Amycus would be with Remus to help spot the two of them.

She finally spotted Remus, but he wasn't with Amycus, instead he was standing with Molly Weasley and it was the bright red hair that she first spotted.

She rushed over to them and dropped her trunk, throwing her arms around Emerson's neck. "Missed you." She whispered into Emerson's ear.

Emerson wrapped her arms tighter around Willa, "Missed you too."

Willa pulled up away and looked up at Remus when he coughed, she flashed him a smile. "Hi, didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't," he responded with a smile.

"Hi Molly, it's lovely to see you. Was the house nice and quiet without us?" Willa flashed Molly a smile.

"Yes it was rather enjoyable, although Ginny was quite upset. Did you enjoy the first few months at Hogwarts?" Molly questioned, Willa merely nodded before she looked back at Emerson, hugging the girl again.

Remus let out a laugh, "I think it's safe to say that Willa missed you as much as you missed her."

"Can I refuse to go back without her?" Willa questioned, not looking up at Remus.

"Not without us," Fred and George chimed together as they finally joined the group.

Willa pulled away and shared a grin with the twins.

"Nope not at all, all of you will be returning to Hogwarts once the break is over with." Remus responded sternly.

"I agree, you made it through the first couple of months so you can make it through the last." Molly added in and the three of them frowned.

"Alright let's get home, your mother said she'll meet us there." Remus added in before someone came up with a good reason as to why Willa should stay at home with Emerson.

"Wait, where are Amycus and Leighton?" Willa questioned, finally noticing that they haven't come over and joined them yet since she had noticed that both Charlie and Percy were close by talking with their own friends.

"Amycus is stuck in meetings and as such Leighton is going home with the Nott twins," Remus responded and Willa nodded, turning her head over her shoulder hoping she could spot Leighton in the crowd but she let out a sigh when she couldn't.

"Let's go home," she responded softly, grabbing Remus' outstretched hand and allowing him to Apparate him and Emerson home while the Weasley family used the Floo network.

.oOo.

Willa wiped away her tears and grabbed Padfoot before she climbed off her bed and left, heading across the hall into Emerson's.

She only got home from Hogwarts today and she was hoping that her dysfunctional but yet strangely functional family would be able to spend Christmas together but she was out of luck. When her mother finally returned home she had to deliver the news that she wouldn't be staying, that she is required to spend Christmas break at Hogwarts this year, that it's her turn.

Octavia promised she would try and be home for Christmas day, that she would try and switch around any responsibilities she may had just so she could be here for Christmas but by that time Willa didn't want to hear it, she just turned and left, stomping her feet along the way.

She quickly pushed open Emerson's door before walking over and climbing into her bed, placing Padfoot in between them.

"What's wrong?" Emerson questioned as she rolled over and faced Willa.

But Willa stayed silent for a moment and Emerson didn't push her, just stayed silent while the only noise came from Willa sniffling.

"It would have been easier had I had you there with me at Hogwarts, the dorm is always so quiet when I'm in there and the other girls hate me. I hoped having mum home for all of Christmas break will help fix things, I thought maybe mum would be home for Christmas break like she was last year but I was wrong." Willa finally spoke, pulling Padfoot close.

"I thought she would be here as well, I've missed both of you and even though I get to spend Christmas break with you and not her, there's nothing wrong with wanting her here. I want her here as well, I wanted all of us here." Emerson responded.

"They hate me," Willa spoke softly.

"You aren't exactly the easier person to get along with at times or are you forgetting the silence that followed daddy's return home." Emerson pointed out and Willa sat up in the bed.

"You're wrong, they hate me because of who Uncle Am and Reg are." She retorted.

Emerson sat up and the two girls shifted to face each other, "are you sure? It can't be because you are an insufferable know it all who doesn't think anyone else could be correct? You can be rude and brutally honest, not everyone likes that sort of thing. I grew up with you, you've always been around and the Weasley family probably think the same as does Leighton." Emerson argued and Willa crossed her arms over her chest. "You've just got to learn that not everyone is like you."

"You're right, they all dunderheads that can't play Quidditch," Willa huffed and Emerson shook her head laying back down in the bed.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. That comment is rude and arrogant, not everyone will appreciate being called a dunderhead." Emerson pointed out and Willa stared at her. "Now get some sleep."

"You're a bitch."

"But you love me either me," Emerson spoke with a giggle.

"I missed you a lot Em while I was at Hogwarts."

"I missed you too Willa and I really enjoyed the card that Snow sent home for daddy."

Willa quickly sat up in the bed, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I actually got a thank you for him! Normally he yells at me for the pranks I set up but I got a thank you!"

Emerson didn't get a chance to respond as her bedroom was opened once more. "What are you two doing awake? It's past your bedtime." Remus' voice came through the dark and Willa laid back down in the bed.

"Had a nightmare," Willa responded softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned softly.

"No, I'm good. Goodnight Moony." She spoke.

"Goodnight girls, get some sleep." He ordered slightly before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you really have a nightmare?" Emerson questioned.

"We should get some sleep," Willa responded, she didn't want to speak about her nightmare.

.oOo.

Octavia sat there at her desk reading the letter that Remus had sent her, he was writing to her to inform her of the conversation he overheard Emerson and Willa having.

Anger cursed through her as she read the letter, she couldn't believe this was happening under her nose and that she didn't realise it, that her own daughter couldn't even come to her.

She left her office and went in search of Snape, wanting to know what the hell his problem was.

"What the hell is your problem Snape?" Octavia yelled as she followed Snape across the Entrance Hall.

"My problem? You're the one stalking me Black," Snape sneered and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Honestly everyone knows about your problem against everyone unless they are in Slytherin, fine I get it but do you honestly have to treat Willa the way you do."

"I don't treat Willa any differently to what I do everyone, you're both imagining things."

"Oh I am, am I? This have nothing to do with the way Sirius and I treated you when we were at Hogwarts what so ever? You don't hold any grudges against us at all Snivellus?" Octavia spoke and Snape pulled his wand out and aimed it on her.

"You want to say that again _Carrow_ ," he snarled and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You really want to go against me, you may be the better dueller but I have the better magical ability."

"Ah, yes your freakish wandless magic."

"I thought your dearly beloved Lily hated the word freakish?" she teased and that was when she was hit with a hex that sent her flying back across the floor. "You're dead Snivellus," she growled standing up, only to hit an invisible wall.

"Honestly! One would think you two are students again and not the Professors," McGonagall's voice called out and when Octavia looked around she saw Dumbledore standing around as well. "We all get you two have history and being forced to live under the same Castle again is an issue for both of you but last year you managed to make it the year without hexing each other and you two can't even make it to Christmas without turning on each other."

Octavia and Snape stood their ground, not saying anything while McGonagall and Dumbledore both turned to leave, leaving the two of them alone in the Entrance Hall.

Octavia placed a hand on her back and stretched slightly, not having been pushed around like that since the war ended.

"She's right you know, we made it through last year but as soon as Willa starts at Hogwarts we turn on each other. We both want the same thing," Octavia spoke and Snape turned to look at her for a moment.

"What's that Black?" He questioned, looking back at the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Most of the students didn't see the two of them talking, Snape was known for favouring Slytherin while Octavia favoured Gryffindor in her small classes. Her excessive point giving was never enough to rival the number that Snape did but she was also fair with the other houses unlike he was.

"Voldemort to not return." Octavia spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "That stupid bloody connection between our minds, it's still there. And I feel like there is more than one Horcrux out there, we know about the locket and we just have to find it but he wanted to control our world, why would he stop at just one?" Octavia questioned.

"He was furious when Regulus disappeared, placed a kill order on him but no one ever found him. Rumours were circulating that he was alive but nothing was ever said and done." Snape explained.

"He knew Regulus was alive, the connection gave him a glimpse at Regulus." Octavia responded, knowing it was true. Octavia fell silent as the small number of students that had stayed behind for Christmas break left the Great Hall and waited until they were gone. "There are many other Death Eaters out there who escaped Azkaban, some of them aren't looking for with fear of being thrown in but others are, someone will find him and help him gain a body."

"That would be a large feat of Dark Magic."

"Which is why we need to work together."

"What about your brother?" Snape questioned and at first Octavia didn't question, she just looked around the Entrance Hall.

"Amycus wants nothing to do with him, he fears for what will happen once he returns. The only reason Amycus believes that he will return is because of my connection with Voldemort's mind and your marks aren't truly gone, just faint. You have Dumbledore's grace Snape, Amycus isn't so lucky."

"And Alecto?"

"Still locked up in St Mungo's…" Octavia trailed off, not wanting to talk about her sister.

"How's your back?" Snape questioned.

Octavia turned and looked at him in shock, not expecting him to question it. "I've had worse, I've had worse from _you_."

Snape nodded. "We have reasons to be civil but it's hard, she is so much like they both were when we were her age. She treats everyone exactly the same as they did."

"Can't wait to see what you will be like when Harry's here, he's a splitting image of James." Octavia commented as she headed up the stairs.

She had finally been given the location of where Harry was staying, promising to not attempt to remove him from their care.

She stayed only long enough to get a glimpse at him and it was enough to see that just like Willa was a carbon copy of her except for the eyes, Harry was a carbon copy of James.

It killed her to leave, leaving Harry behind but she made a promise to Dumbledore and she understood just how powerful blood wards could be and she could feel the one surrounding his relative's home.

.oOo.

"Willa?"

Willa turned her head at the sound of Remus' voice and found him in standing in the doorway of the living room. "I've done my homework," she quickly defended herself.

Remus let out a chuckle as he walked over and took a seat beside her on the couch, taking a look at the book she had in her hands. "Fifth grade Transfiguration?" he questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Willa shrugged, "found it in the library. If they didn't want the younger students gaining access to them then they would make them so easily accessible in the library." She explained.

"I know, I seem to believe your parents also found out how to become Animagi from the books in the library." Remus explained, quickly noticing how her eyes lit up at the information. "I believe McGonagall has removed some of the books now, making it hard for more students to illegally do the process while at Hogwarts."

"Bugger," Willa whispered.

"Language," he scolded. "Now why would you want those books?"

"I'm just curious Moony," Willa responded.

"I've heard you say that a number times along with your mother. At least wait until you graduate?" he questioned and Willa nodded, closing the book and resting it in her lap.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" she questioned softly.

"Not at all, your mother sent me an owl. She will be able to make it home tomorrow, but for tomorrow only." Remus explained, a large smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" she questioned and Remus nodded. "Perfect, I just hope Reg and Bee can make it as well."

Willa spoke with Regulus just other the night and he said he couldn't make any promises, it all depends on what Bridgette's Healer said on the next appointment.

Willa was used to the rare visits from Regulus and Bridgette now, she understood that their jobs came first. They only visited when the Goblins were quiet and didn't have much work for them or on the rare occasion that the Goblins wanted them in England.

.oOo.

Willa was excited, it was Christmas day and it meant her mother was home for the day. She had gotten used to being able to spend time with her mother at Hogwarts when she wished after the previous year of not constantly having her around so much but the moment she returned home for Christmas break, only having Remus and Emerson waiting for her really hurt and she didn't realise how much it would until it happened.

She quickly rummaged through her trunk looking for what she wanted before she ran downstairs in search of her mother, quickly finding both her and Remus standing in the kitchen having a hushed conversation.

"Morning!" Willa chirped as she skipped over and threw down the parchment on the bench.

"Morning baby," Octavia responded giving her daughter a smile but her gaze was quickly caught by what Willa placed on the kitchen bench. "Moony," she nudged the werewolf beside her and they both looked at the parchment.

Willa pulled herself up onto the bar stool as she looked innocently at her guardians, she still doesn't understand why the parchment flickered only twice. She was still a little unsure as to what her guardians had to do with it but was doing as Fred and George requested.

"What do I want with a piece of old parchment?" Octavia responded, lifting her coffee mug to her lips.

"You stared at said piece of old parchment for too long and even nudged Moony over it, Fred and George were right. You know exactly what this," Willa narrowed her eyes at her guardians, wondering exactly what this was.

"Why do Fred and George think we have anything to do with this?" Remus questioned.

"We've heard stories of your time at Hogwarts, even heard Filch mutter about Marauders and how I'm following in their footsteps. There's also a reason as to why Peeves calls me the Gryffindor Princess, no? They also seem to believe that a number of items in Filch's cabinet came from you all." Willa explained.

Remus looked at Octavia before back down at Willa, "wait, you nicked this from Filch?"

"No I did no such thing, they did." Willa responded while Octavia let out a laugh.

"There are a number of items in Filch's office that once belonged to us, even his list of banned objects grew because of us." Octavia responded, not even phased by the look Remus gave her. "Oh come off it Moony, I'm not going to tell her how to use."

"Why not?" Willa complained.

Octavia turned and looked at her daughter, "why would I do something like that?" she had a smirk on her face. "You found it, you work it out. You are obviously close for it to flicker to life. You are brilliant and have a marvellous memory, think back on the conversation and work it out. Once you have, then will I tell you how to close it." Octavia suggested.

Willa grinned up at her other before snatching the parchment away, "brilliant." She jumped down from her chair and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Octavia called out and Willa stopped for a moment, turning and looking back at them both.

"Well I was planning on visiting Fred and George but its Christmas, so for now I'm hiding back in my trunk because Moony didn't seem too pleased that I had it," Willa pointed out, turning and leaving the room.

Octavia leaned against the counter, looking at Remus. "What is the worse they could get up to with the map? What is the harm in them having the map? You don't want Emerson to have it at all?" Octavia questioned.

Remus shook his head, listening out for the footsteps indicating where the girls were. "We know what the three of them could accomplish before they even received wands, you don't worry at all what they could get up to with wands let alone if they had the map?"

Octavia shrugged, "we spent years working on that map, put so much effort and ourselves into it. I don't want it collecting dust in a draw in Filch's office. If they can work out how to use it then good for them, I do hope that they share it with Emerson when she starts at Hogwarts in September and then Harry the following year." Octavia explained and Remus let out a sigh, leaning against the counter beside her.

"I have no idea if Lilith would want Emerson to have it, we've both changed so much since the war ended. We aren't the same people Snow. If Lilith wasn't with Frank and Alice, I don't know how this would affect her like it did us."

"If Lilith was still here you wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have been left alone with three toddlers to struggle while you struggled on your own for five years. We're different because of those struggles after the war, I honestly believe had Lilith not been there then you wouldn't have left and things would be slightly different." Octavia responded, shaking her head slightly as she left the kitchen. "Can you make breakfast?" she spoke over her shoulder, not waiting for Remus to respond.

"Emerson," Octavia spoke as she came around the corner and found the girl sitting on the stairs, for once surprised it was her Goddaughter hiding there eavesdropping instead of her own daughter.

"You believe daddy wouldn't have left if mummy was still here?" Emerson questioned with tears in her eyes.

Octavia sat beside Emerson on the stairs. "I'm not too sure Em, I like to believe so. Remember Moony left because he was hurt, confused and lost. He came home because he loves us and missed us, missed _you_." Octavia spoke, placing a hand on Emerson cheek and wiping away the tears.

"When do I get to find out what truly happened to mummy and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice?" Emerson questioned.

"When Neville is a little bit older, we all agreed that you two will find out together and for now he is far too young."

"But Willa knows what happened to her daddy," Emerson objected pulling away from Octavia.

"Yes that is true but the situation is different, it was just Willa I had to take into consideration. With your mummy it's both you and Neville and while your daddy and I make all the decisions regarding you, your grandmother raises Neville and as such she makes decisions for him. We both respect her decision for us to wait until Neville is older."

"Why?"

"Because we believe that you two will lean on each other after finding out what happened. As much as we all care for the three of them and love them deeply as well as missing them, we don't know what it's like to walk into those rooms and see our parents sitting there on the bed not able to recognise us." Octavia explained.

Emerson stood up, "it's not fair." She complained as she walked towards the living room and Octavia took a deep breath.

This wasn't how she wanted to spend Christmas.

She would have to have a conversation with Augusta about when she felt Neville deserved to know the truth about their parents, she hoped maybe she could convince her to tell them both before they left for France with hopes that them being away and with family it may help them heal better with the news.

Octavia stood up and re-entered the kitchen only to have Remus standing there. "Honestly no wonder the girls eavesdrop on our conversations," she mock scolded and Remus shrugged.

"I want to tell her, I do. It's Augusta."

"I know Moony, we will talk to Augusta after Christmas is finished." Octavia responded.

.oOo.

"No broom?" Willa complained as she looked between her mother and uncle. She had hoped at least both of them being obsessed Quidditch, that they would get her the perfect broom.

They had all finished opening presents, Leighton and Emerson were both distracted by what they received while Willa was annoyed she didn't receive the broom she requested back in August when she brought her Hogwarts supplies.

"We had this conversation back when you first asked for the broom, there is no point in you having a new broom when it can't come to Hogwarts with you." Octavia responded.

Willa crossed her arms over her chest, "but I made it through try outs, not my fault I suck at Keeper." She pointed out.

"We've had this discussion, you shouldn't have done that in the first place. You're lucky I didn't give you detention or Charlie didn't go to McGonagall. You know full well that McGonagall would have given you detentions for what you pulled."

Willa let out a huff and looked over at the other two adults in the room.

"Don't look at me Willa, you pulling that stunt was very risky. You could have been seriously hurt." Remus spoke and she looked at Amycus.

"You're not my daughter," Amycus responded lifting his glass to his lips and took a sip.

"You all suck," Willa complained as she picked up the book she was given on Puddlemere United, walking over and making herself comfortable by the fire.

"What do you mean she went to Quidditch try outs?" Amycus hissed, looking over at his sister.

Octavia shrugged. "She morphed her features and attended try outs. Come on Am, are you seriously telling me you don't believe that is something Willa would do. I believe if they had access to a Polyjuice Potion, Fred and George would have done the same thing, Leighton last year."

"I thought with Leighton being away from them and in Slytherin he would start behaving, instead he starts the year breaking her arm."

"You know?" Octavia questioned in shocked.

"What do you mean he broke her arm, whose arm?" Remus yelled, looking over at Willa who had now looked up at the adults wondering what was going on.

"Leighton tripped me and my arm broke, what's the big deal?" Willa questioned.

Remus stood up and stared down at Leighton, "what does she mean by you broke her arm?" Remus growled.

Octavia quickly jumped and stood in between Remus and Leighton, she could see the fear on his face. None of them children have ever seen Remus truly mad and when he was he could be down-right terrifying when aimed towards you.

"Moony calm down, you're scaring the poor boy. Look at Willa sitting there by the fire, she is perfectly fine and she was perfectly fine after her arm was broken. She's broken her arm before, you were there remember, you were there for her while I was at work and when I received word of what happened I turned up at St Mungo's in a frenzy over what happened. Willa's tough, just like we raised her to be." Octavia spoke calmly hoping to calm the werewolf down.

"And I always thought O was the scary one," Amycus mused from the couch.

"What happened?" Remus gritted through his teeth, looking at Octavia.

"Leighton was chasing Willa after his birthday present exploded and he got covered in confetti, she just landed the wrong way after a tripping hex. She's perfectly fine and I could see it on Leighton's face that he felt guilty for what happened." Octavia explained.

Remus nodded and took a deep before, pulling away from Octavia and leaving the room. Octavia turned and looked at her brother. "How did you hear?"

"He told me, he was scared you were going to break your promise and tell me. I could see it on his face as well, but I also happened to take his broom for the remainder of the break." Amycus explained.

"Hah!" Willa cut in, a grin on her face while Leighton narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up Willa!" Leighton yelled.

"Careful Willa, I could still take your broom." Octavia threatened.

"And what? What am I going to do without a broom at Hogwarts, oh wait! I can't use it anyway!" Willa snapped.

Emerson had a smile on her face, "tell me again what I was missing with everyone at Hogwarts? The house was previously quiet." She spoke, only to receive a pillow in the face and it shortly followed by Willa being bent over in laughter.

"You're dead!" Emerson yelled and shortly a pillow fight broke out between the three children.

"It's the same every year," Octavia spoke fondly as she took a seat on the couch beside her brother.

"Which is why Leighton and I always come here, god forbid what would happen if the wrong person walked in on this at my house."

Octavia didn't say anything, just smiled at where they were laughing and giggling on the floor. She waved her hand slightly and one of the pillows exploded, feathers going everywhere and it wasn't long until all three children collapsed to the floor in bouts of laughter.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	9. Making Friends

Chapter 8: Making Friends

Willa stepped out of the bathroom and found the other girls sitting up on their beds, she must have woken them up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She apologised and headed towards her bed to grab her cloak before heading for the door.

"Where are you going so early?" Angelina questioned.

Willa hesitated, she had given up trying to befriend the girls, if they didn't want to be her friend she wouldn't force them but then she remembered the conversations she had with Emerson over Christmas break.

Willa took a deep breath, "I'm going with my mum to feed the unicorns. The herd has some foals that I am excited to see." She responded.

"Unicorns are real?" Veronica blurted out and Willa smiled.

"Yes, would you like to come with me?" Willa questioned.

"Aren't they dangerous?" Veronica questioned.

"Not at all," Angelina responded.

"The question is if we're allowed." Alicia questioned and Willa hesitated.

Her mother never said no one else could come, she just stated that Fred and George weren't allowed to come because unicorns weren't too fond of males and if a male, that wasn't Hagrid, entered their nesting areas then they wouldn't be too pleased with the intrusion.

"Mum just said Fred and George couldn't come, nothing about anyone else." Willa finally responded.

"Maybe because your mother knows they're your only friends," Alicia muttered under her breath but Willa heard her anyway.

"Unicorns don't like males, mum knew that Fred and George would want to come just for the trip into the Forbidden Forest." Willa responded. "I'm giving you the offer to come with, either come or don't. Their nesting area isn't too far into the forest."

Willa stood there and watched as the three girls shared a look before they all climbed off their beds and quickly got changed.

"Are we allowed to leave the common room this early?" Veronica questioned as the four girls headed towards the portrait hole to leave.

"Breakfast starts at six, so I assume so." Willa responded as she pushed it opened and walked through.

The girls walked down to the Entrance Hall in near silence, Willa still worried how her mother will responded to the guests she was bringing with her.

The four of them entered the Entrance Hall and Willa looked up at her mother, her mask was up and didn't show if she was shocked or pleased at the intrusion but Willa just gave her a smile.

"I hope it won't be an issue, they wanted to join us." Willa explained receiving a smile from Octavia in the process.

"Of course not, more the merrier. We're just helping Hagrid feed the unicorns this early in the morning and making sure that the foals are growing up perfectly fine and that they aren't being rejected from the herd." Octavia explained.

"What happens if the foal gets rejected from the herd?" Angelina questioned.

Octavia didn't say anything at first just pulled opened the door and waited for the four first years to walk through and head outside.

"It's rare but it does happen. Most of the time the foal will wonder off and make a herd of its own in a different part of the forest but the Forbidden Forest is rather small compared to other places that unicorns call home not to mention all the other animals and magical creatures that live out in the forest."

"But on the times they don't make their own herd?" Veronica questioned.

"They die." Willa said bluntly earning a look from her mother.

"You can't prevent them from being killed Professor?"

"We aren't meant to insert ourselves into their herd, we just work from the distance occasionally bringing food and making sure they are healthy." Octavia spoke as she stopped walking, she turned and looked at the students. "Now before we head into the forest, I need to make sure that you can send up red sparks in case anything goes wrong. Please remember that this part of the forest is safe, there isn't anything too dangerous near the edge, I am also not forcing you to enter the forest as you are all here on your own decisions and you aren't being forced to enter."

Willa just waved her wand around in between her finger tips, her mother wasn't saying this to her as she had spent the last week bugging her mother about taking her down to the unicorn herd after she heard that there was foals amongst them.

The three of girls quickly shot off some red sparks and Octavia nodded and led all into the forest.

Willa instantly bounded over to where Hagrid was standing as he was feeding the fouls and she instantly shoved her hand in the bucket and pulled out some carrots to help.

Octavia quickly noticed that three girls her daughter shared a dorm with stood there unsure about everything but she also noticed they were watching Willa.

Octavia already knew her daughter had her passion for magical creatures, the smile and calm expression on her face as she interacted with the foul was evidence enough.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Octavia questioned as she stood beside the three first years who were gawking at her daughter.

"We won't get hurt?" Veronica questioned.

"You're a Muggleborn correct?" Octavia questioned and she nodded. "Unicorns won't hurt you until they feel threatened, it's why I advised Willa not to invite Fred and George. Unicorns don't take too kindly to males except with Hagrid, our Grounds Keeper being the exception since he has been around most of them since they were fouls themselves." Octavia explained and Veronica nodded, looking at the other two who seemed rather worried about what was happening.

A squeal came from Willa and Octavia wasn't too worried, she knew that squeal well, she wasn't scared, she was startled in a good way. But Octavia could tell the other three girls were worried as they quickly spun around.

Except Willa wasn't standing there anymore.

"Willa?" Octavia questioned.

"Miles," Willa spoke through giggles and Octavia shook her head.

"What's a Miles?" Veronica questioned.

"Miles is the name Willa gave a demiguise a few years ago."

"They're incredibly rare," Angelina spoke in awe.

Octavia gave the girl a smile, "you know your magical creatures. Yes they can be rare in certain parts of the world. I saved one from a hunter a few years ago and I took this particular one home to rest before setting him free here in the forest. He has taken a liking to the unicorns and some of the other creatures that reside nearby."

Willa appeared standing directly in front of them, startling the three young girls. "Sorry," she quickly apologised.

"Demiguises are known for their marvellous fur coats, most hunters like to hunt them as they are perfect to be placed in invisibility cloaks but demiguises also have precognitive sight allowing them to see the future and as such makes them harder to find and catch. Until recently it was believed that only people trained in capturing them were able to see them but this little guy proved otherwise." Willa spoke, looking up at the ape like creature resting on her shoulder.

"He's so cute," Alicia cooed and Willa smiled as she shifted Miles on her shoulder.

"Miles these are my dormmates, Veronica, Angelina and Alicia." Willa spoke softly introducing them and Miles quickly shifted from her shoulders to theirs making his way around across all three of them.

Willa giggled as they all looked a little unsettled with the creature on them, "you just have to relax, demiguises aren't harmful to us at all unless they see reason to believe. They may have a high Ministry rating but it is because of how difficult they can be to capture as well as they require trained wizards and witches to handle them that have had the required training." She explained and the others visibly relaxed.

"How do you know so much about them?" Angelina questioned.

"Mum worked in the part of the Ministry that worked closely with magical creatures, there were days when she was gone because she was working with certain creatures. I like magical creatures as well and learnt about them. Remember she also teaches the NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures class." Willa spoke, looking up at her mother.

Willa was fond of her mother and the things she accomplished working with the Ministry, she looked up to her mother and if it wasn't for Quidditch she would want to follow in her mother's footsteps career wise.

"I'm done feeding the unicorns, I should get back unless you need me?" Hagrid spoke.

"Not at all Hagrid, enjoy the rest of your day." Octavia gave him a smile.

"Miles come here," Octavia spoke, holding her hand out for Miles to grab onto and swing himself up onto her shoulders. "Now I believe we came down to look at the unicorns and not for Miles to harass us."

"But its Miles," Willa responded with a smirk.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't snuck him up to the Castle yet," Octavia responded and Willa laughed.

"Exactly, yet." Willa responded with a smirk before skipping over to the unicorns.

Octavia looked down at the three first years, "yes?" she questioned, having been a Professor for almost two years she had quickly learnt when they had a question they weren't asking.

"She normally seems so high strung around us but now she's carefree, it's unusual is all." Alicia responded, sharing a look with the other two girls.

"That's because she's given up trying with you three, she convinced herself that you all hated her. For whatever reason, whether it be because of who our family is, that she can be rude and blunt, maybe sometimes arrogant. I know exactly who my daughter and how she can be perceived." Octavia spoke, looking down at them before looking over at her daughter.

"She's convinced you all hated her but yet she invited you down here when she didn't have too. Being rude, blunt and arrogant isn't all there is to her, you just have to get past those aspects of her to find out who she is. Again I'm her mother so I can be a little biased but she is brilliant, caring and loyal to those she loves and fiercely brave. She will throw herself in front of her loved ones against any magical creature because she rather them be alive then for her to lose them."

"Professor, we-" Veronica started but Octavia held her hand up to stop her.

"Don't, I know exactly who my daughter is. There is nothing you can say that will shock me in regards to her. But her letting you come down is her letting you see a part of her she rarely lets anyone see, this is her completely carefree." Octavia spoke once more, defending her daughter before walking over and joining Willa by the unicorns. She checked over her shoulder and saw that the other first years slowly moved and joined them with the unicorns.

"Thanks again mum," Willa spoke softly, giving Octavia a smile.

"Anytime."

.oOo.

Fred and George looked up as someone joined them at the small table in the Gryffindor common room, they knew it wasn't Willa as she was having one of her regular meetings with her mother. They were shocked to see the three girls had joined them.

"Yes?" they questioned together.

The three girls shared a look before speaking, Alicia nudged Angelina and she let out a sigh before looking back at the twins. "Why are you friends with Black?"

"Why aren't you?" Fred questioned back and they shared a look.

The twins really didn't know why the girls didn't like Willa, only assumed as to why they hated her.

"To begin with it was because of who her family was but then we realised that a Weasley and a Black were friends, that wouldn't happen unless one side was wrong but since she is friends with your brother, figured it was her." Angelina responded.

"Doesn't explain why you still refuse to speak to her."

"She's an insufferable know it all," Alicia responded.

Fred shrugged, "she's our insufferable know it all. What's your point?"

"Why?" Angelina questioned.

"Because underneath the insufferable know it all, rude, blunt and arrogant girl is the brilliant, brave and fiercely loyal girl that we find hilarious. She's our best friend, we know she's an insufferable know it all as well as being all those other things everyone hates her for." Fred spoke.

"You've obviously seen a side of her that is making you question what you thought otherwise you wouldn't be here." George pointed out and the girls shared a look once more.

"She seemed so carefree, completely different to what we've seen around the common room and Castle." Veronica explained.

Fred and George shared a look, they knew exactly what the girls had seen none. A part of Willa that was rarely seen. "You've seen her around magical creatures," George pointed out and they nodded.

"That's the part we love most about her, the part where she lets her guard down. It's only seen around magical creatures and when she's on a broom. Angelina and Alicia you are both Quidditch obsessed, I've heard Lee talk about it and this something you will actually find you have in common with her and Veronica, she is probably the only Pureblood you'll find that you will be able to speak to about Muggle related things because she grew up in the Muggle world." Fred explained and the mouths' of the girls feel open, they were clearly shocked about that one little bit of information.

"We're not saying you will all be best friends but at least start talking to her, you all have a lot more in common than you think."

"You just have to tell her to shut up when she's being rude or insufferable." The twins spoke before they stood up and headed up to their dorm leaving the girls in awe of what they were just told.

.oOo.

Willa was sitting there on her bed, staring at the book in front of her wondering she really wanted to do the Potions essay Snape had assigned. The subject completely bored her and she hated that she had to keep attending the class, even more so for the next four years. A part of her wished she could just take her OWLs and then never have to worry about the subject again but she knew her mother wouldn't let her.

The door to the dorm opened and she didn't look up, didn't see the point since the girls still weren't say anything to her even after she took them down to the Forbidden Forest to see the unicorns. She let them see a part of her she normally kept hidden and nothing happened out of it.

A magazine was thrown on to her bed and she looked up to see Angelina standing at the end of her bed.

"There's an article in there on Puddlemere United you might find interesting, thought you would be interested." Angelina explained before walking over and taking a seat on her own bed.

"Thank you," Willa gave the other girl a smile before picking up the magazine and flicking through it, wondering how Angelina already had a copy since it wasn't due to come out for another week.

"My aunt is a journalist for them," Angelina responded and Willa nodded.

"Did you really grow up in the Muggle world?" Veronica questioned.

Willa looked up at faced the Muggleborn girl. "I did, why?"

"Did you go to school as well?"

Willa shook her head, "no I didn't, I had a tutor like what Angelina and Alicia would have if they weren't taught by their parents."

"Why not?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Willa explained.

"No way," Alicia exclaimed.

"That's how you got through Quidditch try outs undetected," Angelina pointed out.

"A what?" Veronica questioned.

"A Metamorphmagus is someone who has the ability to change their appearance at will without the aid of charms or potions. And yes, it was how I managed Quidditch try outs." Willa explained as well as answer Angelina's question.

"Are they rare?"

"Incredibly," Willa responded.

"Can I see it?" Veronica questioned timidly.

Willa nodded before she focused on her features and changed them. Veronica let out a gasp and she returned to normal.

"That's so cool, how can I do something like that?" Veronica questioned.

"You can't, not without help anyway." Willa explained.

Willa was trying to keep Emerson's words in mind as she spoke, even Fred and George's when they had called her an insufferable know it all over the years. They believed that sometimes when she was explaining things she would come across as condescending but she never realised.

She was now trying with the girls, just like they seemed to be trying with her and she just hoped she wasn't messing it up.

"What do you mean?"

"There are spells we will learn in Transfiguration that will help change your hair and eye colour, I believe there are advanced Transfiguration spells that will help slightly change facial features. But for you to change your whole appearance it would take a Polyjuice potion." Willa explained.

"I know that one," Alicia spoke from across the room and the two girls turned and looked at her. "It's a potion that when brewed you can add a piece of hair from any human and it will allow you to look like that person for a certain amount of time."

"Correct." Willa nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

"I do have one question," Angelina spoke, looking up and addressing them.

"Yes."

"How do you know everything, we haven't learnt about the Polyjuice potion. Ali's dad works with Potions, so I know why she knows." Angelina questioned.

Willa fell silent, she didn't know how they would take this information. Lee just shrugged it off, said it now made sense as to why she knew everything and she always offered to help him with his homework just like she does with Fred and George.

"I have an eidetic memory, it means I remember everything. I remember every conversation I have, every book I read." Willa explained, the other girls stayed silent, just staring at her. "It is a perk to studying but it's not something I enjoy having."

"So you know everything in regards to Quidditch, all their stats and yet you still pick Puddlemere United to follow?" Angelina teased and Willa let out a laugh.

"You wait, they had a bad couple of years due to everyone leaving, retiring, better offers, you name it. As such they got stuck with a team full of Rookies, but they're coming up. A couple more years and they will be the top team." Willa responded with a smirk.

"No way, no one can beat the Harpies." Alicia chimed in.

"I'm completely lost," Veronica spoke, eyes wide as she attempted to take in the information she was given and the others all giggled before launching into an explanation of Quidditch and how the Professional teams work.

.oOo.

"Shush," Fred hissed over his shoulder and Willa rolled her eyes before looking back at Veronica beside her.

"Ignore him, what was your question again?" Willa spoke, sticking her tongue out at Fred when he shot her a glare.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Veronica responded.

"Careful saying that around certain people," Lee cut in.

"He's right." Willa quickly spoke. "Quidditch to us is what Football is to the Muggles, we're all mad for it because it's the sport we have. Despite all countries around the world participating in Quidditch each continent also has their own sport. Quidditch was originated in Europe so it is our main sport while I believe the Americas also partake in a sport called Quodpot." Willa explained, quickly looking out as George elbowed her letting her know that Gryffindor had the Quaffle.

Ever since the first conversation between the girls in the dorm regarding Willa that started by Angelina handing over an early copy of a magazine that housed an article on Puddlemere United and ended with Willa explaining herself, her abilities and her memory recall things were slowly improving between the four of them.

The four girls were now having conversations within the dorm when they were in there, no longer shutting Willa out.

Right now Willa was attempting to explain Quidditch while a match was being played but she wished it wasn't a Gryffindor match though because she was having to split her focus.

"Bugger," Willa cursed as Gryffindor missed their goal and she turned to look at Veronica.

She spent the rest of the game splitting her focus between the game and Veronica, answering her questions along the way as well as attempting to explain why things were the way they were, some things even alluded her.

"Just give her your copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and be done with it," George commented and Willa turned and looked at him in shock, like she was physically hurt by what he suggested.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to give an amputee your right arm?" Willa questioned in response causing everyone around them to let out a laugh.

"Now you're being ridiculous," George suggested.

Willa narrowed her eyes at him before turning and looking back at Veronica. "He is right, the book will be rather helpful if you are interested in learning about the sport. The library should have a copy or I can show you how to do an owl order and you can order your own."

"I don't have an owl," Veronica responded softly.

"Neither do I," Willa shrugged. "You can use a school owl for owl orders, it's not like they are only allowed to deliver letters."

"How do you not have an owl?" Veronica questioned in shock while the twins burst out in laughter.

"Well, how old were you again?" Fred teased.

Willa narrowed her eyes and looked back at Veronica, ignoring the laughter from the twins. "I wanted a pet, so I was given a fish. I just never fed the thing and it died. So when I was getting my Hogwarts supplies both my mum and uncle decided it was better if I didn't get a companion." Willa explained and Veronica giggled.

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us." Veronica grinned at her.

Willa had a smirk on her face as she turned and faced the twins. "At least my mother trusted me enough to give me a pet fish, you got nothing." She taunted, sticking her tongue out at the end.

"Insufferable know it all," they muttered together focusing back on the match while Willa just laughed.

They all focused back on the match, just in time for Charlie to catch the Snitch.

The Gryffindor stands erupting in cheer as they won the match but Veronica's question could be heard by those around her.

"Why is the Snitch worth 150 points?"

.oOo.

Octavia sat there at the Professor's table in the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She ignored the feeling she got that she was being watched because the photo in her hand made her day.

They weren't even looking at whoever took the photo and it was obvious they didn't care, all Regulus and Bridgette cared about was the baby nestled in their arms.

Octavia watched as they looked at the baby, before each other showing so much love and devotion.

It was when Octavia turned the photo over, hoping to see something written from Regulus because all he sent was the photo.

 _Emilia Octavia Black._

 _Named after her aunt for giving me safe refuge when no one else would have after what I did, for bringing me back to Bridgette and forgiving me for everything that has happened at my hands._

 _Thank you._

Octavia reached up and wiped away the tear that escaped, not caring that any of the students could see her right now and she finally gave in and showed Minerva the photo.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	10. Mischief Managed

Chapter 9: Mischief Managed

Willa couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe what this old piece of parchment truly was.

"No freaking way," she muttered to herself.

"You alright there Willa?"

Willa looked up and found Veronica sitting on her bed, a bottle of nail polish in hand. "Yeah, fine." She responded jumping off her bed and leaving the dorm in search of Fred and George, careful to hide the parchment from view.

She entered the common room and couldn't find them in sight but she spotted Percy sitting at one of the tables, she walked over and looked at him. "Have you seen the twins?" she questioned and he looked up at her.

"Why, planning on turning my hair green again?" he question harshly, looking back down at his essay.

Willa shook her head, he always made it too easy. Her and the twins enjoyed his reactions the most so they always pulled their pranks on him instead of the rest of the twins brothers. "Nope, just looking for them. Seen them?" she questioned once more.

"They left the common room maybe ten minutes ago," he responded.

"Thank you," Willa responded softly, knowing he would appreciate it. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile before turning and leaving the common room.

She waited until she was out in the corridor, looking around to see what the other students were doing before she pulled the parchment out.

It was called the Marauder's Map and if it worked the way she thought it did then she would be able to find Fred and George with it.

According the map they were on the sixth floor somewhere.

She walked along the corridors, watching as her foot prints moved along getting closer to where the twins were supposably hiding out. She came to what she assumed was an unused classroom and put the map back in her pocket before hoping the door.

"Hi boys," she spoke brightly, scaring them as they jumped around and faced her, hands on their chest.

"Jeez, need to get you a bell." George complained but she just grinned at them.

"How did you find us?" Fred questioned.

"With this," she replied pulling the map out of her pocket and spread it out on the table.

The twins were in awe as they looked at the map before back up at Willa, "told you it had something to do with Snow and Moony," they spoke together.

Willa shook her head as she picked the map up and looked at it, wondering just how well this piece of marvellous magic worked.

She's never seen anything like this before, not a way to track people and she was incredibly curious as to how well it performed. Hell, even how it was made.

Willa knew that her parents and their friend nicknamed themselves 'The Marauders', if it wasn't for their nicknames to be written over the top of this then maybe she would think maybe they found this and called themselves as such. But their nicknames were on the map making her believe they created this.

"Mum knew what it was over Christmas, as soon as I placed the blank parchment on the kitchen bench. Both her and Moony." Willa spoke, briefly looking up at the twins.

"Told you so." They chimed together and she shook her head.

"Filch is on the third floor, somewhere near a statue called the one eyed witch." She spoke and her eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Fred questioned

"According to this there is a secret passage way behind this one eyed witch that leads off Hogwarts ground." Willa explained as she ran a finger along the path, a frown appearing where it lead to nowhere.

"Well let's check it out." Fred spoke with a large grin.

"Exactly, if Snow knows what this is. Isn't she giving us permission to sneak of grounds?"

"That is a very good point brother of mine."

"I am the smarter brother."

"I'm the better looking brother."

Willa rolled her eyes as the twins turned to face each other, getting ready for more banter. "enough." She spoke, cutting them off but they just turned and looked at her. It was obvious they didn't care about her witnessing the banter or even the banter in general but Willa knew this was how they always were and it was always in good fun.

"Very good point about Snow but won't it look a little strange if someone catches two first years off Hogwarts grounds?" Willa questioned.

"Why only two, why not three?" George questioned.

Willa smirked as she morphed her appearance, vaguely resembling someone who would be classified as a legal witch. "I'm not a student anymore," she stuck her tongue out before morphing back to her normal appearance.

The twins were silent for a moment, sharing a look.

They both looked at Willa and shrugged, "well are we going or not?" they questioned once more and Willa laughed before she allowed them to pull her out of the classroom.

.oOo.

Octavia let out a yawn as she walked through Honeydukes collecting the various items she needed.

She wished she could go back in time and tell herself that staying up all night grading the essay last night was a bad move but she was still better off having them done now before the Full Moon.

The Wolfsbane Potion may be making the transformations easier on Remus but on the rare occasion the wolf acted like a puppy and it wouldn't let Octavia get any sleep. She preferred the Full Moons where they just slept the night away while they hid out in Alphard's house that Sirius inherited and in turn passed on to her.

She stood there in front of the ice cakes and wondered if she should get Willa anything but then she thought maybe she would be praising her daughter for the prank they pulled on Filch just the other day.

She shrugged before grabbing some and going in search of the liquorice wands for Fred and George, her not giving Willa a lecture for the prank was enough praise, not to mention Octavia was still unsure as to if they've worked out the map or not. If they had, well she knew that was more than enough encouragement.

"Bugger," she heard the familiar voices and she turned her head to find the twins standing there.

"Don't think I'll be needing these anymore," she commented placing the liquorice wands back on the shelf. "And definitely not this one." She placed the ice cakes back as well.

"Where is she?" Octavia questioned, looking at the twins and they shared a look.

"Who is this she you are talking about?" Fred questioned.

Octavia raised an eyebrow, "You know exactly who I'm talking about, she's about this tall, bright red hair, grey eyes. She can be an insufferable know it all, rude and a little whiny at times." Octavia spoke, knowing full well that Willa was around somewhere whether or not she looked like herself.

"You sure she's not this tall?" George questioned holding his hand up above his head.

"How about this? You three return to the Castle and I pick up the items I previously put down, I don't know what your fascination is with coming out here, you've been here before." Octavia responded.

She looked around the shop, she knew Willa was in here somewhere because the twins wouldn't come out here without her.

She knew Minerva wouldn't appreciate her not handing out detentions for catching them out here but she had also been told she wasn't exactly the best example of a good Professor. Yes the students she had taking her NEWTs class were remarkable and their marks were higher than ever as well as the students wanting to sign up for the class but she was also the one handing out the smallest number of detentions, besides Binns but he didn't notice if anyone was interrupting his class.

"I don't know, it seems more fun now that it's forbidden." A strange voice came from behind Octavia and when she turned around she found a stranger standing there admiring the ice cakes.

"I'm still a Professor and as such can still dock house points and hand out detentions." She warned the stranger who she had a feeling was Willa. She knew Willa was in here, she could smell her daughter here in the shop but was unsure as to where she was exactly.

It was then the stranger was gone and her daughter was standing back in front of her, "you don't hand out detentions, despite you being strict when it comes to your classes you are also pretty laid back." Willa spoke giving her mother a smile.

Octavia looked at Willa before turning and looking at the twins and then her watch. "I don't have time for this. Just go back to the Castle before you get caught, I'm not the only Professor that comes out here during their free time."

Willa nodded as she walked over and browsed the section of chocolate and Octavia wondered what her daughter was doing until she came back with a block in her hand. "Give Moony my love?" she spoke holding it out.

Octavia smiled but grabbed the block, it was Remus' favourite and also hard to come by in Honeydukes.

"I'm sure he will appreciate it. Now hand me the map." Octavia held her out and Willa gave her a look before grudgingly handing the map over. "Mischief managed," she spoke, pointing her wand at the map. "Now please head back, you have your sweets and a way to close the map when finished."

"You're the best mum." Willa spoke, giving Octavia a kiss.

Octavia shook her head before she walked over to the register and paid for her items.

She had learnt that the shop keepers in Hogsmeade knew that sometimes the students will sneak out of Hogwarts, they had long ago learnt that if they stayed silent and kept the secrets of the students wandering around when they shouldn't as long as they didn't cause trouble then they will continue getting business.

She arrived at home and stopped for a moment in the kitchen before going off in search in Remus, she knew he wasn't coping too well having Emerson in another country but from the letters they were receiving it seemed like she was having fun with her family.

She leaned against the doorframe of Remus' bedroom, she knew he wasn't asleep because he barely slept before the Full Moon but he wasn't looking the greatest either.

"You alright there Moony?" Octavia questioned and he didn't even budge.

"You would think after countless Full Moons I would be used to this feeling," Remus spoke instead.

"I ran into Willa, Fred and George in Hogsmeade today." She responded, knowing it was no point with the two of them talking about the Full Moons, she didn't understand what it was to have her bones break and snap as if her body was being transformed into another shape because her Animagus transformation wasn't painful and there was only so much she could do to help.

"I under estimated her." Remus responded and Octavia couldn't help but smile at the dissatisfied tone to his voice. She hid it as he pushed himself up on his elbows and faced her. "You know I was hoping a little longer, you know her and the twins not working it out during their first year."

Octavia let out a laugh but stayed where she was leaning against the doorframe. There was a part of her, the same part that remembered the paralysing fear she had during the war when it came to risking the safety of the people she loved but things had been quiet, Willa was safe and happy and that's all she wanted, that wanted her to wait until she was older. But her daughter was too smart for her own good.

She knew she would be a hypocrite asking Willa to behave, be the perfect student when she and Sirius never were. Hell she wasn't even the best Professor but yet the students enjoyed her class and were always engaged. She was nice to them compared to Snape.

"Well she sends home her love and a gift," Octavia spoke holding up the Honeydukes back, laughing when his eyes went wide at the gift.

"Don't tell me she found some?" he questioned with hope, he couldn't remember the last time he or Octavia had found some at Honeydukes.

Octavia merely nodded as she walked over and took a seat at the end of his bed, allowing her to hand the bag over.

"Thank you, maybe this will make up for the fact that she was in Hogsmeade. Tell me you gave them a detention." Remus spoke as he looked through the bag but her silence caused him to look up at her. "You didn't did you?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing Moony," Octavia spoke sweetly, flashing him a smile as she got off the bed.

"You're a Professor Snow, you should punish their bad behaviours like every other Professor. Are you saying if McGonagall found them in Hogsmeade that is what she would do?" Remus questioned.

Octavia stopped at the doorway, staying silent for a moment before she turned and looked at him. "No, she would give her a detention before coming to my office and giving me a lecture on how I raised my daughter to be just like me." she smirked at him and he let out a laugh.

"You need to start punishing her."

"I do punish her, I took her broom away after she _again_ scared a tutor off. She's a good kid Moony, you know this and she's doing the same things we did as kids. What's the harm?" she questioned and he let out a sigh, pushing himself off the bed.

"The harm is I seem to recall Sirius almost getting Snape killed, James and Sirius publicly bullying Snape, you, James and Sirius enlarging Aubrey's head."

"I get that Moony, I do but for now what they are doing is harmless fun. When they start turning on specific people, asides from Filch, or when someone almost gets killed I will. It's harmless fun Moony, you remember harmless fun?" she questioned softly.

"Yes that glitter card you sent me was harmless fun," he narrowed his eyes and she laughed.

"Exactly, harmless fun. Get some rest Moony," she spoke cheerfully before leaving the room.

.oOo.

"Okay why is she bouncing in her seat?" Angelina questioned causing a laugh from Fred and George.

The school year at Hogwarts was officially over and all the students were returning home for the summer, all the first year Gryffindor students were sitting in the same compartment

The friendship between the girls had significantly improved from what it was before Christmas break, it seemed as though Willa bringing them down with her to see the unicorns allowed them to see a part of her they hadn't seen before, a part of her that wasn't the rude, insufferable know it all they previously thought she was.

It was slow progressing between the four of them but they found things in common that immensely help secure the friendship.

Willa, Angelina and Alicia all had a passion for Quidditch and quickly bonded over that despite the other two girls being huge Holyhead Harpies fans.

While Willa was helping Veronica fit in with the magical world a lot easier, because she grew up with feet both in the magical and muggle world she was able to explain things in a way that the Muggleborn understood, comparing Quidditch to Football in terms of obsessions.

"Emerson," Fred and George spoke at the same time, as if a word will explain it all.

"What's an Emerson?" Angelina question and Willa gasped.

"It's a 'who', not a 'what'." Willa responded. "She's practically my sister, my best friend. She grew up with Fred, George and I but she's a year younger, she's been at home all year while we've been here. I didn't realise how much I would miss her and since she went to France our communication has slowed down." Willa explained.

"So she will be joining us in September?" Alicia questioned and Willa nodded.

"You and Leighton going to start arguing over which house she will be sorted into again?" George joked.

"Most likely Georgie."

"Alright, I've been killing myself all year trying to figure out the difference between the two. How do you do it?" Lee questioned and Willa smirked at him before looking at the twins with a smile.

"Easy."

"Don't do it," Fred warned her.

"Why not?" Veronica questioned and the twins looked at her before each other staying silent.

Willa rolled her eyes, "those two enjoy switching places. I'll probably end up on the end of one of their pranks if I spill my secrets."

Veronica stood up and walked over and she was standing in front of the twins and she stared at them, looking between the both of them. "It's so easy," she mused before turning and looking at Willa. "Which is which again?"

Willa grinned, "Fred is on the left and George is on the right." She crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile.

"How'd you do it?" Fred questioned turning to face Veronica.

"What you two think you are the only twins in existence?" she countered and the twins pretended to be shocked. "My younger brothers are twins. If you can tell one set of twins apart you learn what to look for." She shrugged, returning to her seat causing Lee to turn and look at her.

"You are bloody brilliant." He commented and everyone else laughed.

"I'll be back," Willa spoke as she stood up in the middle of a conversation, she wasn't really paying attention to their conversation but she was attempting to not be rude.

"Willa?" Fred questioned, noticing the look on her face.

"Bathroom," she responded softly as she pulled the door open and walked down the carriage looking for someone.

There was only one compartment with the blinds closed and she pulled the door open. A squeal escaped her lips as she slapped a hand over her eyes.

"That's disgusting, honestly." She commented harshly.

"What are you doing here Willa?"

"Well I was hoping to have a conversation with Charlie, I didn't entirely appreciate having to witness you two doing _that_ Nymph." Willa grumbled, a hand still over her eyes.

"You can remove your hand Willa." Charlie spoke.

"Don't call me Nymph," Nymphadora snapped as Willa removed her hand and flashed the angry girl a smile.

Willa knew that Nymphadora's hatred for the name came from the bullying she received about her name, most of the Pureblood's with strange and unusual names were all placed in Slytherin and as such they stuck together but Nymphadora had been sorted in Hufflepuff and as such didn't have the same security and back up that they did.

But Willa knew Nymphadora, she knew the girl was tough and wouldn't let the harsh affect her. They would roll off her back.

Somewhere along the way Nymphadora began requesting everyone to just call Tonks and it seems as though the kickass witch wanting to be an Auror didn't need too much to convince everyone.

"Surely Nymph is better than Nymphadora," Willa grinned up at her cousin.

"Tonks," Nymphadora gritted through her teeth but it didn't faze the younger girl, she just turned her attention to Charlie.

"Yes Willa, what was so important that it couldn't wait until we were home?" Charlie questioned and Willa placed herself down beside him.

"Quidditch, you now have a virtually empty team. It's just you and that Keeper who can't stay afloat on his broom."

"He was taken out by a Bludger Willa, he has the makings of being a remarkable Keeper." Charlie pointed out.

"Whatever, not why I was here."

"Why are you here?"

Willa looked up at him, wide eyes with a slight pout on her face. She knew the exact same look worked on Remus and Amycus on occasion, even both Charlie and Bill when they were younger but she hasn't had a reason to use it on them for a while.

"Be completely honest, brutally honest. Do I have a chance of making the team next year?" she questioned, her voice incredibly quiet.

"Willa…" Charlie breathed out.

"Do I?" she questioned once more, annoyed when Charlie looked over at Nymphadora.

"You don't play well with others and I know what happened with the Junior Quidditch League."

"Still can't believe you threw a Beater's bat at the Coach's head," Nymphadora snickered and Willa glared at her.

"I'll throw one at you next." She threatened. She turned and looked at Charlie, "I made friends with the girls in my dorm."

"I've noticed and I'm happy for you as well as proud of you as well. I won't prevent you from trying out, you can try out all you like but in the end I will put the ones who I think will perform better as a team on." Charlie explained.

Willa crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall, "I throw a bat at one person and am punished the rest of my life." She grumbled.

Charlie let out a laugh and patted her on her head, only causing her swat at his hand.

"You're just worried I'll throw a bat at you," she spoke with a frown on her face.

"Most definitely, now go back to your friends. I was quite happy enjoying this time alone with Tonks."

"You just want to go back to snogging your girlfriend, which by the way is disgusting," she pulled a face at both of them before jumping off the bench.

Willa re-entered the compartment she was sharing with her friends and flopped down between Fred and George, ignoring the look they shared before looking at her. She didn't say anything, just made herself comfortable against George before getting some sleep.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there in the doorway to Willa's bedroom, watching as the two girls slept.

She didn't see it happen, even hear it happen but yet there is currently two mattresses sitting on the floor in Willa's room. She knew the year apart was hard on both girls and despite them all believing Willa would have it easier because she would be at Hogwarts with Fred, George and Leighton, it was just as hard on her because she was without her best friend and in a place where most of the students hated her.

Once Christmas break was finished it didn't seem to bother her as much, Octavia didn't know where the change in attitude came from. She was trying a different approach with the girls in her dorm and eventually they were all friends.

She turned her head and caught sight of Remus walking towards her, she gave him a smile and placed a finger over her lips to keep him quiet.

"What are you doing?" Remus questioned when he stepped in beside her, peering into the bedroom and he caught of the two girls on the floor. "They were doing this at Christmas break, except I found them both in Emerson's bed."

Octavia nodded and looked back over at the young girls. "I always thought Willa would be fine without Emerson but it really did prove it otherwise."

"You and I both know that a part of Willa's struggles the first term is because she wasn't making friends." Remus responded.

Octavia didn't say anything, just pulled the door closed and walked down the hallway knowing that Remus was following her.

"Snow?" he questioned softly but she didn't respond.

Octavia continued along downstairs and entered the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards in search of a bottle of Fire Whiskey, she turned and held it up and he nodded, walking over and taking a seat waiting for her to join him.

"What if it's my fault?" she questioned, her voice so low and quiet that it worried Remus.

"Why are you thinking something like that?"

"Her high intelligence, her eidetic memory, her inability to connect with people properly, what if it is all because of me." she explained keeping her gaze on the glass in her hands as she ran her thumb along the edge.

"Snow…" Remus spoke. He was in complete disbelief, he had no idea she was blaming herself and he didn't know what to say at first and the two of them sat there in silence.

It was when Remus caught sight of the light reflecting of something on her cheeks that he realised she was crying.

"You can't honestly think that. Willa is brilliant, funny, caring, loyal and completely mischievous. She is all the good parts of you and Sirius, there is no ounce of darkness in her that resembles anything you and Sirius talked about. Yes she has his temper but both of you had tempers. But most importantly she is healthy and happy, why are you so worried about this?"

Octavia reached up and wiped away her tears, Willa was almost twelve years old and she still had these fears for her daughter.

"Her explosions, I always hoped that they would disappear once she received her wand and started at Hogwarts but they haven't. I only heard of one happening throughout the year and it's because I was there to witness it."

"She'll gain control Snow, you did and it just took time. I sat there on countless occasions and watched as you got frustrated because you couldn't wrap your head around the fact that your magic was different and it took time. Remember your Patronus? It was love not happiness. Willa will take time as well." Remus spoke, reaching out and placing his hands over hers. "She's only eleven and isn't meant to know everything by now despite her claiming that she does."

He was glad it earnt a chuckle from her and she finally looked up at him.

"I don't want her to hate me for doing this to her, for giving her this hard life. I know part of her issues at Hogwarts are because of who our family is, for what Regulus, Amycus and Alecto did, what the rest of our families did."

"And she knows this, she is a smart girl. Willa could never hate you, never." Remus spoke, giving her hands a squeeze.

Octavia didn't say anything, just pulled her hands away from his and helped herself to another glass of Fire Whiskey before standing up and heading upstairs wanting to get up on the roof.

.oOo.

Octavia made her way through the sand covered streets, looking for the small cabin she knew to be where Regulus and Bridgette lived with their new baby girl Emilia.

Regulus had contacted her, sending her a port key requesting that she visited urgently and telling her that the port key was word reactive instead of time.

She had no idea what he wanted with her but she came as soon as she could, she didn't want Willa or Emerson to know she was making a small trip to Egypt because she knew that once the girls were there she didn't know how long it would take to get them back home and September first was only round the corner.

She knocked on the front door and was quickly greeted by a cheerful Bridgette, she quickly pulled in for a hug before ushered inside.

"I can't stay for long, what was with the rush of me getting here?" she questioned.

"That, well we agreed that Regulus would speak to you about this." Bridgette spoke as she led Octavia through the house to where Regulus must be.

"Reg what's going on?" Octavia questioned as she entered the kitchen and found Regulus pacing back and forth with Emilia in his arms, attempting to put the girl to sleep.

"I have a theory about something regarding our family." Regulus spoke, looking down at Emilia.

"And it couldn't have been put into writing?" she questioned in response.

Regulus didn't say anything, just handed Emilia over to Bridgette before taking a seat at the small table.

He waited until Octavia joined him. "When I first discovered that Willa was a Metamorphmagus, only to quickly learn that Nymphadora is one as well I began wondering if maybe it could be a genetic trait. I've spoken with Curse Breakers over the years and they believe that it is possible but there have also been cases of it randomly appearing in witches and wizards over the years, including Muggleborns. Emilia is also a Metamorphmagus, for now we are only noticing it in her eye colouring but it is there." Regulus explained.

"That's interesting, but why now? Narcissa also has a child, why haven't we received word of that child not being a Metamorphmagus?" Octavia responded.

"Think about it, you know my family history just like I know yours. Narcissa's great grandmother was a Malfoy, technically Lucius and Narcissa are related. Dromeda had a child with a Muggleborn, mixing her blood with new blood, I did the same with Bridgette. You and Sirius, well our families haven't joined in centuries, it having been long enough that the common blood is nearly non-existent." Regulus explained.

"So the four of us pulling away from our families and not doing what they wanted allowed us to unlock some long forgotten family trait?" Octavia questioned and Regulus shrugged.

"Or we're all receiving some miracle and it's just a pure coincidence that they are all Metamorphmagi." Regulus responded.

Octavia stayed silent, thinking over what Regulus had just told her and then she came up with an idea. "Well looks like you and Bridgette will have to get busy and have another baby, Dromeda can't have another child and my husband is locked up." Octavia spoke a smirk on her face.

"Over my dead body!" Bridgette's voice yelled from somewhere else in the house and Octavia let out a laugh.

"Then we'll never know," Octavia shrugged.

If Regulus and Bridgette never had another child, it would be hard for them to decide if being a Metamorphmagus is a family trait or not. There was no particular reason as to why Andromeda couldn't have another child, despite her and Ted trying on multiple occasions it just never seemed to work and she was unable to fall pregnant.

She saw Lucius from time to time within the Ministry when she still worked there and she truly believed that this was something he would boast about, not keep it a secret.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **So for those of you who had read Mysterious life of Octavia Carrow and wondered why I, like so many other people, made Sirius' daughter a Metamorphmagus here it is. Tonks passed it on to Teddy so surely it is genetic but how and why? Andromeda from what we heard she wasn't one and clearly Malfoy wasn't either, so what is the catch?**

 **What is everyone's thoughts on this?**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, brookdragonslayer, Nightshadow011 and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	11. Second Year - Finding Answers

Chapter 10: Finding Answers

Willa stood there on platform 9 and ¾ watching as the families said goodbye to their children, the students going to Hogwarts for their new school year.

She looked over at her own family, feeling like an outsider while Leighton stood there with them. Amycus didn't even turn up this year to see them off, Leighton spent the night with them last night and things were tense.

"Oomph!" she grunted as her steps faltered and she looked over at her tackled and noticed Veronica Anderson standing there. "Alright Ronnie, let go." Willa spoke, attempting to pry the girl's arms away from her.

Willa laughed when Veronica pouted at her, she knew Veronica was big on hugging, she had seen her hug the other girls in their dorm but not once her.

"It was a long summer and I didn't have any letters from you," Veronica complained and Willa shrugged.

"I didn't receive any letters from you either," Willa pointed out, looking over and smirking at the other girl when she looked put out.

"I don't have an owl." Veronica responded.

"Angie and Ali both have family owls, you could have attached a letter to their owls and they would delivered the letter for you."

"She wouldn't have responded anyway, she didn't reply to any of mine." Angelina's voice came from behind them and they turned around to find the girl standing there.

"What was I meant to say? My summer is great, you know I'm stuck in a house where I can't fly but occasionally I visited Fred and George where I was allowed to fly?" Willa spoke, looking at them both and they shrugged.

It took a second but Veronica and Angelina both faced each other and realised they haven't greeted each other.

Willa took a deep breath as they hugged and squealed at the sight of each other, hanging her head as Alicia's voice joined the mixed and she turned around looking for sight of the red head's that were the Weasley family hoping Fred and George were here.

"Willa?" Emerson's timid voice came from behind her and she turned around and looked at the girl.

"Yes." She responded quietly, looking back at the train wondering when she could get on. She hoped the quicker she got on the quicker the train got to Hogwarts and it would all be over, they would finally have the answer.

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned and Willa shook her head.

"Never Em, never mad at you."

"So you're mad at Lee."

"We can't take back what was said Em."

"He hates that you aren't talking to him."

"We aren't talking about this Em. It's over, the conversation happened and there is nothing we can do to take it back. We don't have the power to time travel." Willa spoke harshly and Emerson merely nodded before turning and leaving.

Willa let out a sigh before turning around with the idea of apologising but she hadn't realised that Emerson had left and she instantly felt guilty for reacting the way she was. She knew Emerson just wanted things to return to normal, she overhead a conversation taking place between the young girl and her father a couple of weeks ago but Willa was unsure as to how things could return to normal until they knew the answer.

"Willa Amy Black."

Willa ignored the voice belonging to her mother knowing full well she was just about to get scolded for something, which led her to believe that her harsh and cold attitude towards Emerson reduced the already distraught and stressed eleven year old to tears and she wanted to kick herself for it.

She loved Emerson, she saw Emerson as her sister and not her best friend. Fred and George were her best friends, Emerson was her sister. She shouldn't be like this with Emerson because of a stupid argument with Leighton.

Willa quickly spotted the younger girl being surrounded by her family, her father, grandmother and cousin. She took a deep breath before leaving her friends and walking over to them.

"Em, I'm sorry." She quickly apologised.

They all turned and looked at her in shock, Willa wasn't normally one to apologise. She did more so when she was younger but after a while she began accepting who she was and knew that the people she cared most about loved her for who she was. She was slowly learning when she did have to apologise and this was obviously one of those situations.

Willa wasn't taking in the looks that the people standing before her were giving her, what concerned her was seeing Emerson stand there with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised again, fearing of what would happen if the girl did start crying.

Willa saw Emerson as her sister and as such as a big sister she had to protect her little sister. She had seen the twins treat Ginny with care, isn't that the right thing to do?

Willa stood there and nervously played with the edge of her sleeves, worried about what was going to happen as it seemed like they all stood there for ages but Willa knew in reality it was only seconds.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Emerson laughed. "I need to hear it one more time to make sure it's real."

Willa finally laughed, her body relaxing as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the younger witch. "We all know things won't be fixed until tonight, tonight we will all have our answers." She spoke quietly into Emerson's ear.

Emerson pulled away with a sigh and looked at Willa, Willa didn't want to hear it she knew what was coming.

"He misses you, surely you miss him as well? I don't remember you two ever going this long without seeing each other except his first year."

Willa couldn't help it, her tears were brought up against her own will at the thought of missing Leighton. It was true, but she knew things won't change. "Don't Em," she gritted through her teeth.

"Alright how about we say goodbye and you all get on the train?" Remus spoke interrupting their conversation and Willa was able to push the tears back.

Willa stepped forward to hug Remus, "I'll send you plenty of chocolate so you can read your books," she teased with a slight smile before looking at Neville. "Don't worry kid, you'll join us soon enough."

Willa knew Neville would be fine, he had his Herbology club that he immensely enjoyed. He had a couple of friends in the club but he mostly enjoyed the chance to work with the plants and learn about them before he arrived at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to find mum," Willa responded, letting them have a moment alone as a family.

She grew up having strong family morals, her mother made sure she did. There were moments as she grew up where her mother said it was a family matter, despite the Weasleys' being practically family sometimes there were moments where it was smaller than that.

Willa remembered when she got her Hogwarts supplies before her first year, it was just her, her mother, Remus and Emerson. Even when she got her wand it was just her and her mother, no matter how much she wanted her father to be there.

She walked over to where her mother was now standing talking with Molly, and she stopped for a moment looking back at where Emerson and Remus were standing saying goodbye. She really wanted her dad here.

She shook her head and stepped in beside Octavia, giving Molly a smile.

"Ready for your second year?" Molly questioned.

"Can't wait for Quidditch try outs," she responded, ignoring the look that the two adults shared. She's spoken with Charlie on a number of occasions, she knew it would be a long shot but she was learning to work well with others.

"Fred, George what do you two think you are doing with your sister?!" Molly scolded before leaving the two of alone.

Willa turned and looked at where Fred and George were attempting conceal Ginny as a first year and sneak her on to the train. She let out a laugh before facing her mother again.

"Why do I have to wait until I'm seventeen?" she questioned and knew her mother was confused by her statement. "For dad."

"We've had this discussion baby, as well as the lecture that comes with eavesdropping." Octavia spoke but Willa just nodded, looking away. "I want him here as well but nothing can be done until you are seventeen. Regulus can't do anything because according to the family records he is dead, mere technicalities, the same with Dromeda because she was disowned and Tonks was never added to the family records. Narcissa won't help."

"But Amycus?" Willa questioned softly.

"Can't because he isn't a Black, a Black family member has to do it."

"Stupid technicalities," Willa grumbled.

She overheard a conversation taking place between Octavia and Remus on the night of her birthday. This year when asked what she wanted for her birthday her only was response was her father.

She sat there on the stairs to over hear that the moment she turned seventeen she had the chance to fix everything that was wrong with her family. She would be able to have both Andromeda and Regulus reinstated as Black family members as well as putting Nymphadora on the family records, she could also remove the trusts that were set up for some of the members she claimed to be a disgrace to the family name.

The thing she wanted most of all was to pull her father from Azkaban without repercussions like if her mother did and give him the trial he was never given. She didn't want to know what the repercussions were, if the tears in her mother's eyes and the look on her face was enough to know what would happen was bad enough that it clearly distraught her mother then she didn't want to know.

"I don't get how you get access to the family vault but can't pull him like a family member," Willa pointed out, it was the thing that had been bugging her since they brought their Hogwarts supplies.

They went down to the Black family vault again, she didn't understand how her mother was given access but couldn't do anything.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she was turned around to face her mother. "Baby you are incredibly smart but there are some things you don't understand because you are still so young. When your father was sentenced it activated his Will, in his Will it stated I got access to the Black Family vault until you are of age, I'm acting as a poxy that is all because you can't access the vault as a minor."

Willa nodded at her mother's explanation, it made sense but she hated it.

"Five years. If you're correct, he can be there for my graduation." She spoke softly, looking up at her mother.

"When you turn seventeen I will sit down and tell you everything and then you can come up with your own theories."

Willa was shocked, she's heard nothing but until you are older when it comes to the full story regarding her father's placement in Azkaban but now she has an actual date to know when she will find out everything.

"Moony too." Willa stated and Octavia nodded.

"What about me? Willa you should get on the train." Remus spoke from behind Willa and she turned to look at him.

"You tell him, see you at Hogwarts," she gave them both a smile before climbing on to the train.

"What about me?" Remus questioned once more when the train was gone.

Octavia looked at him, she hated how her twelve year old was asking these questions, wanting to have these conversations but she had long ago learnt her twelve year old wasn't exactly normal. She just had to learn to stop blaming herself.

"She was asking about Sirius again, different questions. I told her when she turns seventeen I will sit down with her and tell her everything so she can come up with her own theories as to what happened back then. She wants you to sit down with us as well." Octavia explained.

"Because I have a different idea to you as to what happened. Your theory has a lot of holes Snow, she will see that."

"I have five years to fill those holes." Octavia snapped. "I have things to do before the Sorting Ceremony, I will send word of where Emerson gets sorted."

"Hopefully then Leighton and Willa will start talking again."

Octavia didn't say anything but she did look at Remus for a moment before she Apparated away landing in Hogsmeade.

She couldn't believe that Willa and Leighton have gone this long without speaking, she knew things were said between the two children but nothing has ever come between them before. But this one conversation on Emerson's sorting, it was enough to push them apart.

She like everyone else hoped that once they had the answers regarding Emerson's sorting, everything will return to normal.

.oOo.

Willa sat there and looked around the Great Hall as McGonagall slowly made her way through the Great Hall with the first years trailing behind to be sorted, she hated that the L's were so far into the alphabet.

She placed her thumb in her mouth and slowly chewed on her nail as Emerson finally stepped forward towards the stool.

"Stop it," George commented as he whacked away her hand.

Willa had been quiet the whole ride to Hogwarts, barely participating in the conversations around her and she was grateful to Fred and George for always steering the conversation away from her. She just wanted this day to be over with.

She narrowed her eyes at him before looking at where Emerson took a seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"What happens…hmph." She spoke and was cut off by Fred placing a hand over her mouth.

She licked his hand only earning him to wipe his hand against her robe before she once again looked over at Emerson, 'please Em', she thought to herself over and over.

"Gryffindor." The hat shouted and Willa let out a sigh of relief and her whole body relaxed.

"You worried over nothing." Angelina spoke from across the table and Willa shook her head, looking over at where she could see Leighton sitting at the Slytherin table.

She knew Fred and George briefly explained what was going on, stating that she was nervous about Emerson's sorting on the train but didn't go into full details.

But this argument between Willa and Leighton was different, it wasn't the same as ones in the past where words were just thrown between each other. This time it ended with blood.

"Don't Angie," Fred warned the girl. Them all ceasing conversation as another Gryffindor was accepted into the fold.

"I'm confused," Veronica questioned.

"Willa's cousin is in Slytherin, you may have noticed the two of them talking last year. Those two and Emerson are close, in fact we pretty much all are but you won't see us all group hugging."

"Anyway," Willa cut in, making him get to the point.

Fred gave her a look before looking over at Veronica. "Yes anyway, this big argument happened over summer, over Emerson's sorting. Things were said."

Willa looked at Fred beside her, "funny how you say things when it's more than things." She snapped.

"It's an expression you idiot," George flicked her over the back of her head and she snapped her head around and growled at him shocking everyone.

She looked at her friends before banging her head against the table. "I'm turning into my mother." She complained against the table and they all broke out into a fit of laughter that was overshadowed by the Ravenclaw table cheering.

It was when Dumbledore finally allowed them to have dinner after his what she now believed to be his beginning of year speech that she stood up from her friends and moved down to where the first years were sitting.

Emerson turned and looked at her with a rather smug grin and Willa wasn't impressed.

"How does it feel to be wrong?" Emerson spoke with a slight smirk before facing the food and helping herself.

Willa frowned before making herself comfortable and grabbing some food. "I honestly thought you would be in Slytherin with Leighton, you can be very resourceful, you're determined and you're cunning."

"You're in here with me," Emerson spoke.

"Hatstall sitting right here," Willa spoke, pointing to herself as Emerson turned and looked at her.

Emerson's eyes went wide. "You didn't tell me that," she complained and Willa shrugged.

"Didn't see the point."

"The hat said that despite me having those qualities to have me placed in Slytherin, I don't have any self-preservation. I would throw myself in front of my loved ones to keep them alive." Emerson explained.

"Better you than me," Willa responded with a smirk and Emerson rolled her eyes. "I would do anything for you Em."

"How about fixing things with Lee?" she questioned softly.

"He's going to ask you to stop calling him Lee at one point."

"Just because you did."

"I have a friend call Lee, it's easier this way."

"Fix things with him," Emerson ordered.

Willa narrowed her eyes and fell silent, she wanted to fix things with Leighton she truly did but was unsure as to how to go about it.

"Just eat," Willa ordered.

Emerson shrugged and began eating, joining on the conversation that the other first years were having and it was then Willa noticed just how few were sorted into Gryffindor. Only five of them and three of them were boys.

.oOo.

Willa entered the Quidditch Pitch with her broom in hand, she was excited. The first full day at Hogwarts was a Sunday allowing them a free day before classes started and she was planning on spending the day on her broom. But what she didn't expect was to find Leighton standing there in the middle of the Pitch with his own broom.

She carefully walked over to him, unsure as to what is going to happen after the summer.

"I knew you were the only one crazier enough to come out here on our first day." Leighton spoke when he noticed her.

"I still have to earn my spot on the team," Willa responded coolly.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" Leighton questioned.

"Why what's the point?"

"I miss you Willa," Leighton spoke softly and she scoffed in response.

"Isn't that against your Slytherin code, you know show emotions."

Leighton stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, "don't be like this. Don't be this person. We're family, I don't care about Slytherin codes when my own family hates me."

Willa scrunched her face up in confusion, she didn't understand why Leighton thought she hated him. "I don't hate you." She spoke softly, lowering her gaze.

"I get so much was said and done between us but we're family. I thought we both agreed last year nothing would ever come between us."

"I blew up the living room!" Willa snapped, pulling her hands free from his grasp and placed her broom on the ground.

"You're acting like dad was mad."

"You had a piece of wood sticking out of your arm!" She pointed out. "I shouldn't even be here, I should just be home schooled. I'm not safe." She took a few steps away from him but Leighton just walked closer to her.

"You are not dangerous, you got angry because of a disagreement we had over Em's sorting. You thought she would go into Slytherin while I thought Gryffindor despite wanting her in Slytherin with me. She's too good and kind for Slytherin Willa, her loved ones mean more to her." Leighton spoke calmly but Willa just shook her hands out, hoping to prevent her anger from appearing.

"I could have killed you."

Leighton took one big step forward and placed his hands on her shoulder, digging his fingers in slightly hoping she wouldn't pull away this time.

"But you didn't, I'm still here. We're still young, we aren't meant to know everything and have the same control our parents do." Leighton reassured her.

"I could have killed you." Willa repeated once more, her voice breaking as tears welled up and Leighton stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm still here, I'm perfectly fine and from what I hear chicks dig scars." He spoke but she pulled a face at him, confused by his comment. "It's a joke," he explained.

Willa pulled away and looked at Leighton, "are you honestly joking about something like this?" she couldn't believe him. She almost killed him and he's making jokes about it.

Leighton shrugged, "you would." He responded with grin and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't know what you are on about, I've never had a piece of wood sticking out of my arm." Willa responded as she bent down and picked up her broom. "Now are you going to help me or continue to make fun of me?" she questioned.

"Just don't blow up my broom," he teased and she hit him over the arm.

"Wanker," she muttered.

"You'll get better at the control. But are we good?" he questioned and she nodded before positioning herself on her broom and soaring up into the sky.

.oOo.

Remus sat there with a smile on his face as he read the letter that Octavia had sent home. He knew she had sent it straight after the feast because it only said one word, Gryffindor.

He was incredibly happy that his daughter, the same daughter that reminded him so much of his wife was sorted into the same house that brought them together.

He knew of the argument that took place between Willa and Leighton and he could see the same things that Willa did that made her assume Emerson would be sorted into Slytherin but what Willa didn't know was that it had placed some fears in the young witch.

Emerson had come to him, asking his thoughts on her sorting but Remus had said that no matter what he would be proud no matter what house she was sorted into, he wouldn't care even if it was Slytherin because he loved her and that didn't matter to him.

He just hoped that this would now fix things between Willa and Leighton, things were tense whenever the two were in the same room.

When the living room had exploded like it did all the adults ran in and stared at the scene in shock, none of them sure of how to react but it was Willa's scream at the sight of the piece of wood sticking out of his arm that the adults reacted.

No one was mad at Willa for what happened to Leighton, once they were sure Leighton was okay both Octavia and himself put their focus on Willa to try and calm her down, make her see reason.

He placed the note before heading upstairs to get dressed before heading to Longbottom Manor, he knew both Augusta and Neville will be waiting in anticipation as to what Emerson's sorting was.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	12. Tinkerbell

Chapter 11: Tinkerbell

Charlie sat there and watched the end of the Quidditch Try Outs.

He had no idea how he was going to create a whole new team, how he was going to replace both his Beaters and all three Chasers that graduated this past June. But he had too and he had to find people that instantly worked well together because he didn't know if he could handle the time it takes for the players to sync up.

Normally it's one new Beater or one new Chaser and it's easier for them to sync up, but all new players can be a disaster.

He ran a hand through his hair before he looked over at the five second years. The only ones who made it past the flying drills under the age of fourteen.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Again he cursed Mosby for leaving him with this blasted mess.

"That's the brat from last year isn't it?" Wood questioned beside him and Charlie instantly knew he was talking about Willa.

"She's a brilliant player Wood, don't be so hard on her for working a way around the rules." Charlie responded and Wood stayed quiet.

He wanted to hand this impossible task over to someone else, someone who wasn't him because he didn't know what he was going to do.

He took a deep breath before calling the Gryffindors attending the try outs over, "I want to thank you all for attending. This is going to be a huge decision and it's why I had the try outs so early. I will post my decision as soon as possible to let you all know the outcome of today." He thanked them, turning and leaving, heading towards the change rooms hoping a shower will help.

.oOo.

Willa entered the common room, hoping that Charlie had finally put the new team roster up. It's been five days since the try outs and so far Charlie hasn't put it up, hasn't said anything in regards to try outs and nothing to Willa and how she had done.

A frown appeared on her face as she noticed the still empty notice board. She felt two hands be placed on her shoulder and she turned to find the twins standing there.

"He said he'll put it up when he's made the decision." Fred spoke knowing what has upset her.

"He announced Wood the next day, it's been five." Willa shot back heading towards the couch to throw herself down on to.

"He's making practically a whole team Willa, give the poor guy some more time. Remember he's also in his seventh year, that's a lot of work and pressure." George explained and Willa merely nodded.

"Fred!" she yelled when a pillow came down against her face, she knew it had to be Fred since George was still in her line of sight.

"Stop wallowing, we have plans. Let's go."

Willa sat up on the couch and grinned at them both. "Yes we have a date with Filch, where is he?" she was excited to see how this would play out.

She had heard from Remus himself how glitter was a bitch and he had magic.

"Still in his office."

"Perfect, Peeves still keen for helping?"

"Always."

Willa jumped off the couch and waited for the twins to lead the way. "Well," she spoke, pointing towards the entrance.

"Isn't the box in your dorm?" they questioned with smirks and she narrowed her eyes.

She knew where this was going, they were going to tease her for forgetting where the box was. She stuck her tongue out before heading back up to her dorm and grabbing the box.

She trusted the girls, all she had to do was tell them it would end badly if they opened it. Something similar to what happened at the Slytherin table last year and they trusted her.

Lee couldn't be trusted, he would be too curious and open the box resulting in the boys' dorm to look like the inside of Tinkerbell's house.

She let out a giggle at the thought of what the inside of Tinkerbell's house would like and it caused the other girls to give her a strange look.

"Do we even want to know what has you laughing like that?" Angelina questioned.

"I was coming to get this box and I had thought of what the inside of Tinkerbell's house would like," Willa responded.

The comment caused Angelina and Alicia to share a look while Veronica started laughing.

"I bet much like this dorm covered in glitter. Oh! That's why you didn't put the box in the boys' dorm, Lee would have opened it." Veronica spoke once she recovered from her laughter.

"Tinkerbell?" Alicia questioned.

"Muggle story. I should actually get my uncle to send some or bring them back after Christmas for you both to read. I found them rather enjoyable, Peter Pan is more of a children's book though." Willa responded and they both nodded.

"I have some in my trunk somewhere, maybe not Peter Pan but some." Veronica spoke as she climbed off her bed and began searching through her trunk.

"You have fun with those, I will be back later." Willa picked up the box and left the dorm heading down to where she left the boys.

"How are you going to find Peeves?" Willa questioned bounding in behind the twins.

"He appears on the map," Fred spoke and Willa looked at them.

"No way, do all the ghosts?" she questioned in response.

She hadn't really spent much time looking at the map, she had already memorised it after one thorough look and it was only when her and the twins were out pulling a prank that they had it out to either hide from the Professors or to seek someone out. So she hadn't really taken much notice as who did and didn't show up on the map.

They didn't say anything, just shrugged. Fred pulled the map out of his pocket and activated it, Willa looked around him and at the map hoping to catch a glimpse of any of the ghosts but Fred just laughed before pulling it away from her.

"Nope," he teased.

Willa wanted to pull back and walk away because of his teasing, she just wanted to look at the map but instead George grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away almost as if he knew exactly what she was planning.

"You and I both know that you want to see this through despite Fred being a prat." George spoke.

"I just want to see Filch looking like a fairy. Imagine if there was a way to give Filch wings." Willa spoke with a large grin on her face and the twins laughed.

"Only you."

She flashed them a smile. "You two aren't at all worried about Charlie not placing us on the team?" she questioned.

She's been wanting to question them on what they thought but there hasn't been the right moment, they've been in classes all week and for once she has convinced the twins to do their homework before the weekend began allowing them to pull them prank on Filch with no concerns about not getting completed, although Willa knew they didn't care either way.

"We're second years." Was all Fred said in response.

"But you two are twins!" she pointed out and they stopped walking and looked at her in fake shock.

"No," they spoke, drawing out the word. "We didn't know that."

"George, how long do you think we've been twins?"

"A week?"

"Nah, maybe a month."

"Oh I've got it," George hit Fred over the shoulder. "A year, it's been a year hasn't it? I knew those wands did something funny."

Willa couldn't help the giggle that escaped but she rolled her eyes all the same. "Prats."

"Us being twins and allowing us to work better has nothing against the players that are a bigger build and have the strength that we don't. Yes in the past there have been second years put on the team but most Seekers and Chasers, every now and then Keepers."

"George is right and in your vast knowledge have you ever heard of second year Beaters?"

"1567, Ravenclaw put on two twin brothers just like you." She grinned at him. "1876, Gryffindor put on two second years. And 1904, Slytherin paired a second year with a seventh year."

"Insufferable prat," the twins grumbled together. They honestly thought they had a valid point but yet as always, Willa ripped it to shreds.

"Brother I think we have to come up with a way to get her banned from the library."

"I think we do brother."

Willa shook her head and continued along the corridor. "I'll just owl order books from Florish and Blotts."

"Rich insufferable prat." They responded and she let out a laugh. She knew the twins didn't hold any animosity towards her in regards to her wealth and intelligence, they just always called her an insufferable prat whenever she blew up one of their theories.

They finally found Peeves in one of the classroom on the third floor throwing dungbombs around. He quickly spotted them entering the room.

"Gryffindor Princess and Weasel Twins." He greeted them and a scowl appeared on Willa's face, she still hated the name that Peeves insisted on calling her.

She still didn't understand as to why he called her as such, she tried asking him and he said to ask her mother but her mother refused to speak of it. Something about not wanting to give Willa ideas for her own time at Hogwarts.

"The box is ready. Are you ready?" Willa questioned, holding up the box and Peeves flew over to her to inspect the box.

"Where's the bow?" Peeves questioned.

"A bow? Why would I put a bow on it, it says to Filch, isn't that good enough?" Willa responded harshly.

Peeves just cackled before flying towards the ceiling. "Filch is in for a rather good surprise," he sang.

"Good."

"We're going to go place the box, you remember the spot?" George questioned and Peeves nodded.

"Remember to give us enough time to place the box and get down to the Great Hall for lunch." Fred pointed out and Peeves saluted before he flew up into the roof and disappeared, most likely off in search of Filch.

"Good, now let's go place the box. I'm starved." Willa stated.

"Come on then."

.oOo.

The Great Hall was at its peak of full ness when the doors banged opened causing everyone to turn and look at who was entering the room.

It was Filch.

And Filch was covered head to toe in glitter.

Willa looked at Fred and George who were sitting across from her before she doubled over in a burst of laughter. The prank worked out better than they ever suspected.

"Who did this!?" Filch roared over the top of the student body that were laughing at the sight of him.

Willa looked over at where her mother was sitting, instantly recognising the smirk on her face.

Octavia was pleased with the sight but was trying to not laugh, it wasn't a good to sign to see one of the Professor laughing at what happened amongst the students and to Filch on occasion.

Willa sat there and watched as Filch looked across the mass of students, hoping to spot the one that did that to him.

But her eyes went wide as she saw Filch striding towards the Professor table, she knew who exactly Filch was going to blame.

"You!" he yelled while pointing a finger at Octavia.

Willa looked at the confrontation, unable to hear what was being said as Filch was no longer yelling at the top of his lungs and the rest of the student body no longer cared, having been over the sight it was at seeing Filch looking like a fairy.

"You did well to mimic Tinkerbell," Willa turned her head and looked at Veronica with a smile.

"Who is this Tinkerbell you mention?" Willa questioned innocently.

Fred and George let out a laugh and she turned to look at them tilting her head to the side. "We know you've read Peter Pan Willa, you attempted to get us to read the same books."

She narrowed her eyes. "Damn you." She cursed before looking at Veronica and placing a finger over her lips. "Don't tell." She whispered with a smirk.

Veronica let out a laugh. "Don't tell what?" she questioned.

"You're the best." The twins chimed together.

.oOo.

Octavia entered the Gryffindor common room and couldn't help but laugh softly at the way all the students froze at her entrance. It was only in extreme circumstances that Professors entered the common room, they were usually a Professor free space allowing them to do as they please with the Prefects keeping them under control.

She wanted to speak with her daughter but the red head was nowhere in sight, she could just as easily head up to her dorm but didn't see the point. She didn't want to just head up there and invade her daughter's privacy. She promised Willa that she will let her do as she pleased at Hogwarts, just like the rest of the student body and if the other Professors deemed her behaviour bad enough to contact a parent then they will.

She spotted Charlie sitting in the corner staring intently at his books. She walked over and took a seat beside him, an idea coming to her when he didn't notice her. She looked over and noticed he was working on the essay that she set them a few days ago and was due on Monday.

"I thought I assigned an essay on dragons and not Hippogriffs." She commented reading over his work, startling him.

Charlie looked at Octavia, his eyes going wide as he realised what she said. "Fuck," he muttered. "I swear you said Hippogriffs, you even mentioned bringing one of the ones Hagrid has to class on Monday." Charlie explained as he flicked through his notes.

"Breath Charlie, I'm messing with you." Octavia spoke.

"Now I know where Willa gets it from," Charlie snapped as he closed his books.

"Speaking of my mischievous daughter, have you seen her?"

"She did that to Filch didn't she?" Charlie questioned.

"There's no proof to say who did it. Filch said that he was led to the box by Peeves. How's it going with the Quidditch team?" she questioned, having heard from both Willa and Minerva that he had yet to pick a team despite try outs being last week.

Charlie let out a groan before reaching into his bag and pulling out pieces of parchment. "I don't know what to do. There were people that attended the try outs that were amazing but were graduating in a year or two, even this year with me. Then there were the people that were younger that had so much potential."

"And then there's Willa?" Octavia questioned and Charlie nodded.

"But it's not just her, those two girls she shares a dorm with. The three of them work amazingly well together, yes things were clumsy between them. Willa is an amazing player but she worked better with those two than she did anyone else, I don't know if I can put five second years on the team."

"Five huh?" she questioned with a smirk and knew exactly who the other two second years.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "don't start."

"What are your options?" Octavia questioned and Charlie let out a sigh reading over his notes.

Octavia sat there with Charlie as he went over his options for the team. She felt for the kid, it was a hard decision trying to place five new people on the team. She knew it was rare for a team to win when they had such a big change like what Charlie has to do, so he had to think of the future of the team which didn't concern him in the slightest as he would be graduating in June.

"Maybe speak to Wood? I can see you putting in the good word for him as Captain for the next couple of years so wouldn't this concern him." Octavia offered the suggested.

"Wood isn't Willa's biggest fan after her stunt last year with the Keeper try outs."

Octavia shrugged, "you're talking like I don't know who my daughter is. Talk to Wood, don't talk to Wood. I gave you my suggested because if I could tell you who to place on the team, well you know who I would pick."

"Good point." Charlie responded as he placed everything back in his bag.

"Now the reason as to why I came over here, seen Willa?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah I think I saw her head up to her dorm with the other girls. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and work on my essay on Hippogriffs." Charlie spoke and Octavia let out a laugh before she stood up and left the boy in peace going off in search of her daughter.

She walked up the girls' staircase and knocked on the door leading to the second year dorm and waited for it to open. She quickly noticed how Veronica stiffened as her presence.

"Professor Black," she greeted.

"Mum?" Willa's voice came from behind the door.

"Need a word Willa." Octavia spoke and Willa stuck her head around the door and looked at her.

"I'm innocent," Willa claimed before slamming the door shut and Octavia laughed as she heard the muffled conversation of the other girls yelling at Willa for slamming the door in a Professors face.

Octavia opened the door and entered the dorm looking at where her daughter's actions were frozen as she was in the middle of climbing on to her bed.

"How much trouble am I in?" Willa questioned softly.

"Whoever said you were in trouble?" Octavia responded, laughing as Willa didn't move just narrowed her eyes before she let out a huff and threw herself down on the bed.

"Now you're being dramatic. Come on Tinkerbell," Octavia spoke.

"I knew it was you!" Alicia yelled as she pointed at Willa from across the room.

"Mum!" Willa screeched but Octavia just laughed.

"Come, I have chocolate and butterbeer."

"I will take her punishment for butterbeer." Angelina chimed in.

"See mum, someone else is claiming the Filch glitter bomb." Willa responded.

"And since when have you had a personality change? You've never let anyone take the fall before, does this mean you will stop being rude and arrogant?" Octavia spoke only to be received a string of mumbled curses by her daughter. "Language." She scolded. "Enough Willa, come now before I force you. Remember I am a Professor and I am requesting a word with a student."

"Fine, fine I'm coming. Remember this is against my will." Willa grumbled as she climbed off her bed and headed to where Octavia was standing.

"I'm sure you will be fine," Octavia looked down at her daughter before over at the other girls noticing the Honeydukes chocolate sitting there knowing full well that Willa went out to Hogsmeade again and the older students haven't had a Hogsmeade visit yet.

"And girls?" Octavia spoke softly.

"Yes." The spoke together.

"Hide the Honeydukes chocolate better."

"It came from Willa," Angelina responded looking at where Willa had a rather large grin on her face.

"Exactly, chocolate from Honeydukes which is in Hogsmeade which is banned to first and second years." Octavia explained.

Veronica leaned over and picked up a block of chocolate. "Even better, contraband chocolate."

Octavia turned and looked at her daughter. "You're corrupting them," she stated but her daughter's smile didn't budge. "Let's go Tinkerbell," Octavia ordered once more and Willa reluctantly left the dorm leading her mother down the stairs.

"Am I really in trouble?" Willa questioned softly when they were out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Not at all, I have a visitor in my office. Emerson is already there."

Willa turned and looked up at her mother, "Moony?"

Octavia nodded. "He was feeling rather lonely."

"Perfect, just need Charlie to put up the team listing and perfect day." Willa responded with a smile.

.oOo.

Willa walked down to the common room, she had been avoiding the girls and wasn't believing what lies the twins were deciding to sprout today. She skipped breakfast, chewing on the muffin that the twins had brought her in good faith, although she still refused to believe their lies. It didn't make sense.

After skipping Potions she thought now would be a good idea to head down to the common room and see if the twins were telling the truth or not.

Because if she was to at least believe one statement that left their lips it was this, Charlie had finally put up the new team roster.

She walked over and stood there in front of the notice board and stared at it.

"You alright there Willa?" Charlie questioned, shaking his head when she spun around and nodded quickly at him.

"I thought Fred and George were crazy when they told me you put me on the team." Willa explained.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow as he leaned back against the wall, crossing one leg over the other, being completely at ease. "Now why would you think that?"

"I know what people say about me, regardless of it bothering me or not, I'm not exactly a team player. Why would you put me on a team?" Willa spoke, the confusion easily written on her face.

Charlie took a deep breath before pushing himself off the wall and walking towards her, "you are a marvellous player Willa, yes you aren't exactly a team player but if you hadn't noticed I had to build practically the whole team this year, I had no Chasers and no Beaters, if you hadn't noticed I was incredibly impressed with how you and your friends worked together. You might not be a team player but you work well with the ones you love."

"Not worried I'll hit you in the head with the Beater's bat, you know you just handed Fred and George one each. It won't be that hard to convince them." Willa spoke with an angelic smile, slightly teasing and threatening the older wizard.

"Christine, one of the seventh year girls that tried out will also happen to make a wonderful Chaser. You throw a Beater's bat at me and I won't hesitate to replace you." Charlie responded.

Willa shrugged and skipped over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for giving me a chance." She whispered.

"Anytime, just don't prove me wrong. You three worked really well together and I know it will take some time for you all to adjust to being on a team and working together while the twins hit Bludgers towards you. Christine is on as a reserve, if for some reason you can't learn to be a team player then I will switch the two of you." Charlie responded and Willa tilted her head up to look up at him.

Her brows furrowed for a moment before she pulled away. "Do you really think I can't learn? That I won't be a good team player?"

"You made friends when I thought otherwise, you may just surprise me. How about you surprise us all and go to class?"

"Nope," she grinned. "I'm going to go visit mum, I now get a new broom." She turned and left the common room leaving Charlie standing there shocked for a moment.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Ginny702, bookdragonslayer and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	13. Bouts of Sadness

Chapter 12: Bouts of Sadness

Willa sat there on the bottom of the shower, letting the water run down her face washing away her tears.

She leaned back and softly banged her head on the wall, she wanted to get rid of the thoughts running around her head.

 _Gryffindor lost to Slytherin._

 _Gryffindor lost to Slytherin by nearly 350 points._

 _Gryffindor lost by more than nearly a hundred points compared to last year._

 _Charlie has to be crazy making the team the way he did._

Those same thoughts, and many more, kept circling in her head and it was driving her mad.

She ignored the voices belonging to Angelina and Alicia on the other side of the door, she didn't want to speak to anyone she just wanted to sit there.

If everyone in Hogwarts thought Charlie was crazy for putting five second years on the team, would he replace them after the dreadful match that was today?

She was even beginning to wonder if her dream to play Quidditch Professionally was visible after the way she played today, she barely managed to score, got hit by too many Bludgers and she was feeling it in her muscles and not to mention the number of times she dropped the Quaffle today. She doesn't remember playing this badly in the small amount of time she was in the Junior Quidditch League.

"Willa?" Emerson's voice came from the other side of the door and Willa stayed silent. "Come on, please come out. I don't believe you having a hissy fit in here is the best solution to the loss we had today."

"You and I both heard what Lee's brother was saying." Willa called out but she refused to get up off the floor.

"He's a prat. Charlie picked the players that would make a strong team, you've only been practising for a few weeks. You need more time to learn how to play better as a team. Fred and George work well together because they are twins. You and the girls are learning, you haven't even really been friends for a year yet. And the Keeper, even you know just how well the Keeper and the Chasers have to work together."

"When did you become the Quidditch expert?" Willa questioned.

"I had a good tutor. Are you going to let me in?" Emerson questioned but Willa snorted.

"Good luck with that, the doors are charmed."

The two girls fell into silence and once more the thoughts ran through Willa's head.

"You watched some of my games when I played for the Junior Quidditch League, I played badly today, especially so compared to those games." Willa finally spoke.

"I did and that is correct but the Bludgers you will now come across have a bigger impact than the ones used in the Junior Quidditch League, they hurt more. Speaking of which, don't you want to go get checked out, aren't you in pain?"

"Nope I think I may just continue to wallow." Willa spoke as she laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

"Is she alive in there?"

Willa heard a voice belonging to either Fred or George and she let out a groan, slapping her hands down on the ground and splashing the water pooling on the ground.

She heard a chuckle but she continued to splash her hands around, the sound it making, oddly soothing her.

She ignored the conversation that her two, maybe three since she was still unsure as to if both Fred and George were outside the door, best friends were having, most likely about her, behind her back. She was confused by that thought, was it behind her back if she could hear what they were saying if she just paid attention?

"She think's Charlie may kick her off the team."

Willa tuned back into the conversation, only to hear Emerson's voice and she shook her head. She didn't want to speak about the crappy game she had, how she may not get to play again.

Willa sat up and stared at the door, there were no longer voices on the other side. She was confused, didn't understand as to why they stopped talking all of a sudden.

It was also then she realised the water had gone ice cold, she didn't understand why the water was ice cold. The pipes at Hogwarts were charmed to always stay warm no matter how many students attempted to have hot showers at once.

She stood up and shut the water, edging closer to the door and pressed her ear against it hoping to hear anything that was happening out in the girls' change room where she still believed the three of them to be.

"Oi wankers," Willa called out but she heard nothing in response.

She pulled the door opened stepped out, only getting in three steps before she was tackled to the ground by a flash of red head. Eternally grateful that she hadn't taken her Quidditch robes off, just sat in the bottom of the shower with them on.

"Now that I have you pinned, you aren't going anywhere." One of the twins spoke and Willa wished she could turn around and see who tackled her, see who would die after this stunt.

"Get of me," she snapped.

"Nope, we're going to have a conversation."

She let out a groan and allowed her body to relax, she hoped if she seemed relaxed then whoever was on top of her would get up and she would be allowed to sit up and maybe get changed.

Wet robes being soaked in cold water wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Thank you," she muttered as she felt the pressure on her body being removed and she was allowed to stand up.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

Willa turned around and faced the voice, seeing just Fred standing there with Emerson just off to the side with George nowhere in sight.

"Where's George?" she questioned softly.

"A Bludger collided with his ankle during the match, possibly broken." Fred shrugged.

"Some brother you are." Willa responded before walking over and taking a seat on the bench, slowing peeling off the outer layer of her Quidditch robes hoping it will help warm her up.

"It's a broken ankle he will live. You on the other hand, well let's say it wouldn't be unusual to find you sulking like this." Fred responded as he walked over and took a seat beside Willa.

Willa stayed silent, staring at her hands as she felt someone sitting down beside her. She still hated the thoughts running through her head and she did truly fear that Charlie will change his mind with what happened today.

She was startled as Emerson placed a hand over hers and she looked up at the girl.

"Don't do this Willa. You were exactly the same when you were banned from playing with the Junior Quidditch League, you sulked in your room for days not coming out and us having to bring food to your room. You know daddy and Snow made comments about your attitude and it resembling your dad." Emerson spoke softly and tears welled up in her eyes causing her to look back at her hands.

Willa knew that the topic of her father was a hard one because of his life sentence in Azkaban but she hated how she didn't hear how much she was like him, it was just the odd comment. She got more, she was like her parents, like her mother, never like her father. The only thing she knew for sure was that they shared an eye colour trait that belonged to the Black family, something she shared with Regulus, Andromeda and Nymphadora. She also shared a shocking temper with him.

Willa abruptly stood and stared at two of her best friends, shaking her head for a moment and storming out of the Gryffindor team room.

She didn't care that she was leaving a trail of water as she made her way through the Castle, her mother's office as her destination in mind. She raised her hand and made a fist before she banged on the door, continuing until it opened in front of her.

"Baby, you're shivering." Octavia spoke, instantly taking notice of her shivering. "Why didn't you shower and get changed after the match. I know you lost and are probably beating yourself up over it but why make yourself sick over it?"

Willa didn't say anything, stepped forward and pushed past Octavia and entered the office. She stood in the middle and wrapped her arms around her.

"I want to know about dad. All I ever here is how much I am like you two, never just him." Willa spoke quickly.

"How about you have a shower and put on some warmer clothes first because you will catch your death, you are shivering." Octavia countered.

Willa stood her ground while she narrowed her eyes, staring up at her mother. "No."

"Willa." Octavia growled.

"Answer my questions," Willa stomped her foot.

"Stop acting like a child."

"I am a child!" Willa yelled back as she threw her arms up in the air. "Just a child who grew up without her father hearing nothing about him except that he killed thirteen people!"

Willa hastily lifted her arm and wiped away the tears that escaped and she knew that her mother's silence meant she was at a loss of what to say.

"Emerson knows so much about her parents, both Moony and Lilith. But I know nothing about dad because he killed those people, why am I being punished for his actions?"

It was when Willa still didn't hear a response that she looked at her mother properly and noticed her shoulders heaving as tears ran down her mother's cheeks.

"Mum?" Willa questioned softly but only to receive no response. "I'm sorry mummy." She apologised, walking over and standing in front of her mother, fearing why she was crying.

Octavia knelt down in front of Willa and wiped away her tears, "baby you remind me so much of your father every day and it hurts."

Willa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck burying her face in the crook of her neck. If her asking a simple question about her father was enough to reduce her mother to tears then she didn't want to know, she would happily go back to hearing how much she was like her mother, or both her parents just to never see her mother cry like that again.

"I'm sorry. I promise no more questions." Willa mumbled against Octavia's neck.

"You have his sense of bravery and his outgoing personality. He never cared what other's thought of him, not even his own parents. He would shrug off comments from others, the only time he cared was when it concerned the ones he loved, whether the comments came from them or were directed at them." Octavia spoke and Willa nodded, not saying anything in response.

The only reason the comments were getting to her today was because she dreamed of playing Quidditch Professionally and she truly did play such a bad game today.

Willa didn't ask any more about her father, that was enough for now. She had two good things about her that were linked to her father.

She pulled away after a couple minutes asking about a shower and warm clothes.

.oOo.

"Get up you git."

Willa heard Emerson's voice before she was wacked in the face with a pillow, she groaned before rolling over and burying her face in her own pillows.

"I said get up." Emerson spoke sternly and Willa peaked out from underneath her pillows and saw the younger witch standing there with her hands on her hips.

"That look doesn't quite suit you, looks more terrifying on mum." Willa responded before burying her head again.

"Please."

That got Willa, Emerson's softer than usual voice.

"Bugger," Willa muttered into her pillow before sitting up on her bed and allowing Emerson to climb in beside her.

The Quidditch match against Slytherin was only yesterday and Willa decided that today she was going to hide out in her dorm. The other girls brought back a couple of scones and croissants after breakfast for her making sure she was eating but by the time lunch rolled around they all figured she should stop sulking and get out of bed although Willa still had some food left over from breakfast to get her through the day.

"I don't like History of Magic," Emerson spoke as she opened the textbook revealing an essay that she had obviously attempting to complete but crossed out many paragraphs along the way.

"How badly are you struggling with History of Magic Em?" Willa questioned as she grabbed the half written essay and attempting to determine what she was having to write about.

"All term," Emerson breathed in response. "I get confused with all the different dates. I just want to get through the year and then talk to dad during the summer about the subject. I don't want to go home with a bad grade, he'll be so disappointed."

Willa wrapped an arm around Emerson, "Moony adores you, I doubt a bad grade will change that."

Emerson snorted but quickly straightened up and pulling away from Willa. "Are you going to help me?"

"You ask that like I won't." Willa muttered as she climbed off her bed and began digging through her trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Emerson questioned as she crawled towards the edge of the bed allowing her to peer over the edge and into the mess that was the older witch's trunk.

"My essay's from last year you nitwit. You said you struggle to remember which event happened in which year, no point in attempting to tutor you."

"But my exams…" Emerson whined and Willa groaned, banging her head against her trunk.

"Fine, copy my essay for now and we will start tutoring another time. Your essay is due tomorrow yes?" Emerson nodded. "You come to me for help the last minute, always have."

"Thank you," Emerson responded softly as she sat back on Willa's bed and flipped through the parchments that were Willa's essays from last year. "I didn't know you received these kind of marks," Emerson spoke in awe.

"Yes because me reading a book and copying the words down in a different sentence is a real achievement," Willa responded, rolling her eyes.

"Good point," Emerson responded. "I would assume your exam marks would be the same then."

"Yes, I struggle a bit more with the practicals because I have to actually focus on what I'm doing. Herbology sucks because despite how much I read and learn about the plants I can't keep them alive and Potions, well Snape hates me." Willa explained as she climbed on the bed beside Emerson.

"This one," Emerson held out the correct essay and Willa nodded, grabbing it and reading it to bring up the memory of that particular topic.

Willa made herself comfortable as she began talking about the topic, she hated learning about History but she took comfort in that one topic because she knew that no matter what happened the information would never change, it would all be the same. Charms and Transfiguration can change over the years if anyone can come up with a better spell than what was being used previously.

.oOo.

Willa stood in the empty common room and played with the edge of her sleeve, she didn't want to head to class. She again skipped breakfast not wanting to face the mass of students, or even Charlie.

She felt a pair of arms scoop her up and prevented her from walking as they carried her towards the entrance of the common room, she looked beside her and noticed it was the twins.

"Charlie must be working you two hard if you can carry me," she grumbled but they just laughed.

"You're a tiny little thang," Fred responded in a fake accent. Why he was speaking in an accent, she had no idea.

"I'll kick you," she threatened.

The both scoffed in response and continued to carry her through the halls of Hogwarts.

Willa ignored the looks she was receiving from the other students, she didn't care that Fred and George were carrying her around like they were, she just wished they had let her decide if she wanted to attend classes today.

"Bloody wankers," she cursed them as they dumped her in front of the door that led towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"This Professor gives me the creeps," Veronica commented as she arrived next to the group and when Willa turned around she saw that Angelina and Alicia weren't so far behind.

"You're not the only one Anderson."

Willa jumped at the sound of the male voice from behind her, she turned around and came face to face with one of the Hufflepuff students. "Diggory," she greeted before turning back around and facing her friends.

Cedric Diggory was sorted in Hufflepuff last year, the two barely spoke to each considering that they were on the same Junior Quidditch League before Willa was asked to leave after she hit her coach in the head with a Beaters Bat. She was unsure as to why he was seeking her out now.

"Black, I see you are still alive. You know there were rumours going around that you drowned yourself in the shower." Diggory responded and everyone else laughed.

Willa turned around and narrowed her eyes at the Hufflepuff. "Don't be ridicules, I'm more prone to throwing bats."

Diggory let out a laugh. "I see your humour hasn't changed at all Black."

Willa placed her hands on her hips, "what do you want Diggory? We're second years and you haven't said a word to me considering we were teammates."

"Wait." One of the twins cut. "You were present for when she threw the Beater bat at her Coach? All we heard was the story from Leighton."

Willa turned and hit one of the twins, not really caring which one but it just caused everyone to laugh.

"That's why you were asked to leave the Junior Quidditch League?" Angelina questioned.

Willa huffed, "I need to find better friends."

"Good luck with that Black," Diggory responded and Willa glared at him before pushing past him and entering the classroom.

She stopped when she was standing in the classroom as a shiver went through her. Diggory was right when he stated that Veronica wasn't the only one that got the creeps from their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. No one knew what it was that creeped them out but there was something about him.

She looked over at where Professor Jack Bosworth was standing at the front of the classroom, not even moving as his hands were behind his back as he slowly looked over each and every single one of the second years that entered the classroom.

There were rumours going around Hogwarts that the new Professor was a Vampire, in fact it didn't help that the windows were blacked out letting in minimal light and he has barely attended any meals since the beginning of term.

She shook her head and walked over to where her desk was situated and took her seat waiting for Fred to come and sit beside her.

"He still gives me the creeps and it's been over two months." Fred whispered as he took his seat.

Willa turned and looked at him, "what do you think, get me angry enough and I will blow up the window allowing the sun to stream in we will have our answers?" she questioned.

Fred let out a laugh. "Do you really want to anger a vampire?"

"Can't be any worse than a Dreamer yeah?" Willa questioned.

"Your mother is like a puppy all bark and no bite." Fred responded and Willa shrugged.

"Tell her that the next time you see her then." Willa challenged and Fred's face visibly paled. Willa let out a soft laugh and patted Fred on the shoulder as Professor Bosworth gathered their attention.

.oOo.

Willa entered the Gryffindor common room once classes were over and marvelled at the sight of the couch in front of the fire being empty for once, she quickly ran over and threw herself down on it.

"Bugger off," Willa complained as she was hit in the face with a couch cushion. She opened her eyes and found Charlie standing there. "I have homework to do," she muttered as she climbed off the couch and grabbed her bag heading for the stairs.

But Charlie was quickly, grabbing her arm to stop her from getting away. "We need to talk Willa."

"Why? I get it, I played a shitty game and now I'm off the team. Now the rest of Hogwarts will no longer call you are crazy for making the team consist of second years."

"Merlin Willa, what gave you the idea that I would kick you off the team?" Charlie questioned as he looked down at Willa.

She refused to look up at him, she didn't want to see the look on his face when he kicked her off the team. "Because I played a shitty game."

"Willa I'm not going to kick you off because you had one bad game. It's called nerves. You three have worked well together during practise, I can see the potential you all have and you just need time. Yes you played before Hogwarts in the Junior Quidditch League but those audiences were usually just family members who didn't care what the score was. That match against Slytherin was a big deal and you know it is, everyone was gunning for Gryffindor to win with hopes of taking down Slytherin and kicking them off their high horse, its the same way every year." Charlie spoke.

Willa shook her head and pulled her arm free. "I'm a shitty player."

"Merlin Willa, I knew you were stubborn but this is ridicules." Charlie ran a hand through his hair before looking at where Willa finally looked up at him, her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Willa, it was one game and I have faith in you. I wouldn't have put you on the team if I didn't have faith in you to perform well, it was one game. You will take this match and learn from it, learn from your mistakes. I didn't kick Wood off the team after the match last year where he got knocked off his broom."

"No, but we lost by almost 350 points, almost 200 points were goals. Don't you think that justifies a booting?"

"Fred and George also caused a number of fouls, don't you think that justifies a booting?" Charlie rebutted.

Willa flashed him a grin. "And you missed the Snitch. Maybe we all need to be booted and start from scratch."

Charlie let out a laugh. "I'm so glad I only have to deal with you on my team for one year, I feel sorry for Wood, he will have three." Charlie patted Willa on the shoulder but she just continued to grin at him.

"Who says Wood will get the Captain's badge next year, the git can't stay on his broom."

"Careful Willa, he will have full right to kick you off the team if he sees fit but for now I am Captain and I am giving you a second chance. You like proving people wrong, Wood claims you aren't the great player I know you can be. Prove him wrong, come to practise tonight and work well with Johnson and Spinnet and learn to work together so come the next match you three bury Hufflepuff in the ground. Prove Wood wrong Willa."

Willa nodded but stayed silent. Charlie was right, she did love proving people wrong because they always underestimate her and now that Charlie has given her this information she can't wait to prove Wood wrong. Prove everyone wrong.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, infamous-wizard and dragonbookslayer it means a lot to me.**


	14. Lightning

Chapter 13: Lightning

Octavia sat there in her office, going over the last of the essays she had to grade before Christmas break begun. This year she had managed to get all of her patrols covered allowing her to go home and spend all of Christmas break with her family.

Now that Willa has adjusted to her life at Hogwarts she wasn't visiting her mother all that often, in fact Octavia had to seek Willa out on a number of occasions, although it hasn't stopped the letters that Willa occasionally sent her, whether asking for her opinion on something or just to let her know how things were going.

She saw more of Emerson but less than what she saw of Willa last year. Emerson was adjusting to Hogwarts easier than Willa originally did, the younger girl was also making friends easier. Emerson had made friends with the only girl she shared her dorm with, Katie Bell. In fact both Emerson and Katie were regularly seen sitting around the group of second years in the common room.

Due to the small number of girls within Gryffindor for Emerson's year the two of them were forced to make friends outside of their house and they had been accepted very easily by the group of girls in Hufflepuff.

There was a knock on her office door and she ignored it, having one more essay to grade before she was able to head home. She had been given the night off since it was the Full Moon she had to be there for Remus.

In the agreement Octavia made with Dumbledore before accepting his offer to be a Professor at Hogwarts she said that she had to be home for the Full Moon, it didn't matter if Snape was still brewing the Wolfsbane Potions for Remus. Dumbledore easily agreed and also made sure someone was willing to take her patrols if they fell on a Full Moon.

"O I know you're in there." Charlie's voice came from the other side of the door.

Octavia looked at her pile of essay's making sure Charlie's wasn't sitting on top before she waved her hand and magically opening the door.

"If this is a personal visit, why couldn't it wait until we were both at home?" Octavia questioned, looking down at the essay in front of her. Wondering how the hell Prickett made it to seventh year with essay writing this bad, hell she didn't even remembering his essay writing being that bad last year.

"Because I heard back from my top Animal Sanctuary choice today and I need your help." Charlie spoke, the sound of his voice caused her to finally look up at him.

She held out her hand, "let me read it." She waited for Charlie to walk over and hand over the letter he would have received, knowing he would have brought it with him for her to read with hopes of her help.

Ever since his first year when he came to her in confidence about how he wanted to work with Magical Creatures, in an Animal Sanctuary she has been helping him along the way the best she could without doing it for him.

 _Mister Weasley,_

 _We regret to inform you that we will not be offering you a place of work within our sanctuary come the summer after your graduation._

 _While your appreciation for our creatures and enthusiasm are of a great value, I personally believe that your grades will be of a hindrance, more so in Charms and Transfiguration as they are highly required within our sanctuary for your own safety._

 _Those two subjects aside, you are also not taking NEWT level Herbology. While it isn't a requirement amongst all sanctuaries, we require all of our workers to have taken the subject due to the large number of magical plants surrounding our property that can sometimes be ingested. Some of these plants are poisonous to our creatures._

 _Do not take our rejection as an overall rejection for the field of work you are after. I believe you will be highly sort after in some of the large sanctuaries that can afford to have more than a small number of workers allowing to take witches and wizards that haven't taken NEWT level Herbology and you still have a few months to bring up your grades._

 _Regards  
Cecily Hogdens._

Octavia looked up at the young man and could see how dejected he was. "Charlie…" she spoke softly and he shook his head grabbing the letter back.

"How bad are your Charms and Transfiguration grades?" she questioned. She knew that he wasn't taking Herbology, he had come to her the summer before his sixth year after he received his OWL results to find the best solution and to figure out which subjects would suit him better to get the job placement he desired.

Most sanctuaries don't require NEWT level Herbology but it seemed as though his top choice did and the young man looked devastation at the rejection letter.

"They've slipped this year, I had hoped it wouldn't be that bad but they obviously were considering I got the rejection letter this early." Charlie responded refusing to look up at her.

"You're also not taking Herbology so that may be why they sent the rejection letter early. They could have waited and not told you that your grades aren't at a desired level, they were being generous when they didn't have to be." Octavia spoke hoping to reassure him, she was right though.

Normally letters regarding placements don't come until the Easter Holidays if the certain area didn't require NEWT results, some placements also sent letters out letting them know depending on how their NEWT examinations go they may successfully receive a job with them but it is usually the ones that are seeking that particular individual that do so.

"What if I can't get a job anywhere? I wanted this sanctuary because it's in Ireland, I wanted to be close to home. Mum lost it when Bill moved to Egypt." Charlie explained and Octavia nodded, she remembered that particular day.

Molly wasn't happy with Bill getting a job as a Curse Breaker and moving to Egypt, in fact Octavia knew for a fact that Bill was in correspondence with Regulus asking for his advice along the way like Charlie was with her.

"You've applied with other sanctuaries, how about we focus on your grades. Focus on your grades and bring them up and come the end of next term you may be with a job offer."

"But Quidditch," Charlie groaned as he placed his face in his hands.

"How about taking a step back? I'm not saying give up your badge but hand some of the reins over to Wood? We both know he will get the badge next year, help groom him to be a Captain. I recall Mosby doing the same with you before he left. Doesn't Wood wish to play Professionally?" Octavia suggested and Charlie looked up at her.

"Wood and Willa may just kill each other."

"Probably," Octavia shrugged with a smirk on her face and he let out a laugh. "Your dream is to work with Magical Creatures and not to play Quidditch, don't lose your dream because of a sport you love. Christmas Break starts tomorrow, you could always spend the break focusing on your homework and plays before speaking with Wood."

"Bill had help from Regulus in regards to his connections, surely you have connections as well after your years at Ministry?" Charlie questioned.

Octavia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, slightly raising an eyebrow. "I do but I seem to recall you not wanting my help with this."

"Just find out which Sanctuaries don't need NEWT level Herbology, please?"

"Only if you leave me in peace to finish my grading, I have to get out of here tonight."

"Full Moon?" he questioned and Octavia merely nodded in response. "Thank you." Charlie spoke softly before standing up and leaving her office.

Both Charlie and Bill knew the truth about Remus and his condition, both of them were incredibly smart and as such worked it out once they had been taught about werewolves. Percy had never said he knew otherwise while Willa and Emerson had told Fred and George, wondering why some months there were a couple of days as to why they weren't around.

Octavia waited until the door was shut once more before she focused on the essay in front of her, letting out a groan when she realised that she would have to take these home with her to grade over the break since she hasn't gotten through them as quick as she originally thought she would.

.oOo.

Willa jumped down the steps in excitement, it was Christmas break but because the previous night was a Full Moon her and Emerson and as they had gone home with Amycus and Leigthon from the station and spent the night with them.

She entered the dining room and stopped short, she knew the look her uncle was giving her, it was one to behave. She walked over to the table and took a seat, there was a part of her that wondered whether or not Emerson would be joining them or if Amycus sent Dinky ahead to give her the information of staying in her room and breakfast.

Willa hated associating with the families but she knew enough to know that if she did it made things easier on her uncle but Emerson, the families didn't exactly approve of her for many reasons, she was a half blood and her father was a werewolf and they were someone the families looked down on.

"Lord Nott," Willa greeted, tilting her head slightly as she took a seat at the table before she looked ahead of her and locked eyes with Leighton. She wanted to know why Septimus Nott was here.

"Young Black, I didn't realise your mother lacked the appropriate manners to make sure you didn't run around like an elephant." Septimus responded.

"What's an elephant?" she questioned innocently while batting her eyelashes at him, looking at Leighton as he choked on his food.

"Don't take such large bites son," Amycus snapped.

Willa frowned before looking at her plate, she hated the way her uncle had to act around the families. She didn't know the full story but she knew enough to know that he acted a certain way to make things easier for him. He ran a company that many of the families were involved in, if he wasn't polite to them then chances were that the company would lose business.

Septimus let out a booming laugh, "she's funny." Was all he said in regards to Willa and breakfast continued on.

Septimus and Amycus continued talking about business while Leighton and Willa silently ate their breakfast, both attempting to keep track of the conversation they were having with hopes of finding out why he was here.

Like every one of the other Heads of Families Willa assumed they wanted her to marry their male heir, Septimus had three sons, the twins Cassius and Saxon were his oldest and she was unsure as to which one was older and then there was his youngest, Theodore who was due to start at Hogwarts next September.

It was when a bell rang through the dining room indicating that someone had arrived that Willa wondered if it was her mother coming to collect her and Emerson. She looked over at her uncle and grinned, knowing full well what may happen if Octavia entered the room and saw Septimus sitting here, especially if he did hope for a marriage between her and one of the twins.

"Morning everyone," Octavia spoke as she entered the room and Willa turned her head to greet her mother.

"Morning mummy, did you notice the guest we have for breakfast?" Willa questioned innocently.

"Yes I did, come we have to head home now. Have you had enough to eat?"

"Yes mummy." Willa responded, looking between her mother and uncle. This wasn't going to end well, her mother didn't look too happy.

"Wonderful, why don't you head upstairs and make sure everything is in your trunk. I just have to have a word with your uncle and then I will come fetch you to go home." Octavia suggested and Willa nodded before climbing off her chair and leaving the room.

She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder one more time, just in time to catch Amycus suggesting to Leighton that he heads up and helps her.

Octavia waited until Leighton was out of the room with Willa before looking over at Septimus, "what the bloody hell are you doing here Nott?" she snapped at him.

"Talking business with Amycus, I could ask you the same question."

"Something held my attention last night and I was unable to have the girls so they spent the night here. Why do I get the feeling that business does not mean actual business but in fact my daughter?" Octavia questioned harshly before looking at Amycus who just shrugged.

"I've told you many times that many of the families wish to have a marriage drawn up with Willa." He replied.

Octavia took a deep breath. "Septimus as I've told my brother on multiple occasions I am not forcing my daughter into any marriage, she will find her own husband when she is older and I will approve of whoever she wishes to marry. Now please stop harassing my brother on this matter."

"Don't you wish to keep the bloodlines pure?" Septimus questioned.

"Why? I'm a blood traitor aren't I?" she snapped before turning and leaving the room.

She was incredibly tired over constantly being asked about marriage contracts between Willa whichever family heir, there was a part of her that just wanted to have a fake one drawn up just so they can leave her alone but she also knew that the older Willa got the easier she would be able to handle them on her own.

Octavia headed upstairs and knocked on the door that led towards the room that Emerson regularly used, she opened the door after hearing a soft enter.

"Morning sweetheart, I'm glad to see Dinky brought you breakfast." Octavia spoke as she entered the room and saw Emerson sitting at the small table eating breakfast.

"Yes, I'm well used to waking up to find breakfast sitting here and it usually meaning there is a guest downstairs that would be unwelcome to my presence." She responded with a scowl.

"At least Amycus thinks of you, he knows you would rather be up here instead of down there hearing the comments they could have about you."

"Would rather not be alone up here though. How is daddy?" Emerson questioned standing up and straightening out her robes.

"He's perfectly fine, just at home resting. You ready to leave?"

"Yes, just have to use the restroom." Emerson spoke before leaving the room.

Octavia followed her out and headed down towards Willa's room, wondering if she was actually ready to leave or if her and Leighton were discussing potential topics that were discussed.

She entered the room and found both Willa and Leighton sitting on the bed, they both straightened and looked at her when she did.

"What's happening downstairs?" Willa questioned.

"Nothing that matters, they were just talking business. Leighton you should probably head down and see if your father requests anything of you." Octavia suggested and Leighton nodded, jumping off the bed and walking over to her and giving her a quick hug before leaving the room.

"Marriage?" Willa questioned once Leighton was gone.

"It doesn't matter Willa, you ready to leave?"

"Have you at least found out if he wishes me to marry Cassius or Saxon yet?" Willa replied instead.

"I'll leave you here to fend for yourself, I'm pretty sure Septimus is still downstairs."

"You know he stated that I ran around like an elephant and it looked bad on your part as a parent?" Willa questioned with a grin, hoping to annoy her mother.

"You can be rather loud at times." Emerson spoke instead as she entered the room with her trunk behind her.

Octavia let out a laugh as Willa shot a glare at Emerson. "Let's go home already."

.oOo.

Willa let out a sigh before she picked up the blanket and pushed open the back door and headed outside to where the hammock was positioned and climbed on top, wrapping the blanket around her.

Willa didn't understand how her mother did it but the blankets she charmed to stay warm and toasty were marvellous.

Being warm like this allowed her to watch as the snow slowly fell to the ground and coat the ground below her.

"Willa!" Remus' booming voice came from the backdoor but she ignored it and continued to look up at the sky.

"Willa it's snowing and freezing out here, come inside before you catch your death." Remus ordered and Willa scoffed wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

She finally looked at Remus when he was standing beside her, looking down at her lying in the hammock. "Hi Moony," she spoke with a bright smile.

"It's freezing out here."

"Great observation there." She responded quickly without a beat.

"Come inside before you get sick, do you honestly want to get sick? Over Christmas break at that." He pointed out.

Willa let out a groan before she sat up, but she didn't sit up balancing herself properly and the hammock flipped over throwing her to the ground at Remus' feet. Remus let out a laugh while Willa pounded her fists on the ground before attempting to push herself up on her feet but was struggling because of how well she had wrapped herself in the blanket.

Remus took pity on her and waved his wand levitating her off the ground and allowing her to level herself out.

"Thank you," Willa huffed as she unwrapped the blanket from her limbs, ignoring the smirk on Remus' face.

"You're welcome, now come inside." Remus ordered as he turned and headed inside.

Willa had other ideas in mind, she bent down and grabbed a handful of snow before making a snowball and aiming it at Remus' back.

"Willa!" Remus growled but Willa just giggled in response, not finding his anger scary.

Willa's eyes went wide as it happened, she missed the slight hand movement of Remus as all of a sudden a dozen snowballs went hurtling towards her. She let out a squeal as she was hit by the snowballs, one after the other.

"Moony! Stop!" Willa squealed out as she was pelted by countless snowballs.

When they finally stopped she turned and looked at Remus, narrowing her eyes. "Not cool," she snapped.

"You started it. Now go inside and have a hot bath to warm up." Remus ordered.

Willa stood there for a minute, wondering if it was worth arguing with him anymore on the subject when all she wanted to do was sit outside and focus on the falling snow with hopes of quieting her mind.

Willa hated her mind at times, yes there were perks to her marvellous memory recall as well as the downsides of remembering all those people she lost when she was younger. But the one part she hated the most was that it was constantly on, she was constantly over analysing situations or information, even focusing on the past.

It was when she focused on something as simple as falling snow that it seemed to work, she seemed to put all her concentration on something so insignificant that she was able to quieten everything in her mind. It was also why she read so many books, they helped her escape from her memory just as easily.

Willa looked up at Remus, a sad look on her face. "Watching the snow slows my mind down," she muttered quietly.

"We all have our issues Willa, I have a wolf inside my mind constantly battling for control and a Full Moon are the moments when the wolf is at its strongest to break through." Remus spoke and Willa nodded.

"But mum said your potions help you."

"And they do, now. The Wolfsbane Potion was only invented towards the end of 1986, I didn't grow up on the potion. I had to be locked away every Full Moon for the safety of others. The potion isn't a cure, I will still continue to transform every month and as such your mother and I will continue to lock ourselves away every month to protect both you and Emerson."

"Why do cruel things happen to such good people?" Willa questioned softly as walked inside not giving Remus the chance to respond.

.oOo.

Willa lifted her head from underneath her blanket and looked at where her mother was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tell me you are going to begin hating Christmas as well. It will make things much cheaper me now that I don't have to buy you gifts." Octavia commented with a smirk.

"All I asked for was a broom, I asked for a broom during the summer but you said to wait and see if I made it on the team saying there was no point in a brand new broom when I wouldn't be placed on the team. I make the Gryffindor Quidditch team and come to you asking for my broom and what happens? No new broom." Willa spoke, a scowl appearing on her face before she buried her face more under the blanket not wanting to leave the warmth of her cacoon.

Willa knew that Amycus and Leighton may already be downstairs, them all waiting on her for presents but this year she didn't feel like it. She didn't want to think that she would possibly be beginning to hate Christmas as well.

"Come on baby you've always loved Christmas, come downstairs and spend the day with us like we always do, as a family. Lunch with Amycus and Leighton, I believe Anna may even be joining us today and then we have dinner with the Tonks and tomorrow we have lunch with the Weasley's and dinner with the Longbottom's. Just like every other year."

Willa quickly sat up in her bed and stared at her mother, "Anna's coming?" she questioned with a large smile on her face and Octavia nodded.

Despite Avianna not living far from where they currently lived, she barely visited. Willa was unsure as to why that was since both Amycus and Octavia had such strong family values. When Willa tried to question it all Octavia said was that there was too much pain in the past and that Avianna wasn't as accepting of magic as she originally was.

Willa had heard from Avianna that she went off to University and studied before becoming a teacher, something she's wanted to do her whole life. But no one would tell Willa why Avianna turned her back on magic.

It wasn't that she was hiding her magical side from anyone, Willa's uncle was in fact magical as well having attended Ilvernormy and worked within the British Ministry of Magic.

"Yes Anna said both her and David will be attending lunch today, now are you going to come downstairs and open presents with us or am I going to be spreading them around to everyone else?" Octavia questioned.

"I propose a new family tradition," Willa spoke. "I propose that we open in presents in bed."

"How about…" Octavia started, tapping a finger on her chin while she looked to be deep in thought. "No." she finally responded, turning and heading down the hallway. "Now get up, get dressed and get your scrawny butt downstairs." She called out from the hallway.

"I blame you for the scrawny butt!" Willa yelled out, only to hear a laugh in response.

Once Willa finally decided to drag herself out of her bed and get dressed she headed downstairs, giving Amycus a hug before walking over and throwing herself across Leighton who was asleep on the floor.

"Bitch," Leighton muttered as he shoved Willa off him and sat up. He threw a glare at her but Willa just smiled at him before looking up at the adults hoping they could start digging through the presents under the tree.

Every year was the same, Leighton came over and opened presents with Emerson and Willa. Due to Amycus' connections amongst the other Sacred Families it had to make it seem like he and Leighton didn't celebrate Christmas but they did. As such Amycus stored his presents at the house leaving it to Octavia to hide them, he didn't care if she peeked at her own presents just hoped that Willa and Emerson didn't peek at theirs.

Amycus never requested presents from them but happily accepted the ones they handed over before focusing on the children open their presents.

Willa, Emerson and Leighton all had large smiles on their faces before they turned and drove under the tree bringing the presents out with them. They quickly sorted them out and handed them to the respective person before they all down sat in their allocated corner to open their presents.

"What's this?" Willa spoke sounding dejected.

The three adults looked over at her, all giving her a similar look asking exactly what her problem was with one of her presents.

"A stupid magazine on brooms? I have this exact copy upstairs in my room, it's nothing new." Willa waved the magazine around. It was true though, she read Which Broomstick more often than she did Witch Weekly unless there were articles on the Quidditch teams and their players and usually if that was the case Angelina threw her copy at her.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "page 19." She responded looking down at the bracelet that Amycus had gotten her.

Willa narrowed her eyes slightly before crossing her arms. "I know what's on page 19, it's the reviews on the new broomsticks set to be launched in the New Year. Again, a bloody magazine I have."

"Language," Remus scolded, giving Octavia look knowing full well who was to blame for Willa's language and was grateful that Emerson hadn't picked up the same bad habit.

Octavia leaned forward and placed her arms on her knees. "Yes the reviews stating which broomsticks will be better for respective Quidditch player, I believe the Nimbus Racing Broom Company are releasing a broom specific for a Seeker in the summer."

"While Randolph Spudmore has released a broom set for Chasers, due to arrive in a couple of days." Willa spoke in annoyance, her eyes going wide as she realised something. "No freaking way!" she exclaimed.

"Spudmore? Wasn't his father Able Spudmore?" Leighton questioned.

"Yes!" Willa exclaimed. "And even though the company Ellerby and Spudmore hasn't released a broom since 1952 there are rumours of them secretly been working on world class brooms for decades not wanting to release the brooms because they haven't been up to Randolph's standard when he took over development. There is even talks of them releasing a broom that won't be limited by player restrictions, it will be top of line for all Quidditch Players." Willa explained with a large smile on her face while Leighton turned and looked at Amycus.

"I want a new broom." He demanded.

"Don't be ridicules, there is nothing wrong your broom and plus the Lightning will be no good for you as a Beater. You need a broom that pulls up incredibly fast, your current broom is just fine." Amycus responded without a beat, not even looking up at Leighton who just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not fair," Leighton complained.

"You got a new broom last year and I got squat." Willa argued only to be hit in the head by a pillow.

"And once again I get nothing while you two continue to get new brooms every couple of years." Emerson complained.

Willa turned and looked at Emerson, "yes coming from the girl who gets a brand new telescope as often as we get new brooms and look at that." Willa pointed at the large box still wrapped. "It seems like you got one." She pointed out and Emerson shrugged.

"Mine is more beneficial," Emerson commented as she reached over and carefully opened the wrapped box, revealing a brand new telescope for her.

Emerson loved Astronomy, she couldn't explain it. She said she loved the stars like Willa loved Quidditch. Emerson knew that she couldn't understand everything as easily as Willa could but the stars, they were something Willa didn't truly understand but could recite from a book easier enough while Emerson truly did.

Emerson understood why the stars moved the way they did, why certain constellations were only visible at certain times of the year, also varying depending on which part of the planet you were standing in at the time.

Willa stuck out her tongue before looking at her mother.

"It's already paid for, we're just waiting for the store to receive stock." Octavia responded knowing exactly what Willa was going to ask. "But if you keep up that attitude I will just keep it." She threatened.

"So she gets a broom and she gets a telescope. What do I get?" Leighton questioned.

"Keep going that way and a smack upside the head," Amycus responded only to be hit across the head by Octavia.

"Don't make threats like that." Octavia snapped before she stood and left the room.

Amycus quickly stood up and followed after Octavia while all three children look at Remus wanting answers.

"You all still have presents to open," Remus responded as he stood up and left the room.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Willa questioned.

"Language!" Remus scolded from the other room.

"How do they do that?" Willa questioned as she flopped back on the floor with a groan and the other two burst out in laughter.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	15. Change

Chapter 14: Change

Willa stood there in the middle of the Quidditch with her new broom in hand, it only arrived this morning and she was eager to get on it and start breaking it in. She looked down at the broom in her hands before up at the sky, ignoring the shiver that went through her body at the cold breeze that wrapped around her body.

"You're down here early for practise," Charlie's voice came from behind her.

She spun around and faced him, quickly noticing how his eyes dropped to the broom in her hands. "I have a new broom that I want to break in." Willa responded and Charlie nodded.

"That's the new Lightning isn't it?" he questioned and Willa nodded with a rather large grin on her face. He let out a laugh, "just don't leave Johnson and Spinnet behind," he patted her shoulder as he walked past her heading for the storage cupboard.

Willa climbed on to her broom and flew up into the air, she was instantly in love with the broom. The handling on it was amazing and she doesn't think she will ever go back to her old broom, not that she would want too.

If this was the broom that Randolph had spent years developing then she couldn't wait to see what the all-rounder broom that he was also developing turned out to be like and it made her wonder as to if she would be able to convince her mother to get her the broom when it is finally released. She thought that if he was releasing the broom now, how long until the next one?

"Come down Willa, it's time for practise and we have to have a meeting before it starts." Charlie called out.

Willa didn't move at first, continued to fly around on her broom, she didn't want to get off her broom but also knew the consequences from Charlie if she didn't.

She reluctantly turned and aimed her broom towards the ground, going in a slow descent attempting to prolong the moment until her feet reached the ground and she could see it completely on Charlie's face when she looked up at him, he didn't find it amusing at all.

"Come on, you can get changed after our meeting." Charlie spoke with a slight frown on his face and Willa nodded, following him inside the Gryffindor team room.

"Enough you lot," Charlie ordered as he and Willa entered the room ceasing the conversation that was happening between the other second years.

"The floor is all yours cap'ain," Fred spoke, saluting him while Willa and George and let out a laugh.

Charlie cautiously watched his younger brothers and eventually decided nothing too bad will happen before Quidditch practise and they had also long ago stopped pranking him realising that he no longer reacted, removing all the fun.

"So I have bad news for you all." Charlie spoke and stopped knowing it will be better to let them all speak and get their own theories out of the way.

"Quidditch has been cancelled."

"We're playing Slytherin again."

"Wood's not leaving?"

"Hey!"

Charlie shook his head at the responses that came his way, some even becoming more outlandish than the previous ones as they jumped from Quidditch to anything else happening in their world.

"Enough," he ordered and they all stopped talking amongst themselves and looked at him. "No Quidditch hasn't been cancelled and no we aren't playing Slytherin again, why would they change things during the season? And Willa, you too Oliver, honestly you both need to learn to get along." Charlie spoke, looking at both of them and soon enough they both began yelling, both attempting to be louder than the other and no one could hear what was being said between the two of them.

"Enough!" Charlie yelled over the top of them and the silence was deafening. "You know what screw practise today, today is all a meeting. I do not care at all what problems you all have amongst yourselves but on that pitch during practise and games you will all get along, put aside your bloody differences and get along for the sake of the game. You two both want to play professionally one day and no Willa I do not want to any quips about how he can't stay on his broom." Charlie snapped, also giving her a look knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"If you can't play well together then your overall performance will look bad and recruiters won't touch you, argue all you two want in the Castle and wherever else on the grounds but on this pitch and on your brooms, no more or I swear to Merlin I will replace both of you." Charlie threatened and they both slowly nodded.

Charlie sat there and watched them all for a moment, he truly did wonder what was going to happen once he told them all what he's decided to do.

"Now for why I originally wanted to have this meeting before practise. I've put too much focus on Quidditch these last few months and as such my grades have slipped. I don't want a career as a Quidditch player and as such need to bring my grades back up. Do not take this as me leaving the team, no far from it. I will continue to play Seeker and for all tense and purposes I will still be Captain but I will be handing over some of the rein to Oliver because no doubt he receive the badge next year because I don't think a single one of you second years getting it."

"It's happened before," Willa commented, grinning when Charlie looked at her.

"Don't start Willa," he warned her. "Oliver won't take over completely, I will guide him as well as giving him my own thoughts and plays to do with as he sees fit. Today will be a joined effort between myself and Oliver, so will the next few practises to allow an easy transition between us."

Willa nodded and looked at the twins who were sitting beside her, they didn't look worried like she felt. She couldn't stand Wood and didn't understand how Charlie came to a decision like this, there were plenty of people that wanted to play Seeker once he graduated, so surely there was someone older that could take the badge next year because she was truly worried about how safe her position was with Wood in charge.

Most importantly, it was a change she wasn't ready for. She knew that Charlie was graduating this year both he and Nymphadora were but she wasn't ready for this to happen just yet.

She didn't like change, she hated change.

.oOo.

"Black!"

Willa groaned as Wood's voice came across the Quidditch Pitch, it had been a month of Wood running Quidditch practise and Willa hated it, she hated him and didn't understand why Charlie was doing this.

Well actually she did after spending a good couple of hours in her mother's office ranting about Wood and how much he sucked as a Quidditch Captain.

It ended with Octavia telling her that Charlie had received a rejection letter from his dream job, informing him that his grades weren't high enough and that he also wasn't taking NEWT level Herbology, that all added together was enough for a rejection and he was highly disappointed. She reminded her that he didn't want a career in Quidditch and he hated having to take a step back but he had to for his own dreams, for his own dream career.

Willa instantly shut up and sat down, looking at her mother for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

That was yesterday, so yes today she was a bit more lenient towards Wood understanding a little as to why Charlie was doing what he was, but she hated it and hated that she was stuck being told what to do by Wood.

"What?" she snapped, flying towards him.

"I told you to run play five but you're doing it wrong." He responded.

Willa didn't like that, she didn't like being told she was wrong especially when she knew she was right. Her eidetic memory allowed it, she had read the playbook he threw at them all two weeks ago and remembered the plays. She knew it would take time for the others to remember them and as such she was trying to remember not to get frustrated at them but she was grateful that the girls understood when they did something wrong and she got a little frustrated.

So what she didn't appreciate was being told she was wrong when she knew she was doing the plays correctly, he had to be wrong.

"Are you kidding me? I read your damn play book. I'm doing it correctly, the play wants me to fly across the pitch in a zig zag like action before passing it to Angelina on the other side of the pitch allowing her to score." Willa responded, briefly giving a rundown of the play.

"No, I want you to drop the Quaffle down to Alicia below you." Wood responded.

"Are you kidding me?" Willa yelled. "That's bloody play 9, are you a fucking moron as well?"

"You can't talk to me like that, I can kick you off the team." Wood responded angrily and Willa laughed.

"You can't do shit Wood, Charlie is still technically Captain so go fuck yourself."

"Willa that's enough calm down." Charlie spoke, cutting into the argument before things got too far with Willa.

"Tell him who's right then," she snapped, looking up at him taking a deep breath and attempting to calm down. She didn't want Wood to know the truth, she didn't want someone she couldn't stand to know the truth about her.

"Look Oliver, she probably is right. You honestly don't want to argue with her on something like this, she read your book. Just trust her." Charlie spoke, hoping to get Wood to trust him without telling him the truth and without letting Willa's secret slip without her permission.

"I wrote the damn book!" Wood snapped.

"Well you're an idiot." Willa responded.

"Willa enough," Charlie ordered and she looked up at him with a huff, she knew he was helping protect her.

"I'm going to get the damn book and prove I'm right," she snapped before she turned around and walked towards the team room knowing she left her play book down here, not needing it in her dorm anymore.

She did debate always moving and placing it in her trunk but she never thought of it until it was too late, instead leaving it in the team room. She knew it was dangerous in case someone managed to get passed the wards protecting the room that prevented anyone from Gryffindor entering but then she realised, if she was friends with someone in another house what prevented the other houses having the same.

She grabbed her play book before leaving the room and heading back to where Wood and Charlie were standing, she shoved the book at Wood's chest. "here you damn idiot, prove me wrong but I know you won't be able to. I know I'm right."

She stood there with a smug look on her face, ignoring the look Charlie was giving her as Wood flicked through the book finding the right plays and she could see it on his face when he realised what happened. She was right, he was the one who got the plays mixed up.

Wood ran a hand through his hair before shoving the book back at Willa, nothing being said between the two.

"I think that's enough for today," Charlie called out, effectively ending practise and Willa knew why instantly by the look he gave her.

"I'm going to have a shower and then maybe a walk to calm down effectively," she responded, slowly stepping away from Charlie.

Charlie shook his head. "Willa it's been a month of this, you two arguing between each other. What's going to happen the day a Quaffle blows up in your hands, or his, or even one of the girls? Do they know what happens or have you kept that from them?"

Willa hung her head and refused to look at him, she kicked at the ground and stayed silent.

"I get it Willa, I get you're embarrassed by what happens but I also know it doesn't happen as often now that are slowly learning how to control your anger but stop picking fights with Oliver. You want to play professionally so remember that for that to happen you need to stay on this team to get spotted by recruiters. Recruiters always attend the last two matches of the year with attempts to get potential graduates, or even watch out for up and coming potentials. They may spot you this year and watch you over the next few years to see how you grow as a player." Charlie spoke softly and she looked up at him briefly before shrugging and looking back down at the ground.

"I could always take off and work in a dragon reserve, isn't that what you are planning on doing?" Willa questioned, finally speaking and she gave him a glance with a small smirk on her face.

"You make sound like I am going to disappear in the middle of the night," he responded.

"Isn't that what Bill did? You could too."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "he did and honestly I have no idea."

Willa looked at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes. "You know why Bill left in the middle of the night." She challenged him.

Charlie shrugged before turning around, "I'm having a shower. Think about what I said and try to learn to get along with Oliver, at least for the sake of Quidditch."

Willa didn't say anything else as Charlie walked away from her, she didn't have anything else to say in response for once. She knew what he was saying made sense but she just couldn't see herself getting along with Wood anytime soon.

She took a deep breath before picking up her broom, heading towards the team room to shower and get changed before heading back up to the Gryffindor common room.

.oOo.

Willa entered the first year girls' dorm, walked over and threw herself down on what she assumed was Emerson's bed as she ignored the looks that both first year girls were giving her.

It wasn't hard for her to notice which bed belonged to Emerson, one bed was made while the other was a mess. Emerson always made her bed, without a shred of doubt that Katie was slightly messy and probably annoyed Emerson in the process.

"How was Quidditch practise?" Emerson spoke brightly form the floor while Katie let out a laugh.

Willa lifted her head and looked at the two girls, a slight glare on her face but it was then she noticed that they had a couch in here. "Why do you two have a couch?" she questioned and they shared a look.

"Because two beds don't take up a lot of room, they must have placed a couch in here to make it feel homier I suppose." Katie explained and Willa nodded, sitting up on the bed.

"I wonder if it's possible to have you two move into our dorm and this be like a lounge try area?" Willa questioned allowed. "Wait, if that's alright with you both and Angie, Ali and Ronnie."

"Why would I want to share a room with you? Last time you kicked me out," Emerson responded with a grin and Willa let out a laugh.

"Yes well you have daddy and I have mummy," Willa responded and Emerson's grin fell and she lowered her gaze.

Willa loved Emerson, she truly did and she knew Emerson loved her but at times things were tough between the two girls because while they were both missing a parent and shared that bond, the parent they each had was the same parent the other was missing.

Willa grew up without her dad while Emerson had hers and vice versus.

"Willa?" Emerson questioned softly.

"Think about it though, imagine how much better it would be if we didn't have to fight with everyone in the common room for a place on the couches, we could have them in here, we could hang out in here. You two already spend a large amount of time with my friends as it is." Willa responded, ending the conversation about their parents that she had brought up without meaning too, she didn't want this conversation to take place between the two girls with another present.

"It makes sense Em," Katie responded and Willa beamed at them.

"Yes but I doubt McGonagall will let it happen, she will want us to use this with all the girls." Emerson spoke and Willa rolled her eyes.

"Please, I was planning on asking mum to make the change." Willa responded and Emerson laughed.

"Smart," Katie responded and Emerson groaned.

"Five months, we've been here five months Katie. One would think that's enough time to release what can and can't be said about her as to not give her a bigger head than she's already got." Emerson complained, shaking her head and placing her face in her hands.

Katie turned and looked at Willa who had a look of pure innocence on her face. "Maybe if we keep going it'll explode one day," Katie questioned aloud and Willa glared at her.

"Not nice," Willa huffed.

"Quidditch Practise?" Emerson questioned once more but Willa didn't say anything, just laid back down on the bed and let out a groan. "She doesn't like the new Captain, thinks he's a git." Emerson stage whispered to Katie.

"I think he's cute," Katie responded with a giggle.

Willa shot up in the bed and stared at Katie, "you need to get your eyes tested. That is absolutely disgusting to think. He is the world's biggest prat, he's a bloody wanker."

"I think he's cute as well." Emerson responded with a grin.

"I thought you thought Leighton was cute," Willa responded with a smirk and Emerson's face went bright red. Willa jumped off the bed and waved at the two girls, "see you both later."

Willa could just make out the sound of Katie's voice as the door shut behind her but she didn't hear what she said, what she did hear was Emerson curse her name at the top of her lungs causing her to let out a laugh as she made her way to her own dorm.

She entered her dorm and found Angelina and Alicia both sitting on their respective beds and both painting their toenails, Willa wrinkled her nose at the sight. She didn't understand how the two could do that, could deal with the smell of nail polish but she let them be, it was how they were and they enjoyed it.

"I have an idea," Willa spoke as she walked over and sat down on her bed.

Angelina watched her carefully, "Nope every time you have an idea you end up in detention."

"I agree," Alicia added in.

Willa crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's Ronnie when I need her, she's always up for my crazy ideas?"

"No, she just lets you be and pretends to be interested." Alicia spoke and Willa's mouth fell open.

"Nope, don't believe you." Willa responded.

She didn't believe Angelina and Alicia, she truly felt that Veronica didn't have a problem with some of the crazy schemes she may come up. Veronica had even spent a small number of detentions with her and the twins and Lee on occasion.

It was when Angelina and Alicia burst out laughing that Willa realised what was happening.

"Not nice," she grumbled, throwing herself back down on her bed. "First Em and Katie and now you two, honestly, I should have just stayed at home with the bloody tutors."

"You're better with us Willa."

"Admit it."

The two girls spoke but Willa didn't sit up and acknowledge what they said. "I thought maybe if Katie and Em move in here it will free up their dorm, we could place couches in there and hang out in there instead of the common room, we all get along anyway." Willa spoke, telling them all about her plan.

"That's actually pretty genius," Alicia spoke in awe.

"You know Katie said something similar but Em said not to make comments like that, it will give me a big head."

"That's highly possible," Angelina responded with a laugh.

Willa didn't say anything, just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the roof, she didn't like how the girls were all making fun of her.

"You all suck," she eventually spoke and the other two started laughing.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	16. Making You Proud

Chapter 15: Making You Proud

Willa was thrilled, this Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was going fantastic compared to the one against Slytherin, the scores were evenly matched and no one was calling Charlie crazy, they were actually in for a shot at winning.

 _"Black passes to Johnson, who...bad luck Johnson. Johnson dropped the Quaffle but Spinnet catches it. That is some good luck the Gryffindor team has."_

Willa beamed, that wasn't luck, it just happens to be one of Wood's plans. Charlie deemed him crazy when he first brought up the idea but Wood thought that with how the well girls were playing it may just work, confusing everyone else.

Willa quickly moved and duck to fly under Spinnet ready to catch the next drop before she attempts to make a goal, Wood also claimed that a drop this close to the Keeper may put them off thinking that they won't be set up for a goal attempt, that the other team may catch it.

 _"Spinnet drops the Quaffle, what is going on with these Gryffindor girls at the moment, two drops in thirty seconds? But Black catches it and shoots, Belby misses and Gryffindor scores! Maybe those drops weren't accidents, maybe it was all plays because Belby didn't see the Quaffle come his way."_

Willa turns and flies off to follow the Quaffle with hopes of getting it back.

 _"I don't know about anyone else watching this game but I take back what I said and thought about those Gryffindor Chasers in the match against Slytherin, they may not have been playing well together then but today. Today it seems as though they have definitely worked out how to play together, they seem flawless."_

Willa beamed, this wasn't the first good comment that Lee's older brother had said about how well she played with Angelina and Alicia.

The match continued along with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff scoring piece for piece making the scores rather matched and it would only take the catch of the Snitch to declare a winner.

The match finally came to an end with Charlie catching the sneaking, narrowing beating the Hufflepuff Seeker making the final score 240 – 100 declaring Gryffindor the winner.

"Do we really have to do this?" Willa complained as Angelina and Alicia pulled her into a group hug.

"We hug when we win to celebrate, just accept the fact." Angelina explained and Willa let out a sigh compiling to the request and what will become a tradition between the three girls.

The three girls were soon tackled by a set of red headed twins and the five of them let out a laugh before shifting and hugging between them.

"Don't say it," Willa warned Fred looking over at him, her eyes narrowed.

"You know he's going to," George chimed in while Fred grinned at her.

After the Quidditch Match against Slytherin where Willa spent the weekend hiding in her room Fred and George ended up cornering her and convincing her that she just needed more time, more time for her, Angelina and Alicia to learn to play together that the matches at Hogwarts are different to the ones she played in the Junior Quidditch League.

"Told you so," Fred sang with a smug look on his face and Willa shook her head.

"Alright you lot, why don't you head inside and have a shower to warm up," Charlie's voice came from behind them and the five second years grudgingly pulled away and headed towards the Gryffindor team room.

.oOo.

"You weren't at the match," Willa spoke softly, refusing to look up and face her mother.

It was a few days after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, after Gryffindor spent most of the weekend celebrating the win they were thrown into classes and had the win pushed aside but Willa clearly remembered not seeing her mother sitting in the Professor's section of the stands.

"No I wasn't," Octavia responded. "But I heard you played wonderfully and you won."

Willa shrugged, not looking up and facing her mother. She was hurt that her mother wasn't there to watch the match.

"Baby you have to remember I am a Professor, there are things that may pull me from Quidditch matches and I can't attend them all as I please. None of the other students get to have their parents come and watch their match the games."

Willa looked up and faced her, "But you're my mother and you are here, why can't you be at my games?!" she snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that," Octavia warned her. "All these years I would have thought you would have learnt that talking to me like that doesn't get you anywhere."

Willa just shrugged as she lowered her gaze and looked at where her legs were slowly swinging in the air, not being able to reach the ground from where she sat in the armchair that was situated in her mother's suite at Hogwarts.

"Willa look at me," Octavia spoke, a scolding tone to her voice and Willa reluctantly looked up at her. "I get I've been easy on you over the years, I haven't punished you like Molly and Arthur have done with their children or even Dromeda and Ted on Tonks but I can't be my parents. You need to learn that you are growing up and as such have to stop acting like a child, I told you last year that you have to realise you have a privilege with having me at Hogwarts and need to realise that this is my job and that sometimes there are things that I have to do that I do not enjoy about my job as they pull me away from the things I do enjoy."

"What were wrong with your parents?" Willa questioned curiously, she didn't hear much about her grandparents. She knew that they didn't approve of some of the choices that her parents made, that her grandparents were also cold and distant.

"They didn't treat us how someone should treat their child and that is all I will say on that particular subject at the moment." Octavia spoke sternly and Willa nodded in response. "Now I had a couple of seventh years in detention on Saturday, they did something incredibly stupid and as such injured the Hippogriff we were working with. I've had them in Saturday detentions for a month now."

"Which Hippogriff? Are they alright?" Willa quickly questioned in shock, she had only seen the Hippogriffs from a distance after having her mother warn her of the potential hazards of going near a Hippogriff without the correct producer and without supervision.

"Silverwing is perfectly fine now, both Hagrid and I worked together on bringing her back to full health." Octavia reassure Willa and she let out a sigh of relief.

Silverwing was the youngest of Hippogriffs at Hogwarts, Octavia had successfully introduced the younger Hippogriff to the herd that Hagrid had at Hogwarts three years ago in fact it was one of Octavia's last jobs within the Ministry before she was fired. Despite Silverwing being a beautiful chestnut colour her right wing had a patch of silver feathers, hence where the nickname came from.

"I am a Professor and as such have to punish students when they do incredibly reckless things that hurt them or the creatures we work with. I know I am known as an easy going Professor as you've called me in the past but I also know when punishments have to be dealt with in dire situations, you need to know this as well. Pouting and throwing a tantrum because I was supervising detention instead of watching a Quidditch match, regardless of you playing or not I know which one I would rather."

"Sorry," Willa apologised.

"It's fine baby. I wished I could have been at your game but I can't go slacking on my duties to watch you play every single match, I would love to baby I really do but at Hogwarts my job has to come first. I say this all the time, there are perks and downsides to having me here as a Professor. I get to see the things that the other parents don't, I get to see the Quidditch matches and be proud of you, I get to hear from the other Professors firsthand how brilliant you are and how well you are doing in their class but I also hear every single time you land yourself in detention, every time you pull a prank, disrupt a class, skip class, get caught out after curfew, _everything._ "

Willa gulped, not realising this happened. She just assumed McGonagall wasn't passing anything on, keeping it from her mother.

"I was never a well behaved student either baby, I know this and as such find it a bit hypocritical of me to ask you to be the same but as I remind Moony, it's all harmless fun and your grades haven't dropped and you are still the top of your class. I know any other Professor would have taken the map from you if they knew what it was, also given you and the twins detention for catching you at Hogsmeade but I am not normal, we haven't had a normal relationship while you were growing up. Baby my love for you isn't determined by what I do to show my love and support for you. I'm letting you live your life at Hogwarts how you wish and am only interfering if I have to, if you and the twins start severely misbehaving because of this map and it becomes more than harmless fun then I will take it from you, I'm letting the other Professors deal with you and punish you as they see fit." Octavia explained and Willa finally gave her mother a smile.

"I just want to make you proud mum," Willa spoke, her eyes beginning to water and she hung her head in embarrassment.

Octavia didn't say anything at first, instead she stood up and made her way over to where Willa was sitting and knelt in front of her, placing on her head and softly running her fingers through her curls. "Baby I am so proud, so incredibly proud of you. You've learnt how to get along with people and made friends, you are a top student and not to mention you are on the Quidditch team despite Charlie knowing what happened last time you were on a team and you have shown that you can work with others."

Willa beamed at her mother, it not even faltering when Octavia reached over and wiped a tear that escaped. "I'm trying mum, the twins and Emerson know how to rein me in."

Octavia let out a laugh, "that they do baby."

"I just didn't think you cared, not being at the match at all." Willa spoke bringing the conversation back round to Quidditch, the original reason as to why she was here.

"But I do baby."

"I know, I just keep forgetting that the other students don't have it as easy as I do having a parent here."

Octavia gave Willa a smile and placed a hand on the side of her face. "Despite how brilliant you are, you still have a lot of learning to do and a lot that comes with age."

"I hear that a lot lately, you have to be older to hear what happened with your father, be older to hear what happened with your grandparents, blah blah blah." Willa muttered and Octavia laughed.

"You sometimes forget you are only twelve, why don't you go be with your friends and act your age?" Octavia spoke, pulling away and standing up.

"Oh before I forget, if Em and Katie move into my dorm with Angie, Ronnie and Ali can you organise to have couches and chairs put in their room?" Willa questioned.

Octavia let out a laugh but quickly stopped. "Oh you're serious. No I will not do that, there is a reason why the common rooms only have one common room, not a separate one up in the dorms for the girls and boys. I'm sure McGonagall won't have an issue with Katie and Emerson moving into the dorm you share with Angelina, Ronnie and Alicia but then the first year dorm will become empty and the door will automatically be locked if no one lives in it. It's the way the common rooms are spelled, just like the stairs towards the girls' dorms."

Willa giggled, she still finds it funny how the twins tried to run up the girls' staircase after Angelina, threatening to throw the bug they found in the common room at her. None of them had any idea as to where the bug came from, just assumed it came back with one of the students that had Herbology that day.

Willa and Emerson were doubled over in laughter at the sight of what happened, the sight of all three of them sliding down the slide that the stairs turned into and also laughed at the sight of Angelina yelling at the twins.

"So not possible to have our own common room?" she questioned and Octavia shook her head.

"There are many unused classrooms within the Castle that you could easily transform, that being said you also have the map." Octavia pointed out and Willa grinned before standing up and rushing from the room.

"Bye mum," Willa called out over her shoulder and left the room hoping that Fred and George were in the Gryffindor common room, or even their dorm as she knew they had the map.

She didn't find the twins in the common room and headed straight up to their dorm hoping they were in there.

"I could have been naked you know," Lee commented as Willa entered their dorm.

"And I could be a fairy but here we are," Willa responded with a smirk.

"What are you doing up here? How did you get up here better yet?" Lee questioned.

"I walked up the stairs, huh, the Founders must trust girls and not boys." Willa teased. "I'm looking for Fred and George."

"Fourth year dorm," Lee responded and Willa's eyes went wide.

"Those prats!" Willa exclaimed before she left the dorm and headed across to the fourth year dorm and entered, scaring Fred and George.

"You're doing this without me!" she yelled, they both turned and looked at her sheepishly.

They had a plan to get revenge on Percy, he had sent a letter home informing Molly and Arthur that the twins were misbehaving in class and not getting marks up to what would be Percy's high standard. This resulted in a strongly worded letter from Molly demanding that they improve on their marks. Willa made a joke about how they were lucky they didn't receive a Howler after the way the letter was worded.

"Percy didn't rat you out." Fred pointed out.

"Well he could have mentioned it but since my mother is here and knows what we get up to, not much your mother can do," Willa shrugged and the twins shared a look.

"Either way, who cares?" George chimed in.

"Mum will be pleased to hear you're finally using her gift." Willa spoke and the twins shared a grin before focusing back on what they assumed to be Percy's bed.

There were four beds in the dorm, Willa knew one was Wood's and assumed it was the one covered with Quidditch posters, a frown appeared on her face as she noticed the Puddlemere posters.

"We can't use the products we get sent all in one go, so instead we stored them in our trunks." Fred responded and Willa nodded.

Octavia had gotten every single one of the Weasley children gifts for getting accepted into Hogwarts, just like how Bill got given books on Egypt, Charlie was given his dragon and Percy was given a quill and parchment set that he requested but Molly and Arthur couldn't afford.

Fred and George were gifted a gift from Zonko's, every couple of months a box arrived for them at Hogwarts containing a set of prank items.

"So which product did you decide to use today on Percy?" Willa questioned as she walked over and took a seat on the unknown boy's bed.

"There was something called a whoopee cushion in one of the boxes," Fred spoke as they stuffed something under Percy's bed.

"A whoopee cushion? I thought that was a Muggle prank item." Willa questioned and the twins nodded, staying silent for a moment.

"This one is magical, has a magical timer on it to make it go off and intervals, magically reinflates despite pressure still being applied and will affect it's whole surface that it's placed under despite its small size." George explained as he stood up and surveyed the bed.

"Interesting," Willa pondered, falling silent and thinking of the possibilities of the item.

She wanted to look into one and have it placed at Amycus and Leighton's house, wondering if Amycus would find it amusing to fall victim, or even watch as Leighton attempted to find out what was happening because she assumed something like this could also be charmed to be invisible.

"What are you planning there?"

"You've got your mischievous look on." The twins spoke one after the other.

"Just something for Leighton, it can wait till the summer." Willa spoke, dismissing them and putting their attention back on the prank for Percy. "Hurry up, fourth period should be over soon. I don't have an issue being late to Charms but if they have a free period then Percy or one of the other boys may be back here soon."

The twins turned and looked at Willa, nodded before pointing their wands at the bed and casting the required spell to put the whoopee cushion into effect.

"Alright done, let's go to class." Fred spoke as they turned around and faced Willa.

"But do we really have to go to Charms?" George spoke and Willa laughed.

"Charms is rather useful, a lot of the pranks we pull use Charms based spells. All of mums wandless magic are Charms based spells."

"I think Charms just became our favourite subject," the chimed together as the three of them left the dorm and headed off to grab the required items they need for Charms, it being their last class of the day since it was a double.

.oOo.

"What did you three do to my bed?" Percy voice came above the usual noise that was within the Gryffindor common room.

Willa, Fred and George all looked up at where Percy was standing at the bottom of the staircase that led towards the boys' dorms.

"And how would we know which bed is your bed?" Fred questioned.

"I'm not allowed in the boy dorms." Willa pointed out keeping her face blank.

"Why is your face bright red?" George questioned.

"My bed! What did you do?!" Percy questioned once more.

"Perce calm down," Charlie spoke as he appeared behind Percy, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"No! I've had enough of you protecting them and thinking what they do is funny while they bully me, they did something to my bed and it wasn't nice!" Percy snapped glaring at Charlie.

"Perce it isn't like that. They're just having fun and the only things they ever do is within the confines of our home or the common room, it's not like they do anything outside these walls and plus they don't just do it to you. Just the other week Emerson had hot pink hair and they had turned Silvertooth purple, how they managed that I do not know." Charlie spoke calmly. "What did they do?"

Percy pulled a whoopee cushion out of his pocket and the three second years could see Charlie bite his lip to prevent the laugh was escaping. "They put this under my bed and it's not one of those muggle ones dad is obsessed with, no it's one of those ones from Zonko's."

Charlie turned to look at them but he merely shook his head before looking back at Percy. "There is no harm there, and honestly the way you are reacting like this only causes them to keep going. Stop reacting, stop caring and they will give up."

Percy didn't say anything, just looked at them for a moment. "I'm telling mum." He turned and stormed up the boys' staircase.

"Rat," Willa muttered only to be given a look by Charlie.

"Enough, leave him alone. The whoopee cushion can be rather embarrassing. If I hear one more word about you pulling a prank on Percy I won't be happy." Charlie spoke sternly before walking away from them

"So who now?" Fred questioned.

Willa shrugged. "There's always Filch."

"Nah, he gets boring after always doing him."

"Slytherins?"

"Possibly." The twins spoke between themselves while Willa stayed silent.

"Why not everyone?" Willa spoke, interrupting the comment Fred was making about the Slytherin students. The twins turned and looked at Willa but didn't say anything, hoped she would explain herself. "Why not pull a prank on everyone, charm the entrance to the Great Hall or put harmless potions in the food. Pull a prank on everyone." She explained and they both grinned before leaning over and kissing her cheek and she just swatted at them, not happy with the affection she received.

"Brilliant."

"Bloody brilliant." They both claimed before jumping up and heading up to their dorm.

Willa didn't see the point in following them, they would come up with whatever they were thinking of as well as researching it. The twins were brilliant in their own way despite the grades reflecting less.

Despite all three of them on occasion working on pranks together, there were a number of instances over the years where the twins pulled them on their own without the help of Willa, even altering products with hopes of making something more effective or have a bigger bang as they said a number of times.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to infamous-wizard, bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night and Ginny702 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	17. The Future

Chapter 16: The Future

Octavia had a smile on her face as she reread the letter she received from her old Hogwarts friend, Gary Booth. Gary was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Octavia and they had taken NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures together, before everything that happened with the war and Octavia falling pregnant they had both spoken about applying to a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania, known as the top Sanctuary within Europe due to it's large and varying landscape being suitable for a larger number of dragons compared to some of the smaller ones.

Every now and then Octavia would reach out to Gary and see how things were going, swapping stories and asking each other for advice on various things. It sometimes made her wonder how different life would be if she had gone out there with him after her graduation instead of staying in Britain like she did but she loved her life, loved her family and really couldn't imagine a life that was any different to the one she now had.

But this letter from Gary was something completely different, it was a professional letter and not a personal one.

She never told Charlie that she had a contact out at the reserve just that she knew this particular reserve didn't require NEWT level Herbology because she also never took the subject. She didn't put any word into Gary about any potential applicants that came his way, she never did. If Gary ever saw potential in the students then he would reach out to her and that is what he was currently doing.

It seems as though Charlie had written a glowing letter about himself pointing out all the marvellous things and despite his grades not being what they had been in previous years due to stress and lack of time, he had brought them up since Christmas Break, it seemed as though Gary was interested with Charlie and as such sought Octavia out to find out how one of her students performed in her class.

It seemed as though Charlie failed to mention that he knew Octavia, had known her for years.

Octavia was proud of Charlie, he really was trying to do this on his own and refused to throw Octavia's name out in conversation or referral letters, he was truly trying to get his dream on his own.

Despite Octavia having a job at Ministry before coming to Hogwarts, she did travel from time to time but it was also something where she was able to bring the girls with her on her various travels. Due to her travels, she met many other witches and wizards that worked alongside Magical Creatures, whether they were in a sanctuary or just worked from their own home.

Octavia had no problem writing a glowing letter of recommendation about Charlie, telling Gary how lucky he would be to have Charlie at his sanctuary. Even sending a copy of one of Charlie's essays that he had written about dragons.

.oOo.

"What about Divination?"

"Seems like a waste of time to me."

"I think it would be pretty cool."

"Me too, despite the older students complaining about Trelawney being a fraud there are people out there who can see the future."

"What about Muggle Studies?"

"Hello, are you forgetting I'm sitting right here."

"Sorry, Ronnie."

"What about you Willa?"

Willa blinked a couple of times and looked at her friends, the conversation was coming in but she wasn't paying attention to who was saying what. She was too busy staring at the leaflets in her hands.

The second years now had to make the decision on what electives they wish to take next year through till fifth before they take their OWLs.

"I won't be taking Muggle Studies because I grew up in a Muggle neighbourhood, I won't be taking Divination, not because it's a pointless waste of time I just don't believe we should learn from a fraud. I will be taken Care of Magical Creatures but can't decide between Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Willa explained, looking back down at the two leaflets in her hands. She really couldn't decide between the two of them.

She knew her parents took Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies but she didn't see the point in Muggle Studies, she didn't want to take Divination because she honestly believed if you were destined to see the future then you would. There was also a part of her that wondered if her dreams were waiting for her to grow up a bit more, that she would also receive that part of her mother.

Remus had told her he and Lilith took Ancient Runes, briefly explaining to her about the subject and what is expected of her for it.

But none of this information made it easier on her.

"Why not both?" Veronica questioned and Willa looked at her for a moment. "I mean with your memory you won't exactly struggle with the full load."

Willa nodded. "That is highly true but Arithmancy is also a subject that works with predicting the future, I don't particularly want to be a part of that."

"Why?" Angelina questioned but Willa looked over at the twins, they were the only ones who knew the truth about Octavia.

Willa took a deep breath, she knew at one point her friends would find out the truth about her mother. She always wondered how they would react, even asked her mother if she cared about her secret being spoken of to her friends during the previous summer but Octavia reminded her that she was registered with the Ministry and anyone could find out what she was by a letter sent to the Ministry.

"My mother can see the future, she has no say in what she sees or when she sees it. My mother and uncle always wondered if I will receive the same gift one day." Willa spoke softly and the rest of the group all stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

Willa stayed silent and looked back down at the leaflets, opening the one on Ancient Runes while her friends let the information sink in. Ancient Runes interested her highly, aside from Care of Magical Creatures this was the one subject she was leaning towards the most despite the appeal of learning something new like with Arithmancy.

"I was thinking Runes and Muggle Studies," George spoke breaking the silence and Willa barely lifted her gaze, once again continued to read the leaflet in front of her.

"Why? You and your brother had rather low grades, why take one of the hardest subjects on offer and then something like Muggle Studies? Your best friend grew up in the Muggle world and we have a Muggleborn in our year." Alicia argued.

"I'll have you know we are rather brilliant, Willa says so herself." Fred boasted and Willa finally looked up at them.

"I've got to stop, he has a rather big head." She commented before lowering her gaze again.

"Our essays, they are rather boring subjects and as such we don't put the effort in," George explained.

"But our exams, we do rather well in our exams." Fred continued.

"Because this one makes us study." They spoke together while pointing at Willa.

"Yes because I would rather enjoy having you two move up to the next year with me instead of repeating. I'll have to find new best friends if that is the case, can't be friends with someone as dim-witted enough to repeat a year." Willa spoke, a slight smirk on her face as she briefly looked up at them all.

Fred and George looked shocked while the others burst out laughing.

"Fine. Why Runes and Muggle Studies?" Lee questions.

"Because we have aims and aspirations to our life." They responded together and everyone looked at Willa hoping she would explain.

"Don't look at me, he shares a dorm with them." Willa pointed at Lee.

"And it's rather scary, honestly the times I wake up in the middle of the night scared for my life as I feared they did something." Lee teased.

"Careful, that is a way to provoke them." Willa pointed out and Lee's face paled while looked at where Fred and George were sitting with rather evil grins on their faces.

"If only there was like a reverse Muggle Studies class, I would take that," Veronica spoke softly as she flicked through her own leaflets and Willa looked over at her.

"That's a good point, Muggleborns get thrown in our world with no clue on how we operate, how different our cultures are and how our systems work." Alicia chimed in, agreeing with Veronica.

"Other Magical Schools around the world do, I believe the Egyptians and Americans offer a similar class to what you are suggesting," Willa spoke, offering her insight.

"How do you know that?" Lee questioned.

"My aunt went Ilvernormy and my uncle spends a lot of time in Egypt despite him travelling a fair bit." She explained and they nodded. "We probably don't because it is the same bigoted Purebloods that look down on Muggles and Muggleborns that run our Ministry and are on the school board."

"Are you talking about Leighton again?" Emerson's voice was heard from above them all and they turned to find both her and Katie standing there.

Willa laughed but shook her head. "No, we were talking about a class offered to Muggleborns or even Muggle-raised that allows them to understand our society better."

"Oh is that the class Aunt Anna was talking about? What did she call it? Wizardry Law?" Emerson spoke as the two girls sat down amongst the group.

"Yes that is correct, Anna stated the class was called Wizardry Law. She said she also took the class and found it highly beneficial, although it only explained the culture of American witches and wizards. The Egyptians would be the same, only informing them on their own culture."

"So what classes are you taking?" Emerson questioned as she leaned over and grabbed the leaflets from Willa's grasp. "What no Care of Magical Creatures, I think O would be rather disappointed."

Willa rolled her eyes, bringing up her knees and tucking them underneath her. "That is rather given you dolt."

Emerson stuck her tongue out before looking at the others. "Everyone else?" she questioned with a smile.

"That is what we were discussing before Ronnie mentioned how she would take a class that helped introduce her into this world easier," Alicia spoke first.

"What Willa's lessons aren't good enough?" She teased and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Say that again the next time you want help with History of Magic. Or anyone who wants my help." She threatened and they all laughed.

"No they're good and I am finding the transition easier thanks to her but she's also only twelve, just like the rest of us." Veronica started but it with some of the group arguing that they were in fact thirteen. "Anyway, there are still some things she doesn't understand because of her age."

"Like what?" Fred questioned.

"Like why those bigoted Purebloods run everything, as she calls them," Veronica responded.

"Because it's always been that way that way, Ronnie," Willa responded softly.

"But why? Why can't half-bloods or even Purebloods that don't look down on people get in power? You've said before you are a Pureblood so surely your mother is, why isn't she in a position of power?" Veronica questioned.

"It's the way the families are run, there is a head of the family and it isn't my mother because she is the youngest and as such my uncle holds that title. There are people in power that aren't bigoted, Emerson's grandmother for one." Willa explained looking down at her watch. "I have my meeting with McGonagall about my elective choices, I'll see you all at dinner." She spoke while standing up.

Fred, George, and Emerson all shared a look, they highly recognised that tone, she was dismissing them on the subject she no longer wants to speak of it. The three of them let her leave.

Willa made her way to McGonagall's office, unsure as to how her choice was going to go because she was still unsure as to what the second subject she wanted to pick and study for at least three years, unsure as to what subjects she will take into NEWT level with only Care of Magical Creatures being the main one she wanted because that was her backup plan if Quidditch failed her.

She stood in the open doorway of McGonagall's office, "Professor," she spoke hoping to gather her Transfiguration Professor's attention.

McGonagall looked up and noticed her standing. "Miss Black, please come in and take a seat."

Willa nodded and walked over taking a seat across the desk from her. "I believe this meeting is about my choices for third-year electives?" Willa spoke and McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, some students generally have questions about the subjects before they can make a sound decision about which subjects they which to pursue," McGonagall explained.

"Understandable, I do however not wish to study Muggle Studies or Divination. I do wish to study Care of Magical Creatures but am unsure of my second subject."

"Second subject? Your mother had me to believe you were leaning towards three electives." McGonagall responded and Willa raised an eyebrow.

"No, I thought you only had to pick up two subjects in third year."

"Yes, some do pick up a third on occasion though," McGonagall responded and Willa nodded.

Willa stayed silent for a moment, she didn't want to take three electives, she didn't see the point of it. She began to question whether or not her mother was having a say in her education.

Students at Hogwarts generally had their own say in their education it was only the ones that came from prominent families that had parents force their hand in what subjects they choose. Willa knew that Fred and George both received letters from their families offering their suggestions on what subjects to pick but they didn't read the letters just threw them aside wanting to make their own decision.

"You know your mother seems to believe you will benefit from taking a third elective, prevent you from getting bored," McGonagall spoke breaking the silence.

"Something tells me I don't actually have a say in this," Willa responded shortly.

"I've seen it in my own class, you do get easily bored once you have mastered the spell. You understand the material easy enough, you don't perfect the spell as quick as I've seen in the past but you do manage it quicker than the rest of the students, a natural flare I've seen in your father." McGonagall spoke and it caused Willa to beam with pleasure, hearing something so simple about her father that was good.

"I'm thinking of your own future Miss Black, you are a rather bright student when you have the motivation to do so. I understand from your mother you wish to be a Professional Quidditch Player but there are limited places and a large number of people with the same desire. Have a backup plan in place, yes you have your love for magical creatures but subjects like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy could also beneficial, they aren't just required in jobs like Curse Breaking."

Willa crossed her arms over her chest. "So I'm being forced into taking three subjects while my classmates will only have to take two if they wish?"

"Not at all, you still have a week until I need your final decision. Do you have any more questions?" McGonagall spoke but Willa didn't respond, just shook her head before standing up and heading towards her mother's office.

She was half way towards her mother's when she stopped and remembered the number of conversations she has had with her mother about it being a blessing and a curse having a parent at Hogwarts.

McGonagall's words rang through her mind, 'you have a week to give me your final decision'. Instead, she decided to send a letter to her mother, hoping to find out why she was being like this and why she wanted her to take three subjects.

.oOo.

The response to Willa's letter came from Octavia the following morning, she supposed Bellamy would have taken the letter straight away and allowing the reply to come pretty quickly compared to usual correspondence between students and their parents but Willa wasn't happy with the response.

 _Baby, I don't understand why you are angry about this._

 _I didn't tell McGonagall to force you into anything, I just suggested that maybe three electives will be beneficial for you._

 _You have always strived to learn about something that interests you if you have no prior knowledge so of course why not take the three subjects?_

 _I do worry about how you will react with the more spare time and as such becoming bored easier and in all honestly if I knew you wouldn't abuse having a time turner I would suggest maybe getting you one to keep you so occupied you can't do anything but study._

 _I know you wish to work with dragons but Ancient Runes can be useful when coming into contact with other Magical Creatures. Arithmancy is the same, it is used to predict the future by association with numbers and I believe it could be handy when working with Demiguises, the only reason Miles is so friendly is because he trusts us._

 _I would have thought you would jump at the chance at learning a new subject instead you are rebelling against the system but then I realise that maybe you only want to take two subjects because your friends are only taking two._

 _Baby, you are brilliant and I don't honestly believe you taking a third subject will hinder you anyway, you will still have time for Quidditch and your friends because it is what you wish. You are incredibly stubborn and have a way of working things out to your own advantage, it's the Slytherin in you._

There was a scowl on Willa's face as she read her mother's letter for the second time. She scrunched it up and threw it at the end of her bed.

Her mother wasn't forcing her but highly suggesting the third subject.

"You alright there Willa?" Veronica questioned and Willa nodded.

"How many subjects are you taking Ronnie?" Willa questioned.

"I'm having trouble deciding, the way you've spoken about the animals out there makes me want to take Care of Magical Creatures. Divination sounds really interesting to me and I know you have your own opinion about the subject but it must exist, you said your mother can see the future and I have an aunt who is heavily invested in tarot card readings. But Ancient Runes sounds interesting as well."

"So you want to take three subjects?" Willa questioned and Veronica nodded.

"I was reading the leaflets for Ancient Runes and there's a job that sounded seemingly interesting."

"Curse Breaker," Willa spoke with a smile cutting Veronica off.

"How'd you know?"

"My aunt and uncle are one along with Fred and George's eldest brother Bill. Regulus helped Bill secure his job in a way, Bill has always been fascinated by the idea of working in Egypt searching pyramids and all the crypts. Curse Breakers work for the Goblins and not the Ministry so it's run slightly different, if you are rude to a Goblin while visiting one of their banks and word spreads, it pretty much kills any chance you have a job so Regulus always told Bill to be polite towards the Goblins as it may be beneficial to him down the line. They also only take the best of the best." Willa explained and Veronica nodded with a look of excitement on her face.

"Why does everyone only take two subjects?"

"The free periods Ronnie, they are used as a chance to spend time with friends. Third year isn't so bad but I've heard fifth year can be brutal because of OWLs."

Willa watched as Veronica fell silent, it didn't take long for Willa to pick up the book sitting beside her once more, she was under the assumption that this particular textbook had the required information she needed for their latest Potions essay.

"Is there a way I can talk to either Bill or Regulus about their job? Find out a little more before making my decision, they should have career counselling for us."

"For twelve-year-olds who most of which, all want to play Quidditch or being highly ranked Aurors?" Willa questioned, laughing slightly.

"Aurors?"

"Magical Police Officers," Willa responded and Veronica nodded. "But yes actually I have a way for you to talk to Regulus about his job, hang on while I search for it."

Willa climbed off her bed and knelt in front of her trunk to begin searching for her mirror that was linked with Regulus. She instantly began cursing herself for not keeping this in a better order, she had been given a trunk that had many compartments but she didn't use them, just shoved everything in and attempted to hold it closed.

When she finally found the mirror she stood up and made her way over to Veronica's bed and sat down beside her.

"A mirror? As far as I was aware a mirror is just a mirror in the magical world."

"It is, usually. Mum gave me a set of mirrors that were linked," Willa responded she knew that if she told the complete truth other students may potentially find out and begin asking Octavia for more mirrors. "I have one and Regulus has another one. I always remember he was around when I was younger but then one day he just disappeared and I didn't understand, I missed him a lot. Mum gave us the mirrors allowing us to speak." Willa explained as she looked at Veronica.

"Willa?" Regulus' voice came through, having been activated as Willa said his name. She looked at him through the mirror and flashed him a smile. "Hi there," he spoke wearily, looking at Veronica beside her.

"Hi Reg, this is one of my dorm mates, Ronnie."

"Nice to meet you, is everything alright Willa?" Regulus questioned and Willa could tell he was concerned but he also looked heavily exhausted.

"Yeah everything's fine at Hogwarts, is everything alright with you? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Willa, Emilia has just been having trouble sleeping the last couple of nights is all and I still have to work."

"Oh well if you don't have the time it's fine but it's just that we are picking our electives for next year and Ronnie was curious about a Curse Breaker, she's a Muggleborn and doesn't really know too much about our world and I've been trying to ease her into it," Willa explained.

"I don't have time today, I'm meant to be going to work soon the Goblins have me on the night shift tonight but I'm pretty sure Bridge is available tonight, she's just giving Emilia her bath and then she will be all yours," Regulus responded.

"That's fine, get her to call back and tell Bill to come home, I miss him." Willa pouted into the mirror and Regulus let out a laugh.

"I will pass the message onto Bill, I love you, Willa."

"Miss you Reg," Willa responded and the mirror changed to reveal the faces of her and Veronica.

"Bridgette will call back soon and then you can speak to her about being a Curse Breaker." Willa gave Veronica a smile.

Willa spoke a little of what she knew about being a Curse Breaker, the subject not interesting her too much and she hasn't asked a lot of questions as a result.

"So your mum is a Professor, an aunt and uncle are Curse Breakers what about the rest of the family?" Veronica questioned.

"Alright, so my mum's brother Amycus is the CEO of the company that was up until when Amycus inherited it was run by both my mum and dad's families. I have Dromeda who is a cousin of my dad's and her husband Ted, she is a Healer which is a doctor of sorts and Ted is the closest term being a lawyer within the Ministry. And then there is also mum and Amycus' cousin Anna, she's a teacher in the Muggle word. I don't know why she strayed from the Magical World when her husband works at the Ministry."

"My family is full of lawyers. My parents were disappointed when they heard that I would be following a different path but they were supportive, told me it was my decision." Veronica spoke, her head lowered and not looking at Willa but it was at that moment that mirror vibrating indicating a call was coming through.

"Hi Bee," Willa spoke with a large smile.

"Hey sweetie, everything alright? Reg didn't say anything, just handed me the mirror telling me to call you when Emilia was asleep."

"Everything's fine, my dorm mate Ronnie was curious about being a Curse Breaker. Can you talk to her and answer her questions, she's Muggleborn."

"Of course sweetie," Bridgette responded with a smile and Willa turned the mirror and handed it to Veronica.

"Here Ronnie, you can ask as many questions as you like," Willa spoke and Veronica took the mirror with a smile before introducing herself to Bridgette.

Willa climbed off the bed and headed back to her own, picking up the textbook she had previously discarded focusing back on the dreaded Potions Essay she had to finish before class tomorrow.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	18. Safety Risk

Chapter 17: Safety Risk

Willa entered the compartment on the train and threw herself face down on the bench letting out an over exaggerated sigh causing her friends to laugh.

"Budge over," George spoke as he walked over and pushed her legs hoping Willa would sit up and make room for them all.

"Tell me again why these last couple of months had been so hectic, I swear I haven't had the chance to breathe since Easter," Willa complained.

"Are you kidding me? I feel like it passed in the blink of an eye, I woke up one morning and the world was like hey, it's end of the term, time for summer." Lee spoke, making a rainbow shape with his hands.

Veronica rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Knowing you, you probably slept the term away and will no doubt be repeating second year." She teased and the other girls let out a giggle at knowing it was true.

The compartment door opened revealing Emerson and Katie. "What's so funny in here? I can hear your laughter out in the hall." Emerson spoke as she and Katie entered and sat with them.

"Don't you two ever spend time with the other ickle firsties?" George teased but Emerson ignored him and looked at the others.

"We're picking on Lee for sleeping away the last of the term," Angelina responded and Emerson grinned at Lee.

"Good then maybe he'll be in the same year as us and then I will finally be able to stop hanging out with you dolts when he's the only reason I spend time with you all." Emerson teased and the twins showed fake hurt on their faces while places their hands over their heart.

"You hurt us," they chimed together and Emerson rolled her eyes.

"Big babies," she muttered and their mouths fell open causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Fred turned to look at Willa, "tell me again why we are friends."

"She's a bully." George finished.

Willa shrugged, "mum forced us together, don't know why you two idiots chose to be friends with her."

"Hey be nice!" Emerson snapped but Willa flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm your friend," Katie responded as she wrapped her arms around Emerson.

"Hey what's wrong with the boys in your year?" Angelina questioned and they all turned and looked at the two first years.

"Nothing really," Katie responded.

"Just different interests, we get along well enough but you guys are better." Emerson grinned at them. "But now I'm thinking differently after those harsh comments."

"You love us," Willa grinned.

"Forced too," Emerson stuck her out while Willa looked shocked.

"What's everyone's plans for the summer?" Angelina questioned hoping for a change of subject.

"We're going to France for two weeks aren't we?" Emerson questioned, looking at Willa.

"Yep, two weeks in France and then a week with Grandpa Lyall," Willa explained.

"Why only a week with your grandfather?" Veronica questioned.

"We see him more regularly then the family in France, mind you this is all Emerson's family."

"Well I'm jealous, you get to go travelling around France while I'm stuck here for the summer," Lee complained.

"I'm going to America," Veronica threw in. "I wonder if I can get mum and dad to take me to see some of the American Magical sights."

"Okay, now I'm jealous of her," Alicia spoke and the other's laughed. "Just imagine, seeing another country as well as seeing both their Muggle and Magical communities?"

Willa looked at Emerson and the two girls shared a look, they knew they were lucky because they had a seen a number of countries when they were younger and as such seen the way the different magical communities worked in other countries.

"Then don't ask those two about their travels," George cut in while he and Fred pointed at Willa and Emerson.

"Prats," Willa hissed at them.

"What, why?" Angelina questioned.

"When mum worked in the Ministry some of her cases resulted in travelling, sometimes we went with her. Regulus also travelled a bit too when we were younger and we visited him on occasion wherever he was at the time." Willa explained.

"And then I have family in France, one Longbottom way back whenever moved to France and as such the Longbottom's are in both England and France and we still keep in touch with both," Emerson explained.

"Wait!" Lee exclaimed. "You're a Longbottom."

"Yes, my mother is."

"You're a Longbottom and she's a Black and Carrow." Alicia pointed out.

"How did that happen?" Angelina questioned and Willa let out a sigh.

"My parents were sorted into Gryffindor, now enough about my parents. I thought you were all passed the issues you had in regards to my family."

"Yeah but now we know you are both loaded." Lee teased and Fred let out a laugh but Willa hit him over the arm to prevent him from saying anything else.

Willa stood up and dug around through the top of her trunk looking for her deck of exploding snap, really wanting a change of subject but also knowing the group wouldn't say no to the game.

.oOo.

"What can I do for you Octavia?" Dumbledore spoke but didn't look up at Octavia as she entered his office.

"You need to move the Philosopher's Stone from its vault in Gringotts."

Dumbledore had trusted Octavia with knowledge of the Philosopher's Stone and its location for many years now, informing her that he was friends with Nicolas Flamel and that he also went to his friend with the knowledge that one day someone may come looking for the Stone and Flamel trusted Dumbledore to protect the stone. Both Dumbledore and Octavia trusted the Goblins at Gringotts and it security measures to protect the stone.

But now Octavia has seen something, something that will put everything they've done over the years at risk. They've spent years researching potential objects that could be used a Horcrux for Voldemort and even potential locations but were getting nowhere and they getting frustrated as a result.

Dumbledore finally looked up at her, he trusted every single one of her visions despite how she hated having them. She hated how she saw the deaths of James and Lily and was unable to save them, hated that she had the knowledge of Sirius betraying them but was unable to work out how or why to prevent it from happening.

"Why is that? What have you seen?"

"There is a break in at Gringotts, I know I might not necessarily know it will be that particular vault but Gringotts doesn't get robbed every day, it's not like a Muggle bank. If we believe Voldemort to be alive without a body somewhere he may need the stone to live, that is the only thing I can think of that will help him. We need to put it somewhere safer."

"Very well, what do you suggest?"

"Everyone states that Hogwarts is the safest place on earth, why not pretend to move it here."

"Pretend?"

"Yes, I've learnt over the years I can't fully change the outcome of my dreams so even moving it, or stating we have moved it may possibly still result in a break in, so move it and put it anywhere else but here at Hogwarts," Octavia explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"How do suppose we orchestrate something like that?" he questioned.

"Hagrid isn't the most subtle person, chances are someone will already have an idea it's already at Gringotts so why not send him there on a mission for you. Voldemort and whoever is helping him will assume it's moved here. Put a fake stone in Hogwarts and put protections from the other Professors regarding their chosen field around it and trap Voldemort there. I also had Hagrid bragging about Fluffy the other week about how much he has grown and will make an excellent guard dog."

"And how will you help me?"

"Haven't I helped you enough Dumbledore?" Octavia commented drily before standing up and heading to the door.

"You are one of my trusted Professors, I will enlist for your help on this matter as well," Dumbledore responded.

"Again, haven't I helped you enough over the years? I lost my family because of him." Octavia spoke coolly before walking out the door.

.oOo.

Dumbledore couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he examined the creature that Octavia had just placed on his desk.

"A demiguise?" Dumbledore questioned.

Octavia smirked, "you asked for my help and my area is magical creatures, I there for have you a magical creature."

"But of all things a demiguise? I honestly expected you to bring a swooping evil or something of the sort."

"I was debating a thunderbird but one, it would be quite hard to get it in the Castle and two, I can't legally get one in Britain." She mused with a smirk and Dumbledore laughed.

"A thunderbird is definitely more you, but a demiguise?" he questioned once more.

"They are highly intelligent creatures, they have precognitive sight. You have to be unpredictable to be able to catch the thing and it also makes itself invisible."

"Then how did you manage to catch one?"

"Me? I'm brilliant," she threw out before laughing. "This one is quite fond of me, I rescued it from a hunter a few years back who wanted its coat for an invisibility cloak, he has been living in the Forbidden Forest since I rescued him but is cautious around other people and tends to hide from Hagrid."

"Very well what are you suggesting?"

"Touch him," she suggested.

Dumbledore did as he requested and reached out to pet the top of the demiguise's head and quickly noticed the book appearing beside it on the table.

"Marvellous work Octavia, I assume you will be doing the same thing to a door?"

Octavia nodded. "Of course, have you spoken to the other Professors?"

"Yes, Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Severus are all on board and I believe Hagrid stated that Fluffy is thrilled for a guarding position."

"How he knows Fluffy is thrilled is beyond me, honestly a Cerberus is the only creature I refuse to work with because you never know which head is thinking what, they are too unpredictable," Octavia muttered, a slight shake of her head. "How's the search for a new Professor?" she questioned, changing the subject.

She still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had hired a vampire of all things to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts but no one was hurt and when she questioned his sanity his response was that he has admitted a werewolf and a Dreamer as students and now said Dreamer is also one of his Professors.

"Well, you remember how Quirinus Quirrell quit last summer so he could travel the world and learn more."

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" Octavia questioned.

"Well, it turns out that Quirrell has spent the last twelve months in Albania."

"What is it with everyone and Albania? A number of suspected Death Eaters that paid their way out of Azkaban have also gone to Albania but Regulus said he couldn't find anything linking to Voldemort." Octavia responded.

"Regulus hasn't returned to Albania since he first visited the country, anything could have changed between now and then."

"You and I both know he won't go out there without hard facts because of Bridgette and Emilia," Octavia argued for her brother in law and Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm not suggesting that Regulus goes out there but Quirrell spends twelve months out there and then his first task when returning to Britain is to get a job at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." Dumbledore pointed out and Octavia let out a groan of annoyance before throwing her head back against the chair.

"You think he found Voldemort, that he could be the one potentially after the stone?"

"It's possible but hard to know because he wasn't even suspected to be a Death Eater."

"Can I just hide Quirrell in a very dark room until he tells us where Voldemort is?" Octavia suggested, she didn't want him at Hogwarts anywhere near her family not with the children being so defenceless.

"No, we do not know if my suspicions are correct, where Voldemort is and how Quirrell is in contact with Voldemort if he is."

"So letting Quirrell become the Professor is the best option we have at finding out what he knows?"

"Yes, I will be putting Severus on the task of finding out what Quirrell knows."

"Harry's first year at Hogwarts and this shit happens, bloody hell." Octavia cursed.

"We'll keep Harry protected."

"Come on Miles," Octavia stood up and held her hand out for Miles to come with her. "Let me know when you are ready to set up the traps."

That was all Octavia said as she left the room, not wanting to talk about Quirrell, the stone, Voldemort or the potential threat for Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

.oOo.

Willa stopped at the back door that leads outside to the backyard where she was to believe her mother was hiding after seeking her out but not finding her, Remus having sent her out here but she stopped and looked through the window catching sight of her mother resting on the grass in her Animagus form.

Willa was confused, unsure as to why her mother was in her wolf form because she rarely saw her mother's wolf form these days. Yes, she had a lot of memories from when she was younger of chasing both her parents around the house in their Animagus form but it hasn't happened in a while.

She carefully pulled the door opened hoping to not make a sound as she hoped to sneak up on her mother. After carefully closing the door she crept towards the wolf without making a sound, she stood a couple of steps away from her mother but before she could do anything else the wolf all of a sudden jumped up and turned around startling Willa and she let out a scream.

"That's not fair," Willa pouted at the wolf who just laid back down on the ground and rested her muzzle on her paws.

"Are you alright Willa?" Remus' voice came from inside the house.

"Yes Moony, mum's being cruel," Willa responded and a soft growl came from the wolf.

Willa took a seat on the ground across the wolf, wondering what was going through her mother's head and as to why she was in her wolf form.

It didn't take long for Octavia to transform back and sit in front of Willa. "Everything alright baby?"

"Yes, I was just curious about something. Neville is now eleven and as such got accepted in Hogwarts, weren't Neville and Harry the same age?" Willa questioned softly.

"Yes."

"Does that mean Harry is coming to Hogwarts, coming out of hiding?" Willa questioned.

She hated that she knew Harry was alive, that he was out there somewhere in the world but she was unable to see him and spend time with him. She missed Harry, the small number of memories she had with him always had the two of them flying together.

"I haven't heard as such because I haven't spoken to Dumbledore recently but when I did last speak to Dumbledore he was planning on sending Harry his letter inviting him to attend."

Willa perked up at the sound of that, surely Harry wouldn't give up the chance to attend Hogwarts, surely he would want to go where his parents went in attempts to find out more about his parents. She knew Harry was living with his aunt and uncle but she didn't know how much they knew about James, yes they would know a lot about Lily but nothing about James and she couldn't wait until she got to know her god brother.

"Just don't go and bombard him with information baby it could be an overload. We don't know what his aunt and uncle have decided to tell him over the years, just let him settle in before running up to him and introducing yourself as his god sister because it will also open a whole can of worms that you don't know how to answer." Octavia spoke.

"So no talking to him at all?" Willa pouted.

Octavia let out a laugh, reaching over and tucking a loose curl behind Willa's ear earning a smile from the young witch. "Not at all baby, we don't know what his upbringing was like at all. You grew up fully immersed in the magical world despite us living where we do and yet you struggled to adjust to being at Hogwarts."

"That's because I'm a freak," Willa responded only to earn a look from Octavia. "I'm different mum, I've always been different. I didn't cope well when you started working at Hogwarts and I didn't adjust to my first year as quickly as everyone else but I have, I've made friends and I was successfully on the Quidditch team for a whole year and didn't maim anyone although Wood is rather annoying." Willa was incredibly proud of herself for not having thrown anything at Wood yet despite the number of occasions he was rather annoying.

"And I am extremely proud of you baby, you have no idea. Now are you ready to go to Diagon Alley, you said you needed new clothes."

"Are we finally allowed to go to Gringotts after the break in?" Willa questioned.

A couple of days ago someone broke into a vault at Gringotts, The Daily Prophet reported the break in and according to the article nothing was stolen but still the fact that someone managed to break into Gringotts and one of their vaults was a huge feat in itself.

"Yes, I received a letter from Gringotts this morning so I am able to extract the gold needed for our shopping and your Hogwarts supplies as well as the gold I am giving you for the year."

Willa grinned at her mother, she didn't get access to much of her gold prior to now forcing her and the twins to be careful with how they spent their gold unless they sent of owl orders with Willa's vault details and permission to pull the gold with the Goblins. But this year she was now a third year and as such her and the rest of the third years were allowed to visit Hogsmeade during the weekends when they were allowed to go down to the village.

"For Hogsmeade weekends," Willa continued to grin at her mother.

"I haven't signed your permission slip just yet," Octavia warned Willa as she stood up and brushed off the loose dirt and strands of grass.

"Ouch mum, that hurts," Willa complained and Octavia laughed. "Come on, let's go find Emerson so we can go shopping already."

"Wait, mum," Willa spoke softly and Octavia turned to face her, worry filling her face.

"What is it, baby?"

"Why were you out here in your Animagus form, I rarely see Snow these days?"

"Just had a lot on my mind is all and being Snow helps calm my mind down and allow me to think better."

"Can I become an Animagus?" Willa questioned with a large smile and Octavia laughed, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Merlin no baby. Maybe when you're seventeen."

Octavia's response caused Willa to pout but Octavia paid no attention to her sulking daughter as they found Emerson and made their way to Diagon Alley.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, infamous-wizard and YumiKnowsBest for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	19. Third Year - First Glance

Chapter 18: First Glance

Emerson made her way down the Hogwarts Express after it had left the station leaving Neville in the company of another first year they had come across on the platform watching as their parents were a little uneasy around the unknown and unusual things they were around with people randomly appearing on the platform. It was easy to tell that they were Muggles and their daughter was, in fact, a Muggleborn student beginning her first year at Hogwarts.

Emerson was pleased to see her younger cousin make his first friend and she knew that Neville was too kind and honest to push away a potential friend based on house sorting, in fact, it was this side of his personality that made her wonder if he would be a Hufflepuff.

She continued searching for her friends, she knew they were here because she had seen them arrive and she told she would catch up with them after she made sure Neville was settled.

She finally found them all crammed into a compartment, she entered and made her way over to take a seat.

"So I have a question and those two refuse to answer," Veronica spoke, without even greeting Emerson and she knew exactly what it was going to be.

"Nice to see you as well Ronnie, have a good summer?" Emerson questioned sweetly and a slight blush spread across Veronica's face.

"Sorry but I don't honestly believe Willa would be late, her mum being a Professor and all," Veronica explained and Emerson nodded.

"As for why those two didn't say anything, well they are partially to blame." Emerson pointed at Fred and George and they hung their heads hiding their embarrassment.

"How come?" Katie questioned.

"They were out with Willa a couple of days ago within the neighbourhood Willa and I grew up in and they came across some bush that had a berry on it none of them had ever seen before. The twins dared Willa to eat it and her being her she did. Turns out she is highly allergic to said berry." Emerson explained and they all nodded.

"We didn't know she was allergic but if we hadn't of dared her then it wouldn't have happened," Fred spoke and George nodded in agreement.

Emerson knew the two felt really guilty for what happened, they couldn't even carry Willa after it was determined she was struggling to breathe. Fred stayed with her while George ran back to the house to get Octavia and Remus, telling them what happened. Within minutes they were all at St Mungo's having a Healer tell them that it was a standard allergic reaction and it was nothing to worry about just a couple of days rest.

A couple of days also included the ride to Hogwarts and Willa wasn't feeling up to being on a train all day, Octavia also didn't want her to be on the train all day. So what happened was Octavia stayed home a little longer with Willa allowing her to rest longer before she Apparated the two of them to Hogwarts and Willa continued to rest in Octavia's office while she attended to what she had to and found out what the password for the Gryffindor common room was.

"Doesn't explain why she isn't here now," Lee pointed out.

"She's still resting, didn't want to be on the train all day and Octavia didn't want to risk it. She's probably already at Hogwarts resting." Emerson responded.

"Why can't she take potions to help speed her recovery?" Alicia questioned.

"Octavia is allergic to a few potions, must be the ingredients thrown in or something, I'm unsure. Either way growing up Octavia was hesitant to give Willa potions just in case."

"Makes sense, my mum is allergic to strawberries and as such, I am as well." Lee pondered and they all looked at him.

"You're allergic to strawberries?" a couple of them questioned as once and he wearily nodded, unsure as to what would happen.

"Just different is all," George shrugged as he threw a Bertie Botts every flavoured bean at him. "Wait that's why you don't eat red or pink ones."

"Correct, there is no way to know what flavour they are so I avoid them."

"I'm allergic to coconut," Veronica informed them.

"And I'm allergic to pineapples," Angelina threw out and Emerson looked at Katie.

"Not everyone is allergic to something," Katie said defensively, holding her hands up and they all laughed.

"Alright, so no pink or red beans for Lee," George spoke pointing at Lee.

"No white ones for Ronnie." Fred pointed at Veronica.

"And no yellow ones for Angie." They spoke together and the other three nodded.

"Good more for us."

"They're usually the good flavours." They both shared a grin as they stuck their hand in the box and pulled out a handful of beans and threw them in their mouth.

"I still refuse to eat them," Emerson spoke, making a face of disgust at the twins but they just threw a bean at her.

.oOo.

Willa woke up feeling a little groggy and at first was a little unsure as to where she was but when the fog in her mind cleared she remembered she fell asleep in her mother's suite when they arrived at Hogwarts.

The Healer said the feeling she had in her lungs would pass after a couple of days but until then it would constantly feel like she was out of breath. She climbed out of the bed and sat on the edge, placing her face in her hands for a second to stop the room from spinning, that wasn't normal for her.

She stood up and walked over to where she saw a plate of food, smiling at the sight of her favourite foods that her mother would have requested the elves to send up for her.

She picked up the note that was left for her and read it.

 _Head to your common room when you feel up to it, Minerva has informed me that your new password is Caput Draconis._

 _Feel better baby, I love you xo._

Willa placed the note down and started picking at her dinner, knowing once she had eaten she will head to her dorm and get changed before curling up in her own bed.

She didn't even have to question as to where her trunk had disappeared too since she assumed her mother had organised with the elves to have her trunk moved from her mother's suite to her dorm in Gryffindor Tower.

.oOo.

"Go away, sleeping," Willa grumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head, not pleased that someone had woken her.

Once she had eaten enough of the food the elves had left for her she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, marvelling that for once she didn't have to fight over the bathroom with the other girls and had a shower before climbing into bed.

After Willa had asked Octavia if they could turn the 'then' first year girls' dorm into a lounge area only to find it wouldn't work the first year girls decided to stay in their dorm, alternating between the two dorms and also giving them access to a second bathroom if need be.

"I thought you would want some information on the sorting." Emerson's soft voice came and Willa let out a groan before rolling over and sitting up, she instantly noticed how the curtains were still drawn preventing sound from getting in or escaping.

"Alright, I'm listening, although I could easily find out in the morning at breakfast since I'm not exempt from classes," Willa spoke and Emerson shrugged.

"Neville and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor with us."

"I knew Ron would and I'm happy for Neville, I know how much he just wants to make your grandmother happy," Willa spoke with a small smile. "I did always think he would end up in Hufflepuff though."

"Me too, I'm glad he's in here though. Now Malfoy was sorted in Slytherin, did you spend time with any other family members his age?"

"Not really, mostly Nott but that's because Nott Senior wants me to marry one of the twins. Zabini was around every now and then because one of Mrs Zabini's husbands was a Nott at one stage."

"Both Nott and Zabini were sorted into Slytherin, there were a couple of girls that had prominent family names as well. Greengrass, Bulstrode, Parkinson, all in Slytherin. You would be surprised with how many Sacred Families have children in first year at the moment, an Abbott went to Hufflpuff and same with Macmillan. There is also a Bones and a set of Patil twins."

Willa scrunched her face up, "so the family members were getting busy the year following your birth, good to know. Did Harry make it to Hogwarts?"

"Yes a Harry Potter was sorted amongst the rest of the first years, he's in Gryffindor with us," Emerson spoke, a small smile gracing her face and Willa beamed. "Also Dumbledore said that the corridor on the right-hand side of the third corridor is out of bounds, said it will lead to an eventual death but knowing you and the twins you'll check it out at some point."

"Most likely," Willa responded, not even attempting to persuade the younger witch otherwise. "I want to show you something," Willa spoke as she reached under her pillow and pulled out the map, she had put there when she decided to fall asleep.

She was looking at the map watching as everyone arrived hoping more than anything that Harry's name would jump out to her but she couldn't spot it, it just blurred in with everyone else's or someone's blocked the name almost as if the map knew how much she wanted to see that particular name appear on the map.

"Is this a map of Hogwarts?" Emerson questioned as she took in the map.

"Yeah, Fred and George found it first year, they said they nicked it from Filch," Willa explained, watching as Emerson stayed silent taking in the sight of the map.

"I never knew why mum didn't have a nickname like the rest of them, I know they all came from their animal counterparts but I still didn't understand why they didn't give mum one, why mum's name isn't on this but that is mum's handwriting. I recognise these drawings from the edges of her books as well." Emerson spoke, her voice incredibly soft as she ran her fingers along the map as if she could mentally remember the map as easily as Willa could.

"We'll ask mum or Moony. One of them will tell us why Lilith didn't have a nickname, why her name isn't on the map. How do you recognise the handwriting and the drawings?" Willa questioned.

Emerson stayed silent for a moment, she didn't even seem bothered when a tear ran down her cheek.

"Gran kept her old books and notes from subjects, she did the same with Frank as well. I was going through them over the summer." Emerson explained and Willa nodded.

"Come here," Willa spoke softly as she shifted on her bed and patted the empty spot beside her, waiting until Emerson shifted up the bed and the girls were laying side by side. "We'll talk to mum. I'm sorry for not showing this to you sooner, I honestly didn't think. I barely use the map having remembered all the passageways."

"It's fine Willa, I'm glad I'm getting to see it now," Emerson spoke softly looking back down at the map between them while Willa slowly drifted off to sleep.

.oOo.

When Willa woke up the next morning she found Emerson still sound asleep in her bed beside her, she grabbed her wand and pointed at the map. "Mischief Managed." She spoke the code word closing the map, reminding herself to show Emerson how to open and close the map before she softly placed a hand on the younger witch's shoulder.

"Wake up Em, we have to get ready for classes," Willa spoke as she woke up Emerson before climbing out of her bed grabbing her robes.

"Willa!" came from the other three girls and Willa turned to face them.

"Hi," she spoke quietly, giving them a weak wave.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better Ronnie, it'll just take some time but I've been cleared for classes," Willa responded.

"What about Quidditch?" Angelina questioned.

Willa shrugged. "The Healer said it'll depend on me and how hard I push myself before I'm one hundred percent better. Wood needs to find a replacement Seeker, most tryouts don't occur until the end of the months so we won't have practice until at least then. I will be fine, if not he can take it up with mum." Willa responded a little anger in her voice and the others laughed.

"Typical," Alicia responded with a roll of her eyes and Willa grinned.

"I just need to get dressed and brush my teeth then the bathroom is all yours," Willa spoke, a slight question as she spoke and the other three girls nodded allowing Willa access to the bathroom.

Once Willa was ready for classes she headed down to the common room to wait for the twins, the girls telling her not to wait for them and head down to have breakfast as she really needed a proper meal.

But it was when she entered the common room and headed towards the couch to wait for the twins when she bumped into a first year.

"Bloody hell," she groaned, rubbing her arm in the spot the first year's head collided with her.

"Sorry," the first year apologised as they turned and Willa was shocked.

"Merlin's pants," Willa breathed as she stood there looking down at Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned but Willa didn't respond she just continued to stare at him.

"It's a saying Potter," a voice belonging to either Fred or George came from behind Willa while two hands gripped her arms. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." They pulled her away from Harry but she just looked over her shoulder at the still shell-shocked boy as the twins carried her out of the common room.

"What'd you do that for you wankers?" she questioned once they were out of the common room and they had let go of her arms.

"You were scaring the poor boy," George responded and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Let him settle in at least before you go and harass him," Fred spoke.

"Fine, breakfast?" she questioned and they nodded, turning to the side and holding their arms out indicating she goes first.

She shook her head but did walk down the corridor heading towards breakfast and it didn't take long for the twins to start filling her in on what she missed out on the previous day.

.oOo.

Octavia didn't have a single class this year, the previous year she only taught seventh years and as such didn't have a class of seventh years this year and it seems as though no sixth years had signed up for her class. Yes, she was a little hurt but she also knew that the number of people interested in working with Magical Creatures was rather small since it was such a dangerous field of work to go into and if people wanted danger they typically chose to be an Auror since there was more recognition in the field.

Instead, after the first couple of days of a new year had calmed down, she took a couple of days leave from Hogwarts and took off to Romania and see how Charlie was settling in with his new job.

Octavia couldn't help but smile as she caught sight of the fake dragon flying around Charlie's house.

"I can't believe you still have that thing," she commented, looking over at her.

Charlie grinned at her, "why not? I loved the thing when I was a kid and I never really had my own pet that was as close as it got. It didn't need feeding but I did feed it and I think mum was thankful its fire isn't real."

An innocent look appeared on her face and Charlie has spent more than enough time with Willa to recognise that look, she was about to try and claim something. "I'll let you in on a secret," she lowered her voice even though there was no need. "It originally did have a real fire but Molly scolded me."

"You're joking," Charlie rolled his eyes and she laughed with a slight raise of her shoulder. "Despite you being a pretty carefree Professor, you wouldn't have given me something that could potentially cause serious harm to me, you're a parent yourself and you would do anything to keep Willa safe, so why would you endanger someone else's child?"

"Good point, speaking of parents, how are yours handling you being out here?" Octavia questioned, knowing all too well that Molly was furious but she wanted to know what Charlie thought.

"Mum's furious, although I'm surprised you don't know that since you are to blame as to why I'm out here," Charlie stated giving her a look she was so used to seeing him give the girls and the twins when they were all still living in the same country.

"Hey, it's not my fault. All I did was tell you that I knew this sanctuary didn't require NEWT level Herbology, not my fault you're out here, plus Bill is in Egypt, that's further away." Octavia spoke defensively and Charlie nodded.

"I'm also less likely to visit because I hate Apparating."

Octavia nodded in agreement, remembering that he failed his Apparition test the first time round. "Which is strange, I honestly couldn't wait until the girls were old enough to start Apparating with them."

"Yes but you had two while mum and dad had seven children, they rarely Apparated with us, we flooed everywhere."

"Makes sense I suppose. How are you finding it out here, surely two months is enough to get accustomed?" Octavia questioned, she wanted to come out here and see how Charlie was doing sooner but she knew that as soon as she mentioned that she was visiting Charlie at the Dragon Sanctuary Willa would have instantly wanted to come along so she had to wait until the new term started.

"Oh that, it's easy as pie," he grinned at her and she shook her head, having already spotted the newly pink flesh indicate a couple of wounds. "It's tough but at least now I understand why you were so hard on us during class."

"Exactly I needed to be. Most people who take the NEWTs course end up with creatures, I never know where everyone is going to end up, so I study for the worst case scenario. But I am incredibly proud of you for following your dreams Charlie, I remember when I gave you that dragon, you said 'one day I'll be working with my own real life one' and look at you now." Octavia gave him a fond smile and noticed how he was a little uneasy at it, she figured that neither Molly or Arthur had stated that they were proud of him for following his dreams, hopefully, they can get out here for Christmas like they mentioned and their tune would change.

"Are you disappointed you never came out here?" Charlie questioned and Octavia's smile fell, she didn't know how he found out.

"How did you know?"

"Gary told me, told me that you two took the class together at Hogwarts but circumstances prevented you from coming out with him," Charlie explained and Octavia nodded.

"Charlie, I love the way my life turned out, I love my daughter and the family that I've made. I may not be working with dragons like I originally wanted but I am working with Magical Creatures like I always wished."

"Willa was that circumstance though wasn't she?"

"Yes, I found out I was pregnant around Christmas my seventh year and the war was getting worse. As much as I wanted to leave to protect her, I couldn't since I had a huge target on my back because I turned on my family and what I am. Once the war was over, too much had happened and I didn't want to uproot the girls' lives." She explained and he nodded in response.

"For what it's worth, you were an amazing Professor, something that comes from having to raise someone like Willa, I believe."

"I had a similar personality to Willa when I was younger, but maybe more private about my life because of my own upbringing."

"Speaking of Willa, why didn't you come during the summer and bring her along, she would have loved being out here as much as you?"

Octavia raised an eyebrow, "really, after knowing Willa for this long, you are seriously questioning as to why I didn't bring my extremely mischievous and fearless thirteen year old to a Dragon Sanctuary?"

Charlie let out a laugh before pushing away from the counter, "good point, come on, I will show you around and I'm pretty sure Gary is around here somewhere."

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, EmilinLove, Raven that flies at night and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	20. Breaking the Rules

Chapter 19: Breaking the Rules

Willa was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall happily eating breakfast with her friends when she noticed someone had sat down in the empty spot beside her, she turned her head and found Wood had taken a seat.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"There are rumours floating around that you aren't well. Need to know if I have to replace you as well as Charlie." He questioned.

Willa narrowed her eyes for a moment, only to be kicked in the shin and when she looked across the table Emerson had an innocent look on her face. She let out a sigh and looked back at Wood.

"I'm perfectly fine, you don't need to replace me for my health."

"Good to hear. I'm planning on hopefully having tryouts this weekend, just need to have it cleared with McGonagall and make sure the pitch is free. I will let you all know." Wood spoke before he stood up and made his way down the table, Willa watched him for a moment but once again received a kick in the shin.

"See something you like?" Emerson teased.

Willa pretended to gag, "you're kidding right?"

Emerson didn't say anything in response, just gave Willa a look which Willa ignored before she looked at the others.

"So tryouts this weekend, who do you think will attempt to take over from Charlie?" Willa questioned and it successfully started a change of conversation as they worked their way down the table.

The days leading up to the weekend passed simple enough. Willa was adjusting to her new, busier timetable compared to the rest of her friends because, in the end, she decided to pick three electives, not being able to pick between Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

But now it was the weekend and time for the Gryffindor tryouts but it was when she entered the Quidditch Pitch that she knew this wasn't going to end well. She could only see two people who had come down to try out for the open position.

She was late to practice because of a detention she was given, Wood wasn't happy but there was nothing he could do about it because the detention was from Snape. He even stated that if it was anyone else they would be more open to moving the detention to a different day but Snape probably set the detention on a Saturday knowing it was their tryouts.

Willa couldn't even promise Wood that it would stop, that she will stop getting placed in detention and he wasn't happy with that answer.

"Is this it?" she questioned as she walked over and stood beside Angelina and Alicia.

Angelina nodded. "There were more but they couldn't fly to save themselves, Ali thinks they tried out with hopes of getting Wood's attention."

"He is rather cute," Alicia responded.

"Oh god, not you too. Angie, please tell me you don't find Wood cute as well." Willa complained and Angelina turned to grin at her. "Oh god. I need new friends."

Angelina just shrugged and they all turned to look up at the sky just in time to see the two Seekers collide.

"How badly do you think we'll lose without a Seeker?" Willa questioned.

"Depends on how quickly Fred and George can take the other team's Seeker out with a Bludger," Alicia responded.

"We all know that's against the rules, Bludgers can only be aimed at a Seeker when it looks like they are in pursuit of the Snitch," Willa explained.

"Would make things easier though. No one can live up to Charlie's expectation, I think that is partly why no one turned up."

"No apparently everyone turned up hoping to get the prats attention," Willa muttered.

"Chasers up here!" Wood's voice came from the air and Willa looked at the girls.

"I still need to get changed, tell him I won't be long," Willa spoke before running towards the Gryffindor team room to get changed.

Willa quickly got changed and grabbed her broom before flying up into the air and doing a quick couple of laps before falling in line with Angelina and Alicia.

"What are we doing?" she questioned, not really wanting to go anywhere near Wood right now.

"Just running plays, Wood doesn't want us to aim for a goal, just pass it between us while flying up and down. He wants to see how the potential Seekers go against each other while catching the Snitch." Angelina explained.

"Sounds fun," Willa drawled and the other two laughed.

"At least we're on our brooms and not on the ground," Alicia responded and Willa shrugged, hitting the Quaffle out of Alicia's hands.

Alicia barely had the chance to glare at Willa before she took off the down the pitch.

The three girls made their way up and down the pitch throwing the Quaffle between themselves while running plays at the same time, it also didn't take long for Willa to get tired of this.

Yes normally during practice they ran plays like this but usually, they attempted for a goal against Wood, not this repetitive action they were doing.

It was then Willa heard the familiar whistling of a Bludger coming her way and as she went to duck the Bludger one of the potential Seekers got in her way preventing her from dodging the Bludger and as such it collided with her side, sending her off her broom.

A hiss escaped her mouth as she kept hold of her broom, a sharp pain shooting down the right side of her body and she severely hoped that she didn't have broken ribs.

"You alright Willa?" a voice belonging to one of the twins came from behind her and she tried to lift herself up but couldn't due to the pain.

"No, I can't pull myself up. Thank god for balancing charms." Willa spoke, muttering the last bit to herself.

A balancing charm was a recent addition to brooms, a Charm being invented specifically for brooms that allowed the broom to stay floating in the one spot as long as the rider was still physically touching the broom. So Willa keeping a hold of her broom like she was prevented her from falling to the ground.

"Alright hang on. I'm going to come round and wrap an arm around your waist help steady you." The voice spoke and she nodded, biting her lip as pressure was put against her ribs.

"Thank you," she spoke finally able to tell which twin helped her and Fred merely nodded before taking off and hitting a Bludger away.

Willa sat there on her broom off to the side not participating much, she knew it would be futile to ask Wood to leave early considering she was late in the first place.

But it was while she was sitting there watching everything that she noticed just how bad these potential Seekers were, she knew if Wood put them on the team he was desperate.

Willa patiently waited until Wood dismissed them but instead of leaving she stormed over to where he was packing up the balls. "Don't you dare put either one of them on the team," Willa snapped as she stopped walking and stood behind Wood.

Wood let out a groan before he stood up straight and turned around to face her. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise McGonagall made us co-captains." He snapped in response.

"You're kidding, right? Were you not paying attention! They are horrible, we will get beaten to a pulp with either of those."

"Then maybe you aren't doing your job properly."

"Or you," Willa snapped and Wood glared down at her. "I get that when the Seeker is going after the Snitch they get right of way but kind of hard to dodge them and a Bludger at the same time! That stupid bint didn't even realise she cut me off!"

"You do realise those are our housemates right?" Wood questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I get that but you're also acting like I get along with everyone like Susie Sunshine!" Willa snapped and Wood stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"Bugger off Black." Wood growled but Willa didn't budge. "I'm Captain, this is my choice and those two were the only ones that turned up. You can't even make it practice on time, I probably should have replaced you as well!"

"You're going to run this team into the ground putting one of them on the team!" Willa yelled before she turned and made her way towards the Gryffindor team room to store her broom away before she made her way to the Hospital Wing.

She was still seething when she entered the Hospital Wing and took a seat on the bed waiting for Pomfrey to come and attend her after she finished dealing with the burns on the Hufflepuff's arms.

Willa was muttering to herself when Pomfrey finally walked over to attend to her but the Healer didn't say anything as she began healing Willa.

.oOo.

It was almost a week since the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts and Willa hadn't seen a notice on the notice board indicating what Wood's decision was.

"Oi," Fred spoke as he waved a hand in front of Willa and she slowly turned to look at him.

"What?" she questioned.

"Question 9?" he questioned again and Willa shrugged, leaning forward and grabbing the parchment in his hands since she wasn't paying attention to what he originally said and the twins wanted help with their homework.

"Do you think he'll get expelled?"

"Well, you did hear Hooch."

"I know but come on this is Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Willa's head snapped up as she listened in to what the two first year girls were saying as they walked past where she was sitting with Fred and George on the floor.

"Oi, firsties!" she yelled out and the two girls stopped and looked at her. "What's this about Potter getting expelled?" she questioned and they shared a glance.

"Potter's not getting expelled." Wood's voice came through the common room.

"Like you know shit Wood," Willa snapped.

Wood didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her. "Quidditch meeting now."

"Angie and Ali are in our dorm, I have to get them or is that against your wishes?" Willa questioned and Wood narrowed his eyes before pointing up the stairs.

Willa handed Fred his homework back before heading up the stairs and getting the girls, only having to say the words Quidditch meeting and they quickly followed after her and in turn, they all followed Wood out of the common room and down the corridor towards an empty classroom.

"I've finally found a Seeker but I want to keep them a secret, it's why I'm not posting a notice on the notice board and am informing you all myself." Wood spoke when they were all in and the door was shut.

"Who is it?" George questioned.

"It's Potter isn't it," Willa responded, it made sense to her because he stated that Harry wouldn't be getting expelled despite not knowing what truly happened today to make the other first years think so.

"Black is correct, it is Harry Potter." Wood responded.

"But he's a first year."

"Didn't he grow up among the Muggles?"

"First years aren't allowed brooms."

Were all among the responses that Wood received while Willa stayed silent, a frown appearing on her face. Her whole life she has been told first years aren't allowed brooms and aren't allowed on Quidditch teams and now Harry Potter was breaking all the rules.

"Yes he is a first year, I have no idea where he grew up and Professor McGonagall will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about the broom issue. McGonagall said that Potter managed a fifty-foot dive before pulling out and still managed to catch what he was attempting." Wood explained.

Willa stood up and went to leave the room, she didn't really see the point in listening to this. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't let a first year risk their health by playing Quidditch.

"Black we're in the middle of a meeting." Wood spoke catching her attention before she left the room.

"No, you're all in the middle of boasting about Potter breaking the rules. The same rules you were angry about me breaking." Willa pointed out before opening the door and leaving the room.

Willa continued storming through the Castle as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Being around her own magic for this long she was beginning to learn when her own magic was getting out of control.

She waited until she was outside, allowing her to stop and take a deep breath letting the small breeze that was present brush over her and wash away her thoughts.

She didn't want to be angry at Harry, she has barely said two words to him since the beginning of the term, not since she ran into him the first morning. She was doing what everyone else has suggested she do, let him be. So she was, she was waiting until he had settled in and found the right moment to introduce herself.

She had seen Fred and George rarely speak with Ron, in fact, Ron didn't communicate with either them or Percy much from what she had seen and wondered if it was because he was trying to find his own ground at Hogwarts after having five brothers already come through or still at Hogwarts.

Even Neville wasn't communicating much with either her or Emerson but Willa could see Neville was making friends and she was glad.

When she felt her own magic calm down a little she continued along to the Quidditch Pitch hoping no one was in here allowing her to go for a fly on her broom and remove the last of her argue.

For once she highly wished that her mother was in attendance, wanting to ask her what the chances were of Harry actually being put on the team and why McGonagall has seemed to lose the plot this year and not two years ago.

Octavia had spoken with Willa during the summer about how she may not be present much during the year since she had no classes, no sixth years had signed up for her class and the previous seventh years all graduated leaving her with no one to teach.

She said she would be at Hogwarts for Feasts, both Sorting and End of Term feasts as well as the Halloween feast. She also said how she may be present from time to time to take classes if a Professor was unwell or something else popped up that was more important since it has happened in the past.

.oOo.

Harry sat there at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, still in high spirits over his placement on the Quidditch team. By the reaction of everyone around him, he assumed that this was a rather special achievement and he was pleased with himself and how well he seemed to be adjusting to this new world he was thrown into despite one Professor seeming to hate him.

He turned and looked at Ron. "So your brothers are the Beaters, Wood is the Keeper. Who are the Chasers?" he questioned.

"Three girls, they're in the same year as Fred and George," Ron spoke, looking around for something. "But only two of them are in here. I haven't really met the other two girls, but those three sitting down there are in the same year and one of them isn't on the team." Ron pointed down the table to where three girls were sitting, laughing between them about something.

"Who's the third?" Harry questioned.

"Her names Willa Black, I don't know where she is. The only reason I know who she is is because she's best friends with Fred and George, she's always been around." Ron shrugged and Harry was curious.

"What about Willa?" a stranger spoke as she took a seat across from him and Ron.

"Harry was asking about the Quidditch team," Ron responded. "Emerson meet Harry. Harry this is Emerson Lupin, another girl that has constantly been around."

"You love me," she grinned at Ron before turning and looking at Harry. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry."

Harry was a little startled by the sincerity shown by the girl who was meeting him for the first time, even when he introduced himself to Ron he was a little in awe at meeting him.

"Why?" Harry questioned softly and the girl frowned at him for a moment before smiling again.

"Our parents knew each other when they were in Hogwarts. Why would I be in awe of something that caused you to lose your parents?" she questioned softly and Harry was glad that someone didn't care that he supposedly did. "Have you seen Willa?" she questioned Ron and he shook his head. She got up and left before Harry could ask anything else.

Harry turned and looked at Ron. "Did you know her parents knew mine?" he questioned.

Ron shrugged. "I never know what to believe with those two, they're as bad as Fred and George." He responded and Harry left it alone.

He hoped he could find a time to question Emerson and find out what she knew, what her parents knew.

.oOo.

"Where have you been?"

Willa stopped short as she entered her dorm and looked at where the other three girls plus Katie were sitting on the floor painting their nails and all Willa did was scrunch up her nose in response.

"I ask one thing and that is for you all to stop painting your nails in here and getting the nail polish all over the dorm. Why can't you do in Em and Katie's dorm?" Willa spoke and they all laughed.

"Emerson is joining us," Katie spoke with a grin and Willa let out a groan as she walked over and took a seat on her bed.

"I went to the Pitch for a fly and then had dinner in the kitchens."

"How do you know where the kitchens are?" Alicia questioned but Willa didn't respond.

"Don't bother Ali, she won't spill her secret," Emerson spoke as she entered the dorm. "You alright Willa? I ran into Fred and George and they said you left the Quidditch meeting after having a row with Wood."

"Oh it was more than a row, she was seething." Angelina pointed out.

"Willa?" Emerson questioned softly and Willa instantly knew what the unspoken question was.

"I'm fine, nothing happened Em," Willa responded quietly, pushing herself up on her elbows and watched as Emerson looked at her for a moment before she walked over and joined the other girls.

"What are two you on about?" Veronica questioned.

"Nothing Ronnie, have you picked a creature for our essay yet?" Willa questioned hoping for a change of subject.

Kettleburn had assigned the third year Care of Magical Creatures class to pick any magical creature and write an essay on it, including the animals best features, what they are known for, what magical properties they have and what rating they have within the Ministry. Up until now they had been going over safety requirements for the classes and had been in a classroom and not outside.

"No, not yet, I kind of want to do unicorns because I grew up loving the idea of them, or even mermaids."

"Technically they're a magical beast." Emerson cut in and they all stared at her except Willa. "What I grew up in the same house as her, I may not love the creatures like she does but I did listen." She defended herself.

"Anyway. But our textbook covers so many creatures I couldn't even dream of if I had the imagination and Miles is stunning, what did you say he was?" Veronica spoke and Willa smiled.

"I adore Miles and he is a demiguise. I was thinking maybe a thunderbird or some creature that isn't widely seen in Europe, I feel like Kettleburn may expect more than a typical dragon or unicorn from me." Willa spoke.

"You could always do a couple of creatures, from what I've heard Kettleburn didn't assign you a word limit just for it to be due in class with all the correct information," Angelina suggested.

Willa looked at Angelina for a moment before looking at Alicia. "Ali, what do you think?"

"Whether you do it on purpose or not, you can sometimes flaunt your intelligence. You know a never ending supply of information about magical creatures. You also do whatever you want anyway, do one creature or do multiple ones. I doubt you will get a detention for doing more than required." Alicia spoke and Willa nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Veronica questioned.

"No idea, still have three days. For now, I will do the one required magical creature and stick with a thunderbird." Willa responded as she leant over the edge of her bed and pulled out her inkwell, quill and parchment from her bag.

.oOo.

Willa stopped just before she entered the Quidditch Pitch, tonight was the first practice where Harry was going to be thrown in with the rest of the team since up until now he had been having private lessons with Wood getting him caught up in the sport.

Willa still couldn't believe a first year who grew up the Muggle world was put on the team after being on a broom for less than half an hour.

She entered the Pitch knowing she couldn't put it off any longer because Wood would just punish her with laps, or the stairs if he was feeling crueller than usual.

She walked over to where the group was standing, all being introduced to Harry. "Hi," she spoke softly as she stood in between Fred and George.

"Harry this is Willa Black, our third Chaser." Fred introduced her and Willa smiled at him.

"You're the girl that I ran into the first morning," Harry pointed out.

"I suppose so. It was partly my fault as I wasn't feeling the best at the beginning of the term." Willa explained. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry." She gave him a large smile before looking up at George. "Tell Wood I'm getting changed?"

She turned and left, not letting George or Harry get in a word as she went to get changed.

Once she was changed and left the girl's change room she noticed Wood in the team leaning against the wall opposite the door she just left. "I wasn't late, I was at the Pitch on time."

"You weren't changed and ready on time," Wood argued and Willa shrugged.

"I'm one of the rare students that have a seventh-period class, if you keep scheduling Quidditch practices at this time then I will always be late," Willa pointed out before turning and leaving the team room, walking back out to where everyone was standing.

She had a small smile on her face as she looked over at where Fred and George were standing there making Harry laugh at something. She was glad he was finally at Hogwarts.

.oOo.

Willa entered the Great Hall and quickly slipped into her seat in between Fred and George.

"You know the first years have been talking about the mysterious lady that is present at the Professor's table," Fred spoke and Willa's head shot up, spotting her mother sitting amongst the Professors.

Octavia stated it didn't bother her that she had no classes because then she was able to spend time at home with Remus but Willa did begin to wonder if her mother missed teaching.

"I wonder what she's doing here, we're six weeks into the term and she's only turning up now."

"As I've heard you mutter on a number of occasions Willa, who knows with that women." Fred teased and Willa shook her head, carefully watching as a couple of the first years sat up and walked over and sat across from Willa and the twins.

"Who's the guest at the Professor's table?" Dean Thomas questioned.

Willa craned her neck and looked down the table at where Neville and Ron were still sitting. Willa was confused as to why Neville and Ron didn't say anything, they knew exactly who the mysterious woman was, they knew exactly that she was Willa's mother.

"Oh her, she teaches sex education to the first years. It must be almost time for your first class," Willa teased, laughing when they all scrunched their faces up in disgust.

"That was a little mean Willa," Fred spoke but she just smiled in response.

"How is it mean? It was downright hilarious."

"Come on seriously you three who is she?" Seamus questioned.

"She teaches Care of Magical Creatures, she teaches sixth and seventh years while Kettleburn teachers third through to fifth but it seems as though there are no sixth or seventh years wanting to take the class this year since she hasn't shown herself until now."

"But why now?"

"Who knows, hang on Fred don't we have Care of Magical Creatures today?"

"Yeah, oh you don't think that Kettleburn is out sick or something?"

"Maybe, it's been known to happen the last two years. Didn't she also take the seventh year Charms class last week?"

"Wait she took a seventh-year Charms class? Who is this woman?" Seamus questioned and the three of them started laughing again.

"You three are annoying," Dean grumbled before they pulled away and left the table.

"Okay, so that was funny. Did your mum really take the seventh year Charms class?" George questioned.

"Who knows," Willa shrugged and continued on with her breakfast.

"Come on Willa, we have class," Fred spoke as he stood before looking at his brother.

Everyone was shocked to learn that the twins weren't taking the same electives, while Fred had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, George had chosen Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes.

But only Willa knew the truth.

She was the only one who knew that both Fred and George wanted to learn all four subjects and there was only so many times they could take Willa's attention from her own subjects or even the tutoring she offered to Emerson and the other girls.

Willa was right when she said they were brilliant, they truly were but they had their own aspirations and sometimes the aims of the Professor and what they were teaching didn't always match up with what Fred and George wanted to know, learn and were interested in.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, YumiKnowsBest and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	21. Troll In the Dungeon

Chapter 20: Troll In the Dungeon

"Alright, what's the plan?" Willa spoke as she sat down at the table in an unused classroom where Fred and George were waiting for her.

They sent her a note during class that they had a plan in motion, it didn't help that Flitwick had intercepted the note. He didn't say anything, didn't give them detention just continued on with the class.

Willa had to wait until after class to find out what the note was and what was exactly written on it but they just said all it was we have a plan, meet us in the usual spot.

They looked up at her and grinned before pointing at the large box on the floor.

"What's in the box?" she questioned with a smile.

"It's Zonko's instant pool." They spoke together and Willa let out a laugh.

"When did you get it?" Willa instantly questioned. She doesn't remember ever hearing from the twins about them receiving one of Zonko's instant pools.

Zonko's instant pools were one of their new products, it being placed in their stores over the summer and Willa instantly wanted one.

"It turned up from Zonko's, we didn't order it."

"We're assuming it's the last box from our gift from Snow." They responded but Willa didn't buy it.

"Where did it really come from?" she questioned.

"We honestly don't know, it just turned up one morning," Fred explained and Willa accepted it, they didn't lie to her, never have before and she didn't believe they would start now.

Willa nodded and leant across the table to grab their notes and work out what their plan was, the twins noticing what she was doing began explaining what they wanted to do.

.oOo.

Willa sat there and looked at Fred and George as they worked on the potions essay that was due the next day, for once they were highly interested in the topic their essay was based around and they had spent a lot of time researching this particular potion claiming that it had potential for a future product of theirs.

She enjoyed seeing this side of them, the same side they put all their focus into their studies. She knew that the pranks and inventions they had was a big part of who they were and who they wanted to grow up to be but she also knew that they wouldn't get very far if they didn't have the grades but she couldn't get the two twelve-year-olds to understand that even owners of a joke shop needed decent grades.

She stood up from the table they were sharing in the library and went searching for a book she needed for History of Magic, another boring goblin war essay that she didn't particularly want to do.

But she quickly stopped as she noticed Quirrell walk past, his eyes darting around as he spoke to himself. She couldn't hear him but she could see his lips moving to indicate that he was speaking but there was no one around so she didn't know why he would be speaking to himself.

But it was as he walked down the aisle containing the Magical Creature books that she let it go, figuring he was planning their next lesson.

She continued on to grab her book before heading back to the table.

"You know, I've never really noticed just how weird Quirrell is," she commented as she took her seat and the twins looked up at her.

"The stutter wasn't enough?" Fred questioned and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Speech problems are normal," she hissed through her teeth.

"Sorry," they both quickly apologised and she nodded.

The twins were present for it, they remembered Leighton having a speech problem when they were younger but they never once saw any of the bullyings he received as a child from some of the other families. It took Leighton years and countless potions with hopes of getting rid of his speech problem.

Leighton didn't have a stutter like what Quirrell does, instead, he had a lisp and something that was Apraxia of Speech which basically means that he had a problem with forming sounds. His brain knew what he wanted to say but there was an issue with getting the signal from his brain to the muscles that caused his mouth to move and make the sounds he needed.

Willa knew that Amycus didn't have an issue with Leighton's speech problems, instead, he did everything he could to help his son and didn't even get frustrated when at times it seemed as though it wasn't working for Leighton.

"What makes you think Quirrell is strange this time?" George questioned.

"He was speaking to himself, looking around as if he was afraid of being watched." She responded and they nodded, looking back down at their essays. "I feel like he is hiding something."

"Like what?"

"He's afraid of his own shadow?" the twins responded and Willa snickered.

"More like secrets, it's why his turban is so big." She spoke with a smirk and they let out a laugh.

"And people say we're the weird ones." They spoke together but she just flashed them a smile.

"I want to knock that turban off, see what he's hiding. He didn't have that first year, he was perfectly fine walking around without it." Willa spoke and she watched as the twins looked at each other before Fred began searching through his bag.

"We may have an idea."

"Ever since you told us how Moony charmed snowballs to hit you last year."

"We've been trying to replicate a similar spell but alter it slightly."

Willa narrowed her eyes, wondering exactly what they were on about. She hadn't once heard anything about them trying to create their own spells, or even alter ones they had heard previously.

"How?"

They went on to explain how they wanted to charm snowballs to keep their shape, that after they collided with an object they keep their shape and allowing them to keep hitting their intended target instead of having to gather more snow.

Willa was intrigued by their idea, she wanted to help them get this spell to work but more importantly, she wanted to use this against someone.

"Let's do it." She spoke with a sweet smile and the twins laughed before they all fell silent and worked on their respective essays.

.oOo.

Willa looked over at Fred and George and bit her lip holding her laugh.

"Be quiet!" McGonagall snapped and all three of them looked over at her. "All my years." McGonagall started as she stood up and quickly silenced herself. "I've never seen anything like this, someone could have died!"

"But," Fred started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You filled the Transfiguration Courtyard with water!"

"It's a Zonko's product, it's magical water," Willa spoke. "And plus no one was in the courtyard when we filled it."

McGonagall turned and stared down at Willa. "Magical water?"

"It's breathable, full of air pockets," Willa explained.

"3 detentions each, 30 house points from Gryffindor, you will be missing out on the first Hogsmeade weekend and I will be informing your parents. Now out," McGonagall ordered while she pointed at her door.

The three third years reluctantly stood up and left McGonagall's office and Willa was finally allowed to pull her wand out and dry herself off.

They had set off Zonko's instant pool box in the Transfiguration Courtyard with no one present and by the time it filled up other students had arrived to see what was going on. The instructions on the box stated it had to be used a square or rectangular space, it didn't need to be completely closed in as the box worked as a magical barrier and grew out to reach the walls.

A large number of students continued to join in, join the three of them in swimming in the water and they were all stopped as McGonagall turned up to see what all the commotion in the courtyard was. It also didn't take long for McGonagall to figure out who was behind the instant swimming pool.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Willa grinned up at the twins, she still wasn't pleased with how they seemed to be growing taller while she wasn't, even the other girls in her dorm seemed to be growing slightly.

Fred and George had matching grins on their faces. "It was lots of fun."

"Too bad McGonagall broke up the party."

"Next time we find a classroom and inform only the cool people," Willa spoke as she walked down the corridor, flicking her hair over her shoulder and the twins laughed.

"I did see Percy standing off to the side watching us all," Fred spoke and Willa instantly stopped walking.

"He was the rat," Willa hissed and the twins laughed, jogging ahead and wrapping an arm around her shoulder each.

"Come on, let's go have a shower before we head down for the Feast," George spoke and Willa pulled away from them both.

She didn't see the point in arguing with them, she knew what George was doing. He was hoping he could convince her to join them and everyone else in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast but she would just refuse.

Willa hated that everyone celebrated this day, celebrated the day that a dark time in their world was over but for her, it was the day a dark period began in her past, the day her family was ripped apart.

Despite her having hope for when she turned seventeen for getting her father back, she would never get back the dead loved ones, the ones she missed every day. Despite having Harry back at Hogwarts and her having to look at him and see so much James in him brought back the memories she had of James and it hurt her every single time. The pain was so much she couldn't bring herself to talk to him aside from Quidditch Practise.

"I'm thinking a hot bath and then dinner in the kitchens before working on my translations," Willa spoke as she walked ahead of the twins.

She hadn't even started on her Ancient Runes homework, her finding that her other essays far more pressing.

She was enjoying her busier class schedule, as much as she hated homework she found that the more she had the less her mind went into overdrive and it allowed her a little freedom from the thoughts that were troubling her.

Fred and George just shared a look before they ran ahead and placed their arms back in their original position and started up a conversation about the Quidditch Match against Slytherin on the weekend and how they all thought it would go.

.oOo.

Willa knew she may most likely get in trouble for wandering the Castle, it wasn't like it was after curfew or anything but she was always told to stick to the Gryffindor common room during the Feast.

This will be the third one that Willa has skipped and she has been warned the previous two years to stick to the Gryffindor common room during the Feast, but yet every year she wandered the Castle and never got in trouble.

She was starting to get lonely spending this night all alone, she knew that her mother had to attend the Feast because it was required of her as a Professor. She also knew that she could easily ask any one of her friends to stay back in the common room with her but she knew how much they all enjoyed Halloween, with the exception of Emerson, and she wouldn't ruin their happiness. She knew that Emerson hated that day as well but she would rather be in the Great Hall with their friends attempting to be happy and make new happy memories, but Willa couldn't do that.

She would usually walk down to the Great Hall with her friends before separating from them in the Entrance Hall and heading towards the kitchens where her favourite elf Ellie, who also adored her parents, would make her favourites for dinner before she slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

The girls she shared a dorm with had asked every year why she didn't attend the Feast and why she hated Halloween and every year her answer was the same, 'why would I celebrate the day that ripped my family apart?'

It was only Veronica, the Muggleborn girl she shared a dorm with that didn't know about her father while Angelina and Alicia had both grown up with magical parents and in turn they knew of the Black family, knew that one of the sons had been a Death Eater during the war before seeing the error of his ways while the other ended up being a traitor.

She ducked into the bathroom to relieve herself but it was the quiet sniffles that distracted her for a moment, she was confused as everyone was meant to be in the Great Hall for the Feast.

"Who's in here?" she questioned, not at all surprised that the sniffles stopped.

She walked along the row of toilets until she spotted the only one with feet visible from under the gap of the door, "I know someone is in here, I can see your feet."

Willa placed her hands on her hips, becoming slightly annoyed at the girl who was obviously crying but refused to answer her.

"I can just as easily crawl under the door if needed," Willa threatened and it was then the door finally opened, revealing Hermione Granger the same know it all first year she had heard a couple of the first years complain about.

Willa might feel sorry for Hermione because she knew what it was like to have the other students pick on her for being a know it all but Willa had learnt quickly to keep her hand down in class and her mouth shut. She had enough problems with her family situation and didn't want to add her high level of intelligence to the mix.

What Willa didn't understand was why Hermione hadn't realised that by now, that if she kept her hand down more often and didn't sound so condescending when she was correcting a fellow student then maybe she would make some friends.

"You've come to gawk at the crying first year as well," Hermione snapped before slamming the door shut.

Willa rolled her eyes before dropping to her hands and knees, allowing her to crawl under the door successfully shocking the first year.

"What are you doing?" Hermione sniffed.

"What does it look like I'm going, I'm making sure a fellow Gryffindor is alright and that I don't have to take it up with another student. I get you're a Muggleborn and have only been at Hogwarts just shy of two months but House Pride is something all Houses have and they stick together."

"It was Ron, he was-" Hermione started but Willa waved her hand to stop her.

"Ron is a git, I grew up with him and he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Honestly, people say I have no social skills but him?"

"No social skills? You crawled under the door to make sure I was okay."

"Exactly, I crawled under the door," Willa responded, going silent for a moment trying to find the right words to string together so she didn't come across as mean, she wanted to help the younger girl.

"I know what it's like to be picked on because you're smart but you need to be careful with how you come across, there is only so many times your fellow students can take you correcting them while sound condescending at the same time," Willa explained, looking at the ground. She still didn't know why she was doing this.

"How would you know? I've seen you with your fellow students and they all look up to you."

"You put your hand up for every question with hopes of showing you know the readings, you are the first one to manage to cast a spell and when you are paired up with other students your helping comes across as rude," Willa spoke, finally looking up at the other girl and she could tell Hermione was shocked.

"I like reading and learning, why shouldn't I answer the question when no one else knows it?"

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying be nicer about it. I get that Ron can be a bit of a git but surely the girls you share a dorm with are nice and I know for a fact Neville is the sweetest kid out there despite being incredibly shy, Dean and Seamus don't seem too bad either."

Hermione nodded as she wiped at her nose with her sleeve.

"Come on I'll take you to the Great Hall, surely you are starving," Willa spoke as she turned around and unlocked the door.

"Why weren't you at the Great Hall, surely you didn't know I was in here and came looking for me."

"You're right I didn't, it was just a coincidence. I don't like celebrating Halloween Hermione, especially not the way the rest of the Magical community does. My family was ripped apart on Halloween, it's not something I like celebrating." Willa responded, leaving the bathroom stall.

Willa finally got to the use the toilet while Hermione cleaned herself up, attempt to make her face look less red and puffy but just as she was finishing up Willa heard Hermione let out a scream.

"Bugger," Willa cursed before she opened the door and she was able to see the reason behind Hermione's scream.

"Where the fuck did a troll come from?" Willa questioned. "Get back against the wall," Willa ordered, not removing her gaze from the troll hoping Hermione did as she requested.

"What are you going to do against a troll?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a fucking troll, Hermione. Surely you've read enough to know how bad they can be, they can easily kill us."

"You're a third year!" Hermione cried as the troll headed their way, swinging his bat around and as it smashed a sink both Hermione and Willa let out a scream.

Willa held her wand up as she stepped back with Hermione, going over every spell she could think of and figure out which spell would be most useful but it was at that point that Harry and Ron burst into the bathroom.

"Hermione!" they both called out, "Willa?" the questioned seconds later, obviously shocked at finding her here and it made her wondered exactly what they knew about what happened.

"The only hope we have is to confuse the troll. I sure as hell don't know enough to take out a fucking troll." Willa spoke, looking over at where the two boys were standing at the other end of the room.

Harry and Ron shared a look before Ron picked up a piece of metal and threw it at the wall but it didn't do anything to grab the troll's attention.

Hermione and Willa had to jump away from where they were standing as the troll decided to smash another object to make sure they didn't get hit in the process.

It was when Willa stood up that she noticed her wand was no longer in her hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered to herself as she quickly looked around and noticed what she hoped was her wand, sticking out of the rubble where the sinks used to be.

"Ron do something! Prove you can make a name for yourself like your brothers all have!" Willa yelled out, hoping that picking at a sore spot for Ron would anger him enough to do something to the troll.

"Oi, pea brain!" Ron yelled out while throwing a metal pipe and Willa was unsure as to if that was aimed at her or the troll but the pipe hit the troll.

She didn't know if the troll turned because he was hit or because of the yelling but then the troll was putting his focus on Ron and heading in his direction.

The only thing Willa could think was that her mother and Molly would kill her if Ron died, that she couldn't protect him, any of them.

Harry ended up yelling at Hermione to run but the poor girl was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with her mouth hanging open in fear while Willa was yelling at the troll hoping to pull its attention from Ron.

"Do you have a death wish Potter!?" Willa screeched as Harry did probably the stupidest thing she had ever witnessed.

Harry took a running jump and wrapped his arms around the troll's neck, hanging on for dear life as the troll tried to throw him off. But it only took a second for Willa to notice the piece of wood sticking out of the troll's nose, surely a stick up your nose was more annoying than someone hanging from your neck.

Willa had to duck a couple of times to dodge Harry's feet but she wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself if he got thrown off the troll.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Ron spoke with his wand in his hand and Willa was confused at the choice of the spell but she watched as the club was removed from the troll's hand, no longer in danger of colliding with Harry.

Willa stood there and watched as the club rose higher into the air and she was curious as to what was going to happen and just as suddenly, it fell, hitting the troll square in the head and he fell to the ground. Thankfully the troll fell in a way that didn't squish Harry and he was able to stand up and dust himself off before pulling his wand from the troll's nose.

Willa walked over and retrieved her own wand from the rubble and was grateful that it wasn't broken. She turned and walked over to where Ron and Harry were standing.

"Not a spell I would have thought to use but it worked all the same Ron," she placed a hand softly on his shoulder. "You saved our lives."

Before Ron could question what else he could have done the door slammed opened and they all jumped, turning and facing the door only to see three of their Professors standing there.

Willa wasn't surprised, they were making an awful lot of racket that someone would have heard them and they came to investigate, especially if they knew a troll was on the loose.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall spoke with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Willa didn't answer, McGonagall knew why she wouldn't be in her dorm or the Gryffindor common room but Willa was still unsure as to what exactly the others were doing.

"Please," a small voice came from behind Willa and turned to find Hermione had stood up. "Professor McGonagall…they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall responded sounding incredibly astonished at the information.

"I went looking for the troll," Willa's gaze snapped around at Hermione. Why was she lying? "I thought I could deal with it on my own you know because I've read all about them."

Willa heard the sound of something hitting the floor and when she turned back around Ron's wand was now resting on the floor.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead by now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out when its own club. They didn't have time to go and fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived."

"Miss Black?" McGonagall questioned.

"I was using the bathroom when the troll entered, I'm completely innocent in this," Willa spoke. She didn't see the point of lying, she never saw the use of it.

In the end, McGonagall had taken five points from Gryffindor for what Hermione claimed happened while giving Harry and Ron five points each to Gryffindor and the three first years left, leaving Willa standing there with the Professors.

"How did a troll get set loose in the castle?" Willa questioned.

Willa couldn't help but catch the look Snape gave Quirrell who was still pathetically shaking on a toilet, so much for him being a good Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Come along, I believe your mother will want to make sure you are okay. I also assume you have had dinner?" McGonagall spoke and Willa nodded and she followed her Transfiguration Professor out of the bathroom.

"What really happened?"

"Why I ended up there or what the truth behind Hermione's lie is?" Willa questioned. She long ago stopped questioning how the Professors knew when students were lying, all of them had been here long enough to learn the signs.

"Both."

"I was heading back from the kitchens and I had to use the loo, I entered and heard Hermione crying. I had just convinced her to head back to the Great Hall when the troll entered. I assume Harry and Ron came looking for her having noticed she wasn't in attendance. Hermione told the truth when she said they entered just as the troll was about to finish us off, I don't know what spells are useful against a troll. Trolls are boring." Willa responded, going silent for a moment as the two of them continued down the corridor.

"I lost my wand, jumping to dodge the club the troll had and couldn't do anything. Hermione was too scared. I don't want Hermione to be in trouble for lying, I just don't see the point in lying." Willa spoke and McGonagall nodded before she knocked on the door that led to Octavia's office.

"Very well. I will reverse Hermione's loss of five house points, get some rest, Miss Black." McGonagall tilted her head before continuing down the corridor and Willa patiently waited until the door was opened.

"I'm fine mum," Willa quickly spoke as the door opened and she was quickly pulled into a hug by Octavia.

"Next year you either eat in the Great Hall or your common room. No more wandering around while everyone else is in the Great Hall." Octavia spoke and Willa nodded, wrapping her arms around her mother taking in the comfort.

After a couple of minutes, Octavia pulled away and placed a hand on Willa's cheek. "Come on, I'll take you back to your common room. I'm sure your friends will be worried once they see you aren't in your dorm."

"Thank you," she murmured, giving her mother a small nod and a smile.

Willa was instantly tackled the moment she set foot in the common room and she wrapped her arms around who she assumed to be Emerson. "I'm okay."

"What happened?"

Willa looked up and found both Fred and George standing there, she gave them a smile before looking over at where Ron was sitting with Harry and Hermione.

"Ron saved my life." Was all she said, she knew the three of them were smart enough to work out what happened, especially with the way the rumour mill worked.

The twins nodded before they walked over and whispered something in Ron's ear, he looked up and locked eyes with Willa and she mouthed thank you, he just nodded in response going back to his conversation with Harry and Hermione.

"I'm alright Em." She spoke once more, placing a hand on Emerson's head.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, YumiKnowsBest, EmilinLove, bookdragonslayer and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	22. Mirror of Erised

Chapter 21: Mirror of Erised

Willa sat there in her mother's office working on her Care of Magical Creature's essay while she waited for Octavia to return, McGonagall had requested her presence with something, said it would only take a minute and the two of them had stepped out of the room.

Willa tried to eaves drop on the conversation taking place in the other room but she couldn't hear a thing, assumed they had put up some ward to prevent her from listening.

"Sorry baby, what were you asking before we were interrupted?" Octavia spoke as she entered back into the room.

Willa stayed silent as she finished writing her sentence down, getting the thought out of her head before she looked up at her mother.

"Who got Harry his broom?" she questioned.

"I did. Your broom is not even twelve months old, do not start asking for a new one." Octavia spoke as she walked over and took a seat beside her on the couch. "I'm still not pleased with the pool prank you pulled with the twins."

"The box came from you!" Willa pointed out. "You said yourself that you asked Zonko's to break up the twelve month box subscription over three years, four a year."

"I did but I didn't know they were going to substitute one of the products I approved for the pool product. I wouldn't have approved that."

Willa nodded and looked back down at her things to pack up before making herself comfortable on the couch.

"What was wrong with Harry's broom? I've never seen nor heard of a broom acting that way, despite the rumours that are circulating about it being a Slytherin that did it because they believed they were going to lose with Harry playing, I don't believe a Slytherin is capable of that kind of magic," Willa spoke, hoping to see a sign of something on her mother's face.

The match against Slytherin was yesterday and there were already rumours circulating that Slytherin attempted to sabotage the match and Harry's broom but Willa didn't believe them instead she wondered if she something went wrong with Harry's broom, but she didn't believe that either.

"No baby, I do not believe that a Slytherin did this. Yes they may play dirty, do anything in the meaning of winning the match but this is beyond them. That is what McGonagall was speaking with me about, if I knew of anything that could interfere with a broom but I don't know anything. McGonagall confiscated his broom and I am sending the broom back to the supplier to have it checked, we're lucky Amycus has connections in the Quidditch world."

"So Harry almost died and no one knows what happened?" Willa questioned as tears built up in her eyes and Octavia frowned at her before reaching over and cupping her face.

"Baby Harry would have been fine. You've had a number of falls from your own broom. Nearly every single Professor was in the stands watching that match, I was in the stands. I wouldn't have let Harry fall to the ground, I would have stopped his descent baby." Octavia spoke, wiping away the tear that escaped and Willa nodded.

"We've only just gotten him back."

"I know baby but we will keep him safe." Octavia spoke.

Willa took a deep breath before pulling away. "I should head back to my dorm before dinner."

"I'm heading home and having dinner with Moony, I will see you when I return in a couple of days."

"Okay mum," Willa spoke before she left the room.

Octavia took a deep breath before resting her head back on the couch. She had a feeling as to what truly happened yesterday and she believed it was Quirrell on the word of Voldemort to take out Harry.

It was only on quick thinking of Snape that he was able to start a counter curse to what was happening to his broom.

In fact, if it wasn't for Hermione setting fire to Snape's robes Octavia was unsure as to who would have won the battle of curses.

A quick look at her watch let her known she was due to meet with Snape down in his office. She took a moment before she stood but she still in the end made her way down to his office.

"No wonder your daughter has no sense of punctuality," Snape commented as Octavia entered his office and she rolled her eyes, walking over and taking a seat.

"Thought we agreed you would back off Willa since you realised just how brilliant of a student she can be when you let her be," Octavia spoke, quickly catching sight of the look on his face and she laughed.

"That isn't why I requested you down here."

"I know," Octavia spoke with a grin but Snape ignored her as he took a seat at his desk. "How is your leg?"

"Why Hagrid got that filthy mutt in the first place, I am unsure."

"Now you know why I refuse to work with those creatures. You can never guarantee what the heads are thinking, they all have such different personalities."

"No kidding."

"Any luck with Quirrell?" Octavia questioned.

"No, mind you Potter caught sight of me the other night when Filch was helping me wrap my leg."

"Why you didn't come to me is beyond me. I understand why you didn't go to Pomfrey, to keep your cover but surely word will circulate that I am associating with my brother and some of the other families."

"I'm perfectly fine with healing myself," Snape commented harshly and Octavia shrugged.

"We can't have another match like yesterday Snape, the fact that Quirrell openly did that in front of everyone is insane. If it's not Harry it could be Willa, it is bad enough they were both in the bathroom where the troll was."

"The fact that he thought a troll would work just shows how stupid he is," Snape responded and Octavia smirked.

"You claim everyone is stupid and aren't up to your high standards."

"Yes well, releasing a troll in the Castle just with hopes of getting passed the Professors and sneaking into the chamber. He doesn't even know what's in there passed Fluffy except his own task."

"Dumbledore is brilliant in asking Quirrell to place something, I hear it's a troll of all things."

"Of course it is," Snape responded dryly.

Octavia was unsure as to if Dumbledore had told Snape of her own involvement in the protection layers, with her placing Miles down there to help protect the fake stone so as such she never said anything about her own involvement. She just didn't want to regret putting Miles down there.

"I'm going to speak to Dumbledore and Hooch about referring the next Gryffindor match." Snape spoke and Octavia was utterly shocked.

"Why you and not me?"

"Because you may be just as biased as I am when it comes to your own house," Snape pointed out.

"And you want Slytherin to win, you may ruin the match for Gryffindor."

Snape didn't say anything, just placed his hands on his desk and looked at her.

"You do and I'm referring the following Slytherin match." She threatened and Snape nodded his head. "Good, if that was all I have to leave for the next couple of days."

.oOo.

"You wanted to see me?" Octavia spoke as she entered Dumbledore's office and at first he stayed silent, reading the parchment placed in front of him and she patiently waited for him to finish reading.

"Yes, sorry Nicolas had sent me a letter asking about the stone. Is it still safe?" he spoke and Octavia nodded.

In the end Dumbledore was the one that convince Nicolas to trust him, to trust Octavia while she would be the one to hide the Philosopher's Stone and that she could do marvellous things with Charms and Warding and he couldn't think of any place safer than in her care if Hogwarts and Gringotts were breached.

Before the war not many people knew that Sirius had inherited a house from his Uncle Alphard and with his imprisonment in Azkaban she had in turn inherited the property as a proxy until Willa was of age.

After the war she began working on different wards, ones that she hoped could be placed around her house or even another locations so she could gain custody of Harry at one point but she couldn't find anything that would be safer than the blood wards that had been placed around the Dursley's property when Lily sacrificed herself.

But as a result of all this research she had found a ward that would be trigger when someone of magical abilities crossed the barrier, it was linked with her magic and as a result when it was breached she received an alert within herself, she didn't know how to explain the alert but she just knew.

"Very well. Now I do not know if you knew that I've had James' invisibility cloak all these years but I have been studying it, hoping to find reason to see as to how it possibly still works after all these years."

"I did wonder where it went but thought that maybe it was destroyed along with everything else in the house," said Octavia, a little dejected. She still couldn't go out to Godric's Hallow and see how badly the house was damaged, she didn't want to put herself through the pain of seeing that.

"I can see why you would think that since so much was damaged in the house when Voldemort was taken down. I want your permission to pass the cloak onto Harry."

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "You want my permission? You didn't ask my permission when you placed him in Petunia's care when we both knew that Lily and James didn't want that, they wanted him with family and they didn't see her and her husband as family."

"They would have wanted him safe."

"I could have kept him safe!" she yelled at him in response.

"I am not denying that. Are you telling me that after everything you went through after the war, Regulus and Bridgette moving away for work, losing Lilith, Remus leaving, every break down you had while on your own and raising three toddlers that you would have managed with four?" Dumbledore questioned but Octavia didn't want to admit he was right because he was.

And it all brought back a conversation she had with Andromeda many years ago. She admitted she couldn't do it, she admitted she couldn't handle a fourth.

"Amycus was released from St Mungo's and gained full custody of Leighton, Remus returned. Are you saying that after that all that I wouldn't have received Harry had I been his godmother?"

"He is safest with them."

"He is unhappy with them! That much is evident, or haven't you noticed that he looks malnourished?" Octavia questioned, her anger seeping through in her voice.

"He isn't malnourished Octavia, I've had a friend positioned closer to him, someone who the Dursley's wouldn't suspect but also someone Harry wouldn't latch onto. She has been keeping an eye on Harry for me, giving him nutrition potions when she believed he was being under fed. Despite Harry being unhappy with the Dursley's he is safe, he isn't being physically abused despite the unusual punishments they may use on him. His safety weighs heavier than his happiness."

Octavia was seething, she hated that Dumbledore had put Harry's safety over his happiness but she also knew that James and Lily would want him safe, that their sacrifices meant everything.

"He doesn't have to spend every break with them, he is welcome to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, spend it with you and your family or the families of his friends. Come summer breaks he will only have to spend two weeks max with the Dursleys to make sure that the ward is still intact, for it to stay intact he has to see it as home despite how unhappy he is there. Once the time frame is up, he is more than welcome to visit whoever he likes, spend the remaining weeks with whoever he likes."

Octavia took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. All of what Dumbledore was saying felt true, felt like the right thing. She just can't help but think that it isn't also right because James and Lily wouldn't want Harry in the care of Petunia no matter what.

The two of them just didn't expect for everyone to be gone and for Octavia to have to care for so many young children at once.

"All of that aside Octavia, you have enough trouble keeping the girls in your custody. A custody battle regarding Harry's placement will just make things worse, you may lose them all." Dumbledore spoke and Octavia's heart broke a little, she hated thinking how close she has come to almost losing the girls and never wanted to be in that situation again.

"I know. Give Harry the cloak, I know James would want Harry to have it. He would have given it to Harry just before his first year like Fleamont did with him." Octavia spoke before she stood up and headed for the door to leave Dumbledore's office.

"You could always introduce yourself to him, get to know him and the boy he has grown to be."

Octavia stopped and thought about what he said for a moment before shaking her heard. "Why? If he is as unhappy with the Dursley's as I've heard he is, he will ask why he can't live with me, with my family if I introduce myself as someone who once knew his parents. It's easier this way to watch from afar." She spoke before leaving the office and not letting Dumbledore get another word in.

.oOo.

"What did you two do?!" Willa yelled as she entered the trophy room and found Fred and George polishing trophies.

They both looked up at her and grinned.

"Oh it was brilliant," Fred claimed and George let out a laugh while Willa crossed her arms over her chest.

"We finally get to go to Hogsmeade with our friends and you two land yourselves in detention. What was so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow!?"

"You're being over dramatic." Fred pointed out and George snapped his gaze around to look at his brother.

"Don't tell her she's being dramatic, it'll make her anger worse." He hissed and they both turned to look at Willa, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"You're acting like we've never been to Hogsmeade before, our friends all know we have because we hand over Honeydukes sweets." Fred pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Willa threw her hands in the air in a fit and they just let out a laugh.

"The point is we bewitched snowballs to follow Quirrell around the grounds and bounce off the back of his head." George managed to speak with a straight and Willa stared at them both.

"You did that without me!"

Fred turned and looked at his brother. "First she was annoyed we land ourselves in detention and now she's mad we did it without her."

"We can't win." George spoke.

"I'm always right." Willa pointed out with a large smile.

"I don't know there's been a few times."

Fred hit George over the arm. "Don't start on that." He hissed and Willa let out a laugh before taking a seat on the floor.

"So it was brilliant?" she questioned and the twins nodded before launching into a retelling of their morning following Quirrell around the grounds.

Willa was in a fit of giggles as she listened to their story and she only wished that she was there to witness the event.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there in front of the Mirror of Erised, she knew she would see everyone in front of her like the war never happened but she didn't realise it would hurt this much.

She looked at her shoulder, the same one that had Sirius' arm resting on in the mirror and there was nothing there. She knew nothing would be there but this mirror was too life like.

Dumbledore had informed her that the mirror was placed in this room before the Christmas break began and then when all the students had left for the holidays he would be placing it in the chamber waiting for Quirrell but she wanted to check it out for herself.

She didn't want Willa or Emerson to see this, to be plagued with visions of what their life would have been like had the war never happened. She actually feared for how Willa would respond to something like this.

She just hoped no students would come across this mirror.

.oOo.

Christmas break was beginning tomorrow and in the morning all the students heading home for Christmas will be on the Hogwarts Express, but Fred, George and Willa had another idea in mind before they left.

They wanted to see if they could gain access to the Slytherin common room, they knew where it was but didn't know how to gain access and Leighton refused to hand over the password. But Willa wanted to gain access, prove that she could do it.

"So what is the plan once we get into the Slytherin common room?" Fred asked and Willa looked at him.

"We can't actually do anything to the common room because Leighton will instantly know it was us but if we do something, something small and insignificant then he will realise we know." Willa responded and the twins just looked at her for a moment, wondering if she was losing it. "Come on guys, Leighton said we will never get access to his common room."

"I hate how you always have to prove people wrong," George grumbled in response and Willa let out a laugh before smiling at them as she looked down at the map. "We are still in clear, it seems as though the Professors have given up their patrols for the night."

"Good because if mum caught us out of bounds at this _time_ of night," Willa explained, looking over at the twins and they grimly nodded.

Walking around the Castle just a little after curfew wasn't too bad but it was three am, they shouldn't be out of their common room at this of the morning, they should be in their dorms sound asleep.

They finally made their way to the part of the dungeons that housed the Slytherin common room but they were confused.

"Is this it?" Fred questioned and Willa looked over at them before back at the blank wall in front of them.

"It can't be, there's nothing here." She responded, confused at what they had stumbled across.

"Could they have gotten in wrong?" George questioned and they all looked back at the map, their dots were standing in front of the Slytherin common room.

"Doubtful, I've heard stories of the pranks they've pulled. I've heard both Regulus and Amycus complain about the pranks, both falling victim. So they had to know where the common room was, this has to be it right?" Willa explained, narrowing her eyes at the wall in front of them.

She knew the map was right, it wouldn't make sense for it to be wrong especially when she knew her parents had been in the Slytherin common room during their time at Hogwarts.

"Come on, lets just head back. We can follow a Slytherin after the break, you can look like someone else."

"Maybe you can get Davies a detention?" Fred responded and Willa let out a laugh.

"You just want pay back because he landed you in detention not so long ago," Willa responded.

Fred was talking about Roger Davies, he was in the same year as them but was sorted into Ravenclaw and was also on the Quidditch team, rumoured to be given the Captains badge next year.

But for some reason Davies didn't like the three of them and they didn't know why, Willa stated they have never done anything to him specifically unless there was a time where the twins had and Davies grouped her with them.

Davies never pulled a prank or anything on them but he got even in class, somehow getting them landed in detention or even to better on their answers when they responded in class. He always seemed to have a better answer then the three of them and also seemed to call it out when it wasn't needed.

"That guy is a prat," Fred spat out and the other two laughed.

"Come on lets go, I'm not too sure about the getting Davies in trouble part bit but we can think of something else another time." Willa spoke and the three of them turned and left the dungeons.

It was when they were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room that they had spotted that Filch was heading their way on the map and they quickly darted into an unused classroom that was housed on that floor of the Castle.

Willa handed the twins the map before she walked further into the classroom, her interest being captured by the only piece of furniture in the room.

She didn't understand why there was a rather large mirror hidden away in here.

But she was given her answer as she stood in front of the mirror, both of her parents standing there beside her and her tears welled up.

There was even a little boy standing beside her, pulling on her arm trying to get her attention but her attention was too focused on seeing her parents standing there, her father with his arms around her mother.

"Willa?" George questioned as he noticed Willa was crying. Both Fred and George walked closer to the mirror, wondering as to why she was all of a sudden crying when mere seconds before she was laughing at what they were talking about.

"I see my dad in the mirror," Willa whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loud it would scare the image away.

Fred and George positioned themselves in front of the mirror and both looked in it, wondering what exactly she was seeing but they obviously didn't see the same thing as her.

They didn't know it but both Fred and George saw a similar thing, both a little older, both sporting massive smiles as they stood in front of a building brightly coloured with a sign with the words 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'.

They stepped forward and turned facing their best friend, blocking her view of what she was seeing and they frowned at the sight of clearly distraught and sobbing.

"I have my dad and a brother," Willa whispered and the twins said a look.

They knew that Willa a sibling, one that was actually her own, one that was her flesh and blood. They knew that their families were close and she would always see all the Weasley boys as her brothers and not to mention Ginny being a younger sister, but they weren't her blood, they weren't her real family.

And that's all Willa wanted, her family back together.

Fred and George didn't say anything, they knew what the other was thinking and as such they both acted quickly and in the same movements. They both picked Willa up by her arm and dragged her from the room, detention be damned because right now they had to drag her away from the image that was causing so much grief.

Willa didn't say anything to the twins as they dragged her back to the Gryffindor common room, she didn't want to leave, didn't want to leave that image behind but she knew she had too, she knew it wasn't real. The only thing that gave her hope was the day she turned seventeen she could give her father the trial he never had, that little brother she saw could one day be born.

She didn't give them a look as they entered the Gryffindor common room, she just continued along towards the girls' staircase and headed towards her dorm to get some sleep.

She just prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't be plagued with what she just saw.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **So I'm in a good mood tonight and felt like updating two nights in a row.**

 **I also wish to thank EmilinLove for giving me the idea of placing Willa in front of the Mirror of Erised.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	23. Placing Bets

Chapter 22: Placing Bets

Christmas break was over and as such all the students had returned to the Castle for the beginning of the new term, but Willa had one thing she wanted to take care of before classes started.

Willa looked down at the map one more time before she rounded the corner making sure that no one was around, the twins had to drag her away last time. She knew that the mirror wasn't a good idea but she just had to see it again, she _needed_ to.

She took a deep breath before pulling open the door and entering but she was in shock.

The mirror was gone.

Her chance at seeing her father standing there in front of her was taken away from her and the tears built up in her eyes.

Her heart broke all over again at the idea of not being able to see her father, she hated that she grew up without him, grew up not being able to do all the things that her friends did with their fathers.

She sat there on the floor and stared at the spot where the mirror was previously located as the tears flowed down her cheeks. It was logical that the mirror would be moved, she knew that. She knew it couldn't stay where it was in risk of it been seen by students because she also knew that she wasn't the only child that fell victim to the war, the only child that lost family because of the war.

She doesn't remember falling asleep, she just woke up in the empty classroom with a kink in her neck. She wiped her sleeve across her cheek making sure there were no traces of tears before she stood and left the classroom.

She just hoped her friends would believe her if she said that she spent the night in her mother's suite, that no one would question her mother, that her mother wouldn't even suspect that she wasn't in her dorm.

.oOo.

Willa held in her giggles as she watched Fred and George mess around during Quidditch, they kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms behind Wood's back while he was working with Harry but it was when Angelina and Alicia joined in on the laughter that Wood realised something else was going on, that they weren't doing the drills he had asked them to run.

"Weasley!" Wood bellowed, catching them all off guard and they all froze for a moment, Fred and George steadying themselves on their brooms before everyone turned and looked at him.

"Cap'n," they mocked together and Wood narrowed his eyes.

"Will you both stop messing around!" he yelled. "This is exactly the sort of thing that will lose us the match. Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

It was at Wood's words that everyone faltered and George really did fall off his broom.

"You can't be serious," George spluttered through a mouth full of mud and everyone followed him to the ground.

"No, he's in Azkaban." Willa joked when she landed on the ground.

"Black!" Wood yelled while Fred and George sniggered, half at her comment and half for Wood yelling at her.

"What, it's true," she pointed out.

"You have to be lying, he has never refereed a match before and he won't be fair if there is any chance that we will overtake Slytherin," said Fred, hoping to stop an argument breaking out between Willa and Wood.

The rest of the team broke out in complaints agreeing with what Fred said.

"It's not my fault!" Wood's voice came above the rest of them and they all fell silent, looking at him. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game and give him no reason to pick on us."

They all fell silent and looked at Willa. "What?" she questioned, unsure as to why they were looking at her.

"Can't you do something about this?" Angelina questioned.

"Yes because having a mother as a Professor fixes everything," Willa snapped. "We done?" she questioned Wood and he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and Willa turned jumped on her broom and flew into the air.

"Her mother is a Professor?" Harry questioned. "Which one?"

Fred and George turned and looked down at Harry.

"Professor Black, bit obvious their red hair is very distinct." Wood spoke before anyone else could and he too headed towards the Gryffindor change rooms.

"She is the one that has been absent most of the year," Angelina explained and Harry nodded, him following after Wood.

"Will Willa be mad that we told him about her mum?" Alicia questioned.

"Nah, Black isn't exactly a common surname. Her and Emerson have a bet of how long it will take Thomas and Finnigan to work out that the Professor they were questioning her about is actually her mother." George explained and the two girls couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"Speaking of ickle firsties, we have business to take care off," Fred spoke and soon enough the two brothers were leaving the Quidditch Pitch.

"What business could two thirteen-year-olds have?" Angelina questioned and Alicia shrugged.

.oOo.

Willa looked up at the two first years as they took a seat across from her at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was currently having breakfast, unsure as to where the rest of her friends were but she had been awake early and made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch to go for a run before showering and making her way back up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yes?" she questioned, looking over at Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"We figured it out."

"Figured what out?" she questioned unsure as to what they were on about.

"The strange Professor that has been coming and going since September."

"Seriously, you're still on about this?" Willa questioned, returning to her breakfast. "Honestly, to begin with, I thought the bet would be interesting to see how long it would take but come on, three months? That's a little pathetic," Willa spoke and she received a whack across the back of her head.

Willa turned around and glared at who hit her to find Emerson standing there with Katie. "Don't be mean and you had them pegged at never working it out."

Willa grumbled something as the two girls took a seat on either side of her, not looking at the two first years.

"Excuse her lack of manners. She doesn't know how to socialise properly and we are failing at her education." Emerson spoke but Willa and Katie caught the hint of teasing in her voice.

Willa looked up when someone kicked her shin. "What? I'm not apologising. It was months ago that they questioned about mum and they came to the twins and me of all people. They could have gone to any other Gryffindor, hell even Percy, and they would have told them who exactly my mum was." Once again Willa was hit across the back of her head, this time it was Katie.

The two first years roared with laughter.

"You're learning," Emerson beamed at Katie.

"Learnt from the best." Said Katie with a smile.

Willa removed her gaze from Emerson and looked at the two first years still roaring with laughter. "You think it's that funny? You actually believed me when I said she taught sex education."

"You could have told us it was Pomfrey," said Finnigan, still not pleased with the fact that first years did have sex education classes.

"They continue right through until Fifth Year," Willa pointed out and both of their mouths gaped opened.

They quickly closed them and looked at Emerson and Katie, hoping Willa was lying.

"No, she's right. Once a week for three weeks after Christmas break every year until Fifth-year you have sex education classes." Emerson explained, having heard this from Charlie the previous year.

"Rumour has it that Fifth-year involves the required charms to have sex safely," Katie suggested and Willa snorted.

"You can find those in a book."

"How does that not surprise me that you know that," Katie rolled her eyes before looking back at the younger wizards.

"Sex. As in sex with the opposite sex?" Thomas questioned while Finnigan looked visibly ill.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" Willa agreed and once again the first years looked confused.

"What's disgusting?"

"Your face," Willa answered, unsure as to if it was Fred or George that spoke but she knew they would both be offended by the comment. "Bloody hell." She complained as she was once more hit over the back of the head.

"She's already been hit a couple of times." Emerson pointed out and a hand softly came down on Willa's.

Willa turned and looked up at who had placed a hand on her head and found both twins standing there while it was Fred who had placed a hand on her head. "I'm okay." She spoke softly and they both nodded before taking a seat.

Willa knew they were both worried about her anger, them not wanting it to spike while they were in the Great Hall full of people.

Willa reached into her bag and put a couple of Galleons and handed them to Emerson.

"Wait, you actually placed a bet on us?" said Thomas, sound highly displeased.

"The four of them bet on anything and everything," said Neville as he appeared at the table and took a seat next to Thomas. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they had a bet on the next time Professor Black and Snape are at each other's throats."

Willa smiled and looked over at the twins, they actually didn't have a bet on that mainly because she knew that for some strange reason the two Professors were being civil, having some sort of understanding.

The first years didn't seem to be annoyed by the fact that the third years were placing bets about them, instead, they all started talking about various things and Willa fell silent as she took in the conversation.

Fred waited until the two of them were walking down the hill towards where they were meeting Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures before he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Willa looked up at him but stayed silent for a couple of moments, gathering her thoughts.

"You know the girls all have dates for the next Hogsmeade weekend, going on about their plans for what will be for the Valentine's Day visit."

"Are you telling me you are interested in boys?" Fred teased and she shot him a glare before quickening her steps and walking ahead of him, only to cause him to laugh at how she was acting.

"Willa," Cedric Diggory greeted her as she walked past the grouping of trees where they were supposed to meet for class.

"Cedric," Willa flashed him a smile.

Despite the two of them barely talking the last two years it was this year with their placement in the same Care of Magical Creatures class that they found common room ground. Cedric also liked to poke fun at Willa for what is now widely known as the 'Bat Incident'.

"Any idea as to what we are working with today?" he questioned and she shrugged.

"No clue, but I'm honestly hoping for Salamanders."

"Salamanders?"

Willa let out a laugh before giving him a smile. "Read your textbook one day. Salamanders are literally on fire, walking fire and will keep us nice and warm."

"I definitely hope Kettleburn brings us some of those," Cedric spoke, smiling down at Willa and she beamed.

"Cedric, Willa." Veronica greeted as she and Fred had caught up to them. Willa turned around and gave Veronica a smile, not knowing where the girl came from.

"Ronnie."

"What are you two talking about?" Veronica questioned as she looked between the two of them and Willa was confused.

She didn't understand why Veronica was questioning her like she was and when Willa looked at Fred he seemed as curious as Veronica seemed to be and when she looked behind and at Cedric, she quickly noticed his face flushed but just assumed it was because it was cold out.

"Our hope for Salamanders in class," Willa responded and Fred let out a cough. "What?" she questioned knowing Fred's cough was fake.

"Nothing Willa, nothing at all," Fred spoke as he grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her away from the two of them.

Willa turned back and looked at Cedric, "I'm seriously confused."

"That's a first," he teased

Willa had a frown on her face but before she could say anything in response Kettleburn's voice broke through the clearing along with the chatter of the rest of the students joining them.

Willa was pleased to hear that they were in fact now studying Salamanders.

.oOo.

"Five minutes, surely that is some sort of record," Angelina spoke, still in awe over the match against Hufflepuff.

Harry had managed to catch the snitch within five minutes of the match against Hufflepuff starting, in fact, it was such a quick match that the two teams barely managed to score any goals.

With Gryffindor winning it gave them the win they needed to have a boost in front of Slytherin and for once Slytherin was no longer in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, or the House Cup for the matter as well.

"Wasn't there a Quidditch Match back in the fourteenth century where it was a barely a minute?" Emerson questioned and everyone looked at Willa.

"Am I walking book or something?"

"With that brain of yours, yes," Alicia responded and Willa groaned.

"But yes. It turns out that the Snitch held a malfunction and flew straight into a Seeker's hand the second the match started."

"And that is why we go to you for answers because you know everything," Veronica teased but Willa didn't say anything in acknowledgement, just went back to her homework.

"Why aren't we down in the common room celebrating with the rest of the house?" Alicia questioned.

"Because I have an Ancient Runes translation, Arithmancy and Transfiguration Essays all due Monday that I need to finish. I don't know about you lot." Willa responded.

"Explain something to me," Veronica spoke up, not responding to Willa. Emerson looked over at Veronica waiting for the girl to continue. "How does that girl spend as much time in detention as she does with Fred and George but yet her homework takes priority over a party downstairs?"

Willa placed her quill back on her bedside table and closed her book before she looked at her friends. "Fine, you want to celebrate. Let's go," she snapped as she climbed off her bed and left the dorm.

"Almost three years and you still haven't realised that she doesn't really socialise?" Emerson questioned harshly as she stood and chased after Willa.

When Willa entered the common room she was quickly swept up by Fred and George and they handed her a piece of cake and a bottle of butterbeer, where they got it she had no idea because there was no way they snuck off to Hogsmeade after the Quidditch match since someone would have noticed the team's Beaters disappear.

Willa walked over and joined Neville and some of the other first years giving them a smile but she quickly noticed the red mark on Neville's face. She placed her fingers on his chin and tilted his head to get a better look.

"What happened?" she questioned softly and Neville pulled his face away from her hand and lowered his gaze.

"He got into a fight with Crabbe and Goyle," one of the girls spoke and Willa looked over at her, quickly noticing that it was one of the Patil twins.

"A fight, with Crabbe and Goyle?" she questioned and the younger witch nodded. Willa looked back at Neville. "Of all the Slytherins you chose to pick a fight with you pick those two dunderheads? Did they at least come off worse?" She questioned and Neville raised one shoulder.

He looked up at her, wide eyes about to plead with her. "Don't tell Em."

Willa nodded. She knew as well as he did how exactly Emerson would response when she hears the word of Neville fighting, especially Muggle fighting where he ended up with the beginnings of a red mark on his face from where someone's fist most likely came into contact with his face.

"Or O."

Willa smirked. "Come now, after all these years you would have learnt that mum knows everything." She pointed out and Neville slumped his shoulders in defeat.

She nudged him and offered to share the piece of cake she had with him which earned a smile from the younger wizard.

"Thanks, Willa."

"Don't mention it."

.oOo.

Willa looked at where Quirrell was standing at the front of the classroom, holding that stupid bloody lizard in his hands. A scowl appeared on her face for just a second before she raised her hand.

"B-black," Quirrell spoke, pointing at her and she stood up to face her Professor properly.

"I was hoping we could actively we fight the creatures you have been teaching us about. Professor Bosworth brought in a number of creatures for the third years to go up against, he brought in hinkypunks and grindylow. Why haven't you done the same?" she questioned.

She was well and truly bored of not having an active Defence Against the Dark Arts class, yes the previous two years they haven't done too much because they were still only first and second years, still learning their spells but now they were older, now they knew more spells and could defend themselves against creatures like hinkypunks.

"N-no," Quirrell responded and Willa didn't like it.

"Why? Because you are a fool of a Professor?" she snapped. "Despite the rumours that Bosworth was a vampire he was still a better Professor than you. I've spoken to some of the older students, you aren't an active Professor! I understand boggarts because I wouldn't want my biggest fears advertised to everyone, but come on!" she yelled and received looks from her classmates but she looked at where Quirrell was standing at the front of the room.

"O-out! G-get out!" Quirrell yelled while pointing at the door.

Willa narrowed her eyes before she sat down and threw everything in her bag. She gave Quirrell one last look before she left the classroom.

But before she could make it back to the Gryffindor common room she ran into McGonagall, she stopped and looked up at her Transfiguration Professor and Head of House.

"Why aren't you in class Miss Black?" McGonagall questioned.

"I got kicked out."

"Again?" Willa nodded in response and she received a look in response. "Very well, follow me."

Willa shifted the strap of her bag and followed McGonagall, she wasn't too worried about being in trouble. She was just worried about the number of house points she would lose, not wanting to anger her housemates.

It wasn't until they stopped outside her mother's office that dread filled her.

Two and a half years at Hogwarts and McGonagall hasn't brought her to her mother for any of the trouble she has gotten into, for anything she has done. Even after the instant pool, they produced she wasn't taken to her mother, yes her mother heard the story of what happened and gave her a stern lecture on the ramifications of what could possibly happen if a student was injured despite it being magical water that allowed them to breathe under water.

"It seems as though Quirinus has kicked her out of his class once again," McGonagall spoke before Octavia could and she snapped her gaze towards her daughter.

"In," she ordered and Willa looked between the two adults before letting out a sigh and heading inside.

Willa entered her mother's office and headed back towards where her suite was and began rummaging through the cupboards looking for something in particular while her mother spoke with her Head of House outside out of her earshot.

"No, you do not deserve sweets," Octavia's voice cut through the room as Willa pulled out the ice cakes that her mother regularly had on hand in her office. Willa turned and pouted at her mother hoping to change her mind. "No, you'll be lucky if I don't take that butterbeer off you."

Willa narrowed her eyes and looked at the ice cake in her hand, wondering if it was worth it because she knew this wasn't the packaged stuff from Honeydukes, no these were the ones that Dinky had begun baking recently and they were divine.

She decided it wasn't worth it, she didn't want to risk her mother not having the ice cakes in her suite just like she did with everyone else's favourite sweets. So she placed the sweet back in the cupboard and walked over to take a seat in the armchair.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?" Willa questioned, watching her mother as she walked over and joined her, summoning herself her own butterbeer.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore."

"What did you see?" Willa questioned, she knew about her mother's visions and always feared that she would one day get the same gift.

"Nothing, and even then it is nothing for you to worry about. I am a Professor and as such do have meetings with my boss, just because I don't have any classes doesn't mean I stop doing my job." Octavia explained and Willa nodded.

She loved that her mother had no classes this year, for one particular reason anyway. With her having no classes, no students to place in detention it meant that her mother had been in attendance for both of her Quidditch Matches so far and she thoroughly enjoyed that.

"Yes I have enjoyed knowing you can watch all my Quidditch matches," Willa responded with a smile.

"Now what happened with Quirrell, why are you acting up in his class?" Octavia questioned, bringing the subject around to why she was originally brought here.

Willa lowered her gaze and stared at the bottle in her hand, she felt like she had disappointed her mother being brought to her like she did.

She knew her parents weren't exactly the model students in their own time at Hogwarts but she wanted to make her mother proud of what she could accomplish and being in enough trouble that warranted a visit, meant it was bad enough.

"I was just questioning as to why we haven't done anything practical in his class, why we just sit there and do theory," Willa explained, finally looking up at her mother. "I heard the rumours about Bosworth last year with everyone convinced he is a vampire and yet Leighton and the other third years went against a number of Magical Creatures and Beasts, I was curious as to why we haven't. He didn't like the questions."

"Baby no professor enjoys having their work methods questioned by a student, this is his first year as a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, he was a Muggle Studies Professor beforehand," Octavia explained.

"Yes, a Professor the older students all raved about and now everyone speaks badly about him." Willa snapped.

"Give him a break Willa, I wasn't easily accepted as a Professor in my first year for a number of reasons."

"But all the students love you now and are excited when they hear the word of you taking someone else's class because they are not taking your own," Willa pointed out.

It was true, despite a small number of students actually taking NEWT level Care of Magical creatures they did thoroughly enjoy her as a Professor. It wasn't many classes she watched over because she didn't have the knowledge, it was mostly the younger years of Care of Magical Creatures as well as Transfiguration and Charms. Occasionally she oversaw a Herbology class or two and Sprout just requested her to teach them about a new plant, reading from the intricate notes she left her.

"I've been here four years now Willa. Now I do wish you would stop talking back to Quirrell, listen to what he decides to teach you so you can learn. You have all these dreams about playing Quidditch professionally or going to work with dragons in a sanctuary but you do need a NEWT for that subject. No sanctuary will touch you if you don't and if that's the case what is your backup plan if Quidditch doesn't happen, or if you get injured and unable to play anymore. Have you even considered what your plan is once you retire?" Octavia questioned, questioning all the things that a thirteen-year-old hasn't even considered.

All Willa focused on was what her dream was, what she dreamed of doing as a job once she graduated from Hogwarts. It was Quidditch and Dragons in that order, but she never once thought what would happen if they didn't work out, what would happen once she was too old to play Quidditch if she didn't have the required subjects to get a job in a dragon sanctuary.

Willa merely shook her head as she lowered her gaze.

"Baby I know you have all these dreams, you have these aims you wish to accomplish but like any other thirteen year old you don't think of the ramifications of your actions. You need to realise that you actually need grades to get those dreams of yours and if you keep getting kicked out of class you may not be allowed to take the class next year."

"What?!" she exclaimed as her head snapped up. She hasn't heard of a single student not being able to continue a core subject. Yes, she has heard of some students being asked to not return to the electives they choose, especially if they were the harder ones like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

"Yes, it can happen from time to time. It may not be a regular occurrence but it does occur and I don't wish that to happen to you baby, I'm not saying apologise to Quirrell but just keep your mouth shut in his class, it isn't long left until the summer."

"And next year, I still have many, many years with him," Willa grumbled in response, she didn't like the option that her mother had given her.

"Oh please baby, you're acting as if I'm ancient instead of the thirty-two years old that I am. We never had the same Defence Professor for more than one year, hell in my seventh year we had two different ones. Well technically three but two of them taught the class together." Octavia responded and Willa grinned at her mother.

"Only thirty-two? I thought you were twenty-five."

"Please Willa it's bad enough I had you when I was seventeen, I cannot imagine having you when I'm…" Octavia's eyes went wide as she did the maths.

"Ten," Willa responded. "Mother that is utterly disgusting, having a child at ten years old. You are still a child yourself."

"Some families used to operate that way baby, centuries ago you wouldn't have been able to go to Hogwarts, you would have stayed at home with your husband. You husband could be twice your age if you were lucky."

Willa screwed her face up in disgust but Octavia just lets out a laugh.

"Be grateful things have changed, be grateful you're allowed to choose how your life is to play out. I only got that because I turned my back on my family."

"I know mum," Willa spoke with a small smile, taking a sip from her drink.

"Now your punishment because if I don't then McGonagall will put me in detention as well, I think a few visits to the Forbidden Forest with me to check on some creatures will suffice," Octavia suggested and Willa nodded, being in the Forbidden Forest didn't scare her, she actually wished she was allowed out there more often than she was.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	24. Unicorns

Chapter 23: Unicorns

Fred looked up from where the map was in his hands and grinned at where George and Willa were standing in front of him.

"The coast is clear, let's go." He declared and it only took seconds for George and Willa to have matching grins with Fred.

The three of them snuck out of the Gryffindor common room, including the Fat Lady's disgruntled voice at being woken up in the middle of the night.

The three of them had finally decided to make their way towards the third floor, the same part of the third floor that Dumbledore stated was out of bounds back in September and they were highly curious as to what is going on.

"Why has it taken us this long to investigate the third floor?" Willa questioned.

Fred shrugged, keeping his eyes on the map allowing him to make sure that no Professors snuck up on them. "Detention, Quidditch practice, homework. Who knows?" He finally responded.

"Good point."

"Oh, let's not forget Diggory." George pointed out and Willa looked at him.

"What about Cedric?" she questioned innocently and the twins let out a laugh. "Tell me," she ordered.

"Every time you speak to Diggory."

"Or when his name gets mentioned."

"Yes exactly. Every time."

"Your face goes red."

Willa narrowed her eyes at the twins and they took a step back as her hair and eyes flashed colours. "Calm down Tinkerbell." They spoke together and she instantly let out a laugh.

Willa couldn't believe how well the nickname Tinkerbell had stuck, it wasn't used as commonly as the other girls and their nicknames but more came out in rare moments and it always caused everyone to laugh, remembering how Filch looked covered in glitter.

"All good now?" George questioned and Willa nodded with a smile on her face.

"Bugger," Fred cursed as he pushed the two of them into the closest classroom. "Filch was heading our way."

"What's he doing?" George questioned as he walked over to look at the map with Fred.

"Hovering around the door we need," Fred answered.

Willa walked over and took a seat on the desk, coughing as a cloud of smoke appeared around her. The twins barely gave her a look before they went back to the map.

She was hoping this would be easy, they could easily sneak along to the Forbidden Corridor and make their way in to see what was so forbidden about it. Just last year they were able to use the corridor like it was any other part of the castle and then all of a sudden this year Dumbledore deemed otherwise, it didn't make sense to her.

This year had already been too much for her in regards to change, a troll loose within the Castle and it having almost killed her and a new Quidditch Captain that she still hasn't gotten used too. This doesn't even include having Harry at Hogwarts and back in her life but she still hasn't been able to bring herself to introduce herself properly to him, to introduce herself as his god sister.

She let out a sigh and swung her legs around while she waited for Fred and George to give the all clear.

"What do you think Dumbledore is hiding?" Fred questioned and Willa lifted her gaze.

"Must be important enough to hide it at Hogwarts." She responded.

"Wonder if this has anything to do with the break-in at Gringotts during the summer."

"I forgot about that Fred," George spoke.

Fred looked up at George in mock shock but George looked back down at the map. "Come on, Filch is gone."

"About bloody time. I could be sleeping right now." She muttered, jumping off the table and walking over to the door.

"Awe is it past someone's bed time." The twins cooed together and Willa glared at them while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Want to try that again?" she questioned.

"Awe is it past someone's bed time."

Willa huffed in annoyance knowing her threats would never work with them, they always had a habit of pushing her but they also knew when to stop.

"We going or not?" she questioned and they grinned before Fred looked down at the map once more making sure Filch was truly gone and he nodded, walking over and opening the door.

"Now about your harsh comment on my beauty sleep," Willa commented as the three of them made their way down the corridor with Fred leading the way, his nose still buried in the map.

"You've had plenty," George quickly responded, flashing her a grin and she shook her head before looking at Fred had stopped walking.

"This is it," Fred spoke as he looked up at the door in front of them.

George reached over and placed his hand on the door handle. Before he could open the door he looked back at where Willa and Fred were standing. "Ready?" he questioned and they both nodded.

"Wait," Willa spoke moments before the door opened and Fred looked at her.

"Chicken?" George teased and Willa rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean, why does Fred think it's this door?" she questioned.

George looked over at Fred and he shrugged. "Just a guess."

"Give me the map," Willa held her hand out and Fred handed it over.

Willa looked down at the part and at the part of the third floor that they were currently standing in and was also forbidden. "Alright, so it looks like there are three classrooms in this part of the corridor, the one we just hid in, this one and another one around the corner."

"So 50/50 this is the right door," George spoke, pushing the door open when he was finished and the three of them all peered in.

"Well that's a bust," Fred complained as they all continued to look into the completely empty classroom, there wasn't even a chair or desk in there.

"Next one?" Willa questioned and they both nodded in response.

"Alright bets on what is behind door number three?" said George as they all started working down the corridor towards the next door.

"Dumbledore's gold stash," Fred suggested and they both looked at him. "What?" he questioned innocently but they didn't say anything.

"Must be something important, especially if it is related to the break-in at Gringotts," Willa spoke coming to a stop in front of the last door and this time she placed her hand on the handle.

"Do it," one of them spoke from behind her.

Willa turned the handle and pushed it open, giving her a look of what was inside the room. "Oh hell no!" she complained before she pulled the door shut.

"Dumbledore's officially lost it keeping that thing in the castle," Fred spoke.

"A three headed dog? Where the bloody hell did Dumbledore get one of those?" George questioned.

"Must be one of Hagrid's pets," Willa suggested. "Come on, I want some sleep."

"Awe let's get the poor baby back to her bed," Fred teased and Willa had a scowl on her face as she walked ahead with the map, ignoring the calls from the twins behind her.

.oOo.

Octavia was woken up in the middle of a night by a banging on her office door, it was charmed to echo the noise through into her suite but she just wished they would go away and let her sleep.

She reluctantly climbed out of her bed and grabbed her robe before heading towards her door to find out which student she would be giving a month's detention to for waking her up in the middle of the night. The only reason she was here now was because she agreed to take Professor Vector's patrols for the week so he could go home and be with his wife at night since she had lost a family member.

"What!?" She snapped as she pulled the door, quickly realising her mistake when she found Minerva standing on the other side.

"May I come in?"

"Do I want to hear what my daughter has gotten up to in the middle of the night?" she responded warily.

"No, your daughter has been scarily quiet."

"That is a scary sign, usually means she is planning something big," Octavia responded and stepped aside allowing Minerva to enter.

"Now I understand you are pretty laid back with the students and in the past, they have trusted you with information with hopes of not receiving detention but please tell me you didn't know about the dragon on the grounds," Minerva spoke and Octavia's gaze snapped around to the older witch.

"Charlie's graduated so he's out. Who else would have a dragon on the grounds? No, don't tell me it's Hagrid." Octavia sat down in her chair before waving her hand and bringing the kettle from her suite and some cups.

"Perhaps Fire Whiskey?" Minerva questioned and Octavia gave her a look before pulling the bottle out of her desk drawer.

"What happened?" Octavia questioned.

"Albus is speaking with Hagrid now but first I caught Malfoy out after curfew going on about Potter and his friends sneaking a dragon off the grounds. Filch caught them up in the Astronomy Tower. None of them mentioned a dragon but Pomona was heading back the Greenhouse after harvesting one of her nocturnal plants and spotted a few wizards flying in the sky carrying a box, a rather large box." Minerva spoke.

"It obviously wasn't a full grown dragon, no one would miss that. But three first years helped Hagrid sneak a dragon off the grounds?" Octavia questioned and Minerva nodded.

Neither witch said anything, they just took a long sip of their Fire Whiskey.

Octavia couldn't believe this, a dragon on the grounds, Hagrid had somehow gotten a dragon on the grounds.

"I assume Ron contacted Charlie and they would have collected the dragon. I just…this is insane. I never even did anything this bad." Octavia was at a loss of what to say, she would never have thought of doing something as dangerous as this. No matter what type of dragon this one, not a single one was considered safe and it's why Dragon Tamers are trained specifically to work with dragons.

"Yes, the rest of Gryffindor won't be pleased in the morning they lost 50 points each."

"Ouch," Octavia winced. "We never lost that many points, we came close a few times. So Gryffindor lost one hundred and fifty points this evening? Molly is going to lose it when she hears about this adventure."

"No, Weasley wasn't with them. Just Potter, Granger and Longbottom."

"Neville?" Octavia was shocked, she didn't even realise that he was spending time with them. She had heard from Emerson and Willa in their letters that Neville made friends with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. "No, I don't believe sweet little Neville was doing this."

"Are you saying I'm going blind or delusional?" Minerva questioned, her lips thin and a slightly raised eyebrow and Octavia instantly felt like she was 16 again.

"Not at all. I saw that boy grow up is all Minerva, it's Neville." Said Octavia, defending herself. She was in such disbelief that Neville openly broke the rules like this. Yes, she knew Willa was definitely known for breaking the rules and on occasion Emerson if she deemed it important enough but not Neville.

"I'm afraid Neville was there, no doubt about it."

"Please tell me you aren't going to inform Augusta about what happened?"

"No, I am just informing Granger's parents. I don't believe Harry's Aunt and Uncle will be interested in his adventures. As for Augusta, I admire her, taking on the task of raising her grandson after losing both her children and daughter in law the same way but she is putting too much pressure on Neville to be like his father."

Octavia nodded, she had seen this on one too many occasions. "I've heard he is using Frank's wand."

"That poor boy, no wonder he isn't doing anywhere near as well as I thought he would."

"What are they doing for detention?"

"Not sure, have you got an idea?"

"I can come up with something," Octavia responded and Minerva nodded her thanks.

Despite Octavia being a laid back Professor on the small number of occasions she has given detention they have been creative, normally making sure the student didn't misbehave again because she hated giving detentions as much as she hated having them herself as a student.

.oOo.

Willa didn't want to lift her gaze from her Quidditch magazine that she was attempting to read while eating breakfast but the impatient sounds coming from the person across from her were getting rather annoying.

She gave in and looked up, finding Angelina, Alicia and Veronica all sitting there giving her a pointed look.

"What?" she questioned, she was incredibly confused as to why they were looking at her like that.

"What did you do?" Angelina hissed.

"What do you mean 'what did I do?" she questioned.

"There are a hundred and fifty points missing from the hour glass," Alicia pointed out and Willa choked on the piece of the egg she placed in her mouth.

"I didn't do that. No way in hell did I lose that many points," she defended herself the other three girls shared a look.

"The twins?" Angelina suggested.

"It's possible if they are up to something without Willa, it's Lee," Alicia responded and Veronica turned and looked at Willa.

"Oh come on, do you honestly believe we would lose _that_ many points for Gryffindor? It's a hundred and fifty points!" Willa snapped.

"Oh, so that wasn't you then?" Emerson's voice came and Willa let out a groan before banging her head on the table.

"Why am I friends with you lot?" she mumbled against the table while banging her hand against the table.

The girls ignored Willa's groans and mumbled, talking about their day and their theories as to who and how Gryffindor lost that many house points.

Fred, George and Lee arrived at the table and looked at the group of them. Lee quickly sat down, not saying anything about Willa quickly helping himself to the food while Fred and George raised an eyebrow at Willa's complaints.

"What's her problem?" Fred questioned as he and George took a seat.

"You three been up to anything lately?" Emerson quickly questioned.

"You talking about the empty hourglass?" Fred questioned.

"That wasn't us." said George.

"She's complaining because we were blaming you all," Veronica explained.

"Oh Ronnie, you wound us," Fred complained as he placed a hand over his heart but she just laughed.

Willa sat up straight and looked at the twins. "It wasn't me and it wasn't you. Then who the hell was it?" she questioned, leaning forward and looking up and down the table hoping someone would look incredibly guilty.

"It's Hogwarts, someone knows something and rumours will start soon enough," Katie spoke and Willa nodded before going back to her breakfast.

Breakfast hadn't even ended before the rumours started as to why Gryffindor mysterious lost a hundred and fifty points in the middle of the night. Many of those rumours combined a combination of Willa, Fred, George, Lee and strangely enough Leighton.

It seems as though the other students have caught on to the friendly nature between the two cousins, they may rarely speak while in the presence of other students and spent more time pranking each other with this prank war that had started between the two of them and on more than one occasion they had been both put in detention for something they had pulled together.

But it was lunch time when the true story was revealed. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were caught after curfew and had been caught. There was also word that they fed Draco Malfoy some story about a dragon and they snuck out to watch him get caught, only having to be caught themselves.

Everyone turned on the three of them, it wasn't just the Gryffindor students, it was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students as well because for once someone had taken the lead over Slytherin for the House cup and in one night Slytherin had the lead back.

Even Willa was furious, she couldn't believe she was this angry at someone she loved and it wasn't just Harry, no she was furious at Neville as well.

"Willa," Neville called out after her but she ignored him and continued along to the Library.

Willa quickly spun around and startled the younger wizard, it's been a week since the loss of house points and everyone's anger towards the first years hadn't lifted except for the other Gryffindor first years.

"What?" she snarled at him and he flinched, her anger faltering for a moment. "Sorry," she apologised, not meaning to scare him.

"I didn't mean it, I was just trying to prevent them from getting caught. I hate that you and Em are mad at me." Neville spoke, his voice soft and he hung his head in shame.

Willa was torn, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't good at the whole consoling thing, she knew Emerson knew this and most of the time she just wanted Emerson there.

"I, uh, I." she stumbled over her words and Neville looked up at her.

"I just wanted to make sure my friends didn't get caught."

Willa stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "And it's very noble of you and sweet but Neville, one hundred and fifty house you all lost and not to mention I hear there is still a detention coming your way."

"Gran is going to be so furious."

Willa shuddered at the thought of Augusta being furious at something one of her grandchildren did and she thanked Merlin that she wasn't technically related to her so she didn't have to worry about Augusta finding out what she got up to with her friends.

"It's been a week. I believe if McGonagall was going to tell Gran then she would have by now and you would have received the angry letter or Howler." Willa spoke and she pulled her arm away to face him properly again.

"You're so helpful," Neville muttered and Willa caught a hint of sarcasm.

Willa grinned at him. "Now if you excuse me I have exams to study for."

"You study?" Neville responded in shock. Willa narrowed her eyes and Neville took a step back. "I just mean with that memory of yours, I wouldn't think you would have to study."

Willa just laughed, "I'm messing with you, Nev. There is a few History of Magic topics that I haven't read up, I may have to before the exam." Willa gave him a smile before turning around and continuing towards the library. "Stay out of trouble Nev," she called over her shoulder.

.oOo.

Octavia walked through the Forbidden Forest, she couldn't believe that someone was out here killing unicorns. She suspected it was Voldemort but how he managed it she didn't understand but either way here she was walking through the forest looking for him or even find someone else that was killing the poor defenceless unicorns.

She knew Hagrid was taking Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco into the forest within in search of the injured or dead unicorns. They were meant to be a distraction while she crept through the trees as a wolf.

She could hear distant voices but was unsure as to if it were the Centaurs living in the forest or if Hagrid and the four first years had finally made their way into the forest.

She made her way through the forest hoping to catch a scent of something that didn't belong but also making sure she didn't go in too deep and get caught by something that wouldn't appreciate the sight of a wolf, even though unicorns didn't travel this far into the forest.

Octavia was still at a loss of how someone could manage to catch and kill a unicorn. They were intelligent creatures and the adults were wearily around humans, even more, so males than females and if the unicorn believed itself to be in danger they took off and were incredibly fast. She had seen that not even a werewolf could catch a unicorn.

Back when they were still in Hogwarts Remus, as a werewolf, caught sight of the unicorn and wanted to catch it. Remus failed miserably at catching the unicorn.

She caught a whiff of something that smelt like death and she chased after it. She ran through the forest, not even caring about anyone else around her but it was when she heard a scream and a flash of red that she hesitated, realising that she had startled who she assumed to be the first years. She knew Hagrid wouldn't be too far away, he wouldn't let them venture alone on their own. So she kept going with the scent.

But she lost the scent.

Somehow the scent disappearing, returning the familiar scent that came with being in the forest and she was no long able to follow it.

She let out a howl before continuing through the forest in search of the scent.

.oOo.

"Hagrid found a dead unicorn last night," Dumbledore spoke and Octavia nodded.

"I had a scent but I didn't find anything, I assume the scent I was following was Voldemort before he fed off the unicorn," Octavia responded.

She thought of that after she lost the scent she wasn't able to find it again and assumed that the scent she found, the one that smelt like death, was Voldemort as he was decaying but his Horcrux prevented him from dying completely.

"Any report on the stone?" Octavia questioned, she hasn't visited Snape not wanting to be in his presence since before Christmas break.

She saw the way he reacted after Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff, she just knew he was planning something and then the way he reacted when Harry, Hermione and Neville were a combined effort in losing Gryffindor a hundred and fifty house points.

"Severus says Quirrell is getting close, he still has no idea that you have placed something down in the chamber, probably doesn't realise how useful magical creatures could be when they are treated correctly."

"No kidding just look at Miles, hiding down there because I asked him. I haven't been able to check on him because I do not want Quirrell to realise that I know what is down there and that I am involved in what is down there. Publicly repairing my relationship with my brother put me on the side of neutral despite being on the light side, following you, during the war." Octavia spoke.

She knew what the repercussions were of repairing the relationship with her brother but she doesn't regret it, doesn't regret the way the families flock around her daughter hoping for a marriage contract placed between her and their heir because they wanted to continue the Black family line, merge the Black family with another just as powerful.

"You and I both know that Miles will be fine down there," Dumbledore reassured her and Octavia nodded.

"I know, Miles will see if anyone wishes to harm him. I should get going, I promised Minerva I will watch over her detention this afternoon." Octavia spoke, standing up and heading for the door.

She was still to this day sick of hearing of Voldemort and how he managed to escape death, how they were unsure as to how many Horcruxes were out there of his and how they would even begin to finding them.

.oOo.

Willa entered Quirrell's office, another student had told her that he wanted to see her. She was unsure as to why Quirrell wanted to see her, especially now that exams were finished.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" she questioned, walking closer to his desk and wrinkling her nose.

Quirrell always had a smell of garlic surrounding him and she hated the smell of it. Rumour had it that he kept garlic in his turban to ward off the vampires he had annoyed while he was abroad.

"Yes, sit," Quirrell spoke but Willa hesitated.

All year Quirrell's had a stutter, why was it all of a sudden gone. She felt uneasy around Quirrell and she backed towards the door.

"I was hoping this would be easier," Quirrell spoke and dread filled Willa.

"I'm just going to leave," Willa spoke, turning around and went to open the door but instead, she felt a spell hit her and she fell to the ground.

Things were slowly going blurry as she looked up at Quirrell, what was he planning? She could see his lips moving but couldn't hear and it wasn't long until the blackness took over.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**


	25. Philosopher's Stone

**A/N: I am sure most if not all of you that have accounts with Fanfiction have become aware of the issue regarding no notifications emails being sent about your followed and faved stories being updated. I am aware of the issue and was hoping it would be fixed quickly but it hasn't and as such I won't be updating this story until it is fixed, unless it of course takes forever and then I my return.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24: Philosopher's Stone

Octavia was in the kitchen busying herself with making lunch for Remus knowing he would be awake soon enough after his transformation the previous night. Despite years of Wolfsbane Potions, he was still weak and exhausted after his transformations and normally slept the following day. It was when the Phoenix Patronus entered the room that she stopped.

Dumbledore didn't explain what happened, just requested that she return back to Hogwarts immediately.

She took a deep breath before, fear filling her as to the worst that could happen. She knew Willa and the twins were well known for attempting to enter the Forbidden Forest, despite Willa knowing better and she feared they ventured in too deep and had been hurt.

When she finished making lunch she wrote a note for Remus informing him of where she disappeared to before she made her way to Hogwarts.

She entered Dumbledore's office, barely acknowledging the students that she passed on her way.

"Quirrell decided to make an attempt on the stone last night." Dumbledore stop and she stopped in her place for a moment before continuing on.

The year was almost over, it wouldn't take much for the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor to notice that she was disappearing every Full Moon. Despite her not being in attendance much at the beginning of the year she decided to hang around with hopes of keeping an eye on Quirrell. Quirrell may not know who the werewolf was but surely he would assume she was leaving for werewolf reasons.

"Of course he would do it when I'm off the grounds," she commented, crossing her arms over her chest. She wanted to be angry at herself but she promised Remus he would never be alone during a transformation ever again. Even the last Blue Moon she stayed with him, them both hiding out.

"I was lured off the grounds as well, he managed to fake a letter from the ministry," Dumbledore informed her and she shook her head.

"He really planned this whole thing. What happened last night?"

Dumbledore then proceeded to fill Octavia in on the events that happened down in the chamber, what he managed to piece together about Harry, Hermione and Ron without having spoken to either of them as well as his thoughts on how what happened to Quirrell when he came into contact with Harry.

"We searched his office once we were sure that Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry were all okay and safely in the Hospital Wing for Poppy to heal them. We found Willa unconscious, locked in a cupboard."

A growl escaped Octavia's lips at the thought of that monster doing something to her daughter.

"If he wasn't already dead he would be bloody well wishing he was, I just," Octavia shook her head as she began pacing in the office. "All year, he had Voldemort in him all year and none of us knew. We all thought he was in contact with Voldemort but to have Voldemort in him, how the bloody hell didn't I realise that Voldemort was in there?"

"You said yourself that Quirrell avoided you, you just thought he was afraid of you because of what you are Octavia. You couldn't have known that Voldemort was making Quirrell avoid you because he was afraid of you."

"He's not afraid of me, he's afraid of you. Me, he sees me as a thorn in his side." Octavia explained as she collapsed into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Willa, he had to kidnap Willa?" she muttered to herself.

"She is perfectly fine, Poppy said she can't find any proof of harm. You should know that nothing stays hidden from her."

"Yes because you and Poppy knew all along about the abuse I suffered within my own home but yet no one said anything because Sirius and I didn't say anything, may I leave now?" Dumbledore gave a slight nod and Octavia turned to leave.

Octavia headed straight for the Hospital Wing, she had to check on Willa herself despite what she has been told. There was a part of her that wished Quirrell was still alive just so she could kill the man herself.

"Professor?" Octavia turned her head and found Ron and Hermione sitting there on the bed, looking at her curiously.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger" Octavia greeted before continuing along to the back where she knew Pomfrey was keeping Willa.

After the incident in her first year when Willa was knocked off her broom during flying lessons and was lying unconscious for several hours it was discovered that her Metamorphmagus ability comes through and is much more noticeable. Octavia had requested that Willa gets placed in the back of the Hospital Wing with shades covering her if anything else happens, in attempts to keep the talent a secret.

Octavia also knew that the older Willa got, the more she was likely to be caught using her ability and the shades would be pointless.

Octavia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed Willa was on and softly stroked her head, "oh baby, what did he do to you?" she spoke softly.

"Willa is perfectly fine, I can't find any signs of Quirrell doing anything to her aside from a standard spell to put her to sleep," Poppy's voice came from before Octavia but she didn't move her gaze, just focused on her daughter.

"The potion?"

"Severus is brewing it as we speak."

Octavia just nodded as she looked down at Willa, softly stroking her hair and a smile appearing on her face as she watched as Willa's constant control on her Metamorphmagus finally dropped.

Normally Willa was seen with ringlet type curls and a clear complexion but in reality, Willa's hair should be a tangled mess of curls and her face had freckles covering the bridge of her nose. Octavia didn't understand as to why Willa hid the freckles but the hair she could understand, the mess of curls were a pain to maintain.

It was when Willa was sick while young that they discovered the freckles and untameable curls and they decided from Willa's young age that she was permanently changing her looks, much like Nymphadora was constantly changing her hair colour.

Octavia always appreciated the freckles that Willa had from spending so much time outside, thought they were adorable and distinguished Willa from the families they were trying to so hard to leave behind, they helped remind her that Willa had a childhood that she and Sirius always wanted, wanted to give Willa. It helped her remember that she was raising Willa how they always wanted too.

"Here," Snape's voice came from behind Octavia and she turned around to accept the Potion.

"Thank you," she spoke and Snape nodded.

"As much as I dislike both Potter and your daughter, I don't think I could wish that our trap would lure them in."

Octavia just nodded her head and watched as Snape turned and left before she focused back on her daughter and attempted to force the potion down her throat.

Octavia sat back and watched as Willa slowly woke up, stirring from the deep sleep she was placed in and when her eyes finally opened Octavia was relieved.

"Mummy?" Willa spoke, her voice laced with sleep.

"I'm here baby," Octavia spoke, reaching out and softly stroking her cheek.

"Quirrell?"

"Is gone baby, he can't hurt you. I promise you are safe."

Willa nodded and leant forward, hugging Octavia.

"He called me to his office and when I got there he was being weird, his stutter was gone and when I tried to leave he stunned me," Willa explained, pulling away from Octavia. "What happened, why did he do that to me?"

"Because of me," Octavia spoke and she could see the anger flash through Willa's face for a second. "We believe he was working for Voldemort, we believe he took you in hopes of getting me to agree to whatever he wanted but he was stopped before it went that far."

"What happened? Please tell me."

Octavia hesitated but she knew that if three first years knew what happened then surely her almost fourteen-year-old daughter can handle the truth. She told Willa everything that she knew, that Dumbledore had relayed to her.

.oOo.

Willa was cleared to leave the Hospital Wing not long after she woke up, Pomfrey declaring her perfectly fine but she worried about Harry. Harry was still unconscious and no one knew when he would wake up, he had even missed the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match and they lost because they didn't have a reserve Seeker to replace Harry.

Her mother had been taking the remaining Defence Against the Dark Arts classes because Quirrell was gone and it also didn't take long for stories to take over Hogwarts.

.oOo.

"Is that Willa?" Harry question spotting the girl sound asleep on the bed beside him.

"Is it, I believe you two have much to talk about. Just don't hold anything against her, she to lost family in the war." Dumbledore turned and left the room, leaving Harry to sit there and wonder what it was exactly that Willa would need to talk to him about.

He knew what everyone else in the castle seemed to know, she spent a large amount of time in detention with the Weasley twins, played as one of the three Gryffindor Chasers. The things that only the Gryffindor students seemed to know was that she regularly butted heads with the Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood but he couldn't bring himself to kick her off the team with fear of not finding anyone that would be able to take her spot, to play as well as her or as seamlessly as she does with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

Harry laid there and wondered about the possibilities, waiting for Willa to wake up so his answers could be questioned but the arrival of his two best friends distracted him from his thoughts about Willa.

.oOo.

When Willa woke up, she looked over at Harry's bed to find him sitting up going through the get well gifts his friends had left for him.

"I'm glad you're awake Harry," Willa spoke, startling the poor boy. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, what are you doing in here? I didn't think our friendship went further than Quidditch to dignify you visiting me." Harry questioned and Willa sat up on the bed for a moment before she got up and joined him on his.

"What do you know of your parents Harry?"

"Very little, I know that they were James and Lily Potter, they attended Hogwarts, my dad played Quidditch and they died at the hands of Voldemort." Willa could see the pain in his eyes.

She knew she's told him that her parents knew his but not much more. "Your father was best friends with my parents, you know my friend Emerson, she's in her second year?" Harry nodded. "Your father was friends with her parents as well, they were the best of friends since their first year. Your father played Quidditch with both of my parents but most importantly, your father is my godfather and my father is yours."

"Then why didn't I grow up with you and your family?"

"My mum says it's because she was never named your godmother, you never had a godmother just a godfather. Before you ask, my father isn't around, I grew up without him," Willa spoke as she looked over at the gifts as she pushed her own tears back at the constant pain of not having her father around.

"Where is he?"

"Azkaban," she stated before swinging her legs off the bed and walking over to where his get well presents were, looking through them.

"Azkaban?" Harry questioned but Willa didn't respond.

"Wizard prison."

"What'd he do?"

Even though she knew why he was sent to Azkaban, she was conflicted as to what to say about it. Her mother was dead set on believing that he didn't do what he was accused of, but Remus believed he was getting what he deserved.

"That doesn't matter," Willa decided to answer, knowing the truth will just raise more questions.

"Why have you never told me this before, or your mother? I know she's Professor Black."

Willa shrugged, "I've been told I'm not the best at social situations, I don't realise what should and shouldn't be said or done in certain situations."

"Why is that?" Harry questioned and Willa looked up at him.

"Get some rest, Harry. I will see you at the feast." Willa spoke softly before she turned and left, leaving the Hospital Wing knowing it wouldn't be long until Pomfrey came out and demanded she leaves.

.oOo.

Octavia sat there in her office for a moment, still attempting to process the year that was the previous at Hogwarts. Things were interesting with Quirrell at Hogwarts and she couldn't believe that he was possessed by Voldemort of all people.

She gathered up her things before making the walk outside the wards allowing her to Apparate home, the students had left early this morning and she wanted to have a conversation with Remus before the girls had to be picked up, she didn't want to risk them overhearing any of this.

"Happy now it's the summer?" Remus questioned when she entered the kitchen and found him in there making himself a cup of tea.

"Much, this year rather interesting and I didn't want to put any of it in writing."

"What did Willa do?" he automatically questioned and a scowl appeared on her face.

"What makes you think she did anything? You know Harry is very much like James, has a knack for trouble. Although trouble seems to find Harry instead of him seeking it out like James did." Octavia spoke.

"Alright fine, what happened?" Remus questioned.

Octavia began explaining the events of what happened since Christmas, although she was able to confirm with him that it was Quirrell that released the Troll in Hogwarts over Halloween. She also explained what happened down in the chamber with Quirrell attempting to get the Philosopher's Stone, with her and Dumbledore being the only ones that know a fake stone was placed down there.

She finished it off stating that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and had he had kidnapped Willa.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's a little confused as to why he took her but there is only so much I can tell. I told her he would do it because I would do anything to make sure she is safe." Octavia explained.

Remus nodded, taking a sip of his tea before he spoke. "You would do anything for either of those girls. I can see why Quirrell would take Willa, Voldemort told him to state that you would let him go free in exchange for Willa."

"Exactly, he doesn't need to know that the stone was fake and I wouldn't have even second guessed the thought." Octavia had a slight smirk on her face.

"Even if he had the real one you wouldn't second guess anything if Willa was concerned," Remus argued and the smirk fell from Octavia's face. "Do Willa and the twins still have the map?"

"Last I heard, why?"

"Bit odd that Quirrell is being possessed by Voldemort and none of them saw his name on the map, they know that name and I would hope they instantly come to you when spotting it," Remus questioned allowed.

"I don't know if the charm works that way, I don't know if the charm can pick up on the two souls being in the one body. Maybe it only picked up the hosts soul and as such, they only saw Quirrell's name and not both?" Octavia suggested and Remus nodded.

Octavia had thought of that as well, she didn't want to believe that none of them was as reckless as to not mention seeing a name as big and powerful like Voldemort.

But then Octavia remember that Voldemort isn't his real name.

"Damn it," Octavia muttered and Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

.oOo.

Willa sat as far as away as she could from Harry and his friends during the End of Term Feast and on the train she had charmed the door shut so no one could bug her and her friends but they all knew she was being oddly quiet but didn't question it as they knew what Quirrell had done to her.

"How have I never noticed this before, Willa has freckles," Veronica spoke but Willa continued to look around the window.

"She normally morphs them away," Fred explained.

"Why? I think they're awesome and wish I had freckles, instead all I get is bloody zits." Angelina complained and the other girls added their own complaints about zits.

"She gets rid of those as well," Emerson pointed out.

"Wait she is a Metamorphmagus, that means she can change _anything_ about her body." Lee pointed out.

The girls rolled their eyes while Fred reached over and hit the kid over the head for his comment.

But it was also with that comment that Willa finally turned and looked at her friends. "Are you suggesting that I enhance the size of my breasts? Or even any other part of my body to get attention?" Willa spoke, venom dripping from her voice and the others were shocked not having seen this side of her yet.

"No, not at all," Lee spoke, stumbling over his words.

Willa narrowed her eyes at him but Fred quickly caught the action of her raising her arm with a wand in hand and he quickly placed his hand on hers and forcibly lowered her arm.

"Friends don't hex friends. I'm sure Lee was just curious." Fred spoke, hoping to calm her down.

"I promise I was, was also thinking of the pranks you could pull with a different appearance, wouldn't be hard to charm your uniform to match a different house," Lee suggested and it instantly spiked everyone's interest on the topic.

"Could be interesting, also a plan for the new year when we return in September," Willa spoke and all they all noticed the glint in her eyes.

.oOo.

"Tell me now you didn't see the name Tom Riddle at all on the Marauder's map at Hogwarts this year?"

Willa was startled at the sound of her mother's voice for a number of reasons, one she didn't hear her mother enter her room and to the tone of her voice, it was stern and almost scolding.

"No, but I rarely use the map, only when we plan pranks otherwise the twins keep it to try and remember every inch of it," Willa answered, not recognising the name at all.

"Can you please ask them if they saw the name?"

"Of course mum, what's going on?"

"Nothing baby," Octavia spoke softly, giving her a smile and all traces of previous scolding and seriousness had disappeared.

.oOo.

Willa walked downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen, at first she thought her mother was working on breakfast but there was no movement coming from her mother.

"Mum?" she questioned softly and her mother slowly turned around to face her.

"Morning baby, what do you feel like for breakfast?"

"I'm fine with anything. Are you alright?" Willa walked over and took a seat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter and looked at her mother.

"Fine baby. Why are you keeping your freckles?"

Willa just shrugged in response, she wasn't sure why she was now choosing to keep her freckles. There was a part of her that was sick of the part concentration she always had because of it. She knew that she would constantly have it because of her hair, she would rather the constant feeling of concentration instead of deal with the tangled mass of curls she had inherited.

"Harry asked a lot of questions after he woke up, some of them I didn't know how to respond because I don't even know the answers," Willa spoke.

"How about once he has left the Dursleys, Molly and Arthur were speaking of inviting him to spend the remaining part of the summer with them, I will sit down with him and answer any questions he has," Octavia suggested and Willa nodded.

"I'm sure he will appreciate that," Willa gave her mother a smile.

She partly knew how Harry felt, she grew up without her father and wished she knew more about him but every time she questioned Remus he turned angry, her mother was reduced to tears and because of those reactions she feared asking her uncles. She tried asking Andromeda but she would always say to speak to her mother.

If she grew up without both of her parents she would try anything and everything to find out more information about her parents.

She hoped a conversation between Harry and her mother would help give him the information he wished to know.

.oOo.

Willa arrived at Burrow with the full intention of bitching out the twins for getting grounded for the remainder of the summer, she hasn't heard what they did but she would find out. Instead, when she entered the kitchen she found Harry sitting there at the table.

"Hi Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yes well the twins are my best friends, I'm regularly seen coming and going through here but now that they are grounded it may change."

"Ah, that may be my fault. They and Ron turned up at my home in the middle of the night and brought me here." Harry explained and Willa laughed.

"Of course those bloody idiots thought this was a good idea, they probably took that flying car of Arthur's as well."

"How'd you work that one out?"

"Because it's what I would have done," Willa winked at him before leaving the kitchen and heading into the living room, in search of Molly.

"I was wondering how long you would last before turning up here to yell at the twins for getting in trouble," Molly spoke spotting Willa enter the room.

"Yes well at first I didn't believe mum and then a couple of days went by and they didn't turn up at my house like they usually do. Do you mind if I take Harry with me?"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you," Willa gave Molly a smile before entering the kitchen again. "Good you're finished, you're coming with me," Willa ordered as she walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Why where are we going?"

"My house where else you nimbus?" Willa mocked before leading him over to the floo.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stand still, they will kill me if I lose you," Willa spoke as she threw the Floo powder onto the ground and pulled them through the network.

"Come on," Willa tilted her head and stepped out of the fireplace.

"This is your house?" Harry spoke sounding shocked.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just assumed something similar to the Weasleys, this is more like what I grew up in. It looks completely muggle."

"It used to be, these days the muggle appliances don't work but if you look out the windows you'll notice we have muggle neighbours. All I know is that my parents loved Muggle Studies when they were at Hogwarts, speaking of which, where is my bloody mother."

"Don't talk that way!" Harry laughed as Willa's movements froze at the sound of the voice.

"I swear she has the best hearing in the world, her and Moony." Willa shook her head before heading the through the door.

Harry took in the sight of the lady standing there and instantly recognised her as the Professor at Hogwarts he didn't know much about, even most of the other students couldn't say much since it was generally only a small number of students that took her class.

Harry tried to ask why she only taught the 6th and 7th years but no one had the answer to that question, he thought that maybe Professor Kettleburn wasn't suited well enough to teach a NEWTs level class but the older students explained that Kettleburn was around long before she started teaching.

"So that is where you went," the women gave Willa a fond smile before she walked over to Harry.

"Harry is it wonderful to finally meet you, my name is Octavia. I would have come and introduced myself at some point throughout the year but I thought it would be rather weird since you would have no idea who I was," She introduced herself.

"Where's Moony?" Willa questioned as she walked over and took a seat on the bench.

"Do you really have to sit up there?" Octavia scolded and Willa shrugged.

"Moony always says I'm too much like you and dad, now where is Moony?"

"At work, he will be disappointed he didn't get to meet Harry."

"Yes well that is Moony's fault for working, why is he working anyway?"

"Because he needs something to do while we are all at Hogwarts now."

"He could always join us, I presume Dumbledore is looking for another Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Willa questioned and Octavia picked up the wooden spoon and poked her with it in attempts to get her off the bench. "Will you stop it mother," Willa snapped, her hair flashing a brighter shade of red shocking Harry.

"Woah," he stated and it was seconds later Willa's hair returned to normal.

"What are you cooking mum?" Willa questioned.

"Seriously Willa get off the bench or I will ground you as well and you really won't be allowed to see the twins," Octavia snapped and Willa shrugged before jumping off the bench. "Now Harry I'm sure you noticed Willa's hair?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please call me Octavia while we aren't at Hogwarts," Octavia smiled at him before moving the pot off the stove. "Willa here is a Metamorphmagus and I don't suppose you know too much about them, Metamorphmagus can change their appearance at will." As Octavia explained Harry looked over at Willa and discovered she was no longer looking like herself. "Willa seriously," Octavia scolded and a laugh came from the younger girl who was now looking like some other girl.

"I thought Harry could do with a visual presentation."

"Now I understand why McGonagall spends so much time in my office, letting me know what you have gotten up again."

"You were barely at Hogwarts the past year," Willa responded and Octavia chose to ignore her, instead she looked at Harry.

"But if Willa can change her appearance at will why would her hair flash a different shade of red like that?"

"When her emotions get the better of her, her hair changes colour to illustrate what she is feeling. She was annoyed I was poking her with the spoon, so as she snapped at me her hair changed colour, although it generally comes out when she's angry but I swear half the time she puts it on," Octavia looked over at Willa and noticed the innocent looking smile on her face, Octavia just shook her head before looking back at Harry. "Because her hair is bright red anyway, most people miss that change."

"That makes sense, is it just the red?" Harry questioned and Octavia looked over at Willa who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I don't pay attention to my hair."

"No, you just make sure it's not a tangled mess of curls."

"My curls are a nuisance," Willa responded with a frown on her face.

"I have a question for you Harry," Octavia spoke as she placed the wooden spoon down on the bench, ignoring Willa.

"Yes?"

"How did you get past the demiguise? It was meant to be virtually impossible to pass and with Quirrell dead, I am unable to ask him."

"What's a demiguise?"

"I know this one," Willa commented with a large smile. "A demiguise is a small white creature with large eyes, it can make itself invisible which is why most hunters like to hunt them because their coats are particularly useful when making invisibility cloaks but they can be rather hard to catch since they have precognitive sight which means they can see the near future," Willa spoke and Octavia gave her a proud smile.

"Willa is correct, it's why I gave Dumbledore the creature since you have to be unpredictable in catching it to reveal the door."

Harry shrugged, "there was one empty room, we just thought Quirrell took care of it like the troll."

"What if the demiguise saw what they were attempting to do, or saw what Quirrell was attempting to do after he had already caught the poor thing and just let Harry through mum?" Willa questioned.

"It's possible I suppose, I am curious to know how Quirrell was unpredictable."

"Maybe Quirrell knew what you would pick, maybe he found out you had a demiguise placed in there?" Willa pointed out but Octavia stayed silent.

Octavia had a feeling that is what happened since she spent the remaining part of the term after what happened to nurse the poor thing back to health, she had no idea what Quirrell did to the poor creature but it wasn't in the best health when she retrieved it from the chamber.

Willa walked over and placed a hand on Octavia's arm, "Miles is healthy now, you made him healthy again."

"Still can't believe you named him Miles," Octavia muttered before all three of them looked up at the roof when they heard a banging sound. "Honestly, so much for returning him to the Forbidden Forest."

"He will at some point mum, he loves being in the forest. Now I am going back to the Burrow and yell at the twins, Harry I assume mum will show you how to Floo back." Willa spoke before she left the room and Harry looked at Octavia.

"Floo?"

"It is the way you travelled here, how we travel through fireplaces. Every single fireplace that is on the Floo network is linked with the Public access places but to get to private locations the two houses have to be keyed in together. From memory, it is a sixth-year charm you learn. Now I assume you have many questions about your parents, I know Willa told you I was friends with your parents." Octavia spoke and Harry slowly nodded.

"I got a photo album from Hagrid for Christmas, looking back now I remember seeing you in photos."

Octavia gave him a smile. "Yes I sent Hagrid many photos, I don't believe I will be the only one who did so. Your parents were friends with so many people despite how many of us were killed during the war against Voldemort."

"You aren't afraid to say his name?" Harry questioned, Dumbledore was the only one he knew could say his name without being afraid as if there were consequences.

"No." was all she said on the matter. "Now how about we head into the living room, I'm pretty sure I have more photos here somewhere as well as others that I didn't forward to Hagrid and you can ask me as many questions you want and I will try to answer them the best I can," Octavia spoke and Harry nodded following her into the other room.

Harry tried to think of what questions he could ask, all year he's had so many things he's wanted to ask even when he learnt that both Willa and Emerson somehow knew of his parents but didn't answer any questions.

"Willa told me her dad is my godfather but he's in jail. Why didn't I have a godmother and have to grow up with my aunt and uncle as a result?" Harry questioned as he sat on the couch while Octavia stood in front of a large bookcase.

"Yes that is correct, my husband is your godfather. Wizard jail is called Azkaban, you will hear that term a lot during your time at Hogwarts. As for why you don't have a godmother, your mother didn't pick one. Lily and Petunia didn't have godparents of their own and as such Lily found it a little odd to pick them, she couldn't bring herself to pick between her friends to raise you in the event of her and James' death." Octavia explained and it made sense to Harry but he didn't understand why she didn't try and get custody of him.

"Why didn't you try to get custody of me? Or does that not happen in the Magical community?" Harry questioned and he could see something written on her face before she turned around, putting her back to him.

"No, it does. To begin with, I was raising Willa without my husband, my nephew while my brother was in St Mungo's, our hospital, recovering from the war and then a couple of months later I had gained custody of Emerson. At first, I was grieving and then I was struggling to raise three toddlers, by the time I had it all under control and thought about getting custody of you I had my own problems in regards to keeping custody of Willa and Emerson."

Harry hated the answer but he accepted it, the way she spoke made it seem like that she was the only one left of their friends and she was still hurting being alone. He didn't want to pry anymore and make the person he's only just met get hurt.

"Any other questions Harry?" Octavia questioned as she walked over and sat beside Harry on the couch, with a photo album in hand.

"You went to Hogwarts with my parents, tell me about them."

Octavia had a smile on her face. "Well Lily, we didn't get along at Hogwarts, not until our seventh year when your parents started dating. As for James, we instantly got along despite our families having not gotten along in the past. The boat ride over the Black Lake on our first night at Hogwarts, we were arguing over whether or not the Giant Squid was in the water. I got thrown into the water but James, who only met me hours ago already cared enough about me to be worried. Your parents were such kind people, very loyal to their friends and were so brave and their love was something to admire."

Harry smiled up at Octavia, asking the next question that came to his mind and Octavia laughed before answering the question.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**


	26. Guardian Angel

Chapter 25: Guardian Angel

Octavia sat there on one of the shaded grassy areas of Hogwarts grounds enjoying the lunch that the house elves had put out for them while Dumbledore gave his usual preterm speech. As usual, she wasn't entirely interested. She was still unsure as to if any sixth years had signed up for her class.

But she finally caught a sentence of what Dumbledore was saying and she was horrified.

"You what? I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said, I believe I was hallucinating." Octavia spoke, interrupting Dumbledore's speech.

"I said I have hired Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"That's what I thought I heard. Are you daft?" she questioned and ignored the look that Minerva was giving her, it was telling her to shut the hell up. "No, I'm serious. Filius asked me to tutor the kid one year and some of you were his Professors. He struggled in all his classes despite being a Ravenclaw, how the hell does he even remotely come close to being skilled enough to be a Professor we would trust around students?"

"The pool of Candidates are getting rather slim, Octavia, unless you or Remus are now offering?"

That shut Octavia up as she sat back. She knew looking around at the Heads of House, the three that taught her and Lockhart, they all agreed with what she was saying but she was the only one who stood up against Dumbledore and some of his more out-there ideas.

She knew why the number of people applying for the position was dwindling. There was speculation that the position was cursed. They hadn't successfully managed to get a Professor to stay on for more than a year. Some were killed, went into early retirement, scared off, went back out into the field, became consultants for Aurors or just outright refused to come back for whatever reason.

Octavia waited until the meeting was over and all the other Professors had left before she walked over and took one of the seats near Dumbledore that was previously vacated.

"Why? Surely you have favours among many witches and wizards in our community, across different countries. Why Lockhart?" Octavia questioned before Dumbledore could speak.

"I know you have an issue with him."

"No kidding," Octavia snapped. "He attempted to publish a book that stated he had killed me, I believe I'm very much alive."

"And you still went against my suggestion and had Artemis threaten him into having the book pulled, that book being published would have made our community realise he is a fraud," Dumbledore spoke, but Octavia wasn't convinced.

She remembered hearing the rumours about the book, having gone to Dumbledore he responded he heard the same talk but suggested to wait.

She couldn't wait, instead, Amycus suggested she go to Artemis and have him find a way to have the book pulled from publishing. She feared what would happen if that book was published, she was already beginning to wonder just how much of the information she had learned about Dreamers to be correct. She still couldn't find a single book that mentioned a child like Willa or a book that stated Dreamers could go back into the past instead of the future in their dreams. She wondered how many other parts of her she had come to realise was normal but hadn't appeared for centuries and as such weren't in books.

She was beginning to wonder if what she believed was true, was actually false but she couldn't let the Magical population believe Lockhart's lies, believe that more than one can exist at a time because this outrageous book claimed that the Dreamer was dead.

"So you hired him hoping to make people see reason? That is complete bollocks, what about the Fifth and Seventh years who need the class for their exams? OWLs and NEWTs are extremely important." Octavia spoke with a slight frown, she didn't wish any students to be at a disadvantage for something as ridiculous as this.

"Fifth years require to learn about Dueling Techniques and spell work, so I will be starting a Dueling Club hoping most of them attend and the Seventh years, I will strongly encourage the Head Boy and Girl to suggest study groups for Defence," Dumbledore spoke.

Octavia shook her head. "What about the Fifth years who need to learn about Dreamers? That prat is convinced he's killed me."

"There are many ways around that particular topic Octavia."

"You're running the risk of ruining the student's education. Leighton will be in his Fifth year, I could go to Amycus and he could go to some of the other families that also have children in Fifth or Seventh year." Octavia threatened.

"You won't because you also wish to have Lockhart discredited, to have that looming book destroyed with no chance of it being published. We will help the Fifth and Seventh years along the way, perhaps even slot in another class if you wish, tell Lockhart that it is a trial run of some sort." Dumbledore suggested.

Octavia didn't say anything else, she was torn. She knew Amycus could rally some of the other Family members but she was also unsure as to if they thought Lockhart was incompetent like she did.

.oOo.

The twins shared a knowing grin before they opened the box, knowing exactly what was inside after seeing this particular package turn up every summer since Octavia first became a Professor at Hogwarts. It was her way of saying thank you for watching the girls on countless occasions over the years, despite what Willa got up to with Fred and George.

But the twins knew better, they knew that if their mother let Octavia she would pay for all of their textbooks because she knew how stretched for money the Weasley family were and putting seven children through Hogwarts was quite expensive.

Octavia generally only provided one or two books for the children still at Hogwarts, generally more for the twins as Molly had to purchase two of everything.

"Bloody hell," they muttered at the same time as they noticed which books were in the box.

"What are you looking at?"

The twins jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice, spinning around and facing Harry, hoping to hide the box.

No one besides Willa and Emerson were to know what Octavia was doing for the family because she was a Professor at Hogwarts and it would look bad on her part for helping out one family and not the rest. Every single Weasley agreed to keep the secret as their thank you for the gracious gift.

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all." They responded.

"It doesn't look like nothing if you're trying to hide it," Harry responded as he tried to look around them to catch a peek of the box.

"Fred, George what are you two up to?" Molly questioned as she entered the kitchen behind Harry, hearing his statement and automatically she assumed they were up to something.

The twins shared a look before stepping aside allowing Molly to see the box, knowing she would keep pestering them until they revealed what they were hiding.

"Isn't that from Flourish and Blotts?" Harry questioned, instantly recognizing the markings on the box.

"Yes it is dear, now listen you can't tell anyone this but a close friend of the family helps us out when it comes to the required textbooks for the year. She will generally purchase a couple of them and have them sent to us before the new term starts."

"Understood," Harry nodded. He was incredibly grateful that Molly and Arthur took him in despite the extremes that Ron, Fred, and George went through to get him there at the Burrow and he didn't want to anger them and be shipped back to the Dursleys.

"They're different this year mum." Fred pointed out and Molly moved closer to the box to examine it.

"Oh wonderful, they're all Gilderoy Lockhart's books." Molly smiled pulling them out, examining each one before placing them back in the box. "She sent more this year," Molly spoke quietly to herself, not pleased with how much Octavia had done.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry questioned, unfamiliar with the name.

"Well if you ask mum, he's fantastic."

"But if you ask Octavia, he's the biggest idiot." Fred and George responded, only to receive a look from Molly and they held their hands up in defence. "You keep telling us to listen to our Professors." They spoke together with smiles on their faces.

"Yes but she also happens to be the worst of them to listen to," Molly spoke before picking up the box of books and leaving the room.

"What's wrong with Octavia?" Harry questioned. After having spent the day with her and finding out more about his parents he didn't understand what Molly's problem was with her.

"You mean aside from her and Professor Snape getting into at least one argument a term? Nothing."

"Mum just thinks she is a bad influence is all but mum truly knows she is an amazing mother to both Willa and Emerson and has been very kind to us all over the years."

"Speaking of Willa, we are still to find her a birthday present," George responded, turning and facing his brother, effectively ending the conversation with Harry.

"Wasn't her birthday not long ago? I know it's before mine." Harry pointed out, the twins looked at him once more.

Large grins appeared on their faces before they spoke. "Ah but Harry the thing is, she hates her birthday so we randomly give her a present at different times of the year."

"She never suspects a thing that way."

"Don't you think after this long I would have caught on to the fact that you two still give me a birthday present despite me telling you otherwise?" Willa spoke from the doorway, both twins turned and faced her with identical large grins.

"You get us presents for our birthday."

"Exactly it's only fair." They responded.

"That is because you two love your birthday, therein lies the difference." Willa pointed out and it was then the twins noticed the broom in her hand.

"Come on," was all Fred said as the three of them headed outside.

It was rare for Willa to turn up at the Burrow with her broom in hand, if Willa was over and they ended up playing then she would just use one of the spare brooms that Octavia had placed in their shed years ago. Octavia didn't see the point in her storing the old brooms that belonged to her and her friends in her own house where they would get no use, instead, she took them over to the Burrow and placed them there allowing the guests of the children to ride something when they wished. She knew that her friends would be proud to see their brooms making young witches and wizards happy. They were no longer the best brooms when it came to playing competitive Quidditch but they were still perfectly safe for friendly matches.

Willa only turned up with her broom in hand when something was bothering her and she needed a fly to get it out of her system.

It wasn't until Willa was back down on the ground, laying in the grass with her chest heaving and attempting to catch her breath that the twins finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" Fred questioned as he and George sat down on either side of Willa.

Willa sat up and looked at the twins, she shook her head before standing up and began to pace back and forth in front of them.

The twins stayed silent, they knew her well enough to know she would talk soon.

"They abused her. My grandparents abused my mum," Willa spoke and she finally stopped pacing and turned to look down at the twins.

"That's why mum doesn't want me anywhere near my grandmother, why Amycus demands Dinky take me home whenever she turns up," Willa spoke once more before the twins could ask a question and she sat down on the ground as soon as she was done.

"What happened today?"

"Why would Snow all of a sudden tell you this?" the twins questioned.

Willa was silent at first, just staring down at her hands where they played with bits of loose grass. She eventually spoke and told the twins the events that transpired that day.

She told them that she went to Leighton's house to spend the day with him while Emerson was off doing something with the Longbottom family but when she arrived she heard Amycus' raised voice and was confused having never heard him be this mad before.

When she followed the voice she found Amycus in his office with who she knew to be her grandmother.

Willa didn't understand what Amycus was angry about but it didn't get far as he quickly noticed Willa standing there.

"It all happened so fast, Amycus was ordering me to leave while my grandmother was stepping towards me. He was yelling at her to stay away while yelling at me to leave. In the end, he ordered Dinky to take me home and I confronted mum." Willa spoke, keeping her gaze away from the twins' faces as she felt tears build up in her eyes, she still couldn't believe her mother was treated this way.

"What did Snow say?" Fred questioned.

"Just that she was abused by her parents, she wouldn't give me specifics. It's why she left home at fifteen." Willa responded and she finally looked up at the twins. She wiped away her tears and that was when she noticed her mother walking across the back yard towards where she and the twins were sitting.

"Come on Willa, you can't just storm off like that. Come home." Octavia called out and Willa frowned before facing the twins.

"Took her this long to come and get me," she muttered.

"What was that mum?"

"Yes coming." The twins spoke in unison before standing up and heading back inside, they knew better than to get in the way of Octavia when she wanted to have a word with Willa.

"Prats," Willa mumbled, she refused to look at her mother as she took a seat across from her.

Willa didn't want to see the same expression she saw before when she was told of the abuse. She hated seeing her mother cry, it was why she didn't ask about her father no matter how much she wanted too.

"Baby, why are you mad at me?" Octavia questioned but Willa refused to look up at her. "Surely you knew that there was always a reason as to why you didn't see your grandmother, even Leighton barely sees her."

"Surely Amycus knows about the abuse, why does he still speak with her, how could he speak with her?" Willa questioned angrily.

"It's the way the families work baby. Amycus is keeping appearances among the families and as such he can't disown her because she abused me as a child. Punishing children like that is common practice among the families. Most of them stop before the child goes to Hogwarts but some don't. I wouldn't be surprised if there are still children going through the abuse." Octavia explained but Willa was confused.

"Did anyone know, or did you keep it a secret from them?"

"Both Amycus and your father knew."

Willa's gaze snapped up and she stared at her mother. "And they let it happen!" she yelled out and a frown appeared on Octavia's face. It didn't take long before tears built up in her eyes but Willa's anger was too much and she couldn't stop. "You've told me you left home at fifteen, so they let it happen for fifteen years!"

"The relationship I had with my brother was very different back then to what it is now, he had to pick between his sisters, both of who he loved very much. He trusted Sirius to look after me while he looked after Alecto."

"What a great job he did there," Willa cut in muttering to herself only to receive a stern look from Octavia.

"You know that we were on different sides and Amycus regrets his decision. Amycus followed Alecto while I stayed with Sirius. My different beliefs and values are partly why my parents abused me. The one-time Amycus stood up to our parents he was abused as well so instead, he helped where he could. When I decided to leave them they turned up at the station with hopes of dragging me home, Amycus convinced them I was a lost cause and that they should let me go."

"What about dad?" Willa questioned softly and she quickly noticed that her mother didn't respond straight away but Willa didn't say anything, just waited for her mother to speak.

"Baby your father did what he could with what he was given. You know the families still do arranged marriages and because I wasn't his, there was only so much he could do before our parents began questioning our friendship. Even as it is our last Christmas with them we barely spoke, we sat in communal rooms in silence to make them think we weren't as close anymore. We both dated other people despite having feelings towards each other by that time. If he stood up for me or tried to do something to protect me they would have banned our friendship. Then it would have been so much worse, he was my rock through it all baby and if I lost him I don't know how I would have made it through all that."

"You made it through losing everyone, they're all gone and Moony took five years to return." Willa pointed out.

Octavia reached out and placed her fingers on Willa's chin forcing her to look at her. "I had you and Emerson to worry about, I was strong for you both."

"But there were times when you weren't, times when I woke up and you were gone." Willa hated those mornings, she always feared that her mother was doing what everyone else did, disappear.

"I know baby but I never left, I just needed some time to myself and I always came home after a couple of hours. I lost everyone and was alone, the people I spent ten years relying on were gone and I had to learn to lean on others. Everyone left me to look after their children and between you and Emerson constantly asking 'where daddy was' or 'when daddy was coming home' and let's not forget your magic, some days were just harder than others." Octavia explained causing dread to fill Willa.

Octavia must have seen it on her daughter's face because she quickly spoke. "Don't blame yourself, baby. I don't regret you at all, I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world and without you, I don't know where I would be now."

Willa slowly nodded as tears silently ran down her cheeks. Octavia reached over and wiped them away.

"Remember, I love you so much baby and I'm doing everything in my power to make sure you don't fall victim to the Pureblood ways. I fight the other Families on an arranged marriage and Amycus always promises to watch over you."

"What about Leighton?" Willa questioned, pulling away as she wiped away the last traces of tears. She feared that her cousin would have to fall into the same life that her mother almost did.

"It's up to Amycus but I believe he will be letting him make his owns decisions."

"He doesn't have an arranged marriage?" Willa questioned, confused as to why no one was pushing for one with Leighton like they were with her.

"I believe Amycus has a fake one set up with help of the family lawyer," Octavia responded and Willa nodded.

"Can I go back to playing with Fred and George?" Willa questioned.

"Of course baby, just be home in time for dinner." Octavia gave Willa a smile before she stood up and headed back towards the house.

Willa sat there for a moment, letting the information she was given sink in.

Her mother was abused as a child.

Her uncle knew about the abuse but didn't do anything.

Her father also knew and didn't do anything.

She wondered who else knew and let it happen.

Willa stood up and walked over to where she saw Fred and George sitting behind the shed, she didn't question what they were doing instead she stuck to a promise she made her mother.

"Do you remember seeing the name Tom Riddle on the map?" she questioned and they both looked up at her, staying silent for a moment.

"No."

"Why?"

"Mum asked, was almost angry about it as well. No idea who he is though." Willa shrugged, sitting down next to them.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **So I am hoping that the issue with the email notifications is well and truly fixed by now and I will be resuming my updating.**

 **I have also picked a Beta and as such my updates won't be as frequent as they previous were as I can't force them to read and edit as fast as I sometimes write. So thank you EmilinLove for editing this chapter for me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and YumiKnowsBest for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	27. Fourth Year - More Hidden Members

Chapter 26: More Hidden Members

Another school year had begun at Hogwarts and Willa was sitting there in the Great Hall eating her dinner now that the First years had been sorted. She believed it took way longer than previous years and she was starving.

She stayed silent amongst her friends as they all caught up over what they did during the summer. She thought this to be a weird tradition among everyone since she kept in contact with her friends, by force, thanks to Emerson. As such she knew that Katie travelled to Italy with her family, Angelina visited her grandparents in Ireland, Veronica once again spent the summer in America because her Muggle parents had business to attend too and Alicia stayed at home. She knew that the twins spent the summer grounded while Lee stayed at home as well.

She knew all of this, even saw her friends on a number of occasions and they explained it all then, so she didn't understand as to why they were covering the topics again.

"Where's Ron?"

Willa looked up at her friends at the sound of the question, why someone would ask where Ron was, was beyond her but when she did look up and down the table she quickly noticed that both he and Harry were missing.

"Harry's missing as well," she commented with a slight frown on her face.

She knew that Harry spent the remaining weeks of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasley family, they would have brought him to the station with them and not leave him to fend for himself. Especially after what happened when they let him travel to Diagon Alley on his own. It was why she herself had travelled beside him because she had assumed he had never used the Floo network before.

"You know who else is missing?" Fred questioned with a grin on his face and they all looked at him. "Snape," he stated and all in sync they turned and looked at the Professor's table, quickly noticing that Snape was indeed missing.

"Let's hope he is finally gone," Willa muttered.

"Doubtful, Dumbledore would have informed us of our new Professor like he did with Lockhart." Angelina pointed out.

"Yes but Lockhart is in attendance, not this mystery Professor," Alicia argued and Willa rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Willa."

"Oh come on, why now after this long do you think Snape would quit? He loves his snakes and lives for punishing us lions. He can't get that anywhere else." Willa spoke, pointing out the obvious thrill that Snape got from teaching because honestly, she couldn't see why else he did it when he obviously hated the students.

"Alright, miss know it all, where is Snape?" Lee questioned, pointing his fork at the girl with a slightly teasing tone.

Willa was thoughtful for a moment, looking back at the Professor table when she quickly noticed that both her mother and McGonagall stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Wherever Snape is, I believe it is where they are going," Willa spoke, pointing her own fork as the two Professors walked down between the tables.

For some of the younger years, this would seem unusual but it wouldn't be the first time that a Professor had left during a Feast of this level of importance.

"What's the bet that it is wherever Ron and Harry are?" George questioned.

"Oh very high possibility, very, very high," Fred spoke and Willa shook her head.

It was when she was shaking her head that she caught sight of the Daily Prophet the fifth years beside her were looking at. "Can I have this?" she questioned as her hand reached for the paper, not even waiting for a response.

She quickly took notice of the front of the paper and instantly recognised the car in the photo, she knew without a shred of doubt this is what happened. Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts in the Weasley family's flying car.

"What's the bet they don't return?" Willa spoke as she threw the paper down in front of the twins.

Their eyes went wide as they read the article before looking up at Willa as if she faked this somehow. The look on their faces was enough to ensure that something was going on and the rest of their friends argued over who got to read it next.

"Those bloody idiots took a flying car to Hogwarts!" Fred yelled and the Great Hall went deathly silent and you could see as all the students looked around them to see what was going on.

It was obvious that it was more than the fifth years sitting beside the group of friends that had read the latest Daily Prophet and as a result, read the article about a flying car. It also didn't take long for everyone to realise that Harry was missing from the Great Hall.

Within seconds the Great Hall was in an uproar of conversations as they spoke of their theories as to why Harry Potter arrived by flying car to Hogwarts, some even suggested that he was too good for the train and would be arriving in outlandish and ridiculous ways to Hogwarts from now on.

"So much for keeping quiet huh?" Willa spoke as she raised her goblet to her mouth to take a sip while she looked at the twins.

"Ron is going to be in so much trouble," George sang.

"Oh, I wonder if he'll get sent a Howler."

"We've never been sent a Howler brother."

"Oh, it will be a magical sight in the morning if he does."

Fred and George spoke between them, sharing a grin and Willa couldn't help but laugh. She knew that for a change compared to the last three years, the twins would be up and showered well before anyone else just so they could witness Ron receive his Howler.

She knew it was cruel what they were doing but she would also marvel at the sight of Molly Weasley's voice being aimed at a different member of the family when usually it was aimed at the twins and most of the time, aimed at her as well.

"Crack of dawn?" the two of them questioned and Willa nodded.

"After my run and yoga," she stated and they all turned and looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Since when do you run or do yoga?" Angelina questioned.

"I think yoga is really relaxing, I do it every morning when I wake up. Here I just do it in my bed." Veronica spoke.

"I was running last year but during the summer I began running every morning and then doing yoga and meditation, it helps keep me calm and relaxed," Willa spoke with a smile, she truly did feel more relaxed after doing the two of them every morning.

During the summer Octavia had finally relented and allowed Willa to run around their muggle neighbourhood alone.

Willa had heard of yoga from Veronica and tried it a couple of times and found it helped, it allowed her to stay calmer for longer despite being angry and she didn't lose control of her magic.

So for now, until she learnt to control it this was her plan. Every morning she would get up and go for a run followed by some yoga and meditation.

"She hasn't lost her temper once," Emerson spoke, everyone around them just took it as it is but the twins knew what Emerson was saying.

They both turned and looked at Willa. "Is she right?" they questioned and Willa nodded.

They didn't say anything, they knew if they did it would raise suspicions among their friends because Willa had still refused to tell them that she was different because of her mother.

When dinner was over and Dumbledore had dismissed them they all returned to their common rooms. Even when McGonagall, Snape, Octavia, and Dumbledore had all disappeared and returned to the Great Hall nothing was said or done to make the students assume something was wrong but yet as always the rumour mill was working in its top gear.

Once she was in her common room she continued along to her dorm, already feeling sleepy from all the food she consumed and wanted an early night's sleep before she was up early and getting ready for her first day at Hogwarts.

But it seemed as though the girls had another idea, they had followed her up to the dorm and they all sat there on their beds looking at her as she got ready for bed. Even Emerson and Katie had followed them up, Emerson making herself comfortable on Willa's bed while Katie joined Alicia.

"What?" Willa questioned, getting fed up with the stares.

"What did they mean by you losing your temper?" Angelina questioned.

"The twins seemed too shocked," Alicia added in before Willa could speak.

"And Emerson sounded like she was saying a secret only you all knew," Veronica spoke and Willa took a deep breath walking over and taking a seat beside Emerson making herself comfortable.

"I have an issue with my magic when I get angry and lose my temper things have a tendency to explode," Willa explained.

"Why?" Veronica questioned.

Willa shrugged at first. "We're not sure Ronnie, mum and Em's dad have tried to work it out but the only thing they know for sure is it's because of mum."

"Because she's a Carrow?" Angelina questioned.

"Why would that have to do anything with it? Isn't there a Carrow in Slytherin?" Alicia argued.

"Um, are you all forgetting the two Carrows that got sorted into Slytherin tonight?" Veronica pointed out.

Willa still couldn't get over that shock, when she heard McGonagall call out the two Carrows within the sorting she had no idea who they were and it just confused her because she only thought Leighton was her cousin on the Carrow side of the family.

"No, it's not because mum is a Carrow. Mum's the current Dreamer." Willa spoke and she could instantly see the shock on both Angelina and Alicia's face.

It was already determined that Angelina and Alicia knew a little more than Katie since they each had at least one parent working within the Ministry while Katie's father didn't and then, of course, Veronica was a Muggleborn and wouldn't have heard the term before unless she's heard it come from one of the others.

"I thought Dreamer was just another term for a Wandless," Katie spoke and four of them shook their heads.

"A Dreamer? A Wandless? I'm terribly confused." Veronica spoke, a slight frown on her face.

"Basically, in short, they are someone who can perform magic wandlessly, there are some differences between the two." Alicia quickly explained.

"But I thought you said Professor Black was a Seer?" Veronica questioned.

"No, I said she can see the future. It's a part of being a Dreamer." Willa responded, resting her head back on her pillow.

"Okay, now that is all sorted, what does that have to do with Willa's magic though?" Angelina questioned but Willa let out a breath.

"From what we've heard no Dreamer in the past has had a child, Willa is the first of her kind. When O was younger she didn't have control over her magic either when she got angry she set one of the beds in her dorm on fire, she's levitated things when distracted and some of other things." Emerson explained.

Willa was worried, no one said anything in response to Emerson. She opened her eyes and peeked at her friends to see what they were doing but they were all getting ready for bed, the previous conversation about her already over.

Angelina caught sight of her watching them and she shook her head. "We already knew you were weird Willa," she teased.

"I need new friends," Willa grumbled as she rolled over, wanting to get some sleep.

.oOo.

"Amycus!" Octavia yelled as she apparated into the living room, she didn't care if her brother was asleep, entertaining guests or not even here since she would order Dinky to go retrieve him.

She stormed through the house calling out his name wondering where the hell he was, the master bedroom door was cracked opened and Amycus stuck his head out.

"Damn it O, I'm busy. What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry but this is a little more important than your bloody sex life," she responded, Amycus didn't say anything at first. He just closed the door.

He eventually returned, having put on a pair of pants and as he entered the hallway he shut the door behind him.

"What happened? What is so important?"

"Hestia and Flora Carrow, who the hell are they?" Octavia questioned and she knew she stumped her brother.

"What are you on about?"

"Two first years, sorted into Slytherin this year. Hestia and Flora Carrow." Octavia repeated.

Octavia was furious, she didn't know who the hell these two were and they had the typical non-expressional mask on their face that came with growing up among the families and having attended the etiquette school. She had this gut feeling that they weren't Muggleborns.

She knew when she looked over at her daughter that she was intrigued by the name but Willa didn't have the same extensive family history lessons that she did as a child. Willa may assume it was some distance family member that she didn't know of but there were no distance family members with the name Carrow.

Amycus looked at Octavia before he turned and headed down the hallway giving Octavia no choice but to follow him and find out what the hell was going on.

She entered Amycus' office and quickly noticed that he was grabbing himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. "I assume you are going to share," she commented and he automatically held a glass out to her.

"Towards the end of 1980 and beginning of 1981 Alecto disappeared for a few months, I had no reason to believe she was dead and he wasn't spouting bad things about Alecto. In fact, Bellatrix was still talking as if Alecto was a loyal follower, I also received the occasional letter from her but I didn't see her for months." Amycus spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she questioned.

"Because I had no reason to believe she was dead or had changed sides. She just disappeared and when she returned it was like nothing happened. At the time I never even thought that she was pregnant because she killed Ronnie just so she wouldn't have to give him children." Amycus explained further.

Octavia took a seat in the chair and looked at her brother. "You had no idea?"

Amycus shook his head. "No, I rarely visit our mother don't want to even risk what happening to you happening to Leighton. I have no idea where those two ended up if they are Alecto's. They aren't on the family tree."

Octavia took a sip before looking over at her brother. "What do we do? This is different to when Anna turned up at Hogwarts, those twins could have been raised by our mother, solely her with no one to protect them."

"We do nothing if our mother knew she chose not to tell us, tell me," Amycus spoke sternly and Octavia narrowed her eyes slightly. "Don't O, remember I'm the head of the family. Don't you think our mother would have attempted to get more money with the idea of raising them? We always had the best growing up, the best requires money and I limit her income."

She agreed with her brother, they did have the best growing up. In fact, it was something that was still partly ingrained into her and as she raised both Willa and Emerson she gave them the best too but she did limit it in a way her parents never did.

The girls don't have robes made from Acromantula Silk, seeing that as something that would be unessential because some of the lesser quality silks were just as nice.

"What if the twins were raised within the etiquette school? We've known for that to happen from time to time." She pointed out and Amycus reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They are doomed then, I'm assuming they were sorted into Slytherin."

"Naturally."

"Just let them be O, not everyone that is in the family can be redeemable. I get you have massive family values, I do as well but these girls they are, in theory, Alecto's and we have no idea what could be wrong with them. For Merlin's sake O, Al is still locked up in St Mungo's and not allowed visitors."

"If she had children, why couldn't that do anything for her? You got better because of Leighton, why not Al?" Octavia questioned softly.

"Easy. I care for Leighton, I love him because he is my son." Amycus responded. "Now if you excuse me."

"Right your sex life," Octavia responded.

"Exactly, try getting one of your own some time," Amycus responded with a smirk before he left the room.

Octavia stayed there, slowly finishing her Fire Whiskey before she left and headed back to Hogwarts.

.oOo.

Willa looked over at where the twins were sitting across from her, both of them clearly looking down the table at where a red-faced Ron was sitting while the Howler housing Molly's voice was yelling at him for what he and Harry did the previous night in their attempts to get to Hogwarts instead of arriving on the train.

Willa nor the twins have had the chance to ask either Harry or Ron as to why they arrived like that but then again none of them felt like asking, figuring they just wanted to something different for a change.

It was when Molly's voice disappeared and the usual chatter within the Great Hall returned that the twins burst out laughing. Willa just shook her head before she continued on with her breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Willa looked up at the twins, slightly raising an eyebrow hoping they would explain further since there were a lot of things they could be on about and she clearly remembered a conversation during the summer where they went on and on about how she never once told them she was a girl.

She turned up one day, the weather being hotter than usual and she was wearing shorts and a tank top, it was also that summer that her breasts had grown in more and they became more significant. They clearly noticed.

It took a while, Willa becoming flustered at their questions until they stopped and just said they were joking and didn't realise she wouldn't understand.

"About you keeping your temper under control?"

"How long has it been?"

Willa shrugged, "not since April."

She could tell they were shocked and they had a fair reason to be shocked, she wasn't able to keep her temper under control for any more than two months before it became too much and something exploded. As she was getting older she had learned the telltale signs of her anger boiling and she was able to escape to the grounds or an unused classroom.

The three of them accepted their timetables from McGonagall, "thanks." They all said at once and McGonagall continued down the table.

Willa looked at her timetable and grimaced, "Double Potions with Slytherins."

"Can you still tutor us?" the twins spoke in unison and Willa eyed them before she shook her head and placed her timetable in her bag.

"We have OWLs next year, when are you going to realise that your education is important?" she questioned.

"Says the one who wants to play Professional Quidditch," Fred argued.

"Yes but I also need a back-up, lots of people wish to play professionally but yet not everyone is good enough to play."

"You claim you are," George teased.

Willa narrowed her eyes. "Yes I am better than everyone else but as everyone wishes to remind me, I am not a team player, I have a large number of disagreements with my Captain? Tell me, does that scream potential player?"

The twins shared a looked before looking back at Willa and studied her. "Who are you?" they questioned with narrowed eyes while pointing a finger at her.

Willa shoved at their hands before standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'm getting wiser in my years," she called over her shoulder before she headed for the doors to leave the Great Hall and catching up with the girls on their way out.

"What did you say to the twins?" Veronica questioned as the four girls left the Great Hall and began heading towards the Gryffindor Tower so they could grab their required books for the subjects they would have before lunch.

Both Fred and George were yelling out behind the girls, making crude remarks in Willa's direction but made no effort to catch up with the girls.

"It's the twins Ronnie, no one ever knows what they are on about," Willa replied with a slight smirk before looking over her shoulder at where the twins were but she caught something further behind them. "Can you grab my Potions and Runes books for me?" Willa questioned, not waiting for a response as she walked back down the stairs.

She carefully followed the pair down one of the corridors, curious as to what was going on and why she hadn't noticed anything earlier. But she decided to leave them alone as they both entered the kitchen.

Willa stood there in the corridor where the portrait hiding the entrance to the kitchens was housed and went over every single memory she shared with the two of them hoping for something, anything to help her figure out what she was seeing but nothing was popping up.

.oOo.

Willa sat there with a smirk on her face as she watched a flustered Lockhart read through the quiz he just gave them.

Normally Willa did the required reading as well as the quizzes and other things that the Professors set them but yet she found Lockhart to be a phoney. She hadn't opened his books once, didn't see the point. In fact, during the summer her mother had told her that if she had any concerns regarding their Defence Against the Dark Arts course for Fourth year that Willa could go to her at any moment throughout the year and told her to pass it on to her friends.

But what happened today in their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Lockhart was something completely bogus, he had given them a quiz.

Normally a quiz from a new Professor was normal since it helped gauge where the students were at in terms of knowledge and practical use of the spells in that class but Lockhart didn't. Instead, Lockhart had given them a quiz on knowledge about himself, linked back to his own books and Willa was glad that she didn't read the required texts for his nonsense class.

So for a bogus quiz, Willa gave bogus answers.

"Who is Miss Black?" Lockhart questioned and Willa couldn't help but roll her eyes at his comment before raising her hand. He looked a little startled as he looked over at Willa and it reminded Willa to question her mother later. "Detention tonight, I will be speaking with your Head of House."

"I can go now if you wish," Willa questioned.

"Nonsense, there is much to learn." He spoke before he turned around, his cloak gaining air as he did while Willa sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Better luck next time," George whispered and when she looked over at him, she could see the smirk on his face.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Nightshadow011, YumiKnowsBest, bookdragonslayer and Raven that Flies at Night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	28. Mudblood

Chapter 27: Mudblood

Willa waited a couple of days before she went in search of Leighton, she wanted to question what he was doing sneaking around that first morning.

She entered the library, having a feeling he was in here somewhere but she quickly spotted Braelynn Weitts sitting at a table with a small circle of her followers.

Willa walked over and took a seat at the table, ignoring the looks the seventh years were giving her while she stared directly at Braelynn.

"You have nerves Black," Braelynn commented.

Willa rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "Why is that? I'm not one of your precious snakes, I don't follow the same rules." She pointed out but Braelynn didn't say anything at first or make a move.

"You are still a Black and a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"And you are a Weitts, last I checked they weren't on that list. So for many reasons I do not have to listen to you." Willa spoke sternly and Braelynn leant back in her seat.

"That must be the Gryffindor bravery that you all pride yourselves on. Why are you here Black?" Braelynn questioned as she waved a hand and it only took seconds for her followers to stand and walk away from the table leaving the two girls alone.

"Just curious as to how a non-Sacred Family member managed to gain control of the house is all," Willa questioned.

"You know of the families, tell me how many of them are actually in my year, or above."

"Flint is in your year, is he not?" Willa pointed out.

"Very true but his family lacks many things from what I hear. He is also the Quidditch Captain."

"Some can do both," Willa argued.

She knew for a fact that at one stage while Amycus was at Hogwarts he was both Quidditch Captain and ruled the house of Slytherin. The same with Regulus.

Willa sat back in her chair and looked across the table at Braelynn, she knew what would happen to confront the Queen like this but she wasn't a Slytherin and she had to keep reminding herself of this and Braelynn couldn't do anything to her.

"Touché," Braelynn spoke with a smirk. "Tell me, why is it the daughter of the infamous Octavia Carrow and Sirius Black friends with Leighton Carrow, why does she spend time with the families when her own parents were outcasts before the war?"

"Never heard of siblings reconciling their differences?" was all Willa said in response, she didn't see the point in airing her family secrets, especially if there was a risk of ruining everything for Leighton.

Braelynn tilted her head at Willa. "I assume you came looking for Leighton and not me?"

"That is true but I was curious about how you gained ruling like I first stated, you graduate this year and the crown is up for grabs," Willa spoke.

Braelynn leant forward on the table and Willa automatically followed suit, leaning closer to the Slytherin Queen.

"Yes I am graduating and I do wish you had been sorted into Slytherin because come June when I graduate, you would have been my candidate," Braelynn spoke but Willa kept her face calm and it was then she noticed Leighton appear from behind one of the stacks.

She leant back and stood up, looking down at Braelynn. "As you can see I am not in Slytherin, but I do have family in Slytherin," Willa spoke before she turned and left, heading towards where she spotted Leighton take a seat at a table where Cassius and Saxon were sitting.

"Boys," Willa greeted with a grin while she took a seat at the table and they all looked up at her before focusing back on their books. "Ah the joys of Fifth year," she teased.

"What do you want Willa?" Leighton questioned but Willa looked at Cassius and Saxon.

"I would like a word with my cousin," she spoke but they didn't move. "Privately."

Willa watched as they looked over at Leighton before they got up and moved to a separate table, allowing her to have a private conversation with her cousin. She looked over at him.

"Why the private conversation cousin?" he questioned.

"I saw you, that first morning heading to the kitchens," Willa spoke and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"Why her? Why not anyone of the other girls in your own house, why do you have to start picking mine off?" Willa snapped.

"What makes you think something is going on between us? I surely do know the ramifications of dating someone from Gryffindor." Leighton responded harshly.

"Of all people, Emerson!" Willa pounded her hands on the table.

"Don't," Leighton snarled at her.

"You're telling me not to do anything, this is Emerson. The girl we both grew up with, the girl who is practically our sister." Willa pointed out.

"No, she was _your_ sister. I never saw her that way, I've tried for years but haven't succeeded."

It was with that comment that her anger disappeared and she looked at her cousin, studying him properly.

"You really care for her?" she questioned softly and he nodded.

"I don't know how she feels, I haven't even asked and am unsure as to if boys are even on her mind right now. She's in Gryffindor, our two houses are rivals, Willa."

Willa nodded and looked away from Leighton and across the library, watching all the people around her and was surprised that none of the other students were even looking her way since she did get rather loud, especially with her pounding her fists on the table.

"Willa?" Leighton questioned softly and she looked back at him. "Don't say anything to Em, let me take care of this situation on my own, please Willa."

Willa let out a sigh before she stood up and went to leave.

"Willa, promise me," Leighton spoke sternly.

She looked over her shoulder at Leighton. "You know I don't make promises without knowing all the facts, I also don't lie. But I doubt Emerson will ask what I know." Willa reassured him before she continued out of the library.

.oOo.

Willa sat there on the floor in the Gryffindor team room, leaning back against Fred and George's legs while she was half dozing and half paying attention to what Wood was saying.

He had woken the whole team at the crack of dawn, saying that they were starting practice early this year with the hope to get ahead of the other teams.

Willa was annoyed, no team ever started Quidditch practice this early, it was still the first week at Hogwarts!

One of the twins nudged her in the back of her head and she opened her eyes to see that Wood was going on about new tactics, she now knew why one of the twins woke her up. As long as she at least was half paying attention and watching what was going on then she could explain it all to them again later on when they were fully awake and had breakfast.

She heard snores behind her and couldn't help but shake her head while hiding her smirk, Fred was the only twin that snored, how Wood didn't notice what was happening she had no idea.

There were three boards worth of diagrams that Wood was explaining to them and she knew looking that only she and Harry were attempting to stay awake, guess no one told the now second year about her memory.

She waited until Wood finished speaking of the last board before she sent her elbows back into the twins' legs and effectively waking them.

"Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday, you know when we were awake?" George questioned and Willa instantly knew the look that appeared on Wood's face, he wasn't pleased.

Wood began this speech about how they should have won the previous year but circumstances prevented them from doing so.

Willa looked over at Harry, he was shifting in his seat. A frown appeared on her face as she didn't understand what was going on and why Harry was acting like that.

Wood finally let them out and Willa climbed onto her broom and soared into the air, Angelina and Alicia quickly falling in line beside her and the three of them began their warm-up drills, dodging and weaving between each other as well as the goal posts.

It was when Willa was straightening out from a loop that she noticed what was happening down on the ground. She was unsure as to how it was possible for both the Gryffindor and Slytherin team to be allowed on the Pitch.

"Come on, let's check it out," Angelina spoke, having noticed it as well and the three girls landed on the ground and walked over to the rest of their team.

They had arrived just in time for Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain to state that there was enough room on the Pitch for them.

Willa knew she was safe from Slytherin because of her name and Leighton's position within the house but the rest of the team weren't so lucky. In fact, Fred and George were regularly known for setting up pranks for the Slytherin students, Willa stayed away from those ones just to keep her name neutral despite her own feelings towards some of the students.

When she caught them bullying other students she always stood her ground and told them off but she didn't effectively seek them out like some of the older students do.

Willa walked over to where Leighton was standing off to the side, both of them had the same beliefs when it came to the two houses, they stayed out of house politics. Leighton did what he could within the common room but he left Gryffindor students alone.

It was when Willa was closer she noticed the brand new sleek broom in his hands. "Where did you get that?" she hissed at him.

"Malfoy bought his spot on the team, Flint couldn't say no to brand new brooms," Leighton responded.

Willa looked over at the team and quickly noticed who was missing, Terrance Higgs. He was their Seeker previously and now that he was gone and Malfoy was standing with the team she assumed he took the sixth year's spot.

"Flint kicked Higgs off the team?" Willa questioned and Leighton merely nodded.

"Filthy Mudblood."

Willa's head snapped around at that comment and looked over at the group, everyone acted at once and by Flint jumping in to protect Malfoy, it was obvious who said that comment.

Willa went to move but a strong pair of arms wrapped around her to prevent her.

"Don't, it's not worth it," Leighton spoke behind her but she thrashed against him hoping to break free.

She couldn't believe that Malfoy was that low to call Hermione a Mudblood of all things, she had heard that the Muggleborn was the top student for that year level, beating out all the Pureblood students in Slytherin that had the proper tutoring and lessons as they grew up.

Willa was seething at the use of the word but a large bang and bright light through the pitch froze everyone's actions for a moment.

Ron was sent flying backward and when he tried to say if he was alright or not he began throwing up slugs.

The Slytherin team were bent over, howling with laughter at what happened but it just added more fuel to Willa's anger.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the pitch Willa finally managed to break free of Leighton's grasp and she stormed over to where Malfoy was standing.

"Willa don't," the twins warned her but she ignored them and stood directly in front of Malfoy.

"You're disgusting," she snarled at him, stepping closer to him leaving barely an inch between them.

Willa knew if this was anyone else they would back down, despite her house placement her name still meant something among them but Malfoy, his name was just as powerful.

"What's your problem, Black?" Malfoy questioned.

"Many problems, but currently it's you. You buy your way in when the rest of them all showed they were the best. What's going to happen next year when Flint is no longer Captain?" she threatened Malfoy knowing that the players that were most likely to gain the Captain's badge next year didn't care for name titles like Flint did.

Leighton, Adrian Pucey, and Miles Bletchley were in line for it and none of them really cared for names. They were all purebloods and their families had a high standing in society but didn't rely heavily on the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"Are you threatening me, Black?" Malfoy responded.

"Just watch your back Malfoy," Willa responded harshly as an arm was once again wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"You need to calm down now," Leighton's voice came but Willa was still vibrating with tension.

Leighton shoved Willa into the edge of the forest, knowing Willa would know what would come near them if any creatures did and he leant against the tree while he looked at where Willa was standing attempting to calm down.

It didn't take long for Fred and George to appear either side of him. "How did the others react?" Leighton questioned them.

"The girls know about Willa's issues now."

"Wood disappeared when Willa began threatening Malfoy."

Leighton nodded at the twins, the three of them carefully watched Willa and noticed that a tree stump in front of her had now exploded.

"Is Ron going to be alright?" Leighton questioned.

"Should be, if Harry and Hermione are smart enough they'll take him to Pomfrey."

"I don't understand how the spell backfired on him anyway."

Leighton tuned out the twins conversation on how a spell could backfire while thinking how that particular spell could be useful instead he focused back on his cousin.

When he noticed her shoulders slouch he knew that the anger was gone. "Willa?" he questioned, gaining the twins attention.

"I'm alright," she spoke, turning and facing them all giving them a small smile. "I think between Wood making us get up at the crack of dawn, me not getting my run and meditation in and then Malfoy's comments it all boiled up."

"We know," Leighton, Fred, and George all spoke at once and Willa took a deep breath.

"Since I'm assuming practice is over I might go for a run before breakfast," Willa spoke as she walked towards the three of them, stopping when she was closer to them and she looked at her cousin. "Thank you."

Leighton placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "Anytime cousin."

Willa once again smiled before she continued along to the pitch, wanting to see if the Slytherin team was still there or if they had given up on practice but before she even got to the entrance she noticed the green figures flying in the sky.

She surely hoped that Leighton taking care of her wouldn't affect the position he had among them.

Instead, she headed towards the Black Lake, her backup place for a run and began an easy pace hoping to clear her mind.

.oOo.

Willa was sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, after losing her temper this morning she just wanted to be left alone while she was allowed to calm down properly. Her friends understood, now knowing the truth and since Willa told the girls Fred and George took it upon themselves to explain what the deal was to Lee and the ones on the Quidditch team filled the rest in on what happened.

Emerson quickly came and checked on her, after making sure Willa was okay and just wanted her space she left her alone.

Willa could see her friends still sitting in the common room, carefully keeping an eye on her but they weren't bothering her and she was grateful.

She ran a hand up and down her face before focusing back on the Potions book in front of her. Snape had assigned them an essay on Girding Potion, she was unsure about something. In the past they had been warned about mixing Dragonfly Thoraxes in their potions as they can be quite a volatile ingredient but yet here they are just throwing it in this potion, especially mixing it with Doxy Eggs.

She was confused as to why this Potion was an exception or was it one of the other ingredients that countered the reaction?

"Can I ask you something?" Harry's voice startled her.

Willa looked up from her book and eyed the younger boy. "Now's not a great time Harry."

"You said I could always come to you, about anything I have questions about." He stated and she let out a groan, placing her quill down.

"Yes Harry that is true, but you don't understand."

"Yes I don't understand a lot about this world but I am learning. I have one question."

"One question?" Willa questioned, attempting to keep the anger out of her voice. She just wanted to finish this essay before heading down for dinner and having an early night.

"Yes, one." He replied. Willa took a deep breath before nodding, she did tell him that he could come to her at any stage when he had questions and she would help him to the best of her ability.

"I've heard the other students talk about your family, how they can be just as bad as Malfoy's when you look far enough. Why do some like Malfoy use that term and not you?" Harry questioned.

Willa didn't really want to get into this particular topic, not today, not after what happened this morning.

"Because that is a foul term and only low vermin like Malfoy use something so demeaning," Willa spoke standing up and collecting her things, placing them in her bag. She looked back at Harry once more, "and that is saying something since Malfoy and I are related, so yes I suppose my family is just as bad as Malfoy's because we share common blood."

Willa left, leaving Harry sitting there in shock at what she just claimed.

"You alright Harry?" Emerson spoke and Harry turned to look at him and he slowly nodded. "She didn't yell at you, did she? She's been in a right mood since this morning." Emerson explained.

"No, she didn't yell. I was just asking about what happened this morning. I didn't realise she was related to Malfoy."

"You'd be surprised who Willa is related too, I believe I remember being told that if she goes back far enough the Black side of her family has a connection with both the Weasley and Potter family," Emerson spoke as she sat down beside Harry.

"Why did she get so defensive about talking about Malfoy and that term used this morning?" Harry questioned and Emerson looked over at where Fred and George were sitting.

She knew the answer to that, she knew that Malfoy's mother was the only one that could pull Sirius from Azkaban until Willa turned seventeen and fix everything wrong with the Black family.

"She's defensive about that part of the family is all Harry, don't worry about it and Willa definitely isn't angry with you at all. As I said, she's just been in a right mood after having to get up early for practice and then Malfoy calling Granger what he did, probably a few other things." Emerson reassured Harry before she stood up and went in search of Willa to make sure she was definitely alright.

Emerson didn't catch up with Willa until the Great Hall, she noticed the older witch standing in front of the doors before she turned and headed down the same corridor that led towards the kitchens. Emerson didn't even question it before she continued along and followed her.

Emerson entered the kitchen, walking over and taking a seat at the table across from Willa staying silent until she was acknowledged.

"I do hope Harry isn't mad at me," Willa spoke.

"Funny, he is thinking the same thing," Emerson responded and Willa looked up to face her.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because you were short and dismissive with him, he was worried he asked the wrong question. You can be cruel when you're in a mood." Emerson explained and Willa didn't say anything, just rested her head on the table.

Emerson reached over and placed a hand on top of where Willa's was sitting but she quickly pulled it away.

"Don't be like this with me Willa, you've been snappy with everyone because you didn't get enough sleep and weren't able to get your run in before everything happened."

Willa sat up and looked over at Emerson but it was also at that moment that the elves had finally brought some plates filled with food over for the two girls.

Neither of them said anything as they began their dinner.

Willa was mulling over the words that Emerson had said. She knew it was true, she was still slightly on edge after what happened today and she did truly hope that a proper night's sleep followed by a run and some yoga in the morning would remove any issues in the morning because she truly wanted to, she wanted to go back to feeling normal and not have any traces of her magic boiling underneath the surface.

The two girls continued to sit in silence, even as the elves gave them a small number of different kinds of desserts.

It was also as the elves were gifting the two girls with the dessert that someone had entered the kitchen. They weren't worried as the kitchen wasn't a banned location within the Castle, in fact, it was like a rite of passage to find the location of the kitchens during a student's seven years.

"I was wondering where you two were," Octavia's voice caused both girls to turn and look at her and she instantly knew why by the slight scowl on her daughter's face.

"I'm just going to take my dessert and leave, Snow you are welcome to help yourself but I'm sure the elves will be more than happy to bring you your own," Emerson spoke, giving her godmother a smile before she left the kitchen leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"What happened today baby?" Octavia questioned as she walked over and took a seat at the table and helped herself to a slice of cake.

"Wood woke us up at the crack of dawn so with my lack of sleep and not getting in my run and yoga I was irritable. Our practice was crashed by the Slytherin team, things were said, words were thrown between the two teams and it ended with Malfoy calling Hermione a Mudblood. I lost it." Willa explained, refusing to look up at her mother while she picked at her cookies.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Octavia spoke and Willa looked up at her strangely.

"What does an apple have to do with anything I just said? That is completely bizarre."

"It's a saying baby, it basically means that that Malfoy is very much like his father."

"That's a rather strange saying, why not say he is like his father?" Willa questioned.

"Doesn't matter, Lucius was against Muggleborns as well when he was at Hogwarts but he was always very charming and persuasive, I believe it is why he was able to stay hidden in regards to his views," Octavia explained.

Willa's brow furrowed before she lowered her gaze once more and looked down at her plate, she didn't see the point in what her mother was telling her. She already knew that some of the families that Amycus associated with had somewhat darker views compared to her and her mother.

"Why are you so angry at what Malfoy said, surely it isn't a surprise that he dislikes Muggleborns?" Octavia questioned.

"It all just added up I suppose. Harry came to me before I came down here and asked why I do not use the term Mudblood considering parts of our family can be just as dark as Malfoy's. I explained that I do not have an issue with Muggleborns and also mentioned that I am related to Malfoy." Willa spoke, breaking the cookie into crumbs. "I hate that someone I am related to is treating people like that, it looks bad on me because everyone will assume I am like my family. Some people already assume I am like them."

"Baby," Octavia spoke softly, waiting until Willa looked up at her. "You are not like them. No matter how many times Malfoy says that degrading word or bullies Muggleborns remember that you are nothing like him. One of your closest friends is a Muggleborn, or are you forgetting about Veronica? You are helping her adjust to our world because you care for her, not because of it being something you have to do. There is a reason why the hat ultimately placed you in Gryffindor over Slytherin."

"How did you know the hat was trying to decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Willa questioned defensively, she hated people finding out she was almost placed in Slytherin.

"Because I am your mother, I know you and know that you have some Slytherin traits," Octavia responded and Willa nodded.

"I just need a good night's sleep, I should be okay tomorrow."

"Okay, well if you need to you are more than welcome to hide out in my suite," Octavia spoke and Willa nodded, not saying anything else as she reached over and grabbed a cupcake sitting on one of the plates.

.oOo.

Willa walked back into the Gryffindor common room leaving a trail of water behind her, she had been caught out in the rain and instantly began cursing herself for not bringing her wand with her. Almost a year and she didn't need it on her while she went for a run and figured it would be fine safely locked in her trunk.

She rung out her hair knowing some upper level will dry out the spot or the elves will but she quickly noticed Ginny sitting over in the corner.

"Ginny?" Willa called out the younger witch's name. She hadn't seen much of the first year since she was sorted and just assumed that she was off making friends.

Ginny looked up and faced her, "oh, hi Willa."

Willa walked over and took a seat across from her. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale." Willa spoke.

Ginny slammed her book shut, "I'm fine." She snapped before climbing off the chair and storming up the stairs.

Willa sat there for a moment completely confused as to what happened with Ginny, unsure as to what she said wrong. She stood up after a minute and headed up to her own dorm wanting a hot shower before breakfast.

Willa entered the Great Hall and took a seat in the empty spot next to Fred, she looked up and down the table in search of Ginny and quickly noticed she was missing.

She looked back at Fred, "have you spoken to Ginny much since the term began?" she questioned quietly to not be overheard by the others, unsure as to how Ginny would react to all of the fourth year students worrying about her.

"Not really, I haven't really seen much of her," Fred responded with a shrug.

"I ran into her this morning, I asked if she was alright because she was looking a little pale but she snapped at me before storming off," Willa explained and Fred turned to look at her.

"Look don't worry about it, she might have been offended by the pale comment. She'll come around Willa." Fred reassured her and Willa nodded.

Willa reached over and began loading breakfast onto her plate, she was worried about Ginny. She didn't know if it was because the young witch looked pale, snapped at her or just general concern because she saw Ginny as family.

"Don't worry so much," Fred spoke softly. "Gin is tough, she grew up with us all."

Willa didn't say anything else, Fred was right. Ginny had the same upbringing they all did despite the older brothers refusing to let her join them in Quidditch even though Willa played.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night and YumiKnowsBest for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	29. The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 28: The Chamber of Secrets

Willa sat there huddled in between Fred and George as they attempted to spy on the Slytherin Quidditch team as they practiced. They didn't want to believe that the Nimbus 2001s were as fast as they were said to be but as the three of them sat there and watched them practice, they were just green blobs in the air.

"What do you think our chances are?" George questioned.

"It all depends on how good Malfoy is. The broom doesn't make the player." Willa responded, attempting to watch the group above her.

She still hated that Malfoy managed to buy his way onto the team, it wasn't fair but then again she always knew that Slytherin played dirty, they always have and no one knew when they would change.

"How is Harry going to even compete with a broom like that?" Fred questioned and Willa scowled.

"He's not the only one, Angie, Ali and I all have to keep up with the Slytherin Chasers. Our match against Slytherin will definitely be a challenge."

"Surely McGonagall could do something?"

"Doubtful, she watches over Gryffindor and not Slytherin. And we all know Snape wouldn't care, he just wants to win and with Slytherin, on those brooms, they have a much better chance. But we beat Slytherin last year, Higgs was a brilliant Seeker and Flint replaced him with Malfoy because of those brooms."

Both Fred and George turned and looked at Willa.

"You're thinking that Harry will still be able to catch the Snitch over Malfoy?" George questioned.

Willa shrugged. "It's possible, I don't know what Harry's times are because that is Wood's job as Captain but Harry's good, a remarkable Seeker and as I said, the broom doesn't make the player."

"Leighton's spotted us," Fred spoke and the other two looked over at where Leighton was sitting on his broom staring at them.

"His birthday is coming up, he would want to be a good little cousin if he doesn't want his birthday worse than what it could be," Willa spoke sweetly, Fred and George letting out a laugh.

"When is that war going to be over between you two?" George questioned and Willa looked at him in shock.

"You, George Weasley, king of pranks and purveyor of mischief is asking when I am going to end a prank war with my cousin," Willa questioned and George's face went red, realising what he insinuated.

"Forge I think you need an intervention, to be reminded of our goals in life," Fred spoke sternly.

Willa let out a laugh while George looked worried at the idea of what his brother had planned for him, she patted him on the shoulder. "There, there." She commented.

"Alright, I've had enough of this."

"I agree, it is rather boring."

"If only we could get some of their plays." The twins spoke and Willa shook her head.

"Thank god, I was getting cold," Willa muttered as she stood up.

"Oh no."

"We can't let the princess get cold."

"We apologise your majesty." They taunted.

Willa turned and glared at the twins before she huffed and continued down the stairs, she could hear the sound of their laughter as she walked away. She vowed to get them back.

Before Willa reached the Castle she caught sight of her mother striding across the grounds, she broke into a run to catch up with her.

"Mum!" Willa called out hoping Octavia would stop and wait for her. She gave her mother a smile when she caught up to her, "where are you going?"

"Just following up on something for my class. Where have you been? Spying on Leighton?" Octavia questioned with a slight smirk on her face.

Willa looked at her mother with a smile, "How could you accuse me of something so horrendous? You wound me, mother."

Octavia shook her head, smiling at her daughter's words. "Go find your friends baby."

Willa stood there and watched as her mother headed towards the Forbidden Forest, she wanted to follow and see what the Sixth years were currently studying but she wasn't invited along for a reason. She still didn't truly understand the fascination that the twins had with the forest, didn't understand why they kept going in only to have Hagrid chase them out.

Willa headed back up to Gryffindor Tower knowing the rest of her friends were in there where the fires would be roaring, filling the common room with warmth.

When she entered the common room it was void of her friends and she headed up the boys' staircase hoping they were hiding out in there.

Fred, George and Lee's lack of roommates meant that the group of friends could all squeeze in there and talk freely, not worry about being overheard when they were planning something or wanted to talk about something in private.

She pushed open their door, only to have the hushed conversation on the other side of the door instantly stop.

"What talking about me again?" Willa questioned as she faced them all.

"Yes," Emerson responded.

"Oh," Willa responded softly but the others burst out laughing.

"I was joking Willa," Emerson spoke and Willa just nodded walking over and making herself comfortable on the floor.

"Have you told Wood what we saw?" Willa questioned, looking up at where Fred and George were seated on their beds.

"Not yet."

"Was going to wait until our practice this afternoon."

"Were you spying on the Slytherins again?" Angelina questioned, lightly scolding them.

Willa flashed her a smile. "Why do people keep accusing me of such things? We just happened to be sitting in the stands when their practice started, their fault for not realising that the stands weren't empty."

Angelina shook her head but Alicia let out a laugh.

"I bet five Galleons that Leighton caught them though," Emerson spoke and Lee looked at her.

"You're on," Lee accepted the bet but Veronica placed a hand on him before he could shake hands with Emerson.

"Don't be silly Lee, we all know that if Leighton caught them they wouldn't be here right now," Veronica spoke and they all looked at the three trouble makers amongst the group.

"I don't know, isn't Leighton's birthday coming up?" Katie questioned.

"Oh, that's right. Those two have that silly prank war between them." Alicia confirmed.

Lee's brow furrowed for a moment before he retracted his hand. "If Leighton caught them he wouldn't do anything with fear of how much worse the present would be if he said something."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Fred spoke as he pointed at Lee.

"You all say the weirdest shit," Willa responded with a shake of her head.

"It's called a normal expression of speech, just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's weird," Emerson responded.

"Yes because saying an apple doesn't fall far from the tree means so much, you'll end up with a bruised apple in the end, is all." Willa snapped before she stood up and left the dorm.

"Who the hell said anything about an apple?" Fred questioned as the door closed behind Willa and they all shared a look.

.oOo.

Willa ignored the look her friends gave her as she entered the Gryffindor team room for Quidditch practice, the weather had drastically turned from what it was earlier that morning when she and the twins were down there watching the Slytherin team practise.

She truly hated the cold and wished she didn't have to go out there and play, she didn't understand why they couldn't put a ward above the pitch that kept the weather out. She knew it existed because some of the Professional's teams had it over their pitches during practices.

She quickly got changed before she entered the team room and sat there listening as the twins reported to Wood what they saw earlier that morning but Willa stayed silent, letting the two of them speak.

"What?" she questioned harshly when she noticed Wood was looking at her but she wasn't paying attention, for once she was too focused on her thoughts to even take notice of what he was saying.

"The plays?" Wood snapped.

"No, their plays are basic. This is Slytherin, they rely on brute force and dirty tactics." Willa responded.

Wood didn't look pleased but Willa was unsure as to if it was her lack of concentration or if it was her response.

The team only sat there for a few moments more before Wood dragged them out into the rain for practice.

It wasn't until practice was over that Fred and George cornered Willa, waiting in the team room for her since she was the last to leave after Angelina and Alicia.

"What's with your mood?" Fred questioned and Willa looked up at them.

Fred and George were her best friends, she didn't see the point in ignoring them because even if she didn't respond it wouldn't take much for them to figure it out. Not this close anyway.

Tears built up in her eyes and they both automatically took a step closer to her, wrapping their arms around her.

"Halloween just feels different this year," Willa spoke, her voice breaking as she did.

They didn't say anything in response, just hugged her. They understood why she hated Halloween and knew that it was a hard time for her.

Willa didn't know why Halloween felt different this year, it was still a few days until the actual day of but yet she was already feeling the same emotions she did every year previously. She hated the day, hated that her family was ripped apart because of it.

Tears started running down her cheeks and she just buried her face deeper against their chests.

The three of them were occupied with their own thoughts and actions so they didn't realise that Wood had left the male change room, he took one look at the three of them before slowly slipping out.

He knew the story of Harry Potter and his parents just like every other young witch and wizard that grew up in the magical community but because his parents and older brothers were all Aurors, he also knew of the stories surrounding Willa and her family.

.oOo.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, Hermione said something about checking out a book in the library while Ron had snuck down to the Great Hall to see if any food had been put out yet, claiming he was hungry and couldn't wait until seven for Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party.

But it was when he was standing in the middle of the common room that he noticed Willa sitting off to the side, a depressed look etched on her face. He found it a bit odd on her considering she could be seen laughing about something with her friends despite the sometimes serious nature surrounding her.

Two seventh years were throwing an old Quaffle over her head and she didn't even seem to notice, she was just staring at the fireplace almost as if she was convinced it would change, that something would appear in it.

It was also in that moment that he saw something glisten on her cheeks, making him think she was crying and that worried him.

Harry had grown fond of Willa over the last year. He had gotten to know her since she spent so much time at the Weasley's over the summer and his fondness multiplied with the fact they were god-siblings.

There was one odd day when she turned up in a foul mood, broom in hand and within an hour Octavia had turned up and he could vaguely hear raised voices coming from the backyard but couldn't make out the words as Molly had ushered everyone upstairs when the yelling started.

Aside from that one odd day, it was nothing but laughter coming from her and the twins and Emerson on occasion and one rare day with a boy he swore was a Slytherin, he saw him on the Slytherin team but no one introduced the two.

Harry was confused as to what was happening with Willa. He walked over to where the fourth years were sitting and looked at the two more likely to know what was happening.

"Is Willa alright?" Harry questioned and Fred and George looked over at where Willa was sitting.

"She doesn't do well with Halloween is all."

"Why is that? I mean from what I've heard she still has both of her parents, I mean I lost mine on Halloween and don't recall checking out like that, ever."

"Harry you were just a baby when everything went down, we heard you with Ron over summer, you don't remember your parents while Willa does, she was a toddler and has memories of her parents and family."

"But she seems so happy most of the time," Harry spoke, still looking at Willa.

"Yep," was all Fred said before him and George stood up, walking over to where Willa was sitting.

"Come on, let's go somewhere you aren't gathering attention," George spoke softly, holding out a hand for her to grab.

Harry watched as the three of them left, looking over at the other Fourth years once again.

"They look after her Harry, don't worry about Willa," Angelina spoke.

"It's just because today is Halloween," Alicia added and Harry nodded, catching sight of Ron having entered the common room.

Willa quietly followed Fred and George, she didn't say anything as they left the common room and travelled down flights of stairs, at this point in time she didn't care. She barely paid any attention to their conversation.

She did finally notice when she was pushed down to take a seat and she realised she was sitting in her mother's suite. Fred and George didn't say anything as they left, just gave her a reassuring smile as they did and Willa turned to look at her mother.

Tears built up in her eyes seconds before she opened her mouth to speak. "I hate this day," Willa spoke.

Octavia didn't say anything at first, she walked over and took a seat beside her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I know baby I hate this day as well, so much."

"When will the pain go away?" Willa questioned through her sobs.

Octavia didn't say anything, she just softly ran a hand up and down Willa's back as she attempted to keep her own tears at bay.

"We will always miss the ones we remember losing," Octavia spoke softly.

Willa pulled away and looked at her mother, wiping away the tears. This was the one thing she hated about her memory, she hated that she remembered all the people she looked at as family when she was younger, how they all of a sudden disappeared. She knew when she was younger she didn't understand why they were gone but now she was older she did, but it didn't make the pain hurt any less.

"But why does it hurt so much? I was so young when they were all killed." Willa questioned as another batch of tears came through.

Octavia reached over and wiped away the tears from her daughter's cheeks. "Because despite some people saying otherwise, you have such a big heart baby, you care so much for your loved ones and that includes the ones that are dead and gone from our world."

"Can we have dinner in here? Do you have to go to the feast?" Willa questioned, she had high hopes that her mother would say yes and that she didn't have to be at the Halloween Feast.

But with this being her fourth year at Hogwarts she understood that her mother had duties being a Professor at Hogwarts and those included being present at the important feasts and Halloween was listed as such despite her own hatred towards the holiday.

"Anything you want baby," Octavia spoke softly, giving Willa a smile. Willa was grateful, being able to spend the holiday with family after having been alone during the feasts on Halloween for the last three.

.oOo.

Willa was confused, her mother didn't say anything as she escorted her back to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore came and asked for a word and as usual, a silencing ward had been placed and Willa was unable to hear what was being said.

She could tell her mother was unsettled by what was said in the conversation but she didn't bother asking if she was allowed to know then her mother would have told her.

Willa was startled by someone throwing their arms around her as she entered the common room.

"I was so worried about you. We came back and you weren't here like you usually are." Emerson's ramblings were heard by Willa and she slowly wrapped her arms around the younger witch, having realised it was her hugging her.

"I was having dinner with mum in her suite, what did I miss?" Willa questioned, something happened, her friends knew what happened for Emerson to react like this.

"Filch's cat was found petrified."

"I would say good riddance but someone will reverse the effects," Willa spoke bitterly, she truly hated that stupid cat and didn't understand as to how Filch was in love with the thing.

Willa spoke with her mother, despite it having the same name as the cat when Octavia was at Hogwarts it was a different cat which led Willa to believe that Filch had an unusual attachment to cats and the name Mrs. Norris.

"There was also a message where Mrs. Norris had been found, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'."

Willa pulled away and looked at Emerson, she had read the stories about this supposed Chamber of Secrets hidden within the Castle somewhere but it was all just rumours and speculation.

"Someone has to be pulling a prank, the chamber doesn't exist," Willa responded before she looked around for the rest of their friends, finding them huddled in a corner.

Emerson wrapped a hand around Willa's wrist to stop her from walking away. "I'm telling you what I saw," she spoke softly when Willa looked at her and Willa nodded, pulling her arm free and walking towards where the group was sitting.

"I hear I missed all the excitement tonight," she spoke as she took a seat in between Alicia and Veronica.

"Oh yes because finding Filch's cat dead and a message on the wall before being ushered here was lots of fun," Fred spoke mockingly and Willa ignored him and looked at the girls knowing they would have a real response.

"Aside from Fred's carefree attitude, it did actually happen. But I don't know what this chamber is." Veronica questioned and they all looked at Willa.

"Honestly, one day I won't know something and you will all drop dead," Willa spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest, slightly annoyed.

"That will be the day won't it?" Fred questioned as he looked over at his brother and George nodded in response.

"The Chamber of Secrets is said to be a Chamber that Salazar Slytherin had hid within the Castle when he and the other Founders built the school. They all had their own ideas as to who should be allowed to study hence why the houses all attribute to different aspects of someone's personality and being. Eventually, Slytherin left, not liking the idea of inviting everyone to Hogwarts, he wanted to only keep their students pure. It is said that he sealed his chamber, leaving a creature that only his heir will be able to control." Willa explained briefly, knowing that was what they were after.

"But surely they would have searched the castle high and low to kill this supposed creature that Slytherin left behind," Angelina spoke and everyone nodded.

"But wouldn't the creature have died out by now as well?" Lee questioned.

"Not necessarily, some magical creatures can live for centuries. They can go into hibernation allowing them to live for years without the need for food and water." Fred spoke and Willa beamed at him, pleased that he was actually learning something in the Care of Magical Creatures class they shared.

"Well, what would the creature be?" Lee questioned.

"Easy, it's a snake of some sort. There are too many, far too many that can live for centuries but essentially a snake." Willa spoke with a proud smile. "Slytherin is known for being a Parselmouth, he could speak to snakes and the story leads everyone to believe that his heir can gain access to the chamber as well as control the creature, why not be a snake?" she continued and they looked at her like she was mad.

"So there is a snake set loose in Hogwarts somewhere?" Katie questioned fear showing on her face.

"Nonsense, they would have searched the Castle for the entrance. There is no proof anywhere that states the chamber actually exists, there is no proof that there is a snake hiding away in the depths of the castle and lastly, there is no proof that Slytherin has any descendants left. There are no records stating that any of the four founders currently have descendants." Willa quickly responded, annoyed with herself for scaring her friends with the idea of a snake roaming the castle but she didn't believe this story of the Chamber of Secrets and found it laughable.

"So you think this is someone's idea of a prank?" Emerson questioned and Willa shrugged.

"Not my idea of a prank but could potentially be someone's."

"And Filch's cat?"

"A hex or a sleeping potion mixed in with food, did you actually hear someone say Mrs. Norris was petrified?" Willa spoke.

"No," they all said.

"There you have it, you don't know what happened to Mrs. Norris. Who said anything about her being petrified?" Willa questioned, looking at Emerson.

"It's what the seventh years were saying on the way back, the only thing that made sense."

"But so little creatures can petrify someone," Willa responded quickly but no one knew how to respond and the conversation was quickly changed to something a little more upbeat and less depressing.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**


	30. Social Norm

Chapter 29: Social Norm

The days following Halloween before the weekend that housed the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was filled with wild theories as to what truly happened on Halloween with Mrs. Norris. There were completely out there theories that stated that Filch did it to his own cat because he was bored and sick of being ignored, others stated it was just a simple sleeping potion. And the message on the wall, no one knew where that came from. Some suggested that it was a Gryffindor that painted it due to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin since it is widely believed that Slytherin's descendants would only be in Slytherin.

Currently, the fourth years that had elected to take Care of Magical Creatures were sitting on the grounds, each with a different creature in front of them while they completed the beginning of their large assignment.

Fourth years were given the choice of a creature within a small range, they had to include a picture with a full detailed analysis of it, if it's coat/skin could be used for any magical purposes, if it was effective in its own personal defence and so on. The essay they had to write regarding the creature they chose had to include many things, its origins, when it was first discovered, where it would be mainly located and so on.

They were either working in groups or solo depending on their choice of a creature. Fred and Veronica were working on the same creature, having chosen a bowtruckle while Willa had looked at the creatures in displeasure, not really wanting to pick one.

Willa continued to look down at the creatures, wondering which one would give her the greatest challenge but she still wished she could pick a different beast.

"Pick one Black, I need to mark it down." Kettleburn snapped as he grew impatient waiting for her to decide.

She let out a sigh before pointing at the empty cage, she had a feeling as to what was in there.

"Good luck," was all Kettleburn grunted before he walked away from her.

She took a seat on the ground and looked at the empty cage in front of her. She couldn't be sure what it was since it refused to show itself or was unable to.

Willa had a theory that it would most likely be a demiguise in the cage, but she only knew of Miles to be in the area unless Kettleburn had his own contacts and then a thestral in the herd if any of them had any calves because the cage was rather small for it to house a full-grown thestral.

"Hi, Willa."

Willa looked up and gave Cedric a smile as he approached her. "Hi, Cedric."

"I see you have an empty cage," Cedric pointed out and Willa nodded.

"That I do, the issue now is to work out what is in said cage. What creature did you pick?" she questioned and he took a seat across from her, the empty cage sitting in between them.

"I picked a niffler but I'm beginning to think it may be more interesting to have picked the empty cage, who knows it could be rather easy."

"Or you'll fail having not worked out what creature is in there, remember we only have this class to determine what creature is in here," Willa spoke, reminding him of their assigned work for the class.

"Yes, yes I remember but nifflers are easy if I change my mind and I can grab a book to do my drawing if need be. Kettleburn just wants our final decision by end of class, we have until then to work out what it is."

"I have two ideas," Willa spoke softly, leaning down closer to the cage hoping something would come to her. She broke out into a smile as a warm breath was blown in her face.

"What ideas do you have?"

"I believe it may be a demiguise but the only one I know of to be in this area isn't shy to my company and wouldn't stay invisible, usually turns me invisible instead. The other being a thestral calf if the herd here has some." Willa explained, looking up at Cedric and she could tell he was shocked.

"You really do know your stuff don't you?" he questioned, she just nodded looking back down at the cage.

She wondered if Kettleburn had any meat on her, thestrals loved fresh meat while demiguise preferred fruits and nuts.

She stood up and headed over to where Kettleburn was slowly working his way around the groups, inspecting each of them and examining what they were currently doing.

"Professor, do you have any raw meat?" she questioned, startling the Ravenclaws sitting in front of her.

She watched as they looked up at her before looking over at her empty cage, she heard a few muttered words but mostly ignored them and looked back at Kettleburn. She didn't care what the Ravenclaws thought of her and her choice of cage.

Kettleburn didn't say anything, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag, handing it over to her. Willa accepted the bag and opened it to inspect what was inside, smiling at the sight of the bloody piece of meat.

She stopped smiling after a moment, briefly wondering what rumours would start of her smiling into a bloody bag before she shrugged it off and walked back over to where Cedric was waiting.

She didn't say anything as she sat down and pulled out the piece of meat, resting it on her hand as she put it in the cage.

The meat disappeared and she looked up at Cedric, only to notice he looked a little uneasy. "What?" she questioned.

Her mother had brought both her and Emerson up to believe that no Magical Creatures pose a threat unless you give them a reason to see harm from you, there are exceptions like dragons and some of the other creatures they study at a NEWT level but the creatures they come in contact with in Third through Fifth year aren't deadly. They may only just bite.

"Why do I get the feeling that creature is a thestral?" he questioned.

"Because it is, do you have an issue with that?"

"Aren't they a death omen?" he retorted and she shook her head.

She didn't have any memories of seeing death and as such didn't get to see the creatures. There was a part of her that wished she could, but she didn't want to feel the pain of having seen someone she loves die.

"No," she snapped. "They are only viewed as a death omen because those who view them have seen death. My mother, who actively fought in the war against Voldemort saw death, saw her friends and the people she viewed as family die and as a result she can see thestrals." Willa explained, ignoring Cedric's flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name. She was well used to people not being able to stand the use of his name.

"So a thestral, what does a thestral look like?" Cedric questioned, breaking the tension he realised he had created.

Willa laughed softly before digging into her bag and pulled out a book, handing it over to him.

"This isn't our assigned textbook."

"No, it's the NEWT level one. Thestrals are also covered in there and it contains a drawing of them, page 259." Willa spoke and began focusing on her own drawing, she had no idea how this particular thestral looked and was unsure as to if Kettleburn did either but she didn't believe he would expect her drawing to be exact with this creature.

Her and Cedric worked in silence as they drew the thestral on their parchment, making rough notes.

"Do you have any plans for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Cedric questioned, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him, an eyebrow slightly raised. "I lost a bet to Fred and George and as such owe them a few things from Zonko's."

"Oh…" Cedric spoke, all previously happiness completely disappeared. Willa even thought that maybe he looked a little upset but she didn't understand why.

When Cedric didn't say anything else, just kept looking between the book and his parchment she went back to her own work. She figured whatever upset Cedric must have been with the work they were doing, something upsetting him with the information he was reading about a practically unknown creature.

Cedric didn't say anything as Kettleburn dismissed them, he just gathered his things and stood up. He didn't even say thank you as he handed the book back to her.

When she turned around to see if Fred and Veronica had any insight into what just happened had they witnessed it, she found them laughing, obviously at her misfortune. She glared at them before gathering her own things and headed back up to the Castle.

She wanted to question the girls as to what happened with Cedric but both Angelina and Alicia had class, both of them had decided to take Divination and Emerson and Katie had a different timetable altogether because they were a separate year.

Instead, she hoped that her mother could be of help and that she wasn't in class.

She made her way to her mother's suite and let herself in, finding her in the middle of her lunch.

Willa grinned at her mother before walking over and helping herself to a piece of fruit and making herself comfortable.

"What are you doing here Willa?" Octavia questioned.

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my mother?"

"You normally don't during the day," Octavia pointed out.

Willa ate the piece of fruit in her hand before she relayed the story, instantly becoming displeased when her own mother began laughing. Willa grew frustrated at not knowing what was going on.

"Mum!" Willa complained.

"I'm sorry baby."

"No you're not, you're still smirking at me," she complained. "You're as bad as my friends."

"It's because you didn't realise what they did. Baby, Diggory was asking you out on a date, it's why he asked what your plans were but you brought up Fred and George."

"Why wouldn't he just ask?"

"Because why would he ask if there was a risk that you already had a date."

Willa looked at her mother. "I don't get it."

"He feared rejection Willa, he feared that you would reject him if he asked you out on a date," Octavia explained and it clicked in Willa's head.

Dates to Hogsmeade were a normal thing among her peers, third years were regularly going on dates with other students while the older years were going on dates with their boyfriend or girlfriend or even the person they wished to be their boyfriend or girlfriend.

A blush appeared on Willa's face as she realised what Cedric wanted and she lowered her gaze, hoping her mother wouldn't catch her.

"If you didn't want me to see your blush, you should morph your face quicker." Octavia pointed out.

Willa morphed her features before looking at her mother again, a slight glare on her face.

She liked Cedric, there was something different about him compared to the other boys she was friends with. Leighton was family, she saw the twins as family and then there was Lee, but Cedric was different and she didn't know how to explain it, she didn't know what she was feeling.

Willa noticed that her mother was watching her once again. "What?" she questioned.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Octavia questioned and Willa averted her gaze, she was unsure as to how to voice her words.

"Your father always made me happy," Octavia spoke first instead and Willa looked up at her, grateful to hear something more about her father. "Despite me being such close friends with James, Peter, and Moony, your father was always different. It took me a long time to realise I was in love with him. How does Cedric make you feel?"

A smile appeared on Willa's face and she was unsure as to if it was because of hearing something so small about her father or because her mother questioned about Cedric.

"He makes me happy, he's different to Fred, George, and Lee," Willa spoke, a large smile on her face and Octavia smiled before she reached over and tucked a curl behind Willa's ear.

"Then stick with that feeling baby, just remember that Cedric doesn't understand you as well as the others do," Octavia spoke and Willa nodded.

"What if I ruined it, ruined whatever could happen by telling him about Fred and George?" Willa questioned.

Octavia placed both hands on Willa's face, "then he wasn't worth it."

"Thanks, mum," Willa leant forward and hugged her mother before getting up and leaving the office going in search of Cedric.

.oOo.

"Wait, Cedric," Willa called out as she chased after him, having caught sight of him in the Entrance Hall.

"Willa," Cedric spoke, stopping and turning around to face her.

She was silent for a moment unsure as to why she was doing this but she felt like she had to tell Cedric there was nothing going on with her, Fred and George. She didn't want him to think otherwise.

"I don't have a date on Saturday."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she questioned sounding confused.

"See you around Willa." And with that Cedric was gone, leaving Willa standing there alone and confused as to what just happened.

Willa stood there in the same spot trying to figure out what she said wrong to Cedric but after a little while, she pushed it aside. Her mother was right, she would find someone who understood her completely and wouldn't be offended by her comments when she didn't know any better.

.oOo.

It was finally the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend and all of the students third year and above were excited. Angelina, Alicia, and Veronica were going on about showing Katie and Emerson all the cute little shops where they could buy robes and other girly products that they were all obsessed with while Fred, George and Lee were talking about which products they wanted from Zonko's.

Willa wasn't interested anymore, she didn't see the point in going.

Instead, she handed the twins some Galleons telling them to get whatever they wanted. Her plan for the day was to hit up Honeydukes before heading towards the post office to have a letter and gift sent to Regulus, Bridgette, and Emilia. Despite her being allowed to use Bellamy for her letter delivery and him be able to make the trip to Egypt or the other places that the family was in from time to time, she was advised to use one of the Post Office owls when sending packages.

But when she entered the main street of Hogsmeade she saw a figure standing there she didn't expect to see.

"Reg?" Willa questioned having spotted her uncle standing there off to the side of the main street in Hogsmeade.

"Willa!" Emilia squealed from Regulus' arms and Willa rushed over to grab the young witch.

"Merlin, you're getting heavy Emilia," Willa complained as she placed her on her feet and held her hand. "Purple hair, very nice colour." Willa mused, sneaking a look at her uncle.

"She refuses to keep her natural blonde, keeps changing the colour. Bridge likes to blame some of the other Curse Breakers since they all have different colours and are constantly changing them."

"Must be a Metamorphmagus thing," Willa shrugged.

"Yes, Tonks does love her pink hair but what about you? Yours is natural." Regulus pointed out.

"Yes but my natural hair colour is a very unusual vivid shade of red, even the Weasley family doesn't have red hair as bright as mine," Willa spoke with a grin but she knew it didn't remove the annoyance her uncle had in terms of Emilia's hair colour. "What are you doing here Reg?"

"I just need to speak with your mother, can you watch Emilia for me?" Regulus questioned.

"Of course, come, Emilia, let's go get you hyped up on sugar," Willa spoke as she led Emilia towards Honeydukes.

"Willa," Regulus warned her but Willa just let out a laugh before she disappeared among the mass of students.

Regulus wasn't worried, he trusted Willa and knew that she would watch over Emilia and make sure his daughter didn't get lost.

Willa kept a tight grip on Emilia's hand as she was pulled through Honeydukes, her cousin was clearly excited at the prospect of having sugar. Willa wouldn't actually give Emilia too much, just let her pick a couple of things and that be it.

"Willa?" a voice called behind her and she turned her head and found Cedric standing there.

"Hi Cedric," she gave him a smile as Emilia pulled her further along through the shop. "Emilia stop for a moment please."

"Who's Emilia?" Cedric questioned and Willa managed to pull Emilia back round to view.

"This is my cousin, my uncle has to talk with mum about something. Emilia this is my friend Cedric." Willa introduced the two.

"He's a boy," Emilia gasped, looking between the two and Willa laughed softly.

"Yes, Emilia, he is a boy and we are friends, much like I am friends with Fred and George."

"Boys sticky," Emilia complained before tugging on Willa's arm again.

"Sorry Ced, I promised her some sweets," she apologised before allowing the young witch to pull her along through the crowd.

"She seems rather excited to be here though," Cedric spoke, having appeared beside Willa.

"She lives in Egypt most of the year, with trips to other countries when needed. Regulus and Bridgette take odd jobs for the Goblins since they specialise in Dark Objects and Magic. They have stopped moving around as much as they used to since Emilia was born but it still happens." Willa explained and Cedric nodded, kneeling on the ground beside Emilia.

"I really like Sugar Quills, what are your favourite?" Cedric questioned, Emilia turned and grinned at him before looking back at the sweets in front of her.

"Snow Flakes," Emilia commented as she reached out and grabbed the box of sweets before grabbing another one and passing them to Cedric. "Willa's favourite." She spoke with a smile before looking back in front of her looking for another sweet she wanted.

Cedric looked up at Willa, while Willa concentrated on hiding the blush that was pushing its way through.

"You like Ice Cakes?" he questioned, standing up.

Willa nodded, keeping a tight grip on Emilia's hand. "Glacial Snow Flakes are way too sweet for me but I like the cold sensation that comes from the sweets."

"Good to know," Cedric commented with a smile before he disappeared into the crowd of students.

"This one," Emilia's voice pulled Willa away from her thoughts and back to her cousin.

"So you want Glacial Snow Flakes and Sugar Quills?" Willa questioned and she nodded in response.

"Alright let's go pay for these," Willa suggested as she pulled Emilia towards the counter to pay.

She planned on taking Emilia to the Three Broomsticks next, hoping that sitting at a table in the crowded pub would prevent her from losing sight of her cousin. She knew Regulus would be furious if Emilia got lost, she adored her younger cousin and would do anything to protect her but there were just too many students crowded into the too small shops.

When they entered the pub they both caught sight of their parents sitting there having a quiet conversation between them and Willa led Emilia in that direction.

Regulus looked over at his niece and studied her for a moment, "how many sweets did you buy her?" he questioned.

"Just two packets, a box of Sugar Quills and Glacial Snow Flakes," Willa responded as she took a seat at the table and pulled Emilia up onto her lap, allowing Emilia to place her bag on the table.

"Daddy?" Emilia questioned.

"You should have lunch first," Regulus ordered.

Willa reached over and picked up the menu, holding it open for the two of them. "They have the best food here, so much better than mums cooking," Willa spoke, sneaking a look at her mother but she quickly noticed the roll of her eyes.

"No, O makes the best food," Emilia spoke, shaking her head and Octavia beamed.

"I see I have a fan."

"Kind of easy when Reg and Bee can't cook properly," Willa spoke, teasing her uncle.

"Hey I remember a time when you used to love my peanut butter sandwiches," Regulus pointed out and Willa grinned.

"Still do, but nothing beats mum's chicken noodle casserole."

"Oh yes, you have a point there Willa." Regulus turned and looked at Octavia.

"Come visit more often and I may cook for you one day in the future," Octavia responded and Willa grinned, she hated that a part of her family was so far away.

"Actually another reason why I was here, I was wondering what the chances were of you all spending Christmas break in Australia with us," Regulus spoke.

"Australia?" Octavia questioned, clearly shocked at this bit of information.

"Wait, you're moving to Australia?" Willa questioned.

"We're unsure, we've been asked to head to Australia to help with a raid. We've been set up with a house while we're there and they've promised not to have us both constantly moving around. The Goblins said there may be a chance one of us will have to return to Egypt every now and then but not both of us, allowing us to keep a steady home life for Emilia." Regulus explained and Octavia nodded.

"Pwease!" Emilia pouted at her aunt while pleading.

"Yes, please mum?" Willa joined in and Octavia looked between the two girls.

"I will see what my duties are like over Christmas break as well as speaking to both Remus and Amycus," Octavia responded sternly and Willa nodded but Emilia had other ideas.

"Pwease," she pleaded once more.

"Enough Emilia," Regulus spoke sternly and the young witch nodded before leaning back against Willa.

"Remus, Amycus and Leighton are all able to join us as well," Regulus added in.

"Very well, I will still speak with them," Octavia responded and Willa looked over at her mother for a moment before Emilia grabbed her attention.

Willa truly hoped that this trip for Christmas break happened, she rarely saw the small family. Ever since she began at Hogwarts and Emilia was born they rarely visited, it was just too hard with the young girl and them using a port key to travel where they needed. She truly missed her family.

.oOo.

It was three days after the Hogsmeade weekend that a strange owl dropped a package off in front of Willa during breakfast, she looked at it curiously before looking at her friends noticing they too were intrigued by the package.

Since Willa's birthday was during the summer when she was home she never received parcels while at Hogwarts, while other students had received care packages containing food from home Octavia was at Hogwarts and unable to bake. If Molly ever sent anything she generally put together a box for everyone and sent it to Percy and the older boy separated the gifts between them all.

There wasn't even a note attached to the outside of it, there was a part of her that worried Leighton was going to new heights with his pranks but what was the worst that could happen? The two of them didn't harm each other and she was the one who was planning revenge, not him, it wouldn't be like Leighton to jump ahead.

She opened the box up and couldn't help but smile when she peered inside and noticed the boxes of Ice Cakes and that was also where the note was.

She grabbed the note and read it, the smile increasing.

 _You're a strange one, Willa. I am intrigued to find out more._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The one that is shockingly a boy._

Willa let out a soft laugh and the others peered in the box.

"Who's sending you a box full of Ice Cakes?" Fred questioned but Willa didn't respond, she looked over to the Hufflepuff table but she couldn't spot Cedric sitting among the students.

"Well according to the note it's a boy," Emerson spoke, having read the note over Willa's shoulder.

"Why Ice Cakes?" Veronica questioned.

"They're her favourite," George pointed out and they all stared at her.

"I get a brain freeze eating those." Lee chimed in.

"No kidding, I feel like I'm frozen for a week after just one," Alicia added.

"Now I'm really not telling you who these came from," Willa spoke sounding disgruntled and the others just laughed but all their teasing couldn't get rid of the smile on Willa's face.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	31. Thinking of the Future

Chapter 30: Thinking of The Future

Octavia stood there in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to return but for the moment her attention was captured by Fawkes and the stunning view from outside his window.

It wasn't quite the Full Moon but it was full enough that it brightly lit the grounds, from here she could see the edge of the Shrieking Shack and she did truly wonder how much he knew about what she and her friends got up to during their time as students.

She was worried about what happened on Halloween, she wanted to believe it was just a prank, it was the same thing she was telling her sixth years when they questioned her. Some of them were old enough to know who she was and who her family were and assumed she knew more about Slytherin and his secrets than anyone else.

But there was a part of her that worried it wasn't just a prank. She had even asked Amycus if there was any chance that Voldemort had any children because if he did then they, in turn, would also be the heir of Slytherin.

"Sorry I am late, Severus seemed to house my attention longer than I anticipated. Please sit." Dumbledore spoke as he entered the office and Octavia nodded, walking over and making herself comfortable.

"Any idea as to what happened on Halloween yet?" she questioned, she truly didn't want this to be the work of Voldemort.

"I'm afraid not. The heir of Slytherin as we both know led to the Gaunt family and in turn Tom Riddle but we both know that he is without a body. I believe if he returned with a physical form we would have heard, the Dark Marks would have darkened considerably more than what they currently are." Dumbledore spoke calmly and Octavia nodded.

She had seen Amycus' only the other day when she visited him and it was still just as faded as it was 10 years ago.

"What about the Carrow twins, any idea as to who their father could be? You don't think that there's a chance that they are Voldemort's?" Octavia questioned, the idea came to her and she had even questioned her brother but he was still clueless as to who the father was of their newly discovered nieces.

"It would be rather a leap, you believe their mother is Alecto just by Amycus' word alone. You went years without speaking to them, you said yourself that the parchment you and Amycus shared stayed empty for months with no word between you both. We have no reason to believe they are a part of the Carrow family, no reason to believe that your mother didn't adopt two twins hoping to raise them better than she did her first set of children." Dumbledore responded.

"You think she's replacing us?"

"Possibly, you were sorted into Gryffindor, turned your back on your family. Alecto is locked up in St Mungo's and Amycus has now turned his back on her."

Octavia leant her head back on the chair, closing her eyes and she took a deep breath. This was all possible but that message on Halloween gave her this strange feeling.

She had yet to have any dreams giving her any idea as to what was going to happen this year if anything at all but she didn't truly believe that the message on Halloween was a prank, there was something deeper going on.

"How do Horcruxes work? I understand the basics that Regulus explained to me when I questioned him but didn't truly want to know how they are done completely. What happens to the object after the piece of soul is placed in it?" Octavia questioned, she assumed Dumbledore would know exactly how they work.

"I believe the soul is still living within the object, I have yet to come across one so I can determine if that belief is correct."

"Is it possible for one to control someone?"

"Possibly, so you believe that maybe one has made its way to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore questioned and Octavia nodded. "Interesting theory, but how?"

"Many of Voldemort's trusted Death Eaters have students at Hogwarts."

"You know your brother was one of his trusted Death Eaters?" Dumbledore pointed out and Octavia resented the accusation.

"Not true, you and I both know that Amycus wasn't in his innermost circle, he was close enough to be trusted but not that close. He had no idea about the Prophecy or the Horcruxes." She defended and Dumbledore nodded.

"But that being said, your theory is well enough but why would one of the Death Eaters have their own child be possessed because that is essentially what will happen. If your theory is correct then I believe it would have been passed onto another child somehow."

Octavia nodded her head and stayed silent, Dumbledore was correct with his logic. It made sense that the Death Eater who had the Horcrux wouldn't give it to their own child, no, they would find a way to pass it onto any child that they didn't care for; any child they wanted to take the fall.

"So there is possibly some child out there possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul," Octavia spoke softly.

"That, I believe, is a possibility. How about we take a trip into the past, the last time the Chamber of Secrets was supposedly opened."

Octavia's head snapped up and she stared at Dumbledore trying to process what he just said. "So the Chamber of Secrets does exist?"

"I have never found such Chamber, have you?" he questioned and she shook her head. "But just like last time there were warnings written on the wall as students were being petrified, one student even lost their life."

"Show me what you know," Octavia spoke softly as she stood up and waited for Dumbledore to do the same.

.oOo.

Willa was sitting there on her bed as the room door opened revealing her dorm mates and they were laughing about something. She looked hoping they would fill her in on what had happened to cause their laughter.

"Oh you will find this hilarious," Angelina spoke with a smile, laughter following her and Willa was intrigued.

"Go on then," Willa urged them on but no one said anything, another batch of laughter came through. "Come on, it can't be that funny," she responded, looking back down at her book.

"You know I never understood that," Veronica spoke, changing the subject.

"Understood what?" Willa questioned, not bothering to look up at the girls. If they weren't going to tell her what was so funny then she didn't want to know.

"You're best friends with Fred and George, you'll happily pull pranks with them and talk back in class to Professors, hell you even have that prank war going on with your cousin but you spend a lot of time in here reading books," Veronica spoke and Willa looked up at her friends.

"So I like to read? I've never read this book before. The pranks are all Fred and George, it's what they want, its what they live for. Quidditch is what I live for but Pomfrey told me to take it easy for a couple of days after Fred and George broke my ankle during practice." Willa responded.

This wasn't the first time on had been broken and Willa didn't understand as to why her ankles were such a prime target for bludgers!

"That's why she's hiding in here and not out there, she broke her foot." Alicia pointed out and Willa smiled.

"Have a little faith in me? I mean it, I've never read this book before." Willa held the book up to let her friends examine it.

"It's in French! Of course, you've never read it before," Angelina pointed out and Willa looked at the book.

"You don't know what languages I know. Emerson has French cousins," Willa reminded them all and they looked at her.

"What languages do you know?" Veronica questioned.

"A little Arabic, French and Italian," Willa shrugged as if it was no big deal and her friends looked at her with their mouths open. "What is the big deal?"

"That's three languages, and knowing you, a little is a lot." Veronica pointed out.

"Hey, Emerson can speak fluent French and Leighton can speak fluent Italian." Willa defended herself, she crossed her arms over her chest and leant back against her pillows.

"Okay, so Emerson has French cousins so that makes sense but Italian and Arabic?" Angelina questioned.

"Italian is the language that the Carrow family traditionally learn to speak, apparently the Black family learn Spanish which is weird considering that their family motto is French. With Arabic, well Bridgette and Regulus live in Egypt, they speak Arabic among the locals and I picked up a few things along the way." Willa explained and they nodded.

"How many other secrets does this girl have?" Angelina questioned, looking over at Alicia and Veronica.

"We still have a couple of years to work them out and if not, there's always Emerson and the twins," Alicia added in and they looked at Willa again.

"What was so funny before?" Willa questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh that. There are rumours going around that Harry is the heir of Slytherin." Alicia responded.

"And I'm the queen of England," Veronica added in and Willa stared at her.

"That's ridiculous, why would you claim such a thing?" she spoke, only to earn a pillow at her head.

"It's a saying, that's the point. When someone says something so completely ridiculous then you usually say something in response, normally witches and wizards say 'and I'm the Minister of Magic' but Ronnie here is a Muggleborn." Angelina explained.

"People say the weirdest things," Willa responded.

"You say the weirdest things, Willa," Angelina spoke and Willa decided to throw a pillow at her as she was becoming sick of being the only one who got pelted with them.

"So Hogwarts thinks that Harry is the heir of Slytherin?" Willa questioned.

"That's what the rumours are saying," Alicia responded and Willa fell silent looking back down at her book.

She couldn't believe that the rumours were already starting on this ridiculous prank that transpired on Halloween, she couldn't believe they were picking Harry of all people, the same person their whole community believed was the reason as to why Voldemort was killed.

She didn't believe it was Harry doing this, despite the stories that Filch was blaming him for what happened to Mrs. Norris.

"Do you believe it was Harry?" Willa questioned and her friends looked at her.

"Strange things happen around Harry," Alicia responded and none of the other girls said anything, just nodded in agreement and Willa agreed with them.

Ever since Harry started at Hogwarts last year strange things had begun happening.

.oOo.

Willa stood there on the ground covered in mud in shock like everyone else.

The Quidditch Match against Slytherin was over and just like last year, something strange and unusual happened with Harry. It seems as though someone had somehow charmed the movements of a bludger and caused it to go rogue! It had a set path focused on Harry and Harry alone.

Willa was furious, much like everyone else crowding around Harry as they stood there and watched as Lockhart magically made the bones in Harry's arm disappear.

Willa went to take a step forward to give Lockhart a piece of her mind for attempting something he obviously knew nothing about on Harry. What Professor in their right mind would do something as stupid as that? It wasn't even the correct spell, Willa was furious.

But before she could get anywhere two arms locked in with hers and prevented her from walking away.

She looked beside her and found a twin on each side, she gave them a scowl before looking back at where Lockhart was attempting to slip out of the Quidditch Pitch and away from everyone else as they slowly left. The fascination of Harry Potter's boneless arm had also disappeared and she surely hoped his friends were smart enough to take him to the Hospital Wing where Pomfrey could replace the bones that had disappeared.

"Now is not the time," Fred whispered.

"Just breath," George whispered as well. "Don't lose control now."

Willa nodded and looked away from them, at where she was watching everyone leave the Pitch. She knew the twins wouldn't let go of her until everyone was gone, fear of what would happen if they did.

"There, everyone is gone. Can you let go now?" Willa snapped at them and they obliged.

"We're going to check on Harry, are you coming?" Fred questioned but Willa just picked up her broom again.

"I think I will be safer out here away from everyone," Willa muttered before she climbed onto her broom and flew into the air leaving Fred and George behind.

Willa continued making laps of the Pitch on her broom, attempting to calm down.

When she finally landed her feet on the ground she was proud of herself for being able to calm down without anything blowing up. She entered the team room wanting to have a shower before she headed up to the Castle hoping she could see Harry before curfew.

Willa entered the Hospital Wing quietly, not wanting to disturb the occupants, some students were suffering the early signs of winter approaching. She caught sight of the distinguishing messy black mop of hair that belonged to Harry and she walked over to his bed and looked down at him, only to find he was sound asleep.

"Don't tell me you are injured as well Miss Black, too much like your own mother you are," Pomfrey scolded and Willa turned her head to look at her.

"No, came out of the match unscathed. Is he okay?" she questioned.

"Will be once the bones are regrown, you should let him rest," Pomfrey spoke and Willa could hear the order within the words, **leave**.

Willa turned and left the Hospital Wing and headed for the one person who wouldn't lie to her, who would tell her the truth as to what really happened during the Quidditch Match because a rogue Bludger could be deadly.

There was a time when Bludgers could easily be tampered with and resulted in deaths but these days the magic surrounding them could only be altered by Dark Magic.

Willa entered her mother's suite to find it empty. She knew it wasn't a Full Moon so she wouldn't be at home with Remus, she didn't know where her mother could be.

In the end, she reluctantly turned and headed to the Gryffindor Common room hoping her friends had managed to see Harry before he fell asleep and they could help ease her concerns.

.oOo.

Octavia yawned as she entered her office, she had been off grounds checking on a lead for Dumbledore in the south of England and was unable to see the first Quidditch Match of the year.

Despite Willa being over her anger of her mother not being able to watch every single one of her matches, Octavia was still annoyed at herself whenever she had to miss one. She loved that one of the perks of having a Professor's position at Hogwarts allowed her to attend Willa's Quidditch Matches and be a proud parent.

She looked at her bed, wanting sleep but the growling of her stomach changed her mind and she decided that a trip to the kitchens was in order before she even considered getting some sleep.

"Oh, I was wondering when you were returning." Minerva's voice pulled Octavia from her thoughts as she headed towards the kitchens.

Octavia looked over at the older witch. "I've just returned, I wished to have something to eat before I got some sleep. How was the Quidditch match?" she questioned and she quickly noticed the look on Minerva's face. "Oh no, what happened?"

"We had a rogue bludger that was set on Harry," she explained and Octavia shook her head.

"Merlin, now I know how Sirius felt," Octavia muttered as she continued along the hallway causing Minerva to follow her.

"What do you mean?"

"He used to always make comments about how I was going to cause him to go grey because I had a habit of getting myself badly injured. Harry attracts trouble." Octavia explained.

"That is true, he has had a rather troublesome time so far at Hogwarts."

"And now this business with the Chamber of Secrets, how long do you think we can keep this secret from the students. How long do you think we can continue lying to them and making them believe that the Chamber does not exist when we aren't sure ourselves? We know it's been opened at least once before, that someone has died because of it. I'm just glad Willa doesn't care about the Chamber otherwise I would have her in my office asking questions." Octavia spoke, her frustrations coming out.

"For now we have no reason to believe that the attacks will continue, so far no student has been hurt because of this so called creature."

"You mean basilisk?" Octavia spoke, slightly raising her eyebrow.

"You sound so sure."

Octavia nodded. "Yes well, only so many creatures can petrify people. A basilisk is essentially a snake and the myth surrounding the Chamber of Secrets is that it is a creature that only Salazar and his heirs can control, he was a Parselmouth, so why not a basilisk?"

"You truly are brilliant Octavia and Dumbledore did well in convincing you to become the NEWT level Professor for Care of Magical Creatures despite your laid back attitude regarding the students," Minerva spoke.

"Oh you truly care, you truly believe I am a brilliant Professor," Octavia mocked, only to receive a look she remembers far too well from her time as a student.

It was when they rounded the corner and stood at the top of one of the many staircases that they both saw it, saw the body laying at the bottom.

"So much for no students being hurt," Octavia muttered as they both rushed down the stairs to make sure the boy wasn't dead. "Isn't this the same kid that's been following Harry with a camera?"

"Yes, Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn," Minerva responded and Octavia couldn't help the growl that escaped.

"I'm going to inform Dumbledore while you take Mr. Creevey up to the Hospital wing," Octavia spoke as she stood up and headed up towards Dumbledore's office.

She now truly believed this wasn't a prank. Surely there was a student out there in contact with one of Voldemort's Horcruxes because it was the only way to open the Chamber as there were no other parselmouths on record.

.oOo.

Willa entered the common room and quickly spotted Neville sitting in the corner surrounded by the strangest combination of objects and she feared that the twins had gotten to him.

It took two days for the story surrounding Colin Creevey and his attack to make its way around Hogwarts, now every single student knew about it. It also didn't take long for the Muggleborn population of Hogwarts to have their own panic attack over the situation. The message on Halloween stated that the enemies of the heir be aware and Malfoy was the one that said Muggleborns would be next.

And as usual with Fred and George, they jumped at the chance to make a bit of gold. They believed Willa when she said that the Chamber didn't exist but she couldn't explain what happened to Colin. Fred and George had begun selling weird and unusual objects claiming that they would help keep them safe from the attacks.

She walked over and took a seat beside the poor second year and he quickly looked up at her, gulping at her presence.

"Really, you fear me now?" Willa questioned.

"No, just your words," Neville responded and Willa frowned.

"Neville you are a Pureblood from one of the most prominent families, there is no way you will be attacked. There has been one attack and we don't even know what truly happened to Creevey, we don't know if it's linked to the Chamber of Secrets." Willa spoke, becoming worried as a frown appeared on his face.

"I'm practically a squib, I struggle in my classes."

"I really need to get mum onto gran about your wand. Nev, I know you miss your parents and would give anything to have them back but you using your dad's wand won't be good for your magic, you need your own." Willa explained and he nodded. "As such you don't need these," she reached forward and grabbed the green onion. "What even is this thing? Do Fred and George have no idea what they're doing?"

"How do you know it was Fred and George?" Neville questioned and Willa looked at him, smirking slightly before looking at all the crap, crap truly was the only word she could come up with.

"Really, you're asking how I know what my two best friends are up to?" she questioned and Neville let out a nervous laugh. "I may not know what those two are always doing, hell their whole future is a mystery to me, refusing to answer when I question them but I know Fred and George and they would have jumped at this chance finding it highly idiotic. Did you not see what they're doing to Ginny?"

"So I don't need these?" Neville questioned.

Willa gave him a smile before shaking her head. "No, what you need is more confidence in yourself and your abilities as a wizard."

Neville leant over and hugged Willa, "I don't care what everyone says about you being this cold hearted person, you really care about us."

"Just don't go around spouting those lies," Willa responded and Neville pulled away too quickly to notice the smirk. "You're family Nev, family means everything."

"Love you, Willa," Neville gave her one last hug before he stood up and left, heading to his dorm.

Willa sat there for a moment wondering if she should butt into Fred and George's business, but then again she has been for years. She picked herself up and headed for the boys' staircase, ignoring Percy's voice that followed her up.

She pushed opened the door that led to the dorm and looked at the three boys sitting in there.

"Three and a half years and I've learnt what that face means, I'm leaving," Lee spoke and he jumped off his bed and snuck past her.

"Neville!" She screeched and they both flinched. "Of all people, you could have bloody well convinced that those stupid things work, it has to be Neville!"

"Hey," they spoke together holding their hands up. "He came to us asking for them, we tried to convince him otherwise." They defended themselves.

Willa stood there and studied them. She took a deep breath, they never lie to her. "It's Neville, I just worry about him. He is so self-conscious and I'm concerned for him. I hate that Gran forces him to use Frank's wand, I just wish he could get his own because it would help so much." Willa spoke as she walked over and sat down at the end of George's bed.

"We know, we're trying to give him a confidence boost," Fred spoke and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"What like how you've been trying to cheer Ginny up? Honestly scaring her like that won't work." Willa scolded them but they just grinned at her.

"Used to work all the time, laughter is the key to happiness," George responded and Willa nodded.

She remembered the times where Ginny was always laughing at what they got up to, she always had a smile on her face but she worried for the youngest Weasley. Was it really that hard to be in the shadow of all her brothers?

Bill was a Prefect and Head Boy.

Charlie was Quidditch Captain and a Prefect.

Percy was the perfect student, a Prefect and on his way to being Head Boy.

Fred and George were popular, funny and both on the Quidditch team.

And Ron, Ron was friends with Harry and was pulled into his adventures.

"I've tried talking to her but she just snaps at me before storming away," Willa spoke softly, she couldn't remember a time when Ginny was ever that short or angry with her.

"Willa I don't want to be mean."

"Or put this the wrong way."

"But sometimes you aren't the greatest with words." The twins spoke and Willa just shrugged.

"Emerson's tried as well," Willa pointed out and they looked lost for words.

"She'll come round," George spoke and she looked over at him, quickly noticing the parchment in front of him. She grabbed and read it over.

"Are you making your own sweets?" she questioned, unsure as to what she was reading exactly. "Wait, what is this bottom part? Something about a swelling tongue?" she looked up at them.

"Well…" they trailed off and she narrowed her eyes. "You see the thing is."

"Yes," she spoke, waving her hand to urge them on.

"Yes, it's a sweet, a prank sweet."

"Exactly, you eat it and your tongue swells." They began explaining the dynamics of the candy and how they were slowly putting different potions, charms, and runes into the recipe before it set.

Willa was shocked, she looked between the two of them and now it made total sense. Why they were taking separate electives, why they were constantly coming up with pranks but not using most of them and why they were obsessed with Zonko's products, they were pulling them apart.

They wanted their own business one day, much like Zonko's.

"You want your own business, you want to sell your pranks and other items much like this?" Willa spoke in awe and they slowly nodded at her. "This is…" she trailed off for a moment. "I don't even know, this is amazing but to begin with I don't think these particular runes will work and maybe a little more swelling potion."

George grabbed the parchment from her and looked over it.

"She's bloody brilliant brother," he spoke, looking up at Fred and Willa grinned at them both.

When they both looked up at her she morphed her hair straight and longer and she flicked it over her shoulder. "I know I'm brilliant, this isn't news to me." They just shook their heads but didn't play into her antics.

Her hair went back to normal and the grin dropped to a soft smile. "That's why you two are taking different electives, with hopes of learning different things?" she questioned rhetorically.

Fred nodded. "For some reason, people seem to eat up the Divination nonsense and Care of Magical Creatures, some of those creatures can be pretty useful in a few things we have planned."

"Muggle Studies we thought would be handy if the topics that interest us got covered and then Ancient Runes, you know as well as I do that not all runes are used in warding, some are used in spell work." George continued.

"Everyone says you two are lazy and won't amount to anything but you're both brilliant," Willa spoke, still completely in awe at what they had planned, what they want for their future and how much work and effort was going into their future.

"Glad to know you approve."

"Now scram so we can work." They teased and Willa just laughed, making herself comfortable.

Now that she knew, she would help them achieve their dream every step of the way. They were her best friends, her brothers and she wouldn't let them struggle with this. If they needed gold she would hand it over, if they needed help with spell work then she would happily aid them.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, YumiKnowsBest and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	32. Secrets & Lies

Chapter 31: Secrets & Lies

"What are you doing in here?"

Willa ignored the sound of Myrtle's voice, she didn't want to do this but she desperately needed to use the bathroom and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was the closest to where she was.

"I wouldn't go in there," Myrtle sang and Willa stopped for a moment, unsure as to why Myrtle sounded so chipper.

Willa turned and looked at the annoying ghost. "And why is that? Why can't I use that particular stall?"

"There are plenty of others."

Myrtle's response just intrigued her more and in the end, Willa pushed opened the door and spotted the cauldron sitting there.

She couldn't believe that someone was stupid enough to brew a potion in the middle of the girls' bathroom, she supposed it wasn't exactly the middle of the room but still anyone could have walked into this particular stall.

"Who's been in here?" Willa questioned but Myrtle just giggled before disappearing down the toilet with a splash.

Willa let out a groan of annoyance, she did truly hate attempting to communicate with Myrtle and it was why the majority of the witches in Hogwarts avoided that particular bathroom. She was just glad that Myrtle wasn't crying her eyes out for once.

She stepped closer to the cauldron hoping to work out what potion was brewing but there were no definite signs to completely determine what potion it was. A frown appeared on her face as she stood up and entered another stall.

It was when she went to wash her hands that she caught sight of Hermione standing there looking shocked.

Willa stayed silent as she walked across the room to wash her hands, not saying anything to Hermione but the young witch still stood there shocked as to what could possibly happen.

She looked in the mirror and caught sight of the worried look on Hermione's face. "I'm probably the last person to turn someone in for their ill behaviour. Note for the future though, Myrtle's bathroom isn't the best place to brew potions as it does get used in dire circumstances." Willa spoke, earning a nod from Hermione.

Willa turned and left, leaving the Second year standing there shocked. Willa laughed when she was in the corridor.

She couldn't believe that the same girl that was previously the year before known as a goody goody and had no friends but now here she was brewing illicit potions in the girls' bathroom.

She couldn't wait to tell Fred and George what she had found.

.oOo.

Willa sat there and curiously watched as Percy walked over and pinned a notice to the board and quickly walked away.

Normally when this happened all the students rushed over to see when the next Hogsmeade weekend was, but that was already put up the day before so this would surely pique everyone's curiosity.

She didn't care, she knew when the Hogsmeade weekend was and there wasn't anything else that could interest her. So instead she focused back down on her Potions essay in front, wondering where her friends were.

The usual noise that was generated within the common room stopped and Willa looked up, curious as to what was going on and spotted her mother entering the room. She quickly reviewed everything she had done lately, trying to find a reason as to why her mother was here.

Willa locked eyes with her mother. "Come with me," Octavia ordered.

Willa stood up and hesitantly walked towards her mother while the rest of her housemates poked fun at her.

"What's going on?" Willa questioned when they were in the corridor, glaring up at her mother when she smirked.

"I love being able to do that," Octavia spoke, the smirk still in place.

"Mum!" Willa yelled but Octavia just smiled.

"Did you happen to see the notice that would have gone up at some stage today?" Octavia questioned.

"No. I saw Percy put it up but I haven't read it." Willa explained and Octavia nodded, opening a door that led to an empty classroom.

"Somehow Dumbledore agreed to let Lockhart start a duelling club. Why he is letting Lockhart run the thing is beyond me. The club starts tonight but I would rather teach you myself instead of that fool." Octavia spoke and Willa looked up at her.

"Speaking ill of your other Professors, isn't that bad behaviour?" Willa spoke cheekily and Octavia looked at her daughter.

"Now, now don't go spreading rumours. I will never speak ill of the people I deem to be my fellow Professors." Octavia responded.

"Are you saying that Lockhart isn't a Professor? That he's a fraud?" Willa spoke in fake shock and her mother laughed.

"Come now, let's get to work. You have OWLs next year and I believe you should know how to fully defend yourself before that time." Octavia spoke and Willa entered the empty classroom.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what's happening in the Castle? Since Mrs. Norris and Creevey have both been petrified." Willa spoke, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

"Partly but you should always know how to defend yourself, I don't want you to graduate Hogwarts without knowing how to do so," Octavia responded and Willa finally looked up at her.

"Because you believe that one day Voldemort will return," Willa stated it wasn't a question or even something she expected a response too.

Willa didn't grow up believing that Voldemort was dead like the rest of the community. In fact, Octavia along with Amycus and Regulus brought her up to not fear the name that is Voldemort and be ready for anything. They never once said they all believed he would return one day but over the years, overhearing conversations she probably shouldn't have, well it was enough for Willa to work it out.

"I don't believe I've ever said that to you," Octavia responded in shock and Willa shrugged. "Willa," Octavia warned her daughter.

"You always say how brilliant I am, how I work things out that I shouldn't. For years you taught me to never fear the name Voldemort, you've taught me to be cautious of people I do not know, including the ones that belong to the so-called families and you've been training Emerson and me in duelling every now and then over the years. You believe he will return and you want us to be ready, which makes me believe you wish you and your friends had the chance to be ready with hopes that they lived so you weren't alone for the years you were, so maybe dad was still here." Willa explained further, not entirely surprised that she didn't shock her mother. Octavia was well past being shocked by her daughter now that she was fourteen.

Octavia leant against the one lone desk in the classroom and crossed her arms over her chest and studied her daughter.

Octavia let out a sigh. "Yes, I do believe that Voldemort may return at some point in the future. I do not know when and I just want my family to be as prepared as possible but please do not go spreading this information. You'll cause panic among your fellow students."

"Is he doing this? Is he the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Willa questioned.

"And posing as a student? How do you propose he is doing that?" Octavia questioned and Willa fell silent, a scowl appearing on her face and Octavia let out a laugh. "Ah, finally something my brilliant daughter doesn't know the answer too." She teased and which didn't help to soften Willa's expression.

"What about Em?"

"I will begin with Em another night," Octavia responded as she stood up from the desk and pulled out her wand.

"Basics?" Willa questioned and Octavia nodded, the duel between mother and daughter quickly beginning.

.oOo.

Willa was rubbing a tender spot on her arm as she returned back to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was in an uproar and she had no idea what she missed while duelling with her mother instead of being at the duelling club with Lockhart.

When she looked around the room she couldn't spot her friends anywhere, she ignored the conversations of those around her as she walked past them and headed up the stairs towards her own dorm hoping they were in there since it was getting late and she hoped that they could fill her in on what happened.

She entered her dorm and found only Veronica sitting on her bed, she heard the shower running in the bathroom she shared with the girls and assumed either Angelina or Alicia were in there while the other was possibly in the third year dorm using their shower.

"What's a parselmouth?" Veronica blurted out the moment she caught sight of Willa entering the dorm.

Willa raised an eyebrow and walked over to her bed, taking a seat. "What are you on about? What happened tonight that I missed?"

"One minute everyone is duelling and the next thing I hear everyone go on and on about how Harry is a parselmouth. I tried asking Angie and Ali but they were just in disbelief, shocked at what happened. I didn't see it because I was busy duelling Davies." Veronica responded and dread filled Willa.

"Are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure you heard the word parselmouth, not something else that you might get it confused with?" Willa questioned, she didn't want this to be true.

"Yes, that is what I heard," Veronica responded and Willa took a deep breath.

"Ronnie a parselmouth it isn't a very common ability, in fact, it is a lot rarer than my metamorphmagus ability. There aren't many known parselmouths, there is a reason why I said the creature within this supposed chamber would be a snake because Slytherin was known to speak with snakes, Voldemort could as well." Willa explained.

"Wasn't Voldemort that guy you were telling me about, the one that tormented the Magical Community?" Veronica questioned and Willa nodded.

"He is the reason why I hate Halloween, he is the reason why my family was ripped apart. The people I loved, the people I was told to see as family, were killed or taken away because of that day. I will never celebrate Halloween the way the rest of you do." Willa responded as the bathroom door opened revealing Alicia.

"What's going on?" she questioned and Willa stood up, hoping for a hot shower before bed.

"I was just explaining why it's unusual that Harry could be a parselmouth. Ronnie you don't need the bathroom do you?" Willa spoke as she headed towards the bathroom and Veronica shook her head.

.oOo.

Willa and her friends were heading up to their common room after their Potions lesson and they all stopped in sync, hearing Peeves' voice from around the corner.

"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done. You're off killing students, you think it's good fun."

Willa looked at her friends before looking at the corridor where Peeves had just appeared.

"Weasel twins and Gryffindor Princess!" he bellowed, catching sight of them and he quickly gave them a salute. "My, my, how much did you pay your friends?" he taunted and Willa rolled her eyes. After their second year at Hogwarts, Peeves began throwing things at them like the rest of the students but they quickly learnt that paying him off was the way to go, but it didn't prevent him from calling them names and making fun of them.

"What's going on Peeves?" Willa questioned.

"Why, Rotten Potter killed another student. Found him at the scene of the crime, taken straight to Dumblydore." Peeves cackled before he disappeared through the wall.

"You three communicate with Peeves a lot more than the rest of us so I could be wrong but did he just say that Harry, Harry Potter, just killed another student?" Alicia questioned.

"Not possible," Willa shook her head. She wanted to believe she knew Harry, didn't believe he was capable of something this big, this heinous. "Has to be a misunderstanding."

"Willa," Fred spoke quietly as he placed a hand on her arm but she shook him off.

"I'll see you all in Charms," she muttered before turning on her heel and heading in a different direction.

"Should we follow her?" Veronica questioned, looking at where Fred and George stared at the spot Willa disappeared from moments ago.

They were both silent, not answering Veronica's question for a moment. They shook their heads and finally looked at the girls. "No, let her be," Fred spoke first.

"If she doesn't turn up for Charms then we will worry."

"What is with her attitude in regards to this whole Chamber of Secrets thing?" Veronica questioned, unsure as to why they all turned and stared at her. "I get I'm muggleborn and don't understand a lot of things but I am learning, but this is different."

"Harry Potter is the reason that You-Know-Who is dead, no longer out killing muggles or people like us for being sympathetic towards muggles. No one knows how he did but he did when he was just a baby." Angelina explained as they continued along their path to the Gryffindor common room.

"But this is Willa, not Harry we're talking about."

"I know Ronnie," Alicia spoke first, looking beside her at the muggleborn girl. "You've heard the things about her family, heard them from us and other students. She fears that if the rumour mill is jumping at putting the blame on Harry she most likely fears how long it would take until they blame her because of who her family is." She continued to explain and Veronica nodded.

"But it's not her right? It can't be her?"

"She has no reason to petrify Colin, has barely said two words to the first year and the student that just joined him? We've been in class this whole time, surely someone would have stumbled upon them before now if it happened before class." Fred spoke.

Veronica nodded but it still didn't help remove her fears, she had no idea if this latest attack was a muggleborn like her but she knew Colin Creevey was and she feared how long it would take until she was next.

Lee noticed her panic and stepped up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Just don't go wandering around alone and you'll be fine. We'll protect each other," he spoke reassuringly. She looked up and gave him a large smile in return.

"Thank you, Lee."

"Anytime Ronnie." he said while lightly squeezing her shoulder.

.oOo.

It was now officially Christmas break and Willa was at home. She was sitting on her bed and staring at her trunk, she truly hoped by now that she would have heard word from her mother as to whether or not they would be joining Regulus, Bridgette, and Emilia in Australia for Christmas. There was a rather large part of her that wanted to see the family that she missed while a small part of her wanted to get away from the cold and enjoy the Australian heat that she heard about.

"What's the foul look for?" Leighton's voice caused Willa to snap her head around and look at her cousin.

"Mum said she'll think about something but I haven't heard anything regarding a yes or no," she complained.

Leighton let out a laugh and made himself comfortable leaning against the doorway. "Does this have anything to do with what O was bugging dad about last night?"

That spiked Willa's curiosity, she spun around on her bed and faced him properly. "What was said?"

Leighton stayed quiet and it pissed Willa off, she climbed off her bed and walked closer, glaring up at him. She seriously wondered why it seemed like all her friends were growing while she wasn't.

"What's wrong short stuff?" he teased and Willa huffed before shoving past him and going in search of her mother.

She stopped in the doorway of the office as she caught sight of her mother in there with Remus and Amycus.

She knew at one stage the office was used as an entryway. It was the only room that allowed people to Apparate in and out of but since the war ended Octavia had put the house on the Floo network and as such most visitors arrived that way.

"Why am I so short?" Willa complained and the adults let out a laugh. "This isn't funny."

"That would be my fault baby, I am rather short myself or have you never noticed the height difference between Amycus and me?"

"Yes well, I've seen the photos of you and dad, I was hoping I would get his height." Willa pointed out.

"You've still got a few years, stop complaining." Octavia shot back with a grin on her face but Willa still had a frown on hers.

"So why is everyone here?" Willa questioned and Octavia turned to look at Amycus.

"It's not unusual for Amycus and Leighton to visit, do you have a problem with them visiting?" Octavia questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well the questions surrounding our Christmas are still there and you have yet to tell me what is happening."

"I'm the adult not you, I don't have to tell you squat." Octavia grinned over at Willa.

"Mum!" Willa yelled.

Octavia didn't say anything, just smiled at Willa before she squeezed past her and left the room.

Willa turned and looked at her uncles but they just shrugged, following Octavia's leave.

Willa stood there in the office completely annoyed, all she wanted was a simple answer as to what their plans were during Christmas break and if she would be getting away from the dreary and bleak London to what she assumes will be a sunny and warm Australian coast.

She took a deep breath before heading upstairs in search of Emerson and Leighton, she knew that they knew what was going on and her mother was just messing with her because it was always a game with them.

She found both Emerson and Leighton sitting in Emerson's room and she was unsure as to how the adults would react to this scene but then again she was the only one that knew that Leighton had a crush on Emerson.

"What don't I know?" she questioned and they both looked at her.

"Proper social etiquette?" Emerson responded, teasing her.

"Proper table manners."

"Hey! My table manners are just fine, thank you very much." Willa defended herself.

Both Emerson and Leighton grinned at Willa and she groaned in response, she hated that everyone seemed to be against her today.

"Where are Fred and George where I need them?" she muttered to herself.

"At Hogwarts," Emerson responded with a smirk.

Willa narrowed her eyes for a moment before she left the room and stormed to her own across the hall and slammed her door shut behind her.

Downstairs Octavia ignored the look that Remus and Amycus were giving her while she lifted her coffee mug to her lips to take a sip.

"Don't you think this is going a little far, we are meant to be leaving tomorrow morning," Amycus spoke and Octavia glanced over at her brother.

"Yes because her sneaking into Lockhart's office and charming all his portraits to spout crude comments in his direction is the picture of the perfect student," Octavia spoke and Remus choked on his own tea.

"Please Snow, if you hadn't have told me she did it, I would have asked if you did it," Remus spoke, slightly teasing the witch.

"My sister, no. I believe she is an angel, you know, the perfect Professor." Amycus responded, joining in on the teasing.

"Enough you two. Willa may not have gotten caught but I know it was her, even questioned her on it and she admitted it."

"When will that girl learn that lying can work in her favour," Amycus cut in, ignoring the look that Octavia sent him for speaking over her.

"It makes it easier to be a parent if said daughter never lies. Can you say the same about Leighton?"

"Don't even get me started on Leighton when I know some of his behaviour is because of you."

"Because of me? He is healthy and alive because of me, instead of with our mother or some other family that would have adopted him." Octavia responded harshly as she stepped closer to Amycus.

"Snow, that's enough." Remus scolded her. "Honestly if you two are going to argue all break is it even wise for us all to go to Australia."

"Regulus knew what would happen to invite us all down there for Christmas, although I am excited about warmer weather," Octavia responded with a smile and Remus shook his head.

"You should tell Willa so she can pack, you and I both know how she will be if she doesn't have enough time to pack," Remus spoke as he turned to leave the room.

"Is everything alright O?" Amycus questioned.

Octavia nodded, removing her gaze from where Remus left and looked at her brother. "Everything is fine, Moony just sometimes doesn't appreciate the way I punish Willa which is funny because there was a time where he hated that I didn't punish her and he believed that Emerson could do no wrong."

"This is just how you and Willa are, every parent parents differently," Amycus responded and Octavia nodded.

"I should go tell Willa, Moony's right about her not having enough time to pack, she really does have her routine and has to stick to it," Octavia spoke as she left the room and headed upstairs to where Willa was most likely still in her room.

Octavia knocked on the door belonging to Willa's room but when she received no answer she pushed the door opened, quickly catching her daughter's frozen actions. "Baby are you alright?" she pushed the door open further and was able to see what happened and a frown appeared on her face, taking in the sight of her daughter trying to clean up the mess that was made.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper, I guess everything happening with the Chamber of Secrets and everyone either blaming Harry or myself, did you hear those rumours just before we left? And then you were all hiding something and refusing to tell me what our plans were for Christmas, it became too much." Willa quickly apologised and Octavia nodded.

"I did hear those rumours baby but they are as ridiculous as the ones about Harry, I for one know that you cannot speak to snakes."

"So it is a basilisk in Hogwarts then?" Willa quickly questioned and Octavia realised her mistake.

"Don't concern yourself with the chamber, the professors will handle it. Your job is to stay safe and happy and keep your grades up. Now, are you alright?" Octavia questioned as her eyes roamed Willa's body making sure her daughter was perfectly safe, she feared the day an explosion would harm her more than the few scrapes and burns she had received in the past.

Willa nodded and looked at where her trunk was previously sitting. "Do you think my trunk is fixable?" she questioned softly and Octavia let out a laugh, walking over and taking a seat on her daughter's bed.

"Baby we are magical, everything is fixable."

"Not me," Willa grumbled in response and Octavia gave her a stern look.

Octavia didn't say anything, just waved her hand and fixed the trunk but something wasn't quite right about it. She stayed silent as Willa opened her trunk.

"Okay so not everything is fixable, my trunk isn't right, the compartments are gone," Willa spoke as she closed the lid and looked at her mother.

"Must be the way the compartments are charmed, was it empty?"

Willa shook her head, "just scrap pieces of parchment, ink and some quills I pulled all my books and robes out."

"Very well, the trunk will be fine during this trip and when we return we will look into buying you a new one before returning to Hogwarts," Octavia spoke with a smirk. Willa gave herself whiplash as her head snapped around to look at her.

"What do you mean by a trip?" she quickly questioned, a smile on her face.

"Well you've been complaining for so long about how cold it can get here over Christmas and the dreaded snow that has graced Hogwarts with its presence, I thought somewhere warmer would be in our best interest for this Christmas."

"Australia?" she questioned, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'm afraid not baby, I'm thinking maybe Greece, it's closer to home in case I am called back to Hogwarts if there is an emergency," Octavia responded.

"I've been to Greece plenty of times, no I want to go to Australia," Willa argued, stomping her foot and Octavia tried hard to prevent the smile from appearing on her face.

"Just pack your trunk, we leave in the morning," Octavia spoke as she climbed off the bed and left the room, ignoring Willa's pleas as she did.

.oOo.

When they arrived Willa looked around at her destination, instantly becoming annoyed with her mother for lying to her. "Mum!" she screeched but Octavia just gave her a smile.

"Oh come on, this was more fun for me," Octavia responded and everyone else laughed at them.

"What's Willa's problem today?" Regulus' voice came through the group and Willa spun around to face her uncle.

"Mum's been lying again. You know I grew up being told to never lie and I don't, never have and probably never will because I don't see the point of it but she," Willa points behind her to where her mother was standing. "she lies all the time."

"She's a parent, we're allowed to lie," Regulus responded with a grin and Willa's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I need a new family," she muttered, picking up her trunk and walking off in the direction she saw Regulus come from.

"Where do you think you are going?" Octavia called out.

"To find a new family!" Willa yelled over her shoulder.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, bookdragonslayer and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	33. Relieving Tension

Chapter 32: Relieving Tension

Octavia couldn't have asked for a better Christmas Break, once Willa got over her anger of having been lied to and deceived about their trip it was clear she was well and truly enjoying herself as she threw herself into learning about the magical community that was in Australia since she had never travelled there before.

Octavia returned to Hogwarts before the students returning on the Hogwarts Express did. When she arrived at Hogwarts she instantly learned of what happened over the break, she still wasn't sure as to why a second year was brewing a Polyjuice Potion but then again with all the potions she had brewed during her time at Hogwarts she couldn't really judge the poor girl.

She entered the Hospital Wing with the idea of checking on her.

She walked over to the bed that housed the second year and Octavia looked down at her. "You didn't think to check to make sure the hair was human and not animal?" she questioned and Hermione cautiously looked up at her.

"I've already been given many lectures on my mistake about brewing a Polyjuice Potion while on school grounds, something that is above my level and putting animal hair in it," Hermione responded.

Octavia didn't say anything, just took a seat at the end of the bed and looked at the second year wondering why she wanted a Polyjuice Potion of all things but then she remembered that Hermione was best friends with Harry. Trouble had a habit of finding him and the three of them had a habit of sticking their noses where they didn't belong. The trio was most likely attempting to find out more about the Chamber of Secrets and was hoping that a Slytherin was the way to go.

"There is a spell that helps you distinguish between human and animal hair in case you don't pick it from the individual's head yourself. Now did you happen to find out the information you wished to learn from the Slytherins?" Octavia questioned. Shock clearly showed on the girl's face. "You know my daughter and who her best friends are, I've had to quickly learn what people may be thinking. I can't think of any other reason as to why you three would need a Polyjuice Potion and yes I know Ron and Harry were involved because I doubt you would break the school rules without them." Octavia explained further and Hermione lowered her gaze, not wanting to meet the Professor's eye.

"What makes you think it was Slytherin information we were after?" Hermione questioned.

"The Chamber of Secrets is a rather interesting topic floating through the Castle at the moment, one would assume that a Slytherin is involved and since most of their members have family members who were involved in the last war, knowledge that was probably courtesy of Ron, it's a logical conclusion. Now did you find the information you need?" Octavia spoke, questioning Hermione once more and Hermione finally looked up at her.

"No," Hermione responded. "The person Harry and Ron spoke with said they didn't know, their father not telling them otherwise."

Octavia placed a soft hand on Hermione's leg and gave her a smile. "Thank you for telling me, now I can't exactly go giving a lecture about things I did when I was a student but next time, do better research." Octavia grinned at the girl before standing up and going to leave the Hospital Wing.

She knew that Hermione would most likely go back to Ron and Harry and fill them in on what she had told her but she truly didn't care. Ron knew the truth about her but hadn't asked as many questions as some of the other boys had growing up, he had grown up having her around and seeing that her magic was different and didn't question it.

.oOo.

When Willa returned to Hogwarts she instantly sought out Fred and George having already caught up with the girls and Lee on the train.

"Why are you so tan?" was the first thing they said to her.

Willa just grinned at them before making herself comfortable between them on the couch, the girls had asked the same thing. It wasn't a major tan but against her normally fair skin it was a big difference, at first they were all unsure that it was a real tan that she was just morphing her skin but it was Emerson's words that helped convince them, it helped that Emerson also had a slight tan.

"I spent the break in Australia, you know it's summer there? Nice and warm, god was it warm. I loved it." Willa spoke, a large smile on her face as she buried herself in against George.

"Glad you had fun while we were stuck here at Hogwarts," Fred responded.

"Can't have been that bad, you've spent two Christmas' here now." Angelina pointed out and the twins shrugged.

"There is a rumour going around that Granger turned herself into a cat," George spoke half-heartedly and Willa looked up at him before looking at Fred.

"Where the hell did you hear such a crazy story like that?" Veronica questioned.

"No kidding, the only way…." Willa started, trailing off. "No, she didn't," she muttered to herself jumping off the couch and headed up the boys' staircase.

When she reached the door for the second years she knocked on it and waited for a response, unsure as to if Harry and Ron would be alone or not but hoped for the best. She pushed the door open when she heard a response on the other side and caught sight of just the boys she wanted.

"Hi there," Willa spoke as she entered and looked at the two in question. "Now I've heard a crazy story and normally coming from Fred and George it can be a little out there but apparently Hermione managed to turn herself into a cat?"

Ron and Harry shared a look before looking at Willa. "She'll hear eventually, just like everyone else," Harry spoke but Ron was still looking at Willa.

"Why would you believe those two anyway? You know as well as I do about the stories they come up with." Ron questioned.

"That is rather true but I happened to run into Hermione one day in Myrtle's bathroom, where a certain cauldron was brewing. I may not have known at the time that she was brewing a Polyjuice Potion but now she is a cat, I happen to know that only happens when animal hair gets used instead of human hair. Or am I wrong, should I go pay Myrtle a visit and see if a cauldron is still in there?" Willa continued on and Ron shook his head.

"You are too bloody brilliant for your own good."

"Why thank you," Willa grinned at him.

"Yes Hermione is a cat, didn't realise that Bulstrode had a cat of all things," Harry explained.

"There are spells for these things, honestly one would think Hermione being the bookworm she is would research everything that could possibly go wrong. Please tell me you at least told Pomfrey what happened, told her the truth and that Hermione took a Polyjuice Potion containing cat hair? Pomfrey can't help Hermione if she doesn't know the truth." Willa spoke, hoping for once that students didn't lie about what truly happened.

There were a number of ways someone could turn into a cat and be stuck like that but there was only one way to reverse the effects of Polyjuice potions gone wrong.

"We did," both Harry and Ron spoke at once and Willa nodded before turning and leaving the dorm, bumping into Fred and George on her way out.

"Watch it," she warned them but they grinned down at her.

"What were you doing in there?" they questioned.

"None of your business, now excuse me," Willa spoke sweetly, pushing past them and headed down the stairs, her own dorm and bed in mind.

She didn't know what it was about the train but being on it all day and traveling made her sleepy, she was like that after every ride and she did it four times a year.

.oOo.

The weeks passed uneventfully, everyone seemed to believe that the ugly business regarding the Chamber of Secrets was over as there hadn't been an attack against another student since before Christmas break.

Willa was pleased, it meant there were no more rumours about Harry making its way through Hogwarts. She could deal with the rumours about herself having to do so since her first year but this was Harry and she had to protect him like she did Emerson and Neville.

It was the middle of February when Willa entered the Great Hall and she stopped in her tracks, frozen in disgust by the scene in front of her. The Great Hall was covered with grotesque pink flowers stuck to the wall while there was pink confetti falling from the ceiling. A scowl appeared on her face as she walked down the hall to take her seat amongst her friends, having taken a longer than usual run this morning causing her to be late to breakfast.

"Please tell me I'm still asleep or at the very least have finally lost my mind," she spoke as she took her seat, looking at her friends with a pleading look on her face hoping that one of the others told her she had.

"Nope we all see the scene in front of us as well," Veronica answered and Willa let out a groan, she wasn't pleased with this development.

"Oh come on this isn't that bad," Alicia spoke and they all turned to look at her. "What? I like Valentine's day."

"Is that what this is all for?" Willa questioned, scrunching her face up in disgust and all her friends laughed at her.

"Oh, so even if someone, say Diggory, asked you out on a date you'd say no?" George spoke, teasing Willa and their friends broke out in laughter at the sight of Willa's pink cheeks.

"What are you all laughing about?" Octavia's voice ceased the group of fourth years laughter and they looked up to face the Professor.

"They're bullying me," Willa pointed out.

"I see," Octavia spoke before she turned and continued down the table along with Willa's hope of her mother forcing her friends to stop.

"All things aside I don't know if I could see Willa accepting a date to Hogsmeade which is intended to be our Valentine's Day visit," Emerson pointed out and the girls looked at Willa, she just shrugged in response.

"Not even Diggory?" Fred questioned.

"Honestly, where did this accusation of her having feelings towards Diggory come from?" Emerson questioned, looking at the twins.

"Anyone with eyes can see it, look at her," Angelina spoke, pulling Emerson's gaze.

Emerson looked at Willa, quickly noticing her flushed cheeks. "I see," Emerson responded and Willa could detect the hint of hurt etched in her voice and Willa didn't realise this was something she should have shared with the girl.

"I didn't realise this was something I share with you," Willa spoke softly, looking over at Emerson.

Emerson reached out and placed a hand on top of Willa's. "I know, we'll talk about this later."

The previous years the owls delivering presents on the morning of Valentine's Day were usually pretty slim, most parents tended to not send anything, fear of embarrassing their child and usually the older students received something if they were seeing someone who was either no longer at Hogwarts or had a partner at Hogwarts who wanted to surprise them.

But when a box landed in front of Willa the group of fourth years were rather shocked, in fact, Willa was unable to open the box which resulted in Fred and George opening the box for her.

"Okay seriously, who is this boy?" George questioned as he and Fred pulled out the sweets, more Ice Cakes along with a packet of Sugar Quills, something they noticed Willa was eating more of in recent weeks.

"Wait, what's this at the bottom?" Angelina questioned, having joined the twins going through the box.

Willa got curious and peered in the box, smiling at the sight of the toy demiguise.

"That looks like Miles," Veronica pointed out.

"It's a toy demiguise, alright Willa who is this guy already?" Emerson questioned but Willa continued to stay silent.

Instead, Willa grabbed the letter that Fred and George were attempting to read but if it was anything like the last two it wouldn't have a name on it.

 _I've heard you've taken a liking to Sugar Quills now, my influence?_

 _I would have preferred a toy threstal but no such luck and had to stick with a demiguise. I do hope you remember the significance of this._

 _Yes, shockingly I am still a boy._

Willa smiled and looked up at her friends, she still couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that it was Cedric sending these boxes. She received one just before the beginning of Christmas Break, housing only Ice Cakes but she happily accepted them.

She knew she should tell them but for now, she was enjoying the secret and she wasn't lying to them, just wasn't answering their questions.

"I feel like it's Diggory," Fred spoke as he studied her and she looked up at him in shock.

"Oh, Merlin it is, isn't it?" George responded but Willa stayed silent.

"That settles it, it is Diggory. Are you two secretly dating?" Emerson questioned.

"What's this thing about shockingly being a boy though, seems rather odd." Alicia pointed out.

"No, we're not dating." Willa took the box of Sugar Quills out of George's hands. "And that Hogsmeade weekend where he attempted to ask me out on a date but I stuffed it, remember how I told you that I babysat my cousin Emilia while mum and Regulus spoke about something. Well, we ran into Cedric and I introduced the two, Emilia was shocked that I was friends with a boy." She explained and they nodded.

No one else got the chance to speak as Lockhart had taken that moment to stand up and make a speech.

Willa was truly glad that Cedric sent this box because it meant that he was less likely to have a dwarf dressed as a cupid deliver a love poem or anything else that he had planned for the day.

Once breakfast was over Emerson looped her arm through Willa's and walked down to the grounds with her, pulling her ahead and away from Fred and Veronica.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emerson questioned.

"I honestly didn't realise this was something to share, I like him Em but he hasn't even made another attempt to ask me on a date. It's just been these boxes he's sent three times now." Willa responded, a smile on her face.

"How about this, you keep me informed about Cedric and I'll keep you informed on Leighton."

Willa stopped and looked at Emerson. She knew Leighton fancied Emerson but she had no idea that it went both ways.

"Wait, I think you have to rephrase that for me."

Emerson laughed but pulled on Willa's arm. "Come on, you don't want to be late for class. What I meant was that I fancy Leighton, Leighton of all people can you believe that?"

"Not at all," Willa responded with a smile, it becoming larger when she noticed Cedric was already down at the meeting point for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I'll see you at lunch," Emerson spoke, softly patting Willa's arm before she pulled away and headed back up to the Castle.

"Hi," Willa spoke softly as she stood beside Cedric, giving him a smile.

"Hi. Your friends are laughing at us." Cedric pointed out and Willa looked over her shoulder at where Fred and Veronica were standing, snickering.

"Ignore them, they're prats," Willa spoke, giving her friends a glare but they just smiled at her. She turned and looked back at Cedric. "They worked out the boxes are from you."

"It was only a matter of time Willa. Did you enjoy the gift?"

"Yes I did, Katie is taking them to my dorm since she and Emerson have a free period. Thank you." Willa grinned up at Cedric.

Cedric opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Kettleburn's voice gathering their attention for the class to begin. Cedric gave her an apologetic look before he walked over to where Kettleburn was standing waiting for them and it only took seconds for Fred to appear beside her.

"So, do you have a date to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"Didn't even ask." She replied softly.

.oOo.

"What are you even singing?" Willa questioned as she entered the Gryffindor common room, quickly catching sight of Fred and George dancing around the room while singing some atrocious song at the top of their lungs.

Willa had been in detention, she was given it in Ancient Runes for not paying attention properly. It didn't bother her, she had read up on what they were learning in class.

Fred and George looked at her but didn't respond before they continued on with their song, Willa ignored them as she looked around in search of someone else that would give her an answer but she quickly noticed that the common room was mostly empty.

"You're singing is truly bad if you've scared everyone off to their dorms," Willa teased as she continued along to her own dorm hoping the girls were in there.

Someone in tears pushed past her on her way up and when she turned around she saw a familiar red head. "Ginny?" she called out but the young girl didn't stop.

Willa followed her down the stairs and quickly caught sight of Ginny pushing past Fred and George who stood there looking upset.

"What?" she questioned hoping now they would tell her what was going on.

"The song we were singing was actually a poem."

"That Ginny had written for Harry."

Willa raised an eyebrow at the twins, unsure as to if she should believe what they were telling her. This story seemed too far-fetched. She knew that Ginny admired Harry, she grew up hearing a fairy tale like story regarding him and what happened all those years ago on Halloween. But Willa didn't realise that the admiration that Ginny felt grew into something more.

"Seriously?" Willa questioned and they nodded. "Merlin, the things you find out on Valentine's Day."

"Speaking of which, you know that charm Lockhart must have put on the ceiling, the one that caused the confetti?" Fred questioned and Willa nodded.

"Well we put a similar charm in Lockhart's classroom, except instead of confetti, it's mud."

Willa barked out a laugh, "oh Merlin I do wish we had his class first thing in the morning."

"You know as well as we do that Lockhart is hopeless and the charm may still be in place come third period when we have our class."

"Cannot wait," Willa grinned at the twins and the two of them let out a laugh before shaking their heads.

.oOo.

Things were still quiet at Hogwarts, in fact, it had been so long since the last attack against a student that people were beginning to wonder what truly happened to Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Despite Filch's foul mood still present over what happened with Mrs. Norris, no one truly cared about the cat because they hated the thing. Yes, there were the odd students, Willa included, that felt for the poor cat that was petrified but then remembered the horrid things the cat had down in the past and thought maybe Karma was a bitch.

The Easter holidays passed calmly enough, well the second years didn't believe it was calm since they were in a frenzy about what electives they wanted to take.

Both Willa and Emerson had sat down with Neville and some of the other second years, them having questions about the subjects they were taking. Emerson had opted to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, not really having an interest in the other subjects.

Willa never heard what subjects they had decided to pursue but she knew she would find out come the following September when the new term started because like every year the new batch of third years all eagerly spoke of what they assumed their new class to be like.

Willa was elated when they were able to play Quidditch again, the Professors held off having the next round of matches in February like they normally do, unsure as to what could happen with everyone in the Quidditch Pitch aside from the small number of students who always decide to miss the game.

They were due to play against Hufflepuff that afternoon and Willa had entered the Great Hall after her routine run and meditation, even had a run with Wood but both of them quickly became silent. They were trying to keep their thoughts to themselves because they knew how important the game was that afternoon and they didn't want anything to get in the way of their win.

"You look pleased," Emerson commented as Willa sat down at the table and helped herself to breakfast.

"Yes well they are finally letting us have our match against Hufflepuff, I feared they would cancel Quidditch."

"What a shame that would be," Emerson commented with a slight smirk on her face and Willa narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why does everyone pick on me?"

"You bring it on yourself," Emerson responded.

Willa just continued to stare at Emerson for a moment before she focused on her breakfast. "Where are Fred and George?"

"Got cornered by McGonagall on the way down here," Emerson responded and Willa merely nodded. She knew that McGonagall would let the twins play today, she was as Quidditch-crazed as the students.

She could see the other girls sitting down at the opposite end of the table but she was unsure as to why Emerson was sitting on her own, choosing to sit with her sister rather than her friends.

"Is everything alright Em?" Willa questioned, looking up and studying the girl across from her.

Emerson nodded but kept her gaze focused on something behind Willa. Willa being who she is, her curiosity got the better of her and she turned around, only to find Leighton sitting there beside Braelynn Weitts the current Slytherin Queen.

She looked back at Emerson, trying to figure out what was bothering the girl. She had only just learnt of the feelings Emerson held towards Leighton, she was happy that the two of them shared mutual feelings and now she hoped that the two did something about them but they were both in rival houses and any relationship would be very difficult.

"Em?" Willa questioned once more, not understanding what was going on. "I don't understand."

Emerson finally turned and looked at Willa. "I know." She spoke softly. "How would you feel if Cedric started seeing someone else, went on dates to Hogsmeade with someone else or began sending boxes to someone else instead of you?"

Willa fell silent thinking about what was said, it made her feel sick.

"It's called jealousy Willa, some people act on those feelings while others stay silent. Leighton has been spending a lot of time with Weitts." Emerson explained.

"He wants the crown next year, Weitts is in her Seventh year and as such will put her vote in for who she wishes to be the new King or Queen."

"Why?"

"Don't know, don't really care," Willa responded with a shrug as she stood up from the table. "I have a match to go warm up for. Cheer for me?"

Emerson gave Willa a smile. "Always, love you."

Willa looked at Emerson for a second but didn't say anything, just gave her a smile before she turned and left, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch.

Wood didn't give a pregame speech today, he just let everyone head out and begin warming up for the match.

Willa was in the air doing her warm up tactics with Angelina and Alicia, watching as Hooch released the Bludgers and Snitch and the three of them headed down to the ground waiting for the moment when Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air but it was also at that moment that she caught sight of McGonagall and her mother come running across the Pitch and her stomach sunk.

"This match has been cancelled," McGonagall called through the megaphone and she was met by boos and shouts by the packed stadium.

Willa sat there on her broom and watched as Wood ran over to McGonagall and argued with her while she flew over to where her mother was standing in front of the box that usually held the balls.

"What's going on mum?" Willa questioned.

Octavia opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by McGonagall's voice ringing through the stands. "All students must return to their common room, where their Heads of House will give them further information. Quickly now."

Willa looked at her mother, "another student has been attacked haven't they?" she questioned and Octavia nodded. "Need a hand with the balls?"

"No, I can feel their magic and will pull them in in a moment, I just need to wait until the students have left. Can you feel them?" Octavia questioned.

"Shouldn't I return to my common room?"

Octavia faced Willa properly, raising an eyebrow and giving her a stern look. "Are you questioning my ability to protect my daughter?"

Willa didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and attempted to do what her mother had been teaching her, attempting to feel the pull of magic as her mother described and as per usual she couldn't find it.

Willa shook her head and opened her eyes, "I can't feel a pull like you describe, I still can't feel you."

"It's fine baby, be ready I'm about to pull them in," Octavia spoke and Willa nodded, taking a step back.

It didn't take long for them to put the Bludgers and Snitch back in the box and once the box was returned to its rightful position Octavia set to escorting Willa to the Gryffindor common room.

"Promise me something baby, don't go wandering around the Castle alone, follow the rules that have been put in place and please don't go sneaking down to Hogsmeade until the weekends are reinstated," Octavia spoke, pleading with her daughter and Willa stopped walking. "Willa?"

"I promise mum but how bad is it getting that you don't want this to happen, you don't want me to continue doing what is helping keep me calm. I go down to the Quidditch Pitch every morning and run laps, practically exhausting myself before doing either yoga or meditation and it helps keep me calm, prevents things from exploding when I get angry." Willa argued.

Octavia stepped forward and cupped her daughter's face. "Baby, I love you and I want to keep you safe, but Hogwarts isn't safe at the moment and while students are only getting petrified at the moment it won't be long until a student is killed and I don't know what I will do if that is you or Emerson, I can't lose either of you. Think of our family the next time you get angry, how they would feel if you were killed while heading down to the Quidditch Pitch on your own. Remember how you felt when you were little and everyone disappeared, how you didn't understand because that is how Emilia is going to feel when she hears the word of you being hurt and not being able to visit or communicate in the mirrors anymore."

Willa slowly nodded as tears built up in her eyes, all the years and hard work she's put into pushing those memories behind a mental wall came rushing back as she was made to remember the pain and confusion she felt over their disappearances. She didn't want to put Emilia through that, she didn't want to put that sweet girl who had no idea about the horrors in their world through any sort of pain.

"I promise mummy," Willa whispered.

Octavia gave her a smile, wiping away the tears that escaped. "I didn't say those things to cause you pain baby, it's just at times you can be incredibly reckless and don't think. You can be pretty self-centred at times."

"I know, as long as I have those memories I will always have the pain that comes with losing them because I remember them."

Octavia wiped away the remaining tears and the two of them continued along to the Gryffindor common room with Octavia asking how Willa was going with her classes.

It was when they reached the Fat Lady portrait, having seen McGonagall enter the common behind Ron and Harry that Willa turned and faced Octavia.

"It's a basilisk, isn't it? If the myth surrounding the Chamber of Secrets is true a basilisk is the only type of magical snake I can think of that is petrifying the students." Willa questioned and Octavia nodded. Willa lowered her gaze and stared at her feet, she didn't like the idea of a basilisk being in Hogwarts especially if it was centuries old because chances are the thing was huge by now.

"You haven't told your friends?" Octavia questioned, bringing Willa's gaze back to her.

"No, on Halloween when Mrs. Norris was petrified and the rumours were circulating I told them the story surrounding the Chamber of Secrets and that essentially it was a snake in the chamber but I didn't state it was a basilisk. I'll make sure no one in Gryffindor goes wandering around on their own, I can't convince everyone to carry mirrors to look around corners just in case but groups may also prevent attacks because a basilisk can't petrify more than a couple of people at once." Willa spoke and Octavia nodded, thankful for her brilliant daughter.

Octavia knew that despite Willa's cold persona that sometimes she may come across the wrong way but all the younger years were learning that Willa was always someone they can go to when they were struggling with their course load and as such was slowly becoming someone the students could look up to but Octavia believed that her daughter hadn't noticed as such.

Minerva was occasionally in her office going on about how another younger year spoke of how Willa had helped them understand a topic in Transfiguration and she wasn't the only Professor to do so. Willa didn't even make mention of helping her fellow Gryffindors with their homework and Octavia didn't say anything, just kept quiet unsure as to what would happen if she did.

Willa gave her mother one last smile before she gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room, interrupting McGonagall's speech. She mouthed 'sorry' before walking over and standing beside her friends.

When she finished speaking she called Willa over. "Mum already told me not to travel alone, to stick with my friends."

"Yes that may be true but the Headmaster also wishes each Professor to escort the students to and from classes, every morning I will be here waiting for the students to escort them as a group to breakfast and the same for dinner," McGonagall explained further and Willa nodded.

Willa didn't say anything else, just watched as McGonagall awkwardly climbed through the portrait hole. She didn't know if she was allowed to state that she knew what was in the Castle, she didn't want to scare any of her friends further, even her housemates and looking at the younger years it was obvious they were terrified.

She looked over at Fred and George, an idea coming to her mind. She didn't pay attention to the conversation going on around her, them all blaming the Slytherins. She knew that if there was truly a descendant of Slytherin at Hogwarts it didn't necessarily mean that they were in Slytherin. The Heir may be doing Slytherin's work and as such only attacking Muggleborns and she couldn't name a single Muggleborn in Slytherin that would be deemed worthy of an attack, even a Half-blood.

The conversation stopped and everyone seemed to either go to their dorm or go back to what they normally do in the common room and Willa returned to her spot with her friends.

"I know that look," Emerson pointed out and Willa looked over at her, a slight smile on her face.

"It's a little grim in here, quieter than usual and we are well known for having a noisy common room. I think that needs to be fixed." Willa spoke, looking over at the twins hoping they had some products ready.

The twins shared a knowing grin before they ran up the boys' staircase for their dorm, quickly returning with a box in Fred's hands.

"A box of Filibuster fireworks?" Angelina questioned.

"Ah, but Angie these aren't a normal box of fireworks."

"No, we've been altering them."

"Hoping to change them."

"Make them different and special." They spoke one after the other, a smile on their faces.

No one said anything, the twins set the box off making enough space in the middle of the common room to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

They were marvellous, being set off in different shapes and Willa could see that the Griffon they were working on was slowly taking its shape.

It may not have returned the common room to it's normal noisy and carefree attitude but it did relieve some of the tension that the cancelled Quidditch match and the latest attack had caused.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you Raven that flies at night and Lovelybaka for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	34. Panic Sets In

Chapter 33: Panic Sets In

Willa entered the common room with the other girls in her year, laughing about something that happened in Charms when a voice captured her attention.

"Hey Black," a voice called out as Willa came into the main area of the common room. She turned her head and noticed the group of Fifth years were signalling her over.

It took a moment to decide if she actually wanted to go over there. The Fifth year girls were notorious gossips and Willa hated hearing what was running through the rumour mill because generally, it involved her.

"Girls," Willa greeted as she stood in front of them.

"I promise, no rumours." One of the girls said and Willa vaguely remembered her name to be Hathaway, the leader of the little group.

"Go on," Willa spoke, she always hated hearing about what the rumour mill had going around about her.

"Well I was speaking with Charlie at lunch, you know her right? Bubbly, blonde haired girl in Hufflepuff? Anyway, she was telling me about how in her Defence class Lockhart was going on about this duel he had a few years back. Supposedly that duel was against a Dreamer, rumour has it said Dreamer came off pretty bad." Hathaway spoke.

Willa merely nodded, letting the information sink in. She had always been led to believe that Lockhart was a fraud but she didn't think it would stoop that low.

"You have your Defence class with the Slytherins, don't you? Meaning it was Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in that block?" Willa questioned and Hathaway nodded.

"Look I'm only saying this because my father works in the Ministry and as such I know who the Dreamer currently is. We are due to start the topic on them in a couple of days when we have Lockhart's next class," Hathaway spoke and the other girls turned to look at her, begging to ask the question as to who the Dreamer was.

Willa merely smiled her thanks. "Good luck with that one then. If it's anything like our classes you sit there and listen while he speaks about whichever book he is attempting to fabricate."

Willa continued up the girls' staircase noticing that was where her friends must have gone since they weren't in view and she made her way up to her dorm before taking a seat on her bed.

"Willa?" Angelina questioned wearily but Willa didn't look at her.

"What did the Fifth years want?" Veronica questioned.

When Willa didn't respond or even acknowledge her friends, Alicia got fed up and threw a pillow across the room and it hit Willa square in the face.

Willa blinked a couple of times before she looked at her friends, "what?" she questioned.

"What did the Fifth years want?" Alicia questioned.

"Just some ridiculous story that Lockhart was going on about in class, I'm going to speak with Fred and George." Willa climbed off her bed and left the dorm, heading for the boys' with a plan already spinning in her head.

Willa entered the dorm and walked over to take a seat on the end of George's bed since Fred was in the middle of a conversation with Lee.

"That's wrong," Willa pointed out, catching sight of his Potions assignment.

George flicked his gaze up at her, "thanks." He muttered.

"Need a favour."

That got George's attention and he put down his quill to look up at her properly. "My, my, why is Willa Black coming to little ol' me for a favour?" He mocked and she smiled at him.

"Hathaway told me that the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws learnt about Dreamers in their class, rumour has it he is also claiming to have come across a Dreamer and defeated them. I need to hear this full story." Willa explained and George's brow furrowed.

"That doesn't make sense, I've seen Snow's magic, we've seen her, Amycus, and Regulus in mock duels and they always come off second best against her. I might not know for sure but I know the same rumours as everyone else, both Amycus and Regulus were Death Eaters, although rumours claim that Regulus changed his ways at some point." George pointed out and Willa merely nodded, looking over her shoulder at where Fred and Lee were sitting, hoping they didn't overhear.

She trusted Fred, just like she trusted George and she knew they would never judge her family because they grew up around them as well.

Willa overheard a conversation with Octavia and Molly when she was younger, Molly was saying that she was relenting in her choice in keeping her children away from Amycus. She wasn't eager on letting him babysit but she wouldn't prevent him from visiting Octavia when they were in her care.

In fact there were a small number of occasions where they all had dinner together, of course, it happened at a property under Octavia's name that nobody ever used because Amycus couldn't be seen at the Burrow and the Weasley family steered clear of Amycus' house with fear of who else could turn up and the home that Octavia had was far too small.

But Lee was different, he didn't know Amycus or Regulus and could be wary of them without hearing her side of the story. She trusted him but not enough to keep her family safe.

"Either way, we need to prove that Lockhart is the fraud mum has been telling me about for years. We share Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, between mum, Augusta, and the Slytherin parents we may have enough to push Lockhart out of the spotlight he tried so hard to get." Willa explained, keeping her voice low. She figured it was easier to fill Fred in later.

"So what's the plan?" George questioned and Willa looked at him for a moment before she filled him in on the plan she came up with on her way up there.

.oOo.

Willa took a deep breath and swallowed hoping to push the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach away. She just assumed it was because she was hungry, or even because she didn't sleep properly the night before.

George had turned back to see why Willa had fallen behind but she just forced him a smile, she knew that the twins would insist on her returning to the common room if she wasn't feeling well, especially if it gave them a reason to skip Defence Against the Dark Arts.

She was just glad he didn't question her unusual silence as they continued along following behind Snape.

"You sure about this?" George questioned as he and Willa entered their Defence classroom.

Willa looked over at where Fred was sitting with Lee. "Of course. Mum wouldn't care, she isn't particularly hiding the fact that she is a Dreamer. She teaches a NEWTs level class and as such the students choose to be in that class and before then they are taught about Dreamers, usually, the Professor asks my mother to take the class but the last two years they haven't."

"Very well, so we're calling Lockhart out today?"

"Yeah, even if Hathaway was lying then we question it and there is no story. Worse comes to worst is that we continue along with the boring subject he has planned for us today."

"Hey, just throwing out a theory. What if Lockhart has no idea it's your mother?" George questioned and Willa looked at him before laughing.

"This will be brilliant!" she exclaims with a smirk.

The Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students settled in for another boring class listening to Lockhart drone on about whatever story he wished to tell them.

It was in the middle of his explanation of his encounter against a Yeti that George raised his hand, after being elbowed by Willa as the signal to bring up the conversation.

"Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about your battle against the Dreamer? I heard some Fifth years talking about it and I would love to hear the thrilling story as well." George spoke and someone let out a cough.

Willa looked around and noticed who was exactly coughing and she couldn't help but laugh, they knew exactly what was happening no doubt hearing the same stories float through their common room like the Gryffindor one. She wasn't entirely surprised that it was a Slytherin reacting like this while the Gryffindors turned and looked at Willa curious as to what was happening.

"I don't know, it's not a part of your curriculum," Lockhart started but easily flashed them all a smile. "Very well, I suppose it won't hurt."

Willa rolled her eyes, not impressed with this story at all. It wasn't even remotely believable, for one her mother has never been to Argentina and two, he's talking as if the Dreamer was a Wandless.

"Professor, I don't mean to interrupt your thrilling story but I feel as if you're talking about Wandless and not a Dreamer. I was under the assumption that Dreamers could only prefer one class of magic while Wandless didn't have that limitation. You've spoken of how the Dreamer transfigured a rock and levitated it." Willa spoke up and Lockhart looked over at her.

She knew Lockhart wasn't particularly impressed with her for what happened back in September, her friends still to this day asked what her answers were on the quiz that Lockhart gave them but she stayed silent because she didn't see the point in telling them.

"That is usually the case but this Dreamer, this Dreamer was particularly powerful, had no limitations."

"Really?" she questioned in fake shock. "And what did this Dreamer look like? You know so I know who to look out for, it sounds pretty scary and I wouldn't want to come across them."

"No need to worry my dear child, I defeated the Dreamer and they are long gone." Lockhart flashed another one of his smiles and it took a lot of restraint on Willa's part to not roll her eyes and keep up the innocent look on her face. She truly hated this guy and didn't understand how more didn't see through his act.

"Gone?" she questioned innocently and he nodded a little wearily. "I believe I saw Professor Black sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast this morning. Are you saying someone is impersonating my mother?" she questioned, bringing forward fake tears.

It was then the Slytherins broke out in laughter, having worked out what was going on.

"Detention, Black," Lockhart spoke before storming out of the classroom.

Willa stood up on her desk and dusted off her hands. "Well, it's safe to say he truly is a fraud. Exploding Snap anyone?" she questioned, sitting back down and pulling out the deck of cards in her bag.

But before anyone could agree to the game McGonagall's voice rang through the classroom, "All students are to return to their common room while all Professors are to return to the staffroom immediately."

The Fourth years all shared a look, a Professor had been escorting the students for a while now and they were unsure as to what to do but Willa had another plan in mind and she stood up on her desk again.

She looked across the room at where the Slytherin students were looking at her before she spoke. "If you all head to your common room as one you will be fine, the creature can't harm more than a couple of people at once. We will do the same with ours and honestly, are you seriously questioning if this wasn't the first time Lockhart has run out on students?" Willa spoke, placing her hands on her hips.

She might not get along with some of the Slytherins but she didn't wish a basilisk on them.

"How do you know what creature is attacking the students?" Selwyn spoke up and Willa looked at him.

"Only making a guess. It's Slytherin's Chamber and Slytherin's monster, so surely it is a snake right? From my knowledge, and we all know what a know it all I am, I can only think of a couple of snakes capable of this but surely this particular snake is centuries old with it being the same snake that Slytherin placed in there." Willa explained and when she looked over at Nox, the only Slytherin taking Care of Magical Creatures it was obvious the girl had worked it out.

"It's a basilisk," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper and Willa nodded.

"So go back as a group?" Willa questioned and Nox nodded.

Nox stood up and looked back at her fellow students, "come on then, better be back before the Prefects."

"Or after, it may put a nail in Lockhart's Coffin," Willa called out as they left and she climbed down from her desk and looked at her friends.

"What was all that about?" Fred questioned.

"Let's get back to the common room and I will explain everything," Willa spoke and her friends grimly nodded.

She never wanted to let her friends know it was a basilisk tormenting them but now, something obviously happened again, especially if they were requested to go to their common rooms without Professor's leading them there.

It was obvious when they entered the common room that they were the last year back, it was obvious that all the Gryffindors were standing in the main area waiting for McGonagall to come and speak with them about what was happening.

Willa just hoped that Leighton was safe in his common room, wanting to think that his Pureblood kept him safe but it was when she looked around the common room and spotted each face that belonged to someone she considered family that she quickly noticed one was missing.

"Ginny," she whispered, looking beside her at where Fred and George were standing with grief-stricken faces.

.oOo.

Octavia was sitting in the staffroom when McGonagall's voice rang through the halls of Hogwarts, she had no idea what had happened but she sat in here grading papers instead of her office because the elves had laid out morning tea in here. Octavia couldn't be bothered walking all the way down to the kitchens and didn't want to bother the elves while they were making a start on lunch.

Octavia felt a tug on her magic and quickly looked around not noticing anyone in particular but she also knew that Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak, a knack for trouble finding him and a best friend currently petrified.

She stayed silent, not seeing the point in pointing out the possibility of one, maybe two students hiding in the staff room when the information McGonagall is about to deliver may also be delivered to them at any moment.

The other Professors one by one started entering the room and she packed up her things unsure as to what could be happening.

McGonagall finally arrived and when Octavia noticed that Lockhart still wasn't in attendance she became worried, she knew that the Fourth year Gryffindors usually had Defence Against the Dark Arts with him at this time and hoped nothing had happened to her daughter and her friends, she didn't care for the fraud but those students meant a lot to her.

Octavia stayed silent as she listened to McGonagall speak about how a student had been taken into the Chamber and she quickly snuck a look at Snape, they had still yet to work out how Voldemort was possessing a student to make this all happen. They suspected it was a Horcrux but with no proof and even then, they had no idea which student was being possessed and with Dumbledore being taken off grounds it was a hard feat because the two of them weren't meant to be in constant communication.

It was when Lockhart burst into the room, claiming to have dozed off, which she knew was a lie that everything changed.

She didn't believe that Lockhart had gone around claiming to know where the Chamber of Secrets was and how to kill the monster, even knowing what it was since she hadn't voiced her theories with anyone except McGonagall, Dumbledore and of course Willa worked it out.

She was the resident Magical Creature Expert aside from Kettleburn, but he had even admitted that on some creatures she had a greater knowledge. Yet here Lockhart was making claims, she supposed if he was making claims about having defeated her in a duel he could do anything.

Filius had informed her of the conversation he overheard from his Fifth years the other day while he was escorting them to breakfast and had to fill her in during the same meal. Octavia had a feeling that Willa would eventually hear the rumour of that story, even perhaps come up with her own plan to show that Lockhart is a fraud and maybe that is what happened today since Lockhart looked unlike his usual prim and proper self, even looked hesitant about his claims to the other Professors.

She was not prepared for the feeling she felt when McGonagall stated it was Ginny Weasley that had been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets.

Octavia kept her mask in place and waited while the other Professors left, she was even given a sincere look by McGonagall and some of the others that knew she was close with the Weasley family and would feel the pain and sorrow of the youngest Weasley.

Snape was the last one to leave, giving her a slight nod. "So one could assume that Voldemort has been possessing Miss Weasley." He spoke and she stood up, gathering her things.

"Yes it would assume so, I have a feeling as to how she received the Horcrux as well," Octavia responded, knowing she had grabbed Snape's interest. "I heard of a confrontation between Lucius and Arthur while the two families were at Diagon Alley buying Hogwarts supplies, word from the children is that Lucius picked up Ginny's books from her cauldron commenting on how old and damaged they seemed to be. The perfect moment to slip in a Horcrux."

"But what's the object?" Snape questioned and Octavia let out a sigh.

"A book, most likely a journal of some sort and all year she has been writing in it and giving him her soul allowing him to return to full strength," Octavia responded and she truly hated herself for not realising that something more was going on with the young witch.

She just assumed that Ginny was struggling to adjust to life at Hogwarts, she had seen the same thing with Willa during her first year. She assumed that Ginny was speaking with the older students she looked up to in Gryffindor and didn't want to bother the Professor or be embarrassed by knowing a Professor since Ron had done the same thing the previous year.

"No wonder he hated you, you truly are brilliant and are able to work him out better than anyone," Snape spoke and Octavia shook her head.

"Nonsense, Dumbledore knows him a lot better than me. The facts just added up in my head once hearing the last of today's information. I have been in his head a couple of times now, knowing how he thinks allows me to work out his plans a little easier. If I knew him as well as you claimed I would have known what was happening at the beginning of the year when Mrs. Norris was attacked." Octavia responded, anger seeping through in her voice but Snape showed her no regard. "Now I believe you have students to inform and I have to figure out where this Chamber is and how to kill a basilisk without roosters because I doubt Lockhart is doing that." Octavia walked out of the staffroom and headed for her own office.

This is well and truly the first time since Willa began at Hogwarts that she wished there were two maps so that she had one to check on her daughter. She knew that she wouldn't be able to find Ginny because she and her friends never found the Chamber in their time, the myth not even coming to their minds when they created the map.

.oOo.

Willa had disappeared up to her dorm wanting a hot shower and some peace and quiet to try and think over the last couple of months, attempt to find anything that showed who was doing this and who took Ginny but when she returned to the common room she found that Fred and George were missing.

She ran up the staircase taking two at a time and found them on the floor in their dorm eagerly going over the Marauders Map in hopes of finding where Ginny is.

"You won't find her," Willa spoke as she walked over and knelt beside them.

"She's in this Castle somewhere," Fred snapped.

Willa reached over and placed her hands over theirs, hoping they will look up at her. "Mum and her friends never found the Chamber and as such never put it on the Map. Since they never put it on there we won't find her."

"Nonsense, you've said it's just a myth," George argued.

"I was wrong. Okay, I admit I was wrong but McGonagall said a student was missing, she's the only one not here so it has to be her." Willa explained and they stared at her before looking back down at the map.

"She has to be here somewhere," they muttered.

Willa sat back on the floor and stayed silent, allowing the twins to do this. If it helped them process the thought of losing Ginny then she won't stop them.

She knew the Chamber had to be in Hogwarts somewhere but she didn't even know where to begin looking for it.

.oOo.

There was a knock at the door belonging to Octavia's office but she ignored it as she rushed around her office gathering the books she needed to try and figure out how she was going to save Ginny without Dumbledore's help.

She didn't know where to begin, she barely knew anything about a basilisk since it was something that was left off the curriculum. It was deemed too dangerous to even consider teaching to the students and it was mostly Unspeakables and Aurors that learnt how to defend themselves against basilisks should ever the event arise.

"Octavia?" Minerva's voice was heard but Octavia continued to run around her office. "Octavia stop for one minute and look at me."

Octavia did as requested and looked over at the other witch. "Why? I'm too busy, I know that Molly and Arthur are currently sitting in your office, having been informed of what has happened to Ginny. I don't care what Lockhart said earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if he's packed his trunk and snuck off the grounds but I'm busy and need to work out where the Chamber is and how to go about killing a basilisk of all things and since Hagrid's roosters were killed I have no idea how." She snapped, returning to sorting through her books.

"Stop and breath. Ginny is perfectly safe, she has been found and returned. Molly and Arthur are taking her to the Hospital Wing as we speak." Minerva explained and Octavia dropped the book she was holding.

"What? How?" she questioned, pure shock filling her.

Minerva explained the actions of Harry and Ron that night, explaining everything that she had heard from their mouths and Octavia's face paled.

"If Lily and James were alive today they would kill me for letting this happen to Harry," Octavia spoke, placing her face in her hands.

"They're all fine Octavia, you do not need to cause yourself so much unneeded stress."

Octavia stood up and faced Minerva, "I'm going to check on them, I assume that they are all in the Hospital Wing?"

Minerva's face paled. "No, only Ginny is. Albus wished to speak with Harry and Ron further while he asked me to instruct the elves to start a feast. I'm unsure as to if Albus will send them to the Hospital Wing or the Great Hall."

Octavia threw her head back and let out a soft groan. "I will head to the Hospital Wing, check on Ginny, head to Gryffindor Tower and check on my daughter before joining everyone in the Great Hall. I assume I will come across Harry and Ron along the way." Octavia spoke as she headed for the door knowing Minerva would show herself out.

Octavia entered the Hospital Wing, quickly spotting Molly and Arthur standing beside a bed and she walked and stepped in beside them, incredibly grateful at seeing Ginny sitting there perfectly fine despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you are perfectly fine Ginny," Octavia spoke, leaning down and hugging the young witch. When she stood up she looked at Molly and Arthur, she felt what was written on their faces. "I'm so sorry if I had of known…" Octavia started, unable to continue as Molly had pulled her into a hug.

"Nonsense, we don't blame anyone and certainly not you," Arthur reassured Octavia and she pulled away.

"I must be off, I have things to do and just wanted to make sure Ginny was okay for myself and I'm sure the rest of your family will be here any minute and despite your insistence that I am family, you all need a moment alone." Octavia gave them a smile before she left in search of her daughter.

Once the night was over and Octavia had made sure the rest of her family was okay she made her way to Dumbledore's office to have a much-needed discussion and she wasn't entirely surprised to find Regulus and Snape both in there waiting for her.

"Always the last to arrive O," Regulus commented and she grinned at him.

"Don't start Reg, it's been a long day and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep." She commented, taking a seat.

"Now I've been told Voldemort has been causing mayhem at Hogwarts but I do not understand how when I confirmed only months ago that he is still in Albania where Quirrell would have originally picked him up," Regulus spoke, bringing the conversation around to what they were all there for.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, just placed a badly damaged book on his desk. While Snape and Octavia suspected what happened, Regulus had no idea.

"A Horcrux, we finally found one and destroyed it?" he questioned. "Who had it?"

"Harry Potter destroyed it with a basilisk fang, he didn't know what it was exactly. I suppose a boy who grew up in the Muggle world wouldn't question how someone was able to put a piece of their soul in an object. As for who had it, I believe Lucius Malfoy is the culprit." Dumbledore explained and Regulus looked at Octavia.

"I suspected only hours ago but I've had more pressing matters trying to figure out how to destroy the basilisk and find the Chamber before Ginny was dead but it seems as Harry beat me to it, how?"

"Yes, how exactly did Potter work out something that we couldn't?" Snape repeated.

"It seems as though between him and his friends they can find out anything. Miss Granger worked out that it was travelling around in the pipework of Hogwarts and discovered it was a basilisk because Harry could hear it speaking. As for where the Chamber is located they had discovered that last time the Chamber was opened was fifty years ago and a student died, they assumed that the student never left and surely you all know that there is only one ghost that was previously a student."

"Moaning Myrtle, the entrance is in her bathroom?" Octavia questioned and Dumbledore nodded.

"The reason as to why we could never find it is because you need to be a Parselmouth to open the entrance, hence why it truly is a Chamber of Secrets and only accessible by the heir and with Voldemort possessing Ginny he would have been able to control the basilisk through her."

They all stayed silent for a moment but Regulus was the one to break it.

"So we know that Voldemort truly made more than one Horcrux, we know there is a locket out there somewhere since someone broke into my family home and stole it and this one is destroyed. How many are out there?" Regulus spoke, looking between them all, landing finally on Snape hoping he knew the answer.

"I did not even know he had done this until you and Dumbledore informed me of such act. I'm merely a Half-blood and as such was not privy to such information. If Lucius had this one I believe some of the other Sacred Family members he had in his inner circle knew their location. Let's see, Black is crossed off as well as Malfoy, Lestrange had two members in his inner circle, technically three if you count Bellatrix and let's not forget Carrow." Snape spoke, looking at Octavia when he spoke of Carrow.

"Amycus has already stated that he had no idea that Voldemort was performing this sick act of magic and Alecto is holed up in St Mungo's Psych Ward and refusing to speak with her Healers we aren't getting any information out of her." Octavia snapped, defending her family.

"Calm down Octavia, we are still learning where these could possibly be. Lestrange as Severus pointed out had technically three family members in his inner circle, Willa turns 17 in two years and as such will automatically gain access to the family holdings, I believe that will also include Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts unless she emptied her family one and opened a new one separate from the Black family." Dumbledore cut in before an argument could break out between Octavia and Snape.

"So we have two years before we can search that vault, what other ideas could we have? Surely Voldemort wouldn't put all his trust in Sacred Family members? One would think he would put them in places of security." Regulus spoke and they all looked at him. "The cave had many precautions one must go through before even getting near the Horcrux. Malfoy Manor is one of the oldest homes in any of the families and has extensive warding around it because it is located in the middle of nowhere not to mention the rumour that I happen to know is true about a secret part of the house, again with multiple wards surrounding it that would most likely hide any dark magic artefacts they needed to hide to help prove they were innocent in the whole thing and had no choice over their actions." Regulus explained further.

It made sense in Octavia's head, she knew about the Darker families and their homes, the protections they have guarding them and how extensive they can be, including the Malfoy's having seen them when she was younger.

"So if he's going by trust and security why not Hogwarts? Put it under Dumbledore's nose as a way to rub it in that he can evade death." Octavia spoke, speaking her theory aloud.

"But where would he hide it? Surely not in Slytherin's Chamber?" Snape questioned and Octavia shook her head, looking at Dumbledore.

"There's a room in Hogwarts, I believe you may have heard of the Room of Requirement?" she questioned, Regulus and Snape nodded but Dumbledore looked at her, a bemused look on his face. "What if he knew about the room and hid a Horcrux in there, it would be physically impossible to find it unless you knew exactly what he was after when calling upon the room and let's say it is just a single empty room, you also have to know what the object is. Despite Voldemort doing all the terrible things he did, he was truly brilliant. Was he not?"

"I believe Octavia has just found our next location for a possible Horcrux, I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to hide one in Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke.

"So now we just have to work out what the object is."

"Well the Founder's objects are out of question," Snape commented.

"What makes you say that?" Regulus responded.

"Well the sword of Gryffindor is right in front of us, Harry pulled it from the Sorting Hat." Snape pointed out.

"Even if Voldemort somehow came across the sword, it is Goblin made, not possible for it to be a Horcrux." Octavia pointed out, having felt a pull towards the sword even though it felt strange and she put it down to the basilisk venom that was now embedded in it thanks to the magic that comes with Goblin made weapons.

"Three out of four is still a good effort, even if he found all three. Rumours have it that Ravenclaws Diadem has been missing for Centuries, since the time the Founders were still alive." Regulus spoke, having heard the story from Bridgette.

"We have our ideas and can begin working on them, I will begin searching the Room of Requirement over the summer and then we can continue when the term starts up in September," Dumbledore spoke and they all nodded.

They had a theory and an idea of where to begin, it was just going to be a long search and Octavia wasn't happy about it but then again she wasn't happy about the lack of concrete information regarding Voldemort and his Horcrux's.

For now, Octavia wanted to sleep.

"Just a moment Octavia," Dumbledore's voice prevented her from leaving his office, she turned and looked at him. "I was wondering if you could take the remainder of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, just until the end of the term. I believe the Fifth years also need to be educated on a certain subject."

Octavia merely nodded her head, she was too tired to argue, she just wanted sleep and for the nightmare that is this year to be over.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and dookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	35. Breakout

Chapter 34: Breakout

Octavia appeared at the Burrow. She had a plan to check on Ginny before going and checking on Harry. She feared as to what would have happened to the two of them down in the Chamber and how they were both coping with what happened.

She walked through the back door and found Molly standing there staring over the sink, fretting about something.

"Molly?" she questioned, startling the older witch. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine dear, what are you doing here?" Molly questioned.

"Came to check on Ginny to see how she is doing," Octavia explained, and Molly nodded. "How is Ginny doing?"

Molly's somewhat calm expression faltered, and a set of sobs broke through. Octavia walked over to help console her.

"She's not my little girl anymore, whatever happened to her, she's gone," Molly explained.

Octavia urged her to take a seat at the table before she began making tea. "Where are the boys?"

"Arthur took Fred, George, and Ron to the Quidditch Match that you gave them the tickets for, Percy is off studying with his friends," Molly explained, accepting the cup of tea.

"I heard Arthur won the Ministry lottery," Octavia pointed out.

Molly nodded, "yes it will be handy, Ron needs a new wand, Fred and George need new robes since they've happened to grow during the year."

Octavia was silent for a moment; she knew how much the Weasley family hated accepting money. "Why don't you let me pay for those things?"

"You know we can't do that," Molly spoke, interrupting Octavia.

"I know but hear me out. Use the money you won and take the whole family to Egypt, be together as a family. Ginny adores Bill and Charlie and having them away at a time when she needs them will be hard on her. Charlie will Apparate in an instance if he hears something is seriously wrong with Ginny and the fact that neither of them is here lets me believe that you haven't told them. If you suspect something is wrong with Ginny, get her checked out by the Curse Breakers, make sure there are no lingering effects of what that disgusting Horcrux did to her." Octavia suggested, she had been thinking this for a while, maybe even getting Regulus out here to check on her if the family couldn't get to Egypt where most of the Curse Breakers were at the moment after some great discovery.

"You think there is something wrong with her?" Molly sobbed.

"No, but you would rather be safe than sorry. Use the money to visit Bill, none of the boys has seen their brothers since they left. It will be good for all of them after this past year. Use the money, and I will pay for the new robes and wand, and I will ask Regulus if he can make a stop in Egypt before continuing on to Australia."

"What if this was Emerson or Willa, what would you do?" Molly questioned softly.

Octavia took a deep breath; she didn't want to think about either of the girls going through what Ginny did.

"I would already be wherever Regulus is. I would have gone straight there after picking them up from the station. But I also have an advantage because I know Regulus and Bridgette's area of expertise amongst the Curse Breakers is dark objects, including Horcrux's."

"They've all been raised to be careful around magical objects. I don't know why Ginny thought it was a good idea to write in a diary that was responding to her."

"She felt alone Molly. She had no friends amongst the other girls. She grew up around boys and girls pretending to be boys, remember Emerson and Willa aren't exactly the girliest of girls. Both Willa and Emerson are annoyed with themselves for not realising that something was wrong with Ginny and I'm sure if you talk to the boys they will be thinking the same thing. Hell I'm annoyed at myself for not realising it, and I was a Professor, I don't know why she didn't think she could come to me."

"I'll talk to Arthur and then get in contact with Bill and Charlie, can you speak to Regulus?"

"Of course Molly, anything for family."

Octavia went upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door, but when she heard no response she carefully pushed it open hoping not to startle the young witch, but she found that Ginny was sound asleep on her bed.

She withdrew quickly downstairs and said goodbye to Molly, truly hoping that Molly took her advice and took the family to Egypt.

.oOo.

Sirius had been only able to get through the last few years because he knew he was innocent because he knew the family he left behind would be together again, be happy together.

He knew it was odd to ask Fudge for the Daily Prophet that he always had tucked under his arm every day, everyone else around him was crazed because of the Dementors, but Sirius needed to make sure his family was okay.

He kept telling himself that seeing nothing of them in the Daily Prophet meant that they were okay, surely if something happened to Octavia they would mention it, they would report the death of the current Dreamer, wouldn't they?

Even Harry, Sirius remembered reading the articles from so long ago, the beginning of his time in Azkaban when the Daily Prophet was plastered with stories about the boy who lived, how he saved the magical community. It was when the stories turned to where his where-a-bouts were that he knew it was Octavia hiding him, hiding him away from the magical community, giving him a normal childhood, the one they wished they had themselves.

Again confirming his theory that they were all together, Octavia, Willa, Harry, Remus, Lilith, and Emerson.

Sirius' head snapped up at the sound of the footsteps. It was time for Fudge's next visit.

Sirius stayed on his bed, knowing if he were standing by the bars, it would be too obvious that he was eager for Fudge's arrival. As much as he enjoyed the Daily Prophet in hopes of seeing something of his family's lives on the outside, he had to play out that he just wanted the crossword puzzle.

"Black," Fudge's voice rang out, and Sirius' body creaked as he climbed off his bed and stood up.

"Minister," Sirius' voice croaked as he nodded his head at the older man. "The Daily Prophet?" he questioned, knowing he couldn't speak much these days without hurting his throat more. They were only giving him enough food and water to keep him alive, not enough to make him comfortable.

"The crossword puzzle, of course." Fudge responded as he held out the Daily Prophet through the bars, careful to not put his hand or arm in as well just in case Sirius got any ideas.

Sirius grabbed the paper and walked back to his bed, quickly opening it to the crossword puzzle knowing that Fudge was still watching.

He looked through the questions before looking back up at Fudge, "Minister, do you happen to know who won the 1990 Quidditch World Cup?" Sirius asked, wincing when his throat hurt.

"No, I do not," Fudge hesitantly responded, this was the first time Sirius had said so many words to him since he began requesting the Daily Prophet.

"Canada," one of the Aurors with Fudge responded and Sirius nodded his head in thanks before looking back down, attempting to scratch the word in with his nail.

"Good day Black," Fudge spoke once more, and Sirius nodded his head, refusing to look and waited until the footsteps were gone.

It wasn't until the steps faded away that Sirius began to urgently flick through the paper looking for something, anything that would give word on his family.

Frustration set in as he threw it against the wall, twelve years and he had no word on his family, and it was killing him.

He brought his knees up to his chest and lowered his head. He wanted to know that they were okay, that Octavia and Willa were perfectly fine, that they didn't get hurt in the months surrounding Halloween when they were rounding up the last of the Death Eaters. He remembered Bellatrix yelling out that she got them as she was carried in by the Aurors and he wanted to know who but there was nothing in the Prophet about an attack, and he convinced himself they were nobodies.

He tilted his head to where his hair had fallen, and he caught sight of the white gold band, his wedding ring.

He refused to let them take it, so when he had a moment alone before being brought to Azkaban, he knotted it into his hair, making it so they couldn't find it. He wouldn't lose the only connection he had to his family.

He lifted his head and caught sight of the Daily Prophet spread out on the floor of his cell, and a picture caught his eye. He crawled over and picked it up, smiling at the sight of a large family.

He and Octavia may never have wanted children when they were younger, but after having Willa, their ideas were changing. He wondered if they would have had a large family like this or would they only have had Willa?

It wasn't until he got a better look at the photo that he noticed something strange, the pet rat sitting on top of the youngest boy's shoulders.

"The bloody rat," Sirius muttered to himself before he read the description of the photo, hoping that family knew nothing of his.

Sirius vaguely remembered a conversation he had with Octavia about getting in contact with Molly Weasley with hopes of reintroducing Willa with Fred and George, and he believed that Octavia would have continued to do so once the war was over.

It also mentioned that the youngest boy was going into his third year at Hogwarts. It took Sirius a couple of moments to work the math out, but it was when he realised that Harry was also going into his third year that Sirius lost it. He thought that Willa would be safe in her dorm, but Harry, Harry potentially shared a dorm with that rat.

Peter Pettigrew was living as a rat within a wizarding family, one that was potentially incredibly close to his own family. He wanted to finish what he started all those years ago, what he was charged with. If he was going to be stuck in this hell hole away from his family, he wanted to be guilty of at least something.

.oOo.

Sirius had spent days monitoring how the Dementors did their guard work, how they patrolled the corridor outside his cell, how often the Aurors came by, everything.

He turned into Padfoot and curled up in the corner, waiting for the Dementor to come past before he made a run for it, knowing his dog form would be thin enough to fit through the bars.

He kept going, straight past the Dementors so glad that they didn't notice him, couldn't reach his thoughts as a dog and continued to run.

He had no idea how long it would take until they noticed he was gone, but Sirius needed to use the time he had to make sure he got far enough away from this place as he could.

.oOo.

Octavia was woken up by the sound of an owl tapping on her bedroom window, it was still dark outside, and she honestly wondered what was going on for her to be bothered so early. She walked over and let the owl in and grabbed the letter from it.

She quickly read through it and noticed that she was requested at the Ministry by Moody, she was unsure as to what was going on but did as he requested.

If the others were awake before she returned they would just assume she had gone to Hogwarts for something and Octavia would decide if she would inform the others of what was going on depending on what Moody told her.

She entered the Auror department and found it in chaos; she hadn't seen them this busy since the war ended.

"What is going on?" she questioned as soon as she entered Moody's office, for once the door was open.

She still couldn't believe that despite Moody having decided to retire from active duty he was still working in an office of all places having taken Nymphadora on as his protégée. But she was grateful that her niece was getting the best training.

Moody looked up and noticed her standing there before he stood up and hobbled out of the office. "Grayson I need that paperwork now!" Moody yelled across the room before looking at Octavia.

"It seems as though your husband is an escape artist," Moody spoke, and Octavia's eyes went wide.

"Are you trying to tell me that Sirius has escaped from Azkaban? He would be the first person to manage to do so. How?" she questioned, and Moody didn't respond, he made his way past the string of desks belonging to the younger Aurors, and she had no choice but to follow him.

"I'm assuming Remus can account for your whereabouts last night and you will allow the Aurors to check your house. I'm sure you understand the reasons as to why?" Moody spoke.

"Of course," was all she said in response.

With Sirius breaking out from Azkaban she would be the number one suspect as to who helped him since she spent years knocking on Aurors' doors hoping to get someone to believe her story about him being innocent.

She just didn't understand why Sirius would do something like this. Yes, it had been twelve years but wouldn't he trust her to do everything she could to get him out, and she couldn't do anything until Willa turned seventeen, she truly hoped he could wait that long, but it seemed as though he had other plans.

"I called you here out of courtesy, to give you fair warning of what happened. We have no reason to believe he has used magic yet, so we doubt he has reached London since he escaped last night but the Aurors will pay you a visit eventually. Now if you excuse me, I have to handle some of this before heading home. I was meant to be starting my retirement today, but your husband had other ideas, all these years later and he is still a thorn in my side." Moody muttered as he walked off and Octavia let him.

She was still in shock of what happened but needed to get home, needed to tell Remus of the information and work out what they were going to tell Willa.

.oOo.

Willa let out a groan of annoyance as she felt someone jump onto her bed, she didn't care if it was her birthday, she just wanted to sleep in because it wouldn't be the same without Fred and George.

"Come on, get up," Emerson whined as she shook Willa's body, ignoring the string of curses that came from her. "And you question why dad is displeased with Snow, your language would be one reason."

"We both know that Moony adores both mum and me, accepts our language and all," Willa spoke, earning a laugh from Emerson before she rolled over and faced her best friend.

"I know Fred and George aren't here but it's still your birthday, we can still celebrate it," Emerson murmured, shifting down the bed so the two laid side by side.

"They've always been here for our birthdays; ever since the war ended, they've always been there when we wanted or needed them, and now they're not."

"It's not like they are gone forever. Merlin Willa, you think you could process the fact that the Weasleys just went on a family holiday with that brain of yours. They'll be back in time to return to Hogwarts," Emerson remarked. A scowl appeared on Willa's face as she climbed off her bed and left the room, heading towards the bathroom.

Willa entered the kitchen after a quick shower and quickly spotted her mother and Remus sitting at the small table in there whispering among themselves.

"Morning," Willa chirped, and they both looked up and gave her large smiles.

"Happy birthday baby," Octavia spoke with a smile as Willa grabbed a piece of toast from the table.

"Happy birthday Willa," Remus spoke as well, and Willa nodded. She avoided speaking because her mouth was full of food and she didn't want a speech about talking with her mouth full to start her birthday off.

"Where do you think you are going?" Octavia questioned, noticing her daughter heading towards the living room, now taking quick observation of the fact that she was fully dressed.

"Are you forgetting that I made plans to spend the day with the girls, Emerson is currently in her room getting dressed and then we're meeting them at the Leaky Cauldron," Willa responded, sounding a little displeased.

"Not today, we need to talk."

"If this is the whole boys are boys, and they lead to sex talk, don't bother," Willa snapped, entering the lounge room causing Octavia to jump up from her seat and rush after her daughter.

"No, not that talk, although we do need to have it at some stage, no, this is more important."

"Really? Something more important? What could be more important than preventing me from getting knocked up at seventeen? I would have thought you wouldn't want me to make your mistakes!" Willa yelled with so much venom in her voice, and Octavia stared at her daughter, unsure as to where all this hostility was coming from.

"Let her go, Snow, we can talk with her at dinner. Be home in time for dinner Willa," Remus spoke, dismissing Willa and waited until the flames disappeared along with her before turning and looking at Octavia, noticing the pain in her eyes. "She's never liked her birthday; we know this. Surely you pushing for a talk on her birthday would have pushed her. She's a smart girl Snow. We raised her to know better."

"She needs to know that Sirius escaped, she's walking into the Leaky Cauldron and spending the day in Diagon Alley."

"It isn't public knowledge yet, Sirius escaped two nights ago they are hoping to track him down before the information is widespread. She should be fine, we will tell her tonight."

"She's never been this hostile to us on her birthday before."

"And she doesn't like change, she's been in a mood all summer without Fred and George around, she was exactly the same when you began teaching at Hogwarts. She will come around Snow," Remus spoke.

It was then they noticed Emerson enter the living room and they both hoped that she didn't hear anything about Sirius' escape, they gave Emerson a smile before she disappeared in the fireplace.

"I've never seen her that angry with me. I don't understand what has caused this sudden change in her. She was fine yesterday." Octavia spoke.

"She's never liked her birthday, despite us always celebrating it in some way and as such Fred and George have always been there since they are her best friends. She will be fine once we give her a day." Remus explained, and Octavia nodded.

"We give her a day, and we explain to her at dinner what happened, both of them."

"Snow, I don't want to accuse you of anything, but you didn't have anything to do with his breakout?" Octavia turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to go breaking the law to get my husband out, I was desperately waiting for the moment Willa turned seventeen for that to happen." Octavia snapped as she retreated upstairs.

Remus brushed a hand through his hair, he knew the summer before Emerson's first year was tense but this summer was going to make that one look like paradise. He just knew it.

.oOo.

Willa stepped through the fireplace, having come home a little later than Emerson as she had left to go and see Cedric. He had sent her an owl earlier in the week wanting to see her at some point during the day. She didn't even tell the girls where she was going, just planned it so she was the last one to go through the Floo network before meeting with Cedric.

She was surprised that Octavia and Remus weren't waiting for her to return home, to yell at her for not informing them of where she was going, but then again all Remus stated this morning was to be home in time for dinner and dinner wasn't for another hour still.

She walked through the lower level of the house in search of her mother, knowing she had to apologise for what was said this morning. She didn't mean to lose it like she did, she just didn't want her mother to take away the one thing that might make her enjoy her birthday that little bit more.

Not finding Octavia she went upstairs hoping she was in her room hiding from them all.

"Mum?" Willa questioned as she slowly pushed open the door to Octavia's room.

"In here baby," Octavia responded. Willa pushed the door open completely before walking over to place herself on her mother's bed while Octavia sat in a chair by the window. "How was your day?"

"Good I had fun with the girls," Willa looked at her mother, "mum listen, about what I said today."

Octavia turned and looked at Willa, seeing the guilty look on her daughter's face. "Surely you know I don't view you as a mistake, I don't regret having you for one moment."

"Sure, say that again the next time the windows blow up, and Mrs. Bakersfield loses it." Willa joked, and Octavia gave her a smile, but it didn't last very long. "What's going on mum, what did you and Moony want to talk about so urgently?"

"It seems as though your father has broken out of Azkaban. I hadn't seen the latest copy of the Daily Prophet yet and was unsure as to if the news of his escape broke, I just didn't want you to go to Diagon Alley in case it had." Octavia explained.

Willa didn't know what to feel; she had always wanted her father home, wanted him back in her life but with his escape what would happen now? And why would an innocent man escape from Azkaban after all this time?

"Baby?" Octavia questioned but Willa didn't respond, she just shook her head and stood up.

"I just need a minute. I'll be down for dinner soon." She replied softly before leaving the room and heading to her own.

She needed to be alone to process the information she had just heard.

.oOo.

Sirius laid there on Mrs. Bakerfield's porch. It allowed him the perfect view through the window into the house that his family lived in and since he saw her leave for the day he knew he would not be disturbed.

He saw a flash of bright red hair and didn't know if it was Willa or Octavia, he moved closer to the edge, hoping to get a closer view at either his wife or daughter.

He sat there all day watching his family and confusion grew through him as he didn't see Harry or Lilith. Happiness filled him as he saw both Octavia and Willa, joined by Remus and Emerson but he didn't once spot the missing two.

He climbed off the porch and made his way to the back yard of Mrs. Bakersfield, hoping he could hear the conversation that his family was having while they had lunch outside.

"Mum, tell me again why we can't just go and get Harry from the Dursleys?"

"Because that's where he lives, how do you think they will react if he all of a sudden disappeared?"

"Why do you think they would care, he left last summer."

"I can assure you; you will not be turning up in the middle of the night to kidnap him like they did."

Sirius lifted his head at the word kidnap, he surely hoped Harry was okay, but he was confused as to why Harry was living with the Dursleys and not his family.

"Come on Snow, we all know that Harry hates living with the muggles."

"Emerson what did I tell you about using that word."

"What dad, there is nothing wrong with the word muggle."

"I never said that, but saying that word in the back yard when we are surrounded by them isn't a good idea."

"But dad."

Nothing else was said for a moment, and Sirius hated that he wasn't involved in the little moment his family was having without him.

"Why can't we just go get him from Privet Drive, it's not that far from here?"

Sirius didn't stay after that, he ran back through the gate, ignoring the shrieks of Mrs. Bakersfield as he went. He had been seen, and it wouldn't be long until Octavia and Remus hear of the black dog in the neighbourhood and then hear of his break out and put two and two together.

.oOo.

Willa walked down the stairs for breakfast, but she stopped halfway down, hearing the voices belonging to Octavia and Remus.

"He was here Moony. You heard Mrs. Bakersfield just like I did. She saw a large black dog in her yard if he's escaped it could have been him."

"I know Snow but do you honestly believe he will risk coming here? The Aurors thought he would and even checked the house." Remus responded.

Willa continued along into the kitchen. "Are you talking about dad?" she questioned, and they both looked at her startled.

"Yes, Mrs. Bakersfield was going on about a rabid black dog in her yard yesterday," Octavia responded.

Willa hadn't asked too many questions regarding her father and the breakout, she didn't know where to begin, but she finally had her thoughts in order.

"I want to know everything; I want to know why Moony fully believes that dad was guilty, but yet mum maintains he was innocent. I know you said when I'm seventeen I could help, but he broke out, even if he gets caught I won't be able to have him pulled from Azkaban because he broke the law when he escaped." Willa demanded, she wanted to know everything now.

Remus turned and looked at Octavia. "It's your choice, Snow."

"Come sit baby," Octavia spoke gently, and Willa joined them at the table.

Willa sat there and listened to both Remus and Octavia explain the missing pieces of the story regarding the events that happened all those years ago.

"So he's the reason that James and Lily are dead, that Harry is living with the Dursleys?" Willa snapped, she was furious.

"Yes." Said Remus.

"No." Said Octavia.

They both spoke at the same time and shared a look.

Octavia let out a sigh before looking at her daughter. "Baby I have always claimed that your father could never betray James and Lily that something had to be missing from the story."

"No!" Willa yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. "No. He is the reason for everything going to hell. This is insane. He deserves to rot in that place," Willa snapped before she stormed into the living room and entered the Fireplace, she didn't want to stay here one moment longer.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **I just couldn't wait to post this chapter.**

 **And this chapter marks the start of Prisoner of Azkaban and Sirius is now out of Azkaban and something it seems as though everyone is looking forward too.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, bookdragonslayer and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	36. Fifth Year - Realising the Truth

Chapter 35: Realising the Truth

"Amycus what are you doing here?" Octavia spoke when she entered the kitchen to find her brother sitting there at the table helping himself to the fire whiskey she had hidden in the cupboards.

"What I'm not allowed to visit my baby sister?"

"Isn't your other one in a psych ward?" Octavia smirked.

"Don't be like that; the war was hard on Al."

"It was hard on all of us Am, why are you here?"

"I heard Sirius broke out."

"Ah, and you're here to see if I'm harbouring a fugitive because if I am, you're going to have to pull your Ministry strings to make sure I don't end up in Azkaban." Octavia snapped before she snatched the bottle from him.

"Actually, I was curious as to how the mutt managed it. So is he here?"

"No, I have no idea where he is or what his plan is."

"Funny I would have thought the first thing he would have done would be to come here," Amycus spoke, and Octavia shrugged, pouring some of the Fire Whiskey into a glass.

"Which is probably why he hasn't, despite us not legally being married, the Ministry knows about me and assumes he would come here."

"How is Willa doing?"

"She's pissed, but something tells me you already knew that because she only comes home to sleep and the Weasley's aren't home, they're in Egypt and she wouldn't crash one of the girls' summer." Octavia raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"You got me, yes she's been hiding out at mine with Leighton but why is she pissed, I thought she always wanted Sirius to come home, that she didn't care he killed all those people."

"She found out he's to blame for the death of James and Lily, that's where her hatred came from."

"But yet you don't house any hatred, why do I get the feeling you still don't believe he did it."

"Because I don't, he and James were best friends I don't honestly believe he switched sides. He loved Willa; he did so much to try and protect her all the way to the end, it had to be someone else. Even everything he did for me, to get us away from our parents ruling. He wanted to be away from his parents because he didn't want to be a Death Eater and he wanted me away from mine because of the abuse, why keep the act up for that long?"

"Can't help you there, I have no idea who the traitor was. Did you see anything of the attack?"

"Bits and pieces, I saw an argument between Moony and me way back in Third year while I saw James and Lily dead but all I managed to do was change the location not their death."

"You can't blame yourself for their death O, maybe it was inevitable."

"Is she at least alright?" Octavia spoke taking a seat at the table beside Amycus.

"She's okay O. It's not like she is off killing people."

"No I believe that was your time at Hogwarts," Octavia snapped, and Amycus glared at her.

"Don't be like that O."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, placing her hands in her hair as she rested her elbows on the table. "I just don't understand why now of all times, I know how he would have done it too but I just can't think why now. The Ministry suspects he is after Harry, but I don't believe it, I don't believe he wants Harry dead."

"I can't help you O, you knew Sirius better than anyone. You two were best friends ever since you were little."

"Which is why I don't think he did it, unless, no, they couldn't have." Octavia trailed off, and Amycus looked at her.

"What are you on about O?"

"I've just thought of something, a reason as to why Sirius is breaking out now."

"What is it?" he questioned, and she fell silent. "You can tell me after all these years don't you think you can trust me?"

"I know, it's just no one believes me when I say Sirius is innocent. Aside from the killing of all those people, Sirius is supposedly to blame for the death of James and Lily because they had a Fidelus Charm on the house they were living in towards the end of the war. We were all told that it was Sirius that was the Secret Keeper, Dumbledore included, everyone thought that Peter confronted Sirius about betraying James and Lily, and then Sirius blew up the street to hide the truth but he got caught anyway. But what if the truth is the complete opposite, what if they switched Secret Keepers and it was Peter in the end, because in all honesty who would believe Peter was the traitor? He barely graduated from Hogwarts and only did because of us helping him along the way. If they switched it was Sirius that confronted Peter, and we both know how bad his temper can get and after hearing that James and Lily were dead, he would have completely lost it, especially considering he didn't come home. Sirius confronted Peter." Octavia explained, and Amycus was silent as he took it all in.

"But why escape now?"

"What if Peter isn't dead, what if Sirius didn't blow up the street but Peter did as a cover so he could escape."

"But how would he? Sirius always threw up Anti-Apparition wards when dueling, that was his specialty."

"We were all Animagus; it's not just me."

"So Peter transformed and took off in the chaos, leaving Sirius there to take all the blame? What is his form?"

Octavia nodded before narrowing her eyes, "he's a fucking rat, why the fuck didn't I realise this?" Octavia cursed before standing up and throwing the bottle against the wall.

"Come now O that was a perfectly good bottle of Fire Whiskey that was not needed at all," Amycus spoke, teasing her and she glared at him.

"His Animagus form is rather fitting, why the hell didn't we realise that he was a rat, it's so obvious!? I'm so fucking stupid." Octavia shouted, and it was then that Remus entered the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Remus questioned, looking between the two siblings cautiously.

"It seems as though O has made the revelation of the century and worked out a theory as to what happened all those years ago and for once it's not leaving me sitting here with more questions. Her argument makes complete sense," Amycus spoke as they both looked at Octavia who looked like she was about to lose it, seconds later she disappeared from the room. "Where did she go?" he questioned.

Remus stayed silent as he walked over and joined Amycus at the table, "most likely somewhere she can use her magic to blow things up, it helps her when she gets angry, Willa isn't the only one who blows things up when she's mad except O has control. What is this theory she came up with?"

Amycus explained everything that Octavia just did, unsure as to what Remus exactly knew and they both sat there in silence after, letting Remus soak it all in.

"You're right, it all fits. I admit it is rather farfetched to think that James willingly agreed to switch Sirius with Peter, but everything that follows makes complete sense except why Sirius knew to escape now."

"I haven't told O this because I didn't want her to worry or think that there was a chance she would get Sirius back, considering he has a life sentence, but there's word floating around the Ministry that when Fudge makes his regular visits to Azkaban Sirius asks for the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Claims he likes the crossword." Remus scoffed, and Amycus raised an eyebrow at him.

"I cannot see Sirius doing the crossword; it's more likely he is after information from the Daily Prophet. There must have been something in the last one that Fudge gave him to make Sirius want to escape from Azkaban, something to give him reason and it can't be because of O, Willa, Harry or Emerson, it has to be something else."

"Well if Peter is alive like Octavia thinks, like Sirius believes as well, what if there was something in the Daily Prophet to show that he was?"

"I've got an idea, come with me." Remus stood up and led them upstairs, towards Emerson's room.

"Hi dad, Uncle Am." Emerson greeted when she saw the two of them standing in the doorway to her room.

"Do you happen to know where that article about the Weasley's trip to Egypt went?" Remus questioned.

"Most likely in Willa's mess of a room somewhere, maybe her desk where she keeps her letters why?"

"We're just trying to work something out is all."

"Does it have to do with Sirius and his breakout?" she questioned, and they both nodded, she climbed off her bed and walked towards them. "I want to help. Ever since you came back, there's been a wedge between the two of us, because I got my father back and she didn't. I know Willa still loves me but it's hard sometimes, but I have the same resentment to her because she has Snow and I don't have mum." Emerson spoke as tears welled in her eyes, shaking her head when Remus gave her a look. "Don't dad. It's always been this way between us. If there is a chance that Sirius can come home then I want to help, I know I will never get mum back because of what's wrong with her, but I want to help Willa. She's also less likely to kill me if she catches me in her room compared to you two." Emerson pointed out, and they both promptly agreed before stepping aside and letting her pass.

The three of them then began searching high and low in Willa's room for the article that Fred and George had sent them all.

.oOo.

Octavia appeared at the Burrow and stood at the edge of the property, feeling the wards to make sure she was allowed to set foot on the property without triggering any alarms.

She entered the house and transformed into her Animagus and walked through the rooms trying to find the trail.

She remembered when Percy found the rat that he had now passed along to Ron. She never saw the thing personally, was just told of it and it was around the same time she gave Charlie his fake pet dragon. But just because she never saw the rat didn't mean she didn't smell it, she just thought she was going crazy at the time, putting what she remembered Peter's scent to be with any old rat hoping it was him. She had done the same with stags and dogs in the past, hoping she had her family back.

Now she was positive it was Peter, it made sense, why wouldn't he hide out among a magical family that had someone within the Ministry, someone who would hear if any talk of Voldemort started again.

She entered Ron's bedroom, pushing it open with her nose and she instantly smelt the familiar smell that was Peter Pettigrew.

She let out a growl before shifting back and Apparating home.

She entered the kitchen and found it empty, unsure as to if Amycus was still around or not, but when she headed upstairs with the idea of a hot shower, she had to stop at the sight of what was happening in Willa's bedroom.

"What are you three doing?" she questioned, startling the three of them and Emerson threw around a large amount of parchment before they all looked at her with sheepish smiles.

"Ron's pet rat, what-" Remus started, but Octavia held a hand up to stop him.

"Is Peter, his scent is all over Ron's room. For years I just thought I was going crazy, trying to find Peter where he wasn't, I've done it with James and Sirius, both of their Animagus forms. Stupid I know but given both Amycus and Alecto have been in St Mungo's Psych ward, I figured why not me too?" She shrugged.

"So we get the rat," Emerson pointed out, and Octavia shook her head.

"Emerson go back to your room and you better not breath a word to anyone as to what we just discussed, the last thing I need is everyone all of a sudden after the rat, he will take off," Octavia spoke.

"But-"

"No buts Emerson, honestly let us handle this and don't tell Willa, you and I both know that if she thinks there is any chance of getting Sirius back she will do everything she can, she will become reckless and not think things through."

"Fine," Emerson complained as she went to leave Willa's room, but Octavia put her arm out to stop her. "I promise I won't tell Willa, I told dad I want to help Willa and if that involves keeping her in the dark, then I will," Emerson spoke as she ducked under Octavia's arm, leaving the three adults alone.

"So what now Snow?" Remus questioned, and Octavia grinned at him.

"Dumbledore still needs a Defence Professor. The Weasleys return the day before the students are due back at Hogwarts, we can't do anything until we are back at Hogwarts."

"We have to tell Dumbledore what we're planning."

"I know, how else would I have permission to sneak a rather large black dog onto the grounds?" Octavia smirked at them both, and Amycus shook his head.

"Since this plan is taking place at Hogwarts, I can't be of any help. Let me know if you need my help outside of Hogwarts," Amycus spoke as he walked over and placed a kiss on Octavia's cheek before leaving the room to head home.

"Why are we bringing Sirius onto the grounds?" Remus questioned, and Octavia began cleaning up the mess the other three had made in Willa's room.

"Because Sirius needs to know what we are planning, if he doesn't it could ruin our plan. We can't exactly go up to Ron and be like 'hey can we have your rat, it seems to be in fact an Animagus that everyone assumed to be dead and is hiding out in your bed, he might panic."

"You're thinking of getting the map off them aren't you?" Remus pointed out, and Octavia shook her head.

"It would just raise suspicions with Willa."

"Why hasn't Willa noticed Peter's name before, she knows that name," Remus questioned.

"Remember we placed a charm on the map that hides Animagi and only reveals them if the person knows about the Animagus specifically. It was a safety precaution for if the map was ever taken from us and someone worked it out. From what I can remember Willa never once saw Peter as a rat, was never even told that he was an Animagus. Even then, Willa has admitted she rarely uses the map, it's more Fred and George and why would she tell them about a dead Animagus?" Octavia suggested, and Remus nodded.

"It makes sense, we knew about McGonagall, and we all obviously knew about each other, Lilith included, so none of us were ever hidden."

"Exactly," Octavia responded. She just hoped that Sirius was safe, wherever he was.

Remus and Octavia went downstairs so they could continue their conversation, leaving Willa's room in case she returned.

"So all those years when you thought you were smelling Peter's scent made sense," Remus spoke first when they entered the room, and Octavia turned to look at him.

"I thought I was going crazy and you never smelt it because you rarely went to the Burrow, only to pick the girls up. If it wasn't around the Full Moon, then your sense of smell wouldn't pick up a scent, and if he were at Hogwarts with Percy, then it would be well and truly gone during the school terms." Octavia continued on.

"I was never there long enough to catch the scent Snow," Remus spoke, hoping to calm her down.

"All these years, the proof I needed that Sirius was innocent was right there in front of me, and I didn't do anything. I thought I was crazy missing my dead friend instead of investigating."

Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay, we know, I know. We can work together in getting Sirius' name cleared. We just have to hope he doesn't get caught before we catch up with him. We need him on our side to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless because twelve years at Azkaban wouldn't be kind to his mind." He spoke calmly.

He needed her to stay calm, and Sirius now needed her to be calm in hopes of getting his name cleared.

.oOo.

"Where's your booklist, Willa?" Amycus questioned as he watched his niece head in the direction of the Quidditch Supplies store.

Amycus was taking Leighton to buy his school supplies as well as some new robes as it seemed he went through another growth spurt during the summer. Since Willa had been practically living with the two of them, she wanted to tag along instead of going shopping with her own family.

Willa didn't even look at her uncle, just offered a shrug before pushing the door open.

"How are we meant to buy your school supplies if you don't know what you need?" Amycus retorted, only to receive another shrug in response.

He barely heard a word from Willa the whole time she'd been with them. She wouldn't speak during the meals she attended, instead opting to stay silent. He had even heard from Leighton that she was barely talking to him, refusing to answer if it was a conversation she didn't want to partake in.

He had spoken to Octavia about his concerns, but she only told him it's how she copes with change. She doesn't take change all that well, and she shuts people out, with the twins in Egypt and Sirius breaking out it was too much, add in the fact that one crucial detail about what Sirius did all those years ago was kept from her, she was livid.

"You're lucky your mother sent it to me otherwise you would have had to go shopping with her," Amycus spoke hoping to get a reaction out of her.

But Willa didn't react, just kept walking around the store in search of the specific brand of broom polish she was after. She thought her Quidditch Captain was a pompous asshole but he knew Quidditch and knew the best products. After recommending the brand of polish a couple of years back she was thrilled to see it worked much better than her previous brand but she couldn't tell him she thought so, he would just be too smug about the whole thing.

"Willa, will you please talk to me, about anything," Amycus spoke. Normally he had no problem with the silence that situated between him and Leighton, but Willa always brought noise into the house whether it be the wireless she insisted on having on continuously or just her usual loud self at times but this summer she wasn't herself, and it worried him.

"Depends, will you buy me that?" she questioned.

Amycus was confused at first, but when he turned the corner he spotted what she was looking at, it was the latest top of the line broom. He had heard word of the Firebolt being released a few months prior, one of the boys he shared a dorm room with at Hogwarts had an uncle who worked for one of the top broom making companies, and as such he always heard word of the latest brooms and when they would be coming out.

"Only if I get one as well," Leighton's voice came from behind Amycus.

"Honestly Leighton you only have two years left at Hogwarts, what is the point of me spending so much gold on something you won't use as much once you graduate. Your current Nimbus 2001 is perfectly fine, not to mention the broom I purchased for you when you were placed on the Quidditch team," Amycus responded, looking at Leighton and when he turned to face Willa he noticed she was gone.

He continued walking through the shop and found Willa standing at the counter.

Willa was patiently waiting for her turn to pay for the broom polish despite the person in front of her having what seemed to be a friendly catch up with the person serving. She knew she was being rude to her uncle and worrying him, Leighton had said as much this morning before they left but she just couldn't get over the anger she held towards Octavia and Remus for keeping such a vital detail from her.

"When did you switch to that brand?" Amycus questioned.

Willa looked beside her and found that he had stepped in beside her, she looked down at her hands before up at her uncle. "My Captain recommended it. I stole some of his when I ran out and discovered it worked better than the one you were recommending and as a result I switched. You know Purebloods, they are stuck in their century old ways, they aren't game enough to try new products that come along." She teased with a slight smile on her face.

"Glad to see you smiling, does this mean you will help me shop for your supplies instead of shutting me out, go back to having conversations with Leighton and me?" Amycus questioned, and Willa looked ahead of her, noticing it was finally her turn.

She gave the worker a smile and handed over the gold needed for the broom polish and waited until they were out of the shop before responding to her uncle.

"I apologise. I am just so angry and have been trying to calm down, but no matter what I do it's not helping." Willa murmured, catching the slight nod of her uncle's head.

"Very well, how about we focus on purchasing your supplies, and we won't talk about what happened this summer. Instead, we can focus on Leighton and find out which subjects he wishes to pursue at a NEWT level." Amycus responded, and Willa smiled.

"Sounds good to me. I also need new robes. I finally grew a couple of inches." Willa grinned at her uncle.

"You're doomed to be short just like your mother, don't expect any more height." Amycus teased, a frown appeared on Willa's face as he did.

.oOo.

Octavia and Dumbledore were currently walking around the grounds at a leisurely stroll, both in silence. Octavia had requested his presence but had yet to speak. She was having trouble stringing the words together.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive," Octavia blurted out, hoping a conversation would come much easier afterward.

"I believe he was killed in the same explosion that Sirius caused, killing twelve Muggles," Dumbledore responded, and Octavia stopped walking and looked across into the Forbidden Forest, catching sight of the animals running around.

"What if Sirius and Peter switched Secret Keepers, what if Peter was the traitor but they didn't tell anyone they switched? Don't you think it was a bit odd that Peter survived the Death Eater raid on his flat with Dorcas, but only Dorcas was killed? What if Sirius confronted Peter in the street and Peter blew it up before escaping, leaving Sirius there to take the fall?" Octavia continued, finding it was much easier to proceed with the conversation.

Dumbledore nodded, "I see you've thought this through, but what happened to Peter and why would Sirius break out now of all times?"

Octavia bit her lip, she still had no idea if Dumbledore knew about the other's Animagus form but she truly believed that he wouldn't turn them in. "They were all Animagi as well to help Remus. I wasn't the only one. Peter turns into a rat, funnily enough, he would have escaped in the commotion. As for why Sirius is doing it now, well turns out that Peter has been living as a rat for years with the Weasley family as Scabbers."

"And Sirius has been asking Fudge for his copy of the Daily Prophet. I believe the photo of the Weasley family in Egypt was in a copy just before his breakout. But why haven't you been able to realise that Peter was there?"

"I thought I was going crazy; I was seeing wild and stray animals thinking it was them, smelling them when I shouldn't. I stopped relying on my senses, ignoring what I was hearing and smelling. Sirius' confession where he said he was to blame, he would have proposed the switch, and that's why he was blaming himself."

Octavia removed her gaze from Dumbledore, she didn't like how he was staying silent as he thought over what she just told him but she had to inform him otherwise she didn't know what would happen once Sirius got here and the Headmaster wasn't on their side.

"It all makes sense Octavia. I'm assuming that is why Remus finally accepted my offer to teach?" Octavia nodded in response. "Very well, since Sirius has escaped there is not much I can do regarding his sentencing now without Pettigrew. Fudge is already pushing to have Dementors placed around the Castle. He was also pushing to have you fired."

"What!?" she was completely shocked, not once in the years she had been teaching here at Hogwarts had she put any of the students in danger. She hadn't given Dumbledore or the Ministry any reason not to trust her.

"He feels that you will help Sirius and with Harry being at Hogwarts and everyone believing that Harry is his goal, well you can see why " Dumbledore explained, and a low growl came from her.

"I will help him, I will help him, so he is set free, but first I need Sirius to get here. Once Sirius gets here, we will come up with a plan on how to get the rat."

"Very well, once you and Sirius have Pettigrew I will help in any way I can to make sure Sirius is freed. I do hope you don't hold it against me. I couldn't have done anything for Sirius without the appropriate information."

Octavia nodded. "I remember, and I will tell Sirius, he will understand just like I know he will realise why I didn't work with Artemis in having his signature forged."

"The world works in mysterious ways."

Octavia turned and looked at Dumbledore, completely confused as to what he was on about. "I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"It's just that when you were a student here, you were doing everything possible to pull away from your family, claiming that they had enough advantages as a Pureblood but here you are, associating yourself with those families again and you went to Artemis about many things," Dumbledore explained.

"I do what is needed to protect my family. If breaking a few rules is what is required then so be it but surely you know I've been breaking the rules for a long time now. I seem to remember certain curfews I broke in need to keep Remus company."

"Very well, come to me if you need my help during the year, and I will do my best, but if this turns badly, you will be on your own because if you are caught helping him, I do not know how much help I can be. Surely you know that Severus will also be watching you with curious eyes."

"The issues between Snape and I may have been pushed aside because we have a common goal, but I have not forgotten that Sirius almost had him killed. Snape won't take too kindly to that," Octavia responded.

"I do recall him being the reason you almost died on occasion."

"Yes, but as I said, we have a common goal we need to work towards. I have to head home, see if my daughter wishes to speak with me yet," Octavia spoke, looking back at Dumbledore to receive a slight nod of the head before she turned and headed for the edge of the wards to Apparate home.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, bookdragonslayer, YumiKnowsBest, Nightshadow011, Raven that flies at night and Lovelybaka for reviewing, it means so much to me**


	37. Dementors Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 36: Dementors Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Willa stood there on Platform nine and three-quarters, ignoring the stares she was receiving from her fellow students, she wasn't looking forward to her Fifth year at Hogwarts.

With her father's escape from Azkaban, she knew everyone would be looking at her, wondering if she knew where he was, if she knew if her mother was helping him or even if she was helping him. It would definitely be a year to push the boundaries of control in regards to her temper.

"What-" the sound of Fred's voice caused Willa to jump in fright, she turned around and whacked him across the chest, but he just grinned before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "As I was saying, what is Snow doing here? I don't recall her being at the station to see you off since second year?"

Willa turned and looked at where she saw Octavia standing on the platform talking with a couple of the Aurors that were present in case Sirius decided to make a visit.

Willa shrugged and looked up at Fred. "Where's George?"

"Finding Janey," he rolled his eyes.

Willa raised an eyebrow at that statement. She didn't know George was interested in Janey Hollow a girl in their year that was sorted into Hufflepuff or maybe it was just something else that she didn't understand.

"How are you doing?"

His question caused her to pull away from him, but a hand around her wrist stopped her from walking off.

"Don't shut me out, I get I've been gone all summer but don't shut me out now that I'm here." He spoke softly, frowning when he noticed the tears build up in her eyes and knew she was only moments away from losing it. "Come on; we'll get on the train." Fred grabbed her hand and guided her onto the train, letting her take the direction when she pulled ahead and led him towards a compartment.

"It would have been so much easier if you and George didn't go to Egypt, if you were there when I needed you," Willa's voice was small as she spoke.

Fred looked over at her, and he moved to the bench, wrapping his arms around her, "how bad was it?"

"I was practically living with Amycus and Leighton, despite my mother hating the fact that my grandmother could turn up whenever she pleased." Willa laughed bitterly, and Fred just looked at her.

Willa had filled both Fred and George in on the proper conversation that she had with Octavia regarding the abuse she received as a child. As such, they both knew why Willa didn't see her grandmother growing up, why Leighton rarely saw her and why Amycus became tense every time she turned up.

"Amycus and Leighton adore you, we've all seen it. If anything could go wrong with your grandmother turning up, they would protect you." Fred knew his mistake the moment Willa's face contorted in anger.

"Merlin, I am sick and tired of everyone attempting to protect me!" Willa snapped

Realising her mistake, she closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her temples in a bid to calm down before anything bad could happen.

The compartment door opened revealing Emerson and George, Fred looked over at them, and they looked at where Willa was sitting taking note of her position before walking in and shutting the door behind them.

"She may be able to teach us all yoga come Christmas," Emerson teased, not even phased when Willa glared at her.

"Yoga gives you excellent flexibility Emerson, nothing wrong with that," Octavia spoke from the doorway, scaring all four teenagers. She frowned when she looked over at daughter sitting there attempting to get rid of her anger.

Octavia didn't say anything, just transformed into her wolf form and jumped up on the bench seat, squeezing herself in between Willa and the wall. Despite her having advanced senses they were even higher when she was a wolf, and if anything went wrong on the train, she would notice quicker.

Willa took a deep breath before placing her hand on the wolf's head and softly stroked it.

The compartment door opened revealing Angelina and Alicia, they both took one look at Willa sitting there patting a wolf before looking at the other three.

"I'm going to find Katie," Emerson stood up and leant over, kissing Willa's cheek before giving Octavia a pat.

"Not that I'm not used to the weird things that you lot get up to but why does Willa have a pet wolf?" Angelina questioned causing Fred and George to laugh.

"It's my mum, she thinks she will be able to hear anything that will happen a lot better in her Animagus form," Willa responded, before leaning her head back against the wall.

"Oh, so we can't talk about…" Alicia trailed off.

"What, about my crush on Cedric, my dad breaking out of Azkaban or anything else. My mum knows about it all. I don't keep secrets from her." Willa explained but Fred and George shared a look, they caught on to the anger in her voice and knew it was directed at Octavia.

The compartment door opened once more revealing Veronica, and she let out a squeal at the sight of the wolf.

"Calm down Ronnie, it's not a real wolf," Willa reassured, and Veronica stared at her.

"You're telling me to calm down while claiming that isn't a real wolf. It looks pretty real to me!" Veronica exclaimed while pointing at the wolf.

"My mother is an Animagus. Surely you remember learning about them in Transfiguration. My mother's form is a wolf. She isn't on the registry because she is a Dreamer and as such has different laws to follow." Willa explained quietly, her fingers still running through the snow white fur.

Veronica nodded and walked closer to the wolf and knelt down to look at the wolf directly in the face. She jumped back in surprise when the wolf stuck its tongue out.

"That definitely is a human expression," she mused, taking a seat back on the bench. "Anyone seen Lee?"

Octavia nudged her head against Willa's side before getting off the bench and leaving the compartment to patrol up and down the train.

.oOo.

"What's going on?" George questioned as the train came to a stop.

"We can't be there already," Angelina pointed out as Willa looked out the window.

"Alright, who turned the lights off?" Fred complained.

"Awe is poor Freddy afraid of the dark," Willa taunted, but Fred's comeback was cut off as the compartment door was opened.

Nothing was said at first, and before anyone could question as to who entered their compartment the door opened once more, but they quickly noticed that Draco Malfoy had stumbled in. There was just enough light coming in from outside to make out everyone's faces briefly.

They all stood there and stared at the hooded figured, better known as a Dementor, enter their compartment. None of them knew what to do when faced with a Dementor, they hadn't covered them yet, and regardless of them knowing that a Patronus Charm repels them, none of them knew how to cast it.

The Dementor came into the compartment, heading straight for Willa. She could feel everything around her become incredibly cold as her worst memories were starting to be brought forward in her mind, after years of her building the walls around them so she didn't have to relive them, she was now being forced too.

The rest of the people stood there in the compartment and watched as Willa collapsed to the ground, fear filling them as they were helpless.

A corporeal Patronus in the shape of a dog entered the compartment and sent the Dementor away.

Fred dropped to the ground where Willa was lying there, still unconscious. "Willa, can you hear me?" he spoke softly while shaking her shoulders, hoping she would wake up.

"The bloody Ministry and their ideas of putting Dementors on the train," Octavia spoke as she entered the compartment and instantly noticed Fred kneeling on the ground. "Willa?" she rushed over and knelt beside Fred and looked at her unconscious daughter lying on the ground. "Oh, baby."

"Maybe we should put her on the bench where she might be more comfortable," George spoke, and Octavia nodded and stepped away allowing Fred to pick her up and place her on the bench.

"Why did the Dementor go after her, Professor?" Alicia questioned as Octavia sat down on the bench and placed Willa's head in her lap.

"I believe it's because they are after Sirius, the way they track people is following their magical tracker, I think at least, Dementors aren't a part of my course load, it's Defence Against the Dark Arts. Either way, if I am correct and they are focusing on Sirius' magical tracker, they would have caught a hold of Willa's on the train." Octavia explained to the students.

"Because she's his daughter, she's essentially half him," Angelina answered, and Octavia looked over at the three girls.

"Exactly, mind you I was hoping they would realise it wasn't completely correct and not chase after my daughter, but I was wrong. I have to go and check on the other students, look after her, she should wake up soon enough." Octavia pulled away and left the compartment, knowing that Fred and George would take care of her.

She entered the corridor and found Remus heading her way, "glad to see you're alright." Remus spoke as he noticed her.

"Willa's not, you found Emerson?"

"What's wrong with Willa? Yes, she was sitting not far from me with someone I suppose is in her year."

"I'm assuming the Dementors went after her because she's his daughter, she's essentially part of him, including her magical tracker."

"Harry was affected as well."

Octavia had a smirk on her face as she looked up at the werewolf, "we're not even at Hogwarts, and you already went searching for the poor boy, honestly Moony, I thought you had some tact."

"Hey, I didn't go looking for him, I woke up to find him in my compartment, and he was there with Ron and one of their friends. Why Ron didn't say anything to them was beyond me."

"He probably didn't want to admit he knows a Professor. He barely acknowledges me at Hogwarts."

"I'm going to go ahead and send a message to McGonagall. I know you want to go back to Willa."

"Thank you Moony," Octavia gave him a smile as she turned and headed back to the compartment where Willa and her friends were sitting.

She didn't say anything as she opened the door and began looking through Willa's trunk, she knew there had to be chocolate in there somewhere, her daughter always had sweets in her trunk, and she remembered seeing bars of Honeydukes chocolate sitting on her bed when she was packing.

When she found the chocolate, she began breaking up the pieces and handing it out. "It will help with the effects, how's Willa?" she questioned, walking over and taking the seat that Fred had just vacated.

"She still hasn't woken up," Fred responded, and Octavia nodded, running her fingers through Willa's hair.

"She will be alright won't she?" one of the girls questioned, and Octavia looked up, now noticing the fear present on all their faces.

"Yes, of course, I succeeded in getting rid of the Dementor before it did any serious damage. We just need to get her to Hogwarts," Octavia spoke hoping to reassure them, she truly hoped that was the case as well.

She actually had no idea what affect the Dementor would have on her daughter but either way, she would have to wait until they made it to Hogwarts, there was nothing she could do while they were on the train.

.oOo.

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts Octavia urged Willa's friends to get off the train and head in like they normally do while she took care of Willa. It took a bit more convincing with Fred and George, they both were fretting over her.

Even Emerson and Katie came to see if Willa was alright for themselves and she assumed by Leighton's lack of presence that either no one told him or he had to keep up appearances among his housemates.

She wasn't blind to the ongoings among the Slytherins. She knew that the former Queen had just graduated and as such the crown was up for grabs.

She sat there long enough to make sure the other students had left before she put a feather light charm on Willa and carried her off the train. Octavia conjured a stretcher and placed her on it to take her up to Hogwarts and up to the Hospital Wing where she could continue to rest.

When they made it to the Hospital Wing Octavia placed Willa on a bed and waited for Pomfrey to return. She had heard from Remus that Harry was affected by the Dementors and although he was awake she would assume that Pomfrey would be checking on him elsewhere in the Castle and she would have to wait for the Healer to arrive.

While waiting Octavia made herself busy while raiding the cupboards and looking for the Potions that she hoped would be helpful.

"Put those Potions down," Pomfrey's stern voice came from behind Octavia, and she felt relieved. "Willa will be fine, just needs rest to recover as it seems as though the Dementors did a number on her."

Octavia turned and faced Pomfrey. "Thank you," she breathed out in relief.

"Have you ever come across Dementors?" Pomfrey questioned.

"No, why?" Octavia was confused. She didn't understand why she was being questioned like this and it certainly didn't make sense to her.

"It's just her effects seem to be much worse than what I saw with Mr. Potter, despite them possibly going after her because she is Sirius' daughter the effects are worse than I would have thought. It could be possible that with you being a Dreamer, you could be affected more by them than usual and that was passed down to her." Pomfrey spoke, explaining her theory and Octavia nodded.

"It makes sense, my Patronus is different, and we weren't sure how it would go against them so during the war I stayed away when we knew that Dementors were in attendance. Today was the first time I've used my Patronus against a Dementor." Octavia responded as she took a seat beside the bed Willa was positioned in.

"We'll monitor her, and hopefully she will be awake soon enough."

Octavia didn't say anything, didn't even speak when Pomfrey brought out a plate of food for her as well as placing some chocolate on the side table for when Willa woke up knowing she would need it to help recover from the Dementor attack.

.oOo.

Leighton was sitting there at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall eating breakfast. His gaze kept flicking down to where Malfoy was sitting, throwing his arms around in an attempt to make fun of Harry Potter. He just rolled his eyes before looking ahead of him at where Cassius and Saxon Nott were sitting.

"You aren't pleased with Malfoy's actions?" Cassius pointed out, and Leighton looked back up the table.

"Please, he's just trying to put in his bid for the top spot. He thinks making fun of Potter like that will give him the attention he requires." Leighton responded.

Saxon let out a laugh, "you just don't know what will happen when he realises that the crown has gone to you."

Leighton shrugged as he let his eyes roam the Gryffindor table in search of Willa but he quickly noticed that Fred and George were missing a friend, Willa wasn't present. He looked up at the Professor's table and instantly noticed that both Remus and Octavia were missing.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, quickly realising that something must have happened.

"Everything alright?" Cassius questioned with a raised eyebrow, quickly looking around at the other Slytherins' surrounding them as they peered in on their conversation.

"Not sure," he responded as he waited for the paper aeroplane to come his way that he knew Fred and George had sent.

He reached up and grabbed the paper aeroplane.

 _Willa's in the Hospital Wing._

He shook his head, wondering what the hell his cousin has gotten himself into already before shoving the parchment in his pocket. "I'll meet you two in class," Leighton spoke as he stood up and headed down the table to where Malfoy was sitting.

"Thought you would be curious to know our cousin is in the Hospital Wing," Leighton spoke quietly, continuing on to where Snape was sitting.

"What can I do for you, Carrow?" Snape questioned.

"I was wondering if I could have my timetable, I've heard Willa has landed herself in the Hospital Wing."

"You're in your Sixth Year now, in your NEWTs, it requires a personalised timetable," Snape responded.

"I know that," Leighton responded and Snape didn't say anything in response just stayed silent as he waited for Leighton to go on and list the subjects he wished to complete.

Leighton left the Great Hall, timetable in hand grateful that he had a free period first up this morning so he could spend more than five minutes in the Hospital Wing with Willa if something was seriously wrong.

But it was when he stepped out into the Entrance Hall he found Malfoy standing there leaning against the wall.

"What has Black gotten herself into this time?" Malfoy commented as he pushed himself off the wall and followed Leighton upstairs.

"I'm surprised you care enough to follow and see if she is alright, you know you seemed to be highly invested with your imitation of Potter," Leighton responded.

"Willa's my cousin too."

Leighton stopped walking, turned and looked down at Malfoy, his height towering over the younger boy.

"You're in your third year, the previous two years you've made no attempt to be civil towards her at all. You've treated her like she is any other Gryffindor. I know how Slytherin works, more than you do or are you forgetting I've just entered my sixth year? Family trumps any house issues, why do you think that Weitts didn't have any problem with my friendship with Willa." Leighton responded harshly.

"No, but didn't she have a problem with your friendship with Lupin?" Malfoy challenged.

"You know just as well as I do that we all grew up together, she is technically family," Leighton responded, narrowing his eyes down at Malfoy. "Why do you even care?" he snapped.

"I was there in the compartment, she just went rigid and collapsed," Malfoy responded softly.

Leighton stared down at the Malfoy heir, wondering why now all of a sudden he seemed to care about a cousin he practically ignored but then he realised he didn't care, he knew Willa didn't care about that side of the family. Having given up trying to come up with a rational reason as to why he was doing what he did, he turned and headed towards the Hospital Wing. He knew Malfoy was following behind him.

When he entered the Hospital Wing, he instantly noticed Octavia, Emerson, and Remus standing beside a bed and his eyes diverted to Willa.

He walked over and stood beside his family, looking down at his cousin. "What happened?" he questioned softly.

"The Dementors, they were looking for Sirius."

"And she's half him, they caught a scent of what they thought was his magical tracker," Leighton responded grimly before looking over his shoulder at where Malfoy was still standing by the door. "There, you've heard what she has gotten herself into. Are you going to make fun of her as well?"

Malfoy shook his head before looking at where the Professors stood beside him, "will she be alright?"

Leighton looked over at Octavia, he was curious as well but just didn't want to ask for fear of the response.

"Yes Draco, she will be fine. Her magical core just needs time to reset as the Dementors did have a rather significant effect on her. You should head to class." Octavia ordered, requesting that the younger wizard leave and head to class. "I have a meeting with Hagrid, and I'm assuming you two have class," Octavia pointed out.

"No, I have a free period," Leighton responded, taking a seat on the edge of Willa's bed. Looking over at Emerson as she squeezed his hand and gave her a smile.

"Come along Moony," Octavia spoke, pulling Remus out of the Hospital Wing.

Leighton lifted his hand and wiped away the tear resting on Emerson's cheek. "This is Willa we're talking about; she will be perfectly fine. Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"I was in the compartment across from Harry. The Dementor's ignored us feeling more pain and sorrow from Harry. Snow was right; I have class. Let me know as soon as she wakes up?"

"Of course," Leighton spoke, giving her a nod and looking back at Willa.

"Thank you," Emerson whispered before she softly pressed her lips against Leighton's cheek and left the Hospital Wing.

.oOo.

When Willa opened her eyes, her whole body felt heavy, and she felt incredibly weak. Looking around, she quickly noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing and that Leighton was sitting on a chair beside her. He was focusing on a book in his lap and not her though.

"Lee…" she choked out, and his gaze snapped towards her.

"Hang on. You need water and chocolate." He spoke, standing up and walking around to grab a goblet and helping her take a drink from it. He broke up the chocolate and handed her small pieces.

"Thank you," she managed a slight smile.

"Anything for family, how are you feeling?" Leighton questioned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Heavy and weak, the Dementor did a nasty job on me. Is this what it feels like to be in Azkaban," she joked, attempting to push herself up into a seated position and Leighton shook his head. "How much of the day have I missed?"

"Not much, it's still the first period. Although it is almost over and I have classes to attend, someone should be here to check on you. Pomfrey had to leave. There was an accident in Greenhouse one."

"Is there any more chocolate?" Willa questioned, hoping the more she ate the quicker she would get out of here.

"Let me see if I can find some in the back, just give me a minute," Leighton spoke before he stood up and headed to the back of the Hospital Wing and disappeared behind a door.

Willa took her chance and climbed out of her bed, she honestly hated being in the Hospital Wing and just wanted to rest in her own bed in her dorm.

Despite her weak limbs and sluggish movements, she was able to make it to the large doors and pull one open, only to be prevented by continuing by the presence of her mother.

"I'm glad to see you awake, but you should be in bed, resting," Octavia spoke sternly.

"Willa?" Leighton's voice called out, having spotted her bed empty.

"Come along, let's get you back in bed," Octavia spoke, holding out an arm and slowly pushing Willa back.

"I swear I didn't let her leave O, she asked for more chocolate and must have snuck out when I turned my back."

"It's fine Leighton. She's never been a fan of Hospitals. You should go and grab your things before the bell rings to signal the next period."

Leighton didn't say anything, just gave Willa a slight glare before throwing the chocolate he found at the end of her bed and leaving the Hospital Wing.

Once they were alone, Octavia turned and looked at her daughter. "Baby you need to rest."

Willa muttered under her breath and reluctantly climbed back into her bed, reaching down and grabbing the chocolate and shoving a bit in her mouth.

"Real mature, stuffing your face to prevent from talking to me." Octavia scolded as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling alright baby?"

"Fine," Willa snapped when her mouth was empty, only to have to put more chocolate in her mouth.

"Guess you're still angry with me. You know I was worried about you, seeing you like that and unsure as to what damage the Dementor did to you. Pomfrey has an idea that Dementors affect us worse than the average witch or wizard."

Willa narrowed her eyes slightly before taking a deep breath. "Yay, another thing to add to my freak chart."

"Willa…" Octavia started, but Willa caught sight of Pomfrey entering the Hospital Wing.

"How much chocolate do I have to eat for me to return to my common room, we've already discovered I can walk to the doors in my feeble attempt to leave?" Willa questioned, looking over at the Healer hoping it wouldn't be much more chocolate since it was starting to make her feel sick.

"One or two bars should suffice, what I am concerned about is your magical core. I want you to pick up your wand and perform a few basic spells, and if they all work perfectly, then you will be perfectly fine to leave." Pomfrey spoke as she walked over and stood beside the bed, looking down at Willa.

Willa didn't say anything, instead reached over and picked up her wand that she saw resting on the side table. She couldn't believe she went to leave the Hospital Wing without it. She scolded herself before focusing and casting a few spells.

"Very well, you may return to your common room but do not attend classes today, rest for the day and then join in tomorrow. If you start feeling the effects again, please consume more chocolate. If you start to feel faint, then come back to see me," Pomfrey spoke.

Willa nodded, giving her a smile. "Promise."

Willa barely looked at her mother as she climbed out of her bed and headed for the door wanting to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Willa wait," Octavia called out.

"What?" Willa snapped, turning around and glaring at her mother.

"Do you want the password?" she questioned, and Willa's expression softened, nodding. "Fortuna Major."

Willa didn't say anything, didn't say thank you, didn't nod her head or even give her mother a smile, she just turned on her heel and headed through the doors.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and echopatronus for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	38. Stuffed Canines

Chapter 37: Stuffed Canines

Willa spent the remaining part of the morning in the Gryffindor common room, situated in front of the fire and ignoring the looks from her fellow Gryffindors as they entered the common room throughout the morning.

When the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch she pried herself off the couch and made her way down to the Great Hall, wanting to join her friends.

But when she entered the Great Hall it seemed as though they hadn't arrived yet. Instead, she went and took a seat beside the third years, interrupting their conversation. All she managed to get out of it before she joined them was the Grim.

"What's this about a Grim?" Willa questioned, but they ignored her and continued on with their conversation.

Willa grew more and more confused as they continued until Hermione stood up and stormed away and it was then that Ron and Harry finally noticed her.

"How are you feeling? See you're finally out of the Hospital Wing." Harry spoke, and Willa waved him off.

"It'll take more than a Dementor. How are you feeling?" Willa questioned, remembering she wasn't the only one to be affected by the Dementors.

"Fine. I just wish Malfoy wasn't such a prat," Harry responded.

Willa had no idea what Harry was on about, she knew Malfoy was a prat but she also knew about the power struggle that will happen in the following weeks until a new ruler has been named for Slytherin.

"What's this about a Grim?" she questioned again, and they looked at each other.

"We had Divination this morning…" Ron started, but Willa's mouth fell open.

"You two actually took Divination? I told you all it was a bogus class, hell even Fred complains about it. Why?" she questioned, confused about their choice in subject.

"Easy class, easy grade," Ron responded with a shrug.

"What do you know of Grims Willa?" Harry questioned, and Willa looked at him.

"You mean aside from the fact that some witches and wizards get so scared they drop dead?" she asked and he nodded. "There is no proof that a Grim actually exists, it's a myth."

"So was the Chamber of Secrets," Ron pointed out, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"How the hell was I meant to know that there was a centuries old basilisk hiding in a centuries old chamber? I'm not that smart." Willa pointed out, and Ron grinned at her. "Honestly, you ask for my knowledge, and this is how I'm treated. Harry, I truly doubt you are going to die because Trelawney predicted your death."

"How did you know?" Harry questioned, and Willa let out a laugh.

"I'm just that brilliant," she teased before giving him a small smile. "She does it every year, two years ago Lee was meant to die and yet here he is, still alive. I think it was some Ravenclaw last year. There is also a rumour going around that she has a set of teacups in her office that she puts out at the beginning of the year to see which student gets a death omen first, almost like there is an engraving of one in each cup." Willa had heard the rumour a couple of times over the years, but since she never took Divination, it was hard for her to say if there was actually any truth to the rumour or not.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures Harry," Ron spoke, and the two of them stood up and left the Great Hall.

Willa sat there only for a couple of moments as she finished the last of her lunch before making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

It was when she was just around the corner from the common room that she finally came across her friends.

"There you are," Fred spoke first, and Willa nodded.

"We went to the kitchens and got you some food before going to the Hospital Wing, but Pomfrey said you had returned to the common room, but you weren't there either," Angelina explained.

"I had lunch in the Great Hall."

"We were told you should be resting," Alicia spoke disapprovingly.

"I was hungry, how was I meant to know that you were going to bring me lunch?" she questioned.

"Look we have classes, just stay in the common room and rest. We were all worried about you," Veronica spoke, looking between everyone worried that an argument may break out.

"That's where I was heading, have fun in classes," Willa smirked at them as she slipped past and continued along.

.oOo.

Willa was finally allowed to attend classes the next morning, and first up she had Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was unsure as to how that class was going to go because she was still angry at both her mother and Remus.

She entered the classroom and took a seat at the back, pulling on Fred's arm to sit him down next to her, and it wasn't long until Lee and George followed suit.

Remus turned up to begin the class not long after everyone had taken their seats. "Good morning everyone, as you are well to remember I am Professor Lupin. As a way of remembering each of you when I call out your name I want you to tell me what your favourite animal is, whether it be magical or non-magical." He spoke, and Willa looked over at the Slytherins, once again wondering why the two houses shared so many classes when they had such a bad rivalry.

The Slytherins didn't look too impressed with what Remus had asked of them, but no one openly argued as he picked up a piece of parchment and looked at it.

"Black, Willa," Remus called out, and Willa looked up.

Still surprised that she had to answer this question but the way her summer was she partly wanted to refuse to answer and see what he would do.

Instead, she raised her hand, "here and stuffed canines." She responded sounding bored.

She knew exactly what she was doing with her response; it'd show that she was still angry because she had learnt what her father did and also because her mother hid the truth from her, with his help.

It was only slight, but she had seen the look enough times to know what it means, he wasn't happy.

Class continued, Remus didn't say a word about Willa's comment on her favourite animal. The only sign that showed her friends were confused with her statement was Fred elbowing her as she spoke, but she ignored him and stared up at where Remus was standing going over what he had planned for their classes for the year.

The bell rang, and Remus dismissed them but before Willa could leave Remus spoke again. "Miss Black, a moment if you please," Willa stayed in her seat, grabbing Fred's arm to prevent him from leaving knowing Remus wouldn't exactly argue with them about it, and George had sat on the other side of Lee preventing her from making a grab for him.

She sat there and patiently waited as the rest of the students piled out and waited for Remus to walk over and position himself on the desk in front of her.

"When did a wolf turn into a stuffed canine?" Remus questioned.

Willa looked up at Remus, narrowing her eyes at him. "The moment secrets were kept from me and now you three are dead to me." she stood up, grabbing her things and storming out of the room.

"Willa wait up!" Fred called out behind her. "What the hell was that about? What the bloody hell happened at your house this summer?"

Willa stopped and looked at Fred, it was then shock appeared on his face, and she knew he noticed it for the first time since they got on the train and to be fair she's spent the first few hours at Hogwarts on a bed unconscious.

"Why am I only noticing now?" he whispered.

"Because you're a shitty friend," she snapped before turning and stalking down the corridor.

She couldn't hear the footsteps indicating that Fred was following her, she knew she'd have to apologise later, but he'll probably just wave her off claiming it was all good after the summer she's had.

She continued to the closest bathroom, wanting to stop in there for a moment before she made her way to her next class.

She entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection and taking in what it was that Fred only just noticed.

Her eyes were brown instead of their usual slate grey.

All summer she hated looking in the mirror and seeing the only thing that connected her physically to her father, so she did the one thing she could think of, she physically changed it.

She took a deep breath before leaving, heading along to Potions knowing her friends would be waiting for her and not caring that Snape would most likely give her detention for being late.

.oOo.

Remus entered Octavia's office and found her sitting at her desk, a scowl on her face as she went over the summer assignments.

"Every bloody summer, it's like they forget who I am. What do you want Moony?" she spoke, not even looking up at him, and he just let out a laugh, quickly sobering when he remembered why he came here in the first place.

"We are dead to Willa," he stated, and Octavia's head snapped up so hard she winced and put a hand on her neck.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"We're dead to her, you, me and Sirius."

"What makes you say that?"

"I had the fifth years introduce themselves to me and tell me their favourite animal. Willa's is a stuffed canine."

Remus took a seat in the chair across from Octavia, and they both stayed silent. They were both troubled about Willa's hatred and were unsure as to how long it could go on and how long until Willa truly broke with having that much anger and hatred in her for what happened. How long until something exploded and someone was hurt because of it?

"Did you happen to notice her eyes?" Octavia questioned softly, and Remus could detect the anguish in her voice, the pain showing in her eyes.

He nodded. "I thought I was seeing things at first but when I kept her back it was when I truly noticed them, a dull brown, she wasn't very creative with her choice like she could have been."

"I saw them when she woke up yesterday morning, she's so mad that she is doing this and I don't know how much anger she can take until it's too much for her and she loses control," Octavia spoke.

Remus didn't say anything in response because he didn't need too, he had the same fears and just hoped that Willa's friends could keep her grounded long enough to get past her anger.

"You aren't planning on talking to her at all?" Remus questioned and Octavia shook her head, staying silent as she read the essay in front of her.

"Am said she admitted she's angry and is just trying to calm down. I know she's being a brat but I don't want to force her to talk to me and then an explosion happens, that's the last thing I want from her," Octavia responded.

"That and if an explosion did happen and one of us got injured it would just make her feel worse. I still remember the guilt she had over what happened to Leighton and that was just his arm," Remus added in.

Octavia nodded and placed her hands in her hair, letting out a groan of frustration.

"I want to tell her, I want to tell her the truth but I fear how she will react. She could let us handle it or she will throw caution to the wind in hopes of getting her father back. I think at the moment she's just too angry to even want to listen to me," Octavia spoke softly.

"She'll come around Snow. We'll find Pettigrew and show everyone that Sirius is innocent," Remus spoke hoping to reassure her but he couldn't tell it didn't work when Octavia didn't lift her head.

He knew they were both hurting over Willa's anger and silence towards them, he hated that they were letting her get away with the attitude she was having towards them but they both felt it was better than an explosion happening.

.oOo.

Octavia collapsed into the empty seat in the staffroom across from Snape, letting out a sigh in the process, he barely glanced up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm pulling you from your busy schedule to help work out what a potential Horcrux of Voldemort's could be and where it's located."

Octavia narrowed her eyes at him but didn't fall into his trap. She knew he was just pulling her in for a reaction.

"What ideas do you have?" she questioned instead.

"If we are sticking with the notion that they are items that belong to the Founders, things of importance. There is the Locket that belonged to Slytherin, the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's Cup." Snape spoke as he turned the book around and showed it to her. The page in the book pictured four of the most well-known Founder's items.

"Regulus stated he found a Locket but since it was stolen we have no way to compare them, he can try to remember what the Locket looked like. So we focus on the Cup and the Diadem." Octavia pointed out.

"You heard Regulus. The Diadem has been missing for centuries." Snape interjected, and Octavia nodded.

"I'm not stupid Snape, I was there, and I was listening to that conversation." She snapped in response. "But are these objects really the way to go though? The Horcrux that Harry destroyed was a plain old journal that he brought in Muggle London." She pointed out.

"These are all just theories Black. We have nothing else to go on with our hunt…"

"Shush," Octavia cut him off, hearing something out in the hall.

She could hear Remus' voice followed by a bunch of students, "bugger." She muttered before she hung her head and looked at Snape. She stood up from the table and closed the book shoving it at him.

"Are you kidding me? You say all those things and act like I won't react. You're bloody crazy!" Octavia yelled, knowing full well that he was completely confused.

She turned around and stormed towards the door, timing it perfectly so that Remus was standing directly on the other side as she pulled it opened, he also had the Third year Slytherin and Gryffindor students with him.

She didn't say anything, just made her way through the group of students before continuing down the corridor and stopping when she was far enough away hoping Snape would come looking for her.

"I thought maybe you had finally lost it Black," Snape commented, and Octavia pushed herself off the wall to walk beside him.

"Perks of being an Animagus, I can hear things. How do you think Minerva always knew when students were whispering in her class?" Octavia spoke, and she could see the realisation on his face as he worked out what had been in front of him for years. "We should probably separate, you know keeping up appearances. I will come find you at some stage. I have an idea with the marks, but with me being here and Amycus and Regulus being elsewhere it might be a bit."

Snape just slightly nodded his head, turning and skulking off in the opposite direction to where Octavia was heading.

She had a thought, if the Dark Marks were linked to Voldemort in a way then would they be linked to a Horcrux as well? She hadn't physically tried to make a connection between the two, unsure as to how the marks work and in turn the connections between them but she wouldn't know unless she gave it a try.

.oOo.

As soon as classes were over for the day, Willa headed straight for the Quidditch Pitch with her broom in hand hoping a fly would help curb the anger she was feeling, the anger that was boiling beneath the surface.

She spent what time she had between the end of classes and the beginning of dinner in the Quidditch Pitch, and she felt at ease as she landed back on the ground. Her worries slipped even further away as she stood there in the shower as the hot water cascaded down her back relaxing the tense muscles.

Even as Willa entered the Great Hall, listening to the whispered conversations taking place around her, she still felt relaxed.

She took a seat across from her friends and gave them a smile as she helped herself to some of the roast sitting in the middle.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood," George pointed out.

"Fancy making any more threats to the canine population?" Fred questioned.

"Wait," Emerson cut in. "What do you mean she made threats to the canine population?"

"In class, Lupin was asking us what our favourite animals were as a way to introduce ourselves. Willa's response was stuffed canine." Angelina explained and Emerson stared at the girl in question.

"You didn't!" Emerson exclaimed, and Willa refused to look up at her. Emerson knew that Sirius was an Animagus, had a dog form. So like Fred and George, she knew that Willa's comment was directed at Remus, Octavia, and Sirius.

"What are we missing?" Alicia questioned, looking between the girls.

"Nothing," Willa and Emerson chimed together, placing food in their mouths to prevent them from answering further questions.

"So we heard an interesting rumour about what happened in the third year Defence class."

"Turns out they went against a real life boggart, and you wouldn't believe what came out of the closet." The twins spoke, hoping to change the subject. They might have known what was going on, but they were smart enough to not fall into the trap.

Everyone turned and looked at the twins, hoping they would explain what they had heard.

"Well spit it out," Lee suggested, and Fred stuck his tongue out, holding the food he had in his mouth.

"You did ask," Willa did point out.

"It's a figure of speech," they all spoke at once.

A scowl appeared on Willa's face "I know that," but they all ignored her and focused back on Fred and George, hoping they would finally spill.

"Well according to our lovely third years Snape came out of a closet dressed in a long green dress, this tall hat with a stuffed vulture on top, a faux fox scarf and a red handbag to boot," George explained.

"No fucking way," Emerson spoke in awe before she looked down the table in search of her cousin.

"Oooo you said a bad word," Willa mocked with a grin on her face.

"Like you haven't said it plenty of times before."

"Hey, I'd be afraid of that women as well, but mum is scarier," Willa commented, continuing on with her dinner.

"Who are you talking about?" Veronica questioned.

"Her grandmother." The twins spoke in unison while pointing at Emerson.

"I thought you claimed your mother was like a giant puppy." Emerson pointed out.

"Technically a wolf right?" Lee spoke, having heard the story of a wolf on the train and had been informed that it was Octavia. "Oh, I get it, stuffed canine."

This just resulted in Veronica hitting him over the back of the head and the others laughing.

Lee sat there and glowered at everyone but they paid him no attention.

"What initially caused your bad mood?" Alicia questioned, and Willa just shrugged in response.

Willa didn't even know how to begin telling her friends the truth about her father, the reason why she was angry at her mother and uncle all because they had kept secrets from her regarding her father.

"You did know your dad was in Azkaban right?" Angelina questioned.

"Wait Azkaban?" Veronica questioned at the same time Willa nodded.

"Azkaban is the Magical prison. My dad's been in there ever since I was three. That's where the Dementors are from." Willa explained.

"Yeah apparently Sirius Black killed thirteen people," Lee pointed out, and Veronica looked between them all before back at Willa.

"He was on the Muggle news, said he had escaped from jail and was carrying a gun and that everyone should be on high alert." She explained.

Willa remembered Mrs. Bakersfield running away from her and her mother every time she spotted them, she always thought it was odd, but maybe now it made sense.

"Makes sense I suppose, rumour has it most of his victims were Muggles, and now he's escaped. They say Azkaban makes people go crazy." Willa explained further, standing up and looking at her friends. "I need to go to the library." was all she said before she turned and left.

Emerson, Fred, and George all watched as she left before sharing a look.

"Explain something to us you three," Angelina spoke, pulling their attention back to them. "Four years whenever Willa talked about her father, despite how rare it was, she had always seemed to care for him and missed him despite being in Azkaban. Why now has she all of a sudden changed her opinion of him?" she questioned.

"We have no idea, we were in Egypt." the twins spoke, and everyone turned to look at Emerson.

Emerson didn't say anything, just picked up her goblet and finished the last of her drink. "Think I'm going to go check on Willa, make sure she's okay." And with that Emerson got up and left the table.

"Alright I get I live in the Muggle world during the summer, but what don't I get about Sirius Black and his breakout?" Veronica questioned.

"He's the first one to do so Ronnie," Lee explained.

"One would also assume with Sirius being her dad and married to O then their summer wouldn't have been the greatest because of Aurors." Angelina continued.

"Oh, so they think that Professor Black helped him?" she questioned.

Fred raised a shoulder, "Possibly, but that doesn't mean she did actually help him." He pointed out.

"I didn't say that," Veronica defended herself.

"We know, but a lot of people will."

"And a lot of people will think Willa has as well. Remember she doesn't lie, she takes her punishments as they are given to her too, she understands that her actions have consequences and doesn't argue about them unless she feels they are undeserved. She probably doesn't appreciate now being associated with the first person to break out of Azkaban." George explained further.

Fred and George were still unsuccessful in finding out what fully happened during the summer while they were in Egypt. They had briefly heard from Emerson as to what happened, that something was kept from Willa in regards to what Sirius had done all those years ago and that's what she's angry about.

"Does anyone know why he broke out now of all times? Why twelve years later?" Alicia questioned, but no one answered, all falling silent as they finished their dinner.

.oOo.

Octavia made her way down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to come and make sure Hagrid was okay after what happened with the Malfoy brat in his first class with the third years.

She was actually surprised when she learned that he was enrolled in that class.

She smiled at Hagrid when he pulled the door open; she could tell he was still devastated over what happened when he didn't even say anything in response, just stood aside and held the door open for her.

"How are you doing Hagrid?" she questioned, taking a seat at his table.

"I feel like I've disappointed you and Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"You both put faith in me to do a good job, and I messed up my first class," he responded.

"Oh Hagrid, I'm not disappointed. You wanted to start off big, and of course, it doesn't help that Draco Malfoy was there. I did warn you that Hippogriffs may not be the way to go but from what I hear you did well aside from that one incident." Octavia reassured him, keeping a smile on her face.

She did believe that Hagrid did the wrong thing starting off with the Hippogriffs, but she wasn't going to tell him and make him feel worse about what happened.

Despite Malfoy claiming to still be injured and in pain, Poppy said he was perfectly fine. In fact, most of the Professors believed he was putting on an act just to make the situation with Hagrid that much worse, Snape had agreed when they were both in Dumbledore's office the other night talking about the Horcrux search but there was nothing he could do. Malfoy wasn't doing anything wrong apart from being a drama queen.

"I believe you will do a remarkable job being the Care of Magical Creatures Professor Hagrid, Dumbledore initially asked me to take on the position full-time and teach third through seventh, but I declined and suggested he ask you. Hagrid, your passion for them, rivals my own, you may not have the training that I do, but you are passionate and have learnt about them through hands-on experience. Despite you not being able to use a wand I honestly believe you would fare better against some of the Magical Creatures than some of those Ministry workers." Octavia spoke with a soft smile on her face, hoping to reassure the man in front of her.

She truly believed Hagrid would make a remarkable Professor once he got past his fears and learned that even though he believes some creatures to be harmless not everyone feels that way and he has to make his way up to the more dangerous beasts and start off small.

"You think so?" he questioned.

"Of course Hagrid, I wouldn't have suggested you otherwise. Just re-evaluate your lessons and think about what is suitable for the age of the class you are teaching. The fifth years are a little older and have more education behind them and can handle some of the more dangerous creatures. If you wish I can give you my lesson plans so you can see what I am teaching the sixth and seventh years, giving you an idea of what is left?" Octavia offered up the suggestion; she wanted Hagrid to do well with the job because she didn't know how much longer she'd be here at Hogwarts teaching.

Emerson and Willa had only a couple of years left, and she wondered that maybe with their graduation she could move on, get the job she always dreamed of at a dragon reserve.

And if that is something she wished to do she wanted to make sure Hagrid had a handle on his job so that he didn't end up in another situation like the one with Malfoy and the Hippogriff.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Hagrid," Octavia gave him a smile and accepted the mug he handed over.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest, bookdragonslayer, Lovelybaka, Raven that flies at night and Ferocious Mouse for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	39. After All This Time

**A/N: I believe this is a chapter a few people have been eagerly awaiting.**

Chapter 38: After All This Time

Octavia finished grading the essay she was reading over and checked the time, 20 minutes to midnight.

She stared at the clock, hoping it was wrong, hoping that it wasn't this close to midnight, this close to another Blue Moon.

She packed up the essays she was in the middle of grading in case any of her sixth years came looking for her tomorrow while she was down in the Forbidden Forest for the next twenty-four hours, hiding away from Voldemort.

Voldemort already knew she was a Professor at Hogwarts, but with her hiding away it was less likely that he could use anything he heard as vital information for when he potentially returned.

She left her office, locking the door behind her and made her way through Hogwarts. She wanted to be in the trees before it hit midnight.

Octavia stood there in the middle of the forest; it was five minutes till twelve, she was in the clear.

Unless Voldemort knew the ins and outs of the Forbidden Forest, she most likely wouldn't be spotted. He wouldn't be able to work out where she is but if it's anything like the previous Blue Moons, he still had no body and no desire to even look for her, he always stayed quiet.

From prior experiences of the Blue Moon, it was determined that they couldn't see memories or past thoughts, they only had access to what was happening in the present, it was why she stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, nothing could lead him to her family, to Willa and Emerson.

It was not soon after that she caught a whiff of a familiar scent that made her whole body tense.

"I know you're there," Octavia spoke, she couldn't believe he was stupid enough to come to Hogwarts, there were Dementors everywhere looking for him.

"I would never have picked you to be a Professor, Snow," Sirius finally spoke.

Octavia spun around, anger coursing through her at the sound of him using the nickname they came up with when they were fourteen.

"Don't, you don't get to call me Snow anymore, you don't get to do anything. You left!" She yelled. Sirius took a few steps towards her; she couldn't move away like she wanted to. Her body was frozen as his familiar scent washed over her senses, it didn't matter if there was an odour in there from lack of hygiene, it was still there buried underneath, and her heightened senses could pick it up with ease.

"You don't understand Octavia." He spoke weakly, and she laughed.

"No I understand completely, it was Peter wasn't it? You and Peter switched because you thought it would be better. I honestly don't believe you betrayed James and Lily. You left to confront Peter because your anger took the better of you instead of coming home to your wife and daughter! But yet Peter threw it all in your face, blew up the street and took off in his rat form leaving you to do deal with the fallout."

"Okay so you do understand," Sirius stepped closer to her, so the two of them were only a couple of feet apart. "Why didn't you visit or why didn't you go for a trial. I see you're still wearing your rings; you haven't moved on, have you?"

"Of course I still love you! I hate you for that fact, for leaving and yet I'm still completely and utterly in love with you like it was when we were seventeen. I hate you because despite everything your daughter still loves you and it kills her, it's killing her right now because you escaped. As for why I didn't visit, I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to because in the eyes of the Ministry we aren't legally married. For the trial, that killed me the most. Moody said if a trial were set you would have to be pulled from Azkaban, when that happens the trial that follows gives the guilty party a Dementors Kiss upon return. I couldn't do it, a small part of me thought maybe I was wrong, maybe you did everything they said. I would rather you be in Azkaban, alive and whole rather than an empty shell."

Sirius stood there and watched as the tears silently fell down her cheeks, he resisted the urge to step forward and wrap his arms around her. It was the one thing he's wanted since he escaped but he couldn't go to their house, he knew the Aurors would be watching it, so he stuck with watching them through the windows as Padfoot, far enough away that Octavia didn't spot him.

"How is W-" Octavia cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say her name," she growled, and Sirius wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face.

"Why? Because you hate me or because Voldemort may be listening to this conversation? If it's the latter, don't you think Peter would have told him all about her, about our daughter?" Sirius spoke, not letting go of her wrist, grateful when she didn't pull away from him, allowing him to gently rub circles on the back of her hand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Comforting my wife?" he questioned, grabbing the other wrist.

He saw the anger flash through her eyes as she pulled her wrists from his grip.

"Why did you escape, why now? What are you attempting to accomplish?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here with you now." Sirius stepped closer to Octavia and couldn't help but laugh when she frowned, all anger gone from her eyes.

"You really smell you know," she complained, and Sirius smiled.

"Then hold your breath because honestly the only thing I've wanted to do since I escaped was hold my wife." His voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around her, grateful when she instantly did the same action.

"I really want to talk about this but not today, not while he's in my head."

"I know, and I also know you deserve real answers, but again not today. Come running with me?" Sirius pulled away and looked at her, pleased at the large smile on her face.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there and stretched out her tired and sore limbs, she hadn't spent that long in her Animagus in quite a while but being in her form and being so close Sirius gave her a new found energy, and it made her realise just how much she truly missed him.

"Snow, why are you crying?" Sirius questioned, concern on his face as he looked at his wife but also utterly confused as to why she was crying when only moments ago she had a large smile on her face, something he definitely missed seeing every day.

"I missed you," she responded quietly.

Sirius stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He instantly took the warmth she was generating; he couldn't believe how early the Black Lake got cold this year but put it down to the presence of the Dementors. He still couldn't believe she pushed him in.

"I missed you too baby. Merlin, I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear, pressing his lips into her hair. He pulled away after a second, "I need to kill that rat though."

Octavia pulled further away, a glare on her face. "No! We will do the right thing and hand him over, give you your freedom back. I will not let your lack of thinking and anger get the better of you, you've been in Azkaban for twelve years, twelve years around Dementors they would have done nasty work to you. I need you to trust me Pads."

"Snow," Sirius growled, but Octavia just leant forward and pressed her lips against his.

"Calm down Pads, trust me." she spoke softly after pulling away.

She knew there had to be lingering effects from the time he spent around the Dementors. She had to be patient with him while he sorted everything out in his mind again. But she also didn't want him to ruin everything, ruin any chances they had of fixing what was wrong with their lives.

"You should head inside, get some sleep," Sirius spoke, turning away from her.

Octavia stepped closer to him, linking her fingers through his. "Come inside with me, have a shower and a good nights' sleep. I can't promise to allow you inside every night."

"Can't."

"Why Pads?" she questioned.

"Can't have you getting in trouble for my mistakes."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she grinned at him, happy to see a ghost of a smile on his face. "Maybe a hot shower and a good nights' sleep will be good for you, help you clear your mind." She suggested, and he finally nodded, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Merlin Snow." He breathed.

"What's wrong Pads?" she questioned, a frown on her face.

"I just…" he stopped for a moment, staying silent. "I just came here expecting you to be searching high and low for me, wanting me dead for what happened all those years ago and I would have had to argue with you just so you could see reason, see my point of view and realise I was right."

"Never Pads, you and me against the world." She assured, giving him a smile.

"Always baby." He cupped her face before kissing her.

"You need to turn into Padfoot to get into the Castle. I can't have one of the portraits or ghosts see you. Everyone is already under the assumption that I will help you if you make it to Hogwarts, but Moony is here, and we can't have him blow his chance."

"Moony probably hates me, thinks the worst of me."

"He did, for a while. I tried to convince everyone that you were innocent but it was so hard. There were so many holes in my theory because I didn't know everything, it wasn't until this summer when you broke out that we came up with an idea of what truly happened back then. It was when there were no more holes that Moony came around." Octavia explained, but she knew Sirius was a little sceptical about what she just told him, she would be as well in his shoes.

"What's everyone going to say if I get spotted with you as Padfoot though?" Sirius questioned, and Octavia shrugged.

"I adopted an older, smelly dog over the summer," she teased.

Sirius didn't say anything, just transformed into Padfoot before growling at Octavia, but all she did was laugh before transfiguring a collar for him to wear.

"You know every dog needs their collar," she continued to tease as she put it around his neck, the low throaty growl indicated that he wasn't happy at all.

Octavia led Sirius towards her office before letting him in and opening the door that led towards her suite in the back before he could transform back, instantly taking the collar off.

"Was that necessary?" Sirius snapped as he threw the collar onto a table.

Octavia didn't say anything, just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pads," she spoke softly, earning a smile from him. "Normal dogs wear collars. One would think my pet dog would wear a collar as well. Now, how about we go and have a shower because you desperately need one."

"I have to ask," Sirius spoke as he sat on Octavia's bed in her suite as she walked around making sure she had everything ready for her class tomorrow.

Octavia looked over at Sirius, they still hadn't spoken about anything but she knew it would happen in due time. Octavia was surprised that Sirius let go of her long enough for her to get ready for her class tomorrow.

"What is it?"

"I know you're going to say I was incredibly stupid for doing it but when I escaped, the first place I went was our home hoping you still lived there with Willa, I saw everyone but Lilith and Harry. Why weren't they there?" Sirius questioned, only seeing the pain in his wife's eyes for a moment.

"Lilith was attacked a couple of months after Halloween along with Alice and Frank, the three of them are in St Mungos with varying degrees of psychological damage. Whereas Harry, well I'm not his Godmother, I couldn't claim him. Dumbledore placed him with the only family he had left believing that they would look after Petunia's late sister's child, none of us knew how they would treat him, and even now Harry has to stay there because of the magic Lily performed when she sacrificed herself that night."

"He's treated poorly?" Sirius growled.

Octavia walked over and took a seat in front of Sirius on the bed, placing her hands on his face. She couldn't believe his temper had gotten worse while he was locked in Azkaban, she supposed being accused of something he didn't do could do it though.

"They just treat him badly out of fear, they feed him, keep him clothed and a roof over his head. But they treat him like their servant, I get it's bad, but he only has to spend a couple of weeks every summer there before he goes to the Weasley's."

"I don't like it."

"Wouldn't expect it any other way but until you are declared innocent there is nothing you can do."

"So with Lilith in St Mungo's you raised Willa with Remus along with Emerson right? What about Leighton?" Sirius questioned, and Octavia knew he was changing the subject.

She wasn't happy about the fact that she couldn't look after Harry but she had enough trouble keeping guardianship over Willa and Emerson. If she tried to get Harry she didn't know what would happen and add that to the strong wards around the Dursley's property; she was unsure as to which was safer. She knew that some of the darker families knew where she lived because she put her home on the Floo network and she regularly spent time with Amycus.

"Well no. Okay, so the attack at Longbottom Manor happened four months after Halloween, so I had help for four months raising Willa and Leighton. We were two families living in the one house helping each other move on with our lives. When Lilith was put in St Mungo's, it was a week before Moony left too."

"What do you mean he left?" Sirius spoke, a growl coming out.

"I mean he left, leaving all control over Lilith's healing to Augusta while leaving Emerson in my custody. I'm her legal guardian, not Moony," Octavia explained.

"So you raised three toddlers on your own?" he questioned, needing more clarification on the topic.

"Not really. I had help from Dromeda and Molly; you remember hearing about Fabian and Gideon's sister? I reached out to her after the war like we thought of doing towards the end. Dumbledore helped me get in contact with her, and she knew straight away from seeing the three of them together they were friends despite how long it had been since they saw each other and when Amycus was released he helped as well from time to time just like I helped him with Leighton."

"How long?" Sirius' voice was low and full of anger and it worried Octavia, unsure as to what would happen when the two of them finally come face to face.

"Moony was gone for five years."

"Where was Regulus in all of this? He wouldn't have left you alone."

"I never told him."

"Snow," Sirius spoke, sounding shocked but then again Octavia was rarely the one to ask for help, just like him.

"He didn't know until it was too late, Amycus told him once he was out of St Mungo's and I'm surprised Dromeda didn't say anything. Regulus stuck around long enough for Dumbledore to help pardon his charges, Regulus was charged as a Death Eater and was looking at time in Azkaban, so it was Dumbledore's word that saved him. Even after he was cleared Regulus didn't feel welcome in London, so he and Bridgette got jobs with Gringotts and travelled the world doing odd jobs for the Goblins, although they were in Egypt for a couple of years, last year they were moved to Australia. Before I forget, we have a four-year-old niece." Octavia jumped off the bed and went in search of the photo.

Sirius laughed at the photo when Octavia handed it to him, Regulus with a young girl on his shoulders while she shoved her hands into his hair and he didn't look too pleased, but it quickly turned into a smile when she laughed.

"Her name is Emilia," Octavia spoke noticing Sirius' smile.

"She looks so much like him."

"She definitely does," Octavia spoke, tucking herself in against him. "She adores Willa, follows her around every time they visit."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Christmas last year."

Octavia was worried, Sirius was staying silent for too long, and it unnerved her. She didn't truly know what lasting effects the Dementors would have on him and she had to wait until Peter was caught before she could get Andromeda to look over him and make sure he was perfectly fine.

"Pads?" she questioned gently, and he looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

"I missed out on so much."

Octavia merely nodded, she didn't know how to continue without setting him off. He had already lost it once tonight, she knew in the past she could trust him not to hurt her, but now she wasn't so sure. She wanted to have confidence in him like nothing happened but he spent twelve years in Azkaban, and as such there could be lingering effects.

She grabbed the photo frame and pulled it from his hands and placed it on the side table. "Let's get some sleep, and we can continue this conversation another time."

Sirius didn't say anything, just waited for Octavia to lay down on the bed, she pressed herself closer to him and closed her eyes.

Octavia was startled awake in the middle of the night by someone thrashing around, for a moment she panicked unsure as to who was in her bed but then she remembered. It was Sirius.

She quickly sat up and grabbed his shoulders hoping to keep him pinned to the bed. If they were twenty years old again she would worry about doing this, about what his strength over hers would do if he all of a sudden moved, but with him spending twelve years in Azkaban with barely any food or exercise; it was safe to say he didn't have the same strength he did all those years ago.

"Padfoot," she whispered. "Please wake up Padfoot, you're safe, perfectly safe here with me."

She didn't like seeing him like this, plagued with nightmares and she didn't know how to help. Willa was easy when she was younger and haunted by them, you opened her wardrobe and checked under the bed for monsters, and when it was bad, you just laid there in her bed until she fell asleep.

Sirius stopped moving, and he slowly opened his eyes, taking in sight of Octavia leaning over him.

"Oh baby," he spoke.

Octavia brushed the hair out of his face before leaning down and softly kissing him. "You're okay Pads; you're here."

"No, you're here." He whispered, relief visible on his face and she hated seeing him tormented like this. It was like they were fourteen again and he was afflicted with concerns of her and the abuse she received from her parents.

Octavia shifted and laid beside him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close knowing he needed the reassurance despite not asking for it.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She softly pressed her lips into his hair.

They both fell asleep like that, Octavia holding him close to reassure him that she was still there but when she woke up in the morning he was gone.

She could only hope he had left the Castle, that he was smart enough to leave as Padfoot and not get caught. She couldn't lose him again.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, bookdragonslayer and Lovelybaka for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	40. Terrifying

Chapter 39: Terrifying

Willa looked up as someone took a seat at the table across from her and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Cedric sitting down. She knew that he was going to seek her out at some stage that afternoon, requesting her help with Care of Magical Creatures and she easily agreed, wanting to spend more time with him.

"Hi there," Willa greeted him.

"I can't stay for long, I had to switch patrols," Cedric spoke, and the smile fell from her face.

"Right, you're a Prefect." She reminded herself, she remembered seeing the badge on his robes early in the term.

In fact, Lee and Veronica were chosen to be the Prefects for the fifth year Gryffindors, Willa was happy for her friends. She would have to be an idiot if she thought she would be getting the badge, she knew she spent too much time in detention compared to her friends and knew McGonagall would have to be crazy to give it to her.

"Yes." He responded, staying silent for a moment and Willa watched him. She was confused, if he couldn't stay for long why was he here now? "Do you have a date for Saturday, for our Hogsmeade trip?" he questioned, and the smile instantly returned to Willa's face.

"No," she readily responded, hoping it would lead to where she wanted it too.

"Good because I want to take you out on a date, I've learning from last year about needing to be blunt with you. So will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he questioned.

"What if I said no?" she teased, a frown appeared on his face, and she grinned at him.

"Come on, that's not fair. I learnt from my mistake." Cedric complained as he stood up and moved around to sit beside her.

"Is the Perfect Prefect from Hufflepuff really asking the troubled student out on a date?" she questioned, continuing to poke fun at him.

Cedric leant closer to her, "yes or no Willa, pick one." He spoke, his voice low.

"Or." He let out a groan at her response. "Yes." She cooed, a smile on her face and he grinned at her.

"Perfect, I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Cedric leant over and kissed her cheek before he stood up and left.

It was when Willa was watching Cedric depart that she caught sight of Leighton standing there. "What?" she questioned, not liking the look on his face as he stared at her.

"A date? With a Hufflepuff?" Leighton questioned, walking over and taking a seat at the table.

"What's wrong with a Hufflepuff? Are you saying you want me to date one of those bigoted Purebloods in your house?" she questioned.

"Who said you could date?" he asked instead, not wanting to answer hers.

"Since when are you my father?" she snapped. "Last I checked that idiot was in Dufftown!"

Leighton took a deep breath, knowing it was far better to not start an argument with her especially considering her temper has been on edge ever since Sirius broke out.

"No, we grew up like siblings instead of cousins Willa, and I'm protective over you. I just don't want you getting hurt. I don't know this Diggory person is all."

Willa's face softened as she took in what Leighton was saying, she didn't realise how protective he was over her. "Thank you, but I can look after myself, Leighton." She gave him a small smile, and he nodded, reaching over and grabbing her book.

"I would have thought this would be the one subject you wouldn't have to study for." He commented, reading over the page her Care of Magical Creatures textbook was open too.

"No, I was meant to be meeting with Cedric to help him study, but he had to switch his Patrols, I had the book out going over what was exactly covered." She explained.

"Be warned that if things go further with Diggory, I will be having a conversation with him," Leighton spoke, his voice deep and cold and Willa merely nodded. She had a feeling that discussion would come from a number of people.

.oOo.

Octavia entered Remus' suite and let out a theatric sigh as she collapsed onto one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"And we all make comments about how Willa can be overly dramatic," Remus commented, not even looking up at her.

"Minerva wants to revoke Willa's right to visit Hogsmeade because of this issue with Padfoot," Octavia explained and that finally got his attention, forcing him to look up from his grading.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the use of the nickname, not having heard it in a very long time. "It's Padfoot now is it?" he questioned.

"He sought me out during the Blue Moon, you were okay weren't you?" she questioned, and he nodded.

"I was fine, but surely we both know that he doesn't want to harm Harry, why would Minerva even consider that Willa is in danger?" he asked.

"Harm, not possible, more likely she will seek him out and doesn't believe me when I say that she has had a change of heart," Octavia explained.

Octavia knew that Willa wouldn't react well to the knowledge that her Head of House didn't want her to go to Hogsmeade. Octavia knew that Minerva wasn't coming to her as a fellow Professor and asking her opinion on the matter, no Minerva was giving her a warning that this may come to pass.

"She won't be happy about this," Remus pointed out, both of them looking over at the door as someone knocked on it. "Enter," he called out, and the door shortly opened and revealed Emerson.

"Hi," Emerson spoke, giving them both a smile.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Octavia questioned, and Emerson nodded.

"Well no but surely you can understand why Willa's been in a mood." She explained and Octavia looked at Remus.

"You can imagine how much worse it will get if Minerva decides to follow through on Saturday." Octavia pointed out.

"What's going on?" Emerson questioned as she looked between the two adults.

"Minerva has some concerns about Willa being in Hogsmeade, she's thinking of revoking her right to go down there with the rest of the students," Octavia explained.

"Willa will be furious, not just because she will miss out but because she's finally got a date with Cedric," Emerson groaned.

Confusion and hurt filled Octavia as she took in what Emerson just told them both. She couldn't believe that Willa was that angry, she was hurt that her own daughter couldn't even come to her about something like this.

She always thought that she and Willa had a close mother-daughter bond, but now she was beginning to fear otherwise.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Emerson realised her mistake. "I'm just going to head back to the common room." She stood up and quickly left before either adult could say anything else.

"Snow?" Remus questioned, concerned for his friend.

Octavia blinked a couple of times before looking at Remus. "I'm okay Moony. I have to go find Minerva and see if I can change her mind."

Octavia stood up and left, not letting Remus say anything on the topic when she knew he had his own thoughts regarding the subject.

She was hurt that Willa was that mad at her she didn't come and tell her about her date, instead deciding to continue to give her the cold shoulder but it didn't mean that Octavia wouldn't do everything in her power to make sure the date would happen.

.oOo.

Willa stood there as she stared at the clothing options in front of her, she didn't understand why this was such a hard decision.

She didn't even look up as the dorm room door opened, figuring it was one of the girls returning for something before heading back down the Great Hall for breakfast. The three of them had long ago given up attempting to help Willa dress for her date with Cedric.

"Willa," Emerson's voice was heard, and Willa turned around to look at her. "Just take a step back from the clothes, I figured since you haven't shown yourself in the Great Hall you also haven't eaten." Emerson lifted her hand, and Willa quickly noticed one of the tell-tale baskets from the kitchens that the elves would give out with the food you requested.

"Why is this so hard?" Willa questioned, and Emerson let out a laugh.

"It's because you want to look nice for him, now lucky for you, we are the same size even if I am a little taller than you," Emerson spoke as she walked over and grabbed Willa's hand, pulling her out of the dorm.

It was now that Willa realised that she should have gone to Emerson, out of the two Emerson was the girly one, the one that was into nail polish, makeup and she knew what clothes were more fashionable than others.

"How was I lucky enough to have you as a sister?" Willa questioned causing Emerson to look over her shoulder at her with a smirk on her face.

"We were shoved together in a room at the age of three," Emerson responded. "I had no say in the matter."

"Hang on, I seem to recall you being pretty excited at the idea of sharing a room with me," Willa pointed out, and Emerson narrowed her eyes before opening the door leading towards her dorm and pulling the other witch inside.

Emerson pushed Willa down on the bed as she quickly went through her clothes and she pulled out what clothes she thought Willa would agree to wear.

"I'm going to end up hating you aren't I?" Willa speculated, and Emerson just grinned at her but continued all the same.

Once Willa had finished being Emerson's personal living, breathing doll they walked down to the Entrance Hall. Emerson quickly left and headed towards where Katie and another girl Willa knew to be Leanne, a Hufflepuff girl, and the three of them left heading towards Hogsmeade while Willa looked around for Cedric.

She quickly noticed him standing there talking with who she knew to be his best friend, a Muggleborn that was sorted into Hufflepuff with Cedric by the name of Eric Kelso. She walked and stood in front of them, giving Cedric a smile.

"I'll see you later mate, have a good day," Eric spoke, clapping Cedric on the shoulder before he left, giving Willa a nod of acknowledgment before he left the two of them alone.

"You look beautiful," Cedric spoke, a smile on his face before he leant and pressed his lips against her cheek.

Willa smiled up at him, focusing on morphing her facial features to prevent the blush that was fighting to emerge on her cheeks.

"What are our plans for today?" she questioned.

Cedric held his arm out for her, wanting her to loop hers through his. "Many things but first I want to clarify something," Cedric said as the two of them made their way out onto the grounds and towards Hogsmeade.

"What is it Ced?" Willa questioned.

"When I asked you out on this date it didn't click in my head as to what today was until this morning, are you sure this is what you want?" Cedric questioned softly, looking down at her.

Willa averted her gaze and looked out ahead of them and stayed silent. She couldn't believe that it slipped her mind that today was Halloween when she agreed to the date.

"Willa," Cedric spoke, getting her attention and she finally looked up at him.

She shook her head and gave him a smile. "No, I want to be here. It's a date; we aren't celebrating Halloween." She explained and it was true, she did want to be on this date with Cedric, and she wouldn't celebrate Halloween on a date.

"Good to know," he replied with a smile, becoming concerned when the smile on Willa's face turned into a smirk.

"That and you owe me a box of Ice Cakes." She responded, and Cedric let out a laugh, remembering the bet he foolishly made with her the other week.

"I still can't believe that Lee had managed to get a hold of a niffler and set it loose in the Ravenclaw common room. How did you even get in there?" he asked, giving her a look.

Willa raised a finger to her lips, "shh, it's a secret but Lee's actually a Prefect." She whispered.

"Yes but just because I know where the Gryffindor common room is, doesn't mean I know how to get in," he argued.

"That's because the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms both have passwords while the Ravenclaw common room has a knocker at the entrance that gives a riddle and rumour has it the Hufflepuff common room is you have to tap the barrels in a particular pattern," Willa explained.

"That's why it was the Ravenclaw common because you answered the riddle," Cedric spoke in awe, and Willa shrugged.

"That and we have no connection to Ravenclaw, not really getting along with them. Most of our friends in other houses are in Hufflepuff. There are the rare Ravenclaws though." She explained further, and he nodded.

"How did Lee get caught again?" he questioned.

"Didn't expect Clearwater to not be in class," Willa shrugged.

"I do wonder how much you and your friends get up to that you don't get caught for," Cedric wondered aloud and was worried by the smirk that appeared on Willa's face. "Nope, I don't want to know." He declared, and she laughed, unwrapping her arm from his and taking a few steps in front of him.

"You don't know what you are missing out on Ced," she called out, letting out a squeal as he came running after her.

Cedric caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from running away further. He didn't say anything, just smiled before he leant down and kissed her.

Willa had a large grin on her face when he pulled away. "Come on, let's get you your box of Ice Cakes," Cedric spoke as he linked his fingers with hers, the two of them continuing the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.

.oOo.

Willa had the best time on her date with Cedric, and she was upset when the day finally came to an end. It was when she sat there in the Gryffindor common room talking about dinner that it once again sank in, today was Halloween.

She couldn't bring herself to head down to the Great Hall for dinner, like usual she decided to stay in the common room.

Five years and Willa still refused to sit there and join in the festivities that was Halloween at Hogwarts.

She looked over at the plate of food in front of her. Her mother had got the elves to bring it up to her as she no longer wanted to go down to the kitchens because it involved going past the Great Hall. Also, add in the events that happened the last two years on Halloween, she felt safer in her own common room.

She reached over and grabbed one of the bread rolls that were sitting there and picked at it before retrieving her Charms textbook to work on her essay that Flitwick assigned that week.

She looked up from her book and at where the entrance was to the common room, hearing the Fat Lady's voice come through. She knew it was still too early for the feast to be over with, no one ever left the feast prematurely, not even Fred and George because they knew if she wanted their company she would say so before the Feast started.

It was when she heard the scream that she dropped her book and ran up to her dorm in search of her mirror that was linked to Regulus

"Regulus," she spoke into the mirror and headed back downstairs, her wand out hoping no one had broken into the common room.

"Everything alright Willa?" Regulus' voice slightly startled her but she didn't look at the mirror.

"Is it possible to break into the common rooms without their required entrance, say the Gryffindor one without the password?" she questioned standing in the middle of the common room staring at the door.

"Not the Gryffindor or Slytherin one, no. You need the password to gain entry. The Slytherin one doesn't even have a portrait that guards it like Gryffindor does. Why?"

Willa finally lifted the mirror up and looked at her uncle. "Are you sure? No possible way at all to break in, no way to scare the Fat Lady into letting you in?"

"The Fat Lady has been around since the beginning of Hogwarts. She's guarded the Gryffindor common room since it was built, the same with the knocker for Ravenclaw, the barrels for Hufflepuff and the blank wall for Slytherin. What's going on?" Regulus explained before questioning with more urgency.

"You can hear the Fat Lady's voice from inside the common room to make sure you don't get trampled, but it's not loud enough to make out the words. I heard her voice and then heard a scream, she doesn't scream, ever. I'm alone in here Reg, everyone is down in the Great Hall."

Regulus was silent, and it unnerved Willa, she could see him look around and most likely looking at Bridgette or even Emilia, but she couldn't hear their voices.

"I promise you. No one can get in there without the password and the Fat Lady's permission. If you are that worried about someone getting in then go downstairs and join everyone in the Great Hall and be with your friends."

"Stay on the mirror? Bad things happen on Halloween at Hogwarts now."

"Of course Willa, anything you want."

Willa nodded and walked over to the couch to grab her cloak before she went to leave the common room, she pushed against the back of the Fat Lady's portrait, but it wouldn't move.

"Reg it won't open," Willa spoke, looking at her uncle with wide eyes. She was well and truly worried now. "Regulus?" she questioned when he didn't respond.

"I don't know okay? I don't know why the common room would be blocked. You're a smart witch Willa; you can protect yourself, just focus and don't lose your head. Just give me a minute while I try and contact your mother, does she typically attend the Halloween Feasts?"

Willa nodded and was grateful that Regulus didn't end the call and she was able to have him present. He may not be physically with her but having him there talking to her was enough to keep her calm.

She hadn't been in situations like these, she's only fifteen, she shouldn't be in situations like these. She still finds it ridiculous that her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to battle a troll two years ago. She still didn't know how two First Years were able to take down a troll with such a simple spell.

The only reason she was able to keep her cool then was because she had to worry about the First Years, but she had lost her wand when attempting to avoid the trolls bat, rendering her useless.

"Willa," Regulus spoke, and she looked down at him. "Your mum isn't answering, she must not be in her office. I tried Remus as well."

"If I can't get out, no one can get in." She deduced.

"That's what I think as well Willa. If no one has gotten in yet, then I don't believe anyone will. The Feast will be over soon enough, just wait for everyone to return and they will find out you are in locked in there. Just wait out the time."

Willa nodded and walked over and took a seat on the couch. She didn't like being locked in here.

.oOo.

"Peeves!" Willa exclaimed as she caught sight of the ghost appearing through the wall.

"Gryffindor Princess." He greeted before disappearing, and Willa let out a groan of frustration before throwing herself down on the couch.

She still didn't appreciate being locked in here.

"I've been told to tell you to wait," Peeves spoke as he reappeared through the wall.

Willa sat up and looked at him. "Yes because I can go anywhere I like in here."

"Don't shoot the messenger," Peeves sang.

Willa held up her wand and pointed it at him. "Sure sounds like fun." She grinned, the threat hanging in the air but he blew her a raspberry in response.

"Like father, like daughter."

"What did you say?" she snapped.

"You're locked in here because daddy dearest ripped the Fat Lady's portrait when she refused to allow him to enter."

"I'm stuck in here because of him!?" she yelled.

"Now, now Gryffindor Princess, calm down. Don't want you blowing up the couch. I hear it's pretty comfy." Peeves teased before popping away.

She stood up and looked around the room, wondering what would be the most satisfying object to blow up?

She shook her head and laid back down on the couch. She was plenty angry but not angry enough to justify something being blown up. These days it rarely happened since she now managed to keep her anger under control. She was just pissed off she was stuck in here, bored.

She had eventually fallen asleep on the couch and was woken up to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Mummy?" she questioned in a sleepy daze.

"Are you alright? I spoke with Regulus while we were waiting for the entrance to unlock itself."

"I heard the Fat Lady scream, and I panicked. Regulus reassured me that it's impossible to break in and we realised if I couldn't get out then no one could get in."

Octavia nodded. "Understandable, I would panic as well."

"Was Peeves right, was it really him?"

"That's what we are being told. Now I know you're mad at me but please believe me when I say this, he will never hurt you okay? Regardless of what everyone believed he did all those years ago, he will never hurt you. He loved you very much, and I don't see that changing baby."

"Twelve years in Azkaban and around Dementors can do a lot to a person's mind." Willa snapped, she hated how her mother was defending Sirius all these years later, after everything he was charged with, and she didn't understand it.

"Everyone else is asleep in the Great Hall, are you going to be alright up here on your own?"

"Sure, because daddy dearest will never hurt me." she snapped before standing up and heading to her dorm.

Willa sat there on her bed and stared at the empty room, eternally grateful that it was, in fact, empty as the tears built up in her eyes and for once she didn't keep them at bay, she just curled up in her bed and let the tears freely fall.

She was hurt like usual because of the emotions Halloween always brought upon her. She was angry that her mother was defending her father and she was upset that he did something that terrified her so badly.

Every time she thinks of her father she has good, happy memories of him when she was little, but now she has something that absolutely terrifies her.

At some point Willa had cried herself to sleep, her memories plaguing her in her sleep and when she woke up in the morning, she felt emotionally drained. There was a part of her that wished her dorm wasn't empty when she woke up but of course it was. She stared at the empty dorm for a moment before she stood up and walked over to have a shower before heading down to the Great Hall in search of her friends.

Willa entered the Great Hall. Everyone was still in their pyjamas while they ate breakfast. She originally thought it was only the Gryffindor students that had spent the night in here but now looking around seeing everyone in their pyjamas she instantly realised she was the only one who didn't and she didn't know if she was scared or confused at the thought.

She walked over and took a seat with her friends, and they all looked up, but none of them spoke.

"So what did I miss while being locked in the common room?" Willa questioned as she looked at her friends, reaching over and grabbing some food to pile on her plate.

"That's where you were, figured you were in your mum's suite again," Angelina spoke, and Willa looked at them.

"You mean none of you once thought where I was last night, considering you all left me in the common room." Willa pointed out, and she was a little hurt.

"Willa," Fred spoke calmly, forcing her to look at him and he hoped she would calm down. "Your mum wasn't at the Feast last night; we figured you two were together."

That confused Willa, she thought her mother was there because Regulus couldn't get in contact with her. If she wasn't in the Great Hall, where was she?

"I was locked in, I heard the Fat Lady scream, and when I went to leave, I couldn't get out. Had to wait until the portrait unlocked itself." She explained, and she received a round of apologies from them.

"Are you alright?" Emerson questioned, and Willa looked up at her.

"No, everyone's going to start thinking I'm helping him." She whispered, looking around the Great Hall.

Sirius Black was her father, and she had always shown nothing but love for him, no one would believe she all of a sudden hated him. Everyone was going to think she was helping her father break into Hogwarts for whatever reason he had on his mind.

"You've ignored the rumours before. These won't be any different." Veronica pointed out, but Willa stayed silent, focused on her breakfast instead.

The good mood she was in from her date with Cedric was gone because of what her father had done.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night and Lovelybaka for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	41. Completely Clueless

Chapter 40: Completely Clueless

Over Halloween, Octavia had been following up on a lead away from Hogwarts for Dumbledore. Apparently, it was imperative to leave as soon as she could, and it just so happened that the holiday would give her cover as everyone would be busy celebrating, but because of this, she had to wait a couple of days before she went to the Shrieking Shack in search of Sirius.

Snape was also on the prowl, watching with curious eyes hoping for both her and Remus to get caught helping the escaped convict, but she wasn't going to let him put her husband back in Azkaban. Especially not now that they knew what, or more so who, they were after for evidence of his innocence. Snape's narrowed eyes made her job of sneaking away a bit more difficult, but she needed to speak with Sirius right away.

"Sirius Orion Black!" she yelled when she entered the house.

"Oh Merlin, I do not like that tone of voice. I may just barricade myself in here," his voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll just blow up the damn door Sirius."

"A month ago I was getting called Pads now it's Sirius. What did I do?"

"So, what? You didn't destroy the Fat Lady's portrait?"

"Now, now don't go throwing accusations around, it could have been anyone. You know I heard there is a Werewolf teaching at Hogwarts and a Dreamer, nasty creatures they are."

"Sirius," she growled. "Now is not the time for your stupid jokes!"

The door finally opened, and she was able to see her husband standing there. "The Fat Lady said the password had changed. You didn't give me the correct password."

"I didn't know the password had changed, I'm not the Head, and as such I'm not immediately informed of those things. Did you really have to slash the portrait?"

"You've always claimed I have a temper."

"Yes, something your daughter has inherited and speaking of her," Octavia hit him over the arm.

"Owe! What the bloody hell was that for?" he questioned rubbing the tender spot on his arm.

"Willa was in there; she heard the Fat Lady scream as you slashed the portrait. Apparently, when she contacted Regulus, he couldn't help but notice how frightened she became. She was locked in the tower until we could get access."

Sirius stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms and softly rubbed them up and down. "I didn't know okay? I didn't know she would be in there because you didn't tell me. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt or scare her."

"She's still so mad at me," Octavia whispered. Sirius stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Sirius pulled away and cupped her face. He forgot how much he hated seeing her cry. He wiped away the tears with his thumb before softly pressing his lips against her forehead. "Baby, from what you've told me of our daughter, I doubt she will stay mad forever. Don't you think my breakout and doing what I'm doing is making things harder for her? The rumours about me and in turn about you and her?"

"Merlin when have you ever been the right one?"

"It's been known to happen now and then. Are you alright?"

"I just hate that she is so mad at me. We've always been close. She's always come to me when something was wrong, she always confides in me but now? I had to hear from Emerson about Willa's date."

"A date?" Sirius growled, and Octavia laughed.

"Yes a date, we were dating at her age."

"Not each other."

"Other people Pads, don't be like this. Don't take this the wrong way but you haven't been here, you don't know her anymore, but it's hard for her to make friends."

"Why?"

"She has your arrogance and my habit of not thinking before speaking, add that to her high intelligence she just doesn't understand some things. This particular boy tried to ask her on a date last year, but she screwed it up because she didn't realise what he meant. She's said the wrong thing on many occasions with this boy but yet he still seems interested."

"Is it because of you?" he wearily questioned, and she shook her head.

"No, there are other cases of people with high intelligence not being able to socialise and understand others properly. She has her small group of friends, and they understand that sometimes she can't quite comprehend interactions, they also know when to put her in her place."

When Willa was growing up, Octavia was concerned that her inability to connect with other people was because of her. Andromeda, Amycus, and Regulus all convinced her that it was normal, that there were others with higher than normal intelligence and they also had an inability to connect with people completely.

"What was it like raising her then?"

"Some days were harder than others. She caught on quickly; I couldn't have a conversation in front of her without her catching on as I could with Emerson and Leighton. She took in every bit of information she heard and stored it away with that marvellous memory of hers. It was hard to keep her entertained because she wouldn't read the same book twice and I wouldn't allow her to fly her broom in the backyard. She got to an age that she was stealing the elder Weasley boys and Nymph's textbooks when they weren't using them and reading them." Octavia explained, and Sirius was pleased to see a smile on his wife's face.

"Who would have thought my daughter would be stealing books to gain information," Sirius responded letting out a laugh, and Octavia grinned at him, stepping closer and burying her face into his chest.

"You're here now, and I won't let anything happen to you, I won't let you go back to Azkaban without a fight, we will find Peter and hand him over to the Ministry and have your named cleared," Octavia spoke quietly. "Trust me."

"Always baby," Sirius pressed his lips against her head.

.oOo.

Willa stood awkwardly outside the entrance to her mother's office. She was still mad at her mother for keeping information from her, but she couldn't hold on to that anger now that rumours were floating around the Castle surrounding Sirius' break-in. It didn't sit well with everyone that she wasn't present at the Halloween Feast, regardless of her having been locked in Gryffindor Tower.

Willa entered her mother's suite, ignoring her glance as she walked over and took a seat on the bed. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them as the tears built up in her eyes.

"You've always wanted to know why I hate my birthday?" she questioned softly, her gaze drifting to where Octavia was sitting.

"It never made sense, you've always had pleasant birthdays."

"My second birthday you threw this huge party at the Potters, everyone was there. It's the last time I remember everyone being together. I have memories of everyone afterward but not together. I know what it's like to have a birthday with everyone there to celebrate, it'll never happen again." Willa spoke quietly, reaching up and wiping away the tears.

"Baby I didn't think you remembered stuff from that early?" Octavia questioned, and Willa shrugged.

It was hard for them to determine at what point Willa began remembering everything from when she was little, no particular point in time stuck out for her. Her memories were either vivid or just bits of flashes.

"I remember enough from that birthday to know everyone was there. It was when I first met Fred and George."

Octavia didn't say anything, she stood up and walked over to join Willa on the bed. She pulled her daughter into her arms. "Baby I know we lost so many people because of the war, lost so many people we considered family, but we have others around us now that care about us. We have all of the Weasley family, you have the girls and Lee, and we have Amycus and Leighton. Baby, we have made a new family."

Willa reached up and wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry for being so mad at you, I just can't believe he betrayed James and Lily."

"I always told you, we were missing information."

"Then what happened?"

"I am handling it. I need you to focus on your OWLs, it's an important year for you," Octavia responded, and Willa pulled away, looking at her mother.

She was very intrigued as to what happened, but she had a feeling no matter what she did, no matter how many times she asked she had a feeling her mother wouldn't tell her.

"You know I had a date with Cedric on Saturday?" Willa questioned, a smile instantly reappearing with the memory of the day.

"I do, Emerson told me. McGonagall was talking about revoking your privilege to go to Hogsmeade, and I managed to convince her otherwise."

"Thank you," Willa looked at Octavia, she had been ignoring her mother, being cold and harsh towards her but yet she still did this for her.

"You're my daughter, and I will do anything to make you happy baby," Octavia reached over and wiped away the remaining tears sitting on her daughter's cheek. "Now, I have a meeting that I have to attend but thank you for opening up to me." Octavia kissed the top of Willa's head before she stood up and left.

Willa sat there for a moment before she got up and walked over to the mirror to make sure all traces of her crying were gone from her face before she left and went in search of friends. She had some time to kill before Quidditch Practice started.

Willa entered the Gryffindor team room thoroughly drenched just in time to hear Wood claim that they were playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. "Why the change?" she questioned, and he spun around to look at her.

"You're late!" he exclaimed, and she shrugged, waiting for him to respond. "Flint's been to see me." Wood continued, turning to face the rest of the team while Willa walked around to stand behind everyone while she dried herself off.

"Why?" the team chorused together.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm is still injured, but it's obvious why they're doing it. They think playing in this weather will damage their chances."

There had been high winds and heavy rain all day, in fact as Willa looked around she could tell that the rest of the team got caught in the downpour as well. They could even hear distant rumbles of thunder.

Willa shook her head as the conversation moved from Slytherin's strong aversion to getting wet to who the new Hufflepuff Captain was. When Cedric was named Willa was shocked. She knew he was a Prefect, but she didn't realise he was also the new Captain. She shook her head as Fred and George noticed the look on her face, and it wasn't long until Wood had given up convincing them that the match won't be anywhere near as easy as it was two years ago when Harry caught the snitch in five minutes. He wanted them to take Hufflepuff seriously, but it seemed a futile effort.

Wood had moved onto quickly changing all the plays he had them spend weeks memorising in hopes of beating Slytherin now that their opponent was different.

Willa was unsure as to what was going to happen now that they were playing Hufflepuff and if the weather continued like this, then it would have a hand in how the match played out.

.oOo.

Octavia was doing her rounds the night before a Quidditch Match, and she wasn't happy about it. She wished she could sleep after having spent the previous night with Remus making sure he made it through the Full Moon perfectly fine.

Snape was still brewing the Wolfsbane potions, which confused both of them to no end as they had no idea why he agreed to it in the first place and they didn't want to ask, worried that he would change his mind.

"Peeves!" she called out, finally catching sight of the poltergeist floating at the end of the corridor placing something on the roof. She had a bone to pick with him, but he had been mysteriously avoiding her all term.

She had a dream not long after term began from her first year at Hogwarts and it was a conversation with Peeves, and he distinctively called one of her friends a rat.

"Dreamer!" Peeves bellowed back, saluting her before he came to full attention in front of her.

Octavia knew that Peeves looked up to her and Remus, loving the stunts they pulled as students. She even understood why Peeves had been calling Willa the 'Gryffindor Princess' but refused to explain to her. Mainly because it was fun to see her daughter annoyed that there was something she didn't know.

"Do you remember a conversation from my first year at Hogwarts, when we began giving you Zonko products in exchange for your help and silence?" she questioned, hoping he would remember.

"Vaguely…"

"You called one of my friends a rat. We were first years, and Peter wasn't an Animagus then. Did you know then that he was a rat?" she questioned, looking up at him. He blew a raspberry at her before flying away. "Peeves, please." She pleaded with him.

Peeves looked back at her and nodded. "I didn't want Potty and the Muggle girl to die. I liked Potty, and the Muggle girl was sweet to me."

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us that we couldn't trust Peter? James and Lily could still be here if we knew." Octavia spoke, tears building up in her eyes, she was partly mad at Peeves for not telling her all those years ago.

"Didn't realise rat boy was smart enough to pull it off."

Octavia just nodded, she didn't know what else to say. Instead, she was angrier at herself for not realising what was right in front of her since she was eleven years old.

"Saw him talking with snakes, that's why I know." Peeves spoke, hoping to reassure Octavia.

"I have patrols," Octavia spoke quietly, turning and leaving. She hoped to quickly check the last of this corridor before getting some sleep before the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch Match tomorrow.

.oOo.

Octavia was glad for her internal heating source as she sat there in the Quidditch stands and watched the match taking place between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

She was seated in the Professors section of the stands and despite her being able to hear Lee's commentary, neither could truly see what was happening very well during the match. She was only just able to make out when someone scored so she could keep a tally of the points as well as paying attention to Lee's commentary in case she missed a goal.

She looked at where she could see the three Gryffindor Chasers fly up and down the Quidditch Pitch attempting to throw the Quaffle between them, knowing one was her daughter and just hoped she was safe during this game.

Octavia wasn't naïve, she knew how the professional matches worked, and they played in games with very similar conditions to this. She just didn't like the idea of her daughter getting hurt.

She could feel it the moment the Dementors came too close to the Pitch, the cold and depressive feeling that made its way around the pitch.

She looked around and quickly noticed them in the air; she needed to get them away from here where there were too many students, students that couldn't defend themselves.

Thinking of the children sitting in the stands and playing in the match, she focused on her love and her need to protect them as she produced her Dragon Patronus knowing it would be large enough to push the Dementors away.

But she wasn't quick enough as a red blob fell from the sky.

She was too busy focusing on keeping her Patronus aimed at the Dementors that she couldn't stop the falling Gryffindor, she was grateful that Dumbledore was sitting beside her and he was able to slow down the student's descent.

Octavia stayed in her spot as she kept her Patronus in place so it could finish it's job. It wasn't until she was sure they were gone and were no longer at risk of harming the crowd that she headed down to the ground to see which student had fallen.

"Oh Merlin, James forgive me," she spoke as she stood there and noticed that Harry was being carried out of the pitch. She looked over at where Willa was standing, seeing how she was leaning against Angelina. "I think you should all get up to the Hospital Wing and get checked out by Madam Pomfrey." She ordered the two teams.

"Mum?" Willa's weak voice came through, and Octavia stepped closer to her.

"I will come check on you; I just need to handle the Dementors." Octavia reached out and placed a hand on Willa's cheek, frowning at it feeling cold and clammy. "Eat lots of chocolate. I will be up as soon as I can." Willa nodded as she leant against Angelina, the two girls slowly making their way up to the Castle.

She still didn't understand why the Dementors affected her and Willa worse than anyone else, but it seemed as though they had a real knack for hitting Willa worse than anyone else. Yes, Octavia could feel sluggish from being around them but she was all right as long as she had her Patronus beside her and would get some chocolate as soon as she entered the Castle but Willa was being held up by Angelina or was there something that happened that Octavia missed? Did a Dementor get too close to Willa while she was distracted by Harry falling?

.oOo.

Willa grudgingly sat there on the bed in the Hospital Wing eating the chocolate Pomfrey handed her before going and checking on the rest of the Quidditch team.

She felt fine and didn't understand why she was forced to stay on the bed, even if she were allowed to leave, she wouldn't. Especially not while Harry was still unconscious.

She looked over at the sound of the doors opening and closing and found her mother walking towards her.

"I'm fine mum," she reassured her, but Octavia didn't say anything, just walked and grabbed her face, inspecting every part of her body to make sure she was okay.

"You sure you're alright baby?" Octavia questioned.

"Yes mum, I'm fine. I think the only reason I've been ordered to stay in bed is because of what happened at the start of term."

"Angelina was holding you up," Octavia pointed out.

"I took a Bludger to my ankle, that's why she was holding me up. Before you argue about why I was cold and my skin was clammy, in case you forget we don't all have internal heaters like you. It was raining, and I was cold." Willa argued, and Octavia gave her a look.

"You were severely affected on the train, more so than Harry. Are you sure you feel fine?"

"Yes mum," Willa complained. She heard someone snickering, and she shot the twins a look.

Octavia winked at Willa before turning and facing the twins. "What about you two? Are you alright?" she placed a hand on each of their faces and looked them over.

"We're fine," they grumbled attempting to pull away.

"Next time don't laugh at someone being fussed over by their mother, or I'll inform yours of what happened, and I daresay she will be much worse than me." Octavia threatened, and you could see the fear in their eyes. Willa couldn't help but smirk at the twins.

The doors opened once again, and when Willa allowed her gaze to drift she noticed Cedric heading her way, he was still soaked and in his Quidditch robes much like she was, and she didn't even attempt to fight the smile that appeared on her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" he questioned once he was closer to the bed.

Willa looked behind Cedric at where Fred and George were still standing, laughing between them and she couldn't help but snicker as their faces paled with whatever it was her mother said to them.

"I will be, just need to eat some more chocolate." She responded, and he nodded, looking over at where Harry was still unconscious in the bed across from her.

"What about Potter?"

"Just have to wait for him to wake up, his fall was slowed enough to prevent any significant damage," Willa explained, and Cedric nodded, his gaze going back to her and it was then he noticed that her foot was elevated.

"What happened there?" he questioned softly, but she ignored him as she caught sight of her mother leaving the Hospital Wing.

"Mum?" she called out, and Octavia turned to face her.

"I'm going to check on Remus, remember what I said in your first year," Octavia explained, giving Willa a smile.

Willa looked at her mother before shifting her gaze to Cedric who was still looking at her, she looked back at her mum and nodded.

Willa waited until the doors closed behind Octavia before shifting over in her bed and waiting for Cedric to take a seat beside her. "I just caught a Bludger to my ankle is all, but I am perfectly fine. Pomfrey just wants me to stay off it for an hour or so to make sure the bone is properly healed," she explained.

"Probably because you've broken that ankle so many times," Fred called out, and Willa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Good to hear," he responded softly. "What's this about broken ankles?"

"It's nothing; they're convinced there is a Bludger magnet in my ankles is all." Willa broke off a piece of her chocolate and held it up for Cedric. "You were out there; you need chocolate too."

"Excellent point." He grabbed the chocolate before standing up, and Willa looked up at him, confused. "I'll be back. You made a good point about the chocolate, so I want to go make sure the rest of my team is safe and then speak to the other Prefects about making sure chocolate is given out to all the students."

"Aw, isn't the Perfect Hufflepuff Prefect such a good boy," she teased with a smirk on her face.

Cedric shook his head before leaning down and gently kissing her cheek. He didn't even say anything as he pulled away, just gave her a look before shaking his head and walking away.

She looked over at where her friends were sitting, "I'm confused." She spoke, and they laughed at her.

It was at that point that the rest of their mates entered the Hospital Wing. Emerson took one look at the laughing drenched Quidditch players before turning to Willa and her look of confusion. "What did you do?" she questioned.

"She called Cedric a name," Fred yelled out across the room.

"Quiet, all of you," Pomfrey demanded, and everyone turned to look at her. "Or I will ask you to leave." Everyone nodded, and Pomfrey returned to her office.

"What did you say?" Emerson questioned.

Willa gave Emerson a look before she quickly explained what happened with Cedric.

"Willa!" Emerson exclaimed, and it just increased Willa's confusion. "You don't go calling the person you like names."

"I've called him that before," Willa pointed out.

Emerson shook her head. "I don't know how to help you anymore," she spoke, walking away to check on the others.

Willa sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and looked at where her friends were standing next to Harry's bed. She could see that they were having a conversation amongst themselves, but they were too quiet, and she couldn't quite make out their voices.

She was pleased to see Harry sit up now that he was awake. "Harry!" she exclaimed, and he looked over at her.

Willa was being left out of whatever conversation they were having, she wasn't too pleased but there was nothing she could do about it.

It didn't take long for Pomfrey to come out and usher the Quidditch team out, claiming they were all fine and now that Harry was awake they could leave and return to their common room where they could wash off the remaining mud on them.

"You can leave as well Miss Black," Pomfrey spoke, looking at Willa and she just grew more confused.

"You said an hour. It's been barely 30 minutes." She argued and Pomfrey gave her a pointed look.

"Are you stating that you wish to spend more time than necessary in here?" she pointed out and Willa shook her head, climbing off her bed.

She gave Fred a smile as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her to help her to the common room.

Despite Pomfrey saying she was free to leave she was still wary about putting weight on her ankle, fearing it would make it worse. But she was grateful that Fred was there to help her.

But what Willa didn't notice was that Cedric had made his way back up to the Hospital Wing, Cedric planned on spending time with her while she was resting but instead the look of her leaning against Fred like she was sent a surge of jealousy through him.

.oOo.

Willa was currently down in the Quidditch Pitch just aimlessly flying around on her broom. She wanted to avoid the gloomy mess that had become the Gryffindor common room after their loss against Hufflepuff yesterday. The fact that her classmates were still cautious around her wasn't improving her mood either.

It was when she was coming up from making a loop on her broom that she noticed the figure down on the ground, watching her.

Typically Willa would be creeped out by something like this, but the fact that it was Cedric made all the difference.

She flew down towards the ground but hovered a couple of inches above, giving him a smile. "Hi."

"What's going on with you, Fred and George?" he blurted out, and Willa scrunched her face up.

"We're friends, why?" she responded, jumping off her broom allowing her to stand in front of him.

"Are you sure? Triad relationships may not be very common, but they do happen from time to time." He argued.

"What are you jealous?" she questioned, but she didn't like the look on his face. Willa looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, pushing past Cedric to leave, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

Cedric, not wanting her to leave, wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her back against him, pulling her flush against his chest while the other hand went to her neck.

A gasp of shock left her mouth, but it was cut off by Cedric pressing his lips against hers.

Willa pushed against his chest and looked up into his eyes, "what was that for?"

"Yes I'm jealous of Fred and George, I'm incredibly jealous of the two guys you have no problem throwing yourself all over. It's why I'm asking if anything is happening between you because I'm jealous because I want you and don't want them to have you." Cedric explained, and Willa stood there shocked for a moment before she leant up and pressed her lips against his, wrapping the arm he didn't have a grasp of around his neck.

Cedric pulled away and rested his forehead against her, instantly taking notice of the flushed faced of Willa. "Merlin you are adorable looking like that."

Willa grinned at him while attempting to change the colouring of her face and he frowned at her.

"That's cheating," he complained, but she just laughed.

"Get used to it Diggory; I don't play fair." She winked at him before pulling away and heading for the exit.

"Hang on a minute," Cedric spoke as he chased after Willa and wrapped an arm around her waist causing a squeal of a shock to come from her. "I didn't say you get to leave."

Willa looked up and smiled sweetly at him, "I have a detention to attend, so you have no choice."

"How does that not surprise me at all, one thing first. You kissed me back," Cedric stated, and a blush appeared on Willa's face.

It didn't matter if Willa had no problem embarrassing herself in front of everyone in Hogwarts, but when it came to her private life, she hated when the smallest bit of information was spreading around Hogwarts.

"Willa?" Cedric questioned softly, and she looked up at him, allowing him to see a side of her he had never seen before.

Willa looked completely vulnerable, her eyes wide with fear. He placed his hands on her neck and softly traced her jaw with his thumb.

"I already told you how I feel," Cedric spoke, his voice still soft.

"Yes, you said you were jealous of Fred and George," Willa responded, unsure as to what Cedric was on about.

Cedric shook his head with the hint of a smile, "you can be incredibly bright with some things but completely clueless with others. Willa, I'm jealous of the twins because I want a relationship with you, I have feelings for you."

Willa stood there and stared at Cedric, blinking a couple of times as she processed what he just said.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Early on in the story a few people were asking as to why Willa hated her birthday, this is the reason why. It was never a vital part of the story. As you can see, it's just a part of who she is, her memory once again coming into play. She's now using it as an olive branch to repair things with her mother.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Senyuu and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	42. The Sight of Blood

Chapter 41: The Sight of Blood

Octavia looked up at the sound of the knock on her office door, she was on her way out and couldn't think of who would be knocking on her door. She had told her sixth and seventh years that she would be unreachable over the next couple of days and that if they had any questions Hagrid would be able to answer them and he was even taking the small number of classes she would be missing. She had told both Willa and Emerson that she would be leaving and she would be searching for Sirius on her way off the grounds.

They had been given a potential lead on the locket Horcrux that was stolen from Grimmauld Place, but Regulus was unable to check it out with him being stuck in Australia with both Bridgette and Emilia not feeling well and he also wasn't able to get time off work. So instead Dumbledore had given her permission to leave the grounds and follow it up.

She walked over and pulled open her office door and found Harry standing on the other side. "Harry, I do apologise, but I was on my out. Is this important?" she questioned, quickly realising her mistake at the look on his face. "Come in; I'm sure my task can wait a bit." She stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"You've always said I could come to you, about anything." He spoke, looking at her full of hope and Octavia nodded, walking over and taking a seat on her desk.

"I did and you can. What's going on Harry? What is so important you are missing breakfast?" Octavia questioned.

"No, I had breakfast. Couldn't sleep last night and got up early." He responded.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Octavia questioned. She was unsure as to how to broach this with Harry, with Willa and Emerson they just outright said what was bothering them both knowing that Octavia would never judge them for anything that happened, but it was obvious that Harry thought differently.

She would never turn him away, especially since she told him that she would always be there to talk if he ever wanted or felt the need to. It was clear that Harry wanted to discuss something, but she had no idea as to what was truly bothering him.

"Do you know what happened the night my parents died?" he questioned, and Octavia had to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat.

"Briefly, I do not know the full details because I didn't ask. I couldn't handle knowing what truly happened. I know Voldemort turned up at their house, killed them before attempting to kill you. If you wish to know the full story, I believe Dumbledore will be the person to speak to." She answered, hoping this wasn't truly what the thirteen-year-old wanted to talk about.

Harry shook his head, and it confused her, but she stayed silent waiting for him to speak. "Ron and Hermione said that you were the one to repel the Dementors, you produced this giant silvery dragon that pushed them away. Can you teach me how to do that?" he questioned full of such hope and Octavia hated that she was going to hurt him turning him down.

"Harry…"

"Please, every time they come near me I hear Voldemort murdering my mum." He spoke sounding incredibly dejected, and Octavia's heart broke. She couldn't imagine hearing something like that. She couldn't imagine hearing anyone of her loved ones die.

Octavia got off her desk and went and knelt in front of Harry. "Harry I can't teach you, for many reasons I cannot teach you. I'm terribly sorry, I am."

Harry looked up at her, "why?" he questioned softly, and Octavia took a deep breath.

"Because my magic is different than yours, I physically cannot teach you how to cast a Patronus because mine isn't cast the same as yours." She explained and just hoped he didn't ask questions, she had no problem explaining to Harry that her magic was different, she just didn't know how he would react.

Harry nodded and pushed the chair back allowing him to stand up. "I have class," he muttered before he left her office.

Octavia stood up and scrubbed her hands up and down her face, she hated turning him down like that, but she didn't know how she would be able to help Harry cast a Patronus when her own was built on love and not happiness.

She finished packing up her things and giving Harry enough time to get away from her office before she left and went in search of Sirius, hoping she could convince him not to do anything rash while she was away.

.oOo.

Willa was fuming, this time it was different. This time the comments aimed at her from Wood were personal, and she didn't understand why.

She stood there in the Gryffindor team room after practice was finished waiting for the prick of a Quidditch Captain to leave the male change rooms. Harry was the first to come out, quickly noticing her foul mood.

"Willa?" he questioned warily, but Willa just ignored him. Before he had the chance to call her name a second time, Fred and George left the change room putting a hand on his shoulder and directing him out.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Wood?" Willa yelled out in frustration when the prat of a Quidditch Captain finally emerged.

"You, you're my bloody problem Black. I wish Charlie had put someone else on the team instead of you because then that way you wouldn't be my problem, I regret not sucking it up two years ago to hold tryouts for your position. I even wish you weren't such a damn good player so I could just kick you off the team and hopefully find someone else." A smirk appeared on her face, and a glare appeared on his.

"So what because I'm such a good player you use every practice session to berate me, have Fred and George use me as target practice or give me extra laps compared to everyone else?"

"No I do that because you piss me off, acting like I'm not the Captain, you don't even listen to what I say. I'm lucky if I get you to stay back and run those laps that are meant for punishment. Instead, you just leave with everyone else."

"You're an asshole." Willa hissed through her teeth.

"And you're a bitch who should have been in Slytherin like the rest of your family; you're just as bad as them."

The sound of Willa's hand slapping him across the face rang through the team room. They were both silent, glaring at each other and within seconds Willa had turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Woah, hold up there Willa. Are you alright?" Willa looked up and found Cedric to be the one who spoke and gripped her shoulders to steady her once they collided.

Willa didn't respond straight away, just pulled out of his grasp and walked off muttering something about Quidditch Captains.

"Hey, hold up there," Cedric called out as he chased after her, quickly catching up and stepping in front of her to block her entrance to the Castle. He placed his hands on her neck and gave her a smile. "Talk to me. Please."

Willa looked up at Cedric before looking down at where her hand was still stinging from slapping Wood. "I slapped him," she whispered. She needed to calm down. She couldn't lose control in front of Cedric.

"Slapped who?" he questioned.

Willa looked up at him and shook her head. She needed to get away and calm down and soon.

Cedric cupped her face and leant down to kiss her softly. "I'm your boyfriend. You talk to me about these things."

A large smile appeared on Willa's face at the word 'boyfriend,' it had been a week since he had asked her and she couldn't be happier.

"I'm glad to see you smiling but what happened?" he questioned once more.

"Just the usual, Wood and I arguing except this time it ended with me slapping him." She explained.

Cedric pulled his hands away from her face and linked one hand with hers. "You know you shouldn't have slapped him right. You could be kicked off the team for it."

Willa groaned, pulling on his arm and he let out a laugh. "It's not funny, don't laugh at me," she complained, shooting him a look but he grinned at her before pulling her close and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I get you and Wood don't get along, but you should apologise for slapping him. You need to stay on the team if you want to play professionally." Cedric spoke, hoping to convince her to do the right thing but she gave him a look.

"You need help if you believe I'm apologising to him." Willa was hoping to change the subject, "Do you still need help with the Magical Creatures essay we were assigned?" Cedric looked at her for a moment.

"Yes I do, thank you." He gave her a smile before leading her towards the library. "How's Potter doing?"

"Better, of course, he's still upset about his broom but wouldn't you be?"

"It's a broom, Willa. I would be thankful for my life."

Willa pulled away from Cedric and stared at him. "I'm sorry what did you say?" she stuttered.

Cedric looked at her for a moment before continuing along to the library.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" she yelled out after him.

"I said my life is more important than a broom," he responded, earning a scoff from Willa before she slowly followed after him.

But her actions halted as she entered the library, everyone turned and looked at her.

She had been steering clear of communal areas to avoid the whisperings that were taking place around the Castle because of Sirius.

Normally Willa was one to ignore the whisperings and rumours, but this was becoming too much, it been going on for too long, usually after this long something else had come along to pull the attention of the students.

She looked over at where Cedric was watching her, but she couldn't do this, her anger was already on edge and being forced to sit in here may just push her over.

Instead, she turned on her heel and left the Library, taking every shortcut she knew of to lose Cedric before heading out to the grounds.

She would search him out later and apologise for ditching him and not helping him with the essay they had, she did want to help him, but she couldn't sit in there and deal with the students any longer.

Willa had left the Castle and headed towards the Forbidden Forest, she knew she wasn't allowed in there but Hagrid had told her about the new unicorn foul that was amongst the herd, and she desperately wanted to see it. She knew where the unicorn herd like to stay and could easily get there without running into the other animals. It was just Hagrid she had to keep an eye on.

Luck wasn't on her side though; Hagrid was out in the pumpkin patch him tending to Buckbeak. Ever since the incident with the third years during their first lesson Hagrid was having to keep Buckbeak tied up to prevent anything further from happening.

Willa had gotten into the habit to coming down to the pumpkin patch and giving Buckbeak some attention. The poor Hippogriff wouldn't appreciate being tied up like he was.

In the end, she ended up taking a seat underneath the large tree by the Black Lake, not wanting to go back inside.

The sound of a bark confused her, she turned around and was startled at the sight of a black dog standing there.

She recognised the dog; there were many photos of it in the house. It was her father, Sirius Black.

She scrambled backward, away from the dog but it slowly crept closer to her.

"Stop," she spoke, her voice breaking and the dog instantly stopped, dropping to the ground. "I know who you are."

She was unsure as she watched the dog lay there on the ground whimpering, uncertain as to what she should do.

She hated that he was the reason that James and Lily were dead, hated him because her life would have been so different if he didn't betray them all and she hated him because despite it all she still loved him.

"Just leave before I tell someone you're still here," Willa spoke, her voice quiet as tears built up in her eyes. Sirius didn't budge, just stayed there watching her. "Leave!" Willa yelled as the tears ran down her cheeks.

He reluctantly stood up and left.

Willa stayed there in her spot as she buried her face in her knees as the tears freely flowed and it wasn't long until a pair of arms came around her. She looked up and saw it was Cedric.

"I'm sorry for leaving," she apologised, and he softly kissed her before sitting down beside her.

"It's fine; I guess I didn't realise just how much this was all affecting you."

Willa pulled away from Cedric and wiped away her tears. "I'm all right, why would I care about what people think about me?" she questioned coolly she stood up and walked closer to the Black Lake.

"Willa, don't shut me out. That's not how relationships work."

Willa spun around and glared at Cedric. "You think I don't know how relationships work?!" she yelled at him. "Just because I grew up with only my mother doesn't mean I don't know how relationships work. Fred and George's house was practically a second home, I saw Molly and Arthur together, and I've got my aunts and uncles. Don't you dare claim something like that."

Cedric stood up and walked closer to Willa, only to have her take a step back and trip over a rock and land in the water.

She let out a scream of frustration before punching her fists into the water all while Cedric held in his laughter.

"It's not funny Ced."

"Oh it kind of is," he spoke with an amused expression on his face while a scowl was on Willa's. He held a hand out for her to help her up.

"You aren't at all worried about me pulling you in?" she questioned innocently.

Cedric narrowed his eyes at her, but she just grinned at him grabbing his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"Why would I pull you in when you expect it, it's not as funny." She remarked with a smirk.

"I just won't help you from now on," he responded with a grin, and she narrowed her eyes.

"That's not how relationships work," she mocked him, and he let out a laugh, stepping closer to her and placing a hand on her cheek.

"Be honest with me, are you really bothered by what everyone is thinking about you?" he questioned softly.

Willa looked up at him, staying silent for a moment. She didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of him. She hated that he'd seen her cry.

"They think I'm helping him. They think I'm helping a murdering madman. I just…" Willa started speaking but stopped when she didn't know how to continue. She didn't know how to voice how she felt about this. She hated but loved her father at the same time, and it was tearing her up.

Cedric leant down and kissed her. "Come on let's get you inside to dry up and have a warm shower and then we can find an empty classroom to work on our essay, away from the whisperings of the other students. How does that sound?" he questioned.

"Perfect," Willa responded with a smile.

.oOo.

"What-" Willa jumped at the sound of Cedric's voice and shot him a glare before looking back around the corner. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Shush Diggory, you'll get me caught," Willa responded causing Cedric to look around the corner, his curiosity peaking.

Cedric instantly became worried the moment he caught sight of two Slytherin's standing in the corridor. "Don't do it, whatever you are planning please don't do it. They're in Slytherin." Cedric pleaded with her.

"Oh shush Prefect, I'm getting even now just be quiet will you," Willa responded sounding bored.

"Willa please, let's just go somewhere else." Cedric pleaded with her, but she just waved her hand to shut him up before she pulled her wand out and pointed down the corridor towards the two Slytherin students, whispering the spell.

She stood there for a moment and marvelled as one of the Slytherins proceeded to be covered in paint, their gaze instantly turning her direction before a glare appeared on their face.

"You are so dead Black!" He yelled down the corridor, while the girl he was talking to started laughing.

"Sorry got to run Carrow, see you round," Willa shouted back before grabbing Cedric's hand and pulling him down the corridor as she began to run away.

"He looked real pissed Willa. You could get into a lot of trouble for what you did. He's a Prefect!" Cedric exclaimed when they came to a stop.

Willa flashed him a smile, "so are you Ced, if you wanted to stop me you could have, but you didn't, now why is that?" she questioned.

"That is a marvellous question Miss Black," McGonagall's voice came from behind them and Willa muttered to herself before turning and facing her Professor. "Mr. Diggory you are a Prefect, why didn't you stop Miss Black here from doing what she did?"

"Don't answer that Cedric," Willa spat out, shooting him a look. "Now I don't believe for a second he snitched on me and plus he started it, or don't you remember me walking around for the last week in Slytherin robes?" Willa responded, and McGonagall gave her a look.

Willa was still unsure as to how Leighton got access to all of her robes; she was entirely confused about it all.

"I seem to recall you starting it in your First Year, something about a confetti card?" McGonagall pointed out, and Willa grinned.

"Nonsense, he blew a cake up in my face that previous summer," Willa explained, ignoring the look Cedric gave her, hoping she would stop, knowing it would only get worse.

"This feud has to end, I will see you both for detention on Monday, Mr. Diggory you may head off while Miss Black you will come with me," McGonagall spoke, giving them both their directions for the afternoon.

Cedric shot Willa a look for landing him in detention before leaving.

"He had nothing to do with it, and you know it, he came across me getting even on Leighton," Willa spoke up once Cedric was gone, hoping to get him out of a pointless detention.

"He's a Prefect and as such should have put a stop to what you were doing, now which one?"

"Seriously?" Willa questioned in shock, "Remus," she responded before following McGonagall towards Remus' office, not at all surprised when she entered and found her mother already in there, what did surprise her was Leighton leaning against the wall with a sour look on his face.

"Almost five years this feud has been going on, it has to end now," McGonagall demanded before she turned and left, leaving the four of them to deal with what happened.

Willa turned and looked at Leighton, "I thought we had a rule about not snitching, what are you doing in here?" Willa snapped, and Leighton held his hands up.

"I came across O on my way back to my common room, please tell me this will come off in the shower," Leighton questioned, still not impressed that he was covered in paint.

"You charmed all my robes to show I was in Slytherin, for a week," Willa responded.

"With your cunning nature, you should be," Leighton commented with a smirk.

"That's enough you two," Octavia interrupted them and wasn't at all surprised when the two shared a grin. "McGonagall is right. This feud has to end. It's been going on for way too long and the older you get, the worse it gets, honestly, Leighton, you are almost seventeen, and you're a Prefect, you should know better by now. I know Amycus hasn't raised you to behave this way."

"No that was all you O," Leighton responded, giving his aunt a smirk.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at them all. "Honestly that is enough, all three of you. Snow you are as bad as they are at times, you are a grown witch, and yet I got sent a glitter bomb four years ago. Leighton, you are a Prefect and almost in your seventh year, you turn seventeen next week, and Willa, don't even get me started on what you get up to. No more, this is enough." Remus spoke, scolding all three of them.

"But…" Willa started but was given a stern look by Remus.

"No, enough is enough. No more sneaking into each other's dorms, no more pulling pranks in the corridors and no more joke presents. Willa if I see anything out of the ordinary for Leighton's birthday next week I will confiscate your broom." He threatened, and Willa gulped, quickly nodding. "Don't think I won't do the same to you as well Leighton." He got in before Leighton could say anything to Willa.

"Understood," Leighton responded, looking over at Willa. Neither of them wanted to have their brooms confiscated and despite the number of embarrassing things that had occurred to them over the years they did enjoy the challenge of getting revenge.

"Good, now that is all sorted how about tea?" Remus questioned.

"Please tell me this will wash off Willa?" Leighton questioned once more, but Willa let out a laugh.

"I had to wear Slytherin robes for a week, I'm sure you can handle being covered in paint a little longer," Willa responded with a grin.

"The number of things you have both pulled on each other, and you're worried about a little paint?" Octavia questioned, but it didn't remove the glare from Leighton's face.

"I'm covered, how does no one realise that?!" he yelled out, but everyone snickered, accepting the mugs from Remus.

"Ooo coffee," Willa spoke cheerfully realising she was given coffee instead of tea. "Thank you, Moony." Willa had definitely inherited Octavia's taste for coffee, preferring it more than tea.

Remus gave her a smile. "You're welcome, just stay out of trouble. You don't have long left until Christmas break."

Willa looked up at the wizard she was raised by, despite the hard feelings when he initially returned he was still like an uncle to her. She knew that he obviously knew what she got up to as a student, having heard the stories from her mother. But Willa also knew what her parents and friends were like at Hogwarts, and Remus was included in that list of friends.

She looked completely innocent with wide eyes and a soft smile on her face. It was in moments like these she was grateful for her Metamorphmagus ability as it helped improve the innocent look she had perfected over the years. "You want me to behave, much like you did as a student no?" she questioned, and Remus turned to look at Octavia.

"You know this is because you didn't punish her properly." He pointed out.

"I raised her exactly the same as I did with Emerson and you have no complaints about her," she argued.

"I don't see Emerson getting herself into this prank war."

"No, but she does let it go by not putting a stop it."

"Actually," Willa cut in her. "She was the one that gave me the idea for the paint spell." She informed them, and everyone turned to look at her, including Leighton. "What? It's as if you all forget who her parents are. You all say I'm just as bad as my parents but look at who hers were."

Octavia turned and looked at Remus. "She has a point you know, you and Lilith were just as bad as the rest of us. Just because you didn't spend nearly as much time in detention doesn't make you any better. You both did have some remarkable ideas."

"See, no one suspects the good kid," Willa argued while Octavia looked a little smug.

"Willa gets caught more because she doesn't lie, which if she did then she wouldn't be in as much trouble as she is." Octavia turned her gaze on Willa.

This wouldn't the first time that someone had brought this up with Willa but Willa never changed. She always claimed she didn't see the point of it.

"Why? Why would I let someone take the blame for something I did, it doesn't make sense." Willa spoke up, attempting to defend herself but Leighton let out a laugh.

"Because it keeps you out of trouble," Leighton pointed out when he stopped laughing, and Willa turned to look at him.

"You lie all the time, and yet you're in trouble just like I am, but I suppose being in Slytherin makes the world of difference. Aren't you all trained to be deceitful?" Willa snapped.

"Baby calm down," Octavia spoke calmly.

"Why? I've been in a constant state of anger all term because my idiot of a father decided now would be the perfect time to break out of Azkaban when he could have waited two more years. Two more years!" Willa yelled as she spun around to glare at her mother. "And you both thought it would be marvellous to keep secrets. I've been asking for years as to what truly happened, what happened to cause best friends to turn on each other but no, I'm too young!" she yelled while waving her hand at the two adults in the room.

But the mug in Willa's hands exploded before anyone else could attempt to calm Willa down.

"Fuck," Willa muttered as she lowered her gaze and looked at her hand, not only was it slightly burnt from the coffee, she also had small cuts from the broken pieces of the mug.

She didn't know why it worked, but somehow after something exploded she always felt better, it was like her anger disappeared with the explosion.

"Are you alright?" Octavia questioned softly, and Willa looked up to face her mother.

She merely nodded in response and looked back down at her hands, blood now slowly seeping out of the cuts. Fifteen years old, twelve years of explosions and not once has she drawn blood from herself. The worst she's ever done is burn her hands, knock her mother unconscious and have a piece of wood sticking out of Leighton's arm.

She was startled when someone placed their hands over her own, and she looked up to find her mother was now standing directly in front of her.

When her mother let go of her hands, she looked down and noticed they were no longer cut or burnt. "Thank you." She murmured.

"I know it's been a hard couple of months, but you can't let it get to you. Normally you brush off what other people say or think about you, but this year it's affecting you."

"They think I'm helping him. They think I'm helping him hunt down Harry." She whispered, and Octavia shared a look with Remus.

Neither one of them had told Willa what the Ministry believed Sirius was doing. They hadn't even told her what Sirius was actually doing. So now they were confused as to where she heard this.

"Baby where did you hear such a thing?" Octavia questioned.

"I'm just going to leave, this doesn't involve me, and I could go for a shower," Leighton spoke before he placed his mug down and left the room.

"I overheard Harry talking with Ron and Hermione," she responded.

Octavia let out a sigh. She didn't know who the hell told Harry such a thing but whoever did, well she wasn't happy with them. "Baby, as I said, your father will never hurt you, he will never hurt Harry either. Think of all those memories you have of him because of that incredible memory of yours, is there ever an instance that gives you the reason to believe otherwise. Trust your memories."

"He killed thirteen people," Willa argued, pulling away from Octavia.

"Willa…" Remus started but was stopped by the glare on her face.

Despite Remus making comments at Octavia regarding punishment and Willa, they were always cautious around her after something exploded. There was only one instance when she was younger of two explosions one after the other because she was set off again and as such they were still wary after an explosion, wanting to calm her down before having a sensible conversation.

Willa glared at the two adults before she shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation again, it had happened to many times, and she didn't understand why her mother was insistent on believing that he didn't do what he did, that he didn't betray James and Lily.

She turned on her heel before storming out of the room. She needed to get out of there and get her broom; she hoped a fly would calm her down.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **So, Willa and Sirius finally come face to face. I bet it wasn't what everyone was expecting for when they were finally face to face.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest, Senyuu, bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night, Paulies1994 and Fastreader101 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	43. The First Signs of Control

Chapter 42: The First Signs of Control

Willa entered the room she had agreed to meet Cedric in, smirking when she noticed he hadn't seen her.

She crept over and stood beside him, looking over his shoulder and quickly spotting his Quidditch Playbook in his hands, "so that's how you beat us," she teased, earning a startled jump from him.

"Sneaking up on another Quidditch player and reading their plays could be considered cheating you know," Cedric mock scolded and Willa grinned before walking around and taking a seat beside him.

"We've already had our game. There's nothing wrong with it. You have ages to come up with new plays before we play again," she waved her hand. "Mind you, next time Gryffindor will win." Willa winked at him, and a scowl appeared on his face before she leant forward and softly kissed him.

"You feeling alright?" Cedric questioned, and Willa scrunched her face up in confusion.

"I feel fine, what gave you the idea that I wasn't?" she responded, unsure as to what he was on about but Cedric just laughed before she frowned. "You're making fun of me," she complained.

"It wasn't malicious love, I just sometimes forget how much you don't understand, whether it be social cues or the small teasing comments. I asked it because I was shocked at how you kissed me first. You normally don't, and most of the time you hate it when I kiss you in public."

"I just hate everyone knowing my business," she retorted, leaning back crossing her arms.

"But yet you pull all the stuff you do with Fred and George."

"That's different, my relationship with you is private, and it's between us and not the whole Castle." She explained.

Cedric nodded and looked back at the book in front of him. He knew about Willa's memory and knew that if she had already seen it, she already knows it.

"Are you still mad at me?" Willa questioned softly.

"You landed me in detention Willa, I've never been in detention and yet I land myself in one because of you," Cedric responded, not even looking up at her.

Willa hated that Cedric was angry at her, it's not like she purposely landed him in detention with her. She had tried to convince McGonagall that Cedric had nothing to do with Leighton getting covered in paint but McGonagall's response was that as a Prefect Cedric should have put a stop to what she was going to do and if that didn't work then he should have informed a Professor as to what was going on.

"You know I didn't mean to drag you down, you could have kept walking, but instead you stuck around to see what I was doing. I even tried to convince McGonagall to cancel your detention." Willa spoke, hoping he would look up at her. She desperately hoped that she hadn't completely ruined things with Cedric.

Cedric didn't say anything, he only tilted his head and looked at her for a moment before back at his book, scribbling something out with his quill.

"Ced?" she questioned softly, and Cedric let out a breath before he closed his book and twisted on the couch and looked at her.

"I don't appreciate being pulled down with you and being given detention because of something you did, something you still insist on doing four years later," Cedric spoke, slightly scolding Willa.

"You don't get to scold me; you knew exactly what I was like when you asked me to be your girlfriend. You can't expect me to change." She snapped.

Cedric took a deep breath before placing a hand on the side of her face. "You misunderstand me. I'm not expecting you to change. I just wish you had listened to me and not done what you did. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake."

"Not to mention the current King of Slytherin," Willa spoke with a grin.

"You're just making your grave bigger and before you ask its an expression," Cedric spoke, quickly explaining his words before she questioned them as she had done just mere minutes ago.

"I know, I've heard that one before." She muttered, she was getting annoyed at not knowing some of the things that others did, not understanding as to why she didn't know them.

"So you pulled a prank on a Slytherin, who is a Prefect and the King of Slytherin, whatever that means. Why?" he questioned.

"Easy," Willa shrugged. "He turned my robes to match his for a week. I was walking about in Slytherin robes."

"I thought that was Fred and George?" he questioned, and she shook her head. "Why would he do that? Why would Carrow do that to your robes and how would he get access to your common room?" Cedric questioned.

"Emerson," Willa muttered. She had learnt just the other day that Emerson had let Leighton into the Gryffindor common room late one night and had also collected her robes before bringing them down to him. She still hadn't gotten payback for the act.

Cedric was clearly confused. "What am I missing?" he questioned.

That was when it clicked in Willa's head, Cedric had no idea that Leighton was her cousin. "Who is my mother?"

"Why are you asking such a weird question, I know your mother is Professor Black," Cedric responded, and Willa took a deep breath.

"Do you know which family she came from before marrying my father?" Willa questioned, and Cedric shook his head. "Carrow." She answered, and that's when Cedric noticed what had been in front of him.

"That prank war with your cousin that you've mentioned before is him," he spoke, in realisation and Willa just nodded.

"Our friendship is allowed because we are family, even some of the Slytherins are nicer towards me because of who I am," Willa explained further.

Cedric didn't say anything, he leant forward and kissed her.

"Why'd you do that?" she questioned after they pulled apart and he smiled at her.

"As much as I hate that you did that and pulled me down with you, at least I understand now. You've told me that this prank war has been going on for years, even though I do think it should be stopped by now because you are getting a little too old for it." He explained, and Willa pulled away making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Mum and Remus have already put a stop to it, threatening to take our brooms away if we continued," Willa complained, and Cedric let out a laugh.

"Imagine the horror of that," he mocked, and she glared at him before reaching over and grabbing his Quidditch book. "Don't you dare Willa," he warned her.

"Or what? What will the Perfect Hufflepuff Prefect do?" she questioned with a grin, which quickly disappeared as Cedric reached over and placed his hands on her waist. "Don't you dare tickle me, Cedric."

"Give me my book back Willa or I will." Willa narrowed her eyes but reluctantly handed the book back. "Thank you," he kissed her before sitting back down on the couch and placing it in his bag and pulling his homework out.

.oOo.

Willa was annoyed at this stupid curfew that was in place for the students within the Castle. She had missed Care of Magical Creatures today due to ending up in the Hospital Wing thanks to Fred and George and wasn't able to ask Hagrid about a question on the essay he had set which was due the next class. Instead, Willa had to go see Octavia.

Willa stood there and knocked on the door that led to her mother's office and in turn her private suite behind the office; she almost wanted to turn and go and ask Remus if he knew anything about this particular creature but knew what would happen. There was a reason why Remus taught Defence while her mother taught Magical Creatures.

"Willa what are you doing here?" Octavia questioned, startled at seeing her daughter standing there since the two had barely spoken since the beginning of the term.

Despite Willa letting go of her anger towards her mother, she didn't seek her out anywhere nearly as much as she did in previous years.

"I needed help with my Care of Magical Creatures essay but I missed class today and wasn't able to ask Hagrid, and now the curfew is in place," Willa explained, and Octavia nodded before stepping aside and allowing her in.

Willa looked at her mother; something was going on because Octavia looked like she was hiding something.

It wasn't until she walked back into her mother's suite and saw the rather large black dog curled up on the bed that she realised what was going on.

She spun around and faced her mother, "you're bloody kidding me!" Willa yelled before storming out of the room.

Willa couldn't believe that her mother was actually hiding her father, even after what happened on Halloween she was still hiding the man! He was evading the Dementors and the Ministry, and she was bloody helping him.

Willa stopped in the middle of the corridor and took a deep breath. She couldn't lose control. Not here anyway.

Instead, she turned and changed her direction, heading towards the kitchen hoping that the Elves could bake her something that would help comfort her.

.oOo.

Octavia closed the door after Willa had stormed away, she took a deep breath before turning and facing the dog that was still positioned on the bed.

Sirius had transformed back and just looked at his wife, "she really doesn't know the truth." He pointed out, and Octavia nodded.

"I know Pads, I know as soon as she knows the truth she will put all her focus on finding the rat and not on her studies. It's her OWL year and as much as I know she is brilliant, I don't want her focus to be pulled. Because I refuse to tell her, she truly believes you are guilty, regardless of me telling her that you were innocent."

"I am though," Sirius cut in darkly and Octavia gave him a look.

"No, you only convinced them to change to Peter, Peter is to blame for their death, not you. Remember that Pads." She spoke softly, walking over and taking a seat beside him. "Even after she covered Leighton in paint she was happily in there with us talking, until you were mentioned and that was when she lost it."

"She'll come around Snow," he pulled her into her arms and kissed her temple. "We always did and if she is anything like us like you claim, then she will."

"She's incredibly stubborn Pads, worse than what we were. Remember our silence after what happened with Snape, Moony, and the Whomping Willow." Octavia spoke, and a frown appeared on Sirius' face.

"Still can't believe you get along with Snivelly," he grumbled, and she shook her head.

"Wrong, we do not get along. We are civil for the sake of us having a common goal. We are both working on finding a way to take down Voldemort by trying to find his Horcruxes. I'm even trying to find a way to alter the way he uses the Dark Marks on his Death Eaters; he uses the mark to signal them all so I'm hoping that we can track him that way." Octavia explained, but it didn't improve Sirius' mood. She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm just trying to finish what we started all those years ago, Regulus, Snape, Remus and I are all working together on this task. Regulus' specialty among the Goblins is Dark Magic Artefacts, Snape and Regulus help in regards to what object Voldemort could have chosen and where he hid them while Remus is researching the Founder objects."

"I don't trust him, Snow."

"I remember you were saying that about Regulus at one stage along with Remus," she pointed out and a growl came from him. "Don't you growl at me, it's rude." She scolded him, but a wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned as he placed his hands on her waist and shifted the two of them on the bed.

Octavia let out a laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. "I love you Pads."

"I love you too baby," Sirius whispered before he kissed her.

.oOo.

It was the last weekend of the term, and the older students had been given another Hogsmeade weekend allowing them to gather last minute presents.

Willa was walking down towards Hogsmeade with Emerson, unsure as to where the twins had gone, they were claiming to be off to do something about sharing the festive cheer, she wasn't even game enough to ask what they had planned.

Veronica had gone home early this morning since her grandmother had passed away during the week and she wanted to be with her family and be able to attend the funeral, both Dumbledore and McGonagall had allowed her to leave early.

While Willa had no idea where Angelina and Alicia were, they were gone before she even woke up.

"So why aren't you with Cedric today? You two could be having a date." Emerson questioned as they continued to walk, both choosing to walk instead of using the carriages, despite the cold. It gave them a chance to talk privately.

"And you could be on a date with Leighton but here we are," Willa questioned with a slight smirk but it quickly fell when she saw the sad look on the other witch's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be malicious." She quickly apologised, and Emerson gave her a smile.

"It's fine, I knew what you were getting at, but I've barely seen Leighton this year since he has been spending more time with the Slytherins and can't make time for me anymore like he used too. Ever since he got that stupid crown; you know he's going home for Christmas? This will be the first Christmas he won't be with us."

"Is that why you happily handed my robes over, hoping to spend time with him?" Willa questioned, and Emerson nodded, and with that nod, Willa's plan for revenge at handing her robes over to him was instantly gone. "I'm not happy he's going home for Christmas either, but maybe he wants to spend it with Amycus, the only reason we're staying at Hogwarts is because both mum and Moony are and it's also a Full Moon."

"I know, I know all this. It's just for as long as I can remember it's always been us plus Amycus and Leighton on Christmas morning, it's what our Christmas tradition is, and this year it's not happening."

"I know Em, I hate that we won't be spending Christmas with them, they're family."

"I can't even see mum." Emerson's voice broke, and Willa stopped walking to look at her, quickly noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Maybe Moony can take you to see your mum? Ronnie was able to leave early maybe you can go for the day?" Willa suggested.

"Dad won't be able to take me because of the Full Moon."

"Then ask mum, mum and Moony have never refused to take you to see your mum," Willa spoke, but it didn't help improve Emerson's mood. Willa stepped forward and hugged the girl. "It'll be alright, our Christmas is different this year but we will be together, and that's all that matters."

"As long as you don't get angry at Snow and blow something up again, I heard about your hands," Emerson spoke as she pulled away, Willa gave her a look before continuing back down the path towards Hogsmeade.

"At least it was only a mug. There haven't been any desks, trees, doors, windows; you name it. It's almost Christmas, and I've only blown up one single mug." Willa called over her shoulder.

"You drew blood, Willa!" Emerson yelled out before she ran in attempts to catch up with Willa.

Willa didn't say anything. The two girls continued along in silence towards Honeydukes both hoping that they could manage to get some of Remus' favourite chocolate before they sold out due to a large number of students visiting today.

.oOo.

Octavia felt something strange as she walked towards the Entrance of the Three Broomsticks, she had received word that Fudge would be in the pub and she wanted a word with him. She turned around, trying to figure out what she felt as she noticed the footprints appear in the snow with no body attached. She could only think of one student, Harry, and he wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade. For one, he didn't have a signed permission slip, and two, everyone believed it was safer for him not to be there.

She had gone to Dumbledore and asked to sign Harry's permission slip, but he said as much as he wished to allow her to he couldn't for a number of reasons but the main one being that the Ministry and Fudge wholeheartedly believed that Sirius wanted Harry dead.

She let Harry go, knowing how many times she's caught sight of Willa in Hogsmeade but didn't do anything about it and she knew that Harry was in no real danger.

She entered the pub and walked over to where Fudge was seated. "Minister," she greeted giving him a smile.

"Have to run. It was good to see you." Fudge spoke as he stood up from the table and Octavia knew what he was doing, he was trying to get away from her.

Octavia stood up and quickly followed after him. "You can't keep avoiding me," she spoke as she followed him down the street.

"Your need to continue to convince me that Sirius is innocent is becoming a little much, why would an innocent man break out of Azkaban?" Fudge responded.

"Why wouldn't you give him a trial? He was the only one that didn't receive a trial, hell even the Death Eaters involved in what happened at Longbottom Manor were given a trial, and they were found at the scene of the crime, I also know Bellatrix admitted to torturing them all!" Octavia yelled.

"Innocent men do not break out of Azkaban." Fudge responded, she knew he didn't even want to think of the possibility that an innocent man was placed in Azkaban.

"He's the first to do so!" she yelled but Fudge disappeared before he could respond and Octavia held in her groan.

She already knew that her yelling in the middle of the main street would gather attention, it also didn't help that some people already suspected her assistance with Sirius staying out of the Ministry's clutches.

With Fudge gone she wasn't able to continue her conversation, so she headed back to Hogwarts with the idea of talking to Harry.

She entered the Gryffindor common room, not at all surprised to find it mostly empty since the students still had a bit until they were required to return.

But before she could walk up the stairs she noticed Ron walking down them. "Is Harry up there?" she questioned.

"Yeah but he's asleep."

"Is he alright? He left Hogsmeade in a rush." Octavia spoke.

"He…uh, I don't know what you are talking about." Ron quickly denied, hoping to defend his friend.

"Now, now Ron. You know full well that my magic is different and I would have noticed Harry walking past in his invisibility cloak. I know where it came from and I grew up around that thing, don't you think I would have noticed him walking past me?" she pointed out the obvious and Ron nodded.

"If it's any consolation I believe he's faking being asleep."

"What did he hear?" Octavia questioned, wanting to know what she would be walking into.

"What your husband truly did all those years ago," Ron spoke with a bitter edge to his voice, and Octavia nodded knowing this wasn't the time or place to defend Sirius to Ron.

She headed up the boys' staircase hoping that Harry would hear her out. She knocked on the door before pushing it open. "Harry?" she called out, but there was no response.

She walked over to his bed and noticed the photo album resting there beside him, she picked it up and saw what photo he was looking at. She remembered taking that picture of James and Sirius at James and Lily's wedding. There was also one of them from her and Sirius' wedding.

She took a seat at the end of his bed, flicking through the photos curious as to which ones Hagrid managed to get for him from other people.

"You married a traitor," Harry's quiet voice came from beside her, and she looked over at him.

"That is what the public believes," Octavia responded, unsure as to how this would go. "Listen I want you to promise me something, Harry."

"I hear the rumours, of both you and Willa. The students claim that you are helping him, both of you." Harry spoke first.

"I hear them as well Harry. I want you to promise me not to do anything stupid, you have a knack for finding trouble, and I do not want you to go looking for him, let the adults handle this." Octavia spoke, grateful that Harry didn't have any questions about what happened.

Harry didn't say anything in response, just grabbed the photo album from her hands before placing it on his bedside table.

Octavia put a hand on his leg, "please don't go after him." She knew Sirius wanted nothing more than to finally meet Harry and be face to face with him instead of the small number of glances he had seen over the last few weeks but they couldn't, not until Peter was caught.

She left his dorm knowing it would be better to leave the young wizard alone with his thoughts. She wanted to do anything she could to convince Harry that he was wrong, that he had the wrong information, but she didn't want to risk it.

She stopped on the stairs, she could smell Peter in the dorm, but there wasn't anything that stuck out regarding him and assumed that Ron either had him on his person or Peter was in the Castle somewhere.

.oOo.

Willa was silent as someone entered Remus' office, she was in here talking to him when someone knocked on his door. She didn't know who would be visiting a Professor during Christmas break and if it wasn't for the fact that Emerson was currently in the Hospital Wing getting a Pepper Up Potion to help get over the cold, she had contracted she would be in here as well.

Willa turned around and noticed that Snape had entered, holding a goblet, and she was in disbelief as Snape walked over and placed it on the table in front of Remus.

"Did you poison it?" she snapped in his direction. She knew that Snape hated her parents and the friends they had and as a result, he had an intense dislike towards Emerson, Harry and herself.

"Willa," Remus scolded her, but she ignored him and continued to stare up at Snape.

"I've been brewing them for years, if I were going to poison him I would have by now," Snape responded before he turned and left the office and Willa's gaze returned to Remus.

"What do you mean for years!?" she yelled at him. "He hates me, hates mum and hates Harry, why the bloody hell is he doing that for you?"

"Stop being so dramatic Willa," Remus spoke as he reached forward and grabbed his potion taking a gulp. "Your mother went to him years ago, when it was first discovered and asked if he could brew it, even offered to pay for the ingredients and his services."

"I don't see mum going to him for it," Willa complained as she leant back in her seat, staring questionably at the goblet as he took a sip.

"She did, for me. For what it was rumoured to do and how it helps. Willa this may not be a cure, and despite it tasting horrible I am thrilled this potion exists. Your mother and I may disappear for every Full Moon to be on the safe side, but here I can just charm my door to stay locked and hide away in my office. I'm not deadly on this potion; I have control. I'm grateful to Snow for going to him and asking despite the differences they have, and I am eternally grateful to him for doing it all these years."

"Why did he agree though? I've heard the stories. You were all enemies."

"We assume because of you and Emerson, but we do not know. Yes he may act the way he does to you and Harry, and he and your mother may argue from time to time, but it isn't the same as it was during our time at Hogwarts."

Willa didn't say anything, just curiously looked at the goblet. "I still think the only believable theory is he is secretly poisoning it hoping to get your job next year."

"Willa he is a Potions Master and not a Duelling or Dark Creature Expert."

"No, but he was a Death Eater."

"So were your uncles. Any other reasons?" Remus pointed out, and Willa stayed silent, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Good, now that is sorted am I allowed to finish my goblet or do you wish for me to have a painful transformation out in the Shrieking Shack?" Willa didn't say anything, just waved her hand.

"Now why don't you go visit your mother? She hates that you are still mad at her." Remus spoke when his goblet was empty.

"She's helping him. She could be in a lot of trouble if caught helping him."

"That is true but how do you know I'm not?" Remus questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't see him hiding out in your office." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I did tell her it was a risk. Now, will you sit calmly and let me explain?"

"Nope, I have homework." She spoke as she stood up and headed towards the doors, stopping as Remus spoke.

"It's Christmas Break."

"I still have homework."

"Willa."

"No, I don't want to hear it Moony."

"You will one day, I know you, and it has to be bugging you why your mother always believed he was innocent, why I now believe he is also innocent."

Willa turned and looked at Remus. "No, because I don't care if you two think he is innocent because he isn't. He is guilty of being the reason our family was ripped apart, why so many are gone. Remember you left too Remus." Willa snapped before turning and leaving. It wasn't until she was far from his office that she leant against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths.

She couldn't get angry. She didn't want to get mad, and she couldn't believe she called him Remus, it's been Moony for years.

"Willa are you alright?" Emerson's voice came from down the hall, and Willa looked up at her and nodded before looking down, and it was then she realised that her hands were clenched into fists beside her.

She didn't even realise she was that angry that she made fists with her hands, she shook her hands out, but they were still shaking as she looked at them.

"Willa?" Emerson questioned softly.

Willa so badly wanted to look at the girl and make sure that she was keeping a safe distance, she couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her, not like it had with her mother or cousin.

"Please stay away," Willa whispered as she slid down the wall. She could feel her magic bubbling under her skin, she usually only felt like this moments before something exploded and this was a first.

This was the first time she was able to hold it in, prevent something from exploding. But she was afraid of how long this would last.

This whole term had been nothing but a test on her temper, how long until she snapped and so far only a mug had exploded, so she was taking it as a good sign.

She sat there staring at the ground in front of her attempting to calm down, doing everything that had been suggested to help.

When she felt that she was calm enough that nothing would blow up because of her, she looked up, surprised to see Emerson sitting on the floor not far from her looking worried.

"What happened?" Emerson questioned.

"I got into an argument with Moony regarding his potion and the fact that Snape brews it."

"Snape brews it?" the other witch questioned, and she nodded.

"And then it led to mum and dad."

"You called him dad, that's a plus. Ever since Sirius broke out, it's been he or him." Emerson pointed out, and Willa shrugged, looking back down at the ground in front of her.

It was true. She hadn't once used the word dad when referring to Sirius since he broke out and she found out the truth about what happened all those years ago.

"Do you still love him?" Emerson questioned as she appeared on the floor in front of Willa.

Tears built up in her eyes as she stayed silent, thinking over what she was asked. She took a deep breath before looking up, "that's why it hurts so much, it's why I'm constantly so mad and so close to losing control." She whispered in response and Emerson leant forward to hug her as the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Hopefully this gives some more insight into why Willa is angry at Sirius and Octavia, why she still believes that Sirius is guilty despite Octavia and Remus telling her she is innocent.**

 **She's mad at Octavia because originally she refused to tell Willa what the truth is behind it all but now she's mad because Octavia is helping him. She fears what will happen to her mother should she be caught helping him.**

 **She also blames Sirius for her family being ripped apart. Does anyone remember the promise Sirius made her in the first book? He promised her he would always come home.**

 **I don't know how many of you have seen it, or have read it. But I posted a one shot yesterday that gives an insight into Octavia's head during Harry's Sorting when he arrived at Hogwarts. It's called Painful Reminders.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest, Raven that flies at night, bookdragonslayer and Fastreader101 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	44. The Firebolt

Chapter 43: The Firebolt

Sirius sat there on Octavia's bed as he read through the Quidditch magazine in his hands, he knew the risk that was being here in Octavia's suite. He was aware that he could get caught if anyone entered the room and he wasn't quick enough to transform, but he had learnt that even after all the years apart he still couldn't say no to his wife.

He had seen the magazine resting on her desk and picked it up, to begin with, he was looking through with hopes of seeing what was made of the Professional Quidditch teams while he was away since they were rarely mentioned in the Daily Prophet.

But it was when he got to the section on broomsticks that an idea came to him, he had seen the end of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match and had seen Harry's broom land in the Whomping Willow, and he knew without a shred of doubt that the broom was destroyed.

He felt guilty whenever he thought of Harry, his one decision to chase after Peter gave Harry a troubled upbringing and he knew that wasn't what James and Lily would have wanted. No, they wanted Harry in his care.

He looked up for a moment, having heard something but he didn't hear the sound again he looked over at the chocolate. He gave in and picked up a piece knowing it would make Octavia feel better if he ate it. He knew she wanted him to go and see a Healer and get checked out to make sure there were no lasting effects from the Dementors but he couldn't, not until the rat was caught. So instead she had been forcing chocolate down his throat at every chance she got.

He wanted to buy Harry the best broom out there to replace the one that was damaged and to begin what he hoped would be the beginning of a proper godfather, godson relationship.

Octavia had told him that Harry was a Seeker on the Quidditch team, having been placed on in his first year and he was incredibly proud, knew James would be as well.

But it was as he was looking through the magazine that he realized he had no idea what made a top broom anymore. Some of these features were new, and he didn't know what they did exactly and if they were even useful for a Quidditch player.

"What's your problem?" a voice sounded and Sirius shot up straight in the bed.

He was annoyed with himself for not paying attention to turn into Padfoot before being caught, but instead, he sat there staring at an old friend.

"Moony?" he croaked. The years and number of transformations had done a number on the werewolf.

"I'm your problem?" he teased.

"Well you did leave my wife alone," Sirius muttered darkly looking back down at the magazine in his hands.

"And I hate myself for it."

Sirius threw the magazine down beside him as he stood up and walked closer to the man he once called his best friend, a brother.

Nothing was said as the old friends stood there, taking each other in after not speaking for well over twelve years. The silence was broken by the sound of Sirius' fist connecting with Remus' face.

"I guess I deserve that. I hurt her. I put her in a position where at times she struggled because I was a coward that couldn't cope with my lost loves. I lost out on five years with my daughter because I'm a coward. I am forever grateful that Snow accepted me back and continues to allow me to be in my daughter's life, in Willa's life after what I did. Does that about cover it?" Remus questioned, and Sirius nodded.

Sirius knew that if Octavia didn't forgive Remus for leaving as he did, then he wouldn't be here, he would be gone from their lives. He had no choice but to forgive Remus because despite him still leaving, he returned and was there for his family when he couldn't be.

He had to remind himself that despite him hating his best friend for leaving his wife, he did return. Remus did something that he could never do; he could never return to his wife and help her raise their family. He had no reason to be angry when what he did was worse.

Instead, now he had a daughter who hates him.

"Now what is your problem?" Remus questioned once more.

"Well I would rather see my wife, you know twelve years is a rather long time." He joked back, and the smile instantly left Remus' face.

"I know that feeling…" Remus muttered.

"Crap. Moony I'm so sorry." He quickly apologised. When he made the joke, Lilith completely slipped his mind.

He knew she was gone, Octavia having filled him in when he asked where she was but being here at Hogwarts there were moments where he forgot that Lilith wasn't with them, and he hated himself when he forgot.

"I know Padfoot," Remus reassured him. "What are you doing in here without Snow?"

"Why? Worried someone is going to catch me in here?" Sirius remarked.

"More like worried about what will happen if Willa catches you in here again," Remus responded, and it intrigued Sirius even more, hoping to hear more about his daughter from someone other than Octavia.

"What are you on about Moony?" he questioned.

"I know you've had two runs in with her and I know she wasn't exactly friendly about it," Remus responded, and Sirius couldn't help but avert his gaze.

When he first left Azkaban, he assumed that everyone he cared about would hate him, but it was when he first came across Octavia that he had hope, hope that he still had his family the people held dearest in this world.

He had glimpses of Willa during her classes and Quidditch practice, having seen her walk right past him in his spot on the edge of the forest. He was content watching from a distance, seeing that she was happy and healthy, but it was the day he caught sight of her in tears that he just had to go closer and make sure she was alright.

It was that moment that he realised that just maybe he didn't have his family, not in whole anyway.

Remus' hand came down on Sirius' shoulder, "she'll come around Padfoot, she just needs time. Tell Snow I came looking for her when she returns."

Sirius merely nodded, not saying anything else as he waited for Remus to leave. He hated that his daughter hated him.

He grew up feeling hated by his own parents by the way they treated Regulus compared to him. His sorting into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin put an even bigger wedge between him and his parents, and it also pushed his brother away from him.

It wasn't until he got his brother back, after almost having died that Sirius realised how much his younger brother meant to him.

But none of that is in comparison to the pain he feels knowing his own daughter hates him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and climbed on the bed to continue looking at the magazine. It was still on the same page that housed a comparison of the top brooms that were available for purchase at the moment.

.oOo.

Octavia entered her suite and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. Sirius was in his Padfoot form sound asleep with soft snores emitting from him while his head was resting on top of the Quidditch magazine that she had picked up for him the other day because he wanted to know how the Quidditch league was going.

She walked over and carefully pried the magazine from underneath the dog's snout and placed it on the table. When she looked back, the dog's grey eyes were carefully watching her.

It had only been three months since she first saw him, and even in his Padfoot form, it was obvious that he was underfed and had lost an incredible amount of weight.

He no longer looked like the same person she fell in love with, his hair had grown to a longer length along with a beard, something he never had when they were younger. But he was still Sirius, and she still loved him.

It had taken three months of shoving chocolate and copious amounts of food down his throat, but he was still struggling to regain the weight he had lost. She knew it would take time, and definitely, the help of nutrition potions, but she couldn't brew them, and Snape would question as to why she was requesting them.

Sirius shifted back, and Octavia ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm attempting to bring your hair back to its previous lush feeling, but you run off before I can cut it and it gets matted all over again," she commented with a frown as her fingers got stuck in the knots.

"More important things to worry about," he said, reaching up and helping remove her fingers. "What does this mean?" he questioned, picking up the magazine and pointing out a feature of the broom that he wasn't aware of.

Octavia looked at it before smiling. "It's a new feature to all brooms; it helps keep the broom floating in the air as long as the rider is touching it somewhere. For example, if they get knocked off their broom, as long as they keep a hand holding on it prevents the broom from descending until they can pull themselves up or someone else helps them up. It's a safety thing Pads." She explained, and he nodded, sticking his head back in the magazine.

"What are you looking for Pads?" she questioned, unsure about his silence. She liked seeing him so focused on something other than the rat that betrayed them all and killed her best friend and lost her husband.

"Finding a new broom for Harry, he deserves a Christmas present to make up for all the lost years." He responded, his eyes roaming over the two pages.

"Well if the ravings I've heard from Willa and Leighton during the summer and the students since September the Firebolt is the way to go. Randolph Spudmore is the creator behind that genius idea and his previous broom the Lightning is the same broom I gifted Willa with her second year for Christmas and for making the Quidditch team." Octavia explained.

"The Firebolt," Sirius responded with a nod, and Octavia laughed softly.

"But be warned, our daughter, the brilliant girl she is will realise where that broom comes from the moment she hears that Harry received one regardless of Harry knowing the truth or not." Octavia pointed out the obvious. When Willa finally calmed down and accepted Sirius back. Once she knew the truth of what happened all those years ago, when she realised that she didn't receive a broom, well it didn't take a genius to work out that she would be furious.

"So I buy two," he shrugged.

Octavia let out a laugh, walking over and picking up another magazine, flicking open to the same page that housed quill marks all over it before placing it in front of his face. "Two Firebolts and this telescope will make sure no one will hate you."

Sirius looked up from the magazine and stared at her. He blinked a couple of times before looking back down at the magazine. "A telescope?" he questioned, clearly confused.

"Yes, our goddaughter is obsessed with Astronomy. If you buy Willa the Firebolt, you have to buy Emerson the telescope she wants. It's always this way, every Christmas I have two magazines slid under my door, one with Willa suggesting what new broom she wants while Emerson tells me what new telescope she wants. They haven't had new ones since Willa's second year. I was planning on getting Emerson a new telescope soon anyway, either Christmas or her birthday since she has OWLs next year." Octavia explained, making herself comfortable.

Sirius nodded, looking at the magazine in front of him. "Two Firebolts and a telescope. Anyone else I'm missing?"

"Your wife," Octavia murmured, and Sirius turned to look at her, shaking his head.

"I'm not married," he teased, a frown appearing on her face. "Love you, baby." He grinned before leaning over and softly kissing her.

.oOo.

Willa was fuming, she couldn't believe her parents' were trying to buy her love by buying her a freaking broom, but not just any old broom, no it was the Firebolt that same one she had begged Amycus to buy her. He was so close to caving during the summer until Leighton arrived and claimed that if she got one, he got one as well. In the end, Amycus refused, and Willa couldn't bring herself to ask her mother and Remus. There was a part of her that wanted to send Regulus an owl asking for it, but she knew he wouldn't. She knew he couldn't afford it as he was declared dead on the Black family tree and wasn't receiving the same money she was because the Head of the family was a wanted criminal on the run and in turn, everything turned to her, but she couldn't do anything until she was of age.

She banged on the door that led to her mother's office knowing full well where the broom came from despite the lack of card saying so.

"It was him, wasn't it? It was him that sent me the most perfect broom in attempts to buy my love?" Willa questioned as soon as the door was opened, not letting her mother get a word in.

"Willa you don't understand if you let me explain," Octavia spoke, but the glare on her daughter's face was enough for her to stop.

"Explain what? That he's the reason James and Lily are dead, our lives have been hell because of that night and let's not forget Harry, poor innocent Harry, we've heard how hard he's had it because of him. So no, I don't think you need to explain anything." Willa snapped before she turned on her heel and stormed back down the corridor.

She entered the fourth year Gryffindor girls' dorm and watched as Emerson froze her actions, looking between her and the brand new telescope sitting in front of her.

"Please don't take it away from me," Emerson finally responded, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"So I wasn't the only one that received a mysterious present either," Willa spoke as she walked over and sat down on Katie's bed.

"At first I thought it was Snow or dad, you know what we're like every year, but they always leave a card and I got their presents, but this one was different. No card and plain wrappings. I don't even know how he knew to get me this telescope; it's the same one I've been asking… it was Snow. Snow is helping him isn't she?" Emerson questioned, and Willa nodded.

"I got a Firebolt," Willa responded quietly.

"Holy freaking shit."

"You swore!" Willa exclaimed, shocked at the young witch swearing as she did.

"What are you going to do?" Emerson questioned, changing the subject.

"Keep it. It's a Firebolt Em. Are you saying that if it was your dad on the run and you were mad at him would you send back the telescope?" Willa questioned, finally looking up at Emerson.

She loved this broom, she truly did, and she was thankful she had been gifted it. She just hated the way it was gifted to her, that it came from her father with hopes of her forgiving him. At first, she thought that maybe it was just her because she was the only one that was mad at him but the moment she saw Emerson with her telescope that was when she realised that this was her father being generous.

She sat there and watched Emerson as she stayed silent, obviously thinking over what was just said and she was trying to picture herself in Willa's exact position in life right now.

"No," Emerson shook her head. "Leighton is going to be so peeved when he finds out you got that broom though."

Willa smirked, clearly pleased at finally having one up on her cousin. "No kidding but what do I even say about the broom and where I got it?"

"Please you got a fancy broom, and I got a fancy telescope, he's going to assume Snow and dad brought them." Emerson pointed out.

"You overestimate him Em, this crush you have on him has clouded your judgment. He won't even care about your new telescope, and you know it, he will sit there and go 'uhuh' when you talk about it." Willa pointed out, a flash of hurt went across Emerson's face, and she instantly felt guilty.

Emerson lowered her gaze, back down at the box that contained her brand new telescope.

"Em…" Willa started to speak but stopped. She didn't know how to go about apologising for this when she was exactly the same whenever she got speaking of her Telescope and Astronomy.

"Don't. I'm the same with Quidditch; I tune you all out." Emerson teased, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

Willa knew that Emerson enjoyed Quidditch, just nowhere near as much as the rest of their friends. Five of the friends in the group were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Lee did the commentary for every single game. Veronica aside from her being a Muggleborn had quickly grasped the concept of the game once it was fully explained to her and now she looked forward to the games as much as the rest of them. Even Katie had dreams of trying out for the house team, but she had to wait until her final year unless one of the girls left or got injured beforehand.

"Come on; you should go shower and get dressed. Dad and Snow want us down there for lunch."

Willa let out a groan before throwing herself back on Katie's bed. "Do I have to? You know she's hiding him in her suite." Willa complained.

"She loves him Willa, and she wants to protect him. I heard of a time where you would have done the same thing." Emerson spoke as she got off her own bed and headed towards the bathroom.

The door clicked shut behind Emerson and Willa stared at it. It was true, she would have risked everything to help protect her father, and it was all right up until she heard that he was the reason behind James and Lily being dead. The fact that her mother and uncles refused to tell her what is truly going on this year, it wasn't helping the matter.

She laid there for a moment staring at the door before she pried herself from Katie's bed and headed towards her dorm to shower. She would never hear the end of it if she didn't spend the day with her family on Christmas.

.oOo.

Willa sat there in the Gryffindor common room, having left lunch with her family earlier not being able to take it much longer. She sat there glaring at her mother, annoyed that she was protecting him.

She sat there and looked at the Firebolt. She was just staring at it as she thought over memories from when she was younger.

Receiving this broom from Sirius brought up so many memories, the same memories she had of flying around Potter Manor on her broom with both Sirius and James chasing after her. They were always good memories she remembered, but now they were tainted, they were almost as bad as the memories she had of when she realised that her father was never coming home, that he broke his promise about always coming home.

She barely paid attention as Ron and Harry entered the common room talking about something she probably found to be highly tedious and they barely paid her any attention.

She and Harry hadn't said two words to each other since their last Hogsmeade weekend. She didn't know what happened, but whatever did happen had somehow turned him against her like everyone else in the castle.

She tried to ask him once but he ignored her, and as a result, she gave up, if he wouldn't talk to her then she would stop trying.

She did, however, look up as McGonagall entered the common room, she may be the head of Gryffindor but she rarely visited the common room, in fact, she had seen her mother in here more often then McGonagall.

It was as she watched her head of house walk towards where Ron and Harry were sitting that she noticed the identical broom resting on the table in front of them both.

Sirius sent both her and Harry Firebolts.

She looked back at her own broom, attempting to hide the smile. Her father wasn't buying her love. He was trying to make up for lost time.

"What about Willa then, isn't that a Firebolt in front of her?" Ron's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked back at the group to quickly notice that McGonagall now had Harry's broom in her hands.

"Yes, I see that. Miss Black where did you get your Firebolt from?" McGonagall questioned.

She quickly thought of answering saying that she bought it herself, but it didn't make sense, wouldn't she have done that during the summer?

"I got mine from Regulus," Willa responded without a second thought, and that was when it struck a chord in her.

That was my first lie, she thought to herself. She didn't even know what overcame her when she spoke. She just didn't want to risk losing the broom like Harry did.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall questioned.

Willa nodded. "I would show you the wrappings, but I'm sure the elves have cleaned up my dorm by now. I've been annoying everyone about the broom since it was released, you can ask my mother." Willa continued, hoping that if her mother had anything to do with these brooms then she would help cover for her, go along with the lie. Her first lie.

"Very well. Potter, I will return your broom once it has been looked over to make sure there are no harmful hexes or jinxes on it." McGonagall spoke, and Willa scoffed before collecting her broom and heading up the stairs.

Regardless of where the broom came from, she knew it would be a rather hard effort to have anything dangerous placed on a broom of this calibre.

She may be angry at her mother for helping her father, but she still trusted her, and she believed her when she said that Sirius would never hurt her, surely that would extend to Harry and Emerson with their gifts.

.oOo.

It was safe to say that Octavia was shocked at seeing Minerva standing outside her office door with a Firebolt in hand. It completely slipped her mind to inform the older witch of the presents that two of her lions would be receiving and not to be alarmed. But she was curious to find out why Minerva was only holding one broom.

"Is that a Firebolt?" she questioned.

"Yes, Mister Potter happened to receive one with no note attached to inform him of who was sending it." She explained.

"I see."

"Yes, I saw your daughter with one, but she claimed that Regulus sent it."

Octavia was shocked; she couldn't believe her daughter lied. Willa never lied, and it was part of the reason as to why she trusted her daughter so much but what else did she expect when she agreed to let Sirius send them gifts for Christmas.

"Yes, I do remember hearing from Regulus and him asking for permission to gift Willa that exceptional broom. I was meant to inform you, but I was the one that sent Harry the broom, I felt so guilty about his last one and not being able to save it, also being partly to blame as to why he's stuck living with the Dursley's. I didn't leave a note because I didn't want Willa to find out that I sent it because then she would question as to why I didn't send her one." Octavia spoke, hoping to remove any fear that Minerva had to lead her to confiscate the broom in the first place.

She truly didn't think this far ahead. Her mind had been so preoccupied with trying to help Willa lose her anger and then she was trying to come up with a plan to get Peter but with the rat hiding away in the boy's dorm it was hard for her.

She knew she could get the map from Willa, but it would just raise questions as to why she wanted it.

"You should have informed me, told Harry of what you were doing. Questions were raised about how safe the broom is and if it came from Sirius."

"Willa's first year you found it hard to believe that Sirius did what he was accused of, do you honestly think that he would send Harry a broom that could harm him?" she questioned, and Minerva looked slightly abashed, almost as if she forgot that conversation many years ago.

Merlin, it felt like Willa's first year was so long ago, not the short number of years it was.

"That being said, Harry should have come to a Professor about a mysterious package turning up when he has been warned by a number of people that the Ministry believes that Sirius is out to kill him," Minerva responded sternly, and Octavia nodded.

"Keep the broom for a few days," she suggested, and the older witch nodded. "You don't honestly believe Sirius wants to harm Harry?"

"How is his mindset, Octavia?" Minerva responded.

"Wouldn't know. Now if you excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation with Amycus before you interrupted." Octavia spoke, the conversation getting too close to home for her comfort. Minerva might be unsure as to what indeed happened, but she was uncertain as to if she could trust her old Transfiguration Professor with something as important as Sirius' safety and wellbeing.

Octavia stood there and waited until Minerva was gone before she closed the door and headed back to her suite where she had left Sirius. She knew that he would have to retreat to the forest before the rest of the students returned, but for now, she was enjoying having him close by.

When they were students, they never realised just how much they relied on each other. It was with Sirius' placement in Azkaban that she understood just how much both herself and her wolf relied on him. She never felt whole without him, but now that he was close there was calmness she hadn't had since he left.

"Everything alright Snow?" Sirius questioned.

Octavia nodded but didn't look up at him as she walked over to her desk and looked for a plain piece of parchment and a quill. She needed to be safe; she needed to send Regulus a note and inform him of what Willa stated about her broom.

A warm pair of arms came around her waist, and she let out a sigh letting her head fall forward. "She lied, she never lies." She whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned.

She placed the quill back down on her desk and turned around to face Sirius. "It always made things easy for us. I could trust that she would always tell the truth. I could ask her if she was behind something and she would tell me the truth. She doesn't lie Pads."

"What did she lie about?" he questioned.

"You, she lied about where the broom came from." She responded, and a grin appeared on his face.

"She did call it the most perfect broom," he mused, and she shook her head.

"Of course you would find the bright side in all of this," she muttered before pulling away and writing a quick letter to Regulus with a plan to send it off in the morning.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest, Fastreader101, Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	45. Family Tension

Chapter 44: Family Tension

Willa stood in the Entrance Hall and stared at the large doors that led outside with a slight glare on her face. Classes had started up, and she was very reluctant to go outside for her Care of Magical Creature's class. There was a high chance that it was still cold outside and snow blanketed the ground since it was after all still January. It was in these moments when she kicked herself for having a love for them and signing up for this class and other moments she wanted to kick her mother for not passing on the same internal heater that she had because of her being a Dreamer.

Someone appeared beside her, and she glanced to see Cedric standing there, staring peculiarly at the door, and she could practically read the question on his mind.

"It's cold outside," she complained, and he let out a laugh.

"Seriously? This is our third winter taking this class, and you are only now complaining about the cold?" he questioned with a grin, and she narrowed her eyes, not appreciative of her boyfriend's comments.

"You don't pay enough attention to what I say," she muttered, and Cedric let out a laugh reaching down and linking his fingers through hers.

"You say a lot of things Willa, not everyone has a memory like yours. I remember the important things. Your birthday is the fifteenth of July, your favourite colour is purple but you have this need to call it what it truly is but come on I'm a guy and don't know those things, and I know that you wish to play Quidditch one day, more specifically for Puddlemere United." Cedric spoke with a soft smile, pulling her towards the door and she reluctantly followed him down to the grounds.

"What's my favourite animal?" she questioned, hoping to challenge him.

He looked over his shoulder, down at her and shook his head. "Easy, non-magical is a wolf while magical is a demiguise and I believe it is to be because of one called Miles." He answered.

"Favourite Quidditch player."

"Easy, despite her being a Holyhead Harpie, it's Gwenog Jones, one of the Beaters and current captain of the team," Cedric responded with a proud smile, and Willa looked at him before huffing, and he laughed, pulling on her arm to prevent her from walking away.

"Smartass," Willa commented.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Cedric responded.

Willa stopped walking and turned to look at Cedric, utterly confused as to what he had just said. She really got sick of not understanding some of the expressions people said.

Cedric reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, "it's a saying. It is basically calling you out on claiming someone something when you are exactly the same. You called me a smartass when you can be the same." He explained.

Willa pulled away and continued down to the meeting spot.

But she was shocked to find a white wolf sitting there, staring at a spot in front of her. Willa was confused as to why her mother was here to take the class and why Hagrid wasn't, she was also curious as to what her mother was staring at.

"Mum?" she questioned but the wolf didn't budge, just continued to sit there.

She walked closer to the wolf, hoping to figure out what the wolf was doing but instead, Cedric stopped her, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "Don't be stupid Willa, that's a wolf. I get you love them but don't be that stupid."

She glared at him before looking back at the wolf and ripping her arm free. "It's my mother." She snapped, and the wolf's head finally turned and looked at her, hearing the anger in her voice.

"I didn't realise she was an Animagus." He responded, and she just nodded, continuing to look at her mother.

Willa didn't reply, she dumped her bag on the ground and knelt down, and it was then she finally noticed it. The sparkling gems sitting on the ground in front of her and if she were correct, then nifflers wouldn't be too far from view. She had a grin on her face as she once again looked at her mother.

The wolf's head snapped around, growling at something and Willa looked ahead of her, unable to see anything, and it made sense as to why her mother was a wolf. She was keeping the nifflers at bay, but the gems were keeping them close enough.

She stood up and looked around at her classmates, noting that they were all here. "Everyone's here," she informed her mother.

She was highly curious as to why her mother was here and not Hagrid, but the questions could wait. As much as she wanted to know where Hagrid was, there was a part of her that didn't even want to speak with her mother, not after the way Christmas was.

She stepped back in line with her classmates and watched as the wolf turned back into her mother. Her classmates were shocked, and she knew it wasn't because of the process of turning back from an animal, they had seen McGonagall in her tabby cat form a number of times. No, it was more because not many people knew she was an Animagus, to begin with since her name wasn't on the registry since she was a Magical Beast.

"I'm sure by now that you all know who I am. I will be taking your class today since Hagrid is unavailable. Now I know the weather is horrible and I wouldn't appreciate having to sit around and listen to my lecture on the next creature you are beginning to study so instead I have devised a little game. Anyone care to explain as to why I have a handful of gems resting on the ground in front of me?" Octavia spoke, addressing the group and Willa stayed silent. She had already worked out the answer and was unsure as to if her mother would call on her if she raised her hand.

"Yes, Veronica?" Octavia questioned, looking over at the Muggleborn that Willa shared a dorm with.

Willa was curious, she didn't realise that Fred and Veronica had joined the group, but she must have been focused on her mother.

"Isn't there a Magical Creature that is obsessed with shiny objects?" she questioned.

"Correct, today we will be working with nifflers. I was in my Animagus form attempting to keep them at bay. The object of today's lesson is to search them out, they can be rather crafty creatures and will generally run when they are being hunted. You will not have any gems or anything else that may attract their attention. Everyone will place watches, jewellery, basically anything that will attract them in this bucket. You can work in groups or pairs or on your own. I do not care. The aim of this class is to catch the nifflers by the end of the period." Octavia explained and Willa was excited at the idea. She hadn't really had the chance to work with nifflers yet.

"In the Forbidden Forest?" one of the Ravenclaws questioned.

"I have set up a perimeter of orange flags, you will be safe as long as you do not pass them and they are roughly every couple of meters, and you cannot miss them."

"How many nifflers are there?" someone else questioned.

"That would be too easy. No, you will return when you believe you have found all the nifflers and I will tell you otherwise. I have eyes and ears in that forest. You may begin." Octavia spoke, giving them the last of their directions before transforming back into her wolf and she sat there looking at them.

Everyone turned and looked at Willa, almost as if she knew the answer to this. "What?" she questioned before turning on her heel, she pulled out her earrings and took off her necklace and placed them in the bucket. It was her bracelet she was wary of taking off, but there was a quiet whimper and the rub of Snow's head that caused her to remember this was her mother, and she would make sure nothing happened to the bracelet.

She pulled it off and carefully placed it in the bucket before heading towards the edge of the forest in search of the pesky nifflers.

.oOo.

Cedric would have to be an idiot to lie and try to believe that he could easily read his girlfriend but at times it was too hard to judge how she would react to something.

But for now his only concern was finding said girlfriend, he could see it on her face during Care of Magical Creatures, a class that originally brought them together due to their love of animals. At the beginning of class, she was all right, even seeing that it was her mother taking the class instead of Hagrid didn't bother her, no, it was a conversation that took place towards the end of class, and it was one that caused her to storm off on the verge of tears.

He knew that Willa along with Fred and George had extensive knowledge of the Castle and that she could be anywhere within its walls, so he stuck with searching the places he knew, the Quidditch Pitch, kitchens and the secluded corner in the library that she loved so much.

She was finally found, hidden within the library with a pile of books surrounding her but it was plain to see she wasn't reading them due to the blank stare on her face.

"Willa?" Cedric questioned softly, worried when she didn't respond.

He walked over and knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and it seemed as though she finally noticed him there in front of her. She blinked at him a couple of times before shaking her head and pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned harshly.

"Are you honestly angry at me? I can leave if that's the case."

"No," Willa whispered, lowering her gaze.

Cedric shifted some of the books allowing him to sit beside her on the floor, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed his lips into her hair.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, just family stuff," Willa muttered, pulling away from Cedric due to feeling uncomfortable with the amount of affection he was showing.

"Does family stuff have to do with your father sneaking around the grounds?" He questioned hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. "I'm not blind nor stupid Willa I have noticed that you've got brown coloured eyes and have had the colour since the beginning of the term. Your mother has bright blue eyes, so I'm assuming you get your natural eye colour from your father."

Willa turned and looked at Cedric; she wanted to be so angry at him for forcing this conversation on her, even Fred and George had left it alone knowing full well that she will come to them when she was ready. She was annoyed because Cedric wasn't letting her be.

Cedric knew his mistake straight away. Her eyes narrowed slightly letting him know she was angry. He let out a sigh before looking at the books, "do you need any of these for a particular reason?"

"I haven't read them." Willa shrugged.

Cedric couldn't help but laugh, "if you must, how about one or two and then you come with me? We can go for a fly before dinner." He suggested, incredibly happy when a smile appeared on her face at the thought.

"Screw the books," she spoke while standing up and dusting herself off which only caused Cedric to laugh once more before he followed after her.

.oOo.

Emerson stood there and patiently waited under an umbrella while the Gryffindor Quidditch team practised. Veronica had filled her in on what happened during their Care of Magical Creatures class. She said she didn't know what was said but it was clear that Willa wasn't happy about it.

But Emerson was growing impatient. They were supposed to have finished twenty minutes ago but yet they were all still up in the sky.

She had heard first hand from all of them of how much of a hard ass Wood had turned into because he wanted to win the cup. Actually, if she truly thought about it, Willa was the only one who hadn't complained about the number of practices.

She knew Willa wanted to one day play professionally and perhaps being on the winning Hogwarts team would give her a one up. But then again Emerson also knew how much Willa enjoyed being on a broom and focusing on Quidditch, it was the only thing that truly cleared her mind, and with everything that's been going on this school year, it was a lot for the fifteen-year-old to handle.

She held in her groan as she noticed that everyone flew down towards the ground except one and it didn't take much guessing on her part to realise that it was Willa that stayed up. She was hoping that she could stay dry and somewhat warm, but it seemed like her idea didn't come to fruition.

She walked over and stopped the twins before they entered the team room. "Can I borrow one of your brooms?" she questioned.

They didn't even respond, didn't ask why and didn't tell her to return it. Fred just happily handed it over before the two of them disappeared behind the doors.

She placed the umbrella on the ground and flew up into the sky hoping to gain Willa's attention before chasing after her.

"Em!" Willa's voice called out, and Emerson turned around to find the drenched girl flying towards her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Ronnie told me what happened yesterday. What were you and Snow arguing about?"

"She didn't appreciate that Fred and George gave the map to Harry as a Christmas present," Willa responded before she flipped over on her broom to hang off of it. That move always gave Emerson a heart attack.

"Why did they?" she questioned, hoping Willa would flip herself back up.

"He's the son of a Marauder just like we are. He deserves it."

"What did Snow say?"

"Said that it's a risk with Harry having it, I should have kept it and kept it in my dorm, or you."

Emerson kept the frown from her face. She knew why Octavia was against Harry having the map because Peter Pettigrew was hiding as a pet rat in his dorm. She had no idea what the adults in their lives had planned for the rat. She was keeping their promise to stay out of it, not inform Willa and making sure Willa didn't do anything drastic.

What she doesn't get is why Hermione's orange fluff ball keeps attacking the rat.

"Doesn't make sense is all," Willa continued when Emerson didn't say anything, finally right siding herself on the broom. "Do you know anything?"

Emerson shook her head, unsure as to how she would go verbally lying to her best friend.

Willa raised an eyebrow and studied her. "You're being very quiet." She pointed out, and Emerson shrugged.

"What am I meant to say, I don't like the tension that exists within our family at the moment, but I understand where you are coming from. If dad had returned when we were a little bit older than I may have been hesitant because he left like he did."

"But my dad had James and Lily killed, there's a difference." Willa snapped.

"And my dad almost killed your mother, or are you forgetting how hard it was for her? You're the one with the marvellous memory recall, and I remember clearly how distraught Snow was some days." Emerson pointed out, and Willa averted her gaze.

Emerson hates to think how different their lives would have been if Remus had never returned. She knew the first couple of years were harder, once Octavia realised she was truly on her own and began adjusting better with Amycus around to help.

"Amycus almost had mum committed," Willa whispered.

"I didn't know that," she responded in shock.

Willa nodded. "I woke up in the middle of the night and needed a drink, got half way down the stairs to overhear a conversation between mum and Am."

"Do you think Snow and Sirius ever realised when they bought the house that those stairs are the perfect place to listen in on conversations?" Emerson pondered, and Willa looked at her for a moment before laughing.

"Your eyes are grey again," Emerson pointed out, finally having caught sight of them properly.

She had been trying to question as to why Willa changed that one aspect of herself. She understood why Willa turned her hair; those curls were hard to manage and could see why Willa preferred the ringlets she always had unless it was Quidditch because then her hair was usually straight and long enough to be put in a ponytail.

"I can't keep being mad, the anger is starting to become too much for me, and there are days I can't cope. I'm afraid to get out of bed with fear of something exploding before the day is over. I may have stopped that one explosion just before Christmas but will I get lucky next time?" Willa looked down at where her feet were swinging, and Emerson was unsure as to what she could say.

Over the years she's tried to find a way to help her understand just how out of control Willa felt in regards to that part of her magic but she couldn't, she had control of her magic and hadn't had any form of accidental magic since she was young.

She knew Willa was spending her free time that wasn't dedicated to Quidditch practice and OWL preparation to focusing on her magic and hoping to control the one aspect she hated about herself, the one aspect she seemed to have inherited directly from her mother.

"Surely it will get better. You're still only fifteen. Maybe you need a new wand like Snow did, wasn't she in her fifth year when she got her current wand?" Emerson suggested hoping it would help the other girl.

"Sixth year," Willa corrected.

"Close enough."

"Mum got a new wand because her other one was snapped, she is unsure as to how much longer that wand would have lasted her. She's already suggested the possibility of me getting a new wand in the future, but for now, mine still works. It's just my temper and Wood is grating my nerves at the moment." Willa pointed out, and Emerson shrugged, she knew there was only so many times she could offer up a suggestion.

Emerson stayed silent, both of them still sitting out in the rain and she knew if they were anyone else then they would most likely get sick, in fact when she thought about it Wood was crazy to have the whole team out here. But her and Willa had an advantage, they both had a single parent that wasn't a normal witch or wizard, no, between Willa's Dreamer mother and her werewolf father they had a slight advantage when it came to their health.

"Has anyone asked you about your new telescope?" Willa questioned breaking the silence and Emerson shook her head. "McGonagall confiscated Harry's Firebolt because he couldn't say where his came from. Harry pointed out I had a Firebolt."

"What did McGonagall do knowing you had a Firebolt as well with a very high possibility that they came from the same person?" Emerson questioned, curious as to why Willa brought this up now of all times.

"You and I both know our presents and Harry's Firebolt all came from the same person," Willa argued.

"Willa."

Willa let out a sigh and hung her head. "I lied to McGonagall. She asked where the broom came from and I lied saying it came from Reg, I could have said mum sent it too because she would have helped him pick all three presents."

"You lied!?" Emerson screeched in complete shock.

Willa didn't lie. It was one of the strange but yet comforting things about her. You could always count on her to be one hundred percent honest with you, whether you were asking for her opinion on something you were wearing or a new hairstyle she would tell you what she thought.

"Thanks, Em," Willa muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that Willa. It's just you don't lie. What happened?"

"Well, of course, McGonagall believed me and didn't take my broom. I don't even know why I lied; it just came out, I couldn't even stop myself."

Emerson smiled at Willa, she knew why. "It's because you love your dad, despite the anger you have towards him for what happened you still love him, and you want to cherish that broom. It's not because it's a Firebolt. Otherwise, you would be on it right now. It's because it came from him. You don't want to lose something that came from your dad, just like that bracelet you wear and Padfoot."

Emerson briefly caught sight of the tears building as Willa averted her gaze and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She knew Willa never took the thing off, even during Quidditch it was hidden underneath her gloves to prevent it from falling off.

She was too young to remember that Christmas, but she's heard the story, two days before the Christmas after everything went down a package turned up. It was marked for Sirius, but with him being in Azkaban all his mail was being redirected to Octavia as per the agreement in his Will that was activated.

Octavia had opened the box to find a bracelet that he had organised as a Christmas present for Willa, a simple silver chain with only two charms, a wolf, and a dog. It was one of the magical bracelets that grew in size as the wearer grew as well.

Emerson only knew of two, now three, gifts that Willa had that came from Sirius alone, and she treated them as if they were pure gold, the most the valuable possessions in the world.

But Emerson understood she was the same with the small number of things she still had from when her mother was around, but they were locked in a box back home in her room. Neville was similar. He cherished the wand he was given that belonged to Frank. Emerson hated that Neville was being forced to use his father's wand and wished their grandmother would allow him to get a proper one from Ollivander's. Emerson also knew that if Harry had anything that belonged to his parents, he would cherish them as well just like he did the photos he was given.

But that's what they get being children that were victims of the war, having lost one or both of their parents because of it and nothing could bring back them back.

Willa was the lucky one.

"Come on, I could go for a hot shower," Willa spoke changing the subject, and Emerson let her, conversations never lasted long when Sirius was concerned, and Emerson was pleased that they were able to talk about Sirius for this long to begin with.

"Have you even ridden your Firebolt yet?" Emerson questioned, and they both heard a thud of something being dropped behind them, they turned around to find Wood standing there.

"You have a Firebolt!?" Wood questioned.

Willa gave Emerson a glare. "Thanks a lot, Em." She cursed before pushing past Wood, and he chased after her.

Emerson didn't follow. She didn't want to be pulled into that so instead, she picked up her umbrella and headed back towards the Castle where Fred could collect his broom.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, bookdragonslayer and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	46. The Dementor's Kiss

Chapter 45: The Dementor's Kiss

Harry didn't look too impressed by the look on Wood's face as he came over and joined him at one of the desks in the Gryffindor common room.

"If this is about my broom we both know that McGonagall won't give it back until they are satisfied with it," Harry commented, looking down at his book.

"Yes and no, we need to come up with a plan in case McGonagall doesn't return your broom or if for some reason they find something to deem it unsafe." Wood suggested, and Harry looked up at him, he was curious as to what his Quidditch Captain had in mind.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I know Black also received a Firebolt for Christmas, although she claims the broom came from her uncle which means she has two brooms with her at Hogwarts. Perhaps you could ask to borrow one of them."

Harry lowered his gaze; he couldn't. He couldn't go to her after what he said, he was in such a bad mood after what he heard about her father that he took his anger out on her, he had even done the same thing with Octavia and she was a Professor at Hogwarts.

"Can't do that." He muttered, more to himself than to Wood. He didn't want to confront the girl he angered. There was something about her that terrified him in such a way that no one else did. He didn't know if it was her usually calm demeanour or that sly smile she could be seen sporting. It was only when someone angered her that it was all gone and she had a glare that could be downright terrifying.

"Why not?" Wood questioned.

"I made her mad at me."

"You wouldn't be the first one Potter, I've seen her in arguments with countless people. You need to play against Ravenclaw, and for that to happen, you need a broom and not one of the shotty school brooms." Wood spoke before he stood up and left, leaving Harry with his thoughts as he caught sight of the girl in question step off the staircase that led towards the girls' dorms.

He still had many questions about his god sister, unsure as to what she was truly like because in previous years she had been in the common room on countless occasions with Fred and George making a lot of noise but this year she had spent more time holed up in her dorm than previously.

He didn't know what to do in regards to his own broom situation.

.oOo.

Willa quickly noticed when Harry took a seat beside her on the couch. She was currently sitting there reading over her Potions essay before she had to hand it in tomorrow and she also promised to meet the twins down here before dinner. There was something they wanted to discuss with her but wouldn't tell her what it was.

She refused to look over at Harry, waiting for him to speak first after everything he said before.

"I'm sorry for what I said during Christmas break."

Willa finally looked up at Harry, rolling up her essay. "Why did you say it?" she was curious as hell as to why Harry lost it on her like he had.

"I was just mad at hearing what he did, that he betrayed my parents when they were supposedly best friends. You told me your dad was my godfather and that he was in Azkaban, did you always know what he did? Is that why you befriended me, in hopes of making up for his mistakes?" he questioned hastily.

"No, not at all. It was only the previous summer that I learnt that he was to blame for your parents. I only knew of what happened in that street, that he killed thirteen people. My mother and uncles all kept it from me." Willa quickly responded.

"But they were all friends. He betrayed them."

"I know this; I now know what he did all those years ago. You don't think I know it considering everyone is blaming me for what he is doing. They're all suggesting I am helping him, but I'm not Harry. You are family, and your parents were family." Willa spoke, she was still slightly angry towards the younger wizard, but she also understood where he was coming from.

She remembered a time when she was angry at Emerson because she had her father back while she didn't. She hated herself for being cold towards Emerson after Remus' return, but there was nothing she could do as there was on occasion some bitterness between the two due to them having the parent that the other was missing.

"How did you grow up knowing what he did?" Harry questioned, and Willa shrugged.

"I grew up knowing my father was naughty and hurt people, I've hurt people over the years and didn't understand why he was in Azkaban while I wasn't and I put it down to the fact that he is an adult while I'm not. I was nine when I found out that he had killed thirteen people and that was why he was in Azkaban, hearing that didn't change the fact that I wanted him to come home. There are things I still don't understand on occasion." Willa explained.

It was true that now and then things went over her head and it frustrated her to no end. There were times when she questioned as to if her friends were making fun of her or not.

"I really am sorry."

"I know Harry."

"Our match against Ravenclaw is this weekend, and I still don't have my broom." He pointed out, and Willa realised the real reason as to why he came over.

"Did you apologise because you meant it or because you need one of my brooms?" she questioned, anger lacing her voice. She didn't like being used. She supposed that was her upbringing coming through as a Pureblood.

"Both. I do mean my apology for what I said but I also need a broom, and it's too late to place an order for a new one in case they are awaiting stock."

"You can borrow one of mine," Willa stated as she stood up and headed up the girls' staircase not waiting for his response. She figured that the twins could wait until tomorrow.

.oOo.

Willa was entering the Great Hall for breakfast when her steps faltered for a moment, everyone had turned and looked at her, and she wasn't sure as to why. A quick look at her hair indicated it was still red and hadn't been turned green again by Leighton.

She ignored the looks and continued along her path to where her friends were sitting.

"Why's everyone staring? What's in the rumour mill this time?" she questioned as she took a seat.

No one said anything but Emerson slid a copy of the Daily Prophet towards her.

Willa raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead, she found what she was looking for.

There was an article on her father in there. The Minister has approved the use of a Dementor's Kiss on sight.

Despite her anger, she felt her heart break at the information.

"Willa?" one of the twins questioned but she ignored them and looked up at the Professor table in search of her mother, or Remus, but both were missing.

She stood and left the Great Hall, going in search of them hoping they were in one of their suites.

She found them sitting in her mother's office, and she stared at them expectantly.

"Is it true?" she questioned, her voice breaking as she allowed the pain she was feeling to come through. She couldn't understand why she was so hurt by this announcement despite being so angry at what he did.

"Are you talking about Fudge's decision to give your father, a Dementor's Kiss?" Octavia questioned, and Willa nodded. "I'm afraid so baby."

"Why? Why can't they just take him back to Azkaban where he belongs?"

"Is that what you honestly wish, to have him sent back to Azkaban. I remember you being nine years old and telling me you didn't care what he did, you just wanted him to come home. Where did that little girl go, the same one who loved unconditionally?"

"She grew up and was told her father is the reason for her family being ripped apart."

"No, I believe I said that was what he was charged with, what they accused him of. But I have been telling you for years that something was missing, and the actual culprit is out there."

"Tell me, mum."

Willa stood there and stared at her guardians as tears built up in her eyes. She was angry at what her father did, and like everyone was saying she still loved him, it was why she lied about the broom, why she was protecting him and not telling anyone that he is at Hogwarts and why she hadn't handed her mother over for helping him as well. She didn't want to think of the possibility of losing him to something as vulgar as a Dementor's kiss.

"Willa," Remus spoke, grabbing her attention. Neither him nor Octavia told her the truth as to what was going on with Sirius, both agreeing that her OWLs were too important.

"Why do they have to do something so heinous to him? Why can't they just capture him and put him back in Azkaban where he belongs?" Willa questioned again as the tears freely flowed down her cheeks, and it wasn't long until Octavia had her in her arms.

"Because they most likely want to make an example out of him, no one has ever managed to break out of Azkaban. They want to show that should anyone to do the same action in the future then they will heavily punish, just like he will be upon capture." Octavia spoke her own tears building.

"He needs to be punished for what he did to James and Lily but he doesn't deserve a Dementor's kiss, I hate that that sort of punishment exists, no one deserves that because it is the coward's way out. If you kill people, you should spend years locked up, not get given a death sentence."

"I know baby," Octavia whispered, kissing the top of Willa's head and looking over at Remus.

Willa pulled away from her mother and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her robe. She hated that she loved a murderer and this was affecting her so much.

"I have classes," she murmured, turning around and heading for the door but Octavia grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at her guardians. "I'll be okay." She reassured them before pulling her arm free and heading towards the door to leave.

.oOo.

Octavia had concerns for her daughter on her mind as she headed down towards the dungeons. It was one of the rare days that Snape's free periods lined up with her own. Despite her small number of classes, Snape had a full load with all seven years and as such his number of free periods were very small. He tended to rather spend his free time alone instead of with Octavia, but he was the only one who could help her.

Seeing her daughter in tears over the possibility of losing Sirius if he was ever captured before their side of the story could be told cut deep within her. It was a rare occurrence to see Willa so distraught, and Octavia hated to witness it.

She wanted to tell Willa the truth about what truly happened, but she knew her daughter, she would become reckless in her mission to find the rat.

She raised her fist and knocked on Snape's office door. She had one more thing to try and then she would officially give up on her task before they moved onto something else, or put their focus solely on the Room of Requirement.

Snape didn't say anything as he opened his door and allowed her to enter, he knew exactly what she was here for. Neither of them said anything as they took their seats and Snape rolled his sleeve up to reveal his Dark Mark while Octavia placed her hands on his forearm and got to work.

"Why do you hate Neville?" Octavia questioned Snape, not even looking up to face him with her question as her gaze was fixed upon his Dark Mark.

"What makes you think I hate Longbottom?"

"Threatening to shove a potion you know is most likely poisonous down his toad's mouth for one." She pointed out.

It was when he didn't respond that she pulled away and looked up at him.

"It's not like he came and snitched to me, Emerson and Willa noticed he was acting funny and they came to me with concern. Why do you hate him?" The girls had come to Octavia months ago when it first happened, but she didn't have any proof to go to the other Professors with. One couldn't accuse another of bad teaching practices without proof but being a wolf and positioning herself outside his classroom door gave her an ear into his class with the third year Gryffindors.

"The Prophecy could have been about him." He pointed out, and Octavia nodded, letting go of his arm and sitting up straight.

It took Octavia a moment to realise the truth behind his comment, but when she did, she let out a laugh. "You hate that poor boy because Voldemort didn't go after his parents? Look what happened, they still got attacked and are in St Mungo's. What, you never thought that would happen to James and Lily?"

"At least she'd be alive."

"You've obviously never visited out of curiosity. It kills me every time I visit to see them like that. It kills Emerson, Willa and Neville to see them like that. I would rather my friends be dead than stuck in that state," Octavia spoke, willing her tears to stay at bay. She didn't want to cry in front of Snape.

"It's that bad?"

"They don't recognise us; they look straight through us." Octavia stood up straight and stared down at Snape before she turned on her heel and left.

It was when she was far away from his office and without the possibility of running into any of the students that she allowed her tears to fall for the loss of her friends, all of them.

"Dreamer," Peeves voice came through her thoughts, and when she turned her head, she found the ghost floating at the end of the corridor.

Octavia wiped away her tears before looking at the Poltergeist. "Yes Peeves?" she questioned.

He held out his hand and suggested she follow him. "Something you may want to see." He spoke before he turned and started flying down the corridor.

Octavia stood there for a moment debating about whether or not she wanted to follow Peeves, unsure as to if her daughter was up to something. Willa had been strangely quiet when it came to her pranks this year, she was still getting her usual detentions for speaking back, not doing homework and of course skiving off classes but she hadn't been found doing anything. The twins were caught on their own or occasionally Lee was in toe.

In the end, she followed Peeves, curious as to what he was up to.

When Peeves disappeared through the roof, her frustration increased, but as she rounded the corner, she saw what he was leading her towards.

On the floor sat a student, one she didn't recognise, but her wolf senses allowed her to realise it was, in fact, her daughter sitting there while looking like someone else if she got caught. But it was what her daughter was staring at that gathered her attention, the wall housed a rather large crack down it, and it seemed as though someone had thrown what looks like to be paintballs at the wall.

The strange girl turned to look at her, and she quickly noticed that the girl had been crying. "Are you alright?" she questioned as she walked over and sat on the floor beside the teenager she believed to be her daughter.

"How do you always know it's me?" she questioned, and Octavia wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders as she appeared beside her.

"My wolf senses, I can smell you. You have a rather distinct scent that cannot be changed by your Metamorphmagus ability." Octavia explained, and Willa nodded, wiping at her cheeks. "Did you put the crack in the wall?" she questioned, and Willa let out a laugh.

"I honestly didn't mean that I didn't even realise I could physically do that. That paint, well I did that." Willa looked at her mother, a bright smile placed firmly on her face.

"What happened baby?" Octavia questioned softly, glad to see a smile on her daughter's face.

"I was in the library getting a book for my History of Magic assignment, it was meant to be Lee's turn to stay awake during the class, but of course he fell asleep didn't he, so we have no notes. I managed to catch the end of the Binns' lecture and what our homework was. It was when I was in the library that everyone was staring at me, whispering, and I couldn't take it, my anger became too much. I've been on edge all year, and I don't know how much more I can take between Wood and this need he has to win and him badgering us every day about it and the other students and their theories on to how I am helping him get into the Castle." Willa explained, leaning into her mother. "You always smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms, what do I smell like?"

Octavia leant down and pressed her nose into Willa's hair; she loved the scent of her daughter almost as much as the one that came from her husband. They both gave her a sense of calm.

"Vanilla and fresh coffee, there is something else in there, but I can't quite pick it," Octavia spoke softly.

"Mmm coffee." Willa moaned in happiness, and Octavia laughed.

"Come on; I'm pretty sure you have classes to attend," Octavia spoke as she stood up, glad to see a smile on her daughters face.

"I don't want to go to Potions though," Willa complained, only to receive a look from her mother.

"Remember what I told you during the summer?"

Willa narrowed her eyes. "You expect nothing but the best of my OWL results." She responded, taking a deep breath. "Stupid bloody Potions, stupid bloody bat like Professor." She complained, talking to herself as she turned and walked down the corridor leaving Octavia to stand there and look back at the wall in front of her.

She walked up to the wall and placed her hand on it. Much like with some of the pranks that she pulled as a student with her friends she put the same charm she hadn't in a long time, the same one that prevents Filch from washing off the work. Considering two of her pranks still existed within the Castle it was obvious that neither Filius, Minerva nor Dumbledore had attempted to take it down.

She smiled once more at the wall before heading back to the seventh floor, once more attempting to find the right room with the Room of Requirement.

.oOo.

Willa entered the common room with Fred and George, both having had detention with McGonagall for talking during her lesson. They shared a look as they walked in due to a very loud disturbance.

"BLOOD!" Ron's voice bellowed through the common room. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR!?"

They didn't catch the end of the conversation as Ron's voice dropped off. They were curious as to what happened, and it seemed like the three of them weren't the only ones. As they walked over, they were joined by Ginny and Emerson.

"What's going on?" Willa questioned.

"Crookshanks killed Scabbers."

"You have no proof!" Hermione yelled in response.

They all stood there as an argument broke out between the three friends, ending with Hermione yelling at both of them before storming off.

"There goes that friendship," Willa commented only to earn a very stern look from Emerson, one that would put Remus' to shame.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages. He was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly, one swallow, he probably didn't feel a thing."

Willa couldn't help but snicker at Fred's comment, it was no secret that she hated the filthy rat, always had and she didn't know why.

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly.

But it seemed as though no one paid attention to Ginny as they all continued with their conversation.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself." Said, George.

"Scared me multiple times," Willa added in but again she just received a look from Emerson, basically telling her to shut up.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably before looking at Harry. "Remember, Harry?"

"Yeah, that's true." He responded.

"His finest hour," Fred spoke, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh come on Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat or any other animal."

"Exactly, what is the point of moaning about a dead rat for Merlin's sake?" Willa commented, and this time Emerson hit her. "Honestly what is with you hitting me?" she complained while rubbing the spot on her arm.

"You've taken harder hits from a Bludger, don't complain so much," Emerson argued, but Willa just narrowed her eyes causing the other witch to laugh.

"Come on Ron, come down to Quidditch practice with me, and you can have a ride on my Firebolt," Harry spoke, and the two left the common room.

"Doesn't that mean you have practise as well?" Emerson pointed out, looking at the three Fifth years. Willa had a foul look on her face.

"Wood's bugging me, thinks I should use my Firebolt in the match against Ravenclaw but why would I do something as idiotic as that?" Willa pointed out, and they all looked at her.

"You get sent a top of the line broom for Christmas, why wouldn't you use it?" Emerson questioned, she knew there were some things that she didn't understand when it came to Quidditch but with Willa having such high ambitions that she did to one day play professionally why wouldn't she use something that puts her above everyone else?

"If I got one and Fred didn't, I wouldn't use it," George spoke, and Fred nodded in agreement.

"What am I missing?" Emerson questioned.

"Now you know how I feel," Willa teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Mature. Real mature." Emerson responded.

"Yes the broom is top of the line and will give me an advantage but as everyone has reminded me a few times I'm not a team player. My position as Chaser requires me to work with my two partners. If my broom is a much better quality than their own, then they may not be able to keep up. If I use the Firebolt, then it could potentially harm our chances of winning." Willa explained and Emerson looked at the twins.

"You two rarely work together."

"He's my twin, I would expect he always has what I do," George spoke with a shrug as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Emerson stared at the two of them, watching as identical grins broke out on their faces.

"Get to practice already. We need that cup." She ordered before turning and heading up to her dorm, in search of Katie.

"When did she get bossy?" Fred questioned.

"When I realised I had to keep you three in line," Emerson yelled out from the stairs causing them to share a look.

"We've been told," Willa spoke, giving them a look before the three of them left the common room and headed down to their final Quidditch practice before their match against Ravenclaw.

.oOo.

Willa stood there in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch and looked up at the sky. She wrapped her arms around her as a shiver went through her body.

Today was the day of the match against Ravenclaw, and she had skipped breakfast, not looking forward to everyone gawking at her because of the game. The winner of today's match determined who would be battling against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup.

She had gone to the kitchen and grabbed herself some bacon and eggs and placed them in toast allowing her to eat on the way down to the pitch.

"Would have thought you'd be in the Great Hall," Leighton spoke, and she spun around to find her cousin standing there watching her curiously.

"You and I both know just how often my name has appeared in the rumour mill," she spoke with a frown before taking a seat on the ground.

"Good luck today cousin, I'll see you around," Leighton spoke and when Willa looked up to see why he was leaving she spotted Cedric heading towards the two of them.

She was eternally grateful that Leighton didn't say anything to the Hufflepuff as he approached them. She smiled up at Cedric as he stood directly in front of her.

"I noticed you were missing from the Great Hall." He pointed out.

"Having a father break out of Azkaban and him being on the run from the Ministry hiding out somewhere close by isn't exactly something that keeps my name from the mill. As such I don't usually attend meals in the Great Hall," Willa responded, giving a slight shrug as she leant forward and ran her fingers through the grass.

Growing up she had seen the Muggle children in her street play various sports, and she always wondered what difference it would make playing on the ground instead of the air. The one thing she knew for sure was that if she ever fell, it wouldn't hurt anywhere near as much.

Two warm, large hands were placed over her own, and she looked up to face Cedric. "Yes?" she questioned softly.

"What's going through your head right now?" he questioned softly.

"Lots of things," she responded, and he let out a laugh.

"You should do well today, be better if you could use your Firebolt but I understand why you aren't," Cedric spoke, and Willa nodded, giving him a smile.

"I wish Wood would, he just assumes that because I have a Firebolt, I should use it and jump ahead of Angie and Ali. Even at times, my Lightning is better than theirs, but it's not much, not much to make a huge difference."

"I know, I was there when the three of you were on brooms, and the Firebolt put theirs to shame, I know this. Wood should learn that there are more things to winning." Cedric spoke, and Willa nodded letting out a breath.

She stood up and dusted herself off and took one last look around the Quidditch Pitch; it was only their second match, but yet she felt the weight as if it was the decider.

A pair of arms came around her waist, and she leant back against Cedric.

"You'll be fine once you're up there."

"I know, I just need to get my name out there to recruiters. I'm almost sixteen, and as such if I show I'm good enough I can be recruited when I'm seventeen, mum wouldn't let it happen, but it's possible. I need them to know who I am so they keep coming back." Willa spoke softly, her eyes roaming the stands before landing on the spot where the Professors and recruiters typically sit, the same spot she normally avoided looking during a match.

"Once you are on your broom and up there it won't matter to you, all your thoughts will fly out of your head. You are a marvellous player, and I would be lucky to have you on my team, I just wish you had been sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor." Cedric spoke, earning a laugh from Willa before she turned around and faced him.

"Me? In Hufflepuff? Are you mad?" she questioned in between her chuckles and Cedric smiled before kissing her.

"So much better seeing you laugh," he spoke softly when they pulled apart. "Go get ready for your match, and I will see you later."

Willa nodded with a smile on her face before she pulled away completely and headed towards the Gryffindor team room to get changed.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	47. Explanations

Chapter 46: Explanations

"You know as a Professor your smile shouldn't be as big as it is," Remus spoke beside Octavia, and she gave him a look as the two of them walked through the mass of students heading back to the Castle.

Gryffindor had just beat Ravenclaw in their match, giving Gryffindor the boost in points they needed to come up against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. It would be a hard feat given that there is still a significant number of points between the two of them, but they were in for a shot.

"Who said my smile has anything to do with Gryffindor winning? Harry's Patronus was rather magnificent and something I haven't seen in a very long time." She spoke, her smile dropping at the end.

"Yes I did think it looked a lot like Prongs as well, not quite fully there but almost there," Remus spoke, and Octavia nodded.

"I almost for a minute thought that James was somewhere in the stands seeing the Patronus and my heart broke all over again when I reminded myself that it couldn't be him, he's dead."

"I know Snow," Remus whispered, and the two fell silent as they walked through the mass of students.

They headed for Octavia's suite knowing it was more out of the way from the students. She didn't have a classroom since most of her classes were outdoors, it was only in the most severe storms that occasionally graced the grounds that they were forced inside. Otherwise, Octavia and her students usually managed to keep themselves warm during the colder months.

She walked over and opened a drawer pulling out the bottle of Fire Whiskey she had hidden in there.

"It's a little early don't you think?" Remus questioned.

"We're celebrating Moony, don't you remember those days," Octavia responded with a smirk.

Remus didn't respond. Instead, he held out his wand and pulled the bottle from Octavia's hand. He knew she could easily bring it back, her magic being stronger than his but he also knew that she wouldn't challenge him on this.

"It's during the day, and we are still Professors here, if something was to happen we need to be sober to act appropriately." He explained and Octavia nodded, taking a seat at her desk. "I was there with you; I saw the same thing you did. You aren't the only one that misses James."

Octavia looked at him before standing up and making her way back into her suite. She would always miss James and Lily, the rest of their friends that were dead because of the war, because of Voldemort and now most likely because of Peter.

Remus' arms came around her just as the tears started to escape. "The pain of their loss and his betrayal will never go away," he spoke, and Octavia nodded against him.

.oOo.

The conversation that Remus and Octavia were having was stilled as a Patronus entered the room, they both recognised the tabby cat belonging to Minerva.

"Black has been spotted in Gryffindor Tower, and a search is being conducted." McGonagall's voice came through, and they both shared a look.

"What the fuck has he done now?" Octavia yelled, anger coming through in her voice.

"Just calm down Snow, the last thing we need is for you to go storming through the Castle."

"Why, what would be so bad about charging through the Castle in search of my husband? You know the same one who holds the blame for the death of our best friend and his wife!" she yelled.

"Have some common sense, Snow. You and I both know that Snape is watching you with curious eyes, he will be waiting for you to go searching for Sirius, especially after what happened tonight, regardless of what that particular thing may be. Just hold on a couple of days, just like you did with Halloween. Now when was the last time you saw him?" Remus spoke, hoping to have calmed down the Dreamer who had a notorious temper in maturity but it was with his question that she stalled and he quickly noticed the guilty look on her face.

"It's been a while Moony, out there in the forest not able to keep his anger and emotions in check and not to mention the Dementors roaming around, it's not a good sign," Octavia spoke before placing her face in her hands, she began muttering in Italian.

"Snow don't blame yourself, we both have given him the option to go home and see Dromeda to be given the required potions to heal properly but he won't," Remus spoke, placing a hand on her back.

She snapped her head up and stared at him, "no instead all he is focusing on is that bloody rat, we need to find him and soon before he does something incredibly stupid that we can't help fix." Octavia stood up and walked over to her desk and began rummaging through the parchments looking for one in particular. "We need the map," she growled.

"Yes because going up to Harry and asking for something he doesn't realise is ours will be perfect," Remus chimed in, earning a glare from Octavia but he wasn't phased, after this long, he was immune to them.

Octavia threw the parchment that was in her hands into the air with a growl. "Then help Moony, help me come up with a plan to find the rat because we need to soon. The bloody Ministry gave the Dementors permission to administer a kiss on sight, we can't lose him."

"And we will find him, but we need to stay calm and come up with a reasonable plan that won't backfire on us. We need one of Snow's ingenious ideas like when we were students, that same one that somehow managed to get four fourteen-year-olds to become illegal Animagi, allowed us to create that same map that is currently owned by Harry and all those wards you placed during the war. Snow you are brilliant and it's where Willa gets it from but you need to be calm and rational about this." Remus spoke, rising and walking over to her to stand in front of her.

It was at that point the door burst open and they both turned to see Snape was standing there looking around the room for something, or someone in particular.

"Something I can help you with?" Octavia questioned calmly, the sight of Snape allowed her to remember why she was doing this all and it was to get her husband back home, so they can be a family again with Willa.

Snape didn't say anything, a sneer appeared on his face before he turned and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Octavia let out a laugh. "He was hoping I was hiding my fugitive husband in here." She responded with a shake of her head. "Alright let's organise a plan to get the rat away from Ron, I know Padfoot has found a kneezle within Gryffindor that is willing to help."

"What do you have in mind?" Remus spoke, both of them bending down and picking up the parchments that Octavia had thrown around the room.

.oOo.

Willa sat there in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were quickly flicking across the room taking in everything that was happening around her.

She couldn't believe that her father had broken into the Gryffindor common room, he had made his way up to the third year boys' dorm, with a knife of all things and stood over Ron's bed!

She didn't understand what her father was attempting to do anymore, if she was like everyone else and believed that he was after Harry, wanting to finish what Voldemort couldn't finish all those years ago but why Ron?

"Willa?" Emerson spoke, but Willa refused to look up at her. Instead, she continued to look around the common room at the Gryffindors; it was clear that none of them were planning on getting any sleep after finding out that Sirius Black had been in there.

Willa's eyes landed on where Neville was sitting, the poor boy. He had been getting so confused with all the password changes that had been happening since Halloween with having the new portrait. The Fat Lady refused to return in fear of what may happen again. He had gotten a full list of them hoping never to forget the password again, but his list had been lost at some point, and somehow that list had gotten into the hands of Sirius, allowing him to enter Gryffindor's dorms.

Willa was startled as a hand appeared directly in front of her face, she blinked a couple of times before turning and looking at the person beside her, frowning when she noticed it was Emerson.

"What?" she snapped, clearly annoyed with the disturbance.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" she yelled. "Of course I'm bloody well not okay, how in the world could you even think such a thing!"

Willa looked at Emerson, only feeling a small amount of guilt before she stood up and headed for the portrait hole to leave but the arrival of two Professors stopped her.

She looked up at her mother and McGonagall, wondering what they were here to say to them all, but Emerson's voice rang through the common room first.

"Hey O, did you happen to hear that Ron's pet rat Scabbers is believed to have been killed by Hermione's pet cat."

Willa looked between her mother and sister, wondering what was going on but her mother had her mask up not showing anything.

"Poor Ron, I may have to speak to Molly about obtaining a new pet for him," Octavia spoke before looking at Willa. "How about you come with me while Professor McGonagall addresses the rest of the house?"

Willa looked between the two adults, wondering if she could decline what one was saying without being in trouble with the other. She no doubt believed that this had something to do with her father breaking into the tower, but she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Now," Octavia ordered sternly when Willa stayed silent

Willa merely nodded before heading towards the portrait hole knowing her mother wasn't that far behind her.

"Are you okay?" Octavia's voice came when they were away from the common room entrance and prying ears.

Willa stopped walking and glared at her mother. "What the bloody hell is with everyone asking if I'm okay? What about Ron, he had him, my father of all people, standing over his bloody bed with a knife for Merlin's sake!" Willa yelled out.

"That's it, I've had enough of this attitude of yours." Octavia snapped as she grabbed Willa's arm and led her down the corridor towards her office.

"So what now you're resulting in the punishment schemes your parents used?"

"Don't you dare think that me doing this is anywhere near close to the abuse I received from my parents. You've seen my scars, the constant reminders of what I grew up with."

Willa fell silent at Octavia's words, she grew up seeing the scars but always assumed that they were a result of the war she battled in. Even when she heard of the abuse that Octavia received as a child, she never put together the information, she never once thought that her parents were the reasons for the scars on her body.

"Sit," Octavia growled once they were in her office.

Willa didn't do as she was told though. Instead, she turned and looked at her mother with a scowl etched on her face and quickly took notice that she was placing wards around the room, most likely to prevent her from leaving.

"Now, honestly you are fifteen years old, almost sixteen and you are questioning whether or not I will turn on you like that? I'm hurt that you would think that I would harm you as my parents did to me." Octavia spoke, and Willa hung her head, staring at her feet.

Willa felt especially guilty for accusing her of the one thing that she knew her mother would never do. No matter how many times it seemed as though Willa had angered her mother, annoyed her or even frustrated her because of her magic, her mother had never hurt her, never turned on her.

Willa walked over and took a seat as she was directed to when they first entered the room, she looked at her mother wondering what she was thinking. "I'm sorry."

"For what Willa? Do you even understand what that means, to say 'I'm sorry' or have you just realised that people say it when they say hurtful things because honestly, you've done a lot of that this year."

"And now you're being hurtful," Willa responded softly, averting her gaze to where her fingers were fiddling with the hem of the shirt she had worn to bed.

"No, I'm being blunt just like you. Would you like me to yell and scream at you as well, so you get the full effect of your own attitude?" Octavia questioned when Willa didn't respond she let out a breath before walking over and taking a seat in the chair beside her. "I get you don't understand everything, but I thought you were past the phase of not knowing that your words can hurt. All year you have said hurtful things towards both Moony and me, you have let your anger get the better of you and in turn taken it out on us, and I know you've done the same with Emerson."

Willa looked up at her mother, tears building in her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry for all of it, but I don't get why you two are protecting him, why Moony all of sudden switched sides. I don't get it!"

Octavia stayed silent, sitting there watching as tears built up in her daughter's eyes but she was nearly sixteen, and she had to learn at some point that words do hurt.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, for being angry at you and Moony all year, for not letting you two speak about what happened. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you both, and I'm sorry for accusing you of treating me like your parents did you," Willa spoke.

"I know baby. Now we will sit here, and you will listen to everything I have to say about this topic regarding your father," Octavia spoke softly.

"So, because he almost kills Ron you decide to finally tell me what happened?" Willa muttered, only to earn a look from her mother but nothing was said as Willa twisted in her seat to face her mother properly and finally hear the truth.

Octavia told Willa everything that she knew that Sirius had convinced James and Lily to make Peter the Secret-Keeper instead of him. How when James and Lily had been killed Sirius went into a blind rage and went to confront Peter. When they finally caught up with each other Peter turned the whole thing around on Sirius making it look like he was the villain all before cutting off his own finger and blowing up the street before escaping, leaving Sirius there to take the blame.

"But how did he escape? That is what I don't understand, how did Peter escape?" Willa questioned when her mother stopped speaking. She hadn't explained that one piece of the story.

"Just like myself and your father Peter was an Animagus, he turned into a rat of all things," Octavia spoke, carefully studying her daughter.

Willa looked at her mother before shaking her head. "No he couldn't be, that doesn't make any sense. No."

Willa stood up and began pacing in her mother's office thinking over every bit of information she had just been told as well as the events that had happened over the last few months. Sirius attempting to break into the Gryffindor common room, him managing it and standing over Ron's bed with a knife. Hermione's cat trying to catch Scabbers. She knew the ugly thing was part kneezle and they were incredibly smart creatures.

That was when it clicked in her head.

"Scabbers? Ron's pet rat is a fucking Animagus?!" she screeched, her voice echoing off the walls and she truly hoped that her mother placed a silencing ward around the room. "No that doesn't make any sense though, he has been at Hogwarts for years been in the tower for years. Why haven't we seen him on the map? Why haven't we seen the name Peter Pettigrew on the map?" she questioned, looking back at her mother.

"It's a precaution we placed on the map when we were students, should anyone ever get their hands on the map while they were unaware of our Animagus forms they wouldn't be able to see us, our names would disappear from the map. You didn't know he was one, so you never saw his name, you knew your father was an Animagus so you saw his name on the map on the occasions it did appear." Octavia explained, and Willa nodded, going back to her pacing.

"How did he know that the rat was hiding among us, so close to Harry and us?" Willa questioned.

"He received the copy of the Daily Prophet that had the photo of the Weasleys in Egypt. Peter was in it as well."

Willa stopped and looked at her mother. The rat was among them for years. She remembered hearing of Percy when he first received Scabbers; she remembered every time she came across the thing, and it gave her the chills for some unknown reason, at least now it made sense.

"Why didn't you ever realise it was an Animagus, that it was one of your supposed best friends hiding out?" Willa questioned. She was fifteen and still hated seeing her mother cry. In the past, her mother crying halted her questions but she couldn't, not with this topic.

"I was a mess after the war ended, you remember this. I was even worse after Moony left." Octavia stopped speaking for a moment and wiped away her tears.

Willa in the silence walked over and returned to her seat, not saying anything and waiting for her mother to continue.

"I would tell everyone I was fine, that I was coping just fine, but I wasn't. God no baby I was far from it, and the people around us could see it. Being abused for as long as I did made it hard for me to put trust in others. I only trusted Sirius, so it was hard to rely on anyone to help me." Octavia continued, and Willa nodded, letting her mother know she heard her but she didn't understand why.

"It was when I was at my worst that I had started convincing myself that my friends were everywhere. I would catch the sight of a neighbourhood black dog and think it was your father. My own imagination would bring up what I remembered his scent to be. I did the same with both James and Peter on occasions, when Percy told me he found a rat in the garden I didn't think anything of it even when I could smell Peter in the house. I ignored something I should have listened to, but because I wasn't coping properly, I was seeing and smelling things I shouldn't have and as a result I ignored what was in front of me.

"I never saw Scabbers. He was never around when I was in Percy's room or Ron's once he was given the rat as a pet. I still up until this summer always believed that I was linking one of my dead best friends with Ron's pet rat, never once thought that it was possible. Even the photo you showed me during the summer, I looked at briefly but your father, he spent hours staring at the picture making sure his theory was correct, but even then all he could think of was making certain that we were okay, that Harry was okay. That was why he escaped now of all times."

"But Scabbers is dead, Crookshanks killed him," Willa argued.

"Are you sure? We believe Scabbers to be Peter. Peter has faked his death once before. Remember they only found his finger, no body or any other body parts." Octavia pointed out, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

The whole story made sense in theory but it didn't seem entirely logical, she didn't understand the actions of others. And what did the cat have to do with anything?

"Okay then, explain this," Willa spoke, collecting her thoughts for a moment. "What does the cat have anything to do with this, I know Crookshanks is part kneezle but what is his fascination with Scabbers?"

"The kneezle is helping your father. Now I haven't spoken to him about what he did, and honestly, I'm not pleased with his way of thinking, scaring Ron like that? But I have a feeling Crookshanks may have stolen Neville's list of passwords and given them to your father and allowed him to enter your common room." Octavia spoke, confirming her same theory that came to mind as soon as she heard what happened.

In fact, Octavia couldn't wait until she could get her hands on Sirius for what he did to poor Ron.

"Okay, but why haven't you just gone to Ron and asked for his rat? You know the rat is sick, why haven't you just asked Ron for Scabbers claiming that you may have an idea on how to heal him?" Willa questioned, looking at her mother and quickly realised that she hadn't thought of that.

"Fuck," Octavia muttered.

"Mum it's alright. We can work on this together. I trust you so if you say that Peter isn't dead then we will find him. I'll ask Harry to borrow the map from time to time and see if I can find Peter, you could always ask Hagrid to keep an eye out for him? Surely Hagrid having the trio of friends over for tea as often as he does he would know what the rat looks like but ask Hagrid to contact you first, that you want to heal and look over Scabbers for Ron before handing him back." Willa suggested calmly, and Octavia looked over at her.

"Merlin, you're a genius."

"I try," Willa grinned at her mother.

"Alright, I'll do my part, and you go to Harry. Also, go to Ron and tell him that if Scabbers ever turns up that I want to see him, I want to see if I can make him healthy again," Octavia suggested, adding to the plan that Willa had come up with.

"Can do mum. He'll be able to come home after this won't he?"

"Of course baby, that's all he ever wanted was to go home but he couldn't without Peter." Octavia spoke.

"I hate that I didn't listen to you and Moony during the summer or over the last few months. All those times I could have seen dad, but my anger just got the better of me," Willa spoke, and it caused Octavia to stand and make her way over to kneel in front of her daughter. "I just wish you had told me the truth earlier," she whispered.

"I know baby and the only reason I never wanted to tell you was because I wanted you to focus on your OWLs. I didn't want you to lose your focus by searching for the rat the way I knew you would. You have to trust Moony and I in that we know what we are doing. Please promise me to think rationally about this, don't lose your head for someone as low and pathetic as that rat," Octavia spoke as she wiped away the tears that had slowly made their way down Willa's cheeks.

"I promise mum," Willa spoke, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her mother. "Just need him to come home."

.oOo.

Willa pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, quickly wiping away the tears as she did before looking back down at the photo album resting in her lap.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice questioned, and Willa looked up to find Harry standing there in his pyjamas.

"Why aren't you asleep Harry?" she questioned instead, hoping to change the subject.

Harry didn't say anything, he walked over and took a seat beside her on the floor in front of the fire place, and Willa lifted the blanket and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders.

"Are the Dementors having that much of an effect on you?" Willa questioned.

"You were badly affected on the train, why aren't you anymore?" Harry responded, causing Willa to frown at him before looking ahead at the roaring fire.

"I was affected that way because they thought I was my dad. They must have realised their mistake," Willa responded. She had been thinking the same thing. It was all she could come up with, that and her bad memories from the war were safely locked behind her mental barriers where the Dementors couldn't access them.

"Is that why you aren't asleep, your dad?" Harry questioned, and Willa couldn't help but notice the anger when he said the word 'dad.'

Willa promised her mother not to tell anyone the truth about what actually happened, that Sirius is innocent while they are looking for a rat that is really an Animagus.

"I've never cared for what he did. I didn't care that he was blamed for killing all those people, I just wanted him to come home. I always wanted him there you know. But then I find out what happened with your parents, and I was so angry. But he's still my dad," Willa responded. She hoped that if she could remove some of the anger Harry had towards Sirius that it would make it easier for Harry to take in the truth.

"Did your Firebolt really come from your uncle?"

Willa shook her head. "No Harry, it came from Sirius. I lied so I wouldn't lose it," she answered, and Harry nodded. "Don't blame Hermione for wanting to make sure you were safe. Everyone says that Sirius is deranged, a madman on a witch hunt. Logic says the broom would be dangerous."

"I just wish Hermione had come to me instead of going behind my back to McGonagall. I almost didn't get it back in time for the Ravenclaw match," Harry responded.

"She cares Harry. Treasure the fact that she cares. There are times where I hate Em because of the things she does, but I know at the end of the day she always has my back, that when I really need her she will be there in a heartbeat. She's my sister Harry," Willa spoke, giving Harry a smile when he looked over at her. "Close friends who do anything to make sure you are safe and happy despite any anger you will have towards them for their actions are such a rare find. Don't push Hermione away because of one small thing."

"I'm stuck in the middle of Ron and Hermione because of the whole Scabbers thing. I tried telling Hermione that the evidence does point towards Crookshanks killing Scabbers but she got angry with me. Cats eat rats; it's simple logic," Harry responded.

"You say you're stuck in the middle but telling Hermione that the evidence stacks up against Crookshanks isn't being in the middle, that's you taking Ron's side," Willa pointed out.

Harry looked at her for a moment before looking ahead at the fire.

"Just let the two of them argue, it's what Emerson always does when it comes to Leighton and me," Willa spoke, and Harry nodded. She was unsure if her advice was correct, but he wasn't walking away yet. "How is Ron after the knife incident?" she questioned.

Harry let out a laugh. "Fine. He's enjoying the fame and telling everyone physically possible about what happened. Apparently, the knife is now twelve inches long."

Willa couldn't help but laugh, earning a smile from Harry.

It was then Harry noticed the book in Willa's lap. "What's that?" he questioned.

"A photo album. It's got mostly pictures of me when I was younger when the war was still happening, but they're the only ones I have with my dad," Willa explained, unsure as to how Harry would react considering his anger towards her father.

"Any of my dad?" he questioned instead.

Willa gave him a smile before opening the photo album and looking for them. "A couple," she responded, and the two fell silent as they looked through the photos together. Willa made sure to show ones of his parents and Remus, skipping over the ones that contained only Sirius.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	48. Cheating

Chapter 47: Cheating

Willa sat there the morning of the next Hogsmeade weekend, she didn't plan on going with her friends, even Cedric had asked if she wanted to go with him and as much as she wanted to spend the day with him she couldn't, Willa had other plans.

She had told them that she just didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade this weekend, the rumours surrounding her were becoming too much and she wanted to enjoy the quietness that the Castle held when the third years and above were in Hogsmeade.

So here she was sitting in front of the fire with her books spread out in front of her, watching as one by one her friends left the common room. She caught sight of Neville leaving, and she felt sorry for the boy, but he made the mistake of not keeping a closer eye on the list of passwords he had been given. What if a Slytherin had gotten access to it?

It was when Harry left, giving her a small awkward wave as he did that she became curious. What was he up to? She ended up letting it go for now as she had her own ideas in mind for today.

She gave them all long enough to clear out so she wouldn't get caught by any of her friends out on the grounds. Emerson would be the only one to understand. She had confronted Emerson about why she was constantly trying to make sure she didn't hate her father; it was then that Emerson revealed that she knew the truth, had found out during the summer but swore to Remus and Octavia that she wouldn't tell her.

She knew the twins would understand when she finally got around to telling them what she had learnt but for now, she couldn't. The fewer people to know the truth, the fewer people on the hunt for the rat.

She packed up her books and placed them in her bag, before leaving the common room and heading out for the grounds.

She hadn't told her mother what she was planning on doing. She knew exactly what her mother would say but yet here she was doing it anyway.

The grounds were mostly empty, it still being too cold for many of the students to venture outside and she knew she would be safe out here unless Hagrid was around. She was planning on entering the forest at a different point further away from the grounds keeper's house.

When she was under cover of the trees, she stood there for a moment wondering exactly where she should go. She didn't exactly know where her father was hiding in the forest if he was even in it. The only piece of information she had was that one time he had come to her when she was sitting out on the grounds crying, she had seen him retreat into the thick line of trees.

Willa carefully walked along the start of the forest, and she held her wand up in case she came across any creatures that wouldn't appreciate her intrusion. She was trying to make enough noise to gather her father's attention if he was in here but also stay quiet enough that she didn't disturb any of the creatures further in the forest.

It was when Willa's stomach rumbled that she lowered her wand and gave up hope. She had been out here for hours, and there wasn't a sign that her father was out here, she stood there on the edge of the tree line and looked across the grounds and let out a sigh.

She wanted to speak to him, to find out why he did what he did all those years ago. And most importantly she wanted to hear the truth from him.

As she went to the leave the safety of the trees, she caught sight of a figure with pale blonde hair running across the grounds heading towards the doors. She wondered what happened at Hogsmeade to cause a reaction like that.

Willa was half way to the castle when she changed her mind and changed her direction. She decided to make her way down to see Hagrid and see how Buckbeak was doing.

She wanted to help with Buckbeak's trial to ensure the magnificent creature wasn't killed because of someone else's mistake, but her mother had convinced her to focus on her studies. Octavia said that she had plenty of free time and she would be using it to find any evidence to aid the case.

She stopped in front of the elegant Hippogriff and bowed, waiting for the signal that allowed her to step forward.

"Hey Beaky," she cooed softly, stepping closer and running her hands along the feathers.

"Oi, what do you…" Hagrid's voice came, but it quickly stopped as Willa turned her head to look at the half giant. "It's you, sorry Willa."

"No need. One would assume that not many students would be happy with Buckbeak for attacking a student. Some may believe that Malfoy was faking how long he was in pain for but the truth was that Buckbeak still attacked him. It doesn't matter if Malfoy provoked Buckbeak, not everyone takes your class." Willa explained turning back to face the creature before her.

"They want to kill 'em," Hagrid spoke, and Willa looked back at Hagrid in shock, her arms instantly going around the creature.

"They can't. It's not his fault, Malfoy provoked him." Willa pointed out.

"I know this but Lucius…" Hagrid started, but Willa cut him off.

"Bloody purist paid for the execution, made sure that Buckbeak wouldn't be seen as innocent no matter what," Willa spoke, anger coming through.

Willa turned her head and looked at Buckbeak as he head butted her and she couldn't help but smile at the hippogriff's actions.

"He really likes you."

"They're all the same, they all crave attention, so you just have to find out how they prefer it," Willa spoke softly, a smile gracing her face.

She believed that about some of the magical creatures, she believed they were harmless and just craved attention. Miles, the demiguise, for example, he may have such a high Ministry rating but in all honesty, he was completely harmless. You just have to know how to treat them.

She gave Buckbeak one more pat before stepping away. "I should get back to Hogwarts, my friends will return eventually, and I still have homework to do and OWLs to study for. I will see you in class Hagrid," Willa spoke giving Hagrid a smile before she turned on her heel and headed back towards the Castle.

It was when she entered the Entrance Hall that she caught sight of Remus having a conversation with Ron and Harry, she knew the look on Remus' face since she had seen it numerous times. He wasn't happy with whatever those two had gotten themselves into.

She waited until Remus left the two third years before she snuck through behind them and chased after her uncle, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey Professor Lupin!" she called out, hoping he would stop and wait for her.

Remus turned and looked at her, giving her a small smile. "I thought you would be in Hogsmeade?" he questioned when she caught up.

"Had things to do today. Did you hear Buckbeak is going to be executed?" she questioned. She still couldn't believe that the Ministry was allowing such a majestic creature to be killed in such a manner.

"No I haven't, but Hagrid only had his hearing this morning I assume he will be along to see your mother at some stage today. Now what were you doing today, I don't believe you stayed back just to finish homework or study for your OWLs." Remus spoke, and Willa looked up at him and shrugged. "Willa," he scolded sternly this time and she shook her head.

Willa didn't want to tell Remus the truth. She had heard from her mother that Remus was sticking to his original claims that he actually believed that Sirius did what he did. It was so suspicions could stay low in hopes of him keeping this job. Willa agreed, she could see how much Remus enjoyed teaching and she truly hoped he would be the one to break the curse.

"I was in the forest looking for dad," she spoke softly, hoping not to be overheard.

"In the forest? Honestly, I would have thought you of all people would know better than to go wandering around the forest on your own, Merlin's sake Willa." Remus scolded, and she hung her head. "What if you went too far, you know exactly what creatures are buried deep within the forest?"

"But I didn't, I just stayed to the edge where I could see the main grounds and the sun," Willa argued.

"Not the point, they are out of bounds for a reason," Remus spoke, holding up his hand to point at her but it was then Willa noticed the Marauder's Map in his hand.

"Hey, how did you end up with the map?" she questioned quickly changing the subject, and she hoped that Remus would go along with it, not focus back on her being in the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes, it is, I confiscated it from Harry."

"Why?"

Remus stayed silent for a moment, and his gaze flicked around them as if to see that no way was around. "So I can keep an eye out for Peter and Sirius. I can't let Peter get a hold of this because it will allow him to stay away from us. But remember Harry doesn't know the truth, I have to keep up appearances and as such Harry has to be punished for doing wrong when so many people have warned him of what the Ministry believes your father to be doing. It's why McGonagall confiscated his broom despite Snow telling her that she sent it to him."

Willa nodded, it made sense. It all made sense. They were doing everything they could to help find Peter, but there was only so much they could do without raising suspicions.

"Just go back to your common room, study with your friends and enjoy the rest of the year because before you know it your exams will be upon you and summer will be here," Remus spoke and Willa looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You want me to lie to my friends," she pointed out and he merely shrugged, continuing his path along the corridor.

Willa stood there for a moment, watching him walk away from her before she followed after him. "You want me to lie?" she called out.

"You've done it before Willa," he pointed out, and she stopped.

"She told you."

"Of course she did, you act like Snow and I don't talk. Of course, she told me that you said Regulus sent the broom." Remus spoke with a smirk, and she narrowed her eyes.

She muttered a few words in Italian and Remus shook his head, "just go back to your common room before I ask you to repeat what you just said to me."

Willa flashed him smile, "bye Moony." She didn't even let Remus respond before she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction wanting to stop by the kitchens before continuing to the Gryffindor common room.

.oOo.

The final Quidditch Match of the year was fast approaching, and Willa's temper was constantly on edge thanks to her Quidditch Captain. Wood was searching his teammates out in the corridors reminding them all that they had to win by at least 200 points, despite them already knowing.

Willa was currently sitting up in the Quidditch stands, staring at the pitch in front of her. In a week the stands would be full to the brim with students to see who would take the Quidditch Cup, would Slytherin win it for another year or would Gryffindor finally be able to knock Slytherin off the top and claim the cup?

It was the talk of Hogwarts ever since the last match when Ravenclaw lost any chance of going for the cup. In fact, it was all anyone could talk about. So much so that one would think that Sirius Black up and left Britain.

Everyone had started being nicer towards Willa. If she were naïve, she would think things were finally turning around, but she knew better. She knew they were only nice to her because she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they wanted her to be in good spirits to beat Slytherin.

"We need to talk."

Willa let out a groan and hung her head at the sound of the Scottish accent. She didn't want to have this conversation. She would rather pitch herself off the stands, but then again she wasn't that stupid when she knew she could walk straight past him. He couldn't force her to do anything regardless of being her Captain.

"No, we don't. We talk during practice and matches, that's it." Willa snapped.

"Are you saying you won't do what it takes to win next week?" Wood questioned.

Willa turned her head and looked at him. She couldn't believe he was this thick. "Are you kidding me? Are we seriously having this conversation once again? I don't understand why you don't get it."

"And I don't understand why you refuse to use your Firebolt!" Wood yelled. Willa stood up to glare down at him, but it didn't last long before he rose up in front of her.

"You seriously are a shitty captain if you don't get this. Now get it through your thick skull, what is the point in using a broom that Angie and Ali can't keep up with. As it is at times, their brooms can't keep up with my Lightning, or have you taken that many bludgers to the head that you can't see that?" she yelled, clenching her fists. She didn't know what she was trying to prevent, her slapping him again or something exploding.

"Is this you telling me you don't want to win, you don't want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup and finally take it from Slytherin?" Wood yelled back.

Both of their voices were echoing through the stands, and both were standing incredibly close to each other. Yet neither of them backed down.

"Have you taken that many bludgers to the head or something? Of course, I want Gryffindor to win, but we have a better chance of winning with me on my Lightning, not the Firebolt, Harry will be on his and will easily beat Malfoy, and that is what matters."

"You need to be on yours as well."

"No, it will end badly with me on mine, and you know it, you just don't want to risk us losing with me on the lesser broom. You want to play professionally, think about it. You are captain and therefore have to think of these things, I know for a fact Lee will make another comment during the match about how I'm not riding my Firebolt, the recruiters will think it was your decision for me not to use it because honestly who would pass up on riding one."

"But you are!"

"No!" she yelled. "I ride it. I use it in my free time. I just don't use it for Quidditch. Why does everyone else get it, why does everyone else get that it will be worse for us if I use it in our match against Slytherin? Both Cedric and Leighton agree with me."

"Oh, there you go, having discussions with our enemy, tell me, Black, how long did it take you to hand over our plays to both of them? Does Diggory know you're cheating on him with Carrow of all people?"

Willa stood there staring at him, the silencing between them deafening but it was when Willa's hand reached up and slapped him once more that the sound echoed through the stands.

She stood there staring at him before she turned and left, shaking her hands the whole way out of the Quidditch Pitch hoping to calm her anger.

"Willa!" a voice called out, but she ignored it and kept walking. She could hear the footsteps behind her, but she didn't stop, she just kept walking wanting to get further and further away from where she left Wood.

She stopped at the edge of the Black Lake and stared at it for a moment before she lifted a leg and pulled off her shoe, carefully doing the other before she stepped forward soaking her feet in the freezing water.

A body appeared beside her, and when she turned her head, she found Cedric standing there looking completely worried.

"Planning on catching your death before your match next week?" he questioned, a slight smirk on his face hoping to break the tension between them.

Willa wanted to return the banter, make a joke about how someone could catch a death but this was something she had heard before. Bill had explained it to her seven-year-old self when he found her standing knee deep in the pond behind the Burrow.

"I should have left the team when Wood was assigned Captain," she whispered. She didn't expect her voice to come out in a whisper. She was surprised. If she was honest, she half expected herself to yell at Cedric as she had with Wood.

Cedric didn't say anything at first. He reached over and took her hand in his.

They stood there in silence, and Willa slowly calmed down. She was happy that nothing exploded because she didn't know how Cedric would take it. He was different; she wanted him to view her differently to everyone else.

Yes, the girls and Lee understood, the twins and Emerson grew up knowing of her explosions having witnessed a few of them.

But she couldn't bring herself to tell him, to change the way he viewed her, to change everything about their relationship.

Willa looked down at her toes and wiggled them in the water, them feeling a little numb, and she let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Cedric questioned, slightly chuckling himself and she looked up at him.

"My toes are numb," she responded a slight pout on her face, and he shook his head.

"Come on, let's warm them up then. I would much prefer you to play next week, Gryffindor has a shot at beating Slytherin." Cedric spoke, pulling on her arm hoping to lead her out of the water.

Willa allowed him to lead her out of the water and when she stood there in the grass, she pulled out her wand and waved it at her feet, drying them and cleaning away the mud that was caused by the muddy bank that she walked through.

They stayed silent as she sat on the ground and pulled her shoes back on, she wanted to say something, question why he was there when she needed him most but when she opened her mouth to speak Cedric spoke first.

"I know we haven't spent much time together lately because you said you couldn't come to Hogsmeade and I'm not mad. I get that you've been practising like crazy for this match against Slytherin and we've both been distant studying for OWLs, but I will never leave you when you need me most." Cedric spoke softly, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her close.

Willa leant in to breathe in his scent, but she didn't seem to feel calm like her mother explained it. Her mother had always said that her scent helped calm her, the same way her fathers did when they were younger. She told herself it was because her relationship with Cedric's was different to the one her parents had.

"He just won't drop the idea of me using the Firebolt. I want to so bad but I can't. I want to beat Slytherin, and we have a better chance at that with me on my Lightning." Willa spoke explaining what happened with Wood.

"You two have had this argument a couple of times now, how did that cause you to get so worked up?"

Willa stayed silent for a moment, wondering if it was worth telling Cedric about how Wood accused her of cheating on him but she had to believe that Cedric trusted her. Plus Cedric already knew Leighton was her cousin.

"I brought up how both you and Leighton understand why I won't use my broom. He went on about how I've been talking with the enemy and that apparently I'm cheating on you with Leighton." She explained, letting out a laugh when she finished. "He's heard of my relationship with you. I know he did because I remember Fred and George telling me that he asked them to confirm it but he never once said anything to me, never stated that he didn't approve, nothing. But he obviously does."

Cedric didn't say anything, he pressed his lips into her hair, and the two of them continued to sit there in silence.

.oOo.

The night before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match the Gryffindor team was sitting around in the common room doing their pre-game ritual. Harry was sitting with his friends, them attempting to convince him he would be perfectly fine while Wood sat in the corner bent over a Quidditch model trying to run the plays he had taught his team. Fred and George as usual made more noise than usual, attempting to remove the tension that was sitting in the air while the girls sat near them, laughing at their antics.

Willa was half paying attention to what Fred and George were doing while reading the book in her lap, a book she had read countless times.

She rarely read a book more than once. When she was a toddler, it was the Winnie the Pooh books she let Regulus read, as she grew a little older she was fascinated with the Peter Pan books, but the book that had held her attention recently was Matilda. The book only came out six years ago, in fact, it was a Christmas present from Regulus two months after its release.

Willa knew the connection between all the books, talking animals, fairies, pixie dust and flying boys and then a young girl who could move things with her mind. They were all Muggle books and the Muggles interpreted different ways they saw the magic among them. Some believed in talking animals, some believed in flying, and others believed in the power of their mind.

She missed the joke that Lee had made but put a smile on her face as she looked up at her friends. They knew that her mind was reeling.

To her, this match was incredibly important. Despite how much she wanted Gryffindor to win, she needed to play incredibly well and put her name out to the Quidditch recruiters that would be present for the match.

Not all of them would be present, but she knew they talked. She knew the ones present tomorrow would speak of the brilliant younger players that they should watch over the coming years. She believed that Harry's name would be one of them and she hoped that one would be hers.

The recruiters would go back to their club and speak of who they saw. Management and coaches would be focusing on the seventh years requesting the recruiters to keep an eye on them.

Recruiters talk, recruiters meet outside of their work hours and spread rumours of the students because not all of them could attend all matches. Some visited the local games, the ones housing the people that were homeschooled by their parents, some visited the smaller schools, and some went overseas hoping to steal players from other countries.

Point was, they all talked, and she needed them to know her name before her seventh year.

Even when Wood stood up and yelled that the team should go to bed, Willa didn't. She continued to sit there staring at the book in her lap with Emerson sitting beside her.

Willa had locked eyes with Wood as he headed for the boys' staircase, she almost thought he would argue with her, but he didn't say anything just disappeared up the stairs.

"You aren't going to be sick are you?" Emerson questioned, and when Willa looked over at her she could see the smirk on the other girl's face.

"Depends, will you hold my hair back?" Willa responded, and Emerson laughed.

When the laughter died down Emerson gave Willa's hand a squeeze. "You'll be okay tomorrow."

"I need this win Em. I need the recruiters to see that Gryffindor is filled with great players, that they should come back and watch us more. Five of us graduate in two years, even if just one of us catches their eye they will come back and hopefully, I can prove I'm worth it." Willa spoke, telling Emerson of her fears for tomorrow's match.

"You will play wonderfully Willa, you always do. You always go out there and make both Snow and dad proud. You need to relax and push those fears aside." Emerson spoke softly, and Willa nodded, leaning her head back on the couch. "You also need a good night's sleep, come on let's head up."

Willa sat there while Emerson stood up and looked down at her. She wanted to continue sitting there but she also knew a good night's sleep would do her some good.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Nightshadow011, Paulies1994, bookdragonslayer and the two guests for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	49. Winners are Grinners

Chapter 48: Winners are Grinners

Willa stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, her broom in hand and still in her uniform. She was in disbelief.

Gryffindor had won, Gryffindor had won by the two hundred and ten points that they needed to win. They had beaten Slytherin and won the Quidditch Cup.

She stood there and had celebrated with the rest of her team, even her friends as they made their way out to where the stand was. A large smile on her face as Cedric approached her with his congratulations.

But it was Leighton's reaction that she was mostly worried about. It was just a shared look and a nod of the head between the two cousins before he disappeared with the rest of the Slytherin team. Willa knew her cousin, and she knew he would approach her in a few days to give his praises, but for now, he would wallow with his team and friends.

She didn't shower when she had finally managed to break away from the crowd and enter the team room. She sat in the corner of the female change room and slowly polished every inch of her broom waiting until every single last student had cleared out allowing her one last moment on the pitch by herself to truly let the win sink in.

She looked over at the same part of the stands where the recruiters sat watching the game and analysing every single one of the players that played today. She just hoped her skills were enough.

"Willa?"

Willa turned at the sound of her mother's voice, a smile still placed on her face. "Hi, mum."

"You aren't going to celebrate with your friends?" Octavia questioned.

"They'll be celebrating all night, I just wanted a moment of peace," Willa responded, looking back at the stands. "Which recruiters were here today?"

"Magpies, Arrows, Ballycastle, Falcons and Puddlemere," Octavia responded, and Willa's head snapped around so fast.

"Puddlemere was here? The Puddlemere recruiter was actually here, who were they interested in?" Willa questioned, she hadn't heard anything of Puddlemere United being in need of new Reserve players.

She had heard the rumours for the other four, they all had senior players looking to retire, but she hadn't heard anything about Puddlemere United and was curious as to who they were looking into.

She knew that trades weren't mentioned until the season was over, but it was always in the works before the season ended. The player in question went to management in hopes of their club attempting to beat the offer that was on the table or management let them go. Female players moving to the Holyhead Harpies was a regular one to be done without question.

"No baby I don't know, I was too busy watching my daughter and nephew play a spectacular game. Speaking of the game, how is your neck?" Octavia questioned, and Willa's hand automatically went to her neck, rubbing it softly.

"A little sore, I planned on seeing Pomfrey after I had a shower," Willa responded.

Willa was in complete and utter shock after what Montague did. She couldn't believe he had grabbed her head instead of the Quaffle. She was in even more shock when she had come out of it still sitting on her broom.

"Stand still," Octavia spoke, stepping forward with her wand in hand.

Willa knew that her mother knew basic healing spells, it was required when they were in the war, but she had a feeling there was something else to it. She hadn't questioned it figuring it was one of those things she would be told at some stage when she was older. Half of this stuff, she didn't even know how old she had to be to find the answers.

"Better?" Octavia questioned, and Willa nodded.

"Thank you." Willa had no idea what her mother did but her neck didn't feel as stiff anymore and her head snapping around as it did at the mere mention of Puddlemere United didn't help.

"Now why don't you shower and head inside to celebrate with your friends, you have OWLs soon. I know you believe you will do well and I have no doubt about that, but your friends will need you. You need to keep Fred and George in check and make sure they study." Octavia spoke, placing fingers underneath Willa's chin to look at her.

"History of Magic is the main one, I've only done what I needed for our essays. Binns doesn't assign quizzes and OWLs cover five years of work." Willa argued.

"You're talking like I haven't taken my OWLs, I have. I have lived the whole Hogwarts experience, during a much darker time than you have baby. Go up and celebrate with your friends before everyone starts panicking about exam time. I'm incredibly proud of the game you played today. You could have easily fallen and played the same dirty tactics that Slytherin did. I'm so proud of you." Octavia spoke, a warm smile on her face and Willa beamed up at her mother.

Willa dropped her broom to the ground before closing the gap between the two of them and hugged her mother.

"I'll see you around mum," Willa spoke as she pulled away, picking up her broom and heading towards the change rooms to shower before going up to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate with her friends for finally winning the Quidditch Cup.

.oOo.

The weekend consisted of a continuous party in the common room flowing with sweets and butter beer which of course caused everyone to ask where it had all come from. Willa even witnessed Fred and George whisper something regarding the Marauders to Harry.

She had questioned them when they first gave Harry the map, about if they had told him of how her parents were involved, but they swore up and down that they didn't.

But now the weekend was over, and it was Thursday afternoon. The fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students were sitting in their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom waiting for Remus to arrive.

Next week was the beginning of their exams. The Fifth and Seventh years had their exams before the rest of the students. They took up the first two weeks of June with theirs and right now all they wanted was to go over the topics they had covered in previous months beforehand.

It was when Willa was leafing through her textbook the night before, unable to sleep with worry over Remus because it was a Full Moon that she noticed one particular subject that they hadn't covered yet.

While they sat there waiting for Remus, Willa flicked through her book and opened it to the page she was after before pushing it closer to Fred.

He looked at the page before looking at her. "How hasn't he covered this? He would be the most knowledgeable of every single Defence Professor we've had since first year." He questioned, and Willa shrugged, looking around the room.

"This could also potentially be the only year that has knowledge of them. You, me and George grew up knowing about them. Over the years I've answered our friend's questions and look at who is in Slytherin. Selwyn and Nox parents' run in the same circle as Amycus. Pucey's parents would surely have some idea. It just leaves four students. A pretty easy subject to cover don't you think?" Willa spoke, explaining her theory and Fred nodded.

The door opened, and everyone turned around, quickly noticing it was Snape that entered. Willa shared a look with Fred. Ever since the incident with Snape assigning the third years a werewolf assignment Octavia had been taking Remus' missed classes where possible, but sometimes her classes clashed with his and someone else had to take them.

"Your OWLs begin next week, surely you have covered everything you need too. I suggest you all read over your notes to not ruin the work we as your Professors have put in, I suggest starting with this class." Snape ordered as he walked to the front.

Fred had to put a hand on Willa's arm to stop her from standing up. She knew exactly what Snape meant by that underlying comment. She knew that Snape was badmouthing Remus' teaching practises.

"It's not worth it," Fred hissed. "He's pissed Slytherin lost."

Willa looked up at Snape and narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what Snape could do to her now especially since the match was over and with the win, it gave Gryffindor the boost in House Points they needed to gain an advantage in the House Cup.

The door opened once more, and everyone turned in one movement. No one entered Snape's classroom when he was teaching, regardless of which subject it was but quickly noticed it was Octavia standing there.

"What are you doing in here? I believe I am taking this class." Octavia spoke calmly, but Willa knew her mother was pissed.

"You were late."

"Are you going to give me detention or deduct house points? No, I'm a Professor just like you. I, in fact, was just with Professor Lupin to find out what he wished for them to learn in their last class before their exams." Octavia spoke, defending her actions even though Willa believed she didn't have too.

"You just gave me my next defence, their last class. There shouldn't be anything left for them to learn," Snape spoke, and Octavia headed towards the front of the room.

"Leave," she ordered, and the two of them went into a glaring match.

Willa watched the two Professors. She could see her mother's lips move but couldn't hear what was said but whatever it was caused Snape's face to twist in anger before he turned and left. That added another thing to the list of stuff that she had to one day ask her mother about.

Octavia turned and faced the class giving them all a smile. "Right sorry about that, Professor Lupin is feeling under the weather, and I've been asked to take this class for two reasons. One, I believe I'm better company than Professor Snape and two, well I have more knowledge is this one particular topic you have yet to cover."

"Should you being talking about another Professor like that?" Selwyn questioned, and Octavia looked over at him.

"Depends, do you want me to remind everyone here that my daughter gave you a black eye when you were eleven?" Octavia responded with a smirk, and the Gryffindor side of the classroom snickered at the comment. "Good, all quiet. Now, who would like to begin the discussion on the topic of Dreamers?"

Willa grinned and looked at her friends. Over the years she's answered what questions she had about her mother and her gift when it came to magic but there were some questions she couldn't answer because she didn't know. To her, her mother was still her mother. She didn't know that there were any differences out there. So now her friends would be able to have all the answers they want regarding her mother and her abilities as a Dreamer.

.oOo.

Willa banged her head on the table and let out a groan, "why?" she muttered to herself.

"Oh come on Willa," Fred spoke, and Willa lifted her head to look at her two best friends.

"You asked me to help you study, but yet you keep messing around. These exams are serious or do you both not see that?" Willa spoke, and they shared a grin. "Don't; I don't want to hear it."

"Come on Willa,"

"We have Charms tomorrow,"

"We need to pass,"

"We need your help."

Willa narrowed her eyes at them. It had been like this all week, and the only reason she kept putting up with them was because they were her best friends.

She shook her head and placed her face in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking up at them. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

They shared a knowing grin before looking at her. "Well, we have this idea but can't quite work out the spell," Fred explained.

"No, no pranks." Willa snapped, taking a deep breath. "You asked for my help with OWLs, so we are going to study. Your mum will be furious if you don't do well and honestly, do you want to repeat fifth year? Have to do this all again next year." She spoke, reminding them of what would happen should they fail their exams.

"Having fun over here?" Angelina's voice came, and they all looked up to notice the rest of the fifth years joining them at the table.

"No, it's not fun helping them study," Willa complained, and they all laughed.

"It's why you three are such good friends. You aren't exactly the best person to study with." Alicia pointed out, and Willa pretended to be offended, this wasn't the first time she'd heard this before.

She knew that at times her friends didn't like to study with her, her memory made it too easy for her to recall the topics and as such, she got bored too quickly and began distracting all her friends from their own studying.

"So what are you studying?" Veronica questioned.

"Well, we have this idea for a prank," George spoke.

"No, no pranks," Angelina spoke, and Willa grinned smugly at the twins.

"We're studying Charms," Willa explained, and the others nodded, pulling out their Charms books. They all began studying together with Fred and George dropping their questions on their prank ideas.

.oOo.

Willa sat in the kitchens ignoring the noises as Elves placed a large amount of plates of food around her. She only wanted a sandwich while she studied. Because she had an extra subject compared to her friends (and obviously the rest of the students in her year) she had a clash of exams and as such, she had to take her Care of Magical Creatures OWL examination on a Saturday afternoon. What was even worse, everyone else had finished their exams.

She knew she would do well. Willa knew her creatures and had been receiving O marks all year, but she was still worried about what would happen once she was in the room. She couldn't believe she got nervous like she did when it came to her Potions practical. She had thrown the wrong ingredient in and as such ruined her first attempt. She was just glad that it was still early and she still had enough ingredients sitting in front of her that she was able to empty her cauldron and start over again. She may not have finished her potion completely, but she was pretty sure the stage she did get too was enough to get a decent grade.

"Misses Willa?" a voice came, and when Willa lifted her head she found Dinky standing in front of her, she was confused as to why Amycus' elf was standing in front of her in Hogwarts of all places.

"Dinky what are you doing here?" Willa questioned.

"Master Amycus asked me to bring you these, said they will help you with the last owl," Dinky spoke, holding up a plate and Willa immediately saw the ice cakes sitting there. She wouldn't have been surprised if Dinky made them fresh herself.

"Thank you Dinky," Willa smiled at the elf and waved her hand to request that Dinky placed the plate on the table in front of her.

"You're welcome Misses Willa," Dinky spoke before she disappeared.

Willa reached over and grabbed one of the ice cakes before focusing on her notes in front of her.

She ignored the noises once again as someone entered the kitchens, this not being the first time someone had come since she had been in here.

"I see Dinky brought you a present," Leighton's voice interrupted Willa's thoughts, but she didn't look up to face him. "Dad had her bring me cockroach clusters last year."

Willa looked up to face him, a look of disgust on her face. "I still can't believe you like those disgusting things."

Leighton grinned at her before reaching over and picking up one of the ice cakes, "and yet you enjoy these."

Willa reached over and grabbed the cake from him, "then don't eat mine. You don't see me eating the sweets that Dinky sends you."

"That's because she sends you your own, along with Emerson," Leighton spoke with a grin.

"I have an exam to study for," Willa spoke, looking back down at her notes.

"How long have you been in here for? Don't you need a break?"

Willa didn't respond. She just tuned Leighton out as she focused on her notes. She didn't want to freeze like she did in Potions, this was the subject she needed, this was her backup plan.

"When is your exam?" Leighton questioned, and Willa flicked her gaze up at him for a second before back at her notes.

"2 o'clock." She responded.

"Perfect, lots of time to come for a fly before you have to be there. It will help you relax and focus better." Leighton spoke, but Willa stayed silent.

"Come on Willa let's go," Willa jumped in her seat as Emerson's voice was directly in her ear.

"Merlin Emerson, how long have you been in here?" Willa questioned, glaring at the girl in question.

"What do you mean? I entered with Leighton." Emerson had an identical grin on her face to Leighton and Willa looked between the two of them.

"How did you even know I was in here?" Willa questioned, the whole time during the OWL and NEWT examinations she had been in the Gryffindor common room helping her friends study for the exams but fear had set in for her final exam, and as such, she had decided to hide for the day.

"Went to dad and he let me have a look at the map," Emerson spoke smugly, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

She had gone to Remus and asked to have the map, even requested to borrow the thing but Remus wouldn't let her, he always claimed she just wanted it to cause some mayhem. She didn't want to admit that he was right.

But it was then she realised that Leighton didn't question 'the map' comment. She looked over at Leighton and studied him, but he just continued to smile at her.

"He knows about the map," Emerson spoke, and Willa looked at her. "He was with me when we went to dad. He doesn't care said he made it through five and a half years of pranking you without it and it proves that he's better than you because you've obviously been cheating."

Willa wasn't pleased with this comment, but she knew that having both Leighton and Emerson in here she didn't stand a chance. She would have to give in and go with them because they both honestly had her best interests at heart.

She took a glance at her watch and realised just how long she had been sitting in here. She thought she had only been an hour, maybe two tops but it had been so much longer. Maybe she did need a break.

"Alright fine let's go," she spoke softly before turning and facing the house elves. "Can I please have my ice cakes placed in a box to bring with me?" none of the house elves responded, but it took seconds for a box containing her ice cakes to appear in her hands.

Emerson looped her arm through Willa's once she had collected her things and Willa knew that it was so she couldn't escape but she allowed them to lead her out of the kitchens and towards the Quidditch Pitch where they could all get a fly in before Willa had to attend her final exam.

.oOo.

Exams were over, even the rest of the years would finish their exams as of this afternoon, and there were only a couple of days until it was the end of the term. They would all return home for the summer where the fifth years will eagerly await their OWL grades while the freshly graduated Hogwarts students fought tooth and nail for their dream job.

But Willa had other concerns on her mind; today was the day that Buckbeak's execution was set. Yes, Hagrid had been given another chance to appeal the case, but she knew with Lucius Malfoy being the one that wanted the beautiful creature killed she knew he didn't stand a chance.

She had been in her mother's office all night last night trying to persuade her to do something, to do anything that would help save Buckbeak. Octavia promised to do what she could. She just made Willa agree not to go down there and witness it all.

Willa did, she assured her mother she wouldn't be down there at Hagrid's hut when it happened. Instead, she sat here on her broom in the sky watching. She had heard from her mother that Hagrid had lost the appeal like they knew would happen and the execution was going to occur at sunset.

She had the same uneasy sinking feeling in her stomach that she had last year when Ginny went missing but just assumed it was because of the injustice that Buckbeak was about to receive.

Willa was able to see as the figures emerged from the Castle and made their way towards Hagrid's hut. The tears built up in her eyes as she watched them walk towards the small home. She wanted to turn around and not witness it. She didn't want to see the death of Buckbeak, but she had too.

Willa was confused as she watched three figures emerge from Hagrid's hut. She knew they were Hermione, Harry, and Ron since she remembered the three of them were helping Hagrid with the appeal along with her mother and she couldn't believe what she was seeing as Harry threw something over them and they all disappeared.

She couldn't believe they had access to an invisibility cloak of all things!

Willa faltered in her spot, tightening her grip on her broom as she watched Harry appear from the edge of the forest by Hagrid's hut.

She swore she saw him disappear with his friends, but then again she had no idea where they went since they were invisible, but whatever they were doing, whatever they had planned she wouldn't stop them; especially when she caught sight of Harry walking closer to Buckbeak.

A grin appeared on her face as she realised what was happening. He was helping Buckbeak escape so he could live the life he deserved.

When Harry and Buckbeak disappeared back into the line of trees Willa turned and left, she knew if she were caught up in the air there would be questions and she would be expected to answer them.

She landed on the steps heading inside, her broom still in hand since she didn't even want to risk being caught out on the grounds. She could claim she was bringing her broom to her dorm to pack.

Willa would question Harry and his friends tomorrow as to what they did with Buckbeak and where he had gone.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Any guesses as to what comes next?**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	50. The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 49: The Truth Will Set You Free

Octavia shifted her feet to make herself comfortable, she had come down here to be with Hagrid should he need her, but there was also a part of her that hoped she could sneak Buckbeak away. That there was a chance she could set the poor creature free so that he wouldn't have to fall to what was handed to him by a malicious Pureblood with no heart.

She was down here for two reasons; she had heard from Hagrid that he had found Ron's pet rat. She was close to getting her hands on Peter and setting Sirius free. She had even told him he just had to hold out a little longer and he would be able to come home with her. But tonight she had to worry about Buckbeak, and she just hoped that Sirius didn't do anything rash.

She had watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Hagrid's hut. Both she and Remus had a feeling it would happen but since tonight was a Full Moon Remus promised he would watch them from his office while Octavia stayed here on the grounds.

She caught sight of her daughter up in the sky, and she shook her head. Willa was always one to find a loop hole. Technically she wasn't down here on the ground watching this.

There was a noise behind her, and she turned her to see Harry and Hermione heading way, her stomach instantly dropped at the sight of them. They didn't look like the same clean third years that she had spotted through Hagrid's window and the fact that Hermione had used her Time-Turner to come back and do something, for her to use it for something other than attend her classes something bad had happened tonight.

She kept her tears at bay and shook her head, "no I do not want to know what goes wrong tonight." She spoke harshly. She didn't want to think about the possibilities.

"But," Harry spoke, but Hermione nudged him.

"Don't Harry, she doesn't interfere, and we have to be careful. We didn't see her the first time round, so she has to be doing something else at the same time." Hermione explained, and Harry looked back at her.

"Hermione's right Harry, I know of the Time Turner. It doesn't matter why I just do. You have to be careful how you tread, changing the wrong thing will create a paradox. Whatever you two are fixing has to be done in the right way. Hermione has been using her Time Turner all year, so listen to her. For now, I'm here to get Buckbeak out of here." Octavia spoke, looking back over at where the Hippogriff was tied up in the pumpkin patch.

At first, Octavia thought she was going crazy, sensing something like she did. It felt odd to her, it was like the killing curse, despite the cold sensation she felt around it. The air also felt different, and it was the same whenever she had come across the spot where Hermione had gone back in time.

She had gone to Dumbledore and questioned as to what could be going on within the Castle, and he had informed her of the Time Turner.

"But Dumbledore told us not to be seen," Harry pointed out.

"I bet he did, but as you will soon come to learn, I am not like either of you. For now, we have to worry about Buckbeak. He is our main concern."

"But-" Harry started but stopped by the look on Octavia's face.

"Don't Harry, I have a feeling whatever you are doing is because of my husband. I do not wish to know what is happening, or what will happen tonight. I need to have a clear head and after what you've accomplished the last two years keeping my husband out of trouble should be easy enough for you," Octavia spoke with a slight smirk on her face.

"We should go now," Harry spoke.

"No!" Hermione hissed.

"What, why?" Harry questioned.

"Hermione's right. The committee and Dumbledore are on their way down. They need to see Buckbeak otherwise Hagrid will be in more trouble while you two are supposed to be in the Castle." Octavia answered first, her gaze flicking back over to where she could look through the window at the three third years. Her gaze flickered up to where she could see her daughter. This is going to end badly with Willa up there. She just hoped that whatever her daughter sees she doesn't think too much of it.

Who is she kidding? This was her daughter she was thinking about.

Octavia tuned out their argument, Harry asking to just run in there and grab Pettigrew and she let out a growl. She now had a feeling as to what happens tonight, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

The three of them stayed in silence as they watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hagrid's hut. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over the three of them allowing them to disappear and the committee members and Dumbledore enter Hagrid's hut.

Octavia went to run forward to get Buckbeak but Harry beat her to it, "Harry," she hissed.

She watched as Harry struggled to get the hippogriff to move but before it was too late, the two of them were back under the safety of the trees. "Harry you were foolish to run out like you did." She scolded him and Harry looked at her in shock.

"What, why?" Harry questioned but Octavia pointed up to the sky where the figure was slowly disappearing and she could see both Harry and Hermione's face pale.

"If you're lucky Willa will think you three ran under here under cover of the trees but she will question where you got the invisibility cloak," Octavia explained and Harry nodded. "Just be more careful for the rest of the night. Now do you need Buckbeak for what you have to do?" she questioned and they nodded. She took a deep breath before looking back at Hagrid's hut. She had warned Dumbledore she may steal Buckbeak so hopefully he will help cover for them.

"Harry we have to move around so we can see the Whomping Willow," Hermione spoke.

Octavia stayed where she was as the two third years walked away with Buckbeak. She didn't want to know what was going on but there was a part of her that feared what would happen to Sirius.

It was when she heard Harry yell that's Ron that she changed her mind, she wanted to know what happens. They said they didn't see her so clearly she doesn't get involved but she couldn't sit back and not know anything.

She joined Harry and Hermione just in time to see Sirius drag Ron towards the Whomping Willow, them disappearing into the tunnel she knew that existed there.

"Please tell me Ron is okay," she questioned softly, startling the two of them.

"He's okay; leg is a little banged up is all."

"Pomfrey will patch him up in no time." They explained and Octavia nodded.

"Of course she would, the injuries I sustained as a student proved as such," Octavia added in and the two students looked at her but didn't question it.

Octavia winced as she watched Harry get walloped by the tree. She knew that had to hurt since she had been hit by one of its branches before. Once they completely disappeared Dumbledore and the committee walked right past where they were and she was grateful that they had managed to get in quickly. She feared what would happen if the adults had caught sight of two minors run towards a highly dangerous tree.

"Here comes Lupin," Harry's comment caused Octavia to look over at where she saw Remus head towards the tree. 'Please keep them safe,' she thought to herself hoping Remus knew what he was doing and that Remus at least took his potion before coming down here.

Octavia was glad that Harry finally realised that he couldn't change things, they had to progress as they did the first time. She wanted to run out there and grab the Invisibility Cloak, Remus had missed it and they obviously didn't have it now but then again she had no idea if such an item can time travel like normal clothing articles.

She turned and put her attention on Buckbeak as Hagrid walked past humming a tune, clearly pleased with his creatures escape but Buckbeak wanted to get to Hagrid.

"Shhh Buckbeak, you can't get Hagrid in trouble." She stroked the hippogriffs feathers to calm the creature down and it didn't take long for Buckbeak to nuzzle her.

"So that's it, we're all down there," Hermione spoke and Octavia turned to look at them.

"What do you mean all down there, who else goes down there?" she questioned the two of them and they shared a look. "Tell me."

"Snape," Hermione answered and Octavia took a deep breath.

"Are you sure I don't turn up?" she questioned once more and they nodded.

She didn't like that Snape and Sirius were so close together and she wasn't there to keep them civil. Sirius was still uncertain about the ex-Death Eater and didn't trust him regardless of her trying to convince him otherwise.

After they had tied Buckbeak to a nearby tree, the three of them took a seat on the ground. Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I passed out." Hermione and Octavia's breath hitched, she had to remind herself that Sirius was all right. She saw him enter the Whomping Willow and the two third years were fixing everything.

"I saw this large silver thing come across the lake and it forced the Dementors to retreat," Harry spoke and Hermione's mouth was slightly open.

"You caught sight of a fully corporeal Patronus, they're the only thing powerful enough to force them away," Octavia explained, looking over at them. "What did it look like?" she questioned.

"It wasn't your dragon," Harry pointed out.

Octavia didn't say anything at first. She just thought of Sirius before conjuring her Patronus. "I have two Patronus," she spoke with a smile as she watched her dog jump around them.

"It wasn't your dog either."

"If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light them up? Couldn't you see who it was, surely it was a Professor?" Hermione questioned, eager to find out who it was.

"Yeah I saw him," Harry started slowly. "But maybe I imagined it, I mean I wasn't thinking straight and I passed out straight away."

"Who did you think it was?" Octavia questioned, a lump forming in her throat. She had a feeling where this was going, why Harry was so quiet.

She still didn't know the full details as to what happened tonight but if Harry was saving Sirius, then he had to have told the full story of what happened. She believed it would have involved the truth about what happened all those years ago. Remus would have explained how he knew where they were, how he got the map working and it would have led to Harry finding out James could turn into a stag and she remembered the shape after the match against Ravenclaw, the form that looked so much like James' stag.

"I think it was my dad…" Harry answered quietly and Octavia nodded. She knew how much Harry looked like James, whatever happens, wherever they go, Harry is the one that saves them.

Time passed slowly for Octavia, her still sitting under cover of the trees wondering what happens tonight. They all slowly left the tunnel and appeared on the grounds but she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Snape unconscious.

"Whoever did that to Snape will wish they didn't," she commented, quickly noticing the look on their faces. "Oh, Merlin you two didn't attack him?"

They both nodded and she shook her head, quickly noticing that Peter was also standing among them. This was what they wanted. They wanted to show Peter to the Ministry to prove Sirius' innocence.

Octavia looked up at the sky before back at where Remus was standing, fear filling her. "He didn't take his potion did he?" she questioned and they shook their heads. "Fuck," she muttered. She quickly caught sight of the werewolf heading towards them. "You two need to run."

"What about you!?" Harry questioned.

"I've done this before," she commented before transforming.

"Snow," she heard them both breathe before she turned and growled at them, indicating they should move.

She watched them both head towards Hagrid's hut before she turned back around just as the werewolf caught up with her, tackling her down to the ground.

She knew she was in for a long night.

.oOo.

"Snow?" Octavia opened one eye and looked at Remus before closing it and letting out a groan.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," she complained sitting up and stretching out her back.

"At least you don't have any broken bones." Remus pointed out, and Octavia stood up and gave him a pointed look.

"Why didn't you take your potion last night?" she questioned.

"I guess seeing Sirius, Peter and Harry all together I just had to go and make sure no one got hurt in the cross fire. Sirius would have done something stupid."

"He should have listened to me. I would have gotten the rat! I just had to get Buckbeak free." Octavia snapped, standing up and walking over to where Remus was positioned on the ground and making sure he was okay.

"You know I have to resign now," Remus sighed, and Octavia shook her head.

"You don't have to. You just feel the need to. What did I miss last night?" she questioned taking a seat in front of him.

Over the years Octavia had improved her healing spells. In fact, they both had because of the Full Moons. Remus filled her in on the events she missed in the Shrieking Shack while she slowly healed his wounds, leaving the more severe ones for Poppy to treat.

"I could have killed them, Snow. If Padfoot hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened and then at one point the wolf's attention was snapped to where you were. It caught a whiff of you, I'm assuming as soon as you transformed and it picked up a member of its pack." Remus spoke, and Octavia nodded.

"I'm just glad my curiosity got the better of me. I planned to free Buckbeak and then spend the night in my office but seeing a second set of Harry and Hermione there; I had to stay behind and see what happened."

Octavia still had no idea what happened after she and Remus left last night, left the main group of people and as such she doesn't know what happened.

"Come on let's get you up to the Castle, the wolf having control has left wounds that Poppy should look at instead of me," Octavia spoke as she stood up and waited for Remus to join her, an arm around his waist to help him up to the Castle.

Just as they emerged from the forest, they ran into a thrilled Hagrid. "I suppose we are both in good spirits this morning."

"I'm sorry?" Octavia questioned, hoping to come across as innocent.

"Beaky escaped last night, can't've tied him up properly but I 'ear Black escaped as well," Hagrid spoke, and a smile appeared on Octavia's face.

"That is real good news Hagrid, now I must get Remus up to Poppy since last night's transformation was a little rough on him," Octavia spoke, looking over at Remus.

"Of course. I do have to ask Lupin; you didn't come across Beaky did you?" Hagrid questioned.

"No, not at all. O kept me away from everything."

"Good to hear," Hagrid responded.

"Yes so we must be off but if you ever wish to hear how Buckbeak is, send me an owl." She grinned at Hagrid, and his smile grew even more.

"It was you," Hagrid pointed out, and Octavia lifted a finger to her lips.

"Sh." She responded with a smile.

"Come on Snow," Remus spoke, urging her forward.

"I'll see you around Hagrid," Octavia spoke and began stepping forward.

"You stole a hippogriff?" Remus questioned when they were further away from Hagrid.

"Well if we're talking technicalities, it was Harry, and I'm assuming that is how Sirius escaped," Octavia spoke, and Remus chuckled at the comment.

"Honestly the way you go on about technicalities and loopholes one would think you were almost sorted into Slytherin like Willa," Remus responded with a slight smirk and Octavia acted offended.

"Please Moony, Gryffindor all the way. I had to argue with the hat about placing me in Slytherin, wouldn't put me there no matter how much I tried." Octavia responded. She still couldn't believe that at one point she was arguing to be placed in Slytherin to keep a connection to the family that abused her.

"I think that right there proves that the hat did the right thing by putting you in Gryffindor Snow."

"That and I ran around every Full Moon with a werewolf, hell I still do," Octavia responded.

"And I thank you for that Snow. You don't understand how much I am grateful for everything over the years." Remus spoke quietly.

"You're family Moony. We do anything for family." Octavia looked up at him with a smile.

"Good because speaking of family, there is a certain invisibility cloak still in the Shrieking Shack," Remus responded, and Octavia nodded, changing their course of direction towards the Whomping Willow.

.oOo.

Willa moved off the steps and entered the Gryffindor common room, grateful for finding Harry alone for a change. Ever since what happened in the Shrieking Shack Harry hadn't been alone, he was always surrounded by his friends.

She had heard from Octavia and Remus about what happened, the truth coming out and Pettigrew escaping as he did. She was furious that he was gone and along with him was any chance of Sirius coming home.

"Hi Harry," she chirped, walking over and taking a seat beside him at the desk.

"You know, don't you?" he questioned, and she raised an eyebrow. "The truth about your dad."

"Only since the match against Ravenclaw. I heard about your parents, and I was too angry to hear mum and Moony out, and then they refused to tell me, said my OWLs were more important. It was after what he did to Ron that mum forced me to sit down and hear the whole story. She didn't want me to tell anyone and told me to stay out of it," She answered, and he nodded.

"I hear you have a fancy invisibility cloak," Willa spoke, a grin on her face.

"What about it?" Harry questioned, unsure as to what she could possibly want.

"Well considering the hurtful things you said to me over Christmas break, the fact that the twins handed over a map that I hold dear to my heart and you threatened to kill my father. How about you let me borrow that fancy invisibility cloak, and we're even?" Willa spoke, a sly smile on her face.

Harry narrowed her eyes, studying her for a moment. "I would have settled for the fact that we're friends Willa." He pointed out, and she shook her head.

"We're family Harry," she corrected before standing up and walking towards the portrait hole, heading down for lunch in the Great Hall.

.oOo.

Octavia was exhausted. She didn't remember ever being this exhausted once a school year was over at Hogwarts but it could also have to do with the trouble surrounding Sirius, his escape from Azkaban, and her strained relationship with Willa.

She was just grateful that when she finally got around to telling Willa the truth behind it all, the truth about what happened all those years ago that Willa believed her, that she had so easily accepted the truth behind Sirius' actions and seemed to no longer hold any anger towards her father.

"How are you doing Snow?" Remus questioned as he entered the study located on the ground floor and found her looking out the window.

"Where is he?" she asked in response, not turning to look at him.

Ever since she heard about Sirius escaping from Hogwarts and the Ministry once again she had been worried about him and how he was coping since she hadn't heard from him, or Remus in the last couple of days.

"His Uncle Alphard's, he wanted me to make sure you were okay with him coming here. He's worried you're beyond mad at him for not returning all those years ago and then him going against the plan we had about getting Peter to show his face." Remus explained. Octavia nodded before conjuring her Patronus, smiling at the dog that appeared before her and Remus. She gave it a message for Sirius before sending it off.

"Just because I'm mad, doesn't mean he can't come home. I doubt the Aurors will turn up here again this summer. Dumbledore believes us when we say he's innocent and that Peter is the one to blame, but there is nothing he can do without Peter. We can't bring Padfoot into the Ministry without concrete proof that he's innocent, we need to hunt down Peter."

"It still isn't safe for him to stay here forever, especially considering you and the girls go back to Hogwarts again in September."

"You could come back with us if you take back your resignation," Octavia pointed out, and Remus shook his head.

"No way, I almost hurt Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Imagine how you would feel if I did attack them or if it was Willa or Emerson. I know I would be beside myself if I hurt them because of my condition."

"But you also know we wouldn't hold it against you if you did," Sirius spoke from the doorway interrupting their conversation.

"I'll make a start on dinner," Remus spoke before fleeing the room, leaving Sirius and Octavia alone.

"How mad are you?" Sirius questioned as he walked over and stood in front of his wife.

"You went against our plan. I told you that Hagrid had the rat and I was going to deal with it, but no you had to intervene. I don't care if he was given back to Ron, I would have handled it Pads, but yet once again your anger got the better of you!" Octavia yelled, and Sirius winced as he stepped forward and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, okay I'm really sorry. I just saw the rat get away from Ron and I had to go after him, I didn't even mean to attack Ron like I did." Sirius explained and Octavia nodded against his chest.

"I just wanted you to be able to come home without any fears."

"I know Snow, but I can't stay here this summer, I need to go somewhere safe," Sirius spoke, and Octavia pulled away and stared at him.

"What do you mean 'I'? Don't you mean 'we'?" she spoke harshly, and he let out a sigh.

"You can't come with me Snow, it'll be dangerous, and you could be in a lot of trouble," Sirius responded.

"Oh yes because being on the run with a convicted murderer is so much worse than, you know, battling in a war at the age of 17, having to face Voldemort at the age of 11." She narrowed her eyes at him, and he let out a sigh, placing his hands on her face. "I'm coming with you Pads."

"What about Willa? Are you seriously going to leave her for the summer?" Sirius questioned, and Octavia pulled away.

She reached around and scratched the back of her neck, "yes Willa."

"What about her Snow, she is okay isn't she?" Sirius questioned, panic clearly evident on his face and in his eyes.

Octavia quickly stepped forward and softly kissed him. "She is fine. It's just a conversation we will have to have with Remus."

"Okay, if you're sure but why isn't she here?" he questioned.

"Moony said she went to the Burrow with the Weasley family. The twins needed her help with something. She'll most likely end up having dinner there before returning home at some point tonight." Octavia quickly explained, pleased at seeing the previous panic on her husband face disappear. "Come on, let's go help Moony with dinner I'm sure you remember how to set the table yes?" she questioned, teasing him slightly. He looked put out, but she just smiled at him before linking her fingers with his and leading him out of the room.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed the way I let the Shrieking Shack play out. I'm rarely one to rewrite scenes from the book, my lack of Quidditch matches should be evidence of that so from the beginning I never planned to have Willa or Octavia in the Shrieking Shack because Pettigrew always escaped that night, the night played out exactly the same as it did in the book.**

 **What are everyone's thoughts on what happens during the summer? And not to mention the upcoming year with the Triwizard Tournament?**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

 **My heart goes out to anyone living in any of the affected areas with the storms that are hitting America right now. I do hope you and your families are all safe and okay.**


	51. Plans for the Summer

Chapter 50: Plans for the Summer

"Mum, what's going on?" Willa questioned entering the kitchen; the house was too quiet.

Normally there was music always playing throughout the house because of one of the three girls. Remus was normally the one telling them to turn it down. It would work for all of five minutes before the next one turned theirs up.

Willa watched the scene with curiosity. She had no idea where Emerson was, probably off with Katie like she was with Fred and George for the day. It had been a couple of days since they had returned from Hogwarts and Willa had still yet to see any sight of her father, and it worried her, but her mother said he was fine, just figuring out what to do with Buckbeak.

Remus and Octavia were standing at the table with their backs to her, talking about something but their voices were too low for her to hear.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you were staying at the Weasleys for dinner?" Octavia questioned while she quickly turned around and allowing Willa to catch sight of someone else sitting there but not enough time for her to identify them.

"Molly was yelling at Fred and George again. Bill suggest I come home."

"Oh Bill is home for the summer, that's wonderful."

"Charlie's home as well, they're all attending the Quidditch World Cup but what is going on?"

Willa watched as Octavia looked at Remus, almost as if they were secretly communicating, it wasn't long until Octavia stepped to the side and allowed Willa to see who was sitting at the table. She was lost for words at seeing her father sitting there.

"Daddy?" Willa questioned.

She was so happy at seeing her father sitting there at the table, healthy and in one piece. She had heard the same rumours at the end of term that he had escaped once more, but she hadn't heard how he managed it.

She didn't even realise she was crying with joy until Sirius was standing in front of her, hesitant at first before he wiped away her tears and hugged her.

"Hi princess," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I missed you too, so much," Willa responded quietly.

Willa stood there for another moment before she pulled away and looked over at her mother and uncle.

"What were you all talking about?" she questioned, walking over and taking a seat at the table.

"Just what our plans are for the summer," Octavia responded.

"I thought we had tickets to the World Cup?" Willa replied, deflating when she noticed the look her mother and uncle shared. "Bugger," she muttered before standing up and heading for the door.

"Willa," Octavia spoke sternly hoping to get her daughter to stop leaving.

"Don't mum; I get it. We're not going anymore, the biggest Quidditch match of the year and you had scored us tickets but yet we're not going. I will just have to hear from all my friends just how amazing the match was, you know not like I cared at all." Willa snapped before she stormed out of the room.

Sirius turned and looked at them, "that wasn't even my decision, but yet I feel guilty about it."

"She'll be hurt for a little bit but once she realises what we're doing she'll be okay Pads, just remember she doesn't like change. Despite that little moment right there, it may change, and she may start shutting you out. You just have to be patient with her." Octavia spoke, and Sirius nodded, walking over and taking a seat beside his wife.

Sirius lifted one of her hands in his and pressed his lips against her knuckles, "I'm here now."

"I'm just going to go get Emerson," Remus spoke, excusing himself from the room.

Octavia waited until Remus was gone before she turned and face Sirius. "You're not going anywhere, we're making sure of that, and I promise you Willa won't shut you out for long. This wasn't your plan. It was mine." She spoke and he nodded before kissing her.

"O, you home?" a voice came from somewhere in the house, and Sirius pulled away, panic filling him as to who could be here.

"It's fine. You're safe." She spoke softly, kissing his cheek before standing up and leaving the room.

He could hear a conversation happening in the other room, but he still couldn't place the voice, all he heard was 'it's okay, I'll go find her' before Octavia reappeared.

"Who was that?" he questioned.

Octavia grinned at him, and he felt uneasy. "I need to make a start on dinner." She spoke before turning and heading back towards the counter, and he let out a growl. "Don't growl at me. I still have to get Dromeda out here to check on you especially before we travel."

.oOo.

Willa sat there on the hill, resting her chin on her knees as she watched the Muggle teenagers run around in the park. She had long ago gave up attempting to connect with them, she spent most of her time at Hogwarts, and they all thought she and Emerson were freaks because they weren't allowed to socialise with the other children when they were younger.

"I would have thought after everything you would be at home, with your family," Leighton spoke as he took a seat beside her and she tilted her head and gave him a smile.

"I had Cedric on the train making all these claims about me meeting his parents during the World Cup, and now apparently we aren't going anymore," Willa spoke softly with a sad smile on her face.

"Have you even talked to O to find out what she has planned instead?" he questioned. She shook her head, straightening out. It was then they both noticed that the Muggle teenagers were heading their way.

"Well if it isn't the home-schooled freak," one of them spoke.

"You do know I go to a boarding school right? Better education than what you would be getting at a public school or are you going to end up in juvie this year?" Willa responded as she stood up, she just hoped that Leighton didn't pull his wand out.

"You're still a home-schooled freak," another one muttered.

Willa looked at them for a moment before she shook her head and turned, grabbing Leighton's arm. "Come on Leighton. They aren't worth it."

"They called you a freak," Leighton hissed as they both walked away.

She looked up at him, "they always do. Emerson and I weren't allowed to play with them as children because I didn't always have control over my Metamorphmagus ability. Mum didn't know how to explain what happened if something changed." She explained, and he nodded.

"What about your explosions though?"

Willa shrugged. "Play it off as accidental magic with the Ministry and hope they'll clean it up, but even then it didn't matter. If things were different, we would have gone to Muggle school to bide time I suppose."

"We wouldn't be as close as we are though, you wouldn't be close with the twins either. The reason we're all so close is that we spent all that time together, even dad for some reason allowed me to spend time at the Burrow because he saw it made me happy instead of with the families."

"Yes, but we both couldn't get out of spending time with the families permanently. What's happening with your marriage contract now though? Wouldn't Saxon and Cassius be asking who your bride is?" Willa said.

After Willa had the conversation two years ago about the truth behind her mother's abuse as a child, she had gone to Leighton and spoken with him about his fake marriage contract.

Leighton hadn't gone into details, but mainly because he didn't know the full details. He trusted his father to look after him and as such hadn't asked too many questions.

"They have, but I just said it was some Pureblood from Italy, some connection dad had because of the company," Leighton responded.

Willa didn't say anything in response at first. She just jumped ahead of where Leighton was and grinned up at him. "You know what you should do this year since you are going into your seventh?" she spoke sweetly.

"What would that be and if you say grant you access to my common room, don't even think about it because I fear what will happen to my housemates," Leighton responded, his eyes narrowed as he studied his cousin.

"That's not fair, you've been in mine!" Willa yelled, but he just grinned. "You should finally suck it up and ask Emerson on a date to Hogsmeade. Or at least tell her how you feel."

"Don't start on this Willa. There are only so many things that me having the crown can make an exception for. If I didn't have the reigns, I wouldn't even be able to be friends with her without having my house turn on me that is how bad the rivalry is between us. Can you imagine how they would react if I started dating a Gryffindor?" Leighton spoke, but Willa hit him over the arm.

"What do you want to do next year, what is the dream job that you want for when you graduate?" Willa questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"An Unspeakable but what does that have to do with anything?" Leighton asked once more.

"And I'm assuming Am being who he is he doesn't care that you wish to do this instead of taking over the company?" Willa questioned.

"No, of course not you know this."

"And Amycus adores Emerson."

"Yes but-" Leighton started, but Willa cut him off.

"There are no buts. You want to go into a career where political ties do not matter, a career where they won't care who you are and who you know, even who you date and are married too. All that matters is what your family thinks about Emerson. Amycus adores her and doesn't care that her father is a werewolf considering he protects her when the families turn up all of a sudden. Tell me, out of everyone in Slytherin do any of them even matter to you? Are they friends or are they allies?" Willa spoke.

She had always questioned what it was exactly that made up the friendship between Leighton and the Nott twins, yes they had always been around, but that is only because Amycus and Septimus were connected because of the company.

"It's debatable with Saxon and Cassius some days," Leighton responded before he pulled the gate open and indicated for Willa to enter ahead of him.

"I still think you should ask her. You graduate in June." Willa pointed out.

"Yes, I know that Willa. I am not stupid but have you once thought of what will happen between me graduating and her graduating? It's two years Willa, two years with her at Hogwarts for ten months of the year." Leighton pointed out the one fact it seemed like Willa was missing.

"You won't know unless you ask Leighton," she responded softly before walking over and pulling open the back door, laughing as she startled her father and he quickly transformed into his Animagus form.

"Leighton meet your paranoid uncle Sirius," Willa introduced the two of them, teasing her father for his reaction to their entrance.

Leighton looked between Willa and the dog, "your father is a dog, now I see where the manners come from."

Willa glared at him.

"That's payback for forcing the issue, I have to head home, but I will be back later for dinner," Leighton spoke before disapparating from the room.

"I have reasons to be paranoid Willa," Sirius spoke, and Willa turned around to find her father standing there.

"I know it was just funny how you quickly transformed even after we had spotted you," Willa spoke with a smile. "Where's mum?"

"Talking with Moony in the office."

Willa just gave him a smile of thanks before she left the kitchen and headed towards the office hoping she didn't get in trouble for interrupting their conversation.

"Why aren't we going to the World Cup anymore?" Willa questioned, and both Remus and Octavia looked at her.

"For a number of reasons baby," Octavia answered as Willa walked over and took a seat.

"Like what? Give me a good reason because I've been begging you for the last few months to get tickets for the matches." Willa spoke. She was trying to stay calm, but she was still very much annoyed that she was losing this chance.

"For one your attitude this past year."

"I apologised for that." Willa cut her mother off.

"How about you stay silent and let us speak, or we can add more to the list of reasons," Remus spoke, and Willa nodded.

"I know you apologised, but it doesn't make up for it, you were rather rude to both Moony and me on a number of occasions, and you can't think you can get away with it without punishment." Octavia continued, and Willa nodded. "But we also have your father to think about. He can't stay here all summer the house isn't perfectly safe for him."

"Then what are we going to do?" she questioned. She didn't want to lose her father, not after waiting this long to get him back.

"Regulus can organise a port key for us to spend some time in Australia before we return to Hogwarts but him, Bridgette and Emilia are in Egypt at the moment. Moony and I were thinking of staying somewhere else for a week or so until they return to Australia."

"But Australia's cold this time of year," Willa complained, and they just laughed. "Where are we staying?"

"We were thinking Potter Manor," Remus responded sadly.

"But I thought there was a reason why we don't go there," Willa argued, and they shared a look.

Willa had long ago asked why she couldn't go to Potter Manor to go for a fly when the Weasley family weren't home, or she wasn't allowed to visit them as well as Amycus and Leighton, but Octavia just said no. There were reasons preventing that from happening.

"I know I did but it was more so because of the painful memories that house brings up. It's the same for both Moony and your father, but we all agreed that for a week we can deal with the painful memories for the sake of his safety," Octavia responded, and Willa nodded.

She had a small number of memories at Potter Manor, and most of them included flying with James, she knew it would be painful for her as well, but she would do anything not to risk losing her father.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. We have our usual family dinner planned with Amycus and Leighton and Snow just heard from Anna that she and David will be attending. So your father and I will be going ahead tonight," Remus spoke, and Willa nodded, a large smile appearing on her face at the idea of getting to see Avianna and David.

"You should go start packing. I'm unsure as to how much time we will have to go to Diagon Alley and repack before we return," Octavia said, and Willa nodded, turning and leaving the office a smile still firmly planted on her face.

.oOo.

"When are you due?" Willa questioned as she and Avianna took a seat out on the porch swing.

Avianna and David had turned up with a surprise, turns out Avianna was pregnant and they were expecting their first child. Despite them all being surprised they were thrilled for the couple.

"Our little boy is due in September," Avianna spoke with a smile on her face as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"A boy? How do you know you're having a boy, I didn't think magic could determine the sex of a baby." Willa spoke a little confused.

"I'm seeing a Muggle doctor for my pregnancy Willa," she responded, and a frown appeared on Willa's face.

"You should see a Healer, despite them not knowing the sex they do know when things go wrong," Willa argued, her frown deepening at the thought of something going wrong with Avianna's pregnancy.

"Don't start on this Willa. Muggles have been successfully having babies with the help of their own doctors. I, we, will be perfectly fine and David respects my decision about this."

"Can you tell me why you won't practise magic anymore, why you've immersed yourself in the Muggle world?" Willa questioned, she hoped to finally get an answer so she would understand her aunt's reluctance to their world, the one she rightfully belonged to.

Avianna took a deep breath. "I wasn't involved in the war because I was too young, I was still in school when it finished. I was thrown into the magical world having no idea who I was, just that my parents adopted me."

"I've heard this part of the story, Dumbledore organised the goblins to do a blood test, and then mum helped you where she could," Willa spoke, and Avianna nodded.

"It was that blood test that cursed me. I do not blame your mother at all. I truly don't. Because of the war and Voldemort I was pulled from Hogwarts and my friends, sent to a foreign country, forced to make all new friends, and it took my parents from me. I didn't care that my parents weren't my real parents, they chose to raise me, they chose to keep me as their own even when they found out I had magic. It's because of your mother that they were killed, everyone knew we were related. Even Voldemort and as such Voldemort was using my family and me to get to your mother. I can't be a part of a world that took so much from me." Avianna spoke as tears built up in her eyes.

Willa was shocked, she didn't know about this but now it made sense as to why her mother was always hesitant to speak of why Avianna didn't enjoy the magical world anymore, why she said how the two cousins weren't as close as they used to be. It also made sense as to why everyone reminded Willa not to mention anything to Avianna about her father.

"But still doesn't it get to you, forcing away your magic like you are?" Willa questioned, confused as to why her aunt was doing this. She couldn't ever imagine giving up her magic.

"But I haven't sweetie, my husband is magical, and our baby boy will be magical. I allow magic in our house, but I prefer to live like a muggle, I know it's hard to understand, but I'm happier this way. I resent magic, and I blame it for the loss of my parents." Avianna responded, but Willa shook her head and stood up from the swing.

"It doesn't make sense though, magic is who you are, it's a part of you, and it's what makes us family."

"No Willa what makes us family is the blood we share and the love we have for each other. You view Emerson as your sister even though you aren't related."

"Well technically we are if you go back far enough," Willa cut in with a grin.

"You and your loopholes, I suppose you will make the same comment about Fred and George." Willa nodded. "What about the rest of your friends, the ones you've made within Gryffindor? Remember what your mother has always told you, blood doesn't determine your family, it's who you make your family, the ones you want always to be there and can't see your life without them." Avianna spoke, telling her the same thing that her mother had for years just in different words.

"You're right Anna," Willa spoke with a smile before leaning over and hugging her aunt.

.oOo.

Willa walked downstairs in search of her mother, they had been at Potter Manor for two days now, and she needed to take care of something before it was too late. If she didn't do anything about this before they left for Australia, it could ruin a few things and leave things she didn't know how to explain.

"Mum," she spoke as she entered the kitchen where she found her mother.

"Hi baby," Octavia spoke with a smile.

"Can I go to Diagon Alley today?" she questioned jumping up and taking a seat on the counter.

"I don't know."

"Please mum, you said we could still have a normal life while being out here and Cedric has been asking to see me, and I still have to tell him that I won't be attending the Cup. He was so excited on the train about me meeting his parents." Willa explained.

It was true. She had received a couple of owls from Cedric since they had returned from Hogwarts, but she didn't know how to respond. A couple of times she had avoided the topic of meeting up with him in Diagon Alley as well as the World Cup, but in the end, the questions were becoming too much. She just had to tell him that a lot was going on at home and put the blame on her father escaping from the Ministry again.

"Fine, I suppose you can go and meet with Cedric, Emerson has been asking if she can meet up with Katie and Leanne anyways," Octavia responded. "But Moony will take you tomorrow. I have to go to Hogwarts for a meeting with Dumbledore for the new term."

"Thank you, mum," Willa chirped before jumping off the counter and running up to her room to send Cedric a letter letting him know she can be in Diagon Alley tomorrow.

"Who's Cedric?" Sirius questioned, stopping Willa as she left the kitchen.

Willa bristled at the question coming from her father. She was the first to admit that she didn't like change and despite all these years wanting her father to come home. She didn't realise how hard it would be for her to adjust to having him around.

"My boyfriend," she responded coolly before slipping past him and heading upstairs.

Sirius watched as his daughter headed upstairs. Octavia had warned him that this may happen, that Willa may pull away despite how happy she seemed to be when she first saw him sitting in the kitchen.

"You alright Pads?" Octavia questioned after Sirius entered the kitchen in a daze, but he just looked up at her at first.

"It seems like she hates me," he spoke sadly, lowering his gaze.

"She doesn't hate you," Octavia walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's just hard for her to adjust to having you here and she's been forced to live here before we move to Australia for the remaining part of the summer and not to mention the thing she was looking forward to the most, we took away from her," she explained.

Sirius didn't respond just pulled away from her.

"It's time for your potion as well Pads," Octavia spoke, she knew it would take time for Sirius to return to who he was but it was in moments like these that she wished he was back.

"How many do I have left?" he questioned.

"Depends on what Dromeda says, she wants to check on you once more before we leave," Octavia answered handing the potion over.

Sirius didn't say anything, just swallowed the liquid before standing up and heading outside. He hated being in this house, the same house his best friend grew up in. They shared a large number of happy memories in; it was too painful.

.oOo.

"Get dressed Pads," Octavia spoke as she returned from the bathroom with her own pyjamas on.

"And why is that? Why am I getting dressed in the middle of the night when you should be back here beside me?" Sirius responded.

Octavia just threw a pair of his pants at him, "just get dressed already, we'll be gone for a couple of minutes at most, and I don't think Willa or Emerson would appreciate seeing you nude."

Sirius grumbled a few words before he followed Octavia down the hall to where Willa's room was. He was confused when she opened the door, allowing him to have a peek in there.

"Look, she still sleeps with her Padfoot despite knowing where it came from," Octavia whispered.

Sirius looked over, and he could make out the stuffed black dog he gave Willa for her second birthday, the same one she carried around constantly until he was taken away from his family.

He followed Octavia back to their bedroom once she closed Willa's bedroom door.

"She still loves you Pads, her having Padfoot right there is proof of it. She grew up knowing you were in Azkaban and she didn't care, she just wanted you to come home, and it only changed when she found out you were to blame for the death of James and Lily. Remember I've told you this, she doesn't like change, and she was exactly the same after Moony had returned. She was cold and distant towards him. She just needs time Pads."

"Why doesn't she like change?" Sirius questioned, unable to tear his thoughts away from where his daughter was sound asleep in her bed, holding on to the stuffed dog for dear life.

"I don't know if it's because of her high level of intelligence or if it's who she is but she doesn't like change. Things are meant to be a certain way, and if it's not, she doesn't cope well. Moony said my first year teaching was difficult for the first couple of months, even her first year at Hogwarts was a change she didn't handle well, but she had the twins, and I was there when she really needed me. It's the same all over again Pads. It's a change she isn't used too, she isn't used to now having you around when you've been gone for so long. She always comes around, she just needs time, and it's not like she's shutting you out."

"I could read you like a book growing up, but with her, it's so hard."

"That's because it is hard."

"It's like I don't know her anymore," Sirius muttered as he rested his chin on his knees.

"But you are here getting to know her, that's what matters. You know she still adores her Padfoot, and she loves Quidditch. Remember you were the one that suggested the broom after reading about it in the magazine."

"Which she refused to use, came and yelled at you for it."

"To spite her Captain and it wasn't the first and won't be the last time she's yelled at me. Despite us falling in love did we ever stop arguing?" she questioned.

Sirius looked at her before a smile appeared on his face, he leant over and took her face in his hands.

"I'm so grateful that I still have you, that you still love me like I love you, I was ready to accept the fact that you moved on and made a life without me."

"Never Padfoot, you and me against the world."

.oOo.

Remus entered the kitchen where Sirius and Octavia were sitting. He knew Emerson and Willa were out for the day, visiting their friends. They all understood that despite them living in Potter Manor, despite the pain the adults held at being here, that they were here to help protect Sirius. They knew that they also had to have a normal life because it would look suspicious if they didn't.

"You wouldn't believe what I found in the room I'm staying in," Remus commented as he walked over and took a seat at the table beside them.

Both Sirius and Octavia turned and looked at him, and he held up a piece of parchment, Octavia reached over and grabbed it.

"No way," she breathed, reading what was written on it.

"What is it, Snow?" Sirius questioned, and Octavia looked at him, a grin on her face.

"Well you remember that bet we had in Hogwarts about who could receive the most detentions?" she spoke, and he slowly nodded.

Realisation set in and he reached over and ripped it from her hands, looking at it. "Hang on; this isn't even finished. I vaguely remember receiving more than five detentions seventh year." He pointed out, and the other two shrugged.

"Regardless of that little issue, I won Padfoot," Octavia spoke proudly, a grin firmly etched on her face.

"A Professor proud of winning a bet that surrounded obtaining the highest number of detentions, something is wrong with this picture," Remus spoke, ignoring the look that Octavia gave him.

"You also fell pregnant baby and a war was happening on the outside of the Castle's walls." Sirius pointed out. "There was a lot going on that occupied our minds."

Octavia nodded. "I know, but I still won."

"You keep telling yourself that Snow," Sirius cut in with a grin and Octavia was pleased to see her husband smiling for a change.

He had so many worries, and most of them revolved around their daughter, but she knew that Willa just needed time and she would come around eventually.

.oOo.

"What's going on Willa?" Cedric questioned, and Willa looked up at him.

"I'm not going to the World Cup anymore," she spoke softly, and she could see the disbelief written on Cedric's face. "No seriously, I'm not going."

"How come? You've been talking about the World Cup all year, why the change now?" Cedric questioned.

"We're going to Australia for the rest of the summer. We leave in a couple of days. Mum just wants to get us away from everything happening in London right now." Willa responded, and Cedric nodded, lifting his hand up and placing it on her cheek.

"Okay, so no World Cup, no meeting my parents, no more hanging out until you return?" he questioned, and she sadly nodded. "It's alright. Family comes first. You have fun in Australia, and I will see you September first."

"Come on, let's get some food before I have to go home," Willa suggested, and Cedric nodded.

"Sounds good Willa, there will be Christmas Break and even next summer for you to meet my parents," Cedric spoke, and Willa looked up at him in shock.

"You think we'll still be together?" she questioned and Cedric smiled before he leant down and snuck a kiss from her, grinning when she frowned at him.

"I hope we will still be together come Christmas and next summer," Cedric spoke with a smile on his face and Willa smiled back at him.

"I hope so too," Willa responded softly, and she knew it to be true, her feelings for Cedric were growing every day, and she didn't want to lose him.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, Paulies1994 and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	52. Family Bonding Time

Chapter 51: Family Bonding Time

Sirius woke up with a start; he was still plagued by the nightmares he had from his time in Azkaban. He hated that they were still haunting him but Andromeda reminded him that it would take some time for him to heal and the potions she had given him were helping, he knew that much, he could feel the difference they were making and him being around family was also healing.

He rolled over, wanting to hold his wife close after the nightmares he had. He never thought all those years ago with the near-death experiences that Octavia had that they would still be haunting him, he assumed that with Voldemort gone he would be able to forget about them, but the Dementors brought them up, made him remember the times he feared he was losing her. But it was when his hand landed on the bed, finding it empty that panic set in.

He had to remind himself that they were safe, she won't be taken in the middle of the night, and she still loved him. She hadn't moved on. He had to remind himself that his family was changing their summer plans to help keep him safe.

He climbed out of bed and went in search of Octavia when he realised he wasn't in the room. He didn't know where she could possibly go in the middle of the night.

Potter Manor was too big with too many rooms, and he had no idea where she could be within the large house, but he didn't think she would pick up and leave him alone with Remus and the girls.

"What are you doing awake?" he jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around to find her standing there fully dressed as if she left the house.

"Merlin baby, don't do that," he complained putting his hand on his chest after having been startled by her, and she grinned at him.

"Seems like someone is out of practice," she teased, and he shook his head stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry Pads," she apologised.

"Where have you been?" He just wanted to know where she was, what was so important that she had to leave in the middle of the night and couldn't wait until morning.

"Had to inform Dumbledore something, sorry Pads I'm not used to sharing the bed with someone else and them worrying over my absence." She explained, and he nodded.

"You still don't know how relieved I am to find that I'm still yours, that you haven't moved on." He spoke softly, pressing his lips against her neck.

"Listen about what I saw…" Octavia spoke, pulling away from Sirius and he let out a groan.

"No. I don't want to hear about your dreams, I was tortured with the knowledge for years that I would betray James and Lily, and I swore that I never would, but I still ended up in Azkaban with the blame for betraying them when I didn't. Screw your dreams. Snow, they aren't worth anything." Sirius snapped, pulling away entirely and heading for the door to head back to bed.

"I prevented Voldemort from getting his hands on the Philosopher's Stone three years ago," Octavia called out, and Sirius stopped in his tracks and lowered his head letting out a sigh.

He turned around and looked at her, "who?" he questioned, fearing her answer.

"Harry." She responded, her voice incredibly quiet and he only just heard her.

"Tell me," he spoke, walking back over to her.

"The Ministry has somehow convinced Dumbledore and the Headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to hold the Triwizard Tournament again. It's what my meetings at Hogwarts have been about," Octavia spoke, and Sirius nodded.

He knew that Octavia had more meetings at Hogwarts than usual, Remus had said as such, but no one knew what they were about.

"What does that have to do with Harry?" he questioned.

"Well, my dream saw his name being pulled out of the Goblet of Fire."

"So he put his name in, I don't know why he would, but I don't understand what the big deal is."

Octavia took a deep breath. "The Ministry put an age restriction on the tournament, no one under the age of seventeen will be able to enter. Someone put Harry's name in. I informed Dumbledore with hopes of putting some more security around at Hogwarts to help protect Harry." She explained further, and Sirius was in shock.

"So someone is out to get him? And you're leaving him in London while we go to Australia?" Sirius yelled, ignoring the look that appeared on Octavia's face.

"What am I meant to do? I have no claim on him what so ever because I'm not his godmother, I have enough problems keeping Willa and Emerson in my custody and if he wishes to go to the World Cup with his friends then what am I meant to do?" Octavia responded calmly, stepping closer to him and placing a hand softly on his cheek.

"I don't like this," he growled, and Octavia nodded.

"I know, I don't either, but Dumbledore assured me that he will do what he can to make sure there are precautions in place to protect Harry and the Burrow is a secure location. They will look after him just like they have done for Willa and Emerson over the years. If they're good enough for the girls, then they are good enough for Harry."

Sirius didn't say anything. He wasn't happy hearing that someone was out to get Harry. He wrapped his arms tightly around Octavia and held her close. He pressed his lips against her neck, "I don't like this." he murmured against her neck. She nodded, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. "I forgot how much I missed that," Sirius spoke, and Octavia let out a laugh.

It had taken countless potions and hours in the bathroom until Octavia had finally fixed the ratty mess his hair had become. When he was younger, his hair had been one of his best features. He took such careful care of it that he was even known to steal Octavia's potions and elixirs. When she ran her fingers through his hair it gave him a glimpse of the past that he desperately needed.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. We have to catch our port key tomorrow." Octavia spoke, and Sirius nodded, but he didn't move an inch, just stayed in the same position holding his wife.

.oOo.

"Mum!" Willa yelled as she walked through the house in search of her mother, she had one thing she wanted to do before they left for Australia and she just hoped her mother would do it.

"Willa, what are you yelling about so early in the morning?" Sirius' voice came from behind her, and she cautiously spun around and found her father standing there.

"Looking for mum," Willa responded, she shifted in her spot. She loved her father, but she just wasn't used to having him around, and she didn't know how to act around him. She remembered being the same after Remus returned.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, taking a step closer to her and she automatically took one back.

She noticed the frown appear on his face, but he didn't say anything, "I'm fine. Do you know where she is?" she questioned.

"She's busy, can I help you with anything?"

"No," she responded harshly, but she quickly took a deep breath realising her mistake. "I just need her to take me somewhere before we leave."

"Is that necessary? We are having breakfast and making sure we're all packed before we leave." Sirius spoke, and Willa frowned.

"Don't start; you left all those years ago instead of coming home. Everything would have been so different had you come home to us!" Willa yelled, her frustrations finally coming out.

"I know this." Sirius started, but Willa quickly cut him off.

"Do you? Do you honestly know how hard it was for us? There were some mornings I came downstairs for breakfast to find mum missing, to find Amycus sitting there at the table with breakfast laid on the table or to find Dromeda cooking breakfast." Willa yelled out, her anger increasing when it seemed like Sirius was bothered by the information.

"I know all this Willa, I've spoken in length with your mother about the ramifications of my leaving, including the effect that Remus' departure had on you all," Sirius responded calmly.

"Are you kidding me!" Willa yelled. "You've spoken with her about it all but yet you come in here and act like things will be like they would have been had you not left! I'm not three years old anymore, I'm nearly sixteen or have you not realised that? I'm one year away from being an adult. I'm not your little girl anymore, and you can't think I'm going to accept everything so easily!" Willa yelled, her anger getting the better of her and the set of double doors to her right exploded, and she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

She looked at her arm and noticed the piece of wood sticking out and the blood running down her arm. "Bugger," she muttered. She looked over at Sirius and noticed the expression on his face, "bet mum didn't tell you that one." She snapped before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Willa had no idea if Sirius was following her, she honestly didn't care right now. She pulled out the piece of wood and noticed it wasn't as bad as it looked, it was just a shallow wound, and it stopped bleeding pretty quickly.

"Are you alright Willa?" Remus' voice came from behind her, and she turned around to find him standing there.

"I'm fine, it's not as deep as it first looked and it's even stopped bleeding. Can you take me to the Burrow?" she questioned, brushing off what just happened with the doors and her father.

"Now why would I do that?" he instantly questioned.

"Because I'm not allowed to watch the World Cup for a number of reasons, but the Weasleys are still going. I was hoping to give the twins my mirror that I share with Regulus so I can still watch the match," Willa explained, and she could tell Remus was torn because her missing out on the match was also partly a punishment for her attitude during the previous year at Hogwarts.

"Alright, I will take you to the Burrow, but I will speak with your mother about whether or not we can allow the mirror. Remember it is partly a punishment."

"Understood," Willa responded with a smile, she would take this. She hoped that once they were in Australia, the punishment would be forgotten.

"We still have to talk about what just happened with your father as well," Remus pointed out, but Willa didn't acknowledge him as she walked over and placed a hand on his arm to Apparate to the Burrow.

.oOo.

Octavia was standing there in the kitchen of Regulus and Bridgette's home. It had a window that allowed her to look out and keep an eye on Willa and Emerson, where they were lounging in the pool. They had only been in Australia for a couple of hours, but the girls had instantly taken to the pool, pleased with the warmth that the country seemed to be having in the middle of their winter.

"How is she doing?" Octavia turned her head at the sound of Regulus' voice.

"Not so good, something exploded just before we left. Sirius was furious that I hadn't told him about the explosions." Octavia explained looking back at where the girls were now noticing that Bridgette and Emilia had joined them outside. "She has gotten so big."

"Don't try and change the subject O, how are things between the two of them. I know them both, and despite Sirius spending that long in Azkaban his personality wouldn't have done a complete one-eighty." Regulus gave her a look and she nodded.

"It's hard, Sirius just wants to have a relationship with her and doesn't realise that she needs time. He was just trying to get her to talk to him when something exploded. I didn't even know she was mad at him for not coming home all those years ago." Octavia explained.

"Because he made a promise to always come home, she might not remember all of her second birthday but that promise is one of the things she remembers. O she's always wanted him to come home. It's probably one of the reasons she doesn't like her birthday. She understood why Lilith couldn't come home and everyone else that died but her father? When she was younger, she just thought he was in the world's largest time out. She didn't want to believe that someone she loved and trusted would break their promise." Regulus explained and a frown appeared on Octavia's face.

"I hate that she talks to you about this," she responded quietly. She resented that this past year had changed the relationship she had with her daughter.

"She hasn't told me her thoughts on the whole Sirius' return thing. I just know her and work out what she is thinking. Surely you understand that."

Octavia didn't respond at. First, she was thinking about what she knew of Willa and her thoughts of her father, but it was then she realised that they rarely spoke of Sirius. The one time Willa demanded to know about her father Octavia broke and she broke down in tears scaring the poor twelve-year-old.

"O?" Regulus questioned, becoming increasingly worried as he noticed the tears build up in her eyes.

"We rarely talk about Sirius actually. I don't know if she caught on to the fact that Remus and I never spoke of him or not," Octavia responded, looking over at Regulus and she was glad he had let his mask slip over the years as she could instantly tell he was shocked.

"How is that possible, she has so many questions about her father? I do what I can, but you were so much closer to him than I ever was." Regulus responded, and she could tell he was slightly disappointed in her.

"Remus and I hated bringing up Sirius because we both had our theories as to what truly happened, I think she caught on to that. Yes, she had asked what he did, but it was more what happened instead of what he was like. Now and then the people around would make comments, but the one time she physically asked about him I just broke down in tears and scared her. She hasn't asked too many questions since." Octavia explained what she just realised, and she hated herself for what she did.

"Just talk to her O, despite her anger and the fact that she is shockingly stubborn, she does love you and is understanding," Regulus spoke as he headed over to the door to go and join the girls outside.

"How much did you hear?" Octavia called out but she didn't turn around, she didn't want to see any chance of disappointment on Sirius' face.

His arms came around her waist, and he softly kissed her neck, "enough. Our heightened senses always did make it hard to eavesdrop on each other since we instantly caught on to the other's presence."

Octavia let out a laugh, "I remember you attempting to eavesdrop on my conversation with Bertram in fifth year."

Sirius let out a growl at the sound of his name, "I should have intervened sooner to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"The pain I felt with him ditching me was nothing in comparison to what I felt every time I heard a new rumour about you and Marlene, or even when you ditched me for Marlene," Octavia spoke, turning around and facing Sirius. "But that is all behind us. I have you now."

"Come on let's go talk to our daughter together," Sirius suggested, and Octavia nodded, softly kissing him.

Willa cracked opened an eye as she looked over at where Emilia was sitting on the edge of the pool kicking water at her.

"Stop," Willa warned her younger cousin, but she knew she was doomed when a grin appeared on Emilia's face.

Before anything could happen, Regulus had scooped her up.

It was then Willa carefully pushed herself up on the floating lounge she was on and quickly noticed that not only had Regulus taken Emilia inside, both Emerson and Bridgette had also gone inside leaving her alone with her parents.

She was wondering when this conversation was going to happen after the doors exploded this morning and her cold attitude towards her father. But she didn't think it would happen today, the day before her sixteenth birthday.

"Can we talk?" Octavia questioned, and Willa nodded, pushing herself towards the edge of the pool to pull herself out.

She grabbed the towel that was sitting off to the side and wrapped it around her body before walking over and joining her parents at the table.

"First off, we both want to apologise to you," Octavia spoke, and Willa was shocked. She didn't expect the conversation to start off this way.

"Why?" she questioned hesitantly, looking between both of them.

"Because I made you feel like you could never ask questions about your father, I didn't realise the lack of conversations about him between Moony and me made you think he was a taboo subject and then my break down your second year didn't help the issue," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded.

"It wasn't just that, even the times I asked about him and the story behind him being placed in Azkaban, about organising his trial, every time I was obviously hurting you and I couldn't keep doing that. I hate seeing you cry."

"You what?" Sirius questioned in shock. He had no idea that Willa was attempting to get him a trial.

"No one else could give you the trial you deserved. When I turned seventeen, I was planning on doing that. Once mum and Moony told me everything that happened but with you breaking out it may be a little harder now," Willa explained, looking at her father and she didn't know what she saw on his face, was it pride?

"And I want to apologise because I was reminded of a promise I made, I promised you I would always come home. When I went after Pettigrew, I didn't even think it would play out like it did, that he would turn everything around on me." Sirius explained and Willa nodded.

"But you're here now. You did come home. When I was younger I didn't truly understand what it meant, but I do now, I just don't know what will happen now that you've escaped."

"For now we look for Pettigrew when you all go back to Hogwarts Remus and I are going to start hunting for him. I have Buckbeak to take me where I need to while Remus will stay in London and see if he can hear any whispers." Sirius explained and Willa nodded.

"You should talk to Amycus. He still associates with all those people." Willa pointed out, catching the look her parents shared. "I'm going to shower and get this chlorine out of my hair," she spoke and looked at her father. "I am trying, just give me a little more time." She placed her hand on his before she stood up and headed inside, she hoped that Emerson was finished in the shower.

.oOo.

"What are you doing?"

Willa looked up and found Sirius standing there looking at her curiously. She gave him a smile before shifting on her bed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she questioned her father, her smile shifting into a smirk.

"Shouldn't you?" he retorted, and Willa grinned as she sat up on the bed and moved Padfoot to sit in her lap.

"Mum and Moony gave me permission to watch the World Cup match through the mirrors," Willa explained, she was so excited when Octavia had told her that she was allowed to watch the World Cup, as long as Fred and George remembered to bring the mirrors and set it up when the match starts.

"Mirrors?" Sirius questioned, and Willa held the mirror up.

"Mum charmed a set of mirrors allowing Reg and me to communicate once he and Bee moved to Egypt, I missed them a lot when I was younger. I gave Fred and George my mirror, and this belongs to Reg." Willa explained, and Sirius nodded.

"Who's playing?" He questioned.

"Ireland and Bulgaria, Krum is the youngest player on any of the teams and is still a student at Durmstrang. Fred and George told me about this crazy bet they placed, and I'm seriously considering to get them to place one for me as well." Willa explained with a giant smile.

Sirius entered the room and took a seat at the end of the bed, "can I ask you something?"

Willa was worried, she could think of plenty of things as to what Sirius could ask her, and she was doing what she promised both of them. She was trying with him but a couple of family bonding days won't magically change everything she went through growing up.

"How come you never used the Firebolt I sent you for Christmas?" he questioned, and she couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologised. "It's just a little funny. I love that broom; I truly do, and yes at the time I was a little annoyed because it felt like you were just buying my love. I lied to McGonagall, like for the first time ever because I didn't want her to take the broom away like she did with Harry. But I didn't use it in Quidditch because of my Captain. He is a pompous asshole who tried to order me to fly it but didn't think through the ramifications. And after he practically called me a slut and accused me of cheating on my boyfriend, well I was less inclined to do what he wanted from me." Willa spoke, and she wasn't sure what made him start coughing.

But then she realised that maybe this was the fatherly thing about not like their daughters to date. "Ah no, you don't get a say in the whole me dating thing," Willa argued, she had heard the same conversation Remus had when Octavia brought up the topic of Emerson and dating.

"What why?" Sirius quickly questioned.

"Because mum was only seventeen when I was born, that there ruins any argument you have." Willa pointed out.

"Can I still say I don't like the idea of you dating?" Sirius questioned, and Willa nodded, looking down at the mirror in her hands as Fred and George made the connection.

"Do you want to watch the match with me? We can't make any noise because I don't know what will happen if they get caught with the mirror." Willa spoke, and Sirius smiled at her before he sat up and moved down to sit beside her on the bed and Willa moved the mirror to between them allowing them to partially see what was going on with the Ireland vs. Bulgaria match.

.oOo.

"Well someone is finally awake," Octavia turned around as she heard Regulus tease someone entering the kitchen and she found it was just Sirius joining the adults in the kitchen.

Willa was most likely asleep upstairs after staying up late to watch the World Cup match, and Emerson had taken Emilia to the park.

Octavia didn't know why Sirius was awake half the night, figured he was still having nightmares and she let him continue to sleep while she got up and spent time with their family.

"I'm curious about the large smile on his face," Remus pointed out, and Octavia leant back against the counter where she was previously washing the dishes from breakfast.

"You're not the only one," Octavia spoke, and Sirius turned to look at her, the smile turning into a grin.

"See if it wasn't for the fact that he was married I would claim he finally got laid, but yet I would choose O over my own brother in a heartbeat." Regulus joked.

"I'm hurt," Sirius complained, and they all laughed.

Octavia walked over and picked up the plate she had charmed to stay warm for him from breakfast. "Here you go." She placed the plate in front of him. "Now do I need to be worried about your midnight adventures?" she questioned, teasing him slightly but he just continued to grin at her.

"Maybe, we have to see what happens. You know love she is absolutely beautiful, the perfect combination of red hair and grey eyes." Sirius spoke, and Octavia couldn't help but smile, understanding what Sirius was hinting at.

She leant down and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad Pads."

Octavia took a seat at the table as Sirius explained what happened the previous night with Willa and how it led to the two of them watching the Quidditch Match through the mirrors.

"Paddycake!" A girlish squeal came from somewhere in the house, and everyone laughed.

Emilia had been introduced to Sirius as Padfoot, they were all weary of who Emilia would tell about her uncle Sirius visiting, but she had quickly changed the name from Padfoot to Paddycake.

Sirius was putting his trust in his brother just like his brother had done with him all those years ago. He couldn't believe how far the two had come since their time at Hogwarts.

Octavia watched as Sirius stood up from the table and ran towards where Emilia's voice came from, and it wasn't long before another squeal was heard followed by his laughter.

Octavia remembered a conversation the two of them had before the war was over about them both wanting another child. The fact that they had lost one child to her miscarrying before she even knew she was pregnant and could help prevent it hurt both of them but they haven't had the chance to talk about the topic of children again. Octavia also feared what would happen if she was to fall pregnant while he was on the run from the Ministry.

"Is there any food left?" Willa's quiet voice came from across the room, and Octavia instantly picked up on the gloomy air that surrounded her.

Octavia stood up and walked over to where Willa was standing, "you alright baby?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's just seeing how he's like with Emilia shows what I could have had is all." Willa gave her a sad smile, and Octavia hugged her. "Ireland won, but Krum caught the Snitch so that insane bet that the twins placed is actually getting a pay out." Willa pulled away from her mother, refusing to look at her as she hoped for a change in conversation.

Octavia ignored Willa's attempt at changing the conversation before wrapping her arm around Willa's shoulders and pulling her close once more. She kissed the top of Willa's head, "I know. I feel that way as well, but you're older, and he will have a different relationship with you than what he has with Emilia. You're trying baby that's all he wants and you letting him watch the match with you means a lot to him, you have no idea."

Willa turned and looked at her mother, a smile on her face. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time mum. I really am glad he's here."

Octavia pulled away and went over to grab the plate that had put aside for Willa. She was proud of her daughter for doing what she did last night. Willa didn't have to ask Sirius to watch the Quidditch match with her, but she did anyway, and it proved that she was genuinely accepting of her father and is glad that they were now slowly on the path to fixing the relationship between them.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, Paulies1994, Raven that flies at night, Ginny702, Nightshadow011 and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	53. Sixth Year - Voice of Concern

Chapter 52: Voice of Concern

Willa sat there in the room she had claimed as her own at Potter Manor. Turns out after the Quidditch World Cup match Death Eaters had arrived and caused mayhem, injuring some Muggles that ran the area where the match was taking place.

It was with these events that Willa and her family had quickly returned to London allowing Octavia to do what she needed to do to help clean up the mess. They had returned to Potter Manor allowing Sirius to continue to stay with his family without any fears.

"Are you alright?" Sirius' voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to find him standing in her doorway.

"I'm worried about what this means, what happened at the World Cup with the Death Eaters." She responded, and Sirius walked over and took a seat at the end of her bed, quickly noticing her OWL results sitting there in front of her.

Willa noticed him look down at her results and she let out a laugh, "I'm a genius what can I say?" she laughed as she lifted up her results and showed her father.

"Yes your mother told me you were brilliant," Sirius responded as he looked over the results. "These are impressive Willa. I'm incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks," Willa smiled. Growing up all she wanted to do was to make her family proud, and hearing her father say it meant everything to her. "I have an advantage though, did mum tell you about my memory?"

"Partly."

"I have an eidetic memory, do you remember the day you all caught me reading stories to my toys?" Willa questioned, and it took a while, but she could tell that Sirius remembered that day. "It took a while but mum ended up taking me to the Mind Healers at St Mungo's, and it was discovered that I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything that happens around me. I remember every book I read. With the war, I don't remember a lot because I was so young, but I have flashes of events like my second birthday with everyone there. Emerson doesn't have these memories, just knows the stories that we've heard growing up." Willa explained.

"I remember your mum freaking out about how she was worried it was her fault. I vaguely remember telling her that your memory will only increase your chances to do well at Hogwarts and being the daughter of two Marauders will only help you," Sirius spoke, and Willa smiled. She loved hearing the stories about her parents, the good, happy ones during such a dark time.

"Yes it has helped, but I still had to study, wand movements or classes like Potions and Herbology don't come to me as easily as a book class does. Yes, I can read the chapters covering whatever spell we are learning in Charms or Transfiguration, but I had to really focus and practise the movements like everyone else." Willa explained further.

"I feel like your mother has left out so much, your eidetic memory and your explosions." He responded, and she averted her gaze.

"I'd rather not speak of them." She snapped.

"Please, I just want to understand."

"There's nothing to understand, sometimes when I get angry things like to explode, doesn't happen anywhere near as much as when I was younger." Willa said roughly hoping to end the conversation.

"You've said a number of times that I haven't been here. That things aren't the same. I get that, and I regret that decision but I'm here now and I'm trying Willa, I really am, but I can only do so much if you won't let me in," Sirius spoke, and Willa gave in, turning and looking at her father.

She was silent at first. She was trying to decide if it was worth it. She knew he could just go to Octavia and find out everything, find out what they thought they knew was linked to her explosions but what he just said was right and she didn't want to push him away and risk losing him when she only just got him back.

She gave in and told him everything they knew and what they thought about her explosions as well as explaining what she was doing in attempts to limit the number of outbursts she had.

.oOo.

Sirius headed downstairs in search of Octavia. He knew both her and Remus were back even if Octavia would only be for a little bit before she went to Hogwarts for the new school year. Emerson and Willa had been dropped off at platform nine and three-quarters for them to board the Hogwarts Express.

But there was something that bothered him about the goodbye he had with the girls.

He found them both sitting in the kitchen, having a conversation about something and it ended with Octavia letting out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, and they both looked at him.

"Oh at the station everyone was trying to work out what's happening this year. Charlie and Bill let slip that something is happening at Hogwarts and well they weren't pleased in the slightest when no one would tell them what's going on." She explained, and he nodded.

Sirius wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts. Octavia had already had a dream showing that Harry's name would be selected as a champion and he knew from the short time learning about his daughter that this was up her alley. He knew about past tournaments and their tendency to involve death. The fact that he thought his daughter might sign up didn't please him, but Octavia reminded him that there was an age limit, one that would prevent her from putting her name down.

"When the girls were leaving this morning, I had Emerson tell me that she loved me and wishes I stayed safe this year while they were gone but I got nothing from Willa. Should I be worried?" he questioned, he was bothered that Willa didn't say that she loved him, yes he got the whole 'I will miss you, please stay safe daddy'. Merlin, he hadn't heard the word daddy from her since she was three years old and it pleased him immensely.

"It's normal Pads. I haven't heard those words from her since before the war." Octavia quickly answered, hoping to remove his fear but it didn't. "We have no idea why she doesn't say it, why she refuses too. We've heard her say she loves Quidditch, or objects and food but never a certain person."

"You don't have any idea?" he questioned, and they shared a look.

"We have an idea, but it's not something we want to bring up with her. We think it's because she has the memories of everyone before they were killed in the war before you were sent to Azkaban before I left and remember, Regulus and Bridgette left as well." Remus explained.

Sirius didn't like the thought of this, the idea that his daughter couldn't express the love she had for her family. He was very concerned.

"Don't fret Pads," Octavia spoke softly, placing a hand over his. "She shows it in other ways. She is always there for Emerson even when she is in a bad mood herself, she and Emerson share a bed when they need each other. Every chance she gets she is always sending Remus his favourite chocolate and keeping an eye out for a book that he hasn't read but honestly between the two of them I could almost start a library or bookstore." Octavia teased, a smirk on her face and Remus looked offended.

"What about you?"

"She caused herself grief and pain by not asking any questions about you with fear of hurting me that explains it all Pads."

"It's like she has her own little thing for each person, we have never once doubted the love she has for us. Despite the trouble she gets in at Hogwarts, she is a good kid. She hasn't rebelled against us like her parents did and she made it to sixteen without running away. I think we're good Padfoot. We also suspect it may be linked to her high intelligence. We already know she can't socialise well on occasion and this may be another thing she doesn't understand." Remus added in, throwing in a joke at their expense and they both just laughed.

"Take her calling you daddy as a good sign Pads, during the year it was always him; it was like she feared to say your name, your nickname or even calling you dad."

"Exactly and let's not forget that she still has her Padfoot, she will never give that thing up."

Sirius took in what they were saying, it all made sense in theory, but he was still reasonably worried because he hadn't heard the words leave Willa's mouth. He heard them all the time when she was a toddler, it was something he looked forward to hearing every day, and he hated that he hadn't heard it once all summer. He knew at the beginning he had to work on fixing what was broken between them, but when she disappeared with Octavia, he hated to admit his heart broke a little at not hearing the words he hoped to hear.

"The more time that passes, you'll pick up on the things she'll do to show her love for you," Octavia spoke, picking up on the tension that was radiating from Sirius' body.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just stood up and headed outside needing fresh air and time alone after what he had just been told.

.oOo.

The Hogwarts Express was on its way towards the school, but Willa had left the compartment she was sharing with her friends in search of the one that Cedric was in with his friends. She had spent half of the ride catching up with her friends since she hadn't heard from any of them, but that was also partly her fault because she had told them she would be in Australia for most of the summer and it wasn't worth the gold just to send her a letter.

But she was surprised with how much she had missed Cedric. She didn't expect to miss him as much as she did and now that she had spent time with her friends she wanted to spend time with Cedric.

"Willa wait," Emerson called out, and Willa turn around to face her, she was unsure as to why the other witch was following her. "I just want to make sure you're alright with this whole Padfoot thing."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm ecstatic that he's home." Willa responded, a little confused.

"That's not what I meant, yes he looked a little hurt when he realised you didn't say I love you and I'm pretty sure dad and Snow will explain it all but that's also not what I meant. I meant Cedric might ask questions, especially after him escaping in June." Emerson explained.

"No," Willa started with a shake of her head, but she quickly stopped and looked a little unsure of herself. "You don't think he will do you?" she questioned quietly.

"I don't know Willa. He's your boyfriend. I just want you to think about the possibility of when he does ask you and how you are going to react. Do you trust him enough to tell him the truth or are you going to lie to him, or completely brush him off?"

Willa fell silent and hung her head. She hadn't thought this through at all. She hadn't properly measured how difficult it would be to keep everything a secret especially with those closest to her.

She knew her friends wouldn't ask because of the year she had last year regarding him and his breakout as well as the break-ins into Hogwarts. They were understanding and knew not to push her, but Cedric had pushed the topic a couple of times before realising that he had gone too far when she was almost at her breaking point.

"What do I do?" Willa questioned quietly, and Emerson stepped forward and pulled her into her arms.

"That is something I can't tell you. It's your boyfriend and your decision. All I know is that the fewer people who know where Padfoot is, the better. I don't think he is even telling Harry where he is."

"That is because he would have to tell Harry in a letter, he told us before we left." Willa pointed out, and Emerson just laughed.

"You'll work it out, you always do Willa," Emerson spoke before she turned and walked back to the compartment they were previously in.

Willa continued along, peering through the windows in search of Cedric and his friends. But it was when she spotted Eric Kelso, Cedric's best friend sitting in a compartment surrounded by other Hufflepuffs that she thought maybe this was the one and he was elsewhere.

They greeted her and gave her warm smiles. She always found that the oddest thing about Hufflepuffs, they were so accepting of everyone regardless of who they are or where they came from.

"Do you know where Cedric is?" she questioned.

"He's just gone to the bathroom, you're welcome to wait in here we were just talking about the Ireland vs. Bulgaria match," Kelso responded, and Willa nodded, taking a seat and stayed silent during their conversation.

She was only meant to know the basics about the match since she wasn't there and there was no way for her to listen on the wireless while she was in Australia since the British signal didn't reach that far.

She had to act like she heard about the match from the friends of hers that attended, it's more lying, and it was beginning to unnerve her. She was now starting to regret giving the twins her mirror to watch it.

"Sounds like the match was really interesting," Willa threw in, adding her two cents as the compartment door opened.

"No kidding, Krum catching the snitch with his broken nose was admirable," Cedric spoke, and Willa looked up at him, giving him a smile.

"I will tell the twins to break your nose, let them know how much you wish to catch the snitch with one," Willa responded.

"Oh so you're going to lose against us again?" he teased, and they all let out a laugh.

Willa grinned, not bothered by the laughter. "Who said anything about it happening during our match?" she threatened.

"Oh, now you're threatening me?"

"Yes," she grinned. "What is the Perfect Hufflepuff Prefect going to do about it?" she questioned, and he let out a laugh before sitting down next to her.

"How was your summer?" Cedric questioned with a smile, hoping that she wouldn't do what she may have just threatened to do.

"It was good despite it not actually being summer in Australia, but it was still warmish. Regulus lives in Northern Australia," Willa explained, settling in beside Cedric as much as she could without feeling uncomfortable around his friends due to the closeness and minimal affection that was being shared just by Cedric merely having his hand grasp hers.

"Why were you in Australia? I seem to recall a conversation with you being thrilled about attending the World Cup." Kelso spoke out, interrupting their conversation and Willa faced the group.

"Mum decided she wanted to get away from England after everything that happened regarding my father. Thought we deserved to escape to a country where everyone wasn't looking at us as if we were helping him," Willa explained, and they all nodded sympathetically. Cedric squeezed her hand.

They enjoyed the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts with small talk about differences between the magical communities in Australia and England.

.oOo.

The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade station after what seemed like the world's longest day but Willa also partly believed that it was because of the storm that had started, bringing darkness upon them all much earlier than it usually would.

But the storm had increased by tenfold by the time they arrived at Hogwarts and Willa stood there glaring up at the sky, not pleased at the idea of getting wet just having to rush towards the carriages before heading up to Hogwarts. Even getting from the carriage to the large doors that opened up to the Entrance Hall wasn't a pleasure for her either.

But as soon as she set foot in the castle she pulled out her wand and dried herself as quick as possible.

"Uh share?" Fred's voice came from behind her, and she spun around to look at them.

"If you did better on your OWLs you would know how to dry yourself," she responded cheekily.

She knew that they hadn't done as well as she had on their OWLs, or even as well as their brothers had in the past but they were happy with the grades they got. Doing well in what they thought would be more beneficial to them and their future.

They had finally told Willa the name they had come up with for their business, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Willa liked it; she told them that despite her not being a Weasley they were promoting her as a partner in the business as well by using the letter W. She didn't even listen when they claimed it was because their last name was Weasley but she just looked at them for a moment before pointing between the three of them, 'Weasley, Weasley, Willa' three W's just like Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

They shook their heads in response but didn't bait her any further with this particular topic.

Willa helped out the twins where she could, and she had a feeling that they were going to need her help now more than ever. The bet they placed at the World Cup, the same one that was meant to be such a large payout was a loss. Turns out that Bagman paid them with leprechaun gold instead of real gold.

Willa was worried that their dream wasn't going to happen anymore, she knew that they relied on the gold they would have received from Bagman with the payout of their winnings. She didn't want them to lose any chance they had. She wanted to be able to help her two best friends but also knew they wouldn't accept any money that she handed to them without any reason.

"Peeves!"

The two of them plus the rest of their friends turned around at the sound of Octavia's voice, and she watched as she trailed after Peeves, an angry expression on her face while she was drenched from head to toe.

"I see Peeves has been using water balloons again," Fred spoke, pointing out the obvious.

"I thought McGonagall banned the use of them after what happened the first year?" Veronica questioned.

"I did," McGonagall's stern voice came from behind them, and they all turned around to find their Transfiguration Professor standing there cautiously watching as if they had given Peeves the water balloons, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Minerva!" Octavia called out, and McGonagall moved her attention from the sixth years to Octavia allowing the group to enter the Great Hall.

"Well come on then, I'm hungry," Willa spoke as she turned and headed for the doors.

"We're still wet here," Fred and George called out, and the rest of the group laughed at them

Emerson took pity on them and waved her wand, speaking the incantation that would dry them. "Even I know that spell," she spoke pushing past them to enter the Great Hall.

The group walked over and sat down next to the fourth years, earning a look from each of them. "How are you not wet?" Ron questioned.

"Are you not a wizard?" Willa questioned, "There is a spell that instantly dries you."

"Be nice Willa," Emerson scolded, but she flashed her a grin before looking up at the table.

"No new Professor?" she questioned.

"The seat was empty when we entered as well," Hermione spoke, and all of them looked up at the table.

There were four empty seats. They assumed one belonged to Hagrid who was bringing the new batch of first years across the lake, McGonagall was waiting to bring in the first years, and then Octavia who it seemed like was attempting to get Peeves under control. The last one was apparently reserved for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Willa had spent the summer with Emerson and Octavia convincing Remus to take back his resignation at Hogwarts, telling him it wouldn't matter, that the parents wouldn't care that he was a werewolf because Octavia was a Professor and Dreamers were feared more than werewolves.

"No chance at all that Lupin is coming back?" Ron questioned, and Willa shook her head.

"Not a chance, we tried all summer," Emerson spoke, and everyone looked a little dejected.

Everyone had loved Remus as a Professor, them all claiming that he was the best they had in years. In fact, Willa had overheard a conversation between her mother and Remus stating that she had heard from someone within the Ministry that OWL and NEWT results for Defence Against the Dark Arts were the highest it had been in years under his teaching. Even the other years had results higher than previous ones, and it was put down to his teaching, but it wouldn't make him change his mind, he refused to take back his resignation.

"I just hope this new Professor is as good as Lupin," Lee commented, and everyone nodded, falling silent as the doors opened revealing McGonagall leading in the first years.

The sorting was finally over, and food had appeared appeasing all of the students as they were claiming at one point or another that they were starving.

The sixth-years and fifth-year girls were having a conversation between them, talking about their summers and what they all got up to and asked multiple questions as to what Willa and Emerson did during their vacation since they were out of reach for most of it.

But they all stopped and looked over at the group of third-years as a loud clanging interrupted their conversation

"There are house-elves here?" Hermione questioned in horror while she stared at the Gryffindor House Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts."

They all watched as a frustrated Hermione had an argument with Nick on the topic of house-elves before turning on Ron and Harry as she decided to go on a hunger strike.

"Oh come off it Hermione, a hunger strike isn't the way to go about it." Willa threw out and the fourth year turned to glare at her.

"You have this huge heart when it comes to any magical creature but house-elves you don't?" Hermione snapped.

"You obviously don't understand how house-elves work so let me give you the rundown here, they thrive off cleaning and cooking for us, it's what they enjoy. Aside from that being something they enjoy, the basis of their magic comes from the magic of properties where they live. Most house-elves are bonded to Purebloods that have extensive warding surrounding the house, and they pull their own magic from that. House-elves need us as much as we need them." Willa explained.

"The Weasley's don't have one, and they can manage. Why can't everyone else?" Hermione argued.

"I don't have one either Hermione," Willa snapped. "Not all families have house-elves, I don't know why all families don't have them. We don't have one because we live in a Muggle neighbourhood and as such can't explain something that the neighbours might spot through the windows." She explained.

"But they should be treated fairly. They deserve gold and sick leave."

"No Hermione, house-elves are happy with their way of life. Yes, there are some that aren't treated fairly, but others are. My uncle's house elf Dinky has her own room, a sewing machine and an endless supply of fabrics to make any type of clothing she dreams of with my uncle's only request is that the clothing still has the family crest on it. Amycus rarely orders dinky around, only asks for her to cook for him. Most of the time he cleans up after himself." Willa explained, hoping to get the Muggleborn to understand the way of house-elves.

"Didn't Dinky almost cry because Amycus cleaned the dishes after dinner one night?" Emerson questioned, and Willa nodded.

But Hermione didn't say anything in response, just had a look on her face that rivaled the one on McGonagall's when there was no way to change her mind.

The plates were cleared and were sparkling clean as Dumbledore stood and addressed the students giving his usual beginning of term speech but there was one particular piece that was newly added that caused an outcry from the students.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you all that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year," Dumbledore spoke.

Willa heard Harry gasped a few spots down and she turned to look at Fred and George, both of whom were mouthing at Dumbledore with no words coming out and she was glad she wasn't the only one in shock. It was clear looking over at Angelina and Alicia that they were shocked as well, but at least it made sense as to why none of them had received the Captain's badge.

At first, they had thought that McGonagall had another student in mind for the Captain's badge, someone who was due to take Wood's spot as Keeper as well but they couldn't think a single student, and now it made sense.

But Dumbledore continued, ignoring the outcries from the students. "It is because of an event that is taking place at Hogwarts that is due to start in October and will be continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the Professor's time and energy. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But it was at that moment that Great Hall doors were slammed open accompanied by a deafening rumble of thunder sounding through the Great Hall.

A man stood there in the doorway, leaning against a long staff and it caused every head in the room to turn and face the stranger that was illuminated by a flash of lightning going across the ceiling.

The stranger made his way up the middle of the room towards where Dumbledore was standing. There was a still deafening silence in the room as they all took in the haggard appearance of the stranger as if it would help them work out who it was that had interrupted what the Headmaster was about to say.

The stranger reached Dumbledore, and hushed words were exchanged between them before the stranger sat down in one of the empty seats, shaking out his mane of grey hair.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence, "Professor Moody."

No one clapped for the introduction except Dumbledore and Hagrid, everyone was too transfixed by Moody's appearance, especially at the electric blue eye that was rolling up and down, side to side to look around the room as if something was hiding in the shadows.

Dumbledore cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him.

"As I was saying," he spoke, smiling out at the sea of students that were staring at Moody instead of him. "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, and even that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" Fred spoke loudly, breaking the tension that had filled the hall ever since Moody's arrival and nearly everyone broke out in laughter.

There was one thing Willa knew for sure. She wanted to put her name down for the tournament. She had heard of the things that the champions had done in the past. She wanted to be able to say she participated in the Triwizard tournament.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on what they believe will happen this following year at Hogwarts.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Nightshadow011 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	54. The Three Unforgivable Curses

Chapter 53: The Three Unforgivable Curses

Willa didn't know how it happened or even how McGonagall allowed it to happen, but somehow her, Fred and George all had a free period together; though none of their other friends were in it, unfortunately.

When it came to NEWT level courses, it was a range of students in each class. In previous years it had always been two houses in one class, but now that changed because students were allowed to choose their courses. Not every student wanted to take certain subjects so the merging of classes would be necessary to fill the classrooms. The timetables were made to best suit the students, and if they weren't with anyone in their house, then there was nothing that could be done because that was the subjects they chose.

So first thing in the morning the three of them were in the Library once they had been given their timetables, attempting to find a way around the age rule that Dumbledore had placed for the tournament. No one under the age of seventeen was allowed to enter.

"Willa you have it easy, you could just change your appearance," Fred pointed out.

"Not necessarily, depending on how the champions are chosen me changing my appearance may not work." She spoke, looking through the book in front of her before quickly closing it. "I don't think any Charms or Transfiguration spells will be helpful."

"Last night we thought maybe an Ageing Potion," George spoke, and Willa looked at him before looking at Fred.

"It may just work but those can be tricky potions, too much and we age excessively. If we brew it incorrectly then we could be stuck being older as well," Willa explained as she looked at the twins. She wasn't even surprised when they weren't put off by the suggestion of forever being older than they should be.

"Brilliant, we may get out of here earlier than needed." They both responded, and Willa shook her head, looking back down at the book in front of her.

She hoped that between the three of them they wouldn't mess this potion up, just because the twins didn't receive the OWL results that some people assumed, or hoped, that they would get they were truly brilliant in their own respects.

Willa hadn't even seen all the products that they had developed but the ones she had seen, she was at a loss of words for just how brilliant they were. They weren't even on par with the products from Zonko's; she believed they were much better.

Fred reached over and looked through the stack of books they had gathered on the table before pulling out one that focused on potions and began looking for the Ageing Potion.

"You know Ron and Harry made a comment about wanting some of the potion to put their name in as well," George spoke, and Willa stared at him.

"No, no, no, no!" she yelled. "They're only fourteen and certainly do not know enough to survive this tournament for Merlin's sake they were surprised that we were dry. Honestly the fact that we were the only dry students last night says a lot about the calibre of the other students." Willa began her rant.

"Alright, bring the ego in a bit." Fred teased, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"My point stands, I do not care if Harry has killed a basilisk and taken down a horde of Dementors, or that he and Ron managed to take down a fully grown mountain troll. This is not the same, their lives are at risk for the sake of fame and fortune, not to save their loved ones."

The twins turned and looked at each other, "the rich girl is going on about receiving more fortune, how sad for her." they mocked, before turning and grinning at her.

"Please," Willa rolled her eyes before she collected her things and stood up. "Who said I was doing this for me? Bagman stole from you. I was going to give you the winnings." She spoke before turning and leaving the library, her having class soon while the twins yet again had another free period.

The twins only had seven OWLs between them, and as such, they had a much smaller class load than everyone else.

Every one of the sixth years had dropped History of Magic and Astronomy, as well as Divination.

Willa was struggling over what subjects she wanted to take, unsure as to what would benefit her the most but in the end, she stuck with Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Ancient Runes. It gave her a rather heavy class load, but after having a full schedule for OWLs, she knew she could do this.

Her friends were all taking a variety of the same subjects. A couple were taking Herbology because it would be what they needed for their career choice while most of them took just the core subjects (either not enjoying the electives they chose or they didn't need it for their career) and wished to focus on their main NEWT requirements.

.oOo.

Willa sat there staring at the front of the classroom.

The sixth years had just finished their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Moody, and what they were taught, well it wasn't something that sat with her well.

"Willa?"

She heard the voice but didn't look over at where it came from. She couldn't if she was being honest. She was putting so much attention on keeping calm, not breaking down in tears, not losing her temper and most importantly, something not exploding in Moody's classroom after the demonstration that he just gave them.

She couldn't believe he did what he did, yes they were sixth years and had to learn about the Unforgivable Curses at some stage during their NEWT level course but to see it, to be able to visualise what each curse does when inflicted upon someone, she didn't like it.

She couldn't cope with being able to envision what Lilith, Frank, and Alice went through when they were tortured under the Cruciatus Curse for as long as they were.

She pressed her palms into her eye sockets hoping to remove the picture from her head, but she didn't think she would ever be able to extract it from her mind.

When she pulled her hands away, she saw Fred and George sitting in front of her. She had no idea how long they had been there, how long class had been over for and if the rest of their friends were waiting around for her.

"Are you alright?" they questioned once more, and she shook her head.

The twins didn't say anything; they walked around to her side of the desk where they both grabbed an arm and pulled her up, so she was standing.

The brothers shared a look, but nothing was said as Fred reached down and grabbed Willa's bag before they led her out of the classroom. They were a little annoyed that it seemed as though Moody didn't care about Willa's uneasy feeling over the lesson that they just had, but perhaps he didn't realise. They were her best friends which is why they noticed.

Fred and George led her towards Octavia's office, hoping that for one, she was in there and two, she could help fix whatever was going on in Willa's mind because they had never seen her like this and they were worried.

When they arrived, they were glad to see that Octavia was in there. It only took one look for her to realise something was seriously bothering her daughter. She removed her daughter from the twins' arms and sent them on their way, letting them know she would return Willa to the Gryffindor common room at some stage.

Willa blinked her eyes and looked around the room, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she took in where she was. She twisted around and spotted her mother pottering about doing something. She didn't remember how she got there; the last thing she could recall was being in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with Fred and George.

"Mummy?" she questioned softly, and Octavia looked up at her.

She gave her a smile before walking over and taking a seat beside her with two mugs in her hand and passed one over.

"What did you put in it?" Willa questioned as she studied the mug in front of her, she caught the slight motion of Octavia slipping something into her cup, and she was curious.

"Just a mild Calming Draught, the twins haven't brought you to me in years when something's bothered you, so I figured it was pretty bad," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded, happily drinking the coffee laced with Calming Draught, she just hoped it did soothe her mind.

Willa leant back and closed her eyes as she felt peace wash over her as the potion took effect, she was grateful for the twins knowing what to do in situations where they couldn't help.

Everyone knew the twins to be the pranksters and jokesters of Gryffindor, and yes at times they didn't always say the right thing because well they were boys and sometimes boys didn't understand how emotional girls could get.

Fred and George understood that at times despite them being such close friends with Willa and Emerson their whole lives and even being around Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Veronica as well that sometimes girls just needed other girls.

"What happened?" Octavia questioned, remaining patient as Willa took a while to respond.

Willa took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes closed tighter. "We had our first class with Moody. I understand that we have to learn about the Unforgivable Curses in our NEWT course, but I do not understand why we have to have a visual representations of how said curses work. All I could see in my head was Lilith, Frank, and Alice writhing around on the ground in place of the spider that Moody had in his hand." Willa explained, and she heard the sharp intake of breath her mother took, but she stayed silent waiting for a response.

She knew the war badly affected her mother, having heard more and more about what happened all those years ago as she got slightly older. She knew there was still more to learn, but she would ask it if the time called for it and for now, they were safe from Voldemort and his followers. Aside from the one incident at the World Cup, they were quiet within the Magical Community.

"I learnt about the Unforgivable Curses my seventh year from Fabien and Gideon Prewitt," Octavia spoke, and Willa opened her eyes and looked at her mother, no one ever spoke of Molly's late brothers. The only things anyone knew about them was that Fred and George reminded the adults a lot of the Prewitt brothers. "Yes, the last half of my seventh year Fabien and Gideon taught Defence Against the Dark Arts as a favour for Dumbledore as our previous Professor was found to be a Death Eater. Now we never had a visual representation of said curses like you said Moody has done, and honestly, I wish we did."

Willa was in shock. She stared at her mother trying to come up with any rational reason as to why her mother would approve of this.

"Why?" she questioned, unable to come up with anything.

"We were going into a war, my graduation was in the middle of it, and things only got worse after we graduated. Going against Death Eaters, we saw a few cases where the Unforgivable Curses were used, and the first time I saw the Imperius Curse I was shocked to see the reaction of the victim. Yes, I also understand a lot of Voldemort's followers claim to have been under the Imperius Curse, but I call hogwash on it." Octavia explained further, and it spiked Willa's curiosity, if this was the case how did so many get away with the claim?

"How did that work if it's the case?"

"Because some people were under the Imperius Curse and that aside Death Eaters wore masks, so there was no way for the Aurors to know who was and wasn't under the curse. That being said there are much more dangerous and lethal spells out there, it's just that those three are the oldest and most unforgivable. I believe there was a spell invented by a Death Eater during the war that I was inflicted with, it caused multiple cuts to appear on my body, and I had almost bled out. It was only by quick thinking on your father's part that maybe Regulus would know the counter-curse, it saved my life."

Willa frowned as she let her eyes roam over the skin that was visible of her mother, but there were no scars.

"The counter-curse removed any scars I would have had." Octavia quickly explained.

"But what about the people who fell victim to the curses, the ones who lost parents because of them? Harry lost his parents to the Killing Curse, and for some reason, he survived. Both Emerson and Neville lost parents because of the Cruciatus Curse; surely we aren't the only children of casualties from the war." Willa argued.

"No far from it baby, I believe many students had parents taken in the war. There may even be some Muggleborns as Death Eaters did kill Muggles. But what you have to understand is that Voldemort is still out there. He possessed Quirrell, and a teenage form of him returned and opened the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort will return at some point, and if Moody shows you exactly how the Unforgivable Curses work on people, then I'm all for it if it means you will go into a potential war prepared for what may happen. I don't want Voldemort to return or even for you to be a part of a war like I was but I want you to be prepared." Octavia continued, not even phased by the fact that her daughter was against this one aspect of her education.

"He could traumatise a number of students, what if Emerson or Neville have to sit through that?"

"It is a NEWT level topic, so they won't be since they are fifth and fourth years respectively. Yes, I said I wish I had seen the same curses in action. I also wish Moody had given everyone the option. I would have explained what was going to happen the following classes and told everyone who didn't wish to be present that they were welcome to leave and learn from a textbook and return when the topic was finished."

"So you'll be fine if I skive off Defence then?" Willa questioned, she wanted to make a joke, but she was still partially upset over what happened.

"No, I won't have a problem with it, but I am also not your Defence Professor," Octavia responded. "Now I will be having a word to both Moody and Dumbledore about this because as you kindly pointed out, you are not the only NEWT level student that is a victim of the war. You are welcome to continue to hide out in here until you feel better baby." Octavia leant over and softly kissed Willa's temple before she stood and left the room.

Willa continued to sit there for a bit after her mother left, thinking over what was just said to her.

It was when she was thinking about it that she realised something. If for some reason Voldemort had returned, and she went into a war blind about knowing how the Unforgivable Curses worked, and she saw one of her loved ones falling victim to it. She actually didn't know how she would react to seeing that, seeing one of her loved ones writhing on the ground in copious amounts of pain.

.oOo.

She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading the book Octavia had assigned for Care of Magical Creatures when someone launched themselves at her.

"Em?" she questioned, recognising the familiar hair of her sister.

Emerson didn't respond to Willa, just wrapped her arms around her and it was when Willa heard quiet sobs that she discovered that the other girl was, in fact, crying against her.

Willa stayed like that for a few moments, holding Emerson in her arms as she cried until she caught sight of Katie entering the common room.

"Oi, Katie." She called out and was glad when Katie turned and headed her way.

"Is she alright? She practically ran from class when Defence was over, barely holding her tears in during class." Katie spoke, and that was when it clicked in Willa's head, and she wasn't happy.

The Unforgivable Curses were meant to be a NEWT level topic, but it seemed as though Moody was also teaching it to the fifth years and she hoped to Merlin that the same subject wasn't taught to fourth years, how would Neville react?

"You learnt about the Unforgivables in Moody's class?" Willa questioned, and Katie nodded. "Have you seen Neville?"

"No sorry, but if I do, I will let him know you're looking for him."

"Thank you," Willa gave Katie a smile as the other girl turned and left.

"Come on, let's go find mum. Maybe what you need are some stories," Willa spoke, and Emerson nodded against her.

Willa had left Emerson in Octavia's office after she had fallen asleep from Octavia doing the same as what she did with her the previous day by giving her a cup of coffee laced with a Calming Draught. She wanted to search for Neville. She didn't want the younger wizard to go through the same traumatic event.

She finally found Neville sitting in the corner of the common room with his Herbology textbook in front of him. He looked up at her arrival. "Sorry, sorry. Bell told me you were looking for me, but I needed to get this done." Neville quickly apologised.

"It's fine, when is your first class with Moody?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow, everyone has been going on about how well he knows his stuff. I'm looking forward to his class." Neville explained, and Willa frowned.

"Please don't go, I promise to tutor you in anything you miss, but please promise me you won't go."

"Why?"

Willa hesitated, she didn't want to worry the boy unless it was necessary but she had no reason to believe that the fourth years would also be learning the same topic that the other years had.

"Please Nev, it wasn't the best for Em and I. I don't want to worry you in case you don't have the same class," Willa responded with the only thing she could think of. She knew it didn't work how she wanted it to when a frown appeared on his face.

"Where is Em?"

"Sleeping off a Calming Draught in mum's office, as I said the class wasn't exactly good for us. Please, Nev, don't go." Willa pleaded with him, but he didn't respond, just looked back down at his textbook.

"I have homework Willa," he spoke, dismissing the subject and she let out a sigh.

.oOo.

Willa sat there in the Great Hall slowly eating her dinner as her gaze focused on Emerson who was sitting further down the table where the other fifth years were. She was half paying attention to what Fred, George, and Lee were discussing. It seemed as though the twins had pulled Lee into help with the aging potion, hoping to get the Potion genius in on it to make sure it was brewed correctly.

She was still worried about Emerson. She had barely said three words all day, just nodded at everyone as she went through the motions.

She knew that Emerson would come around eventually, she just needed time to process what she had seen in Moody's classroom.

"Uhh…" Willa turned her head at the sound of Harry's voice and found both he and Ron standing there looking down at the group of sixth years. If Willa was honest, she didn't even know when Angelina, Alicia, and Veronica had joined them.

"Spit it out Potter," Willa spoke, teasing Harry for his nervous behaviour.

"So in defence today…" Harry started, but Willa held up her hand as she stood up.

"Got it, where is Neville?" she instantly responded.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Neville?" Ron argued, but Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Because Harry looks worried about something and mum's already given me and Em Calming Draughts after Moody's class. I was hoping you wouldn't see what we did, but you are obviously worried about Neville, now where is he?" Willa questioned once more, her gaze flicking to the twins as one of them put a hand on top of hers. "Harry," she spoke, her voice coming out as a growl.

"We saw him with Moody last," Harry responded, and Willa hung her head.

"So what, you didn't think to check that lovely invention that the twins gifted you with?" she snapped.

"Willa, calm down," Fred spoke, and she looked at him for a moment.

"You're attracting attention," George spoke, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"I don't care! Something is bothering Neville, and those two idiots won't tell me where he bloody is!" she yelled.

"Willa," Emerson's voice came from behind her, and she turned around to find the girl looking worried.

"Come on, let's go find Neville," She spoke softly and looped her arm with Emerson's as they left the Great Hall.

"You doing alright Em?" Willa questioned as they exited into the silent Entrance Hall as to not be overheard.

Emerson nodded at first and stayed mute, not responding to Willa's question despite knowing that she was causing the other girl to fret.

It wasn't until they were in the same corridor that housed the Fat Lady portrait that Emerson finally spoke breaking the quiet.

"I always knew that was what caused their madness, they sat the three of us down and explained what happened. That the Lestrange's and Crouch wanted information and believed Frank and Alice had it, mum was there because it was Frank's birthday. I know all this, I know that they were under the Cruciatus Curse for hours until they were finally found, I know this Willa. But I never once imagined what it looked like and seeing the poor defenceless spider…" Emerson trailed off, and she shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts.

"Frank and Alice were accomplished Aurors despite their age, we've heard this, we've seen their medals hanging in the library at Longbottom Manor."

"But mum?" Emerson questioned softly.

Except Willa didn't know how to respond, how even to make Emerson feel better without tarnishing the memory that Lilith left behind. "Even mum wishes they knew more."

Willa pulled away from Emerson when the girl didn't respond. Willa was worried about Emerson. She knew what she was like after Moody's class, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how Emerson or Neville felt.

She frowned at Emerson as she saw the tears build up in her eyes.

"Come on. Hopefully, Neville is in the common room," Willa spoke.

Emerson nodded and reached up and wiped at her eyes, being careful of her makeup before she headed towards the Fat Lady and spoke the password.

The two girls entered and saw Neville sitting in front of the fire with a plate of food in front of him. They were grateful that one of the professors had requested the elves bring him dinner, so he didn't have to sit in the Great Hall.

"Hi," he spoke as he noticed the two of them.

They walked and sat themselves down on either side of Neville and helped themselves to the fruit they had sent up as dessert.

"Unforgivable Curses?" Emerson questioned, and he nodded, looking back at the fire.

"Moody gave me this book though, said he thought I would enjoy it because Professor Sprout says I'm really good at Herbology," Neville spoke as he lifted up the book and Willa grabbed it.

"You and your books," Emerson teased.

All Willa did was smile, if this were any other situation, Willa would have defended herself against Emerson's comment, but she was grateful to see that Emerson's usual attitude was slowly returning.

Willa sat there and flipped through the book that Neville was given, noting that this was a highly complex Herbology textbook, it didn't even mention the traditional plants that they come across in their education.

She could hear the conversation going between Neville and Emerson, there was a connection that they shared, and it made them close.

They had become closer when Augusta finally relented and decided that Neville was old enough to find out what really happened to his parents, to Lilith as well. Just like everything else regarding the war, they weren't given the full details but just enough to understand as to why they didn't know when they younger.

She knew the two of them visited St Mungo's whenever they could, spent as much time as they could with their respective parents.

She finally looked up at them as she heard her name. "Yes?"

"Are you alright with what Moody taught us all?" Emerson questioned, and Willa looked back down at the book for a moment before she closed it and handed it back to Neville knowing he would enjoy it much more than she would.

"I'm not attending his class anytime soon, Fred and George are going to tell me when Moody has dropped this whole topic of Unforgivable Curses and the girls said they would share their notes," Willa explained, but she could tell that Emerson wasn't completely convinced. "I will be fine Em, I passed my OWLs and have taken on a fuller load than most. As long as we have a competent Professor next year, I will be fine."

"What does Snow say?" Emerson questioned, and Neville let out a laugh.

"Come on Em, since when does Willa get permission for anything," Neville responded, and Willa couldn't help but laugh either.

"Remember Neville, she's a Prefect, she's on the dark side now," Willa responded, and it just ended up with Neville looking between the two of them before he let out a gasp.

"How could you!" he exclaimed, and it caused them all to let out a laugh. "Thank you both for checking up on me, but I will be fine. I'm going to head up to my dorm." Neville gave them both a hug before he stood up and left.

"So Neville claims he is going to be okay, are you?" Willa questioned as she looked at Emerson.

Willa had a feeling that Neville coped with the loss of his parents a little bit easier then Emerson did with the loss of her mother. Emerson had some memories with Lilith while Neville didn't, he had only seen pictures and heard stories.

"With time Willa. Just like it took time for you to come to your senses regarding Padfoot," Emerson spoke, a smile gracing her face.

"I'm glad Em," Willa spoke with a smile not even taking the bait that Emerson laid out in regards to her father.

.oOo.

It was Friday night, and as usual, the Great Hall was at its peak noise level. All of the students excited for the upcoming weekend as they tried to find out what their plans were.

Octavia was running late for dinner, having to stay out on the grounds and tend to some of the creatures she had brought for her NEWTs classes.

"Why have I heard that you have taken your sixth years into the Black Lake?" Minerva questioned as Octavia took her seat at the table beside the older witch.

"It's a part of my course for NEWTs," Octavia responded with a smirk on her face.

"We also asked you to hold off on that particular subject until later in the year because the second task is that exact thing, have you seen something?" Minerva questioned, and Octavia looked over at her.

"Not about that particular task, so I may have pushed forward a NEWTs topic, so the Hogwarts Champion has an edge when it comes to the Tournament, what is so wrong with that?" Octavia argued, a sly smile on her face and she wasn't even bothered by the look her old Transfiguration Professor and Head of House gave her.

"You haven't seen any of the Tournament, you've just seen who the Hogwarts Champion is," Minerva stated.

A frown appeared on Octavia's face before she looked over at where Harry Potter was sitting with his friends, "Correction, Champions."

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

"I did, and he believes he has changed that particular event with the hiring of Moody. I've changed the future before, I've changed the things I've seen. I prevented my brother from dying, I no longer see Willa off to Hogwarts every year, and Emerson's name isn't the same as I first heard it. I may have changed this as well."

"But you're still cautious since you also didn't manage to keep James and Lily alive." McGonagall pointed out, and Octavia nodded.

"I've been told that some people die for the greater good, I'm convincing myself that is the case with those two. Regardless of Harry's unhappy placement with the Dursley's, I'm hoping that James and Lily sacrificed themselves to keep him alive, to give him the life that they wanted for him."

"You would have done the same thing for Willa."

"She fights me on the whole protection thing, she spent a month with Amycus, she actually had to spend time around my mother." Octavia snapped, "Sorry," she quickly apologised.

"It's fine, you had a harsh upbringing, and I wouldn't bestow that upon anyone, but surely Willa knows the truth and as such to be cautious around your mother?" Minerva questioned, and Octavia nodded, looking at the witch beside her. "So is the other champion one of our lions?"

Octavia let out a laugh but refused to respond, she didn't even tell Dumbledore who the Hogwarts Champion was with fear of jinxing it, but she was truly happy for Cedric Diggory, and she just hoped that with bringing Moody to Hogwarts that Harry was safe.

Because if she was honest, she had no idea how her daughter would handle having to choose between her boyfriend and godbrother to root for.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to YumiKnowsBest and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	55. The Delegations Arrive

Chapter 54: The Delegations Arrive

It was the morning of the day that the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were due to arrive and the Professors had gone into overdrive to make sure that they were seen at their finest. The Great Hall had been decorated overnight. The students were given a display of silk banners hanging on the walls with each of them representing one of the Hogwarts Houses while there was a large silk banner behind the Professor's table with Hogwarts coat of arms in the middle of it.

"What's going on with Fred and George?" Angelina questioned, and Willa looked down at the table at where her two best friends were sitting away from the rest of the group.

The girls had said over the last few weeks that the twins hadn't been their usual selves, even Lee had admitted as such, but Willa didn't tell them what was going on because it wasn't her place.

"They're just taking care of business," Willa responded, it had become her usual answer to the inquiries.

"What kind of business?" Veronica asked, and Willa finally looked back at her friends.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Weasley Wizard Wheezes does it?" Alicia questioned, and at once they all looked at Lee.

"Hey just because I share a dorm with them doesn't mean I know anything," he defended himself, and they all switched back to Willa.

Willa shrugged and looked back at her breakfast as she ignored the questions that came from her friends, it wasn't her place to tell them what was going on with the twins.

She knew that they were attempting to write the perfect letter to Ludo Bagman after he had ripped them off of their winnings for the Quidditch World Cup. They had hoped that Bagman didn't realise the mistake he made, but Willa didn't have the heart to tell them that he definitely knew what he was doing.

Rumours were going around as to what really happened for him to retire from the English National Quidditch Team as abruptly as he did despite all the reporters stating he still had a few good years left in him. He was at the top of his game when he split from the English Team, and it disappointed many people.

"Willa," Angelina spoke, concern coming through in her voice. Willa peeked a look at her friends, and they all looked equally as worried.

"Yes?"

"They are alright, aren't they? They haven't gotten themselves in a lot of trouble?" Alicia questioned.

"No, don't be ridiculous. They are perfectly fine, there have just been some…hiccups, I suppose when it comes to their business Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Willa explained, and they all nodded and looked down the table at where Fred and George were sitting.

"Hang on, why do the fourth years get to sit with them?" Lee questioned, unhappy with the development.

"Please, like they had a say about them being bombarded. If they had no problem with the company they would have sat with us," Willa argued hoping to defend the twins.

Nothing else was said on the topic as it was quickly changed to the Triwizard Tournament and the delegates that were set to arrive from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang that afternoon.

Willa kept a smile on her face as she listened to their conversations. They were looking around at the potential seventh years and rare sixth years that were already seventeen that were going to put their names down to be Hogwarts Champion.

"How's the potion coming along?" Veronica questioned.

"It's almost ready. We just need to add the last ingredient this afternoon. I have a free period and as such will go and add the last ingredient before cooling it and placing them in phials," Willa explained before she twisted and looked at Lee. "Are you sure you don't want any?" she questioned, a raised eyebrow and smirk etched on her face.

Lee had agreed from the beginning to help them create the potion, hoping that between the four of them they could successfully brew the potion. And they had, after four attempts so far. None of them had realised just how advanced the potion was. So far this time it seemed to be perfect, and they would be able to take the potion to age just enough to appear to be seventeen.

"No way, this is all on you and the twins if it goes horribly wrong," he responded with a smirk.

"Please," she flicked her hair over her shoulder, it changing to long blonde locks and they all let out a laugh. "as if, I believe I am incredibly smart I could do no wrong."

"But yet you still haven't attempted the Animagus transformation," Emerson pointed out as she and Katie took a seat at the table.

Willa turned and looked at the girl, her eyes narrowing as she did while everyone else seemed to be recovering from the food they had choked on as Emerson spoke.

"You what?" Alicia spluttered.

Willa turned and looked at her friends, giving them all an innocent looking smile. "Nothing, Emerson has no idea what she's on about. Why would I even attempt something so dangerous and illegal?" she spoke before she stood up from the table. "I'll see you all in class."

Willa walked down the length of the Gryffindor table before leaving the Great Hall and making her way to the large doors that led outside. Emerson bringing up the Animagus transformation reminded her of a conversation she had with everyone around her, but also something she hadn't thought of in such a long time.

Remus had told her to at least wait until she graduated from Hogwarts before even considering to attempt the transformation, but then again she was eleven at the time. She wondered if his opinion on the matter was still the same. She was sixteen, and her parents and their friends had successfully accomplished the transformation at age fourteen.

Emerson had begged her to go to her mother at least. She didn't care if she was doing it behind the Ministry's back or even McGonagall's, she just wanted Willa to go to Octavia to make sure nothing went wrong. Willa was the only one that would be going through the process, and Emerson worried as to what could go wrong while she was alone.

Willa was halfway towards the greenhouses where she hoped she would be able to steal a mandrake leaf. The only thing she had managed to find out from the minimal books within the Library that contained the process was that it began with keeping a mandrake leaf under the person's tongue for a whole moon cycle.

She stopped as she heard a crunch behind her and she spun around to find Cedric standing there. She gave him a smile before walking towards him.

"Are you stalking me?" she teased with the smile still placed on her face.

"Yes, yes I am," he claimed before leaning down and softly kissing her.

"Now why are you stalking me?" she questioned as she pulled away from the kiss, not wanting it to go much longer than it already was.

She might have come a long way in her relationship with Cedric and her need to keep their relationship private. It didn't matter if everyone within the Castle knew that they were dating whether they cared or not but it still didn't remove the uneasy feeling she had when it came to public displays of affection. She had relented and allowed the chaste kiss here and there as well as hand-holding, but she couldn't bring herself to do much else like the others around the Castle were doing.

"Why are you heading towards the Greenhouses when I know you don't have Herbology, at all today. Actually, when I think about it, you don't take Herbology," Cedric spoke, a slight scolding tone to his voice but she just grinned at him.

"Why Mr. Perfect Hufflepuff Prefect, am I not allowed to visit the plants?" she questioned.

"Which ones are you planning on killing?" he retorted and she looked offended at his comment.

"If you must know I was planning on seeing if Sprout had any Mandrakes," she responded before turning on her heel and heading towards the Greenhouses as Cedric let out a laugh.

"Oh come on Willa, despite your brilliance you can't keep a plant alive to save your life, I also believe that's why you don't have an owl or cat?" he teased, not bothered by the look on her face.

"I don't have an owl or cat because they're common pets," Willa muttered.

"What Miles isn't enough?" Cedric spoke, letting out a laugh.

"He would be insulted by that claim," Willa responded as she turned and looked at Cedric, but all he did was flash her a smile and follow her inside the Greenhouse.

"Now why are you after Mandrakes? They're pretty dangerous, oh god you aren't planning anything with them are you?" he questioned.

"Merlin no, have some faith. I just need some of their leaves," Willa responded turning back to face the wide open space, all she needed was a couple of leaves. She was unsure as to how many she truly needed and how long they would last, there was also the part as to if she would be able to keep a single Mandrake leaf under her tongue for a whole month.

"I really want to know what you could possibly use the leaves for, but honestly after all this time, I should know better than to ask such stupid questions like that. The answer will likely get me in trouble."

Willa let out a laugh at his comment, "you aren't learning if you followed me in here. What if I cause you to receive your second detention?"

"Please the only person that will catch us in here is Professor Sprout, and she loves me."

Willa turned and faced Cedric, quickly noticing the smug grin on his face, and she shook her head, she knew it was true. Each Head of House favoured their own in their own way. Snape was known for giving a large number of house points to his snakes, Sprout rarely gave her badgers detention, Flitwick seemed to give extra points to his eagles when they answered one of his questions and McGonagall was somewhat lenient in regards to punishment on her lions because Willa honestly believed that after all the stupid stunts that Harry and his friends had pulled they should have been expelled, or dead.

Who the hell happily goes into an Acromantula den? Do they honestly have no sense of fear? Even Willa wasn't that stupid.

"Come on Willa. We have Transfiguration soon. Professor McGonagall will have our heads if we're late." Cedric spoke, and Willa waved him off.

"All I need is a couple of Mandrake leaves, either you help or leave." Willa heard Cedric let out a sigh and when she looked over her shoulder, she quickly noticed that he was searching the Greenhouse for the elusive Mandrakes as well.

"Found them," Cedric called out.

Willa turned around but she was unable to see him, he was buried behind the large plants in the Greenhouse, and she went on the search for him, finally finding him in the back corner.

"How many do you need?" he questioned, and she shrugged at first.

She still really didn't know how many she needed but was unsure as to if she would be able to sneak down here again. She wanted these now. She figured if she could have them then come the New Moon in early November she would be able to place the leaf under tongue and go through until the following New Moon.

"Four?" she spoke, but she knew it sounded like a question, the shake of Cedric's head made her realise he caught it as well but he still picked up the pruning shears and cut off four Mandrake leaves before placing them in a jar for her.

Cedric handed her the jar, "they will last two weeks Willa, two weeks only after that they become poisonous, so please keep that in mind for whatever you are planning," he spoke as he clasped his hands over hers.

"I will keep that in mind, but what if I need more after two weeks?" she questioned, and she could see the frustration on Cedric's face.

"Come to me, don't come sneaking in here. You don't know what plants Professor Sprout could have in here for just a day. It's why whenever she has to leave all of a sudden we do as well," he responded hoping she would agree with him and she nodded, leaning up and softly kissing him.

"Promise," she gave him a smile before pulling away and placing the jar in her bag. "Come on we have Transfiguration or are you planning on skiving off?" she teased, but it just earned a laugh from him before he caught up and laced his fingers through hers.

.oOo.

Willa lifted the phials up and held them towards the light, giving them a light shake allowing her to inspect the colour. She hoped it was the right shade of green that would let her and the twins to ingest just a small amount.

Pleased with the results she saw she placed a charm around the phials making them unbreakable before putting them in her bag along with the jar that contained the mandrake leaves. With one task done in her free period, she had one more to go before everyone was requested down to meet the delegates that would be arriving that afternoon.

She emptied the lot before throwing the blanket back over the spare cauldron that the twins had hidden within the empty classroom before she left in search of her mother.

Octavia's office was Willa's first stop. She hoped that her mother was in there and not some other part of the Castle because with Harry in class she was unable to grab the map to help her locate her mother.

"Hi mum," she chirped as soon as the door opened, flashing her mother a rather broad smile.

Octavia stood in the door and leant slightly to the left just enough to prevent Willa from entering. "I had a class with you yesterday what could you possibly have to talk to me about?" Octavia had a smirk on her face as she spoke.

"Yes and what a fascinating class that truly was, you know I never knew just how interesting unicorns are," Willa responded cheekily.

"What could my darling non-troublemaker daughter want from me, an hour before we have to meet downstairs for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive?" Octavia responded, and Willa grinned, she enjoyed these banters with her mother.

"Depends, we could have this conversation out here in the hall or in your office where the walls don't have ears?" Willa questioned.

Octavia stood up straight and allowed Willa to enter the room, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight. It seemed as though as Octavia stood, she had cast some magic and put actual ears on the walls of her office.

"You think you're so funny," Willa responded when she had calmed down, but her mother just grinned at her before the ears disappeared.

"What did you want to talk about baby?" Octavia questioned as she walked over and took a seat at her desk, going back to her marking.

"Ooo, is one of those mine?" Willa questioned as she walked over and stood over her mother's desk, looking through the essays resting on the desk in search of her own.

"Please, like I would readily leave yours out or even if I did, graded at that," Octavia responded, and Willa let out a sigh before taking a seat and pulling out the jar of Mandrake leaves.

She sat there and watched as her mother looked at the jar before glancing back at her. "Are you gifting me with a jar of leaves? That is a little immature considering you gave me a jar of dirt when you were four."

"Sand, it was sand," Willa defended herself. "But no, these aren't for you. Surely you recognise Mandrake leaves?" she questioned and watched as realisation set in her mother's face as she leant back in her chair.

"Why are you here Willa?" Octavia questioned once more, hoping to get the truth from her daughter.

Willa smiled at her, hoping that she would take one of her propositions. "Now I will be starting the Animagus transformation but I have one slight problem, none of the books within the library contains the complete process and I cannot owl order any of the books without alerting the Ministry. So either I do with sketchy back channels that I am sure Amycus or Leighton could easily hook me up with and potentially endanger myself, or you help me along the way."

"Why would Amycus or Leighton do anything that would endanger you?" Octavia pointed out, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"One letter to Borgin & Burkes from a Black, I'm sure they will comply."

A growl came from Octavia but Willa didn't budge, she stared at her mother.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Octavia snapped. "Things could go seriously wrong if you do one step incorrectly."

"You all did it before," Willa argued.

She hated that her mother was preventing her from doing something that her parents had done and they were even younger than what she was.

"Exactly and we were stupid to do something like that, and we're lucky that nothing seriously went wrong."

"Then help me, talk me through the transformation. The only thing I know is that I have to have a Mandrake leaf under my tongue for a full moon cycle, there is a new moon in a couple of days." Willa spoke, slightly begging her mother.

She wanted to do this. She wanted to become an Animagus just like her parents were. She didn't know how to explain fully, but she had always had this want and need to become an Animagus, but everyone just kept saying to wait until she was older and now she was only months away from turning seventeen and being classified as an adult.

"Why?" was all Octavia questioned.

"I grew up hearing stories about Dreamers of the past, of learning about them. The one thing that they all have between them is that they are all Animagi, including you. I've always had this want to become one as well." Willa explained, and Octavia let out a sigh.

"I told you to wait until you're seventeen."

"And Moony said when I graduate. It took you all two years to finish it, what makes you think I won't take just as long?" Willa spoke.

She knew the process could take a while, while her mother was the youngest on record to complete the transformation there was a part of her that was hoping to be the quickest. She already did the meditation. She had heard from her mother that they all did meditation as students and it was funny to imagine both Sirius and James so focused on sitting still for so long. Octavia never said it was part of the process but why else would they all partake in it?

"Fine," Octavia spoke, sounding incredibly frustrated. "But you will come to me every step of the way. I will not let you do this behind my back. On the day of the New Moon, you will put your Mandrake leaf in your mouth, and I will begin the first potion, you will come to me as soon as the moon cycle is over to add it to the potion allowing you to take it. I won't brew your next one until you are ready."

Willa looked at her mother for barely a second before she let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Alright so here are the basic steps for the transformation process. First you have a Mandrake leaf under your tongue for a moon cycle, second, you have to take a potion with your added Mandrake leaf for six months on every Full Moon."

"Six months?" Willa cried out, cutting out her mother. This didn't sound too good. The potions would take her until the end of the school year.

"Yes, six months, now after that is when the meditation begins and will continue to go until your dreams are filled with animals. It won't be random animals though; mine were filled with canines and felines. Once you start having your dreams you are ready for the final potion." Octavia finished explaining Willa nodded.

Willa didn't realise just how long the process was to become an Animagus. She thought it would be quick and easy. A month with the leaf under her tongue, maybe a potion or two and then she would become an Animagus.

"It's much longer than I thought it would be," she responded, and Octavia let out a laugh.

"What thought it would be quick and easy? It took us two years Willa and even then we had some bumps along the way," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded. "Now we should be heading downstairs. They should be arriving soon enough."

.oOo.

The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived, and everyone was sitting in the Great Hal. It seemed as though the students belonging to Beauxbatons had joined the Ravenclaws at their table while Durmstrang had joined the Slytherins.

Dumbledore hadn't said much before he invited everyone to begin eating but as the food appeared Willa was too busy staring up at the Professor's table where there were still two empty seats.

"Willa there is Bouillabaisse," Emerson spoke, and when Willa finally looked at her friends, she smiled at the sight of her favourite French dish.

"Yum," she claimed before helping herself to a large serving. "Why can't the elves cook this stuff more often?" she questioned no one in particular while her friends burst out laughing.

"You two spend too much time in France," Angelina huffed.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Alicia teased.

"I really want to throw a bread roll at you right now," she grumbled.

The attention of the group, mainly the boys, shifted towards a girl that strode past them with silvery long blonde hair who wore the Beauxbatons uniform.

Willa let out a cough, "if you three have finished ogling the Veela."

A blush swept across the face of all three boys that had their attention pulled and when they looked back at their friends, they were all sniggering, except for Veronica who didn't understand what was happening and instead she had a frown on her face.

"Are you alright Ronnie?" Lee questioned, looking across the table at the Muggleborn but she narrowed her eyes before looking down at her plate.

Willa was confused by what was happening and looked across at Emerson, but she just shook her head. It made Willa question as to if she was missing something vital when it came to her friends.

"Owe," Willa exclaimed as she bent down and rubbed her shin, she looked up and noticed the look Fred was giving George. She had a feeling Fred, who was sitting next to Emerson, was meant to kick George who was to her left. "Prat you just kicked me."

"Sorry but look who claimed the empty seats," he spoke, and they all looked up at the Professor's table to notice that Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Snr had just arrived and made their way up there.

"Is that Ludo Bagman?" Katie questioned.

"Who?" Veronica responded.

"He used to play Quidditch professionally back in the day, but now he is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Lee explained.

"And the other guy?" Veronica questioned.

"Barty Crouch Snr," Willa snarled, and they all looked at her in shock.

"What's her problem with Crouch?" Angelina questioned, and no one spoke at first.

Willa stabbed the food on her plate with her fork and refused to answer, just shoveled the food in her mouth to prevent her from having to speak.

"He's the reason her father never received a trial," Emerson responded, answering the question that Willa refused too.

Willa and Emerson had only told Fred and George the truth about what happened back in June and the information that was revealed regarding what happened between Sirius and Peter, but they hadn't told the rest of their friends, deciding it was better if they didn't.

No one said anything about what happened with Sirius the previous year. They were unsure as to if Willa was still angry about the whole thing, but now with this one bit of information, it made them all realise she had gone back to loving her father once more, even without her saying otherwise.

"Crouch was in charge of a lot of the Death Eater trials after You-Know-Who was defeated, the rumour was he was in line to be the next Minister of Magic," Fred explained.

"But his son was found to be a Death Eater, ruined his chances," George continued, and Veronica nodded, the only one who didn't know the information.

"Does your mother feel the same in regards to him?" Angelina questioned.

Willa didn't respond, but she did look up at the Professor's table and looked at Octavia. Her mother looked as calm as ever and almost as if she didn't seem entirely annoyed at who had joined them at the table.

Although Willa did wonder what would happen if Crouch was positioned closer to Octavia instead of the complete opposite side of the table, or was that the intended purpose? Dumbledore knew what would happen if those two were in proximity.

"I would assume so," Willa responded softly.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to NightShadow011, YumiKnowsBest, bookdragonslayer and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	56. The Four Champions

Chapter 55: The Four Champions

Willa was sitting there in the Gryffindor common room waiting for the rest of her friends to arrive after the feast.

She had slipped from the Great Hall as soon as she could. She didn't want to get stuck waiting around while all the fans of Victor Krum blocked the doorway with hopes of getting a peek at him or even his autograph. It was like they didn't realise that he would be spending the year with them at Hogwarts and didn't necessarily need to annoy him his first night there.

Her friends finally made an appearance in the common room, the twins whispering something to Ron and Harry before the fourth years headed up the stairs to their dorm.

In fact, Willa was surprised that most of the Gryffindor students headed up to their dorms. Generally, on Friday nights, the Gryffindor common room was abuzz, the students staying up later because of the following weekend.

"Did I miss something by leaving so quickly? Why is everyone going to bed so early?" Willa questioned, looking at her friends one by one.

"No, nothing. It's more most people are hoping to get a good night's sleep so they can be up early and in the Great Hall to see who puts their name in the Goblet." Emerson explained, and Willa nodded, making herself comfortable.

"Boring," Willa spoke with a fake yawn. "Oh speaking of the Goblet and the ridiculous Age Line, I have our potions," she leant over and pulled the phials from her bag before handing the twins' one each and holding a fourth up for Lee. "Last chance Jordan."

"Nope, not entering but I am planning on getting an early night. I was up early this morning finishing off that essay for Sprout. Goodnight," Lee spoke before he stood up and left them. It wasn't long until Fred and George followed suit.

Willa wanted to take advantage of the boys being gone by questioning what happened during dinner between Lee and Veronica. "So I have to ask, why did Ronnie get upset with Lee being like every other male and staring at the Veela?"

"What's a Veela?" she questioned instead.

"Basically the most attractive people on the face of the earth," Emerson responded.

"Okay, but why did Lee and the twins stare at that one girl like they did?"

"Because it's the way Veela are, there is an allure about them that attracts the opposite sex. It takes a lot of restraint on one's part to not fall to temptation," Willa explained further, and Veronica nodded as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "What am I missing?"

"She fancies Lee," Alicia questioned, only to be shot a glare from Veronica. "Oh come on, Willa isn't going to tell anyone. She kept her crush on Cedric quiet for months."

"Ronnie, nearly every male at Hogwarts will be affected by the Veela at some point over the coming months, even Cedric will and I can't hold that against him because it's the power of the Veela," Willa spoke hoping to ease the concern that the Muggleborn had.

"Willa's right Ronnie, stick with your plan and ask Lee to our first Hogsmeade weekend. Just because he notices a Veela doesn't mean he wants anything to do with her," Emerson added in and Veronica smiled at them both.

"Alright, so I know who Emerson and Ronnie both fancy, what about you two?" Willa questioned looking at Angelina and Alicia.

"No one," Angelina responded.

"Can I say Oliver Wood just to get a rise out of Willa?" Alicia spoke, teasing the girl.

"No, Merlins pants no!" Willa yelled. "He's graduated, we do not speak that vile name ever again." Everyone broke out into laughter at Willa's outburst.

"So I've decided to put my name in the Goblet," Angelina spoke, and they all looked at her.

"Hopefully you get picked over these three idiots attempting to be seventeen," Katie spoke, and Willa pretended to be hurt.

"Hey if it's not me I will be happy to see a fellow Gryffindor be the Hogwarts Champion," Willa spoke with a smile.

"Not even Cedric? He's putting his name in isn't he?" Angelina questioned quickly.

"Yeah he is, but I would rather see a Gryffindor representing Hogwarts first, if Cedric is chosen of course I would happy for him, but house pride comes first," Willa explained with a smile.

"Come on, let's get some sleep so we can be up early like everyone else in the Castle to see who puts their name in to be a Champion," Veronica spoke as she stood up and they all looked.

"Yes Miss Prefect," they mocked, and she glared at them before turning and heading up the stairs.

They all let out a laugh before they stood up themselves and headed up to their dorms to get some sleep as Veronica suggested. They all knew she wouldn't be angry because they had been doing the same thing to Lee and it wouldn't be long until they do with Emerson as well.

.oOo.

Willa woke up the following morning and hastily got dressed before rushing down the stairs to meet with the twins. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Lee was standing with them while Fred and George each had smug grins on their faces.

"So Lee caved," Fred pointed out.

"Lucky I didn't throw this out then," Willa spoke as she pulled out the phial she had brought down with her with hopes that Lee would change his mind and she handed it over.

"Alright then, let's head downstairs and take this baby," George spoke, and the four of them began making their way downstairs.

The four of them entered the Great Hall and walked over to where they caught sight of the three particular fourth years that had been curious about what they were attempting to do since the beginning of the term.

"Godric, imagine the look on McGonagall's face if one of us becomes the champion," Willa spoke, and the others let out a laugh and the three-fourth years turned to look at them.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper. "Just taken it."

"What?" Ron questioned.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," Fred responded.

"One drop each," George spoke as he rubbed his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"Some more than others," Willa cut in, her being the youngest of the group needed more than the others, and Lee only missed out by a few weeks.

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between us if one of us wins," Lee explained with a broad grin on his face.

Willa hadn't heard that part, but then again she planned on giving her winnings to the twins if she won.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know. I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this," Hermione responded warningly.

But they just ignored her.

"Ready?" Fred spoke.

It was agreed that Fred was going first. He pulled out the slip of parchment that had his name on it before he walked towards the edge of the line and stood for a moment almost as if he was building anticipation about what he was going to do before he stepped over the line.

It seemed as though it worked and in unison, Willa and George took a step forward following after Fred as they let out a yell of triumph. But before any of them could put their names in the Goblet and before Lee could join them, there was a loud sizzling sound and the three of them were hurled from the golden circle and landed with a loud thud ten feet from where they were initially standing.

Willa stood up as there was a loud popping noise echoing through the hall and at first she thought it was one of her joints as she stretched out but then the Great Hall erupted in laughter, and she looked at the twins to notice that they had sprouted long identical white beards. It also didn't take long for her to realise she was sporting a beard as well.

"I did warn you," a deep voice spoke sounding amused and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore arriving.

They left after Dumbledore had suggested they head towards the Hospital Wing for Pomfrey to remove their beards. Lee followed them the whole way howling with laughter.

"You're just jealous you don't have your own beard Lee," Fred spoke with a grin.

"You're right but I would never look as good as Willa does with hers," Lee responded with a smirk.

Willa didn't say anything, just ran her fingers through her beard. "You know this is rather relaxing, maybe I should keep it," she spoke softly, and the others shook their heads continuing with their path to the Hospital Wing.

"Willa, wait," a voice came from behind them, and they turned around to find Cedric chasing after them, but he quickly stopped and broke down in laughter at the sight of the three.

"You enjoying the show there Ced?" Willa questioned, and he quickly sobered up before stepping closer to her.

"I really am, this is downright hilarious." He grinned at her.

"Do I get a kiss?" she questioned innocently.

Cedric raised an eyebrow at her, unsure as to what she was getting at. "With that beard, Merlin no Willa," he responded, and she shrugged.

"Come on then Mister Perfect Hufflepuff Prefect you can accompany your girlfriend to the Hospital Wing," Willa reached out and linked her hand with Cedric's before they continued along down the corridor to catch up with the twins and Lee.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there in the Shrieking Shack with a glare on her face as she looked at her husband. "You're risking so much by being here!" she yelled.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm worried about Harry, I spent the last year out here in the forest, and I can do it again."

"Like hell you are, you were starving yourself out here in the forest. There are no Dementors, and it seems that because of the tournament the search for you has backed off a little, come and stay in the Castle with me where you can be fed properly, and I can make sure you don't do anything stupid," Octavia suggested.

"No Snow, I can't do that and risk your safety."

"There is nothing to it, Dumbledore knows the truth and trusts us. Please Pads, or I will tell Dromeda you're ruining all the hard work she put into returning you back to health."

"You wouldn't," Sirius spoke with a glare on his face as he stepped away from Octavia.

"Pads, you've only been out a year and the potions Dromeda gave you over the summer are a small step in the long recovery you have. Twelve years around Dementors can have a nasty effect, please," Octavia spoke softly, and a sigh came from Sirius before he stood back in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright fine, anything for you but this is incredibly risky."

"So was spending every Full Moon with a werewolf like we did when we were fifteen," Octavia pointed out, and Sirius let out a laugh. "Now quickly transform, and we'll head up to the Castle, I have to go visit your daughter to see what she has gotten herself into this time."

Sirius pulled away and gave Octavia a strange look, "my daughter?" he questioned wearily.

"Yes, I was on my way out here when I was informed that Willa has done something and ended up in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh Snow, you were the one that always ended up in the Hospital Wing, she's all yours," Sirius responded teasingly, and Octavia held up the collar.

"Careful or I will make it pink."

A growl came from the dog Sirius had transformed into, but Octavia didn't pay it any attention as she knelt down and put the collar around his neck, "who's a good boy?" she cooed while giving him a scratch behind the ear.

The black dog growled once he realised what just happened and Octavia let out a laugh.

.oOo.

Willa sat there on the bed in the Hospital Wing, ignoring the look Cedric gave her as she continued to run her fingers through her beard. She had even morphed her hair, so it was long and white to match.

"I could almost pass as Dumbledore," she mused while looking over at Fred and George and they let out a laugh.

"Oh the things we could get away with while walking around with Dumbledore in the middle of the night," Fred spoke, looking up at the ceiling as if he was looking into the distance attempting to plan.

"Please five years, and you haven't impersonated a Professor, I don't think you'll start now," Cedric pointed out, and Willa looked up at him.

"I think I would make a cute Dumbledore."

"I think you're rather cute looking like yourself," Cedric responded, and Willa grinned.

"Mum never had a problem with me changing my looks and looking like other people, she just never wanted me to impersonate someone else," Willa explained, her hair going back to normal.

"Yes but I do believe that beard is impersonating Dumbledore don't you think?" Octavia's voice echoed throughout the wing as the doors were opened.

Willa looked over at her mother, her eyes going wide at the sight of the black dog following Octavia.

"Aging Potion mixed with an Age Line," George explained, and Octavia nodded.

"I see, I do hope when I'm older my beard is as magnificent as yours Willa," Octavia mused.

"Please mum, you can only wish," Willa spoke with a large grin, looking down at the dog as it jumped up on her bed and curled up at her feet.

"Miss Black, what are you doing with a dog in here?" Pomfrey called out, noticing the dog from the other side of the room where she was working on removing Aaron Summers', a fifth year Hufflepuff, beard.

"Sorry Poppy but the dog is mine, followed me up here when I came to check on Willa. I can assure you that Snuffles is well trained and will not cause any problems," Octavia spoke.

"Snuffles?" Fred and George choked out, howling with laughter much like Lee was earlier. Everyone who had no idea as to who Snuffles was looked confused as to why they were laughing.

But the black dog in question turned his head and bared his teeth at the twins. Willa leant down and flicked the dog on top of the nose, "be nice," she warned him.

"When did you get a dog, Willa?" Cedric questioned, and Willa looked at her mother for a second before at Cedric.

"Mum picked him up at the beginning of the summer, she said she wanted a companion, and I just say she is getting herself ready for when I move out," Willa responded, a smirk on her face as she lightly teased her mother.

"And who chose the name Snuffles? I would have thought Rocky or something a little more masculine because you know it is a boy dog," Cedric argued.

"It's a boy dog?" Willa questioned in shock and Cedric rolled his eyes at her antics. "You remember Emilia? She came up with the name, and it stuck, he doesn't answer to anything else now."

"I see. Look I have to go, I promised Eric I would help him with Potions before tonight, you are coming aren't you?" Cedric questioned, and Willa looked down at her lap.

"Unfortunately given the nature of tonight's feast Willa will have to be in attendance," Octavia spoke, and Willa's gaze snapped up and stared at her mother.

Willa wasn't planning on attending the Halloween Feast tonight, in fact, she hadn't even thought about how it was going to go if she had succeeded in putting her name in the Goblet. She didn't like attending the Halloween Feasts, and she wasn't going to start now.

"No," Willa responded harshly while looking at her mother.

The black dog shifted up the bed and nuzzled his head against Willa's leg, but she paid him no attention as she continued to look at her mother.

"Please Willa," Cedric spoke softly, pulling her gaze to him. "It would mean a lot that you are there for support, I know Angelina has put her name in as well, you don't want to support us both?"

Willa let out a sigh, "fine. I will be there tonight."

"Thank you," Cedric whispered before he leant down and gave her a chaste kiss before he turned and left.

Willa glared at the growling dog as he watched Cedric leave, "that's enough from you," Octavia snapped.

Willa couldn't help but laugh as a whimper came from the dog before he curled up once more at the foot of the bed. She looked up at her mother.

"It isn't a normal feast tonight; tonight is all about the Triwizard Tournament. Also, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang don't celebrate Halloween like we do, they put a large focus on the Winter Solstice." Octavia explained, and Willa merely nodded, curling up in the bed. "You'll be alright for one night. Now I have to go and have a meeting with Dumbledore while he has a spare minute for me. Keep an eye on Snuffles for me?" Octavia questioned, pressing her lips against Willa's forehead.

"Promise," she spoke softly, reaching out with her hand and softly petting the dog.

"You know he doesn't look so terrifying."

"I wouldn't have thought a mass murderer either."

"Or a madman." The twins spoke, looking at each other before grinning at Willa.

"Giant puppy," they claimed together, and she let out a laugh having heard the same thing said about her mother in the past.

"Fred and George Weasley," Willa spoke as she pointed at the twins and the dog nodded at them.

.oOo.

Willa stood there in the Entrance Hall and stared at the doors that led towards the Great Hall, she didn't want to be there on Halloween of all days, but she had to. Her mother made it very clear she had no say in it this year.

She pulled the doors open and entered the hall before heading down to where her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Glad to see you could make it," Emerson teased, and Willa stuck her tongue out in response.

"Now then who are we rooting for?" Alicia questioned while giving Willa a look.

"Well, unfortunately, our Ageing Potion didn't work so no one," Willa complained as she crossed her arms over her chest. But it only lasted for a second before she gave Angelina a bright smile, "I'm joking, of course, I am rooting for Angie, who else?"

"Um, maybe your boyfriend?"

"Why, are you rooting for yours?" Willa shot back, and Emerson's face went bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend," Emerson argued.

"Yes I've been hearing those exact words for years now, I'll be shocked when you finally agree," Willa waved her hand at Emerson before looking over to where Leighton was sitting.

Almost two months at Hogwarts and she'd barely seen her cousin. She knew Emerson had, but that's only because he has been tutoring her in Charms. At first, Willa was offended that she wasn't asked, but when Emerson claimed it was so she had a reason to be around him she let it go.

Willa knew that with Leighton being in his last year at Hogwarts he would be busy, especially considering what job he wanted once he graduated he needed his grades to be the best.

They weren't even sure if Leighton had put his name in, but there was a part of her that assumed he didn't if Warrington had as well; Unless Leighton declared that anyone who wished to enter could put their name in the Goblet without repercussions. She never did understand how Slytherin politics work and because she wasn't in the house she couldn't ask, and she didn't care that much about it to begin with.

"Is Leighton entering?" Fred questioned and Willa shrugged looking at Emerson.

"He hasn't said anything to me, and when I asked him on Wednesday he said he hadn't decided yet," Emerson responded knowing exactly why Willa was looking at her.

"Guess we'll find out if his name is pulled out of the Goblet," Lee responded, and the group nodded.

They all fell silent and looked up at where Dumbledore had stood, the plates around them had magically cleaned themselves as the feast was over and now it was time for the Champions to be chosen.

Excitement rose within the hall. All the students were craning their necks to get a better look at Dumbledore where he was standing beside the Goblet of Fire.

"It seems as though the Goblet is just about ready to make its decision. For the three of you whose name I call please stand and make your way down towards the Professor's table and then into the next chamber where they will be given their first set of instructions," Dumbledore spoke as he addressed the mass of students. All of them looking as eager as the next while they waited for the first name to appear.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved from one side to the other as he extinguished the lights, leaving only minimal light coming from the candles within the carved pumpkins.

"Any second now," Lee whispered and Willa looked across the hall to where Cedric was sitting, giving him a smile when he locked eyes with her.

The flames within the Goblet suddenly turned red, and sparks shot from it as the Goblet spat out a piece of charred paper. Gasps came from the students as Dumbledore reached up and grabbed it, looking at it before looking at the students.

"The Champion for Durmstrang will be Victor Krum," Dumbledore spoke, and cheers came from the students as Victor stood up and made his way down to the chamber as Dumbledore indicated.

A few people whispered around Willa saying that it made sense that it was Victor being the champion, him being a Professional Quidditch player and all.

The flames turned red once more and shot another piece of paper.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore read aloud.

"Looks like the Veela has a name," Willa murmured as she watched the Beauxbatons student wander past them, the males all watching her as she did.

Willa held in her laughs as she looked over at where Hermione was pointing, the sight of two girls clearly sobbing because they weren't selected to be the Champions for their school.

"Only Hogwarts is left," Alicia whispered, and the girls all reached out to place a hand on top of Angelina's, giving her the support she needed at that crucial moment.

Dumbledore reached up and grabbed hold of the final piece of paper, looking at the name of the student that would become the Hogwarts Champion, and everyone swore he stayed quieter longer than he did for the previous two Champions.

"The Hogwarts Champion," Dumbledore spoke, going silent for a second before continuing. "Cedric Diggory!"

The roar instantly came from the Hufflepuff table before Dumbledore could even finish saying the word 'Diggory.'

Willa looked across at Angelina and could tell she was devastated at not being picked, but she was incredibly happy for Cedric, him getting something he was looking forward to.

Willa didn't pay attention to what Dumbledore was saying. She just wanted the feast to be over so she could return to her common room and spend the remaining hours of Halloween hiding in her dorm.

But it was with Fred's elbow to her ribs that she looked up just in time to see the Goblet shoot another charred piece of paper.

The hall was deathly silent, the roar of the Hufflepuffs instantly died at this piece of paper, everyone was unsure as to what was happening and what this could mean.

Dumbledore stayed silent as he read the piece of paper in his hands, almost as if he was in disbelief of the name etched upon it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Harry Potter."

"What the fuck?" Willa called out, ignoring the looks she received from her fellow Gryffindors before they moved to where Harry was sitting mere seats away from her.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	57. Stuck In The Middle

Chapter 56: Stuck In the Middle

Octavia stood there leaning against the desk in Dumbledore's office ignoring the argument that was happening between the three Heads of the schools. There were currently four people in the room, and all four of them were against Harry being entered into the Tournament, but there was nothing they could do, having Harry's name put in was a binding contract.

The only reason Moody wasn't present was that both her and Dumbledore were unsure as to what would happen having both him and Igor Karakaroff in such a confined space. At times it was bad enough having them both within the Castle considering Karakaroff was trialed as a Death Eater before being set free after handing over enough names.

"What is she doing in here?" Madam Maxine spoke with her French accent coming through thick as she looked at where Octavia was.

Octavia wasn't afraid of the half-giant, she knew Hagrid was a big softie at heart, and despite Madam Maxine being the head of a prestige school located in France, Octavia had come across scarier things in her past.

"She has a particular set of skills that will be useful in us trying to find out who put Harry's name in the Goblet," Dumbledore explained.

"He got an older student do it," Igor Karkaroff snapped in response.

"Nonsense, Harry said himself he didn't, and I believe him. Now as Moody suggested last night, it was most likely someone much older that performed a feat of dark magic on the Goblet to hoodwink into thinking there was a fourth school, a fourth school where Harry was the only one to choose from." Octavia explained further. "Now I checked the Goblet last night after everyone left but alas I could not feel anything coming from the Goblet, I believe its magic is blocking my own."

"Is it possible?" Maxine questioned, and Igor turned to look at Octavia.

"Of course, she is a Dreamer," Igor answered, and Maxine eyed Octavia.

"Yes I am a Dreamer, what does that have to do with anything? Or are you suggesting I am the one that put Harry's name in the Goblet?" Octavia responded, and as she glared at Igor, she knew he was a listed Death Eater. He was lucky that he couldn't be tied to some of the more heinous crimes that were committed during the war.

"That is not our problem right now," Dumbledore spoke, pulling everyone's focusing from Octavia and back on himself. "We need to work out what is the best possible solution here."

"Someone is clearly after Harry, they went through all the trouble of entering him, and we do not fully know what the ramifications of him breaking the contract would entail as no Champion in the past have decided against competing. Despite the age limit, we have put on the tournament we have also tried our hardest to make the tasks as safe as possible," Octavia continued. It was why they were in here, the three Heads and the Dreamer.

"You don't think he is returning do you?" Igor questioned.

"No," Maxine responded in disgust.

"We do not know anything," Dumbledore responded.

Octavia stayed silent but the information intrigued her, she knew Igor was a former Death Eater and would have the same assumption as them that Voldemort was still alive because his mark hadn't completely disappeared, but she had no idea that Maxine was in on the information as well.

"Harry is the reason for Voldemort's downfall. If one of his supporters wishes to return him to full strength, then they wish for Harry to do so. I can't even begin to fathom the types of dark rituals they could be planning but some of the ones I do know of require the blood of the enemy," Octavia spoke, and everyone looked at her.

She had begun looking up the rituals after having spoken to Regulus about them. They knew that Voldemort was without a body after what happened with Quirrell. The ones she had read about all required blood of the enemy, at a minimum and as such she was keeping a closer eye on Harry.

"If any of you leave now, you will be declaring defeat for your Champions, and they will have to face the same unknown ramifications as Harry if we refuse to let him compete."

"So what are you suggesting Dumbledore?" Maxine questioned.

"We break every other rule, the ones that the Goblet can't recognise. We help our students, we prepare them for the first task but keep it between us and our champions. Should word reach reporters then it will look bad on us. We protect our students, we protect Harry and look out for who could have potentially put his name in the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore suggested, and they all stayed silent for a moment as if they were wondering if it was worth it, but eventually they all nodded in agreement.

.oOo.

Willa wasn't entirely surprised when she reached the Entrance Hall to find Cedric waiting for her. She knew he would want to know how Harry managed to get his name in the Goblet. But the truth was that Willa didn't even know how Harry's name was in there, she trusted him when he said he had no idea that his name was put in.

"Hi," she spoke softly and smiled at him when she stopped in front of him.

"Want to go for a walk?" he questioned.

"But lunch."

Cedric didn't say anything, he bent down and picked up a basket that he had hidden behind his legs. Willa nodded, and the two of them made their way outside before making themselves comfortable on a patch of grass near the Black Lake.

"So any particular reason as to why you wanted us to have a picnic out here?" Willa questioned as she picked at the fruit in front of her, there was a part of her that was worried as to why Cedric pulled her away from the rest of the students.

"I can't want to have a moment alone with my girlfriend before everything gets insane around here?" Cedric responded with a smile.

Willa instantly smiled in return, her appetite returning and she picked up a sandwich.

"What you thought I would badger you as to how Harry got his name in the Goblet?" Cedric responded, a smile on his face as Willa slowly nodded. "I questioned Harry last night, I sort of believe him, but there is just something incredibly weird about the whole situation. But if you had any idea as to how Harry did it, if he did, well I doubt you would have sprouted the beard like you did yesterday."

Willa grinned at Cedric, "I looked fabulous with that beard, you are just incredibly jealous."

"I don't know about that," Cedric spoke wearily but the smile on Willa's face was there for only a second before a beard grew once more and he shook his head.

"I have a question for you," Cedric spoke, changing the subject entirely.

"Go for it," Willa responded, the beard disappearing as she continued to eat the food Cedric had brought out for them.

"Your Metamorphmagus ability is it because your mother is a Dreamer?" he questioned, and she looked at him in shock.

They had never once spoken about her mother being a Dreamer, but she supposed that if Octavia took her Defence Against the Dark Arts class last year, why not his?

"Didn't realise you knew that."

"She took my class Willa, kind of hard to not know the truth."

"True. But no it isn't because of my mum. Her and my uncle believe it may be a long lost Black family trait that has reappeared in this generation," Willa responded. She wanted to be able to look into the facts and find out if it actually was a family trait because having three in one generation that was related was a huge coincidence.

"Why is that?"

"Both of my cousins are Metamorphmagi as well, you've met Emilia, and she doesn't naturally have purple hair and then do you remember Nymphadora Tonks? She is also my cousin," Willa explained, and Cedric nodded.

"What about Malfoy? I remember an off-handed comment about you being related to him," Cedric questioned, and Willa stayed silent for a moment. "Willa?"

"Yeah, we are related, the same way I am related to Tonks. Her mother is Malfoy's mother's sister and in turn my father's cousin. Mum and Regulus believe it is with them and Dromeda breaking away from the family and marrying fresh blood as such that has allowed it to be unlocked. You've heard the stories about the darker Pureblood families marrying their own, Narcissa's great grandmother or something used to be a Malfoy."

"So their so-called pure blood is dirty?" Cedric questioned, and Willa let out a laugh.

"It is, there's only three of us, and we don't have siblings. I have no idea if Regulus and Bridgette plan on having any more children, but if they don't we have no way to know if it's truly genetic until the three of us have children," Willa spoke as she looked at Cedric wondering how he would answer.

She knew there was a possibility that she may not have children at some stage in the future, she had accepted that fate for a number of reasons. They had no idea how years of inbreeding affected her blood, and she was also the first of her kind because her mother was the first Dreamer to have a child successfully.

She knew that at some point if her and whoever she marries both desperately want children then her partner will have to look into maybe becoming an Animagus and see if that helps like it may have with her mother.

"Having children, Merlin that seems so far away," he spoke, dismissing the subject.

Willa nodded and fell silent as she continued to eat her lunch, waiting for Cedric to bring up another topic for them to speak on.

.oOo.

Octavia entered her suite after lunch and saw an owl perched on the window before she looked at where Sirius was sitting on the small couch.

"What didn't think to check the owl?" she questioned, and he looked up at her.

"Huh?" he responded, and she shook her head before walking over and grabbing the letter, quickly noticing that it was for Sirius and not her.

"The owl is for you Pads," she handed the letter over before taking a seat on the couch and grabbing the book from Sirius' lap.

They were both trying to find a way to prevent Harry from competing or at least find out what the ramifications were; he was only fourteen.

"It's from Harry, letting me know what happened with the Goblet last night. Why does the name Cedric Diggory sound so familiar?" Sirius spoke, and Octavia looked up at him before glancing at the letter in his hand.

"At least Harry is thinking about keeping you informed, and Cedric is Willa's boyfriend," Octavia responded, and Sirius nodded. "Do you want me to go find Harry and bring him here?"

Sirius didn't say anything, just took his book back and proceeded to continue reading and ignoring Octavia. Octavia pressed her lips against his cheek before she stood up and left towards Gryffindor Tower with the hope that Harry was hiding out in there.

Octavia entered the Gryffindor common room, she was used to the silence that followed her entrance as all the students were worried about getting in trouble but in the years she had entered here to retrieve her daughter she hadn't gotten any of the students in trouble for the things she had noticed.

She wasn't surprised that her daughter was nowhere in sight, neither were any of her friends, but she couldn't find Harry either. She headed up the boys' staircase hoping he was hiding in his dorm away from the questions and stares of his housemates.

"Hi O," Neville spoke with a bright smile when he opened the door, and Octavia returned it.

"You're a fourth year, surely you have realised that I am a Professor and not just someone reliving their glory days?" she questioned, slightly teasing the poor boy and she couldn't help but increase her smile as his cheeks turned somewhat pink.

"Sorry Professor."

"All good Nev, is Harry in here?" Octavia questioned, but Neville didn't respond, all he did was pull the door open fully to allow her to look into the dorm. She spotted Harry sitting on his bed. "Why don't you come for a walk with me Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything in response before he climbed off his bed and moved towards Octavia, waiting for her to lead the way.

Octavia didn't say anything as she continued to lead Harry towards her office and suite where Sirius was waiting for them. She knew he was a little worried about why she was requesting his presence, but she knew that he would feel better speaking behind closed doors and more importantly with Sirius as well.

"Sirius," Harry breathed out before he rushed over and hugged his godfather.

Octavia smiled at the two of them, feeling a little bit of jealousy but she's had Emerson and Willa's whole life and more years with Harry than Sirius had, but she never got a reaction like that out of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be somewhere safe?" Harry questioned when they pulled away, and Octavia wasn't entirely surprised by the look she received from Sirius.

"When I heard about your scar hurting I had to return, I couldn't let you go through this alone, and Snow convinced me to stay in the Castle instead of caves or the forest like I was originally planning," Sirius responded.

Harry didn't say anything at first, he just looked between the two of them, and Octavia was worried as to what was going to happen. She remembered both James and Lily having tempers when they were angered, and it was very likely that Harry had inherited the same temper just like Willa had with her and Sirius.

"Good, she obviously spent a great deal of time making you healthy. You look so much better than you did in June," Harry responded, and a smug grin appeared on Octavia's face.

"Don't Snow," Sirius warned her.

"Don't what Pads?" she questioned innocently.

He shook his head but patted the spot beside him, "come sit Harry there is much we should discuss."

Harry walked over and took a seat next to Sirius, becoming worried as it took a while for Octavia to join them but when she did an elf appeared in front of them.

"Mister Sirius!" the elf cried, and Sirius flashed her a smile.

"Ellie oh how I have missed you."

"Ellie will bring you lots of food, too skinny," Ellie spoke before she disappeared and Octavia let out a laugh.

"Ellie adored us as students. We always believed that the elf had her own mischievous side to allow the things we did happen in the kitchen. A number of potions ended up in the pumpkin juice of many students. She was always helpful," Octavia spoke fondly as the food appeared in front of them.

"What did you want to talk about, my scar or the tournament?" Harry questioned, and Octavia hated seeing the worry on his face.

"Both, I believe your scar has been hurting because Voldemort is on the move and is planning something. I do not know why your scar is linked to him but your first year was evidence enough for me to believe that's the case," Octavia spoke, and Harry looked between the two adults in the room.

"Do you have any idea what he could be planning?"

"No clue Harry, we are working on it, but our ways to find out do not know anything themselves," Sirius responded before Octavia could.

They had already spoken about what would happen should Voldemort return to full strength and what would happen with Amycus and Regulus. Regulus has a massive target on his back because he openly defied Voldemort by switching sides and they would do everything they can to protect him. He also had goblin protection because of all the years of service both he and his wife spent with them.

They were unsure about Amycus, uncertain as to if he would return to Voldemort's side or not.

Regulus did the Gryffindor thing, as he likes to refer to it as and run from Voldemort whereas Amycus hadn't, and his Slytherin side may win out with his need to keep himself alive.

"What about the tournament?" Harry questioned.

"We really don't want you to compete, we have a feeling whoever may have put your name in is working for Voldemort but we can't know for sure since there are now so many people at Hogwarts because of the tournament. Some people want you to compete with hopes of drawing out the person helping Voldemort."

"Could it be Pettigrew? Could he be in the Castle?" Harry questioned, cutting off Octavia but she shook her head.

"No, you use your map regularly yes?" Octavia questioned, and he nodded. "Now we placed a charm on the map years ago, one that protected our identities as Animagi. If you didn't know about us then you wouldn't see us, and now you know the truth about us all and as such will see us in our Animagus form," she explained, and Harry nodded, turning and looking at Sirius.

"Who else?"

"So many people escaped imprisonment after the war ended. They paid their way out or had someone on the right side to give them sanctuary. Now just because some people want you to compete doesn't mean we do. Don't think for a second that we want you to but we are unsure of the ramifications as to what would happen if you don't compete because a contract has been signed when your name was put in the Goblet. The Goblet is a Goblin-made artifact and works differently compared to normal magical items," Octavia explained, and Harry nodded, standing up and walking around the other side of the table, he paced back and forth in the room before stopping and looking at the two adults.

"What could possibly happen?"

"You could lose your magic, you could die, or you could be placed in a magical coma, we don't know Harry."

"Or nothing could happen right?" he snapped.

"Knowing the goblins and their artifacts and the fact that tournament is barbaric doesn't help me believe that nothing would happen," Octavia responded.

"Snow," Sirius scolded her.

"What? I'm being honest. I bet that is what he wants the most right now," Octavia responded.

"Guys please don't argue," Harry spoke pulling their focus from each other back to him. "So I have to compete?"

"It's your choice Harry, we've told you the potential risk, and now it's up to you," Sirius spoke.

Harry fell silent as he took a seat on the floor and looked at the two adults, unsure as to what he truly wanted to do and if he wanted to risk everything.

.oOo.

Willa entered the Potion's classroom running just a tad late for class, but she at least had a note from her mother.

"Detention Black," Snape barked, but Willa just continued to smile as she walked up and slapped the note down on his desk before turning around and walking back towards the bench that she shared with George and Lee.

"What have you got?" she hissed, noticing something in George's hands.

She quickly noticed the guilty looks on their faces before they showed what they had, it was the badges that someone had created in support of Cedric, but they also put Harry down. She looked around the room, she knew despite Angelina entering her name none of the Gryffindors would willingly wear the badges, they would support Harry within the Castle walls, but within the common room, they were cold because they were annoyed that a fourteen-year-old managed to get his name in the Goblet.

But what surprised her was that none of the Slytherin students were wearing them.

"Only one?" she questioned, and he shrugged in response.

"This came from Leighton. We crossed paths on our way down here. He mentioned how he's doing his best to keep them from wearing them, but there is a struggle at the moment within the house because Malfoy is trying to gain control," George explained.

"Remember two years ago you told them to go to their common room as one and made them realise what the creature was that was petrifying everyone, you may have potentially saved their lives. They owe you and may see this as a way to do so, defying Malfoy," Lee continued.

Willa didn't respond. She looked over her shoulder at where the Slytherins were behind her and wondered why they weren't wearing the badges.

She knew with Leighton being in his final year at Hogwarts there would be a power struggle within the house. The same thing happened her fourth year when Braelynn was in her last year except Leighton stood beside her to help keep the conflict at a minimum and Malfoy was too naïve to see what was happening but now he was older and smarter, he was challenging Leighton.

"What are you going to do?" George questioned, pulling Willa's attention back to them.

Willa stayed silent thinking about the best way to handle this but she realised she couldn't, she shook her head. "I can't do anything, Leighton's in a power struggle, and it will look bad on his part to have a Gryffindor come to his aid. I'm torn between my boyfriend and my godbrother. What am I meant to do?"

George didn't say anything to her because he didn't know what she could do in the situation she was in. If she didn't speak up against the badges then she was picking Cedric and not her house, but if she did then she was choosing her house over Cedric, and she was unsure as to what Cedric would think about the whole situation.

She waited until class was over before she left in a rush hoping to catch Nox before she disappeared towards the Slytherin common room. Rigel Nox was still the only Slytherin in her year that she was somewhat civil with. Over the years the ones who didn't come from influential families had quickly learnt that communication with Willa resulted in silence within the common room unless you were Leighton while Adrian Pucey being the only one who came from a grey family didn't have any reason to speak with Willa.

"Wait, Nox a word please," Willa pleaded with the witch hoping the conversation would happen.

"Make it quick Black," Nox responded.

"Why aren't any of you wearing the badges like everyone else in the Castle?" Willa quickly questioned.

"For a number of reasons, Hufflepuff is wearing them because Diggory is a Hufflepuff but as for why Ravenclaw is, think about it, Black. Ever since Potter turned up at Hogwarts, he has been Dumbledore's golden boy, handing points towards Gryffindor all over the place. The Ravenclaws don't appreciate that this is another thing that Potter has once again been handed because he's the boy who lived," Nox explained, but Willa was annoyed to hear that she purposely left out Slytherin.

"And you."

"Surely you know what is happening in our house at the moment, as for why the Sixth year Slytherins aren't, well we all owe you a debt. It may not technically be a life debt, but it's still there, and we are hoping by not wearing these badges and not picking a side it will be paid," Nox responded. "Also, Malfoy is a prat."

Willa let out a laugh but let Nox leave before she continued down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch.

When she entered the Great Hall, she hesitated for a moment before changing her direction and heading towards the Hufflepuff table to take a seat beside Cedric and have lunch with him and his friends.

"Hi," she spoke softly, giving them all a smile.

"Spying for Potter?" one of them snapped, but Kelso was quick to punch him in the arm.

"Don't be a prat Nickels," Kelso responded.

Nickels didn't say anything but fiddled with his robe allowing Willa to catch a glimpse of the badge he was wearing, and a frown appeared on her face.

Cedric must have caught the frown because he reached down and squeezed her hand, she looked up at him.

"Take it off Pete," Cedric spoke, looking straight ahead at Nickels.

"Seriously Cedric? Potter is once again taking all the fame and glory just because he is the Boy Who Lived, it's ridiculous," Nickels responded harshly.

"Don't care, this isn't like the Quidditch or House Cup where we compete against each other. This is Hogwarts against Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, with Potter competing then Hogwarts has a higher chance of winning," Cedric explained giving Nickels a pointed look.

Nickels grudgingly agreed and pulled the badge off and threw it in the middle of the table, ending the conversation regarding them.

Cedric leant down closer to Willa allowing him to whisper in her ear, "I'm trying to get them to stop wearing them."

Willa pulled away slightly and looked up at him. She didn't say anything just nodded as she went back to her lunch.

They all continued their meal with their attention and conversation brought to what the first task could involve and what the Champions would have to go against.

There was a part of Willa that didn't want to know because she was annoyed that she wasn't able to place her name in the cup and the other part of her didn't want to know because she feared what they would have to go against after having read up on the tournaments in the past.

She shuddered to think of them having to go against a creature similar to the cockatrice that the Champions had to during the last tournament.

When lunch was over Willa and Cedric made their way down towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they were meant to meet with Octavia to begin their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Willa lost her footing and stumbled as some invisible force collided with her legs. She knew it could only be Miles.

She attempted to keep her balance as Miles wove in between her legs, his fur tickling her legs when it made contact with her skin.

"What is your problem, Willa?" Cedric questioned looking highly amused, and Willa huffed in annoyance.

"Miles is being rather annoying," she responded, getting increasingly frustrated the longer his antics went on, and she wasn't sure what he was attempting to do. "I don't know why he is trying to make me look like a clumsy idiot."

"I see some things haven't changed," a Russian accent spoke from behind them.

Willa turned around, she knew that accent and when she faced the Russian a massive smile appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Willa questioned, walking forward and hugging him.

"I thought it was obvious, I came here with the intentions of putting my name in the Goblet," he spoke with a grin and Willa shook her head.

"Please you refuse to get on a broom, and you call yourself a Pureblood," she mocked, and he pretended to be offended.

"Willa?" Cedric questioned, and she turned to look at him.

"Right, sorry. Dimitri this is my boyfriend Cedric Diggory, one of our Champions and Cedric this is Dimitri Glasonoff. His father and my uncle are old friends, and his mother works in the Russian Ministry of Magic in their Regulation of Magical Creatures. Our mums sometimes worked together on cases," Willa explained, and the two shook hands.

"I thought you looked familiar, unlucky about that Potter kid taking half your glory though but the main shocking thing is that the ice queen has a boyfriend," he teased, and Willa let out a laugh.

"Merlin, I haven't heard that name in years. They stopped after I punched Selwyn in the nose for it, mind you I blame you for giving them the idea," Willa spoke, narrowing her eyes at Dimitri because if it weren't for him, then the children of the families wouldn't have begun calling her the ice queen.

In fact, Willa was surprised that Selwyn was so eager to provoke Willa precisely one year after she first punched him in the face.

"I wish I could have seen you punch him in the face, the prat deserves to have that smirk wiped off his face," Dimitri spoke, slightly in awe of hearing what he missed out on.

"It's still there. Are you taking mum's class?" Willa questioned, curious as to why Dimitri was down here.

In fact, as Willa looked around she noticed that a large number of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's students had chosen to take Care of Magical Creatures. She knew that neither schools offered the subject for some unknown reason, but yet their Ministries both hired people to work within the Magical Creature department.

The one thing she was curious about, how many were taking the class because they were interested in Magical Creatures and how many were taking the class because the Professor was a Dreamer.

This was the first one since the delegations from the other schools had arrived since Octavia had to cancel the one early in the week, just requesting that they read the chapter required for today's lesson. Since Willa was running late for class and Cedric caught up with her on his way back to the Castle he had informed her of the change.

"Please my mum would kill me if she knew I was passing this chance, it's partly why I came here, I didn't put my name in," Dimitri explained, and Willa nodded.

"I wish I could have and man did I try," Willa complained, a slight pout on her face as Cedric let out a small chuckle remembering what happened.

"What happened, Professor bust you?" Dimitri questioned, and Willa shook her head.

"She sprouted a beard, it was a marvelous sight actually," Cedric responded before Willa could.

"I bet it was," Dimitri responded a smirk on his face, and Willa knew exactly what he was going to request of her, but instead she caught sight of her mother walking towards them.

"Hi mum, do you remember Dimitri?" she spoke with a bright smile on her face and officially changing the subject.

"Of course, it is wonderful to see you again Dimitri, how are your parents?" Octavia spoke with a fond smile.

Octavia stood there and caught up with Dimitri before she gathered everyone's attention and began the class.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	58. Dragons of All Things?

Chapter 57: Dragons of All Things?

Octavia wasn't even bothered as her office door was opened without the visitor knocking. It had happened more than once in the past ever since Willa had started at Hogwarts. Minerva had a habit of dragging the teenage girl to her mother's office in hopes of some punishment being served, but yet Octavia always had a smirk on her face as she learned the latest escapades that her daughter and the twins had gotten up to.

She had told Willa that she would be leaving her punishments needed within Hogwarts up to the other Professors to deem as they see fit, she just wished Minerva realised that. Or was Minerva punishing both of them?

Octavia continued to look at the essays she had to mark in front of her, wishing she didn't assign such lengthy papers but she always does this, every year.

"Octavia," Minerva spoke with a slight warning tone, taking the younger witch back to her time at Hogwarts before she looked up and faced her visitor with a smile on her face.

"Pray tell, what has my daughter done this time?"

"It seems as though she has taken a vow of silence because of Harry Potter's placement in the Tournament," Minerva spoke, and Octavia's smile turned into a smirk.

She was wondering when Willa was going to put that Mandrake leaf to good use, wondering if it was coincidence or her reason for her silence, having not had a class with her for a few days.

"It is rather unfair to force a fourteen-year-old to compete in a tournament where we put an age restriction in place for safety reasons. How do you think the Ministry will react to the death of the Boy Who Lived if he dies in this tournament?" she questioned and Minerva shook her head.

"You and I both know that Willa isn't bothered by that considering her and the twins all sprouted beards."

Octavia leant back in her chair and waved her hand for Minerva to take a seat, "ah yes, that was a marvelous sight wasn't it." She mused, and Minerva shook her head.

"You really are a terrible Professor."

"Nonsense, my students always come out with top grades, I look badly upon low grades."

"You also have such high expectations for your NEWTs students, they fear to do poorly for the repercussions are dire, or have you not taken notice to the rumour that is still floating around from your first year teaching?"

Octavia couldn't help but laugh, she wouldn't have let the boy die but it was his own fault for not doing the essay properly because if he had, he wouldn't have been injured, she warned them.

"Don't know what you are on about Minerva," she grinned up at her former Professor.

"I seem to recall you and the rest of your friends taking a vow of silence, something about a bet?" Minerva questioned, and Octavia leant forward, placing her hands on the desk.

"Nonsense, we were absolute angels, never causing trouble nor doing illegal things."

"You became an illegal Animagus just to help Remus every month; if that is not an illegal activity, then I do not want to know what you would consider illegal activity." Minerva noticed the sparkle in Octavia's eyes that had been missing for some years, not entirely surprised that they had now returned with Sirius' escape from the Ministries clutches once again. A part of her even thought that the younger girl had helped her husband escape the Dementors Kiss but she didn't question it with fear of who happened to over hear their conversation.

"Either way Octavia, you shouldn't be instructing your daughter in the Animagus transformation."

"You're too right, that would be your job as the Transfiguration Professor, no?" Octavia retorted.

"Didn't stop you last time, I suppose it won't stop her will it?"

"Plenty of people say how she's very much like Sirius and me, the perfect blend of the two of us."

"There is no perfect blend of you and Sirius since you were practically the same person to begin with."

"And yet our Animagus forms were different."

"Due to your shy nature when you first accomplished the transformation, had you completed it when you were older and had broken away from your family, I truly believe you would have been a dog much like Sirius is." Octavia shrugged, this wasn't the first time she had heard that opinion. She herself had wondered how true the statement was since all she heard growing up was how much she was changing being in Gryffindor away from her family.

"What's done is done," Octavia responded looking back down at the essays on her desk.

"I understand you hate talking about your time at Hogwarts because of everything that went down with Pettigrew and how he was always against you from the start, but surely you have enough fond memories of the rest of your friends, James and Lilith included."

Octavia didn't respond, she didn't know that Minerva had been filled in on the information that had been let out back in June in the Shrieking Shack, she assumed Dumbledore had filled Minerva in on the formation. She picked up her quill and began marking the essay on top of the pile.

Minerva let out a sigh before standing up to leave, "I'm assuming you're watching her through the transformation and I don't have to worry about something happening to her? Sirius may be in hiding, but I believe one word about her, Harry or Emerson in danger, he will come running. A little tip though Octavia," Octavia finally looked up, a raised eyebrow in question. "Get rid of the wet dog smell."

Octavia had a smirk on her face as Minerva left before she waved her hand and unlocked the door that was keeping Sirius locked in her suite behind her office.

"You honestly had to turn into Padfoot while you were still wet, the smell was that bad Minerva caught a whiff of it." Octavia scolded as Sirius walked over and kissed her temple.

"Come on baby. It's not that bad. Remember she's an Animagus as well, she may have an advanced sense of smell."

"You were locked in there. She wouldn't have gone in there and sought you out. Honestly, I've already been questioned once or twice over the black dog that is following me around the grounds."

"Ah but come on Snow, you love that I'm following you around like that," Sirius had a smirk on his face as he placed his hands on either side of her chair, lowering his face towards hers.

"Actually I just find it hilarious that you willingly wear a collar to keep an eye on us all," Octavia responded sweetly, and a growl came from Sirius, but she just leant up and kissed him, hoping to satisfy him.

.oOo.

Willa was currently sitting in the library, a whole table to herself that was covered with open books as she attempted to do the translations that she'd been given in Ancient Runes. It was Monday afternoon, and she had spent her free period in the library instead of with Fred and George like she usually did because despite tomorrow's classes being cancelled for the first task she didn't think she would have the chance to work on them before they were due on Wednesday morning.

"Tell me everything you know about dragons," a voice spoke as a book was slammed down on the table.

Willa looked up and faced her boyfriend, unsure as to if she heard him correctly or not. "I'm sorry, I believe you said something about dragons. Have you lost it?" She fought to keep the frown off her face as she spoke, but she wouldn't let the Mandrake leaf under her tongue put her off her end goal.

Cedric didn't say anything as he walked around and sat beside her at the table. "You heard me correctly. I asked you to tell me what you know about dragons. We haven't covered them yet."

"No kidding we haven't covered them, they are a seventh-year course and for good reason. Why do you all of a sudden want to learn about dragons?"

"I have reason to believe that the first task is dragons," he spoke softly.

"You…" Willa started but stopped immediately remembering where they were. "Believe or know?"

"Willa…"

Willa didn't say anything, just slammed her book shut before standing up and storming away from the table. She walked down to the familiar aisle for Care of Magical creatures before pulling out all the books she knew to cover dragons.

"Willa stop," Cedric spoke, and Willa spun around, almost knocking over the pile of books she had floating beside her.

"You asked, and I'm delivering." She snapped, turning back to the bookshelf in front of her.

A pair of hands came down on her shoulder, and she looked back up at him. "November is mating season for most dragons. It could end badly for you." She whispered.

"Which is why I'm coming to you, why I'm asking my incredibly brilliant girlfriend as to what'll help me the best against dragons. It's why I came to you after Potter told me about them."

Willa's eyes widened as she realised something and she couldn't believe she was too stupid to realise it. Harry would be going up against the dragons as well.

"Hey if Potter can kill Voldemort and a sixty-foot basilisk I'm pretty sure a dragon will be a piece of cake for him."

"Why would he want a piece of cake?" she snapped, pulling away from him.

"Willa...?" Cedric called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what a piece of cake is. I'm going to find the git that will tell me what I want to know," Willa spoke has she handed Cedric some books before she left the library.

She remembered the twins talking about how Charlie commented on how he may be seeing them sooner than they expected, at the time they were all confused as to what he meant, but now she understood. Charlie was here at Hogwarts with at least one dragon at that.

She continued her way down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, wishing that her Animagus abilities had already started coming through allowing her to hear where the dragons were located within the forest.

The Professors had already worked out that something odd was going on with her, Cedric had questioned it, but Willa just smiled sweetly up at him before stating that it was safer if he didn't know. So he didn't investigate it further.

It was almost over, and she was glad that the taste was gone, or that she had gotten used to it but either way she was happy with this development. She didn't think she would be able to get used to the taste though.

She stopped suddenly as she all of a sudden heard a roar coming from deeper in the forest and took a step back, it instantly disappearing and she grinned.

No one heard the dragons because silencing wards were placed around the area they were being kept, so no one knew they were there, no one knew that the champions would go against the dragons first up.

She continued along, following the sounds of the dragons. She stopped along the edge of the barrier, watching as the dragon tamers worked in keeping the dragons calm and when she looked over at them it didn't take long for her to notice that each of the four dragons had their own pile of eggs.

"Merlin's pants," she breathed out realising what it was exactly the champions were going to have to do.

There was a reason as to why they had dragons during mating season, why they had nesting mothers, something was going to be placed in with the eggs, and the champions were going to have to get it.

"Oi!" someone called out, "Who in Merlin's name are you?" a voice with a heavy Greek accent spoke, and everyone at once turned to look at Willa.

"Willa!" Charlie called out, "calm down Johnny. I know the girl."

Willa stood up and waited until Charlie walked over to her and gripped her arm to pull her away from the dragons.

"What are you doing down here?" he hissed.

"To find out what the Champions have to do against the dragons tomorrow, nesting mothers, really?" she questioned with a scowl on her face.

"We will be there to make sure nothing bad happens to any of the Champions, now you head back up and help Harry get ready for tomorrow," Charlie spoke sternly, and Willa pulled away and looked at him for a moment.

"Please, he has Hermione, I'm helping Cedric. At least tell me what dragons are here?"

Charlie let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "Why won't you help Harry, you could be a huge help to him."

"Transfiguration and the Conjunctivitis Spell will be of great help against the dragons, the charm is taught in fifth year and isn't something I could teach him overnight, and I don't know what his level of Transfiguration is to be of any use, Hermione will help him just fine. Now which dragons?"

"No."

"Charlie!" Willa yelled, but he grinned at her.

"Go be a good little girl and return to the Castle, the breed of dragons make no difference for tomorrow."

"Fine," Willa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, and Charlie let out a laugh.

"Bye Willa," he spoke before he turned and headed back to the dragons, stopping not far away and turning. "Don't tell Cedric to use the Conjunctivitis Charm, the dragons real eggs will be there, and I couldn't bare seeing any of them go through the loss of eggs," Charlie spoke, a frown on his face before he winked at her and disappeared.

Willa headed back to the library to where Cedric was, hopefully still waiting for her; she had seen at least one dragon and knew what he might potentially be walking into tomorrow. She needed to help him, he had asked for it, and she was going to deliver it.

.oOo.

Willa pushed her way through the crowd towards the familiar red hair that belonged to the Weasleys hoping to have a word with Charlie about what just happened.

She was a nervous wreck watching the task. Seeing as Cedric had to go first and then as Viktor Krum managed to get the poor nesting mother to destroy her own eggs and then Harry, the youngest of them all to go against the worst of all four dragons.

"Charlie?" she questioned softly, stopping behind him where he was talking with who she assumed to be one of his co-workers, and he turned around quickly taking in her appearance.

"Maybe you need a Calming Draught, I never knew you to be such a stress head," he teased, and she shook her head.

"Will the Chinese Fireball be okay? I've never read of a nesting mother losing their eggs," Willa spoke softly.

Charlie let out a laugh before pulling her into a hug, "Merlin I forgot how much you care for animals. She will be with time, not all of them were destroyed, so she is protecting the ones she has left with all she has, won't even let us check on the eggs."

Willa pulled away and looked over at where Krum was standing with his Headmaster, a scowl appearing on her face. "I can't believe he was so stupid to do something like that. I drove Cedric crazy telling him over and over again not to do anything to risk the eggs getting broken. I made him promise me."

"I know Willa, and I'm thankful that you did, I don't know what we would have done had we had to deal with two dragons with broken hearts," Charlie spoke, and Willa nodded, walking over to where Krum was standing.

"Nope, don't think about it," Octavia spoke, wrapping an arm around Willa's shoulders and directing her in a different direction. "How about we go check on Cedric and Harry?"

Willa looked up at her mother, the scowl still firmly in place but it was the bark behind her that pulled her attention, and she looked at where her father was trailing behind them in his Padfoot form.

"But that poor Chinese Fireball has lost some of her eggs mum," Willa argued, her face finally softening.

"I know this, I watched the task just like you did and I know you heard just like I did that Krum lost points because of the damaged eggs. It was the one condition that Charlie and the other Dragon Tamers put in place when they agreed to bring the four dragons out here. It isn't your job to worry about the dragon, leave that to Charlie and his friends," Octavia spoke, squeezing Willa's shoulder before she pushed her daughter ahead of her to enter the tent first.

Willa entered the tent and looked around at where the three Champions were sitting, either having been tended to or waiting for Pomfrey to attend to them. She walked over to where Cedric was seated, his shirt had been removed, and tears built up in her eyes as she looked at the angry red skin on the right side of his chest.

Cedric looked over and noticed her, "Merlin you're crazy for wanting to do this as a job." He commented, and she rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, being careful of his burn.

She pulled away after a second and took a better look at his side, "how are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine. This is just a little burn. How are you feeling? You look like a nervous wreck," he commented, slightly pleased at seeing her like this because it was rare to see her unnerved by something.

"Speaking of which, drink this," Octavia spoke, appearing beside them and she handed Willa a phial.

Willa looked at it, instantly knowing what it was that she had been given having had taken the Calming Draught numerous times in recent years.

She swallowed the potion before taking a seat to Cedric's left, and his arm came around her waist.

"I'm okay Willa, it's just a burn. Pomfrey cleaned it, and she's checking on Harry and Fleur before coming back and finishing with me. She said my skin had to dry out a little before she can do much more," Cedric explained, and Willa nodded.

"I'm just glad it was those dragons, you know some have poisonous flames?" Willa responded.

"Now do you honestly believe after everything everyone has done to make this tournament as safe as possible that they would have requested a dragon with poisonous flames?" Cedric spoke, letting out a laugh.

"We had a vampire Defence Against the Dark Professor second year, someone being possessed by Voldemort third year, a fraud who couldn't teach us anything and now we have an ex-Auror who thinks it's a fabulous idea to put his students under the Imperius Curse," Willa muttered darkly.

"I see you're still not attending his classes," Cedric pointed out, and Willa shrugged. She was just glad he didn't make a comment about Remus being a werewolf, she still had no idea as to what his thoughts were on werewolves and it worried her.

She hadn't attended his class since the first one, her mother understanding, McGonagall a little furious at the act and Moody didn't say anything about it.

"I don't appreciate what he's teaching us and I've read the textbook, I'm still planning on sitting the exam before Christmas break. Now I should head back to the Castle before Pomfrey kicks me out, congratulations Cedric," Willa spoke, leaning over and softly kissing him before she left the tent.

Willa went up towards the Gryffindor common room knowing everyone was setting up the party they were without a doubt throwing for Harry after what he went through today. She entered the common room and quickly joined her friends in setting up the party, and it got into full swing before Harry joined.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there in Snape's storage cupboard as she began collecting the ingredients she needed for Willa's first potion. She knew Snape might be unimpressed when he realised what was happening but she didn't care. She wasn't able to leave the grounds at the moment to collect them, and owl ordered ingredients aren't always the freshest.

"What do you think you are doing Black?" Octavia let out a groan at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Raiding your cupboard, what does it look like Snape?" she responded harshly, and a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from grabbing the next ingredient.

"Why are you stealing my ingredients?" he questioned harshly.

Octavia turned and looked up at him, "need to make a potion, just don't have the time to get them from Diagon Alley. I was planning on leaving gold to replace what I've taken."

"And what kind of potion are you making that you couldn't come to me to have it brewed?" Snape questioned.

"You're the potions professor." She teased, pulling her hand free before reaching up to grab the next and final ingredient.

"I see, like mother like daughter."

Octavia didn't say anything in response, just grinned at Snape and placed the galleons on the shelf before she turned and left. She had no idea what Snape would do with the information. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not about what he might do with the information.

She returned to her suite where Sirius was standing over the cauldron, carefully stirring the water that contained the first ingredient.

"Glad to see you didn't set the room on fire," Octavia teased and received a grin from Sirius.

"Almost but I have quite enjoyed spending my nights in here beside you, wouldn't want to go out to the forest anytime soon," he responded.

"Careful I still might send you out there," she responded with a smirk, walking over and placing the ingredients on the table as she picked up the book once more.

"You haven't brewed a potion in years, are you sure you can do this?" Sirius questioned, and Octavia didn't respond at first.

She was worried about the process, but it was also why she grabbed enough for multiple attempts. She hoped that the fact that she had made it previously would help her.

"Let's find out shall we?" Octavia spoke, and Sirius nodded as the two of them began working.

.oOo.

With the excitement of the first task over with it didn't take long for the anticipation of the Yule Ball to take over. Willa wasn't impressed with the new change in the air at Hogwarts as it seemed like every girl fourth year and above began attending classes with a full face of make-up. Their hair was done perfectly all as if their dream guy would ask them to be their date to the ball at any moment.

But while this was happening the boys were going around as if they owned the Castle, like they had a pick of any girl they wanted.

Willa didn't seem to be too bothered as she automatically assumed she had a date with Cedric. They hadn't spoken about it, but she wouldn't be impressed if he did take someone else instead of her.

What was bothering Willa were the boys coming up to her with hopes of her going with them to the ball, it didn't take long for her to notice that it was mostly the Durmstrang students coming up to her. She assumed it was because of who her family was, what connections they had within the world or they wanted to help improve the standing of their own family by marrying into two of the most influential families within Britain, two of the most connected and of course, two of the wealthiest.

All of this aside it was causing problems between her and Cedric, and she was getting sick of him having a go at her like he was as if it was wholly her fault for what they were doing.

"Don't walk away from me!" Cedric yelled out while he chased after Willa across the grounds.

Willa turned around and faced him, anger clear on her face. "Or what Cedric? What's the worse that you can do huh?" she snapped at him before turning back around and storming off towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"You seriously want to test me right now!"

"Oh look at that, the Perfect Hufflepuff Prefect is getting angry." Willa taunted as Cedric caught up with her.

Cedric grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, "I said don't test me," he growled at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Or what? What can you honestly do?" she questioned.

"If you won't talk to me then fine, I'm done, Willa." He stated, and her face fell.

"What?" she questioned, her voice breaking as she did.

"I'm done, Willa. I can't keep up with this back and forth bullshit with you anymore. We're over." Cedric repeated once more before he turned and left, leaving her standing there at the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch alone.

Willa stood there and waited until Cedric was gone from view before she dropped to the ground, her heart shattering into pieces as he walked away.

She was just sick and tired of having to explain once again that the Durmstrang boys just wanted her as their date because of who her family was. A couple of them even admitted how much it would boost his family having a Black and a Carrow married into his.

One even had the audacity to mention how it was safer having the Dreamer on his family's side by marrying her daughter.

Willa didn't know how long she was sitting on the grass, but she was startled by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Willa?" Octavia questioned, noticing her daughter sitting there on the ground, instantly realising something was wrong when she looked up at her with tears staining her cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy. "Baby what's wrong?"

"He broke up with me, got sick of me telling him that nothing was happening with the Durmstrang boys, he wouldn't believe me. Claims I'm doing nothing to stop them, but they won't mum, they won't leave me alone." Willa sobbed out, and Octavia instantly dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around Willa.

"He's an idiot not to realise you can't control the actions of other people. I know what it's like to be in Cedric's shoes though, I had the same issues with your father. We'd been dating a couple of months, and the girls were flirting with him, and he didn't do anything about it. He was a big flirt back in the day if they were a girl he was on to it." Octavia smiled when Willa laughed slightly. "I asked him about it, and he said he didn't notice, I was all he noticed. Yes, I know it is a little cheesy, but it removed my fears. Your father worked so hard to convince me to give our relationship a shot that I knew I could trust him."

"But I never once gave Cedric any reason not to trust me, he's a bloody Hufflepuff, shouldn't he trust me?"

"Being in Hufflepuff doesn't mean you instantly trust everyone."

Willa let out a groan before pulling away, "fine, why didn't he trust me? I may do a lot of stupid things, I may not always know the right thing to say in certain social situations, but I'm not that out of it to know not to cheat on someone I'm committed too. I would never cheat on him. I'm not a low-life scum. I'm not completely unaware of feelings like some people believe."

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what his reasoning was for breaking up with you other than what was happening with those boys. I can't help you."

"Then what good are you?" Willa snapped at her mother as she stood up and only took a couple of steps before she stopped and looked back at where Octavia was still sitting. She took a deep breath before apologising.

"I know you are, come on let's go for a fly. Hopefully, it will help."

Willa nodded and walked over to where the Gryffindor locker room was, her broom always lived in here and despite there not being Quidditch this year her broom was still housed there along with her friends as they claimed it was easier. She grabbed her own plus one of the twins' and handed it to her mother.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	59. Ramifications

Chapter 58: Ramifications

The weeks following the break up between Willa and Cedric were hard for Willa. She was once again having to deal with a change she wasn't ready for, didn't want to be ready for.

Her friends were there for her when she wanted and needed them, the girls were understanding and they all spent time cooped up in their dorms while the twins were planning revenge on Cedric, with the help of Leighton.

No one knew what the two Gryffindors and Slytherin had planned for the Champion.

Willa dug her feet into the ground as Emerson pulled her into the Great Hall, she didn't want to eat in the Great Hall. She wanted to eat in the kitchen like she had been the last few days. Hearing talk of the Yule Ball increased the closer the ball got the more it hurt to realise she wouldn't be going with Cedric as she had originally assumed she would.

"Willa stop being a pain and just do this one thing for me," Emerson complained from ahead of Willa.

"Why, why do you want me in the Great Hall today of all days?" Willa responded sadly.

Emerson stopped walking and turned and looked at Willa, a frown on her face as the two girls looked at each other. Emerson had only left Willa's side during classes; otherwise, the two girls were inseparable.

"Just today, just dinner today and then tomorrow we can go back to eating in the kitchens," Emerson bartered, and Willa reluctantly nodded and allowed Emerson to lead her into the Great Hall and take their seats at the Gryffindor table.

All throughout dinner, Willa tried her hardest to not look at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric was sitting with his friends, but it was difficult. She was used to looking up and giving him smiles across the room.

It was when dessert was served that Emerson elbowed Willa in the side causing she looked up. Emerson just pointed across the table, and Willa allowed her gaze to move, curious as she watched where Cedric sat with his friends.

It was then it happened, the group of them turned into canaries. She let out a laugh, a true laugh after the depression she felt herself sinking into over the last few weeks.

She looked across at where Fred and George were sitting with smug grins on their face, and she mouthed thank you.

She knew exactly what they did; the canary creams were an invention of theirs. She also knew that a number of Gryffindors knew what happened but none of them would say anything since they would all stick together when one of their own was hurting because of another house.

They all looked up as Octavia and McGonagall approached their position at the table.

"Professors," the twins spoke together.

"You don't have any idea as to how a group of Hufflepuffs were turned into canaries?" McGonagall questioned, Willa caught how her Transfiguration Professor's gaze slipped towards her mother.

"No clue Professor."

"We've been sitting here all night enjoying our dinner."

"It hurts that you accuse us of such things."

"We've been so good all year." They spoke one after the other and Octavia let out a laugh.

"Very well," McGonagall spoke before she continued along to where Flitwick was attempting to transform the group of Hufflepuffs back to normal.

Octavia didn't say anything, just placed a hand on each of their shoulders before following McGonagall.

"She knows," Angelina spoke.

"Of course she does," Fred spoke with a grin.

"We got the idea from her," George continued.

Everyone who was unaware of Octavia's pranking history looked over at her, before looking at the twins in disbelief but nothing was said.

Willa had heard the same story, how her parents had gotten revenge on two students by having them turned into animals by putting a potion in their drinks served during meals.

"I'm heading off. I promised Leighton I would hang with him tonight. I'll see you all back in the common room," Willa spoke as she stood up from the table. She had moments before seen Leighton leave the Slytherin table and knew it wouldn't be long until he came over to her and she figured for the sake of what happened at the Hufflepuff table it was safer for him to not be present near the Gryffindors when suspicions were already on them.

They all nodded, and Willa headed for the doors knowing that Leighton would be waiting for her on the other side.

"Lost in thought cousin?" Willa spoke as she stepped in beside Leighton, he didn't even notice her at first before he shook his head and looked down at her, giving her a smile.

"Let's go play one on one tonight," he suggested, and she nodded in response before the two headed outside for the Quidditch Pitch.

Willa had a feeling about what was bothering Leighton. Despite her being in her funk she still noticed that something wasn't quite right with both Leighton and Emerson and she had a feeling it was because of the Yule Ball and how they each wanted to go with the other, but they were both too afraid to ask.

Willa had been trying to convince Emerson to say something to Leighton, but Emerson always shut down the conversation or just plain ignored her.

She wanted to say something to Leighton tonight, but she also didn't want to ruin their evening, this being the first chance in a long time that the two cousins had been able to spend time together.

.oOo.

Ever since the break-up between Willa and Cedric, she hated attending the classes that they shared, but she always found that Care of Magical Creatures was the worst because she didn't have any of her friends. Neither Fred nor Veronica had chosen to continue the class at a NEWT level and despite her once being friends with Dimitri he had his own friends in the class.

Today they were requested to meet down by the Black Lake, Willa was excited for the next block of classes as they were now focusing on a new creature, Kelpies. Willa was intrigued because she had only learnt about them in books and never seen a real one.

Kelpies were typically known as a shape-shifting water horse that can have a human form when on land. Most of the world's known Kelpie's were usually only found in Scotland, and there were rumours that a colony of them lived in the Black Lake but no one had physically seen them in years.

There was talk that the Muggles had spotted a Kelpie or two. In fact, the Muggle myth referring to the Lochness Monster could be linked to a Kelpie.

Willa stood there facing the Black Lake, unsure as to why her mother was late to class since it wasn't like her. She didn't even bother to turn around at the sound of her classmates yelling, something obviously happened to startle them, but she honestly didn't care right now. She didn't even want to be in class but yet she knew if she didn't show up her mother would storm into the Gryffindor common room.

"Willa!" she heard Cedric's voice call out but she refused to turn around.

It was only when she heard the distinct growling of a dog she finally looked over her shoulder at the scene.

A black dog stood there. Its teeth bared as it growled at Cedric pushing him further away from the group.

Willa only gave the scene a fleeting glance before she looked back across the lake. She now knew why her mother was late. Her mother was attempting to keep her father in her suite instead of storming down here and confronting the boy that broke her heart like he was.

In fact, Willa was surprised it had taken this long.

"Enough!" Octavia's voice rang through the grounds, being projected by the use of her wand and everyone went deathly silent.

Even Willa managed to turn around and finally take in the scene, and she quickly noticed that her father had dropped to the ground, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her father easily submitting to her mother.

"Class is cancelled today, and I want you all to read chapters thirteen and fourteen as well as an essay of our usual length on both chapters regarding the topic of Kelpies," Octavia spoke, and everyone stared at her.

It was rare that class was openly cancelled like this, the students were confused if she was joking or not and especially with the guests from the other schools visiting Hogwarts all the Professors were on their best behaviour when it came to their classes so for one to cancel it now was a shock.

"Leave!" Octavia yelled once more, and it wasn't long until the students left, talking amongst themselves as to what could have possibly happened.

Willa stayed behind, waiting until they were all gone before she walked over and knelt beside the black dog. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur. "Thank you." She whispered. "But I think you're in big trouble. I'm afraid to say I know that look." She continued, and the dog whimpered causing her to laugh as she stood up and proceeded towards her mother.

"One would think you would appreciate him being protective of me," Willa spoke.

"He is meant to be a dog, a dog that shouldn't attack students like that," Octavia argued, and Willa nodded before she turned and looked at where Padfoot was still attempting to hide in the grass.

"I tried," she shrugged before she picked up her bag and continued up towards the Castle.

Octavia stood there, hands placed on her hips before she took a deep breath. "I told you to stay out of it, to leave that poor boy alone. He knows what I am and I am one of his Professors, you don't think he has enough issues having to face her and also attend my classes after what he did?" Octavia spoke calmly, and Padfoot sat up and faced her. "Also, Willa doesn't need her father to come to her rescue. She is smart and resourceful enough to look after herself."

Padfoot stood up and walked over to Octavia, brushing himself against her legs before laying down at her feet and Octavia took a seat on the grounds, her hands running through his fur. "I love that you are so protective of her, but you need to realise she is a strong woman and almost an adult. I know you hate that you missed out on so much of her life but Moony and I raised her to stand up for herself. It's only been a couple of weeks, and remember she doesn't like change," Octavia spoke, and the dog nuzzled his muzzle against her side, a whine coming from him.

"Come on, let's go back. We can have a proper conversation about your doggy etiquettes," Octavia spoke as she stood up and ordered Sirius to follow her up to the Castle.

.oOo.

Willa entered her dorm and found the girls all sitting in there going through a large number of magazines. She walked over and took a seat with them, quickly noticing that they were looking at the magazines that had finally arrived with the dress robe options that they were all excited about choosing for the Yule Ball.

Willa wasn't planning on attending the ball, but she would happily help the girls choose their dress robes, it being the only girly thing she did appreciate now that she was getting older.

"So has Lee finally asked you to be his date?" Alicia questioned, and Willa looked up noticing the blush spreading across Veronica's cheeks, and she grinned.

"He did, didn't he?" Willa questioned a smile on her face, she was happy for Veronica, having known about the crush the girl had on Lee for a few weeks now.

"Well, technically I asked him," Veronica responded quietly, refusing to meet any of their gazes but Willa's snapped towards Emerson who narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on between you two?" Angelina questioned having noticed the look that the two girls shared.

"Willa keeps bugging Emerson about asking Leighton to the ball," Katie spoke. "She's been complaining to me for as long as Willa's been bugging her."

"You're not meant to rat me out," Emerson spoke, shooting Katie a look before she laid back on the floor and placed an arm over her eyes.

"What about you three?" Willa questioned, wondering who Angelina, Alicia, and Katie may be going to the dance with.

"I'm going with Leanne," Katie responded, and Willa stared at her. "What?" Katie questioned, a little worried about Willa's reaction.

"She doesn't know you're bisexual Katie," Emerson mumbled from the floor.

Willa stayed silent as she looked at all her friends, it was obvious they all knew but not her. "You all knew?" she questioned and they slowly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned with a frown.

"Because I didn't know how your high strung personality would react to something like this, not many people know the truth about it because the Purebloods aren't accepting of anyone that isn't straight and I get enough trouble because my mum is a Muggle. Leanne came out to me first, and I did in response," Katie explained.

Willa stayed silent as she blinked, she was hurt that Katie had kept this from her. Yes someone with a sexuality other than straight wasn't someone Willa had come across in her life, or at least be aware of their sexuality but Katie was still Katie, and they were still friends. It was the same with Remus, just because he turned into a werewolf every Full Moon didn't mean he wasn't the same bookworm that loved chocolate.

"I get I don't always react to new things well, that I don't like change, but Emerson's father is a werewolf or is everyone forgetting that? I was raised to believe that just because they are forced to change into such dangerous creatures doesn't mean that they are every other day of the moon cycle. Isn't that the same as someone's sexuality, they're still the same person I've known for however long I have known them for?" Willa questioned, and they all shared a look. "No this is more because I am a Pureblood and you were unsure as to how I would react as such, let me guess Fred and George don't know either?" she snapped.

Willa and the twins were the only ones among the group of friends that were classified as Pureblood. The rest were all Half-bloods with Veronica being the only Muggleborn.

"This is insane you know that right? Purebloods raised Emerson. It doesn't matter that she is a Half-blood or that her father is because everyone else in her family is all Purebloods except for her grandmother who was a Muggle, it is that one lone Muggle that makes Emerson a Half-blood in a family full of Purebloods. You happily told her because you believe that she is a Half-blood and as such has the same beliefs but forgot how she was raised and by whom," she argued and they all lowered their gaze while Emerson finally removed the arm from her face and looked at Willa.

"She has a point," Emerson spoke as she sat up. "Yes Willa is different and a bit of a prat at times but she is still Willa and is usually the most accepting of people than anyone I know. Something as little as your sexuality wouldn't have made her think any different of you and the fact that you are treating her differently due to something she can't control is just as bad as the people judging you for being bisexual or any of you for being Half-bloods or even people judging me because of who my father is," Emerson continued, and Katie finally looked at Willa.

"I am sorry for not telling you Willa. I just didn't know how you would react," Katie said, and Willa nodded.

"Honestly, if you had come up to me and said 'hey, I'm bisexual, I like both boys and girls,' and that was it, I don't know how I would react either. But it's fine, I had my fair share of secrets, to begin with as well," Willa responded, and Katie looked grateful.

"Right so I'm thinking of this dress robe," Veronica spoke as she held the magazine hoping for a very sudden change in conversation.

"It's stunning Ronnie," Emerson spoke looking at the page before looking back at her own.

"Who are Angie and Ali going with?" Willa questioned, looking at the two girls in question.

"No one's asked me," Angelina responded, refusing to look up at her.

"Davy Burkheart asked me," Alicia responded, and Willa was shocked.

"I thought he was dating Juliet Monroe?" Willa questioned.

Davy Burkheart and Juliet Monroe were the golden couple of Hogwarts, having grown up next door to each other, gone to Hogwarts together and started dating when they were thirteen. The two of them were currently seventh years, both sorted into Ravenclaw and were Prefects, a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor beating them out for Head Boy and Girl.

"No they broke up, Juliet was caught making out with one of the Durmstrang guys," Angelina explained.

"Those two have been together since they were thirteen, why would she cheat now after four years? It's ridiculous, why wouldn't she just break up with him?" Willa questioned harshly, her hurt and anger over what happened with Cedric coming through.

"Because some people are heartless Willa," Alicia explained, and Willa frowned.

"So you jumped in at the chance to fix Burkheart's, broken heart?" Willa teased, and Alicia grinned.

"He's hot," was all Alicia said in her defence.

"Speaking of hot, did you hear who Davies is going to the Yule Ball with?" Veronica threw out, and they all looked at her.

Despite Willa thinking that Roger Davies was a complete prat she did admit he was kind of cute, but it didn't make up for his personality.

"Tell us, Ronnie!" Katie yelled as she reached over and shook the Muggleborn by the shoulders, everyone let out a laugh at the girl's dramatics.

"Apparently he is going with Delacour, he will be escorting the Beauxbatons Champion," she finally told them, and they all looked shocked.

"I wonder if it's because Ali got in with Burkheart first," Angelina suggested, and they all let out a laugh.

"Maybe, if I were the Delacour girl I would have gotten my hands on the hottest guy around," Alicia responded, and Veronica stared at her.

"Are you kidding me, have you see those guys from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons? I swear they are better looking than the guys here at Hogwarts."

"Don't let Lee hear you say that," Willa teased, Veronica's face going red once more.

"What does Willa think of the guys from the other two schools?" Veronica questioned, looking at the girl in question but Emerson let out a laugh before Willa could respond.

"Please, I'm surprised that she noticed Cedric, to begin with, and if she's anything it's loyal, she wouldn't have looked at any other boys while she was with Cedric," Emerson explained, giving the girls a valid reason to not question Willa about her thoughts once more.

"The real question is if Willa is going to the ball," Katie pointed out, and everyone looked at Willa.

"I'm going to have a shower," Willa abruptly responded as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

She knew if she told the girls she wasn't planning on attending the ball then they would spend the time leading up to it convincing her to go and that it shouldn't matter that Cedric broke up with her and what she should be doing is get dressed up to look her best and show Cedric what he was missing out on. To let him know what a huge mistake he did by breaking up with her.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it, to see him with another girl on his arm.

.oOo.

Emerson stood there in the middle of the corridor and stared at the door knowing Leighton was on the other side already waiting for her. She was nervous about going in, but this was Leighton she had never been nervous around him especially when her crush on him developed.

She was worried about the conversation she was planning on having with him, taking comfort in the knowledge that Veronica had done what she plans on doing and it succeeded for her so why not herself.

Emerson entered the empty classroom she had agreed to meet Leighton in, taking a deep breath as she did.

"Go to the ball with me?" she blurted out, and Leighton turned back to look at her.

There goes Emerson's hope of a conversation. She wanted to kick herself for blurting it out like she did but at least now it was out there, and she didn't have to worry about chickening out.

"No." was all Leighton said in response before turning back around and looking at whatever he was previously doing.

Emerson stood there for a moment, shocked at his answer as she felt the weight of such a simple word.

She had been ignoring Willa's teasing about her feelings towards the boy they both grew up with, ignoring any conversation regarding the feelings she had towards him but now maybe she had a chance.

"What?" Emerson croaked, and Leighton turned to look back at her.

"Why are you crying Emmy?" he questioned softly, a frown etched on his handsome face.

Emerson raised a hand and wiped at her cheek. She didn't even realise she was crying, so she lowered her gaze. When she heard him muttering to himself, she refused to look at him, even when she saw his feet planted in front of hers.

"Emmy," Leighton spoke softly, placing a hand on the side of her face and forcing her to look at him. "Why are you crying?"

Emerson didn't speak at first, she just looked into his eyes, the same bright turquoise eyes that Octavia and Avianna had, the only ones in the family to have them.

"I'm not crying," Emerson responded, and Leighton just shook his head before wiping away the last of the tears.

"Why do you want to go to the ball with me? A lowly snake who thinks himself better than others," Leighton harshly spoke as he dropped his hands from her face, taking a step back from her.

"Why are you saying that?" Emerson questioned, confused why his demeanour changed.

"It's what you think about us Slytherins isn't it?" he questioned. "I overheard your conversation with Higgs when he asked you to the ball. Those were the words you used as well as you're all as bad as each other."

"No," she snapped, shaking her head. She didn't think that about Leighton, there were days she didn't understand how he was sorted into Slytherin with the rest of them. He was too kind.

But it was the days when she saw Leighton around them, him as King that she realised he truly belonged in that house, but he wasn't like them. He was in there because his ambition and cunning nature towered over his kindness, bravery or intelligence, anything to have him placed in any other house besides Slytherin.

She stepped closer to Leighton, taking one of his hands in hers. "I don't think that about you, I've told you before I don't believe you should be in that house, but you are. You're different than them, and I apologise for hurting you with my words because that was never my intentions."

"Why me? Why go to the ball with me?" Leighton questioned once more.

"You're King. You can do what you want, no?" Emerson spoke innocently, and Leighton reached up and scrubbed his face with his hand.

"That's not how it works Emmy, I can be overthrown, and Malfoy is gunning for the crown."

"Tell me why you care, tell me why you care about having this 'crown' and why you truly want to be King. I know you were Weitts' option when she graduated but why do you want it? You don't even want to keep in contact with some of them after graduation. You want to lock yourself away in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable."

"Why do I care? I care because me having the crown allows us to stay friends, allows us to keep communicating but me taking you to the ball instead of one of the snotty Pureblood princesses in Slytherin may cause it all to crumble. Yes I wish to be an Unspeakable, and I don't even know what they do down there, I want to get away from that crowd and make a name for myself." Leighton spoke calmly, but Emerson looked up at him.

"Why would the Unspeakables care about who ruled within Slytherin?"

"Why do you care? Why do you want to go to the ball with me?" Leighton questioned, his voice low and deathly but Emerson didn't budge.

"Because I'm in love with you!" she yelled in response.

Leighton didn't say anything. He stood there staring at her for a moment before he reached to cup her face with his hand and kissed her.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Son of Whitebeard, bookdragonslayer and Raven that flies at night for reviewing.**


	60. Threats

Chapter 59: Threats

Willa was seething, and she only had one person she could take her anger out on, the only person she could blame for what happened. She stormed into the Fourth year dorm and stared at Harry.

"I didn't do it," Ron and Neville quickly defended themselves seeing how angry Willa was, it was a look they had seen numerous times in the past.

"Give me the map and the cloak Harry," Willa gritted through her teeth. She figured Harry would be hesitant to hand them over in front of Neville, but he knew about the map since Emerson had told him, but she had no idea if he knew about the cloak or not.

"But…" Harry stammered in response.

"I'm not asking Harry, I'm demanding them."

Harry didn't move. He just looked at where Neville was sitting on his bed, and it was at that moment that Willa knew Neville didn't know about the cloak.

"Willa, what's going on?" Neville questioned, hoping to find a way to calm down the angered witch.

"I need to go visit a certain snake. Now hand them over Harry," she hissed. For once she wasn't worried about her anger getting out of control, it seemed as though she finally had a handle on her magic and she still didn't feel close to the edge of her limitations.

"You better do it, Harry," Neville quickly spoke, having grown up with her and knew it was normally just easier to let her do as she pleased and ask questions later. "Why?"

"You're going to sneak into the Slytherin common room, are you mad?" Ron questioned.

"The number of detentions outweighs the need to get payback for Emerson balling her eyes out on my bed. Now Potter!" Willa yelled, and Neville scrambled from his bed, getting to his feet.

"I'm coming with," he quickly responded, and Willa's gaze was moved from Harry to Neville. The boy automatically jumping up to defend his cousin when he didn't even know what happened.

"No Nev, this is probably the only thing Gran won't be mad about you getting in trouble for but do you really want to get in the middle of Leighton and me?" Willa spoke, her anger disappearing slightly seeing the look of determination on Neville's face.

Neville wanted to be there and defend his cousin but he also knew it was better to never get in between Leighton and Willa when they did argue. It may be a rare occurrence only happening a small number of times in the past, and it never ended well. Considering the last time it ended with a piece of wood sticking out of Leighton's arm, no one knew what would happen next.

Neville collapsed back onto his bed and looked at Willa. He let a sigh out, looking over at Harry. "Hand it over Harry," he ordered.

Harry still had no idea as to what was going on, but nonetheless, he dug through his trunk before handing over the cloak and the map.

Willa didn't even mutter a single thank you before she turned and left, if Harry had questions then Neville and Ron would answer them after she left. For now, Emerson was her priority.

It took a while, a long-time of Willa standing in front of what she knew to be the entrance to the Slytherin common room for another Slytherin to turn up and allow her to follow them in, or even for someone to leave so she could sneak in.

But it was when she was finally in the common room that she was unsure where she should go. She had no idea how the Slytherin common rooms worked and after seeing the Ravenclaw one and seeing that they had three sets of stairs, one they assumed were for the Prefects which just confused her and her friends, but they didn't question it.

As she made her way around the edge of the room, she was careful not to bump into anyone that was hanging around in the main lounge. She finally noticed that there were only two sets of staircases in here, one for boys and one for girls.

She just had no idea which was which.

But it was as she stood there off to the side attempting to make a decision on which to try first she saw Pansy Parkinson come up from the stairs on the right that she decided to try going down the stairs on the left.

She walked down the hallway at the bottom looking for the door marked 'Seventh Years' and it contained three initials 'S.N,' 'C.N' and 'L.C' making Willa believe she was standing in front of the right door.

She pulled off the cloak and attempted to shove what she could in her pocket along with the map. When she finally fit it all in she pushed open the door scaring the three boys inside.

"How in Salazar's name did you get in here?" Saxon questioned, but Willa just glared at Leighton.

"Leave," he ordered the Nott twins.

"Oh come on, if she went to all the effort to get in here and hex your ass, can we at least watch?" Cassius questioned with a smirk.

"Leave, and that's an order!" Leighton yelled louder, and they reluctantly stood up and left. "Now how did you get in here?" he questioned once they were gone from the room.

"The things you can borrow when you actually make friends. Now, what in Merlin's name is bloody wrong with you!" Willa yelled, finally able to take her frustrations out on her intended target.

"Don't know what you are on about," Leighton spoke, dismissing her as he looked back down at the parchment in his lap.

"You're kidding right!" Willa yelled, his gaze lifting back to her. "I've got Emerson sobbing her eyes out on my bed because of you! I spent weeks trying to convince her to ask you to the bloody Yule Ball hoping you two would finally realise what I've known for years and what do you fucking do?! You fucking turn her down?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Willa yelled her voice echoing off the walls, and she hoped that the Slytherin dorms had silencing charms like the Gryffindor dorms do.

"You don't understand," Leighton started to speak, but Willa cut him off.

"No, I do. You think a stupid hypothetical crown is more important than her, the same girl you got the crown for so you wouldn't lose her but now you will. You have a week Leighton, a week to decide which is more important the crown or Emerson because next week I send letters to everyone telling them what you did," Willa spoke, her voice deathly calm and it unnerved Leighton.

"You wouldn't," he spoke, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I've told you both not to stick me in the middle, and now you have, and I'm picking Emerson. You have a week until I tell everyone you picked a 'crown' over a girl who is obviously in love with you," Willa spoke giving him the ultimatum she had come up with.

In fact, Willa had already written the letter and made the appropriate number of copies all sitting in her dorm waiting to see what Leighton would do within the next week.

She knew Remus would be pissed, so would Amycus and of course, Augusta could be downright terrifying when angered, but she was curious to see how her mother plus Bill and Charlie would react when they found out, even Nymphadora. Willa did mean everyone when she threatened him.

Willa didn't let Leighton respond before she pulled open the door. She wasn't surprised to see Cassius and Saxon standing there hoping to overhear the conversation, and by their look of surprise, it was obvious they couldn't hear because they didn't expect her to come out when she did. She even ignored the whispers and murmurs about her presence in their common room as she left, she meant it when she told Harry, Neville, and Ron that the detentions didn't matter as long as she was protecting Emerson.

When Willa made it to the Entrance Hall, she continued along outside into the freezing weather and stood there for a moment as snow fell all around her. It allowed her to calm down before she continued the rest of the way towards the Quidditch Pitch hoping a fly would begin removing what anger was left within her.

.oOo.

Three days had passed, and it seemed as though what Willa had to say to Leighton did not affect the Slytherin. Emerson still upset over whatever it was that was said between the two refused to speak of it, and the only reason Willa knew it was Leighton at fault was that the only thing Emerson said was that she finally got the courage to ask Leighton to the ball and he said no.

Willa was just smart enough to work out why Leighton said no, having known the real reason why he wanted the crown all those years ago, and she also knew about the power struggle happening within the house this year.

"What did you say to Leighton?" Emerson's angry voice rang out. Willa looked up at the girl in question, her fork halfway to her mouth.

Emerson was furious and Willa knew she was to blame otherwise Emerson wouldn't be yelling at her. She placed her fork back down on her plate and looked up at Emerson calmly.

"Told him he has a week to decide what's more important, you or that crown otherwise I'm sending letters home," she responded, but it didn't help to remove Emerson's anger.

"Willa," she scolded and Willa let out a sigh.

"Don't. You came to me in tears about something and wouldn't even tell me the story. I see you as my sister so of course, I'm going to do something about it. Neville wanted to come too but didn't want to get in the middle of Leighton and I. What did Leighton say to you?"

Emerson didn't say anything, she took a seat at the table and her shoulders sagged in defeat. "It's more what he didn't say," she choked out placing her face in her hands.

"Then he's not worth it if he obviously thinks a stupid crown is better than you then move on," Willa spoke, picking her fork up and resuming her lunch.

"You say it as if it's so easy."

"Why not? It's what everyone has been telling me to do with Cedric," Willa responded and Emerson nodded.

"How can you so easily pick between Leighton and me though?"

"Who said it was easy?" Willa responded as she stood up and headed for the doors.

She may be picking Emerson's side but it doesn't mean she was happy about it. She told them both countless times she didn't want to be in the middle if they finally did something and it backfired. But Willa had no choice seeing Emerson in tears like she did.

.oOo.

Emerson was slowly returning to the Gryffindor common room after she had been in the library studying when she had her arm grabbed harshly and pulled along the corridor, she was peeved to note that it was Leighton dragging her along.

"What are you doing?" she spat out and he looked over his shoulder at her but didn't say anything as he continued.

Leighton pulled open a door and directed Emerson inside before slamming the door shut behind them and waving his wand putting wards up around them.

He didn't say anything as he stepped closer to Emerson trapping her between him and the wall before he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Emerson placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, "don't," she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Leighton whispered. His perfectly constructed mask was gone from his face to allow Emerson to see everything he was feeling. "I'm so sorry for what I said and for the fact that it took five days to realise I was a complete and utter idiot for saying what I did," he leant down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Five days," Emerson spoke softly, the tears escaping.

Leighton wiped them away. "I know, and I'm such an idiot for taking as long as I did and an even bigger idiot for saying what I did."

"I tell you I'm in love with you and you kiss me, I thought everything was fine until you pulled away and told me it wouldn't work because we're too different. My whole life I have been shunned because of who my father is and who has been raising me, the only people who have accepted me is family, and I thought you were one of those people but hearing you say that…" Emerson spoke, stopping as a sob broke through.

"Merlin, no Emmy, far from it," Leighton spoke, and Emerson pulled away from him. "Emmy I do not care that Remus is a werewolf, and I hate that I gave you any reason ever to think that. What I meant was while we are at Hogwarts a relationship wouldn't work because of who we are, me a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor and you are far too good for me."

"You think I care about differences as pathetic as houses? When we leave Hogwarts they make no difference on what we choose to do with our lives," Emerson argued with him.

"Exactly, leaving Hogwarts. Tell me, Emmy, what happens after I graduate in June, what happens with us?" Leighton questioned, and Emerson opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but she quickly shut it, and a frown appeared on her face. "Exactly, two years we will be apart with you at Hogwarts while I'm out working," Leighton stepped back towards Emerson and placed a hand on her cheek, grateful when she didn't pull away again.

Emerson stepped forward and closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Leighton as his came down around her. "I just want you, I don't care about house differences, and I don't care about anything else Lee," Emerson spoke before she started crying against Leighton's chest.

"I know Emmy, I want you as well, I love you so much but I don't know what the two years between our graduations will do to us," Leighton spoke softly, a hand going to her head.

"Then what do we do?" Emerson questioned, pulling her head away to face him.

"I don't know."

"Then why can't we go to the ball and just enjoy the time we have and figure it out when our time is up?"

Leighton stayed silent and the longer he kept silent, the more worried Emerson became, unsure as to how he would respond but she was pleasantly surprised when he leant down and kissed her.

"Okay," he breathed out when he pulled away from her.

"Okay what?" she questioned with a massive grin on her face, she had an idea as to what he meant, but she wanted him to say it.

He glared at her and let out a groan, "okay I will go to the ball with you, if I have to give up everything then I am glad it's for you."

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" she teased him.

Leighton stepped closer, pushing her back against the wall. "You keep talking like that and I will take back everything I just said," he threatened, but Emerson just grinned at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

.oOo.

Willa stood there in her mother's suite and looked at the goblet in her hand to examine the potion that she had been given.

She was grateful that she was finally able to take the mandrake leaf out of her mouth two weeks ago, but now she was due to start taking her first potion. She was unsure after having heard that her mother and father both brewed the potion.

"You sure it's not poisoned?" she questioned.

"I'm hurt," Sirius responded, and a smirk appeared on Willa's face.

"Please both of you admitted that you haven't brewed a potion in years and dad, you've been in Azkaban for twelve years and I'm honestly surprised you can still practise magic," Willa teased.

"Hey, I'll have you know..."

"Don't Pads," Octavia cut in before Sirius could finish. "She's baiting you, we've made the potion a couple of times, and it's perfect, I even took a dose myself, and I'm still standing."

Willa narrowed her eyes and studied her mother, "yes, but you're not normal."

"Neither are you," Octavia pointed out, and Willa feigned hurt before she downed the potion in her hands.

Willa scrunched her face up in disgust and placed the goblet down on the table before picking up the other goblet and drinking it. "Why orange juice and not pumpkin juice?" she questioned.

"I found orange juice helps remove the taste a lot easier than pumpkin juice, something about the acidity of it," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded as she took a seat on the couch.

"You never shared that bit of information with me," Sirius cried out in annoyance, and Octavia smiled at him before patting him on the head.

"You lived, calm down you big baby. Now, you have five phials, all to be taken on the next five Full Moons forget one and you have to start the process again, a whole new mandrake leaf and all."

"Understood and then after that is the mediation right?" Willa questioned, and her parents nodded.

"Yes that's correct," Octavia spoke as she settled back in her chair and lifted the mug to her lips. "Now tell me what is going on with Leighton and Emerson."

Willa grinned at her mother, "he's taking her to the ball."

"Interesting," Octavia mused while Sirius looked between the two of them, not sure what he was missing but didn't say a word. "Anything else I should know?"

"What do you classify as noteworthy, mum?" Willa questioned innocently, and Octavia shook her head.

"Understood," Octavia responded.

Despite Willa and Octavia having a close relationship, bar last year with Sirius' breakout, they had always been open with each other, and Willa rarely kept secrets. But as Willa got older she realised that there were times she couldn't tell her mother everything, and she knew that the weird circumstances happening between Emerson and Leighton were something that Willa couldn't share with anyone for the time being. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Willa had threatened Leighton she wouldn't even know the truth.

She knew her parents wouldn't tell anyone about Leighton and Emerson going to the ball together. They would rather enjoy sitting back and watching everyone's shock at the two arriving together.

In fact, Willa couldn't keep the smirk off her face as Emerson took a seat across from her in the Great Hall one night for dinner, her hair all messed up and her face flushed, there was also a massive smile on her face. It wasn't until they were alone later that night that Emerson told Willa she didn't have to send out those letters anymore.

What no one knows is that three letters went out straight away, as soon as she heard what happened and before she confronted Leighton she requested that Fred and George head down to the owlery and send the three letters out urgently.

Leighton was in for an interesting summer if the letters didn't turn up before then.

"I know that look, why do I know that look?" Sirius spoke, pulling Willa from her thoughts quickly catching the shake of Octavia's head.

"Moony's said on a number of occasions that she gets that particular look from me, she's done something sinister, she is very cunning Pads, has a way of getting even with people without resulting to anything outlandish," Octavia explained.

"That sounds like a Slytherin trait to me," Sirius grumbled.

"You never told him?" Willa questioned, a raised eyebrow and Sirius turned to look at his wife.

"Oh please Padfoot don't act like this, you are forgetting that our families were sorted into Slytherin for centuries before us, that I had help by three different Slytherins in raising her. So yes when I heard that she was a hatstall between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I wasn't entirely surprised," Octavia spoke, and Sirius' mouth fell open as his gaze kept switching between the two of them.

"My own daughter, my flesh, and blood. My poor old heart, I'm wounded," Sirius complained, a hand over his heart.

Willa looked at him before looking at her mother with a raised eyebrow. She lifted the mug containing her coffee to her lips and took a sip. "Now I know where I get my dramatics from," she mused with a smirk while Sirius frowned, no one falling for his antics.

"Now you see why I never played into your own baby, I grew up dealing with his," Octavia spoke, a teasing tone in her voice and it wasn't long until Sirius turned into Padfoot finding he was better off curling up in the bed in dog form.

"Yes definitely dramatic," Willa laughed, a growl coming from the dog. They paid it no attention.

.oOo.

Willa was sitting in the common room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had opted out of going to Hogsmeade this weekend along with her friends. She knew the girls were all buying the dress robes they wanted but Willa was still adamant about not going to the ball and as such didn't want to be dragged around the shops while they all attempted to throw robes at her.

"Tell her."

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"No, you tell her."

"Someone tell her."

Willa ignored the conversation happening between the three fourth years and a quick glance out of the corner of her eye showed that it was Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing there arguing about something and because they were looking at her it was obvious they were bickering over her.

"Someone just tell me," Willa snapped, getting sick of their argument happening within earshot.

The three fourth years walked over and took a seat with her in front of the fire, and all stayed silent for a moment.

"So surely you've heard how the four Champions have to open the Yule Ball with a dance, it's apparently a tradition that has been happening since its inception," Harry started.

"No, I won't go to the ball with you Harry," Willa stated calmly refusing to look at them.

"Not where I was going but okay then, glad to know," Harry spoke, a hand rubbing the back of his neck before looking at Hermione.

"We have reason to believe that Diggory is going with Cho Chang, you know the fifth year Ravenclaw Seeker," Hermione spoke softly, and Willa finally looked at them.

She had heard that the Champions needed to bring dates to the Yule Ball because of the opening dance that Harry had mentioned, but she didn't think Cedric would actually do it, that he would happen to bring the one girl that every male in Hogwarts seemed to be fascinated with.

Everyone had given up hope on Juliet Monroe because she and Burkheart had been together for so long and then after she so easily cheated on him with a Durmstrang student it tarnished the reputation that she had as the perfect good girl.

Even then despite the relationship she was in, every male was still fascinated with her and hoped that the two would break up and they could swoop in for a chance with the Ravenclaw, but it seems as though Chang had been making a name for herself this year.

"Thanks," Willa muttered as she stood up and threw the blanket on the couch before making her way up to her dorm.

When she was in her dorm, she locked the door behind her and placed a ward on it in case any of the girls returned early from Hogsmeade. She began digging through her trunk looking for the early Christmas present that Bridgette and Regulus had sent her probably before they received word of her and Cedric breaking up.

She pulled out the box and slowly undid the bow that was tied around it before pulling off the lid and unfolding the paper to reveal the dress robes folded neatly within.

She stood in front of the mirror with the dress robes and examined them and herself. She knew Bridgette and Regulus would have sent something made from the finest Egyptian silk, both coming from Pureblood families and always worn the best even if Regulus didn't have access to his family fortune.

The robes were stunning, she didn't expect anything else coming from Bridgette since the woman had impeccable taste when it came to clothing and if Willa didn't know any better, she would have thought Bridgette worked within the fashion industry instead of Gringotts.

She looked in the mirror one more time before pulling the robes off and carefully placing them back in the box and burying it again in her trunk. The dress robes were beautiful, and she hated that they weren't going to get any use.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	61. The Yule Ball

Chapter 60: The Yule Ball

It was well after midnight, and the Yule Ball was officially over, everyone had headed back to their dorms to retire for the night. Except for two stray students who were sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower, handing a bottle of Fire Whiskey between them as tears ran down their cheeks.

"What to talk about it?" one girl questioned the other.

"Don't know. You?" the other girl responded, and the first shook her head.

"We were told tonight would be the time of our lives, that we would have the best night and yet here we are crying while getting drunk."

"Not to mention the risk of hypothermia."

 _Earlier that day_

It was the day of the Yule Ball, and Willa entered the Gryffindor common room after having lunch with her parents. Something was bugging her, and she hadn't had the chance to ask them and didn't want to ask Harry just to be safe. But she hadn't once seen Harry going to her mother's office, and she was curious why Harry wasn't jumping at the chance to spend time with his godfather.

Her parents explained that they were communicating with owls, something similar to what Willa had been doing previously with her mother. In the past Harry rarely visited Octavia and as such he didn't want to start visiting her now all of a sudden just in case someone put two and two together.

"Ineedyourhelp," Ron spoke so fast Willa almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry?" she questioned.

"I need your help," Ron spoke slowly this time and Willa nodded, following the boy up the stairs.

Willa placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that almost came out at the sight of Ron's dress robes. "I'm sorry, but these are hideous, what do you expect me to do with these?"

"You're the best I know at Charms," Ron complained, and Willa took a deep breath.

"Yes that may be so but fashion and those charms, I know nothing about."

"Please, anything will be better than these," Ron pleaded with her.

Willa finally relented and pulled out her wand before setting to work on Ron's robes, unsure if she knew what she was doing but when she was done Ron seemed pleased with the results before thanking her and shoving her out of his dorm just in time to bump into George.

"Sorry George, Ron's a prat," she apologised, and he grinned.

"That's alright I was looking for you anyway, what are your plans for tonight?" he questioned and she raised an eyebrow.

"I am not going to the ball," Willa stated before she turned and headed down the stairs, hoping to get to her dorm before George intercepted her, but then she also had a feeling that the girls were up there getting ready for the dreaded ball.

Willa stopped in the common room at the base of the girls' staircase, hesitating about going up there in what she thought would be similar to a hell dimension.

She heard a laugh behind her, and she turned around to find George standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I was just going to suggest a walk. You know maybe it'll better than whatever is going on up there," George suggested, waving a hand towards the stairs.

Willa looked between him and the stairs, deciding which was better but in the end, she decided to leave the crazy that was becoming the common room and go for a walk with George around the seventh floor.

"Now why don't you want to go to the ball, have fun with your friends? You could have easily gone home for Christmas, see Moony or even go to Australia where Bridgette and Reg are," George suggested, and Willa stayed silent at first.

To begin with, she did consider going home for Christmas, not wanting to be around during the ball and witness Cedric have someone else on his arm but then she thought of who was at Hogwarts, she thought of her parents, and she finally had them both back.

She didn't want to give up the chance of spending Christmas with both her mother and father, so she decided to stay at Hogwarts and just skip the ball. She knew her mother had to make an appearance, but she was planning on sneaking back to her mother's office later that night with food for both her and her father, spending the night with him.

"My dad," she whispered. "It's my first Christmas with him where I'm not mad at him or mum. It sucks that mum has to be at the ball, but I spent the morning with both of them."

George wrapped an arm around Willa and tucked her close, and the two of them slowly walked down the corridor.

"I know it's not the same, but I would give anything to have Bill and Charlie visit more often than they do but the older I get, the more I understand why they both left like they did."

Willa looked up at George. She was confused. She knew that all the Weasley siblings still living at home missed the elder two, that none of them understood why they both up and left in the middle of the night.

"What are you getting at Georgie?" she questioned softly and he let out a sigh.

"Mum just wants us all to have desk jobs within the Ministry, follow in dad's footsteps and be like Percy. She doesn't want us going off and doing our own thing, have our own ambitions. Fred and I did what you've been telling us to do for ages and looked into our family tree a bit more. You know there were only two people who have strayed from the typical Ministry desk job that Weasley and Prewitt members have?" George explained and Willa instantly knew which two.

"Fabien and Gideon right?" she questioned, and he nodded. "She just doesn't want to lose any of you like she did her brothers."

"I know she loves us all, that much is evident and she hasn't cut Bill and Charlie off from the family. She still sends them care packages and presents on their birthdays and Christmas, and they both visited during the summer, she just doesn't want to risk losing us like she did her brothers. Charlie could be killed by a dragon and Bill could pick up the wrong object one day on a job site, she frets and worries about us."

"I suppose having my mother so close all these years hasn't convinced her that Voldemort is truly dead, she worries that her sons will so eagerly jump at the chance to fight against him as easily as her brothers did," Willa suggested, and George nodded.

"Honestly I don't know if Fred and I will sign up, we don't want to be Aurors, we want our joke shop and the fact that Bagman robbed us has made it quite hard since we're low on funds."

Willa pulled away from George and looked up at him, "I've told you this a million times, if you need gold come to me, I will give you what you need."

"No can do little rich girl, we poor little sods like to make our own," George spoke, a slight accent to his voice and Willa shook her head.

Willa had been offering ever since she found out that they had lost all their savings because of a bet they made to Ludo Bagman at the World Cup. They had been given fake gold as payment. They had tried several times over the last few months to get their money back, they didn't even care about the payout anymore they just wanted their original bet back, but it wasn't working. They had denied Willa's help every single time, saying this was their mess and they would deal with it on their own.

"Come to the ball Willa, I don't have a date so you can be mine with no expectations, have fun with our friends, and you can forget about Diggory," George spoke, hoping to change her mind once more.

"He's going with Chang. They have to open the ball with a dance like all the Champions do. I can't watch that," Willa responded.

"Then don't, we'll sit at our table and talk amongst our friends and maybe laugh at how badly Harry dances," George spoke, finally earning a laugh from Willa. "Come on, everyone else has a date, and I will be a lonely man stuck with a bunch of couples."

"What makes you think I even have dress robes, even if we could get off the grounds it's Christmas, and the shops are shut," Willa argued, and George grinned at her.

"Because you are you, you have your ways and for as long as I can remember you've always packed at least one set of dress robes since first year. It's the way Snow and Augusta raised you, to be prepared for anything. Now please come with me and put me out of my misery," he begged her, a pout on his face and a groan came from Willa.

"Fine!" she yelled, hoping he would stop begging.

The pout was instantly gone, and a triumphant look appeared on his face. "Come on, we should head back to the common room since one of us has to get ready for the ball," George spoke as he turned on his heel to walk back down the way they came.

"What is that meant to mean?" Willa questioned with a frown.

"We can't all look as good as you," George winked at her and she was utterly confused, but he just laughed at her before he walked away.

When they made it back to the Gryffindor common room they went their separate ways towards their respective dorms, and when Willa reached her room, she discovered that the girls were all in there, dressed and ready just about to head down to the Great Hall for the ball.

"You all look so great," Willa spoke with a smile, and they certainly did, they had all outdone themselves.

Fred had ended up asking Angelina to the ball last week and when the other girls claimed that it could lead to something more Angelina let out a laugh, informing them that Fred had only asked her because he was proving a point to Ron. Angelina wasn't mad as such; she wasn't particularly interested in going to the ball with any of the students since she had her eyes on a boy from her hometown.

Willa took some photos of the girls before they all left heading downstairs to meet with Fred and Lee before going down to the Great Hall, they did question if Willa knew what George was doing but she just raised her shoulder before urging them all to leave before they were late.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard their questions aimed at Emerson about who her date was.

She made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower before she was able to get ready and it was in moments like these that she was grateful that she was Metamorphmagus. She could morph her hair to look however she wished, allowing her to make her hair much longer than usual but keeping the curls she naturally had. Another perk was that her skin was always clear, she morphed away her freckles before applying mascara and lip gloss.

She pulled the dress robes out of the box and held it up, she was regretting agreeing to George's suggestion, but she knew if she didn't hurry and put the dress robes on and meet him down in the common room he would come looking for her soon enough.

"Told you, you had dress robes hiding in your trunk," George spoke with a smug grin as Willa stepped off the girls' staircase.

"It was an early Christmas present from Bee and Reg, it wasn't like I planned this," Willa responded.

"Well, they are stunning, and you look beautiful, come on let's go show Diggory what he is missing out on," George responded as he held out his arm for Willa to loop hers through and they made their way down to the Entrance Hall.

Willa realised that they were arriving much later than everyone else when only a few people were standing in the Entrance Hall, and her eyes widened as she saw one of the couples.

"Is that Hermione with Krum?" she questioned.

"No, that's not the buck tooth, bushy head fourth year," George responded, and Willa hit him across the chest.

"Her teeth shrunk sometime in the last month and there are potions to fix your hair you nitwit," she responded, and it was then her gaze finally landed on Cedric and Chang not too far behind Hermione and Krum.

She felt her heart break all over again at seeing the two of them standing there, her laughing at something he had said and the two of them standing too close for her comfort.

"Why am I here again?" she questioned softly, unable to remove her gaze from Cedric.

"To prove to Diggory that you are the best thing to happen to him, that he made the world's biggest mistake by breaking up with you and honestly if he's moved on that quickly to Chang then he isn't worth it," George responded, and Willa nodded. She let George direct her into the Great Hall where they took notice of the changes that had been made for the Yule Ball.

The two of them hurriedly entered the Great Hall and made their way over to their friends. Both were grateful for the two empty seats as they sat down just as the Champions and their dates were about to enter.

"And I thought Em and Carrow coming together was going to be the talk of the night," Angelina commented as Hermione entered the room on Krum's arm.

Willa turned and looked at Emerson, smiling at her. She was truly happy for Emerson and Leighton and glad that he realised what he would be losing if he didn't do something about it soon.

George kept his promise to Willa by stating that she didn't have to watch the opening dance the Champions were forced to partake in. Instead, she focused on the hushed conversation that her friends were having.

In fact, she was genuinely enjoying herself and was kind of glad that George had convinced her to come. She was able to hang out with her friends and enjoy her night with no expectations of having a date because she knew George wouldn't expect anything when they made it back to the Gryffindor common room.

The ball was almost over when Willa had pulled herself off the dance floor to get a drink, needing to take a break from all the dancing.

"I didn't know you had dress robes," a voice spoke, and Willa turned her head to find her mother standing there.

"Early Christmas present from Bee and Reg."

"I see, Bridgette outdid herself again, you look beautiful baby, and I'm really happy you decided to come. Enjoy the rest of the night with your friends," Octavia spoke with a smile, placing a comforting hand on Willa's shoulder before she turned and left.

Willa stood there and slowly sipped the punch that was in her hand, and it was at that point that her eyes caught sight of a couple on the other side of the Great Hall and her heart broke when she realised that it was Cedric and Chang kissing. She dropped the glass in her hands before she rushed from the Great Hall.

She ignored the pleas of her friends and continued to make her way up the stairs. She had even stopped along the way to remove her shoes. She entered the Gryffindor common room and ran into the sixth year boys' dorm to grab a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the boys' secret stash before continuing along to the Astronomy Tower knowing she wouldn't be disturbed up there.

When Willa heard the door open behind her, she turned her head and noticed Emerson walk towards her, tears running down her face.

"Leighton didn't do it," was all Emerson said before she took a seat beside Willa on the edge of the tower and Willa handed the bottle over.

 _Earlier that day_

Emerson sat there on her bed and stared at the box in front of her. She was grateful that Katie was in the bathroom taking the first shower. She reread her grandmother's letter once more, not believing what she was reading.

 _Emerson,_

 _I have spent the last few weeks in a constant back and forth communication with your father with hopes of trying to find out where some of your mother's belongings went. I know most of them are now securely locked away in either her vault or the main family's, but I thought you deserved something special for the Yule Ball you are attending._

 _Your mother had some stunning dress robes over the years when she was your age and I believe she will be pleased to see one of her own on her daughter._

 _I've had it taken to Madam Malkin's to have some adjustments made so they will fit you like they should and she took it upon herself to add some small features to the dress robes to make them more 'hip and current,' which were her exact words._

Emerson had stopped reading the letter and wiped away the tears before she pulled off the lid of the box and looked at the dress robes wrapped securely in the box before pulling them out and laying them on her bed.

They were stunning, and she had seen her mother in them before, they were one of the dress robes her mother had worn for the Young Ladies of Society events. Yes, the dress robes had some changes made, but they were insignificant, gems added to the bust that was common on all dress robes at the moment as well as lowering the neckline just a little.

Emerson looked at the dress robes that belonged to her mother before moving back to the box containing the one she had bought for the ball. She fell in love with that one when she saw it hanging up in the shop, but now she didn't want to wear it instead she wanted to wear the one her grandmother had sent her.

"You alright Em?" Katie questioned, and when Emerson looked up, she saw the other girl standing in the doorway to their shared bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Yeah, my gran sent me one of my mum's old dress robes," Emerson responded, looking back at the robe on her bed with a smile.

"It's beautiful," Katie spoke in awe.

"Madam Malkin made some changes to it to make it more modern, but it's still stunning."

"Your mystery date will be lucky to have you on his arm," Katie spoke before she walked over and pulled some clothes on.

Emerson looked at the dress. She hoped that Leighton thought she looked beautiful tonight since they were both risking a lot by attending together and so far Willa was the only one that knew they were going together.

After Emerson had her shower, she headed down to Octavia's suite to have lunch with them all before returning to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the ball with the other girls.

"Come on Em, tell us who your date is," Veronica questioned and Emerson turned to look at them all, her hands placed on her hips. "What date?" Emerson questioned sweetly.

They all knew that Emerson had a date for the Yule Ball but no one knew who it was and it was driving them all mad. They tried to guess naming pretty much everyone in the Fourth year and above from only three houses.

Despite them all knowing about the friendship between Emerson, Willa, and Leighton and on occasion Fred and George no one thought that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would attend the Yule Ball together.

Emerson thought they would all be in for a rather large surprise when they realised what was happening.

When Emerson saw Willa appear in the dorm she knew they only had one more chance to convince Willa to attend the Yule Ball, but it didn't work, Willa pushed the conversation aside taking a few photos of them before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

The girls left it, they all understood why Willa didn't want to attend the ball, she was still heartbroken over her breakup with Cedric, and she certainly didn't want to see him with another girl on his arm.

"So where is your mysterious date?" Fred questioned, slightly teasing her when the group of Gryffindors entered the Entrance Hall, Katie having quickly left to find Leanne and Alicia doing the same with her date.

"How about you all go inside and I'll follow shortly," Emerson replied with a small smile.

She wanted one last chance with Leighton to make sure he was okay with what he was about to do, to do something as public as this.

Emerson knew she didn't understand Slytherin politics, she wasn't sorted into the house, and as such didn't have to learn them and even then growing up she wasn't given the basics like Willa was just in case she was sorted into the house. Willa was the only one who believed Emerson could be sorted into Slytherin. She came close to going there as well.

The remaining friends shared a look before they agreed and headed inside, giving Emerson one last glance before they disappeared into the Great Hall.

Emerson took a deep breath before walking over to where she saw Leighton disappear with Saxon and Cassius but stopped just around the corner as she heard their conversation.

"So who is your mysterious date?"

"What is it to you two?" Leighton responded harshly.

"Just curious as to who it is that you kept turning Rosalie down for."

That was interesting, Emerson didn't know that Rosalie Costas had been asking Leighton to the Yule Ball. She didn't know much about the older girl, just that she was in the same year as Leighton in Slytherin and what Leighton had also filled her in on about the girl. Rosalie was someone who generally stayed out of the rumour mill that was within Hogwarts.

It was moments like these that Emerson wished she had the same lessons that Leighton and Willa did, even Neville had them growing up. When Emerson was younger, she wasn't interested in the politics that surrounded the families and the adults all believed that with her last name being Lupin and her mother not around no one would connect her to the Longbottom family. Even then Neville was the heir. He was the one that would take control of the family the moment he turned seventeen and not her.

"Let's just say when you find out it will show where your loyalties lie, whether you're with me because I'm King or because we're actually friends," Leighton spoke, and Emerson could detect the sadness in his voice, and she frowned.

She knew he was worried that his friends weren't really his friends, they were just around because they were forced too when they young and they stuck around because he was the one who had been given the crown within Slytherin.

She knew she didn't understand what it was like to be in a house when they had allies and not friends.

She took a deep breath before stepping around the corner and smiled at them all. "Hi," she spoke softly, and when Leighton turned to look at her, the look on his face made it all worth it.

Cassius and Saxon looked between Emerson and Leighton, everyone staying silent. Emerson brought her lip in between her teeth worried about what was going to happen.

Cassius shook his head but didn't say anything and looked at his brother while Saxon had a look of amusement on his face before he stuck his hand out. "We've been friends for a long time, Leighton, long before we were sorted into Slytherin. We have your back when Malfoy catches wind of this."

Cassius followed Saxon's lead, and Leighton shook both of their hands before they left them alone and entered the Great Hall.

Leighton stepped closer to Emerson and pulled her into his arms, "you look beautiful Emmy," he whispered pressing his forehead against hers.

"Thank you. Gran sent me the dress robes this morning apparently they were my mum's," Emerson spoke, and Leighton pulled away to give her another look over. She brought her lip back in between her teeth when he didn't say anything.

He reached up and carefully pulled her lip from between her teeth with a frown on his face, "I hate it when you do that Emmy. You look beautiful, and I know how much you miss your mum, I'm glad Gran sent you the robes because they look stunning on you."

Emerson had a broad smile on her face before she leant up and softly kissed him. "Ready to change everything?" she questioned softly, and he nodded, giving her one more kiss before linking her fingers with his and leading her into the Great Hall.

When the two of them entered the Great Hall it was almost full, and everyone turned to look at the two of them enter, it didn't take long for the whispers to start about a Slytherin and a Gryffindor attending the Yule Ball together, Leighton being King made the whole thing even more scandalous.

Leighton was leading them towards the table where Emerson saw her friends sitting, and she looked up at him confused. "My friends, I thought yours."

Leighton looked down at her and shook his head, "no, if I'm screwing everything up may as well do it correctly. Cassius and Saxon have already said they have my back, me sitting here won't change that." Emerson just nodded, and the two of them took a seat at the table with the Gryffindors.

"What don't I get?" Fred hissed across the table, and Emerson jerked her leg out and swiftly kicked him in the shin. "What in Merlin's name was that for?" he questioned, bending over and rubbing his shin.

"Do you all have a problem with Leighton sitting here, better speak now," Emerson spoke sternly, looking around at all her friends. The only person missing was Alicia with her date, a quick look around and Emerson noticed that Alicia was sitting at another table full of Ravenclaws.

"Please, I've had to deal with this kid since I was three. Him in my mere presence for one night won't do any damage," Fred joked.

"Please Weasley, I'm more worried about the damage you'll do to my reputation," Leighton joked back as he lifted up his goblet and taking a sip.

Everyone else around the table looked shocked at the comment, but it was when Fred let out a laugh that they all relaxed.

"One would think your reputation would be ruined by you sitting down here," Veronica questioned.

"Nope, it was the moment he walked in the door with a blood traitor, right?" Lee asked, and Leighton nodded.

Leighton looked down at Emerson, the question in his eyes and she nodded with a smile. "And when word gets out that she's my girlfriend, it will completely shatter it."

There was choking and spluttering around the table as they took in what Leighton just said, but Emerson stayed silent and remained calm as her friends recovered from what was just said.

She knew that come June when Leighton graduated that they would have to evaluate what they wanted from their relationship and if it was something they were willing to work on while they were separated for two years but for now they were happy and they had a promise of no secrets.

"You gave up everything for her," Fred pointed out with a raised eyebrow and Leighton just gave him a look. "I hear things," he responded with a shrug.

"Yes I did give up everything for her, but she's worth it," Leighton responded, and Emerson smiled at him before looking at her friends.

"No one has a problem?" she questioned once more, and they all shook their heads.

It was at that moment that Emerson caught sight of who was walking through the Great Hall doors, "she came," she spoke, and everyone turned around to catch sight of Willa walking in on George's arm.

"Can't believe he actually managed to convince her," Fred spoke as they all turned back to make it seem like they weren't watching Willa as she made her way over to them.

Emerson was happy that George had convinced Willa to come, she knew someone would have been able to do it eventually after finding the right way to go about it, she just wished she had been able to.

She had even seen the hurt flash across Willa's face for just a moment before her mask appeared as Cedric danced across the floor with Chang. Emerson was still in disbelief that Cedric had asked Chang of all people to the ball, but she left it alone knowing it wasn't something she wanted to investigate with her Ravenclaw friends without Chang finding out because they were in the same year.

The night seemed to be progressing smoothly, and there had been no troubles so far for either Leighton or Emerson, and she was enjoying her night.

But it was when she was returning from the bathroom that she caught sight of Rosalie and Leighton hiding behind one of the Christmas trees that she was worried.

"What's the ploy in bringing that low life to the ball?" Rosalie questioned, and Emerson wished she wasn't hiding on the other side of the tree so she could see Leighton's reaction.

"What's it to you, Costas?" Leighton responded harshly. "Actually, what gives you the right to even talk to me like that?"

"We both know you turning up with that scum gives Malfoy everything he needs to pull a power play and honestly, I don't think you have any backing left," Rosalie spoke, and there was silence for a moment. "But if you leave her now and come sit with the rest of us I will help you. I can give you everything you want Leighton," Rosalie spoke, and Emerson was sick to her stomach just by the sound of her voice. It was too sickly sweet, and she was scared to even look around the tree with hopes of seeing what was happening.

"Malfoy can have the crown, and you can take your flirting to someone else who cares, or is vaguely interested in your fake looks Costas. I graduate in June, and then I am gone from here and don't have to stay in contact with any of you. I knew the risks of coming with Emerson to the Yule Ball," Leighton's voice came through cold and harsh, and there was silence again. It worried her but then there was a squeal that came from Rosalie and a thud against the wall. "Now if you ever call Emerson a scum or a low life again you will be on the receiving end of my wand," he threatened.

Emerson pushed herself further back behind the tree as she heard Rosalie's heels click against the floor before the girl was gone from view and she walked around to face Leighton.

She put on a brave face before walking closer to him, her eyes darting to his right hand and quickly noticing the red marks.

"I punched the wall Emmy," Leighton quickly defended himself, and she nodded.

"I know what everyone thinks of me because of dad, I know I will have struggles once I leave Hogwarts because everyone will judge me because of him despite having no side effects what so ever."

"No side effects?" Leighton questioned with a smirk. "Love, you don't sleep at all during the Full Moon, you have more energy than Willa," he teased, and she grinned at him.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of energy in the middle of the night," she spoke as she pressed herself closer to him and he let out a groan, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Don't get any ideas," she whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"Damn it, Emmy," he cursed as she walked away and Emerson let out a laugh.

Emerson ended up on the dance floor with the other girls while she caught sight of Leighton walk over to where Cassius and Saxon were standing off to the side, she let him be because after what she witnessed earlier she knew that those two were the only ones who had his back now.

At one point during the night, Katie pulled Emerson off the dance floor and out into the Entrance Hall. "What's going on Katie?" she questioned, confused as to why she was pulled away from their friends.

"I was just in the bathroom, and I overheard a conversation, I'm not too sure who the girls were, but they know who you are. There was three of them, and two of them kept referring to one as Rosalie, if that means anything to you, anyway they were talking about how Rosalie is going to win Leighton back, and she was going to make the half-breed scum pay," Katie explained, and Emerson numbly nodded.

Emerson knew of the past that linked Leighton and Rosalie, she knew that, and he had been very upfront about it from the beginning. She hated it, but she knew it was in the past.

Leighton had told her that one night during a party last year they had gotten drunk and had sex, it was nothing more even though Rosalie was convinced it was. Leighton had even told her that Rosalie had hoped that their one-night stand was a one-way ticket to a marriage contract between the two of them.

Emerson believed him when he said that nothing else had happened, he had no feelings towards her and that it, was just a one night stand.

"You alright Em?" Katie questioned, and Emerson nodded, turning around and heading back into the Great Hall.

As she walked through the hall with one person in mind, she couldn't help but notice that Leighton now had his attention pulled by Malfoy and that was an issue for another moment. For now, she was looking for Rosalie.

She found Rosalie standing there surrounded by her friends, and she pushed past them and stood in front of the girl in question. "What the hell is your problem Costas?" Emerson questioned, anger lacing her voice.

Rosalie didn't seem too phased, she just smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "My problem is that the lowly werewolf doesn't realise that she is going way too far above where she should be looking for a husband. What she doesn't realise is that my father at this very point in time is in communication with Lord Carrow about setting up a marriage contract between Leighton and myself. How silly can you be not to realise this?"

"Me, silly? You're hilarious," Emerson responded, a laugh coming through. "Leighton tells me you were a one night stand, nothing more and yet you cling harder than a bowtruckle to a tree. Amycus won't agree to the marriage contract, no matter how much your father offers him. Just because the Costas are Purebloods doesn't mean anything."

The smile fell from Rosalie's face, a scowl appearing as she stepped closer to Emerson. "You just don't realise that Leighton views you as a charity case. What makes you think he will honestly give up the power he currently has, just for you? You're nothing but a half-breed scum who mummy doesn't even love," Rosalie taunted, and Emerson took a step back.

"You think he cares about power?" Emerson questioned, her voice breaking and Rosalie let out a laugh.

"The poor baby can't even make a compelling statement without crying, come on girls," Rosalie turned and walked away, her friends following her.

Emerson stood there for a moment before she too left, leaving the Great Hall wanting to get some fresh air but too many people were hanging around outside so instead she went up to the Astronomy Tower, a place she had always received solace in.

But she was shocked to see Willa already sitting in here.

"Leighton didn't do it," she quickly spoke knowing Willa will want to know who brought her to tears and nothing else was said as Emerson walked over and took a seat beside Willa, accepting the Fire Whiskey on offer.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you EmilinLove for being my Beta.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	62. Can It Be Love?

Chapter 61: Can It Be Love?

"They're both in here," a voice spoke as the curtains around Willa's bed were pulled opened letting in noise and light, a groan came from both Emerson and Willa before they shifted and buried their faces in the pillows.

"I think they're alive," another voice spoke.

"What did they even get up to after they disappeared?"

"I don't know, they didn't even disappear together."

"Merlin, shut up," Willa complained as she pulled the blanket up over her and Emerson's head but it just caused the other girls to laugh at them.

"I'm going to shower and then go find Leighton, he's probably worried," Emerson spoke before she climbed out of the bed and left the dorm.

Willa attempting to stay there in her bed hoping no one would bother her but she eventually let out a groan and sat up in her bed and looked at her friends. "What?" she snapped.

"Ooo someone is grumpy," Veronica teased and Willa glared at the girl.

"What happened last night?" Angelina questioned after giving Veronica a look, letting her know it would be better if they didn't piss Willa off.

"Oh you know just my ex-boyfriend kissing someone else, wasn't exactly the best thing to witness," Willa explained as she climbed off her bed.

"And with Emerson?"

Willa stopped and turned back to look at her friends, she still honestly had no idea what happened last night. She shrugged, "don't know, we were too busy getting drunk to remove our worries instead of talking. I'm having a shower."

Willa was angry with herself for not questioning Emerson more about what happened for her last night but she wasn't in the mood for talking at all and she knew the moment Emerson told her what happened she would be on her case about what happened to her. She may have just told the girls what happened but she knew without a shred of that Emerson would press the issue more.

Once she was showered and dressed, she quickly left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the kitchens before heading up to her mother's suite hoping she could hide out there for the day without being bugged about what happened.

"I don't want to talk," Willa spoke as she pushed passed her mother and entered the room and taking a seat at the spare desk in there to get a start on the large pile of holiday homework she had.

She could feel both of her parents watching her with curiosity but she just couldn't deal with it right now, she didn't even want to speak of it and the fact that the girls had let her escape without talking about the kiss was a shock.

.oOo.

The rest of Christmas break passed quickly and by the time the new term started everyone was still talking about the Yule Ball, but more so the three couples that came out of it.

Apparently Alicia and Davy Burkheart have started a relationship and when the group of friends had questioned her she just said she couldn't help herself when he asked and automatically said yes, she had a feeling it was a way to get back at Juliet but she was happy being on his arm and having all the girls jealous of her for the time being. She knew what she was getting into and wasn't going to be hurt in the end about it.

The second one was, of course, Leighton and Emerson. Word had spread fairly quickly after their appearance together at the Yule Ball. Despite how scandalous their relationship may be within the Slytherin common room no one knew truly knew how scandalous it was despite it being a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in a relationship together.

And the third, is one that really broke her heart, turns out Cedric and Chang were now an item. Willa couldn't believe it happened this fast and that she was still hurting by Cedric's choices and she couldn't understand as to why she couldn't get over him, no matter how much she tried.

Half way through January was the next Hogsmeade weekend and Willa escaped from her friends and spent the day with Dimitri, showing him around the village that they regularly have access too.

"You know we have nothing like this at Durmstrang?" he questioned and she looked over at him.

"No, I know nothing about Durmstrang, actually I don't think anyone does. Where is Durmstrang located?" Willa questioned, a smirk on her face.

Dimitri let out a laugh, "I don't think anyone truly knows where Durmstrang is located."

"Then how do _you_ get to school?"

Dimitri let out a laugh once more but wrapped an arm around Willa's shoulders, "honestly I love that there is something you do not know."

A scowl appeared on Willa's face as she pulled away from Dimitri and pursued ahead heading towards Honeydukes, needing some well-deserved sweets after the harsh winter they were having and it put a damper on her already foul mood.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Dimitri laughed as he caught up with her, standing behind her as he looked over all the sweets that were on offer. "Okay, we don't even have half of these in Russia."

Willa spun around and faced, "Hah! So Durmstrang is in Russia?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "I am Russian, I live in Russia when I am not in school. How could you not realise that?"

Willa shrugged and turned back around, "how are you coping being away from your boyfriend?" she questioned softly, her eyes roaming the shelves for the ice cakes.

"It's hard, I didn't realise how hard it would be with me being here and him back at Durmstrang."

"Why didn't he come as well, you're both seventeen yes?" Willa questioned.

"His grades aren't the best, they slip because he is focusing on Quidditch."

"Wow, two Quidditch stars at Durmstrang, you must be so thrilled to be surrounded by such famous people," Willa mocked and Dimitri shook his head.

"Please, Krum isn't in attendance half the time, too busy practising with the National team. Alexie is on the school team while Krum isn't, he isn't allowed to be on a school team and a National team at the same time," Dimitri explained and Willa nodded.

"How does that work, do you even have houses? I know Beauxbatons don't," Willa questioned, she was truly curious as to how the other schools worked.

"We have houses but not to the extent that Hogwarts does, we have a House Cup like you do and have common rooms as well as house Quidditch teams but we do not have our classes the same as you, they are all mixed and our uniforms don't have features of our houses," Dimitri explained and Willa nodded.

"Willa we all know that Beauxbatons is full of elitist Pureblood snobs," Dimitri cut in quietly to not anger the students around them unsure as to if any of them were from Beauxbatons, too many new faces were hard to keep track off.

"They are nothing like the Pureblood snobs of Britain," Willa pointed out and Dimitri nodded.

"Hey at least Hogwarts and Beauxbatons accept Muggleborn, Durmstrang doesn't."

"Mhmm," Willa hummed as she walked over to the next lot of shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Dimitri questioned and Willa turned around to face him, tears building in her eyes as she caught sight of the couple entering the store.

"Nothing, let's leave," she spoke abruptly before heading for the door knowing that Dimitri would follow soon enough.

It hurt even more for Cedric not even notice her as she pushed passed him and when she was out in the cold she took a deep breath, bringing in the cold air.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dimitri questioned as he appeared behind her and Willa merely nodded, unsure as to what would happen if she opened her mouth at the moment.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around her shoulders and directed her away from the shop, "how about we go get a drink, which bar is more likely to give you a drink even though you aren't seventeen?"

Willa pulled away and looked at Dimitri before looking up at where the Hogshead was hidden away, "the Hogshead, if I morph my features the bartender won't pay attention."

"Come on then, let's get you a drink."

.oOo.

Willa tripped over her feet as she entered the Gryffindor common room, letting out a giggle as she balanced herself upright and locked eyes with Emerson sitting across the way with Leighton of all people besides her.

"What's he doing in here?" she questioned, her voice slurring a little.

"Are you drunk?!" Emerson yelled and Willa laughed before saluting her.

"What, are you going to give me a detention or dock house points Prefect?" she questioned harshly.

"Willa," Leighton warned her.

"Don't I'm still mad at you," Willa responded, pointing a shaky finger at him. "You know I lied to you. Well actually I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth." Willa swayed on the spot, looking up at the ceiling to keep down the bile that was attempting to surface.

"What are you on about?" Leighton questioned as he stood up from the couch.

Willa turned her gaze on Emerson, "why is he even in here?"

"Why do you even care?" Emerson questioned and Willa narrowed her eyes before looking at Leighton.

"When I said I was going to send letters home to everyone, I had already sent three," Willa spoke with a glare and Leighton stared at her for all of three seconds before Willa bent over and threw up all over the floor.

"Merlin's pants Willa," Emerson spoke, pulling out her wand and cleaning up the mess Willa had created. Emerson leant over and softly kissed Leighton's cheek, "I'm going to help her upstairs."

"I'm going to head back to my dorm, I feel like there is more drama in here then I need to be a part of," Leighton spoke dismissively before he turned and left the common room.

"What happened today?" Emerson questioned as she bent down beside Willa and helped her up so she was standing, "you were so excited to spend the day with Dimitri, why did you get drunk and tell Leighton that?"

Willa just grumbled some incoherent words as she allowed Emerson to help her up the stairs to her dorm.

Emerson threw Willa down on her bed before she began helping undress Willa and put her into some fresh and warm clothes.

"Fucking Cedric," Willa muttered as she rolled over in her bed, promptly falling asleep and Emerson shook her head, at least now understand as to why Willa was drunk.

Emerson turned around and went to leave the dorm, only to find Octavia standing there on the other side about to knock. "She passed out," Emerson responded and Octavia took a deep breath.

"Of course she is, Merlin why couldn't she be like her father when he is drunk," Octavia complained as she entered the room and looked at where her daughter was sound asleep on her bed. "Do you know why she decided to get drunk in the middle of the day?"

"All I got was fucking Cedric. I'm assuming something happened in Hogsmeade because last I heard she was planning on spending the day with Dimitri. I'm assuming you crossed paths with her at some point?" Emerson spoke and Octavia nodded, walking over and taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"I never knew she was still a little mad at me for keeping information about her father from her all these years," Octavia responded.

"She told Leighton about the three letters she sent out," Emerson responded and Octavia looked at her.

Not long after Emerson and Leighton had spoken about what happened and fixed things between them a letter from Nymphadora turned up asking what on earth Willa was on about and if everything was okay with her because she had no idea that Emerson even fancied Leighton.

It didn't take much on Emerson's part to convince Nymphadora that everything was fine, things were just a little tense for a couple of days and had even told the older girl as to what was now happening between the two of them.

Emerson was confused as to why Willa did what she did and went to Octavia instead of the girl in question.

Octavia was silent at first, unsure as to how to explain her daughter's actions before finding the right words. She put it down to her daughter's lack of knowledge when it comes to some social situations, unsure as to what to do when she is caught in the middle or even when her best friend is distraught over something happening with a boy despite her own unhappiness at this point in time and she just wanted help from someone a little older than them.

It also didn't take long for them to realise that despite that ages differences between the younger ones and Nymphadora, Charlie, and Bill the older three were very protective of the younger ones.

Growing up they were also able to go to the older three about anything without fear of them telling the adults as to what was going on and as such Willa had sent letters to all three of them.

Except no one had heard from Charlie and Bill yet.

"What did she say to you exactly?" Emerson questioned and a frown appeared on Octavia's face.

"That she hated growing up not hearing about Sirius, that he was a taboo topic, she hated that you were constantly hearing stories about Lilith while she got nothing and most importantly she hated spending the summer the way we did because it showed exactly what she missed out on," Octavia explained.

"Surely you know that she is still hurting over what Cedric did and it's just her coping, she's pushing us away hoping to remove any more chance of getting hurt," Emerson explained.

"I know, I know my daughter Em. Dreamers have soulmates, it's been that way since the beginning of time. We never told you both for we were unsure as to how Willa will respond to something like that, she doesn't like being told what to do at the best of times how do you think she would respond to the fact that there is only one person out there for her," Octavia responded, a slight smile on her face at the thought of Willa rejecting what the world has to offer her.

"But you dated other people, we've heard those stories."

"That may be so but it has always been Sirius."

"And as such you believe that Willa will always care for Cedric," Emerson pointed out.

"If Cedric is her soulmate," Octavia pointed out.

"Good point, if he is?"

"Again we have no idea how I truly affected my daughter, so much about Dreamers are unknown because they are so rare. I do not know if Willa will have a soulmate like I do, we do not even know how she feels when it comes to love because she refuses to say it. The only thing we can do for now is just let her be, not let her get drunk again anytime soon and be there for her when she needs us," Octavia spoke as she reached out and placed a hand on her daughter's leg, stifling her laugh when Willa shifted on the bed and positioned herself in a very familiar picture to Octavia.

"I still don't get how she can sleep like that," Emerson spoke, noticing the same position.

"She's been sleeping like that ever since she was young, Sirius is the same." Octavia stood up and looked back at Emerson, "tell her I want to see her when she wakes up if you could?" Emerson nodded and Octavia left the room.

.oOo.

Willa raised her hand and knocked on her mother's door, she felt like crap but then again it was her own fault for drinking as much as she did earlier at Hogsmeade with Dimitri. She may not be completely sober but she definitely wasn't as drunk as she was earlier.

She had to apologise to both her mother and Leighton, she had already apologised to Emerson but Emerson claimed there nothing to apologise for as she already knew about the letters sent to Nymphadora, Charlie and Bill but they would discuss that another time.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Octavia spoke loudly and Willa grimaced.

"Are you going to let me in or am I going back to bed?" Willa responded and Octavia pushed the door opened and indicated for Willa to enter.

"Now, I thought you were passed everything in regards to your father not being there as you grew up," Octavia spoke once the door was shut and Willa turned to look at her.

"I will always have some resentment for it happening, I will always have some resentment towards everyone around me because they all grew up with their father while I didn't. That pain won't ever go away mum," Willa spoke tears building in her eyes before she flung her head back and let out a groan. "Fuck, I'm sick of crying."

Octavia let out a laugh before she walked over and hugged her daughter, "It's been a tough couple of months for you but you will get there and things will improve for you, you just need to push Cedric aside. I've heard the rumours of him dating that Chang girl and honestly if he's moved on then you need to as well baby, don't let him get you down because you never have in the past."

Willa nodded against Octavia, she was truly sick of crying over Cedric. She wanted to move on and not care what he was now doing with his life but she couldn't, she couldn't even bring herself to even think about another relationship like he has done.

"I doubt that Leighton is mad as well, he had to know that you would send those letters to Tonks, Charlie and Bill either way."

"I just didn't want Leighton to think he could get away with hurting Em like he did, I couldn't fully do anything because they're both family but those three don't have the same loyalties that I do. I wanted him to know what would happen if he hurts her again in the future," Willa explained.

"Baby Leighton knows full well what will happen if he hurts Em, surely you remember what Moony was like when Leighton was the reason behind your broken arm, imagine what that would be like if he was the reason behind Em's broken heart," Octavia suggested and Willa pulled away from her mother and looked at her for a moment before laughing.

"Oh Godric, Leighton will be lucky to get away alive," she spoke with a smile, completely forgetting about that particular memory. None of them had ever seen Remus as angry as he was in that moment when he found out about Willa's broken arm but ever since everyone had been cautious about angering the werewolf.

"Where is dad?" Willa questioned, noticing that he hasn't come out to see her yet and she was a little hurt that he hadn't yet but then she supposed that maybe he wasn't in here.

"He's off the grounds with Moony following up on something to do with Pettigrew," Octavia explained and Willa nodded.

"Still haven't found him?" she questioned with a frown, she just wanted her father back completely and she just wanted to be able to tell everyone she had him back.

"No baby but we will remember just let the adults handle the adult jobs."

"I turn seventeen in July and then I am an adult, will you let me help then?" Willa questioned with an innocent look on her face, she knew exactly what her mother was going to say but hoped she didn't.

"When you graduate baby, focus on your education first and then when you graduate you can help with the search," Octavia responded instantly, didn't even have to think about it.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Willa complained but Octavia let out a laugh. "I'm going to find Leighton, I really should apologise."

Willa gave her mother one last hug before she left in search of her cousin, she knew this could be a struggle looking for him as he could be anywhere within the Castle, even within his own common room.

She gave up hope and returned to her own common room, certainly not expecting to find Leighton sitting there.

He looked up at her entrance and locked eyes with her, "come to sprout more idiotic things at me?"

Willa shook her head, "can we talk?"

Leighton didn't say anything at first just looked at Emerson before he gave her a kiss and stood up, Willa took this as a good sign and turned to leave the common room.

"I'm so sorry," Willa quickly apologised as soon as the two were out in the corridor.

"I know you are, honestly I should have realised you would have still sent letters to Tonks, Charlie and Bill, it is something you would do. But when are you going to realise you can't go around doing what you did earlier just to hurt people, especially to the people that love you the most because one day it will be too much and you will lose us all. After losing Diggory do you really want to even risk losing the rest of us?"

"I just want to move on, move on like he did but I can't, why won't the pain go away?" Willa questioned, breaking down in tears as she did and Leighton had no choice but to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"I have no idea why you won't say these words but have you ever considered that you are in love with Cedric and that is why it hurts so much? I'm in love with Em and that was part of the reason why I did what I did, I was scared to choose her because everything would change drastically and now I'm barely welcome in my own common room."

Willa pulled away from Leighton and looked up at him, she didn't even want to consider what he had suggested but in the weeks since the Yule Ball when he arrived with Emerson on his arm, she had not once considered how things are for him within the Slytherin common room.

"How bad are things?" she questioned softly and she knew he was annoyed that she was ignoring the part surrounding how she may possibly be in love with Cedric.

"Malfoy pulled his power play, saying that someone who will actively stand with a half-breed like Em doesn't deserve to be King. Apparently, all my actions surrounding you two have come into question as well since no King or Queen previously has had a companionship with a Gryffindor in the past. Cassius and Saxon have my back which I am surprised about but I am grateful at the same time," Leighton explained and Willa stopped walking and looked at him in shock, before bursting out in laughter.

"You're kidding right?" she questioned into between her laughs and Leighton just stared at her, wondering if she had finally snapped.

"What are you on about?"

"Your dad was King but yet still communicated with mum, Reg was King after him and was friends mum, he had even kissed her in front of everyone in the Great Hall," Willa pointed out, having heard the story of the time Octavia had slapped Regulus in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus took great pleasure in retelling that story while Regulus was less than impressed.

"But there's no proof and you know as well as I do that Malfoy won't listen to O regardless of the fact that you are all related, you know I still have no idea as to why he came with me to check on you in the Hospital Wing last year?" Leighton responded, completely changing the subject and Willa shrugged.

"Who cares, he's a part of those Pureblood snobs that I want nothing to do with."

"But you will, we both will at some stage. I won't get the title and the seat until dad hands them down but you, the moment you turn seventeen you get the title and the moment you turn twenty-one you can sit in that seat," Leighton pointed out but Willa took a deep breath.

"Hopefully dad is found innocent by then, just because I get the seat doesn't mean I can do anything with it, I'm a _girl_."

"You have me on your side, Neville as well when he turns twenty-one and most likely Potter. That's three houses on your side," Leighton pointed out and Willa looked up at him for a moment.

"Saxon is the oldest right?"

Leighton nodded. "I believe so."

"And they both have your back, so one day we may potentially have the Nott family as allies as well, Merlin that is a scary thought," Willa shuddered and Leighton let out a laugh. "How many families do you think I need on my side to have dad's case relooked at despite him breaking out?"

"Depends on how strong your case is and if you can convince the head of the DLME to look at it, to even consider overturning something that wasn't her decision," Leighton explained and Willa nodded.

"All I've ever wanted is dad to see me off to Hogwarts just once. I always thought Seventh year will be the charm because I'll be seventeen and had gotten him his trial," Willa spoke sadly, hanging her head so Leighton couldn't see her face.

Leighton wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You've got eight months, who knows what will happen between now and then, and plus you can pretty resourceful to get what you want."

Willa looked up at her cousin, a smirk resting on her face. "That I can be Leighton, that I can be."

"Come on, let's head back before Em thinks you've killed me."

Willa just grinned at Leighton but did as he suggests, she now had a new mission in mind. Find a compelling way to tell the Head of the DLME that her father was innocent and deserved a trial, all without the need of Pettigrew being present.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story it means a lot to me but reviews mean even more as they let me know what you enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	63. The Dangers of Drowning

Chapter 62: The Dangers of Drowning

Octavia looked up at the silence and noticed that everyone was looking at her and she was confused, she was currently in a meeting with the four Heads of Houses, Dumbledore as well as the two visiting Headmasters from the other schools as they went over the last bit of prep work for the second task that would be taking place next week.

She was unsure as to why she was asked to attend the meeting but then again, she thought that maybe it was taking place within the Black Lake she was requested because of her knowledge of the creatures that live beneath the water, but again she was unsure.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," she spoke bluntly but it was the look on Minerva and Pomona's faces that made her uneasy about what she missed out on hearing.

"We were just going over who was chosen at the Champions loved ones," Dumbledore explained, and Octavia nodded, unsure as to where this was going. "Fleur's sister will be going into the Black Lake and we have been told that Viktor is rather fond of Hermione Granger so of course, that leaves Ron for Harry."

"And I'm assuming Cho Chang for Cedric since the two are dating." Octavia finished for Dumbledore, but he shook his head.

"No, Pomona has informed me that Cedric is still smitten with your daughter."

"No, he and Chang are dating. We all hear the same rumours as the students and the two of them went to the Yule Ball together," Octavia cut in, anger lacing her voice.

"I hear things within the common room dear, Mister Diggory still very much cares for your daughter Octavia, despite his relationship with Miss Chang," Pomona explained but it didn't ease Octavia's anger.

"So, because of that, because he apparently still cares for my daughter when he was the one who ended the relationship you want to send my daughter to the bottom of the Black Lake?" Octavia hastily responded, after this long working alongside Dumbledore she knew that he wouldn't take any offence to her anger, even when it was directed at him.

"Calm down Octavia, you and I both know that she will be perfectly fine at the bottom of the lake, as will the rest of the students going down there. You're just annoyed that it's your daughter." Minerva cut in, noticing the younger witch getting highly annoyed.

"You honestly believe I will let you all send my daughter down to the depths of the Black Lake!" she yelled.

"You and Filius are performing the Stasis Charms on the students going into the Black Lake, are you misjudging your own abilities?" Dumbledore responded and Octavia hesitated, she had almost forgotten about that piece of information.

"What if it doesn't work on her?" Octavia questioned softly.

"We will know well before she goes into the Black Lake, they will be put into the stasis sleep the night before, you know this."

"What if the water wakes her up?"

"Then she will swim to the surface, or did you not teach your own daughter how to swim after your own adventure into the Black Lake," Snape cut in and Octavia glared at him.

"Enough Severus, now Octavia all precautions will be made but we have decided that Willa is going down there and there is nothing you can do. You have said several times that the rest of us as professors will deal with Willa's education like we do the rest of the students and we will come to you when we see fit. The only reason you know is because you are a Professor here and you are involved in the planning of the tasks, now if there aren't any more arguments can we continue?" Dumbledore questioned, looking straight at Octavia and she nodded letting him continue.

Octavia headed back to her suite once the meeting was finished, she knew she had to tell Sirius because he would be furious if she didn't. She knew that Harry would fill him in on the task and how it went in his first letter following it and of course he would mention how he saw Willa down there at the bottom for Cedric.

She sat there on the couch in her suite and watched as Sirius angrily paced back and forth, she wasn't surprised by his reaction to the news, but she wished he would understand how there is nothing she could do.

"Pads…" she spoke softly, only to be shot a glare from him. "Come on Pads you're being a little dramatic, nothing is going to happen to Willa in the Black Lake."

"How can you be so sure, I don't trust him," Sirius spoke, a growl coming out from him.

"You don't trust him because he broke up with her," Octavia pointed out, she knew he had no other reason to not trust Cedric. In fact, Octavia believed Willa would be in good hands with Cedric, him being an exceptional student. She was just worried how it would affect Willa, how she would cope knowing she was believed to be Cedric's most prized possession.

"Exactly! So what I don't understand is why she is going down has his possession, you said yourself that there are rumours going around about him dating another girl, so why not her?" Sirius snapped and Octavia took a deep breath, she really wanted him to calm down for a rational conversation.

"And what you didn't have feelings for me while you and Marlene dated?" Octavia questioned, hoping to make him realise that maybe things aren't as they seemed.

There was a part of her that truly believed that Pomona was right, that Cedric still cared for Willa because it meant there was a chance that Willa wouldn't be hurting anymore as long as Cedric apologised but she also didn't want Willa to go through the pain of losing Cedric again if the same issue is still there in a couple of months' time.

"That's different," Sirius pointed out. Octavia knew it partially was because Sirius never had feelings for Marlene but yet they still dated and still had sex before Sirius and Octavia started dating.

"How Pads?" she questioned, not even giving him the chance to respond as she continued on. "And don't you dare say that stupid soulmate bullshit again because we do not know if that's the case with her."

It was true, they were unsure as to how affected Willa would be by her soulmate.

Yes in the Magical Community some believed that everyone had a soulmate out there but not everyone would be lucky enough to find them in their lifetime, having to result in marrying other loves.

It is believed that Dreamers are always born close by to their soulmate, giving them the chance to always find them and allow them to be one hundred percent happy with their lives. It is also said Dreamers aren't happy unless they are with their soulmate.

"She's hurting because of him. She shouldn't have to go down there," he pointed out, collapsing beside her on the couch.

"I know that Pads but there is nothing I can do, I tried. Pomona believes that Cedric still feels something for Willa, whispers among the common room or something but nothing will happen to Willa since she will be protected by the Stasis Charm that I am casting myself and both the Merpeople and Grindylow know not to attack the four sleeping students," she explained and Sirius nodded, staying silent for a moment.

"I want to be there," he stated calmly and Octavia looked over at him in shock.

"No. You're insane if you think I'm letting you go down there where Barty Crouch Snr of all people will be!" she yelled at him.

"I don't care! That's our daughter going to the depths of the Black Lake because of some boy that broke her heart!" he yelled back.

"Funny how you make no mention about Harry," she snapped, quickly noticing how Harry hasn't been mentioned at all by Sirius when normally he would have by now.

"Because he'll be conscious and have his wand while Willa will have nothing," he argued and she looked at him, a sad look etched on her face as she attempted to keep the tears away.

"You will be risking so much by going down there and if Crouch notices and realises it is you, he will give you the Kiss that you have been sentenced upon capture!"

Sirius reached over and cupped her face, softly running his thumb along her cheek. "I can't sit in here and fret over what may happen to Willa down there. Please Snow," he pleaded with her and Octavia let out a sigh.

"Fine," she whispered. "But we're sitting away from the main crowd, nowhere near the students and Crouch because I can't let him get near you. Not now that I have you back Pads."

"Anything, as long as I can be there," he responded softly before leaning over and kissing her.

.oOo.

"Harry!" Willa scolded, giving him a stern look.

"I just could never work it out and now I have, I'm screwed," Harry responded and she took a deep breath.

The Second Task was in three days and Harry was only coming to her now for help. She couldn't believe he had left it this late and only just worked out what the clue within the golden egg that they stole from the dragons back in November was.

Willa walked over and took a seat beside Harry at the table, the two of them within the Library. "You should have come to me earlier. I thought you were fine with this egg thing," she responded softly, her previous anger gone.

"I thought I could work it out. I've got Hermione helping me come up with a way to stay underwater long enough but I do not know what creatures are in the Black Lake," Harry responded.

"I haven't done an extensive trip into the lake, just certain areas so it's hard to say for sure what is in there but there is defiantly grindylow and merpeople down in the Black Lake as well as the Giant Squid. There are rumours of a Kelpies being in there as well but that lesson was brushed over," Willa spoke, listing of the creatures she had come to believe lived in the lake.

"Grindylow?" Harry questioned in disbelief and Willa let out a laugh.

"Nasty things apparently." Willa turned in her seat and faced Harry properly, him following suit. "Why are you coming to me, Harry? These are things you can easily ask Hagrid and then look up in a book."

Harry averted his gaze and looked at his bag in front of him, playing with the strap. "I get we aren't close, at times I wish we were closer. But when Diggory broke up with you, you became a shell of the person I knew you to be and I wanted to be able to help but I didn't know how. I tried speaking to Emerson but she said to leave you alone and let you be, that too many people pushing on you would result in you pushing us all away," he explained and Willa was in awe.

She did wish that they were closer but things weren't how they wished them to be, circumstances happened and there was nothing she could do except be there for him.

"I want to be able to help, Magical Creatures is something you've always been excited and happy about. I can help this way while also learning for the task in three days," Harry continued.

Willa didn't say anything, she just leant forward and wrapped her arms around Harry as she pushed back her tears.

Willa pulled away and gave Harry a smile. "Very well, I will help you. I still think you are an idiot for leaving this too late but there is nothing we can do now. I will help you with this and then I will see if I can find the book on the bubble head charm for you, see if you can master it within three days because I think that will be your best option."

"Thank you," Harry responded as he stood up and followed Willa through the library as she pulled out a couple of books.

.oOo.

Willa entered McGonagall's office after Fred and George had informed her when they returned from their detention before they left in search of Ron and Hermione.

She was unnerved by the presence of mother as well as all three Headmasters and Flitwick all in McGonagall's office.

"What's going on?" she questioned, looking at them all but when she caught sight of the young girl hiding behind Madam Maxine she was curious as to what was happening.

"We're just waiting on two more and then we will tell everyone at once," McGonagall responded but Willa looked over at her mother.

"It's alright," Octavia spoke softly and Willa reluctantly took a seat as they all waited for Ron and Hermione.

The two fourth years didn't take long to turn up and they were also curious as to what is going on since they most likely assumed it had something to do with Harry.

"Excellent, now that everyone is here we can get down to business. Now you three have been asked here along with Miss Delacour because you will all be going down to the Black Lake as one of the Champions most prized possession," McGonagall explained and Willa looked at the two fourth years before at her mother.

"No, no freaking way I refuse. Get Cedric's bloody girlfriend to do it," Willa snapped as she stood up and walked towards the door and pulled it open but it was locked. "Open the damn door!" she yelled while pulling on the handle.

She didn't want this, she didn't want to even be given a false sense hope in believing that Cedric still cared for her when she still heard the same pain-filled rumours that stated that Cedric and Chang were still together.

Willa gave up hope on the door being opened and rested her head against the door as the tears started falling down her cheeks and it wasn't long until a pair of arms came around her.

"You just have to go down there in a Stasis Charm, nothing more nothing less. I promise," Octavia spoke but it didn't help ease Willa's pain at the thought of going down there.

"Do it now," Willa responded, reaching up and wiping away her tears the quicker she was asleep the quicker she would wake up and it will all be over with.

Nothing else was said except her mother speaking the incantation for the Stasis Charm and she promptly fell asleep.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there on a separate platform from the rest of the witches and wizards watching the second task.

"Calm down Padfoot, she will be perfectly fine," Octavia spoke and the black dog quickly looked at her before turning back around and facing the lake where the four Champions and their prized possessions currently were.

When Sirius began growling again Octavia sat down beside him and softly ran her fingers through his fur and he nuzzled his head into her side.

"She will be perfectly fine Pads, nothing will happen to her down there," Octavia reassured him once more.

She didn't like the idea of her daughter being down there either and the only thing that reassured her was the fact that she had been the one to put Willa in the Stasis Charm, she trusted her own magic and had even been there when Willa was placed in the water with everyone else to make sure she didn't wake up while the Merpeople took over from there and placed the four students down at the bottom in the middle of their village.

A part of Octavia wanted to place a Bubblehead Charm on herself and watch from the depths of the lake but then she worried about how Sirius would be and she couldn't leave him alone up here.

As it turns out Crouch hadn't turned up for the event, sent Percy in his place due to him being under the weather.

It wasn't until the familiar red hair surfaced above the water that Octavia felt relieved, "look Pads, she's right there." Octavia spoke and Sirius looked out across the lake and spotted Willa floating there while coughing up water trying to get air into her lungs.

Octavia couldn't help but laugh as Sirius sat there wagging his tail at the sight of their daughter perfectly fine.

"Now we just wait for Harry and then we have to return," Octavia spoke, a slight nod coming from the black dog.

Harry was the last Champion to arrive above the water and when he did he had two students in tow and Octavia was concerned about what happened while he was under the water but she would have to wait until later when she can find out what happened from Dumbledore once Sirius was safely locked back in her office.

"Come on, it's time to go and take you back to my office. It was the deal remember." A growl came from Sirius once more before Octavia gripped his collar and pulled him towards the boat that resting against the platform they were sitting on.

.oOo.

Willa glared at Cedric before grabbing the towel from the outstretched hand and storming over to where she saw Fred, George and Emerson were standing.

"Willa, please stop."

"Bugger off Diggory," she snapped before walking into Emerson's outstretched arms and taking the comfort from the other girl.

"Willa please," Cedric pleaded with her but he ended up being pushed away by Fred and George leaving the two girls alone.

"He must still care about you, you were his prized possession at the bottom of the lake, not Chang."

"He broke up with me Em, there is nothing I can do about it since he is dating Chang, maybe the Professors don't know they are dating."

"Snow is amongst the Professors, she would have put a fight to make sure you didn't go down there but obviously she couldn't do anything, instead she sat on the other side of the Black Lake to us with Snuffles."

Willa turned and looked across the lake, catching sight of the boat disappearing around the bend. She had a feeling that if her father knew what was happening then he would demand to be out here, with both her and Harry in potential danger then he wouldn't be able to sit back and not worry.

She knew she wouldn't be in danger, she may not have wanted to sit around and listen to the talk that McGonagall had planned but she trusted her mother, she trusted her mother to make sure she wasn't put in any real danger.

She turned and pressed her face into Emerson's neck just as the tears built up, she hated going down there as Cedric's most prized possession, she didn't like it.

"How is she doing?" Leighton questioned, a hand being softly placed on Willa's back.

"Well not only is she shivering, I don't think her going down as Cedric's to retrieve is doing her any good," Emerson responded.

"They're all out of the water so I'm pretty sure they will all head up to the Hospital Wing soon to help get them warmed up," Leighton spoke and Willa nodded against Emerson.

"Why isn't she giving them Pepper Up Potions?" Emerson questioned.

"Well she is, but you know how O is with Willa and Potions."

Willa pulled away from Emerson and looked at Leighton before over at where the other Champions and their companion were, attempting to ignore the look that Cedric was giving her.

"Harry tried to save everyone?" Willa questioned, having caught the end of the scores.

"That is what they say," Leighton responded and Willa shook her head.

She couldn't believe that Harry ruined his chances at winning just to try and save everyone, just because they were all his friends and he didn't even have a reason to save the young Delacour girl just thought everyone was in danger of staying down there.

"Come along Miss Black," Pomfrey spoke as she looked at Willa and Willa nodded, grabbing Emerson's hand and dragging her along with her towards the Hospital Wing.

"Wouldn't the twins be better bodyguards?" Emerson joked as they walked through the Castle.

Willa turned looked at the girl, "you can be pretty terrifying when needed, just like Moony," a slight grin on her face as she spoke and Emerson let out a laugh.

It didn't take long until Pomfrey ushered Willa into one of the beds where she was covered in blankets to warm up and it also didn't take long for Octavia to arrive with a black dog in tow.

"I'm okay," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the dog, she also looked up at her mother. "These blankets aren't as good as yours," she pointed out and Octavia let out a laugh, placing her hands down on the blankets and began warming them up.

"How are you doing baby?" Octavia questioned, taking a seat at the end beside Emerson.

"I'm freezing, why can't I have a Pepper-Up Potion?" Willa complained.

"If you really want but if you have a reaction you can't leave here."

"How do you react?"

"They make me sick, it's Pain Potions that make me drowsy," Octavia explained and Willa nodded.

"Pomfrey said it shouldn't take long for my temperature to rise as long as I drink the hot the soup that elves should bring up in a couple of minutes and stay under the blankets," Willa spoke as she carefully shifted down the bed.

"Alright, you do that and rest up and I will come see you later. I'm sure Emerson will make sure you stay in your bed," Octavia spoke as she stood and whistled for the dog to follow her.

"How are you really doing?" Emerson questioned as she made herself comfortable, she was truly worried about going in the Black Lake is really affecting her.

"I just don't understand why I went under instead of Chang, Cedric broke up with me and took Chang to the ball and now they are dating. Why me?" Willa responded as a fresh batch of tears built up in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know, maybe he does still truly care about you. But as for why he's dating Chang, I don't know Willa. If you really want to know then you have to talk to him."

"I can't," Willa choked out and Emerson climbed off the bed and positioned herself next to Willa, clasping her hand.

"I know but if you really want to know what he is thinking then you have to speak with him, he tried to speak to you when you first came out of the water but you blew him off," Emerson spoke, hoping to reason with Willa.

Willa scoffed, closing her eyes. "He was probably going to tell me to not get excited about being there if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to save me to win then he would have left me down there."

"Don't be so dramatic Willa, he knows exactly who your mother is and he knew that letting you drown could result in his own demise," Emerson scolded.

"I get it from dad," Willa mumbled before she succumbed to sleep, the heat making her drowsy from the blankets.

Emerson stayed there on the bed even after Willa had fallen asleep, not wanting Cedric to even think he had a chance to speak with her unless Willa allowed it.

.oOo.

Octavia stood in the doorway to Moody's office in silence, watching as he sat there marking the essays on his desk, quickly standing up and making his way for a book in the middle of one of the piles of countless books in the room.

She was confused. She admits it has been years since she has set foot in Moody's office at the Ministry, two years ago when Sirius escaped was a first in years.

It was when she was spending more time working out of the Ministry than in that she stopped seeing the friends she had in other departments, she didn't have the time between raising the girls and doing her job and then once she was at Hogwarts, she really didn't have the time.

But yet it was February and the two have barely said two words to each other.

"What do you want Black?" Moody snapped, not having looked up at her.

She didn't respond, just stay silent in her spot by the door.

She had tried to question Dumbledore on Moody's strange behaviour but he claimed it was the war that left an imprint on him, his months in isolation making it worse.

Octavia accepted it, having known that Moody had always been strange and perhaps this was the way he was when he worked since the two never worked together in the Ministry since if she ever had to work with Aurors it was the lower level ones.

A part of her had been avoiding Moody as well, fear that he would question the black dog that had been following her. She had no idea how Moody would react to the knowledge that Sirius was in the Castle, hiding from the Ministry.

She had no idea how the ex-Auror would react to the knowledge that a man wanted by the Ministry was within the Castle.

"Nothing." Was all Octavia said before she turned and left, heading for her own office.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me. I am incredibly sorry for the delay in posting for this current chapter, but I had massive technical issues and only now replaced my old computer. I am hoping to get back to a regular posting schedule.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	64. Confrontation

Chapter 63: Confrontation

The weeks following the Second Task involved a mass bout of questions aimed at Hermione, Ron and Willa in regards to what happened to them while down in the lake but Ron was the only one telling a thrilling tale.

It didn't take long for the students to realise that Willa wanted no part in these conversations and wanted to pretend that she wasn't even down there.

It also didn't take long for another batch of rumours to begin regarding her and what may potentially be going on with her and Cedric despite the two of them being together.

But Willa was attempting to ignore them as she focused on her studies as well as her plan for the summer regarding her father and his trial but for now she had another plan that she needed help with.

Willa took a deep breath before raising her fist and knocking on the door. She rarely came down here, fear of the reaction and truthfully she never wanted too.

She opened the door and walked in at the sound of the 'enter' but she quickly noticed that there were students in here having detention.

"What do you want Black?" Snape quipped and Willa looked at him.

"I wanted to ask you some questions on the Wolfsbane Potion."

Snape didn't say anything at first, just looked at her as Willa held the only book she could find on the potion and its ingredients before looking at the three second years. "You three can leave," he ordered and they quickly stood up and gathered their things before scurrying from the room.

"I daresay the brewing process may be more difficult than what you expect to have given you are still a sixth year."

"Yes Professor I understand, that is a conversation for next year but as for why I'm here now. You are the only Potions Master I know that I could ask my questions, you also make the potion every month for Remus despite my mother asking for you to show her so you don't have to worry about the hassle anymore," Willa tried not to shift under his gaze, she knew it was better to be straightforward with the Potions Master, especially if she wanted his help.

"What are your questions?"

"This is the closest to a cure. I want to make a cure," Willa stated and there was only a flicker of amusement on his face which confused her.

"I can understand as to why you would but have you ever thought to consider the reasons as to why there isn't a cure, just the lone potion I brew every month," he pointed out and Willa walked closer to her desk, he may not have said so but he didn't dismiss her, instead he is considering the conversation.

"Exactly, why are you brewing the potion?" she questioned, she was highly curious, unsure as to why he truly would do something when she had heard the stories from his time at Hogwarts when he came across her parents and their friends, they were never friendly.

But Snape didn't answer, he just went back to his grading and waited for Willa to continue. She let out a sigh and placed the book she found on his desk, being careful of his grading.

"This is the only reference I could find to the Wolfsbane Potion, is it the correct one?" Willa questioned and watched as Snape's gaze flicked towards the book reading over the brief potion.

"Not quite, the ingredients are correct but it doesn't have the full brewing process," Snape responded as he opened his drawer and dug through it looking for something before placing a piece of parchment on top of the book. "This is the correct process."

Willa looked down at it, a frown appearing on her face as she did. This was a highly complex potion, definitely not something she could brew in an unused classroom.

"How would you even begin making a cure? Don't you think that Damocles spent years working on this potion and it is only a partial cure, what makes you think you are any better than he is?" Snape questioned harshly but Willa was discouraged.

"I tried writing to him, to even have a glimpse of his notes before he had succeeded but he wouldn't respond. I explained that I am doing this for my uncle and in turn my god sister but nothing. You make the potion the week leading up to the Full Moon but yet the Lycanthropy is all based on the moon cycle and in turn, Astronomy, what if that is all basis to a cure?" Willa argued but Snape sat back in his chair and faced her properly.

"Again what makes you think Damocles didn't think of any of that is his early research?"

"Because I believe he is missing my vital piece of information."

"What is that?" he questioned and Willa grinned, she was thrilled when she found out this one vital piece of information.

Her mother and uncles hadn't thought anything of it, just an interesting piece of information while on the hunt of finding out more information about previous Dreamers. Charlie had found an interesting book in Romania and had sent it along to her, a note attached stating he was unsure as to how correct the information was but none the less they all found it intriguing.

"Do you happen to know when the first werewolf came about and how?" Willa questioned, grin still firmly in place and she knew she had her Potions Professor.

"Pray tell Miss Black," he responded.

"One story is that it was a previous Dreamer that attempted to become an Animagus but they were dead set on being a wolf and not any other creature that their mind had for them. Instead of the usual Mandrake leaf under the tongue, they grabbed the root of aconite instead hoping that it would help aid them in the process and we've all heard the horror stories of what can go wrong with the Animagus process. Now I'm not too sure if you are familiar with the process but the Animagus process is all to do with the Moon Cycle as well, coincidence? They got the creature that they wished but the minimal poison that is in the root of aconite as well as a badly performed Animagus process they were cursed, they couldn't turn into their wolf at will and had to wait until a Full Moon. Angry with himself and the disaster that it became he turned on the townspeople in his village and as such the first bloodshed cursed him for life, the minimal poison in veins grew and mutated with the blood of others and created the virus that now exists," Willa spoke, briefly explaining the story that they had all read and she now believed that it was a Dreamers blood that was the cure to the curse that they started centuries ago.

"Interesting theory, how factual do you believe this actually is though?"

"I have hope but until mum can confirm with her source we are unsure, none of them ever made the connection to mum or I being the hope of a cure. Again I am the first of my kind, what if it isn't mum that is the cure, what if I am?" Willa pointed out as she leant down on his desk with her hands.

"So you have an interesting theory and I am highly intrigued to see if it would work but you know full well that I cannot give Lupin a highly experimental potion, it could kill him," Snape pointed out.

"Which is why I want to learn how to make it, you brew it every month anyway why can't I make a second batch and compare it to your own? Once I master the process that I can change it, what is the main thing that determines the successfully brewed potion?" she questioned and Snape stood up and walked behind him to pull out a jar and showed her. Willa instantly recognised the aconite plant in the jar.

"I'm assuming you know what this is, the whole flower, leaves and all have to be placed in the potion once you are finished, it not only has to float but also burn in the potion which will act as an antidote to the poison in the leaves. But any changes you make to the potion may change that."

"I don't care, the transformations are slowly killing Remus. Emerson has already lost one parent that she will never get back, if I can help make sure she doesn't lose the other until he is a ripe old age then I will do what I can," Willa responded hoping Snape would do this, she knew what it meant coming to him with this though, if they were successful his name would also be attached, he wouldn't let her send it out without it.

"Very well, I have already started the potion for this month, return next month and we will begin. I want full access to your notes though, surely you understand what it means coming to me for my help?"

"Fifty-fifty rights, if we are successful we both get the credits. Thank you," Willa spoke, a small smile on her lips before she turned and left, leaving her notes on his desk as she did.

Snape waited until she was gone until he picked them up and quickly read through them, so one person was trying to prevent Miss Lupin was losing one parent while another one was attempting to bring the other back. How interesting he thought.

.oOo.

Willa looked up as a group of people entered the Gryffindor common room and she noticed it was just her fellow Sixth years.

She tilted her head and looked at Fred with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What?" he questioned, fear evident on his face.

"You're missing an ear," she pointed out and his eyes widened before his hands clamped down over his ears.

"You bitch," he hissed when he realised that both of his ears were there while Willa burst out laughing.

"You know that is more than likely payback for slipping that hair changing potion into her shampoo," Angelina pointed out and Willa grinned at Fred.

The hair changing potion was a simple prank, one they had done multiple times on each other but the twins had changed it and made it their own. They had put a locking charm on it, preventing Willa from charming it back to normal and even morphing her hair back to normal, so whatever they had done to it was amazing spell work.

So for a week, Willa has been walking around with a deep chocolate brown hair colour, they all commented that the colour looked good on her and she agreed with them but she missed her natural vivid red. The past week has really made her a question as to if there was a thing about Metamorphmagi and unnatural hair colours, Willa was just lucky that her hair colour was natural.

"Fine, fine I will take," Fred commented, waving his hand as they all took a seat.

"Where are Katie and Emerson?" Alicia questioned, having noticed that Willa was alone when she wasn't when they all left.

"They decided to go to the library to study, the first years were making a lot of noise. How was Apparition practise?" Willa questioned, a slight annoyance that she wasn't doing this with her friends.

When the notice went up a month ago about Apparition lessons starting up Octavia had pulled Willa aside and told her that she would not be participating, because if she was anything like her mother then she would get the ability to Apparate down fairly quickly and she has.

Octavia was taking Willa just outside of the wards surrounding Hogwarts and getting her to Apparate from one point to another. Willa was just annoyed that this was something she couldn't do with her friends, that she was being penalised just because she was different to everyone around her.

"You will be pleased to know that Selwyn had arrived in his hoop missing a leg," Lee responded with a laugh that earned a glare from Veronica. "What?" he questioned before softly kissing her temple.

It took Lee a bit of courage to finally ask Veronica to be his girlfriend after they had attended the Yule Ball together, it finally happening not long after the Second Task.

Veronica didn't say anything, just gave him a look before looking back at the group.

"Why couldn't he lose his head?" Willa questioned and they all let out a laugh at her comment. "Anyone else get anywhere?"

George shrugged, "slowly. I can see why Charlie failed the first time."

"You're just annoyed you haven't yet managed to successfully Apparate into your hoop," Angelina cut in, grinning at George but he just narrowed his eyes.

"He is the only one left that hasn't managed to do so," Alicia pointed out and George let out a groan before he threw himself back on the floor.

Willa had a smile on her face as she listened to her friends fill her in on what was happening during their Apparition lessons that she was missing out on, what she wished to be there and witness herself but she was probably getting further with her mother instead of in the lessons with her friends.

"Hey Black," someone called out and Willa looked up to notice one of the third years standing there. "Diggory is outside our common room, wants to talk to you." They responded and Willa nodded her thanks before looking at her friends.

"I've got it," Fred commented as he stood up and headed for the exit to deal with Diggory.

Willa lowered her gaze and looked at her Ancient Runes notes, ignoring the looks that her friends were giving her. For the past two weeks, Cedric had been stationed outside the Gryffindor common room requesting to speak with Willa but she refused and as a result, her friends had taken turns in going outside to tell him to leave, that Willa didn't want anything to do with him.

A hand was placed on her leg but she refused to look up, "you know he'll stop coming up here if you go out there and confront him yourself."

She looked up and looked at Alicia, her being the one that spoke. "Why? He broke up with me, not the other way round. I do not care that the Professors all thought for some strange reason that he still cared for me, he broke up with me. So no, I do not care what he has to say," Willa snapped, she was sick of having this conversation with her friends.

She thought she was finally getting over Cedric and then he had started doing this and it was giving her hope, hope that she didn't want just in case he was going to so much effort just to make sure she didn't think anything otherwise. It also didn't help that according to the two Fourth years who knew all about the gossip within the walls of Hogwarts that Cedric and Chang were still dating.

"So he may not be back for a while," Fred commented as he re-entered the common room and they all looked over to see him flexing his hand.

"Did you punch him?" Alicia questioned in shock and he shrugged.

"I thought we said I was going to do that," George complained and Fred looked at his brother.

"Well then go after him," Fred responded and George shook his head looking at Willa where she was sitting with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You punched him?" she questioned softly, tears building in her eyes at the thought of her best friends hurting Cedric.

Fred removed his gaze from Willa and looked at his hand, "yeah, I think I broke a knuckle as well, it hurts like hell."

Willa slammed her book shut and stood up from the couch and rushed from the common room, she continued running down the corridors in search of Cedric, going the same route he used to use when he walked her back to her own common room, the longest one possible from the first floor to the seventh.

She finally found him and rushed over to him and grabbed his arm to spin him around and face her. She was annoyed to find not a single mark on Cedric's face, Fred had lied to her.

"Willa…?" Cedric questioned softly, shocked at her seeking him out after this long.

She shook her head and turned to leave, not pleased that Fred had lied to her and he would pay for it.

Cedric reached out and grabbed her arm. "No, I'm not letting you walk away from me this time. We need to talk."

Willa shook her head as she pulled her arm free and step backwards away from Cedric, but he just followed her until her back was pressed against a wall and his hands were placed on either side of her trapping her in between him and the wall.

"Will you please talk to me?" Cedric questioned Willa.

Willa shook her head, lowering her gaze but Cedric stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her neck cupping her face, forcing her to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Willa questioned softly.

"Forcing you to look at me," Cedric frowned as he wiped away the tear that had escaped. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

"Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be with Chang?" Willa spoke, venom filling her voice when she mentioned Chang's name.

He frowned once more before leaning down so his face was closer to her's, "you're seriously questioning my feelings towards you now? You were my most prized possession that was at the bottom of the Black Lake, not her."

"Maybe someone should tell her that," Willa scoffed, jerking her head out of Cedric's hands.

"That girl is crazy, she is convinced that because we weren't together long enough for the Professors to realise that we were dating, said that they thought I was still crazy about you."

"Well obviously someone is wrong, otherwise I wouldn't have been dragged to the bottom of the lake," Willa grumbled in response and Cedric shook his head.

"Willa I am crazy about you, how they knew I was still crazy about you to make you my most prized possession I don't know. I tried telling Cho that I didn't want to be with her anymore, I couldn't handle stringing her along once I realised that I still felt something towards you after finding you at the bottom of the Black Lake but she won't listen. Willa, I only want you."

"No," Willa shook her head. "No, you broke up with me."

"A big mistake that I regret deeply, I saw you at the Yule Ball on George's arm and I was incredibly jealous. You looked so beautiful that it hurt to look at you."

"But you took Chang, you could have asked me, you could have fixed everything but you didn't."

"I know and I regret that deeply."

Willa turned around so she wasn't facing Cedric as her eyes welled up, "Why'd it have to be Chang? The girl every guy in Hogwarts is interested in."

Cedric scoffed in response before placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her back around to face him, not happy when he saw tears in her eyes. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

Willa tilted her head to the side and looked up at him, completely confused as to why he asked if she's looked in the mirror, "why what's on my face?" she questioned innocently and Cedric couldn't help but laugh out loud at that comment.

"That is what I find endearing about you Willa, you're completely clueless when it comes to some things. I try and give you a compliment on how stunningly beautiful you are but yet you have no idea what I mean."

"Do you really mean that?"

Cedric nodded, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers, "I do, I regret taking Cho to the Yule Ball, I regret letting you walk away from me after the second task, Merlin Willa, I regret breaking up with you."

"You didn't trust me, you thought I was letting them flirt with me but Ced I had no control over what they were doing. I didn't even realise it was what they were doing until the girls pointed it out and I didn't think it was a big deal until you got angry with me. Even leading up to the Yule Ball I rejected every single one of them hoping you would walk up to me and apologise for everything and ask me to be your date to the ball and then I heard you were taking Chang," Willa whispered as the tears escaped and ran down her cheeks.

"I know, I hate myself for not trusting you when you've given me no reason not to."

"But then why didn't you?" she questioned, cutting him off. Aside from all the pain, she felt when he broke up with her, she was also angry because she didn't truly understand why.

Cedric took a deep breath before pulling away from her and standing in front of her, putting some distance between them. "Because there is so much you don't understand, I feared that maybe relationships were one of them and I pulled away to prevent myself from getting hurt."

Anger appeared on Willa's face as she stepped closer to him. "You honestly thought I wouldn't know that when two people agree to be in a relationship that it also means they can't go flirting or kissing other people?" she snarled at him, truly annoyed at this thought of his.

"Willa…" Cedric spoke softly and calmly, hoping to calm her down.

"No, you think I'm that fucked up I don't know how relationships work?" Willa stepped closer to him, forcing him to step back against the wall as anger radiated from her.

"No," he responded sternly as he reached out and gripped her hands with hers. "I know you are different, I know you don't always understand everything, I know that Willa but I was scared that just maybe you didn't understand relationships. Now please hear me out before you yell at me again, I'm not saying you are fucked up at all Willa. I know you've grown up seeing different relationships but seeing is different to understanding, there were no talks of you going on dates with anyone else or anything. So I was unsure as to what you expected of me and how you would react to being in a relationship with me, even at times you pulled away from me and I wasn't sure why," he explained himself calmly and Willa took a step back, hoping to calm down.

"Why couldn't you just talk to me?" Willa questioned, she could feel the edge of her control and she just hoped she didn't lose control here in the middle of the corridor in front of Cedric.

Cedric didn't respond, he just lowered his head and refused to look at her.

Willa stood there for barely a second before she took off running down the corridor, her anger increased with Cedric's silence and she feared what would happen if she stuck around any longer. She wasn't pleased to hear Cedric's steps as he chased after her.

Even when she was outside on the grounds she kept going towards the Forbidden Forest knowing it was easier to blow up a tree than anything else.

"Damn it, Willa!" Cedric's voice yelled as she slipped past the tree line and stopped in the middle of a clearing, the same one she always came too if required.

Her magic let loose and a tree blew up in front of her, her whole body saggy with relief at the release. She heard a branch snap behind her and she spun around to find Cedric standing there looking at the scene in pure disbelief.

"W-what?" he questioned. "What just happened?" he questioned once more, his shock wearing off.

Dread filled Willa as she shook her head, she couldn't believe Cedric had witnessed one of her explosions and it wouldn't be long until he left and never spoke to her again.

Cedric took a step closer to Willa and she took one back from him, afraid of what will happen now.

He must have realised his mistake and stopped where he was and looked at her, "was that you?" he questioned softly hoping not to startle her. Willa shook her head in response and Cedric studied her for a moment before looking between her and the blown up tree, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure? Because it wasn't me and I don't think it blew up on its own accord."

"What blew up?" she questioned, her voice stammering as she spoke and she took a deep breath.

"Willa you know damn well what blew up, you look completely scared at the sight of me so it was you wasn't it?" he questioned once more.

"You can't tell anyone," she whispered.

She was scared as to how Cedric was going to react, even if he would keep the secret of what just happened. She may have been happy to hear that he still cared for her, that he regretted breaking up with her but a part of her was being logical, he's already broken up with her and has no reason to keep this a secret.

Cedric stayed silent and walked closer to her, thankful when she didn't step away from him. He waited until he was standing directly in front of her before he spoke.

"Why would I tell anyone? I just told you I still care about you and that I regret breaking up with you, that I want you back. Why would I risk doing something to push you away from me and risk losing you forever?" Cedric responded softly, placing his fingers on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What if you have already lost me forever?" she questioned sternly, pulling away from him. She didn't want to get hurt again, to go through the pain of losing him again just when she gets him back.

Cedric let out a sigh and lowered his head as a hand went to the back of his neck. They stood in silence for a couple of moments before Cedric looked up at her.

"Then I will have to deal with that, deal with my regret over a decision I made in about of anger but if that explosion was you if there is anything at all that is different about you then I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me," Cedric spoke softly, a calm and soft expression on his face.

There was something about his statement and the expression on his face that instantly made Willa trust him and she hated herself for considering how much pain and grief he has caused her.

"I can't control it, when I get angry and lose my temper things have a habit of exploding, the older I get the less it happens. It's because mum is a Dreamer but they don't know why." Willa explained.

Cedric didn't say anything, in one swift motion, he had his hands cupping her face and pressed his lips against hers.

She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she had missed him, had missed this and she didn't want it to go away.

But she couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling she has in the bottom of her stomach.

Cedric had his arms wrapped around Willa's waist and held her close to him, marvelling at the fact that he was able to hold her so close without her pushing away, even pulling away from him but instead she balled some of his robes in her fists pulling him even closer.

"Please tell me I haven't lost you," he whispers, leaning down and pressing his lips into her hair.

"No…" Willa responded quietly, tilting her head back to look at him. "You know they haven't left me alone, they want me for my name, that I come from two very powerful families and they want that connection with their own family. It's happening with the British families as well but at least they are doing it properly and are attempting to go through my uncle," she explained, hoping to make him see reason, to see that his fears may still be present even though they were doing something she didn't wish to happen.

"I trust you, I should have trusted you from the beginning. I'm so sorry Willa."

Willa nodded against Cedric's chest and took a deep breath, she still felt on edge after she had lost her temper and the tree exploding but she was incredibly thankful that he hadn't pushed her away in disgust or fear.

"Where do we stand?" Cedric questioned and Willa pulled away from him to look at him properly, not once since the tree exploded had there been anything but calm and soft expressions on his face. Yes at first he was shocked at the explosion but anyone in their right mind would be when they didn't expect it to explode.

"I just don't want to get hurt again," Willa responded and he nodded.

"I know and me breaking up with you once will leave some lingering concerns but I promise you that I am in it for the long run this time. The moment I saw you on Weasley's arm at the Yule Ball I instantly regretted breaking up with you, wishing you were still mine but I had Cho at the time and I figured you were over me. Afterwards, I began speaking with Eric about how I regretted that decision and wanted to fix things with you that is probably what Professor Sprout overheard and used as the reason to put you at the bottom of the lake. That was when I realised that I still deeply cared for you."

"But Chang," Willa argued.

"Is certifiably crazy, it was that Hogsmeade weekend in January when I saw you with that Durmstrang student, Dimitri? Anyway, I made a comment about how you two were together and she lost it, I had to pull her out of the shop so she would stop making a scene. I tried breaking up with her but she wouldn't take it, just said we weren't breaking up. All those rumours about us aren't true, the only one that was at one point was that we were dating. She was spreading lies with her friend Edgecomb, after my relationship with you I wasn't all for the public displays that Cho kept trying to get to happen. She was trying to turn me into someone I wasn't, someone I wasn't even remotely interested in becoming," he explained and she nodded.

"I'll take care of her," she spoke coolly, pushing him and heading back towards the Castle.

Cedric was stunned at first but the harshness in her voice and she was able to gain some distance but he quickly caught up to her. "Hold up, what do you mean by 'take care of her'?"

"What I mean is, I'm going to tell her to leave what is mine the hell alone," she responded harshly.

Cedric had a smile on her face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, "no physical pain Willa."

She looked up at him, a pout on her lips but it didn't remove the stern look on his face. "Fine," she complained and he let out a laugh.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to LolBookWorm for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	65. I Love You

Chapter 64: I Love You

Octavia looked up at the sound of her office being slammed opened, before looking over at where Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and curled up on the dog bed in the corner of the room. She walked over and opened the door that led from her suite to her office and found Snape storming her way.

"I told you I'm done stealing your potion ingredients," Octavia instantly responded.

It wasn't quite time for Willa to take the final potion yet, she still had one more to take before her dreams would even begin appearing but Octavia wanted to be prepared just in case and as long as the potion was corked properly and stored in a cool room out of direct sunlight then it would last for six months and by that point they would be back at Hogwarts and she could brew another one.

She was unsure as to how the years of meditation and yoga that Willa has already done will affect her progress, how quickly she will finish that step of the transformation and Octavia promised she would help her daughter, so she wanted the potion to be ready in case Willa was ready earlier than expected.

"I'm not here about your pathetic thievery," Snape drawled, and Octavia's curiosity was spiked.

"Go on," she urged him and at first, he didn't say anything, just looked at her before he raised his arm and lifted his sleeve up to show his mark. "How long?" she breathed in response before taking his arm in her hands.

"Not long, at first, I thought I was hallucinating it but it's clearer than ever," he responded but she didn't look up, continued to look at the Dark Mark on Snape's left forearm.

Octavia still couldn't feel anything coming from the marks that were left on Death Eater's arms as a way of communication from Voldemort, at first, she thought it was because the connection was almost severed but even now that it was clearly gaining colour and as such the connection was slowly returning there was still nothing.

"Has Karkaroff said anything you?" Octavia questioned, letting go of his arm and standing up straight.

"No, I've been avoiding him at Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore doesn't trust him, Karkaroff gave up many names to get out of Azkaban and he wasn't the only one, but we do not know where Karkaroff truly stands, for all we know he was just too fragile to spend that long in Azkaban-"

Octavia cut him off before he could finish though, "If that is a comment directed at my husband, you know well and good I won't tell you where he is," she finished, earning a sneer from him.

"Dumbledore requested I leave him alone, but I have a feeling that dog of yours isn't just an ordinary dog, now is it?" Snape questioned, growling being heard before the dog made an appearance behind Octavia. "Thought so," he mused.

"What exactly are you doing here Snape, I have tried on countless occasion to find any sort of connection in your mark that I can connect with and there is still nothing. We are doing our best to protect Harry, but we do not know what Voldemort is planning," Octavia snapped bringing Snape's attention back to his original purpose.

"See if your brother can ask around, I've spoken with Lucius, but he claims nothing is happening that he is aware of, but your brother is in contact with those people more than Lucius is as he's got his hands buried deep within the Ministry," Snape suggests, and Octavia lets out a sigh.

"Amycus has said he wants nothing to do with that, he doesn't even know what he will do shall Voldemort return to power. He is still in contact with those people because he has to for the company, they are the shareholders, the ones who bring him business," Octavia responds.

"Just try, we need to know because we still have an unknown number of Horcruxes out there," Snape responds before he turns and leaves the office.

Octavia let out a sigh, placing her hands on her desk and leaning forward. It didn't take long before a pair of large hands appeared on her waist and she stood up to lean back against Sirius.

"It won't do any harm to ask Amycus, I'm sure Regulus may have some contacts somewhere as well. Just send a letter baby," he spoke, pressing his lips against her neck. "What was with the mark?"

"It's gaining colour Pads, returning to full strength. Whatever Voldemort is planning, attempting to do, it's so close."

"We won't let it happen, we can't let it happen," Sirius responded, tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her even closer.

"We're doing everything we can to put a stop to Voldemort but without those Horcruxes, it's so hard."

Sirius kissed the side of her head, "we'll get there baby, you aren't alone."

Octavia pulled away from Sirius, softly kissing him before she took a seat at her desk and pulled out parchment and a quill, so she could write the letters to Amycus and Regulus hoping one of them could find out what is happening, find out what Voldemort could potentially be planning.

.oOo.

Willa and Cedric had been back together as a couple for a couple of weeks and it was something that had quickly swept through the rumour mill that was at Hogwarts, it had left Cho Chang disgruntled after the revelation and even more disgruntled to find her hair a sickly green colour one morning when she woke up.

No one had been able to link the colour change back to Willa because of course no one had seen her enter the Ravenclaw common room but her friends, as well as Cedric, had realised it instantly since she had taken a leaf out of the twins' handbook. At first, she wanted to shave the girl's head but then she realised how much her hair meant to her and thought against it, thought of how annoyed she would be with unsolicited trim regardless of her being able to grow it at will.

But for now, Cedric was worried about her for another reason, it seemed like she was constantly on edge and he wasn't sure as to why. Even last year when it was leading up to their OWL examinations she wasn't on edge like this, yes, she was nervous during the First Task but that was a different uneasiness around her to this and it was beginning to worry him.

He had decided to seek out her two best friends, at first, he thought Emerson Lupin would hold the answers but decided against it since she had OWLs coming up and didn't want to bother the girl.

After asking around someone had told him they spotted the twins hiding in the back of the library, a strange place for them but the none the less he headed there on the information he was given and found them sitting in the corner with a book opened between them, but it was quickly closed shut at his arrival.

"What do you want Diggory?" one of them questioned, Cedric was unable to tell them about like Willa was able to, he had asked of course but she refused to answer.

"What's going on with Willa? Every time I ask her, she says she is fine and that I'm imaging things," he responded, and they shared a look.

"Then you probably are,"

"Been thrown around by a dragon,"

"Being in the Black Lake in the middle of February for as long as you were,"

"It all adds up Diggory," they spoke one after the other and Cedric scrunched his face up, he hated the twin speak that some twins did.

They didn't give Cedric the chance to respond as they stood up and stepped around him to leave the library, but they stopped a few metres from and had a hushed conversation that he was only just able to hear.

"We should tell him."

"She'll kill us, Fred."

"Nonsense," they argued with each other before one turned and looked at Cedric. "Ask her about the dog that's been following her mum around all year," and then they left leaving Cedric confused about what just happened.

He knew the exact dog they were talking about, hell he had almost been attacked by said dog after he had broken up with Willa, but he didn't understand why at the time, just thought the dog was rabid and he hadn't seen the dog attend another one of his Care of Magical classes since, but he had seen the dog around the Castle and grounds.

He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away as he went in search of his girlfriend, hoping she would finally tell him the truth and stop lying. He never knew her to be a liar but now suddenly it seemed like everything she said turned out to be a lie and he didn't want to have to result to drastic action until he knew for sure, he couldn't lose her again.

Luck was on his side when he found her sitting in an empty classroom not too far from the library, he was however confused by the Muggle attire she was wearing instead of her normal robes but pushed that thought aside as he walked over and took a seat beside her, smiling when she looked up and faced him before softly kissing him.

It was when she looked back down at her book, his gaze following hers as he was curious as to what she could possibly be studying and that was when he noticed it. He noticed the bracelet that was on her wrist, the same one he had only seen her take off once, the same one she swore she never took off, not even for Quidditch.

"When did you get this?" he questioned as he reached out and played with the two lone charms.

"Christmas present when I was three, it's charmed to grow as I do. Is everything alright Ced?" she questioned, a slight frown on her face as she looked up at him.

Cedric stayed silent as he took in the charms, a wolf and a dog. He knew her mother had a wolf as an Animagus form but unsure as to what the dog represents, but then he thinks of the dog that has been following Professor Black around, the same one that nearly attacked him when they broke up and that's when he came up with the craziest idea he's ever had that could possibly rival one of his girlfriend's ideas.

"Your father doesn't happen to be an Animagus and is following your mother around the Castle?" he questioned, his gaze still on the bracelet.

He only looked up at her as she ripped her arm away and tugged down her sleeve, "Willa?" he questioned softly.

"I told you, mum wanted to get a dog over the summer, get herself ready for when I eventually move out," she responded, refusing to look at him.

He was getting sick of the lies, he didn't know how he knew, he just knew, and the lack of eye contact wasn't helping.

"Why did the dog almost attack me, why was your mother chasing it across the grounds to prevent it from attacking me? Why does the dog still to this day have an issue with me?" he questioned, even though the dog hadn't been in classes, every time he crossed the dog would snarl in his direction and it unnerved him every single time but at least now it made sense, as long as his theory was correct.

She shrugged but stayed silent.

"Willa if this is about who my father is and his connections within the Ministry I won't tell him. I've had an idea all year about you knowing his whereabouts because I don't fully believe you so easily gave up going to the World Cup. I believe you were all in Australia, where your uncle, the same one who is Sirius' brother happens to live."

Willa finally looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes and he hated seeing her look so scared about something and this was worse than when the tree exploded. He was worried, but he stayed calm and reached over to cup her face. "I promise I won't tell anyone. Just nod if I'm correct."

Willa didn't move at first, just continued to look at him as if she was looking for something in his eyes but eventually she slowly nodded.

He leant over and kissed her, "thank you for trusting me," he whispered when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't lose him Ced, all I ever wanted growing up was for him to come home. I hate my birthday, but I was counting down the days until I was seventeen because it meant he could have the trial he was never given, I had a chance of him coming home," Willa spoke quietly.

Cedric didn't say anything, just wiped away the tears that escaped. "I promise, I won't tell anyone. But please tell me you are protecting an innocent man that someone somewhere stuffed up."

"He's innocent," she responded, and he nodded.

"Then I trust you, just as always don't pull me down whatever rabbit hole you are creating for him," Cedric spoke, and Willa let out a laugh.

"Do I ever?"

"No, but you still haven't told me what happened to your hair and when it will return to normal," he pointed out. Her hair has been the deep chocolate brown for even longer than they have been back together, and he missed seeing her bright red hair.

"Fucking Fred," she muttered to herself, going back to the books in front of her again.

Cedric looked over at them and was really intrigued, "I thought you dropped Astronomy?"

Willa looked up at him in shock before down at the books again, "I did, this is something else. Just a project I am working on with hopes of it working like I want it too, but it doesn't matter," she responds, dismissing the subject and Cedric looked back at the books but none of it made sense to him.

He always knew that she had a marvellous memory and was incredibly brilliant, it made sense with her being the top student in their year. He also knew she read a lot, so it wasn't that far of a stretch to assume there were topics out there that she had read in books that he hadn't.

He decided to try a different route of conversation, "so how far along in the Animagus transformation are you?"

She looked up in shock at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Willa, I help you steal a few Mandrake leaves and then you keep one under your tongue for a month, not that hard to work out," he explained.

"How I had to go to my mother for the information?" she questioned.

"I don't know how it works, Herbology books that cover Mandrakes also state how useful the leaf is in the Animagus transformation process," he explained. It didn't take him long to find the book covering Mandrakes, but it took him a while to find the correct information that he was after.

He just wanted to make sure that Willa wasn't hurting herself, wasn't poisoning herself or doing something stupid. He didn't even think it may be illegal.

"You can't say you are this far in the process as everyone is different, I have one potion left of my first batch that I take next week and then from there I have no idea," Willa responded as she closed the books and shifted around to face Cedric properly.

"Any dangers of you getting in trouble?" he questioned, and she flashed him a grin, earning a groan from him. "Please Willa, don't do anything stupid," he begged her but all she did was lean over and kiss him.

"Now, when have you ever known me to be rational?" she questioned.

"Willa you can be very logical at times," he argued, and she looked at him before shrugging.

"You don't understand Ced."

"Explain it to me so I can understand why you are doing something illegal," he begged her, and she let out a sigh.

"Dreamers always become Animagi, it's a part of who they are and what makes them different because they can complete the process much quicker than a normal witch or wizard. It's something I've always wanted to try and accomplish this, mum said she felt whole once she had accomplished it," she explained, and Cedric nodded.

"You're just trying to work out who you are," he spoke softly, and she nodded.

Ever since she had told him about the explosions, about how she was different, one of a kind and she was just spending her time trying to work out what exactly was different about her and he understood that need of hers and he wanted to help.

"Just please don't do anything reckless okay?"

Willa didn't say anything in response, just smiled sweetly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

.oOo.

Willa looked up at the entrance to the common room when the door opened and it revealed Harry, she thought he would be in class with the other fourth years, she had once again skived of Defence Against the Dark Arts. She had barely attended Moody's class all year, there was something unsettling about him and when Willa had tried to question her mother it was an ended conversation before it could even begin.

Even if for some reason she was unable to be enrolled in the same Defence Against the Dark Arts seventh year class as her friends next year because of these absences she knew she was still able to take the NEWT exam for the class.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, pulling the boy's attention to her.

"Can I talk with you and assume you won't tell anyone what we speak of?" he spoke as he walked over and took a seat beside on the couch in front of the fire.

"Depends on what it is about, what's on your mind, Harry?"

"Surely being close to Emerson you know why Neville was raised by his grandmother."

Willa didn't like where this was going, she knew Neville refused to tell his friends the truth about his parents, but it was his choice to do so. Her and Emerson had even told the others not to tell anyone else because Neville didn't want to speak of it, now that Harry was asking questions wasn't a good sign.

"I do but you know I can't tell you that," Willa responded a harsh look on her face.

"No, no, I'm not asking. Long story short I saw a pensieve memory in Dumbledore's office and it was of the trial," Harry responded, and Willa's face softened.

"For Bellatrix, Rabaston and Radolphus Lestrange and one Barty Crouch Jnr."

"Yeah that one," Harry responded quietly, averting his gaze.

"What did you want to know Harry?"

"How can someone's mind break, they said that the Longbottom's were in St Mungo's with psychological damage?"

Willa stayed silent at first, trying to find the right words. She didn't truly understand how it happened either, but the proof was there in Lilith, Frank and Alice.

"I'm not too sure Harry, I don't understand how the mind works but being under that much pain and pressure for so long will cause someone to snap. They are in varying degrees of damage, Lilith being better off than Frank and Alice allowing her to have a room of her own and allowing more freedom. She won't speak but she paints, no different to what a toddler paints but it's there none the less, a way to communicate. Why are you asking Harry?"

"I just thought maybe if my parents were like that instead of dead then I could still see them, they wouldn't be gone," Harry responded, and Willa was shocked.

"Merlin no Harry, don't ever wish for that. It is the worst thing in the world to enter their rooms and not have them recognise you, Lilith is my godmother and she doesn't recognise me, and it kills me. I can't imagine the pain that Emerson and Neville go through every time they visit them, and Neville has both of his parents in there. I would rather dad be back in Azkaban than be in that state, you are lucky Harry. You aren't tortured with the idea that maybe your parents will return to you one day, you have the blessing of knowing that your parents are safe and whole wherever they are. Do not wish for the sake of seeing your parents that you could switch places with Neville," Willa explained, and Harry nodded.

"It's that bad?"

"I can't visit them anymore, I long ago gave up and would rather keep the small number of memories I have with them than the memories of what they are like now," Willa responded, and Harry nodded, leaning back on the couch.

"Don't tell them I know, Dumbledore didn't want me to speak with anyone, but I figured if anyone knew it would be you and I had more questions that I couldn't ask Dumbledore," Harry responded, and Willa nodded.

.oOo.

Willa stood off to the side and spoke quietly with Bill while her mother and Molly spoke in the corner about something, the black dog sitting on the floor glaring at the corner where Cedric was standing with his family.

"I heard you took him back," Bill spoke, and Willa looked up at him before at Cedric and she nodded. "You made this big fuss about Leighton hurting Emerson and you took him back, why?"

"Do we have to do this here? I thought we were here for Harry?" she questioned, looking up at Bill and he took a deep breath before agreeing.

They were currently in the chamber off the side of the Great Hall, they were here to support Harry as his family for the third task just like how the other Champions' families were.

"She keeps looking at you," Willa murmured and they both looked over at where Fleur Delacour was standing with her parents speaking in rapid French.

Bill didn't say anything but flash Fleur a wolfish grin before turning back to Willa.

"You know she's part Veela right?" she pointed out, but it didn't remove the grin from his face and she shook her head just as Harry entered the room.

Willa ignored the argument that broke out between Cedric's father and Molly as they were going to leave the chamber as Harry was giving Molly and Bill a tour of the Castle while Willa stayed behind with her mother to finally meet Cedric's parents.

"Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend Willa," Cedric spoke, an arm wrapped tightly around Willa's waist.

"Yes, of course, I've heard so much about you," Mr Diggory responded, and Willa looked beside her.

"All good I hope, it's lovely to meet you as well Mr Diggory. Do you know my mother?" Willa questioned, indicating her mother behind her.

"Yes, we weren't many years apart at Hogwarts," Mr Diggory responded, and Willa couldn't help but notice the look he sent her mother and it unnerved her.

"Yes, I remember you as well Amos, come Willa we have class to attend. Cedric good luck for today," Octavia spoke as she placed an arm around Willa's shoulders and directed her out of the chamber.

"Mum?" Willa questioned but Octavia said nothing and when she looked down at the dog he had his ears drawn back and his tail was in between his legs.

"Willa wait," Cedric called out and they all turned around to find him heading their way by himself.

"I fully understand that you are mad at me because I hurt your daughter a couple of months ago, but I am trying my hardest to right the wrong that I made in that decision. Your daughter is very special to me and I will spend however long she lets me prove that to her, I don't plan on letting her get away from me anytime soon," Cedric spoke as he looked at Octavia instead of Willa and she was confused as to what he was doing but didn't say anything.

She was worried when Cedric knelt in front of Padfoot though, "it's nice to meet you, Sir," he spoke quietly before he stood up and ran back towards his parents while Willa's turned on her.

"What the hell Willa!" Octavia yelled.

"I didn't tell him, he worked it out. Between him almost getting attacked by Snuffles and Snuffles following you around everywhere, oh let's not forget the growls that are sent Cedric's way every time those two cross paths and my bracelet. Tell me, mum, how do I explain the dog charm that sits next to the wolf?" Willa responded, and she watched as her mother took a deep breath before looking down at the dog that patiently sat there.

"I'm not happy about this Willa, do you have any idea as to who his father is?" Octavia questioned, and Willa shook her head. "He works in the Department of Regulation and control of Magical Creatures, he is one of the few people that would be able to put restrictions on you if he finds out you are different."

Willa shook her head, "No, Cedric said he wouldn't tell anyone."

Octavia stepped forward and placed her hands on Willa's shoulders, "I know you trust him baby and I've always told you that you choose who you trust regarding your differences, but I do not trust his father. I worked in the same office as him for the years I was at the Ministry and he hated me, he was part of the team that tried their hardest to make it, so I lost my job. Yes, Umbridge may have been the one to finally put that legislation into act but there was a team of them," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded.

"I trust Cedric," Willa repeated, and Octavia moved a hand to Willa's face.

"I know you do baby and when you told me about Cedric finding out about your explosions I didn't even realise that Amos was his father, there are a heap of Diggorys out there and I just assumed they were related distantly, I didn't want to think that the sweet boy you like was related to Amos but now seeing them, baby, I do not trust Amos at all."

Willa pulled away from her mother and looked at them both, "Cedric promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about my explosions, wouldn't tell anyone that dad is here. He even said that all year he's had an idea that I knew where dad was because of the way our summer went but he didn't question me, not until the other week."

A bark from Padfoot pulled their attention to their surroundings and they quickly noticed that the rest of the Sixth years taking Care of Magical Creatures were slowly arriving for the class.

"We'll talk about this later in private," Octavia snapped, and Willa nodded, them both continuing to where the meeting point was for class.

.oOo.

The Third task was moments from beginning but Willa and Cedric had pulled away from the mass of students entering the Quidditch Pitch where the task was meant to be taking place, so they could have a moment alone and it put a smile on Willa's face after the craziness that was early that day. They weren't far away, just around the bend of the pitch, away from the main entrance and away from prying eyes.

"If only you could come in with me, you were my good luck charm last time," he spoke, softly running his thumb along her cheek.

"Against my wishes, I might add," Willa grumbled, she still wasn't pleased about going down to the bottom of the lake. Yes, a part of her was glad because it eventually brought the two back together, but she was cold for hours after that trip to the Black Lake and she still hates being cold.

"So, I'll kidnap you, it'll make the whole thing fun," he grinned before leaning down and softly kissing her.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you kidnapping me may result in a worse reaction from dad since he's still not happy I gave you a second chance and Remus is out there as well apparently and don't forget my mum," Willa pointed out and Cedric looked scared for a moment before he grinned at her.

"Hmm, that's rather annoying and it ruins my plans to kidnap you and for us to run away together."

Willa let out a smile but still smiled up at him none the less, "they'd hunt you down and who said I'd go willingly?" she teased, her smile dropping as a gong sounded in the background informing them that the task was starting soon.

Cedric reached up and cupped her face, "I have to go."

"Good luck and stay safe," Willa spoke before leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

"I promise," Cedric spoke as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

Willa's whole body froze at those words, she was unsure of how to respond but luckily Cedric noticed her reaction and didn't seem too bothered by it.

"I didn't say it for a response, I said it, so you know how I felt. I'll see you when this is all over and done with," Cedric spoke, softly kissing her forehead before he pulled away and headed for the entrance.

"But I love you too," she whispered, watching as he disappeared.

Willa stood there for a moment, trying to adjust to what she just said. The first time she has said I love you to someone and they don't hear her, a part of her was glad but a part of wishes he had heard and turned around, just even for a second to reassure her that he heard her. But instead, now she was left worrying until the task was over with and she could try saying it again.

Worst of all was the sinking feeling she's had in her stomach all morning was still there and it made her nervous.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you Raven that flies at night and LolBookWorm for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	66. Death in the Maze

Chapter 65: Death in the Maze

Regulus was woken up in the early hours of the morning by pain searing in his arm, a pain he had long forgotten about, a pain he forgot how intense it was. He fell out of the bed he shared with Bridgette and made his way towards the bathroom where he could hide out the pain while waiting for it to subside so he didn't disturb his wife.

"Reg?" a soft voice spoke, and Regulus lifted his head from the tiled floor and faced his wife. "Are you alright? Do I have to go next door and get Briggs?" she questioned quickly, rushing over to be beside him.

"No, Voldemort is back," he explained as he lifted his sleeve to show the mark he had spent years hiding.

Bridgette looked down at the mark, the same one that has been faded in colour for years to see it back in full force just like it was the day she first saw it.

She cupped his face and softly kissed him. "I'm here Reg and I'm not going anywhere, and just like all those years ago O and Sirius will protect you, they've always promised to protect you should he return. We will get through this."

Regulus didn't say anything, he just lowered his head and rested it in her lap as the pain disappeared. It was almost as if he was receiving the mark again with the amount of pain he was experiencing.

Bridgette didn't say anything, just sat there on the bathroom floor and ran her hand up and down his back.

.oOo.

Willa was a nervous wreck while the rest of the Hogwarts students were thrilled, both Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour had been removed from the maze leaving only Harry and Cedric left in there and no matter as to who came out as the winner, Hogwarts was the overall winner.

Between everything Harry has gone against in previous years and his knack for landing himself in trouble, she was worried for the boy and not to mention that everything the Champions have gone through in the previous two tasks made her fear for what was buried within the maze they had entered not so long ago.

It was when the crack was sounded through the area indicated that a port key was arriving, most likely with the winner and everyone began cheering at the arrival.

Harry and Cedric had just landed back in the Quidditch Pitch and Willa instantly stood up to get a better look at them both.

"I told you they would be fine," George spoke from beside her, but Willa shook her head.

"Something's wrong." Willa headed towards the stairs before heading down to the bottom, wanting a better look at what was going on.

Willa looked up at her mother as she stepped into her path, "move mum." Willa snapped but Octavia just placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

It wasn't until Willa heard the word dead circulating around her that she looked at her mum, tears clouding her vision. Her seeing Harry standing there made her know who exactly was dead, Cedric.

"No," she shook her head and Octavia had no choice but to wrap her arms around Willa and comfort her. Willa pulled away and glared at her mother, "do something, you're meant to be so powerful, do something!" Willa yelled.

"I can't bring people back from the dead baby," Octavia spoke softly, smoothing down her daughter's hair as she broke down in tears.

"Please tell me they're wrong that he isn't dead, he can't be dead," Willa cried against her mother's chest.

Octavia didn't say anything in response, she knew that nothing would remove the pain that Willa was feeling right now over the loss of Cedric. Instead, she just started directing her daughter out of the Quidditch Pitch where she could be in peace to deal with her grief.

Before they could exit Remus cut into their path, "have you seen Harry?" he questioned, and Octavia took a deep breath.

"I can't deal with this Moony, take Snuffles and search for Harry," Octavia spoke, and Remus nodded, not saying anything else before he leant down and kissed the top of Willa head, the black dog nuzzling his muzzle against Willa's legs before trailing after Remus.

Nothing was said between the mother and daughter; the only noise was the cries coming from Willa as the two of them made their way towards Octavia's office where they could be in private.

It was when they entered Octavia's suite that Willa snapped out of whatever she was stuck in and anger was present on her face.

"He can't be dead, it's not possible!" she yelled gaining her mother's attention.

"Baby, Harry said he was and his body was at an awkward angle when they landed," Octavia responded, looking back in her cupboards.

Willa shook her head, tears silently running down her cheeks. "No not possible. He loves me, he told me right before the task and I tried to say back but he was too far away, and I was too quiet he didn't hear me. He didn't hear me say that I loved him, he can't be gone."

Octavia dropped the phial in her hand, it smashing against the floor as she took in the words her daughter just said but it wasn't something she could question now.

It was when she noticed that Willa started hyperventilating that she knew her daughter would need a larger dose of Calming Draught then what she was preparing.

She hated seeing her daughter in so much grief over what was happening, she didn't want her daughter to go through the pain of losing someone she loved, they had all hoped that this was behind them all, but it obviously wasn't, and she still hasn't found out the truth about what happened tonight, she will so Willa can have the answers she desperately needs.

It took a bit of convincing, but Willa had finally taken the Calming Draught before curling up on the couch and falling asleep, her head resting on Octavia's lap.

The Calming Draught may have calmed her down enough to allow her to sleep but it wasn't enough to break the grief she was in, evident by the tears that were escaping while her daughter slept.

Octavia looked up as the door to her private suite opened and she found Sirius stepping through the door, she gave him a sad smile before looking back down at Willa.

"How is she doing?" Sirius questioned as he walked closer to the couch, taking a seat at the end of it.

"Not so great, she had herself so worked up I had to give her a high dose of Calming Draught," Octavia explained, her fingers working their way through Willa's curl, with each knot that was removed tension was removed from herself.

"All those times I almost lost you, it killed me not knowing if you were going to be okay. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose you."

"I can, I thought I lost you remember, a life sentence in Azkaban," Octavia spoke quietly.

"I hate that she's going through this pain. We did so much, sacrificed so much with hopes that she wouldn't go through the same things we did. You missed her first words and we both missed her first steps." Sirius spoke, and Octavia merely nodded.

"The first person I hear Willa state she loves since she was three and he gets taken from her," Octavia responded and when she looked up at Sirius it was obvious he was shocked. "It's what she said, when we got in here she was angry and started going on about how he can't be gone because he didn't get to hear her say she loved him like he said it to her. The first person she finally decides to say those words to and he is taken from her, I can't imagine the damage it is going to do to her psyche."

Sirius placed a hand on the back of Octavia's neck before he leant down and kiss her. "She's going to be a wreck this summer, won't she?"

"I have no idea and that is what is terrifying me, I don't know how she is going to react to all of this. Please tell me you've spoken with Dumbledore and Harry and know what happened out there tonight?" Octavia questioned, not happy with the look on her husband's face.

Sirius broke into telling the story that he had heard from Harry about what happened after he and Cedric touched the Cup in the middle of the maze that transported them to the graveyard. He also informed her of the information that Dumbledore had passed on, that Barty Crouch Jnr was pretending to be Moody.

"You mean this whole time Moody has actually been Barty Crouch Jnr? I thought he was dead?" Octavia questioned.

"So, did I, he had a cell a few down from mine. Apparently, Crouch Snr's wife was sick, and they switched positions, Jnr has been alive and locked up in his house being taken care of by a house elf. Dumbledore just briefly covered the story, I believe we will hear of it all at some stage but for now I need to go check on Harry again," Sirius spoke, and Octavia pulled away from him.

"Pads, our daughter is in pain and you're choosing to leave her."

"You don't think I hate that I'm doing that, but you are here for her and no one is there for Harry, he needs someone on his side. I promise the moment Willa wakes up and she actually wants me here then I will come but I seriously believe she doesn't want me here because of how I felt towards the boy," Sirius explained, and Octavia let out a sigh, he was right. Willa may wake up and push them all away. "I promise baby, let me know when she wakes up and for now I'm going to be there for Harry." Sirius pressed his lips against hers before he left the room, leaving his wife and daughter alone.

.oOo.

Willa heard voices around her, her whole head felt fuzzy and the voices were bugging her. She cracked open an eye saw Harry sitting in front of her.

"Willa," he stated quietly, and it was then the room fell silent, almost as if at one everyone turned to look at her.

She opened both eyes and saw that Harry was joined by her mother, Emerson and Leighton, with her father and Remus nowhere in sight.

"Where are dad and Moony?" Willa questioned as she attempting to gather her surroundings, she had no idea how long she was asleep for.

"Taking care of business, how are you feeling?" Octavia responded and the business comment spiked Willa's curiosity, but she pushed it aside since there were more pressing matters at hand.

"How much of a Calming Draught did you give me?" she questioned as she struggled to get up and walk over to get herself a glass of water.

"A rather large dose, I didn't expect you to wake up this soon," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened, all I know is my boyfriend is dead," she spoke sternly, refusing to look at them.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Emerson questioned softly.

Willa pounded her fists on the counter, "I want to know why my boyfriend is dead," she snapped.

"Voldemort," was all Harry was able to get in before Willa spun around and stared at them in disbelief.

The glass in Willa's hand broke, "I'm fine," she quickly responded as she wiped the excesses glass off her hand before pulling out her wand.

"I'm so sorry Willa, surely you know that…"

"Know what Harry?" Willa snapped, cutting him off. "Plus, it's not your fault. As you said, Voldemort killed him not you. You're lucky to have gotten away from the stories I've heard about him," she responded, anger lacing her voice as she headed for the door to leave.

"Willa where are you going?" Octavia questioned.

"Outside where no one will get hurt," she responded before pulling the door opened and leaving.

She should have listened to that sinking feeling she had before the third task, it was something she's had before, but nothing ever happened, it was like something was different. She had the same feeling the day Ginny was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets and the day Sirius and Harry were almost killed by the Dementors and Pettigrew got away.

She never thought of it at the time, pushed the feeling away as something else, maybe she ate something that didn't agree with her but now she was worried that maybe she knew something was going to happen.

The Quidditch Pitch was still locked up, so she headed down towards the Black Lake and took her shoes off and entered the edge of the water, she doesn't even know what days it is, unsure as to how long she had been asleep for.

She had a feeling the large dose of Calming Draught she was given was also laced with a sleeping potion, but she couldn't be angry with her mother because the last thing she remembers before going to sleep was hyperventilating and on the edge of having a panic attack.

"Why are you here?" she questioned as someone stepped in beside her, she had no idea who it was, didn't want to know who it was because the only person wanted to see, she couldn't.

"You said you didn't want to hurt anyone, but you've already hurt me previously," Leighton joked, and she turned and looked at him.

"I'm told Voldemort killed Cedric, that Voldemort is back," Willa spoke, and Leighton nodded. "What are you going to do? Freshly graduated Hogwarts Slytherin, the son of a previous Death Eater and belonging to a powerful family, he would want to sign you up quickly, Saxon and Cassius included."

"I have no idea what Saxon and Cassius have planned, but I don't know. I don't want to sign up as one of his followers, but I have to talk to dad first, I know dad was once one of his followers," he responded, and Willa looked back out across the water. "Why do you do this, stand in the water barefoot?"

"It's calming I suppose," she responded with a shrug.

They both fell into silence, Leighton had been around Willa long enough to know that when she was angry it was best to stay silent unless she spoke first and even then, Leighton was unsure as to what he could do or say to even help her. Yes, he grew up without his mother, but he never lost her, has no memories of her, and sees no photos of him with her. In fact, the only photo he has seen of his mother was one of his parents on their wedding day.

Leighton knew of the arrangement between his parents, that they didn't love each other and as such there were no photos around the home of them like Octavia had of her and Sirius, or even the photos of Remus and Lilith.

When the silence went on for too long Leighton turned and looked at Willa, quickly noticing the tears running down her cheeks. He didn't say anything but stepped closer and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

Leighton was at a loss for words, he saw how much pain she was in just when Diggory had broken up with her and even then, he didn't really know what to say but now that the boy had been killed he really didn't know what to say, he just had to be there for her.

.oOo.

"Why do I have to go the Dursleys?" Harry questioned Octavia once Emerson and Leighton had left, going after Willa.

Octavia was silent at first, unsure as to if she should tell the young boy the truth but after what happened between him and Voldemort he deserves to know the truth and Dumbledore be damned.

"When your mother sacrificed herself to keep you alive she activated some old and powerful magic, whether she did it knowingly or by accident, it is still there. There are blood wards surrounding the property that you live in with your aunt and uncle, wards that I cannot even begin to measure up to. Your safety means a lot to us Harry and we hate putting your safety over your happiness, but it needs to be done, you need to return every summer to recharge the wards. It has to be done," Octavia briefly explained, she didn't want to go into details.

She was unsure as to how much Dumbledore had told Harry, how much Harry would understand and all of that aside Harry still didn't know the truth about Octavia and how she was different, it being something she had been putting off telling him, but she knew with him going into his Fifth year in September that the topic would eventually come up.

"But I've heard Willa speak of how we are loosely related, why don't they work with you?" Harry questioned, unsure as to how he was truly related to them.

"You are related because of Sirius, not me and Lily was the one that sacrificed herself. Had James been the one to do it instead of Lily then yes maybe the blood wards would be around my home, I'm unsure because of how loosely related you are. So, your great, great grandmother was Dorea Potter, nee Black who is Sirius' great grandmother's sister," Octavia explained, and Harry nodded.

"There is no connection at all between your family and mine?" he questioned, and she shook her head.

"Not enough that would make a difference. My family is connected to a lot of families but of course, they did result in inbreeding and as such there aren't many of us left with the name Carrow, mostly giving birth to females and haven't been able to keep the family name."

"How do you learn all this stuff, like how would any normal person know about a great grandmother's sister?" he questioned, and she let out a laugh.

"My upbringing was far from normal, countless hours spent in front of both mine and Sirius' family tree learning about it because one day it would be my family as well, mind you our parents assumed I would marry his brother instead," Octavia responded with a smile. "Now you should head back to your common room, I assume your friends are worried about you and I need to find my daughter."

Harry nodded and left the room, leaving Octavia alone and she continued to sit there in the chair. She leant forward and placed her face in her hands, she didn't even know how to begin helping Willa get passed this.

At first, she was pleased that Willa was happy again, despite it being with Cedric and who his father was. Yes, she was still annoyed that he had broken her heart but, yet he was making her happy and that was all Octavia wanted for her daughter.

She eventually stood up and left her office heading down towards the Entrance Hall to search the grounds for her daughter, it wasn't that hard of a guess to figure out that Willa had come outside while she was angry, she always went where people weren't.

She noticed a couple standing on the edge of the water standing there in a hug and it was the bright red hair that let her know it was her own daughter.

She wasn't at all surprised to see it was Leighton standing there alone and not with Emerson in sight, she knew that Leighton would have convinced Emerson to let him check on Willa alone, stating just how devastated Willa would be in something happened to Emerson because of Willa. She knew the twins would be keeping the rest of their friends at bay, away from bugging Willa on how she was.

"Can we have a moment alone Leighton?" Octavia questioned, and they pulled apart.

Leighton didn't say anything, just gave Willa's shoulder a squeeze before he walked away leaving them alone.

Octavia took after her daughter's lead and pulled her shoes off to join the young witch in the water and they stood there staring off into the distance.

"Your dreams, how do you know they are future events and not just a dream? How do you know what you are seeing is potentially real and not just your imagination?" Willa questioned, breaking the silence.

Willa truly wanted to know, to try and figure out what this feeling was that she had before the third task, what she's had previously and knew her mother was the only one who had the answer.

"It's the atmosphere that is different and it feels different to me, are you having dreams baby?"

Willa shook her head, reaching up and wiping away the tears. "No, I'm not having dreams. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach the day of the Third task, almost as if I knew something bad would happen. I had the same feeling the day Ginny was taken down to the chamber and when dad and Harry were almost killed by the Dementors," she explained.

"Okay, aside from those other two instances one would assume you were just nervous about what would happen to them in the maze. But nothing bad happened in those two instances though so maybe it was something else," Octavia pointed out and Willa turned and looked up at her mother.

"Are you saying that every single one of your dreams came true?" she snapped, and Octavia took a deep breath.

"No, I had a dream that Amycus would die."

"Exactly, so why couldn't something else originally happen. Wasn't Ginny taken down to the Chamber with the plan of her dying? If Hermione didn't have the time turner would Harry and dad have lived through the Dementors attacking them?" she argued, and Octavia nodded.

"Fine I see your point, but why would you have this feeling instead of dreams?"

Willa shrugged, turning back around and looking out across the water before she dropped to the ground and sat in the water earning a laugh from her mother. "I'm half you, half a Dreamer. Maybe I don't get dreams, maybe I get these stupid feelings that couldn't even help me keep my boyfriend alive."

"It's possible but the feelings you get could be anything baby, yes Cedric died this time, but it also could have been anything. I know you are doing everything you can to work out what is different about you, but I don't know how to help you either, for now, we just have to keep an eye on those feelings of yours and see if we can connect them to anything else," Octavia suggested, and Willa nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I don't want to take the train home, can you Apparate me home?"

"Of course, baby, you just have to ride out the remaining days of the term," Octavia responded, placing a hand on Willa's head.

"How long was I asleep? I have a feeling you always dosed me with a sleep potion of some sort."

"Yes, I did, you were on the verge of a panic attack and I just needed you to calm down and figured sleep would be the best thing for you. The Third task was only yesterday, I was hoping you would sleep for most of today, but my calculations were off," Octavia responded, and Willa stood up, grimacing at the feel of the wet robes sticking to her.

"I'm not mad, yes it sucks to be drugged by my own mother, but I trust you. For now, I just need to be alone."

Octavia nodded and kissed Willa's forehead before she turned and left. Willa waited until her mother was gone before she left the water's edge and dried herself off and sat on the grass, she drew her knees to her chest as the tears built up once more and she allowed them to freely escape.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Nightshadow011, LolBookWorm, Paulies1994 and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	67. Explaining Past Actions

Chapter 66: Explaining Past Actions

The school year was finally over but it didn't mean that everything that Willa was feeling regarding the loss of Cedric was over.

Sirius was worried about his daughter, unsure as to how to proceed with her but the previous summer he was always told to just give her space so that is what he was doing. If she physically came to him then he would attempt to be there for her but for now, she was just sticking to her bedroom.

Sirius sat outside and enjoyed the heat that was coming down on his skin, ignoring the look that Remus was giving him.

"You know we shouldn't be out here, you could get spotted," Remus commented, and Sirius let out a laugh.

"We're only here for a couple of days before we leave, the girls came home yesterday. Can't I enjoy the sun," he retorted

Remus didn't say anything in response, Sirius knew he was just worried about being caught but it appears the Muggles had given up attempting to search for him since it appears his name had disappeared from their news sources.

Sirius looked over to the kitchen window where he could previously see Octavia in there preparing dinner, but he was glad to see that Willa had joined her mother, a small smile gracing her lips for whatever reason and he was glad to some small sign that Willa was slowly moving on.

He didn't expect her to forget the boy, hell he still remembered James and every friend he had lost during the war. He just knew that she had to move on with her life.

Remus looked over at Sirius and instantly noticed the pensive look on his face, he was overthinking something but was too afraid to ask the question.

"What's going on Padfoot?" Remus questioned, and Sirius shook his head, "just ask it already, what could be worse than Snow and I harbouring a fugitive?" he teased, and Sirius laughed.

"I was gone 12 years, she refuses to answer my question and I want to know what she's hiding. Did she attempt to move on?" Sirius questioned, quickly noticing the look on the werewolf's face before he averted his gaze.

"There were a couple of dates over the years, guys at the Ministry hoping to catch her attention but they never lived up to you. Remember Padfoot, you had a life sentence with no way of getting out until we realised that Peter was hiding as a rat within the Weasley family, he was the proof we needed to free you, and no one knew, everyone thought he was dead. Even if Willa did go for a trial we had no idea how it would end up, so much of it pointed towards you with Octavia being the only one who believed you couldn't have done it," Remus explained, and Sirius nodded.

"Why wouldn't she tell me that, I won't hold it against her because like you said, I had a life sentence. I escaped because I found a reason to believe my family was in danger, I needed to protect my family. If I had come here and found that Snow had moved on, married someone else I would have let her be, let her be happy because that's all I want for her. Yes, I am incredibly thrilled that she hasn't, that I still own her heart but there's something else isn't there?" Sirius questioned once more, hoping Remus would tell him what was being kept from him.

Remus took a deep breath before looking at where Octavia was once more, they both knew they couldn't keep it from Sirius forever that one day he would have to know.

"It was the New Year's Eve after I returned, and the girls were at the Burrow joining in with the party they were having, and we planned for them to spend the night there. Snow and I got drunk on Fire Whiskey hoping to clear the air between us and fix all the problems that me leaving had caused, one thing led to another and we were incredibly drunk you have to understand that."

Sirius sat there and stared at Remus, taking in what was just said. "You two had sex, you two lived together all these years raising both the girls and you two had sex, what once? More than once?" Sirius questioned, hoping to keep the small amount of anger he had not shown through in his voice.

"It was just the once, the following morning before we picked up the girls we sat down and talked about it, it didn't mean anything to either of us. It has never been more than friends between us, that's it Padfoot, you have nothing to worry about between us. She loves you, that hasn't changed despite the moments of weakness she had over the years when she would break down and think that maybe she was wrong."

"I'm just angry that I wasn't told, I broke out two years ago and neither of you told me."

"Told you what?" they were both startled by the sound of Octavia's voice, not having noticed her walking towards them, Sirius couldn't believe he didn't catch on to her scent.

"About you two having sex," Sirius stated, and Octavia looked shocked, but it was the choking sound that came from behind Octavia that worried the adults.

Both Willa and Emerson were standing behind Octavia, both having heard what was said.

"You two," Emerson stated while waving her hand between them.

"My mother and her father, you two have had sex?" Willa questioned.

"It happened many years ago, I have your father back Willa. I have always loved Pads and that hasn't changed over the years. What Moony and I did all those years ago was a drunken mistake that hasn't been repeated."

"You sure?" Willa had a smirk on her face as she teased her mother.

A sniffle was heard that pulled them from their conversation and they turned to find Emerson standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Em," Remus spoke first but Emerson just shook her head before she turned and headed back inside.

"I'll go," Willa spoke before she too left and followed Emerson leaving the three adults alone.

"She hates me," Remus whispered, and Octavia gave him a look.

"She doesn't hate you, all these years and you have never once even looked at another woman. Don't you think her hearing about us having sex years ago is a shock to her system? She grew up being told how much you loved Lilith, but you do that, we did that."

"Willa didn't react like that," Remus argued.

"Yes, because Willa is such a normal child," Octavia responded with a roll of her eyes before looking at Sirius. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I broke out expecting you to have married someone else. Hearing all you did was sleep with my best mate, well no I'm not alright," Sirius deadpanned, and Octavia gave him a look.

"At least he was the one I had already seen naked, I just wanted one more glimpse at what I was missing out on," Octavia spoke, teasing Sirius and Remus let out a cough.

"I really don't need to hear about your messed-up sex life, it was bad enough when we were sixteen," Remus responded before he left and headed inside.

Octavia stepped closer to Sirius and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "It was just once Pads that was it and nothing to it. I love you Pads, you and me against the world," she whispered, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Inside Willa had found Emerson curled up in her bed as tears sat there on her cheeks, she frowned at the scene before Willa walked over and joined the other girl on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Willa questioned softly.

"How are you okay with this information, that they had sex however long ago they did?" Emerson responded through her tears.

Willa shrugged, "I'm not normal."

"Willa," Emerson groaned.

"Look you know as well as I do that Lilith isn't in the best condition and the Healers have no idea how to fix her, do you honestly expect Moony to not move on, to continue mourning her loss?" Willa spoke, and Emerson gave her a look.

"You know one day someone will repeat those same words to you," she pointed out and Willa nodded.

"When hell freezes over," she mused, and the other girl let out a laugh. "I get all we've ever wanted since we were little and had a parent ripped away from us was for them to return and now that dad has, a part of you hopes that Lilith will as well."

"A part of me always wondered why dad and Snow never got together, how they just lived in the same house like they did with nothing happening."

"I know, I did as well," Willa whispered as she and Emerson made themselves comfortable on the bed.

"Where do you think we are going?" Emerson questioned, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, mum said it'll be somewhere safe because it won't be safe here since the house is on the Floo network, they now know where we live. Mum said we are emptying every single prized possession from the house, photos, clothes, trophies, memories, basically, everything and the house will just be an empty shell. I don't like the idea of it either but with Voldemort back everything will change," Willa responded quietly.

"I'm worried about Leighton, he was so quiet on the train ride."

Willa rolled over and faced Emerson once more, looking at her to notice that the tears had started up once more. She wasn't entirely surprised that Emerson was worried about Leighton, they all had the same information growing up.

"He'll be okay Em," Willa whispered as she pulled Emerson into a hug.

Back outside Octavia had pulled away from Sirius, "there is something I have to take care of Pads."

"Which brother?" he questioned knowing what she had to do, he knew at one point they would have to find out what their respective brothers were planning.

"Mine. I will be back later," she responded, giving him a soft kiss before she disappeared from the spot.

Octavia arrived at the house that Amycus lived in, she had no idea if Leighton was around or what her nephew was planning to do but for now, her brother was her concern.

She entered her brother's office and found him sitting behind his desk swirling a glass filled with amber coloured liquid.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned at her arrival.

"Wondering what you plan on doing now," she responded, and he didn't say anything at first, just downed what was in the glass before slamming it down on his desk.

"You know damn well what I have to do," he responded as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"Don't do this Am," Octavia spoke, hoping to plead with her brother.

"Do what O? What has you so goddamn worried?"

"I heard that Voldemort has returned, and I wouldn't even be surprised if you were in that graveyard with Harry."

"So what O?"

"Don't go back there, you'll lose your family."

"I have to," Amycus responded sternly but it didn't help keep the sad expression from appearing on Octavia's face at the thought of losing her brother.

"You'll lose yourself, I remember how I had to check both you and Al into St Mungo's but only one of you made it out and that was because you had Leighton to worry about but now, he's 18 and graduated from Hogwarts you don't have anyone to worry about. Are you going to let him follow in your footsteps as well?"

"I have no choice O, I have to go back there, I have to be a Death Eater all over again."

"Why? I can look after myself and Al is still in St Mungo's."

"He still wants you, still thinks you will be a great asset to the war. I'm protecting you."

"No, you're following the bigoted ways that come with being a Carrow. I hope that Leighton doesn't follow you because I honestly believe he is better than you."

"O…you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand alright, you don't have to follow our parents' wishes anymore. You control the family, you don't have to do anything and if you loved me, you wouldn't do this. If you go through with this, I can't trust you because this time around I don't need you to protect me. Willa is old enough and can look after herself and I can certainly look after myself this time around."

Amycus stepped forward and placed a hand on her neck, he could see the worry and fear radiating in her eyes and he hated that she was feeling this way all over again.

"If I don't he will track down everyone who refuses to side with him again and kill them, I'm doing this, so you don't lose any siblings and of course I'm going to give Leighton the choice, I'm not going to force him to do anything."

"I won't be able to help you this time once it's over with, I can't keep you from Azkaban twice."

"I know, but it's either that or he kills me. It's the only way." Amycus kissed Octavia's forehead before he left the room, leaving her alone.

Octavia collapsed to the floor as the tears started falling down her cheeks, she feared that was going to be the last time she would see her brother. She remembered what he was like after the war and that was because he had something to stay good for but now she worried what would happen now that Leighton was older, that she could also protect herself.

She gave herself a couple of more minutes alone before she stood up, wiped away her tears and Apparated home where she would finish packing up the house now that it was well and truly not safe for them.

.oOo.

"What is this place?" Willa questioned as they walked through the front door, coughing away the dust she had inhaled.

"My family home," Sirius spoke, his voice low and Willa instantly picked up on the uneasy feeling.

She looked around, she was surprised that her father grew up in a home this dark and unloved home. Yes, it was covered in dust but underneath the dust was nothing that showed a loving family.

"Is there where we will be living now?" she questioned, looking up at her father.

The two of them moved here first while Octavia, Remus and Emerson were dealing with Augusta since she wasn't happy with the notion of her granddaughter going into hiding.

"Yes, there are many wards surrounding the property since it has been in the family for generations while Dumbledore has added one on top, remember that piece of paper we had to read before burning it?" Sirius questioned, and Willa nodded.

"A Fidelus Charm was placed around the house, keep unwanted visitors out I suppose," Willa commented as she headed upstairs but she quickly stopped at the sight of the rather large painting above the first landing of stairs.

"Who are you?" the women snapped taking in Willa's appearance. "You look vaguely like that young Carrow girl."

"Dad…" Willa called out over her shoulder.

Sirius came around the corner and instantly stopped at the sight of his mother in a rather large painting, not just any painting but one of those animated ones to act like their intended purpose.

"Great, I'm going to kill Regulus for not warning me about this," he muttered before walking up the steps.

"You! What are you doing back here, our ancestors will be rolling in their graves at the sight of a blood traitor back in our home," she commented, and Willa looked over at her father quickly noticing the look of disgust on his face.

"This doesn't happen to be my grandmother does it?" Willa questioned, looking back at her the painting. "Can I blow her up?" a sly smile appeared on her face.

Sirius let out a laugh, "I think Regulus may have a fit if you blow up the portrait, for now, we cover it."

"Yes, because I can perform magic, we just got here by taxi and the driver had a fit at transporting a dog. I had to give him a rather tip to take us," Willa commented as she headed up the stairs looking for a bedroom.

It was when Willa was on the top landing that she stopped, hearing a noise. She rushed over to the door and pulled it open, unsure as to who was in this house. Her parents had informed her that no one else was here, that the Weasley family will be moving in later while the rest of the Order would be coming and going from time to time.

She pushed the door opened and startled the occupant, "Buckbeak?" she questioned in shock at seeing the Hippogriff in there destroying what looked like a bedroom.

"I didn't know where else to put him, your mother and Moony have been coming here on occasion to feed him, I couldn't set him free as I was unsure as to what would happen should he return to Hogwarts," Sirius explained, and Willa nodded.

"So, um, no offence to this wonderful place you grew up in dad but how are we meant to live here until mum and Moony can convince Gran that this is the best place for us, Em included because I still can't perform magic for another fifteen days," Willa muttered, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Well we believe my wand is around here somewhere, so that is the first thing we have to do," Sirius spoke, and Willa looked at him, confused at his comment. "When I was sentenced to Azkaban everything I had on my person at the time was sent to my next of kin, next of kin in a magical sense is rather different."

"Yes, I know that, because you and mum aren't legally married within the eyes of the Ministry she wouldn't have received your belongings, your mother would have because I wasn't of legal age and Regulus was still declared dead at the time," Willa responded, cutting her father off.

"Correct, but where she would have put it, I have no idea."

"How big is this place and is it even safe to go walking through here without any magic to help us?" Willa questioned as they both walked downstairs where they had left the three trunks they had brought with them.

Two of them were Willa's, one being her Hogwarts trunk containing everything she needs for Hogwarts while the other one had an undetectable extension charm on it containing everything that is usually left in her room while she is at Hogwarts and the other one is the one that Octavia had packed up for her and Sirius, but mostly Octavia since Sirius didn't have many things of his own.

"That is why we are getting help, there is one more person we are waiting for," Sirius spoke, the door opening when he finished which was followed by a crash

"Tonks?" Willa questioned, Nymphadora Tonks was the only person Willa knew that was a complete klutz but, yet she was the top of her profession.

"Damn, who put that bloody thing there," she muttered before appearing in the doorway looking like a little old lady and they both gave her a curious glance before she transformed back into herself.

"What I was told to be careful?" she retorted and they both shook their heads. "Right what first because this place is a mess if only mum agreed to come here and help clean up, she's better than me at these spells," Nymphadora spoke as she slowly turned around and took in the state of the room, barely paying attention to the occupants already in there.

"Nymph?" Sirius questioned, he barely recognised the women standing in front of him that should be his niece. Yes, he knew she was coming to help them before the others arrived, but he honestly expected her to look more like her regal mother, not this punk look that she had going. The only thing that wasn't different was the hot pink hair, the same shade she had when she was a little girl.

"Now Uncle Sirius I will say this nicely once because you spent a rather long time in an awful place but no Nymph and no Nymphadora, it's Tonks," she spoke, a deathly tone her voice that sent shivers down Sirius' spine.

"Got it," he responded with a nod while Willa let out a laugh. "What? She's is scarily like her mother, honestly, I would never want to get on Dromeda's bad side."

"I don't know why people keep saying it as if it's not a big deal but honestly mum is the worst," Willa responded, and the two adults looked at her for barely a second before they looked at each other and let out a laugh.

"Right, now that is over with. My wand is around here somewhere so we have to start with that before I can help with the cleaning and since that one is still underage she can't help with magic at all, the last thing we need is for the Ministry to realise we are living here and not at our own home," Sirius explained and Nymphadora nodded.

"Any place your foul mother kept things like wands? Surely your ancestors had their wands placed in here, if not the vault?" Nymphadora questioned and Sirius let out a groan.

"The vault," he repeated before looking at Willa.

"What? I can't access it for another fifteen days and the only thing mum can remove is gold as stipulated in your Will," she explained.

A disgruntled look appeared on Nymphadora's, "looks like I'm cleaning on my own. I suggest we start with the kitchen and bedrooms?" the other two nodded at her before they followed Sirius down to where the kitchen was.

.oOo.

A blood-curdling scream was heard from upstairs, causing Sirius and Octavia to share a look before they took off running up the stairs in search of where the scream took place.

They finally found Willa standing in the parlour, her skin deathly pale as she looked over at the scene that was taking place.

There was another Willa standing there in the room except she was haggard in appearance and had a crazed expression on her face before looking at where her 'family' stood, moments later a sound was heard and the 'family' were on the ground, not entirely whole and another scream came from Willa's lips.

Both Sirius and Octavia were shocked at the scene, neither having seen a boggart so powerful to portray a fear like that or was that Willa's only fear?

Sirius recovered first and ran over to stand between his daughter and the boggart, having seen his fear of seeing his family dead on the floor before he cast the spell getting rid of the boggart.

They had ended up finding a spare wand in the attic, it wasn't as good as his actual wand, but it would do until Willa was of age and could access the vault.

With the boggart gone Sirius turned and faced his daughter, immensely worried about her but tried not to let it show. "Princess, it's alright," Sirius cupped her face and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "It was just a boggart and it's gone, we're perfectly fine."

Willa looked at Sirius before looking at Octavia seeing they were both fine, common sense kicked, and she knew her family was fine, it was only the three of them currently in the house since Emerson and Remus were still at Longbottom Manor.

She pulled away from Sirius and wiped away the remaining tears before leaving the room.

Sirius turned and looked at his wife, hoping that with her being the one to raise Willa she would know how to handle this.

"It makes sense, she's never been able to control it and Emerson, Leighton and myself have been hurt in the past because of her magical issue," Octavia explained.

"We need to help her control it."

"I've tried, and nothing is helping, we can only help her control her temper, but you know better than anyone how hard it is to control the Black temper. She may be incredibly bright and logical most of the time but when angered, she loses it all, just like you."

"What she saw was terrifying, we couldn't even move."

"I know Pads, but there isn't anything we can do to help her, it's her biggest fear of hurting her loved ones. She's hurting right now and the best thing we can do is give her space and hope she will come to us."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Octavia and pulled her close to him, "I just don't know how to help her baby, she seemed fine the other day joking around with us but today she barely says two words to us," he responded quietly.

"I know Pads, but it is just her being her, she will have good days and bad days just I like I did after everything years ago. I had good and bad days as well Pads, she will be fine with time," Octavia spoke hoping to reassure her husband.

"I don't think Moony and Emerson not being here is helping either," he responds.

He still didn't understand as to why Emerson and Remus haven't yet joined them at Grimmauld Place, he didn't understand why Augusta was so against keeping Emerson safe.

"Augusta just wants to spend some time with her granddaughter before she is placed in here for the rest of the summer. I'm thinking of going back and making a deal with Augusta hoping she will let us bring Emerson here," Octavia responded but it didn't remove this fear that Sirius had that maybe, just maybe Emerson wouldn't be joining them at Grimmauld Place and as such Emerson would be unable to help Willa.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, Paulies 1994 and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	68. Ripping Families Apart

Chapter 67: Ripping Families Apart

Willa looked up from the book in her lap before over at Emerson's empty bed, she had no idea where the girl had gone, something about asking Remus a question, she really wasn't paying attention instead she was more focused on the book in her lap.

Not long after they had arrived at Grimmauld Place Dumbledore had advised Sirius to stay in the house, that it was unsafe for him to leave the safety of the property now that the Fidelus Charm had been set. He stated that with Pettigrew at Voldemort's side his Animagus form was no a longer a safe disguise as the information would have spread among the Death Eaters.

Throwing the book towards the end of her bed with a sigh she climbed off her bed and went in search of her parents, the house was too quiet when the rest of the Order wasn't present and the Weasley family still haven't arrived, no one was able to tell her when they were arriving, just that it was soon.

"I have a question and it's been bugging me for a whole year and I can't find the answer anywhere and it's not like I'm going to go and ask Snape for the answer," Willa spoke as she took a seat at the table where she found her parents.

"What is it, baby?" Octavia questioned.

"Why is dad hiding out here and on house arrest? Why can't we get a stray hair from a Muggle and put it in a Polyjuice Potion?" Willa questioned, and her parents shared a look.

"What do you know of a Polyjuice Potion?" Sirius questioned.

"The basics, it takes a month to brew and it turns the drinker into whoever they want when they put a piece of that person in the potion whether it be a hair or toenail clipping, which is highly disgusting by the way," she scrunched her face up as she spoke and earned a laugh from her parents. "It can only be used to transform into humans and not animals. It never really interested me, so I didn't bother reading into it."

"We know that half-breeds or non-humans can't take the Polyjuice Potion, so you, Moony, Emerson and myself can never take it. We are unsure as to what will happen when an Animagus takes it when a witch or wizard because the process changes their bodies and magical core slightly to allow the transformation into their animal to happen at will with ease and as such an Animagus is no longer your standard witch or wizard."

"I never thought of it that way and it makes sense, you don't want to risk something happening to dad."

"Exactly."

Willa looked at her father, attempting to prevent the tears from building up. "Don't leave the house, I can't lose you."

"I promise princess, I'm not going anywhere. I will stay in this house where I can't be found," he spoke softly, a smile on his face as he reached over and placed his hands over hers. "I'm staying in here against my will at both yours and your mother's requests, I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Good, now where are Moony and Em?" Willa questioned, she was curious as to where she was and not bugging her about something since her birthday was only a week away.

"In the living room, Emerson is practising her defence in duels. I believe Moony is throwing tickling and stinging hexes at her to dodge," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded.

It had been the same thing since they arrived, the girls both wanted to help, and both wanted to be prepared for what is coming but since they couldn't perform magic they just had to practise what they could, hence the dodging of spells. Some spells, the only way to survive them was to dodge the jet of light that came towards you.

"So next week," Willa spoke and her parents both looked at her.

"Yes, is your birthday, any chance of us giving you a present this year?" Octavia questioned, frowning when her daughter shook her head.

"No but because I am turning seventeen and becoming Lady Black there are a few things I can do as such and I want to be able to leave the house. I know you are taking me to the Ministry to take my Apparition test, but I was hoping I could go deal with what I need to after that," Willa explained to parents hoping that they would let this happen, that she could do what she needs to within the Ministry and Gringotts.

"No baby, it's not safe," Octavia instantly responded, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Wouldn't the death of such a prominent Pureblood name mean something though?" Willa argued, and her parents shared a look.

"She has a point Snow and it's not like she is a Weasley, yes she is known to be friends with them, but she also communicates with the darker families and we just moved out of our home amongst the Muggles into an undisclosed location, wouldn't Voldemort and his followers assume we are on their side if not neutral?" Sirius argued, and Willa filled with hope, her father was on her side so surely if it was two against one her mother would relent on the topic and let her do as she pleased.

"Yes, and we know how much Voldemort wanted me last time, surely that hasn't changed what if he takes her?"

Damn, there goes Willa's hope again.

"Wouldn't him kidnapping your only child be rather stupid since you would be less inclined to follow him?"

"He could bargain with her, me at his side for her safety."

"Don't be ridiculous, since when has Voldemort bargained with anyone?"

Willa's hope kept inflating and deflating with the argument going back and forth between her parents and at one point she gave up listening, just placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand as she blankly looked at her parents.

She raised an eyebrow as they looked at her, "finished arguing?" she questioned, a smirk on her face and they both had sheepish grins on their own faces.

"You can do what you wish on your birthday next week, I have spent years duelling with you and believe you will be able to protect yourself should anyone attack you. But after that, we will discuss what happens regarding our placement here okay?" Octavia spoke sternly, and Willa nodded, a large smile on her face as she stood up and rushed around the table to hug both her parents.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," she spoke quickly, kissing both of their cheeks before leaving the room.

"Well at least it made her happy," Sirius pointed out and Octavia shook her head.

"I still don't like the idea of her going out there."

"She will be fine, you said yourself you believe she will be fine and Death Eaters aren't actively doing anything at the moment like they were when we were her age."

"I know Pads, come on let's go help Moony surely that is where Willa has gone, and the girls should be used to unfair duels," Octavia spoke and they both stood up and left, heading after their daughter.

.oOo.

It was late at night; Remus and the girls had already headed to bed, but Sirius and Octavia sat up in the kitchen as they spoke of what they were going to do about their daughter should she not seem like she was improving over the death of Cedric.

They knew it would just take time, but with Voldemort having returned they were unsure as much time they had.

Some days Willa seemed fine, was almost like her usual self and was laughing and making jokes at her parents' expense but other days Willa refused to leave her bed. Emerson claimed that Willa just laid there on her bed, staring at the wall while tears run silently down her cheeks.

"Snow?" Sirius questioned softly noticing the look on Octavia's face, something was wrong.

"Someone's at the house," she responded.

"What do you mean someone's at the house?" he questioned.

"I placed wards around the house and someone's tripped them."

"Couldn't it just be one of the neighbours?"

"No, it's a magical ward, muggles won't set it off."

"Go check it out then." Sirius urged her, she softly kissed him before standing up and heading out of the room.

It was hours before Octavia returned and it worried Sirius, he was worried about what was happening and if she was alright, but he was unable to send a Patronus to check on her. It wasn't for the fact that he was now unable to produce a corporeal Patronus due to his time in Azkaban, he was unsure as to how safe it would be for him to send a Patronus to check on Octavia.

The loud crash downstairs alerted Sirius and he ran downstairs, ignoring the shrieks of his mother and caught sight of Octavia helping Leighton through the door.

"What happened?" Sirius questioned, helping Octavia lead him through to the other room.

"Leighton didn't want to be on their side, Voldemort didn't like that answer and this happened. It was him and Amycus setting off the wards, Amycus said he brought Leighton there in hopes of us protecting him. I had to go and get Dumbledore to get him to tell Leighton where we are, Leighton only just managed to read the slip of paper before he passed out."

"Are you sure I can't kill your brother," Sirius snapped, ignoring the look Octavia was giving him.

"He said he's going back because it's that or he gets killed, I'm honestly surprised that Voldemort let Leighton live."

"Yes, well Leighton isn't the first person that he has ordered Amycus to torture but not let die, come on let's get Leighton up into one of the spare bedrooms and get Dromeda out here to check on him," Octavia spoke as they began carrying Leighton upstairs to the bedroom.

She knew Leighton would be okay, having been tortured the same way before but she just wanted to be sure, just wanted a Healer to look in on him.

.oOo.

Octavia opened the door to leave the room that Leighton was resting in, only to find both Willa and Emerson sitting on the floor across from her, obviously waiting for her to come out and find out who has been occupying the room the last couple of days.

Octavia had refused to tell the girls that it was Leighton in there, between Willa still struggling with the loss of Cedric and Emerson's feelings towards the boy, she knew it would be better to leave it until she knew exactly how Leighton was feeling and recovering. But without knowing exactly what happened it's hard to tell, he refused to speak, she only assumed.

"Mum, who is in there?" Willa questioned, not liking the fact that her mother was hiding her emotions.

For years when the girls were growing up Octavia always showed her emotions, she hated having that cold relationship with her parents, never knowing how they felt until they were abusing her. Octavia wanted the girls to see her emotions, know that she loved them or was upset with them with just a look.

"Something obviously happened, and someone is obviously hurt, Tonks is still coming and going, perfectly happy so it can't be Dromeda or Ted and if it was one of the Weasleys then they would have moved in by now," Emerson spoke, sharing a look with Willa letting Octavia know that they've spoken about this.

"Exactly so that leaves Order members we do not know, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal as to if we knew and you would have told us. We saw Neville and Augusta a couple of days ago and last I heard Hermione was arriving with the Weasley family and Harry was still with his family, so that leaves Amycus and Leighton. Now either something's happened to both of them or something happened between them and only one of them is in there." Willa finished, squeezing Emerson's hand knowing the girl was terrified that it was Leighton that was in there hurt.

Octavia wanted to kick herself, she should have known that Willa would have been able to piece it all together if she really put her mind to it.

"It is Leighton. Before you ask we still don't know the full story because he refuses to talk to us and we can't ask Amycus. Amycus is fine though, don't worry, he just refuses to take our offer of help and is siding with them to keep himself alive. All I do know is that Leighton refused," Octavia spoke watching as Emerson sat there on the floor and broke down in tears at the thought of Leighton being badly hurt but it was Willa that truly worried her, Willa did nothing, just sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Can I see him?" Emerson managed to question through her sobs and Octavia nodded, stepping aside and letting the younger witch through.

"Willa?" Octavia questioned, worried at how her daughter wasn't moving or even acknowledging her.

Willa looked up at her mother and blinked a couple of times before standing up, "I need air," she muttered before heading downstairs.

Octavia tried to follow her but knew it was a lost cause once she watched as Willa disappeared in front of her, Disapparating away from the front doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

Emerson stepped into the room and noticed Leighton laying down in the bed and she choked back a sob, she didn't mean to disturb him, but it was obvious she had when his eyes opened.

"Emmy?" he questioned, his voice hoarse and Emerson walked closer to the bed, softly sitting on the edge.

"Yeah, it's me, what happened? Please tell me," Emerson pleaded as she leant down and rested her forehead against his.

"I refused to sign up and be one of his followers, I couldn't do it." He responded, wincing as he lifted his arm up so he could wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry."

"And you think it's a joy for me to see you like this?" she snapped in response, attempting to blink back her tears.

"Lay down with me please," Leighton spoke softly, pleading with her.

Emerson's eyes widened at the request. "No way, you're obviously in pain. I don't want to make it worse."

"I'm in pain no matter what, please Emmy, I just want you here with me."

Emerson felt sceptical, unsure as to if he was telling the truth or not but, in the end, she laid down beside him, truly glad he wasn't seriously injured despite him not telling her what truly happened to him.

"I thought we agreed on no secrets, you were the one that was so unsure on us dating and getting through the two years apart, you were the one that made me promise to no secrets during that time. Complete and utter honesty Leighton," Emerson spoke, reminding him of the pact they made months ago.

Leighton held in his groan as he rolled over to face her, annoyed that she was using this against him now of all times.

"He wasn't happy that I refused to be one of his Death Eaters, punished me for it and left dad to punish me the rest. Dad had to do it to keep himself safe around them, he brought me to the only person who he knew would understand." Leighton finally spoke, explaining why it happened.

"You still haven't told me what they did to cause so much pain," Emerson spoke softly.

Leighton squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them and looking at Emerson, hating the amount of worry he saw on her face. "Think about it Emmy, I'm in pain and have been locked up in here for days and am not taking Pain Potions."

Emerson lowered her gaze and shifted closer to him. "Cruciatus Cruse," Emerson choked out, not wanting to see his face as he confirmed it.

Leighton pressed his lips into her hair, "O suspects what happened and says I will be fine in a few days, says it's worse because it was the first time. Please don't tell them what happened, promise me, Emmy."

"I promise."

.oOo.

When Willa appeared at her destination she stood there for a moment and thought if this was really the smartest thing to do, for one she wasn't even 17 yet so if the Ministry caught wind of her Apparating, well things could end badly. It also didn't help of where she Apparated to.

"Willa!" Willa quickly turned around and looked as Amycus entered the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, don't fancy killing Blood traitors today?" She snapped.

"Don't get smart with me, what the hell are you doing here because I sure as hell know O didn't let you come here?" Amycus questioned once more.

"Why couldn't you let mum and dad help you?" Willa questioned, and it was then Amycus noticed, the pain and fear radiating from her. "Why did you have to sign up again?" Willa questioned when Amycus didn't say anything.

"Willa, I had no choice, it's you sign up, you sign up for life. Why do you think Regulus has been living overseas for as long as he has?" Amycus spoke as he looked at his niece who was now openly crying.

"But they're helping him, why couldn't you let them help you?"

"I've made my decision Willa and I don't see the point in explaining them to you, you should head home before O worries and don't come here again because I can't promise that no one will be here. You may be a Pureblood, but you are the daughter of two Blood traitors, ones who turned their backs on their family."

"Please let them help you, I can't bear to go through the pain of losing you, not so soon after I lost Cedric. You know he was my boyfriend right, the one Voldemort ordered to die?" Willa spoke, not even attempting to wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

But Amycus didn't have the chance to respond as a bell signalled through the house. "Who is here?" she quickly questioned, clearly remembering what that sound meant.

"Just stay in here," he warned before leaving the room.

Willa waited until the door was shut before she raced after Amycus, wanting to know who was here and if she had to quickly leave but before she got to the banister to look over and see who her uncle was speaking with downstairs Dinky arrived beside her and gripped her arm before Apparating the two out of the house.

"You have to return home yourself Misses Willa, Master Amycus says he don't know where you live anymore," Dinky spoke before she too disappeared.

Willa looked around, quickly noticing that she was in the middle of the woods, where she was she had no idea, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before Apparating back to Grimmauld Place and letting herself in, she knew her mother would be angry at her disappearing like she did, but she had to confront her Uncle.

Willa had a smile on her face as she entered Leighton's room before they found out who was hiding away in this room, both she and Emerson were worried about who it was. It may have hurt Emerson more to learn it was Leighton, but she trusted her parents to make sure that Leighton was healing the way he needed too.

But what was causing her to smile now was the fact that they were oblivious to her entering, hadn't even managed to stop kissing each other and acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat and when Emerson turned and looked her, her cheeks were bright red.

"Just be grateful it was me and not Moony."

"Salazar, Remus would kill me," Leighton groaned while Willa let out a laugh, walking over and joining them on the bed.

"Doubtful, Moony enjoys having you around as much as us and the Weasley children," she grinned at them, it quickly fading as she saw Leighton wince when he tried to adjust his position on the bed. "You alright?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine, honestly you two are as bad as each other, I'm perfectly fine and it's going to take more than a few hours after you find out for me to return to normal, my pain is normal."

"Why?" Willa questioned and when she looked at Emerson she noticed the tears brimming in the girl's eyes. "Really? The Cruciatus Curse? How would you know the pain is normal then?!" Willa snapped.

Despite Willa and Leighton being related, they grew up in two very different worlds and Willa only saw the edge of the dark world that Leighton was forced to grow up with because Amycus feared what would happen if he pulled away before Voldemort was permanently removed from the world.

"Your mother would," Leighton responded.

Willa was shocked, she knew her grandparents abused her mother but to hear she's been under the Cruciatus Curse, the same one that put Lilith, Frank and Alice in St Mungo's scared her.

"I really want to make a joke about how she finally has no words, but it really isn't the place." Emerson pointed out.

Willa stuck her tongue out before climbing off the bed and going in search of her parents.

She finally found them in the library, staring at the Black family tapestry.

"Can I ask you something and get an actual honest response?" Willa questioned

"No, we can't tell you what is said in the meetings until you are a member," Octavia responded instantly, knowing just how much Willa was like her father, she knew that if Willa knew there was a possibility she could be out there fighting right now, she would, she would give up her dream of professionally playing Quidditch to get it.

"You'll eventually cave," she flashed them both a smile. "But not what I was going to ask. Have you been under the Cruciatus Curse before?" she questioned.

Octavia let out a sigh, "yes I have, my parents never went that far with my abuse, but my grandparents did when I was young and then Voldemort ordered one of his Death Eaters to do it as punishment one time because I refused to do what he asked of me.

"Then how is it any different to what happened to Lilith, Frank and Alice? How did you survive it twice while they didn't?"

"Because they were tortured for hours where I wasn't, there was enough time between the attacks that there wasn't any lingering damage."

Willa stayed silent, she hated hearing this, hearing how close she was to maybe losing her mother. If her great-grandparents did it to her mother when she was young, sure fine but what about the Death Eater when was that? Could her mother potentially have been in a room like the Longbottom's and Lilith?

"Why can't I fight? I'm days away from turning seventeen," Willa questioned. The more she heard of what happened during the war last time the more she wanted to be out there helping, helping her parents and help bring Voldemort to a stop.

"Because you need to graduate and for as long as I can remember all you've ever spoken about is playing Quidditch Professionally, don't give up your dream."

"Exactly that broom will go to waste," Sirius teased.

Willa narrowed her eyes at her parents but secretly, she was pleased. In the past, Octavia has stated she had concerns with Willa focusing so heavily on Quidditch and that she feared Willa didn't have a backup plan, but she did.

Willa knew that if she didn't get an offer to play Quidditch Professionally then she was going to follow in Charlie's footsteps and work at a dragon reserve somewhere in the world.

"Now why did you suddenly disappear like that?" Octavia questioned, anger lacing her voice and Willa knew she was in trouble for it.

"I just had to speak to Am, find out why he is doing what he is and why he couldn't trust you both. I'm assuming you're helping Reg, so why not him?" Willa questioned as she lowered her gaze and looked at her feet.

She feared losing someone else, she didn't want to lose someone she had called family.

A pair of arms came around her and she looked up to notice her father was the one hugging her. "Amycus is a Slytherin and they're big on self-preservation and this is his way of keeping himself alive, Regulus is trusting us like he did all those years ago. There is nothing we can do Princess," Sirius spoke softly, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"I can't lose anyone else." Willa broke down and began crying into her father's chest.

Sirius was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to help remind Willa that they were trying everything they can to make sure they don't lose anyone else, but it was a promise he couldn't keep because he knew just how easy it is to lose people.

Even as he looked over Willa's head at his wife he knew she was exactly the same, trying to come up with the encouraging words to remind her they were doing everything they can.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	69. A Birthday of Change

Chapter 68: A Birthday of Change

Willa sat up in her bed and looked around her room, she quickly spotted Emerson still sleeping soundly in the bed beside her own.

She sat there for a moment and went over her dream, five nights she's been having her dreams that are full of animals. Her mother told her once she had taken her last potion to give it a couple of nights to make sure that the dreams were the right dreams and she wasn't having the dreams because she had willed herself to have the dreams.

She quickly got out of her bed and got dressed before leaving in search of her parents, she had a feeling her mother already had her potion and she wanted to take it before she left for the day.

If her mother refused to hand it over, then she knows how to get her mother to hand it over. Request it as a birthday present, since today she was seventeen and now officially the head of the Black family.

She bounded into the kitchen and caught sight of her parents cooking breakfast, "morning," she chirped and they both spun around to look at her.

"Morning baby, I don't believe I've ever seen you this happy on your birthday," Octavia commented, and Willa smiled up at her mother before walking over and jumping up on the counter to look at her parents.

"Yes, well as of last night I have had five nights of dreams filled with animals, I believe that is long enough for me to take my final potion, yes?" she questioned with a grin and noticed how Sirius turned and looked at her quickly.

"Already?" he questioned in shock.

"Yep," she spoke, popping the 'p' before grinning at her parents.

"You didn't even get them this quickly," he responded, looking at Octavia.

"She's been meditating for years Pads, I had a feeling it would happen this quickly and it's why I brewed the potion when I did. First breakfast. Now I have one thing I do want to ask you," Octavia spoke, and Willa didn't like the idea of the fact that her mother was asking permission to ask her a question.

"Go on…" she responded cautiously, looking at her father hoping he had some insight into what her mother was on about.

"Now I'm sure you know of some of the traditions within the families like how the males receive watches for their seventeen birthday, not much is done with the females within the families, I also know I pulled away from my own family for obvious reasons but in my family, there was a tradition of passing on jewellery on their seventeenth birthday. I know you don't accept presents but I do hope you will accept this one," Octavia explained, and she pulled out a small box and held it out for Willa.

Willa looked at it, it just a simple blue box with a bow tied around it, a new present box that was supplied with jewellery when brought from the shop in Diagon Alley. She was hesitant to grab it as she hated receiving presents on her birthday but there was something different about this particular one, it was a tradition in her family and despite them having no contact with the family it was still a simple family tradition that was being passed on by people who hold such strong family values.

"My own watch was a tradition that your mother followed for my seventeenth birthday after we left our families, I did the same her following birthday and brought her the locket she always wears. We know you hate your birthday for whatever reason since your mother refuses to tell me but we are a family, why can't we give you one simple present for your birthday?" Sirius added in and Willa looked up at her parents.

She was surprised that her mother hadn't filled her father in on why she hated her birthday, why she refused to celebrate it but here he was still hoping to reason with her and not know the truth behind it.

She merely nodded and reached out to grab the small box and slowly untied the bow and pulled opened the box. Tears built up in her eyes as she pulled the locket out of the box, them falling as she opened the locket and noticed a photo of her and Cedric inside.

She knew this photo, it was one of the ones taken early in their relationship, he had tagged along with her friends on a trip to Hogsmeade and Veronica had sneakily taken a photo of them when they were unaware of it.

She wiped away her tears and looked up at her parents, "thank you. This means a lot to me," she responded.

"Of course, now breakfast and then you have your appointment at the Ministry for your Apparition test, you can take your potion later," Octavia spoke as she placed the food she had been cooking on the plates before they were placed on the table.

.oOo.

Willa had a scowl on her face as she was dismissed by her Apparition Examiner, she had passed and yes, she was pleased by that bit of information. No, what annoyed her was the fact that despite today being her seventeenth birthday and she was now officially Lady Black, her examiner didn't even bat an eye at her.

She had things planned, things she _needed_ to do now that she was seventeen and if one lowly Apparition Examiner didn't realise the significance of who she was then would the whole of the Wizengamot?

She headed straight for Gringotts, hoping to fix the smallest issue on her list of things to do today. She told her parents she would be out, and they trusted her, knew that she would be protected by the fact that she was Pureblood.

For now, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were staying silent and the death of a Pureblood with such a prominent name would raise suspicions.

She didn't have to wait long to see the goblin in charge of the Black accounts, which pleased her.

"Lady Black, my name is Slipshard and I oversee the Black family accounts. What can I do for you today?" the goblin spoke as he took a seat at the desk in front of Willa and she gave him a slight nod, remembering everything that Regulus had told her about the goblins and how to interact with them.

Despite her being female she didn't have much control within the Ministry as such and it didn't matter if she was now in charge of the Black Family. She couldn't even become Regent for the Black family among the Wizengamot until she was twenty-one but until then she would do what she could, and annoying stuffy Ministry members was what she was good at.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I have a number of things that I need to be done and I know some of them may also not go into effect until the appropriate blood has been taken by myself and my family members in question," Willa spoke.

"Someone who knows our ways, most are shocked when we require blood."

"My uncle Regulus Black has informed me of how you and the rest of your kind should be treated. I understand you have your values and culture much like we do, you respect us with our titles so why not do the same." Willa explained with a soft smile and Slipshard nodded a small smile gracing his own face.

"Very well Lady Black, what can I do for you today?"

"First of all, I need to adjust who does and doesn't receive money from the main Black Vault. I want to remove Bellatrix Lestrange from the list of recipients while having Narcissa and Draco Malfoy's moved to a separate vault until further information has been gathered." Willa explained and Slipshard nodded as he began flicking through documents.

"Madam Lestrange is locked in Azkaban, you do know this?"

"Of course, but with Voldemort having now returned, regardless of who you believe, it may be a matter of time until a breakout is staged."

"Very well. Madam and Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm unsure as to how far into this they are, for now, they will receive their trusts but in a separate vault, they cannot access. If once this is all over with and it turns out they are innocent, then they deserve their gold."

"Same vault or separate ones?"

"Same one is fine, they can sort out the logistics when it comes to them in the future."

"That can be done at some stage today, would you like a key for it?"

"Yes, just have it placed in my vault with a tag stating what it is for. Next, I would like to have Andromeda Tonks and Regulus Black added back into the family, I understand blood needs to be taken and I will contact them both. I assume the goblins in Australia can do that for Regulus?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Next, I would also like to have Nymphadora Tonks, the daughter of Andromeda Tonks and Emilia Black, the daughter of Regulus Black both added into the family. Again, I will contact them, and they will give the required blood."

"Anything else?"

"No that is all I require from you for today. Those three were of the most important and the easiest to accomplish, the rest require a trip to the Ministry."

"You still need to visit the family Vault."

"I will do that with an Auror, preferably my own cousin once the things I requested of you have been completed," Willa responded, and the goblin nodded at her before she stood up and left the room.

She waited until she was on the street before she Apparated to the Ministry and begun her way through to the Auror Department. She had heard how young the Head of the DMLE was but when she finally spotted the Head at first glance she thought Madam Bones was much older than she was originally told, but it was on closer inspection that she was in fact much younger.

Her parents had told her that Amelia had been the year below them at Hogwarts and had quickly risen through the ranks after the fall of Voldemort.

Barty Crouch, the former Head of DMLE, had his title removed once it was discovered that his own son was a Death Eater.

Willa doesn't know the specifics but somewhere along the way Amelia Bones was suggested for the position, they thought fresh blood would help them rebuild after the war and she had done a marvellous job Willa thought. She just wished Amelia was in charge when her father was arrested then maybe, just maybe he would have had a trial like he deserved.

"Miss Black what can I do for you?" Amelia spoke when Willa was standing in her doorway.

"Lady Black," Willa corrected.

"My apologies then, I suppose this is to do with your father then?" Amelia spoke, and Willa walked over and made herself comfortable in the high back chair.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Your mother spent years trying to get someone's attention regarding your father's case."

"And yet no one investigated it, you never investigated it. I bet you still haven't, regardless of him being a wanted criminal for breaking out of Azkaban, you never once looked at his file."

"No, I daresay I haven't."

"Maybe you should. I can wait."

Willa sat there and patiently waited while Madam Bones read over the file that was her father's, she was a little curious as to what was in that file, but she also knew she was pushing her luck.

Madam Bones closed the file and placed it down on her desk before looking up at Willa. "It says here your father never had a trial because he gave a full confession."

"I'm to believe his confession is of crazed mutterings while being held in a Ministry cell. I know in the past there have been cases with similar aspects and they were still given a trial but instead they were fed Veritasium and had memories taken, why not my father?" she argued, she had been thinking of any potential argument that would come her way for months now, she just needed Madam Bones to realise that this was a mistake and allow her father to enter the courtroom and explain his side of the story.

"It was before I was given my position," she started but Willa cut her off with the wave of the hand.

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time. Now if I was in your shoes and I was handed the ropes to control a whole Department of Law Enforcement officers including our best Aurors, I for one would look over the previous cases, the big important ones. Wouldn't the one where someone handed over the location of James and Lily Potter directly to Voldemort be included as an important case?"

"Yes, but you don't."

"I don't understand?" Willa cut her off once more. "I understand completely. You didn't care because it wasn't your problem. Here is what I know, my father may have muttered that he had James and Lily killed but not in the way everyone perceived. I have reason to believe that he wasn't the Secret Keeper, someone else was someone who my father convinced them to change to and keep it a secret from everyone including my mother. Now if you were my father and you did that exact thing and your best friend ended up dead because of it, wouldn't you blame yourself?"

"I suppose."

"Exactly. Now as I said when I first entered, I'm now Lady Black, I'm officially seventeen and as such, I want the trial my father never had to happen. He understands that there is a fee for his escape from Azkaban but surely if he is found innocent of his charges against James and Lily Potter as well as the other twelve people-"

"Twelve people? I believe thirteen people died." Willa smirked at the expression on the Head of DLME's face at her comment, she wasn't even annoyed that she was cut off.

"Oh, did I miss that part of the story. Hmm, I suppose I did. Peter Pettigrew was the original Secret Keeper, the original traitor to the Order. I've been told has been his whole life, his family before him have been allied with Voldemort since their time in Hogwarts, much like some of the older patriarchs of the Malfoy, Black, Carrow and countless other families but we still do not know who Voldemort truly is."

"You get your father in here for his trial as well as telling me how he managed to escape from Azkaban, then if he is found innocent I will waive the fee for his escape."

"No, I want one more clause added to that. He will sit his trial and hand over every bit of information that is required, including what happened back then and how he escaped and everything that will add a charge against his name isn't done, he will have complete immunity from everything that gets said in that room." Willa clasped her hands in front of her, she was immensely happy with the way this meeting was going.

She knew there was a chance that Madam Bones wouldn't even see her, just send her out of her office at the mere presence of her.

"What more is there that he could be charged with?"

"I'm not telling you that one, but I can assure you no one has died."

"Very well. You get him in here and I will make sure no more charges are placed on him, but anything that happens once he leaves that room, I can't guarantee" she responded, and Willa nodded.

"I will see what I can do, thank you for your time Madam Bones," Willa spoke sweetly before she stood up and left the office to head home.

When Willa arrived back at Grimmauld Place she was pulled into a hug two sets of strong arms, she looked up and noticed Fred and George standing there.

"Merlin I've missed you two," she mumbled against them as she was crushed against their chests, she felt the rumble from both as they laughed.

"Happy birthday Willa," they chimed together, and she pulled away, smirking at them before she Apparated to a different part of the house.

She stood in the kitchen and could hear their cursing and she let out a laugh.

"Filthy blood traitors," a voice muttered as an elf walked past Willa.

She narrowed her eyes at the house elf known as Kreature but didn't say anything knowing it was pointless, the thing had gone stir crazy in this house with just an angry portrait to speak with.

She let out a squeal as a pair of hands came down on her shoulders and she spun around to find the twins down there with smirks on their faces, "tag you're it," Fred pointed out before they both disappeared.

She had a grin on her face as she too disappeared in search of the twins, marvelling in playing such a childish game.

.oOo.

Willa let out a groan as she leant back in her chair, she was so full from the dinner that her mother and Molly had cooked for them all. She honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend her birthday, getting her father the trial, he deserved and then having the Weasley family finally turn up.

A phial was placed on the table in front of her and she looked up at her family standing around her, "now I'm so full?" she complained, and they laughed.

"It's better to take on a full stomach, you never know how the potions will react with you," Remus explained, and Willa nodded as she reached forward and grabbed the phial, pulling the cork out of it and quickly downing the potion.

She knitted her eyebrows together at the unusual meaty taste that came from the potion, she didn't realise potions could taste this way. "It tastes meaty, is that normal?" she questioned, and the adults let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emerson questioned.

"When they took their potion there was an argument of sorts between them over the taste, we put it down to what the animals generally eat," Remus explained. "Wolves and dogs generally eat meat so both Snow and Padfoot had a meaty taste much like Willa described while James and Pettigrew claimed they tasted a salad."

A growl came from Sirius and Octavia at the mention of Pettigrew but nothing else was mentioned of the traitor.

"So, what I will be a wolf or a dog?" Willa questioned, looking at her parents with a look disgust. She was always told how much she was like her parents, yes, she loved her parents, but she wanted something about her that was different to her parents.

"Not necessarily Willa, what types of animals did you see in your dreams?" Sirius questioned.

"Anything that is a predator, ah hence the meaty taste because they all eat meat and other animals. Ooo maybe I can be a cheetah, do their speed and agility give me a boost in Quidditch?" she questioned with a grin and they all laughed at her causing her to frown at them all. "I'm being serious."

"Which is why it's funny Willa," Emerson spoke with a smirk on her face, but Willa narrowed her eyes in response.

Willa knew they were making of her fun and she didn't appreciate it, but she understands why they were making fun of her.

She looked across all four of their faces, the only ones who the truth about what she was doing. The twins knew but weren't interested in the process since it wasn't something that interested them while Emerson was curious because this was something her mother wasn't interested in while no one had told Leighton the truth.

She shook her head before leaving the room and heading up to her bed, she wasn't going to stick around and witness them all poking fun at her.

.oOo.

Willa sat there on her bed completely annoyed, she didn't know what was wrong. She tried it one more time, pointed her wand at the book she wanted, being too lazy to get up and grab the thing herself but the book didn't move.

She looked between the book and her wand before getting frustrated and stood up in search of her parents, knowing that either they were to blame for the prank or her mother for the defect.

"What did you two do?" she screeched as she entered the kitchen and both her parents stared at her.

"I've done nothing, Snow have you done something?" Sirius turned and looked at Octavia, a grin on his face and she grinned back.

"Don't believe so, well not lately anyway."

"MY MAGIC! You've done something to my wand or my magic, I don't know how, and I don't know why but you need to bloody well fix it!" she yelled at them, their grins fell at her comment. They just thought she fell for one of the twins' pranks, but this is big.

"Calm down and tell us calmly what is going on because we haven't done anything to you or your wand," Octavia spoke and watched as Willa closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was too lazy to get off my bed and get the book I needed, so I tried to use my wand, but it didn't work," Willa explained. She pulled her wand out and tried to float the glasses sitting in front of her parents, but nothing happened. "What's happening to me?" she questioned in fear.

"Baby I think it's time we visit Ollivander again, Dreamers always return to their wandmaker at some point in adulthood for another wand, I got mine when I was young because the previous one was snapped. Maybe this is your magic's way of telling you that you need a new wand," Octavia responded, and Willa's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why was it snapped?" she questioned.

"Because someone was trying to harm me, and they snapped my wand in the process, unaware that I can perform magic wandlessly and I manage to stop the attack," Octavia explained, and a growl came from Sirius which really spiked Willa's confusion, especially when Octavia turned to face Sirius and placed a hand on his face.

"Can we go today? I really don't want to help Molly and the others clean this place, especially by hand. I don't understand why we can't use magic," she complained earning a laugh from her parents.

"Molly is getting them to clean by hand because most of them are still underage but also, it keeps you all busy for most of the day," Octavia explained, and Willa shook her head.

"Nah, I think I will stick to hiding out in my room and leaving with Leighton and Emerson to visit Augusta and Neville on occasion," she responded.

Augusta had only relented about the summer in hiding if Emerson still came to visit, she didn't want to have her granddaughter taken away from her. Octavia and Remus only agreed because of how secure they knew Longbottom Manor to be now.

After the attack, Octavia had spent weeks working on the wards surrounding the property before deeming it safe for the family to return home. They also both knew just how protective Leighton was over Emerson and knew he would do everything in his power to protect, add in Willa when she wanted to escape the house, they knew they would all be safe.

"Go on, head up and get dressed and then you and your mother can head to Diagon Alley," Sirius spoke.

Willa looked down at her outfit in confusion before up at her father, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she questioned innocently.

"Everything is wrong with that! No way will I let you leave that house dressed like that," Sirius growled, and Willa smirked at him.

"Really? How are you going to stop me old man?" she taunted, and Sirius stood up, but Octavia quickly jumped up and placed a hand on Sirius' chest.

"Willa go get dressed, you really aren't going to Diagon Alley in your pyjamas," Octavia ordered, and Willa turned left the room, a laugh escaping her as she did. "And you," Octavia turned and faced her husband. "She is just baiting you, I would have thought all those years growing up beside me you would have seen it when she does it."

Sirius looked at Octavia before looking at the doorway where his daughter had disappeared, "why would she?"

"Because she missed out on twelve years with you, yes, she may be seventeen now, but she never had those controlling moments from her father when his precious daughter is doing something that he doesn't approve. She saw every single one of those moments between Emerson and Moony, yes Moony was the same with her that he was with Emerson, but it didn't have the same effect because he isn't her father. It was the same with Regulus and Amycus as well," Octavia explained but it didn't remove the look on Sirius' face.

"I missed so much of her life, of everyone's," he responded sadly.

"But you're here now, why don't you spend time with Emerson and Leighton while I take Willa to Diagon Alley," Octavia gave him a kiss before she stood up and went in search of her daughter.

Octavia came across Willa as she left her room, "you shouldn't bait him like that," she scolded her daughter but Willa just grinned.

"Don't know what you are talking about mum, are we going?" she questioned.

Octavia didn't say anything but merely raised an eyebrow at her daughter's actions, it might be slightly annoying to Sirius, but she had a feeling that this was Willa's way of showing her love for him. It had been coming through more and more lately and it was similar to the banter that she herself had with Willa. Nothing else was said as the two left the house and headed towards Diagon Alley.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to bookdragonslayer, Raven that flies at night, Paulies1994, Reapernox and YumiKnowsBest for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	70. The Return of Black

Chapter 69: The Return of Black

Regulus stood there in the park and looked across from him as his old childhood home finally came into view before he knelt and showed the same piece of paper to his daughter standing next to him.

"Why am I reading this daddy?" she questioned with a pout on her face and Regulus gave her a stern look, he was truly unsure as to where her reluctance to read came from considering who her parents were but then again, the exciting environment that she has grown up in may have a play in that aspect of her.

"So, we can go inside and visit our family, don't you want to see your family?" he questioned, hoping to plead at her strong family values that she had gotten from her parents.

"Is Paddycake inside?" she squealed, and Regulus merely nodded as Emilia looked at the parchment in his hand. _"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place,"_ she repeated and looked up, a gasp coming from her as the house slowly began appearing.

Regulus kept a hold of the parchment, vowing to burn it once they were inside and he was able to let go of Emilia's hand.

He led them across the road before opening the door, "Now we have to be quiet, I don't know who is here and what they think of my arrival."

"Why wouldn't they like you daddy?" she questioned with a frown, but Regulus didn't respond, and Emilia pulled her hand out of his before walking away from him. "Paddycake!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Emilia!" he scolded her as everyone came rushing out at the noise, some from the kitchen while others were coming downstairs but that didn't even include the screeching that came from the portrait he knew to be his mother's.

Emilia turned and flashed her father a smile, it quickly falling as she noticed all the strangers heading her way and she quickly retreated to her father's side.

"Who are they daddy?" she questioned.

"I did warn you," he responded as everyone turned to look at them.

It was when Sirius appeared with Emerson and Leighton not far behind him that Emilia let out a squeal before rushing over to them and some of the tension left Regulus at the sight of three people he knew would accept him.

"I didn't realise this many people had moved in," Regulus commented as he walked over to his brother.

"Yes well the Weasley family have moved in and a meeting was just about to start but I was in the middle of something with Emerson and Leighton," Sirius explained and Regulus looked around at all the strangers, some he recognised who had made it through the previous war, the same ones who weren't accepting of him and he wondered as to if they would be this time around or not.

"Uncle Paddycake," Emilia whined as she pulled on Sirius' sleeve.

Sirius bent down so he was eye-level with Emilia, "Hey squirt, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Daddy said mummy isn't feeling and can't watch me but she's just getting fat," Emilia explained, and Sirius looked up at his baby brother, a smirk on his face.

"Mummy's getting fat, is she?" he repeated, and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I don't understand as to why mummy ate a baby of all things, but she eats beetles too," Emilia responded, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Wait is Bridgette pregnant?" Emerson questioned, looking over at Regulus and he nodded.

Before anything else was said the front door was opened, "what is everyone standing around for, good Regulus you made it," Moody's voice boomed from the front door.

"Come on Emilia, we aren't allowed to join the adults in on their conversation," Emerson spoke as she grabbed Emilia's hand.

"I have to head to work," Leighton spoke before he softly kissed Emerson and walked passed Moody to leave.

"Eww," Emilia commented, and Emerson shook her head before leading Emilia upstairs.

"I see those two finally did something," Regulus commented as he watched his daughter head upstairs with Emerson.

Sirius merely nodded and led Regulus down into the kitchen, allowing him to look around at the people who hadn't gotten up from the table.

"The profanities that mother's portrait is spewing out is nothing in comparison to what she would say if she was actually here witnessing the people sitting at her kitchen table, Merlin normally it was us or the elves sitting at the kitchen table while the adults were in the dining room," Regulus commented.

He was truly shocked at how many people were here, how many people were believing Dumbledore when he states that Voldemort is back after so many years of peace and quiet, leading them all to believe that Voldemort was well and truly dead.

"Where's O?" Regulus questioned, having noticed that she was missing.

"We're having an issue with Willa, so she is taking care of it," Sirius answered and quickly caught sight of his brother's eyes widening. "She's fine, it just seems that she needs a new wand as her current one is no longer working for her, so they are both in Diagon Alley, so she can get a new one. Moody called an emergency meeting not long ago that is why so many people are here instead of just a small number to catch you up."

Regulus nodded and walked over to take a seat at the table, he has only heard of the news regarding Voldemort's return for a couple of days since he and his family have been uncontactable for the last month while in Australia.

The job they were working on required them to go underground for a few days, it was safe to bring Emilia with them as there was nothing dangerous and she had well learnt that she wasn't allowed to touch anything when at work with her parents.

But those few days turned into a couple of weeks as the underground tunnel they were exploring led towards a huge underground cavern that looked like a civilisation once lived in, many Curse Breakers had moved underground to explore the cavern properly instead of only getting so far and having to return to air to head home for the night.

Emilia was right when she said Bridgette wasn't feeling well, it was normal pregnancy stuff and as such, she wasn't allowed to travel. Regulus had decided to bring Emilia with her knowing that there were plenty of older teenagers around to watch after his daughter while he was busy catching up on what he had missed out on while underground, allowing his wife to recover and rest without worrying about someone else.

.oOo.

Willa glared at her wand as she walked up the stairs, she wasn't pleased with the new wand she was given but, yet it was working, and she couldn't complain about that.

Ollivander stated that there was nothing wrong with her wand, it worked just fine for him, but her magical core was now rejecting the substandard wand and needed a more stable and powerful wand.

She couldn't pick out her wand pieces like her mother had when she was younger, instead, she had to go through the painstaking process of trying out many wands.

So now she had a twin wood wand, it appears her original Larch wood was still a match for her as she still had Larch wood in her new wand, but it was now entwined with Aspen, a white wood that looked very similar to ivory and clashed against the dark colour of Larch.

She had also switched from a Phoenix feather core to a dragon heartstring, just the one but the woods were enough for her to realise she was truly different to those around her.

She automatically opened the door leading to her room, a scowl still on her face but she quickly looked up as a girlish squeal caught her attention.

"Emilia?" she questioned, seeing the girl with neon green hair sitting on the bed. "Why is your hair neon green? Honestly, pick a better colour," she mock-scolded and the young girl's hair instantly changed to bright purple.

"Better," Emilia questioned, flashing her cousin a big toothy grin.

"Much, now what are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me, mummy's sick because she ate a baby," Emilia responded, and Willa looked at Emerson hoping Emilia was confused or misinformed. "Mummy has a baby in her stomach, why she ate it I don't know," Emilia cut in before Emerson could and it click in Willa's head.

"Bridgette is pregnant again?" she questioned.

"So, it seems, I don't know why Regulus didn't tell us but they're in a meeting now," Emerson responded.

"I know mum told me to come straight upstairs while she went and joined them, any idea why they called an emergency meeting though? Is Harry all right?" Willa questioned as she walked over and took a seat on her bed.

"We don't know anything, Order members started turning up and Molly rushed everyone upstairs, but I was in the middle of something with Padfoot and Leighton but then Regulus and Emilia turned up mere seconds before Moody and we were all ushered back to our respective rooms while they entered the kitchen," Emerson explained.

Willa was curious as to what they could have been in the middle of with her father, but she didn't question it with the young child present, unsure as to if it was child-friendly.

"Ooo pretty," Emilia cooed as she took in the sight of Willa's wand resting beside her on the bed.

"I didn't think you'd end up with a wand like Snow's," Emerson pointed out and Willa shrugged.

"Woke up and it stopped working, had no choice but to spend hours in Ollivander's trying out new wands because I can't just walk around and pick the pieces that will suit me," she snapped before letting out a groan and throwing herself back on her bed. "Sorry," she mumbled rubbing her hands up and down her face.

"It's fine, you've had a tough few weeks."

"So, everyone's in their respective rooms?" she questioned, and they nodded. "Good, I can go to the living room and be alone for a while." She jumped up and left her room heading downstairs knowing that Emerson will handle the questions that Emilia will have.

Willa wanted some time alone to attempt to Animagus transformation, it took time after her parents took the last potion but she just hoped it happened soon, she still hasn't even received any extra abilities and it was frustrating her.

"Why's she so sad?" Emilia questioned, looking up at Emerson.

"Do you remember that boy you met years ago when you and your daddy came to visit, and you went to Hogsmeade?" Emerson spoke, and Emilia shook her head. "It's alright, well a very good friend of Willa's died not long ago and she's sad because she misses her good friend."

"She just needs Padfoot like I've got Blinky," Emilia suggested as if it was the easiest fix in the world.

"It's not that simple Emilia, Willa's hurting because her friend will never come back. It's not like with us how we miss each other because we live so far away, this boy will never come back," Emerson spoke softly, hoping to explain to the young girl.

"Like Grandma Ester?"

Emerson racked her brain trying to work out who Grandma Ester was but then remembered it was Bridgette's mother.

"Yes, just like Grandma Ester."

"But she went to sleep and never woke up," she responded before her eyes went wide. "I'm never going to sleep," she spoke before letting out a scream causing Emerson to let out a sigh.

"Reg is going to kill me," she muttered before standing up and walking over to attempt to calm down the now crying girl.

"Daddy!" Emilia cried as she ran into the kitchen once they were all allowed in for dinner.

Regulus instantly looked up at Emerson, a slight glare on his face knowing that she had some reason as to why his daughter was crying.

"What's the matter?" he questioned as he gathered her into his arms.

"Am I going to die in my sleep like Grandma Ester and Willa's friend?" she mumbled against his chest and Regulus' gaze snapped up to his brother.

"What does she mean by Willa's friend is dead?!" he yelled out, standing up and shifting his hold on his daughter.

"It's a part of the things we were going to fill you in on once you got here," Sirius explained.

"Cedric, her boyfriend, ended up in the graveyard with Harry and he was killed because he wasn't meant to be there with Harry," Octavia quickly explained, and Regulus nodded.

"How is she doing?" he questioned, catching the look that Sirius and Octavia shared.

"Some days are better than others," Emerson spoke before the adults could.

"What's a boyfriend?" Emilia questioned, twisting her head around to look up at her father.

"Something you're never having," Regulus responded.

"Girlfriend it is then I suppose," Sirius cut in with a smirk, earning a glare from his brother but Octavia just lets out a laugh.

"Come on, it's time for dinner. Willa will come find us when she's ready," Octavia spoke just as Molly had begun serving dinner up at the table and they all took their seats.

.oOo.

Willa opened her eyes as she heard the door being closed and a smile grew on her face at the sight of her uncle. "Hi Reg," she chirped, and Regulus gave her a smile before he walked over and positioned himself on the floor in front of her.

"You know you missed dinner?" he questioned, and she nodded in response, not saying anything at first.

"Sometimes it's just hard to sit in there with so many people, mum would have put a plate aside for me," Willa explained.

"I understand but why didn't you tell me that Cedric had been killed? I know I was out of contact for a while but, yet you still sent the letters and I have read them, but not once did you mention Cedric being killed," Regulus spoke, slightly scolding her for not informing her of what was going on.

Willa lowered her gaze as her eyes welled up, "I just couldn't put it in writing, I tried so many times to write the letter, but I just couldn't."

Regulus didn't say anything at first, he just reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "How are you going with your Animagus transformation?" he questioned instead knowing he couldn't help her with her grief, he was even at a loss with Octavia after the war and everyone was gone, all he could do was be there for her, but he couldn't even do that. His own discomfort was an issue for him and he took off leaving her in the capable hands of Remus and Lilith. He couldn't have expected what happened to have happened.

Willa looked up and opened to her uncle about the frustrations she had regarding having no extra abilities or even being able to manage the transformation yet.

.oOo.

Harry had finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, the adults had gone into a frenzy about how they were going to remove him from his aunt and uncle's house in Privet Drive and return him to the place where he belongs.

But unfortunately for Harry, he had arrived as an Order meeting was starting and he wasn't given the information he desired and had taken his anger out on his friends. Fred and George had quickly intervened and pulled them all downstairs in hopes of overhearing on the meeting by one of their new products, Extendable Ears.

But Crookshanks had other plans in mind and decided that the ear would be the perfect new chew toy, much to the twins' disgust.

"That cat is a menace Hermione," Fred complained as they all stood around and watched Crookshanks walk away with one of the extendable ears in his mouth.

"I told you it wouldn't work, O has been doing the warding on the door," Ginny added in with a smug smile on her face, but Fred and George ignored her and looked at where Harry was standing.

"We tried," they both spoke and shrugged at the same time.

"I've been without information all summer, what's a couple more hours?" he responded grimly, looking around when he noticed Willa was missing from the action. A frown appeared on his face as he remembered how distraught the girl was after Cedric had been killed.

"She has good days and bad days," Fred spoke, patting him on the shoulder almost as if he knew what the next question will be.

Ginny hit Fred over the arm and gave him a look, "don't lie, we all know she's putting on a brave face when she's actually still pretty upset over his passing."

"I didn't see the point, we all know how much she loves being fussed over, hence the lie," Fred responded.

"Where is she anyway?" Harry questioned

"At her grandmother's."

"Grandmother?" Harry questioned, incredibly confused since he knew both Sirius and Octavia were disowned, having spent the time afterwards at his own father's house.

"Well technically it's not her grandmother, it's Em's but still." George shrugged.

"Ooo look, they're leaving, wonder if we can hear anything?" All the children turned their attention to the adults slowly leaving the kitchen, hoping they could hear some remanents of the conversation, hoping it would be what was spoken of in the meeting.

"Is that Octavia following Snape?" Harry questioned.

"Looks like it," Fred responded before George started up a usual topic of discussion between the twins.

"I wonder if they're going to start arguing again?"

"Don't be ridiculous, their conversation actually looks pretty serious."

"You called?" they all looked down and noticed Sirius standing there with a grin on his face at the sight of them all looking over the bannister.

"Sirius," Harry spoke as he rushed down the stairs and hugged his godfather.

Everyone was ushered into the kitchen by Molly stating that dinner was ready, allowing Harry to properly catch up with everyone and what he had missed out on while he was away from his friends.

.oOo.

Willa stopped in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place and let out a sigh, she had been feeling nauseous all day and had left Longbottom Manor early, just wanting to come home, have something to eat before retiring to her bed where she could hopefully get an early night's sleep and when she woke up tomorrow she would feel better.

She could hear conversation from the kitchen and reluctantly headed down there knowing everyone was in there, including everyone who had decided to stay behind after the Order meeting that was taking place. She also knew today was the day that Harry was arriving, so everyone would be in high spirits.

She ignored everyone's greetings as she entered and walked towards the end of the table where she plopped herself down beside her mother and rested her head on the table waiting until the food was placed in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Octavia questioned softly, placing a hand on her back and Willa shook her head.

Octavia didn't say anything else as she placed a plate in front of Willa and she slowly lifted her head and began picking at the food that her mother had placed in front of her.

She ignored the conversations going on around her, Nymphadora was entertaining Ginny and Hermione with her constantly changing her face while Harry was in a deep conversation with Sirius and Ron at the other of the table and everyone else was talking amongst themselves.

But it was when the noise became too much, and it seemed like everyone was yelling at each other that Willa had enough, she slammed her hands down on the table and they all turned to look at her in shock. "Why is everyone yelling for Merlin's sake?" she snapped at them.

"Willa, no one was yelling," Sirius responded, looking at his daughter carefully but she just shrunk back in her seat with a soft 'oh'.

Octavia looked at her daughter where she had leant forward and placed her arms over her ears before looking over at Sirius and Remus and that was she realised what was happening.

"Come on Willa," Octavia spoke quietly, wrapping her fingers around Willa's arm and urging her to stand.

Willa stood up and followed her mother out of the kitchen, marvelling in the relief of silence that followed as she left the kitchen.

Octavia didn't say anything to Willa until the two of them were in her bedroom and a silencing ward was placed around the room.

"You know they weren't yelling right? Just a normal conversation like every other night during dinner," Octavia spoke softly, and Willa shook her head.

"They were so loud, why were they so loud?" Willa questioned.

Octavia walked over and placed her hands-on Willa's shoulder, considering how frustrated her daughter was at yet not having received any extra abilities from her Animagus side since having taken her last potion one would think that she would realise what was going on, but she hadn't.

"Baby I believe you have an increased hearing ability, that's why it sounded like they were yelling. Over time it will quieten down and you will learn to focus on it, but better here than at Hogwarts," Octavia explained, and Willa looked at her, shocked for a moment before it sunk in.

Willa pulled away from her mother and walked over and sat on her bed, "I still can't complete the transformation," she muttered, and Octavia let out a laugh.

"You haven't even been attempting to do it for twelve months yet, the fact that you are this far along is a huge achievement and I am proud of you but do not push your body to do something it is not ready for," Octavia spoke as she made her way over and sat next to her daughter.

Willa nodded, she was frustrated that it was taking her this long. She had long ago realised that some things alluded her in ways and Herbology was one of them, she just couldn't take care of plants and accepted that fate but other things like Charms and Transfiguration were always something she had excelled in and the fact that this was taking too long for her liking annoyed her deeply.

"I know it's frustrating, I remember being frustrated when we were attempting to do this for Moony, you're doing this just because you want too," Octavia spoke but Willa didn't respond.

Aside from attempting to create a cure Willa was also hoping that her parents would allow her to spend the Full Moons with Remus, give the wolf another pack member with hopes of replacing the ones that were missing but she had no idea how they would react until she had completed the transformation and they find out what animal she is and if she would be useful against a werewolf like her parents are.

"Just get some rest, when Emerson returns I'll tell her to be quiet and hopefully in the morning you'll be able to start getting a handle on your hearing."

Willa didn't say anything, just returned the hug her mother gave her before curling up in her bed and focusing on the footsteps of her mother as she walked down the stairs, it slowly disappearing and then she was left in silence.

The silence was something Willa never enjoyed, it allowed her mind to work in overdrive but after the deafening noise she heard in the kitchen she would take the dead silence and an overactive imagination any day.

Willa was jolted out of her sleep as the door was closed and she found Emerson entering their room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I tried to be quiet," Emerson quickly apologised, and Willa nodded as she sat up in her bed and watched as the girl walked around quickly to get ready for bed before joining Willa on hers.

"How is it?" Emerson whispered, keeping her voice low and Willa shrugged.

"It's strange, it felt like everyone was yelling in the kitchen but apparently they were talking like they normally do, just their normal level voices but to me, it was so loud," Willa responded.

Emerson didn't say anything, she climbed off the bed before walking over to one of Willa's trunks in the room and begun rummaging through it before she pulled out Padfoot and handed the stuffed dog over to Willa.

"Padfoot always seems to make you feel better in your time of needs. Goodnight Willa, love you," Emerson whispered before she curled up in her own bed.

"Goodnight Em," Willa whispered back, clutching Padfoot close to her chest.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Before anyone jumps on the mention of Willa being unwell, she isn't pregnant just unwell for that moment.**

 **It is also getting closer to the reveal of Willa's Animagus and I am curious to see what everyone thinks she will transform into.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, YumiKnowsBest, bookdragonslayer and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	71. A Wolf and a Dog

Chapter 70: A Wolf and a Dog

Willa walked downstairs to join everyone for breakfast and she could hear their conversations before she even reached the door but she quickly pushed the voices aside as she pushed open the door and entered, everyone gave her a look before they continued on with their breakfast. She grimaced, as a result, last night was just another thing added to the list of the things that everyone was being careful around her for.

She walked over and positioned herself in between the twins knowing they were the least likely to ask questions. She ignored the looks she was given and ate her breakfast in silence, focusing on the voices belonging to the twins as they had a hushed conversation between themselves about products, also knowing that Willa was the last person to rat them out.

She looked up from her plate at the sound of someone scraping their chair and found Harry standing up, looking completely confused and that was when she noticed Leighton had joined them for breakfast.

"I have to make this quick, I'm running late for work," he muttered, kissing Emerson's cheek before doing the same with Octavia and grabbing a slice of toast and shoving it in his mouth all before heading for the door.

"Leighton where are your manners?" Octavia called out as he left.

"Left them at Hogwarts," he called over his shoulder, causing everyone to snigger at his comment.

"What's he doing here?" Harry quickly questioned once Leighton was gone.

Willa looked up and locked eyes with Harry before narrowing them. "Do you have a problem with Leighton being here?" she questioned, anger in her voice.

"He's a Slytherin!" Harry pointed out.

"Willa, Harry that's enough," Octavia spoke cutting off all chance of an argument breaking out between them. "Now Harry, Leighton is here at my request and Dumbledore is allowing him to stay here until other arrangements can be made. He may have been sorted into Slytherin but his alliance is of no question," she continued sternly, her voice of authority that showed she was truly a Professor at Hogwarts coming through but Harry continued to stand there.

"What does he do for work?" he questioned.

"He's an Unspeakable, so no one truly knows what he does for work. He just comes and goes at odd hours," Emerson responded and Willa grinned.

Willa was so happy that Leighton was given his dream job, normally only one or two of the Hogwarts graduating class will be accepted as Unspeakables and that's even if they apply but then again most Unspeakables are approached, it's the way their department works.

She had spent two days bugging Leighton about his work down in the Department of Mysterious but he wouldn't budge, it was also then that she realised that maybe Leighton couldn't, that maybe Leighton had made a vow to not speak of his work to anyone.

"But regardless of us not knowing what he does for work he is a member of the Order Harry and as such everyone in the Order trusts him," Octavia finished explaining.

"That and his father disowned him for not signing up as a Death Eater," Ron added in.

"Ron!" came from a few people around the table.

"Now Ronald we have told you a number of times, the truth behind Leighton's turning up here is none of your business and it is between Leighton and Dumbledore," Molly spoke scolding her son.

Ron mumbled an apology and lowered his gaze as he focused on his breakfast and Harry finally took a seat and finished his breakfast.

Once it seemed like everyone had finished eating Molly stood up and directed them all upstairs to where the drawing room was located, their next room to clean.

"You coming Willa?" Fred questioned and she looked up at him before letting out a laugh.

"You're hilarious Fred," she spoke with a smirk.

The Twins narrowed their eyes but didn't say anything, they hated that they were being forced to clean the house while she wasn't but then again they also knew her parents didn't want to be here anymore than she did.

"You really should help clean Willa," Octavia spoke once they had all left but Willa didn't look over at her mother.

"And what come across another Boggart, no thank you."

Willa still had the memories fresh in her mind of when she came across the Boggart early in the summer and she didn't plan on coming across another one anytime soon. The image looked to real, she knew it wasn't but it looked so real and it felt like she was looking in a mirror and then when she caught sight of her family being harmed by her explosions it killed her and she didn't want that pain again anytime soon.

"Fine, how about we go and feed Buckbeak instead," Sirius spoke and Willa nodded, pushing away from the table and following her father upstairs.

"My hearing came to me when we were in the middle of class, it was a big shock to the system but seeing Snow go through hers prior to me I knew what it was. You will get a handle on this just like everything else," Sirius spoke, placing a hand on Willa's shoulder and she nodded.

.oOo.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"No kidding Moony."

"It's not quite a dog but it's not quite a wolf."

"I read the same books you all did, it didn't state anywhere about mixed animals, it doesn't happen."

"Maybe it's because of me."

"If you start blaming yourself again I won't be happy. Honestly, she is perfectly happy, look at her."

"Yes, our daughter is sitting there resembling a mix of our two Animagi, yes perfectly normal."

Willa growled at the three adults as she continued to sit there in her Animagus form.

She had finally succeeded in completing the Animagus transformation and she quickly came to her parents and Remus to find out their thoughts of the transformation but it was her form that confused everyone. It started off with them trying to work out if she was a wolf or a dog but they couldn't pick it, too many features were one or the other.

"Calm down Cujo," Remus teased.

"Cujo?"

"Yeah there was a Horror movie in the eighties about a killer dog, didn't fancy seeing it but at the time it's all everyone spoke about," Remus explained and Sirius nodded, looking back at where Willa had curled up on the floor. "Looks like she's definitely taking after you both in terms of being comfortable in her form."

Willa lifted her head at that bit of information, she didn't know her parents enjoyed being in their forms. Yes, she had seen her mother on occasion as well as knowing that her father had gotten around in his form the previous year but just assumed it was out of convenience than anything else.

"When we were at Hogwarts we were known for taking to the forest and transform," Octavia explained.

"What I don't get is how she got it so quickly, less than twelve months," Sirius questioned, studying his daughter.

Willa took that moment to transform back. "It's because I'm brilliant why else?"

"You have also been doing yoga for the last few years, therefore, the meditation part of the process didn't take as long for you," Octavia pointed out but it didn't remove the grin from Willa's face.

"I'm just brilliant," she repeated and none of them paid her any attention.

"But did you happen to notice her eyes though?" Remus spoke and they all looked at Willa. "In her Animagus form," he rolled his eyes and Willa got back on the floor to transform back into her Animagus form.

"They're your eyes, Snow," Sirius spoke in awe having noticed what Remus was talking about.

"Are you doing that Willa?" Octavia questioned and Willa shook her head before turning back.

"Why are they mum's eyes and not my normal colour?" she questioned, looking at the adults hoping they could explain what was going on with her eyes, even her strange Animagus form.

She had seen herself in the mirror, she was an animal that she had never seen before. She had tried to pick between a wolf and a dog but the features weren't quite right. Even her coat was a slight mix of the two, black and white fur coat that were all blended together and looked stunning.

She was so eager to accomplish the Animagus transformation and manage it quicker than her parents but now that she had and no one knew exactly what her animal was she hated it. It was just another thing to show that she was different, that she was a freak.

"What's wrong baby?" Octavia questioned nothing the frown.

"This is just another thing added to my freakish nature, why the hell did I want to do this? Why the bloody hell did you let me?!" Willa yelled at them.

"Are you telling me had I said no when you came to me that you wouldn't have found some other way to do it behind my back?" Octavia argued but Willa just narrowed her eyes.

"That's the not the point."

"No the point is you have no idea what your Animagus form is going to be until you have accomplished it, how am I meant to know what you are going to turn in?" Octavia questioned but Willa glared at her mother before walking over to open the door, remembering that they had charmed it shut as well as placing wards.

"Let me out," Willa spoke as she leant against the door.

"No, you've barely spent any time with your family all summer," Octavia pointed out.

Willa spun around and glared at Octavia. "You're kidding, right? I'm sorry that I have been grieving the loss of my boyfriend! What is this something I don't understand, I'm meant to wake up one morning and be perfectly happy, act like it didn't happen?" she yelled across the room.

Sirius pulled his wand out and waved it, unlocking the door for Willa and letting her leave before turning on his wife. "You have always been the one telling me to give her space when she needs it and it's something she obviously needs now, why are you pushing her Snow?" he questioned.

Octavia didn't say anything, just placed her face in her hands.

"Look, baby, I know you didn't sleep much last night, why don't you go up and have a nap?" Sirius spoke, placing a hand on her back and softly rubbed it.

"I'm just going to make sure she's okay," Remus spoke as he stood to leave, not wanting to intrude on the moment between the couple.

Octavia turned her head and looked at Sirius, her face dropping before nodding and Sirius leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Willa will be alright baby, if she is anything like you then she will be and just needs time like always. Come on, let's get you in bed," Sirius stood up and waited for Octavia to follow before they headed upstairs.

.oOo.

Sirius headed upstairs with the idea of checking on his wife and making sure she was still asleep before heading in search of his daughter to see if she had calmed down after what happened.

After an argument almost broke out between Willa and Octavia earlier, they went their separate ways. Sirius had decided that Octavia just needed some sleep since she hasn't been getting much the previous few nights.

As for Willa, well they all knew she had been having a rough few weeks. Between the loss of Cedric and them having to move into Grimmauld Place, it wasn't something she was particularly enjoying at this point in time.

Sirius headed up the stairs and instantly caught sight of Octavia standing in the doorway to the drawing room and looking in, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and noticed what she was looking at. Willa was in there with Fred and George and they were having a hushed conversation but it was the small smile that graced her face as they spoke that made him happy.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" he questioned, for now, Willa seemed perfectly fine and content as she sat there with the twins.

"Well that nap you were dead set on me having, led to me seeing something from the future," Octavia responded.

"What did you see Snow?" Sirius softly kissed the back of her head, for once glad that there was a smile on his wife's face at seeing something from the future when they were back in school it was always bad news.

"I saw Willa, happy and in love and getting married."

"But that's a good sign, she makes it out of this war and it ends. Willa is dead set on helping with this war, she is the last one to even consider anything like that at the moment."

"Not all of my dreams come true Pads, I saw one seeing Willa off to Hogwarts for her fifth year, it didn't play out the same way, I saw Amycus die as well and I changed that. This could change to," Octavia argued, she wished that she could change the fate of James and Lily but as Florence had said, sometimes people die for the greater good.

"But that, what you saw is what we are working towards, we don't want that to change."

"Well, Willa might if she ever finds out who I saw her with."

"Who was it?" Sirius questioned, looking over wondering if maybe it was Fred or George, not for the first time worried about the friendship the three of them shared.

"Let's discuss this later away from prying ears," Octavia spoke just as Willa looked up and gave them a curious glance, obviously having heard their discussion about her.

"Which means she knows the boy," Sirius responded with a smirk and Willa narrowed her eyes, she could definitely hear them.

Octavia let out a laugh before turning around and facing Sirius, "Oh she definitely does know the boy."

.oOo.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen having the lunch that Molly had prepared when they heard the front door slam shut, they were confused and all shared a look.

It wasn't until they heard Walburga start throwing out words like 'blood traitor, my poor son and godforsaken son' that they all realised it was Octavia having set her off. They had all quickly learnt that depending on who set off Walburga depended on what things she was screaming about, typically it was the Black family members that earnt a specific rant.

Sirius quickly stood up and rushed out of the room with Willa and Remus hot on his heels, wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Mum?" Willa questioned when they finally found Octavia hiding out on one of the balconies.

"That bloody bitch, first she got me fired from my other job, leaving me no choice but to take one that pulled me away from the girls for most of the year for two years and now she's bloody well followed me to Hogwarts." Octavia ranted, Willa and Sirius were confused and looked at Remus wondering if he had any as to what was going on.

"Are you talking about Umbridge Snow?"

"That bloody bitch is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"Wait, isn't that the same person who put all those legislations in place for mum?" Willa questioned and Remus nodded.

"It is, she was also the same women who put in the legislations that made it so hard for me to get a job," Remus continued, a solemn look on his face.

"And now she's a professor at Hogwarts, interesting." They all noticed the look on Willa's face and it caused the adults to share a look.

"Willa," Octavia warned but Willa just grinned before climbing back in through the window. "She's your daughter Pads."

"Oh really, who was it that came up with the brilliant idea to increase the size of Bertram Aubrey's head in sixth year?" Sirius retorted and Octavia opened her mouth but Remus just placed a hand over her mouth.

"Seriously, do you two need to go down memory lane now of all times. She takes after both of you, something which annoyed you for six years because she was constantly in detention with Fred and George and in turn McGonagall was constantly in your ear about it and Dumbledore was constantly telling you the repercussions of hexing a fellow professor."

"Oh come on, one time," Octavia complained and they both laughed.

"What happened with Umbridge Snow?"

Octavia shrugged, "I quit."

"What do you mean you quit? You love that job." Remus spoke, sounding incredibly shocked.

For years, even early on, despite her having to be away from both Emerson and Willa she immensely enjoyed teaching Care of Magical Creatures to the older students at Hogwarts.

"I would rather be locked in a room with Fluffy then have to spend the year alongside that bitch and who knows what she has planned," Octavia snapped before she too climbed in through the window in search of her daughter to find out what she was planning.

Octavia finally found Willa sitting in the drawing room, hunched over and having a hushed conversation with Fred and George. "What are you three up to?" she questioned

Willa looked up and gave her mother a smile, "just coming up with a way to improve Harry's mood, you know his trial is tomorrow?" she responded but knew her mother didn't believe her.

"You know Molly will lose it if you make it a mess right?" Octavia pointed out.

"Good thing we're setting it off at Hogwarts," Willa responded with a smirk but Octavia just shook her head, knowing better than to try and ask what those three were planning.

.oOo.

Harry, of course, got off and wasn't expelled from Hogwarts for him using magic in front of a Muggle and for being underage and the rest of the summer passed in a quick daze for everyone within Grimmauld Place.

The children were due to head to Hogwarts in two days and as such, they were all getting ready to return but yet there had been no word on their Hogwarts letters.

Everyone had turned to Octavia hoping she had some word on the decision but all she did was state that she quit and it was out of her hands but then again she did suppose with her quitting and having Umbridge put on the staff so late in the summer must have put a bind on making sure there were enough textbooks in stock for the students and thus the delay in letters sent out.

Octavia descended the stairs at Grimmauld Place, she always thought after all the pieces of the future she saw during the First War that it would be easier a second time around, even the few spare odd ones she had before Voldemort was given his body back were easy enough to handle, nothing worse than what she has seen before but lately they're getting worse and worse.

They spent fifteen years searching for the Horcrux that Regulus stole from Voldemort but Kreacher was unable to destroy it, instead, someone broke into Grimmauld Place after the war was over and stole it. Regulus explained it had to be someone with enough Black blood in their veins so that they could gain entrance into the house.

They were at a loss of where it could be, they weren't even sure if it was Voldemort that had stolen it back and hidden it again or if someone just raided the house.

But her dreams now, they all indicated that Voldemort won, things were getting worse and she feared for the future of her daughter, of Emerson, of every one of the children she considered family and deeply loved.

She and Sirius have spoken of potentially having more children, giving him the fatherhood that was ripped from him because of Pettigrew but they both refused while the war was still happening, this one already felt worse and it had barely begun with the Ministry denying all claims of Voldemort's return.

She scrubbed her face with her hands before she pushed open the kitchen door, stopping at the sight of her daughter sitting there staring into a glass with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh baby," she spoke softly, walking over and taking a seat beside Willa.

"I'm not really in the mood for one of your conversations about how the pain will get better with time," Willa responded, wiping away the tears.

"No? How about I show you where your father hides the good Fire Whiskey and we go into the drawing room and drink because I sure need one after what I saw." Octavia offered up and Willa nodded, standing up and following her towards the cupboards.

Willa had long ago learnt that what her mother saw in her dreams, the moments from the future, was something that Octavia would never share with her.

"Didn't realise dad hides the good stuff, I just thought this was all we had."

"Moody and Mundungus have a habit of helping themselves and they aren't too picky so we usually buy both and bury the good one deep within the cupboards and if I remember, I place a charm to conceal it."

"Still doesn't explain why mum," Willa responded.

Octavia looked over at Willa for a moment, wondering if it was worth explaining or not. In the end, Octavia decided to explain it but waited until they were sitting in the drawing room away from prying ears.

"Your father and I grew up within families that were considered well off and preferred the best of everything, despite us pulling away from our families there are some things that were ingrained from a young age that we haven't pushed aside or others that we didn't wish to put aside," she spoke and Willa looked over at her.

"Like the seventeenth birthday presents?"

"Exactly, another would be having the best of everything. We didn't go nuts with our money like our parents might have, but your possessions growing up were always the best quality, the same with our robes and of course it went across to the Fire Whiskey we prefer to drink."

It made sense to Willa, growing up she realised that there was a quality difference in the clothing she had when compared to the Weasley children but she also knew that they had access to less money than her own family. She never thought anything of it, it was just the way it was for her and she never flashed her money in front of them. It wasn't until they got older that there were jokes surrounding Willa and her being spoiled or a rich girl but it was just that, jokes.

"I'm not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, it'll be different without Cedric. Everyone is going to look at me differently because I will be the dead boy's girlfriend and let's not forget everything going on with Harry and Dumbledore," Willa spoke as she stared at the amber liquid in her hands.

It was something that had been plaguing her dreams the last few nights, she was completely unsure as to what will happen when she returns. After Cedric's death, she had avoided the students, spending most of the time in her mother's suite or her own dorm.

Even all summer she has ignored the letters of her friends, only replying on occasion but refused to answer how she was coping. She also had a very strong feeling that the twins and Emerson were passing on that information anyway.

"Did you mean what you said after his death about you loving him?" Octavia questioned and Willa's gaze slowly lifted to meet that of her mother's.

"Yes, I do…I did I suppose is the correct terminology now," Willa knew that everyone around her was highly curious as to why she never said those three words, she knew she loved her family but she just couldn't say it, couldn't bring herself to saying it.

When she said it back to Cedric, regardless of him not hearing, she did mean it and she was in shock of it coming out of her mouth.

She just hoped her mother wasn't hurt that she had said it to Cedric and not her.

"Baby just because he is gone doesn't mean your love for him has changed, you do still love him. Can I ask why you now all of a sudden decided to tell someone you love them?"

Willa shrugged and lowered her gaze once more, she was unsure about having this conversation with her mother but also knew it wasn't something she could ignore forever.

"He said it and it just came out, it didn't come out straight away but he didn't really give me the chance to respond either until he was walking away from me," Willa spoke.

She would take the pain of him walking away and not having heard her say 'I love you' a million times just to have him back, to know that he will be waiting for her at the station before they go to Hogwarts or even have him make a comment or two about how hopeless she is at responding to an owl.

"Baby I know you won't believe me if I say it will get better but you know this, we lost so many people during the last way and the pain may never have gone away but it has lessened over time. I'm not saying to forget about Cedric but you need to live your life baby."

"Like you did after dad was gone?" Willa snapped.

"Now that is not fair, I did the best I could with the circumstances I was given. Now you know what happened between Moony and me many years ago and aside from that one instance I did have a couple of dates over the years," Octavia responded softly.

Willa looked over at her mother, all of her anger disappearing in one sentence. "You tried to move on from dad? Why?"

"Because I wanted to be happy again and there is no shame in that. Now don't take it as you didn't bring me happiness because you do, it's just…"

"It's just dad is your soulmate," Willa finished for her mother.

"Exactly, I gave up hope after a while and realised I will never be as truly happy as I was with your father. He even said if he had come home to find me happily married to another man then he would have let me be, let me be happy. Now I know you need time to grieve but you haven't been yourself and I just want you to be you baby, I would have thought my daughter whose one goal in life is to become a professional Quidditch player but you haven't even bugged me once about leaving and going for a fly on your broom, have you even touched it this summer?" Octavia pointed out.

Willa looked back down at her glass, she hadn't felt the urge to fly like she has for so many years. Even being locked in the house her anger has barely risen, yes at times she has gotten angry with her parents. She's just felt numb when she wasn't feeling depressed.

"Now I am not claiming to know Cedric better than you but he seemed like the type to be fully supportive of your dreams and how would he feel if you just threw them away like you seem to be?"

Willa didn't respond, she didn't like the direction the conversation had taken. She just took a deep breath while attempting to push the tears away.

She snuck a look at her mother and noticed she had stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm going to head up and get some more sleep, you should too baby," Octavia spoke before softly placing a kiss on top of Willa's head.

Willa sat there and watched as her mother walked out of the room and she wiped away the tear that escaped as the door shut behind her mother.

She finished her drink before she too headed up to her bed to get some sleep before the craziness that will be tomorrow and the day before they leave for Hogwarts.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	72. Seveth Year - Hogwarts Letters

Chapter 71: Surprises in Hogwarts Letters

Willa ended having slept in later than usual having been up late the night before, not able to fall asleep as her mother's words ran through her mind.

She headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast only to find it empty, she frowned and took a seat at the table wondering where everyone was.

"Good morning baby," Octavia greeted Willa as her and Sirius entered the kitchen and found her sitting alone at the table.

"Morning," Willa responded with a yawn before placing her head on the table.

"Hogwarts letters turned up while you were still sleeping," Octavia threw the letter on the table beside Willa, knowing full well that her daughter didn't really care, she would just hand the letter back over with her book list for the new year.

Willa sat up and looked at her parents for a moment, "Tell me again why I have to return to Hogwarts? Why can't I stay here and help you all fight?" she questioned and they shared a look before walking over and taking a seat opposite her.

"You need to finish your education," Sirius responded but she just scoffed.

"What's the point if I can't learn how to defend myself from Umbridge, tell me again why you haven't told the others about Umbridge being at Hogwarts?"

"There's no point, open your letter," Octavia ordered.

Willa grumbled a few words before opening her Hogwarts letter, her actions freezing as the pin fell out.

"What's the matter, Willa?" Sirius questioned as he reached over to grab the pin, noticing it and quickly looking at Octavia. "Where did we go wrong with her?"

"What do you mean by 'we'? I raised her with the help of Moony."

"Fine, where did you and Moony go wrong with her? Honestly, Moony was a Prefect in his time and now my own daughter is Head Girl, what the bloody hell did you do to her."

Willa looked between her parents, a slight frown on her face as they argued over what went wrong with her but when they looked at her she forced a smile. "I'm just going to get some food while you discuss the dishonour I'm doing to our family," she forced the joke out as she stood up and walked over to the cupboards to see what food was left for her.

She tuned out the conversation that her parents were having about her, not wanting to hear the words anymore and focused on the task of finding food. Maybe she can tell Dumbledore she doesn't want the badge.

The day passed by uneventfully with both Molly and Octavia in Diagon Alley buying everyone's school supplies allowing the children some peace while they packed their trunks and did what they wished for the last day of their summer holiday.

But it was the party that Molly insisted that they have to celebrate Ron and Hermione receiving their own Prefects badge that rubbed Willa the wrong way.

Seeing her father stand there and make sure that Harry was okay with Ron receiving the Prefect badge over him was even worse.

She slipped out of the kitchen and entered the living room, taking a seat on the couch as she lit the fireplace up just give her something to focus on instead of the noise coming from the kitchen.

"What's with you?" Leighton questioned but Willa didn't turn and look at him knowing that he would come and make himself comfortable beside her on the couch.

Willa shrugged. "I'm proud of Ron and Hermione, just don't feel like celebrating."

"You sure?" he questioned one more.

Willa let out a sigh and stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the pin, handing it over knowing full well that Leighton wouldn't drop the topic.

"No way, who did you steal that from?" Leighton spoke in awe and Willa hit him over the arm.

"It's reactions like those that are causing my bad mood. Em, Fred and George know as well as mum, dad and Moony but no one else."

"Why? You weren't even a Prefect."

"Not the first Head student that hasn't been Prefect."

"How did they all react?"

"Em was proud while Fred and George claim we can't be friends anymore. Moony was incredibly proud and a little shocked. Dad's was the worse."

"How did Sirius react?"

"He turned to mum and goes where the hell did you go wrong with her. Now he's too busy making sure Harry is okay with not receiving a Prefect badge because apparently, they all thought he would. He hasn't even realised that I'm hurt by his comment, that he pretty much said I'm a disappointment."

"Then he's an idiot. There is so much more to you than that stupid badge, it honestly gives people a big head."

"The funny thing in all of this is I have no idea why Dumbledore gave it to me, we all know the things the Daily Prophet is printing are lies but I'm questioning it if Dumbledore is giving out Head Girl badges to the students that cause the most trouble."

"Maybe he has gone around the bend then but who cares? You want to play Quidditch and that badge will help you a lot when it comes to recruiters. As for Fred and George, three days at Hogwarts without you and they'll come begging back. You three have always been together, nothing can push you all apart."

"They have their business."

"And you have Quidditch, stop being such a sook. Quidditch is what you want to do, focus on that. Hey didn't you get the Captain's badge now that it's back on?"

"No," she snapped. "Just the stupid Head Girl badge."

"Did I hear correctly?" Willa jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice, turning and finding the younger witch standing there. "Sorry, Lupin told me to come and get you both."

"All good, just don't go telling everyone what you heard," Willa spoke as she stood up and left the room, heading straight passed the doorway that led down towards the kitchen and headed up the stairs to where her own room was.

She wasn't going to punish herself by having sit there and watch as her father fawned all over Harry and paid her no attention, not realising that his actions were hurting her.

"Go away," she grumbled as her bedroom opened and it didn't take long until two bodies threw themselves down on her bed.

She rolled over and took in the sight of both Emerson and Leighton on her bed. "Really, would have thought you would be passed this Leighton, Emerson not so much because she is a child," she teased while Emerson look offended.

"But I love this child," Leighton spoke, hoping to reassure Emerson but it was when he realised what he just said that he realised his mistake and everyone broke out in laughter.

"Alright enough with the cradling robbing," Willa teased.

"Awe look at that she is growing up, our little baby is growing up, she knows something," Emerson teased right back and Willa rolled her eyes.

"Alright enough of this, what is going to be expected of me as Head Girl?" she questioned.

The three of them sat there for most of the night, two of them explaining the basic run down of Head student duties that they knew of hoping to make Willa's job a little easier for her but they did reassure her that there was a very high chance that the Head Boy would have previously been a Prefect and he will know what is expected of them.

It was when a knock on the door was heard that they stopped their conversation as the door opened and Octavia appeared.

"There you are Leighton, Dumbledore's called a meeting and everyone is down in the kitchen," Octavia spoke and Leighton nodded as he gave Emerson a kiss and climbed off the bed.

"So Dumbledore will be here tonight?" Willa questioned and her mother merely nodded before they both disappeared.

"Why are you curious about Dumbledore's actions?" Emerson questioned as she climbed off the bed and headed towards her trunk.

"Want to speak with him about this stupid badge he gave me," she responded and Emerson nodded, letting it drop knowing she couldn't convince Willa otherwise.

Willa sat there long after Emerson had fallen asleep, she knew roughly how long Order meetings took and hoped that she had given them enough time before she interrupted them.

She headed downstairs and knocked on the closed kitchen door, giving them warning that she was going to enter and give them the chance to unlock the door if it was locked.

"Everything alright Willa?" Octavia questioned, noticing it was her own daughter disturbing the meeting.

Willa nodded and looked around at the Order members, it was no secret to her who they were since she had been living in the house the longest, she had even told Dumbledore she would be signing up once she graduated.

She locked eyes with Dumbledore, "I was hoping to have a word with Professor Dumbledore before he left."

"Of course, we shouldn't be too long, why don't you wait in the living room for me?" Dumbledore spoke and Willa nodded before turning and leaving, letting them finish their meeting.

She wasn't in the living room for long when she heard someone walk up behind her, turning her head she found Sirius heading her way.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" she questioned coolly causing him to frown.

"Your mother can fill me in later, what's with the cold shoulder you've been giving me all day?"

"Don't know what you are on about," she responded looking towards the unlit fireplace, pulling her knees towards her chest and rested her chin on them.

She hasn't stepped foot inside the house her mother grew up in but from conversations, she knew it was very similar to this one and she doesn't understand how they could grow up in such a cold environment.

"That's what I'm talking about, you've been acting cold towards me and I don't know what I've done and it's almost like last summer all over again, at least nothing has blown up this time."

"Of course you don't know, you don't realise anything when Harry's around, you were too busy making sure he was fine with Ron getting the Prefects badge over him instead of seeing how I was doing after all the fuss you made about me getting the Head Girl badge," she responded quietly.

Sirius' face paled as he realised what he did, he didn't think she'd take his comments to heart because she was laughing along with him and Octavia but then he remembered just how much of an act she had been putting on this summer after losing Cedric.

"I honestly didn't realise, you were laughing along with us. I've heard from your mother and Moony what you were like at Hogwarts, I would never have thought you'd get the Head Girl badge."

"James did though," Willa tilted her head and looked at Sirius.

"I suppose you're right, that's why you want to talk to Dumbledore isn't it?"

Willa nodded, "I want to know why he gave it to me when McGonagall wouldn't even give me a Prefects badge, why would he want me to be a role model to the younger students and help enforce rules I'm constantly breaking?"

"Willa you are a brilliant and kind witch, you stand your ground and don't let others bully people for being different, how is that not the perfect role model?"

"But the rule breaking…"

"Big deal, you don't bully students, you're a better role model than what I was as a student, I almost had Snivellus killed."

"Heard about that one," Willa snorted and Sirius laughed, shifting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Princess, this is a gift and Dumbledore will have his reasoning, just like he did when he gave it to James after our colourful time at Hogwarts."

"Colourful is an interesting choice of word Sirius," Dumbledore spoke as he entered the room causing Sirius to laugh.

"We did paint a hallway one time," Sirius responded with a smirk.

"Yes, Filch wasn't too impressed with that one."

"Bet he wasn't, I'll see you in the morning, Willa." Sirius kissed the top of her head before leaving the two alone.

"You're questioning as to why I gave you the Head Girl badge over any one of the other students?" Dumbledore questioned.

Willa nodded as she tucked her legs underneath her, allowing her to face Dumbledore properly. "It doesn't make sense to me, I spend so much time in detention and breaking the rules."

"But despite all that many people look up to you, you are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team which is a privilege and are a student who does well with their studies. Despite your inability to connect with other students, they do look up to you. This year will be different with having someone from the Ministry within my teaching staff and with the Ministry denying claims of Voldemorts return, I want the two best students in the position to help the other students, I have a feeling this year will be like no other."

"You want an ear amongst the students?"

"You could say that but I also want someone amongst the students they trust, most of the students know about your family due to Sirius' break out, they will either fear you or trust you and I have a feeling most will trust you."

"Won't it look strange with mum not returning this year though, won't it make the trusting part hard?"

"You are not your parents, despite how similar you are to them. I believe you will do remarkably well as Head Girl this year, with Umbridge at Hogwarts you will be of a great help and I do not understand why you don't see that."

"Because I'm a trouble making student who didn't receive the Prefect badge."

"James Potter was the same, never having the Prefects badge himself. He received the Head Boy badge because times were dire, I needed to show bravery amongst the students and who better than James? Your father would have been a good candidate had he not done what he did the previous year with another student. I paired James and Lily for a reason."

"You paired a Pureblood and Muggleborn to show they are the same that they can get along with each other despite having different backgrounds."

"Yes that is correct, I also knew that despite them not getting along previously for differences in attitude towards their school work, I knew they would put aside their differences and work well together as Head Boy and Girl and they did."

"You're doing the same again this year aren't you?" Willa questioned and Dumbledore nodded.

"I get a bonus with you though, not only do the other students look up to you regardless, you also come from two of the most bigoted families out there, you are showing that not everyone is like their families."

Willa looked up at her Headmaster but didn't say anything, he had a good point and she felt a little unsure about being used to prove a point to the other students in hopes of bringing them together to stand against Voldemort when he makes his first move against the Magical Community.

"Get some rest tonight, there is much to be done tomorrow for you and I do believe you will do an excellent job as Head Girl Willa, I wouldn't have picked you otherwise," Dumbledore spoke earning a nod from her before he stood up and left her alone.

Willa wasn't looking forward to the unknown that was the following morning.

.oOo.

Willa may not have been able to have her father see her off to Hogwarts like she always wished, she had tried a number of occasions over the summer to convince him to set foot in the Ministry but he refused, claimed that the Ministry will still throw him in Azkaban despite what Madam Bones had said in the meeting.

She looked over at where Harry arrived with a black dog trailing behind him, no she may not have gotten her father to see her off to Hogwarts like she always wished but he was still here.

She was worried about what would happen with him in his Animagus form since he had promised both her and Octavia that he wouldn't leave the house but yet he had done so today and she was unsure about what would happen if he was caught out.

"Come on, you should probably get on the train," Emerson's voice pulled Willa from her thoughts and she turned to look at the other girl, quickly noticing that she had been crying.

Willa frowned at the sight of Emerson crying but she didn't question it, knowing full well it was because she was now going to be separated from Leighton. She knew Emerson knew that she was always there for her and will come to her when she needs her.

"I've just got to say goodbye to mum," Willa murmured and Emerson nodded, heading towards the train while Willa turned and walked over to where Octavia was standing there watching the events taking place on the Platform.

"Why did you have to quit?" Willa questioned her mother as she stepped in beside her and she turned to look at her.

"I can't work beside Umbridge this year baby, Dumbledore is asking too much of me. I worked alongside Quirrell and Lockhart with no complaints despite my aversion to working with them and then last year with the Tournament and Harry's life being in danger like it was, I just can't physically work alongside someone like Umbridge who despises me as much as she does. I would be of more use outside of Hogwarts doing what I can for the Order then dealing with her but I'm always an owl away," Octavia spoke giving Willa a smile, "and plus, I couldn't always be there. You need to be able to rule Hogwarts without me around and what better way then as Head Girl." Octavia's smile turned into a grin and Willa let out a laugh before hugging her mother.

"I really am going to miss you, it'll be weird not having you around this year," Willa responded.

"I know but I am so proud of you for being made Head Girl."

Willa pulled away and looked at her mother, she beamed with pride this being the first time Octavia has said she was truly proud of her for being made Head Girl. Yes, Octavia claimed she was shocked at the development like Remus and herself but hadn't actually said she was proud yet and it made Willa feel better about the badge.

"Thank you mum, keep dad safe and try to convince him to go to the Ministry?" Willa spoke, hoping to plead with her mother.

Willa has been trying on and off all summer ever since her seventeenth birthday to convince Sirius to go to the Ministry and talk with the Head of DLME in regards to the injustice he has been given by being sentenced to Azkaban for something he didn't do, Madam Bones had agreed to give Sirius the trial he was never given once Willa had managed to put a seed of doubt in her mind about the case.

But Sirius refused, he claimed that he didn't trust any Ministry workers, especially one that Octavia may have threatened when they were younger. Sirius didn't trust that he wouldn't be thrown in Azkaban at the first sight of him being within the Ministry and not even be put in a Courtroom regarding his original sentencing.

"You know full well why he won't and he can be just as stubborn as you baby," Octavia responded, a sad look on her face.

Octavia wanted Sirius to go into the Ministry as well but she couldn't convince him otherwise.

"I just want him to be free and have the life he deserves," Willa responded.

"Me too baby, but for now you have a final year at Hogwarts to worry about and a train to board," Octavia responded.

Willa gave her mother one more hug before she turned and climbed onto the train, heading in the complete opposite direction of the compartment where her trunk was stowed with Fred and George.

She found Emerson and headed towards the front of the train where the Prefects Carriage was to start the meeting, she didn't even know what to cover in the meeting and figured she would wing it or that the Head Boy knew what to say.

As the two girls entered the compartment Willa was immediately left alone as Emerson rushed over having spotted Leanne standing off to the side with her Sixth Year Hufflepuff counterpart.

Willa looked around at the Prefects already in the carriage and knew they were all shocked at seeing her but as she made her way to the head of the table she instantly began going over the potential male Seventh years that would have been made Head Boy.

She had no idea how the Prefects would react since she wasn't one herself and despite the number of Head students that weren't a Prefect previously their numbers were incredibly low but as for what their summer was about, she has to trust Dumbledore and his decisions.

"Willa?" Veronica's voice was heard and Willa looked up to face her friend also finding Lee standing beside her, the two holding hands and Willa was glad to see the couple had lasted through the summer. "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing in here?" she questioned.

"Waiting for everyone else to arrive so we can make a start," Willa responded. The train had left not long ago but not everyone had turned up yet, most likely catching up with their friends.

"Is this some kind of prank because I thought Fred and George would have told me about this," Lee commented as he studied Willa.

"I don't know," Veronica retorted as she turned and looked at Lee. "Them pretending to be Prefects and a model student isn't them at all."

"So what, Willa's gone rogue? I don't believe it," Lee shook his head and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Enough!" she snapped. "This is no prank, I'm not planning anything alright? Dumbledore gave me the bloody Head Girl badge, now drop it."

Veronica and Lee shared a look before they looked at her, a look of pity on their faces as if they remembered what happened the previous June.

Willa took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. How are you doing?" Veronica questioned, dismissing Willa's outburst.

"I'm getting there Ronnie," Willa responded, giving them a small smile.

It was still hard coming to Kings Cross and heading to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express for the final time because Cedric wasn't here but it wasn't as hard as Willa imagined it to be. She just has to take it one day at a time.

"I'm sorry for making a big deal about you being Head Girl, you were never a Prefect is all," Veronica spoke and Willa nodded.

"It's happened before Ronnie, Harry's dad was never a Prefect but was made Head Boy. Sometimes it's extenuating circumstances that happen and the Headmaster changes their mind," Willa explained.

It was the first thing she was told when she questioned her mother how she had even been considered to be Head Girl.

"Who's Head Boy?" Lee questioned.

"No clue, you're here and it's not Fred and George. Davies is over there with the other Ravenclaws so unless one is trailing behind that leaves a Hufflepuff," Willa explained. She had gone over this a million times in the space of twenty-four hours.

"No Slytherin?" Veronica questioned, looking over at where a group of them were standing.

"Doubtful considering what happened in June," she responded at first. Fred, George and Emerson had all told her that they had received letters from their friends stating that they sided with Dumbledore and believed the story that Harry was saying about Voldemort returning. "I know where some of those families have alliances, Pucey is the only one I'm unsure of and he's just walked in with Nox but he was previously a Prefect so again unless one is trailing behind."

Veronica looked around as if she was looking for someone in particular, "How many boys in Hufflepuff?"

Willa took a deep breath, three was an automatic response but it wasn't true anymore. "Two." That was when it clicked in Willa's head, she knew Peter Nickels was a Half-blood while Eric Kelso was a Muggleborn.

Dumbledore was once again pairing a Pureblood and Muggleborn as Head Boy and Girl in the height of Voldemort's return.

"Kelso, Cedric's best friend and he happens to be a Muggleborn as well," Willa responded.

"You would be correct," a voice spoke and Willa turned around to find Kelso standing there.

"Hi," Willa spoke softly.

Kelso didn't say anything at first, he just walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I tried to owl you during the summer but I never got a response."

"Don't feel bad Kelso, she didn't respond to us half the time either," Lee cut in, earning a laugh from Kelso.

"I should have sent the owl to the Weasley twins instead then, they would have passed the message on then," Kelso responded and Willa pulled away.

All summer she completely forgot about Kelso and that he would be mourning the loss of his best friend. She tried to owl Cedric's parents but she didn't get a response and after hearing her mother's view on Amos, she wasn't expecting a response either way.

"So you're Head Boy and I'm Head Girl and neither of us were Prefects, this shall be a fun year," Willa spoke, a slight smirk on her face and he let out a laugh.

"Jesus Christ, you're Head Girl? Dumbledore really is delusional," Kelso responded, earning a laugh from Veronica and Lee.

"What are your views on this whole Voldemort thing?" she questioned quietly.

She knew that if she and Kelso had rather different views on the topic then they may not work together effortlessly and it would make a difficult year for them more than needed.

"I'm a Muggleborn Willa and I don't understand things half the time because nobody explains it to us, Cedric died somehow and I don't believe it was Potter. They claim it was nothing in the maze and a freak accident, do people die from port keys?" Kelso questioned.

"Rarely but if that was the case then Harry would be dead as well," Willa quickly explained.

"Then it leaves one option," Kelso responded.

"Good, it'll make this partnership run a lot smoother. There are a few things I have to cover with you but it can wait till the meeting is over and everyone has left, I think everyone is here," Willa spoke and Kelso nodded, both of them turning and addressing the rest of the group.

The two of them covered the basics, explaining that yes despite neither of them being Prefect that they would do their best at the job they were given and wished they would all be understanding and as helpful as they could be.

They hadn't received the owl from McGonagall and Snape containing the password for the Slytherin and Gryffindor common room and would let them know as soon as it arrived.

"Why should you get to know our password?" Malfoy spat out and Willa resisted the urge to yell back at him.

"Are you forgetting I've been in your common room before, I don't need a password," Willa responded and everyone laughed at the comment.

After that everyone left and either began their patrols or returned to their friends leaving Willa and Kelso alone in the carriage to talk while they waited for the owls containing the passwords for the common rooms.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kelso questioned when they were left alone.

"I believe Dumbledore put us together for a couple of reason. One, we were probably the two people closest to Cedric and two, I'm a Pureblood while you are a Muggleborn but not just that I am also from two of the most bigoted Pureblood families out there. Yes most of the remaining members are siding with Dumbledore but there are still a couple who had made big waves and will continue to do so," Willa explained and Kelso nodded despite looking a little shocked at the information.

"I didn't realise you were a Pureblood," he pointed out and she shrugged.

"Yes, well I am but I suppose again you're a Muggleborn and wouldn't know. Also, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Profesor is here at the Ministry's request and she probably won't like me at all, in fact, she hates my family so much that her position caused my mother to quit," Willa continued.

Kelso's brows knitted together, "It's not a good sign that there is a Ministry person here is there?" he questioned.

Willa shook her head, "Not at all. I don't know what will happen, all I know is Dumbledore wants us to be there for the students with whatever happens this year," she explained. She was still unsure as to what Dumbledore was worried about potentially happening but she was ready to take it all on.

"I think that's the owl we were waiting for," Kelso pointed out and Willa turned to find an owl fly through the window.

"Looks like it, I'll deliver these just in case the Slytherin's don't appreciate your presence."

"Appreciated," Kelso gave her a smile as he headed towards the door to leave, stopped and looking back at her. "If you ever want to talk know that I am always here for you."

"Thank you. Same here," Willa spoke and watched as Kelso opened the door and left.

Willa waited a couple of minutes before she too left the compartment and went in search of the Slytherin Prefects to give them their password before looking for her own fellow Gryffindors.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Raven that flies at night and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	73. Assumptions

Chapter 72: Assumptions

Willa quickly slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table, earning a look from Emerson.

"What?" Willa questioned as she helped herself to breakfast.

"How early did you get up this morning for your run?" Emerson responded, and Willa shrugged.

"Don't know what you are on about," she responded and the girls' let out a laugh.

"Please you were ranting the whole way back to the Gryffindor tower about Umbridge's speech last night, ultimately displeased at her placement here at Hogwarts all while forgetting to explain to us as to why you hate her or even know her," Angelina spoke earning a glare from Willa, but Angelina paid no mind to it.

"You mean aside from the fact that at one stage Umbridge worked within the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, alongside Octavia," Emerson pointed out and everyone turned and looked at the two girls.

"She hates your mother," Alicia pointed out and Willa nodded.

"Plus, me because I'm a dirty half-breed," Willa continued.

"Don't forget me," Emerson added with a sweet smile.

"No…" they all spoke together in fake shock and the two girls let out a laugh.

"Girls," McGonagall spoke as she appeared at the table among the group.

Willa could instantly tell that her Transfiguration Professor was curious as to where the seventh-year boys were but even Willa had no clue, her being in the Quidditch Pitch since sunrise.

"Your timetables and Miss Black, Professor Umbridge requests for you to join her in her office once your Ancient Runes class is finished, I believe Mister Kelso will be meeting you there," McGonagall explained, clearly not impressed with being a messenger for a fellow Professor.

"Do I have to?" Willa questioned quietly but McGonagall just gave her a look before focusing on Katie and Emerson to do their personalised timetables.

Willa quickly noticed that Emerson was picking all the subjects required to be a Healer and she smiled, knowing Emerson was following a career that her mother would have had.

"Professor," Willa spoke when McGonagall was finished with the two girls. "I wish to speak to you about something at some stage, are you available today?" she questioned.

"Unfortunately, not until classes are finished with today but I will be in my office until dinner and you are welcome to come see me at any time," McGonagall responded before she continued down the table handing out the timetables and making fresh ones for the new Sixth years.

"What do you need to speak with McGonagall about?" Katie questioned, and Willa looked over at her.

"Just Head Girl stuff," Willa quickly responded. She wasn't planning on telling her friends about her Animagus form, but she did wish to speak with her Transfiguration Professor about the interesting development about her own.

.oOo.

When Ancient Runes was finished Willa reluctantly made her way towards where she assumed Umbridge's office was located and found Kelso standing beside the door.

"What have you already dragged me into?" he mused with a smirk and she grinned.

"Nothing yet, it's barely lunchtime," she responded, and he let out a laugh. "Let's get this over with."

Kelso turned and knocked on the door, opening the door when an 'enter' came from the other side and he let her enter first.

Willa entered with her mask firmly on her face and her back straight, she was ready for whatever harsh comments Umbridge sent her way.

"Ah, perfect," Umbridge spoke at their arrival. "I'm glad you two could join me, tea?" she questioned.

"No thank you," Willa instantly responded, and Kelso quickly followed her lead and politely declined.

"Oh, I do have pumpkin juice as well," Umbridge added in.

Willa didn't like that Umbridge was attempting to force a drink on her. "No thank you, I'm allergic to pumpkins."

"I suppose you are as well then Mister Kelso?" Umbridge questioned and Willa snuck a look at him, quickly spotting a small smile on his face.

"No, actually my parents are doctors and don't appreciate the large amount of sugar in juice," he responded.

"Very well. Sit," she ordered, her voice much harsher than it previously was. "Now I must ask Miss Black, why does your name sound awfully familiar?" Umbridge questioned as she lifted her teacup to take a sip.

"My parents I assume, you know Octavia and Sirius Black," she responded just to have Umbridge choke on her tea and it took a lot of restraint on her part to not laugh or even smile at the action.

"You mean Octavia Carrow is your mother?"

"No Octavia Black is my mother, she is married after all," Willa responded.

"Not within the eyes of the Ministry."

"Have you been looking into my mother?" Willa questioned innocently.

Umbridge didn't say anything, her gaze flicked towards Kelso and Willa knew she had the new Professor cornered.

"Now I know this must be highly unusual, but I just wanted to meet with the Head Boy and Girl that Dumbledore had chosen, I know in the past they have gone on to be well-accomplished students. I believe Mister Weasley is working within the Ministry, having worked directly under Barty Crouch Snr last year, my even Miss Clearwater has a job within the Ministry," Umbridge spoke, completely changing the subject.

"Are you suggesting that to be Head Boy or Girl it requires you to follow through into a Ministry career? I believe if that is the case I will need to meet with my Head of House urgently," Willa responded, a small frown on her face and she knew Kelso was confused when he looked at her.

"I'm sure whatever career you wish to aim for you will do wonderfully in just like your predecessors," she responded.

"Oh, wonderful because I wish to follow in my mother's footsteps," Willa spoke sweetly a smile still firmly on her face and Umbridge choked on her tea once more.

It wasn't long until Umbridge dismissed them both, Willa was surprised that Umbridge didn't place any requests for them to do on top of their Head duties or maybe Umbridge realised that Willa wouldn't do what she requested.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kelso questioned as soon as they were further down the corridor away from Umbridge's office.

"What?" she questioned.

"You talking to Umbridge like that," Kelso pointed out and Willa shrugged.

"I was nothing but nice, answering all her questions. Not my fault they weren't the way she wanted them," Willa responded.

Not her fault she happened to know which answers would upset the new Professor.

"Okay and the refusal of a drink, I know full well you aren't allergic to pumpkins," Kelso pointed out.

Willa spun around and faced Kelso, "Look I don't trust her, and I've been raised to not accept things from people I do not trust so, therefore, I will not accept a drink of any kind from her."

"Why?"

"Not that hard to slip something into a drink, I have secrets, Kelso. Now if you excuse me I am starving and need some food," Willa spoke, giving him a smile before she continued on down the corridor.

"So, what did the pink toad want?" Fred questioned as Willa took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"She just wanted to see who Dumbledore had chosen as his Head Boy and Girl, I don't think she approves of his choice though," Willa explained, reaching forward and grabbing some food.

"Why is that?" George questioned.

"Well when I told her who my parents were she choked on her tea, and then she choked on her tea once more when I said I wanted to follow in my mother's footsteps. She didn't also appreciate my refusal of drink options, speaking of which we need to pay the elves a visit and ask Ellie to start sending up apple or orange juice because the pink toad now believes I am allergic to pumpkins," Willa explained and she looked up at the twins when they didn't say anything and noticed they were trying to not laugh. She shook her head, "where are the girls?"

"Gryffindor tower," George responded.

"Why did you refuse a drink?" Fred questioned.

"Please, a Ministry worker within Hogwarts and I have a wanted criminal as a father. Would you accept a drink if you were me?" she argued, and they just nodded in agreement.

It was when Fred and George fell silent that Willa looked up and gave her best friends a look, they were far too quiet, but they were also eating at a considerable rate.

"Where are you two going?" she questioned as they stood up to leave.

"Time is money," they responded before they left the Great Hall.

She knew full well with that response that they were going to work on some of their products, it also didn't take long for their seats to be taken by Hermione.

"Yes?" Willa questioned. She knew that with Hermione removing herself from her normal seat with Harry and Ron there was a particular reason as to why she did so.

"You need to talk to Fred and George," Hermione responded.

"I do talk to Fred and George," Willa responded with a small smirk, she now had a feeling as to what was going on. She had heard from Veronica that the twins had put a notice up on the board looking for testers of their products.

She was planning on talking to the twins but just to find out which products they were testing on other students, just to make sure they were suitable for consumption and they weren't putting other students in danger. She also knew there were a large number of products that had been tested on both herself and the twins during the summer, even the previous year.

"They want to test their products on other students!" Hermione hissed, and Willa rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with what the twins are doing, they are paying the students for their time as well as warning them of the ramifications of what they could be taking. If you have an issue with what Fred and George are doing, take it up with them yourself. Now I have class to attend," Willa responded before she stood up and left the Great Hall heading towards the Charms classroom for her afternoon classes.

Willa made it through her afternoon classes, hearing the same thing she had heard in the morning and strangely enough something she had heard during her Fifth year when her Professors were warning her of how important OWL exams were, except now they had substituted the word OWL for NEWT.

She stopped outside McGonagall's office and took a breather, she was truly being to regret picking such a full load, but she had managed last year, and she knew she could do the same this year.

She entered McGonagall's office and she knew her Transfiguration Professor was curious as to why she wanted a word with her so early in the year.

"There is a rumour that you are now allergic to pumpkins," McGonagall spoke, and Willa let out a laugh.

"Would anything good come out of me accepting a drink that is possibly laced with anything?" Willa responded as she walked over and took a seat.

"No, I guess not. Now, why did you wish to have a word with me?" McGonagall questioned.

"What are the chances of someone coming in here and interrupting us?" Willa responded, and she had intrigued her Transfiguration Professor further.

She didn't want anyone else to find out about her Animagus form and the only reason she was going to McGonagall was that she had hoped she would be able to receive the answers she wants.

McGonagall didn't say anything but there was a look on her face that Willa didn't know how to explain but soon enough McGonagall had pulled out her wand and waved it.

"I have placed a silencing charm on the room and locked the door, you have my full attention," McGonagall spoke.

"I can also be assured you won't tell anyone what you see and hear today," Willa spoke before standing up and without waiting for McGonagall's response she turned into her Animagus form.

She sat there in her form and looked up at her Professor as she stood and made her way around the desk.

"Less than twelve months, I am impressed but I believe that is not the reason you are here instead rather the air of question surrounding your animal," McGonagall spoke, and Willa nodded.

McGonagall didn't say anything, and Willa only stayed in her form for another couple of minutes giving McGonagall the full chance to take in her form before she turned back.

"No one could work out what I am, I thought with you being the Transfiguration Professor and an Animagus yourself you might know as to why I am what I am," Willa responded.

She just wanted to be told exactly what animal she turns into, she doesn't want to continue seeing both of her parents form in her own.

"Normally one would assume that something went wrong with the process but since you are sitting in front of me in one piece with no resembling animal features, you aren't in pain during the transformation and you are able to turn into your animal and back with little effort on your part. Or am I incorrect with those assumptions?" McGonagall responded.

"No that is all true. Mum said that because I've been doing yoga and meditation for years that I covered that part of the process rather quickly," Willa explained, also informing the older witch on the one thing they knew for sure surrounding her transformation.

"Now I know you have heard this a lot, but you are very much like your parents, you have the same characteristics that your mother had that made her a wolf as well as the traits that determined your father would be a dog," McGonagall continued.

"Yes, but normally one would win out and not blend together, I am once again an anomaly and I would like to know why I am now an anomaly," Willa responded, attempting to keep the anger out of her voice remembering that this was her Professor.

"I have no idea what it has been like for you growing up Willa, having one parent in Azkaban and the other a feared witch or even the issues you've had with your own magic but just because you feel like you are different than your peers doesn't mean you are. But as for your Animagus form, yes, no person in the past has had a blend of two creatures but it doesn't mean it can't happen," McGonagall spoke, and it was the use of her name that had Willa realising that this wouldn't be a normal student/Professor conversation.

"I am different to them, I've had to try hard for years to keep my anger in check, so things don't explode, I have the memory capacity that allows me to remember everything that happens around me and let's not forget my lack of social skills."

"You are on the house Quidditch team, a privilege that despite you arguing with your previous Captain on a number of occasions you still kept the spot, you are a bright student and are top of your classes and instead of you flaunting your intelligence like I have seen some students before you, you tutor your younger housemates. Every year I have had students come to me and say that you have helped them complete their essays or master a spell that they have struggled with in class, I also happen to know that my subject isn't the only one that this happens in. You stand up for everyone no matter where they come from when someone is bullying them, you have helped your Muggleborn roommate fit in more seamlessly with our community than I have seen any Muggleborn previously. As for your lack of social skills, well over the years you have made progress on that front and have made friends. You're learning Willa."

Willa was in awe of everything McGonagall was saying, not realising that her Head of House had noticed these things. She didn't even think about it when it came to helping the younger years, she always tutored her friends and as such, she went along to do it.

Willa opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she frowned.

"Now as for your Animagus form, even though you hate being told as such you are very much like your parents in _some_ aspects of your personality. But you are your own person and as such you have your own form. You, Willa, are a husky. It's a breed of dog," McGonagall spoke, giving Willa the answer, she was wishing for.

"You turn into a stunning animal Willa and even if I hadn't told you that it was a husky why would you care? I've heard of a case where a witch turned into a platypus and didn't know even know what she was for nearly ten years because she didn't think to research other countries'," McGonagall continued, not reading too much into Willa's silence.

Willa gave McGonagall a smile. "You're right, I shouldn't care what animal I turned into. I grew up hearing I was very much like my parents. I admire my parents, staying together and still being able to be happy and live their lives after everything they went through."

"And your parents are incredibly proud of you Willa," McGonagall responded.

"I didn't think there would be a difference in the breed of animal someone could turn into," Willa pointed out.

"Of course, there is, just like how different breeds of dragons have different personalities so do cats and dogs. Your father reminds me very much of a Belgian Sheepdog, has very similar characteristics to the dog and right down to the stubborn nature they both share," McGonagall explained, and Willa nodded. "As for you and your husky side, I can see the similarities as well."

"How do you know so much about dog breeds?"

"My late husband was in love with them and made it his life work to find out any piece of information he could about them. Perhaps you should investigate finding out more about your husky Willa," McGonagall suggested.

Willa nodded before she excused herself and left, it nearing time for dinner.

.oOo.

"So how peeved do you think Angie will be?"

Willa looked up at the sound of Fred's voice and gave him a strange look, she couldn't think of any reason as to why Angelina would be annoyed. They had stayed out of trouble this week, so they could be at Quidditch practice and be there as a team for the tryouts to find a new Keeper.

Angelina had been given the Captain's badge, something that upset Willa, but she was happy for her friend and knew the team was still in good hands. She just wished she had the badge because recruiters liked seeing players as Captains.

They were also staying out of trouble because they didn't know the extent of Umbridge's rain yet and didn't know what would happen if they did get in trouble.

"Didn't you hear?" George questioned, and Willa shook her head.

"Harry landed himself in detention after getting into an argument with the pink toad regarding Voldemort's return," Fred explained, and Willa looked at the twins in shock.

She couldn't believe Harry was stupid enough to start on this so soon.

"No, he couldn't be that stupid," Willa argued. "Could he?" she questioned softly.

"It's what we heard, it's all the fifth years are talking about and not even all of them believe Harry," Fred continued, and Willa fell silent.

She knew Angelina would be angry at Harry not being in attendance, she would be as well if she was Captain because a team was meant to work well together, and it didn't matter if Harry was Seeker. She knew that at times her non-existent friendship with Wood made things hard, but they had come to an agreement quickly. Even the rest of her friends got along with Wood a lot better than she did.

It was when they entered the Great Hall that Angelina instantly pounced on the three friends, "please tell me you three haven't done anything stupid as well," she snapped, taking a seat with them and Willa looked around.

"Wait, you mean us? Can't be, I'm Head Girl," she responded with a smirk.

"Still a stupid idea, don't you have a meeting tonight as well?" Angelina responded, and Willa nodded.

"Yes, the first one, the one where I get given everyone's crazy schedules and attempt to make a schedule for patrols and wait for the Quidditch season to begin fully and again must change the patrols just to fit in with everyone's schedules," Willa complained but she got no sympathy from her friends.

"Isn't Kelso meant to help with that?"

"Yes, but he is in the Hospital Wing, already sick and as such all on me until he is better, or I finish it first," Willa shrugged.

One of the Hufflepuff girls had come up to her in class that day, informing her that Kelso was sick in the Hospital Wing and unable to help her with the meeting tonight.

She was only partly annoyed at being left alone but tonight wasn't a proper meeting, just one to get everyone's schedules.

"Well good luck with that, I'm going to speak with McGonagall and see if she can get Harry out of his detention," Angelina spoke before she stood and left them alone.

It was later that night, well after midnight and Willa was still up in the common room. She wanted to get the patrol schedule finished as soon as possible so it wasn't a random draw out of a hat of who was on patrol until it was done.

But she was highly confused as someone entered the common room, she figured everyone was back and asleep in their dorms by now.

"Harry?" she questioned, having noticed him enter the common room. "Have you been in detention this whole time?" she was shocked to think that Harry had been in detention for hours, what on earth did Umbridge get him to do?

Harry only nodded as he walked over and took a seat beside her on the couch. Willa quickly noticed that he rubbed his hand but just figured he was forced to write lines for hours and didn't ask any questions.

"What are you still doing up?" Harry questioned as Willa let out a yawn.

"Trying to get these schedules done, do you know just how maddening it is trying to fit everyone's schedules in and I don't even have the Quidditch rosters. I have twenty-six schedules here in front of me, eight of who are currently on Quidditch teams and it may increase, I also have a number of student in other clubs and I have to consider the rules regarding patrols," Willa complained as she shook her head, truly wishing that Kelso wasn't sick.

"You'll get there, I'm going to get some sleep. Night Willa," Harry spoke, standing up to head up to his dorm.

"Wait, Harry, what did Umbridge make you do?" Willa questioned before Harry could disappear.

"Lines," was all Harry said in response.

Lines seemed like an odd punishment to Willa, but she didn't say anything and focused back on the schedule in front of her, ultimately giving up and heading to bed herself.

.oOo.

"So, what do you think?" Angelina questioned, and Willa turned to look at her friend, slightly raised a brow before she looked back at the group of people flying around in front of them.

It was the time of the Gryffindor Try Outs and they were trying to find a replacement Keeper now that Oliver Wood had graduated but no one that had turned up seemed to be up to the previous Captain's standards.

Angelina had asked Katie to step in for Willa while the two sat on their brooms off to the side watching the group in front of them.

Now there were only three potentials left, Vicky Frobisher a fourth year who had surprised everyone with her talent and Geoffrey Hooper a sixth year who also surprised the group as no one even knew he had an interest in Quidditch. While the last was Ron Weasley.

"Hooper whines too much, we've heard this from Katie and Emerson and Frobisher, please that girl is involved in more clubs than anyone I know," Willa responded watching as Ron failed to block another goal.

"And then there's Ron," Angelina responded, having caught Ron's failed attempt.

"He blocked my goal, the only one to do so."

Angelina turned and looked at Willa, "ah, there is the arrogant Willa we all know and love," she teased.

"Why are you asking for my opinion?" Willa questioned.

"Because I was surprised when I opened my Hogwarts letter and the pin fell out, I honestly thought you would have gotten it, I didn't even plan to receive it, just got myself ready for your craziness as Captain," Angelina responded.

Willa nodded, she was hoping she had received the badge as well but then again, she realised it was the previous captain who usually chose their successor, she knew that Oliver Wood wouldn't have chosen her.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing, I panicked when I realised I have to replace Wood and I took it out on Harry and I know I have to apologise but I also know why Wood didn't suggest you or Ali to McGonagall," Angelina responded softly and Willa turned to look at her friend.

"Wood wouldn't have left the team to someone he wouldn't have thought was capable to look after the team he made, I may hate the prat but he was an excellent Captain at times and he made a great team. He wouldn't let it all fall to ruins with his departure, he would have picked someone he thought would keep that great team going. Go with your gut Angie, who do _you_ think will be the person to fit in with the team?" Willa questioned before she flew over to resume her position with Alicia.

They only ran through a couple of more plays before Angelina called the end of tryouts and ultimately chose Ron to fill the empty spot.

"So how do you think little Ronnikons will do?" Fred questioned as he and George appeared beside Willa, looking over at where Ron was standing with Hermione, excitedly talking about being chosen to be on the team.

"Let's just hope it was nerves today and he will do better tomorrow during practice," Willa responded softly, and they nodded.

Despite Ron being able to block just one of Willa's goals he was the weaker one of the three but as Willa stated to Angelina earlier the other two wouldn't fit in well with the team. Ron came from a family of good fliers, Fred and George were on the team while Charlie and Bill had both been on the team during their time.

"We're going to throw a party for him, congratulate him in true Gryffindor style."

"You coming up?"

Willa shook her head and picked up her broom, "no, I want to get back on my broom." Willa looked down at her Lightning before deciding she wanted Firebolt instead.

"You alright Willa?" George questioned, and Willa turned and looked at the twins.

"Just want to keep flying, I will come up and join the celebrations at one point," Willa responded as she headed towards the Gryffindor team room to switch brooms before soaring up into the sky.

The twins stood there for a moment, just watching her but ultimately deciding to let her be and head up to the common room to throw the party for Ron.

They knew she was still coping with the loss of Cedric and was adjusting to Hogwarts without him. They were also surprised with how many people were leaving Willa alone, they assumed with their return to Hogwarts that people would be crowding around her and giving their condolences but instead, they gave her space, only giving their condolences if they happened to share a class with Willa.

Cedric's death brought a change in Willa, yes, she was laughing more as the weeks went by, but she was still quiet and withdrawn at times.

They missed their best friend, they missed the girl she previously was and hoped she returned and not stay forever scarred at the loss of her boyfriend.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, Paulies1994 and Cjsower for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

 **Cjsower** **, thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I'm glad you are enjoying my story, it means a lot to hear that. As for Sirius' fate that lies at the end of Order of the Phoenix, time will tell.**


	74. Protection

**A/N: I know this chapter contains a topic that can be a bit of controversy for some people in their beliefs and I do hope that you all keep an open mind about this topic.**

Chapter 73: Protection

Octavia headed down the stairs and stifled the yawn that she had, it was late, and she thought Sirius would have come to bed by now. She knew he was worried about Harry after a letter turned up from him early this morning, but nothing was said on the topic and she allowed the boys to have their secrets.

She entered the living room and found him sitting there in front of the fire with a defeated look on his face. "Are you alright Pads?" she questioned softly, walking over and taking a seat beside him but he didn't even budge when she sat down.

"I thought he was more like James…but… I was wrong," Sirius whispered, and Octavia looked up at him.

"What are you on about?"

"I suggested maybe going and meeting them in Hogsmeade as Snuffles since it worked so well at Kings Cross, but he said no, didn't want to risk me being thrown in Azkaban. James would have loved the risk…"

"Sirius!" she scolded, and he looked up at her in shock.

"You would have too," he pointed out.

"And so, would have Moony but twelve years without you made me realise how much I hate not having you around, I was forced to be a single mother, your daughter who loves you certainly doesn't want to lose you either. Why would you even consider doing something so reckless?" Octavia pointed out and Sirius lowered his gaze, refusing to meet her own and she took a deep breath.

"I know you hate being locked in here, I do as well but I am doing it so you aren't alone, remember it's you and me against the world but remember what Harry told us, Pettigrew is definitely back with Voldemort and as such your Padfoot cover is completely ruined as he would have told the other Death Eaters. Harry, Emerson and Willa have only just gotten you back, don't do something so reckless for them to lose you all over again."

Sirius didn't look up at her, he just shifted his position on the ground to make himself more comfortable. She reached over and placed a hand on his and he finally looked up at her.

"When I left here I swore up and down that I would never return and now I am, I don't like it," he grumbled, and Octavia shifted closer to him and an arm came around her.

"I know Pads, I never thought we would be back here either, but we are for the sake of your safety. We can't lose you," Octavia whispered, looking up at him and he leant down to kiss her.

Octavia pulled away and looked at her husband, she knew she had to tell him because Andromeda was threatening to tell him herself and she couldn't let Sirius find out from someone else. Not this.

"I know that look baby, what do you have to tell me?" he questioned, worried about what was going through Octavia's head.

"Something happened after you were sentenced to Azkaban," Octavia spoke.

"I knew it, I just knew it. You and Moony had sex more than once or was it Regulus this time?" he teased but he didn't even get a reaction out of her. He took a deep breath, "what is it, baby?"

"A couple of weeks after you were placed in Azkaban I went to Dromeda because I wasn't feeling well," she spoke and stopping for a moment to let the information sink in and see how he reacted because she honestly had no idea how he would react, or even react to what followed.

"You were pregnant?" he questioned in awe and she slowly nodded. "What happened?"

"I thought long and hard, spent countless hours talking with Dromeda and in the end, I chose to terminate the pregnancy. I had Leighton and Willa to worry about, I had concerns with the two of them at the time and I honestly didn't know if I could raise a second child without you, without you even knowing," Octavia spoke as tears were brought up at the memories of one of the hardest times she had without Sirius.

Sirius just nodded at first, unsure as to what to say as it all sank in. "Do you regret your decision?" he finally questioned.

"No, I don't know how I would have coped with three on my own while pregnant and four after that. I have no idea if my pregnancy would have changed Moony's mind or caused Regulus and Bridgette to move back home, so I didn't tell them, didn't tell anyone except Dromeda," Octavia explained, and Sirius just nodded again, his arm dropped from her waist.

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned in fear. Even when she was pregnant with Willa terminating the pregnancy never came to mind, she never once thought of ending the pregnancy and it was never something her and Sirius discussed.

Sirius looked up and he quickly noticed the fear in her eyes, he leant over and kissed her. "Do I wish you had told me sooner? Yes. But do I wish you had kept the baby and not look after yourself? No. Merlin baby, no. You had yourself and Willa to think of and Leighton when you had him and then Emerson. I know we've spoken about having more children, but we always promised ourselves that it would happen once Voldemort was dead. We will have plenty of time after the war to increase our family and I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise I won't do something stupid and go and see Harry in Hogsmeade, I promise baby."

Octavia leant forward and pressed her face in against Sirius' chest as the tears fell and his arms automatically came down around her.

She cried against his chest as she let all the emotions she felt over their lost time together and everything they could have had while the two of them sat there in front of the fire.

.oOo.

Willa had slept in this morning, having a free period before her Charms class since she was up late the night before with Kelso, the two of them doing their patrols while going over the schedule that Willa had made.

As such with her sleep in she had missed breakfast as she got a run in instead and had breakfast in the kitchens.

But it was when she entered her Charms class, running a little late that she stalled at the sight of Umbridge sitting in the back of the room. She was even shocked when Flitwick had given her a detention for her lateness, she had been late to most of his classes if she didn't arrive with her friends and he had never once given her a detention, even her mother had given her detention over the years.

She just accepted it and took her seat with the girls, "what is she doing here?" she hissed.

"Not now," Veronica responded and they all fell silent as they sat there and listened to Flitwick's talk about the next charm they were learning.

Charms passed by unusually quiet and Willa assumed it was because of Umbridge's presence in the class, she didn't say anything just sat there and listened, walked around when Flitwick had told them all to begin practising the class. Willa thought Umbridge even had some nerve when she began asking people what they thought of the class.

But what really added to Willa's annoyance of Umbridge's presence was when Umbridge had decided to take Willa's detention instead of allowing Flitwick to hold it.

Willa held her tongue as she left, the rest of the students filing out before she walked up to her Charms Professor.

"I'm sorry Miss Black but I had no choice to give you detention when you arrived late, figured you would prefer it with me than her but instead she has taken that control as well," Flitwick spoke before Willa could.

"But how, she is not my Head of House. Isn't it normally only McGonagall who can take control of my detentions?" Willa questioned.

"Did you not read the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No, I had a free period and slept in after having late rounds with Kelso last night," Willa responded.

"You should head to lunch and ask your friends, I'm sure they will fill you in on the events that have transpired at Hogwarts," Flitwick spoke dismissing her and Willa had no choice but to collect her belongings and continue along to lunch.

She entered the Great Hall and took her seat with her friends, quickly noticing that the fifth years were sitting with them and she joined them just as Fred made a comment about Angelina doing her nut if Harry missed anymore practise.

She was just glad that Gryffindor didn't have a practised scheduled for this afternoon otherwise Angelina would have lost it at her.

"Surely you know that Angie is just panicked having to keep the team up to Wood's standards? We should have won three years in a row, but with Harry being in the Hospital Wing his first year and then the second year being cancelled. We were a great team and now it's fallen on Angelina's shoulders," Willa spoke, everyone turned and looked at her, taking in what she just said.

Fred and George narrowed their eyes, but it was Emerson that spoke. "Who are you?"

"The girl who landed herself in detention with the pink toad herself," Willa responded before looking down the table at Harry. "So how many lines does she make you write?"

"Hours' worth," Harry muttered before he stood up and left, Ron and Hermione shortly following him saying something about having class.

Willa looked at her friends. "Come on seriously I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, we have no clue either," Alicia responded.

Willa looked up at the Professor's table and glared at the sight of Umbridge sitting there happily eating her lunch, there was something about the idea of having detention with Umbridge that unnerved Willa, something that made Harry uneasy at the mere mention of it.

"How bad could lines possibly be?" Veronica questioned, and Willa looked over at Emerson, she wondered if the girl was remembering the same conversation they had with Leighton and Nox one day when they were seven and the use of blood quills was mentioned.

Leighton hadn't been punished with the use of them like Nox had been but the four of them still had a conversation about them, leading to the ultimate conversation about how much Nox hated her etiquette classes.

No one answered Veronica's question and it was quickly changed to something else as they finished their lunch and headed up to their dorms to grab their books for their afternoon classes.

Afternoon classes passed by with no incident and without another visit from Umbridge and just before five Willa headed towards her office for the detention she would be serving.

She entered the office when directed to.

"I would never have thought the Head Girl would have landed herself in detention," Umbridge responded.

"I was late to class, no need to remove the punishment from the Professor who assigned it," Willa pointed out.

"I was just doing my job as High Inquisitor," Umbridge spoke, pointing towards one of the small tables set up. "Sit," she ordered.

Her friends had eventually informed her of what was published in the Daily Prophet that morning.

Willa did as she was requested and walked over to take a seat at the table, quickly noticing the quills already positioned there on the table and of course the missing ink. She ignored them and reached into her own bag and pulled out her own.

"No, I believe you will be using my own quills that I have laid out for you," Umbridge spoke, her voice sickly sweet.

"No thank you," Willa responded quickly, looking up at her Professor.

"I would hate to give the Head Girl a weeks' worth of detention," Umbridge responded and Willa resisted the urge to make any comment.

It was also at that point that Harry entered the room and took a seat beside Willa at the other table.

"Mister Potter you will continue your 'I must not tell lies' lines while Miss Black will write 'I must listen to my superiors'."

Willa stared at Umbridge, she knew the underlying comment there. Willa was inferior because she was a half-breed.

"Miss Black, do you have an issue with the lines I am requesting of you?" Umbridge questioned, having noticed Willa's reluctance to writing the lines.

"No Professor Umbridge," Willa responded as she picked up the quill to begin writing lines over and over.

It was when she started writing that she quickly noticed that the quill wasn't working. She knew logistics of how blood quills work, knew that the magic in them cut the words into the writers' hand while using the blood as ink. It was how the saying, 'written in blood' first began and was how magical community signed their contracts until it was deemed inhumane to use.

She continued writing along, not letting Umbridge notice that the quills weren't working and even when she sneaked a look over at Harry she noticed the pained look on his face and quickly noticed the marks on his hand.

Umbridge finally told them to stop, she inspected Harry's hand and Willa caught sight of the blood for a brief second before he shoved his hand in his pocket and left the room.

"What about you Miss Black?" Umbridge questioned and Willa couldn't help but notice how she refused to touch her hand like she did with Harry.

Willa looked at the back of her hand before holding it up to show Umbridge, "perhaps your illegal quills don't work. May I leave?" she questioned before turning and leaving.

Umbridge couldn't get to her, the blood quills didn't work on her which was something she found highly strange but pushed that thought aside as she continued along towards Dumbledore's office knowing she would catch up with Harry at some point.

She gave the gargoyle the password before she continued up the stairs.

"Enter Miss Black," Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door before she had even knocked. One day she will find out how he does that.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to interrupt so late," Willa spoke as she walked over and took a seat.

"Nonsense, you are Head Girl and I accept visits from my Head students as such. Now, what concerns do you have?" Dumbledore spoke, closing the book that was in front of him and placing his quill down giving Willa his full attention.

"You know Umbridge has blood quills and is using them in detention?" Willa blurted out and of course, Dumbledore didn't even look surprised, the man knew everything that happened within the Castle.

"Yes, I had Professor Sprout come to me yesterday after one of her second years came to her with the words 'I must not be late to class' etched into her hand. I assume you had detention this evening?"

"Yes, but alas the quill didn't work on me, I assume my mother's magic affects me more than I thought. But I'm afraid Harry isn't as lucky, has he spoken to you?" Willa questioned.

"No, I haven't had Mister Potter in my office yet this year, but he is another concern of mine. With Professor Umbridge being named the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, unfortunately, I cannot touch her detention practices," Dumbledore informed Willa and she frowned, not liking the information.

"Why not? What does that have to do with anything, what she is doing by forcing us students into using blood quills aren't right and they are illegal. You gave me the Head Girl for a reason, to stand up for the students."

"I did Miss Black, but surely you have realised that with Umbridge as a High Inquisitor that it won't be long until more rulings are placed. I didn't assign you to stand up for the students by coming to me the moment you heard of something. I want you to keep them safe when I cannot, I may not be able to prevent Professor Umbridge was using the blood quills but surely you can help prevent the students from landing in detention themselves?" Dumbledore spoke, and Willa nodded.

She now knew that in the next Prefects meeting she would have to inform them all the use of blood quills and help them spread the word with the other students of their house and help keep them out of detention.

.oOo.

Willa was starting to get highly annoyed with a particular fifth year that has begun avoiding her, she just wanted to make sure they were okay, but they thought it was a genius idea to avoid her.

"Potter!" she yelled, having spotted him, not entirely surprised by the map being in his hands as she assumed that was how he was able to avoid her for as long as he has been.

"Don't you dare walk off on me," she snapped. "Or I will tell mum and dad about what Umbridge is doing to you because I doubt you have told them." She threatened knowing full well that he would stop and hear her out.

Willa walked closer to Harry, grateful that it had been long enough since their shared detention that it would seem like her hand had healed instead of showing that the quills don't work on her, she didn't want to give Harry any other reason to be annoyed at her.

"You can walk with me and we can talk," Willa ordered, and Harry didn't say anything, just nodded his head before the two begun walking down the corridor.

"Why haven't you told anyone about what Umbridge is doing, not Dumbledore or mum and dad?" Willa questioned softly, all her previous annoyance gone.

"What do you think will happen if I put that in writing?" he questioned, looking up at her and she couldn't help but notice that he didn't refer to Dumbledore and she thought it was odd.

"They care about you Harry, they want to know you are safe and happy at Hogwarts. I know you communicate with them both, so again why haven't you told them?" Willa questioned, she knew why she hadn't told her parents. She feared that this would be the final straw for her father, give him a reason to leave the safety of Grimmauld Place and risk getting caught by the Aurors looking for him.

"Why burden them, they have enough worries. Everything with Voldemort," Harry spoke, them both falling silent for a moment. "And you."

Willa's steps haltered at that comment and it allowed Harry to escape from her.

"Harry!" she called out, but he didn't stop, he just kept walking and she allowed him to escape her.

She couldn't believe that Harry was refusing to tell her parents what was happening within Hogwarts, what Umbridge was forcing on them in detention all because he believed that they had enough of their plate, enough to worry about.

.oOo.

"Alright I believe that is everything, Kelso and I will adjust the patrol schedules to fit in with the Quidditch schedules I have been given and will hand them out as soon as possible. Now if the seventh years could stay behind for just a moment the rest of you can leave," Willa spoke, ignoring the look she received from the other seventh years.

The first Prefects meeting since Willa's detention with Umbridge was finally here and after some thought, she had decided it was better to speak with just the seventh years and they go can go from there within their own house. This way the students staying behind would also know who her mother was, would know as such that she was half Dreamer regardless as to if they knew if she had any aspects of being a Dreamer.

"Why did you want us to stay behind Black?" Davies questioned, and Willa looked over at him, waiting for a reluctant Hermione and Ron to leave the room.

She took a deep breath and looked up at her fellow seventh years, "I don't know if many of you have heard or seen themselves yourselves but Umbridge is using blood quills on the students she places in detention with her. I had one myself with her earlier this week," Willa explained, and she knew they were all rather sceptical of her accusations.

"I see no marks on your hand Black," Nox cut in and Willa lifted her hand, there wasn't even a red mark on her hand.

"No, there isn't. You all know my mother is a Dreamer, I guess whatever magic that is in me for being half Dreamer counteracts the effect of a blood quill. I've gone to Dumbledore, but he stated with her being named High Inquisitor that he has no say over her detention practices."

"Then why are you telling us?" Nickels questioned and they all looked at her.

"Because we need to make sure that no one else will be placed in detention with her, I get that sometimes they will happen, but no student should have to go through that. Help the lower years with their homework so it isn't late, make sure they arrive to class on time and remind them to behave in Umbridge's classes but, and I make this very clear do not put fear in the younger students because it will look odd."

Everyone nodded but made no more questions on the topic and they all left, Willa stayed behind to clean up what was left despite knowing the house elves wouldn't care either way and when she left she wasn't entirely surprised to find that Hermione and Ron had stayed behind.

She had already told Emerson what was going on and as such she hadn't stayed behind, going straight back to the common room and meeting her there.

"Yes?" Willa questioned with a smile as she looked at the two fifth years before walking away.

"What was so important that only seventh years get to know?" Ron questioned.

"Just something with our classes, was that all as to why you two hung around?" she questioned, not even stopping for them.

"No, what are your thoughts on a Defence Against the Dark Arts club?" Hermione questioned, and Willa finally stopped and spun around and looked at the two. "We aren't learning anything from Umbridge, I was thinking if we learnt from a proper teacher then we may pass our exams." Hermione continued when Willa didn't respond at first.

Willa was confused as to why they were asking her of all people, especially considering that Hermione is still to this day attempting to get Willa to turn on her best friends.

"First off you have to get a Professor to back your club and being that is a Defence Against the Dark Arts club one would assume that would be the pink toad. Second you have to decide how you will invite students to become members and how you work out how people will become members," Willa explained, again the things she was learning being Head Girl, the number of clubs some of the Prefects have been coming to her with the idea of starting, she didn't even realise it was a part of her job to go over potential club ideas before sending them on to the appropriate Professor.

"Professor Umbridge won't sign off on this though," Hermione responded.

"No kidding Granger, the pink toad is trying to make sure we will all effectively die when Voldemort finally makes a move. Now if you excuse me, I have a tonne of homework to complete as well as eight hours sleep before ultimately getting up in six," Willa snapped before she turned on her heel and headed back down the corridor.

"Willa!" Ron called out as they chased after her.

Willa took a deep breath before she turned and faced them, "what?"

"How do we get a club started without a Professor's permission?" Ron questioned.

"Then it's not a club, it's a secret organisation. Can I go now?" Willa questioned, and they nodded, allowing her to finally escape their questions and return to the Gryffindor common room.

She headed straight up the boys' staircase and entered the dorm that the twins shared with Lee, quickly noticing that Lee still hadn't returned.

"You know I had Hermione come and ask me about how to start a Defence Club after our Prefects meeting tonight," Willa spoke as walked over and threw herself down on George's bed, ignoring what the twins were doing on the floor as they bent over a cauldron.

"The things Hermione comes up with," George started.

"First year she unlocks the door and comes across a three-headed dog,"

"Second year she works out that there is a basilisk loose in the Castle,"

"Third year she gets given a time turner and does nothing but attended classes with it."

"Attends classes with it!" the twins yelled, and Willa looked up at them.

"And my god the worst of all was when she attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum right?" Willa questioned, slightly teasing their actions.

They ignored her and looked back down at their cauldron.

"What are you two doing?" Willa questioned.

"Trying to fix the Nose Bleed Nougat," Fred responded.

"Good because I didn't appreciate bleeding as much as I did during practice, I'm happy to test whatever products you wish but please tell me beforehand," she scolded, and they grinned at her.

Willa was still annoyed that after been given a bloody nose in Quidditch practise the other day by Ron and to top it off, instead of Fred giving her the appropriate end of the Nose Bleed Nougat, he gave her the one to start the bloody nose and as such it became so much worse resulting in a trip to the Hospital Wing and a lecture from Madam Pomfrey on the use of experimental products.

"Oh please, you're still alive," Fred responded, looking up and giving her a grin.

"Whatever," Willa waved her hand. "Back to this club, Hermione was talking about."

The twins looked up at her, "you're highly intrigued by this idea, aren't you?" Fred questioned.

A sly grin appeared on Willa's face, "Oh I am highly intrigued by the idea of this little club that Hermione has come up with and I am curious to see how she goes about getting this done and how long it takes for Umbridge to get a whiff of this happening under her nose."

"Here eat this," George spoke as he threw a sweet at Willa, she caught it and gave him a look. "Nothing bad will happen, just eat it."

Willa eyed them but, in the end, she threw the sweet in her mouth and ate it, it didn't take long for her to fall back on to the bed.

"Ah, silence." George chuckled.

"Glad to see the Fainting Fancies work," Fred mused as they both looked over at where Willa was on the bed.

"She'll kill us when she wakes up though," George pointed out and Fred shrugged.

"She's said she'll kill us a number of times since we were five and we're still standing," he responded and they both fell silent focusing back on their potion.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	75. Feeling Second Best

Chapter 74: Feeling Second Best

Willa rushed over and hugged her mother, she had truly missed her mother.

Today was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and Willa had made plans to meet up with Octavia, allowing them to discuss the things that were happening within Hogwarts that they couldn't put into words.

"I've missed you too baby," Octavia whispered as she pulled away and studied her daughter.

"How's Snuffles?" Willa questioned, she was worried about her father and him being cooped up in that house. She hated being there during the summer and couldn't imagine being in there for as long as her father had been so far.

"He's struggling with being locked up like he is, he threw a fit when I said I was coming to see you, but he won't leave the house, he's promised he won't," Octavia explained as she looped her arm through Willa's allowing the two of them to walk down the main street of Hogsmeade.

Willa had caught sight of the saddened look on her mother's for just a spilt-second and it made her wonder what was happening in that house, but she also knew how stubborn her mother could be when she didn't wish to speak of something and knew it was best to just not question it.

"If he just went to the Ministry then it wouldn't be an issue, he could be here…" Willa started but the look her mother gave her caused her to stop.

"Don't even get me started on that, I've been trying but he refuses. I guess him being screwed over by the Ministry just once has put a lot of doubt in his mind, the Ministry has hurt us all baby. They threw him in Azkaban instead of giving him a trial, there are legislations in place preventing both Moony and me getting work and I was grateful that Dumbledore gave me work but Moony is struggling," Octavia explained, and Willa nodded.

"Fine, I'll drop the conversation and won't push it on dad anymore," she mumbled.

She hated that her father refused to go to the Ministry and sit for the trial that she had worked hard for him to get, convinced Madam Bones to give him after putting the seed of doubt into her mind that he didn't do what he was charged with. They might not have Pettigrew as evidence that he was alive, but she also knew that both memories being taken, and the accused having taken Veritaserum was enough when it came to evidence for trials in the Magical Community.

"I'm sure he appreciates everything you did by going to the Ministry in attempts to getting Bones to remove the Dementors Kiss from his file and potentially get him a trial, but he just can't," Octavia spoke, and Willa looked up at her before looking back ahead of them. "Tell me what's happening in Hogwarts, Dumbledore mentioned something the other night about an unusual detention?"

"She has blood quills mum," Willa spoke, and a growl came from Octavia.

"Nasty things they are," Octavia responded.

"Have you ever had to use them?" Willa questioned.

"Fortunately, not, why?"

"They don't work on me," Willa spoke, and Octavia pulled away and stared at her.

"You need to be careful baby," Octavia warned her.

"I know this mum, she's putting Emerson in detention instead of me!" Willa yelled, stopping and looking around her as she took a deep breath.

Ever since the one and only detention Willa's had with Umbridge and they both realised that the blood quills didn't work on her and as such she hadn't been given a detention since, despite her not doing the readings in class, turning up late and doing other classes homework in class, nothing.

But Emerson had been getting in trouble for the smallest things, running the halls, talking too loudly, reading too fast, reading too slow, basically anything and there was nothing Willa could do about it.

"What?" Octavia questioned in disbelief.

"No matter what I do, she won't put me in detention so instead she is putting Emerson in detention for the simplest things and having her carve the same message she attempted to carve into my hand, 'I must listen to my superiors'," Willa explained.

Willa felt hot fury shoot through her when she caught sight of those words engraved on Emerson's hand and it took hours of her in the Quidditch Pitch running laps and taking her anger out on the lone Bludger flying around before she had managed to calm down and meet with the twins in an empty classroom.

The three of them hadn't pulled anything yet, fear of not being allowed to play in the first Quidditch match that was just around the corner against Slytherin. They were planning to wait.

"Why hasn't Em said anything?" Octavia questioned softly.

"Why would she? Did Moony or Lilith ever voice their problems as students? This is Em mum, she never comes to us with her problems, we have to pry them out of her. Even when Leighton did what he did she wouldn't tell me, just bawled her eyes out before I managed to find out what happened and even then, I still don't know the full story," Willa responded.

She still hated she didn't know the full details as to what happened between Emerson and Leighton before the Yule Ball, even now she was unsure as to what was going on between the two of them but when she questioned Emerson she stated that they were doing what worked for them and they were happy.

"She's just like you baby," Octavia spoke softly, walking over and wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Makes sense as to why you were all friends and why Em and I are such good friends," Willa responded with a grin and Octavia let out a laugh.

"What about Harry?" Octavia questioned.

Willa was torn as to whether she should break Harry's trust and tell her mother what was happening or wait for him to tell them. "From what I hear he is being placed in detention with her for his own misbehaviour. He claims you and dad have enough on your plate to not be worried about the detentions." Willa caved and informed her mother of what was happening.

"I will talk to Harry about them at some point. How is class going with the pink toad?"

"Don't know, don't listen to her. I use her class time to catch up on my homework," Willa responded, and Octavia shook her head.

"It's like last year all over again."

"Yes, well that was a Death Eater in disguise, I told you something didn't feel right about that class," Willa argued.

Willa was still shocked that an active Death Eater had made it onto the grounds and posed as their Professor and managed to get passed her mother and Dumbledore, but they claimed that even the best of them make mistakes at times.

"So, tell me about this group Hermione's organised," Octavia spoke, and Willa pulled away from her mother in shock.

Willa was confused as to how her mother already knew about the group that Hermione was organising, they had only just met that morning in the Hogs Head.

Octavia let out a laugh, "Mundungus was that weird looking witch under the veil," she pointed out and Willa rolled her eyes.

"I should have realised, let me guess keeping an eye on Harry?" Willa questioned, a laugh of her own escaping and Octavia nodded. "You met with Mundungus before meeting me?"

"Well you were late," Octavia mock scolded, and Willa grinned.

"I was purchasing stuff for Fred and George, the workers at Zonko's are getting suspicious of them," Willa explained.

Willa had a bet going with Emerson how long it would take until Fred and George were banned from Zonko's, it was when Veronica added to it that Willa may also be banned by the time they graduate that Willa glared at her friends while they all laughed.

"You know I'm actually surprised they aren't banned yet, you too if I really think about it," Octavia spoke, mulling over the information.

"Hey, I'm Head Girl, I'm a model student."

"Yes, model student partaking in an illegal defence class," Octavia spoke with a smirk and Willa just smiled up at her mother.

"Who said it was illegal? Clubs and study groups are allowed at Hogwarts," Willa responded, and Octavia shook her head.

"You keep telling yourself that baby, now I have to leave. I fear what will happen when I leave Snuffles alone for too long, take care of yourself and find a way to look after Emerson, and please convince Harry to stop speaking up to Umbridge."

"I promise mum," Willa spoke softly, giving her mother a hug before watching as she disappeared before going in search of her friends.

.oOo.

Willa stood there Monday morning in the Gryffindor common room and stared at the notice board, she couldn't help it when she walked past early in the morning for her run that a new notice had gone up and she was seething at the sight of it.

Countless laps of the Quidditch Pitch and she was still seething as she slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table, shoving a muffin in her mouth preventing her from speaking.

"I always did say she lacks proper social manners," Emerson mused.

"I would have thought proper table manners by the way she is eating," Alicia added in.

Willa swallowed the food in her mouth and opened it to speak but Angelina cut in first.

"No, no, I believe it was all those things, not to mention speaking to her elders, man the things she says to us all in the dorms." Angelina had a smirk on her face and Willa narrowed her eyes as she took a sip from her goblet, she had taken a liking to apple juice this year.

"Please you are all slobs," Willa teased, and Emerson choked on her own food.

"Doubtful Willa, you are the slob. Honestly, your room has always been a mess," Emerson pointed out.

"No, those three trying to get ready in the morning is a nightmare, why do you think I get up so early? It's so I don't get stuck in that hurricane," Willa explained, and Emerson looked at the other three seventh years and they just shrugged.

"So, we like to look our best, what's wrong with that?" Alicia spoke with a smile.

"Says the girl who stayed out all night with Hatten last night," Willa murmured to the group, but a rather large smile appeared on Alicia's face.

"Hey, it's slim pickings this year," Alicia responded, and Willa wrinkled her nose in disgust at hearing about Alicia's sex life.

They all let out a laugh remembering Willa's disdain for talking about something as personal as someone's sex life, them all bugging her about what she and Cedric had done but she always refused to answer.

"So Quidditch is cancelled," Willa pointed out, quickly changing the subject from something that made her uneasy too, well basically anything else.

"I plan on speaking to Umbridge this morning, I have a free period. She should reinstate the team, I don't understand why she shouldn't," Angelina responded, and Willa nodded.

Worse comes to worst she would be owling every single team in the league and ask permission to attend their tryouts since Hogwarts had cancelled the tournament.

"You don't think the toad knows though?" Fred questioned, and it took everyone a moment to realise he was questioning about the Defence club meeting they had on the weekend that Hermione organised.

"Doubtful, rumour states it was only Mundungus hiding in the pub," Willa responded, and the twins looked at her in shock.

"Dung was in the pub?" George questioned.

"Oh Merlin, we are going to be getting a stern lecture from mum about this," Fred complained.

"Who's Mundungus?" Lee questioned, and it was in that moment Fred, George, Willa and Emerson all shovelled food into their mouths.

"Six years and I've learnt they all shove food into their mouths when they don't wish to speak of something," Alicia pointed out and everyone let out a laugh.

"And Emerson said that Willa had no table manners," Veronica spoke, only to earn a look from the girl in question.

"Look don't worry about Quidditch, I'm sure it will be fine as I have a feeling it more for some of the other clubs, okay?" Angelina spoke, looking directly at Willa.

Willa shifted in her seat as they all turned to look at her, she felt uncomfortable having all their eyes on her but there was nothing she could as they had all worked out as to why she was in a foul mood this morning and it was because Quidditch was, for the time being anyway, cancelled.

Willa just nodded before placing the last piece of her muffin in her mouth before swallowing it and standing up, "I have to meet Kelso before class, I'll meet you all there," she spoke before turning and leaving, catching Kelso's eye as she did.

"I'm assuming you happened to catch sight of the notice in your common room this morning," Kelso spoke as he appeared beside Willa, the two of them leaving the Great hall together.

"Oh, you mean the one that banned all groups containing three or more people?" Willa spoke, slightly raising a brow.

"How does it feel to see your future in shambles?" he teased, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Careful, I have connections in the Auror department," she threatened.

"How?" he questioned, finding her statement a little outlandish.

"My mum is friends with Moody, the real one, as well as Shacklebolt and my cousin is an Auror," Willa pointed out and Kelso's arm came down around her shoulders.

"You know I always liked you right?" he questioned, and she looked up at him letting out a laugh.

"No, you were always mean to me," she teased, pulling away from him.

"Honestly, do you know what is going to happen with this club ban? I had a few very panicked students come up to me this morning," Kelso questioned, and the smile fell from her face.

"No idea Kelso, I don't know what she thinks she will be accomplishing by doing it, but we shall see what is going on. I feel like most of the clubs will be fine, it's just the duelling club and Charms club she may be a little unsure about," Willa continued.

There may still be a duelling club among a small number of students since the one that Lockhart had started a couple of years ago that was normally looked over by an older student, a task that was reluctantly passed around between the Prefects.

"Don't worry Kelso, your precious Gobstones club will be perfectly fine," she teased with a smirk on her face.

"Don't mess with me, Black."

Willa let out a laugh, the annoyed look on Kelso's face was priceless.

"We have to move tomorrow's meeting," Kelso spoke, his previous anger all gone.

Willa was confused, and it showed on her face, "why?"

"It's Helga Hufflepuff's birthday tomorrow and we are celebrating it in traditional Hufflepuff way, I was kindly reminded by Professor Sprout yesterday. It slipped my mind when we organised the date for the next meeting," Kelso explained, and Willa nodded.

"All good, I have a feeling Prefect meetings are included since we are a large group of students meeting at assigned times," Willa responded.

"Great, that will fall on us to get reinstated won't it?" Kelso questioned.

"I'm going to speak with Dumbledore, ultimately the choice of Prefects and Head Students falls to the Headmaster with the Head of House putting in their suggestions. Umbridge can't have taken all of Dumbledore's jobs, can she?" Willa questioned, and Kelso nodded.

"Right you do that, let me know if you want me but otherwise I will see you in class Black," Kelso responded, giving her a wave as he continued down the corridor towards class.

Willa took a deep breath, she had a feeling her time as Head Girl would be very shortly cut short.

.oOo.

Willa stood there ready for Quidditch practice and was putting her hair in a ponytail just as the door opened revealing Angelina, "practice is cancelled." She spoke.

Willa's hands dropped, and her hair came cascading down around her as she stared at her friend. "What?" she questioned.

"Umbridge said she needs more time to consider it, I've told Harry to keep his anger in check," Angelina spoke.

Willa held her hands up, "hey she practically ignores me."

"Which is strange considering the things you do in class, you and the twins were playing exploding snap the other day and she only placed them in detention," Angelina pointed out and Willa grinned.

"What can I say?" she questioned with a smile.

"Look I don't know what her issue is with you and why she is ignoring you instead of punishing you, but I really don't want her to pull the Gryffindor team because you provoke her!" Angelina yelled.

Willa opened her mouth, but no words escaped. She was truly worried about what Umbridge was planning, she was previously marvelling in the fact that Umbridge's precious blood quills don't work on her. She has even attempted to behave more in class, but it just resulted in Emerson being placed in detention, she found the more she acted up and the more frustrated Umbridge became, Emerson, stayed out of detention.

But now she was worried that Umbridge wasn't going to reinstate the Gryffindor Quidditch team as punishment since the blood quills don't work on her. Kelso was right, she could see her future in shambles.

"Hey, it'll be alright. The team will get reinstated," Angelina spoke hoping to reassure Willa.

"Well since there is nothing against flying a broom, I may go do that," Willa responded as she headed for the doors, waiting for Angelina to move aside, neither girl not saying anything.

Angelina stood there and studied the other girl, refusing to move. "I get I'm not always your first choice to speak with because you've got the twins and Em but are you okay? I get this whole issue with Quidditch isn't the best and having the pink toad here with how she feels towards you and your family, but are you okay Willa?"

Willa wanted to lie, she really did. She had done it several times over the summer realising that it was easier to just get everyone off her back, but she had a feeling no one truly believed her anyway.

But her friends hadn't been bugging her about how she was feeling at every turn, they were letting her be and she was grateful for that.

She took a deep breath. "No."

Willa was just glad that it wasn't a look of pity appearing on Angelina's face. "How about we both go for a fly, nothing with two people going for a fly. Maybe we can practise some plays or maneuvers?"

Willa was silent for a moment, debating as to if she actually wanted company right now and in the end she nodded her head, earning a small smile from Angelina.

"Good, just give me a minute to get changed and then we will head down to the Pitch," Angelina spoke as she stepped around Willa and walked over to her trunk.

Willa stood there while she waited for Angelina, quickly getting changed and washing her face free of makeup and it was in that moment that she was truly grateful for the friends she had. She was grateful that they had learnt how she could be and that they knew to leave her alone and let her be, that if she wanted to speak then she would come to them. Even just now when Angelina had questioned her, it was different.

"Thank you," Willa spoke, and Angelina turned to look at her, slightly confused at the statement.

"Whatever for Willa?" she questioned.

"For being my friend, for not bugging me every day about how I'm doing with everything. Thank you."

Angelina didn't say anything, she walked over and gave Willa a hug. "We're friends Willa, you don't need to thank me," she spoke when they pulled apart.

Willa gave Angelina a smile before the two left the dorm and headed for the grounds.

.oOo.

"Go away," Willa complained as she rolled over in her bed, she had no idea what time it was, but she was highly tempted to roll over, grab her wand and hex whichever person was attempting to wake her up in the middle of the night.

"Please Willa it's important," Hermione's voice came through and Willa rolled over and cracked open an eye to look at the Fifth year.

"Is anyone dead, bleeding out or screaming bloody murder Granger?" Willa questioned.

"No, but-"

"Then no buts, I'm sleeping," Willa snapped rolling back over to go back to sleep.

"It's Sirius," Hermione spoke.

Willa let out a groan before she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Speak, now, quickly," Willa muttered through a yawn.

"Someone's grumpy."

"I got woken up in the middle of the night, what do you honestly expect from me?" Willa snapped.

"Well we were talking with Sirius through the fireplace, but a hand appeared, almost like they were attempting to reach and grab him," Hermione explained, and Willa took a deep breath.

"What am I meant to do? It's the middle of the night and if you haven't realised, we're at Hogwarts Hermione," Willa responded.

"Harry's freaking out," Hermione pleaded with her.

Willa gave Hermione a look before she muttered a few words to herself and threw her blanket off her before walking over grabbing her cloak and boots. She didn't say anything to Hermione, just pointed at the door and the two left and headed downstairs.

Willa entered the common room and saw Harry pacing, wearing down the carpet. "Go get your invisibility cloak, Harry, I will need it to get around the Castle at this time of night," Willa spoke, and he looked up at her.

When Harry didn't move Willa took a deep breath, "or I can go back to bed instead of checking on dad."

It was with that comment that Harry realised what Willa was doing and he ran up the boys' staircase.

"You could get in a lot of trouble if caught Willa," Hermione pointed out and Willa turned to look at her.

"What else was I meant to do with you waking me up in the middle of the night? I have a way to contact my uncle only in an emergency and last I heard, he had returned to Australia," Willa retorted. "It's also why I asked for the invisibility cloak."

While Willa waited she pulled on her boots and positioned her cloak over her pyjamas, waiting for him to return.

Willa didn't say anything as she grabbed the invisibility cloak from Harry's outstretched hand before she threw it over herself and went to leave the common room, heading for the closest passageway out of Hogwarts.

Willa slammed the door to Grimmauld Place shut behind her, "Sirius Orion Black!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring that she woke up her grandmother's portrait and it didn't take long until her parents came running down the stairs.

"Willa what are you doing here? Off grounds at that?" Octavia questioned but Willa narrowed her eyes as she looked at her father.

"I got woken up in the middle of the night by Hermione, telling me a rather strange story. You know I swear I recall having my father promise me not to do anything stupid, to not risk getting caught and thrown back in Azkaban. I forgave him for following us to Kings Cross because there were enough Order members around to keep him safe but sticking his head in the bloody fireplace when we have a Ministry Member at Hogwarts, dead set on throwing some of us in Azkaban just because of what we are, is not something I can forgive!" Willa yelled, tears building in her eyes. "You promised me!"

"Willa," Sirius spoke softly, taking a step closer to her but Willa took one back. "Princess, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that Umbridge would have had access to the Floo network from her office, I knew Dumbledore did, but he doesn't have a problem with me communicating that way with Harry."

Willa hastily wiped away her tears, "It's always a Potter, always a Potter coming first above your own family." She whispered.

"That's not true," Sirius spoke, trying to defend himself.

"No? Halloween, you left after seeing them dead, going after Pettigrew instead of coming home to us, to your family where mum could have helped keep you out of Azkaban. Fifth year you chased after Pettigrew because he got too close to Harry instead of letting mum do what she told you she would do, you couldn't trust her and then a mere couple of months ago," Willa stopped, pushing back her tears and swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "After Cedric died you were too busy making sure Harry was okay, not even coming to check on me yourself. Even during the summer, you were too worried about Harry, badgering Dumbledore on when he would finally get here to even listen to what I have to say. You know, I bet if Harry knew I had organised it, so you would finally get given your trial and he asked you to go, you would, because it's Harry Freaking Potter!" Willa yelled before she spun around and pulled the door opened before leaving and disappearing into the night.

Sirius turned and looked at Octavia, "Snow, what just happened?"

"What just happened is your daughter calling you out on picking Harry over her, picking James over me. You promised her early in the summer that you wouldn't do anything reckless to risk being caught and you have, you've done it three times since making that promise. And you have been more concerned about Harry than our daughter and I don't understand why. Yes, Harry went through an ordeal, yes, I care for him as well, but my own daughter lost her boyfriend and she is struggling to cope with that. Aside from that one promise she has only asked you one thing and that was to go to the Ministry with her and you refuse every single time and she doesn't understand why you won't go and have your name cleared," Octavia explained before she too left the house in search of Willa.

It didn't take long for Octavia to find Willa, ultimately finding her sitting on a bench in the park across the way from Grimmauld Place. She walked over and sat down beside her daughter, wrapping her arms around her and bringing her close as she saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"He loves you, baby, he really does but to him, at times it feels like you don't need him, and Harry has no one. After Cedric was killed and you had finally fallen asleep, he said he was going to be with Harry because he had no one, he said that if you woke up and wanted him then he would be there as quick as possible but by the time you woke up he had already left with Moony," Octavia explained but Willa made no sign to make it seem like she had heard her.

"He doesn't know you like everyone else, he doesn't understand that you don't ask for help and we were exactly the same when we were your age, he doesn't know when you do and don't want comfort from someone," Octavia spoke once more and Willa finally pulled away from her and wiped at her cheeks, removing the tears.

"I care for Harry, I truly do. I just don't understand why he must keep breaking his promises for Harry. Why can't it just be me for once?" Willa spoke as she stood there a few steps away from her mother.

Octavia shifted her position on the bench and allowed her to look at her daughter properly.

When Willa was born, Sirius and Octavia promised themselves that they would do everything in their power to make sure that their baby girl didn't go through the same heartache they did by facing a war and they were unsuccessful in that promise.

"Baby he's trying and he's still trying to heal from his time in Azkaban, twelve years did a number on him and there is only so much Dromeda can do when she can't come and check on him every week. You don't think I hate that he chose James and Lily over us all those years ago, but I love your father and I know he loves me, loves you."

Willa nodded and sat back down beside Octavia, sniffling quietly. "I just can't lose him, not so soon after I lost Cedric. I want him to be free, I want him to realise that I do need my dad despite being seventeen."

Octavia wrapped an arm around Willa, kissing the top of her head. "Then come back home, tell him this instead of just yelling at him and storming off. Tell him why you want him to go the Ministry and tell him you need him to just pick you just once over Harry."

Willa pulled away and placed her face in her hands, "Merlin I sound like a whiny bitch," she muttered before letting out a laugh and looked up at her mother.

"Come on, let's go inside and you can tell him everything you just told me," Octavia spoke as she stood up and waited for Willa to follow.

Willa walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place and quickly noticed that her grandmother's portrait had shut up, but it was the pacing her father was doing that worried her.

"Daddy?" she questioned, and his head snapped up to look at her.

"I don't mean to pick Harry over you, you have both your mother and me, not to mention Moony, while Harry has no one. You've never once stated you needed me while Harry obviously did. Your mother raised you to be such a strong and independent person and as such at times I didn't realise you needed me," Sirius stepped closer and placed a hand on Willa's cheek and wiped away the tears that were still resting on her cheeks.

"I will always need you, even if I'm forty and have children of my own, I will always need my parents," Willa whispered as she stepped closer and hugged her father.

Sirius softly kissed the top of Willa's head, "I will always love you and you and your mother will always come first but Harry is also family and we don't push away family when they deeply need us."

Willa nodded but didn't say anything as she stood there breathing in the scent she had come to love that was her father.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Aurelia Azyton, Raven that flies at night, Paulies1994, Nightshadow011 and bookdragonslayer for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	76. Removal of Privileges

Chapter 75: Removal of Privileges

Willa was silent as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room with her friends, they were all eagerly talking about the first Defence lesson that Harry had given them.

Somehow Harry had found out about the Room of Requirement and as such their lessons were taking place in that room.

Emerson noticed that Willa was unusually quiet and held back to wait up for Willa, she doesn't know what happened but all she knows is that Willa disappeared one night and returned the following morning looking like death and that she had barely slept and ever since Willa had been more quiet than usual.

"What's got you so quiet?" Emerson questioned, and Willa looked up at her for a moment before looking back ahead of where they were walking.

Emerson placed a hand on Willa's arm to stop her, letting the rest of the group walk ahead and move out of earshot.

"Talk to me, don't shut me out Willa," Emerson spoke softly.

Willa took a deep breath, looking ahead to where their friends disappeared around the corner. She looked back at Emerson before letting out a sigh and she told her of the events that happened after Hermione had woken her up in the middle of the night.

"Willa," Emerson scolded lightly, and Willa gave her a look before walking away from her. "Don't walk away from me," she called out before chasing after the other witch.

"I don't need a lecture about this," Willa snapped when Emerson caught up.

"Too bad. I don't know where this notion came from that he doesn't love you, but Merlin Willa, he does love you. During the summer he was there for you whenever you needed him, but you pushed us all away and as a result, he put his focus on Harry because you made it seem like you didn't need any of us. Willa, you pushed us all away and hid out in our room ignoring everyone," Emerson spoke sternly, the stern look on her face not altering as Willa's broke down in tears in front of her.

Emerson eventually relented and stepped closer to Willa and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Padfoot loves you, Willa, he really does and that much is evident, but you have been trying to push us all away since Cedric's death. You were the same when you and Cedric broke up, you need to let us all back in."

Willa nodded against Emerson's shoulder, she still wasn't pleased that the younger witch was taller than her and she ultimately cursed the genes she had inherited from her mother.

"It just hurts so much that he's gone and that he won't be coming back, it didn't even hurt this much with dad in Azkaban because I knew he would always come home, I always trusted mum when she said he was innocent and when I was seventeen I was the one to set him free. I can't go through the pain of losing anyone else," Willa finally responded, the two girls standing in each other's arm in the middle of a deserted corridor.

"We won't be going anywhere if you stop pushing us all away, Willa. I know there's a war now that Voldemort is back, but we are preparing better than they did last time, we will be fine," Emerson spoke softly, a hand running up and down Willa's back.

"I so want to believe you, but I just have this gut feeling it's going to get worse very quickly," Willa spoke as she pulled away.

Emerson didn't say anything, just looped her arm through Willa's and the two girls started the walk back towards the common room again.

"I know Willa but the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match is coming up and once you get up on your broom for the match you will be fine, I'm not saying it will magically fix everything, but you will start returning to normal," Emerson spoke, hoping to reassure Willa.

Willa turned and gave Emerson a smile. "Merlin, I hope so."

.oOo.

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match was over with Gryffindor narrowly winning by Harry catching the Snitch. It appears Ron had a strong case of nerves when it came to the match and it severely affected his playing ability.

Willa wasn't surprised to find that the Slytherin team was made up of bulky players who probably didn't know one end of the broom from another. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were placed on the team as the new Beaters to replace last year's graduates.

If she was being honest she wasn't surprised by the dirty tactics they were playing as that was being a Slytherin, what she was surprised by was the new low that was them singing a song that was practically bad-mouthing Ron and put his already low confidence into the ground.

Willa landed on the ground with Fred and George on either side of her, she was confused as to what Malfoy was blabbing on about once again, but it was when he made a comment directed in Arthur's direction that the three of them caught on.

Malfoy had been the one to write the lyrics for the vile song that the Slytherin team was singing and he was going on about how he wanted to write more about the rest of the family.

It took a combined effort of Willa, Angelina and Alicia to keep Fred away from pummelling Malfoy while Harry kept George back.

But it was with Malfoy's comment about how Harry can remember what his own mother smelt like and that was why he felt at home within the Weasley pigsty that Harry let go of George.

In one swift action, Harry and George launched towards Malfoy, "Harry, George, no!" all three girls called out in one having seen what was happening while they were attempting to keep Fred at bay.

It took a lot on Willa's restraint to stay back as well but it was Emerson's face who appeared in her mind when she thought of pummelling Malfoy herself, she kept her anger at bay for Emerson.

She was still trying everything she could to keep Emerson out of detention with Umbridge, but nothing was working.

Even of late when Willa attempted to confront Umbridge about the actions she was taking against her, Umbridge wouldn't hear a word of it, wouldn't even let Willa get a word just stated that she was needed elsewhere before leaving her office, or walking away down the corridor.

The girls kept yelling out, hoping to convince the two boys to stop while keeping Fred at bay and Willa was grateful that Ron had continued along to the team room to get away from Malfoy.

The fight was quickly broken up by Madam Hooch, sending them apart by the force of magic and quickly sending them all on their way while sending Harry and George to McGonagall's office.

Willa let go of Fred while Angelina and Alicia pulled him along to the team room while Willa stood there and faced off with the remaining Slytherin's as not all of them had stayed to participate in what Malfoy started.

Willa kept her face blank as Hooch left, leaving them all alone while reminding Malfoy to go to the Hospital Wing to have his face looked at.

Malfoy pulled himself off the ground and spat out blood before he stood up straight and faced Willa.

"You know with Carrow's graduation and disgrace you aren't safe from us, we have no reason to leave you alone," Malfoy spoke.

"Malfoy I am two years your senior, I know spells you can only dream of with thanks to the family books I've had access to over the years. I never once needed Leighton's protection from you because I don't believe you would hurt me. I know you visited me in the Hospital Wing two years ago," Willa spoke and there were murmurs of shock come from the Slytherins. "What your goons didn't know you visited me after I was attacked by the Dementors?" she mocked with a smirk while Malfoy glared at her.

"You're as bad as each other Black."

"Really? At least Leighton stood up for what he believed in instead of following what was expected of him, tell me Malfoy how long until daddy asks you to get matching tattoos?" Willa questioned, a sickly-sweet voice coming out.

Malfoy stepped closer to Willa, glaring at her but Willa held her ground. "How long until the Dark Lord hunts down your precious family, your precious uncle has a rather large target on his back and let us not forget the mutt that is your father," Malfoy threatened, and Willa raised her wand, stabbing it into Malfoy's neck. Willa had picked up the underlying threat that was he knew about her father's Animagus form.

Willa could see the fear in Malfoy's eyes as he looked around hoping his so-called friends would come to his rescue, but they didn't, they stood back and let the two cousins' deal with it.

"Say that again Malfoy," Willa growled. "Threaten my family again Malfoy because while you follow your daddy we aren't family, you don't have the saving grace that comes with us sharing blood," Willa spoke coldly, her voice dripping with venom.

When Malfoy said nothing, Willa dropped her wand and turned to walk away from him.

"Maybe I'll start with Regulus and his family, isn't his wife pregnant?" Malfoy taunted when Willa was a couple of steps away from him.

She didn't say anything, she spun around and threw a punch directly at Malfoy hitting him square in the face and a sickening crunch was heard.

"You touch them, and I will come after you, I don't care if we're at Hogwarts, I will make you wish you didn't even look their way," Willa threatened before she turned and walked back towards the Gryffindor team room.

It wasn't until Willa entered the room and leant back against the door that she cradled her hand against her chest and let out a string of curses, she had a feeling that the sickening crack that they all heard was partly her knuckles and partly Malfoy's nose.

"Please tell me you punched a wall," Angelina questioned as she left the girls' change room and noticed Willa standing there, her eyes zeroing in on the blood there.

"I do not lie," Willa gritted through her teeth, she just knew if she walked to the Hospital Wing to have her hand fixed then maybe, just maybe, she would be in whatever trouble Harry and George are in.

"Willa!" Angelina yelled, and it didn't take long for the rest of the team to come out.

"What did you do?" Fred questioned, quickly noticing Willa cradling her hand.

"Malfoy moved on to threatening my family after you all left, I thought it was only fair to introduce my fist into his face," Willa explained, causing Angelina and Alicia to yell out her name in anger.

"So, you all hold me back while you get to throw punches, that's a little unfair Willa," Fred complained.

"But Freddie I punched Malfoy after all the Professors had left, who knows what kind of trouble Harry and George are in," Willa responded, a smile on her face as she did, and Fred grinned at her.

"I'm going to kill those two," Angelina muttered before she left the team room in search of the two, Alicia trailing after her in hopes of calming the girl down.

"How's Ron?" Willa questioned as she slid down the wall.

Fred walked over and took a seat beside her and Willa leant her head against his shoulder, the scent of his soap slowly calming her down.

"Annoyed at himself for playing such a lousy game and then what Malfoy was saying just added fuel to the fire," Fred explained, and Willa nodded.

"My hand really hurts but man was it worth it to punch Malfoy like that," Willa spoke, letting out a laugh.

"If Snow was here she would be able to heal it but going to Pomfrey will just end badly, especially if he needs to be healed."

"Well, one would think that Harry and George did a number on him," Willa argued.

"How did you break your hand, Willa?" Fred questioned as if pointing out the obvious and Willa let out a groan, banging her head back against the wall.

"Trying to add a cracked skull to the broken hand?" Fred teased, and Willa pulled away and glared at him.

Willa knew who to go to and she didn't really want to, it was the same person her mother had said on several occasions that he could be trusted. She was just glad that she had an excuse to go see him as they had come up with it early in the year with Umbridge's placement.

Willa carefully stood up and headed towards the girls' change room to shower.

"What are you going to do?" Fred questioned before Willa reached the doors.

"Go see Snape, he will most likely give me detention for punching a student but prefer him over Umbridge putting Emerson in another detention," Willa grumbled, pushing the door opened with her non-broken hand.

Once Willa was showered and dried she headed up to the Castle and down to the dungeons with Snape's office in mind, but with no answer she continued along to the classroom where the Wolfsbane potion had been brewing.

"Black, what are you doing in here?" Snape's voice startled Willa and she dropped the book she was holding, the same one that housed all their notes for the potential cure they were slowly working on.

"It's probably no surprise to you as to what happened after the match, but what will be a surprise is Malfoy and I got into it," Willa spoke, and she held up her hand. "I think I broke my hand while punching him."

Snape gave her a look before he walked over to check on the cauldrons, "why come here instead of the Hospital Wing? Madam Pomfrey is the Healer, surely she will be able to heal your hand."

"Because if Umbridge hears word of me punching Malfoy she will put Emerson in detention as punishment, every little thing I do lands her in detention, I can't be a model student in her eyes because she looks down on me in disgust just like she does with Emerson. She is punishing me through Emerson because the blood quills don't work on me, I will take whatever detention you think is wise, but I can't have Emerson in another detention with Umbridge. Can you heal my hand or not?" Willa explained, and Snape didn't say anything, just held his hand out for hers, she complied and placed it hesitantly in his while he pulled out his wand and waved it.

"Thank you."

"Why did Malfoy deserve a broken nose of all things?" Snape questioned as Willa headed for the door.

"He threatened my family, which is funny because it's his family too," Willa explained as she left, she didn't need to stay behind for the potion as nothing needed to be added tonight, just a couple of stirs before being left for 48 hours.

When Willa entered the Gryffindor common room she found Angelina standing there fuming while Harry and George stood there, annoyed looks on their face while Fred's was completely blank.

"What'd I miss?" Willa questioned as she walked over and stood beside them all, whatever had happened had completely ruined the mood that their win would have brought into the Gryffindor common room, even the party wasn't in full swing.

"And you!" Angelina yelled as she spun around and faced Willa. "You, how much trouble are you? Because your hand isn't even covered in blood anymore or did you just wash the blood away and your hand is still broken?" she questioned, causing the friends that weren't on the team and hadn't heard what happened to turn and face her.

"Your hand is broken?!" Emerson questioned in shock.

"Well it was, it's not anymore," Willa responded, looking at Emerson with a guilty look.

She knew Emerson had worked out that she was being placed in detention for her actions, Willa tried to be a good student, but nothing seemed to work.

"What did you do?" Emerson questioned.

"Malfoy threatened our family, made a comment about starting with Regulus and how Bridgette is pregnant. So, I punched him in the face and gave him a broken nose," Willa explained for the rest of them.

"Who healed your hand?" Angelina questioned, hands placed on her hips.

Willa looked over at Fred and George, "did you send that letter to Puddlemere yet?" she questioned.

"Willa!" Angelina called out while Fred and George burst out in laughter and Willa grinned at Angelina.

"Willa, seriously," Emerson spoke, and Willa turned and looked at her, the grin falling from her face.

"I went to Snape, took whatever punishment he gives me. Umbridge won't put you in detention," Willa spoke hoping to reassure Emerson, but Willa knew just by the look on the girl's face she wasn't truly convinced and only time will tell.

"Speaking of Umbridge, a new decree was passed it's why she was able to ban us from playing Quidditch," Harry spoke, and Willa spun around to face him.

"What do you mean you're banned from playing Quidditch!" Willa yelled at the top of her lungs, causing them all to wince at the noise level.

"Thought we agreed I would tell her," George muttered, nudging Harry with his elbow.

"Sorry," Harry apologised before he slipped away from the group and over to where Hermione was sitting at a table.

"Tell me, please tell me you are playing a really cruel joke." Willa clasped her hands in front of her and pleaded with George.

George looked beside him at Fred, as if secretly asking for help before they both looked at Emerson.

"You're both such babies," Emerson spoke with a shake of her head.

"What does he mean they're banned from playing Quidditch?" Willa questioned once more, looking at Emerson.

"Umbridge banned Harry and George from playing Quidditch because of what happened with Malfoy, Fred was also banned because if you all hadn't held him back then he would have been in there as well," Emerson explained.

Willa's mouth fell open and she looked around at the group, "no, no. This is a joke, right? We can't be without a Seeker and our Beaters, no."

"We'll find replacements Willa," Angelina spoke.

Willa looked between her friends when the looming threat of the Gryffindor Quidditch team not being reinstated she felt like her future was in shambles, but it was in this moment that it felt like it had shattered.

She feared how the team would cope without the twins and Harry, how the team will manage and how effective they will be able to work together. She knew that her working with Angelina and Alicia were a force to be reckoned with once they got going but how bad could it affect them if new Beaters weren't up to the same standards as Fred and George?

"It'll be alright Willa, replacements will be found," Emerson spoke, having seen the fear show through on Willa's face and she merely nodded before collapsing onto the couch.

.oOo.

Willa was on her way out of the Castle with Fred and George, they were both still annoyed at what happened the day prior. Along with their ban from Quidditch, they also had to hand their brooms over to Umbridge and as such, they weren't even allowed to fly their brooms and as such, they were planning on bewitching snowballs to find some unsuspected victims.

"Black, there you are!"

Willa spun around as someone called out to her and found Kelso running towards her, she looked at the twins. "I'll catch up," she spoke and they both looked at the two Head Students, matching grins on their faces before they turned and left, a skip in their step.

"Hi Kelso," Willa spoke a smile on her face.

"So Umbridge has called a meeting with us and some of the other Prefects," Kelso spoke, and Willa raised an eyebrow.

"Some of the Prefects? Not all?" Willa questioned.

"No, Pete isn't invited same with Janey. Umbridge gave me a list of the Prefects she wanted to see," Kelso spoke as he held out the list and Willa grabbed it, looking at the list.

She found it rather strange that not a single Slytherin was listed while her name, along with Emerson, Veronica and Hermione's were all listed from Gryffindor.

"Well this shall be interesting," Willa mused while she looked up at Kelso. "Shall we?"

"What do you think this has to do with?" Kelso questioned.

"Well a new decree was passed that gave Umbridge supreme authority over everything, she can change punishments which is how she was able to ban our Seeker and Beaters from playing Quidditch, she can also remove privileges and by looking at this list from what I know a couple of the names are Muggleborn students and then there are Em and me," Willa explained.

Once she had calmed down the news of Fred, George and Harry all being banned from playing Quidditch George had gotten around to explaining the new decree to them.

It was also with that news that Willa knew she would only be Head Girl for a short while, Umbridge had the power to revoke the privilege from her.

"What's wrong with you and Emerson?" Kelso questioned.

"Well aside from the fact that my mother is a Dreamer and her father is a werewolf, nothing I suppose," Willa responded.

"Is that why she hates you?" Kelso questioned.

"Why would anyone hate me?" Willa questioned with a sweet smile on her face and he let out a laugh before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I have enjoyed this time getting to know you better Black," Kelso spoke softly, and Willa looked up at him, giving him a smile.

"I have as well Kelso but if our badges get stripped from us it doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"But you're a Pureblood and I'm a Muggleborn, doesn't that by definition mean we can't be friends?" he questioned with a smirk and she let out a laugh.

"You're learning," she spoke, a grin on her face.

"Come on, hopefully, everyone is in here by now. I ran into a few other people along the way and they helped me round everyone up," Kelso spoke as he pulled away from Willa and held open the door for her and she entered.

Willa looked around the room and quickly noticed that Umbridge hasn't arrived yet and she walked over to her friends while Kelso did the same with his.

"Do you know what's going on?" Emerson questioned.

"Look around Em, finding anything in common with everyone?" Willa spoke, a scowl on her face and the girls did.

"Well I don't but I'm sure Ronnie does," Emerson muttered, and a gasp came from Veronica.

"We're all Muggleborns?"

"I assume, I know you and Hermione are Muggleborns and I know Kelso is and I can only assume with the others. Funny how there aren't any Slytherins in here," Willa muttered, sneaking a look at her friends.

"Hem, hem," the distinct noise that everyone now began associating with Umbridge was heard and the conversations instantly stopped as they all turned and looked at her. "Excellent, glad to see you have all made it. Now it has come to my attention that not all of you are as well deserving of holding your privileged title as you were once believed, I'm afraid to say that I will be revoking your rights of either Prefect or Head Student," Umbridge spoke as she looked around the room, that stupid smile plastered on her face.

As Willa looked around the room and she could tell everyone was a combination of shocked, hurt, confused and angry at the news but no one said anything.

"Now, of course, I can't just go around without all my Prefects so for now while I am going through the candidates for your replacement I do wish you will still do your job to the best of your standards, I am hoping by Christmas Break I will have my final decision."

It was with that comment that everyone turned to anger.

"That will be all," Umbridge spoke, dismissing them before she turned and left the room.

Everyone stayed silent as Umbridge left the room, no one said anything at first but all as one they turned to Kelso and Willa demanding answers, them as Head Students surely had to know what was going on?

"Woah, calm down everyone," Kelso spoke calming.

"If you didn't realise we just lost our badges as well," Willa added in and everyone shut up but continued to look at them both.

"Why did we lose our Prefects Badge?" A Ravenclaw questioned.

"What could we have possibly done to annoy her?" Another questioned.

Willa stayed silent and looked over at Emerson and she slightly nodded her head. Willa took a deep breath before looking back at the group. "How many of you are Muggleborns?" she questioned and they all wearily raised their hands.

"Let's just say that Umbridge has an issue with Muggleborns," Willa responded.

"But you're as Pureblood as they come are you not?" Someone yelled out.

"That may be so but Umbridge has her own reasons for hating me and Emerson's father is a werewolf or does no one remember Professor Lupin?" Willa questioned and they all looked at each other before nodding. "Exactly, rumour is that Umbridge hates half-breeds and as such Emerson would be one, wouldn't a Muggleborn be like one because essentially a Muggle and a Witch or Wizard are two different people," Willa explained and they all stayed silent for only seconds before there were outraged cries from them all.

"Woah, everyone calm down. We are all in the same boat, a new decree has passed where Umbridge has the power to do this so even if we go to our Heads of House and make a complaint nothing can be done. Now that being said, just because Umbridge requests us to keep doing our jobs, I won't be." Kelso spoke, looking at Willa and she put a smile on her face.

"I won't be either, Umbridge has become a real nuisance at Hogwarts and I honestly believe it's time we start standing up to her. You can all decide what you wish to do regarding your position as interim Prefect but I'm not doing a job just for it to go to someone else but be warned if you refuse to do as she requested, she will hand out detentions. The choice is yours," Willa spoke before she turned on her heel and left in search of Fred and George, a plan coming to work in her mind.

"Willa wait!" Emerson called out.

Willa took a deep breath before stopping and she quickly noticed that both Emerson and Veronica had chased after her.

"I'm sorry Em but she _can't_ do this, it's insane that she is doing this, judging people just because of who their parents are. I know every little thing I've been doing has landed you in detention, but I can't sit back anymore and now that Fred and George are banned from playing Quidditch I have a feeling that things will start getting interesting around here," Willa spoke, and a proud smile appeared on Emerson's face.

Emerson pulled Willa into a hug, "I'm helping," she declared with a grin and Willa let out a laugh.

"Moony's going to have a heart attack if we both get expelled," Willa joked.

"What about Quidditch?" Veronica questioned, and it stalled Willa.

"I will be devastated if I don't get an offer come June, but Dumbledore gave me the badge for a reason, one of which was because I stand up for what I believe in. What she just did, I don't agree with," Willa explained, and the three girls went in search of Fred and George.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	77. Finding Replacements

Chapter 76: Finding Replacements

Octavia stood there in one of the Potion's classrooms waiting for Snape to arrive, she had snuck on the grounds to collect the next batch of Wolfsbane Potions for Remus, so he wouldn't have to struggle with the Transformation.

She was worried how she would go collecting the potion every month without her being at Hogwarts anymore but so far there were no issues, she was able to sneak in and make her way down to the dungeons and wait for Snape to arrive.

But what confused Octavia this time when she arrived was the second cauldron brewing besides the first, she was unsure as to why there was two.

"The second years blew up a potion," Snape's voice broke through her thoughts and that was the closest she would ever get to an apology from him.

"I didn't realise Fenrir was taking the potion as well," she commented, pointing towards the second cauldron.

Snape didn't say anything at first, just walked over and stood beside the cauldron on Octavia's right as he slowly stirred the contents. "You know full well he doesn't take the potion. No, that cauldron," Snape pointed at the one beside him. "Isn't quite ready for consumption."

Octavia looked up at him, away from the cauldron and what he was doing. She was confused by his comment, even the tone of his voice suggested something different.

"You don't know what your daughter is up to?" he questioned, a slight smirk on his face for once having something over her.

"No, I assume she is terrorizing Umbridge, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," she responded.

Ever since they had discovered that their letters were being read no communication came in or out of Hogwarts, occasionally Octavia or Sirius would hear from Regulus if he had a message to pass along but for the most part the students within Hogwarts were on their own regarding the issue that was Umbridge.

"That cauldron is hers," Snape spoke, and Octavia's eyes went wide. "She's been coming in here every month and brewing the potion alongside me learning how to do it. She's almost there, the flower doesn't quite float but it is burning," he explained.

Octavia was in awe of her daughter's actions. She couldn't believe that Willa was doing this, that she was actively coming here every month to learn how to brew the potion for Remus and to make his transformations easier for him.

"Why?" she blurted out.

"I didn't realise you reverted back to being a student. Be a bit more specific," he commented.

"Why are you teaching her and why does she want to learn it?" She knew Snape would have asked for a reason despite it being for Remus, he would have known that she was doing this for Remus regardless of him asking so.

"Well that is obvious, it's for Lupin now isn't it?" Snape commented but again there was something about the tone of his voice that made Octavia believe there was more to it. "She also wants to create a cure and she believes the first step is learning the closest possible thing. As for why I'm teaching her, if anyone can do it, it's her."

Again, she was in awe of her daughter, she didn't even know that Willa had any ideas regarding a cure and why her daughter didn't even come to her, come to any of them but then she realised. The idea of a cure would get their hopes up, it may not even work.

"I have a question, why did you agree to brew it all those years ago when I came to you. You were right when I could have gone to anyone within the Ministry, that was just my upbringing wanting the best and you could have easily said no given our history, but you still said yes," Octavia questioned, and Snape looked up at her for a moment before back down at the cauldron.

"Because of Fenrir. I know he was the one that infected Lupin and countless others, I also saw a few camps as a Death Eater and the fact that they are forced to live like that because of what we do to them and how we treat them isn't right. I realised Lupin is lucky to have you and should be grateful. The girls were also innocent so if I could do something to make sure they would never be infected or harmed, I would."

A smirk appeared on Octavia's face, "Oh Snape, you big ol' softy," she teased, and Snape looked up to glare at her.

"I could just as easily tip the cauldron over," he threatened but Octavia didn't say anything. "So, you really don't know what your daughter has been up to?" Snape questioned.

"Nope, we heard that the letters were being read and as such communications have stopped," Octavia responded, walking over and taking a seat at one of the desks.

"Potter and the Weasley twins have been banned from playing Quidditch after a confrontation with Malfoy. It appears after the Professors left the Pitch that your daughter got into it with Malfoy, she broke his nose and her hand at the time. She came here for me to fix it," Snape quickly explained, and Octavia broke out in laughter.

"And pray tell, how did young Malfoy react to having his nose broken?" Octavia questioned when the laughs subsided.

Snape looked up at her, the barest hint of a smile on his face. "He hasn't said a word to me about it."

.oOo.

Willa entered the Quidditch Pitch and stopped for a moment to look at the sheer number of people who had turned up for the emergency tryouts that Angelina was hosting to find two new Beaters and a new Seeker.

Things had taken a drastic turn since Umbridge had informed all the undesirable Prefects that come Christmas Break they would no longer be as such and new people will be taking over their positions.

There was more chaos in the halls as the Prefects who had lost their badges no longer cared, they didn't see the point in doing a job that they would lose the moment Umbridge found someone they deemed to be suited for the position.

It also seemed more and more students were secretly doing things behind Umbridge's back and Willa had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, that DA wasn't the only secret club running within Hogwarts. She just wondered as to if any of them were the same as the DA.

Willa had attempted to go to Dumbledore, but he just said it was in her right as detailed in the latest Education Decree that the Minister had approved, and he was unable to overturn the decision.

Willa had plans in motion with Fred, George and Emerson as they attempted to find a way to make Umbridge's time even harder than normal and for now, they were solely focusing on the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins were trying to finish. If students were constantly in the Hospital Wing sick and not in class wouldn't that annoy Umbridge?

She continued along to the Gryffindor team room knowing she would find Angelina, Alicia and Ron in there waiting for her.

"I can't believe how many people turned up to replace Fred, George and Harry," Willa spoke as she entered the room and found them standing around waiting for her.

"You saw how many people turned up for the Keeper tryouts, the team hasn't needed a new player for three years," Angelina explained.

Willa nodded before she went and quickly got changed, the four of them walking out onto the Pitch and begin the painstaking task of replacing three of their players.

In the end, Angelina had decided to put Ginny on the team as the new Seeker with Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as the new Beaters.

Ginny did marvellously in the Seeker tryouts and she may not be up to Harry's standard, but she would stand a chance against Cho Chang and whoever ended up being Cedric's replacement.

As for Andrew and Jack, neither of them was brilliant but neither were any of the others that turned up to try out for the position and they were the best of the options.

Willa caught sight of Ron and Ginny in the middle of a heated discussion and quickly walked over and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, "Bye Ron," she spoke, a smile on her face.

He shot her a look before walking away and leaving Ginny and Willa alone. "Are you mad at me as well?" Ginny questioned.

"Of course not, I had no idea you could fly a broom like that," Willa spoke, reassuring the younger girl.

"Yes, well if you and the twins ever let me play with you all," Ginny spoke, narrowing her eyes.

"Hold up a minute," Willa spoke. "I never had a say when it came to the crazy idea of the boys not letting you play with us, the only reason I was allowed to is because mum spoke with them."

Ginny's face softened as she took in what Willa was saying, "I'm sorry. I just hate that the boys always said I couldn't play because I was a girl but, yet you always got to play, it wasn't fair."

"I know Gin, but it wasn't exactly easy playing with the boys. Look at how many times I fell from my broom or ended up with broken bones, they're just protective of you. But when did you learn how to fly a broom?" Willa questioned once more, bringing the topic back there and Ginny let out a laugh.

"O taught me how to pick the lock on the broom shed and I got to sneaking out the broom in the middle of the night and teaching myself," Ginny explained.

Willa couldn't believe that Ginny was that reckless to teach herself to ride a broom, it could have ended so badly, and she was incredibly lucky for it to not have done so.

"Ginny…" Willa started but Ginny quickly cut her off.

"Don't start Willa, the amount of things you've done with Fred and George can't be compared to what I did with the brooms," she argued.

"No Ginny, you don't understand how badly you could've been hurt. Why do you think Molly and Arthur always supervised us playing until they trusted Bill and Charlie to watch us and then when Percy was older and then it got to the point where they relented because we played together and were old enough to understand that when someone gets hurt that we run straight to the adults? What would have happened had you fallen off in the middle of the night and no one knew till morning?" Willa snapped.

"No don't!" Ginny yelled, "Just how many times have you and the twins down stupid shit that risked your own life? You don't get to lecture me when you go out and do stupid shit. The amount of times you attempted to pull a risky stunt on your broom. Make judgement on your own life before you start lecturing mine," Ginny snapped before she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Willa took a deep breath and threw her head back, she knew Ginny had a point but with every single one of her risky stunts she attempted to pull off on her broom, Fred, George, Emerson or Leighton were always around and were ready at a moment's notice to get an adult if something went wrong, if she was badly hurt.

Willa only had a couple of seconds before she continued to the Gryffindor team room and have a shower before she headed up for the next DA meeting, rumour had it at being the last one before Christmas break began.

.oOo.

Leighton stretched out his back before he stood up from his desk and decided he needed some food.

The one thing he hated about working in the Department of Mysterious was the odd hours and the lack of food down in the department. Whenever they wanted food they had to travel to the main atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

He nodded his head at Arthur before he continued along back into the Department of Mysteries once he had eaten.

Leighton knew he was the inside man within the Department of Mysteries, he had the same information that the rest of the Order had. Voldemort wanted to get his hands on the Prophecy that was linked between himself and Harry and that required a trip to the Hall of Prophecies.

Leighton had told them that only two people could pick up the Prophecies and it had to be the people that the Prophecy spoke of and in this case either Harry or Voldemort. They all knew that Voldemort wouldn't aimlessly wander into the Ministry of Magic, but they had a feeling Voldemort had another way and were unsure as to how he would accomplish it.

Before he returned to his desk he took a walk through the Hall of Prophecies, as an Unspeakable he had access to the whole department, could wander into any room. The Department of Mysteries was the one department that despite it having several mini departments everyone worked together, if you were stuck you went to a fellow Unspeakable.

It was as he was walking back to his desk that he heard the commotion and rushed over to find Arthur Weasley lying on the ground with blood pooling around him.

Nothing was said as Arthur was carried out of the room and upstairs.

"Do you know this man?" another Unspeakable questioned.

Leighton looked over at him, before at the retreating figures, "vaguely, my cousin is best friends with his twin boys, we were forced together as children. Doesn't he work within the Miss use of Muggle Artefacts department?" he questioned before retreating back into the Department of Mysteries and returning to his desk.

Leighton's shift was finally over and when he left Ministry of Magic, the sun was beginning to rise. He wanted to get some sleep, but he also had a feeling that whatever happened at the Ministry would cause an increase of people back at Grimmauld Place. It was because of this that he partly wished he had already moved out but hadn't seen the point of it, the house was big enough for the three of them and between him and Octavia they were able to keep Sirius somewhat sane on house arrest, Remus also coming and going when he was around and not on a mission for Dumbledore.

Leighton entered Grimmauld Place and hesitantly walked towards the kitchen where he heard voices, knowing he should at least make sure Arthur is okay before heading up to get some sleep but what he didn't expect was to see the students who should still be at Hogwarts in there having breakfast.

"Hi," Emerson spoke, giving him a large smile but he could tell just how tired she was.

He walked over and quickly gave her a kiss before looking at everyone else around the room, "Okay so I wasn't at work for that long. Why are they all home so early and is Arthur okay? I saw him being carted out of the department," Leighton spoke and as one the children all stood up and glared at him, he was surprised that even Fred and George were angry at him.

"Sit down, all of you," Molly scolded.

"Now Leighton's position within the Ministry is something of an appreciation for us, he can't act like he knows us because some people are already suspicious of people that aren't Unspeakables lurking around. He is an asset to us," Bill spoke, defending Leighton and he was pleased to see the eldest Weasley son defend him.

"So what Voldemort wants is in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry questioned, and the adults shared a look instantly realising their mistake.

"Enough!" Molly yelled. "We aren't discussing this anymore, Leighton Arthur is fine still at St Mungo's. Do you want some breakfast before you get some sleep?"

"No thank you, I had something to eat not long ago. Please keep me informed of what continues to happen with Arthur and I will do the same," Leighton spoke, giving Emerson one more kiss before he left the room and continued along to his own room to get some sleep.

.oOo.

Willa sat there and looked over the edge of the balcony down at the street below, allowing her to watch the Muggles as they rush around getting ready for Christmas.

She was thankful that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had decided to wake her and Emerson up with the rest of the Weasley family and bring them home after the attack on Arthur, but she couldn't bring herself to go to St Mungo's with the rest of them, she even hated stepping foot in there to see Lilith.

She heard someone climb out of the window and she turned her head to find her mother taking a seat beside her.

"Why didn't you go with everyone else?" Octavia questioned, and Willa shrugged as she leant back and against her mother, soaking in the heat she was generating.

"I hate going to St Mungo's, I hate being in the Hospital Wing and I hate people fussing over me when I'm sick or injured," Willa responded, and Octavia let out a laugh.

"Oh, baby you are aiming for the wrong career then because you will get hurt as a Professional Quidditch player and working with Dragons? The same," Octavia pointed out.

Willa shrugged, falling silent for a moment before looking at the Head Girl pin she had absently been rolling between her fingers.

"What do you think the record is for the shortest stint as Head Girl?" she questioned.

"Why would you ask such an absurd question like that?"

"Umbridge has removed my privilege, not just me but Em as well, basically all the Muggleborns who hold a badge that is considered a privilege too," Willa explained.

"Honestly that doesn't surprise me but surely with Umbridge pulling rank and removing more than one from the Prefect ranks will cause the other students to believe something is amiss. Don't stress baby, go back to Hogwarts after Christmas and just continue on as you planned but I do suppose you punching Malfoy in the nose won't count," Octavia spoke, and a smirk appeared on her face when Willa looked over at her.

"Snape told you," she pointed out.

"Well, of course, you go to him to heal your hand and I still turn up to retrieve the monthly Wolfsbane Potion for Moony, I will ask if there is anything I should know that can't be sent home in a letter." Octavia quickly explained. "Now, what is this about a cure?" she questioned, and Willa was truly shocked, she couldn't believe that Snape had told her about the cure they were working on.

"I can't believe he told you that," she muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to convince me it was a feeble attempt. Don't you remember that book Charlie sent us, the first werewolf was a Dreamer? What if your blood or mine is a cure, place it all around the moon cycle but I can't even begin to play with the Wolfsbane potion until I have successfully brewed the potion. I don't have a knack for Potions like he does so it will take time and practise, he said himself, but he must believe the cure is somewhat possible since he is willing to help, said we would take fifty-fifty credit." Willa explained, and Octavia nodded.

Octavia wrapped an arm around Willa and pulled her close, kissing her temple. "Who is this for more, Moony or Emerson?"

"Both I suppose, the transformations are slowly killing Moony and I can't let Em lose another parent," Willa responded quietly.

"Very well, if you ever need my blood let me know and I will be there as soon as I can. I may not be a potions expert but I will do everything to make sure this will get done for Moony," Octavia responded, and Willa nodded. "Good, now that is out of the way I need your opinion on something."

"What is it, mum?" Willa questioned, looking back out on the street.

"How would Emerson react if Moony started dating? Moony never did with you both growing up and you never caught on to what I was doing, it was never something Moony and I spoke of raising you girls," Octavia spoke, and it pulled Willa's attention back to her mother.

She didn't expect this one, she never once thought of Remus dating and moving on from Lilith. Just like with how Octavia claimed to always love Sirius, Remus did the same with Lilith.

"Emerson will just want her dad to be happy, with whoever that is because she understands that her mother isn't fixable, that her mother will never return," Willa responded, and Octavia nodded. "Who?"

"Now this doesn't mean that Moony is dating, I don't want you to go spreading the word or even telling Em. It's just the way the two of them have been acting around each other," Octavia spoke but Willa grinned at her mother.

"Who?" she questioned once more.

"Tonks."

"Damn," Willa cursed. "Why did she have to go to St Mungo's with them, I want to question her on this rather peculiar development." Willa stood up and went to climb back in the window, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Now Willa, don't you dare do anything to bring this whole development to the light of day. I know you and I know you will do something stupid," Octavia spoke sternly, and Willa hung her head and let out a sigh.

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever you wish mother," Willa responded before climbing back through the window and taking off with a laugh.

"Damn it, Willa!" Octavia called out before following through the window.

Willa took off running out of the room and downstairs, slowing her steps as she reached her grandmother's portrait before entering the kitchen and sliding into a seat, giving her father an innocent smile.

"What are you up to?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Me? Nothing, I'm Head Girl and don't cause trouble, I've only been in one detention all year," Willa responded with a grin.

"Yes, but how many as Emerson been in because of your actions?" he pointed out and the smile fell from Willa's face, she still hated that she was the reason Emerson had the words 'I will listen to my superiors' etched onto her hands and she had a feeling that the scars will never disappear.

"There you are," Octavia spoke as she entered the kitchen. "Promise me you won't do anything about this, that you will leave the two of them alone and allow whatever it is between them blossom as they see fit."

"Now Snow, that is a little absurd to ask of her considering your own matchmaking games when we were students," Sirius cut in and Willa grinned up at her parents.

The stories of their own time at Hogwarts were somewhat rare but Willa loved hearing about every single one that she did.

"Shush Padfoot, I was talking with _my_ daughter," Octavia shot out with a smirk.

"Your daughter? I believe those eyes state otherwise," Sirius pointed out and when they both looked over at Willa she had the same bright blue eyes that Octavia has.

A growl came from Sirius at the sight of his daughter removing the only thing that showed she was his, he hated that both his wife and daughter were ganging up on him.

"That's cheating, and you know it," Sirius declared.

"What's cheating?" Remus questioned as he entered the kitchen and looked between the three of them.

"Nothing," Willa claimed while her eyes returned to normal.

"You know what, I spent seven years at Hogwarts with two of you and helped raise another. I really don't know want to know what you are all going on about," Remus spoke with a shake of his head before he turned and left the room.

The grin fell from Willa's face as she looked at her parents, "will he even let this happen?" she questioned but it was the silence from her parents that made her realise that maybe, just maybe Remus needed a little push along the way.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	78. A Christmas of Confrontations

Chapter 77: A Christmas of Confrontations  


Octavia sat there at the kitchen table with Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora having a conversation with them while the others were at St Mungo's. Emerson had gone to St Mungo's to visit her mother along with her aunt and uncle tagging along with Augusta and Neville while the Weasley family along with Hermione and Harry were visiting Arthur to see how he was doing after his attack.

Willa and Leighton were currently upstairs in Willa's room looking at her attempt at producing a cure for werewolves and wanted his thought, that possibly someone within the Department of Mysteries has come up with something, or even had a vague idea. She just made him promise not to tell Emerson, to not even get her hopes up.

What had Octavia's interest now was the fact that Remus was pushing away a wonderful girl who was showing interest in him, someone who obviously didn't care for his condition and wholeheartedly accepted him.

She had her hands positioned under the table while she carefully levitated a mistletoe from one area of the kitchen while moving it to be positioned right above the door before giving Nymphadora the idea to leave the room and hoped that Remus followed her as well. She even hoped that she could do something to set off Walburga's portrait from the kitchen while asking the two of them to go shut her up, getting them caught under the mistletoe's magic.

"Oi," Remus spoke, noticing the look on her face.

Octavia stilled her hands and focused on Remus. "Yes Moony?" she questioned innocently.

"Show me your hands," he spoke sternly, and she slowly lifted her hands.

"What's the matter, Remus? She doesn't even have her wand, it's sitting right there on the table in front of her." Nymphadora questioned but Remus just narrowed his eyes at Octavia.

"It's not the wand I'm worried about, it's what she is doing without her wand is what has me worried. I've known her long enough to know what she looks like when she is up to something." Remus responded, and Octavia grinned.

"I'm not doing anything, you're getting delusional in your old age Moony."

Remus narrowed his eyes before he pushed away from the table and left the room. Nymphadora waited until he was gone before looking at Octavia and Sirius.

"What did you do?" she questioned, Octavia didn't say anything just pointed behind the other witch and at the mistletoe that was now positioned above the doorframe.

"I tried," Octavia spoke with a slight smirk and a shrug of her shoulder.

"Please stop O," Nymphadora pleaded with the older witch before she stood up and left in search of Remus.

"There you go baby, you've been told to butt out. Tonks is a stubborn woman, much like her mother and I doubt she will let Moony walk away so easily," Sirius spoke when they were alone.

Octavia turned and looked at him before back at the door. "I just want him to be happy Pads, we've been told countless times by the Healers that there is no way for them to return to normal."

Sirius reached forward and placed a hand on Octavia's neck and softly ran his thumb along her jaw. "I know baby, you've told me this and I wish for Moony to be happy as well, but you know as well as I do what happens when we push things like this on him or are you forgetting a certain Hogsmeade weekend where we all ended up in detention?"

Octavia turned and looked at Sirius, tears brimming in her eyes. "I miss Lilith so much. Everyone says how much Harry reminds them of James and Lily, that Willa is exactly like we were at her age and Emerson is no different. I had to raise the girl who reminded me of my best friend and it killed me, Merlin did it kill me. I can never bring her back, but I just want them both to be happy, Emerson has Leighton to make her happy and I just want Moony to have someone as well, to be happy again."

Sirius removed his hand and wrapped his arms around Octavia, pressing his lips into her hair. "I know baby, I wish for Moony to be happy and accept this as well but it's not him, he has never easily accepted a relationship."

Octavia didn't say anything, she just turned her head and pressed it into Sirius' chest.

"Oh sorry."

Octavia pulled away and wiped away her tears at the sound of Harry's voice, she gave him a smile. "Don't be. I didn't realise everyone is back, how is Arthur doing?" she questioned, giving him the green light to enter and sit down with them.

"Getting there, he should be coming home soon," Harry spoke as he took a seat at the table, cautiously looking between the two.

"Glad to hear it," Sirius spoke as he waved his wand and the glasses that were previously sitting on the table moved into the sink.

"Can I ask you something, Octavia?" Harry questioned, and Octavia snuck a look at Sirius hoping he had any idea as to what the question could be.

"Sure, go ahead Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything," Octavia responded.

"Why didn't you ever try to remove me from the Dursleys? You don't seem like someone who would happily sit by and not know where someone was," Harry questioned.

Octavia took a deep breath and Sirius reached over and squeezed her hand. "I tried Harry, Merlin did I try. At first Dumbledore refused to tell me where you were, that I had to focus on grieving for all of my friends that I lost, I had to cope with my husband being in Azkaban and my brother in St Mungo's Psych Ward leaving me with two toddlers and then a couple of months later I lost two more friends and was left with three toddlers," Octavia began explaining, having to stop for a moment as all the memories brought back the pain she had.

"Okay, but both Willa and Emerson have spoken of Lupin being around, even the Weasley family have made comments as well," Harry argued when Octavia silent.

"Not always, he had left. I know you've found out what happened to Lilith, Frank and Alice but after the attack, Moony took off not being able to deal with the pain. I am Emerson's legal Guardian, not Moony. He was gone for five years and when he returned things were still tough, Emerson happily accepted him while Willa, well Willa being her usual self, didn't." Octavia tried to explain but she could tell it wasn't working.

"Why could you take Emerson in and not me, why didn't her grandmother take her, and you take me?" Harry questioned angrily.

"Harry, when your parents were killed, the house was destroyed including their possessions, they had removed their Will from Gringotts and had it at home with them and as such, it was destroyed as well, and the Ministry would have been at a loss of what to do with you as such. Dumbledore took it upon himself to have you placed with family, to make sure that the Ministry didn't place you with a magical family, one who would have raised you to do their bidding and not be your own person," Sirius cut in, hoping to remove some of the anger off of his wife.

"When I was at the point that I was finally coping with raising the girls, Leighton was back with his father and I realised I could rely on the people around me Dumbledore finally told me where you were, that you were with family and safe. He explained to me of the protections placed around the Dursley's house because of when Lily sacrificed herself to keep you alive, it acts as a barrier and as such it makes it incredibly difficult for anyone to find you there. There is a magical protection ward around it that is stronger than anything I could have created myself," Octavia continued before Harry could speak again.

"So, what you just left me with them to treat me like they did?" he yelled.

"Have they ever hit you?" Sirius questioned.

"No."

"Starved you?"

"No, but-"

"Locked you out of the house in the middle of a snowstorm?"

"No." With each question, Harry was becoming more and more disgruntled.

"Forced you to spend the summer with a madman?"

"No."

"Pushed you down the stairs?"

"No."

"Stop Pads," Octavia cut in. "I think Harry gets it."

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment before looking at Octavia and she instantly noticed the anger brimming on the inside, she reached out and gave his hand a squeeze to remind him that she was still here, that his memories were fresh because of the horrors he faced in Azkaban.

"Harry, we sympathise with you that they don't exactly treat you the best, that they treated you like crap and at times locked you in your room and despite the lack of quality of the food they gave you, they did still give you food. I grew up being abused by my parents for fifteen years, the treatment you received from your Aunt and Uncle is nothing compared to what I got from my own parents."

A look of shock appeared on Harry's face as he looked at Octavia in a new light.

"Are you saying being forced to live under the stairs for eleven years of my life, only being moved to a bedroom after I received my first letter, isn't abuse? Or even though I wasn't starved because I was given food, but the food I was given was bare minimal. One day I was given a slice of bread and piece of cheese for dinner, yes that screams a healthy meal. Vernon constantly yelled at me and threatened to hit me if I did something so small that was considered freakish, Petunia actually hit me with a fry pan one summer and let's not mention Marge and her bloody dog. Does none of that scream abuse to you?" Harry argued and both Octavia and Sirius' faces fell, not having been told the full story about Harry's home life.

"Harry, we didn't know it was that bad, we just thought they treated you poorly compared to their own son because you had magic," Octavia spoke softly.

It may not be on the same level as her own abuse, hell she would take Harry's over her own but that is still enough to level scars on a person's mind.

"Even after Lupin returned, because you said he did after five years, why couldn't you fight for me? Why couldn't you go to the Ministry and argue to be my Guardian?" Harry questioned once more.

"Because after that point the Ministry had received word that Remus had returned and he was helping me raise the girls, it was at that point that some people within the Ministry deemed me an unsuitable parent, deemed Remus as an unsuitable carer for the girls when I was working, more so Willa than Emerson because one day she would inherit the Black family title and everything that came with it. Harry, I spent countless days in front of the Ministry trying to prove I am a capable parent, that I shouldn't lose custody of the girls. I struggled to keep them, I wouldn't have been given you," Octavia explained.

"Why were you seen as an unsuitable parent?" Harry questioned, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

Octavia was uneasy about answering, she was unaware as to if Umbridge had covered the topic of Dreamers and Wandless or even if she was planning too. She was unaware that even if Harry didn't listen to the new Professor if he would believe the lies she would be sprouting, she was worried that considering the anger Harry housed to her because she left him in the Dursley's care that he wouldn't listen to what she says or even trust her anymore.

"Because I am considered something worse than a werewolf but it was the testimonies of a number of people who helped me keep Willa and Emerson, even as it every now and then something new pops up but I have still managed to keep the girls and now with Willa being seventeen and Emerson months away from being seventeen herself, I know I won't lose them but Harry, please know that if I could have, if I was at all capable than I would have done everything in my power to have you in my custody."

"What about now?" he questioned.

"Harry," Sirius spoke first. "With Voldemort having returned we believe that you staying with Dursley's, for the time being, is what is best. When the summer comes we will re-evaluate where you are best to stay but for now, Dumbledore seems hell-bent on you going back to the Dursleys." Sirius pointed out and Harry lowered his gaze.

"If you were free would it make my home placement that much easier?" he questioned, his voice barely audible but their advanced hearing allowed them to easily hear him.

"I suppose but that being said, I would do anything to make you safe and Harry right now we don't have a home, we moved out of the one that the girls grew up in for our own safety," Sirius responded, and Harry looked up at him.

"I wish you were free and not on the run from the Ministry anymore," he mumbled as he pushed away from the table and left the room, leaving them alone.

Sirius turned and looked at Octavia, "don't start."

"Why? He's right and he isn't the only one who wishes that you were away from the Ministries clutches that you were a free man again. Or what you think Willa is the only one who wishes this to be true?" Octavia questioned, and Sirius averted his gaze, staring across the room instead of at her.

"Do something that will make Christmas for all, go to the Ministry with Willa and have your name cleared and then maybe we can discuss Harry living with us during the summer," Octavia spoke before she stood up and left the room, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.

.oOo.

"Do you know where the mirrors that were linked between James and me went?" Sirius questioned as he laid there on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What?" Octavia mumbled from beside him, sleep lacing her voice as she shifted closer to him.

"The first set of mirrors, the ones that James and I shared, do you know what happened to them?" he repeated.

A sigh came from Octavia and she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "Where is this coming from, you haven't asked for them before now?"

"I want to give one to Harry, give him a way to contact me if he needs me. You heard Dumbledore earlier, he wants Snape to give Harry Occlumency lessons, of all people Snape," Sirius spoke, and Octavia instantly picked up on the disgust and anger seeping through his voice.

They had a quick meeting with Dumbledore at midnight, informing Octavia and Sirius about his decision and it wasn't something that they took easily but also knew it was to be done in Harry's best interest.

"Who else would you suggest?" Octavia questioned, and Sirius finally turned to look at her.

"Dumbledore."

Octavia pulled away and laid down beside Sirius on her side and waited until he followed suit. "You know very well why he won't, the last thing we need is for Harry to see the wrong thing in Dumbledore's mind and what we are planning is screwed because of this mistake."

"Wouldn't the same happen with Snape?" he argued.

"Snape has gone back to being a Death Eater at Dumbledore's request, he will spin whatever information he can to keep his cover among Voldemort and his followers. Honestly, if Snape's Occlumency shields are strong enough that he can stay undetected by Voldemort then don't you want the best for Harry?" Octavia question and a sigh came from Sirius.

"Of course, I do, I just wish Dumbledore would teach Harry instead of Snape. I don't care what you, Regulus and Dumbledore have to say about Snape, I do not trust him. I want Harry to have a way to contact us if Snape is being too harsh on him, we've heard how they are in class together," Sirius explained, and Octavia shifted on the bed, resting her head on his chest.

"They go back to Hogwarts in two days, why you couldn't come to me sooner is beyond me, but I will try and track down the mirrors tomorrow but for now we need some sleep," Octavia responded.

Sirius didn't say anything, just pressed his lips into her hair before the two fell asleep.

.oOo.

Willa turned around at the sound of a floorboard creaking and found Leighton standing there in the doorway to the room she had been hiding in. All Christmas break she had been wondering when a particular conversation was going to take place between the two cousins.

She knew that Emerson wouldn't hide the knowledge regarding the detentions she has been having with Umbridge away from Leighton, she also knew that Leighton would blame her for the scars that were now embedded on her hand, the same ones that cause Willa to feel a surge guilt at every time she spots them.

She knew this particular conversation couldn't be done in a letter, it had to be done face to face.

Willa turned back around and looked at the book in her hands, "I expected you to corner me long ago, not the day before we return to Hogwarts."

Leighton didn't say anything as he walked over and knelt on the ground in front of Willa allowing them to be eye level.

"I hate myself," Willa whispered, tears building in her eyes as she spoke the truth.

"I can't protect either of you when you are both at Hogwarts while I am not, I trust you to look after each other when I can't. I love Emmy, but I love you as well Willa, I see you as a sister more than a cousin. Umbridge may have worked out that getting to you through Emmy is the way to go but what if that is for now? What if she is planning something else to get to you because those quills don't work. Emmy can deal with the pain because she is tough like you, like how O raised you both to be. But I am terrified with how Umbridge will retaliate to you, she hates you, despises you just because of who your mother is," Leighton spoke instead, shocking Willa with how the conversation went, not being the original one she suspected.

"I thought you would be mad because I am the reason behind those scars," Willa responded.

"Umbridge is the reason behind those scars, let's be honest. She hates both you and Emmy because of who your parents happen to be, if Emmy wasn't put in detention as a way to get to you then she would be at some point because she is a half-breed." Leighton argued, and Willa nodded, wiping away the tears that escaped.

"Emmy can handle the quills, she told me so herself, but she is worried about you and what Umbridge could be planning. Working on those boxes and helping Fred and George finish a couple of them are only going to piss her off. She removed a privilege from you and then those boxes start appearing within the Castle after Christmas break, who do you think she will assume developed them first? A Muggleborn fifth year who lost their Prefects badge, or the Half-Dreamer Head Girl who is also the top of her year and excels in their studies?" Leighton argued, taking a seat back on the floor.

"Fine, I get it," Willa muttered, turned her head away from Leighton's gaze.

This wasn't the first conversation she's had about being careful around Umbridge when she returned to Hogwarts after Christmas break as she was forced to sit down and listen to both her parents and Remus give her a lecture of the ramifications of pissing Umbridge off, but Willa didn't want a bar of it.

Leighton let out a sigh before standing up. "I said what I wanted to. You've lost Cedric and we're all trying to prevent ourselves from losing you, Willa."

Nothing else was said as Leighton left the room, leaving Willa to her thoughts. She didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears as they began running down her cheeks.

.oOo.

"Get up."

Willa groaned at the sound of a voice belonging to one of the twins. She rolled over and placed her pillow over her head.

"Come on, mum sent us up here, so you can have breakfast before we leave," one voice spoke.

"Apparently, we're taking the knight bus to Hogsmeade," the second continued.

Willa removed the pillow from her head and found the twins standing there, even Emerson was sitting up on her bed already dressed and ready for the day.

"Yes, well I decided that being seventeen and an adult I will not be taking the knight bus, instead I am Apparating straight to Hogsmeade," Willa responded.

"Hey!" Emerson called out and they all looked at her, "Apparating the two of us," she pointed out.

"Oh, come on the knight bus isn't that bad."

"You threw up one time."

"Yes, one time too many," Willa argued. "I'm going to stick with Apparating from now on."

Fred and George shared a look before they crossed their arms over their chest and glared down at Willa.

"Yes, because you two are so scary," Willa mocked them with a grin on her face and Emerson let out a laugh.

The twins let out a sigh before collapsing onto a bed each, a groan being muffled by the mattress.

"I don't know why you two don't Apparate as well?" Emerson questioned, and the twins rolled over and looked at the girls.

"Because mum said it's unfair that we get to Apparate while Ron and Ginny can't," said Fred.

"We offered to side-along with them, but mum didn't like that response," said George.

"Claimed we weren't responsible enough and then that leaves the issue of Harry and Hermione," Fred finished.

Willa nodded before she gave her blanket a big tug to annoy George, "very well. You have fun with that while Emerson and I get a couple more hours sleep."

Willa curled back up in her bed, ignoring the looks the three of them gave her, even attempting to block out Emerson's voice. "I don't get how she sleeps so much."

"Your voice puts me to sleep," Willa snapped before placing the pillow over her head and they all once again laughed at her.

After Willa got a couple more hours sleep and making sure her trunk was all packed, her and Emerson made their way to the street where Willa could Apparate the two of them to Hogsmeade and make their way to the Castle.

When Willa entered the Gryffindor common room she walked straight towards the free armchair by the fire before positioning herself in it.

"Come on, at least take your trunk up to your dorm," Emerson spoke, and Willa looked over at her before shaking her head.

"I'm frozen solid, it was a very long walk," she complained.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our Head Girl," Emerson shook her head before heading up the girls' staircase.

"Ex-Head Girl," Willa muttered to Emerson's retreating figure, making herself comfortable on the chair.

She knew she had to take her trunk up to her dorm but for now, she was quite comfortable on the armchair and the fire was warming her up, that and her trunk had been shrunken and placed in her pocket.

"Boo!" someone yelled, and a squeal came from Willa as she fell from the armchair.

She quickly stood up and glared at Lee, finding him to be the only one standing there and in turn have been the one that scared her.

"You're dead," she threatened but he grinned at her.

"Where are the twins?"

"Arriving on the knight bus, I Apparated Emerson and me to Hogsmeade and we walked the rest of the way. How was your break?" Willa questioned, positioning herself back in the armchair.

Lee had been the only one of the group of friends having to stay back on Christmas break, it was his choice, not wanting to join the family on a trip to Germany for Christmas. He told his parents he wanted the time to get ahead of his studies, but mostly he didn't want to go to Germany.

"You mean being the only lonely Gryffindor that stayed behind?" Lee remarked, and Willa had to place a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"You chose to stay behind, Ronnie even offered the chance for you to spend it with her family, get to know her family."

"Yes, the Muggles," Lee pondered aloud.

"Lee?" Willa questioned, sitting up straight and looking at the boy across from her.

"I don't have an issue with Muggles, I just don't know how to act around them. How do I explain my family or my interests to a Muggle? Yes, I want to be a Professional Quidditch commentator one day, Muggle translation please?" Lee pointed out and Willa nodded.

"Football?"

"Huh?" Lee questioned, giving her a strange look.

"It's a Muggle sport Lee," Willa explained, and he nodded.

"Do they fly brooms?" he questioned.

"Your girlfriend is a Muggleborn, where does this idea that Muggles can fly brooms come from?"

Lee shrugged in response and Willa just shook her head.

"How about you go to your girlfriend with these concerns, I don't honestly want to attempt to explain to you the notions of the Muggle world," Willa spoke, and Lee just shrugged, making himself more comfortable.

"You!" a voice yelled that Willa distinctly recognised.

She and Lee looked over to the entrance to the common room and found Fred and George standing there covered in snow, looking highly disgruntled.

"Hi boys," Willa spoke sweetly with a smile on her face. "How was the bus ride?" she questioned.

Fred and George had narrowed eyes as they stalked towards her, their expression not changing as they each gripped an ankle and pulled her from the couch and she landed with a thud on the ground.

"What is your problem?" she questioned but all they did was smirk at her before shaking their heads and flicking snow all over her, earning a scream from her as she attempted to shield herself from the falling snow.

The twins didn't say anything to her as they stood up, turning and facing their dorm mate, "Hi Lee," they spoke together.

Lee looked between the three friends before bursting out in laughter, "things never change, do they?" he questioned as he jumped off his chair and headed up the boys' staircase.

"Prats," Willa muttered as she pushed their legs and stood up to head up to her own dorm.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	79. Dreamers

Chapter 78: Dreamers

When Willa entered the Great Hall it was mostly empty, none of the Professors were in attendance, well one was but Willa didn't see her as a Professor, instead more of a spy within.

As she walked up the table she flashed Umbridge a sweet smile and gave her a wave, knowing just how much it annoyed the older pink looking toad, disgust evident on her face as Willa did.

As much as Willa hated being the reason that Emerson ended up detention she really did love riling up Umbridge. She knew she should listen to what her family had told during Christmas break, about taking it easy in case Umbridge finds another way to get to her as punishment but she couldn't do it, she knew what Umbridge was doing to the students wasn't right and it's Dumbledore's words that ring in her head every time she considers changing her actions, the same ones that stated he gave her the badge to help protect the students, give them someone they trust and look up to.

She was quietly sitting there at the Gryffindor table when Kelso took a seat beside her, she turned and looked at him in horror.

"My oh my, is the Head Boy breaking one of the new rules about not sitting at another house's table?" Willa mocked, and he let out a laugh.

"What's the worse that will happen, another detention where I have to write lines?" Kelso spoke, placing his hand down in front of her.

Willa picked up his hand and frowned at the sight of the words carved into his hand, "when did this happen? Classes only started up yesterday."

"Well Trevor and I both stayed back over Christmas break, she happened to catch us and put us both in detention," Kelso explained, and Willa choked on her juice before turning and looking at him in shock. He grinned at her, "what didn't know I was gay?"

Willa opened her mouth, hoping to say something that wouldn't ruin the friendship the two were starting to have but she quickly closed it, unsure as to what to say and remembering the conversation that took place after finding out about Katie's sexuality.

Kelso let out a laugh, "it's all good Willa, not many people do know but mostly it's because of who Trevor's family is."

Willa racked her brain trying to find the right Trevor that he was talking about before quickly realising there was only one, he was in their year in Ravenclaw. "You're dating a Greengrass?"

The Greengrass family may generally be a grey family, being neutral in the previous two wars and refusing to take a side but their alliances have always been the families that were considered dark. She couldn't believe that a Greengrass was gay and dating a Muggleborn. Yes, she was pleased that people from the Families were branching out and being more acceptable but with things that were happening in the community now, it could potentially be dangerous.

"What's wrong with that?" he questioned.

Willa took a deep breath, "Do you still believe what we discussed on the train ride to Hogwarts? Do you still believe me when I say that I trust Harry and Dumbledore?"

"Of course, why would you question otherwise?"

"It's just with everything going on Kelso, I just don't want you getting hurt by getting caught up with a Greengrass. Their normal allied families are considered dark and will most likely follow him again," Willa explained, and Kelso nodded.

"I appreciate the concern Black but I'm a big boy, I can look after myself."

"You lost your best friend Kelso," Willa pointed out.

"Who was your boyfriend, how are you coping with that?" he argued, and she looked away from him and up at the ceiling where the owls were slowly trickling in with the mail.

"Willa?" he questioned softly, and she turned to look at him, more out of shock at the use of her name than him trying to regain her attention.

She didn't respond, she didn't need to, and it was why she so easily accepted the friendship with Kelso because he understood, he was hurting from the loss of his best friend and reality sat in with him about how dark and dangerous the magical world could be.

She picked up the Daily Prophet that the owl had dropped in front of her, but quickly dropped it as she took in the sight of the first page and the major headline.

 **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'  
FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"What is it?" he questioned, and Willa waved a hand to shut him up and she picked up the newspaper and quickly flicked through looking for the full article.

She slammed the paper down, after having taken in which Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban, she instantly worried for how both Neville and Emerson will react when they find out the knowledge of it, even more, worried about how they will react when others start looking at them because the Daily Prophet lists their crimes.

"What's wrong?" Kelso questioned, but Willa didn't respond. She just handed him the Daily Prophet before she stood up and left the Great Hall, hoping to run into Emerson and Neville on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, she wanted to be able to warn them before they walked into what may happen in the Great Hall.

With this being the first big news outbreak since September she was unsure as to how many of the other students read the Daily Prophet but even if they didn't it wouldn't take long until the news of the break outspread.

"Woah, where's the fire?" one of the twins questioned as she rushed past them while the other grabbed her arm.

Willa spun around and faced the twin that was holding her, noticing it was George, "let go," she snarled at them.

"What's going on?" George questioned as he let go of her arm, but she didn't respond as she continued down the corridor.

She finally came across Emerson and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders and prevented her from walking away from her.

"There was a break out from Azkaban," Willa spoke quietly.

"What?" Emerson responded. "No, you're wrong," she spoke, tears building up in her eyes.

"I promise it's what was in the Daily Prophet and I know after everything regarding Harry and Dumbledore it may be questionable but surely this would be correct, they're blaming dad for it, saying he helped them since he had managed it last time," Willa explained further.

Emerson reached up and wiped away the lone tear that escaped before her face hardened and she turned on her heel. "We have to find Nev," she spoke before going back down the path she just took.

Willa followed the girl as the two of them went in search of Neville, finding him as he left the common room and they both quickly grabbed him and stated they were having breakfast in the kitchens where they proceeded to tell him of what happened.

.oOo.

Octavia sat there at the long table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, staring at the copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her. She had woken up to find Remus was gone and Sirius sitting on the floor of his childhood room.

She had been out all night on Dumbledore's orders and as such spent most of the day sleeping and hadn't been informed of the break out until after she woke up.

She knew where Remus would have gone, he would want to be with Lilith since he couldn't be with Emerson with the news of the break out from Azkaban, Merlin, even she wanted to be at St Mungo's, but she hated leaving Sirius alone in the house with fear of what could happen.

She looked up at the sound of someone shuffling into the room and found Remus standing here, shocked at her position at the table.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming, with Voldemort back and most of his followers in Azkaban it wouldn't be long until a break out was staged," Remus spoke, and Octavia nodded, dropping her feet from the seat and to the floor as he took a seat across from her.

Octavia just wished she had seen something to be able to prevent this from happening, but she also knew that Ministry wouldn't believe her, knowing she has sided with Dumbledore. She also knew that if Voldemort truly wanted his followers out of Azkaban, then they would be out of Azkaban.

"It won't be long until they break Alecto out of St Mungo's either," Octavia pointed out.

"You did everything you could for your siblings Snow, I hate that you did but Amycus was there for us when we did need him, he was family. I hate that he has gone back to Voldemort's side as well but there is nothing we can do, he is a coward Snow," Remus spoke, hoping to remove the concerns she had. "Where's Padfoot?"

"Upstairs, I told him that Lilith was pregnant when the attack happened. He was furious we didn't tell him but how do you bring something like that up?" Octavia questioned as another batch of tears were brought forward.

"You can't, it's just one of those things but speaking of hidden pregnancies, why the hell did you never tell me, Snow?" Remus snapped, and Octavia looked at him before she pushed away from the table.

"I can't believe he told you," she muttered walking towards the cupboards.

"I'm glad he did, I can't believe you didn't tell us, didn't tell Lilith and me."

"And what would have happened Moony? What you think Lilith wouldn't have gone to see Frank on his birthday or you wouldn't have left?" she yelled at him. "I struggled to raise the girls on my own and I don't know how I would have coped with a third child, raising a child without Sirius, without him knowing about said, child. I did what I thought was best for me! How would you have felt had you come back, and I had been locked up in St Mungo's, that the girls were in Merlin knows who's care? What would you have done then Moony!?" she yelled at him as the tears freely run down her cheeks.

"Snow…"

"Don't!" she snapped. "You still left, you felt you couldn't cope after Lilith was gone and I understood that because I had lost Pads, but I didn't leave, I didn't leave my own daughter in someone else's care because I couldn't cope. Instead, I sucked it up and was there for my daughter, for my nephew and for my goddaughter because you couldn't!"

Remus' face fell as Octavia's words truly sunk in for him, if he was being honest he doesn't know how the knowledge of her pregnancy would have affected his decision to leave like he did. He still to this day hates that he left like he did, hates that he turned his back on the last friend he had left after war and knew that it affected the friendship they have now.

He knew that despite the shared parenting, the odd occasion where it is like they are back at school, he knew that his decision to leave drastically changed Octavia. He knew it changed her and he hated it.

"What are you two yelling about now?" a voice questioned and they both turned around to notice it was Nymphadora as she entered the room and she was shocked at the sight of them. "Oh, it's you, I heard O yelling and assumed she was yelling at Sirius again."

Octavia reached up and wiped away her tears, "It's fine Tonks. I have to head out, I'm sure you two can keep an eye on Pads for me." she spoke as she went to leave the room, slipping past Remus.

He didn't say anything, but softly placed a hand on her arm but she brushed him off as she continued throughout of the house and into the street.

She waited until she was out in the cold air that she stopped and took a deep breath, stopping for a moment.

She didn't realise she still housed some anger towards Remus for leaving, she thought she was passed that issue completely but in that one moment, old wounds were opened. Or was it the knowledge of the breakout and the person's responsible for three people to end up in St Mungo's for the rest of their lives that had brought back all the pain associated with that one event.

It was when she was aimlessly wandering around the streets, avoiding going back to Grimmauld Place that her internal magic alarmed and alerted her to the fact that either a witch or wizard had crossed the wards surrounding her home.

She entered an alley allowing her to Apparate into her home, her wand out in preparation of who could be in her home but as she walked and checked out every single empty room she found no one, even checking the backyard it was completely empty.

She almost didn't walk out the front door, didn't see the point of it but in the end, she did and that was when she found the box sitting there. She had no idea as to why it would be sitting there, or even who had placed it there, but it was as she squatted down to pick the box up that she noticed the very familiar writing belonging to her brother and one lone word, 'Leighton'.

She almost laughed at the audacity that Amycus had at leaving something here for Leighton as if he knew she would hand it over. She wanted to be able to convince herself that her brother was now a Death Eater, that he was a cruel person and a killer and that this would be dangerous for her nephew, but she couldn't. She just believed her brother to be a coward.

In the end, she took the box back to Grimmauld Place after checking it to make sure there was nothing posing a danger to Leighton and placed it on his bed knowing he will find it at some stage and open it when he was ready.

It was when she was leaving Leighton's room that she spotted Sirius leaning against the wall across from her.

She didn't say anything, just turned and continued up the stairs wanting to spend some time with Buckbeak and not talk about whatever it was that Sirius wanted too.

She could hear him following her but neither said anything, even as they stood in what was once the master bedroom that was now Buckbeak's, neither said anything.

"I don't hate Moony," Octavia spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," Sirius responded, not moving from his spot where he was leaning against the wall.

"I hate you for telling him I was pregnant though."

"I know."

Octavia finally turned and looked at Sirius with that last sentence came that from his mouth, he didn't look annoyed or upset, just strangely calm which was unusual for him given the last few years he's had and the damage it has done to his psyche and she could only hope that he was finally returning to her.

"He deserves to know, just like how I told Regulus as well," he pointed out and she narrowed her eyes before turning and facing Buckbeak once more, his head-butting her for attention.

Silence fell upon them again, neither of them moving as Sirius stayed in his position leaning against the wall and Octavia stood there and gave Buckbeak attention.

Sirius let out a sigh as he got fed up with the silence. He pushed away from the wall and walked towards his wife, softly placing his hands on her waist and smiling as she shivered under his touch but neither said anything.

He stepped closer and pressed his body against hers, his hands being placed on her stomach and he softly kissed her neck. "Baby, as much as I hate saying this those years without me, the years without Moony helping you raise the girls has changed you and at times I just don't know what to do. Twelve years is a long time to be a part. I love you and I always will, nothing will change that, but I just wanted their guidance on the topic. I also wanted them to know for the sake of knowing."

Octavia relaxed and leant back against him, removing her hands from Buckbeak and placed them over his.

"We've been cheated in life, a time where we should have been together as a family, making our family bigger and grieve for our lost loves. We were cheated."

"We're together now and we will get through this war again like last time and this time I've promised to always come home to you, I'm not going anywhere baby," Sirius whispered, pressing his lips against her neck, leaving kisses all over the skin exposed. He grinned when a soft moan escaped her lips.

.oOo.

Things had been interesting at Hogwarts with the new Education Decree that Umbridge had placed, no Professor was able to hand out information that wasn't required for their subject. In fact, a few people had landed in detention with Umbridge because of this new decree, claiming that she couldn't tell them what to do since it had nothing to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Lee was a prime example as him, Willa and the twins were once again playing exploding snap in her class. Umbridge got fed up with the noise and requested they put the cards away and concentrated on the task at hand but of course, Lee spoke up and told her what everyone was thinking.

It seemed that with the usual quietness that was January without Quidditch Harry had increased the number of DA meetings before the first match in February, even the number of Prefects had dwindled since some of them were Muggleborns and in Umbridge's eyes not worthy of holding the title of Prefect.

Willa was sitting in the corner with Fred and George, they were planning their next attempt at pissing Umbridge off when Harry walked over and joined them in the corner. They all shut up at the sight of him and looked at him, waiting for him to speak first.

"Yes Harry, you know time is money," Fred spoke, becoming annoyed at the increasingly silent boy sitting in front of them.

"I've had a few of the fifth years ask if there was a particular subject I could cover instead of some more spells in the next meeting, a few of the fifth years think it may be something they will come against in the war against Voldemort, but I don't know anything about that topic and Hermione can't find anything in library." Harry finally spoke, and the twins looked at Willa, having a feeling what Harry was about to ask about.

"If Hermione can't find any books on this subject what makes you think it's worth learning? What makes you think it's not something that isn't covered in your NEWTs?" Willa questioned.

"Because over the years we've heard the term be mentioned a few times, something all Fifth years have spoken about but none more so than you three making me think you know more about the topic than everyone else."

"You've had them asking about Dreamers?" Willa questioned, and Harry nodded.

"Are you able to teach us about them or not?"

"I can try, I can't promise it will be the next meeting, but I'll see what I can do."

Willa fell silent and Harry took that as his moment to leave, she looked over at the twins. Harry wanted her to teach the DA on the topic of Dreamers, but it would have only been the fifth years and two fourth years who didn't know about them and even then, one of those fourth years knew about Dreamers since the witch in question was Ginny.

"Willa?" George questioned, and she blinked a couple of times before handing the book she was holding to them.

"I need to go and speak to mum about this," she stated as she stood up.

"We're at Hogwarts Willa," Fred pointed out and Willa looked at them.

She shrugged, "wouldn't be the first time one of us had snuck off, fancy a breakout?" she spoke with a grin and they both quickly jumped up as well.

None of them said anything as they made their way up to their respective dorms and collected their cloaks before they could leave the common room, but it was Emerson who had spotted them on the other side of the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Where are you three going? It's rather cold out and I can't see Willa willingly go outside," Emerson spoke, looking between the three of them.

Willa stepped closer to her, a smile on her face and she leant up to whisper in her ear. "We're staging a breakout, want to come?"

Willa stood a step back as Emerson pondered the questioned, "take me to see mum?" Emerson responded, and Willa nodded.

Emerson gave them a smile before she entered the Gryffindor common room and it didn't take long for her to return with her cloak in hand.

The group of four slowly made their way towards the lone secret passageway that they knew was still a secret and still in working order.

"This would be easier if we the map," George complained, and Willa let out a laugh.

"You two gave it to Harry as a Christmas present, you don't get to complain about the lack of map," Willa responded.

"You could make us another one," Fred pointed out.

Willa had thought about making another one but in the end, she decided against it, there was a reason there was only one map and not five. Willa also knew that she wouldn't be able to recreate all the drawings and designs that Lilith had put into the map.

"Why? You three only have a few months left at Hogwarts, what's the point?" Emerson questioned and they all turned to look at her.

"Fuck," George breathed out.

"We graduate soon," Fred added in and Willa nodded.

She couldn't believe that they were graduating soon, that come the end of June they would be out in the real world as proper functioning adults. But as she looked at her best friends, she realised something, they wouldn't be proper functioning adults.

"You alright Willa?" Emerson questioned, and Willa looked over at her.

"It never sunk in that we are graduating this year, yes all the Professors are speaking about how we must focus on NEWTs to get the job that we wish come the summer, but it never sunk in that come June we won't be Hogwarts students anymore," she explained.

"Yes, and you will be a professional Quidditch player, surely that removes any feelings you have about graduating?" Emerson spoke.

Willa looked at Emerson for a second before at the twins. She didn't say anything, instead, she walked ahead and waited for them to follow her.

She still had fears that without the twins and Harry playing Quidditch on the Gryffindor team that the recruiters won't give the team the light of day.

The four of them made it out of Hogwarts and as soon as they were in Hogsmeade they all Apparated, Willa taking Emerson with her and after a quick stop at St Mungo's to leave Emerson to check on her mother the other three continued to Grimmauld Place.

"Let's just hope mum isn't in here," George whispered to Fred and Willa let out a laugh, turning and facing them as they entered the house.

"You're only realising that now?" she teased and they both nodded fearfully causing her to laugh once more.

Willa turned, shaking her head as she did and walked through the house in search of her parents.

"Willa!" Remus yelled, having come across the three seventh years first and they all slowly turned and looked at him with innocent smiles on their faces. "Now I could be wrong, but I swear you three should be at Hogwarts."

"We staged a breakout, mum around?" Willa responded.

"What's so important that you needed to leave Hogwarts that you couldn't send a letter stating you needed to talk?" Remus questioned.

"Because then the pink toad will know that I need to talk to mum, was just easier to come here," Willa explained, she had no idea how long until Remus caught on that Emerson had tagged along but she wouldn't purposely drag the other girl down with them.

"Really and what happens if you get caught and Emerson ends up in detention with you?" Remus questioned.

"Well, she'd get caught with us," Fred muttered.

"Fred!" Willa yelled before turning and looking at Remus, knowing the exact look on his face. "She's at St Mungo's."

Remus didn't say anything, he pinched the bridge of his nose, gave them a look before he left the room.

Willa turned and looked at the twins, she knew where Remus was going, and it was to bring Emerson back here before someone who shouldn't spot her, does.

She also knows that Emerson won't be mad.

How Willa didn't realise that Remus would have been at Grimmauld Place is beyond her, maybe she was finally losing it after everything that's been happening this year.

", we've decided that we have to check something else out," Fred spoke, and Willa raised an eyebrow, wherein any of this did they have a private conversation?

"Something else out?" Willa questioned, and they nodded.

"Causing mayhem in London?"

"No."

"Chasing Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Chasing girls?" Willa questioned with a sly smile, they shared a look but shook their heads. "What are you doing?"

"We've received word that a place in Diagon Alley has gone up for sale…"

"We want it." They responded.

Willa nodded, she promised herself years ago that she would help the twins get whatever it was they wanted as their dream, their future and when she found out what they wanted to do she had been trying so hard, but they refused her help, her gold.

"Very well, if you need a co-sign or anything I am here," Willa spoke, and they nodded before turning and leaving.

Willa hoped her mother could get in with a better offer on the place and she could gift that to the twins. Their funds were also reaching a low after all the supplies they had brought this year, paying the testers over the previous months and a few other things along the way. If they didn't have to worry about a property and gold for said property, then they could focus on their products.

Willa turned and went in search of her mother, not finding her anywhere in the house, she was even worried that she hadn't found her father anywhere. She just hoped they were hiding away in their bedroom, she headed up and knocked on the door.

"Go away Moony!" Sirius called from the other side.

"It's not Moony," Willa responded, just waiting for the moment that her mother yelled back in response.

"Willa!" and there goes her mother.

"We need to talk, everyone is fine, but we need to talk," Willa responded.

"Two minutes," Octavia called out.

"Five!" Sirius argued.

Willa stood there for a moment. "Merlin, are you two having sex in there? That's disgusting!" Willa yelled out and rushed down the stairs, not wanting to hear a response from her parents.

Willa sat there in the kitchen with a glass of Fire Whiskey in her hands, it was in this moment she really wished that she didn't have that memory of hers, that she was able to wash away the last five minutes and that conversation with her parents.

Her mother finally entered the room and Willa looked at her watch before at her mother and took a rather large sip of her drink. "Don't," Willa spoke, not wanting an apology or anything from her mother, she wanted to push this memory behind her mental barriers and hope it never returned.

"What did you want to talk about?" Octavia questioned as she took a seat at the table across from Willa.

"Two things, the first one being that I need you to go to the Goblins and find out who is selling a property in Diagon Alley and then buy it, I want to gift it to Fred and George instead of them using their gold on it," Willa quickly explained.

"You know there is a very high chance that it could be Amycus selling it? Or at least involved in the process," Octavia responded, and Willa nodded.

"It doesn't change my mind. Second, I had Harry come to me earlier, apparently some of the other Fifth years are asking him about Dreamers, he asked me to teach the subject but normally that falls on you in previous years," Willa explained the second point, the main point as to why she was here.

"Then why don't you? You know more than enough on the topic to cover for them to pass their OWLs," Octavia responded.

"Because it's not fair to all the other students, not every single Fifth year is in the DA. Harry started this to teach everyone how to defend themselves but there is a part of me that thinks it is unfair because of the other students that will likely struggle with their OWLs, more so the Defence Against the Darks one," Willa responded.

"I don't think for a second that the Slytherins don't help each other and Ravenclaws are well known for their smarts and the older students are probably tutoring the younger ones, just like you have been for years. Why is this the one topic you are concerned about?" Octavia questioned, worried about her daughter.

Willa looked down at her glass and swallowed the last of her drink before back up at her mother. "I'm worried that Umbridge is planning on teaching that subject at some point but make complete lies about the subject like Lockhart did, some of the students have no reason to believe me but…"

"But if I come in and teach the subject then they will because like always I do a demonstration," Octavia cut in and Willa nodded. "Very well, let's plan this out properly."

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	80. Guest Professor

Chapters 79: Guest Professor

Leighton sat there on his bed at Grimmauld Place, Octavia had brought a box back from her old home for him and placed on his bed, but he had been refusing to open it and he was grateful that his aunt hadn't questioned the box either.

He didn't want to open the box, but he knew he had to, at first glance, there was a letter resting on top with parchment and files underneath. He pulled the letter out and stared at it.

He had heard from Octavia about the conversation that took place between her and his father not long after Voldemort's return, Amycus was doing this to keep himself alive because if he didn't return to Voldemort's side then he would have a target on his back and be one of the first ones to be killed at Voldemort's orders.

Leighton was unsure as to how he would feel at the loss of his father, he was torn as to whether to have his father alive but on the other side on the war or have him to do the right thing and potentially be killed because of it.

But then he thought of Regulus. Regulus was once a Death Eater. But he didn't ask either Octavia or Sirius as to why Regulus wasn't returning to Voldemort's side while Amycus was.

Leighton took a deep breath before he picked up the letter again and broke the seal, unrolling it and allowing him to read the words his father wished him to know.

 _Leighton,_

 _I would understand if you hate me, I'm a coward for not being able to stand up to the Dark Lord and admit my mistakes, publicly admit them that is._

 _You see, I originally joined the Dark Lord's ranks with hopes of keeping your Aunt Alecto safe, to make sure that whatever fascination he had with Octavia didn't bring her into his clutches. I joined to keep both of my sister's safe and not because I wanted too, I did it because it was also required of me._

 _I didn't have the courage that I would have needed to defy my parents, to break away from the family._

 _I am a coward for still refusing to follow my own path and am instead following the one that my own parents, who I despise, set for me while you have the courage I could only dream of._

 _You, my boy, have made me incredibly proud._

 _I believe there is a reason why you, Octavia and Avianna were only ones to receive those bright blue eyes you all share. You three were the only ones to break away from the family and the traditions, to do something that isn't required of you._

 _In the box is everything that comes with being the Head of the Carrow family, I am passing everything on to you with hopes that you do the family better justice than I have done as you are already a better man than I could ever hope to be._

 _The Company is now in your name to do with as you wish, for now, the CFO is in charge until you say otherwise, the board is aware of the change and as the Carrow and the Black family hold forty-five percentage of the shares each they cannot overrule you without Willa's approval._

 _I have also visited the Goblins and had everything in the Carrow family name moved to yours and as such you are Head of the family and when you turn twenty-one you also gain the seat within the Wizengamot to do with as you wish._

 _You are more like your mother every day that passes, and I'm pleased to say that I'm glad you are turning out to be more like her than myself._

 _I wish you and Emerson nothing but happiness in the future._

 _Amycus._

Leighton wiped away his tears and placed the letter beside him on the bed as he pulled the remaining items out of the box and true to his father letter was all the required documents that he would need. His father truly did pass everything on to him.

He didn't even know that Willa had inherited shares in the family company, she had never said anything to him but then he thought that maybe she didn't know about the shares.

There was a knock at his door, but he didn't answer, it wasn't long until the door opened, and he looked up to find Octavia there.

"Ah, I see you finally opened the box. What was in it?" Octavia questioned as she walked over and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Dad passed everything on to me," Leighton responded as he picked up the letter and handed it over to her for her to read.

"Well we already knew he was a coward," Octavia commented, and he looked up at her. "He is right though, you have grown up into a wonderful man and Emerson is very lucky to have you, as you are to have her. Regardless of Amycus being a coward and not standing up for his beliefs, he did a wonderful job raising you, getting you ready to be the Head of the family and if he believes you are ready for that task then why argue with it?"

"I don't want the company, I'm happy with my job and it's what I've wanted for the last few years," Leighton argued, and Octavia shrugged. "Don't be like this, I want a serious conversation."

"Like what Leighton? I've done this before, be on the other side of my family during a war, have a mysterious box turn up from a parent, done that too. If you don't want the company, sell it like he suggested or hire someone to run it while you collect the profits. But Willa will want one thing from you before you do sell it," Octavia spoke, and Leighton was confused.

"I didn't think Willa knew about her shares in the company since she hasn't mentioned anything to me," Leighton pointed out.

"Amycus never told her, was waiting until she graduated but this happened instead. A property has come up for sale in Diagon Alley and she wants me to block Fred and George's attempts to purchase it but after doing some digging."

"You found that the company, more so Willa and I now own it?" Leighton pointed out and his aunt nodded. "I will talk to Willa, I have the weekend of their next Hogsmeade weekend off and was planning on seeing Em, but I will have a conversation with Willa about it and for now I will tell whoever the CFO is not to sell this certain property. Do you have any idea as to what Fred and George want it for?"

"I would assume their business, but I didn't think they had enough gold to purchase a property, Willa's told me that they always refuse her help," Octavia explained, and Leighton nodded.

"Look I know this sucks, you grew up never once believing that your father would do this but you are a strong man Leighton and you will stick to your morals and it's why you never once let the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry pull you away from the childhood friends you had, it's why you gave up everything for Emerson and never once turned your back on Willa because she is family. I know it sucks having Amycus on the other side of the war, but we just have to have hope that he does nothing stupid and he comes out of it alive and whole on the other end."

Leighton wiped away the tears before looking away from his aunt, embarrassed at crying in front of her but nothing else was said between the two, Octavia shifted on the bed and positioned herself, so she was able to hug and comfort her nephew.

.oOo.

The fifth years entered their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and as usual, found Professor Umbridge standing at the front of the classroom. They all took their seats and Harry noticed the unfamiliar girl taking a seat beside him.

"Who are you?" he whispered to the girl, shocked when she winked at him. "Seriously?" he hissed.

"Just watch the story play out Harry," the girl spoke and when her eyes changed colour, he realised what was happening.

"Willa?" he questioned, and she nodded before facing the front.

Umbridge got them all to continue with the next chapter of their book, they were all quiet as usual, but Harry kept looking towards Willa sitting next to him disguised as someone else and he couldn't work out for the life of him as to why. He knew this was the time slot where she had Care of Magical Creatures, a subject she absolutely loved but it was then the door was burst open.

"Quick, quick, everyone come in now and take a seat." Harry raised an eyebrow at Willa but only noticed she had a hand placed over her mouth to stop the laugh from escaping. He turned around taking note of what was happening.

Octavia was leading in the fifth years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and telling them all to take seats around the room, he looked over at Umbridge and noticed not only did she not look impressed but there was also a look of disgust on her face.

"Miss Carrow," Harry looked at Willa, confused as to why her mother was referred to that way but even he knew when not to push Willa. "What are you doing here, not only are you on private grounds when I had no warning of your arrival, you also aren't invited into my classroom."

"I will be taking this class today and I decided to invite the rest of the fifth years along figuring they should learn about this too, everyone has a seat?" Octavia looked out across the classroom noticing that the other students had taken their seats and locking eyes with Willa.

Octavia told Willa the only way this would work was if she was sitting next to Harry during the class.

"I don't think so," Umbridge spoke sternly and Octavia turned to face her.

"Oh, really and what are you going to do about it? I know you aren't thrilled that I'm here and it's not because of the intrusion it's because of what I am, isn't it? You've always had a problem with me, getting me fired from my job at the Ministry, trying to take my daughter from me…"

"I still can you know Miss Carrow."

"And do what with her? She's 17, she's legally an adult and there isn't a thing you can do about it and Emerson will be 17 before the year is out." Octavia turned to look out amongst the students and took a deep breath. "Now how many of you had heard the term Dreamers?" no one raised their hands and Octavia shook her head. "Come now, surely at least one of you had heard the term, I know especially the Slytherin students have. Now I'm no longer a Professor so I can't give detentions but honestly, would you rather read from a book or sit here and listen to me drone about a subject that might be sort of interesting?" This time most of the hands of the students were raised, shocking Harry, he didn't realise this many people had heard the term, he had only heard it amongst Willa, Fred and George.

"Next question, now how many of you actually know what a Dreamer is?" Harry looked around and noticed that only the Slytherins and a couple of Ravenclaws continued to have their hands raised, he looked over at Willa and she shook her head.

"Malfoy how about you tell the rest of the class what you know of Dreamers?" Octavia leant back against the desk and crossed her arms over her chest while Harry looked over at Malfoy, wondering why she picked him out of all possibilities.

"Depends, are we going to get a demonstration or just a lecture?" His comment caused her to laugh.

"Now Malfoy I do believe you are jumping ahead of my lesson plan, can you please explain to the class what a Dreamer is."

"This is absurd, why are we even talking about this!" Umbridge exclaimed and Octavia looked frustrated before she pulled away.

"Because I know that Dreamers are an OWLs topic, I also happen to know they aren't covered in that book you are making them read."

"That's because they learn it in third year, not fifth Miss Carrow." Harry couldn't help but notice that Umbridge always referred to Octavia as Miss Carrow and there was always something that crossed her face when it was said but it confused him, he thought she was married, married to Sirius at that and there was still a wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand.

"Ah but you and I both know that in recent years it has been bumped up from third to fifth year, you and I also know the reason as to why that happened." Octavia narrowed her eyes before turning and facing the class with a smile on her face.

"Now before we were rudely interrupted, Malfoy?"

"This is absurd!" Umbridge interrupted once more and it was only Willa that was able to see a look of frustration on her mother's face before Octavia turned once more.

"What is absurd is the fact that you refuse to teach these students what is in their curriculum, teaching them of a subject that has been approved to be taught at Hogwarts for centuries. One that is taught to the third years only to be moved to fifth years when either a Dreamer or a Wandless appears. What is absurd is your detention practising, forcing the students to use tools that have been deemed illegal for way longer than the years you decline your age to actually be," Octavia responded, throwing in a snide comment remembering from their time at the Ministry together where Umbridge always claimed her age to be different than what it truly was.

Umbridge didn't say anything at first, just looked around the room before back at Octavia.

A smug smile appeared on Octavia's face knowing exactly as to why Umbridge wasn't speaking up against her. "That's what I thought. Too many students from powerful families sit within this room. You acting up against me, in front of them will risk them sending a letter home to their parents and in turn risking your placement both here and within the Ministry."

Octavia stayed silent for a moment, hoping that Umbridge did speak up but nothing was said and she turned to face the students once more. "Now Malfoy?"

"A Dreamer is someone who can perform wandless magic but, yet they are different to Wandless, they can only specialize in one class of magic but due to the nature of Defensive spells sometimes they overlap with the Charms and Transfiguration class of spells. Dreamers can also wield wands like your normal witch or wizard, but they are usually speciality wands, ones crafted especially for them and they can also see into the future, but they have no control."

"Excellent Malfoy, now I do apologise since I can't give House Points but that was a perfect explanation. Anyone need some clarification on Malfoy's explanation?" Octavia spoke, and more hands shot up in the air, she pointed at one of the Hufflepuff girls and Harry recognised her as Hannah Abbott.

"Yes, you?"

"Are you one? Is that why Malfoy asked for a demonstration?" she questioned, and Harry was surprised to still see the smile on Octavia's face.

"Yes, I am a Dreamer and that is why Malfoy commented about having a demonstration, I went to school with his parents and my husband is related to his mother, so the information spread throughout the family."

"But Professor Umbridge kept referring to you as Miss Carrow that doesn't make any sense because I seem to recall Professor Dumbledore referring to you as Professor Black?" one of the Ravenclaw boys questioned and the smile dropped.

"Let's not discuss my marriage or as to why Umbridge doesn't like me. I was planning on giving a demonstration but are there any other questioned related to the topic at hand."

Harry sat there in amusement and watched as Octavia answered the questioned that were thrown at her, not even bothered by some of them, even the ones that went into detail about her Animagus form since she wasn't registered but what was even more amusing about the whole thing was the clear look of disgust still sitting on Umbridge's face and every time she tried to speak up Octavia just shut her down completely.

"How do we know you are actually what you are telling us, we can clearly see your wand in her hand?" Lavender questioned, and a smirk appeared on Octavia's face.

"That would be the demonstration that Malfoy questioned, now you." She pointed at Willa sitting next to Harry, but no one moved. "Yes you, sitting there next to Harry Potter."

Willa turned and whispered in Harry's ear, "this was what you wanted, remember that."

"Hold my wand for me," Octavia handed her wand over to Willa and it was then Harry now realised why Willa was here, it was because she was probably the only one that Octavia trusted completely with her wand. "Actually, why don't you walk around and show everyone what I was talking about with my wand containing the three different types of woods while I perform some magic for you all to show that I am actually what we've spent the last twenty minutes talking about."

Harry was astonished as he sat there and watched as Octavia performed wandless magic in front of them all, no wonder Willa, Fred and George had spoken about Dreamers on several occasions.

The door opened once again silencing all the laughter and they turned around to find Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there.

"Professor Dumbledore, so glad you are finally here. I have an intruder in my classroom."

"Then why didn't you inform me of this intruder," Dumbledore looked over at Octavia and she grinned at him. "Professor McGonagall herself came and informed me of her missing students, but I see they are here as well."

"I knew it was a bad idea to ask the Weasley twins to watch over them while I had to attend to one of my sixth years in the Hospital Wing with bad injuries sustained during one of their classes. Now for all you who are meant to be in my Transfiguration classroom, I suggest you follow me and return to class now."

"Yes, I do believe the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fifth years should return their own classroom, Octavia why don't you follow me, so we can have a word on the appropriate way to ask to sit in and teach one of the classes here now that you are no longer a Professor."

"Certainly Dumbledore," Octavia still had a grin on her face as she pushed away from the desk, but not before looking back at Umbridge. "See you next time Dolores, just remember there is nothing you can do to take my daughter or goddaughter from me."

Umbridge huffed in annoyance and Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly but when he turned to look at Willa, he noticed she was gone and when he looked at the doorway he noticed the familiar bright red hair slip out amongst the other students as they were leaving the classroom.

"Here you go mum," Willa spoke with a smile as she handed the wand back over.

McGonagall looked over at the younger girl and shook her head, "I should have known that you would have been in that classroom, watching."

"Just like I know you didn't really get Fred and George to watch over your class, I honestly believe mum walked in and you allowed her to take them." Willa grinned up at her Transfiguration Professor.

"Don't know what you're on about Miss Black but I do suggest you head back to Care of Magical Creatures before Hagrid questions your whereabouts."

"Oh that, I already have that sorted, just told him there was a plan to annoy Umbridge and he was all for it, but I will see you in Transfiguration later and I will see you around mum." Willa kissed Octavia's cheek before walking off down the corridor knowing full well that she won't get in trouble for what happened.

"Are my fifth years now educated on the subject of Dreamers?" Dumbledore questioned looking at Octavia.

"I believe so, Willa mentioned that Harry was asking about them since he had heard her and the twins talking about them. Apparently, it was something a few of the fifth years have been talking about."

"Well as long as they now know about Dreamers, though I do believe next time you come to me instead of sneaking on the grounds, you are an adult and if you hadn't have quit this past summer it would have been easier to accomplish."

"But where is the fun in that Dumbledore, now if you excuse me I've left my restless housebound husband at home, who knows what sort of trouble he has gotten himself into." Octavia bid them goodbye as she disappeared down the corridor.

"You know she told me she had permission to be on the grounds."

"I believe that was your first mistake Minerva but, yet you believed her and let her walk out of your classroom with your students."

"As I said to Dolores, I asked the Weasley twins to watch over my students while I attended to an injured sixth year."

"And I believe that injured sixth year is a Miss Lupin."

"Don't know what you are on about Albus, now if you don't mind I have a class I need to teach."

.oOo.

Willa was laughing with Fred and George as she was recounting what happened during the fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts class when some of the said fifth years walked over and joined them around the fireplace.

"Okay, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron spoke and the rest of them laughed.

"So that's why you three know so much about Dreamers and why you were wary of Lupin's lesson on them two years ago?" Hermione questioned, and Willa nodded.

"To begin with mum didn't want everyone to know what she was, Umbridge tried on multiple occasions to have both Emerson and I removed from her custody. She claimed it wasn't right that we were being raised by who we were but testimonies from Dromeda, Molly and a few other people helped them keep us but now that Voldemort is back out in the open and I'm 17 she has nothing to worry about, especially when it comes to annoying Umbridge. When I told her what you asked of me she jumped at the chance to come and teach you all herself."

"But why would Umbridge not want you in Octavia's custody, I've seen her over the years and she is an amazing mother to you and surrogate to Emerson," Hermione spoke with a smile.

"I'm sure she will be pleased to hear that, but Umbridge has an issue with half-breeds, or any magical creature that isn't deemed to be fully human, my mother and Moony included."

"Is that why she hates Hagrid and Trelawny?" Harry questioned, and Willa nodded.

"Hagrid most definitely but Trelawny it's just a guess, she claims to be a seer but as to if she is or not I have no idea."

"But what was going on with Malfoy and why did Umbridge keep referring to Octavia as Miss Carrow?" Ron questioned with disgust on his face and Fred flicked him over the back of his head.

"Are you seriously questioning whether or not I'm related to Malfoy again Ron? You know full well that when I was younger that I had spent the odd day or two with the various family members, aside from the Malfoy's being on the dark side of this war they can be nice people if they like you that is. As for the Miss Carrow thing, well technically according to the Ministry my parents aren't married, I don't know the full details, but they had a muggle wedding and never signed the appropriate documents within the Ministry to make their marriage a binding legal thing for whatever reason. Before you start, the Ministry doesn't care if you have a magical or muggle wedding, but they do wish you to sign the right documentation to have a legal marriage in their eyes." Willa explained and they all nodded.

"But if that's the case why did Dumbledore always refer to her as Professor Black," Hermione questioned.

"Because she's still technically married and to him and the rest of them they don't care whether or not her name is only half legal. Within the Muggle world where we live during the summer she is Octavia Black, it's just within the Magical world that she isn't, Dumbledore respects that."

"I don't understand why Octavia willingly snuck onto the grounds knowing what could potentially happen."

"And what's that Hermione? What could happen to my mother after everything you learnt today?" Willa questioned, a little harshly and Fred gave her knee a squeeze.

"What if you get in trouble for it?"

Willa looked around at them, "what's the worst that will happen?" she questioned as she stopped and headed up her dorm.

.oOo.

Willa nervously sat there, not even looking at the book that was resting in her lap as her fingers drummed the arm of the chair she was sitting in as she starred at the entrance to the common room.

She had heard from Katie that Emerson had been placed in detention. Katie hadn't said as to why Emerson was placed in detention, but it didn't take a genius to determine as to why Emerson was in detention this evening and she had a feeling it was because of Octavia's visit to Hogwarts.

She had contacted Regulus and asked him to pass on the information about Emerson being placed in detention and she was annoyed to have Regulus ask what it was she had done, him quickly shutting up when Willa stated that Octavia had snuck on the grounds and taught the Fifth years about Dreamers.

Nothing was said when Emerson finally entered the common room, Willa just picked up the bowl that contained murtlap essence. Emerson walked over and took the bowl from Willa and sat on the floor, placing her hand in the bowl to begin healing the carved words on her hand.

.oOo.

Willa sat there on her bed and stared at the book in front of her. She had taken McGonagall's advice and investigated finding out more about her Animagus form, wondering why she turned into that breed of dog, why she turned into a husky of all things.

It had taken a while for her to find the book she wished as none of the magical books shops generally kept information regarding muggle animals even though some witches and wizards kept muggle animals as pets.

Even during Christmas break, she hadn't been able to find the book she wanted and had resulted in Nymphadora keeping an eye out on the books she wanted.

Said books turned up this morning.

She gathered up two of the books before heading out in hopes that Emerson was in her dorm.

When she entered the sixth-year dorm she quickly noticed that Katie wasn't around, and she was glad for that.

"Everything alright Willa?" Emerson questioned.

Willa didn't respond, she just walked over and sat down on the bed and placed the books in front of them and opened them.

"Look at this." Willa pointed to the book.

Emerson didn't say anything as she picked up the book and read what Willa was going on about. Emerson let out a laugh as she finished reading.

"Willa this is you. Despite your lack of social skills, you can be friendly, and I feel sorry for the person whoever says that you aren't intelligent. We've all known for years that you are loyal and cunning, and I believe the twins will say you are highly generous after everything you've tried to do for them over the years and you attempting to purchase that property for them just emphasises that point," Emerson explained.

"Fine, fine. I get all that. But abandonment issues?" Willa argued, and Emerson let out another laugh.

"If you try to convince me you don't have abandonment issues, it's useless. Willa, part of the reason as to why you were so cold towards Padfoot the summer we were in Australia is because of your abandonment issues. He left you behind, left you and Snow behind and you hate that fact. You did the same thing to dad when he returned. Because of your memory, you remember every single person that died during the war, you remember them disappearing and abandoning you, even if they really didn't because it's what you thought. You're terrified that one day everyone else is going to abandon you."

Willa looked at her hands as Emerson spoke.

Emerson leant forward and placed her hands-on Willa's causing the girl to look up at her, allowing her to see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Willa we all love you, so much. We all know that there are abandonment issues there, even Snow has them after both Padfoot and dad walked out on her, it's only logical. But it makes you who you are and we all love that person," Emerson spoke softly.

"He just keeps picking a Potter over us. Keeps risking his life for a Potter," Willa responded quietly, the tears she was trying so hard to prevent from falling, did.

Emerson didn't say anything as she moved closer to Willa and pulled her into a hug. "But he's here, and he's doing everything he can to stay in your life despite you pushing him away on occasion."

"I can't handle him leaving again." Willa cried into Emerson's shoulder.

Emerson didn't say anything, just held Willa while she continued to cry.

Emerson had known for years that Willa had some abandonment issues, she vaguely remembered the attitude that Willa held towards Remus after he returned and knew they stemmed from those issues. Even when Sirius returned to them they were there, present clear as day.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	81. Valentine's Day

Chapter 80: Valentine's Day

Willa laid there on Emerson's bed as she got ready for her date with Leighton, today was a Hogsmeade visit and Valentine's Day. She was also in here because she was hiding from Angelina.

Angelina had decided that she wanted to get in a full day's practise for Quidditch while everyone was in Hogsmeade but when Willa told her that she couldn't attend all day Angelina didn't like the response.

She had received a letter from Leighton, telling her that he needed to talk to her about something and wanted an hour of her time during the Hogsmeade weekend. Except Angelina didn't understand.

Willa had even tried to argue with the girl that they need a lunch break, but it didn't work. Angelina still insisted on them being out there all day, that they could organise for the elves to bring them lunch.

"You could just talk to her," Emerson spoke, and Willa turned her head.

"And say what that I haven't already? I've told her that I have no idea what Leighton wants to talk to me about, just that he said it was important. Do you have any idea?" Willa questioned as Emerson turned back to her wardrobe. "If he's smart he will think you're beautiful in anything."

"No, I have no idea what Leighton could possibly want to talk to you about, during lunch, on Valentine's Day," Emerson responded, and Willa could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Are you annoyed at me?" Willa questioned, and Emerson spun around and looked at her.

"No, I'm not annoyed at you. I've barely seen Leighton, Christmas break he was coming and going from work or doing stuff for Dumbledore and this is the first Hogsmeade weekend he isn't working and actually allowing us to have a date and he ruins lunch by inviting you along," Emerson snaps before turning back around and going through her clothing options.

"I could just tell him no, you could tell him I have Quidditch practice," Willa offered up the suggestion, she really did want Emerson the chance to see Leighton. She would give anything to see Cedric, just once.

"No, no, don't be silly. Leighton said it was important, he rarely says anything is important, if he wanted to just say hello he would have told me to tell you that he would be at Hogsmeade but instead he sent you a letter asking to join us for lunch, why it couldn't be afternoon tea is beyond me but anyway." Emerson spoke, more muttering to herself than having a conversation with Willa.

Willa didn't respond, just continued to lay there on the bed and stare at the ceiling hoping to be struck with inspiration as to what she could say to Angelina. As much as she wanted to be at Quidditch practice she was damn curious as to what Leighton could possibly talk to her about.

Willa continued to lay there on the bed until Emerson was finally ready for her date with Leighton and the two girls walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, Ali and Ronnie reminded me that we do need a lunch break and I decided to give everyone an hour for lunch, hopefully, that is enough time for you to meet with your cousin?" Angelina spoke as soon Willa and Emerson sat down at the table.

"Leighton and I can grab some things from the Three Broomsticks and meet you just outside the gates at one?" Emerson suggested, and Willa nodded before looking at Angelina.

"Thank you," she responded, and Angelina nodded.

At one o'clock Willa trudged through the mush that was once called snow to the point where she was meant to be meeting Emerson and Leighton and she was truly glad to see a large smile on Emerson's face when she found them already there waiting for her.

"Hi," Emerson spoke, her smile not leaving her face as she looked at Leighton and Willa.

"Hi there, did you bring food I'm starving," Willa spoke as she held her hand out and Leighton let out a laugh.

"Glad to see your social manners haven't changed," he commented, and she rolled her eyes, letting out a moan as she took a bite into the delicious roast chicken sandwich that Rosmerta had made for them.

"This is amazing, thank you," Willa smiled at them when she swallowed her bite. "Now what did you wish to speak about, remember I'm on a time frame here," she continued, looking at her cousin.

"Right so a couple of weeks ago dad had left a box for me on the porch of your old house, O had collected it and left it in my room to open but I couldn't for a while. I finally did and found that he had transferred everything to be my name, I am now the Head of the Carrow family as well as having the company in my name. The information also included the shares, so the board has ten percent and I have forty-five, leaving another forty-five in someone else's name," Leighton explained.

Willa nodded, swallowing the food in her mouth. She knew that if Leighton wanted her to know the full extent of the letter he would have told her, so she didn't want to pry.

"Who is the someone else?" she questioned instead.

"You," he stated calmly, and Willa choked on the food in her mouth and quickly started coughing.

"I'm sorry but can you say that again?"

"The letter dad wrote said that you have forty-five percent of the shares in your name as well. O said that dad was planning on telling you when you graduated," Leighton explained.

"We own the company? Two teenagers under the age of twenty?" Willa questioned in shock and they both nodded but it was the grin on Emerson's face that really intrigued Willa.

"Tell her," Emerson spoke, nudging Leighton.

"In this discussion with O she also told me of a property you are attempting to purchase out from underneath Fred and George, we own that property, Willa. So, I pulled the sale of it, I dare say they are devastated but I feel you will handle it," Leighton spoke as he dug in his pocket before pulling something out and handing it to Willa.

Willa grabbed it and realised it was the deed to a property in Diagon Alley, most likely the same one that Fred and George were attempting to purchase.

Willa looked up at her cousin, realisation having set in. The two of them now own the company, "we have a company to run," she spoke in shock.

"Nope spoke with Trent Harvey who is our CFO. He has everything under control for the time being and we don't need to be fully involved, at some point we will have to decide. Either we hire someone to run the company for us, we sell our shares, or we sell the company," Leighton responded.

"We'll discuss this when I graduate I suppose," Willa responded, taking a final bite and looking at her watch and groaning at how her hour was almost up and she still had to get back to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Well thank you for the information, however brief and it now reeling my head, but I have to get back before Angie has a fit. Seriously though, someone should check in with Puddlemere United, see if Wood is still alive," Willa spoke, and Leighton let out a laugh.

"He is, they may not have the commentary for the Reserve matches on the Wizard Wireless, but you can buy tickets to their games when they are played. I went to one with some of the other Unspeakables the other week," Leighton explained.

Willa nodded. "Right, good seeing you, enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you later Em." Willa gave them both a hug before she turned and headed back towards the Quidditch Pitch for another gruelling practice with Angelina.

.oOo.

Willa entered the Gryffindor common room, she was on a mission looking for Fred and George. She had entered the Great Hall to find her two best friends missing.

She looked around and couldn't see them anywhere and headed up the boys' staircase and knocked on their dorm door before pushing it open and she just hoped they weren't naked.

When she entered she was shocked at the scene, the twins looked devastated. "What's wrong?" she questioned as she walked over and took a seat on Fred's bed.

"They pulled the sale of the property that we wanted to buy, the owners changed their mind and didn't want to sell it anymore," George explained, and Willa grinned at them if that was all they were upset about then it was something she could easily fix.

"Well about that, long story short, I own that property, well technically the company the Blacks and Carrows run together owns it but I still own it," Willa explained and they both looked at her with their mouths gaping.

"I thought Amycus ran the company," Fred argued.

"He passed everything on to Leighton and revealed that I have shares in the company, something I would have been informed of come my graduation but whatever. So, this property that you wish to purchase, I currently own," Willa responded, making herself comfortable on the bed.

"We can't accept it as a gift though," they argued.

"Why? I didn't pay for it, I inherited it. I want to give it to you both, allowing you to spend the gold on something else, whether it helps when you open up, help the shop be ready to open or even more products," she explained, and they shared a look.

"At least let us pay rent or something," Fred spoke.

Willa lifted her hand and tapped her chin with her forefinger, deep in thought. "I've got it!" she exclaimed. "A Galleon a month."

A look crossed their faces. "That's ripping you off."

Willa shrugged. "Don't need the money. At least to start off with, we're going into a war and don't know how badly this will affect businesses. I understand this will make people laugh but who will want to leave their house if they fear for their life? When you start making a decent profit then we will rediscuss rent or even you buying the property off me," Willa suggested.

The twins stayed silent, almost as if they were attempting to come up with another objection for her offer but Willa knew the longer they were quiet, they weren't coming up with something to offer her in response.

"Free products," Fred threw out in haste and Willa raised an eyebrow at them. "Free products whenever you want, I can't honestly say when you will need them as a Quidditch player but all the same."

Willa held her hand out to shake theirs, "deal."

George dug around in his bedside table before throwing a Galleon at Willa and she let out a laugh.

"So please tell me that was all you two were upset about?" Willa questioned.

"No, we still can't get this last skiving snack box to work," Fred spoke holding out their notes and Willa grabbed it reading over hoping to find something to help.

.oOo.

Willa trudged into the Great Hall and promptly sat down at the table beside Emerson, her and Katie had taken seats next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Not only was Willa exhausted from Quidditch practice she had also been up the night before working on her essay for Charms.

Emerson didn't say anything, just placed a hand on her back and softly rubbed it before continuing with her conversation.

"I still think Chang is psychotic," Katie spoke, and Willa lifted her head to listen in on the conversation.

"Why is Chang psychotic?" Willa questioned and they all turned to look at her.

"I had a date with her on the weekend," Harry explained, and it earned a snort from Willa before she went back to attempting to sleep at the table. "She just wanted to keep talking about Cedric, hoping I would speak with her about him and then she had the great idea of asking if he said something about her before he died." Harry continued, and Willa slowly sat up.

"Harry…" Emerson warned him, but he missed it as he continued to look at Willa.

"He did say she was crazy," Willa pointed out. "Merlin she still thought he was in love with her up till his death, I have half of the Ravenclaws hating me because I tried to steal her man."

"Her reaction was also partly because Harry mentioned that he had to meet me and that Cho could come along if she wished," Hermione pointed out.

"You idiot Harry," Emerson turned on him. "Look this is Chang but future reference, any girl, do not just casually say you are meeting with another girl, make it seem like you are being dragged there and you don't want to be there. It also helps if you throw out they're ugly," Emerson explained.

Harry looked at Emerson and Hermione before pointing at Hermione, "she said the same thing. Why would I say I think someone is ugly when I don't?" he questioned.

"Because girls are weird," Willa cut into the conversation as she stood up. "I'm thinking a soak in the bath is in order, I wonder if I can still get into the Prefects bathroom." Willa quickly left the table before anyone else could get a word in.

"Fuck," Emerson muttered before she stood up and followed Willa.

"Willa!" Emerson called out when she spotted the older witch in the Entrance Hall.

Willa didn't turn as she heard Emerson call after her, she just quickly wiped away her tears before continuing along down the corridor, not saying anything as Emerson appeared beside her.

"Are you alright?" Emerson questioned.

"I'm fine, I can handle a conversation about Cedric and I can say his name now. It's fine Kelso and I have had a number of conversations regarding Cedric over the last few months," Willa responded.

"Then why are you crying?" Emerson questioned, and Willa turned to look at her, a glare on her face. "There are tears glistening in your eyes Willa."

"Chang just annoys me. Cedric broke up with her and we got back together, most of the school accepted that until he died when half of the Ravenclaws turned on me and jumped on Chang's side about the situation, claiming I was attempting to steal him, that I'm delusional. It just annoys me, lack of sleep, a double period with the pink toad and a gruelling Quidditch practice isn't doing me wonders today," Willa explained, and Emerson nodded.

"You know Kelso is kind of hot," Emerson pointed out.

"I'll tell Leighton you're moving on, shall I?" Willa teased.

"No, I meant for you," Emerson explained.

"I don't know how Travis Greengrass would appreciate me stealing his boyfriend, man it would really turn the last of the Ravenclaw's on me if I steal another boyfriend," Willa answered as she continued walking down the corridor, only turning around as she heard Emerson coughing.

"Kelso is gay?" she questioned through her coughing.

"Yes," Willa responded, a slight smirk on her face. "Were you hoping you could set me up with Kelso, start our relationship off with our grief over Cedric?"

"I just want you to be happy again Willa," Emerson responded.

"I'm getting there Em, it'll just take time."

.oOo.

Willa entered the Great Hall one morning for breakfast, having been out in the Quidditch Pitch running her laps for longer than usual as her mood had turned foul after the horrendous match against Hufflepuff over the weekend. They had lost, the defeat not being as worse as it could have been had Ginny not catch the Snitch when she did.

She took a seat at the Gryffindor table just as Umbridge took fifty points from Gryffindor, which had confused her, but she was also shocked by a large number of letters resting on the table.

"Merlin, don't tell me Lee put out another joke dating add in the Daily Prophet," Willa spoke, earning a laugh from the twins as they remembered what Lee did last year.

"Actually no, Harry did an interview with Rita Skeeter for the Quibbler, some people were sending him their thoughts," Hermione explained.

Willa turned and looked at her godbrother, blinking a couple of times as if the words she just heard didn't truly happen. "You did another interview with Rita Skeeter, are you mad Potter?"

Everyone let out a laugh.

"Well you and a number of people are stating the same thing," George responded, indicating to the letters in front of them.

"Well happily doing an interview with Skeeter is making me question his judgement," Willa continued as she reached over and grabbed some of the waffles in the middle of the table.

"Hermione set it up," Harry spoke, pointing at the girl in question.

"Yes, to get his side of the story out there, Luna's dad was very interested in publishing the article and Skeeter was jumping at the chance to write any story. Harry gets his story out there and if we happen to annoy Umbridge in the process so be it," Hermione explained, and Willa nodded, her gaze flicking up to the Professor's table.

The annoyed look on Umbridge's face was almost on par with the one that appeared with Octavia's presence in her class, still something Willa looked back on with fond memories.

It was by mid-morning that there were large posters covering the walls of Hogwarts, another Education Decree stating that any student caught reading the Quibbler would be expelled.

Willa had turned and looked at the girls before shaking her head. "Honestly, if Umbridge wanted to make sure that no student wanted to read that interview than she shouldn't have banned it because now everyone will be trying to get a copy of it."

"Yes, but it will make things rather interesting around here," Angelina responded with a grin.

"Oh, I wonder if Fred and George will read it openly in front of her and then point out how it isn't related to her subject and they can't be punished as such," Alicia spoke and they all let out a laugh.

"I really do wonder if they will make it to graduation," Veronica pondered aloud and the others all nodded in agreement.

Willa had been wondering herself if Fred and George did plan on staying until graduation, they didn't need NEWTs to get a job since they were starting their own business, they had the products since they had finally finished the last skiving snack box product. At this point in time, she thought they were staying just so they could be with their friends, allowing them all to finish the year together.

It didn't take long until all the students were quoting Harry's interview with Skeeter word for word, them all having found a way around the Education Decree that Umbridge had put in place.

Willa had even heard from Lee that the male bathroom on the sixth floor was covered in copies of the interview just openly stuck to the wall.

It also turned out that Veronica was wrong, Fred and George weren't openly seen reading the article, it was almost like they didn't want to get expelled and when they were questioned on it they calmly stated that if they were going to leave Hogwarts before graduation it would be on their own terms.

It was with that statement that the group of friends really did question what the twins were planning but they had long ago learnt not to ask anything regarding them and their future as they got no answers.

.oOo.

Octavia was lost in her thoughts as she walked through St Mungo's, automatically going to her desired location having walked this route several times.

It wasn't until she entered the room that she came to a stop, seeing someone standing there in the room and looking at where Lilith was sitting on her bed.

"Nymph?" Octavia questioned, smiling when the younger girl's hair flashed bright red. "Tonks," she corrected and watched as the Metamorphmagus turned around to face her. She still doesn't know when Nymphadora began hating the 'Nymph' nickname that Octavia used when she was younger.

"I have no idea if I have any right to be in here, but I had to see her for myself."

Octavia frowned before walking over and looked at Lilith, smiling when she did. "I can understand your curiosity, I've been watching you and Remus over the last couple of months, you care about him a great deal."

"I always thought that the age gap was an issue for him, I never questioned it, just assumed she met the same fate as other people during the war. I didn't realise she had the same fate as her brother and sister in law, it wasn't until you mentioned to Sirius about visiting her that it all clicked in my head."

Octavia nodded, "You know we would have told you, had you asked. I may hate that we are keeping secrets from the children, but never with the adults."

Nymphadora was silent as she watched Lilith scribble with the crayons she had before looking back at Octavia.

"She's the reason why he's so against a relationship isn't she?" Nymphadora questioned softly, afraid of Octavia's reaction.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes partly. You know he's a werewolf and that is also to blame. Lilith had so much trouble convincing him to date her in the first place, I think partly it was seeing my own relationship with Sirius and given what I am, I am considered more dangerous than a werewolf."

"But they're married."

Octavia shrugged, bending over to pick up the crayon that had fallen off the bed and handing it to Lilith, her heart breaking at the smile on her face. "Technically I suppose," Octavia looked back over at Nymphadora. "But I've got custody of Emerson and Augusta has control over Lilith's healing and time at St Mungo's, why do you think that is."

A frown appeared on Nymphadora's face as she realised what Octavia was saying, "he left, didn't he?"

"He did, we had just lost James and Lily, thought Pettigrew was dead and Sirius had betrayed us. Our world was a mess and the three of us were barely coping while we raised three children in our care, it became worse after the attack at the Longbottom's."

"Three?" Nymphadora exclaimed and Octavia nodded.

"Yes, I had custody over Leighton for a few months after the war. Regardless, we were struggling, and it wasn't until Frank's birthday that our lives fell apart once more, and we lost Lilith. It was a week before Remus left as well. I can't tell you everything that happened as it's his choice, but I see the way he looks at you, it's so much like the way he looked at her and I all want is for him to be happy again. Don't get me wrong, he is because he still has Emerson but there's a hole where Lilith used to be."

"How do you think Emerson will react?" Nymphadora questioned and Octavia couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm surprised you're not asking what I think Lilith would say."

"That too," Nymphadora trailed off as she looked back over at the bed.

"This is where I see so much of Lilith in Emerson, both would want nothing more than Remus to be happy, even if it was at the expense of hurting themselves. Emerson would welcome you with open arms when and if the time comes and Lilith," Octavia looked over at her best friend. "Lilith won't want the love of her life to be lonely anymore. Remus and I for years were lonely together with our daughters and I have Sirius back, it's only fair that Remus finds some happiness too. You never have to worry about replacing Lilith because that's not what you are trying to do, Emerson doesn't need a mother anymore since she is almost 17, she just wants someone to make her father happy. I honestly believe that can be you, you just have to be persistent with him," Octavia explained.

"I don't want Em to think I am attempting to replace her mother, I was shocked myself to discover that I had feelings for Remus, I see the girls as sisters and yet I fancy one of their dads," Nymphadora spoke.

"Just be grateful it wasn't the other one," Octavia teased.

"Nah too much effort dealing with his ego and Merlin, his wife? Did you hear he's married to a Dreamer," Nymphadora teased back.

"I meant the fact you two are related, but either way," Octavia responded calmly and Nymphadora let out a laugh.

"Tonks, you just have to be persistent with Remus. He is a very stubborn man and looks down on himself because of his condition, I know you don't care about that but just stick by him and eventually he will see that you aren't going anywhere and that you do care for him like he does you," Octavia spoke when Nymphadora didn't respond.

"You think so?"

"He has been one of my best friends for years and despite those five years when he was gone, I can still read him like a book. He does care for you and that is also probably what scares him, he lost his wife because of the war and is worried about losing more loved ones. He will come around," Octavia spoke before pulling on Nymphadora's arm and directing her out of the room.

.oOo.

Octavia, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen at the table with glasses of Fire Whiskey in front of them, them all reminiscing about their fond memories of their fallen friends. It appears the day of James and Lily's wedding, as well as Emerson's seventeenth birthday, was the right day for it, the day that despite the attack from Death Eaters, no death was dealt, and they were all happy at the joining of two families and addition to another.

But it was when Remus and Sirius were laughing on their end of year prank during their seventh year that the internal alarm that Octavia had signalled indicating that someone was at her old home.

"Snow?" they both questioned, noticing how tense she seemed.

"Someone's at the house, I have to go check it out," she responded.

"At one point you are going to have to take down that ward, it could end up being a trap," Sirius pointed out.

"How about this, I go check out the house one last time and before returning I take down the ward?" she questioned, and he nodded. "Done," she spoke before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss.

Sirius attempted to deepen the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist and held her close. It was a cough from Remus that reminded them they weren't allowed and Octavia pulled away.

"Want some loving too Moony?" Sirius questioned, a wolfish grin on his face and Remus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Tonks is available," Octavia threw in and she grinned at him when Remus' cheeks flared bright red. "That's what I thought," she commented, giving Sirius one last quick kiss before she stood and left.

When Octavia arrived at her home she stood in the living room and stared at the figure that was kneeling in front of the television, fiddling with the buttons attempting to get it to work.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" she called out.

"Yeah, your T.V. doesn't work," they responded before the figure turned around and Octavia instantly took a step back.

"Torment?!" she yelled in shock at seeing him here in her house.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	82. The Return of Torment

Chapter 81: The Return of Torment

"Torment!?" Octavia yelled as she took in the sight of the Wandless standing in her house, she hadn't seen him since he had her trapped in her own private hell dimension and she had hoped he had died.

"Hello there Dreamer," Torment responded before he walked over and flopped down on the couch, "Nice house you have here, I thought people lived in their houses these days, but I never knew for sure with the Magical Community since I am shunned from it, well in Britain anyway."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, walking around to stand on the other side of the couch, looking at him properly.

"I read Potter's interview in the Quibbler, honestly it's probably the only thing that was real in that trash of a newspaper, honestly what has gone wrong in Britain. I disappear for fifteen years and it turns to shit," Torment spoke as he began magically throwing an apple up and down in the air.

Octavia reached out and grabbed the apple from the air before throwing it into the other room.

"That was rude," Torment pointed out and Octavia glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Someone has a temper, honestly and people say rude things about me."

"You know what forget it, I'm leaving," Octavia stated.

"I wouldn't," Torment quickly spoke, and Octavia looked over at the Wandless, terrified as to what he had done. "I've put a ward around the house, I just want a conversation."

"About what? I've asked twice now as to what you are doing here in my home, but you haven't responded. I haven't heard from you since you trapped me in my own hell dimension and that was it, nothing else. What do you want Torment?" Octavia spoke through her teeth.

"As I said I read Potter's interview, I didn't realise Voldemort had returned. I've spent the last few years in Brazil, I met a nice fellow who was willing to teach me how to wield a wand," Torment spoke, and it was then he pulled out a wand and Octavia stared at it. "I want to be on _your_ side this time, I can fight, and I want to be of help."

Octavia let out a laugh, "you're insane if you think I trust you after what you did, you tortured me! You broke my bones countless times, made me feel my own death countless times and I am internally grateful I never had to see my family die in that hell dimension," she responded.

Torment stood up front the couch and stood directly in front of Octavia and she held her ground, despite the pain and torment that she had been put through because of the Wandless, she wasn't afraid of him.

"Are you saying that with a Dreamer and a Wandless on the side of Light against Voldemort that it won't be an advantage?" Torment spoke calmly, not at all phased by Octavia's anger.

"That's funny I seem to recall you telling me that we do not get involved in their wars because we aren't the same, that we aren't on the same level as them," Octavia argued.

"That may be so, but having Voldemort return to a body, having him once wreak havoc among their community just proves how hopeless they are and that they do need our help," Torment responded.

Octavia stood there and took a deep breath, she also knew she was different to her loved ones, but she didn't feel different, she felt that she was on the same level as them. She grew up beside Sirius, learning the same things as him in classes and yes at points in their education some things were different, yes, the way they learnt the Patronus Charm was different, but it was still the same result.

"Despite you being Muggleborn most Wandless and Dreamers are the result of these lower beings you keep speaking off, I have married one of these lower beings and have given birth to one. You may think this about the Magical Community because they shunned you, but I have been accepted and I am loved, I have a family I care deeply about. Can you say the same?" Octavia questioned but Torment didn't respond. "Tell me, are you parents still trapped?" she questioned and that was when some finally flashed across his calm face.

"Are you saying if your parents were dead you wouldn't be bothered at all?" he questioned harshly.

"Why? My mother is dead to me and my father is dead. The family that I have around me now may not be all blood related but I love them as if they were blood-related family."

"Then wouldn't you do everything in your power to keep them safe, to make sure Voldemort is dead?" Torment questioned.

"Yes."

"Then let me fight alongside you, teach me what I don't know. I promise I'm a quick learner," Torment responded.

Octavia fell silent, staring at the Wandless standing in front of her. In the previous war they hunted for a Wandless hoping to have them on their side as an advantage, but it was when they found one, found Torment that they decided against it.

Yet here he was, almost begging to join the war and she honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Take away the fact that you think we are better than the rest of the Magical Community, why do you want to fight, why do you care what happens?" Octavia questioned, maybe if she could understand why this time he wants to help, wants to fight then maybe she can decide if it's worth bringing to Moody and Dumbledore's attention.

But Torment didn't respond, he stayed silent.

"It can't be your parents because they abused you and you haven't mentioned any other family, but chances are being abused by your parents cut you off from them because either they didn't accept it and left, or they knew but let it happen," Octavia responded, staring at him. "That fellow you mentioned, that you met in Brazil, maybe you care about him? Or is it a girl?" Octavia continued as more anger appeared on his face.

"A family," he choked out.

Octavia was stunned, she didn't think he would ever have a family after the way he spoke of Muggles or the Magical community.

"Interesting, you talk down on Muggles because of your history parents and you were talking down to the Magical community as if they were vermin," Octavia pointed out.

"The British Magical Community. You go to South America and we are widely accepted, they are willing to give us wands and teach us how to control them and our magic. You know the same thing I do, most Wandless can't wield a wand."

"No, most Wandless don't get given one with fear," Octavia spoke, and her eyes went wide. "They don't get given one for fear of what they will do with it whereas Dreamers usually do get given a wand," she continued, and he nodded.

"It's just here, partly the rest of Europe, depends on the country. But the magical folk I came across in Brazil didn't shy from my presence, they were so curious and had so many questions, asked if I had met any other Wandless and you should have heard the questions when I mentioned a Dreamer. I have a thirteen-year-old daughter Dreamer and I want to protect her and my wife, my wife keeps me calm, keeps me grounded. You know my name is actually Lucas?" Torment, Lucas, responded and Octavia shook her head.

"Around my family, I'm not Torment, I'm Lucas, they look at me differently and I assume it is the same with your own family. Your husband looks at you like you are his whole world and your daughter admires you. I want to protect what is mine and if Britain can't get Voldemort under control it won't be long until he starts spreading across the globe because Britain is just the beginning if things don't change, and soon," he continued, and Octavia stood there.

Octavia knew it would be beneficial to have the Wandless on their side and she didn't even know the extent of his power and how it truly worked. If he was good with a wand then it would be handy having another on their side against the ever-growing Death Eaters.

She just feared how Sirius would react to his presence after what happened.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there in the drawing with Dumbledore standing in front of her, it was late at night and the only time he could come and visit her for them to discuss Torment, or Lucas has he had informed her of his real name.

For now, he was staying at her old house, letting him know that if he doesn't break anything he can stay if he needs until she can speak with Dumbledore.

Her gaze flicked over to the door where she could see a pair of feet pacing there and she knew it was Sirius, worried about what was happening as she had refused to tell him who had set off the alarm around their home.

"Have you told Sirius about Torment's return?" Dumbledore spoke, and Octavia looked back at him.

"No," she responded quietly with a shake of her head. She still feared how Sirius would react with the information.

"What do you think? You generally have a good read of people; do you honestly believe he will be on our side?"

"I have no idea, it's why I came to you. I may be a little biased after what happened, but I am weary of him but when he was talking of his family, the one he made after he disappeared all those years ago, he sounded so sincere," Octavia responded, walking over and taking a seat.

Dumbledore didn't speak at first, he followed suit and sat down in the armchair across from her. "You mentioned that he has a wand?"

"Yes, he said he met a wizard in Brazil that was happy to teach him. Apparently, the Magical community in Brazil is more accepting of someone like him and me," she responded, and he nodded.

"I will meet with him at another time and make my own decision, may even ask Kingsley to see if he can look into the Brazilian Magical community and see what he can find but for now I need to return to Hogwarts before Umbridge gets suspicious of my coming and goings. Goodnight Octavia," Dumbledore spoke before he stood and left, leaving Octavia alone in the room and it wasn't long until Sirius entered.

Sirius walked over and stood in front of the chair Octavia was sitting in, staring at her for a moment before he leant down and placing his hands on the arms of the chair.

"What don't I know?" he spoke, his voice low and almost a growl.

Octavia reached up and softly stroked his cheek, but it didn't remove the foul look that was on his face.

She let out a sigh and dropped her hand. "Torment is back, he is the one who turned up at the house the other day," she responded, and she had no idea how he would react but him kissing her deeply was not at the top of the list of her ideas.

"What does he want?" he questioned softly.

"Funny, that is not the response I was expecting at all," Octavia remarked with a smirk on her face and he grinned at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, want me to ask if you've had sex with him as well?" he teased.

"You really won't let me forget that I had sex with Moony, will you?" Octavia responded, and he slowly shook his head. "Torment has returned because he wants to help take down Voldemort, he made a family in Brazil when he took off from here last time and he wants to keep them safe and if that means coming here and helping us then so be it." She explained, and he nodded.

"Can we trust him? Especially after what he did last time?" he questioned, taking a seat in the other armchair.

"I don't know, he seemed sincere when we were talking especially after I found out about his family. It's why I was talking with Dumbledore, see if there is something we can do to prove that we can trust him. We have no reason to believe he has sided with Voldemort, even despite what he did to me last time he made it clear he didn't trust Voldemort he just wanted what Voldemort was preaching. Even last time he wanted to see if I was powerful enough to take down Voldemort despite claiming it wasn't our war to participate in," she continued, and he nodded.

"I hate that he did that to you, but it could be handy, putting a number of Death Eaters in personal hell dimensions," he remarked.

Octavia nodded, she had thought of that possibility as well, but it would be one of the things that she questioned once trust had been established. She was curious as to how her own magic differed from his, yes, she knew the basics about how Wandless could perform all classes of magic compared to herself, she was curious for the sake of learning more about herself.

"What do we do?" Sirius questioned, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked over at him, "We wait for Dumbledore I suppose, see what he has to do to establish trust. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to meet Torment and decide for himself that way. I want to believe that Torment can be of a huge help against Voldemort, that he will truly be on our side but we both know the Prophecy."

"Harry is the one to take down Voldemort, I don't want this to fall on a fifteen-year old's head but, yet it does seem that way. I can't even begin to imagine how James and Lily would have handled this had they survived."

Octavia gave Sirius a smile with a slight shake of her head. "Do you know how many times I was the same raising Willa, I would always question as to if you would be happy with my decisions or the way I'm doing something. I was the same with Lilith when it came to Emerson, and you do not know how many times I would question as to if they would approve of what I did with Harry and willingly left him with Petunia and Vernon."

"Despite the revelation we had about his abuse at Christmas, he has been safe from Death Eaters for the past few years and you admitted you wouldn't be able to cope having him also in your care with the others. James and Lily wouldn't have wanted you to endanger yourself, I wouldn't either and Harry understands now," Sirius spoke softly, and Octavia nodded, averting her gaze from him and over at the window.

She didn't like the idea of Harry being the savour of the Magical community.

.oOo.

Willa ignored the presence of the person who had sat down next to her, she needed to focus on these rune translations she had that was due first thing tomorrow morning.

At first, she was hesitant at having such a heavy load for her NEWTs, but she had come to enjoy the constant flow of homework as it kept her busy and prevented her mind was reeling over everything that happened, it kept her mind quiet.

For years she had attempted to find ways to keep her mind quiet, she found flying and running were always good as she had to focus on what she was doing but as the years went on they became second nature for her and as such, they weren't an outlet.

Then she tried reading, reading countless books that she hadn't read before but after a while that became tiresome, them becoming books that she hadn't read for a reason, books that didn't interest her in the slightest and she found her mind left the information of the books and would focus on something else.

She doesn't know what she will do come June when she graduates, the fear of the unknown scared her.

"Willa?" Harry questioned, making her realise that Harry had taken a seat beside her, but she didn't say anything in response, just focused on her homework.

"Third year I asked your mother to teach me the Patronus Charm, but she said she couldn't as her magic is different when she taught us about Dreamers they seemed to be much the same. How is her Patronus different? I know she has two though," Harry continued, hoping that she was at least half paying attention to him.

Willa still didn't respond, continued scratching her quill against her parchment for a moment.

"Hers is produced on love and not happiness, she thinks of how much she loves someone for her Patronus to appear and not a single happy memory. The two Patronus as because of two different aspects. Dreamers have soul mates and as such, that is my father, so he has his own form, which is his Padfoot while everyone has another which is her dragon, her need to protect her family," Willa explained, placing her quill back in the inkpot and facing Harry.

"But she transforms into a wolf," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, that is true, an amazing feat of magic for a fourteen-year-old who holds many secrets. The wolf represents the person my mother was when she completed the transformation, as she grew up and realised that she can rely on other people it is no longer her, possibly where the dragon comes in but then again I've never heard of anyone transforming into a magical creature as their Animagus form," she continued, and he nodded. "Dad's Patronus was mum's wolf. Something, which according to Moony, caused him great grief once mum's appeared because it was a dragon at first," Willa responded with a smile and Harry let out a laugh.

"So, it's because she's a Dreamer that her Patronus is different, it's not a random chance then?"

"Correct, we are unsure as to what will cause mine but then again I've never tried to produce one. Hmm…" Willa spoke, trailing off in thought.

She was highly curious as to why she hasn't been taught the spell yet, so many years duelling with her mother and not once had she been taught the spell.

"Well, I was thinking of making it the next topic in the DA, guess you can find out," Harry spoke as he stood up to leave her alone with her homework.

It wasn't until Harry was gone that it clicked in her head as to what he just said the next DA meeting was, he was going to attempt to teach them all the Patronus Charm and she truly wondered how he would go about doing it.

It turned out that the next day was the next DA meeting. Willa was walking towards the Room of Requirement with Emerson, but she stopped when they were just around the corner.

"You alright Willa?" Emerson questioned, quickly noticed that Willa had stopped with a weird look on her face.

"No, something doesn't feel right. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's not right," Willa responded.

"What does it mean?" Emerson questioned.

"I don't know, I have had this same feeling before, when Cedric died, when Ginny was taken down to the Chamber and when Harry and dad were almost killed," Willa explained, and Emerson nodded, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't think anyone is going to die in Hogwarts," Emerson spoke softly, linking Willa's hand with her own.

"No, but our parents and our family outside of Hogwarts. Look at what happened to Arthur just before Christmas, what if someone else gets attacked?" Willa questioned, fear filling her as the tears built in her eyes.

Emerson stepped closer and hugged Willa, "I'm sure everyone will be fine."

"How can you be sure? We don't even know what they are doing, all we know is that there is something in the Department of Mysteries that they are guarding," Willa continued, pulling away from Emerson.

"If you are that worried then go home, check on everyone. It wouldn't be the first time you've left Hogwarts when you shouldn't," Emerson suggested.

Willa stood there for a moment and wondered if she should if she should leave Hogwarts and head home to check on everyone and make sure they were all okay.

But the feeling was too similar to that of the one she got the morning of Cedric's death and the pain of Cedric's death reminded her that she didn't want to lose anyone else anytime soon.

"Let's go then," Willa spoke as she grabbed Emerson's arm and dragged her back down the corridor.

"Wait, why are you dragging me along?" Emerson questioned.

"Not the first time you snuck out of Hogwarts either," Willa commented, sneaking a look over her shoulder.

"Yes, and dad was furious."

"No, he wasn't," Willa argued.

"You know he's going to be so glad when you graduate because it means I won't get in trouble next year," Emerson pointed out and Willa stopped for a moment.

"I'm so hurt that Moony could think something like that and you'll miss me next year," Willa spoke, a pout on her face and Emerson laughed. "Good, you're laughing and I'm off the hook. Let's go."

Emerson knew there was no point arguing with Willa on this, she knew that when Willa had her mind set on something it was hard to change it.

The two of them arrived at Grimmauld Place and Willa opened the door allowing them to quickly catch sight of Remus and Nymphadora sharing a kiss.

Willa turned and looked at Emerson. The girl was standing there with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide in shock.

The kiss between the two adults didn't last very long, Remus pulling away with him opening his mouth to speak.

"Dad?" Emerson cut in first and they both turned to look at her.

"Crap," Nymphadora muttered before she headed towards them, tripping over the umbrella stand as she did, and a string of curses left her mouth setting of Walburga's portrait.

Nymphadora didn't say anything as she slipped past the two girls and Disapparated away from the doorstep as Sirius and Octavia appeared in the hallway to find out what was going on.

"Damn it, Willa. Why won't you just stay at Hogwarts?" Octavia spoke, noticing her daughter standing there.

Willa ignored her mother and focused on Emerson, the tears becoming more noticeable in the other girl's eyes.

"Em," Willa spoke softly, placing a hand on her arm.

Emerson shook her off, "wonder if that was your bad feeling," she muttered before turning and walking out the still open front door.

Remus quickly jumped into action and chased after Emerson into the street.

"What just happened?" Sirius questioned, unsure as to why the younger girl ran out into the street in tears.

"Moony and Tonks were kissing," Willa spoke with a grin on her face, pleased at shocking both of her parents.

"You did say Emerson would be happy for Remus," Octavia pointed out.

"Yes, and she will be, I think the shock of her realising that maybe her mother isn't the only one to hold her father's heart hurt her," Willa explained and they both nodded before heading up the stairs and shutting Walburga's portrait up once more before they entered the kitchen.

"Now what are you doing here instead of at Hogwarts?" Octavia questioned.

"I have that same sinking feeling that I had when Cedric was killed, I don't think anything is going to happen at Hogwarts, I doubt Voldemort's big move is to charge Hogwarts. It just leaves everyone here, I've seen four people just now and I spoke to Regulus before, both he and Bee aren't working today so they're safe," Willa explained.

Willa had gotten into the habit of carrying the mirror linked with Regulus around in her bag, if anything had happened then she could speak with Regulus in a bathroom and he could contact her parents.

"As far as I know no one is doing anything tonight, after Arthur's attack the Department of Mysteries has gone into lockdown and you must be an Unspeakable to even get close to the door," Sirius explained.

"Leighton?" Willa questioned, her fear increasing for the sake of her cousin.

"Is upstairs asleep, he can't keep up with his strange work hours now. Everything is fine here, are you sure the feeling isn't something else?" Octavia questioned.

"It doesn't make sense otherwise, what else could it be?" Willa questioned in response, staring across at her mother. She wanted to know why she was having these feelings, why she was so terrified of someone else dying.

"Baby, I can't imagine the pain you're going through after losing Cedric and I never wished that sort of pain on anyone, but I feel like that stress you had that day for the task is what gave you the feelings and after the year you've had it's all just added up until it became too much. The Order is quiet now because the Death Eaters are quiet as well," Octavia spoke hoping to remove the fear that was evident on her daughter's face.

Willa shook her head, "no it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Remus questioned as he entered the room, ignoring the three identical grins.

"Where's Emerson?" Octavia questioned instead.

"She wanted to see Lilith, I told her she had an hour until she returns and in which case you will both return to Hogwarts."

"Understood," Willa nodded, her grin still in place. "Now on to the important conversation," she spoke, and Remus instantly turned on his heel to leave.

"Nope. Hold up a damn minute there Moony," Octavia called out, hoping to stop him from leaving.

"What, my wife not good enough for you anymore you had to move on to my cousin?" Sirius joked.

Remus spun around, ready to defend himself but he quickly noticed the massive grin on Sirius' face to indicate he was joking.

"Pads I think it's enough with that joke now, it's a little worn out," Octavia spoke, giving him a look before looking over at Remus. "Just sit, please Moony."

"Please Moony," Willa spoke softly.

Remus stood there, obviously hesitant at joining the three people he knew would bug him about what happened, but he eventually sat because despite what they would say, two of them were the closest people he had in this world.

"So how was the first kiss," Sirius taunted. "Owe! Bloody hell Snow," he complained, setting Willa of in a bout of laughter while Remus smirked at the action.

"No mocking Padfoot," she scolded, and Sirius nodded.

No one said anything, Remus didn't want to be the first one to speak while the others were unsure of what to say on the topic.

"Do none of us know how to have a deep heartfelt conversation?" Octavia questioned, being careful not to say the word 'serious' and they all shared a look.

"So, Tonks?" Willa questioned, and Remus nodded.

"I definitely didn't see that one coming," Remus spoke, shaking his head before his placed his face in his hands and Willa looked over at her parents.

Willa was only being a part of this conversation because of Emerson, otherwise she was at a loss for what to say to help move along and partake in this relationship, but it didn't take long for Sirius and Octavia to take control of the conversation and being careful with the things they say to Remus about it.

Willa had eventually left, not needing to be a part of the conversation anymore and she went in search of her cousin. She grinned at finding him asleep on his bed and she quickly ran over and jumped on top of him.

Leighton lifted his head and glared at her. "I wasn't asleep that long, why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

Willa rolled over and made her comfortable beside him on the bed and looked at her cousin. "Emerson is here as well but currently at St Mungo's visiting her mother. I have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and it's very similar to the one I had when Cedric was killed last year, we came here to make sure everyone is okay, will be okay."

"We're all okay Willa," Leighton responded softly, and she nodded, the two falling into a comfortable silence, also eventually falling asleep in the bed.

When Willa eventually woke up, she pushed herself up on Leighton's bed and quickly noticed that she was now alone in his room.

She sat there on the bed for a moment while she woke up a little more before she left and headed downstairs, surprised that her guardians had let her sleep for as long as did considering Remus stated they would be returning to Hogwarts after an hour was up.

What truly surprised her was when she entered the kitchen, finding serious looks on all their faces and Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table.

"We know what your bad feeling was related to Willa," Octavia spoke, and dread filled Willa at the sentence.

"The DA got caught and Dumbledore's been removed as Headmaster," Emerson quickly continued.

Willa didn't say anything as she took a seat at the table, looking at her parents wondering as to what is going to happen at Hogwarts now without Dumbledore around to help keep Umbridge in line, somewhat in line.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	83. The Final Phase

Chapter 82: The Final Phase

Willa let out a yawn as she entered the Gryffindor common room and quickly catching sight of her two best friends sitting in front of the fire, bent over a pile of products. She skipped over and joined them on the floor.

"Merlin women," George spoke at the sight of her.

"Where have you been?" Fred questioned.

"Went home last night," she shrugged. "I felt uneasy about something and wanted to check on everyone, but I hear all the excitement was here."

"No kidding," George spoke with the shake of his head before they both launched into telling Willa of how Dobby the house elf had come to warn them that Umbridge had received word of their meeting was coming to break it up.

As far as they were aware, no Gryffindor except for Harry had been caught with him returning to the common room much later than everyone else. He didn't say anything to anyone as he entered the room but headed straight to his dorm room.

"You do know Dumbledore is gone right?" Willa questioned, looking at the two of them and their mouths fell open.

"How do you know this, and we don't?" Fred questioned.

"He turned up at home and I briefly heard that Umbridge heard about the meeting and broke it up, managing to get Harry and bring him to Dumbledore's office where Fudge and two Aurors were in waiting. Dumbledore took the blame for the whole thing and left with his phoenix transporting him out of Hogwarts," Willa quickly explained and once again the twins looked shocked at the story.

"It wouldn't be that much of a leap to assume that Umbridge is now the Headmistress?" George questioned, and Willa shrugged, she hadn't been told as such, but she had been thinking it as well.

"Well then," Fred spoke, turning to look at George. "We have some planning to do brother of mine."

"Yes, we do," George responded as the two stood up and headed towards the boys' staircase.

"What about breakfast?" Willa called out.

"Who cares about food when pranks are being planned?" Fred spoke over his shoulder and Willa grinned at them, letting them go knowing that today would be rather interesting.

They had been planning pranks all year but haven't pulled one and as such, she knew it wouldn't take much for one to be put in action.

When the girls finally surfaced for breakfast they too had a lot of questions for Willa and Emerson as to where they had disappeared too the night before, worrying them all.

But it was when they were out of the common room that they all noticed the posters that had gone up overnight, ones that weren't there when Willa and Emerson returned.

Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore as the Head of Hogwarts and she was now effectively the Headmistress.

"What's going to happen now?" Veronica questioned as they walked downstairs for breakfast.

"What happens now is that everything Umbridge was unable to do because Dumbledore was Headmaster can now happen," Willa responded.

"What, she forces blood quills on everyone," Alicia muttered, rubbing her hand as she spoke.

Alicia may not have been in detention enough times to have the words scarred into her hand, but she still remembers the pain she felt from the use of the quill.

"The DA was caught last night," Angelina pointed out.

"I think for now her concern is putting the Castle under her own control, she has already removed some privileges from students, so it wouldn't be much longer until all privileges are gone," Emerson pointed out and they nodded.

"But it won't take long until she realises who was in the DA, remember Hermione had that list pinned up on the mirror. If someone went in after we left then we will all be dragged down with Harry," Katie spoke.

"Of course, she did," Willa muttered, and the others let out a laugh.

"Come on let's get some food in her," Emerson teased, and Willa frowned at her.

As the Great Hall filled up, so did the conversations regarding the theories as to what happened the previous night that ended up causing Dumbledore to be removed from Hogwarts. Those who knew of the DA and its meeting being broken up the night before assuming it was because of that but for those who didn't know, theories were going wild.

Fred and George didn't immerge from their dorm room until the period before Lunch, Willa had skipped Defence Against the Dark Arts, unsure as to what mood Umbridge would be in or even what type of ancient punishment she had in mind now that she was Headmistress.

"What's in the boxes?" Willa questioned, a grin on her face as Fred and George descended the boys' staircase.

"What box?" they questioned innocently.

"The box in your hands," she pointed at them and they looked at the box before up at her.

"When did they get there," they responded in shock before letting out a laugh.

"Alright what do you have planned?" Willa questioned instead knowing full well that they could keep going with the whole box thing.

"Fireworks," Fred put simply.

"Fireworks?" Willa repeated and they both nodded.

Willa crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her best friends, she had no idea they were working on fireworks on all things.

"Well this shall be interesting, where are we doing this?" she questioned.

Fred and George shared a look before they gave her a stern look. "No, there is no we," Fred spoke as he waved his hand in between the three of them.

"There is just a we," George continued, pointed between the two brothers.

"Seriously? You've never had a problem with me joining in your pranks since we were four and now suddenly you two have a problem?" Willa pointed out, slightly annoyed with their change in attitude.

Willa didn't understand where their change in attitude had come from. She may not have always participated in the pranks that Fred and George have pulled over the years, but she couldn't recall one instance where they refused her help or assistance.

They shared a look before carefully placing the boxes on the floor and each placed a hand on Willa's shoulders.

"You want to play Quidditch Professionally."

"And for that to happen you need to play in that final match against Ravenclaw."

"And that can't happen if you get in trouble with us."

"We're refusing your help for your own sake." They spoke one after the other.

Willa stepped into their arms and hugged them. "Thank you but I don't need you to protect me," she spoke as she pulled away and bent down to swiftly pick up a box.

"OI!" they called out.

Willa looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out before she left the common room, a box still in her hands.

"At least let us carry the damn box," George commented as they both caught up with her, quickly taking the box from her but neither of them said anything about her not helping them with the fireworks.

"So, what is so special about these boxes that deem a mere presence within Fred and George's list of products?" Willa questioned, eager to find out what was so special about them because she knew knowing her best friends that they wouldn't be standard fireworks and there would be something different about them.

"Where is the fun in spoiling the surprise?" Fred responded, and Willa frowned at them both, not liking the answer.

George let out a laugh before bumping her shoulder, "It'll be fun Tinkerbell, there is a special one in there just for you as well."

Willa looked up at George, grinning at the sound of the nickname that hadn't been used in years and was eager to find out what they had planned for this afternoon.

It was when they were putting the box in place on the first floor that a voice called out. "OI! What are you three doing?"

They turned around and found Graham Montague heading their way, Willa was still annoyed at the plain dirty tactics during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match her fifth year when he had grabbed her by the neck.

"What do you think we're doing Montague?" Fred snapped back in response.

"Knowing you three anything. You know I still have blisters on my ass from those sweets you sent to the common room," Montague shot back, and Willa couldn't help but burst out laughing, having not heard about that.

"That was your mistake, eating sweets sent by Fred and George," Willa pointed out and Montague turned around faced her.

"I'd be careful if I was you, Black," Montague sneered as he stepped closer to her. "Last I heard your Uncle had returned to the Dark Lord's side, wouldn't take long for a marriage contract to come your way." He threatened.

Willa caught sight of the twins stepping forward, but she held out her hand to stop them before she stepped forward herself. "As you said, I'm a Black and if you haven't heard _I am_ the head of the Black family and as such, I have control over all affairs that happen within the family. How about you remind my dear Aunt Narcissa of that fact and tell Uncle Lucius that I would hate to ask for that dowry back," Willa shot back, stopping in thought for a moment as she tapped her chin with her finger. "Actually, come to think of it, I heard Uncle Amycus passed everything on to Leighton, so even if the Carrow family had any say over my marriage contract Amycus can't do squat but he did quite happily set up one between Fred and me when we were twelve," Willa spoke sweetly, a smile on her face as she looked up at Fred.

No one said anything, they were shocked at her statement. She looked back at Montague, a triumphant look on her face before she turned on her heel and went to walk away.

"Fifty-" Montague started to speak but was cut off.

Willa spun around to find out what happened, and she quickly caught sight of the twins shoving Montague into the Vanishing Cabinet that was located on this floor of the Castle.

"What the?" she questioned in shock, unsure as to where their aggression had come from for them to shove the Slytherin into the Vanishing Cabinet like they did.

They didn't say anything as they rushed forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the scene.

"He was just going to take House Points, not like he can anyway," she pointed out.

"He had his wand up as well Willa," Fred pointed out and her mouth opened in shock.

"You threatening him, like you did isn't good."

"And what is this about a marriage contract between us!? Fred yelled, and she let out a laugh.

"There isn't one, for years and I mean years so many of the families have been wanting to merge their family with mine and I come from both Carrow and Black, such prestigious blood I have. I thought it might make them angry to hear word of me marrying such a blood traitor. Amycus is a coward, I don't care what happens," Willa explained, pulling free of their grasps.

"Willa!" Fred and George called out as she walked past the group of fifth years crowding around the hourglasses that contained the stones showing house points, she quickly noticed that all houses sans Slytherin had lost many House Points recently.

Willa just ignored the twins and entered the Great Hall for lunch, she knew that despite them relenting and letting her help set up the prank they wouldn't let her anywhere near it when it was set off now.

She just took a seat at the Gryffindor and ate her lunch, not paying attention to the conversation her friends were having as she joined them.

It was even as they heard the loud bang that Willa continued to sit there eating her lunch as everyone around her stood up to leave the Great Hall.

Emerson stopped when she stood behind Willa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "what did you do?" she questioned.

"I'm sitting here eating my lunch, I didn't do anything," Willa responded, a laugh coming from Emerson as the girl walked away to find out what was happening in the Castle.

The rest of the afternoon was mayhem, none of the Professors wanting to remove the fireworks, they claimed that they were unsure as to if they had the authority to remove them and always requested Umbridge to come and remove them herself.

Willa couldn't help but notice that in their Charms class that Flitwick had given Gryffindor 20 house points when Veronica handed him the book he requested. It was then she assumed that some of the Professors knew exactly who set off the fireworks.

.oOo.

Willa sat there in a chair with both McGonagall and Flitwick standing across from her, she didn't know who she was more afraid of. She had rarely seen Flitwick angry or annoyed, it didn't help he was part Goblin, but right now she was unsure as to what either of the Professors was thinking.

It was only a few days ago that Fred and George had pulled their last stunt, having not even told Willa what they were planning, and she was shocked when she heard word that they left, and she had half a mind to follow them before their words replayed in her head, and she was reminded that they were protecting her future by keeping her in the dark.

"Now about that swamp that has been placed in one of the corridors," McGonagall spoke, and Willa smiled, it was a truly brilliant piece of magic.

"Marvellous piece of magic it is," Flitwick spoke, a smile on his face and Willa let out a laugh.

"I had no idea that they were doing that, surely you can't put the blame on me since they left," Willa retorted.

"No, you misunderstand me, Willa, now we haven't even attempted to remove it, having more fun watching Umbridge try to work it out. At some point it will have to be mostly removed, I assume you do know how to remove it without having the same reaction that the fireworks had?" McGonagall responded, and Willa was shocked.

She thought she was going to be in trouble for what happened but instead, they were asking for her help.

"No, as I said I didn't know they were planning it, but it wouldn't take much for me to find out from them," Willa explained and they both nodded.

"Very well, we will come to you if we need to find out how to remove it but for now we won't," McGonagall spoke.

A smirk appeared on Willa's face as she looked at her two Professors, "Admit it, you are enjoying the sight of Umbridge running around like she is," Willa spoke softly, and the two Professors shared a look, but nothing was said, Willa knew they were enjoying the sight.

"You may leave now Miss Black," Flitwick spoke.

Willa gave them a smile before she stood up and left the classroom. She headed back to the Gryffindor tower knowing the rest of her friends were in there waiting for her, she still couldn't get used to Fred and George not being here.

Willa was walking along the seventh floor when Peeves appeared in front of her, coming through the wall and scaring her in the process.

"Damn Peeves, what gave you the idea that I'm a good person to scare?" Willa spoke, scolding the poltergeist.

Peeves didn't say anything at first, just swayed in his spot in the air with a massive grin on his face.

"What do you want Peeves?" Willa questioned, knowing he had sought her out for a reason.

"The Weasel twins had some fancy fireworks, I want them," Peeves stated.

"They used the last of their stock when they did what they did, I have no way to contact them saying I need products from them. I told you, anything from Zonko's I can get you but not Fred and George. They didn't tell me they were leaving, and we didn't organise a code to communicate. Anything else I can help you with?" Willa explained. She knew she was lying to Peeves, but she didn't want to risk Peeves telling someone she had a way to contact Fred and George secretly, she knew both McGonagall and Flitwick will protect her.

She really did wish she had some sort of warning that the twins were planning on leaving, she hates not knowing that everything is alright with them. She knows they made it home okay as she heard from Regulus last night, him telling her that they were safely back home but was unsure as to how safe they would stay now that Molly had gotten wind of what happened.

Peeves didn't say anything, he just sunk through the floor and disappeared.

Willa let out a laugh at Peeves' actions before she continued her path.

"Gryffindor Princess!" Peeves' voice was heard, and Willa turned around to find him floating back in his previous spot.

"When are you going to tell me why you call me Gryffindor Princess, Harry gets Potty and the Weasley family all get Weasel. Why do I get Gryffindor Princess?" Willa questioned.

Willa stayed in her spot as Peeves flew towards her, he looked at her for a moment before circling her.

Peeves didn't say anything; just blew a raspberry in her face and she threw her head back in frustration.

"I want some stuff from Zonko's," Peeves spoke.

Willa looked back at him, her annoyance disappearing as she remembered everything he has done to annoy Umbridge in the days since Fred and George had left. "What do you want?" she questioned, and he listed them.

"Very well, I will get them as soon as I have the chance to get off the grounds but remember as always I can't promise anything. When I get the stuff, I will leave them in the same location, got it?" Willa spoke when he was done.

"Got it," he spoke, saluting her before he disappeared through the roof.

Willa merely shook her head and let out a small laugh as she walked away. She would miss Peeves when she left Hogwarts, he always made things interesting.

"How much trouble are you in?" Angelina spoke as soon as Willa entered her dorm.

"I'm hurt," Willa spoke, a hand placed over her heart. "McGonagall and Flitwick were asking if I knew how to remove Fred and George's swamp if the time comes and they can't."

"They can't remove the swamp," Veronica spoke, and Willa shook her head.

"McGonagall clearly said the word mostly, I believe they would be leaving part of the swamp behind. A part of a swamp won't be the first prank that has been preserved on the walls of Hogwarts," Willa spoke with a smile on her face, remembering the paint splattered wall that she did as well as the ones that her parents had caused.

"You know Lee was asking where to get niffler earlier," Alicia spoke, and Willa looked over at her.

"What does he want with a niffler?" Willa questioned, looking over at Veronica knowing his girlfriend will most likely know what he is up to. "I might just go see what Lee has planned with the niffler," Willa spoke as she left the dorm and headed towards Lee's.

"What do you want with a niffler?" Willa questioned the moment she entered the dorm, her eyes trailing to the side of the room where Fred and George's beds were located, and she smiled at the sight of the skiving snack boxes they had left behind, the note telling them to pass them out as required.

When they first entered the dorm after Fred and George's grand plan to leave Hogwarts on a high they found a note attached to the bed, telling those who wished would now be the sellers of the skiving snack boxes, just to get on Umbridge's nerves. The twins trusted their friends to keep a hold of their gold until the summer.

The best part of all was that when Umbridge stormed the dorm she couldn't see anything; the boxes having been charmed to only be visible to those who have read the note.

"Set it loose in Umbridge's office, why else?" Lee answered, and Willa stared at him, why she didn't think of something like this is beyond her.

Willa grinned at Lee, "lucky for you I know where to get one, I'm also pretty sure mum left some gems in her office to help attract them."

"Perfect, let's go," Lee spoke as he stood up and grabbed his cloak, following her out of the dorm.

"Have you heard from them?" Lee questioned once the two of them were out of the Gryffindor common room.

"No but I've heard from Regulus, he has heard from them," Willa responded.

Willa hated the silence that existed between her and her two best friends, they've never had this. Even when they were in Egypt with their family they still spoke, Willa might have barely responded to their letters, but they always sent them, even if it covered the smallest bit of information.

"Well at least we know they made it home in one piece, but this is Fred and George, they can accomplish a lot when they put their heads together," Lee spoke hoping to reassure Willa and she nodded. "And plus, if you were really worried about them you would have left to check on them already," he pointed out with a smirk and she let out a laugh.

"Good point but I also have a feeling that if I leave once more I won't come back, Quidditch is the only thing that is keeping me going," Willa spoke as they came to stop in front of Octavia's office and she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and knelt to start picking the lock.

Octavia had long ago charmed her office door to be virtually impossible to unlock by magic, but a simple bobby pin would always work.

"So, what, you're just going to take off and fly into the sky after the match against Ravenclaw is finished?"

"Depends, if we lose I may just drown myself in the Black Lake," Willa responded, turning to look over her shoulder and giving Lee a smirk.

"You never know what will happen, Willa, Ginny is a good player, we could beat Ravenclaw," he pointed out and Willa looked back at the door she was trying to open.

Willa was worried how the match against Ravenclaw was going to go, Ron was still struggling to save anything and no flawless plays by her, Angelina and Alicia could make up for the number of goals he let in, even Kirke and Sloper weren't perfect, having hit their own team several times.

To Willa, her future was crumbling, and it terrified her.

"Finally," she muttered when the door finally clicked open.

"I thought your mum would have brought everything home with her when she quit," Lee spoke as they entered, them both taking notice of everything that was still in here.

"She wouldn't need the books at home I suppose, and she always loved her job here, she quit because she didn't want to deal with Umbridge and let's be honest, she would have been the first one to be fired," Willa responded as she walked over to the cupboards and dug through for the gems that her mother kept in there for the nifflers when they worked with them.

"Well we know what happens to the Defence Professors come June, one died, another lost their memory and one was given a Dementor's Kiss. Can't wait to see what happens to her," Lee pointed out as Willa nodded pulling out the small bag containing the gems.

Willa sat there on the floor and looked up at Lee, a pensive look on her face.

"You alright down there Willa?" Lee questioned, walking over and taking a seat across from her.

Willa shook her head, pushing her thoughts aside before she faced her friend, giving him a smile. "I'm fine, just worried about my dreams is all. You've got yours, all lined up for a job at the Daily Prophet reporting on Quidditch matches, Veronica has her interviews with the Goblins in the summer if her NEWT marks are as required, Angelina has an in with Witch Weekly because her aunt works there, and Alicia is sending off countless robe designs to different shops with hope of someone seeing her. My future is banking on this stupid match against Ravenclaw," Willa responded.

"Your playing ability isn't based on if the team wins or not, you are a marvellous player and will do well against Ravenclaw. You just need faith, Willa."

Willa nodded and looked at her hands for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing herself off the floor.

Two weeks until the match against Ravenclaw and then her future was in someone else's hands and she would just have to wait for the invitations to turn up.

"Come on, there are a small family of nifflers living on the edge of the forest near the unicorns," Willa spoke as she headed for the door, she knew Lee would follow her and that he had no problems going into the Forbidden Forest looking for nifflers, she just hoped it wouldn't take long.

.oOo.

Willa sat there and stared at her hands in her lap as Umbridge paced in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Willa had been caught leaving Umbridge's office after creating the disaster that now exists in there. Willa had gone overboard with the various spells her and the twins had come up with along the way, whether it be to create mud, the glitter and confetti bombs and then the paint splatter charm she was so fond of.

There was a large rainbow shaped cloud on the roof of the office raining glitter and confetti while mud covered the floors and paint was splattered all over the walls.

Best of all was the trick she picked up from Fred and George. It was all unable to be removed by magic, Umbridge would have to scrub her office clean the muggle way.

She looked up as Umbridge stopped moving in her peripheral vision, she was unsure as to what Umbridge could exactly do to punish her for what happened.

"Disrespecting the Headmistress and her belongings is one of the more sacred rules within this school and you have broken it," Umbridge spoke and Willa sat there, keeping her face calm. "You have broken a number of rules over the year and none of my punishments has taken on you."

That confused Willa, only once had Umbridge punished her, or was she counting putting Emerson in detention because of her a punishment?

"There is only one thing left and I think it will finally make it set in on you that poor behaviour deserves punishment so as such you won't be allowed to play in the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match."

"What!" she yelled.

"Now yelling is plain rude, I would hate to take even more drastic measures," Umbridge responded.

Willa stood up from her chair and placed her hands down on the desk. "You haven't punished me all year, but you removing me from that match has now made we realise I have nothing else to lose. That mess is nothing compared to what I can do," Willa threatened.

"I could have you expelled," Umbridge pointed out and that didn't bother Willa.

"Go ahead, I'm seventeen and can use magic outside of Hogwarts. I would love to see how the board will react to have a member of such two sacred families expelled, having the Head of the Black family expelled. Go ahead Umbridge, I dare you," Willa spoke calmly before she turned and left the room.

For the first time in over a year, she finally felt the numbness from Cedric's death lift and she hated it was anger she felt, her anger on edge and ready to explode.

All because now her future was ruined, she wouldn't be playing, she wouldn't receive an invitation to join the tryouts that the clubs are hosting, and she wouldn't be able to play Quidditch Professionally as she always wished.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to LolBookWorm, Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	84. Broken Hearts

Chapter 83: Broken Hearts

"Ouch," Willa complained as she pulled her face away from Pomfrey's hands.

"I'm sorry but it is the only way to safely pull the glass out of the cuts on your face, honestly let me do this or I will hand you a sleeping potion," Pomfrey pointed out.

Willa didn't say anything but continued to sit there as Pomfrey carefully pulled out the shards of glass in the cuts on her face.

She had only made it to a classroom when she lost control of her magic, it also happened to be a classroom that housed many windows and when they exploded she was met with shards of glass to her face.

She wasn't in any pain, just a slight stinging from the cuts but as soon as she made it to the Hospital Wing Pomfrey set her down on one of the beds and set to work, stating that all the glass had to be removed before she could heal the cuts.

"There all done, you may leave now," Pomfrey dismissed Willa and she climbed off the bed and made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, ready to face Angelina's anger.

Just before Willa could open the door to her dorm, it opened revealing Emerson.

"What happened to your face?" Emerson questioned, reaching over and grabbing her chin to turn Willa's face, giving the other girl a better look at the pink lines that were on her face.

Pomfrey had reassured Willa that there would be no scaring, the pink lines will be gone by morning and it was just the way the skin on the face healed.

"Something exploded, not a big deal," Willa responded, pulling her face from Emerson's hand and slipped past her to enter the room.

"But…" Emerson started to speak but Willa quickly cut her off.

"Look, Angie," Willa spoke, grabbing her Quidditch Captain's attention.

"Yeah," Angelina responded, not looking up for her book.

Willa took a deep breath, she was still annoyed at this decision but there was nothing she could do. "I'm not playing in the match," she stated, and Angelina's head snapped up so fast.

"Well, you're standing there so I know you're not dead. What happened?" Angelina questioned.

"I destroyed Umbridge's office," Willa responded, walking over and taking a seat on her bed.

"Two weeks Willa! You couldn't behave for two weeks!" Angelina yelled.

"She's been ignoring me all year, how the hell was I meant to know that she was going to pull this now? Don't you think I'm pissed off because of this? Something fucking exploded Angie!" Willa yelled back in response.

"Everyone just calm down," Emerson spoke, having decided to not leave when Willa arrived. "We don't need anything to explode as there are too many people in here. Katie can play for Willa, she is good, and you have all played together over the years and it will work well with Katie playing." Emerson offered up a suggestion.

"I'm happy to play if that is what you wish Angie, we don't need an argument to break out between us because of one mistake," Katie piped in.

"Good all sorted," Willa spoke as she stood up and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She slid down the door as a conversation broke out among her friends.

"Are you all forgetting that this is Willa's dream? She effectively lost her future because of this one decision," Emerson spoke, and Willa heard no responses.

She just sat there on the floor as the tears slowly escaped.

She dug through her bag and pulled out the mirror that's connected with Regulus before waving her wand and putting up a silencing ward on the door, so her friends couldn't hear her speak.

"Regulus," she spoke and waited for Regulus to pick up on the other end.

"Hi Willa," he appeared in the mirror, giving her a smile but it quickly dropping at the sight of her crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Willa's crying?" a voice that sounded very much like her mother's broke through.

"Mum?" Willa croaked, and it wasn't long until her mother came into view in the mirror.

"What's wrong baby?" Octavia questioned.

Willa reached up and wiped away her tears, "I'm not allowed to play in the match against Ravenclaw. All year, she's had all year to pull me from the team, but she does it now, two weeks before the match." She explained.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry but it doesn't mean you won't get an invitation. Surely there is some club out there that has seen you play previously and will still invite you. Don't give up hope just yet baby, I have faith that you get your dream," Octavia spoke, and Willa heard a choking sound come from the background. "Shush Pads," she scolded.

"Dads there? Where are you guys?" Willa questioned, she was confused as to why her parents were with Regulus.

"Don't be mad but we've left Grimmauld Place just for the day, we're at another house where your father is safe," Octavia spoke but it didn't remove the fear Willa had at the thought of losing her father. "Meet your cousin," Octavia continued as she turned the mirror around to where Sirius was sitting with a baby in his arms.

"When did Bee give birth?" Willa questioned, she remembered hearing that Bridgette was pregnant, but she hasn't once heard that she had given birth.

Regulus appeared once more in the mirror, "His name is Davy, thanks for asking Willa," he scolded and Willa just grinned. "As for why we told no one, well we were told that a certain Malfoy threatened us, and we figured that if the word didn't spread straight away about the birth then they would assume that Bridge miscarried or had a stillbirth and it would put a safety net over them. Remember I still have a target on my back for not returning to Voldemort's side, for leaving his side all those years ago," he explained, and Willa nodded, it made sense.

"I like the name Davy, Davy Black," Willa spoke with a small smile on her face as the mirror was once again twisted around to show her father holding the baby, her mother sitting beside him.

It was with seeing her parents like this she was once again reminded of the image she saw in the Mirror of Erised her third year. The sight of the little boy standing beside her made her question as to if her parents ever wanted more children and that they lost the choice when her father was wrongfully sentenced to Azkaban.

She would always hate that she grew up without her father, but she was no longer angry at him, she was angry at Pettigrew and the Ministry for not giving him a trial. She now just wanted a normal life with her parents, as if it never happened.

But first, they had to get through the war alive.

.oOo.

"Perfect bloody weather," Willa muttered earning an elbow to the ribs by Emerson as they took their positions in the stands with Veronica.

"Enough of that, I get your future is a mess right not, but you didn't have to destroy her office," Emerson snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," Willa responded, looking over at where she knew the Professor's stands were and where the recruiters also happened to sit.

She was too far away to see who was sitting in the stands recruiting for players, but she knew that surely there would be at least one in the stands and she hated that she wasn't playing today.

"What do you think our chances of winning are?" Veronica questioned as Lee began announcing the teams as they made their way out.

"Let's hope for a miracle," Willa muttered, earning another elbow in the ribs from Emerson. "Fine, fine, no more complaints from me."

Except Willa couldn't keep that promise, she swore as Ron let in a goal giving Ravenclaw the first set of points on the scoreboard.

 _'Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring.'_

Willa wasn't even surprised as the Slytherin students began singing that rude song once again, it had even happened during the Hufflepuff match. She knew it just made Ron's confidence plummet even further than it probably already was.

"Bell shoots…Greengrass saves. Bad luck Gryffindor," Lee's commentary came through and Willa focused on that, hoping it wouldn't increase her bad mood at not being able to play.

It was when Chaser Bradley was heading back towards Ron's positions in front of the goals that everyone eagerly watched to see what would happen, even the Slytherin students began singing once more as if to put him.

"Weasley saves!" Lee called out, with much more enthusiastic than he previously held and at first, Gryffindor stayed silent but with seconds they were cheering loud for Ron's save.

It perked Willa up a little bit, knowing that Ron was finally gaining confidence at his position on the team, but it didn't help remove the annoyance she still had at not being out there with her friends.

Even five minutes later when Chambers began heading back towards Ron's position, the Gryffindor students stood there eagerly watching and they didn't even stall as Ron saved yet another goal.

It appears with Ron's new-found confidence with playing Keeper for Gryffindor the rest of the team seemed to gain the confidence they also needed. Kirke and Sloper were even managing to hit their intended targets, allowing the Chasers to work together and score the goals they needed to gain a lead on Ravenclaw.

Willa didn't know when it happened but slowly but surely the words to the 'Weasley is our king' song changed.

 _Weasley is our king,  
Weasley is our king,  
He didn't let the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our king…_

 _Weasley can save anything,  
He never leaves a single ring,  
That's why Gryffindors all sing;  
Weasley is our king._

Willa wanted to find out who changed the words to the song and give them a few boxes of skiving snack boxes because the words seemed to increase Ron's confidence even further and they were in for a real shot at winning and not scraping a win through by Ginny catching the snitch.

It was when they spotted both Ginny and Chang dive for the Snitch everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching to see who would win. Currently, Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points, so the catch of the Snitch by either Seeker would determine the win for either house.

"Weasley catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee announced, and cheers erupted from the Gryffindors as the song started up once more.

They all rushed down the stairs and on to the grass where the Gryffindor team were slowly landing one by one.

Willa couldn't help but laugh as she spotted Chang throw her broom to the ground in frustration, earning a look from Emerson but she didn't explain herself.

Willa wanted to congratulate Ron on a game well done but he was quickly swept away by the other Fifth years and some of the other Gryffindors and they were making their way towards the Castle for a party in the common room.

So instead Willa walked over to where her friends were standing, "you three played amazingly," she spoke, forcing them a smile

Angelina grinned at her, "You're still annoyed at yourself, aren't you?" she pointed out and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"I have sore ribs curtsey of Em," she muttered.

"Careful, I'll keep going," Emerson called out from where she was standing with Katie and Leanne who had walked over to give her congratulations.

Willa stuck her tongue out at Emerson, who just smiled in response before focusing back on Katie and Leanne.

Angelina and Alicia looped their arms through Willa's and pulled her towards the Gryffindor team room.

"We get it, it sucks," Alicia spoke first.

"But this was your mistake and your punishment as such," Angelina continued.

"And you've always accepted your punishments," Alicia finished.

Willa looked between the two of them, "when did you two learn twin speak?" she questioned and they both let out a laugh.

"I just hate that I missed out on this match and ruined my future, potentially ruined all chances of getting my dream and I hate myself for it. This match was incredible, everyone was working together, and it looked like the team finally had it all together," she explained, and they nodded.

"You'll be fine Willa, I've never known you to not have a backup plan. And if not, you can always go work for Fred and George," Angelina pointed out, earning a laugh from Willa as the three girls entered the change room.

.oOo.

The weeks following the final Quidditch match passed quickly and stress filled for the Fifth and Seventh years as they focused on their OWLs and NEWTs exams and for the Seventh years they were also focusing on their futures, sending out owls hoping to even get an interview with what respective job they wanted while others were hoping to receive an owl in response hoping to receive good news.

The examination period was almost over with the Fifth years having their last exam, History of Magic, later that day but for now, everyone was in the Great Hall having breakfast.

Willa was laying on the table, half asleep while her friends talked and ate breakfast. Every now and then she would open her eyes and smile at something one of them said, but for the second time in recent weeks that sinking feeling in her stomach had returned but she was trying to convince herself it was from too much Fire Whiskey the night before as the Seventh years celebrated the end of their exams.

They had heard that previous years they normally celebrate in unused classrooms with Professors ignoring their celebrations if they didn't disturb the younger students but this year the Seventh years didn't even want to risk it with Umbridge in charge, especially after what happened with Hagrid and McGonagall the other night.

No one had heard as to what exactly happened, only hearing the story from the Fifth years since it happened while they were taking their Astronomy OWL. Hagrid had disappeared with Grubbly-Plank taking the remaining Care of Magical Creature classes and McGonagall disappearing from the Castle altogether.

But it was when the official looking owl landed in front of the group of friends, just standing there that no one was sure what to do as it stuck it's leg out for someone to take the letter.

Emerson, having no fear for her future as she was only a Sixth year and would be returning to Hogwarts come September but in recent weeks she had been thinking of asking her father to be homeschooled for her remaining year.

She unrolled the letter before pushing her plate forward and offering the owl her food scraps.

A gasp escaped her lips as she took in the information and when she looked back at the owl she quickly noticed it had taken off.

"What is it Em?" Willa mumbled, cracking open an eye and looking at the girl in question.

Emerson turned and beamed at Willa, "this is yours," she spoke.

Willa intrigued by the statement sat up and slowly grabbed the letter.

Willa sat there staring at the letter in her hands, in disbelief at what was written. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe this was sent to her.

"Willa?" Angelina questioned, unsure about Willa's silence. But when she received no answer she reached over to grab the letter from Willa's hands.

"Dear Miss Black, we regrettably inform…blah blah blah…as we had other…blah blah blah…however we wish to extend an invitation to our Chaser tryouts, we hope to receive an answer from you regarding the invite…blah blah blah…Merlin Willa, this is from Puddlemere United," Angelina spoke, having read the letter out to everyone and skipping over the not so important bits of information.

Willa merely nodded, still in shock at what she had read.

"Wait, did that letter say Puddlemere United didn't have a recruiter in the stands?" Veronica questioned, and the others nodded. "Then how did they know Willa is a decent player, enough for them to want her?" she continued.

"It's where Wood went," Willa answered, her voice coming out a little shaky and her eyes went wide. "Oh fuck," she muttered before placing her head back down on the table and her arms going over her.

Emerson let out a laugh before placing a hand down on her back. "You'll all have to fill me in on how that one goes," she joked.

"So, what, recruiters saw her play two years ago and thought she was good then?" Veronica question, not understanding as to how it truly happened.

"Puddlemere United would have had a recruiter in the stands when they recruited Wood and as such would have seen Willa play and that was when our team was at its best. I have no idea if the scores of the matches for this year get out or if it's just the overall win but if it's the latter, we've won two out of three," Lee explained, and Veronica nodded.

"And plus, we've all known for years that Willa would play Professionally, we've all known just how good of a player she is. Her stats are much better than mine and Ali's Ronnie, hell some games they're better than both of ours put together," Angelina continued the explanation.

"So, because they saw her play two years ago they assume she improved and not got worse? And how come she got an invite and not you two? You two are good players as well," Veronica questioned, more questions appearing as others were answered.

Willa lifted her head and looked at Veronica, "Teams invite a certain number of people and some clubs don't like inviting people who played together because it doesn't show them out of their comfort zone. If a potential turns up at a club for a tryout and has friends there they feel some comfort but knowing no one, it forces them to prove something," Willa explained, and Veronica nodded.

"So, because Puddlemere United believes Willa to be the better player, Ali and Angie don't get an invite to any clubs' tryouts? Surely, they aren't the only club wanting new players," Veronica questioned once more, and everyone turned to look at the two in question.

Willa shrugged. "As Lee said, he's unsure as to what scores are given out regarding our matches. In comparison, we've had a shitty year compared to previous years. Puddlemere United invited me for whatever reason. Also, some years no clubs need new players, some years they only require certain players. But they don't look at just the Gryffindor players, they look at all the Quidditch players within Hogwarts if only three teams are recruiting then only three seventh years get an invite."

"Willa's right. I remember reading about the players that are hoping to retire this season and not even one of them is a Chaser. For all, we know only one club needs a Chaser and as Angie said, Willa is the better one of the three," Lee continued on while the others nodded in agreement.

"It just seems odd is all," Veronica pointed out, but no one had anything else to say with hopes of convincing Veronica that it all made sense to them.

When classes were finished for the day Willa headed down to the dungeons to meet with Snape to work on the Wolfsbane potions. She had successfully brewed the potion the last couple of months, but she wanted to have several successful brews under her before she even decided to give Remus the potion, she wasn't a natural at Potions and feared it wasn't perfect and she wanted nothing but perfect for Remus.

The two of them had also finally begun making some adjustments to the potion in hopes of coming up with a cure but so far nothing was coming up positive, Willa's original ideas were good in theory but trying to come up with the right process wasn't working.

The two of them were working in silence when Malfoy burst into the room stating that Umbridge needed Snape for something urgently. "Stay here Black," he commented as he followed Malfoy out of the room.

Willa was highly curious as to what was so urgent that Umbridge needed Snape, but she had always been told that Snape was to be trusted so she did as she was told and stayed there working over her notes, trying to find something to do with their potential cure.

"Follow me, Black," Snape snapped as he re-entered the classroom.

Willa sat there stunned for a moment, unsure as to what just happened.

"Now Black!" Snape yelled from his office.

Willa quickly gathered her things and rushed towards the back of the classroom and watched as he opened his fireplace and placing it on the Floo network.

"Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, basically anywhere that is a public space and then go home, make sure your parents are at home," Snape ordered.

"What's going on?" Willa questioned.

"Potter has it in his head that your father is within the Department of Mysterious, that Voldemort is holding him hostage. Now are you going or what?"

Willa didn't need to be told twice after hearing that, she needed to make sure her parents were fine weighed heavier than her need to stay at school and keep an eye on the rest of the students.

Willa walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place and it was awfully quiet, "Mum, dad?" she called out and the longer it stayed silent the more terrified she became.

She took a deep breath, "Mum, dad!" she yelled this time, not surprised when she set off her grandmother's portrait.

"Seriously Willa, why won't you stay at school?" Octavia questioned, her head hanging over the banister from the second level, confused at seeing her daughter standing there.

"Where's dad?" she questioned, panic filling her at not seeing her father and she could tell no one was attempting to shut up Walburga because of her continuous yelling.

"He's feeding Buckbeak, what's going on, what are you doing away from Hogwarts?"

Willa didn't respond to her mother's question, she just ran upstairs, wanting to see Sirius standing there for herself. What Snape had told her, panicked her and she was scared that now everyone was lying to protect her, and she didn't want that to be true.

She stopped, and relief filled her as she saw through the open doorway that Sirius was indeed standing there feeding Buckbeak and the tears broke through, running down her cheeks.

"Daddy?" her voice broke and Sirius' attention snapped towards her.

Sirius placed the bucket of rats on the ground before walking over and hugging his clearly distraught daughter, "what's wrong princess?"

It was at that point Octavia appeared on the landing and she quickly noticed the two of them standing there, "what's going on?" she questioned and they both looked down at Willa

Willa pulled away from Sirius and looked at her parents before shaking her head, "Snape said that Harry was convinced you were in the Department of Mysteries with Voldemort, that you were being held hostage," she explained before looking back at her father. "I was terrified of losing you," she spoke through her sobs, stepping back into her father's outstretched arms.

"I'm okay Princess," Sirius whispered, softly kissing the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Octavia walked over and ran a hand through Willa's curls before kissing the top of her head, "you stay here baby and I will go tell Snape that Pads is fine, make sure that Harry hasn't done anything stupid."

Willa just nodded against her father's chest, not saying anything in response and Octavia walked away, giving Sirius a kiss before she did.

"Come on, let's head downstairs while we wait for your mother to return," Sirius spoke once the house was quiet once more, letting them both know that Octavia had shut Walburga up as she passed the portrait.

It was as they were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Octavia to return it was the sudden presence of several Order members that they became worried as to what was going on, it was when Octavia finally returned and began announcing orders that they realised what was going on, Harry had gone to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius without confirming that Sirius wasn't there.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	85. Coping Mechanisms

Chapter 84: Coping Mechanisms

"You can do better than that!" Sirius' voice cut through the room and Willa's head snapped up to where her father was duelling with Bellatrix, anger present on their faces.

She was doing as the Order members requested of her and hide with the other Hogwarts students, helping protect them while the adults battled against the Death Eaters that were present within the Department of Mysteries.

Terror filled Willa as she caught sight of her father being hit in the chest with a spell and him tumble backwards, tripping over his own feet.

Her heart broke as her father fell through the veil that was present in the middle of the room. She had no idea what it was exactly that the veil did, or it's purposes within the Department of Mysterious but it gave her an uneasy feeling but it was as her father disappeared from view that she discovered that whatever the veil did, was bad.

She stood there in stunned silence, not able to hear what was going on around her as the noise turned to a low buzzing and she felt her world crumble all over again like it did when she lost Cedric only last year. It was at that point that she collapsed to the ground, still staring at the spot where she saw Sirius disappear.

She didn't even move as everyone moved around her, just sat there staring at the place she saw her father disappear.

Even as Bellatrix yelled something in the background she didn't budge, she just sat there, watching as Harry took off running and Dumbledore following him.

No, it was the sight of her mother walking towards the veil that everything truly shattered and she was terrified at the thought of losing both of her parents.

She stood up and ran towards her mother, hoping to convince her to not do this, not follow her father because she couldn't bear the thought of losing both of her parents in the same day, she couldn't cope, she knew she wouldn't be able to cope with it.

A pair of arms came down around her waist, preventing her from getting closer to her mother.

"Snow don't do something so stupid," Remus' voice was heard, it being too far close, and Willa knew it was him that had stopped her.

"Mummy please," Willa pleaded with Octavia, but she didn't do anything in recognition just stood there in front of the veil ignoring what was happening behind them.

Willa broke, not being able to hold it all in anymore. She was exhausted from everything that happened that day and then she had to watch as her father was ripped from her life and she just broke, collapsing to the ground bringing Remus down with her.

She sat there crying against Remus, letting out everything she has held in over the last twelve months, everything that happened during her seventh year at Hogwarts and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"What the…" she heard Remus mutter.

She looked up in confusion, unsure as to what Remus was on about but then she saw it. The body slowly appearing through the veil, it wasn't until it had come back through the veil that they realised it was Sirius. Both Octavia and Sirius collapsed to the ground and Willa finally pulled away from Remus, rushing over to where her parents laid unconscious on the ground.

Willa positioned herself by her parents, clutching on to them both as she continued to cry over what happened and how she has lost her father, and maybe her mother.

It was when another pair of arms came down around that she began fighting them, not wanting to be pulled away from her parents as she was terrified that the moment they were gone from her vision they would be gone forever. She lost the battle against whoever was attempting to pull her away from her parents but she wasn't pulled from the room, just a few steps back as Healers began tending to her parents.

An arm came around her head before she pulled against someone's chest, "Sh, I know it hurts but it'll be okay in the end."

She pulled away slightly at the voice and found that it was Leighton who pulled her away from her parents, she wanted to question as to what he was doing here but another sob broke through and she just buried her face in against his chest and Leighton had no chose but to sit them both down on the ground.

"Come on Willa, you need to go back to Hogwarts," Remus spoke, and Willa turned her head and looked up at him.

"No," she spoke sternly.

"Willa you are so close to your graduation," he argued.

Willa pulled away from Leighton and stood up, wiping away her tears. "NO!" she yelled. "Where are my parents going?"

"St Mungo's, along with Tonks," Remus spoke, and Willa's gaze flicked over to where she last saw her cousin.

She didn't know what happened to Nymphadora since she was the last one to enter the chamber, but it didn't take much to let her know that Nymphadora was fine, just unconscious for whatever reason.

"That's where I'm going," Willa responded defiantly.

.oOo.

 _Octavia stood there attempting to take in where she was standing, the surrounding area looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place it._

 _She turned around and instantly spotted Florence standing off to the side, heading her way._

 _"I used too much magic, again didn't I?" Octavia questioned as Florence approached her and she nodded._

 _"It was a very noble act, doing what you did."_

 _"Did it at least work?" Octavia questioned._

 _Florence didn't respond, looked over Octavia's shoulder instead and she turned around to see what held the first Dreamer's attention._

 _"Thea come back here!" a voice called out as Octavia spun around and it was followed by a giggle, it didn't take long for a young girl to come running towards her._

 _Octavia knew that vivid bright red hair anywhere. The question was as to whose daughter this was._

 _Not far behind the young girl was a young boy and it was obvious he was chasing her._

 _"Turner you're too slow!" she called out and Octavia's heart instantly swelled at the piece of information._

 _She knew that name, it was the same name Sirius wanted to name their child if it was a boy. Taking a closer look at the boy she could see the defining facial features that determined he was definitely a Black._

 _She took this as a sign that she saved Sirius, that Sirius lives._

 _"But you're a girl, you're not meant to be fast," the boy complained, earning a glare from the girl._

 _"I'll tell gran you said that," she threatened._

 _"Mum doesn't scare me," the boy responded and that was when Octavia understood what happens in the future._

 _She had a smile on her face watching the two bicker like siblings even though the boy was technically her uncle._

 _"Where's Miller?" the girl questioned causing the boy to turn around, looking back at her with shock on his face._

 _"He was right behind me."_

 _They both heard a scream and looked in the direction that they came from._

 _"Good or bad?" she questioned._

 _"Depends if mum and dad have come to get me," he replied, and it didn't take long for another boy to come running into the area and he looked at them before bending over and attempting to catch his breath._

 _"Wolf," he spoke in between pants._

 _Before Octavia could see anything else, it all swirled together around her, the moment from the future disappearing and not giving her the chance to work out who the third boy was._

 _When everything stopped swirling around, a new moment was in front of her she caught sight of Harry and Hermione dancing together in a tent._

 _She frowned at the scene before turning and facing Florence._

 _"What's going on?" she questioned, this has never happened before, two moments from the future one after the other._

 _"I've only seen this once before, only one adult prior to you has used too much magic and fallen unconscious like you have. It unlocks our Seer ability, in a way, we don't have control, but multiple moments come to us. It's easier to just stand there and watch what happens, some may only last seconds while others could last minutes." Florence explained, and Octavia nodded, turning back to face Harry and Hermione just as the picture swirled once more._

.oOo.

Willa jerked away from the Healer who was just trying to make sure she was okay. "Don't," she snarled.

Willa's gaze flickered over towards the door where a Healer was standing guard. She had caused a scene attempting to gain access to the room her parents were placed in while the Healers just wanted to make sure she was okay, not believing her when she said she was fine and she just wanted to see her parents.

"I'm just trying to help," the Healer responded, and Willa narrowed her eyes.

"Then let me see my parents," she gritted through her teeth. "I will let whoever run whatever diagnostic spells they wish as long as I can see my parents," Willa spoke, hoping to barter with the Healers with hopes of finally being allowed to leave this room.

"No," they responded sternly. "We're following orders."

"Whose orders? Andromeda Tonks?" Willa questioned, she would be highly annoyed if the reason she was being kept from seeing her parents was because of Andromeda.

"It's policy," the Healer by the door spoke first. "Anyone who gets brought in covered by the smallest amount of blood has to be checked out. When you were first brought in you weren't responsive to our attempts at talking to you."

"I want my wand and I want to see my parents," Willa responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

She knew she was being childish, but she felt fine, she just wanted to make sure her parents were okay. She hasn't seen them since they were taken out of the Department of Mysteries and that was a few hours ago now.

She didn't even know what happened to her wand, she assumes Leighton grabbed it. She hopes Leighton grabbed it otherwise it would still be down in the Department of Mysteries and she really didn't want to go back down there.

The Healer by the door let out a sigh before he turned and left, leaving Willa alone with the Healer that was attempting to check her out.

"If you just let me do my job then you would be able to leave," the Healer pointed out.

"You need my consent and I don't give it, as simple as that. Or do you not realise who I am?" Willa snapped, she hated throwing her title around but at times she knew it was the easiest way to get what she wanted and right now, she wanted to see her parents.

The door opened once more and when Willa looked to see who was entering she quickly noticed it was Andromeda.

"You can leave McNally," Andromeda ordered.

The Healer who Willa now knew to be Healer McNally, merely nodded before he stood up and left the room.

Willa waited until the door was shut before she spoke. "I just want to see my parents. Why do have I been locked in here until I can see them, why couldn't someone have checked me out after I saw my parents? I just want to see my parents."

"You have a cut on your forehead, no one could say where the cut came from and when we were trying to ask you what happened you weren't responding. Even when we were attempting to do basic checks on you, you weren't responsive to us. Forgive me for assuming that maybe there was something psychologically wrong with you caused by a simple cut on your forehead," Andromeda spoke as she walked over and took a seat on the bed, waiting until Willa joined her.

Willa just leant back against the wall and faced her aunt. "I just want to see my parents, see that they're alive." Tears built up in Willa's eyes. She feared that for whatever reason they were protecting her, refusing to tell her that her parents weren't okay.

Andromeda didn't say anything, just stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. She only stopped when she realised that Willa wasn't following her. "Are you coming?"

Willa didn't need to be asked twice, she quickly followed Andromeda.

When they were out in the hallway Willa reached up and touched her forehead, scrunching it up in pain and when she looked at her fingers there was blood there. She just didn't realise that she had cut her forehead, the pain at potentially losing her parents was greater than the simple cut she may have gotten when fighting against Remus and Leighton as they attempted to pry her away from her parents.

"They're in there," Andromeda spoke as she pointed towards a door. "I don't have time to explain everything now, as I'm in the middle of caring for another patient but when Shaw comes to me saying my niece is being a handful, I have no choice but to come and fix the issue. McNally will be back, and he will be running those diagnostic tests because he has _my_ permission to run them without yours. I promise they are alive and someone will be along soon to explain what we know of their situation to you," Andromeda explained.

Willa nodded and entered the room, walking over and taking a seat in the lone chair that faced the two beds where her parents laid unconscious.

She's been in a Muggle Hospital on one occasion when she was young. Ted's mother was admitted because she was unwell and there was a constant beeping in the room. At the time Willa didn't ask too many questions about the noise, more focused on the different machines, cords, cables, basically, the whole difference between a Muggle and Magical Hospital Room, but the one thing she did know was that the beeping was a good sign.

She wished, now more than ever that there was a beeping noise letting her know that her parents were okay and not just the word of Andromeda.

She looked over at the door when it opened and saw it was McNally entering, returning to run the diagnostic spells like Andromeda stated.

Willa didn't say anything, didn't even fight the Healer as he walked over and began running the spells.

"If you had cooperated, this would have been a lot easier," McNally responded as he went to leave the room, but Willa didn't respond, didn't even look his way.

Willa just curled up in the chair, staring at the beds and she didn't even realise she had fallen asleep until she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Mummy?" she mumbled as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, frowning when she noticed it was just Remus standing there.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I thought you could do with some food."

It was then Willa noticed the wrapped sandwiches in his hand, but she shook her head and looked back at the twin beds her parents were in.

"What's going on with them, I haven't heard anything but the fact that they are alive?" she questioned, waiting as Remus transfigured another chair and took a seat beside her.

"Dromeda still claims that your mother is perfectly healthy and will wake up when her magic resets like it has in the past. I have full faith that your mother will wake up," Remus spoke softly, and Willa spared him a glance for just a second before focusing back on her parents.

"And dad?" she questioned.

"No one knows Willa, technically falling through the veil equals death but with Snow bringing him back through, everyone is baffled. Leighton is going back and forth between the Healers and the other Unspeakables, them all trying to work out how to fix Padfoot," Remus continued, and Willa nodded, wiping away her tears.

They both fell silent, Willa having no more questions since no one had answers regarding her parents and Remus didn't know what to say to help her. This was different to anything he had gone through during the war, whenever his loved ones were killed or injured they had a definite response from a Healer but this time, nothing. No one knew.

"I got a Quidditch try out invite," Willa spoke quietly.

"What?" Remus questioned in shock and she turned to look at him. "Why haven't you said anything before now? Your parents would be so proud of you, I'm proud of you Willa."

Willa turned and looked back at her parents, staying silent for a moment. Ever since she received the invite she felt like it would just get ripped away from her. She had sent her response saying she would attend the tryout and thanked them for the invite, but she feared that they would contact Hogwarts and in turn Umbridge, it wouldn't end well if they contacted Umbridge.

"I was afraid they would retract the offer if they sent a letter to Hogwarts asking for anything about me because the letter would go straight to Umbridge as acting Headmistress," Willa responded.

"But they haven't, and I doubt they will, you are an amazing player and you've worked incredibly hard to earn that invite. If for some reason they do send a letter to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is back there," Remus spoke hoping to convince her otherwise.

Willa nodded, "I just wish they were awake, so I could tell them, I figured if I waited till graduation and if they hadn't retracted the offer by then, then they won't." She stopped, taking a deep breath as the tears built up once more. "I just want them awake Moony, why can't they wake up?"

Remus didn't say anything as he stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "We just need to give them more time."

"Hope we aren't interrupting," voices came from the doorway and Willa pulled away to find Fred and George standing there.

"Hi," she spoke quietly.

Remus softly placed a hand on her head and she looked up at him, "I'm going to check on Tonks."

Willa let out a laugh before grinning at him, "you do that Moony."

Remus didn't say anything except give her a look before he left the room, leaving the three best friends alone.

Fred and George walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you two doing here?" she questioned, as she stood there getting squeezed by them both. She couldn't believe how much she had missed them since they left Hogwarts.

"Well considering our dear best friend didn't tell us her parents were hurt in a battle."

"When we were told, by someone else mind you, we had to come." They responded.

Willa pulled away and gave them a look before sat back down in her chair. She hadn't told anyone what happened, figured Remus and Leighton would pass on the information but then again regarding their special circumstances maybe it was easier to keep it quiet for now. Leighton would have gone to the twins' shop and told them what happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they questioned, walking around to kneel in front of her hoping that she would look at them.

Willa just shook her head, there was a reason as to why she hadn't told anyone what happened to her parents. She didn't want it to be real, she didn't want them in these beds and she just wanted them to be awake.

The twins stayed silent for a moment, waiting to see if Willa said something to them but when she looked away from them and back at the beds where her parents were, they let out sighs and made themselves comfortable on the floor and began filling in her on how their store was going.

.oOo.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry questioned, noticing Remus, Nymphadora and Moody were standing there with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Remus walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulders pulling him away from the group. "We were wanting to have a conversation with your aunt and uncle before you returned to their house for the summer," Remus explained, and Harry nodded.

There was a part of him ever since Christmas that had hoped he could return to Grimmauld Place and be with Sirius and Octavia, have some sort of a family with them and Willa. But with Sirius now dead, it wouldn't happen. Octavia had said herself she couldn't take him in, but at least now he partly understood with her being a Dreamer, something that still confused him.

"He's still alive, Sirius that is," Remus spoke, and Harry's head snapped up to him.

"Not true, he fell through the veil. I saw it, we all saw it," Harry argued, and Remus shook his head slightly.

"After you left, and Dumbledore followed you, Octavia pulled him out. Being a Dreamer means she has a soul mate and that is Sirius, they have a connection and as such, she was able to feel his magic and pull him out but at a cost. They are both currently unconscious and no one knows when they will wake up, we do not know the existent of Sirius' condition and that is why no one has told you otherwise," Remus explained, and Harry stared up at him before looking over at where his friends were standing.

"I spoke at length with Dumbledore, why didn't he tell me?"

"At my request Harry, so if you have any anger about it being kept from you then take it out on me. This isn't something that can be explained over a letter and at the time Dumbledore didn't know what we do now of their conditions as they were only being taken to St Mungo's when he returned. When Dumbledore deems it safe for you to leave the Dursleys then you will be able to visit. For now, you need to return to where you are safe while I worry about others," Remus continued, explaining his reasoning and that was when Harry realised.

"Willa…" he whispered.

He remembered not seeing her around Hogwarts after they returned, the only thing he knew from Emerson was that she decided not to, decided to stay at home and deal with everything.

Remus nodded, "Is a mess right now."

"Is that your aunt and uncle, Potter?" Moody's grizzly voice came from behind them and Harry turned, looking at him before where he was looking, and he did indeed see his aunt and uncle.

Harry had no idea what they could possibly want with his aunt and uncle but followed the adults as they headed towards the Muggles.

.oOo.

"Fuck off," Willa mumbled as she grabbed hold of the pillow that just connected with her face.

"Come on, we're going home where you can have a shower and sleep in a proper bed." A voice snapped, and Willa cracked open an eye to find Emerson standing there, eyes rimmed red as if she had been crying.

"Go away," she muttered.

Emerson hit her once again with another pillow and Willa let out a groan as she uncurled herself from the chair.

"Ten days until your tryouts, I am not letting you throw your future away Willa. Think of how proud Snow and Padfoot will be when they wake up to find out that you have been given a position with the Puddlemere United Reserve side, your favourite team. Now we are going home, you are having a proper shower and a nap before we go to the Burrow when we are going to spend the afternoon playing Quidditch and dad will sit here with them both while we are gone," Emerson ordered.

Willa sat there and stared at Emerson, blinking a couple of times before she rubbed her tired eyes.

"When did you get home?" she questioned instead, and Emerson let out a laugh.

"Yesterday but dad said a home cooked meal and a good night's sleep in my own bed was in order before I was allowed here, and I can't Apparate on my own yet," Emerson quickly explained before reaching over and grabbing her arm. "Come on, we have ten days to get you ready for these tryouts. Everyone is meeting us at the Burrow at two," Emerson spoke as she tugged on Willa's arm and pulled her from the chair she had been living in recently.

Willa didn't say anything once she was on her feet, just wrapped her arms around Emerson and held her close. "Thank you," she whispered as she held onto the other girl for dear life, afraid that when she lets go she may potentially lose the girl that was practically a sister.

.oOo.

Willa let out a groan as she landed on the ground with a thud, rolling over and holding her hand to her side.

"I hate you!" she yelled into the air knowing full well that Leighton could hear her. A chuckle indicated that he did, in fact, hear her.

They had been at the Burrow for hours playing Quidditch in the makeshift pitch that was behind the house. Willa may have been reluctant to leave St Mungo's and her parents but with the promise from Remus that he would send word as soon as anything happened, or he heard anything new about their condition it made her feel okay about leaving.

But as soon as Willa was out here with all friends playing Quidditch she refused to leave and none of them wanted to leave as it seemed to be making her happy.

The two teams were a little uneven, but they made it work with what they had, Ron playing Keeper for both teams while Fred and George were Beaters on one with Leighton pairing with Bill on the other. Willa was working with Angelina and Alicia as Chasers while Ginny, Katie and Emerson were working together.

The teams kept changing, the pairs and groups kept changing while throwing Willa off and they were all pleased that it seemed to be taking her mind off what was happening.

"Alright Willa I really need to leave soon, I have work in an hour and would prefer to have a shower and some food before starting work," Leighton called out.

Willa sat up and looked over at her cousin, a frown appearing on her face. "Right, you all have jobs," she muttered and one by one they all landed on the ground and headed towards her.

"Willa I would take time off work and be there for you, you know this. But me being at work means I can find out as soon as we have any idea as to how to fix Sirius," Leighton spoke.

Willa nodded, looking down at the broom in her hands running her hands along the wood and realised that her broom desperately needed a polish. She couldn't believe she let it get this worn out.

"Anytime I'm not working I will happily be out here with you though," Leighton spoke and there was a round of agreement from everyone else and she looked up at them, giving them a small smile.

She was truly grateful to have her friends in a moment of need like this, to know that they would always be there for her when she desperately needed them.

She liked the idea of playing Quidditch with them and focusing on that aspect of her life, but she couldn't bear the thought of not being there at St Mungo's in case they woke up.

"We'll see what happens," she responded instead before she pushed herself off the ground, them all agreeing to play one more, quick round before Leighton had to leave for work.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Raven that flies at night and the Guest for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	86. After Hogwarts - Dream Come True

Chapter 85: Dream Come True

Willa glared at Fred and George before she went back to her pacing in their apartment.

"Oh, come it's not going to be that bad, you knew what would happen the moment that letter turned up after the match against Ravenclaw," Fred spoke but it didn't seem to ease Willa's nerves as they watched her pace, they shared a look and instantly knew what the other was thinking, Willa was angry, and it could be only moments until something exploded if she didn't calm down.

"No, it's going to be bad! That prat is going to be there, and I know, I just know he is going to make sure I don't get the place on the team and Puddlemere United was the only offer I received." Willa whined, and the twins once again laughed, knowing that since she was complaining and no longer just sprouting out angry words they were safe from an explosion.

"That prat, as you call him, played Quidditch with you for four years, surely he knows just how well you can play. Do you honestly think he would put all of the differences you two have into telling the coaching staff that you shouldn't be on the team?"

"YES!" Willa yelled out in frustration.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Why? I'm not going to get a place on the team anyway," Willa muttered before picking up her bag and heading for the twins' floo.

When she arrived at Puddlemere United she looked around the room at the reception noting the large number of people trying out for the position, it shocked her considering only one position was opened but then again when she thought about it, it was for a Chaser.

She walked over to the reception and signed in, ignoring the look the reception lady gave her at the sight of her name.

"Fill these out and then take a seat with the rest and someone will be out soon to collect you all." Willa snatched the forms from the reception.

She couldn't believe the stigma that she was dealing with because of her father, she had hoped after everything that happened before the end of term within the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry it would be gone.

But then again, she also knew that no word had been leaked out regarding her father, everyone was keeping his involvement a secret because no one knew how to explain as to what happened to him and if he would ever wake up.

The forms were simple enough, asking for basic information and she managed to have them filled out just as someone was coming to collect them. She handed her forms over and followed the mass of people outside onto the Pitch where the rest of the team and reserves were standing waiting for them.

"Welcome everyone to the tryouts for the 1996 fall team, my name is Malcolm Cormac and I am the head coach here at Puddlemere United. We have always run our tryouts the same way every year when we have needed a new addition to our roster. It always begins the same, laps to squash out the weak. Wood if you please?"

Willa stood there and watched as Wood stepped forward, how is it possible that he has changed in the two years since he graduated? Or was it what two years of playing professional Quidditch had done to him?

She took a step back, so she was partially hidden behind another potential while Wood looked over at them all, almost as if he was analysing them all. She knew the moment she started running that there was a chance she would be ahead of the pack if not somewhere near the front, she had always been running since it was something she had done to help calm her down since she didn't always have access to a Quidditch Pitch.

It also didn't help that she had bright red hair, she always stood out at Hogwarts because of it.

She stayed in the middle of pack hoping to stay undetected, but the pace was too slow for her likely, she just wanted to get through all of this without a confrontation with Wood, but she didn't know what would happen the moment he caught sight of her among the pack of potentials.

She was a few paces behind Wood, hoping more than anything he didn't turn around. She could go a bit faster but didn't want to risk him noticing her, but luck wasn't on her side.

She watched as Wood turned around to address the group and she could see recognition in his face as his eyes laid on her.

"Bloody hell." She was only able to just hear him with thanks to advanced hearing from her Animagus side before he shook his head. "Alright that is enough everyone, just wait here."

Wood had walked over and gripped Willa's arm, "What do you think you're doing." She hissed at him, but he ignored her until they were away from the group of potentials.

"What am I doing, what are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious Wood, I'm trying out for the open Chaser position."

"And here I was thinking I was finally rid of you." Wood muttered before walking over to where the rest of the team was standing while she made her way back over to the potentials.

"How do you know Oliver Wood?"

"What did Oliver Wood say to you?"

"Are you off the team already?"

"I bet she is, I bet it's because of who her family is."

Willa stood there and clenched her fists, trying to control her anger while she had to stand there and listen to the rest of them speak like that about her.

The rest of the tryouts went that way, her having to control her anger while the rest of them spoke lies about her. She had hoped being away from Hogwarts she wouldn't have to deal with the gossips that are within the castle or even the Slytherin students that knew the truth about her family but instead she was still dealing with it out in the real world.

As soon as they were dismissed Willa grabbed her things and left, not wanting a shower, she just needed to get away before she lost control, and something exploded.

After she calmed down and had a shower she returned to St Mungo's, stopping by Nymphadora's room on her way to her parents and she was glad to see her cousin up and moving around her room.

"How were tryouts?" Nymphadora questioned, having noticed her first.

"I blew up a couple of trees before coming here, I'm glad to see you moving about," Willa answered.

"Wood?" Emerson questioned, and Willa shook her head. "What happened?"

"Wood practically ignored me once he noticed me, but the other potentials just kept making snide remarks in my direction. Said stuff about dad, about mum, about my family and about the fact that I was kicked off because Wood pulled me aside but tryouts are done and now I have to wait," Willa responded, walking over and positioning herself next to Emerson on the bed as Nymphadora walked around the room.

"When do you find out?" Nymphadora questioned.

"A couple of days they said," Willa spoke as she stood up from the bed, giving them both a look. "I'm going to check on mum and dad," she spoke heading for the door.

Willa stopped on the other side as she heard Nymphadora's voice.

"You still worried about her?" Nymphadora questioned.

"She went to tryouts, it's something," Emerson responded.

Willa stood there for a moment but there was nothing else said.

Willa entered her parents' room and took a seat in the cozy armchair that had been placed in there for her when one of the Healers noticed that she was spending all her time in the room. Andromeda had tried to convince her to at least put a bed in the room, but Willa always objected, said she was comfortable in the armchair.

"I had tryouts today," Willa whispered, hoping something, anything would wake her parents up.

Even though there was nothing to indicate that her parents had heard her she continued telling them about her day, how tryouts went and how she felt about what the other potentials were saying about her, but nothing was enough motivation for her parents to wake up.

.oOo.

Willa walked around the shop that was now Fred and George's. The place was insane, but it was true to their style. It was brightly coloured and jam-packed with products and when she looked over at where they were behind the counter they had massive grins on their faces.

Tomorrow was the store's grand opening and for today their friends and parents were coming through, giving them their thoughts.

Willa looked over at where Molly and Arthur were standing, she had a feeling that they would have an issue with what Fred and George were planning, even that they had moved out wouldn't be something that they were happy with, but Fred and George were happy living in the apartment above the shop.

She walked over to where Molly and Arthur were standing but she couldn't help but overhear their conversation, their concerns for their sons.

"I'm worried Arthur," Molly whispered.

"Fred and George are almost as independent as Percy, we have never had to worry about them," Arthur responded.

"But what if they fail and are left homeless?"

"Nonsense, they've done like their brothers before them and all moved out. Bill and Charlie are highly successful at their chosen job and if worse to comes to worst then they can move back home," Arthur spoke.

"They won't become homeless," Willa spoke. They both turned around to face her. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But they won't become homeless, they're renting the property from me. If they fail I won't kick them out but they won't fail, they are brilliant how can you not see that Molly? They have created all of this, most of it without my help. It was the rare products where they had the wrong quantities and have stared at the recipe for too long and are missing what is in front of them that I helped them. They are truly brilliant Molly, surely you can see that, and this is what they want, and they are proud of what they have achieved." Willa spoke before she turned and left them alone with what she said as she headed towards where Fred and George were standing.

She walked over and jumped up on the counter and faced her two best friends, a proud smile on her face as she looked at them.

"This is truly brilliant you two, I'm so proud of you for doing this, for following your dreams," she spoke, and their smiles increased.

"Thanks, Willa," they responded together.

"We're proud of you too Willa," Fred spoke.

"Dealing with everything with your parents and then getting the offer with Puddlemere," George continued.

"What!?" she yelled in shock and they shared a look.

"You didn't know?" Fred questioned.

"No. How do you two know?" she questioned, and George held up a letter.

"This was on the counter, figured you placed it there for us to read."

Willa ripped the letter from George before reading it through herself, she truly did get offered the open Chaser position on the Puddlemere United Reserve side.

"Emerson must have bought it for me," she whispered, not looking up from the letter.

"You know this means you're going to have to start looking after yourself," Fred spoke.

"Sleep in a bed, eat three meals a day, you know the usual healthy lifestyle," George continued, and she looked up at them and nodded.

"I can't believe this," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Someone bounded into the spot beside her, "oh, you read it already." Emerson spoke, and Willa looked up at her.

"When did this arrive?" Willa questioned.

"This morning, I couldn't help but peak at it, see what I would be dealing with and when I saw that they offered you a position I had to bring it here, so you could read it in front of everyone once we had given the twins our congratulations," Emerson quickly explained herself and she looked up at her.

Emerson had taken it upon herself at the beginning of her summer to make sure Willa was functioning properly, making sure she was showering, eating and sleeping properly and that doesn't even include the time out playing Quidditch that Emerson was making sure happened so Willa didn't give up on her dreams.

Willa was grateful to have someone like Emerson in her life, someone who looked after her when everything became a mess in her own life.

"This is incredible," Willa responded, and they let out a laugh.

It was with their laughing that everyone else walked over and joined them, wondering as to what was happening.

"What's going on?" Molly questioned.

"Willa here was given a place on Puddlemere United's Reverse side," Emerson quickly explained, and it resulted with a round of congratulations coming from everyone around them.

Molly pulled Willa into a hug, "I'm so proud of you dear. Ever since you were little you've always spoken about playing professionally and now you've made it. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Willa pulled away and gave Molly a smile, "thank you."

Willa reached over and picked up Fred's wrist and looked at the watch. "I have to go, I was told be at the grounds by two to fill out the last of my paperwork," Willa spoke, looking over at Emerson. "Bet you didn't read that part," she spoke, a raised eyebrow.

"No, sorry," Emerson apologised, and Willa waved her off, saying goodbye to everyone before she Apparated to the grounds of Puddlemere United.

Willa walked up to the gates where the guards where standing, she understood the caution surrounding everyone now that they had accepted Voldemort's return. The Ministry had sent out several pamphlets on how to keep themselves safe in such a dire time.

"Codeword," one of the guards questioned and Willa responded.

The same letter that housed her acceptance had a statement at the bottom that said they needed a code word to get on the grounds passed the guards, something they would also have to hand over and to not give it to anyone.

Willa just wouldn't tell them that other people had read the letter before her.

"Black!"

"Oh Merlin, save me," Willa muttered at the sound of the Scottish accent before she spun around and found Wood heading her way.

"You're late!" he snapped.

"Guess so," she responded softly, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Oliver's. "I have to fill out paperwork, where am I going?"

Wood didn't say anything, just gave her a strange look before indicating that he follows her down the corridor.

Willa looked around at everything that they passed, taking everything in and storing the questions for later when she knew she would most likely get shown around properly and not just led to an office where she had to fill out paperwork.

Wood stopped in front of a door and Willa recognised the name on it, Malcolm Cormac, head coach for the club.

"You know, I figured you'd be more excited about this," Wood commented as they both stood there.

Willa didn't respond, didn't make any snide comments like she would have in the past but instead raised her fist and knocked on the door giving Wood no choice but to turn and leave.

Willa entered the office and took a seat at the table where Cormac was sitting.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't receive my letter straight away," Willa quickly apologised.

"All good Black, things are pretty quiet now since the starting team didn't make it to the finals. Now as for your paperwork, some of it is already filled out as it was the basic information that we collect at the tryout day we held. Most of what is left are basics, contact information for your parents, allergies, previous injuries that we may have to keep an eye on and so on," Cormac spoke as he pushed the parchment and quill towards Willa and she began looking over it.

"Now this one is your code of conduct, basically covers what we will expect of you as one of our players, the expectations we hold them to when it comes to the public eye and the repercussions for when they are broken," Cormac continued, sliding another one across the table and Willa picked it up.

She wasn't in the right mind frame to read over a legal binding contract, maybe she could get Ted to do it for her. "Can I get my lawyer to look over this?" she questioned, looking up at him and she could tell he was shocked by her response.

"Of course, you can't start practising or have full-time access to the grounds until we have a signed copy though," Cormac responded.

"Makes sense, I'm sure my lawyer will be happy to read over it tonight for me," Willa responded, while thinking to herself it gave Andromeda the perfect excuse to force her to eat a proper meal.

"I have to ask why you have a lawyer, previous players have all quickly read it and signed then and there," Cormac questioned, giving Willa a look and she let out a laugh.

"My uncle is a lawyer, taught me to never sign anything unless I truly understand what I am signing. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by everything and don't want to sign it without understanding it completely and risk doing something wrong in the future," Willa explained, and Cormac nodded.

"Very well, I will leave you in here to fill out the paperwork and return soon."

Willa didn't acknowledge Cormac as he stood up to leave. She just picked up her quill and began filling out the information that was required of her.

It was when she got to her living situation that her hand stilled, she has spent weeks practically living at St Mungo's with her parents and she had no idea what was going to happen once they were awake.

For now, she was going back and showering at Grimmauld Place, but she didn't know if they would return there. She knew how much her parents hated being at Grimmauld Place and were unsure if they would return or move elsewhere?

In the end, she put down what she knew to be the address of her childhood home, the one they had been told to not to return to until told otherwise. She just hoped that no one from Puddlemere United turned up there and was hurt as a result.

Cormac returned just as Willa finished up with the paperwork and reminded her that as soon as she signs the contract and gives them a copy she will be given her proper tour and can start joining in with practice.

When she was finally allowed to leave the grounds she Apparated straight to Andromeda and Ted's hoping that her uncle was home, and she could begin finding out what was exactly in the contract she had to sign.

Willa knocked on the back door as she let herself into the house but didn't hear a response. She knew someone was home since the back door was opened.

"Anyone home?" she called out.

"Just give me a minute," Ted called out from upstairs and Willa walked over, making herself at the table and placed the contract on the table.

Willa gave her uncle a smile when he came into view. "I need your professional opinion," she spoke, and he let out a laugh.

"I'm not cheap," he joked, and she just grinned at him before holding up her contract. "Is this from Puddlemere United?" Ted questioned, noticing the logo on the top of it and she nodded her head. "Congratulations Willa."

"It's been a busy day, I got my letter today and Emerson didn't give it to me straight away, so I was running late for my first meeting and then I came straight here," Willa explained, and Ted nodded, taking a seat at the table as he began reading the contract.

Ted placed the contract down on the table when he was finished, "it's a standard contract Willa, there are no hidden nasties in here. If you misbehave then you get punished accordingly. It all makes sense, act appropriately in public, be polite when talking with the media, no sharing information with rival teams and if a relationship starts up with a rival team it must be approved and then there is everything covering what is required of you as a player, hours at the grounds, training schedules and game days, uniform presentation. You'll be fine with this," he explained, and she nodded.

"How bad are the punishments?" Willa questioned.

"Again standard, something as simple as missing practice without warning earns time in the gym or extra bludger practice. Misbehaving on game day can result in a ban from next game day and sharing information with a rival team can be as serious as being kicked off the team," Ted spoke, and she slowly nodded.

"Right, makes sense I suppose." Willa reached forward and grabbed the contract, flicking through it herself as she read over it, it slowly making more sense now that someone else had read it and briefly explained as to what was written in it.

"I'm really proud of you Willa," Ted spoke, and she looked up at her uncle, returning the smile he had on his face.

"Thank you. I just wish mum and dad were awake, the only people I want to tell, and I can't," Willa spoke, tears building up.

Willa was starting to get frustrated with herself with how much she had been crying lately and there was nothing she could do about it.

"They will, just have faith and trust Dromeda and Leighton. They are both doing everything they can to find out what is wrong with Sirius and give us a definite answer as to when he will wake up. As for Octavia, everyone has been saying that she just needs rest and will wake up when the time is right."

Willa just nodded and didn't say anything in response. She didn't want to tell anyone how scared she still was that she may lose her parents, the same fear that has been in her since that day in the Department of Mysteries when she thought she lost her father when she thought her mother was chasing after him.

"I'll make you some coffee and we can talk in greater detail about this contract if you wish," Ted spoke as he stood up from the table and walked towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Willa responded as she looked back down at the contract.

She just wanted her parents awake so she can tell them.

.oOo.

Willa stood there under the hot water of the shower as it slowly helped sooth the sore muscles she had from Quidditch practice.

A week she has been coming to Quidditch practice and she doesn't remember ever being this sore, but it was helping to keep her mind off her parents and gave her something to focus on.

Her first day on the grounds was a blur, she had been shown everything and introduced to everyone in a matter of hours and it just blurred together. If it wasn't her memory she wondered if she would be able to remember everyone's names and where to go.

She eventually pried herself away from the hot shower and got dressed, she promised to have dinner at the Burrow, much to Fred and George's badgering.

But it was when she left the female change room's, or something that was her own place as she was the only female on either of the teams, that she caught sight of Wood leaning against the other wall staring at the doors.

Willa gave him a fleeting glance before she headed for the doors to leave. They may have been on the same team again, but nothing was said between the two off the pitch, not since that first day.

"Black, wait." He called out and Willa stopped, her hand resting on the handle.

"What?" she responded harshly. She may have promised to have dinner at the Burrow, but she wanted to visit her parents before going there.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, and she spun around to face him, anger on her face.

She didn't understand as to what gave him the right to even question that, the two had never been friends and they were lucky they got along the times they did.

"You aren't the same loud-mouthed girl that was on the Gryffindor team with me, you aren't the same girl that always had something to say whether it was asked for or not," he rephrased, and Willa took a deep breath.

"Nothing is affecting my playing ability, Cormac hasn't said anything otherwise. So, what gives you the right to ask?" she yelled at him.

Wood didn't say anything as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her, stopping when they were standing in front of each other.

"So, your father's condition has nothing to do with your mood?" he questioned.

Willa narrowed her eyes. "My _parents_ ' condition is none of your business Wood," she spat, and he took a step back in shock, eyes going wide.

"Parents, as in both?" he questioned softly.

"Yes. No idea how you knew about my father but yes both my parents are in a bed at St Mungo's, so if you excuse me," she snapped before turning and pulling the door open and leaving, pushing Wood's words aside.

After checking on her parents, disappointed at seeing them still asleep she made her way to the Burrow.

She entered through the back door and found everyone rushing around the tiny kitchen getting ready for dinner.

"Oh Willa, you made it," Molly called out when she noticed her standing there.

Willa gave her a smile and made her way over to give Molly a hug. "I promised Fred and George I would make an appearance after practice."

"Good because you need a proper meal with all your practises, not the food they serve at St Mungo's," Molly responded, and Willa just gave her a smile, she was well used to Molly mothering her.

"Willa?" a voice questioned, and Willa's blood ran cold before she turned around and faced Harry.

She wanted nothing more than for her parents to wake up, she wanted her parents back. Her parents wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for Harry.

She blamed Harry for it all.

Willa turned around and faced Molly, "I'm sorry but I can't stay." Was all she said before she walked back out the door Apparated to St Mungo's.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you Paulies1994, Raven that flies at night, Cjsower and Nightshadow011 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

 **Cjsower, I always planned on letting Sirius live from the moment I first decided that he and Octavia would end up together. It was I had Octavia feel that pull between the two of them from early on, I wanted it to be a potential life line for Sirius.**


	87. Relief

Chapter 86: Relief

"What are you doing?" Willa questioned.

She had arrived at St Mungo's after leaving the Burrow and found both Andromeda and Avianna in her parents' room, moving them.

She startled them both and they turned their heads to look at her.

"Anna had an idea regarding your parents and I thought we would put it to practice and see what happens," Andromeda quickly responded.

Willa didn't say anything, walked closer to them and looked at where her mother was floating in the air.

"What is it?" she questioned, not looking over at her aunts.

"When Jaime was in the hospital," Avianna started and Willa held her tongue.

Jaime was the little boy that Avianna had and when she had given birth there were some complications, something that magic could have easily fixed but because Avianna was too stubborn to give birth at St Mungo's and stuck with a Muggle Hospital instead they had to wait for him to heal the muggle way.

"There were a set of twins in the same NICU ward, one was doing worse than other but one day the twins were placed in the same crib and the one that was worse started getting better. I had the idea that if we placed your parents closer together, in the same bed than maybe it will help improve your parents," Avianna continued, ignoring the look on Willa's face knowing she was still annoyed with the route that she had taken with Jaime.

"And if it doesn't work? Everyone has stated that this is normal for mum but, yet she won't wake up, she has been in that state for a month. As for dad, yes, I've come to the realisation that it won't take normal healing practices and the Unspeakables are working on it, but everyone keeps saying this is normal for mum," Willa responded, giving her aunts a fleeting glance.

"We're doing everything we can for them Willa. Your mother being a Dreamer makes things harder, because there isn't much in the books regarding what can happen when they use too much magic. Normally when people fall through the veil that is it, they are dead and there is no coming back. Octavia pulling Sirius out like she did would have used a lot of magic," Andromeda responded as she worked with the other Healer to place Sirius and Octavia in the same bed.

"I know," Willa whispered.

Avianna didn't say anything, just walked over and pulled her niece into a hug, softly kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you were having dinner at the Burrow tonight?" Andromeda questioned, changing the subject.

"Harry's there," was all Willa said in response and both Andromeda and Avianna caught the bitter edge to her voice.

"Fine then, how was practice?" Andromeda questioned instead as she slowly lowered Octavia down on to the bed beside Sirius.

Willa didn't respond, she walked over and placed her mother's hand in her father's. If they were placing them side by side on the bed maybe if they were touching it would help.

Willa didn't turn as there was a knock on the door, she just focused on her parents.

"Sorry I don't mean to intrude," a female voice spoke.

"This is a closed ward, you need to be on one of the guest lists to be allowed in," Andromeda responded sternly.

"Official business states otherwise."

Willa turned around and found Amelia Bones standing there, "what are you doing here?" she questioned harshly.

She was worried that with the Ministry knowing where her father was that they would come and collect him to deal with the repercussions of his break out from Azkaban, but a part of her hoped that while he was unconscious nothing bad could happen to him.

"Just bringing something I hope will bring you some good news during a dark time is all," Amelia Bones spoke, holding up a rolled parchment.

Willa stepped forward and hesitantly grabbed the rolled-up parchment, she ignored the shaking of her hand as she did.

She unrolled it and her eyes went wide as she took in the information and she looked over at aunts before back at Amelia.

"What is it, Willa?" Andromeda questioned, walking over to read the letter.

"Dad's been cleared of all charges and been pardoned for escaping from Azkaban," Willa explained, not removing her gaze from Amelia.

Amelia nodded, "yes he has. The Ministry has been in chaos since Voldemort's return and everyone is requesting that Fudge steps down. I myself am unsure how likely I am to keep my position and I remember the promise I made to you last year. I know it was for a trial but after speaking with the Aurors that were present with what happened at the Department of Mysteries, them stating that he was fighting alongside you, that maybe what we were thought to believe was wrong. Being the Head of the Department I was able to do this and make it permanent in case someone else happens to take my job." She explained

"Thank you," Willa spoke, giving her a smile. "It means a lot and I'm sure he will appreciate it."

Amelia just nodded her head before she turned and left, leaving the family alone.

"I can't believe this," Willa spoke in awe as she turned and faced her aunts once more.

"He will still need to make a case to get some sort of compensation for the time he spent in Azkaban and away from his family though," Avianna responded, but Willa just turned and looked at her parents and stayed silent for a moment.

"Dad won't," Willa turned and faced her aunts. "I tried so hard last summer to get him to go to the Ministry as I had Bones agree to a meeting where dad could prove his innocence but he always refused. Mum thinks he has lost faith within the Ministry."

"Growing up in the family we did didn't put a lot of faith within the Ministry anyway," Andromeda responded.

Avianna just gave Andromeda a fleeting glance before she went and stood in front of Willa, placing a hand on her cheek. "Something good has come from this, remember that and think of how much it will mean to both of your parents when they wake up. I have to head home, I promised David I wouldn't be out too long. Promise me you will actually sleep in a bed tonight Willa."

"Does the couch count?" Willa questioned, a grin on her face but she received a stern look from Avianna.

"I managed to at least transform the armchair into a couch, I can't convince her to sleep in an actual bed yet," Andromeda cut in and Willa shrugged, walking over to the couch. "No, hold it, Willa."

"What?" Willa questioned.

"If you aren't having dinner at the Burrow I insist you come home with me, you need proper meals now," Andromeda responded.

Willa hung her head but eventually agreed and left with Andromeda.

.oOo.

Octavia let out a soft groan as she shifted in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the sight, it caused her to sit up straight as she didn't recognise it and it worried her.

But it was when she looked beside her that she found Sirius laying there and she felt relief at seeing him there. She feared that she hadn't been able to save him.

She leant over and softly shook his shoulders, wanting to wake him up. "Pads."

Worry filled her as he didn't wake up, didn't even stir from her shaking him.

It was as she began waking up properly that she caught the familiar scent that was her daughter. Octavia shifted on her bed and spotted a figure lying down on a couch.

She carefully climbed off the bed, unsure as to how long she had been unconscious, but it was when she placed shaky legs on the ground that she realised she was out for a while.

She walked over and perched herself down on the edge of the couch and softly shook Willa's shoulder, grateful that she began to stir.

It took a couple of seconds for Willa to notice Octavia sitting there but when she did, she sat up and threw her arms around Octavia's neck and began crying.

"Shh, it's alright baby, I'm alright," Octavia spoke softly as she rubbed a hand up and down Willa's back.

The two sat like that for a couple of minutes while Willa cried in relief at seeing her mother awake.

Willa pulled away and sat up properly on the couch and faced her mother, "you're really awake?" she questioned, and Octavia let out a laugh.

"I am baby," Octavia reached over and wiped her thumbs over Willa's cheek, removing the tears resting there. "What's wrong with Pads?"

Willa looked over at where Sirius still laid on the bed, "no one knows. Diagnostic spells state he is healthy but because he went through the veil they are unsure as to what that did to him."

Octavia didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around Willa and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "He's tough baby, just like you."

"He's been cleared of all charges though," Willa spoke softly, and Octavia was shocked. "Madam Bones came by three days ago, she delivered the news herself and then yesterday she was found dead in her house."

"She's dead?"

"Yeah, Pius Thicknesse replaced her as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Fudge is no longer Minister of Magic with Rufus Scrimgeour taking over." Willa briefly explained.

Willa knew she should go and get a Healer to make sure her mother was okay and there were no lasting effects but for now, she was just happy sitting here in her mother's arms.

"How's everyone else?" Octavia questioned, and Willa knew what she meant, everyone that was in the Department of Mysteries that day.

"Dad's the only one left to wake up. Tonks spent a few days in here after her fall down the stairs and was hit with whatever spell she was. Ginny's ankle was healed, and she had to stay off it for a couple of days, Hermione woke up with no lasting effects and Neville was fine after a potion from Pomfrey," Willa explained.

Octavia pulled away and placed her hands on Willa's shoulder, one question left. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Willa's eyes welled up before she spoke, and Octavia wiped them away as they escaped. "A month."

Octavia's hands dropped from Willa and she looked back over at Sirius. It was mid-June when they went to the Ministry of Magic, they were a week from Willa's graduation. Willa didn't say it, but there was a part of Octavia that knew she had missed her own daughter's birthday, another reason as to why Willa will claim she hates her birthday all because one year both of her parents were unconscious for an extended period of time.

"Oh baby," Octavia spoke softly, pulling her daughter back into her arms. "Please don't tell me you have been living here for a month."

Willa let out a laugh, something that pleased Octavia to see that this month hasn't truly affected her daughter.

"I didn't return to Hogwarts after what happened, I didn't attend my own graduation. So, for the first week when everyone was fretting over Tonks and you two, I was pretty much ignored once they realised I was fine, just numb and depressed. It was when Emerson came home that I was pulled out of the funk," Willa explained.

A smile graced Octavia's face as Willa continued to explain how everyone was pestering her to make sure that she was living a normal life and that she wasn't constantly in a room at St Mungo's watching to see if her parents would wake up.

Octavia was internally grateful for the people around them to look after her daughter in a time when she couldn't.

It was when they were laughing at a story was Willa was telling about Fred and George's new shop that Octavia finally noticed what her daughter was wearing.

"Where'd you get that top?" she questioned, confused by the Puddlemere United Jersey she was wearing.

"Oh, get this right. I was panicking about not playing in that last match against Ravenclaw but Puddlemere didn't even have a recruiter in the stands, I still got an invite," Willa spoke, a large smile on her face.

"And?" Octavia urged her.

"I didn't get the position, I stole this," Willa spoke a slight shrug and Octavia gave her a look. "I got an offer mum."

"I told you to have faith baby, but I am so proud of you," Octavia spoke, pulling Willa back in for a hug. "So proud of you baby," she whispered, stroking Willa's hair.

"That's all I've wanted to hear since I got the offer," Willa responded softly.

"Your father will be proud of you as well and he will wake up, I know he does." Octavia let out a laugh as Willa pulled away, a look of disbelief on her face. "While I was unconscious I had many dreams, seen many things that could be possible futures. One that gives me a definite reason to know that your father wakes up because I wouldn't be able to have that little boy without him."

"I grew up trusting you and your dreams, I have my own reasons to believe that I may not have those same dreams, but I have these feeling and I need to trust them like you trust your dreams. So, if you say that you have a son with dad and I get a little brother, then I trust you when you say that dad will wake up," Willa spoke, curling up in the corner of the couch.

"Everything will be alright baby, he will wake up and we will get him back," Octavia spoke, giving her daughter a smile and Willa nodded, looking over at where Sirius still laid on the bed.

.oOo.

Oliver sat there on his broom and watched as only two Chasers headed his way because Willa Black was missing. He didn't understand as to who this girl was, she was like an empty shell of the girl he knew her to be at Hogwarts.

Yes, she was a thorn in his side, she had slapped him on two different occasions and they had a multitude of screaming matches between themselves, but this girl was quiet and withdrawn and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew about her memory, he would truly wonder as to if she knew what their names were.

The assistant coaches didn't say anything as they sent them up on their brooms, but Oliver also knew that it wouldn't be long until Cormac came and checked on them all as he always did.

The sound of a whistle echoed through the Pitch and they all flew down to the ground knowing that Cormac had come to speak with them before sending them off and seeing where they were at compared to where he wanted them to be at.

"Anyone know where Black is?" he questioned instead, and Oliver stayed silent.

He found out by accident about her parents, overheard a conversation between his parents about how the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department was attempting to remove the charges against Sirius Black and in turn heard that he was in a bed at St Mungo's.

It wasn't until he questioned her, trying to find out if she was okay because to him she seemed far from okay. It was then he found out both parents were in a bed at St Mungo's and he was truly shocked.

It was then it made sense as to why she was a girl he barely recognised, why she wasn't the same girl he knew to exist at Hogwarts.

Oliver had no idea if she wanted the others to know about her parents, it was obvious that they didn't, but it was like she had said, her playing ability wasn't affected.

He waited until everyone climbed back on their brooms and soared back into the sky before he walked over to where Cormac was standing with the other coaches.

"Coach," Oliver spoke and they all turned to look at him. "I think I know where Black might be."

"Why didn't you speak up Wood?" Cormac questioned.

"Because I don't think this is something Black would want everyone to know. I think she might be at St Mungo's," he responded.

Cormac didn't say anything at first, just looked back at the other coaches and scribbled something down before they went on their way, leaving them alone.

"You think Wood?" Cormac questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Her parents are in there." Was all Wood said, he didn't know how to explain something that wasn't meant for him to share. Again, he only knew because his parents were talking about it and they had long ago stopped censoring their conversations when in a family of six, Oliver was the only one that wasn't an Auror.

"Very well, get back to practise Wood," Cormac dismissed him.

Oliver stepped away from Cormac and back to where his broom was sitting on the ground and he picked it up.

The first thing he bought when he got his signing bonus was his own Firebolt, the same broom he once remembers arguing with Black over and now having one, he truly wondered if the argument was worth it. She was right, like always and like always she had proved him wrong.

He shook his head, pushing all thoughts of Black aside as he focused back on practice.

.oOo.

Oliver sat there in the team room waiting for practice, laughing with the rest of the guys at some story that Derrick Rogers was telling. He was going on about some group of girls that were in a bachelorette party and how they were all throwing themselves at him.

Oliver looked up to his Captain, but he also knew that at times Derrick was full of shit.

The laughing stopped as the doors opened, most of them assuming it was their coaches coming in to tell them to get out on the grounds.

The starting team had the day off, giving Cormac the chance to focus on them for the day.

Instead, it was Black arriving, she didn't look at any of them as she walked straight for her own change room, being the only girl gave her the privilege of having the room to herself.

Oliver couldn't help himself as he watched her walk straight past them all and disappeared behind the door, there was a smile on her face, it was something he hadn't seen since she was placed on the team. He turned and glared at Zane Bennett, who was sitting beside him when he was punched in the arm.

"Didn't realise you had a thing for the new girl," he teased.

Oliver and Zane had been best friends for as long as they could remember, their fathers both working in the Auror department together and them being a similar age they quickly became fast friends having similar interests.

The friendship didn't diminish when Oliver went to Hogwarts and Zane didn't, him staying home and being taught by his mother.

The distance made them closer, giving Oliver someone to vent to who wasn't at Hogwarts, who didn't hear every single rumour that went around and was always on his side.

And they were both thrilled when they were given offers to play for the same team, Zane was one half of the Beater pair on the reserve side, working alongside their captain Derrick.

But because they were best friends Zane also knew about the history that existed between Oliver and Black, although he claimed there was no way that this was the same girl that Oliver had complained about for four years.

Oliver shook his head and didn't respond to Zane's comment, throwing in his own two cents to the conversation that had taken a turn.

None of the guys said anything as the doors opened to the female change room and Black left the room, walking over and taking a seat while they all waited for further instructions.

Cormac entered the room, stopping the conversation that was taking place. Hell, Oliver thought it should probably stop when Black joined them but, yet she didn't say a word, didn't even respond as they all spoke of their sex lives.

"Glad you could join us, Black, why don't you follow me, so we can have a chat," Cormac spoke, and Oliver looked over at her, wondering how she would react but nothing was on her face.

But of course, Derrick had to open his fat mouth.

"This is what happens when you skip practise Black," he threw out as Black walked towards the doors.

She didn't say anything, but as soon as the door shut behind Cormac she spun around and faced them all.

"Really? I thought I was being asked to be placed on the starting team," she remarked with a smirk on her face as she gave Derrick the middle finger.

Oliver burst out into a laugh while the others were all too stunned while she slipped out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Derrick questioned.

"That was the girl I knew at Hogwarts," Oliver mused, a smile on his face.

Out in the hallway, Willa was following behind Cormac, she knew she would be in trouble for skipping practice yesterday, but she just couldn't pry herself away from her mother after she had only just woken up. She wanted one day, just one day with her mother before they both continued with their lives. Willa had a new career to focus on and her mother had to meet with Dumbledore and catch up on everything that she had missed out on.

"In here," Cormac ordered, and Willa obeyed.

"About yesterday…" Willa started but Cormac cut her off.

"Yes, about yesterday. You should have told us at the beginning that both of your parents were in St Mungo's, we would have been more understanding about you missing practises," Cormac spoke and it angered Willa.

She couldn't believe Wood had said something, gone behind her back to their coaches and told them about her parents. It wasn't his place.

"I'm sorry. I've struggled to tell anyone about my parents, but my mother woke up the other night and that was why I missed practice yesterday," Willa quickly explained, and Cormac nodded.

"Very well, I'm glad to hear that. Just next time speak to us first before skipping practice, we can usually make accommodations in situations like the one with your parents."

"I promise, thank you," Willa spoke, giving him a smile.

"Good now head along to practice, I will be out in a minute," Cormac spoke, and Willa stood up and headed for the door. "Black." Willa turned around and looked at him. "I don't have a problem with the things that get said among teammates unless a complaint gets made but there has never been a girl on the team for as long as I've coached here. You responding to Rogers like you did is probably the attitude you need to deal with them."

Willa grinned but didn't say anything as she turned and left.

With her mother waking up she felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. She just needed her father to wake up now.

When Willa walked out on to the Pitch she could see the rest of her team up in the sky and no coaches around.

"Wood!" She yelled, pleased with herself when all they all stopped moving around and looked down at her.

She stayed in her spot as Wood headed towards her, she still couldn't believe he did what he did, it wasn't his business.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled once more when he was a few steps away from her on the grass.

"My problem?" he responded.

"Yes! What in Merlin's name gives you the right to tell anyone about my parents?"

"Oh, so I can't tell Cormac, one person minds you, about your parents but you can yell it out in front of everyone here?"

"Yes! It was my choice to not tell anyone and I would have dealt with the punishment that came with skipping practice. You don't know why I wasn't here yesterday, for all you know I was hungover after a big night with Fred and George."

"You haven't been yourself all summer."

"Myself?" she let out a laugh. "You graduated two years before me, you don't know shit Wood." Willa turned and headed back in through the doors she just left.

"Where are you going?" Wood called out after her.

"To ask Cormac to spend the day in the gym because you're pissing me off!" she yelled over her shoulder and Wood took off in a run to catch up with her.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the rest of the team was still floating on their brooms watching what was happening below in mild curiosity. They couldn't hear everything that was said but they knew enough to know what was happening between two of their teammates.

When the two disappeared, everyone turned and looked at Zane, knowing that he would be the most likely person to know what was happening as he was close with Oliver.

"What?" Zane questioned.

"What was that about?" Derrick questioned, and Zane looked back down, almost as if he knew that Oliver would return.

Zane stayed quiet for a moment, unsure as to what would happen if he spoke with them about the arguments that he knew of Oliver and Black to have but then again if the coaching staff and management knew about the history between the two surely it wouldn't be long until the others do.

"I would assume that was like old times sake for them," Zane commented.

"What?" the Seeker, Logan Willows, responded.

"Those two both went to Hogwarts together, were both sorted into Gryffindor and played on the same house team for four years. They know each other and cannot get along at all, them arguing like that was apparently a regular occurrence," Zane explained further.

"Then how did they both get put on the same team if that is the case?" one of the Chasers, Ryan Mead, questioned.

But Zane didn't respond, they didn't need to know about the meeting that Oliver had with the coaching and management staff. At first Oliver had no idea as to why he was called into a meeting but afterwards, it was explained, Oliver was called to answer some questions about Black and how they played together.

Oliver had stated that he was upfront about them both, about how they always argued but they could put it aside when it came to games and the ones they watched before he graduated was proof of that.

Both Zane and Oliver were shocked to hear that Black had been placed on the team after being told the truth behind their non-existent friendship.

Nothing else was said as Cormac walked out the doors with both Oliver and Black in toe and practise began for the day.

.oOo.

Octavia sat there and watched as Willa left the room she was still forced to stay in at St Mungo's. She turned and looked at Remus as soon as her daughter was gone from view.

"How bad was it Moony?" she questioned, and he let out a sigh before taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"In the end Emerson, Fred and George were dragging her everywhere. Emerson pulled her from this room and took her home for a shower and a nap in an actual bed when she got home from Hogwarts and then managed to organise for everyone to come together nearly every day leading up to Willa's tryouts, so she didn't give up on it. She was a mess Snow and that's putting it lightly," Remus explained.

Octavia was silent at first, remembering how bad Willa was after Cedric was killed to think that she was worse after almost losing her parents. She'd hate to think what would happen if Sirius doesn't wake up.

"Snow she did improve before you woke up," Remus spoke calmly when it was still silent, and Octavia looked at him. "It wasn't much but once she got her placement at Puddlemere she changed the armchair for a couch and went back to having proper meals every day, agreeing to have dinner at the Burrow or with Dromeda and Ted," he explained further.

Octavia nodded and drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I hate I put her through that, but I could still feel Pads and I couldn't lose him," she whispered.

Remus reached over and softly placed a hand on her arm, "I know, and I know Willa understands that, we were just both terrified that you were following after him, that you couldn't take losing him a second time."

She looked up at him in shock. "Both?" she questioned.

"How about everyone Snow, the only one who wasn't afraid of you following after Padfoot is Harry because he chased after Bellatrix. Merlin Snow, Willa didn't even return to Hogwarts, she came straight here and lived in this room until Emerson came home."

Octavia didn't respond straight away, she turned her head and looked at Sirius, still laying in his own bed. After she had woken up they had placed a second bed back in the room, the Healers not wanting Octavia's movements to disturb Sirius. They said it was a precaution.

"We've been through so much, we've lost so much Moony and I just couldn't bear the thought of him being another casualty, another loved one that we lose, and we came so close to losing him."

"You've seen that boy Snow, just focus on him and have faith that Padfoot wakes up. Yes, we've lost James and Lily and we couldn't change their future, but this is something we don't want to change," Remus spoke and reached over, placing her hand in his. "Just have faith. You always believed he would come home to us, that Willa would do what she could to get him freed and she did. Just have faith, Snow."

Octavia nodded, not removing her gaze from Sirius' position. She didn't even reach up to remove the tears that escaped.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, the week got away from me. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, Paulies1994, Son of Whitebeard and YumiKnowsBest for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	88. Coming to an Agreement

Chapter 87: Coming to an Agreement

Octavia walked through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. Against Andromeda's wishes, she had left St Mungo's and headed to Hogwarts because she was long overdue for a conversation with Dumbledore.

She had been kicked out of the room and she used it as her excuse to leave the hospital. The Healers and the Unspeakables had come together, an idea appearing in their minds of how to help Sirius and she happily left. Anything to get him back.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Dumbledore spoke as she entered his office, but she held up her hand.

Something was oddly different about the room, something didn't feel right to her. It was dark magic she was feeling.

"Octavia," Dumbledore spoke as she walked around his office, trying to locate the odd feeling and where it was coming from.

"Shush," she spoke, wanting to be able to concentrate on the feeling she had.

"Octavia," Dumbledore spoke more sternly this time and when she turned to look at him she finally noticed it, the blackened hand of his and most likely the source of dark magic she could feel radiating in the room.

She walked over and collapsed down into the chair and stared at someone who she looked up to, someone who helped her discover herself and lastly someone who gave her a job when she needed one.

"How?" she questioned softly, the only word able to come out of her mouth.

Dumbledore didn't respond at first, he pulled open a drawer and place a ring on the top of his desk and Octavia leant forward to get a better look at it.

"It's safe to touch now," he responded, and she picked up the ring and examined it.

"It's the Horcrux you and Severus believed to be hidden at the old Riddle house, between you being unconscious and him being busy with Voldemort I went on my own. As soon as I picked up the ring I had a very strong desire to place it on my hand, I was a fool and Severus helped at least delay the curse. I have twelve months left at most," Dumbledore briefly explained.

Octavia stared up at him, shock filling her at what he just said. She couldn't believe that the strongest wizard she knew has been given a death sentence.

"There is no way at all?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Voldemort also has a plan for my demise. I believe your nephew has been placed in the same situation that another Black boy did many years ago."

Octavia straightened her back at the news, she had barely said two words to Draco aside from the times when they were in the same presence during the summers. It was at Hogwarts that he ignored her, in fact, she was surprised when he turned up in the Hospital Wing during Willa's fifth year when she was in there after coming across the Dementors on the Hogwarts Express.

"What has Snape told you?" she questioned, wanting to know what has fallen to her family on the wrong side of the war once again.

Dumbledore filled her in on the task that Voldemort has given the young Malfoy heir that he hopes that a mere student will be able to bring him down.

But it was when he told her that he had requested that Snape does the job when the time comes, that something as heinous shouldn't be placed on such a young man's shoulders.

"You what!?" she questioned in shock.

"I am dying anyway Octavia and Severus has killed before, are you saying that if the situation comes to play that you wish for Draco to do this, to follow through on the task? Are you saying that Regulus is completely over what he had to during his short time as a Death Eater?" Dumbledore pointed out the facts that Octavia was ignoring with fear of a mentor dying.

"No, why do you think he fled from London the first chance he got?" she argued, standing up from her chair. "So, we have twelve months before you die, a student entering Hogwarts in September with the task to kill you and a man knowing that he will have to kill if the time comes?" she questioned quietly, still unable to come to terms with the knowledge.

"Yes, that is correct Octavia. I also do hope you cannot tell anyone of these plans and tasks."

She spun around and faced him, a defiant look on her face. She couldn't keep this a secret.

"Tell me, Octavia, what do you think will happen once I am dead, whether it is at the hands of Draco, Severus or this curse, what do you think Voldemort plans to do?" he questioned, and she fell silent as she reclaimed her seat. "I believe things will change for the worse, I believe with me no longer behind this desk as the Headmaster that Voldemort will attempt to place his own within these walls. I know you will never become a traitor nor a spy for me, but I do hope you will agree to be seen as neutral. I do hope you agree to take a step back this year, resume your position as the NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures Professor so when the time comes, and Voldemort has his own as Headmaster that you can return and help protect the students within. You have been gifted Octavia and as such, I cannot enter your mind and I believe Voldemort will be the same, you will be the only Professor at Hogwarts that the students can confide in without fear of their secrets being found out."

Octavia looked over at him and what he just asked of her. He was right when he died the war would take a drastic turn because he was the only person that Voldemort feared.

Twelve months was all Dumbledore had left if they were lucky it would take Voldemort years to gain a footing within the Ministry and Hogwarts, but she wasn't naïve, she knew that he already had Ministry members placed throughout that were under his thumb that was working according to his orders.

Her own daughter might have graduated from Hogwarts, but she still had a goddaughter and two Weasley children that she loved like her own and then there was Harry, the same boy who would most likely feel like the world was on his shoulders.

"Sirius won't like this when he wakes up, but I agree with you, the students I view as my own may only have a couple of years left but that doesn't mean I will actively leave the others behind. I hate it, but I will take a step back from the war this year," Octavia responded, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Good now that is sorted, there is something else we have to discuss." Dumbledore pulled open another drawer and placed several things on the desk.

Octavia sat back and looked at the Headmaster, wondering what on earth he was now planning.

.oOo.

Octavia didn't move as she heard the twigs snap behind her, one whiff and she knew what was happening.

"What are you doing out here Moony?" she called out, waiting for a response as he walked over and took a seat beside her.

"You're out here early for a change," he pointed out, taking a seat beside her.

"And you should be resting before the Full Moon rises," she chided him, and he let out a laugh.

"Blue Moon you mean," he pointed out and she grimly nodded.

"It's the first one since he gained a body, I don't know what will happen. I can't have you out here Moony." Octavia came out here early, hoping that if she snuck away early then no one would come looking for her until it was too late. She didn't honestly believe that Remus would come looking for her hours before the Full Moon rose and his transformation began.

"We've spent many Full Moons together Snow, there is nothing wrong with me joining you tonight and I am taking my Wolfsbane potion that Snape has been brewing," he spoke, and she nodded, closing her eyes as she leant her head back against the tree.

"He's taught Willa how to brew them you know."

"That's an interesting development considering she doesn't trust him, she doesn't like him," he responded.

"She trusts me when I say to trust him, he is the reason we knew about Harry going to the Department of Mysteries. He sent Willa home and told her to check on us all," Octavia explained as she opened her eyes and looked at Remus, hoping to gauge his expression to figure out what he thinks.

"She still blames him, Molly worries that she isn't eating properly but at least Dromeda has taken up the job of feeding her properly," Remus pointed out instead, changing the subject completely.

But Octavia didn't want to talk about her daughter's anger towards a boy who thought he was doing what was right. "What are you really doing out here Moony?" she questioned instead, shifting on the ground to face him properly.

"Padfoot came to me before we left. He said that with the Blue Moon coming up he worried about you and made me promise that if anything happened to him that I was here for you, that you weren't alone like always."

"It's my decision to be alone on these nights, he shouldn't be angry at you for that decision," Octavia responded a frown on her face as the thought of Sirius being angry towards Remus when it was her decision.

"He wasn't angry at me, he knows full well that it is something you would do. He just doesn't want you to be alone tonight, the first one with Voldemort having a body," Remus explained, and a small smile appeared on her face.

She couldn't believe that even in a situation where everyone was worried about Harry and his friends that he thought of her and made a backup plan in case something happened. She hated that he was thinking of his own demise but again wasn't she doing the same as they went into an unknown situation like that?

"Thank you Moony," she whispered, transforming into her wolf knowing that Remus' own transform wouldn't be too far away.

.oOo.

Willa sat there on her broom floating high up in the air, she watched as a couple of teammates walked around and ran a couple of laps on the ground, but no one once looked up and noticed her. Which pleased her.

She just wanted a moment alone as she feared what was happening in her parents' room at St Mungo's.

She had the day off practice but was still allowed access to the grounds, and she was planning on getting some extra training in but wished to visit her parents first but instead when she arrived the door was locked and all she was getting from the other Healers was that no one was allowed in until further notice. She stated she was family, but they wouldn't budge. It terrified her.

But what really drew her attention to the ground was when a figured emerged from the building, holding their broom and what she assumed to be was a Quaffle. She watched as they stood there and didn't move, just looked around and she was truly intrigued as to what was happening until they looked up and spotted her, she was still too far away to know who exactly was down there.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she lowered herself to the ground, only stopping when she noticed it was Wood standing there.

Ever since she was first placed on the team her and Wood have barely said anything to each other unless it was required. They've had two conversations, the one where he found out about her parents and then the one when she yelled at him for telling Cormac about her parents.

It was like they knew that both of their futures, their dreams and their careers were riding on their ability to get along. Both unsure as to what would happen if their argument became too large and not something that they can overcome on the simple unspoken agreement they've always had, no arguing while on a broom.

So, she sat there and watched as he climbed onto his own broom and flew up, so they were level, and no one said anything at first, just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for telling Cormac about your parents. I just thought if something happened you didn't deserve being punished on top of it. It didn't sit right," Wood spoke, apologising and Willa was shocked. They've never uttered the words 'I'm sorry' to each other before, she's never apologised for slapping him like she did.

"I find it strange that you were doing something nice for me, but I suppose doing the right thing makes sense," Willa responded.

Wood let out a laugh, "you just can't accept an apology, can you?"

She grinned at him. "From you, no. But I suppose I should also apologise for yelling at you like I did then."

"It's fine, you've obviously had a rough summer."

"My mums awake though," she spoke, a smile gracing her face.

"Glad to hear it," he responded, giving her, his own smile and it forced her to push aside the feeling that the smile gave her.

He held up the Quaffle, "want to see if we can still do it?" he questioned, and she cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was referring too.

She laughed as she remembered what he was referring to, they're ability to pass the Quaffle to the right spot every time, her ability to remember everything made sure that she was able to be in the right spot at the right time while for him it was countless hours on the pitch training.

"Me? Of course, I can still do it, you on the other hand though Wood." She teased, and he let out a laugh.

"It's a different Pitch Black, you may have the perfect memory recall, but you aren't perfect." He responded, and she stuck her tongue out before flying off.

"Real mature," he responded before flying up towards the hoops setting up.

"Remember the code word?" Willa questioned, and Wood looked at her.

"Of course, I do. Tell me again why you came up with pineapple?"

"I was 13 and hungry, we could have changed it," she responded nonchalantly.

"It usually shocked people when I called out pineapple in the middle of a match." Wood shrugged before taking place in the front of the middle hoop where he would normally float for a throw-in.

Willa flew around behind the hoops before coming around the other side waiting for the signal from Wood.

Completely missing the Quaffle, she drops into a dive to collect it before passing it back to Wood. "What was that?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding, you were too quick," he snapped in response.

"Are you seriously questioning my speed? It will be like my second year all over again when I joined the team, I showed you up or don't you remember! This may be a different Pitch but it's the same size as the one at Hogwarts, I can visualise where I am meant to be. You're the one that needs to remember when you would always throw the Quaffle!" she yelled at him before flying off.

It took them a few more goes before they had finally managed to successfully attempt the throw once more, despite Willa blaming Wood for being the reason behind the two of them not getting it correct, Willa also wasn't willing to change her positioning for him.

"At least it didn't take as long as it did for us to get it right in the first place," Willa spoke as the two of them landed on the ground.

"Why did we think it was a good thing to do that again?" Wood responded, and Willa looked at him as a grin appeared on her face.

"You saw Fred, George and I throwing the Quaffle back and forth between us, not focusing on what we were doing, thus causing you to implement it into our plays."

"Ah, yes I remember." Wood reached around and scratched the back of his neck, he still hated to this day that Willa had a habit of making him feel bad when he couldn't remember something correctly, he hated that she remembered every little detail. Although it usually happened regarding his playbook, forcing him to become a better Captain and remember the details that he wrote down better.

Willa looked up at him and scrunched her face up, unsure as to what made him look so uncomfortable, it didn't take long for her to realise. "You know I can't help it, I don't do it to make people feel bad and most don't know about my memory."

Wood didn't have the chance to respond as Zane came running on to the Pitch towards them.

"What the hell was that?" Zane questioned, looking at both.

"What was what?" Willa questioned, unaware as to what he was on about.

Wood tapped her shoulder, "he means what we were just doing, he wants to know how we managed to do that pass without you looking back at me. Honestly Black, one would think you would at least have some social cues."

Willa shrugged, "I'm a genius, what do you expect." She stuck her tongue out at him before picking up her broom and skipped towards the doors wanting a hot shower.

She stood there under the hot water and thought back to when they first attempted to try that mauver. She didn't understand as to how they managed to make it through so many practices attempting to pull it off. She knew why he chose her, she had the memory to remember the exact spot while Wood just had to practise the timing.

It was when she thought about that moment, that she realised something. That exact mauver was something that they had done during the match against Slytherin in her fifth year, that was why Puddlemere United invited her to the tryouts without having to watch that Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match, they were hoping that two years later her and Wood could still pull it off and they just proved that they could.

Once Willa had finished with her shower she headed along to Nymphadora's apartment, not having seen her cousin in a while and having been told that she finally had the night off.

She wasn't entirely surprised to find Emerson already sitting there with a cup of tea in her hands when Nymphadora let her in.

Willa stayed silent as Nymphadora made herself busy in the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for her but was studying her cousin as she potted around the kitchen.

"What happened to your hair?" Willa questioned and Nymphadora turned around to look at her before shrugging. "You don't have control, anymore do you?"

In the days following Cedric's death, she didn't have much control over her Metamorphmagus ability, her hair becoming a mess of tangled curls and it was the same when her parents were placed at St Mungo's.

After Cedric's death, it was being at home and with her family that allowed her to gain control again and this summer it was with Emerson's return from Hogwarts that gave her control again.

She was worried as to what has caused this funk for Nymphadora.

"It's not just that," she responded before she pulled out her wand and casting a spell, calling for her Patronus and it was when a wolf appeared that both Willa and Emerson were shocked.

Emerson stood up from her chair and walked towards where the wolf that was standing in the middle of the room was watching them and before Emerson's hand could reach the wolf it disappeared, and she looked up at Nymphadora.

"What did dad do?" she questioned softly.

"I'll kill him for you," Willa spoke, a smirk on her face but quickly earnt a look from them both. "Fine, maim and cause copious amounts of pain."

"Don't be silly Willa," Nymphadora responded hotly before turning her back on them both.

Emerson hit Willa over the arm.

"Hey!" Willa yelled rubbed the spot where she had been hit. "That arm is worth money now, be careful," she chided, and Emerson grinned at her.

"Tonks what did dad do?" Emerson questioned once more, hoping they would receive a response.

"He just keeps repeating repeatedly that a relationship won't work between us, that I'm too young for him, that he is too poor and so on. In fact, it appears he is sick of having that conversation he has now taken to avoiding me," Nymphadora finally responded and the younger witches shared a look.

Nymphadora turned around and faced them. "I didn't invite you both here to ask questions about Remus, I understand you both have different relationships with him."

"Then let's talk about Willa's new career and how it's going being back on the same team as Oliver Wood," Emerson spoke, a smirk on her face and Nymphadora turned and looked at Willa.

"Wait, Oliver Wood plays for Puddlemere United as well?" she questioned in shock and Willa slowly nodded.

"How did I not know this?" Nymphadora responded, walking over and taking a seat with the two of them.

"Because being a big fancy Auror takes too much time off your personal life," Willa remarked, grateful when she got a laugh from Nymphadora.

"So how is it being stuck with Wood once again?" Nymphadora questioned, bringing the topic of conversation back around to Willa. But she just shrugged. "You know Charlie once said that you two are very similar, would actually get along when you realise that and put whatever anger you held towards each other behind you," she added in when Willa stayed silent.

"They're both ambitious and stubborn," Emerson added in.

"What makes you think he's stubborn?" Nymphadora questioned.

"Please, he kept up that argument about the Firebolt for months. That's stubborn right there," Emerson explained, a grin on her face as she looked over at Willa.

"What are you thinking about Em?" Willa questioned.

"Just that maybe you and Wood are meant for each other," Emerson responded.

"Your delusional Em," Willa spat out and the other two just laughed.

.oOo.

Willa walked through St Mungo's, having spent the night at Nymphadora's after the three of them had too much Fire Whiskey, neither her nor Emerson felt up for going anywhere else for the night.

But it was when she entered the closed ward that she noticed it was oddly silent, normally the Healers and the small number of assistants were walking around talking while tending to the patients in this ward but there wasn't anyone around.

She had this pang of fear spread through her as she was unsure as to what could possibly cause it to happen, even yesterday when her father's room was locked there were still people around. Do they all disappear when someone is dying?

She stopped walking and leant against the wall, taking deep breaths. Her mother still believed that her father would wake up one day, she had a dream about a little boy, one she was convinced belonged to her and Sirius, giving Willa the younger brother, she always wished she had. But could her mother be assuming the wrong thing, could it have been a future child of Regulus and Bridgette? Everyone stated how similar Sirius and Regulus are in looks.

After a couple of minutes calming down, Willa stood and walked down the hallway and slowly opened the door that led towards her parents' room.

It was when the door was opened that she could hear voices inside, she walked into the room unsure of what to expect inside.

It when she had a clear view of the beds she stopped in her tracks, taking in the sight in front of her.

"Daddy?" she questioned as tears built in her eyes before her feet moved her across the room and she threw her arms around his neck.

She couldn't believe after all this time that her father was now finally awake.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	89. Reunited

Chapter 88 - Reunited

Sirius softly stroked the top of Willa's head, softly kissing the top before looking over at Octavia.

He had only been awake long enough for the Healers to quickly look over him before they left, giving him a moment alone with Octavia allowing her to answer any questions he had but it was then when Willa entered, it was her reaction that caused him to worry.

"Pads, its August." Was all Octavia said and Sirius instantly understood his daughter's reaction to seeing him sitting up in the bed and he tightened his grip on her.

He kissed the top of her head once more, "I'm okay princess," he whispered.

A frown appeared on his face as she pulled away from him and wiped at her cheeks. "I have to take care of something and then I'll be back. I promise," she spoke before jumping off the bed and running from the room.

Octavia let out a laugh and Sirius looked over at her, removing his gaze from the door where his daughter just disappeared.

"She bursts into tears at the sight of me and then takes off like that?" he questioned as she walked over and took a seat beside him on the bed.

"She is thrilled to have you awake, much like I am but she has a career and a life Pads, she is probably just taking care of that before returning here," she explained.

Sirius nodded, lifting her hand towards his lips and he softly kissed her knuckles. "It's August?" he questioned, wanting it to not be true.

"Yes, you've been unconscious for six weeks. What is the last thing you remember Pads?"

Sirius stayed silent as he thought over what he remembered, the question and memories bouncing around in his head. "The Department of Mysteries, we went there because Harry went there thinking I was in trouble. I was duelling with Bellatrix, that's it, it just goes black." He responded, and she nodded.

"I don't know what happened exactly between you and Bellatrix, whether it be you were just distracted or your years in Azkaban threw you off your game, or maybe something else completely but you fell through the veil Pads. Our connection as soulmates, the pull I feel towards you allowed me to be able to pull you out. After that, I only know from what I've been told as I passed out from using too much magic," Octavia explained, and Sirius stayed silent, letting it all sink in.

"How long were you out?" he questioned.

"A month, I've up and about for two weeks."

"That's a long time to recharge baby," Sirius responded, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

Octavia leant in closer to Sirius, placing her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "Dromeda says I woke up after I was placed next to you on the same bed that I was able to connect with you. Again, I'm a Dreamer, I'm different no one truly knows why I took so long to wake up and it could all be a coincidence that I woke up after being placed beside you."

"Why did I wake up now baby, why not earlier?"

"Only two Healers know, at the request of the Unspeakables that worked on it," Octavia responded softly, and Sirius nodded, them both falling silent.

"How's Harry?"

"I haven't seen him, I've been busy doing stuff for Dumbledore. I know he's at the Burrow with his friends and that he seems to be alright, Molly thinks he is guilt ridden about what happened. I knew if I went to see him he would have all these questions about you and I didn't know how to answer them, so I stayed away," Octavia responded as she pulled away from Sirius and sat up to face him.

"He blames himself for what happened?" he questioned in shock and she nodded. "Why?"

"Because it is technically his fault despite none of us telling him so. He saw a vision that Voldemort planted in his mind of you being there, being tortured and he went running. He told Snape that you were there but when Snape acted like he had no idea what was going on, Harry didn't trust him enough to think that Snape would somehow check on you. We all turned up at the Ministry and went down to the Department of Mysteries because he was there with his friends. It may be Harry's fault and none us may be blaming him, but he blames himself. He thought you had died, not knowing that I had pulled you out because Moony requested that no one tell him until they knew for sure what happened with you," Octavia explained.

Sirius stared at her, unsure as to what to say. He couldn't believe that his god son was blaming himself for what happened, they all went there because they knew the risks when it came to being in the Order and saving people. He knew that every single one of the people who went down to the Department of Mysteries would have done it regardless of who they were saving.

Octavia placed a hand on his cheek before leaning forward and softly kissing him. "He'll be alright Pads, he will receive the news that you are awake and come visit you. Molly's being a little strict about safety, but I suppose with Voldemort being back and the Ministry knowing it everyone is being strict on safety."

"And Willa? I know her well enough to know she isn't exactly worried about her own safety," he questioned, fear about his daughter kicking in remembering how quick she was to jump at the chance to go to the Department of Mysteries.

"For now, she just goes between here, the ancestral home and her job," Octavia responded.

That spiked his curiosity, Octavia keeps saying job or career. She had not once said what exactly Willa was doing.

"And prey tell Snow, what is it exactly that our daughter is doing with her life now?" he questioned, and a proud smile appeared on her face.

"She'll want to tell you herself," was all Octavia said before she leant over and kissed him once more. "I'm going to tell Dromeda she can come back, and we can find out what needs to happen before you can leave here."

Sirius sat there, watching as she left. He was truly curious as to what his daughter was now doing.

.oOo.

Willa jumped off her broom and made a run for the team room to quickly get changed. Cormac had refused her request to skip training because they were having a practise match against the starting side and they needed her in attendance.

All she wanted was the day with her father but instead she had to be at practise when there were still questions surrounding the tournament for this year as they were unsure as to if it was going to be allowed to happen.

She skipped the shower and got changed before going to leave but she ran into the rest of her team in the team room.

"Where's the fire Black?" Jacob Macmillan, the third Chaser, questioned.

"In your pants Macmillan, maybe you should get that checked out. I heard there is a thing as sexually transmitted diseases," she retorted before continuing along towards the doors to leave. She stopped before opening the door and looking back at them. "Honestly the things I hear, you should all get checked out," she spoke, a sweet smile on her face before opening the door and leaving.

She ran through the building before arriving at the apparition point to head back to St Mungo's.

"There you are," Sirius spoke as soon as she entered the room and she gave him a smile before walking over and collapsing into one of the chairs. "And where have you been all day that has gotten you so exhausted?" he questioned.

Willa sat up straight and an innocent looking smile appeared on her face. "Getting sweaty with thirteen males," she responded, and he instantly started choking.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" he questioned, anger filling his voice and Willa let out a laugh.

"Relax dad," she spoke through her laughter and it was obvious that he wasn't pleased, a scowl on his face. "I've been placed on the Puddlemere United Reserve side, I am the only girl out of fourteen players. Today the reserve and starting sides played each other in a practise match," she explained, and a smile appeared on his face for the briefest moment before he realised what she just said.

"Wait, you and thirteen boys? No, I don't think so. When you said you wanted to play Quidditch I thought with the Holyhead Harpies, not a boys' team."

"A boys' team?" she shot back. "There is no such thing as a boys' team, if that was the case then there would be two leagues, but there isn't."

There was a look of anger on Sirius' face and Willa wondered if this was truly the best conversation to be having with her father who only woke up this morning.

But it quickly left before a proud look appeared on his face. "You're right, I'm sorry. I am incredibly proud of you though for achieving this dream of yours, I also cannot wait until I can see you play again."

Willa smiled at him as tears built up in her eyes worrying her father.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he questioned, wishing more than anything he could get out of bed and go over to comfort her.

"When I received the invite, I wanted more than anything to tell you, but I decided to hold off until graduation in case it was revoked and when I was given the place on the team I wanted nothing but to tell you and mum, but you were both unconscious," Willa responded.

Sirius patted the spot beside him on the bed, "come here."

Willa didn't say anything, just walked over and sat beside him on the bed, smiling as his arms came around her.

"I hate that you went through what you did by what happened to me and your mother's actions and the fact that we were unconscious for as long as we were. But we're all here, we're all safe and from what I hear, I am also a free man."

Willa let out a laugh. "That you are, so we can finally move out of the ancestral home and somewhere safe."

"Well technically the ancestral home is safe," Sirius argued.

"Yes, but you and mum hate being there, I don't think for a second you will willingly return if you don't have too," she pointed out and Sirius nodded, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"We'll work it out because come September it will just be us and Moony, your mother has taken back her job at Hogwarts."

"It was only a matter of time dad, she loved that job," Willa responded.

She looked over at the doorway as someone entered the room and she quickly found Fred standing there.

"Glad to see you're awake," Fred spoke, a large smile appearing on his face.

Willa pulled away from her father and stood up, "what's going on Fred?" she questioned.

Fred reached around and scratched the back of his neck, "I have no words, just come." He muttered, walking over and wrapping his fingers around her wrist and dragged her towards the door.

Willa looked at Fred before looking back at her father. "But…" she attempted to argue.

"I'm not going anywhere Willa," Sirius responded with a smile, giving her the okay to follow Fred.

Nothing was said between the pair of friends, even as Fred shoved her into the fire place and following after her as he threw in the floo powder and stated the correct words to get them to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezers.

Fred continued to drag her upstairs into the apartment where he and George were now living, allowing them to spend more time at the shop making more products since business was in fact booming for them. It wasn't until they were outside the room that was George's, evident by the bright orange door.

There was a reason why the colours of the shop were mostly orange and purple, George's favourite colour was orange and unknown to most people, Fred's favoured was purple.

Fred pushed the door open and they both caught sight of George standing there in his room, in front of a mirror as he fiddled with his shirt.

"George!" Willa called out, grinning as he jumped in fright and she let out a laugh. "What are you doing?"

George shook his head, turning once again to face the mirror. He looked at himself for a second before he let out a sigh and faced Willa and Fred once more. "You're a girl, tell me. Do I look alright?" he questioned, and she raised an eyebrow before looking at Fred beside her.

"What am I missing?" she questioned.

"Oh, he has a date with Angie of all people," Fred pointed out, a smirk on his face as he did.

Willa's mouth fell open and her head snapped around to look at George. "Angie? As in Angelina Johnson, the same girl I shared a dorm with for seven years and not some random girl that came into the shop?"

George looked at her, worry filling him at the questions and he slowly nodded.

A smile appeared on Willa's face as she stepped closer to him and played with his collar, straighten it for him.

"You look fine. Angie has seen you covered in mud, this is a vast improvement," she spoke, quickly fixing his buttons since he hadn't done them up correctly.

"Thanks," George responded, looking at his watch. "I have to go. Fred you alright to close up?"

"Of course, Verity is downstairs, but it's quietened down so I'm thinking of sending her home early and closing up shop for the night," Fred responded.

George didn't say anything as he left, pushing past Fred as he did, and Willa turned and looked at Fred.

"When did this come about?" she questioned.

Fred lifted a shoulder before looking over at it to see where George went. "No clue, I came in here asking what he wanted to do for dinner and that was when he told me he had a date with Angie and then I came to get you," he explained, and she nodded.

"Pizza?" she questioned.

"What about it?"

"For dinner you idiot," she responded with a laugh, patting him on the chest as she walked passed him.

"You don't at all think it's strange for two of our friends to go on a date?" Fred questioned as she walked away from.

Willa turned and looked at Fred, "I'm strange, what do you expect me to say?" she questioned causing them both to laugh. "Now let's get this pizza and head back to St Mungo's, I'm sure dad would prefer pizza."

.oOo.

Willa arrived at St Mungo's since practise had been cancelled for the day with the Cormac and the management team being called into a meeting with the other clubs and some Ministry officials, it was finally time for them to discuss the new Quidditch season and what will happen regarding it.

They would find out tomorrow what will happen with all their placements, they had been promised that if the season was cancelled if they kept up with their fitness levels and they didn't drop too much before the season gets reinstated they were still guaranteed their positions.

Willa entered the room at St Mungo's where her father was still staying and instantly halted her steps in the doorway as she stopped Harry sitting there on his bed.

"Willa, I thought you had practise today?" Sirius questioned, noticing her standing there.

"It was cancelled," she responded, her voice low and it worried Sirius.

Sirius was shocked when he first heard that Willa blamed Harry for what happened down in the Department of Mysteries and he hated that his own daughter was mad at his godson for something he felt incredibly guilty for. Every time he or Octavia tried to question her she would just go silent or abruptly change the subject.

"Everything alright?" Harry questioned, and Willa shook her head.

"I'll come back later," she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Willa wait!" Harry called out, but she didn't stop, she just kept going. "Please!"

She stopped that time and spun around, "why? Give me one good reason as to why I should?"

"Hear me out."

"Again, give me one good reason as to why I should? I almost lost both of my parents that day, they mean everything to me and I almost lost them because of you! Because you didn't think common sense was enough to go to someone regarding what you saw, go to Snape about what you saw. Why the hell would you think my dad would have left that house? He promised both me and my mother he would stay in that house! My mother was even at home with him, I barely saw her during the school year because she stayed home to keep him sane!" Tears built up in Willa's eyes. "I almost lost both of them because of you!" she yelled.

"I almost lost them as well Willa."

"But yet you didn't think, did you!" Willa yelled once more before turning and walking off.

"Don't Harry," Sirius spoke, preventing Harry from follow her. "It'll make things worse."

"Why does she hate me?" Harry questioned.

"Come on, let's go back in here." Sirius walked back into his room and took a seat on the bed, Harry following suit.

"Why does she hate me? I thought I was doing the right thing." Harry questioned, and Sirius took a deep breathe, patting Harry's knee.

"She doesn't hate you and I know that, Octavia knows that as well. Willa is an extremely bright girl, she has an eidetic memory and because of that she has all her memories from when she was younger. The loss of everyone from the first war has stuck with her as she grew up, the loss of when I went to Azkaban, when Lilith was put in a room in this very hospital and when your parents were killed, when you were taken away, everything Harry. You may have grown up without your parents and have no memory off then and we all sympathise with you for it and have tried our best to give you memories of your parents but growing up without your parents and losing them when you are seventeen is completely different."

"What's an eidetic memory?" Harry questioned, never heard the term before.

"It would be similar to a photographic memory but more intense, Willa remembers everything that she goes through, what she hears, what she reads, everything." Sirius explained, and Harry nodded.

"I didn't know she had an eidetic memory, I thought she was just extremely smart like Hermione."

"Have you ever seen Willa study?"

"Good point, she's always goofing off with Fred and George but what does that have anything to do with what happened?"

"Her having to watch lose me and then watch as she potentially lost Octavia as well broke her, brought back all the memories of what it was like for her when she three and everyone first started disappearing, add that to the year she had, it was a lot. She blames you because what happened in the Department of Mysterious was the catalyst for the walls breaking down in her mind. Regardless of her being the only one that blames you, you are to blame for all those kids turning up at the Department of Mysterious."

Sirius explained, and Harry lowered his gaze, "Willa will come around, she is very much like her mother and Octavia was never one for holding grudges for too long."

"But yet she hates Snape."

"Yes, that is a special circumstance though Harry and although those two are getting a lot better now because they were forced to work alongside each other at Hogwarts. You and Willa got along before what happened, she was very protective of you and she adored you just like she does Neville, don't ever forget that. Just give her space."

"I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, how much more space can she want? It's been all summer with silence from her."

"I know Harry, as I said she is an incredibly bright girl who has an eidetic memory. It took her years to build mental walls around the bad memories and they all shattered that day, she's trying to build them again."

"Thank you, Sirius, can you give this to Willa, it's her birthday present." Harry pulled a package out of his bag and handed it to Sirius.

"I'm sure she will appreciate it," Sirius spoke, placing the present down beside him. It was when he looked up at Harry he saw the uncertainty on his face. "One day," he added in.

Harry didn't say anything, just looked back down at his hands. He only looked up again when Sirius placed a hand on top of his.

"Now what are these concerns you have about Malfoy?" he questioned, having heard the story from Remus and wanting to question Harry himself.

Harry then proceeded to fill Sirius in on what he had seen along with Hermione and Ron as to what they had seen Malfoy do as well as the strange behaviour he was showing.

Sirius held his tongue as Harry voiced the thought that Malfoy has become a Death Eater, he remembers the same thoughts that he had about his brother a long time ago, he may have been correct but if it wasn't for Octavia telling Regulus that he would always be family he does fear what would have happened to his brother.

He also knows that Voldemort would be recruiting the children of previous Death Eaters, it was what he did when Sirius was Harry's age, it's always the families that are in his ranks while others must prove themselves.

"It does sound like strange behaviour Harry, I'm not saying he isn't a Death Eater or he is but the way he would have been raised fits the way he was speaking to Madam Malkin. I've seen it before Harry. I'm not saying ignore your feelings, but you also can't go around accusing people of being Death Eaters, not everyone turns out to be like their parents," Sirius responded.

He was really at a loss of what to say, unsure of how to proceed because once upon a time he went around accusing nearly every single person in Slytherin of being a Death Eater regardless of if they became one or not, or even if they changed their mind before the war was over.

Before Harry could respond there was a knock on the door and they both looked over to see Nymphadora standing there. "Come on Harry, it's time to take you back to the Burrow."

Harry nodded before he leant over and gave Sirius a hug.

"Just keep your head down at Hogwarts this year alright?" Sirius spoke sternly, and Harry nodded, a grin on his face before he got off the bed and followed after Nymphadora.

.oOo.

Willa entered Grimmauld Place and went in search of her mother. Tomorrow was September first and she wanted to find out what exactly was happening with their living situation, unsure as to if they were being forced to continue to live at Grimmauld Place.

But it was as she pushed the door opened the conversation floated out of the kitchen.

"Why Moony?" her mother questioned, and she could clearly hear the pain in her mother's voice.

"Because I am doing what is required of me, I'm sure you would do the same Snow," Moony responded softly. "I'm telling you this time, I'm not making the same mistake."

That was interesting Willa thought and she wondered what mistake he was referencing.

"Willa come in here," her mother's voice called out and Willa pushed the door opened further and entered the room, hesitantly walking over and taking a seat at the table.

"What's going on in here?" Willa questioned, taking in her mother's appearance and quickly noticing she was on the verge of crying.

"Just having a conversation is all. Thought you had practise today?" Octavia responded.

"There's a big meeting today discussing as to if the season will continue with the Voldemort issue, yes there are precautions in place making sure only certain people can access the grounds but on game day?" Willa responded.

There was a part of her that worried what would happen if the season is cancelled, yes, they promised that they could keep their positions unless they really let themselves go and can't keep up to their standards. They also didn't know how long Quidditch would be cancelled for, some of the players were getting older and may not even be eligible to return, or they may get poached in that time.

"Don't look so worried baby, it'll all be fine," Octavia spoke reassuringly across the table and Willa threw her head back as let out a groan.

"What are you two really talking about? Mum looks like she's on the verge of tears and Moony doesn't exactly have a smile on his face," Willa questioned once more, hoping to get the answer once and for all.

"She's going to realise what is going on Moony," Octavia spoke, looking over at Remus as Willa lifted her head and looked back at the two of them.

"Dumbledore wants me to spend time with some of the werewolf packs, return to one I previously spent time with as well as placing myself in with a newly established one," Remus explained, and Willa's mouth fell open.

"What did you mean by past mistakes though?" she questioned softly when she was able to speak once more.

"He did it last time as well, but it kept it a secret from us, his comings and goings were a concern and that was why we thought he was the traitor. It was after everything went down that I was finally told what he was doing for Dumbledore," Octavia explained instead, and Willa nodded.

"Can you still take your potions though?" Willa questioned. She's gone to the trouble of learning to brew the potions and she didn't want it to go to waste.

"No Willa, I won't be. The packs don't work that way as they cannot afford them for anyone nor have anyone on hand that can brew them free of charge, you've grown up seeing how hard I have struggled to find work but, yet your mother never once asked anything from me, never once asked for gold to help pay for anything for Emerson. The packs don't have it as easy as I do, they seclude themselves because they feel shunned by our community," Remus explained, and Willa's stomach dropped.

She remembers the small number of months after Remus returned before he had begun taking the Wolfsbane potion and he would spend days hiding away in his room, resting and they weren't allowed to disturb him. She didn't want him to return to that state any time soon, hell it was part of the reason as to why she was attempting to make a cure.

"Do you have too?" she questioned, her voice so low and broken it worried the two adults in the room.

"I'm doing my part for the Order Willa, I'm the only one who can enter the packs without trouble because I am a werewolf myself," Remus pointed out, but Willa didn't say anything, just stared at him as she leant forward and rested her arms and chin on the table.

"Does Em know?"

"No, I am planning on telling her tonight," Remus responded, and Willa nodded.

Tears built up in Willa's eyes as she looked at Remus, the man she viewed as an uncle, as family and who was willingly entering a situation that could end up getting him killed if he messed it up.

"Willa," Remus spoke softly as he reached out across the table.

Willa sat up quickly from her chair, it scrapping against the floor as she pushed away from the table. "Don't," she snarled before she turned and stormed from the room.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, the week got away from me. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Paulies1994, Son of Whitebeard, Nightshadow011 and infamous-wizard for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	90. Changes

Chapter 89: Changes

Willa reached up and wiped away her tears as the door opened.

After the conversation that took place between her mother and Remus she left Grimmauld Place and went straight to the Puddlemere United grounds, she still had access and she had hoped it would be empty with the boys enjoying the fact that they had the day off but it was with the opening of the door that she knew she was wrong.

"Sorry, didn't think anyone would be in here," a Scottish accent was heard and Willa instantly knew it was Wood.

The teams was mostly made up of English players, five of them were Irish while Wood was the only Scott out of the fourteen players at the club.

Willa sat up straight, wiping at her cheeks again and faced him. "It's fine, I didn't think anyone would be here either."

"Are you alright?" he questioned and she let out a laugh, standing up and heading towards the doors that led to the female change room. "You're sitting in here crying," he spoke once more before she could open the door.

Willa turned and looked at him, the same boy who had been confusing her lately. At Hogwarts they either argued or ignored each other but here at Puddlemere United it was different, they may still argue on occasion but it was no more hatred filled like it had been in the past.

She tried to put a brave face and make it look like she was perfectly fine but she couldn't, her worry over Remus and fear that he may be killed out there broke her once again.

She finally felt normal again after Cedric had been killed and what happened to her parents happens, and now that both her parents were awake Remus was going to disappear and risk his life. She was feeling anything but brave right now.

She placed her face in her hands as she started crying again, hating herself for crying like she was in front of Wood.

But what confused her was when a pair of arms came around her and held her close, softly running a hand up and down her back.

Willa pulled against Wood, not wanting to be in his arms like she was but he just tightened his hold of her and she eventually relaxed against him as the sobs came through harder.

The two stood like that for a few minutes while Willa cried against his chest but it was when she calmed down that she tried to pull away once more and she was glad when he didn't fight against her.

She looked up at Wood, giving him a strange look.

"What? I've had girlfriends before and know what to do when a girl is crying," he responded.

Willa didn't respond at first, instead she walked over and took a seat at the table first. "Funny you know that I am a girl considering the stories I overhear in this exact room," she pointed out, pulling her knees up to her chest as he took a seat at the table across from her.

"The only girl on a team full of males, even the starting side are all males. What did you expect would happen?" he questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Most of the starting team are in relationships," she pointed out.

"True."

The two of them fell into a silence, Willa playing with the hem of her shirt while Wood took to tapping his fingers on the table top.

"So what caused a break down like that?" he questioned, breaking the silence.

"A lot's happened in such a short time and I found something out today that just added it to," Willa explained as she lowered her gaze.

"Is your dad awake yet?" he questioned and Willa nodded, taking a deep breath as she did.

"Still in St Mungo's though, the Healers want to keep an eye on him to be safe but he should be released in a couple of days."

"What happened to your parents anyway?" Wood questioned and Willa stood up from her chair. "You don't have to tell me, I'm just trying the whole friends thing. See you round Black," Wood spoke before he stood up and left the room.

Willa stood there and watched as he left, heading towards the female change room as soon as he was gone.

It hadn't even come to her mind about how right she felt being in his arms.

After getting changed she grabbed her broom and headed outside wanting to get in some laps before jumping on her broom, hoping a fly would help clear her head, her gain control that she has lost over her mind the last few months.

She laid there on the benches off to the side and attempted to control her breath, having pushed herself harder than usual when someone walked over and sat down beside her.

She reached up and blocked the sun from her eyes allowing her to see that Zane Bennett had taken a seat.

Funny that for a day off she had run into two of her own team mates already today.

"Bennett," she greeted, flashing him a smile.

"How many times have I told you to call me Zane?" he responded.

"And I tell you to call me Willa instead of Black but it hasn't caught on just yet," she responded and he grinned at her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what did you mean by the whole 'I'm a genius' comment after I caught you and Oliver doing those passes?" Zane questioned, unsure about the smirk that appeared on her face.

"Well I'm a genius, isn't that simple enough for you or does your poor pea sized brain not know what genius means?" she teased and a scowl instantly appeared on his face, not pleased with the teasing.

"No, I know what genius means you dingus, why are you calling yourself a genius?"

Willa shrugged, "because I am, but also incredibly lazy."

"Don't believe that, you spend more time out here than the rest of us, well maybe not Oliver but it's a very close contest between the two of you."

"That's because I love the sport, I love playing Quidditch, I love being on a broom and I love being pushed passed my limits, it helps slow my brain down."

"Explain it all," Zane suggested and Willa nodded.

"I have what is called an eidetic memory, it is very similar to a photographic memory but so much more intense, I remember everything. All I have to do is read a book once and I will remember it for the rest of my life, my parents first noticed it when I was younger, never wanting to be read the same book twice, thought it was to do with boredom, but it wasn't until they caught me reciting the books to my toys when I thought I was alone they thought it was something else. All throughout Hogwarts it was the same, I would read the required book for the class and I would instantly be at the top of my class but I am incredibly lazy when it comes to my studies unless I'm passionate about the subject."

"But remembering the readings doesn't mean anything, just because you remember how to do the wand movement doesn't mean you can." Zane retorted and Willa nodded.

"I loved Transfiguration, one of my favourite subjects and I believed Defence Against the Dark Arts to be a necessary evil because I grew up around adults who believed Voldemort to not be truly gone and now look at our world," Willa explained, leaving out her advantage in Charms not ready to tell someone who was practically a stranger about herself.

"So two subjects out of how many?" Zane responded.

"In my NEWTs I took Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. Only three of those require wand movements," she pointed out and he let out a laugh.

"Merlin, you are a bloody genius. Taking that many subjects and one of them being Ancient Runes at a NEWT level, only the most serious people take that subject and most of them end up being a Curse Breaker," Zane responded in awe.

"I do, how do you?" Willa sat up, turning to face him properly.

"My mother works in the Department of Magical Education, its how I got away with being home schooled," Zane explained and she nodded.

"Makes sense, so if mummy works in the Magical Education department what does daddy do?" Willa spoke, a slight teasing tone to her voice and he let out a laugh.

"Daddy is an Auror," Zane responded and Willa's whole body stiffened at the information. "Don't worry, he doesn't tell me anything about his work. If you've ever been arrested, I have no clue."

Willa relaxed, she had realised that people weren't staring at her because she was Sirius Black's daughter, it was because of who her family was and who they were connected too. Having Lucius Malfoy thrown in Azkaban for his involvement in the Department of Mysteries fiasco as well as Bellatrix Lestrange rumoured to be there as well and not to mention everything she was charged with when the war ended in 1981.

She didn't want someone she was only just starting to get to know, think horrible things about her because of what her family had done, because they were dark and twisted people, people she hated being related too.

Willa forced out a laugh, "please, as if I've ever been arrested. I'm a good girl Bennett," she flashed him a smile and he let out a laugh.

"I don't see how good girls play on a boys' Quidditch team, I would have thought you would have gone to the Harpies if that's the case," Zane pointed out and the smile on Willa's face dropped.

"Puddlemere was the only invite I received," she responded, standing up from the bench and making her way to the railing.

"Ouch, what happened? You're a damn good player."

Willa shrugged, regardless of her thoughts as to why Puddlemere United sent her an invite without having watched her play in two years, why wasn't that enough for some of the other teams? Or was it because she didn't play in that match against Ravenclaw and they found out, found out she didn't play and assumed she wasn't worth the hassle or they assumed she didn't want to play anymore.

"No clue, your guesses are as good as mine. Now if you excuse me, I have a father in St Mungo's I would like to go visit," Willa spoke quietly as she turned and walked passed Zane, ignoring the look on his face as she did.

Willa just hoped when she made it back to St Mungo's that Harry was gone, that her three conversations since being in her father's room was enough time for him to disappear. She wanted to spend more time with her father before she had to return to the grounds for the meeting regarding the following Quidditch season.

Willa was the last to arrive, quickly noticed by the rather full team room when she entered but nothing was said as she walked over and took a seat in between Ryan and Jacob. She wasn't late so Cormac and Dean Mars couldn't say anything but it was with her arrival that Mars stood up to address them.

The meeting was taking place in the starting teams' team room, it being the slightly larger of the two but still not quite big enough for the two teams along with all coaching and management staff.

"Now I'm sure you are all eager to hear what is happening this year with the Quidditch league and after a very long discussion between all the teams and the new Head of the Department. After Ludo Bagman left for whatever reason he did last summer Dingley Rowle took the position and as most of you know last year nothing was changed what so ever, almost as if he was just sitting back and watching to see what he did and didn't like," Mars spoke and Willa didn't like that a Sacred family member was in charge of the department.

Yes she knew there was a chance that that he didn't belong to the family as such and was potentially a muggle born or had a relative that was once a muggle born but she didn't think for a second that someone housing the same name as a Sacred Family would make it anywhere in the Ministry without actually belonging to the family.

"It seems as though with you-know-who's return the Ministry wants to take every precaution they have. Now before you all start arguing about a cancelled season, it isn't, in a way. Now the season will continue but there will be no ladder standings, no points given for wins and there won't be games every week. The Quidditch games are a normal part of our community and the Ministry wants to try and keep everything as normal as possible but there will be restrictions put in place that we will find out over the coming weeks. For now all we know is that there won't be games every week and there won't be a ladder to determine who wins the league for the year," he continued and as Willa looked around the room she saw everyone was nodding in agreement.

She still didn't like that there was a family member in charge of the department.

"Also as such because there is no ladder of the team rankings some weeks the starting team will play and other weeks the reserve side will play but I want to reinforce this to everyone, no one will lose their place on the team whether they on the starting team or the reserve side."

Mars didn't say much else until he left the room leaving the two teams alone with their coaches, not much else was said by the coaches, just a little more detail in the games and when they would be played and it was coming from the Ministry, the Ministry was going to release a schedule that had the games scattered throughout the coming months but there were no promises on to how often they would be playing.

.oOo.

Sirius pushed opened the door of his childhood home, he didn't want to be back here at Grimmauld Place but for now it would still be home, his minimal possessions were still here and they haven't worked out what they were going to do with their living situation.

With Octavia and Emerson off at Hogwarts and Remus out with the werewolf packs then it was only Sirius and Willa under the same roof. He was unsure as to what Leighton had planned.

He was finally released today and Octavia was then for him when he was released but she had to return to Hogwarts, agreeing to take back her previous position from Dumbledore. She wanted to be at Hogwarts and keep an eye on the children that were still there and he understood that.

It was during the last war that there was times when Octavia had private meetings with Dumbledore and he realised that on some occasions she couldn't mention what was involved and he knew that they were happening again.

Sirius walked upstairs and down to the room that he knew belonged to Willa and knocked on the door, having no idea if she was actually in there or not.

He didn't hear a response, just slowly pushed open her door to have a look inside, pleased at seeing her sitting in an armchair looking out the window.

"You did hear me knock didn't you?" Sirius questioned but Willa didn't turn around, just continued to look out the window.

When Willa didn't say anything in response Sirius walked over to her and softly placed a hand on her head and she finally looked up at him. "Hi daddy," she spoke softly, giving him a smile before looking back at the window.

Sirius took a seat on the window ledge and looked at his daughter, "what's bothering you?"

"The British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters within the Ministry has a new head Dingley Rowle is now running it, it doesn't sit right having a family member in that position of power," Willa responded.

"A Rowle, you sure?" Sirius questioned and she nodded. "As far as I know not a single one was charged with being a Death Eater after Voldemort's fall last time but I do know that some of them were. The family is rather large though, having connections to every single Pureblood family out there, they are worse than the Blacks in some aspects but they didn't marry their own cousins. There is a chance that this Dingley Rowle has no connections to the dark part of the family that runs in the same circles as other known Voldemort supporters."

Willa nodded as the information sunk in, "Voldemort wants to give more power to the Purebloods and having a potential Pureblood purist at the head of the league's headquarters might not end well. Tell me I'm wrong." Willa turned and looked back at her father, wanting him to say she was wrong.

"I can't tell you that you're wrong Willa because there is a chance that you are right, especially if this Rowle is dark and following Voldemort but that doesn't mean we know what will possibly happen. Just continue on with your season as you normally would regardless as to who was in charge of the division," Sirius spoke, offering up his thoughts.

"All I ever wanted to do once I graduated from Hogwarts was to play Quidditch, being at Puddlemere United is a dream come true because they've always been the team I followed through the years," Willa spoke, falling silent for a moment. "So close and yet, it feels like it can be ripped away at any moment."

"I know that feeling Princess. I had that with your mother, I was always told to that she was off limits and belonged to Regulus but when we left our families behind I thought I finally had a chance of having her as mine. It wasn't for a couple of years, especially when she was reinstated before your birth that we wondered what our parents had potentially done. We wondered if there was a marriage contract in place between us, we were correct but were wrong about what could potentially be in there. It's why we aren't legally married in the eyes of the Ministry." Sirius stopped speaking, reaching out and placing a hand on Willa's head, softly stroking her hair. "We didn't want to sign the required documents for the Ministry and make our marriage legal with fear of losing you."

Willa gave Sirius a smile, "so much would have been different though. Mum would have been able to visit you and most importantly she would have been able to give you that trial you never got."

"But me being free wouldn't have meant anything had you be in the care of our parents. Just like I know that she would have been able to forge my signature on the right documents but still didn't because of you. Your mother knew I would have been furious to come home and see that you were gone and in our parents care. I would rather be in Azkaban then see you in the care of our parents." Sirius continued on and tears built up in Willa's eyes. "We love you Princess and we wanted a better life for you than what we had."

Willa didn't say anything as she leant forward and wrapped her arms around Sirius.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the top of her head. "Harry asked me to give you your birthday present as well. I would have sooner but you're still so angry at him and I get it, I do because we all went to the Ministry to save him but he feels guilty enough without you taking your anger and pain out on him."

Willa pulled away and glared at Sirius, all previous emotion of happiness and love written on her face gone.

"He would have lost us as well, he went there because he originally thought I was there being tortured by Voldemort," Sirius argued.

Willa shook her head. "No, Snape sent me home to check on you and mum returned. Why couldn't Harry just wait five more minutes? Why did he have to take off as soon as he could, why couldn't he wait five minutes." She snapped.

"Because if I had been there five minutes would have resulted in my death Willa," he pointed out.

Willa stayed silent, refusing to look at her father as she looked back out the window.

Sirius let out a sigh before standing up, leaning down to kiss the top of her head but she jerked away from him. "I'll leave it here on your bed, I've done what I was asked to do and have delivered the gift." Sirius placed the present on the bed before leaving the room.

Willa waited until the door shut behind Sirius before she looked over at her bed, the box sitting there at the end with a bright red bow on it and she had a strong feeling that Molly would have wrapped it for Harry.

Anger coursed through her as she stared at the box, the box she thought Harry was using to buy her forgiveness.

She stood up and stormed out of the house, ignoring her father's voice as she walked out of the front door and slamming the door behind her before she Apparated off the front door step and stood there in the middle of a random spot surrounded by trees. It wasn't long until she lost control and a tree in front of her exploded.

.oOo.

There was a knock on the door that led to the female change rooms at the Puddlemere United grounds and Willa turned her head to look at the door.

"Black?" A Scottish voice called out and Willa held in her groan.

"Go away Wood," she called out.

"Oh come on, you don't want to have another argument over a broken finger," Wood responded.

"You damn well know it was your fault!" she yelled. "You were meant to pass it to Ryan instead of me but no, I had to practically dive for the bloody quaffle that you threw way too hard and as a result it broke my finger!"

A chuckle was heard and she let out a growl. "If I apologise will you let me in?"

"What's stopping you? Or are all those stories you tell the rest of them lies and you haven't actually seen a naked girl before?" she called out, teasing him.

"Hang on a damn minute," he called out as he pushed the door open and she couldn't help but grin as he appeared in front of her, a glare on his face.

It made it all that funnier because she was actually dressed.

She continued to grin at him, wondering as to why he was in here.

"So we were planning on going out for drinks tonight, do you want to come?" Wood questioned and Willa raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the Ministry closed all the clubs, deemed them unsafe?" she retorted.

"Have you never ventured out into the Muggle world?" Wood responded, a smirk on his face.

Willa faked a gasp, placing a hand over her mouth. "You rebel," she accused.

"You coming or not?"

"Yeah, let me just tell my dad I'm spending the night with Fred and George while telling them where I'm actually going," Willa responded and it was now Wood's turn to pretend to be shocked.

"Now who is the rebel lying to their parents?"

"Please try having an over protective father who spent twelve years in Azkaban, I'd rather him not kill any of you lot," Willa spoke as she walked past him, patting him on the chest as she did.

Wood gripped Willa's wrist, pulling her back towards him. "Fair call, I wouldn't appreciate Ryan or Jacob be killed either, they're pretty good Chasers. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?"

Willa nodded and pulled her hand free before doing what she needed to do to make sure she was able to spend the night out with the rest of her team.

Willa wasn't worried about entering muggle London, she had her wand concealed on her and also knew that the boys she would be going with her would as well and knew that they would protect her should anything happen.

She rolled her eyes as she entered the Leaky Cauldron from Diagon Alley to the sounds of whistling, it didn't take a genius to know it was coming from the group of males sitting at one of the large tables.

She walked over and flashed them a smile, sliding into a seat at the table.

"Who knew you could clean up so well," Jacob spoke, giving her a wink.

Willa looked over at Jacob, her eyes roaming over what was visible of him over the table. "If only you did as well."

The rest of them all started howling with laughter and Derrick held his hand up for a high five, "give it here Black."

"Hell no Rodgers, I don't know where that hand as been, or even if it has been washed. Now are we staying or going because I would like a drink." She flashed them all a smile.

"Alright, let's get out of here before Black starts getting nasty," Wood spoke as he stood up.

Willa looked up at him, a slight pout on her face as she batted her eyelashes. "Jealous my attention isn't purely on you for a change?" Willa stood up from the table and walked straight for the doors that led out into London.

It didn't take long until someone caught up with her and an arm went around her shoulders, she looked up to find Zane had caught up to her.

"Do you even know where we are going?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"Not at all, but it was rather fun walking off like I did. I wouldn't have even been surprised if just one of you stared at my ass as I did," she pointed out with a smirk and he grinned at her, not even trying to hide the fact that he may have done so.

"As Jacob said, you cleaned up nice," Zane spoke.

"Thanks," Willa gave him a smile, fighting to keep the blush away from her face as she pulled away from his arm, turning as she heard the rest of the team call out to the two of them.

Before heading to Fred and George's to fill them in on the plan she had headed to the apartment that Angelina, Alicia and Veronica had gotten together to borrow a dress from one of them.

She didn't even know they had gotten an apartment together until the week before. They said they would have asked her as well but she had a lot going on during the summer with her parents and didn't want to pile something that wasn't important on her.

Veronica was only in town for another two weeks and then if she wished she could take Veronica's room but it wouldn't be an issue if she declined as Angelina and Alicia could afford to live without a third roommate.

But for now Willa was going to enjoy the fact that she had her father to herself for a couple of months while everyone was at Hogwarts and she was adjusting to her new Quidditch career.

The dress she had borrowed from Alicia was originally too long for her, but after it being magically shortened it was shorter than she would have liked but again magic prevented the dress from slipping too far up and revealing anything. Angelina had also lent her a pair of heels to match the dress before forcing her down into a chair and finishing her make up.

It was when the girls turned to touch her hair that Willa objected, able to do her own hair. It was as she spoke that she morphed her hair, making it slightly longer and putting waves to it.

She had no idea what they had planned for the night but she knew that tonight was just going to be the beginning of the whole year with them.

The night progressed and Willa was unsure as to what they had planned, they kept buying her drinks and saying it was nothing. A part of her wondered if they had received word that her signing bonus had been put on hold, management were worried that with the new rules in place for the season that they might need the funds for something else. It didn't worry Willa since she had access to one of the most lucrative vaults in Gringotts and they did promise her she would get her signing bonus at some stage in the future.

The night was almost at an end, the club they were at were clearing out and Oliver stood there talking with a hot girl he was hoping to go home with, but it was when Derrick walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder that he ignored the girl and faced his captain.

"What's up Derrick, a little busy here?" Oliver spoke.

"So our plan worked a little too well," Derrick responded before pointing over his shoulder and Oliver found what he was pointing at.

Willa was passed out at a table, Zane and Ryan watching over her. "You got the rookie completely wasted?" Oliver questioned in shock.

"Like your first night out with us was any different," Derrick pointed out and Oliver shrugged. "You're taking her home mate. You two went to Hogwarts together," Derrick spoke before he walked away and it took a couple of moments before Oliver's drunk mind realised what was just said.

"Wait, what?!" he called out, staring at Derrick's back before looking over at where Ryan and Zane had left Willa, following after their captain. "Fuck," Oliver muttered, shoving a hand through his hair before he walked over to where Willa was.

Oliver was screwed, he had no idea where she lived or even where any of her friends lived.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter once again, I have been adjusting to a new weekly schedule and have been struggling to stay on top of my writing. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me. I also appreciate everyone's patience.**

 **Thank you to Son of Whitebeard and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	91. The Lone Rookie

Chapter 90: The Lone Rookie

 **September 1996**

Willa woke up and looked around, taking note of her surroundings and panic instantly filled her.

She had no idea where the hell she was.

When Willa looked beside her, she quickly scrambled away on the bed and proceeded to fall out of it and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Bloody hell," she groaned as her ass hurt from landing on the floor incredibly hard like that.

She stood up and stared at the bed where Oliver Wood was laying there sound asleep, shirtless.

Willa picked up the pillow she was using and proceeded to hit him with it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Wood complained as he made a grab for the pillow and rolled over away from her.

"What the hell am I doing in your bed and why the hell are you shirtless?" she screeched and he groaned before rolling over and facing her.

"Because you're wearing my shirt," he teased and she finally looked down at what she was wearing, noticing that she was indeed wearing what seemed to be his shirt since it hung off her smaller frame, a scream came from her and Wood pressed the pillow into his face.

"Why the hell am I wearing your shirt?" she growled at him.

"Because unless you remember correctly you were absolutely pissed last night and I was the one to deal with you because they all thought since we went to Hogwarts together I would know where you live, which I don't. As for why you're wearing one of my shirts, you were sitting on my bed struggling to undress yourself so I helped and my shirt was what you grabbed." He explained and it didn't remove the girl's anger and he took a deep breath, sitting up on the bed.

"You changed me! You actually took me out of my dress and changed me! What the hell is wrong with you Wood?" she yelled at him once more and he shrugged.

"Unless you're forgetting, I have seen you half naked before or are you forgetting what happened my seventh year when Fred and George thought it would be downright hilarious to steal your robes while you were showering, resulting in you entering the male change room in your bra and knickers to yell at them both, you scared poor little Potter dressed like that."

Willa huffed before sitting on the bed beside him, "doesn't explain why you're shirtless."

"Because I always sleep shirtless, again it's not like you haven't seen it before. You've seen all the guys shirtless since we do train shirtless during the summer because it's so hot. As for why we're both in my bed, well my couch is too small, even for you. And I'm not sleeping on the floor, it'll mess with my back and then I won't be able to practise properly." Wood explained softly.

Willa laid back on the bed and placed her arms over her face, "so nothing happened?" she questioned softly.

"Nothing happened," he repeated.

It might have taken a lot of restraint of his part to not react to seeing her half naked, in his bed of all places. He would have to be an idiot to not realise just how fit Willa was, but it didn't change the fact that the two of them didn't get along in the past and now they were trying because both of their careers depended on it.

Willa moved her arm and peaked at Wood, "see something you like?" she teased.

Wood didn't say anything at first, just moved his body closer to hers, until he was practically hovering over her. "Would it bother you if I said yes?"

Willa pushed at him and climbed out of the bed in search of a bathroom, "we aren't even on a first name basis Wood."

"I don't know Willa, a first name basis doesn't seem so hard to me, although, something else on the other hand." Willa froze at the doorway and turned around and to see Wood lounging on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

From the way he was sitting Willa couldn't see if what he was hinting was true or not, but she wasn't going to show that he was getting to her. "I've heard cold showers help with that kind of thing…Oliver."

"Have one with me, that way you can check me out all you like in there." He taunted her with a smirk and she shook her head.

"In your dreams." Willa snapped as she turned back around. "Bathroom?" she questioned.

Oliver sat up and leant forward, a smirk gracing his handsome face. "Is that an invitation?"

"Where is the bathroom?" she responded.

"Down the hall," he grinned in response, leaning back against the bed as he threw a pillow behind him.

Willa stood there for a moment, studying him before she ultimately turned and left, in search of the bathroom.

She pushed the door open and was shocked at the sight of someone being in there, she didn't realise Oliver shared his apartment with anyone, a girl at that but also one she recognised. "Crap, I'm so sorry." She quickly apologised.

The girl turned around and studied her, "I didn't realise Oliver has gone to bringing girls back here," she spoke harshly.

"I'm Oliver's teammate, what is it so hard to believe a girl can play Quidditch?" Willa snapped.

"Oh, so you're Willa," the girl responded, a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Nikki, I'm Zane's girlfriend."

"Wait, you play for the Harpies," Willa pointed out, finally figuring out where she recognised the girl from.

"Yes I do, now if you excuse me I'm going to go find Zane," Nikki spoke before she turned and left the room.

Willa quickly did what she needed to and returned to Oliver's bedroom and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of a pair of shorts that had been placed on the end of the bed. It was when she walked over and picked them up she realised that they weren't Oliver's.

"They belong to Zane's girlfriend," Oliver's voice came from behind and she turned, to find him standing there and it seems as though he had put a shirt on.

"I didn't know Zane had a girlfriend."

"Have you ever once heard him make comments or tell stories like the rest of us?" Oliver pointed out and Willa let out a laugh, now realising what was directly in front of her all this time.

"Thanks for the shorts," Willa spoke, giving him a smile as she slid them on. She figured if Oliver had helped her get undressed the night before than she didn't worry about him seeing anything as she pulled them up.

"Nikki gave them to me actually, her way of saying sorry for being rude. She thought you were some random girl," he explained and she nodded, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Take it you've done it before?"

"Just once and it was a _huge_ mistake, never again," he explained.

"So do you share with both of them or just one?" Willa questioned, curious about the living situation as she never heard anything at the club to suggest that they shared.

"I share the apartment with Zane. You want some breakfast before heading home?"

A smirk appeared on Willa's face, "do you do this for all the girls you go home with?" she questioned, walking past him in search of the kitchen.

"Please Willa, I generally sneak out in the middle of the night," Oliver called out from the bedroom but Willa just laughed in response, following the smell of bacon towards the kitchen.

Willa entered the kitchen and found Zane sitting at the small table with a mug in front of him while Nikki was the one cooking breakfast, she gave her a smile as they noticed each other.

"Listen," Nikki spoke first. "I'm really sorry about being rude, I just didn't want another bimbo to think she was welcome back," she continued.

"All good, don't worry about it. Thanks for the shorts."

"Don't worry about it, figured you'd be more comfortable with shorts on," Nikki spoke as she turned back to the stove top.

Willa turned at the sound of someone choking and found Oliver standing there with a mug in each of his hands but neither said anything as he handed over a mug for her. She gave him a small smile when she noticed it was coffee.

"So you two," Zane spoke, breaking the silence. "About last night, anything we have to tell the coaches on Monday?" he questioned, a grin on his face.

"You mean that you're dating a Harpies player?" Willa pointed and he shrugged.

"They already know, said it was fine. But you two," he spoke, pointing at the two of them.

Willa looked over at Oliver, she knew nothing happened but even then she didn't appreciate Zane questioning them like he was.

"Nothing happened Zane, drop it," Oliver snapped.

Willa looked between them, not saying anything as she studied their interaction. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Zane shrugged and went back to the magazine in front of him.

"So how long have you two been together?" Willa questioned, taking a seat at the table as Nikki brought over the plates of food.

"Merlin," Oliver exclaimed. "They were thirteen and my poor eyes had to witness them snogging when I returned home from Christmas break that year," he spoke, earning a laugh from the couple in question.

"Hey it's better than hearing you complain about that girl that showed you up in Quidditch try outs," Nikki pointed out and a sly smile appeared on Willa's face.

"Really? He was showed up by a girl, not possible," Willa responded, refusing to look at Oliver.

"Yeah apparently some first year turned up and no one realised she was a first year. Merlin, he spent all Christmas break complaining about her," Nikki continued and Willa quickly noticed the look that Zane sent across the table towards Oliver.

"Really, and how did no one notice that she wasn't a first year?" Willa questioned and Nikki looked over at Oliver, noticing the look on his face before looking back at Willa.

"It was you wasn't it?" she questioned and Willa nodded with a grin. "Man Ol, I'm so sorry."

"Did he complain about me much?" she questioned, looking up at him with a smirk on her face.

"I know who exactly you are now, I'm not falling for that again," Nikki argued.

"I don't know, Zane looks like he wants to say a few things," she pointed out.

"Don't you dare," Oliver threatened and Willa let out a laugh.

"I know a way around it," Willa spoke as she changed her appearance causing Nikki and Zane to gape at her and she now knew that they really didn't know. She looked back at Oliver, changing her appearance back. "You didn't tell them?"

Oliver didn't say anything, just shrugged as he continued his breakfast.

"You're a Metamorphmagus," Zane declared.

"Don't they normally get roped into Ministry jobs?" Nikki questioned.

Willa was unsure about that one, the only other Metamorphmagus that she knew that was working age was Nymphadora and she did have a Ministry job as an Auror but she also knew that her cousin wanted to be an Auror.

So she just shrugged, "No clue, it could just be a coincidence."

"There is an Auror that is a Metamorphmagus though," Zane pointed out.

"That's right, Tonks isn't it?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, Nymphadora Tonks, she's my cousin," Willa informed them and they all nodded.

"Interesting, did she want to be an Auror or get roped in?" Nikki questioned.

"Wanted to," Willa responded. "Which come to think about it, is rather funny because she is the clumsiest person I know."

"Do you know why she wanted to become an Auror?" Zane questioned.

Willa didn't think anything of the question, it was one she's had before when asked why her cousin wanted to become an Auror but at least now she could tell the real reason.

"Sure. She had an uncle that was wrongfully sentenced to Azkaban and wanted to see what she could do for him within the department," Willa responded.

"Zane don't," Oliver warned him and Willa looked over at him just in time to see Zane close his mouth.

"No, I want to know what he was going to say." Willa spoke, looking at Zane hoping he would speak. She truly wanted to know what they thought of her father, they were a team, the truth should be out there.

"Sirius Black is her uncle," Zane pointed out.

Willa clasped her hands together in front of her. "My father," she responded.

Nothing was said from Zane and Nikki, she knew that Oliver knew who her father was because of the rumours at Hogwarts after her father's escape. The only sound was as Nikki and Zane dropped their knife and fork.

"So how do you all know each other?" Willa innocently questioned, taking a bite from her toast.

"Your father is Sirius Black?" Zane questioned.

"Got a problem with it?" Willa questioned

"Well turns out he was innocent, so guess not," Zane muttered and Willa raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So how do you all know each other?" Willa questioned once more.

She doesn't remember them being at Hogwarts and certainly not the other Quidditch teams but there's something about the friendships that suggest life long, much like her with Fred and George. There was also the comment about Christmas break third year.

"Well my dad works in the Auror department with Oliver's parents while my mum and Nikki's mum are best friends," Zane explained and Willa's gaze snapped to Oliver.

"Wait, both your parents work in the department?" she questioned and he slowly nodded. "So when you said I'm just like the rest of my family you weren't going off rumours, you truly do know at least some of what my family has done?" she questioned and he once again nodded.

Willa removed her gaze from Oliver and stared at her plate. She barely came across anyone who knew the specifics of what her aunts and uncles had done during the war. It was only if the case was the same as Oliver, but most of the Auror department was young, taking in fresh blood after having lost so many members during the war. Everyone else just knew of the rumours, the truth coming out with the escapes from Azkaban a few months prior.

"What's going on?" Nikki questioned, looking between Willa and Oliver after having picked up on the obvious tension.

"Do the names Bellatrix Lestrange and Alecto Carrow mean anything to you?" Willa questioned.

Most people had heard of Bellatrix, her name popping up after the mass breakout from Azkaban, but not many knew of Alecto since she was still safely locked away in St Mungo's.

"Well yeah, everyone has heard of Lestrange she broke out with the others back in January. But I've never heard of Carrow, I know the name but only because it's a Sacred Family." Nikki responded.

"I do," Zane spoke and everyone looked at him. "No one knows for sure the extent of what she did during the war as it's all speculation but it was some pretty horrific things and then she disappeared not long after you-know-who did," Zane responded and Willa was curious, Zane had said he didn't hear the specifics of what his dad did at work, so where did he hear the name Alecto Carrow.

"She's my aunt," Willa responded.

"Wait, so when I accused you and Carrow?" Oliver questioned and Willa looked at him, slowly nodded.

She was unsure as to where Oliver would go with this, hell she was even worried about what Zane would now think of her knowing exactly who her family was.

But Oliver was her main concern, the two of them had hardly been on speaking terms for long, only beginning to use their first names that morning. She didn't want this to ruin whatever progress her and Oliver had begun to make, she knew what would happen if two team mates couldn't get along as it was written in detail in her contract. She had even read stories over the years of feuds happening between team mates and how it looked poorly on the club they belonged to for not managing it better.

"Yes Leighton is my cousin, but I never once shared anything with him, he was the same."

"So that's how you had immunity from them," Oliver pointed out.

"That and who my families are. The top three families among them are Black, Carrow and Malfoy, in that order and I come from two. It means a lot to them."

"What are you two on about?" Nikki questioned.

"Some things were said when we were at Hogwarts but he must not have realised the extent of my family. So I suppose it would have made those things worse had he known I was also a Carrow," Willa explained, sneaking a look at Oliver.

Hearing this now, it changed the way she thought about what he had said to her. He thought those things because he truly knew what her family had done, didn't go off the rumours like some other people.

"So you are actually a Black and a Carrow, not some distant family member?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes, I'm currently the Head of the Black family since my dad spent time in Azkaban and we haven't switched it back to him and my cousin is currently the Head of the Carrow family," she explained.

"Merlin's pants. I just figured you were distant and considered a blood traitor, my mother is a Selwyn but her part of the family have been considered blood traitors for years and as such we aren't listed to qualify for family rights," Nikki responded.

Willa nodded, "It happens. My mother was originally disowned but reinstated."

"Why?"

"She was disowned for her beliefs but reinstated when she ended up doing what they wanted anyway. She married a Pureblood and had a child with a Black, just not the brother they intended."

"Hm. Anyway, Zane we promised to spend the day with our parents, we should get going. You coming Ol?" Nikki questioned as she stood up and waved her wand to send all the dirty to magically wash themselves in the sink.

"Not today," Oliver responded. He waited until the other two were gone before he spoke. "Surely you know I don't think those things anymore."

"Don't you? Come on Oliver, we started a first names basis this morning and we've been at the club for a few weeks together. Surely that's not enough time to remove the vile things you think of me," Willa snapped, twisting in her seat to face him properly.

"I was a stupid kid Willa, I said things I shouldn't have said in the heat of the moment. Are you saying you don't regret saying anything, or even slapping me?"

"You're lucky I didn't punch you in the face," she muttered.

"I am sorry I said those things. I don't actually believe you share the same beliefs as your family."

Willa looked at him and studied him for a moment. "Why are you apologising? We don't normally apologise."

"Because we're a team Willa. This is different to the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts, this is our job. We need to be able to actually get along for the sake public appearances and press conferences. If we get spotted arguing in public it will be published, negative press is also a part of our contracts but it depends on the extent of it. We have to learn to get along and I truly believe we are doing a better job at it than what we did at Hogwarts. Surely you can see that?" Oliver spoke softly.

Willa shook her head, staying silent. "I should be getting home, I'll have these washed and returned to you."

Willa stood up and headed back to Oliver's bedroom, grabbing her dress and purse before leaving the apartment, not saying anything to Oliver. She headed to Fred and George's apartment to have a shower before returning home.

.oOo.

It was early morning as six males stood there on the porch of a house, looking around at the neighbourhood shocked at it's appearance and where the house was located. There was one kneeling on the floor attempting to pick the lock but it was when another just reached over and opened the door that they all laughed, quickly silencing themselves as they walked through the door.

They spread out through the house, looking for their intended target but it was when they all met back in the living room that they were highly confused.

"The house is empty."

"No kidding."

"I thought she lived here."

"Did you read it wrong?"

Everyone turned and looked at Derrick, knowing he was Captain and had access to each of their own records. "This is the address that was listed on her paperwork," he responded and they all nodded, looking around once more.

"There isn't a single photo on the wall, what is going on?" Charlie questioned.

Ryan walked over and ran his hand down a shelf and lifted it up, "there is a layer of dust covering the surfaces as well," he spoke and they all turned to look at Oliver.

"Thought you took her home the other night," Jacob pointed out.

"I didn't. I took her back to mine because I don't know where she lives, just because we went to Hogwarts together doesn't mean anything. Hell early on I assumed she lived at Hogwarts because her mother was a Professor," he quickly defended himself.

"Management won't be happy with this development," Derrick pointed out.

"There's nothing we can do except report back I suppose," Logan responded, looking at the others for confirmation and they all nodded before walking back out of the house and Apparating away.

.oOo.

Willa sat there, a smile on her face as she listened to the latest antics that the boys had gotten into without her. She was just grateful that for once they weren't talking about their sex lives, whereas now they were talking about something that happened last year, apparently Jacob made a huge fool of himself while they were out one night and it wasn't just them at the club, no a few of the other Quidditch teams were in the same club.

But as usual when the doors opened the conversation haltered, they all looked up and noticed that Dean Mars was standing there.

"Black a word please," Mars spoke and Willa nodded, following him to his office.

"Now I understand that things happen during Rookie Week and that's fine, I can deal with it as long as no one gets injured and you all turn up to practise. But what I don't appreciate is being told that you lied on your paperwork, the address you had listed as your home is incorrect."

"No it's correct, I grew up there and until recently I did live there. As for where I am living now, that I cannot physically tell you." Willa started explaining, unsure as to how to proceed but then she remembered that her father was now a free man and with Voldemort and his followers causing chaos there was no way she would get in trouble for harbouring a fugitive when she made it clear to Amelia Bones just last year that she knew where he was.

"While my father was on the run we moved into a location that has a Fidelus Charm on it, it's an old type of magic that hides the location of a property with a Secret Keeper being the only person who can reveal it's location. My mother has returned to Hogwarts while my father has only just been released from St Mungo's recently, we haven't discussed what is going to happen with our living situation yet."

"And what if something happens should you get badly injured? How do we contact your family?"

"My mother works at Hogwarts and I've put down Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks as other points of contact, they are practically family and will be here at a moments notice of me being injured. I cannot physically tell you where I am living so I did the best I could," Willa responded hoping this would be it and she wouldn't get in trouble for apparently lying on her forms.

"Very well. Are you and your father planning on moving at any stage?" he questioned.

"Unsure, my father hasn't been home long and we haven't really had the chance to speak about it. But if we do move and the house isn't under any sort of wards that prevent me from repeating the location then I will inform you of the change," Willa explained.

"Very well. You may return to practise," Mars dismissed her and Willa jumped up and quickly left the room.

She wanted to know how the hell management found out she was lying and what the hell was Rookie Week was.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in the chapter once again. I am no longer able to post a new chapter every week, I know I should have said something before now but things are rather hectic for me right now. I can't give you an update schedule but I do promise to post when I can.**

 **Thank you to Son of Whitebeard, Nightshadow011 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	92. Exposure

Chapter 91: Exposure

 **September 1996**

Willa walked over and took a seat at the table where the rest of her team were sitting, they continued with their conversation as she began eating her lunch.

"So, what's Rookie Week?" she questioned, watching as they all choked on their food at the question. She guessed she wasn't meant to know until the week was over. "Also, who told Mars my house was empty?" she raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well simple, Rookie Week is that exactly. Basically, hell week," Ryan explained.

"I told Mars," Derrick spoke, and she looked over at him. "We all went to your house and I thought they should know that your address was wrong in case anything happened to you."

"Fine that makes sense, but why my house? Do any of you have no idea who my mother is?" Willa questioned, looking over at Oliver. "Surely you do, she was one of our Professors."

"I do, and it's September so I figured she'd be at Hogwarts," Oliver responded, going back to his lunch.

Willa let out a laugh, "you are all a bunch of idiots for breaking into my house and are lucky that there is no longer a ward around it that alerts my mother to intruders."

Oliver dropped his fork and looked at Willa, "that's possible?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"I've been told as such." She turned and looked at the rest of them. "Now as for my mother, does the term Dreamer mean anything to any of you?"

A couple of their faces paled as they thought of it, but others didn't.

"Now to clarify, my father also happens to be Sirius Black, any other confusion as to why breaking into my house isn't exactly a good idea. Regardless as to if this idiot thought my mother was at Hogwarts or not," Willa explained clearly and they all nodded.

"Good now what the hell is Rookie Week?" she questioned once more but they all laughed at her. "Oliver?" she questioned, hoping he would explain it to her.

Oliver looked at her, "you really don't know?" he questioned, and she shook her head. "Rookie Week is basically a week where the previous players put the rookies, or the new players, through a gruelling week. Us taking you out the other night and getting you drunk is one of the traditions, another was us coming and getting you in the middle of the night and putting you through a morning workout in the dark." He explained.

"And what if I sleep naked?" she questioned.

Oliver grinned at her, "more fun for us."

"You're all bloody disgusting," she muttered, a scowl on her face and they all laughed at her.

"How did you not know what Rookie Week was?" Derrick questioned when the laughter quietened down.

"What can I say, I'm a genius," she responded with a shrug.

Oliver chuckled, "you say that as if it answers everything. No wonder people said the things they did about you," he spoke, and she looked at him in mock annoyance.

"I resent that."

"Of course, you do," he responded with an eye roll. "I don't know if genius is the right word for her. She's more of an annoying know it all with no social manners," he explained.

"So, genius," Willa flashed them a grin.

"Bullshit," Ryan called out and Willa looked at him, the grin dropping to a frown.

"Have you read the playbook we were given yesterday yet?" Oliver questioned, and Willa looked at him, realising where he was going.

"Yes, and this is my favourite game," the grin easily returned. She really did love proving people wrong.

"Explain," Derrick cut in.

"I love proving people wrong," Willa quickly explained, smiling sweetly at the boys.

"It's annoying as fuck though," Oliver spoke as he placed his own playbook on the table. "Pick any page and ask her to recite it to you."

They all looked a little unusual but did as he said and took turns asking her to read a page from the book.

It took longer than Willa assumed it would for them to give up. They kept trying to trip her up by changing the page halfway through, but it didn't work, in fact, she was getting bored and their lunch break wasn't anywhere near being over yet.

"Can we stop now?" she questioned.

None of the boys said anything, shared a look before all looking at Oliver.

"How did you put up with her Oliver?" Ryan questioned.

"Hey!" Willa exclaimed but no one paid her any attention.

"She was in detention a lot, honestly I should have kicked her off my first year as Captain," Oliver responded, smirking in Willa's direction.

"Please, if it wasn't for me Puddlemere wouldn't have given you the light of day," Willa spoke.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Oliver questioned, a sly smile on his face and she grinned at him for a moment before she looked at the rest of them.

Screw it, she thought. "Because I'm so good they didn't even watch my last match," she spoke, flicking a French fry at Oliver.

"Now I'm calling bullshit," Oliver responded.

"Now tell me if I'm wrong. Recruiters attend only the last two matches at Hogwarts, being the last match for each house but on my invite, they even stated that they didn't attend but the big thing is I didn't play in our last match," she explained, looking at Oliver and she could see the disbelief on his face.

"What did you finally do that pushed McGonagall over the edge?" he questioned.

"Wasn't McGonagall," Willa shrugged, didn't see the point in rehashing what happened with Umbridge.

"Is that why you only received the one invite?" Zane questioned, and Willa nodded.

"Wait you only received one invite?" Logan questioned, and Willa looked at him.

She was now officially done with these questions, she removed her gaze from them all and stared at her half-eaten lunch before standing up and leaving the room. She hoped some laps before practice resumed would be enough to curb that anger that was now brimming in her.

"Willa!" Oliver called out, but Willa didn't stop, she continued walking down the corridor. "Please Willa!" he yelled once more.

She let out a sigh before stopping and hanging her head. "What?" she questioned softly.

Oliver had caught up to her by then and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "What happened at Hogwarts?" he questioned.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, pulling away from him.

"Because you're a damn good player that deserved more than one invite. What the hell happened after I graduated?" he questioned once more.

"What the hell happened? Oh, I don't know, how about Cedric being killed by Voldemort and no one believing that Voldemort was back. Having Malfoy of all people threaten my family and then not to mention the new bloody Defence Professor harassing my family!" Willa yelled not being able to control her temper anymore due to everything that has happened today and the glass display case behind them exploded.

Willa stood there and watched as Oliver kept looking between her and the display case, unsure as to what happened because she clearly didn't have a wand in her hand.

"What the hell happened?" He questioned but before she could reply a group people appeared around the corner, being drawn out by the sound of the exploding display case.

"What happened here Wood?" Cormac spoke, and Oliver looked at Willa.

"You're bleeding Willa," he stated, and she looked at her shoulder noticing the blood and it was then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder, she must have been hit by the glass when it exploded.

"Take her to one of the Healers and get her checked out, I will clean up but don't think I won't still question you about what happened here," Cormac ordered, and Oliver gripped Willa's arm to drag her down the corridor knowing that if he didn't she would take off on him.

"Let go Oliver, I'm fine," Willa pleaded with him, but he didn't, just kept a steady grip as he directed the two of them towards the small makeshift hospital room that they had at the club.

"You have blood running down your arm Willa let Emma at least have a look at it and make sure there is no glass or wood embedded in your arm," Oliver spoke.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Willa muttered.

"What?" he questioned, and she looked up at him.

"Nothing," she responded. "How do you know the Healer's first name?" she questioned instead hoping to change the subject, but she didn't like the smirk that appeared on his face.

"You've had sex with her," she pointed out.

"My first year here," Oliver responded.

"Maybe I should look at moving to the Harpies," she complained.

"I'm hurt Willa," Oliver complained back as the two entered the room. "Just lay down on the table, I'll see if she's out the back."

There was a look of disgust on Willa's face as Oliver gave her a look before heading for the door that led towards the office that the Healers shared when they were out. The Healers from St Mungo's were on rotation, coming in on days when there was practice but it was obvious that there were some Healers, mainly Emma, that preferred coming out to the clubs than others.

Willa walked over and laid down on the table like Oliver suggested and it wasn't long until he returned with Emma in toe. Nothing was said, Oliver took a seat on the other bed while Emma got to work on Willa's shoulder, only commenting when it was discovered that there was in fact glass in the open wounds.

Nothing was still said as Emma finished with Willa's shoulder, turning and walking back to the office while Willa sat up and faced Oliver, not liking the look on his face.

She didn't say anything as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door, but she was quickly stopped as Oliver grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What happened back there, why did the cabinet explode like it did?" he questioned, a serious expression on his face as he did.

"Let go," Willa pleaded with him.

"Do you not understand that Cormac and Mars will want to know what happened, they will ban us from practice and potentially playing in our first match next week, asking two players from the starting team if they want to fill in, if we don't tell them or give them some idea as to what happened," Oliver responded, softly placing both hands on her arms.

Willa pulled against his grip, she didn't want to speak of this with Oliver, especially now that she knew what his parents did for work. She trusted Cedric, but Oliver was different, they were still attempting to be friends.

But there was a part of her, a deep part of her, that told her she could trust Oliver and the look on his face looked so sincere.

"The cabinet exploded, big deal," she muttered, pulling against his grip.

Oliver reached up and tucked the hair that had come loose from Willa's ponytail behind her ear before resting his hand on her neck.

She didn't understand as for why the simple action softened the scowl on her face.

"Please," he spoke quietly.

She let out a sigh and pulled against his grip once more, taking a step back from him and leaning against the wall. "It was me," she whispered.

"What do you mean it was you?"

"I mean you add a Dreamer to the guy who has a notorious temper and you get a daughter who also has a notorious temper and things have a tendency to explode when she loses control," she responded quietly.

Oliver stood there, his face still calm and sincere looking as he studied her. "But I've seen you angry, I've seen you yell at me or various other people but I've never things explode around you." He pointed out.

"It's rare, I usually walk away before it gets out of control, so I can calm down or I don't truly lose it. My friends have known and worked out when I close to the edge of losing control," Willa explained.

"Sixth year, after that first practice was taken over the Slytherin team, Carrow pulled you away," Oliver pointed out.

"I was told you had left by that point, didn't see me getting pulled away," Willa argued.

"They must have lied for whatever reason. I assumed Carrow was pulling you away because you were arguing with Malfoy of all people," Oliver responded.

Willa was confused, she didn't understand as to why Fred and George lied about Oliver witnessing it. Or was it because they knew she would worry over what Oliver would think about the situation?

"Leighton knew I was close to losing it, took me to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before something exploded and when I was under the cover of the trees, a tree exploded," she explained further, and he nodded. "Can I trust you? No one in the Ministry knows about me, I'm not sure if it's because they are debating about what to do with me or just don't realise I am different. My parents could never find anything indicating what would happen to the child of a Dreamer, as far as they know, I am the first of my kind."

Oliver grinned at her, "I always knew you were one of a kind," he laughed, softly running his thumb down her cheek before he dropped his hand and stepped away from her. "I won't tell anyone, you can trust me."

Willa stood there dumb fund about what just happened as Oliver walked away from her.

.oOo.

Willa arrived at her destination and looked around, listening for a noise to make sure no one was home. She grinned in triumph when she heard no noise and continued through the apartment towards the bathroom.

But it was when she was opening the bathroom door that she heard a set of keys working their way in the front door lock and she froze, unsure as to who would be entering the apartment at this time.

"Anyone home?" a female voice called out and Willa was highly intrigued as to what was going on as she didn't recognise the voice.

She crept around towards the corner and stuck her head around, only to find Nikki standing there.

"Willa is that you?" she questioned.

"Hi Nikki," Willa spoke with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I also have a boyfriend that lives here, or is there something I don't know?" Nikki questioned, a smirk on her face.

Willa didn't know what she meant but ignored it, the other girl didn't know her well enough to know she didn't always understand some things. Or was Willa getting better in her age as she thought that maybe, just maybe Nikki was hinting at something between her and Oliver?

Willa held up the phial, "I'm just adding a little something to Oliver's body wash. You won't rat me out, will you?"

"As long as you make sure it goes in the blue one and not the pink one, do what you please to it," Nikki spoke, giving her a wave as she continued through a different part of the apartment, most likely where Zane's room was located.

Willa took this as the green light and continued back towards the bathroom and picked up the blue bottle, with thanks Nikki to she was able to pour the whole potion into the body wash without having split it between the two like she would have originally.

Once she was done she left the apartment, not wanting to be here when Oliver returned from practice and headed home, unsure as to when Oliver would have a shower and see the surprise she had left behind for him.

.oOo.

"Willa!" Everyone froze their actions at the sound of Oliver's voice, it was clear as day that he was annoyed and when all they turned and caught sight of him heading their way on the grass they couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

Willa who had more practice at concealing her laughter just smiled sweetly up at him.

"My, my Oliver don't you look rather, uhh, colourful this morning?" Willa spoke, keeping the smile in place.

She couldn't believe the potion she added to his body wash yesterday worked this well, she would have to pass it on to Fred and George since Oliver's skin resembled a rainbow.

"Fix it now," Oliver growled at her.

"Hold up a minute mate," Zane spoke, placing a hand on Oliver's chest to push him away from Willa. "How do you even know it was her that did this and how would she have even done it?" Zane questioned, looking at Willa and she just shrugged in response.

"I spent five years at Hogwarts with her, if her best friends' brother was worried about the three of them blowing up the train before it arrived, I would hate to think what she can do now after she's graduated from Hogwarts. She spent more time in detention then anyone I know." Oliver explained, and Zane looked at her in shock.

Willa continued to smile at the boys, "oh come on Zane, you know me. He's lying." Willa pointed at Oliver and Zane looked plain confused.

"Fix it now Willa," Oliver growled once more.

"Don't know how," she shrugged before turning and skipping towards the other Chasers.

"Willa!" Oliver yelled once more, and she turned and winked at him.

"You'll have to give Fred and George a visit, they would love to see that." And with that she turned back to the Chasers, ignoring Oliver's attempts at talking to her again.

"You honestly believe it was her, how would she have done it anyway?" Zane questioned.

"Without a shred of doubt, I know it was her, remember I spent five years with her at Hogwarts," Oliver argued once more.

"That and you two work incredibly well together despite not getting along."

"That too, but that was after years of practice and Willa's memory, it's harder for me but I got there most of the time," Oliver responded, looking over at where Willa was standing with the other Chasers, laughing about something.

"How did she do it though?" Zane's questioned pulled his attention back to him.

"I'm assuming she put something in my body wash because I came out of the shower looking like this." Oliver knew this was the only option, he was perfectly fine before getting out of the shower and when he stepped out this morning he looked like this and also knew without a shred of doubt it was her because she is the only person he knew that had a knack for pulling pranks.

"Who's this Fred and George she mentioned?"

"Her best friends, they own Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"That would explain where she got the potion."

Oliver turned and looked at Zane, "you know had you not stayed at Nikki's last night you could have potentially been covered in this as well," he pointed out and Zane's mouth fell open before he turned and looked at the three Chasers.

"That bitch," he spoke.

"I heard that!" Willa yelled out, grinning at the two of them.

"I'm going to find Cormac, see if I can take the day to get this fixed," Oliver spoke as he turned and headed back towards the door in search of the head coach.

"Coach," Oliver spoke as he entered Cormac's office.

He looked up and the surprise on Cormac's face was obvious. "What happened to you?"

"Well I believe it was Willa but no proof, do I have permission to skip practice today and get this fixed?" Oliver questioned, and Cormac merely nodded his head and Oliver took it as the sign to turn and leave, heading straight for Diagon Alley.

When he entered the store, he was overcome by the bright colours, he hadn't set foot in here since it opened, didn't really have the need too and when he was at Hogwarts he wasn't that close with Fred and George Weasley. He knew that the age difference between him and the rest of his teammates meant that they wouldn't exactly be friends, it also didn't help with the arguments that happened between him and Willa also put a wedge between them, but he got along with the rest of them to a degree.

He held back his glares from the little kid that laughed at his appearance, while openly pointing at him but it was when one of the twins came into view he pointed at them. "You," he growled out and the twin in question just grinned.

"I see that potion that Willa invented works wonders," he mused.

"Willa invented?" Oliver questioned. "She told me she couldn't fix this and that I had to come see you and your brother."

"Come on then," he spoke, tilting his head.

Oliver had no choice but to follow the unknown twin towards the back of the shop, entering where he found the other twin who just burst out into laughter at the sight of him.

"This isn't that funny; can you fix this or not?" Oliver snapped, displeasure evident on his face as the twins shared a look before looking through the cupboards in search of something.

Oliver walked over and took a seat at one of the tables, looking over at the notes on the table and realised they were just ideas for new products but he quickly realised that some of these were for more defensive items instead of a prank.

"Here try this next time you shower." A phial was placed on the table in front of Oliver and he turned to look at the twins.

"It's helped us with a few more of the harder to remove results."

"Thanks," Oliver responded, giving them a smile as he picked it up and studied it, unsure as to if he should trust the twins but then again, he didn't really have a reason not to. "You said Willa came up with the potion that did this?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Can you help me get even?" Oliver questioned, worried when the twins shared a look, grins on each of their faces.

"You want to pull a prank on Willa, effectively start a prank war with her?" one questioned.

"She started it," Oliver pointed out.

"Good point," one responded before they once again turned around and began rummaging through the cupboards, filling up a small box.

Oliver grabbed the box from them and looked through it, seeing what they had given him and was unsure as to what half of it was.

"Now we will give you these free of charge."

"You just have to work out how to use them."

"And we warn you, don't do anything to her hair other than changing the colour." The twins spoke, giving him some helpful advice.

"Thanks, guys," Oliver spoke, standing up and heading home wondering where to start.

.oOo.

Quidditch practice was over but Willa hadn't headed inside with the rest of her team, she stayed out on her broom instead.

"You alright there Willa?" Willa nodded at Oliver's question, not turning to look at him straight away but continued to stare ahead of her at the hoops.

"You had a bad day, nothing wrong with that."

Willa finally turned and looked at Oliver, peeved at the sight of that bloody grin on his face. "I couldn't get a single goal passed you! I always get at least one, at least one!" she snapped, and he let out a laugh.

"I like to think of it as I'm getting better at my position," Oliver spoke when he finished laughing but Willa shook her head.

"I'm meant to be getting better at mine," she spoke quietly, looking away from Oliver.

Oliver flew around, so he was floating in front of her. "You had an off day, it's allowed."

Willa stayed silent as she studied Oliver, trying to make sense of how this friendship came about between the two of them.

She was still confused as to when the anger and hatred the two always seemed to hold towards each other disappeared. She had no idea as to what changed and why it was different, she couldn't explain it. Yes, at the beginning they had to learn to get along, but it was early on she realised that it wasn't a chore, that they actually got along.

She wasn't looking forward to Charlie's smug face.

She enjoyed spending time with Oliver and enjoyed spending the extra time with him on the pitch since they were each other's opponent they helped improve each other for the better.

"What?" Oliver questioned, unsure as to why she was looking at him like she was.

"Just trying to work out if your face has always looked like that," she responded, a slight smirk on her face before she took off on her broom.

"Like you can talk Black!" Oliver called out after her, quickly taking off to follow her.

Willa looked over her shoulder at him and grinned before heading towards the ground to retrieve the Quaffle that had been left out after practice before the two quickly fall into a normal ritual between them when they were alone on the pitch.

.oOo.

 **A/N: I apologise, I didn't realise it had been so long since between chapters until I received a PM from a reader. I don't want to get into too much detail for personal reasons but I do promise to try and update when I can, so please bare with me while I manage my life.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Paulies1994 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	93. Cursed Objects

Chapter 92: Cursed Objects

 **October 1996**

Willa was livid. And that was putting it lightly.

She stood there in front of the mirror glaring at the reflection that it was giving. Somehow she had blonde hair and knew who exactly to blame.

She didn't think anything of Oliver walking out of the female change room considering he said he was just looking for her, asking if she was coming out for drinks with them again tonight.

But now standing here in front of the mirror with blonde hair, blonde hair she can't morph away she knew that Oliver had done something to her shampoo and she had a feeling he got the idea from Fred and George.

She threw everything into her bag, no longer wanting to leave it around for Oliver to get to before she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her and scaring her team mates that were sitting in the team room and she quickly noticing that Oliver wasn't in attendance.

"Where's Wood?" she spoke, her voice low and deathly. No one said anything, just pointed at the male change room door.

She walked over and pushed the door open. "Oliver!" she yelled.

Zane, Logan and Ryan all turned to look at her, doubling over in laughter at the sight of her and it wasn't long until Oliver walked around some lockers, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You look good as a blonde Willa," Oliver spoke, a smirk on his face.

"You know this means a war right?" she questioned but he just grinned at her, a slight nod of his head.

Willa studied him for a moment, truly wondering if he was okay with a prank war between the two of them but she just smiled in the end before turning on her heel and leaving. She hasn't been in a good prank war since Fifth year when Remus demanded an end to the one that her and Leighton had going on.

Willa made it home and walked through the front hall towards the kitchen, smiling at the sounds of voices floating through the door and when she entered the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her mother sitting at the table with her father and Leighton.

"You're blonde!" Leighton called out in between his laughter and she glared at him.

"Baby what happened to your hair, what did you do to the twins for them to retaliate like this?" Octavia questioned as she stood up and walked around to hug her.

"Missed you," Willa whispered as she hugged her mother, not answering the question straight away.

Octavia tightened the hug, "I missed you too baby," she kissed the top of Willa's head before the two pulled apart and Willa took a seat at the table.

"You know, I remember when I made Snow blonde," Sirius spoke, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and then it went pink," Octavia pointed.

"Pink!" Willa yelled out. "My hair could go pink! I'm going to kill him."

"There is nothing wrong with pink, you've told Emilia heaps of times that the pink and purple hair she changes between suits her," Leighton pointed out.

"No, I prefer my red hair. You know my natural hair colour that everyone keeps thinking is a brilliant idea to magically change."

"Who did this anyway?" Octavia questioned once more.

"Oliver freaking Wood," Willa snapped and they all let out a laugh.

"Now why would Wood turn your hair blonde? I didn't think you two got along," Leighton spoke.

Willa shrugged, "we're trying for the sake of our careers. I happened to change the colour of his skin, I guess the twins gave him some ideas as pay back."

"And why did you make him look like a rainbow?" Octavia questioned.

"And here I thought my daughter was such a good girl, she was Head Girl and everything," Sirius spoke, a smirk on his face as Willa turned and looked at him in shock.

She just gave him a smile. In the weeks since Sirius' release from St Mungo's he hadn't been quite himself but over the last few days he was slowly returning to normal, returning to the father she had gotten to know over the last couple of years.

She turned back and looked at her mother, "it doesn't matter why I made him look like a rainbow," she responded.

The truth was, she made him look like a rainbow after she woke up in his bed not knowing where she was while wearing one of his shirts. She understood why he helped her get undressed, it was a logical reason as to why he helped but it still didn't right with her as such and that was why she changed the colour of Oliver's skin.

"So you made him look like a rainbow and he got pay back? Effectively starting a prank war with you?" Leighton questioned and she nodded. "Who would have thought, the guy has guts. Anyway, I have work. It was good to see you O." Leighton walked over and kissed Octavia's cheek before doing the same with Willa and leaving the room, leaving the small family alone.

"So, a prank war with Wood huh?" Octavia questioned, a slightly raised eyebrow. "You've only ever had a prank war with Leighton."

"Not Fred and George?" Sirius questioned in shock, having seen pranks go back and forth between them during the last two summers.

"No," Willa shook her head. "It was more of a get even and things stay calm until someone else does something or it was a time frame to see who could pull the most pranks. With Leighton it was definitely a war, you pull a prank and wait for the reaction before you go again. Sometimes it was weeks before one of us reacted in response." She explained and Sirius nodded.

"I'm assuming you've tried to morph your hair?" Octavia questioned.

"Yeah but the twins long ago found the right combination of ingredients in a potion to work as a lock against me morphing my hair or even charming it back. They've put it in all their colour changing potions, but if this is the same stuff that is used in their normal products then it will change back in a couple of days," Willa responded.

"Then what's your problem?" Sirius questioned.

Willa looked at her parents, she honestly didn't know what her problem was with Oliver getting even like he did. She knew she didn't appreciate her hair being blonde instead of bright red, maybe it was the fact that someone other than Leighton or Fred and George got one over her?

"It's him," she groaned, leaning forward and resting her head against the table. "We've never gotten along and now he has affectively started a prank war. Not to mention the contract I have signed, I don't know if something like this will risk my placement on the team."

"What happened to my daughter who woke up in the middle of the night to place salt on the cake that I baked for Leighton's birthday when she was seven," Octavia spoke.

"She did what?" Sirius questioned in shock.

"Or the girl who risked her future just to get even with Dolores Umbridge," Octavia continued on, ignoring Sirius' question.

Willa lifted her head and looked at her mother, unsure as to why the questioning was happening but she knew that so much had happened recently and now she truly felt anything but brave.

She had hoped that having a fresh start at Puddlemere United would allow her bravery to return.

"Oliver knows about my explosions," she blurted out and both of her parents froze as they stared at her.

"How?" was all Octavia said in response while Sirius stayed silent.

"They were all poking fun at me during lunch the other week and it became too much, I tried to leave but Oliver stopped me and then the cabinet behind me exploded and he wouldn't let me leave until I told him what happened." She explained but could see the disappointment on her mother's face and she had a feeling that her mother knew exactly it was that Oliver's parents did for a job.

"Willa…" Octavia spoke.

"I don't know why I told him," Willa cut in before her mother could continue. "There was just something that told me I could trust him."

"Fine, I guess being an adult and out of Hogwarts it really is your decision but his parents are Aurors, you do know that don't you?"

"How do you know this Snow?" Sirius questioned and Octavia moved her attention from her daughter to her husband.

"Because I spent too long in that damn department trying to get your idiotic ass out of Azkaban. Anymore questions Padfoot?" Octavia snapped and Sirius held his hands up.

"Yes I do know, I found out a while ago and didn't think any of it. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, so I have to trust him right?" she questioned, raising a shoulder as she did.

"I just worry baby," Octavia spoke calmly.

"I know mum and I'm grateful for everything you've done to help protect me but at some stage I have to learn to protect myself don't I?" Willa responded.

"Speaking of which," Sirius spoke, changing the direction.

"Yes dad?"

"Your mother and I were talking, we've decided to move out of here. I don't need to hide anymore and I don't honestly want to be here more than I have too," he explained and Willa looked between her parents.

"We're going back home?"

"No," Octavia responded. "We were thinking one of the other properties under the Black or Carrow name. We know that Amycus knows about them but we can't risk buying another property and have them finding out. Between the two families there are a large number of properties and I could set up wards to let me know when they start checking them," she continued on.

"It can't have a Fidelus Charm though, management weren't pleased when they found out we weren't living in the location I had listed on my paperwork," Willa spoke, telling them of the promise she made to Mars about their next location.

"Very well, I will place other wards around the property to make it safe, it shouldn't be more than a week before you can all move out of here, Leighton will be moving as well and someone will inform Moony of the change as well."

"And then hopefully at Christmas Harry can join us," Sirius spoke, a smile on his face but a scowl appeared on Willa's. "You're still mad," he pointed out.

"Of course I'm still mad. What did you expect to happen? You returning home and us all acting like it didn't happen would remove the fact that Potter is to blame for you almost dying?" Willa questioned, anger lacing her voice.

"Baby," Octavia spoke but it was the glare on her daughter's face that stopped her.

"No, I'm sick of everyone telling me to lay off Potter! I'm sicking of everyone giving him chance after chance of people almost getting killed just because he just so happens to save people as well!" Willa yelled before standing up and storming out of the room, ignoring her parents calls to come back.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" she screeched at Walburga's screaming portrait as she walked passed it, continuing along to her room.

As soon as she entered her room she decided against staying there and decided to leave, heading to the Burrow hoping a fly would help.

She knew she could have gone to the Puddlemere United grounds but then she would be questioned by her team mates and coaches. But then again, at the Burrow her parents could chase after her.

"Oi blondie!" a voice called out and Willa looked down at the ground to find the twins standing there.

"You two are so dead," she threatened but all they did was laugh before climbing on to their brooms and flying up to join her in the sky. "What are you doing here?" she questioned when they were levelled in the sky.

"Shops closed for the day," Fred responded.

"And we promised mum we'd be home for dinner," George finished and Willa nodded.

"So how did Oliver happen to get the right potion to turn my hair blonde?" she questioned.

They both turned to face her, wide eyes and a slight pout of their faces and she laughed knowing that they had been practising this exact look.

"We felt sorry for the guy," they responded and she nodded.

"You love a good prank war."

"What's wrong with this?" they questioned and she shrugged.

"Brother," George spoke as the twins faced each other.

"Yes brother?"

"I think she has a problem because it is dear ol' captain Woody."

"I hear those two are on a first name basis."

"No. The shock and horror of that."

"I heard it with my own two ears."

Willa shook her head, a small smile gracing her face as she did and the twins grinned at her, obviously pleased with the fact that they had made her smile at their antics.

"I just didn't expect it from him," Willa spoke. "He always seemed like the type of person to follow the rules, he hated that we were always in detention, so I just figured."

"Can't help you," George responded with a shrug.

"What good are you two then?" she spoke in mock annoyance and they grinned.

"Mum said dad turned her hair blonde once and it went pink, if my hair goes pink without my permission I won't get back at Oliver, I'll get back at you two," she narrowed her eyes, threatening them both.

They both placed a hand over their hearts. "Promise it won't happen, it's the same potion I used on you sixth year," Fred spoke and Willa nodded, it was all she needed from her two best friends.

"So what's happening with you and Angie?" Willa questioned, wanting a change in subject and she couldn't help but laugh as George's cheeks flared bright red.

"My dear old brother of mine didn't come home on Saturday night," Fred spoke with a grin on his face.

It took a moment for Willa to understand what Fred was saying, but then it dawned on her. George spent the night at Angelina's apartment, the one she shared with Alicia now that Veronica had left for Egypt.

"Poor Ali, you didn't scar the poor girl did you?" Willa teased and Fred let out a laugh.

"She wasn't there, at her boyfriend's apartment I suppose," George answered and Willa's mouth fell open.

"Boyfriend?" she questioned.

"This is what happens when you spend six days a week at your precious club," Fred commented and Willa rolled her eyes.

"You two are running a business seven days a week. The only reason you two probably know about Ali's boyfriend is because George is seeing Angie," Willa argued.

"And your point?" George questioned.

"We need to organise weekly dinners with our friends, I hate not knowing this information," Willa spoke quietly as she lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"Then we'll organise dinners."

"Shouldn't be too hard, the shop closes at six."

"As long as there isn't a Quidditch match on Lee will be able to come and you as well."

"As for Ali and Angie, it varies." The twins spoke and Willa looked up at them and nodded.

Willa just hoped it would be that easy for all her friends to be in the one spot for dinner and she hoped that with this new home that she would be moving into that maybe her and her friends could all have dinner there instead of one of the tiny apartments that her friends lived in, or Lee's parents basement.

Aside from Willa, Lee was the only one that hadn't moved out of his parent's house because his pay with the Daily Prophet was the bare minimum and with the way things were going with the war they weren't sure as to if Quidditch would last too much longer and he didn't want to move out and risk it.

"Figured you'd be on your Firebolt?" Fred questioned.

Willa didn't respond at first, she looked down at her broom, the same broom she was given for Christmas second year for being placed on the Gryffindor House team. She still loved this broom but she would have to be an idiot to not admit that her Firebolt was a much better broom.

But with her being on a Professional team like Puddlemere United she needed a top notch broom to keep up with her team mates and they all had Firebolts. So as a result she only used her Firebolt at practise, lowering the risk of something happening to it.

"Can't risk something happening to it," she responded before turning around on her broom and taking off. "Keep up slow pokes!" she called out and she heard a laugh from them before she caught sight of them chasing after her.

.oOo.

Willa let out a groan as she shifted on the ground and slowly opening her eyes, quickly closing them again at the harsh light coming through.

"Willa?" Oliver questioned as he and the rest of the team stood around her on the ground.

She opened her eyes once more, only to see his face directly in front of hers. "You're breathing my air," she responded, earning a laugh from some of the others.

Oliver sat back on his heels, "glad to see your humour hasn't changed.'

"You find me hilarious Oliver, just admit it," she spoke with a smirk. She sat up and placed a hand on her back, "who hit that bludger, it bloody hurt."

"Well since you like technicalities so much, technically you flew into the path of my bludger," Zane responded and Willa turned to look at him.

"Bugger," she muttered stretching out her back.

"Should she really be moving like that?" Ryan questioned.

"No, but do you want to argue with her?" Oliver questioned and Willa turned to flash him a smile.

"That's your job."

Oliver stood up and held out a hand for her, "Come on, let's get you checked out and see if the Healers can remove that bludger magnet you seem to still have."

Willa narrowed her eyes and slapped his hand away. "I resent that comment."

"Of course you do because we haven't had an argument in thirty minutes. Now are you coming or not?" Oliver responded.

"No," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now you're being childish."

"I'm the one that's being childish? You went to the coaches to tattle on me for your multi-coloured skin."

"I didn't tattle on you, I told them I was taking the day to fix my skin and they asked, so I told."

Willa narrowed her eyes, unsure of his response.

"Tell me again why we put up with those two?" Zane questioned the group.

"Because he's a damn good keeper and she's the only who can consistently score against him," Jacob responded.

Willa turned and grinned at the group before looking at Oliver and holding her hands up.

"Oh now your majesty wants help," he responded while grabbing her hands and carefully pulled her up. "Come on, let's see if Emma is still here."

"Still can't believe you're on a first name basis with the Healer," she muttered as the two walked towards the doors leading inside the building.

"If you two decide to remove some of that sexual tension just take it easy on her Oliver, we need her in top shape for the game against the Falcons," Zane called out and Willa stopped walking and looked back at the group to see them howling with laughter.

She looked up at Oliver, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Zane thinks we're going to have sex," he explained.

"That's disgusting."

"He's just being a guy Willa."

"No I get that. It's disgusting that he thinks I'm going to have sex with you." She responded with a smirk and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Why you little…" he spoke, his voice low as he stalked her back towards the wall. When her back hit the wall he placed his hands on either side, effectively trapping her there.

"Yes? Would you like to finish that sentence?" she questioned quietly. She felt unsure about the closeness of their situation. Being in this position and being this close to Oliver stirred something deep within her that she didn't recognise.

Oliver didn't say anything at first, he just looked at her and Willa saw something flash through his eyes before he stepped away. "Come on," he spoke as he walked down the corridor, his voice low and husky and Willa was confused about what just happened but she was smart enough to know it was something significant, also not stupid enough to question her friends.

Willa also couldn't explain the relief she felt when it wasn't Emma that was at the grounds as the resident Healer, but one of the others.

"You nervous for the match tomorrow?" Oliver questioned when the Healer was finished with Willa, her stretching her back on the bed.

Tomorrow would be their second match of the year, the first being played against Pride Portree, the only team whose number of league wins weren't in double figures. It gave them an easy first win but with the match tomorrow scheduled against the Falmouth Falcons, it was expected to be a good match and bring in a large crowd with the promise of top rated security.

Willa looked over at Oliver before at where her feet were swinging in the air and she shrugged. "I've already played one match, the rest will feel like nothing," she spoke with an air of indifference.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Sure, it'll be the same as the previous game and the other three we've attended because the starting team has played," she responded, looking up at him but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her.

Nothing was said between the two as Oliver stood up and walked over to where Willa was sitting, in one fell swoop Oliver bent down and picked Willa up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oliver!" Willa screeched, hitting her hands against his back as he carried her down the hallway.

"Just a little lower love," Oliver teased.

Willa punched his back lower, causing Oliver's steps to falter.

"Merlin woman, are you mental?" he cursed, rebalancing the two of them. "One wrong move and we both go down."

"Then just put me down!" Willa yelled once more, having no choice but to stop hitting Oliver in the back but she was cautious of were her hands ended up.

"Thank Merlin," she breathed, relief filling her as Oliver stopped walking and began shifting her.

What she didn't appreciate was being thrown into the water, most likely the pool within the club's building.

When her head was above water she spluttered, attempting to catch her breath. "Oliver!" she screeched once more but all he did was grin before jumping in after her.

She gave him a stern look when he appeared above the water in front of her.

"What?" he questioned innocently, a grin on his face.

Willa narrowed her eyes before she turned and started swimming for the edge but a hand grabbed her foot and pulled her back.

A shiver ran through Willa as Oliver's hands came down on her waist and held her in place. "I have plans tonight and now because you've thrown me in the pool, I need a shower," Willa spoke, her voice coming out quieter than she anticipated.

Oliver withdrew his hands and allowed her to swim away from him. He stayed there in the pool watching as she climbed out and left.

He brushed a hand through his wet hair, shaking his head. He didn't know what overcome him but if she hadn't of spoken when she did he would have kissed her, he had this strong desire to kiss her. It was the quietness of her voice, how unusual it was since the summer that stopped him and she used it as her opportunity to leave.

He too left the pool and headed for the team room, to shower and head home wanting to have a quiet night before the match tomorrow.

.oOo.

Willa entered the apartment that Angelina and Alicia shared but she was worried when she caught George sitting there with his arms around Angelina while she cried against him and Alicia sat there with her face in her hands, crying. Fred and Lee didn't look any better for wear.

"What happened?" she questioned and they all looked at her.

Surely if something happened to her family at Hogwarts her parents would have informed her, she had even crossed paths with her father on her way out tonight and nothing was said.

"Something happened to Katie," Fred explained and Willa panicked, she can't lose anyone else.

"She's alive," Alicia spoke, having noticed the fear on Willa's face.

"What happened?" she questioned again, walking over and taking a seat on the floor opposite her friends.

"We don't know the full story, all we know is Katie was cursed by something on the way back from the Hogsmeade trip today," George responded as he softly ran a hand up and down Angelina's back.

Willa sat there as tears built up in her eyes at the news of Katie's accident, Emerson would have been there and it could have been Emerson that was cursed and that pained her to consider happening.

"I'll talk to mum and find out, she's meant to be coming home this weekend. I have a match against the Falcons and we're finally moving this weekend," Willa spoke and they all looked at her, nodding.

"How did you even find out about what happened to Katie?" she questioned.

"I was working, overheard some of the other reporters talking about something happening at Hogwarts. I just walked up and asked what they knew as I had friends still at Hogwarts and they told me about a girl being cursed. I went to St Mungo's where I ran into your aunt and she told me it was Katie but couldn't tell me specifics," Lee answered.

Willa stood up and headed for the door, hoping to get more answers from Andromeda than what Lee had but Fred's voice stopped her.

"It's just like with Sirius, let the Healers do their job and we will ask your mum tomorrow what really happened." He spoke and Willa turned to look at her friends, grimly nodding.

She walked over and positioned herself on the couch beside Fred, his arms coming down around her.

"She'll be alright, surely if they could wake your dad up, they can fix Katie right?" Angelina spoke for the first time since Willa turned up.

"Let's hope," Willa spoke as she leant against Fred.

She had thought the feeling in her stomach was just nerves for the game tomorrow, despite her telling Oliver otherwise.

.oOo.


	94. A Place to Call Home

Chapter 93: A Place to Call Home

 **October 1996**

After finding about the news of what happened to Katie Bell, the group of friends spent their night sitting like that, Fred and Lee venturing out to get them dinner with their original plans becoming invalid as no one wanted to go out and be in public with the news of Katie's accident still fresh in their minds.

Even when morning came they were all still unsure about leaving and facing the public but Willa had a team meeting before the game that night and the friends all had tickets to the game, promising to be there since some of them were working the previous one.

Willa promised them all that she would talk to her mother as soon as she could about what happened before she left the apartment to head home, shower and grab her things before heading to the grounds for the team meeting.

But Willa didn't feel like dealing with her own life right now, she just wanted to find out what happened to Katie but when she arrived at home both her parents were missing and she automatically assumed they were wherever they were moving to.

Willa entered the team room and found her team mates sitting around but the coaches hadn't arrived yet, which she thought was strange as she was running late.

"Big night without us Black?" Derrick teased and she looked over at them.

"Please tell me you aren't hung over today," Ryan complained.

Willa shook her head, another batch of tears forcing their way out and she quickly made her way to the female change room.

She walked over and splashed some water on her face before leaving the room and she silently took her seat just as the coaches entered the room and began going over what plays they wished for the team to use against the Falmouth Falcons as well as what they should definitely look out for during the match.

Willa stayed there in her seat, tapping the table with fingers as the guys around her talked amongst themselves, what they wanted for lunch and their plans for the afternoon before the match begins at five.

"Willa," Oliver spoke as he softly placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

Willa pulled away from him and hardened her face, "nothing. I have to head off, I will see you tonight for the game."

She stood up and left the room, heading home with hope that her parents had returned.

When Willa walked through the front door of Grimmauld Place she noticed a pile of trunks sitting in the hallway and she knew her parents had come home at one point, she hoped they were still there.

She entered the kitchen found them both standing there, mugs in their hands while they had a hushed conversation.

"Hi," she muttered softly, gaining their attention and Octavia had a frown on her face as she walked over and embraced her.

"You've heard about Katie then?" Octavia spoke, pressing a soft kiss into Willa's hair.

Willa nodded against her mother's shoulder. "Lee heard them talking at work and heard about an accident at Hogwarts and went to St Mungo's where Dromeda told him it was Katie but not what happened." Willa pulled away and looked at her mother, hoping more than anything that she gets told the truth. "What happened?"

"Now we were planning on telling you tomorrow, not wanting to give you any reason to distract you from your match tonight but I guess it slipped my mind about how reporters like to talk sometimes, come sit and I will tell you what I know," Octavia spoke as the three of them took a seat at the table.

Octavia filled Willa in on the incident that placed Katie in St Mungo's, how Leanne had told them that Katie came back from the bathroom acting funny and with the package in hand. That apparently they were arguing and it was when the package was torn that Katie touched the necklace and that was when she was curse. It wasn't until after that, that Leanne realised Katie had been placed under the Imperius Curse.

Willa didn't look at her mother while she spoke, just sat there staring at the mug of coffee that her father had given her, letting the heat keep her hands warm.

"Do you know who did it?" Willa questioned when Octavia was finished, still refusing to look up.

"No, we don't know who was in the bathroom when Katie was. We asked around some of the other girls and no one was in there, no one who was in the Three Broomsticks at the time saw what happened," Octavia responded.

Of all the people she still cared for at Hogwarts it had to be Katie that was cursed, the one who wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Baby are you alright?" Octavia questioned softly when the silence continued on for too long.

Willa looked up and faced her parents. "Why does it always have to be my friends, my family? Why can't it for once be someone I don't care about?"

"Because those people are being hurt baby, you just don't realise it. Open the Daily Prophet and there will be a number of things in there about the missing people or some new death, even the Dementor attacks. The reason it feels like it is always your friends and family is because you care for so many people baby. I keep telling you this, you have such a big heart and care for so many people, regardless of what people said about you at Hogwarts," Octavia spoke proudly, she was truly proud of her daughter.

Growing up Willa had struggled to make friends and understand the way of new people, even her first year at Hogwarts was a little tough on her daughter but it was when she finally found friends who understood and learnt to let Willa be, is that Willa began learning how to be social with others and began letting people in behind her tough exterior.

"Was it this hard last time? Worrying about all your friends?" Willa questioned.

Octavia and Sirius shared a look, but it was Sirius that spoke and not Octavia.

"We had fears for years that some of our friends would die, at the time we didn't realise that Pettigrew was a traitor. We tried everything we could over the years to find a way to keep James and Lily alive, as soon as we heard word of the Prophecy your mother begged them to go into hiding but they refused, it wasn't until Dumbledore had reason to believe that Voldemort was setting his sights on them that they did and I hate myself for convincing them to make Pettigrew the Secret Keeper. We all went into battles and we all feared that we wouldn't return home," Sirius spoke and Willa nodded.

"But my friends aren't going into battles, it's you all in the Order. Yes we've all got our part, Lee in the Daily Prophet keeping an ear out, same with Angie in Witch Weekly and Fred and George have a prime view of Knockturn Alley," Willa argued.

"But what do you think will happen if Death Eaters realise that Fred and George are spying on them from their shop or that Lee and Angelina is listening for vital information within their own jobs and you interact with a large number of Quidditch players weekly. You are all risking your lives doing your own part in keeping our community safe," Sirius pointed out and Willa let out a groan, throwing her head back.

It was then she noticed something missing from the cabinet where the good quality china was kept. She stood up and turned to face it properly. "There's goblets missing from here," she pointed out.

"About that, Harry informed me that he caught Mundungus in Hogsmeade with some of the Black family belongings. We think he's been stealing it and attempting to sell it," Octavia spoke and Willa shook her head.

"If we're moving let's place all this stuff elsewhere so he can't keep stealing it. Can I just place it all in the family vault?" Willa questioned, still staring at the cabinet as if she would realise that something else was missing.

"Anything you want, what do you want to do with Kreacher?" Sirius questioned and she finally turned round to face her parents again.

"Kreacher!" she called out, finally letting him leave the antic. During the summer while her parents were still unconscious she returned here and ordered him to stay in the attic. After she found out that he was the one that told Harry that Sirius was gone there was a part of her that hoped he died in the attic but it was Emerson that convinced her to the let the bloody elf at least eat once a day.

"Mistress called," Kreacher drawled when he arrived and Willa turned to look at the filthy thing.

"Yes, I order you to go to Hogwarts and beg Dumbledore for a job within the Castle. If I see you back here without mine or his permission I will lock you back in the attic," she ordered and he nodded.

"As you wish," Kreacher responded before he disappeared with a crack.

"Regulus would be disappointed to see the way you treat Kreacher," Octavia pointed out "Both of you."

"Not all house elves are like Dinky mum and plus, if Regulus knew the truth about what Kreacher did then surely he wouldn't be happy either," Willa pointed out. "So where are we moving to?" she questioned hoping to bring up a happier topic.

"It is strangely the only property under the Carrow name that gives me any happy memories," Octavia spoke, a smile on her face and Willa looked over at her mother, wanting to hear more. "It was my grandmother's, a women I deeply loved and was devastated when she passed away but when she did die I inherited everything from her."

"Wouldn't this be the first place they look then?" Willa argued and a sly smile appeared on her mother's face.

"Not at all, I never told Amycus what I inherited from our grandmother. It never came up and over the years we never spoke of spending our summer and Christmas breaks like we did as children, not wanting the same sort of childhood for you and Leighton," Octavia explained.

"So he'll think it's one of the properties under Leighton's name?"

"As far as I know the only thing Leighton has done with everything he's inherited is the company, giving you the property for Fred and George and he keeps in contact with the CFO because you two haven't worked out what do with the company. Amycus may know this as well and as such try and use what contacts he has to check on the Black assets," Octavia explained and Willa nodded.

If it was true, if Leighton hasn't checked with the Goblins to see what he truly inherited from his father and had access to as being the Head of the Family then this was a good plan that could keep them safe for a while.

"Then lets go," Willa spoke, a smile on her face and her parents let out a laugh.

"We just need you to pack your trunk, I'm sure you and your father can keep yourself occupied during the week to pack up anything you don't want Mundungus to steal and sell off?" Octavia spoke, giving them both a stern look because this was something she had asked them to do before she had returned to Hogwarts.

Willa and Sirius shared a grin as they looked at her and she just shook her head, "pack your trunk and we can leave Willa, I would assume you want some food before your match tonight?"

Willa nodded before heading up to pack her trunk.

When they arrived at their new place of residence Willa looked up at it in awe, the house was truly breath taking and she could see why her mother loved this place and the ivy growing up the sides of the house was stunning.

"Why didn't I grow up here instead? I could have flown my broom whenever I wished," Willa spoke in annoyance, shooting her mother a look.

"Because I recall you begging us not to move because your father promised you to always come home," Octavia responded.

"Right…" Willa trailed off as she walked towards the front of the house, she wanted to explore the house and see if the inside was as beautiful as the outside.

.oOo.

Willa ran through the hallways of the Puddlemere United buildings, heading towards Mars' office, passing Oliver as she did.

"Woah slow down there Black," Oliver bellowed as she continued along.

"Sorry, running late Wood," she responded, a grin on her face as he shook his head.

"Never change Willa."

Willa continued along down the hallway, entering the office and noticing he was missing. She was half tempted to leave the note on his desk but she didn't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands and with a match own at their grounds tonight, it was open to the public.

She turned and went to leave, bumping into someone as she did. "Careful there," a voice spoke and Willa took a step back and found it was Amycus she had bumped into.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

She knew what it meant with her uncle having returned to Voldemort's side and being a Death Eater once more, he claimed he had his own reasons and her mother refused to tell her. But Willa just believed her uncle was a coward.

"Don't be like that with me Willa," Amycus spoke sternly but Willa just raised her wand.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me here of all places, you know mum and dad are out there somewhere, here to watch me achieve something I've dreamt of for years."

"I can't be here either to support you?"

"No!" she yelled. "Because you being here means you are most likely here with some of your _friends_ , why does it have to my match?" she questioned.

"Believe what you want Willa but the friends you mention I'm not here with, not everyone was originally a member," Amycus responded.

Willa let out a laugh, "you say member like it's an exclusive club. I'm telling mum and dad that you're here," Willa went to slip past Amycus, hoping that her trust in knowing him, knowing he had strong family values like she had been raised to have like him and her mother.

Amycus lifted an arm and blocked the doorway. "Why can't I be here and be supportive?"

"Because you're a coward!" she yelled at him. "You handed everything over to Leighton and made the wrong choice, you couldn't trust us to protect you. You don't get to do anything." She hissed at him.

"How about you ask your mother about what truly happened before she collected Leighton from me before passing judgement on me. Yes I did hand everything over to Leighton, only so it wouldn't be another family paying for his decisions. I also did it to protect you from being forced into a marriage contract, I did what I could for years to protect both you and Leighton and I knew with me returning they would force me to have one drawn up for you," Amycus explained but Willa shook her head.

"I'm a Black, head of the Black and they can't do a marriage contract without my signature."

"When will you realise that there are enough shady people in our world and enough contacts that some will let it come into play without your signature?" Amycus spoke, his voice low as he did.

"You think you're all high and mighty protecting your so called family when you turned your back on us all. Screw you and your messed up view on the word 'family'!" she yelled once more, taking a step back from her uncle as he made a step towards her.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing back here?"

Willa kept her wand raised at her uncle as Oliver came into view in the doorway and he looked between the two of them before at her. "You alright Willa?" he questioned.

"I'm telling mum and dad you are here, it's their decision as to what to do with you and I know that dad isn't happy about what happened to Leighton," Willa threatened before she walked over to Oliver and left the room with him, a strange feeling appearing in her stomach as he softly placed a hand on her lower back.

"Who was that Willa?" Oliver whispered as they walked away from the door.

Willa looked over her shoulder, watching Amycus walk in the opposite direction. "My uncle," she responded, looking up at him. "I have to find my parents. I know I'm already running late, please just give me five minutes," she pleaded with him and he nodded.

"Come on, it'll be quicker if we did it together," Oliver suggested and Willa looked up at him, shocked at the suggestion but still nodded, thankful for the help.

It didn't take long for her to find her parents, them standing around her friends and she was glad to see Andromeda and Ted were among them, she wished Nymphadora could be here but she knew that her cousin was busy being placed at Hogsmeade, whether it was for the Order or by the Ministry Willa was unsure.

Willa walked over and placed a hand on Octavia's arm, gathering her attention. "Amycus is here."

Octavia looked over Willa at where Sirius was standing and shared a look with him. "Thank you for telling me but you have other concerns. Let me worry about Amycus, okay?"

Willa nodded, giving her mother a smile as she leant over and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck tonight baby."

"Come on Willa, we should really get back," Oliver called out and Willa looked over her shoulders at where he was still standing.

Willa just nodded before walking back towards him to head back inside the building.

"Don't let her ride the piece of _wood_ too hard Wood," Fred called out and Willa looked over shoulder at him, glaring at him. The only reason she understood what he was getting at was because they had joked about it early in the summer when Willa was first given an offer to play for Puddlemere United.

"Careful Weasley, you're jealously is showing," Oliver responded with a smirk causing everyone let out a laugh and Willa couldn't help but smile.

"So should we be worried that your uncle is here tonight?" Oliver questioned and Willa stayed silent as they made their way back to the team room.

"He said he was just being supportive, I don't know what we should expect going out there tonight," Willa spoke as Oliver reached for the door, but his hand froze on the handle.

Oliver looked down at her, "very well. My parents and brothers are out there, so is Zane's dad and your parents. I don't also doubt for second that your friends don't know how to duel. We should be okay," Oliver reassured her before he opened the door and allowed her to enter first.

Willa's concerns for the game were not needed as the crowd for the match was subdued, nothing dangerous happened and they watched the match for it's intended purpose.

Puddlemere United had even managed to beat the Falmouth Falcons by 170 points, Logan catching the snitch over the other Seeker gave them the edge they needed to jump ahead on the non-existent ladder that was still being kept anyway.

.oOo.

Willa sat there on the edge of the stands, her legs swinging about and the wind blowing her hair around her, despite the cold that was settling into her skin she was seemingly happy sitting in this position despite the anger that was slowly brewing inside her.

Willa had no idea where Oliver was and it was beginning to bug her.

Despite how far the two of them have come in terms of the loosely defined friendship they had, she still didn't appreciate having to sit there like an idiot waiting for him.

It was Sunday and the Puddlemere United grounds are generally empty except for the small few trying to finish their hours for the week.

Getting fed up with waiting, she Apparated to his apartment hoping to find out what was keeping him.

"Oliver?" she called out hoping he could hear her wherever he was and she didn't have to go looking for him since she had only been in his apartment twice previously.

After hearing no response she reluctantly went searching through the apartment, her desire to throttle him increasing the longer it took to find him.

She finally found him, passed out in his bed, stark naked. She shook her head before walking over and hitting him across the head with the pillow he wasn't using.

"Go away," he mumbled in response but Willa just hit him again.

"So you're standing me up because you're fucking hungover, not the right direction for us attempting to be friends." Willa snapped, "I'm actually surprised there is no girl in here."

"Like I would bring girls back here," Oliver spoke as he sat up, rubbing his face to wake up properly. It was when he looked down noticing his lack of clothing before looking back up at Willa, "you know I'm naked right?" he questioned.

"Like I didn't notice that shit, honestly. You bloody well stood me up Oliver."

"You're acting like it was a date, are you going to leave?"

Willa narrowed her eyes at him, "why I've already seen it, what more is there to see?" she let her eyes wander before smirking at him. "From what I can see, there's not much to see anyway," she teased.

"Leave Willa," Oliver ordered but Willa stood her ground.

"No, I want to know why the bloody hell you asked me to meet you at the grounds but you stood me up anyway."

Oliver shook his head before standing up and heading towards the bathroom, letting out a groan when he heard her following behind him.

"You can't let me shower in peace?"

"No, honestly what's the big deal? It's not like I haven't seen the male anatomy before, I don't understand what the big deal is with seeing the opposite sex naked."

"That's because you don't understand a lot when it comes to social interactions, one of which being you generally don't follow the naked person around their house."

"Not my fault you were naked," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Willa I get you don't understand a lot when it comes to being social, hence why I'm not throwing a fit about you following me around my home while I'm naked, but please just let me shower and then we'll go."

"No," she huffed. "I don't want to go anywhere with you now."

"Merlin, you're infuriating," Oliver muttered before getting in the shower. "Either join me or leave." He threw out from the other side of the glass and Willa hesitated, this not being the first time Oliver or the other guys on the Quidditch team said something suggestive towards her.

"I'm infuriating?" she questioned loudly. "You asked me to meet you at the grounds, no word as to what you had planned but you bloody well stand me up!"

"Just let me shower and we can continue with the date as planned," Oliver called out.

"This wasn't date!" she yelled back in frustration, just earning a laugh from him in response.

Oliver stuck his head out of the shower and noticed the glare on her face and he let out a sigh, "I'm just messing with you, I never originally said it was a date. Just plans for us to hang out and attempt to be friends." he stuck his head back in the shower.

Willa didn't say anything but left the bathroom and headed in search of what would be a lounge room, unsure as to if they would have one. She knew Oliver made mention to them having a couch that was too small for even her to sleep on.

In the end the only room she found that could be remotely considered a lounge room just had a simple table with chairs around it and a pool table in the room.

They didn't even have a couch in their apartment, she wondered why Oliver lied.

Willa walked over to the pool table and picked up one of the sticks, she's never played pool before but she has seen the basics of it when she and the team had ventured out into Muggle London for drinks.

She waited for Oliver while attempting to hit the balls across the table, unsure as to what the objective was but whatever it was, she failed miserably.

She looked up when she heard a deep chuckle come from the other side of the room and found Oliver standing there in the doorway, amused with the scene.

"So I don't see a couch anywhere in this apartment," she pointed out and he nodded.

"We got rid of it when we decided to get the pool table, couch never got used anyway. Want me to teach you how to play?" Oliver questioned and she nodded.

.oOo.


	95. Betrayal

Chapter 94: Betrayal

 **November 1996**

"So," Alicia spoke, gaining the attention of the three girls around her. "When do we finally get to hear what is going on between you and Wood, Willa?" she questioned and Veronica choked on her drink.

"I'm gone for two months and I come back to hear this, what did I miss?" Veronica questioned when she recovered, Angelina and Alicia let out a laugh.

Veronica had returned to London for the weekend, finally having the weekend off and wanted to return home. She wanted to see her parents and her friends, she had missed them in Egypt.

"Nothing according to Willa but we've seen the way they act around each other," Angelina chimed in but Willa rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is happening, when will you all just believe that?"

"When we hear of you two having a good snog and you felt nothing," Alicia answered and Willa let out a groan.

Willa faced Veronica, "how are things between you and Lee?"

Veronica shrugged, leaning forward and grabbing a piece of fruit that was sitting in the middle of the table. "It's tough, having a boyfriend who lives in a different country but we're coping as well as we could I suppose."

"Well that's boring," Alicia complained as she threw a chip at Veronica.

"What about your love life than Ali?" Veronica questioned.

"Dump him two weeks ago," Alicia responded with an air of indifference between taking a sip of her drink.

Willa took a page out of Alicia's own book and threw a chip at her. "Maybe I should start telling you to get yourself checked out instead of the guys at Puddlemere," she spoke with a grin on her face and Alicia pretended to be hurt.

"Surely you would know that there are spells for that sort of thing," Alicia pointed out.

"Hey I'm the product of two teenagers forgetting said spell, I don't know anything," Willa spoke innocently and they all laughed.

"Alright so we know her and Wood haven't had sex," Angelina pointed out and Willa glared at her.

"Nothing is going on between Oliver and I," Willa argued once more.

"That right there, you calling him Oliver proves otherwise," Alicia tried to argue.

"Did I tell you that she spent the night at his apartment?" Angelina spoke, a grin on her face and everyone looked at her before turning on Willa.

"I'm going to kill George for telling you that."

"Please, you've threatened to kill Fred and George a number of times. I don't think you're going to start any time soon," Angelina responded, waving her off.

"You know what we need?" Alicia questioned and they all looked at her. "We need to go out, I heard some guys talking when they came into work today about a secret club that's opened up against the Ministry's wishes."

Alicia's comments caused the other's to start talking about this so called secret club while Willa stayed silent.

She had heard about the secret club, the guys talking about it at Quidditch practise. She had even been there last week with the team, it was similar to one of the muggle clubs they usually attended, playing their music and even serving their alcohol. Willa just assumed it was a way to keep the club under wraps.

There was no word as to who started the club but Willa knew it wasn't a Pureblood that believed in what Voldemort was preaching because of the muggle aspects of it. She also had no concerns about them turning up one night because of that fact. But she did worry when they would eventually, this would be something they wouldn't like and would put a stop too.

The club even had a no magic rule. Willa was unsure as to long it would last until that was broken but for now she hadn't heard anything about magic being performed at the club yet.

"I know of it," Willa spoke and her friends looked at her. "The guys at Puddlemere asked me to go with them tonight but I bailed on them because I had plans with you lot."

"I knew we were friends with you for some reason," Angelina teased but Willa just rolled her eyes.

"We're going," Alicia spoke with a grin. "I can imagine the hot guys in there now."

"Most of them are Quidditch players," Willa pointed.

"You've been!" was yelled out by the three of them.

"Once, I went last week with the team. We go out every now and then, what's the big deal?" Willa questioned.

"Calm down, Ali's just annoyed that she wasn't invited to hang out with hot Quidditch players," Angelina explained as Alicia stood up and headed towards her room to get ready.

"Come on Willa," Veronica stood up and grabbed Willa's hand. "You have to come get ready as well."

"But Ronnie," Willa complained but let Veronica drag her back into one of the bedrooms where dresses were being thrown around.

Once the girls were dressed and ready Willa directed them to the location of the club, it not being far from Diagon Alley but she could tell the girls were sceptical when they walked down a dark alley but all Willa did was walk up to the right door and knocked.

The opened a crack before a deep voice spoke. "Password?"

"Crackerjack," Willa responded and the door pulled open the rest of the way.

"Cover charge," the bouncer spoke and Willa dug through her purse before pulling a few Galleons and handing them over.

She remembered what Jacob told her last week, there wasn't a cover charge as such but the more you willingly hand over the less grief you will get from the guy.

"All four?" she questioned sweetly and he nodded, waving them through.

"What was that about?" Angelina questioned when they were on the other side of the curtain.

"There's a password on the door, it's part of the reason as to why it's a secret club and the cover charge is more of a donation than anything. The more you hand over the less grief they give you, you're also more likely to get given the next password to gain access," she explained and her friends nodded, heading towards the bar to get some drinks.

Willa stood there and looked around in search of her team mates, knowing that they would already be here somewhere but it was when an arm came down around her shoulders that she looked beside her and found Zane standing there.

"Thought you had plans," he commented.

"The girls found out about the club and wanted to come, I did my friendly duty by letting them know how to get in here. Is everyone here?"

Zane nodded, "yeah, some of the other clubs are here too. Nikki is here with her team mates, a couple of the Arrows and Tornado players are here too," he responded.

"I see word is quickly spreading about this place among the Quidditch players. How long until the Ministry hears word?" she questioned.

"Don't be so pessimistic Willa. Have a drink and let lose," Zane spoke with a grin before pushing her towards where her friends were standing with drinks in hand.

She gave Zane a smile before joining her friends and taking the drink from Veronica's hand and began enjoying the night ahead of her.

The night continued on with the four girls having fun and enjoying themselves, dancing and drinking, not even paying attention to what was happening around them.

It was when Willa was returning from the bathroom that she joined her friends at the table, curious as to what they were looking at but she didn't follow their gaze, just picked up a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Guess Willa wasn't lying," Angelina spoke and Willa looked up.

"Wood's snogging some random girl," Alicia explained and Willa looked around, finally finding Oliver off to the side, indeed kissing some girl like they suggested.

Willa was used to this sight. When she went out with her team mates, the ones that were single, which were in fact most, found some poor girl to believe their lies and go home with them. Zane having a girlfriend always hung around until Willa was ready to go home, not leaving her alone and she was grateful.

"I told you nothing was going on between us," Willa pointed out as she stood up from the table. "It's getting late, want to head home?" she questioned, sneaking a look once more at where Oliver was with the random girl before back at her friends.

None of the girls said anything about Oliver but agreed to head home, Angelina had work tomorrow and Veronica had made plans with her parents to meet them for breakfast.

.oOo.

Sirius scrubbed his face with a hand as he walked through the front door, he had just spent a gruelling hour at Gringotts. His accounts and vaults were still a mess after being a prisoner at Azkaban and then being on the run, it also didn't help that in that time his daughter had turned seventeen and in turn inherited everything, _everything._ He would need her help to get something, anything back in his name.

The goblins didn't care that he was a criminal, they still respected him since they remembered him to always be polite when he was younger but they always followed protocol and the protocol was that on Willa's seventeenth birthday she got everything.

It was the sound of voices floating in from the kitchen that caused Sirius to head towards the kitchen instead of upstairs for a hot shower, hoping it would relieve the tension that built in his shoulders.

He stopped in the doorway, watching as his daughter sat there talking with a boy he only vaguely recognised but he had a strong feeling as to who he was.

It pleased him to see his daughter laughing and smiling, it was a small step into accepting the stranger into their lives.

"Hi dad," Willa chirped, finally noticing him standing there.

"I have a bit of an issue at Gringotts that I need you to take care of," Sirius responded and she frowned.

"They still won't give you access?" she questioned and Sirius shook his head, walking further into the kitchen. "Well we don't have practise tomorrow, maybe then?"

"No, we have prior commitments," Sirius responded and Willa nodded, understanding as to what he meant. "But I thought we had an agreement for this afternoon." Sirius spoke as he grabbed his own drink before turning and facing her. "Don't tell me you forgot," he continued along with a smirk.

The strange boy let out a laugh while Willa glared at him. "I didn't forget, it's barely noon."

"Send your friend home Willa, we have work to do," Sirius ordered as he left the room and headed towards the large open dining room.

Willa turned and looked at Oliver once her father had left the room, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, what was that?" he questioned.

"Dad's just being a little funny. I guess him missing out on me growing up he missed the moments when boys became obvious. You don't have to leave, it's not a secret what we're doing," Willa spoke, standing and leaving the room and she could hear Oliver following behind her.

"Are you sure? Your dad didn't seemed too pleased at my presence," Oliver questioned and Willa turned before to look at him before she opened the door.

"Again, I'm his daughter and you're a strange boy in his house. He's just being protective," she explained before pulling the door open.

"What's he going to do, serve me a poisoned meal?" Oliver joked, entering the dining room and Willa laughed.

"Please dad can't cook."

"I take offence to that comment," Sirius called out.

"You can't even make peanut butter sandwiches."

"Peanut butter sandwiches?" Oliver questioned, raising an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head.

"I thought I told you to send him home?" Sirius questioned.

"You did but I didn't listen, isn't that the rebellion stage everyone assumed I was going to have?" she questioned with a grin.

"Willa," Sirius warned her but the grin didn't falter.

"It's been too easy just against you, during the summer I had mum and Moony. His parents and older brothers are all Aurors, surely he knows something and not just a stupid Quidditch player?" Willa questioned, looking over at Oliver.

"What are you two on about?" Oliver questioned, highly confused as to what was happening.

Sirius studied Oliver for a moment before looking back at his daughter. "Are you sure he isn't just a Quidditch player?"

"We're talking about duelling Oliver, not an easy one, an actual one when I walk away in pain complaining about how much of an asshole my father is," Willa explained.

"I thought you just said it was too easy against me," Sirius cut in but Willa didn't respond, just continued to look at Oliver.

"There is no risk of death or serious injury, it just hurts. The table and chairs are permanently stuck to the floor but they act as barrier or obstacles," she explained.

Oliver didn't say anything, stayed silent for a moment. He took her unawareness to his advantage and pointed his wand at her, sending a stinging hex her way.

A hiss came from Willa as the spell connected with her and Oliver quickly jumped out of the way to avoid her retaliation.

"You'll regret that Wood!" Willa yelled, ducking the spell Sirius sent her way as the duel between the three of them began.

.oOo.

Willa was laying there on one of the benches in the female change rooms within Puddlemere United she liked having the few moments of silence after practise to help clear her head.

She ran a hand up and down her face when she heard the doors open, she had a feeling it was either Oliver or Zane coming to check on her.

"You alright?" Willa heard Oliver's voice and when she removed her hand to sneak a peek at him she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him leaning against the lockers with a smirk on his face while he looked down at her.

"Fine," Willa responded before covering her face again.

"Then why are you hiding out in here instead of coming for drinks with the rest of us?" he questioned and Willa took a deep breath before sitting up and swinging around to face him.

She grinned at him, "We're going for drinks?" he nodded at her and she jumped up with excitement and he laughed at her.

The night passed by uneventfully, it was the usual for the team. Them going out for drinks, the guys talking and hitting on the girls they had their eyes on or they hang out as a team but tonight was different.

Oliver looked around the pub and instantly noticed Willa standing off to the side, looking extremely uncomfortable with the situation she was in.

He quickly ordered another drink from the bar tender before walking over to where Willa was standing.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder before softly kissing her cheek, "sorry I'm late love, haven't been waiting long have you?" he spoke looking at the guy standing in front of Willa.

The other guy took the hint and left the two of them alone and Willa pulled away from Oliver, narrowing her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself," she snapped and he laughed before stepping closer to her, leaning down so he didn't have to yell over the noise.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should have too. I noticed you looking uncomfortable around that guy, figured I could lend a hand. The easiest way to get rid of a guy is for them to assume you're already taken. Just say thank you Willa." He had a small smile on his face and she nodded.

"Thank you Oliver," she gave him a smile.

Oliver lowered his head closer to hers, he wanted to say something else but the smell of her perfume consumed him and he lost his trail of thought. But it was when she looked up at him, licking her lips that his urge to kiss her intensified. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers, marvelling in how soft and warm they felt against his own.

Willa couldn't believe Oliver was kissing her, after months of the sexual jokes and teasing comments between the two of them, she couldn't believe he was actually kissing her.

But then it hit her, Oliver was kissing her and she felt like she was betraying Cedric.

Willa quickly pulled away from Oliver and looked at him, tears building up in her eyes.

"Willa?" he questioned, noticing the strange look and the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Willa shook her head before ducking under his arm and running out of the pub allowing her to Apparate home.

She walked through the front door and slammed it shut behind her, heading straight for the stairs.

"Willa?" Octavia questioned, her and Sirius had left the kitchen to see who had slammed the front door.

"Sorry," Willa muttered, continuing up the stairs.

"Everything alright?" Sirius questioned but there wasn't an answer from Willa as she disappeared around the bend.

Sirius and Octavia quickly shared a look, "I'll go and check on her because I have a feeling what's going on," Octavia spoke before she followed after Willa.

Octavia had a feeling that Willa was beginning to fall for Oliver, it was like with Cedric all over again. Her daughter seemed happier and she could only credit it to her position at Puddlemere United but it was the stories Willa retold when Octavia was home on the weekends that clued her in, the small smiles that appeared on her face when she mentioned Oliver.

Even speaking with Emerson, Emerson had her own theories as to what Willa was thinking in regards to Oliver but like with Remus, she felt like she shouldn't move on.

But Octavia remembers the dream she had before Willa's seventh year, she remembers the dream clearly. She remembers seeing Willa standing up, looking at her husband with so much love and devotion on her face and it was only a matter of time before Oliver Wood was placed back in her life for that dream to come true.

Octavia entered Willa's bedroom and found her daughter laying on her side staring out the window but it was the small shakes of her body that her realise that Willa was in fact crying.

She walked over and laid down on the bed beside her daughter, softly placing her hand on her shoulder, "baby what's wrong?"

Willa rolled over and looked up at her mother with watery eyes, "Oliver kissed me."

"He's not that bad of a kisser is her?"

"Mum!"

"Oh come on, what is so bad with Oliver kissing you? He doesn't have bad breath or anything does he?"

"Mum, this is not the time for your jokes." Willa complained with a small smile on her face.

Octavia reached out and brushed the hair out of Willa's face, "I was trying to make you smile baby, I hate seeing you upset. Now honestly tell me, what is so wrong with Oliver kissing you."

"I love Cedric," Willa stated and Octavia realised what was going on with her.

"You feel like you're betraying Cedric by moving on, by enjoying your time spent with Oliver?"

Willa nodded as another batch of tears silently ran down her cheeks, "I love Cedric and it nearly killed me when he died, I owe it to Cedric."

Octavia reached over and wiped away the tears, "baby Cedric wouldn't want you to not live your life, he would want you to move on and be happy. It's the same thing we've been trying to tell Moony, Lilith won't be mad if he moves on and is happy with Tonks."

"I feel bad."

"Don't though, yes you loved Cedric and he loved you, he was taken from you way too early. I'm not saying forget about Cedric, far from it. But if Oliver can't accept that Cedric was a large part of your life before he was taken from his loved ones then Oliver isn't worth it."

"So you're telling me to go and talk to Oliver?" Willa pouted but Octavia just laughed softly.

"I do hope I get a say in this as to if you will talk to me or not?" Oliver spoke and they both turned and looked at him standing there in her doorway, "I didn't mean to interrupt, Sirius sent me up here."

"Nonsense, you aren't interrupting at all and I have dishes to clean from dinner anyway." Octavia spoke as she stood up from the bed and went to leave the room, stopping as she stood beside Oliver, "it's lovely to see you again." She gave him a smile before slipping past him.

"Can I join you or are you going to start crying and run away from me again?" Oliver timidly questioned and Willa nodded as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Willa apologised as Oliver climbed in beside her.

"I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?" he taunted with a smirk on his face.

"Sadly yes, I had hoped you sleeping around like you did for two years would have given you the ability to kiss properly but sadly, I thought wrong."

Oliver wasn't impressed with Willa's comment and it clearly showed on his face, she gave him a smile as she made herself comfortable.

"I was still dating Cedric when he was killed, I felt like I was betraying him when I kissed you," Willa spoke softly, laying down on the bed.

Oliver didn't say anything at first, just followed her lead and laid down beside her, reaching over and placing his hand on her neck. "I didn't know that," he responded softly and she nodded. "You haven't dated since he was killed than have you?"

Willa shook her head, "I never felt like I could. But you, you're changing everything Oliver. We are as both obsessed with Quidditch as the other one and we still argue when it comes to Quidditch but it's no more as hatred holding as it used to be, it's a part of our friendship and more like banter these days. You're help me improve my Quidditch and I can see I'm the same way with you, I challenge you and you hate that, making you work harder to improve."

Oliver removed his hand and wrapped it her waist, pulling her closer towards him. "You still drive me mad, your incessant need to always be right when it doesn't matter when you mostly likely always are, you never let anyone have their way because of it. I don't hate that you challenge me anymore when it comes to Quidditch, in fact I rather enjoy it now because it reminds me to continue to work harder."

"I don't have an incessant need to always be right."

"I think that comment right there proves it," Oliver had a smirk on his face as he watched in wonder as Willa realised what she just said.

"You're a prat," she grumbled but he just laughed before leaning his head towards hers.

"Tell me now that you don't feel anything towards me and I promise we'll go back to how we were and I won't kiss you anymore," Oliver spoke softly as he slipped his hand under her shirt and softly rubbed circles in her back, smiling when a shiver went through her.

Willa didn't say anything, she just closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer but instead Oliver pulled away and she frowned at him.

Oliver just let out a laugh, "So I can take you kissing me as a good sign but I just want something clarified."

"What's that?"

"What happened between you and Diggory? The Daily Prophet had photos of him and Chang going to the Yule Ball together, what happened between me graduating and then because I don't think you would have let him go with someone else," Oliver questioned, he knew that if they were going to work then he had to know what happened.

Willa let out a sigh before rolling over and laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. "After the First Task we were told of the Yule Ball and the Castle became chaotic, try the week before Valentine's Day tenfold. Everyone was trying to find dates I suppose. But some of the Durmstrung boys thought they could get me to be their date, they tried flirting with me and at first I didn't think anything of it, didn't understand as to why Cedric was getting mad at me. The girls explained it to me but the damage was already done by then and I couldn't convince Cedric that I had no control over them and he broke up with me."

Oliver placed an arm over her waist and softly ran his fingers over the patch of exposed skin, earning a smile from her as he softly tickled her. "He was an idiot to do so, an idiot for not trusting you."

"Mmm. So he asked Chang to the Yule Ball. It was after the Second Task we got back together. I went down as his most prized possession even though he was dating Chang and that was when he realised his mistake and that he shouldn't have broken up with me." Willa continued.

"So put simply, Diggory didn't trust you, he thought you would cheat on him?" Oliver questioned and Willa turned to look at him.

"That's what he said. He said that he thought my inability to understand social situations would also result in me not understanding how a relationship would work." Willa spoke. "But I do know. I hate that he thought that about me," she whispered.

"Love," Oliver spoke softly, placing a hand on her neck and softly ran his thumb along her jaw. "I don't know how he would have thought that was possible of you. You are incredibly loyal to those you care for and despite your father spending twelve years in Azkaban you grew up around other people in relationships. I happen to know you grew up alongside Fred and George and as such saw their parents in a committed relationship."

Willa looked at him for a moment before she pulled away and sat up on the bed. "What about you though? I'm not blind Oliver, I've seen you when we've gone out with the rest of the team. I've read the stories that were published in Witch Weekly over the last two years. You are living up the bachelor lifestyle that comes with being a known Quidditch player."

Oliver didn't say anything at first, he just sat up and let Willa have the space she had created between the two of them.

"Are you calling me a whore?" he responded with a smirk.

"I'm saying you're no stranger to a woman's company," she responded, a smile of her own and he laughed, reaching forward and placed his hands on her waist and pulling her back towards him.

"I'm young and am enjoying life, but just so you know, I didn't always go home with strange women," he defended himself but she didn't say anything in response. "I will also happily give it all up for you."

Willa sat there and looked up at Oliver, seeing everything on display on his face and she let her mask drop allowing him to see her vulnerable.

"What now then?" she questioned softly.

Oliver reached up and cupped her face, softly pressing his lips against her forehead. "I think it'll be better if we just date and take it at a pace we are comfortable with and don't put labels on us. We have so much at risk if it doesn't work out."

"Quidditch," she whispered and he nodded.

"We'll work it out though love," Oliver responded before he pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss and pulling her onto his lap.

.oOo.


	96. Tinkerbell Returns

Chapter 95: Tinkerbell Returns

 **December 1996**

Oliver entered his apartment and headed towards the kitchen wanting a drink of water before heading towards the bathroom for a shower but he stopped at the sight of Willa half naked as she bent over to look at something in the oven.

"What did I do to deserve this lovely view?" he mused, his smirk growing when she jumped. It was rare to startle Willa so when he did, he was thrilled.

"Damn Ol. What are you doing home? I thought you had plans with the boys?" she questioned, a hand placed on her chest.

"I wasn't feeling well. What are you doing here?"

"I have plans with Nikki."

"Again, why are you here?"

"Nikki's oven doesn't work and she happens to have a key. So here we are. Wait, why don't I have a key and she does?"

"One, we've only been dating a couple of weeks and two Nikki and Zane have been dating since they were kids but can't live together because their parents are traditional."

"Then why not get married?"

"I don't know, it's not my relationship."

"That's funny because the girls ask me countless questions about ours."

"That in lines the difference between girls and boys Willa. Now why are you half naked and in, is that my jersey?"

"Nope, it's Zane's and Nikki is wearing yours. We thought of trading you and Zane." Willa grinned at Oliver before turning and looking back in the oven.

He walked over and slid his arms around her waist. "Why are you here and not at your house?" he whispered in her ear, softly pressing his lips against her neck.

Willa pulled against Oliver's grip and he reluctantly let go and took a step back from her, frowning when she looked up at him.

"Really? Nikki's not even in here," he pointed out but she shrugged.

"We're not at my house because I haven't told her where I live, I don't know her that well Ol," she explained looking back in the oven before up at him, taking a deep breath. "I don't like public displays of affection and she could walk in at any moment, I thought you understood that?" Willa questioned and he nodded.

"I get that, I just didn't realise it extended to my apartment when someone was in the other room, someone who happens to be one of my best friends and like a sister to me," Oliver responded, leaning against the counter across from her.

Willa let out a sigh before she walked over and gave Oliver a soft kiss, earning a smile from him.

Things had been good between the two in recent weeks. They were still working out what was going on between the two of them and Willa was learning to be in a new relationship and move on from Cedric while Oliver was learning just how far her idiosyncrasies went.

The two still haven't put a title on what they were doing but they were happy, for now no one around knew them what was exactly going on. The couple kept getting questioned but they had just stated they were working it out between them.

They knew they also had to tell management at Puddlemere United but they were hoping to put it off one more week so then they had all of Christmas Break to decide what they were going to do.

"Do you want a brownie?" Willa questioned softly, a smile on her face and he let out a laugh.

"You're baking brownies in my oven?" he questioned, walking around her to the oven and pulling the door open to make sure she wasn't lying.

Willa walked over and hit his hand, "close the door," she hissed.

Oliver flashed her a smile but did as she requested.

"Is it so unbelievable that I'm baking brownies?" Willa questioned.

"Nope, just didn't realise you could bake is all," Oliver spoke, leaning down and softly kissing her cheek. "I'm going to have a shower, I'll have one when I'm done."

Willa turned and watched Oliver leave, a smile on her face as she did.

"Stop checking me out," Oliver called out.

"I'm just curious as to if the back of your head always looked like that," she responded, jumping when a laugh came from beside her and she turned to find Nikki standing there. "Nikki, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," she responded. "When are you going to admit it and tell us all you two are dating?" she questioned and Willa shrugged, turning back to the oven.

"The brownies are ready," she responded instead, grabbing the towel to remove the brownies from the oven.

"No one's going to care, we've seen it for a while. Oliver told us the other week about how he's almost kissed you before but the time was never right," Nikki spoke.

Willa stayed silent as she cut up the brownies and placed them on a plate, she didn't understand as to why everyone kept questioning her as to what was happening between her and Oliver. She doesn't remember getting questioned this much with Cedric.

Willa turned and handed a small plate to Nikki, "why does it matter? Why can't it be enough that we are happy doing whatever it is we are doing? Why does everyone around us need to know what it is exactly that we've agreed is best for _us_?"

Nikki took a bite of the brownie, smiling at the taste of it. "I'm just protective of Oliver. Because Zane and I were home schooled by my parents it was hard to make friends, yes we had friends among the Junior Quidditch League but it wasn't the same. It was always the three of us. Oliver is like a brother to me."

"And I get that, I'm exactly the same with my best friends," Willa responded and placed a brownie on the plate for Oliver. "I'm going to give this to Oliver and then I'll be back out and we can continue our game of pool."

Willa left the kitchen and headed towards Oliver's bedroom. When she entered she placed the plate down on his bedside table before flopping down on the bed and throwing an arm over her face.

"You alright love?" Oliver's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she lifted her arm and peaked a look at him.

"You didn't take long in the shower," she pointed out.

"Yeah, it didn't help. Just made the dizziness worse," he responded, slowly walking over and laying down beside her.

Willa sat up and looked down at him, worry filling her. She placed a hand on his forehead but he didn't feel hot. "Do you just feel dizzy?" she ran a hand through his hair, causing him to wince at one spot. "Ol?"

Oliver reached up and wrapped his fingers around her wrist and removed her hand from his head. "I'm fine love, I just took a bludger to the head earlier."

"You're not fine, you a bludger to the head and now you're dizzy. I'm getting my aunt to check you out," Willa informed him before she jumped off the bed and headed for the door, ignoring his calls to come back as she left.

When Willa arrived at the Tonks residence she went to open the back door, completely forgetting that they were now locking the door to prevent unwelcome guests from wandering in as they pleased.

She raised a fist and began knocking on the door, hoping someone was home.

"Willa," Andromeda spoke, shocked at seeing her on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"There's something wrong with Oliver, he said he took a bludger to the head at practise today and now he's dizzy. Can you please come check him out?" she spoke quickly, pulling on Andromeda's arm.

"Does this happen to be the boyfriend I've heard about from everyone but you?" Andromeda responded.

Willa let out a sigh, "yes, no, whatever. Please Dromeda, something's wrong with him." She pleaded with her aunt.

"Very well, let me get my cloak and bag, then we'll go. Just give me a minute," Andromeda responded, disappearing away from the door.

Willa stood there and impatiently waited for her aunt to return before they could return and check on Oliver, her worry over his health increasing the longer she took.

Andromeda walked out into her backyard, wrapping her cloak tighter around as she took in the sight of Willa, half dressed and pacing in her backyard and most likely freezing. She would question the half-dressed thing later.

"Where are we going then?" Andromeda questioned and Willa looked up at her.

Willa didn't say anything, just walked over and gripped Andromeda's arm before apparating the two of them back to Oliver's apartment.

She led her aunt through the apartment and to Oliver's bedroom, finding him in the same position she left him in.

"Oliver?" she questioned as she rushed over to the bed and took a seat beside him, placing a hand on his head.

Oliver merely groaned in response, turning his head away from her hand.

"Hey Willa, I thought…" Nikki's voice as she walked down the hallway, stopping when she was in the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

"I don't know, this is my aunt. Dromeda, please." Willa spoke, her voice breaking as she softly ran a hand through Oliver's hair, being careful of the lump she now knew was there.

They were all in silence as Andromeda worked on Oliver to find out what was wrong.

"When did he get hit in the head?" Andromeda questioned and Willa looked up at her.

"I don't know, I was put in the gym today and not on the pitch with the boys. I didn't even know it happened until he told me before I came to get you," she responded.

"He's fine, just a little concussion and something that your resident Healer should have easily taken care of," Andromeda spoke as she dug through her bag and pulled out a phial. "You just need to get him to take this and he'll be as good as new. Also find out why he didn't get it taken care of. I have to head home."

"Thank you Dromeda," Willa gave her a smile as she collected the phial.

Willa looked up and watched as Andromeda left, noticing that Nikki had left them alone as well. She waited until she was alone before tilting Oliver's head up. "Please, Ol." She pleaded with him while holding the phial against his lips. "You need to drink this."

Once the phial was empty Willa sat there on the bed, Oliver's head resting in her lap as she softly ran her fingers through his hair, slowly massaging his scalp. She had no idea how long it would take until he woke up, she supposed it would all depend on how much damage the bludger did to him.

She still couldn't believe he didn't get himself checked out, especially after what happened during his first game at Hogwarts where he got taken out by a bloody bludger.

Willa didn't know how long she sat there waiting for Oliver to wake up but he eventually stirred. She softly placed a hand on his head and looked down at him.

"Hey you," she spoke softly.

Oliver let out a groan before he sat up and placed his head in his hands, "god my head hurts, why does my head hurt so bad?" he complained.

"Well that's what happens when you get hit in the head with a bludger and don't get checked out. My aunt said you had a concussion Oliver, it could have ended so badly had I not been here."

Oliver turned to face her hearing the anger in her voice. "Love."

Willa narrowed her eyes before she hit him over the arm. "You're such a prat," she cried out and Oliver let out a laugh.

"Why am I a prat?" he questioned, the barest hint of a smirk on his. Strangely enough he found her concern adorable but yet highly entertaining.

"You made me care for you and then do something stupid like this," she snapped.

Oliver's face softened and he held back his laugh, shifting closer to her on the bed. "I made you?" he questioned, a raised eyebrow. "I didn't realise you cared so much," he teased.

Willa narrowed her eyes before pulling away from him, "you're insufferable," she muttered heading for the door.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Oliver called out as she walked out the door but all she did was flip him the bird before continuing along towards the kitchen.

She was starving and she just hoped that Nikki, and Zane if he had returned, hadn't eaten all the brownies, she could really go for another one, even if they weren't still warm from coming out of the oven.

Finding just some of the brownies resting on a plate she grabbed the plate before searching for something to drink, grabbing one for Oliver as well before she returned back to his bedroom.

She shook her head as she entered, finding him sprawled out on the bed. "Don't you look cosy," she commented and he lifted his head to look at her, grinning.

"Figured you left," he pointed out, sitting up in the bed.

"I was tempted but I figured my last nurse duty should be making sure you have food and fluids. Then tomorrow I may plot your murder," she responded, walking over and joining him on the bed.

"Should I be worried about the brownies then, are they poisoned?"

"I ate the original one I brought you," she pointed out.

Oliver turned and looked at the plate, indeed finding it brownie free and replaced with crumbs. "That was my brownie, how could you?"

"Because I was too busy making sure your dumb ass didn't die," she muttered, lifting a brownie up and taking a bite.

Oliver reached over and cupped her face, a soft expression on his face. "Thank you love. It means a lot that you looked after me like you did and I'm sorry for worrying you but I promise I feel much better now and will be perfectly fine now thanks to you."

Willa looked at him for a moment, but merely nodded and continued on with eating her brownie opting to stay silent.

Oliver leant forward and softly kissed her forehead. He didn't say anything either, letting her be as they both sat there in silence eating the brownies she had brought in for them.

.oOo.

"I knew it!" a voice squealed and Willa rolled over, burying her face in the warm presence beside her.

"You know you woke her up right?" a voice laced with a Scottish accent spoke and Willa let out a groan, hoping he'd stay silent.

"I figured, I do it all the time," the voice responded, who Willa had now realised was Emerson.

Willa cracked open an eye and looked at Emerson, "why do you have to be so loud?" she complained.

"Well a couple of reasons. One, I thought you would have been at the station to pick me up just like I was after your first year but nope, Snow and Padfoot were all alone. I'm hurt. My own sister, my flesh and blood," Emerson complained.

Willa scoffed as she sat up and sat next to Oliver. "Please, we aren't related. I don't hear from you in weeks."

"Because I was waiting for your response!" Emerson yelled out.

Willa opened her mouth, going to respond but then she realised. She never did response to Emerson's last letter. "Woops," she responded, a slight raise of her shoulders and Oliver let out a laugh.

"Is this the first thing she's forgotten?" he questioned.

"No, she never told me you two were dating. Also she happens to forget that despite her father spending twelve years in Azkaban and it severely messing with his mind that he does in fact love her," Emerson responded, a grin on her face while Willa narrowed her eyes.

Oliver didn't say anything, knowing it was Willa's family and she would deal with them as she pleased. He leant over and pressed his lips against her temple. "I promised mum and dad I would have dinner with them, I will see you tomorrow."

Emerson waited until Oliver was gone before she walked over and threw herself down beside Willa. "And reason number two, I just love waking you up."

"I honestly don't know how I forgot to respond to your last letter, so much was happening and it just happened," Willa apologised.

"I bet. You and Wood huh?" she questioned and Willa nodded, placing her hands on her face.

"I don't even know how it happened. One day we're still arguing like we always do and then the next I don't want him gone from my life. We still argue, Merlin do we still argue but it's different now." Willa responded. "It's different now and I don't know why."

"I still stick with the notion that you two are perfect for each other. I've heard about the prank war that _you_ started," Emerson pointed out, grinning at Willa when she looked at her.

"I started? I woke up in that prat's bed."

"Hm. Didn't hear that part," Emerson pondered, ultimately shrugging as she jumped up off the couch. "Come, you have some apologising to do because we were all under the notion that Harry would be staying here but instead he opted to stay at the Burrow. Apparently he felt like he wouldn't be welcome here."

Willa dug her heels and pulled against Emerson's grip.

"Oh don't be such a child, honestly Willa. Did you happen to tell your boyfriend as to why you all of a sudden hate Harry," Emerson spoke, spinning around and facing Willa. She smirked when she let go of Willa's hand and Willa felt flat on her ass.

"I don't hate Harry," Willa muttered.

"Sure seems that way. Have you even opened the gift he got you for your birthday despite knowing that you hate it?" Emerson questioned and Willa averted her gaze. It was true, she was pretty sure it was in a box upstairs unopened. "That's what I thought. Maybe you should go open it, he told me what it was." Emerson didn't say anything else, just turned and left, leaving Willa alone on the floor.

Willa sat there for a moment before she stood up and headed upstairs, muttering about bloody guilt trips to herself as she headed up.

She entered her room and headed straight for the boxes piled in the corner hoping she would find the gift from Harry quickly enough.

Once it was found she placed it on the floor in front of her, unsure as to if she truly wanted to open it but in the end she gave in and pulled the wrappings off the box and opened it revealing the snow globe inside.

She held it up and gave it a shake, smiling as the snow fell around the figures inside, quickly noticing it was a small family of wolves or dogs.

It was most likely a cheap item, having no detail in the figures and obviously a muggle product but it was detailed enough to see that the figures were meant to be canine like creatures.

She had no idea if Harry knew about her Animagus form but either way he obviously knew that her parents view her as their pup, their offspring for their Animagus forms.

"Fuck," she muttered. She truly felt guilty for ignoring Harry and making him feel unwelcome in the place she now called home.

Willa quickly left the house and headed out passed the wards before she Apparated to the Burrow, walking in through the back door.

She entered the kitchen and found Fred and George standing in there, bent over an apple and having a hushed conversation.

"It's just an apple you two," she pointed out and they both jumped, turning and looking at her.

They didn't say anything, Fred just threw the apple at her. "Take a bite," he spoke, a dare hidden within the statement.

Willa eyed the two of them. She knew they would never do anything to hurt her, they may have given her sweets in the past that caused her to pass out and yes she was highly annoyed but she let it go since she was pleased at how well the fainting fancies worked.

She shrugged before taking a bite of the apple, her eyes going wide as it didn't taste like an apple. Instead it tasted like cherries.

"What did you do to it?" she questioned.

"Discovered a potion that changes the taste of whatever you wish," George began explaining.

"First you have to let your intended taste to soak in the potion for 24 hours before placing in the objects you wish to eat for 18 hours," Fred continued.

"That's brilliant. Imagine the pranks with making something taste like one of your smelly sock," she responded with a smirk and they pretended to be hurt. "I'm never accepting food from you ever again," she quickly added in when devilish smirks appeared on their faces.

The twins shared a look, before George grabbed the apple from Willa's hand and taking a bite himself.

"You need to stop giving us ideas young one," Fred warned her.

Willa narrowed her eyes. "Harry around here?"

They shared a look once more, before looking back at her in fake shock.

"Did I hear correctly brother?" Fred questioned.

"I swear I heard the same thing," George responded.

"You called him Harry," they chimed together and she rolled her eyes, turning and heading upstairs wondering if he was in Ron's room.

When she was upstairs on the right landing outside Ron's door, she stopped outside and listened for the voices inside. She heard voices belonging to both Ron and Harry and it made her search easier.

She knocked the door interrupting their conversation, not wanting to hear what Malfoy of all people was up to. She honestly didn't care about that particular cousin one bit.

"Come in," Ron responded and Willa slowly pushed the door open.

"I figured you would have been at the station," Ron pointed out and Willa shrugged.

The team was officially on their Christmas break and last night both sides had gone out big and as such she didn't get much sleep which resulted in Willa falling asleep on the couch while Oliver finally read one of the books she had been bugging him to read.

"Can we talk Harry?" she questioned softly, letting her gaze drift over to the boy in question and he nodded, standing up and walking towards her.

Willa didn't say anything as she turned and headed downstairs with Harry trailing behind her.

It was until they were outside passed the wards Harry hesitated, a few steps behind her. She turned and looked at him. "What, don't trust me?"

"I was told to stay at the Burrow, that I would be safe here," he responded and she nodded.

"And you are. But before you stated you were coming here everyone thought you were coming home, to my home where you belong."

"But you hate me, why would I even be welcome in your home?" Harry argued and Willa took a deep breath.

"I don't hate you Harry, I never did. I was just so mad that I almost lost my parents because of your decision. Your hatred towards a man resulted in me almost losing my parents because you couldn't trust him to know what you were talking about. He knows what the nickname means, he knows who Padfoot is. He went straight back to his office and sent me home to check on my parents but when mum returned to Hogwarts you had already taken off," Willa explained, stopping for a moment to prevent the tears from building.

She held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth to speak. She wasn't finished.

"I almost lost my parents and my cousin. The three people who were unconscious and carted out of the Department of Mysteries to St Mungo's are people who mean the world to me and I almost lost them because of you. So yes I was mad, yes I wanted to hate you but I couldn't because you are _family_. Family means everything Harry," she continued and Harry nodded.

"I hate myself, I feel so guilty that so many people were hurt and almost killed because of me but when I saw Voldemort hurting Sirius I just had to do something, I couldn't sit back and see if Snape did anything with the information," Harry defended himself.

Willa nodded. "Okay, I get that. But why couldn't you come to me instead of going to Umbridge's office? Why couldn't you ask me to take us both home and see if Sirius was there? Kreacher lied to you Harry, he has no reason to tell you the truth, whereas me? If we got there and my parents were gone I could have ordered Kreacher to tell me where they went, what he heard as they were leaving, anything to help find them before alerting the Order," she argued, pointing out something that she thought was fairly obvious. "I can sneak us out of Hogwarts and take us wherever we want or need. Why couldn't you just come to me?"

Harry's shoulders sagged as he looked down at the ground. "I was doing what I thought was the most logical at the time."

Willa didn't say anything, instead she closed the gap between them and pulled Harry into a hug. "Just don't do anymore stupid shit that can hurt my parents, I can't lose my parents Harry. The thought terrifies me."

Harry pulled away and looked up at Willa and she could see the tears building before he turned his back on her.

"It would have killed me too Willa, to lose them. Sirius is my godfather and both he and Octavia are the closest people I have to my parents, I feel connected to my parents through them. I was doing what I thought was right. Haven't you ever been in the same position?" Harry questioned before he started walking back towards the Burrow.

"Thank you for my birthday present," Willa questioned. Harry stopped for a moment, not looking back at her before he continued on his path.

Willa stood there and watched as Harry disappeared back into the Burrow before she headed back home.

Her and Harry had a bond after he had learnt the truth about their connection, that they were in fact god siblings but it was Sirius' out break from Azkaban that it became strained. Harry blamed Sirius for the death of his parents and when the truth came out it was the first instant in many where Sirius had picked a Potter over his family and that hurt Willa.

Willa just hoped that the talk that took place between her and Harry was enough for him to know that he would always be welcome in the home she shared with her parents, that she would never prevent him from spending time with her parents.

She just hoped that her father wouldn't completely ignore her this Christmas break.

.oOo.

Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the brightly coloured gift box sitting on his bedside table. At times he hated that Willa turned up as she pleased at his apartment but it was moments like these that he truly enjoyed.

It was Christmas day and they were unable to see each other. Willa was uneasy about meeting his parents and as such he hadn't pushed the topic on her. He understood her concern about meeting his parents because he knew the truth about her explosions and what she technically was, half a Dreamer and technically half a Magical Beast like her mother but no one at the Ministry had done anything about her yet.

Oliver's day was full to the brim with family events and as such he was unable to slip away and be with her and her family. So yes, her sneaking in and leaving a present for him meant a lot.

He sat up and reached over to grab the box, surprised by the lack of note but still opened it either way.

A loud noise echoed through the room leaving him confused as he sat there dumbfounded about what just happened.

His bedroom door opened revealing Zane and Nikki on the other side but they didn't even say a word before they were doubled over in laughter.

It was also then he looked down and got a good look at himself.

"I'm going to fucking hill her," he growled out.

He was covered in glitter. Willa had reverted back to a first year prank and covered him and his room in glitter.

Oliver stood up and quickly grabbed his cloak from the chair in the corner, grimacing at it also being covered in glitter, before he Apparated out and headed straight for Willa's house.

"Willa!" he yelled as soon as he walked in the front door. He had no idea if they were around, unsure as to what their plans were but he did remember Willa telling him that her family had traditions for Christmas morning before they had the appropriate lunch and dinner with respective family members.

He wasn't surprised when her family came out to see what was going on from different parts of the house, he wasn't even surprised that Willa hadn't surfaced. No, what surprised him was Remus Lupin who was among them.

Yes he knew that was Emerson's father and he was around, being one of the father figures Willa had in her life while her own was wrongfully locked away in Azkaban but last he had heard Remus was away doing something but no one would tell him what exactly.

"She didn't," Emerson gasped as she took in Oliver's appearance.

Leighton was the only one who didn't attempt to hold back their laughter, much like Zane and Nikki were. He didn't even stop when Emerson shot him a look.

Oliver didn't say anything but make his way upstairs in search of his infuriating girlfriend.

"Willa," he snapped as he pushed open her bedroom door.

"Oliver!" she hissed. "I could have been naked, you should knock first," she scolded but it didn't remove the look from Oliver's face.

"I'm covered in glitter," he spoke, his voice low and full of anger but it didn't deter the smile on Willa's face.

"Yes and you look rather adorable."

Oliver let out a groan. As a grown man he hated being told he was adorable and she knew this, it was probably why she pulled this particular prank on him as revenge for the blonde hair. It had taken so long he almost thought she forgot but he had heard of the prank war between her and Leighton how it would be months of silence before someone attacked.

"I'm covered in glitter and it's Christmas. This isn't funny. Imagine me telling my parents that my girlfriend covered me with glitter," he argued.

"They'll think we have a rather strange sex life," Willa responded, a smirk on her face and that statement intrigued Oliver.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a strange sex life I need to know about?" he questioned, a wolfish grin appearing on his face and her cheeks flared red.

The previous smirk disappeared from her face, embarrassment taking over. "If you had showered it would have washed off."

"But my room," he argued.

"Now looks like the inside of Tinkerbell's vagina I bet," she pointed out softly.

Oliver closed his eyes and let out another groan of frustration. When he opened them Willa was standing directly in front of him, a sweet smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Ol," she spoke softly.

"Merry Christmas love," he responded before leaning down and kissing her.

When they pulled apart there was a smirk on her face. "Do you give up yet?" she questioned and he let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Merlin no," he responded and she grinned.

Now Oliver just had to come up with something as revenge.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Nightshadow011 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	97. Trust

Chapter 96: Trust

 **January 1997**

Oliver handed some Muggle money over before accepting the pizza from the kid who was younger than he was delivering his own dinner.

It was the one thing that he and Zane enjoyed about their apartment, yes it was mostly a magical tenant building with a couple of Muggles living on the first floor and were oblivious to their weirdly dressed upstairs tenants but because of its location in London they were at the doorstep of the Muggle world and had access to the lifestyle that came with it and one included Muggle takeout food.

Tonight, he had the apartment to himself with Zane spending the night at Nikki's. He did think their relationship was odd, they had been dating since they were thirteen and before they had been all given their offers to play professional Quidditch the two had spoken about moving in together but then their parents heard word of the idea and put their foots down stating that they have to get married before they can live together.

Instead, Nikki shared an apartment with one of the girls she played Junior Quidditch with while the couple alternated as to where they stayed for the night. Sarah, the girl Nikki lived with didn't tell Nikki's parents and Oliver didn't breathe a word of what was happening between his two best friends.

He walked back through the apartment into the small room that should technically be a dining room where Willa was sitting on the couch, staring at the chess board in front of her. She had gone out and brought a couch for their apartment, just a small one that fits nice and easily in the corner of the room. They had both called her crazy, but she just shrugged and went on with her day as if it didn't happen.

"You better not be cheating," he called out and she looked up at him, a frown on her face. He couldn't help but laugh.

Pool and chess were two things that she hadn't seemed to excel at. She claimed that she would get the hang of it eventually but surely, she had to grow up playing chess like most magical children, Willa explained that as a child she hated sitting still for long periods of time and as such rarely played chess.

"Never," she responded softly, and Oliver walked over and took a seat back beside her on the couch.

He had never thought of it but now that the couch was in here, he was glad because it meant that the two of them had somewhere to sit and be close without hiding away in his room. He knew that she didn't always like public displays of affection but at least here he can give a subtle touch of affection without putting her out.

Willa moved the chess board aside and allowed him to place down the pizza they had ordered for dinner before grabbing a slice of it.

They ate in mostly silence, they only spoke when it was to continue their chess game which ultimately made Willa end in defeat.

Oliver grasped her feet and spun her around on the couch so the two were facing each other, as comfortably as they could on the small couch anyway.

"I want to talk to you about something and I want us to actually have a discussion and not you shut me out because you feel uncomfortable," Oliver spoke, breaking the silence and he could see the worry in Willa's eyes as she looked up at him before slowly nodding.

He knew it would be too much to get a promise out of her, he knew for some strange reason she hated talking about what she was feeling. It didn't bother him, at times he could be the same but there was something about Willa that made him truly trust her. Maybe it was her lack of social understanding that made it so easy.

"What do you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"Sex," he responded calmly, and her eyes went wide for a moment before she recovered.

"What about it?" she questioned as she averted her gaze, going back to the pizza box hoping there was more in there despite them having eaten it all.

"Did you and Diggory ever have sex?" he questioned, he kept his voice soft and calm.

He didn't know where this part of him came from, but he truly wished they hadn't, he wanted to be her first, but he couldn't be mad if she said yes because he had been with other girls, she even knew that.

All he wanted from this one discussion was just a simple answer to know what to expect when the time came for them to be intimate. He knew that if she was indeed a virgin then he would have to be careful and make it special for her.

There was a slight shake of her head, giving him the answer, he wanted.

He didn't say anything as he stood up and grabbed the empty pizza box and entering the kitchen to throw it away before re-joining Willa on the couch.

There was a pensive look on her face as he joined her, and he was glad that the topic was mulling over in her mind, but he wouldn't push it.

"Why did you want to know?" she questioned, her voice was quiet, but he just looked at her before leaning over and giving her a kiss, hoping to ease her mind a little.

"Because for a girl when they have sex for the first time it can be painful, it can be messy, and it can be traumatic. I just wanted to know so when and if the time came, I was aware of the situation and didn't do something to hurt you." He reached over and placed a hand on her neck when he finished speaking and received a smile from her.

"It wasn't on my part, Cedric wanted to wait for marriage," Willa spoke, and Oliver looked at her curiously. "He made it clear from the start that was what he wanted."

Oliver leant over and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and he couldn't help but grin against her lips with a soft moan escaped and it caused something to stir within him and he pulled away, softly kissing her forehead.

"I won't ever push this on you. You just tell me when you are ready," he spoke, quickly catching the look on her face. "Or show me if you can't figure out how to tell me."

Willa nodded and nestled herself in under his arm, their conversation replaying in her mind. "Is it hard for you?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Is what hard?" Oliver questioned, his voice laced with sleep and Willa knew he had begun to drift off to sleep.

"Going from being able to have sex when you pleased to not be having it in a relationship with me," Willa questioned.

"Is this a relationship now is it?" Oliver questioned, letting out a laugh when she pulled away and looked at him.

Despite them saying boyfriend and girlfriend because it just became easier to those around them, they hadn't discussed what they were doing. The conversation would have had to happen sooner rather than later as they had to tell the coaches and management at Puddlemere United about their relationship. It was also partly why Oliver brought up the topic of sex.

Oliver let the comment slide for now. "Yes and no love. I enjoy spending time with you and the small moment of intimacy like us curled up on the couch or in my bed that never happened with those girls, they were the things I eventually wanted with the right girl who wasn't after me for money or power because of my position. But it's those times when you have no issue getting changed in front of me that make it hard."

"I can stop," she suggested.

She never thought that with Oliver seeing her naked would cause issues, yes, she had caught him looking at her a couple of times but never once thought anything of it.

Oliver didn't say anything, he reached over and gripped her waist, pulling her on to his lap. "Merlin, no love. As long as you keep getting changed in front of me and having no issues with me sneaking a look then I will be fine. I'll be able to take matters into my hands, _literally_ ," he commented with a smirk and Willa shook her head.

"I did tell you cold showers help with that sort of thing," she pointed out, but the smirk didn't change as he pulled her closer on his lap.

"Why would I need a cold shower when I can imagine it's you stroking me instead?" he questioned, his voice gone low and husky.

Willa didn't say anything at first, just leant closer to him and softly placed a hand on his chest,  
"glad that makes two of us then," she whispered before kissing his jaw and a low groan came from him.

She jumped off his lap and let out a laugh, smiling at him when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"That's not very nice love."

"Just because Cedric and I never had sex doesn't mean anything," she responded, and Oliver quickly jumped up off the couch and gathered her in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and earning a giggle from her.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned through her laughter.

"To my bed," was all he said in response.

"I never said I wanted sex right this minute Oliver," she pointed out and Oliver stopped walking for a moment before he continued.

"No, but this whole time I've been careful, unsure as to how far you were willing to go and now, I'd like to find out how far exactly that is," he responded, and Willa was just glad that he couldn't see her face as it turned red once more.

But she couldn't help herself as she reached down and pinched his ass.

"Oi," he called out, but she just laughed before she was thrown down on his bed.

She wasn't given the opportunity to respond as Oliver climbed on top of her and kissed her.

.oOo.

"About damn time," Malcom Cormac responded before looking over at Dean Mars wondering what he had to say.

Mars raised a shoulder slightly and took a sip from his cup. "It's better than them dating someone from another team," he added in and it caused Willa and Oliver to share a look.

They had been back at training for two days now and they had finally decided it was time to tell the coaches and management what was happening between them.

In fact, in an event that shocked Oliver, it was Willa who brought up the conversation. Once they had the conversation about sex, even though the night didn't end in sex just some heavy petting, there was something in her that snapped and made her realise that she did truly want to be with Oliver.

To them, up until that point, it was casual despite the titles, they were using to make it easier on everyone else.

Willa truly wanted Oliver as her own, a possessive part of her coming out and she didn't want to lose him.

So, the next step, the next logical step for them was to tell the people who could ruin their careers if they didn't like the idea of a relationship between the two of them.

"So, there is absolutely no issue at all with us dating?" Oliver questioned.

Willa was grateful that he was the one speaking, she may have been the one to bring up this conversation, but Willa knew what it meant. It meant talking to someone about her private life and that wasn't something she was comfortable with.

Cormac let out a laugh. "Technically no, but as with any relationship in this world, there will be rules put in place because first and foremost, your career and position on this team comes first. If for some reason this relationship fucks it up, we will ban both of you from playing or kick you off the team entirely."

"We understand that we wouldn't have come to you about this until we were absolutely sure about the relationship and the risk it was going to be," Willa spoke as she looked over at Oliver sitting in the chair beside her. "What's the risk if we don't get the reward in the end?"

"Very well. The rules I believe for any couple within Puddlemere United are simple enough, no sexual activity on the club's grounds and if for any reason we believe that your relationship is affecting your ability to play we will take further action. Is that understood?" Mars explained them, and both Willa and Oliver nodded.

The rules for their relationship for simple enough, something they could easily follow, and it wasn't long until another contract was produced for them to sign.

"Let me guess, you want your lawyer to read over this one as well?" Cormac spoke, a hint of a smile on his face and Willa looked up at him.

"Why of course, isn't that what lawyers are for?" Willa responded, and Cormac let out a laugh.

"Very well, your lawyer is allowed to look through these but for now you both have practice to attend so head on out and I will be by at some stage today after I've checked in with the starting team," Cormac spoke dismissing them.

Oliver waited until they were out in the hallway before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What did Cormac mean by the whole lawyer thing?" he questioned.

Willa looked up at him, letting out a laugh. "When I was given my first contract, that same day we first came across each other and you made a comment about me bouncing off the walls about my offer? I was so out of it that when I looked at the contract nothing made sense. I wanted someone to read over it and explain it to me because I didn't want to do anything to risk my position on the team. My uncle, Ted, is a lawyer," she explained, and Oliver nodded, bending down and giving her a kiss.

"Oi break it up there." A voice called out and Willa quickly pulled, ducking away from Oliver and he let out a sigh letting her go.

Willa quickly rounded the corner and changed her appearance, she had no idea who had come around the corner and interrupted the kiss that happened between Oliver. She was learning, she was trying to get over her issue with public displays of affection to the point where she felt comfortable with the quick kiss here or there between her and Oliver.

She wasn't doing this for him, she was doing this for herself. He hadn't asked but she could see the frustration in his eyes when she did pull away when she did prevent a kiss from happening.

Someone came around the corner and gripped her arm. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" a voice questioned, and Willa looked up to find Derrick had been the one to come across her.

Willa didn't say anything but morph her appearance back to normal and Derrick quickly let go of her arm and took a couple of steps back from her.

"What the hell?" Derrick questioned.

"What? Didn't know I was a Metamorphmagus?" she questioned, turning on her heel and heading back down the hallway.

"Hold up a minute Willa!" Derrick called out, but she continued walking, there was a part of her that decided that maybe, just maybe he was the one had come across her and Oliver.

Willa looked over her shoulder as she entered the team room and ran into a warm hard body, she looked around and saw Zane standing there, a smirk on his face.

"What's got you so put out Black?" he questioned.

Willa looked up at him before back at Derrick who had finally caught up with her. "Nothing," she muttered before ducking under his arm and heading straight for the female change room.

She walked over to the row of lockers and pulled open the one where she had placed her bag earlier before she and Oliver informed Cormac and Mars of their relationship. But before she had even pulled her training gear out to get changed the door opened and she turned around to find Oliver standing there looking at her with worry written on his face.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"Who was it that caught us kissing?" she questioned softly.

"Logan did. What happened after you left me?" Oliver questioned.

"I went around the corner and morphed my appearance, just wanting a second to myself if anyone came around but Derrick did, and he freaked. Got angry and asked all these questions, I had no choice but to morph back and he panicked, dropped his hand from my arm and taking a couple of steps back from me," she explained.

Oliver stepped towards her, placing a hand on her cheek. "It'll be alright, he was probably just shocked. Just get dressed and then we can join them for practice."

Willa nodded, smiling when he bent down and softly kissed her cheek before leaving her alone.

.oOo.

Willa narrowed her eyes, lifting the glass of Fire Whiskey to her lips while attempting to ignore the conversation that was taking place between her friends and Leighton.

Veronica was back in town for just the weekend and she was very eager to hear about this relationship that had blossomed between Willa and Oliver.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Alicia questioned, and Leighton choked on his drink.

"Hold up, this is my cousin here, who is more like a sister to me. I really I don't want to hear this," Leighton cut in, but Alicia waved him off.

"No, I didn't even have sex with Cedric," Willa responded, and they all shared a look of shock.

"He's changing you," Fred pointed out and Willa frowned.

It's been two weeks since Willa and Oliver had come clean to their coaches and teammates about the relationship as well as their friends and families and everyone was happy for them.

"It's a good thing, Willa, he's just making you more open about certain topics," Angelina explained, and Willa nodded.

"When you were with Cedric you would just ignore any conversation about the sex life that you two may have shared, you either stayed silent or completely changed the subject. Whereas now, with Oliver, you're more open to discussing it," Veronica explained, and Willa couldn't help but smile.

"I'm happy with Oliver. Incredibly happy."

"And we're happy for you," George quickly responded, earning a group response in confirmation from everyone else.

"If he continues to make little changes in you then we are happy as long as you are. We've all always wished that you were more open with us in some regards and if Oliver is the one making that change then we will accept it," Leighton spoke, and Willa looked over at him, nodding.

There was a part of Leighton that wished Oliver was also the person that helped her see that loving someone shouldn't be a scary a thing and that she can express the love she feels towards someone because as a part of her family and knowing what the rest felt, they were truly worried that she was beginning to shut herself off to the option of falling in love with someone again.

"You don't care that he was a Gryffindor?" Willa questioned, a smirk on her face as she looked at her cousin.

Leighton let out a laugh. "Please look at where I am. I'm sitting in a room full of lions, after my relationship with Em came to the light of day pretty much my whole house turned on me except for two people, who actually shocked me but now I've lost them because of where I decided to stand during the war."

"Oh, that's right, you were a Slytherin!" Fred spoke, throwing in a fake gasp in the end and everyone laughed.

"Get out!" George yelled while pointed out the door and Willa picked up the chip and threw it at him.

"This my house you prat, if you have an issue with Leighton then leave," she responded.

A smirk appeared on his face before Angelina hit over the back of the head. "You leave, even if you are joking don't expect me to hang around for you," she threatened, and George turned to pout at her.

Willa had a smile on her face as the group turned and began poking fun at George, how he had become smitten with Angelina. She really missed her friends during the week when they were all so busy with their own lives and careers, but she was truly grateful that they were still around in such a dark time and even more grateful that they had fully accepted Leighton despite where he was sorted at Hogwarts.

There was a part of her that hoped Oliver would be able to immerse himself within the group just as easily. The small number of interactions she had seen between them all suggested they would get along, but she did worry because none of them were really friends when they were at Hogwarts.

"You alright there Willa?" Alicia questioned, having noticed the strange faraway look on her face.

Willa blinked a couple of times before looking over at Alicia. "Yeah I'm fine," she spoke, giving them a smile. She didn't want to tell them she was thinking of Oliver.

Willa looked over at Leighton, seeing the worry on his face and she gave him another reassuring smile and he returned it before asking Veronica about Egypt and it quickly changed the subject and removing the focus from Willa to someone else.

"So, what was really going on earlier?" Leighton questioned, collapsing into the couch beside Willa once everyone else had left.

She let out a sigh before resting her head against his shoulder. "I was just curious as to how Oliver would fit in with the group. You've fitted in well, but I just worry."

Leighton placed an arm around Willa's shoulder. "He'll fit in fine. You all played on the same team at Hogwarts together for four years and you two were the only ones who didn't get along for whatever reason. You'll just have to worry as to how he gets along with Emerson."

Willa let out a groan as she pulled away from him, shooting him a glare but he just let out a laugh.

"She's protective of you Willa and there is nothing wrong with that. You should have seen what she was like after Cedric, she was furious. It took a lot on my part to actually calm her down and then after what happened with the Second Task, she was fiercely protective of you because Cedric kept hovering around," Leighton explained, and Willa averted her gaze.

"She just wants to make sure that Oliver doesn't hurt you anywhere near like Cedric did. I know you claim that you loved him but surely you can see how much more of a match Oliver is for you than what Cedric was. Cedric was furious the one time he landed in detention because of that prank you pulled on me, but Oliver has happily started a prank war with you. Merlin Willa, he puts up with all your idiosyncrasies," Leighton continued when Willa stayed silent. He knew he was able to continue because she hadn't gotten up and left like she would have had in the past but instead she sat there as if knowing there was more to go on.

Willa turned and looked at Leighton and he saw the tears building in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she had to hear this at some point.

Willa nodded and wiped away the tear that escaped. "He just understands everything so easily doesn't push anything with me, he lets me be me."

"You've found a good one cousin. How about you take a step in the right direction and meet his parents though?" Leighton questioned.

"But they're Ministry workers, they work in the Auror department, both of them along with his older brothers," Willa argued.

She knew she had to meet Oliver's family at some stage since he had met hers, dealt with the craziness that is her family and has done with such grace and never complained about them, even during the odd occasion when she and Sirius have gotten into an argument about something. She just worried about what would happen because his whole family was full of Aurors.

"Willa, he knows about your explosions and who your mother is including our family and where most of them stand in this war. If he truly cared about you, he wouldn't put you in a position that would risk your safety or even make you uneasy."

Willa nodded and took a deep breath. Leighton was right. If her relationship with Oliver was truly going to go anywhere then she had to meet his parents, his family, it was a logical step. She had to trust that he would look after her.

Willa stood up and gave Leighton a hug, "thanks, cousin. Goodnight."

Willa didn't head upstairs, instead, she walked out the front door and out straight passed the wards before Apparating to Oliver's apartment and letting herself in.

When she entered his bedroom, she wasn't surprised to find him sound asleep in his bed as it was late, but she had the courage now, she wanted to do it now.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning and softly pressing her lips against his. She smiled when he began stirring.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned through a sleepy haze, his Scottish accent coming out thicker when he was like this.

"I want to meet your family," she stated.

Oliver shook his head as he sat in the bed, giving her a look before shaking his head once more.

"Wait, what?" he questioned.

"I want to meet your family Oliver," she repeated once more, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as the silence increased and her previous courage disappearing.

Oliver reached over and pulled her lip from teeth before softly kissing her and it washed away Willa's nerves. "Why now all of a sudden?" he questioned quietly, pulling her down on the bed beside him.

"You've met mine, you deal with my crazy family. You deal with me," Willa spoke as she averted her gaze and Oliver placed fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You make it sound like it's a real chore to deal with your family, who right now still only consist of you, Leighton and your dad while everyone else is at Hogwarts or elsewhere," Oliver pointed out.

"It's normal though to meet the families, you've met mine and as such, I should meet yours," Willa spoke, a little bit of her courage returning, and Oliver gave her a large smile before softly kissing her.

"You don't know how much that means to me," Oliver breathed out when he pulled away. "I know how much your family means to you and mine is the same. Despite the age gap between me and my brother's, we've all been incredibly close."

"Age gap?" Willa questioned.

She had heard stories about Oliver's family, how they were all Aurors and not once were his parents disappointed that he hadn't followed the same path, that he had taken his own path and in fact the way Oliver spoke of his brothers and the bond they shared she assumed that they were close and she had just missed them at Hogwarts.

"Joey is the oldest of us all and is 30 and happily married with one little girl. Nikolaus is next who is 29 and still single. While Danny is next and he's 28 and is planning to propose to his girlfriend in the coming weeks," Oliver explained, and Willa was shocked.

Oliver was already 21, having had his birthday back in November so that meant there was roughly seven years between him and his youngest brother. No wonder she didn't remember seeing any of his brothers at Hogwarts.

"My dad was the same with his brothers, his younger Harvey and Henry are quite a bit younger than him. You know what, I think if my math is correct my Uncle Harvey would have been at Hogwarts for some of the same time that your parents were. You know this is common practice among some wizarding families, they can have children later in life than Muggles."

"I know. Mum and dad made mention that Harry's grandparents were older, his grandmother Florence having died from not being able to get over the Dragon Pox she had contracted from somewhere," Willa added in.

"We can just start with my parents if that's easier, I can tell my brothers to piss off and they can wait till another day before I unload the whole family onto you since I know it is much bigger than your own," Oliver added in when he noticed the uncertainty on her face, he was glad that she was letting her mask drop more and more the longer their relationship went on.

"No, my family isn't that small. It's just that your family wants to throw some of my family in Azkaban," Willa muttered climbing off the bed.

"Love," Oliver called out and she looked back at him, he had sat up on the bed and had a frown on his face.

"What it's true. You can't tell me that your parents wouldn't love to have Bellatrix thrown in Azkaban or find out where Alecto is hiding out as if we happen to know that," Willa snapped, and Oliver took a deep breath before climbing out the bed and making his way towards where she was standing.

"Or is that the fear talking? My family won't question you about your family regardless of their thoughts on the war. Yes, they will ask about your parents but that's it, more what they are doing with themselves or their thoughts on everything and maybe how your father is settling after his time in Azkaban," Oliver spoke as he placed his hands on her waist and softly rubbed circles with his thumbs.

"There's one more thing," Willa whispered, and Oliver couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Aside from your previously accused mass-murdering father, an ex-Death Eater uncle currently hiding out or the uncle who is still a Death Eater," Oliver pointed out.

"Well technically two, I am also related to Lucius Malfoy," she pointed out and he shook his head. "Do you want me to list how I'm related to a lot of the known Death Eaters, the ones that escaped from Azkaban?" she questioned.

"What's this one more thing?" he questioned instead, not wanting to know just how she was related to some of those Death Eaters.

Willa didn't say anything, she figured it would be easier to show him instead of explaining it. So instead she transformed into her Animagus form.

"Fuck, Willa," he muttered, taking in sight of her animal sitting there on the floor of his bedroom. Willa sat there in her form and watched him, unsure as to how he was going to react, but she saw something flash through his eyes for the briefest second.

He took a couple of steps back and sat down on his bed, raking a hand through his hair. "This is highly illegal Willa, you could be thrown in Azkaban for this."

Willa used that moment to turn back and looked at him for a moment. "It's not illegal for Dreamers, mum didn't even have to register."

"You're not a Dreamer Willa!" he yelled, and she flinched, taking a step back from him. "Fuck, Willa I'm sorry." He quickly apologised.

"I thought I could trust you, like my explosions," she whispered, fear filling her at the potentially the biggest mistake she's made.

"This isn't like your explosions though Willa, they aren't illegal, they just happen because you're different," he pointed out.

"No," she snapped. "Dreamers always become Animagi, every single book states that it happens. I am half Dreamer and as such I had this want to try as I grew up."

"It's still highly illegal Willa," Oliver spoke as he stepped towards, but she took one back, her mask snapping into place.

"I thought I could trust you with this, I guess I was wrong," she spoke coolly before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Fuck," Oliver muttered, running a hand through his hair as he decided if it was a good idea to chase after her or not.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read, set alerts and review my story as it means so much to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and Nightshadow011 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	98. Breaking Free

Chapter 97: Breaking Free

 **January 1997**

"Willa!" Oliver called out as Willa quickly made her way through the apartment to leave.

An arm came around her waist before she was pulled back flush against Oliver's body and she struggled against him, just wanting to get away from him. She thought she could trust him, but she was obviously wrong, so wrong.

"Just hear me out okay?" Oliver spoke softly in her ear and she relaxed against his body. "Just think about it from my prospective okay. I grew up with Aurors as parents, my three older brothers all eventually becoming Aurors. I grew up in home that had order and rules Willa and then you come into my life and throw it into chaos and then you tell me after waking me up in the middle of the night that you're an Animagus, an illegal one at that. I get it's different for Dreamers and that you are half a Dreamer."

Willa pulled against his arms and this time he let her go. She took a couple of steps away from him and leant against the wall, looking up at him.

Willa couldn't explain it, the look on his face made her stay and hear him out when normally in the past she would have kept storming off and possibly telling whoever she was angry at to fuck off. But Oliver meant so much to her already and she was doing everything she could to learn to be in a relationship because the one she shared with Oliver was already so different to the one she had with Cedric and Oliver was learning to deal with her, she only thought it was fair.

"I just needed a minute Willa, but you walked out on me. I will keep your secret that you can trust me on."

Willa didn't say anything, just continued to lean there against the wall looking at Oliver and it worried him. He eventually stepped closer to her, placing his hands on either side of the wall to trap her there.

"Love are you alright?" he questioned softly, leaning his head down to softly brush his lips against hers.

Willa looked up at him, into his eyes and slowly nodded. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"You were just so angry and were yelling at me," she whispered, and Oliver placed a hand on her neck.

"I know, and I am sorry that I scared you. But what you told me was a big thing Willa," he responded softly, all previous anger gone from his face.

Willa pulled away from him and slipped under his arm, heading for the door once again.

"Willa?" Oliver questioned in shock as he watched her walk away from him.

She turned and looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she spoke softly before pulling open the door and leaving.

Willa waited until she was alone in her room at home before she let the tears fall. She had never seen Oliver so angry and now she was worried about what damage it had done to their relationship.

When Willa walked downstairs the following morning for breakfast, she was entirely surprised to find Oliver sitting in the kitchen with Leighton and Sirius.

"What's going on in here?" she questioned as she entered the kitchen.

Sirius looked up at her and frowned. Willa quickly morphed her face, she hadn't really looked in the mirror, didn't want to see how badly she looked.

"Do I want to know what happened?" he questioned, looking over at Oliver.

"No," Willa cut in quickly. "You two still can't cook?" she snapped, walking over and began pulling things out for breakfast.

"I'm happy with toast, I have work soon anyway. But we'll talk later Willa," Leighton spoke, and she looked over at him, he clearly wasn't happy, so she just nodded.

She knew that her father and cousin would have happily accepted Oliver into their home for breakfast and she loved that they did but it would have been with her appearance when she entered the kitchen that they would have decided to give Oliver a cold shoulder.

Willa watched as Leighton picked up another piece of toast from the table before leaving the room while Sirius stood up and made his way over to her.

"You sure you're alright?" he questioned, his voice incredibly quiet that her sensitive hearing had to pick it up.

"I will be," she responded, just as quietly.

"Alright well your mother has the day off and I was planning to go see her," Sirius spoke, his voice returning to normal and she nodded. Nothing else was said as Sirius kissed the top of her head before he too left, leaving Willa and Oliver alone.

"How come I could see your lips moving but couldn't hear anything at all about what was said?" Oliver questioned.

"You don't want to know," Willa responded, turning her back on him.

"Try me."

Willa took a deep breath before she turned around. "Fine," she snapped. "My dad is also an Animagus but isn't registered. A perk of being an Animagus is that you can receive abilities as such because of your form. We got extra sensitive hearing and a heightened sense of smell from our forms."

Oliver scrubbed a hand up and down his face. "So, your father is also an illegal Animagus?"

"No, just because he isn't registered doesn't mean it's illegal," she argued.

"Explain it to me."

"When he was pardoned for escaping from Azkaban, he was also pardoned in every illegal bit of activity he did while on the run and that includes being an illegal Animagus because that is how he got around, how he escaped from Azkaban," Willa explained.

She walked over and took a seat at the table across from him.

"I know your mother is one, but your father, that I didn't know," Oliver responded.

"It's how they believe I came to be. Apparently, my mother is the first Dreamer to have their partner also be an Animagus. They believe it's their shared connection, both parts of them being whole and loved allowed me to come to be," Willa explained, and he nodded.

Oliver reached out and placed his hands in the middle of the table with his palms up, just hoping that Willa will place hers in his.

Willa didn't place her hands in his, instead she got up and walked around the table and sitting down on his lap. His arms automatically came down around her waist.

"I really am sorry for getting so angry, I just didn't expect to be told something like that, something that could land you in Azkaban," Oliver spoke, pressing his lips into her hair.

"Should I have not told you?" she questioned, looking up at him and he shook his head. "I always planned on registering but then Voldemort returned, and I decided the Ministry had more important things, unsure as to what would happen because we sided with Dumbledore."

"I never thought otherwise love. Tell me something though, you said you came to be because both your parents are Animagi. Will it be the same for you and whoever you end up marrying?" Oliver questioned.

"We don't know," Willa responded. "We don't know if I'm even capable of having children, it will be an issue for the future but for now I don't see myself having children while Voldemort is still out there terrorizing our community. You're three years older than me, don't you have some memory of when Voldemort was last around?"

"Not really," Oliver shook his head. "I think they did the best they could to erase any fear that me and my brothers would have had. Yes, I know it was hard on my parents raising four children while also attempting to fight in the war, but I have very vague memories."

"I had people I viewed as aunts and uncles that I cared deeply for and I didn't understand when they all disappeared, why they stopped visiting. It hurt, and I thought I did something wrong, that I made them mad and they didn't want to see me anymore. I didn't understand, and I don't want to put any child through that pain," Willa spoke as tears built up in her eyes.

Oliver reached up and softly stroked her cheek with one hand. "Then when we decide to start having sex, we will be careful."

Willa nodded and pulled away from Oliver, "I'm assuming you haven't had breakfast?" she questioned.

Oliver watched her retreat to where she had left the food she had grabbed for breakfast. He knew by now that conversations like the one that just happened were rare, but they were getting somewhere, she had let him in and told him about the painful memories she has from when she was a toddler. He just had to keep a hold of that hope.

"I won't say no if you're making waffles," Oliver called out, earning a laugh from her.

.oOo.

Willa stood there and shifted her robes around, so they were sitting properly but Oliver's warm hand was placed on her own.

"You look, fine love," he commented softly.

"It's just your parents, right? Your brothers aren't joining us?" Willa questioned, and Oliver nodded, leaning down and softly kissing her temple.

Oliver didn't say anything as he opened the door and indicated for her to step inside. He softly placed a warm hand on her back and led her through the house.

"Oliver is that you?" a female voice called out.

"Yes ma, it's me," Oliver responded, and it wasn't long until an older woman came into view with greying hair.

Oliver dropped his hand and stepped forward to greet his mother.

"It's been too long Oliver," she spoke, and they pulled away, her giving Oliver a once over glance. "Now who is this?"

"Ma, this is my girlfriend," Oliver spoke and they both turned and looked at Willa.

Willa gave Oliver's mother a smile and tried not to let her nerves show. "It's lovely to meet you," Willa responded.

"It's lovely to finally meet the girl that has made my son tremendously happy," Oliver's mother spoke as she hugged Willa and Willa looked over at Oliver who just shrugged.

"Da, this is Willa Black, my girlfriend," Oliver spoke as his father entered the hallway and looked at Willa.

"Willa Black, why does that name sound awfully familiar?"

Willa shifted under the older Wood male gaze, not wanting to be subjected to another round of criticism because of her father and family.

"Oh, that's right, she was the Chaser who you were constantly complaining about right?" he teased as Oliver reached around and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's alright Ol, I did my fair share of complaining as well." Willa teased as well, only to earn a glare from said boy.

"Willa, this is my father, Philip and my mother, Kiera."

"It's lovely to meet you, Willa, despite my son spending a bit of time complaining about you while he was at Hogwarts it has been nothing but good since you joined Puddlemere United."

Willa shook Philip's hand as she snuck a look at Oliver, giving him a smile. Despite Philip's age Willa could vaguely see the resemblance between Oliver and his father.

"Come on, I'm sure lunch is ready by now," Kiera spoke as she stood and headed down the hallway, encouraging Philip to follow her.

"So not only did you complain about me to Zane and Nikki, also your parents. Hm, I wonder what information your brothers would happily give up on their baby brother," Willa grinned up at him, a scowl appearing on his face.

Oliver stepped closer to her and cupped her face. "I'm really going to regret this, but I am truly glad to see a smile on your face considering how nervous you were."

"Are," she corrects, and he nodded, softly pressing her lips against her forehead.

"Come on, otherwise they'll come looking for us," Oliver commented, linking his fingers through Willa's and directed her through the house, giving her a brief tour as they passed by rooms.

Willa was only vaguely paying attention, instead she looked up at all the photos that were around. There were plenty of Oliver and his brothers, there were some that housed his three older brothers when they younger without him present and it was those that truly showed that there was a rather large age gap between them.

By the time Oliver was a little older to be able to run around and play like any other child his brothers were already at Hogwarts, he played in the Junior Quidditch league with friends and not his relatives like Willa had done with Leighton.

But it was obvious that his parents loved all four of their children equally, they were proud of their accomplishments. There was a photo of the parents standing with each of Oliver's brother on what Willa assumed was graduation day from the Auror academy and then a photo of them with Oliver in his Puddlemere Unite robes holding what she could only assume to be his offer of placement on the team.

Willa followed behind Oliver into a lavish dining room. There was a small part of her that feared that Oliver was only with her for the money that came with her being a Black and Carrow, that with her being the Head of the Black family meant even more money but she planned on giving that title back to her father at one point in the future but now with her being in Oliver's childhood home it was obvious that wouldn't be the case at all.

She caught sight of the two-house elves that were loading the table up with their lunch and looked over at Oliver.

"What, you don't have a problem with house elves do you?" he questioned, noticing her look.

"As long as they are treated properly," Willa responded, watching as the elves disappeared through a door. They weren't wearing ratted pieces of fabrics, they looked like they were well looked after.

"They have their own room and are to do as they please when they aren't attending to the house and grounds. It's why we have two, so they aren't over worked," Oliver explained, and Willa nodded, walking over and taking a seat at the table beside him.

"I hear you were asking about our elves?" Kiera questioned as she lifted a goblet to her lips.

"Yes, merely out of curiosity. I didn't have one in my home growing up, but my uncle did have one as well as some of the families I did associate with growing up," Willa responded, helping herself to the food present on the table like the rest of them did.

"Funny how you say associate," Philip pointed out.

"Da," Oliver warned him, and Willa looked up at him before back at Philip.

"It's fine Oliver. Yes, some of the families I associated with growing up are rumoured to be at Voldemort's side now, yes one of them happens to be the Malfoy family and in turn Lucius Malfoy who is currently in Azkaban for his involvement in what happened at the Department of Mysteries. I understand that some believe he will be broken out within due time, but I don't think so," Willa spoke calmly, getting her eyes locked with Philip as she spoke.

"Why is that?" Philip questioned.

"Because he failed. He and the other Death Eaters that were caught, plus Bellatrix Lestrange who escaped were there on a mission to collect something and they all failed. It's punishment that they are being left in there because Voldemort is angry that they failed, that they were caught and that there were no casualties on the side of light," Willa continued.

"And how would you know such a thing?" Kiera questioned, and Willa turned her gaze to Oliver's mother.

"Because I was there," Willa answered curtly.

"That wasn't listed on the records," Philip pointed out.

"No, I believe that would be the help of my parents' friends that kept me out. I wasn't injured, nor did I cause any harm to anyone," Willa explained and both of Oliver's parents nodded.

"I think that's enough now," Oliver cut in.

"Oliver's right Philip, we agreed," Kiera spoke, and Philip looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"There's something happening within the Ministry that will affect both of you," Philip spoke, gaining their attention. "I don't know the full details, but it seems as though Rowle is finally making changes to the Quidditch League, the Wizengamot has been in session for two days now."

"If only I was twenty-one," Willa muttered, looking over at Oliver.

"I didn't realise you held a seat on the Wizengamot," Philip spoke, and Willa looked over at him and nodded.

"The Black family seat."

"Ah, I see. I suppose with your father's incarceration everything would have been passed on to you within the Black family," Kiera cut in.

"Yes, and because I was already seventeen when he was pardoned everything was, is, still in my name. I get the seat when I turn twenty-one, it's how it works among the families. I understand that the Ministry seats work definitely, no age limit since you just have to hold the right position of power," Willa answered and when she looked over at Oliver, she could see the confusion written on his face.

It was then that Willa realised she had never told Oliver just how well she understood the workings of the Ministry and when it came to the Sacred Families. Amycus had taught her alongside Leighton as they grew up knowing that if for some reason something happened to Sirius, had he died while in Azkaban or lost his sanity. Or if for some reason he was still found guilty after the trial she had gotten him had he never escaped like he did, then she would have kept the title.

"Interesting," Philip murmured, and Willa allowed her gaze to drift from Oliver and back to his father, wondering what he could be thinking. "I see you were raised to eventually take the family title."

"As a precaution. I was told that the day I turned seventeen I could give my father a trial. But enough about my family. Oliver told me that your younger brothers may have gone to Hogwarts with my parents?" Willa questioned, completely changing the subject as she didn't wish to talk about her family anymore.

Lunch continued peacefully, and no more questions were raised about Willa, her family and her upbringing as they spoke of other things. Kiera and Philip were curious about Willa's time at Hogwarts, only having heard word of complaints from Oliver and she was happy to hand over the information, even informing them of her back up plan had Quidditch not worked in her favour.

But it was as they were sipping on elf wine and nibbling on cheese that the fire place in the corner of the room roared to life and someone stepped out, someone who looked very similar to Oliver but a little older.

"Nick, I thought I told you," Oliver spoke first at the presence of his brother.

Nick, who Willa assumed to be the second oldest brother turned to look at her, a smirk on his face as he did. "Right, the girlfriend."

"Nikolaus what are you doing here?" Philip questioned, and Nikolaus spared Willa a glance before he looked at his parents.

"There's been an incident at St Mungo's."

Willa's world came crashing down at that statement, she had far too many people she cared for in that building with Lilith, Frank and Alice having permanent beds, Katie still recovering from her accident months ago. She may be awake, but the group of friends were told to leave her alone while she recovered, and they would be informed of when they could visit as at the moment, she still became overwhelmed when things became too much. And then there was her aunt Andromeda who worked in St Mungo's.

There was a buzzing in Willa's ears as everyone spoke around, but Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

He softly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, "just breath for me." he spoke softly, and she began taking slow deep breaths.

She pulled away and looked over at Oliver's brother. "What ward?" she questioned, and they all looked at her like she was crazy. "I have people I care about deeply permanently within St Mungo's, I just want to know what ward not what happened." She reaffirmed.

"The high security ward within the basement of St Mungo's," Nikolaus responded.

"Fuck," was all Willa said before she turned and ran from the house.

She ignored the calls of Oliver and his family, kept going until she was outside and back at the point where Oliver had Apparated them in before she returned home.

She walked through the front door, slamming it open. "Dad! Leighton!" she called out as she made her way through the house in search of her family.

Surely if there was an issue at St Mungo's they would be on top of it for the Order, unless they didn't know.

But the high security ward at St Mungo's was the same word in the basement that Alecto Carrow was currently locked away in and Amycus knew that and potentially the Death Eaters as well.

Octavia had warned them all that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made a move on St Mungo's to get her out like he did with his Death Eaters in Azkaban, but nothing had happened yet.

When she found the house to be empty, she made her way to the Burrow, hoping that maybe Molly and Arthur were home and they could help her, but she found that place empty as well.

As a last resort she made her way to Fred and George's shop hoping that they had some answers, but they were run off their feet in the shop with Verity nowhere in sight.

"Want a hand?" she questioned, coming across George first and he merely nodded before continuing with his task.

It was rare when Willa helped with the shop, only doing it on days when she was bored and restless, just needing something to do to occupy her time. It was what she needed right now until she found out what happened fully at St Mungo's.

She wasn't even there for an hour before Oliver entered the shop and pulled her upstairs in the apartment.

"Talk to me, please," he spoke softly, sitting next to her on the couch.

"You remember me telling you that Alecto Carrow was my aunt and Zane made a comment about how no one knew where she was, having disappeared after the war?" Willa responded, not looking over at him.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's been living in St Mungo's, that same high security ward that your brother just said something happened in. There're some issues in my family because of some bad blood that comes with inbreeding. Both Amycus and Alecto suffer whatever mental illness they have because of it but Amycus was always able to stay sane because of Leighton, Amycus could leave the same ward a few months after being admitted because of Leighton." Willa explained, and she still refused to look over at Oliver, worried about how he would take the information.

But it was only when he softly pressed his lips against her temple that she looked over at him. She expected to see anger or annoyance at keeping the information to herself, but it wasn't there.

"You left in a hurry to tell your dad in case they hadn't received word, didn't you?" Oliver questioned instead, his voice staying low and soft and she nodded.

"Growing up Alecto was a person we didn't speak off, she was more off limits than my grandparents. It wasn't until recently that Leighton and I found out the truth behind Alecto, I don't think Em even knows the truth."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We just have to wait to see what happens, we don't even know if Alecto has been broken out yet. For all we know we will receive word that nothing happened, it was a false alarm or that the Aurors intervened before something truly happened." Oliver attempted to reassure her, but it was obvious by her tense shoulders that it didn't work.

Before Willa could open her mouth to speak a wolf Patronus entered the room and she knew it to belong to Remus and she couldn't help smiling despite the bad news it could be containing. Even though Remus and Nymphadora both had wolves as their Patronus forms, they were both slightly different.

"You need to come home, alone," Remus' voice rang through the silent room.

"Sorry," was all Willa said before she left the apartment and headed downstairs to leave.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to all that continues to read and review, it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, it means a lot to me.**


	99. Psychotic Bitch

Chapter 98: Psychotic Bitch

 **January 1997**

When Willa arrived on the hill that over looked her new home she found her mother standing there.

"You alright mum?" Willa questioned.

"Yes, just take two steps to your left baby," Octavia ordered and Willa complied with the strange request. "I'm just adding a ward to the property, no one will be able to cross the wards until I remove it."

Willa nodded, a sense of security washing over her as her mother locked them in the property.

"Why are we being locked in here?" Willa questioned, not liking the look on her mother's face.

"The last time Alecto was on the run from the Ministry, she came here. I didn't want the same to happen. Moony is back for a couple of days, Leighton has a couple of days off from the Ministry and I've got Hagrid covering my classes," Octavia responded.

"What about me mum? I have practise tomorrow," Willa pointed out and her mother.

"We will sleep here tonight and then tomorrow I will escort you to practise. I will not let you get anywhere near Alecto. I will remove the ward and replace it before we leave," Octavia spoke sternly.

Willa's brow furrowed as she looked up at her mother, she felt like she five years old again being chauffeured around like this.

Octavia reached out and softly stroked Willa's cheek. "It won't be for long baby, just until we have a handle on what Alecto is doing. She's not stable. People say Bellatrix is deranged but Alecto…" Octavia trailed off, unsure as to how to continue.

"I already get enough shit for being the youngest and only girl, I can't imagine the things they'll say when they realise my mother is chauffeuring me around." Willa pouted at her mother but Octavia just let out a laugh.

"I raised you to be able to handle yourself, I doubt a few comments from a few Quidditch players would put you out," Octavia responded with a smirk before placing her hands on Willa's shoulders and directed her back to the house.

Nothing was said to Willa the following morning as she entered the club's grounds but she did receive some strange looks as she walked through with her mother trailing behind her.

"The pitch is out through those doors right?" Octavia questioned and Willa turned to face her mother, a smile on her face as she nodded and handed her broom over.

"Don't break it," Willa warned her.

"I'll buy another one if I do," Octavia responded before she turned and walked towards the doors.

Willa let out a laugh as she watched her mother disappear. It was only little but there was something on her mother's face that she hasn't seen for a long time now, with it only being present for that one summer when they were in Australia after her father's escape.

She quickly made her way through the rest of the building and entered the team room before going through to the female change room.

But as soon as she was on the other side an arm wrapped around her waist and she let out a squeal.

A deep chuckle came from the person behind her and she turned to find Oliver standing there, "not funny," she scolded, hitting him over the arm.

"I'm sorry, it was a little. I figured you knew it was me because I even said your name as I entered behind you," Oliver explained but Willa merely shook her head, walking over and dumping her bag on the bench.

"What happened last night?" Oliver questioned, walking over and placing a hand on her back but she quickly shook him off.

Willa didn't know how to respond at first, unsure as to how much she could keep letting Oliver in on before he turned on her, realising just how much bad blood was running in her veins because of the families she came from.

Willa turned and looked at Oliver, the compassionate look on his face convincing her to speak.

"Alecto's gone, out of St Mungo's. A couple of Healers are dead but no structural damage has been done, well aside from her room door but that's an easy fix. There is a ward around our home, prevents anyone from crossing it at the moment," Willa quickly explained.

"Then why not move?" Oliver questioned, he knew that they had moved a couple of times since Voldemort's return for their own safety, doesn't understand why they aren't this time.

"Because without purchasing another property this is our last result. Despite me being the Head of the Black family and having removed a few of my unworthy relatives they still know of the property locations in Britain. My parents' families were extremely close and as such did a lot together, Amycus and Alecto would know of the locations. As for the Carrow properties, technically Leighton hasn't accessed anything, hasn't gone to the goblins about anything and there are Death Eaters hiding everywhere. The home we're in is something my mother inherited from her grandmother, apparently Amycus doesn't know we know about it. But it was somewhere Alecto has hid in the past and mum's being careful, just in case," Willa explained and Oliver nodded before pressing his lips against hers.

"We'll talk more after practise," Oliver responded before he turned and left the room.

Willa pushed the nerves she had for the conversation that Oliver wanted to have aside as she quickly got changed and headed out to join her team.

"Where's your broom?" Derrick questioned, noticing her hands empty.

"Being held hostage. I should go negotiate about that," Willa commented as she left the room.

She heard chairs scraping against the floor as she left and she couldn't help but laugh at how quickly they all followed her.

"Who would steal a broom, that is highly illegal," Zane commented as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

Willa pulled away, "Then why isn't Logan in Azkaban? Didn't he steal yours just the other week?" she pointed out and the other's laughed why Logan looked annoyed.

"My point exactly. You're from a powerful family, can't you do anything?" he questioned.

"Not until I'm twenty-one," Willa commented, pushing the door open. "Now about my broom," she commented, letting her gaze travel up to the sky.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Derrick snapped, noticing the stranger flying around in the sky.

"Why don't you find out?" Willa questioned, a sweet smile on her face as she looked at him, her gaze travelling to Oliver for a second and he shook his head, having worked out what was going on.

Derrick stepped forward and pressed his wand to his throat to project his voice. "You better get down here now before I call the Aurors out here for trespassing."

Willa held back her laugh as she watched mother dive for the ground, pulling up and coming to a stop before she got off the broom and walked towards them.

"Trespassing you say?" Octavia questioned.

"Yes, only players and members of staff are allowed out here when there isn't a game on. You being here isn't allowed," Derrick continued.

"No game?"

"It's the middle of the day and we have practise. You aren't allowed to be here and you need to leave before I have to force you to leave," Derrick spoke sternly.

"Force me, how will you force me? Don't tell me you think you can pick me up and throw me over your shoulder because you won't get within five feet of me," Octavia responded, anger in her voice but Willa could tell it was put on.

Derrick didn't say anything but instead pointed his wand at Octavia and Willa couldn't hold in the groan.

"What the fuck?" Derrick yelled as his wand was pulled from his hand and landed in Octavia's out stretched hand.

It didn't take long for Ryan, Logan and Jacob to raise their wands as well and Willa quickly stepped forward.

"Don't," she warned them before looking directly at her mother. "That's enough, you've had your fun."

"What's going on?" Derrick questioned, looking between Willa and the person he viewed as a stranger.

"What, don't you see the resemblance?" Octavia questioned as she walked closer to the group, throwing Derrick his wand back.

"Oh fuck," Logan muttered.

"Oh, I see that one has worked it out," Octavia spoke, pointing at Logan.

Willa grinned at the group. "My mother everyone, you know the same person who I said was a Dreamer after you all broke into my house."

"Wait they broke into our house?" Octavia questioned.

"Yep, apparently some Rookie Week tradition or something. We were still at the ancestral home and I just put my childhood home as our residence," Willa explained and Octavia nodded, handing her broom back.

"So why are you being babysat by your mother?" Ryan questioned.

"Because I've got a lunatic aunt on the loose, anymore questions?" Willa responded.

"Wouldn't lunatic be a bit harsh Willa?" Oliver questioned.

"Nah, I'd actually say psychotic bitch but that's just me," Octavia cut in. "I have to go take care of some things, I can see these boys will happily take care of you should the event rise. I will be back in a couple of hours." Octavia gave them all a smile as she walked past them and left the pitch and the team alone.

"Lunatic, psychotic bitch of an aunt. Did we do the right thing in putting her on our team?" Zane questioned, who had stayed silent in the whole thing.

Willa merely shrugged before she jumped on her broom and took off into the sky and they all turned and looked at Oliver.

"Not my place," Oliver responded before he followed Willa's lead and it didn't take long until they all did.

.oOo.

 **February 1997**

No one had heard or seen Alecto Carrow since her escape from St Mungo's, the only word on how she managed it was still that Death Eaters broke into St Mungo's and charged their way down to the high security ward.

It was with her disappearance once more that Octavia finally removed the ward that prevented anyone from crossing.

Octavia had even thought about placing the ward around Hogwarts once upon a time but she can't, the way the Hogwarts grounds are laid out it was too hard. The Quidditch Pitch would be left out not letting anyone play in the pitch, or it would cross over the Black Lake and prevent the merpeople and the giant squid from having free roam of their home and then the same was with the Forbidden Forest.

But for now Octavia was enjoying the small moments with her family. She just wished some of her family wasn't away at Hogwarts.

A smile appeared on her face as a pair of arms came around her waist and a soft kiss pressed against her neck.

"What's on your mind baby?" Sirius questioned softly but Octavia didn't remove her gaze from where Willa was sitting with Remus and Regulus, them both grilling Oliver.

Regulus had return to Britain just last week, claiming that he couldn't be a coward. He helped during the last war and he wanted to help again. Bridgette was staying in Australia with Emilia and Davy, it killed Regulus to leave his family behind but he was doing his part once again to make sure his family was safe from Voldemort.

"Just how perfect this moment is despite what's happening around us," Octavia responded, earning another soft kiss from Sirius.

"I hate that I missed so much of Willa's childhood but I look at the two of them and see how protective they are of her and it means everything to me," Sirius spoke.

He did truly mean it. He knew that Remus would have been around while he was in Azkaban, he had a feeling that even Regulus would have after seeing the way he was with Willa before he went to Azkaban. But not once did he ever realise just far deep the love they felt for his daughter went.

Octavia pulled away and looked at Sirius, placing a hand on his face. "You'll get your chance at fatherhood again Pads. Have faith."

Sirius smiled down at his wife, his legal wife after they had finally after months of him being a free man signed the appropriate documents within the Ministry. He wanted to give her another wedding, one to celebrate the occasion but he knew it wouldn't be the same without their best friends, he doesn't want to remove the memories they both have of the first wedding with everyone still around them to celebrate.

"What have you seen?" he questioned softly.

"Didn't I always say I saw a little boy that looked exactly like you?" she questioned and the smile on Sirius' face grew.

"Willa!" They both turned at the sound of Oliver's voice, it being followed by Willa's laughter as they watched her walk towards them.

"What?" Willa questioned, noticing the look her parents shared.

"Nothing baby," Octavia responded, giving Sirius another look. "What's Oliver's problem?"

"Oh that," Willa looked over her should at where Oliver still sat with Remus and Regulus. "He's annoyed that I actually got up and left when Reg and Moony asked me too."

"You aren't at all worried about them?" Octavia questioned.

Willa didn't respond at first, looked over at Oliver, a large smile on her face as she did. "If he can deal me with, those two are nothing."

Sirius let out a laugh, "Maybe I should go join them," he commented, kissing the top of Willa's head as he passed her.

Octavia walked over and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You happy baby?"

"Ecstatic mum. Is the Hogsmeade visit still happening tomorrow?" she questioned and Octavia nodded. "Good because Leighton is working and I will have Emerson all to myself."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right," Octavia spoke and Willa looked up at her nodded.

"I know mum, it means a lot. I just miss Em."

"Alright, now how about we go save Oliver? I heard that your father caught him in your bed the other day."

Willa pulled away and grinned at her mother. The memory coming to mind, Sirius was furious at the sight of finding Oliver in bed with Willa. Nothing had happened and they were both still dressed, just happily slept beside each other all night.

Willa didn't react as Sirius lost it, just climbed off her bed, walked towards him and pushed against his chest slamming the door in his face before yelling out that she was eighteen.

"He's overreacting mum, I know you two happily shared a bed before you were married otherwise I wouldn't be standing here," Willa responded with a smirk before heading over and taking a seat beside Oliver.

Oliver didn't say anything as she took a seat beside him, just wrapped an arm around her waist as he continued listening to what Remus and Regulus were saying.

.oOo.

Willa stood there in Honeydukes staring at the rows and rows of sweets, looking for something in particular. She had only recently been told what Oliver's favourite sweet was and since he seemed a little annoyed at her she decided to get it for him but for the life of her, she can't find it.

She didn't know if Oliver was annoyed because of what happened yesterday, her leaving him to fend for himself against the hyenas she called a family or if it was because she was spending the day in Hogsmeade instead of with him.

"You know they're right there," Emerson spoke before she reached out and grabbed the box of ice cakes sitting directly in front of her.

Willa turned and gave the other girl a smile before embracing her in a hug. "Merlin I've missed you." She breathed, holding the girl tight.

"I've missed you too Willa," Emerson responded.

The two girls pulled away and Willa looked back at the wall.

"What are you looking for Willa?" Emerson questioned and Willa turned to look at her.

"Crystallised pineapple chunks, apparently they are Oliver's favourite. He was in a mood this morning and I thought I should surprise him," Willa explained and Emerson grabbed her arm and pulled her across the store.

"There's a new section up the front, they have more than crystallised pineapple chunks. Added a few different types of fruit to the collection. What's wrong with Oliver?" Emerson questioned, positioning Willa in front of the new section and Willa quickly grabbed a box of the sweets before heading towards the front to pay.

Willa waited until the girls were outside, arms linked and the new box of sweets tucked away in Willa's bag.

"I'm not sure. He could be annoyed because of yesterday, mum had the day off and we all had dinner. With Regulus back in town he finally got to meet Oliver and Moony was finally given his chance to set things straight, you know how they all are. I may have left Oliver alone for a couple of minutes with them and dad's still annoyed after finding him in my bed," Willa explained, going silent as a gasp left Emerson's lips.

"Have you two finally had sex?" Emerson quickly questioned and Willa shook her head.

"No and it's still on me. But I don't know if that is getting to him either. He said he's fine with the whole waiting till I'm ready but I still don't know if I am. How do I know if I'm ready?" Willa looked at Emerson, confusion blaring clear as day in her eyes.

"You just know Willa. With Leighton it felt right and I didn't feel scared or unsure of anything. Do you ever feel out of your comfort zone with Oliver?" Emerson questioned.

Willa pulled away from Emerson and lent forward, placing her arms on the fence that surrounded the Shrieking Shack.

"We don't normally go that far anymore. Oliver knows that it is my decision and we just focus on other things. I just don't know…" Willa's head fell forward as she let out a breath.

Emerson didn't say anything as stepped in beside Willa, taking the exact same position.

"I've got an idea," Emerson finally spoke, breaking the silence and Willa lifted her head and looked at the other girl.

"I really don't like that look," Willa complained, unsure about the smirk on Emerson's face.

"Come on trust me. You've always trusted me," Emerson spoke before she gripped Willa's arm and apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley.

"What are we doing Em?" Willa questioned but all Emerson did was look over her shoulder at Willa before striding along towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Willa followed along behind Emerson, unsure as to what was happening but she was highly curious about what the girl had planned. Her curiosity grew as Emerson left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped foot out into Muggle London.

Willa's steps turned into a jog as she attempted to catch up with Emerson, making sure her own strides matched that of the girl who had a certain location in mind.

Willa's eyes went wide and finally took note of the location that Emerson had. "Seriously?" she questioned and Emerson grinned at her before grasping Willa's hand and pulled her inside the shop.

"Come on, I came here during the summer with Katie. Leighton loved it," Emerson spoke.

"Please don't," Willa groaned. "It's bad enough hearing that Leighton is having sex. I do not need to know what type of lingerie Leighton prefers."

Emerson just gave her a grin, pulling Willa further into the lingerie shop they had just entered. "Just humour me. Oliver's seen you naked yes?"

"No we fool around with our clothes on," Willa remarked sarcastically, taking in the lingerie positioned around the shop.

"Exactly and I happen to know you aren't exactly shy when it comes to being naked, so what is so wrong with your boyfriend seeing in you some sexy, not to mention gorgeous lingerie? If that doesn't happen to tell him you are ready to have sex then just jump his bones," Emerson remarked.

"And if I'm not ready?" Willa argued.

"Then tell Oliver to stop or slow down, I seriously doubt he will push this," Emerson spoke softly, giving Willa a smile.

Willa didn't say anything in response, just took a deep breath before looking around at what was on display. She hoped to find something that stood out, something that she would be willing to wear for Oliver.

Willa made sure Emerson returned to Hogsmeade and headed back into Hogwarts before she arrived at Oliver's apartment, walking through to see if anyone was home. He had made mention about getting in some hours at the gym.

She was unsure as to if Zane was going to be home tonight, unsure as to if Nikki would be joining him but it was when she entered the kitchen that she caught sight of the scribbled note on the bench. Zane was spending the night with Nikki.

Willa laid there on Oliver's bed, throwing an old quaffle up and down in the air as she thought over what she was planning to do. It still sounded rather odd that she was planning on seducing her own boyfriend.

She turned her head at the sound of the door opening, smiling at the sight of Oliver standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging dangerously low and water was still dripping down his chest.

"Hi," she spoke softly, rolling over to allow Oliver to see the full view of what she was wearing.

"Merlin Willa," Oliver responded as he stalked towards her on the bed and Willa quickly sat up.

Nothing was said as Oliver pushed Willa back on the bed, pressing his lips against hers as he did but she did pull on his towel to remove it.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to all that continues to read and review, it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and .2019 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	100. Heart Break

Chapter 99: Heart Break

 **March 1997**

Willa was running late, not horribly late that the boys were already out on the pitch warming up, just late that when she entered the team room they were already dressed and just about to head out. She ignored their calls as she rushed through the room and entered the female change room, quickly getting dressed and grabbing her broom before walking out.

But it was as she entered the team room they were standing there, their brooms laid forgotten on the table as just five of them had a conversation.

She walked over and tucked herself in between Oliver and Zane, Oliver's arm coming down around her shoulder and tucking herself closer and she smiled up at him.

That night weeks ago after Emerson had convinced her buy lingerie in an attempt to seduce Oliver and them finally having sex, ended in such an act and they haven't been happier since.

"So that new ruling among that the Wizengamot that they finally voted on has come to play and it's affecting us first," Derrick spoke, and Willa looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

She tried to ask Augusta as if she knew what was happening regarding the Quidditch league, but she stated she stopped attending years ago, not able to do anything since she was a female and had no real use among the rest of the members in seats.

"Where's Ryan?" Willa quickly questioned, finally taking notice of the missing team member.

"That's the new rule Willa," Derrick responded. "It was that any notable Pureblood who wishes to play Quidditch Professionally will be allowed to after a sizable donation, to their choice of team." He explained further and Willa's brow furrowed.

Rowle wouldn't be stupid enough to replace Willa and Jacob since they both belonged to Sacred Families, Jacob may not be in line to be the head, it being his father's cousin, but he was still close with the Head of the Macmillan family.

That only left Ryan, also the only Muggleborn on the team.

It was rare to have Muggleborns on any of teams with the Quidditch League since most Muggleborns didn't take to flying like witches and wizards who were raised by their magical parents and grew up flying on brooms and playing Quidditch. So, it made sense for the Purebloods to make donations to be placed on what team they wish to play for because not everyone within the Magical Community can afford to make a sizable donation just to play Quidditch.

"So, what, some new kid is coming in and playing with us and we don't even know if he's any good. Sounds like another Malfoy cry baby," Willa spoke, earning a laugh from Oliver while the other's looked completely confused.

"Except I am good Black."

Willa's blood ran cold at that voice and she instantly stepped closer into Oliver as he tightened his arm around her.

"What the hell are you doing here Flint?" Oliver yelled and everyone turned around to find Marcus Flint leaning against the wall.

"Funny Wood, I thought it was obvious. I'm here to play and the new rules state that with a donation on my part I am able to play," Flint spoke as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards where Willa and Oliver were standing.

"More Hogwarts alumni?" Derrick questioned.

"Yeah except this troll was so stupid he had to repeat his seventh year, no wonder Slytherin never won under his leadership," Willa responded, a glare on her face.

"Careful Willa," Zane warned her.

"Why? He can't touch me, and he knows that. The Head of the powerful family goes missing, heads are raised and plus I'm a Pureblood," Willa pointed as she glared up at Flint.

Out of every Pureblood she knew that would potentially pay to be placed on a Quidditch team it had to be Flint on hers, the one where she played with Oliver.

The doors opened but Willa didn't remove her gaze from Flint.

"Good, you're all here," Cormac spoke, not interrupting the stare off. "Black I need a word, we can speak while the others head out and warm up and then we can begin working our new player into our plays."

Willa stood there, looking up at Oliver and slightly nodding before he left with the rest of the team. All except Flint and she was unsure as to why.

"I thought I told you to leave Flint," Cormac snapped.

A sneer appeared on Flint's face before he left, following the rest of the team.

"Something tells me you aren't pleased with his placement on the team," Cormac spoke, and Willa looked over at him.

"Bit obvious there? He graduated the same year as Oliver, if the recruiters wanted him on any of the teams then they would have given him an invite. But he's here because of the new rules," Willa responded, taking a deep breath. "What did you want with me?"

"His donation gives us the extra gold to finally pay your signing bonus," Cormac spoke, and Willa let out a laugh.

"I don't want his dirty money. Keep it," Willa spoke, heading for the doors. She truly didn't want her signing bonus if it came from the Flint's family vault.

Even when she was first placed on the team, she was unsure about taking a large lump sum of gold just for signing a contract, she had plenty in a vault belonging to a family she hated being associated with.

She walked out and entered the pitch and noticed they were running laps, she stood there and quickly stretched while waiting for the team to come around the bend for her to fall in line with them.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Flint being behind them all.

"What did Cormac want?" Oliver questioned as the two ran side by side.

"Apparently they can now afford to give me my signing bonus," Willa responded, keeping her voice low so their team mates a few steps behind them didn't hear her.

"Let me guess, you aren't taking it," he pointed out and she grinned at him.

"You know me too well."

Practise continued and it didn't take long for Willa to throw her broom down on to the ground and storm off, taking one too many bumps and comments from Flint pushed her over the edge.

"Willa."

She ignored Oliver's voice and continued storming down the hallway, wondering how far she can get before she loses control.

"Willa, please stop."

She shook her head and continued down the hallway, clenching her fists as she stormed away but it didn't take long for Oliver to catch up with her and he gripped her arm, spinning her around to face.

"Let me go, I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

Oliver reached up and softly stroked her cheek. "You just need to breathe and calm down love, I know it sounds insane, but I trust you."

Three simple words. _I trust you._ They meant everything to her, it wasn't him telling her that she wouldn't cheat, that she wouldn't break his heart one day or doing something idiotic to lose him. No, it was him telling her that he trusts her not to hurt him with her uncontrolled explosions in moments of anger.

"What was he saying? He had to be saying something because those bumps wouldn't have set you off alone, Ryan and Jacob having done it heaps as well as Derrick and Zane," Oliver spoke, a hand resting on her shoulder while the other still firmly placed on her cheek and softly running his thumb along it.

Willa turned her head and looked at the wall beside them, the same wall that housed the previous years' worth of team photos. The same ones that are taken at the beginning of the season, she wondered if they would take a new one to replace that one that housed Ryan and show Flint instead or would they wait until the beginning of the new season?

"Love?" Oliver questioned softly, dropping his hand from her face to her arm and he softly rubbed both his hands up and down her arms.

He wasn't scared, he did trust her. He was just scared of what was going through her mind at this very minute. He feared what Flint had said to her.

He's already seen her lose control, seen something explode. What's another?

Seeing that she hadn't pulled away from him like she did previously, he stepped closer, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms round her while softly pressing his lips to the top of her head.

He felt her take a deep breath in his arms.

"He made comments about how I look, the women I've grown up to be. He made suggestive comments about how our family lines should merge with us, bringing two important families closer together. I feel sick and disgusted hearing those words come from him, it was different with the others, but it's disgusting coming from him," Willa finally spoke, finally feeling some control over her magic and she could only contribute that to Oliver, him putting his trust in her and holding her close despite what could happen if she lost control.

Oliver's grip tightened on her and she knew why, jealously and anger. Him tightening his grip prevented him from going after Flint and putting his place on the team at risk at something as stupid as a punch to the face.

Willa reached up and placed her hands on his chest, pushing against him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Oliver placed his hands her face and leant down, softly kissing her. "Always love," he responded quietly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"But right now, I need to be alone. I will still be here, just maybe in the pool," she spoke before she pulled out of his grasp and headed back down the hallway towards where the pool was located.

She admired how the outside of the building looked run down, just like most of the other Quidditch Pitches spread all over Britain. It was only the Magical Community on closer inspection that saw it for what it was, saw they were able to open the door and walk inside allowing entrance to the hidden Quidditch building that belonged to which club that owned it.

She jumped in the pool, still wearing her robes and began the slow strokes that slowly calmed her down.

She was still there an hour later when Oliver entered, informing her that practise had ended early for the day and that he was going home, that he hoped to see her join him. All she did was give him a smile before continuing with her laps.

An hour later, two hours after she first dived into the pool, she walked through the front door of her house still dripping water, as she didn't bother to get changed just up and left, as she walked through in search of her father and uncles, hopefully her cousin as well.

"Willa, what's wrong?" Regulus questioned, the first having noticed the soaking wet girl enter the room.

"The first thing that Rowle changes in the Quidditch league is to give more benefits to the Purebloods. The ones from notable families can make a sizable donation to the Quidditch Club that they wish to play for," Willa explained, looking at Remus as he used his wand to dry her off. "Thank you."

"Who is it Willa?" Leighton questioned.

"Marcus Flint. Merlin and the things he was saying to me, I had to leave half way through a play and I almost lost it. Oliver managed to calm me down," Willa explained, looking at her family before placing her hands in her hair and gripping it tightly. "Fuck!" she yelled.

Leighton quickly stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands over hers. "Come on cousin, you love your hair too much to pull it out," he spoke playfully.

Willa let Leighton pull her hands away and she looked up at him and she let out a sigh. "You played with him. Please tell me I'm over reacting," she pleaded with him.

Leighton wrapped an arm around Willa's shoulders and holding her close. "He's just a prat and despite his dirty tactics he is a decent player Willa, surely Puddlemere United isn't in that much need of money that they would accept his donation if he was a shit player."

Willa pulled away and looked up at Leighton before shaking her head. "He's too bloody creepy for my liking, that stupid sneer on his face and the way his gaze lingers." A shiver went through Willa before she left the room.

Willa slowly headed upstairs, wanting a hot shower since she never had one after her laps in the pool before coming home.

She had a towel clutched tightly around her as she entered her room, slowly attempting to dry her hair with another towel but she stopped and dropped the towel in her hands at the sight of Oliver sitting there on her bed.

"Hi," she spoke softly, walking over and perching herself at the end of the bed.

"I know I said I would be at home, but I was worried about you," Oliver responded.

Willa didn't say anything, just got off the bed before walking over to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to get dressed.

Oliver stayed silent as Willa got dressed and she walked over and sat beside him the bed, tucking herself in close to him as an arm came down around her.

"I'm okay," Willa whispered.

"I'm glad love. Are you going to be okay having Flint on our team?" Oliver questioned and she pulled away, looking up at him.

"Maybe I should make a donation to the Harpies, get away from him."

"Not me?" Oliver spoke, a smirk on his face and he was truly grateful when a smirk appeared on Willa's.

"That was actually my first thought when I heard about the new rule," Willa responded.

A scowl appeared on Oliver's face, but she just grinned before leaning up and softly kissing him.

Oliver had shifted the two of them, he was laying on top of her while her hands were pinned above her head.

"Now what were you saying about transferring to the Harpies?" Oliver questioned.

Willa smiled up at Oliver, batting her eyelashes. "They're a good team Oliver and you always say I need to spend more time with Nikki, why not on her team?"

Oliver shook his head. "I said you need to spend less time with Nikki. You're a bad influence on her."

"Not at all. When I planted that potion in your body wash, she told me which one was yours."

"Because she didn't want to look like a rainbow," Oliver pointed out.

"You looked adorable as a rainbow," Willa responded, and a growl came from Oliver before he lowered his head, closing the gap between them.

"What did I say about that word?" he questioned, his voice low.

"You looked adorable looking like a rainbow and not to mention the glitter at Christmas," Willa responded with a smile on her face.

"Willa," he warned her, but it didn't remove the smile from her face.

"Glitter, rainbows. That's an odd sex life," Leighton mused, and the couple sprung apart to find him leaning against the wall.

"Do you really want to hear about my sex life? Your girl cousin, the same one who you grew up with like a sister?" Willa questioned and a foul look appeared on Leighton's face.

"Don't touch her," Leighton warned Oliver, but he just let out a laugh. "You're laughing now but just remember I'm the one that knocked you off your broom in your first match."

"Hey now, you promised to not tell him that," Willa called out and Leighton turned to face her.

"And you said you would only send letters out if I didn't make my mind up within a week, yet you did anyway. Tonks was fine but Bill?" Leighton pointed out, his eyes narrowing.

Willa waved her hand. "Please. If I hadn't of gotten drunk and stumbled into the common room, you wouldn't even know about it."

"Do I want to know what happened?" Oliver questioned and Leighton let out a laugh.

"She got drunk, like incredibly drunk one Hogsmeade visit and stumbled into the common room before rattling off some bullshit," Leighton explained.

Oliver looked over at Willa, a smirk on his face while Willa narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here in Leighton?" Willa questioned.

"I thought we were trading stories?" Leighton responded.

"Well if that's the case…" Oliver started, only to have Willa slap a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you start," she growled but she could see the mischief playing in his eyes.

"Oh, please do, I really want to hear what embarrassing stories you have of her. The only one Quidditch related I have is when we were on the Junior Quidditch league together and she threw a Beater's bat at our Coach," Leighton spoke, and Willa dropped her hand to pick up a pillow and throw it at Leighton.

"You did what?" Oliver questioned.

"You didn't know?" Leighton questioned through laughter. "Oh my god it was hilarious. She got annoyed because Coach wouldn't play her. So, she storms over and snatches the bat from my hand before throwing it at him. She wasn't allowed back after that."

Oliver turned and looked at his girlfriend in complete shock, he knew she had a temper but didn't realise it was that bad.

Willa felt uneasy sitting there under Oliver's gaze. She was unsure as to what he was thinking about the whole thing and how he would react. But it was when the smirk appeared that she knew it would be fine.

"I feel much better about the slaps now, I much prefer those over being hit with a Beater's bat," Oliver spoke, the smirk still in place.

"Wait, she did what?" Leighton questioned this time in shock.

"He called me a slut and accused me of sleeping with you!" Willa yelled while pointing at Oliver as she turned to face Leighton.

"You're lucky if that's all she did," Leighton pointed out.

"No kidding, and I've seen what she can do with a Beater's bat. She's no Beater but has a decent swing," Oliver responded.

Willa opened her mouth to respond, knowing exactly what to say but she quickly closed it as a scowl appeared on her face.

"What?" Oliver questioned having noticed the look.

"My dad taught us," Leighton answered when it seemed like Willa refused too. "He played Beater and it's what I took to while Willa wanted to learn because it was what Sirius played at Hogwarts."

Oliver didn't say anything, just softly placed a hand on her neck before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into her hair. He knew that when Willa was growing up that Leighton and her uncle were always around, he knew she was upset about his decision in the war, but it was only now that he realised just what role her uncle played in her life.

Amycus was the father she didn't have while Sirius was in Azkaban.

"I just came up here to check on you Willa, Sirius is worried," Leighton responded before he turned and left the room.

Oliver turned on the bed, so he was facing Willa properly. He reached over and gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you alright?" he questioned softly.

Willa looked up at him, she nodded but the tears building in her eyes betrayed her.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"He was always there when I needed him, he was there after Moony and Reg left. He taught me to fly along with mum, taught me how to play Quidditch. He helped get rid of the monsters under my bed, he was there when they weren't." Willa cried into his chest.

Oliver didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine finding out that any of his family were on Voldemort's side and that they were running around as his Death Eaters. All he could do was hold her in his lap and wait until she stopped.

.oOo.

Octavia stayed silent as Molly and Arthur left Dumbledore's office. She was devastated over what happened to Ron and grateful for Harry's quick thinking to save the poor boy's life. She just wants to know where Slughorn got the horrid mead and why he kept it to begin with.

Most importantly, why the hell the Potions Professor didn't realise something was off with the bloody drink.

"He will be perfectly fine Octavia, no need to cause yourself much unneeded stress," Dumbledore spoke as he walked around and took a seat at his desk.

"You do know this was Malfoy, why he thought giving the mead to Slughorn would somehow be able to have it passed along to you," Octavia spoke, pointing out the obvious.

"You don't know that. I believe I heard the same accusation after what happen to Miss Bell, yet Mister Malfoy was in detention and not in Hogsmeade that day," Dumbledore responded.

"Yes, because it wouldn't be the first time a Death Eater has turned up at Hogsmeade. I seem to recall Amycus turning up when I was a student," Octavia argued, and Dumbledore stayed silent.

"Malfoy is getting reckless if he is passing death traps along through other Professors," Octavia spoke, breaking the silence and Dumbledore looked up at her before nodding.

"Severus still can't get through to him and find out what he is planning to do next. Severus feels like there is something else Mister Malfoy is working on, trying to accomplish but he does not know," Dumbledore responded, and Octavia nodded.

For the sake of both their parts Octavia and Snape haven't spoken all year. With Remus spending time with the werewolf packs Snape wasn't needed to brew the Wolfsbane potion this year and even then since Willa had mastered the potion he also wasn't needed, which was something they could look forward to in the future since Octavia knew that come the summer Snape will be gone from their side, having returned to Voldemort's. She just hoped her family didn't realise she was keeping a secret.

"Could this have anything to do with what Harry claims Malfoy was looking at in Borgin and Burkes?" Octavia questioned.

"I do not know what is in that shop. I want to send someone in there and have a look, perhaps Tonks could leave Hogsmeade for the day and her and Willa could have a look in the shop," Dumbledore pondered aloud, and Octavia's body stiffened.

"You want to send my daughter to Knockturn Alley?" she choked out.

"She is a member of the Order Octavia, she will one day have to actively fight in this war, but it is her Quidditch career that is limiting that position but with more Purebloods each day joining the teams it is handy having her on the team. With both her and Tonks being Metamorphmagi they can enter the shop under a disguise and not be caught. Leighton would have been a good option had he not left the way he did, and Regulus has a target on his back, Sirius definitely couldn't because of where he clearly stands," he explained his decision.

It made sense to Octavia. If they wanted information from a shop in Knockturn Alley than Nymphadora and Willa were the only two people who would be able to safely check the shop out and find out what Malfoy could potentially be doing, be planning.

Octavia took a deep breath. "Fine, I will talk to Willa on the weekend about this and you push Snape to get the information from Malfoy." She spoke through her teeth before standing up and leaving Dumbledore's office.

She knew her daughter was an excellent duelist and would fare well in a duel against some of the Death Eaters. She just hated the thought of her daughter going out in to battle, she had to trust in the training and education that Willa has received over the years.

She also had to trust that Nymphadora and Willa will look out for each other when they walk into danger together.

.oOo.

Willa entered Oliver's compartment wanting to remind him about the dinner he promised to attend with her family once their match was over today.

The Falcons and Arrows game last week was interrupted, there were no Death Eaters in the stands but a few people who sympathised with what he was trying to accomplish, and they couldn't finish their match.

So now the Ministry was seeing if a day match would change the outcome, having the match start at 11am would make any difference to what may or may not happen.

But she felt like her heart broke as she caught sight of the half-naked women standing in Oliver's bedroom.

She stood there, like a moron with her mouth hanging open as she stared at the unknown half-naked girl.

"Hey Bon." The sound of Oliver's voice caused her to finally remove her gaze from the half-naked girl and take notice of Oliver standing there and it caused tears to build up in her eyes as she took notice of him only wearing a towel.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story, it means so much to me. I know my posting schedule sucks at the moment and it does too long between posts but free time is non-existent for me lately. BUT as a thank you and I'm sorry, I have two posts for you all this time round but also so there is no cliff hanger.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night, beth.g0000 and .2019 for reviewing, it means a lot to me**


	101. There's Always Another Side

Chapter 100: There's Always Another Side  


 **March 1997**

Willa's heart broke as she stood there in Oliver's room taking notice of a girl standing there half-naked.

She stood there, like a moron with her mouth hanging open as she stared at the unknown half-naked girl.

"Hey Bon." The sound of Oliver's voice caused her to finally remove her gaze from the half-naked girl and take notice of Oliver standing there and it caused tears to build up in her eyes as she took notice of him only wearing a towel.

"You're an asshole!" She yelled, causing Oliver to finally take notice of her standing there.

"Willa, love, it's not what you think." Oliver pleaded with her.

"Ollie, maybe I should go." The blonde spoke and Willa looked over at her.

"No, stay, I'll go." Willa responded before she Apparated away.

Willa took a deep breath when she arrived at her destination. She knew she wasn't allowed here; her parents had stipulated that after they spent a bit of her summer after Fifth year here.

But Potter Manor was her last resort.

She didn't want to go home where she could run into her father and cousin, both demanding to know why she was crying before going on a rampage and threatening to kill Oliver after what she witnessed.

The Burrow was also out of the question.

Willa yelled as she flung into the air by her foot and it was then her mother came into view. "Mum!"

Octavia tilted her head to the side and studied her daughter. "Why are you crying?"

"Why are you here?" Willa questioned instead, not wanting to talk about her own problems.

"I placed a ward around the property, the same one I had around our home not long ago."

Willa nodded and was glad when her mother lowered her to the ground. "I broke the wards and you were told."

"What's wrong baby?"

Willa hated that her mother knew her so well, knew how to read her and always knew something was wrong but it was when she realised her vision was blurry that she was crying and then she was angry at herself for crying over Oliver.

"Oliver's cheating on me." Willa choked out and anger washed across her mother's face.

"I'm going to hang him over the Black Lake by his feet," Octavia growled.

Willa didn't pay her mother's anger any mind as she took a seat on the ground. "Tell me why I'm playing Quidditch and why I should turn up for the match this afternoon."

"Because it's your career baby, something you've wanted for as long as I can remember. Do not give up because of one asshole who broke your heart," Octavia spoke as she walked over and sat down beside Willa on the ground.

Willa placed her face in her hands as the tears started freely running down her cheeks. The pain she felt at seeing Oliver like that was horrible, she couldn't believe it hurt that much to have the evidence in front of her that Oliver was cheating on her.

She didn't understand why that hurt more than when Cedric broke up with her.

"Baby look at me," Octavia spoke, and Willa grudgingly looked up at her mother. "If he's causing you this much grief, he isn't worth it."

Willa narrowed her eyes before standing up. "Funny how you say that when everyone else is saying how perfect he is for me. How much better he is for me than what Cedric was. That Oliver is even changing me for the better. Everyone is saying all this stuff, yet Oliver went and did something like that!" she yelled, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know why anyone would willingly cheat on their partner. Now why don't you go home and get ready for your match, don't you have to be there soon?" Octavia questioned.

Willa looked down at her watch before letting at a groan. She had twenty minutes before she was needed at the grounds before the match.

"Can we say I came across Death Eaters and am unable to play today?" Willa questioned with a frown, but it was the look her mother gave her that made her instantly Apparate home.

Willa arrived at the Puddlemere United grounds and slowly made her way through the building ignoring the conversations taking place as she passed other people. She didn't want to come across Oliver, but she knew she would at some point, they shared a team room and she couldn't spend the whole time hiding out in the female change room.

She couldn't believe that their first match since Flint was placed on the team was also the same one where she didn't want to face Oliver. What a shit day today was turning out to be Willa thought.

Willa turned the corner and she instantly spotted Oliver leaning against the wall staring at the ground.

She didn't want to deal with him, not before the match, she wanted a clear head so she can concentrate properly.

"Hear me out," Oliver spoke as she walked past him, and her actions froze for a second.

"No, you're an asshole, I trusted you, I let you in because I thought that person was behind you! You told me you changed because of me!"

"I have, just please hear me out."

Willa cut him off with a laugh, "no, after what I saw, I don't want to hear you out, hear the lame pathetic excuse you've come up with. From now on we're just teammates Wood." Willa snapped with a glare on her face before she stormed away from him.

"At least calm down before the game Willa." He called out after her.

Willa waited until she was around the corner to stop and take a deep breath, she didn't want him to know he was right, that the last thing she needed was something exploding during the match.

Willa opened her eyes when she felt a presence beside her, some rude remark to snap at Oliver on the tip of her tongue but instead she found Zane leaning against the wall instead.

"Now why does Oliver look like someone killed his puppy?" he questioned.

"I would if he had one," she muttered darkly, and it caused Zane to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Now, now I do not believe you are capable of killing pets. Maybe kidnapping and keeping them for yourself, but killing? You are too much of an animal lover to do that." He responded with a smirk.

Willa's face softened as she let out a laugh, "let's just say things are over between Wood and I."

"Wood huh? Something big must have happened. Come now, tell Uncle Zane what happened."

Willa opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it, she knew those two were best friends, having grown up together. If anyone was going to know what Oliver was doing it would be Zane, he also would most likely help cover for Oliver.

"Forget it Bennett," Willa snapped, pushing herself off the wall but she was quickly stopped with a hand on her arm.

"Now hold on a minute, I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was ask what was wrong."

"Go ask your best friend, I bet he is full of excuses." She spat out and Zane let go of her arm.

Willa took the chance to escape, heading out to the pool knowing it would be empty while everyone did their own pregame ritual. Whereas Willa just wanted to calm down.

She dove into the pool, not caring about her clothes and slowly began her laps, she knew a slow pace would be enough and wouldn't tire her out for the game.

She gave up on her laps and just laid there floating in the water, she didn't want to play today, she didn't want to see Oliver, she just wanted to be at home in her bed, but she also knew her parents would harass her about what happened before both threatening to kill him.

She may hate him, but he was a damn good Keeper and she didn't want to lose that.

The game was now officially over and despite her anger towards Oliver they were able to play together like everything was fine, but she supposed it was the practise of them working together at Hogwarts.

She was currently sitting in the female change rooms hoping the longer she sits here the emptier the team room would be.

She knew she was out of luck the moment she heard the door open and close.

"Please hear me out," Oliver's voice came from the other side of the wall.

Willa refused to respond, she silently moved from the bench to the little corner hoping to be overlooked if he came around the side of the lockers.

"I didn't cheat on you, I swear I didn't love." Oliver spoke and Willa could hear the pain in his voice, but she couldn't hear him out, the pain she felt at seeing the girl is all she could focus on.

"I know you're in here, your bag is still on the floor on this side."

Willa remained silent, the tears slowly escaping and running down her cheeks. She still couldn't see Oliver, he remained on the other side of the lockers.

"Bonnie is my cousin, she turned up at my apartment in the middle of the night in tears because she got into a fight with her fiancé. If you had of stayed to hear me out or turned up at a different time that didn't look so bad, I would have introduced you. I meant it when I said I've changed, I don't want that partying bachelor lifestyle anymore. I just want _you_." He put emphasis on the word 'you' and Willa's heart constricted, it hurt too much, that one thought going through her head.

She knew exactly what he was like before they dated, he was going from girl to girl, not wanting to settle down.

She buried her face in her arms when he finally came around the corner, she didn't want him to know how much this affected her.

"I know it looked bad, it looked really bad, but I swear it's the truth, Bonnie is my cousin."

Willa lifted her head, only slightly to peak at him. She could see it, the honesty and truthfulness showing on his face.

She wanted to believe him, but she was so hurt over what she saw, what she thought she saw, and she didn't want to feel that pain again.

She sat there and watched as he walked closer to her and took a seat on the ground.

She lifted her head fully and rested it back against the wall, fully taking in the sight of Oliver.

Usually after a win he had a large smile plastered on his face, but tonight he looked depressed.

"Your cousin?" Willa croaked.

"Yes, my cousin, do you believe me?"

"I want to, so badly but the fact that my mind so easily jumped to that place, to think you could do that." She shook her head, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I know, I have a shotty past but please trust me when I say I care about you, so much and it killed me when I saw that look on your face."

Willa nodded and a tear ran down her cheek.

Oliver reached over and wiped away the tear with his thumb and she automatically turned her head and softly kissed his palm.

She unwrapped her body and shifted closer to him, practically sitting on his lap and his arms came down around her and she felt safe in his arms, she always had, ever since their first awkward hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay, didn't hear you out. I do trust you, it's just…" she started, falling silent, hating herself for thinking what she did of Oliver.

"Your anger got the better of you," he finished instead, pressing his lips into her hair.

"Yeah," she breathed out in response.

The two of them stayed silent, just sitting there taking in each other presence and it was all ruined by Willa laughing.

"Bloody hell women, are you mental or something? What do you find so funny at a time like this?" Oliver questioned.

At first Willa thought he was angry, but it was when she looked up at him, she saw a smile on his face, a true smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle and she couldn't help but smile in return, it was infectious to her.

"I have the worst temper in the world and am quick to anger, when I am angered, I don't let anyone speak. I don't let anyone else be right, what the hell do you see in me again?" she questioned.

Oliver chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear, resting his hand there on her neck. "That and more, despite how angry you get I know you will never hurt me or anyone else. You are trying to control the explosions that follow in your wake and I see that, but you are fiercely loyal and if someone you love," Willa's whole body tensed at the word 'love', but Oliver paid her no attention, just continued on. "Has angered you, you will eventually hear them out, just like you did for me just now. Most of the time you are the one that's right because of that ridiculous brain of yours but there are times where there is no right or wrong but these things, the things people struggle to overlook when getting to know you just hide the brilliant, caring, funny, completely mischievous person that keeps me constantly on my toes around you and fiercely loyal person that is who you are."

A large smile appeared on her face as she tilted her head to look at him, she softly pressed her lips into his neck before putting her head back in its previous position.

"I was a fool at Hogwarts for not seeing past those annoyingly adorable things about you, all I could see was the obnoxious, pig headed annoying red head who was a thorn in my side, who was constantly getting thrown in detention but now our careers depend on it and I'm so thankful that I've gotten to know you. You make me so happy Willa." Oliver pressed his lips into her hair for a second before she pulled away and stood, pulling a face at Oliver and he just let out a laugh.

"What too mushy for you?" he teased but a scowl appeared on her face.

"I haven't showered yet so if you excuse me." Willa spoke, changing the subject and even ignoring the sigh that left Oliver's mouth.

The club might not have a problem with their relationship but there were rules in place, despite her having no problem with Oliver and Zane entering the female change room when they wished, the one rule the coaches put in place was no that sexual activity were to take place while on the clubs grounds and as such they decided to not shower together at the club, it was safer that way.

Willa also knew why a sigh let his lips, she wasn't the greatest person when it came to talking about her feelings. In fact, she was pretty proud of herself for sitting there that long, listening to what he was saying without any bad reactions.

She felt Oliver's hand on her back, and she hung her head for a moment before turning and looking at him.

"Are we good?" he questioned softly, and she stayed silent for a moment.

"You don't hate me? For my mind instantly jumping to that conclusion?" Willa feared that Oliver was mad that she was so quickly able to jump to that place, to think that he was capable of cheating on her but in the moment that was all she could think of.

Oliver cupped her face and gave her a smile. "Not at all love. You saw something with no explanation, and it hurt you, I hate that I hurt you."

She smiled at him, "then we're good Ol."

"Good, are we still having dinner with your parents?" his question caused her to face to fall.

"Oh fuck," her eyes went wide, and she could see the worry on his face. "My mum kind of hates you right now."

Oliver let out a groan, giving her, a slight glare and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Love, your parents can be downright terrifying at times."

She grinned at him, "nah, they're giant puppies."

"Like you can talk. Please tell them what happened before I arrive since I don't fancy an early death."

"Like I would let them, you have your uses," Willa had a smirk on her face, it didn't even falter as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Keep talking like that you won't be getting them anymore."

"What on earth are you on about? I was talking about your keeping skills." She flashed him an innocent smile.

He shook his head knowing full well she was baiting him, he leaned down and softly kissed her. "I will see you later."

Willa gave him a smile before he disappeared around the row of lockers and she finally took off her robes and got into the shower before heading home.

"Mum!" Willa called out when she walked through the front door, but she was instantly tackled by someone else. "Em?" she questioned, looking at the girl.

"Snow told me what Oliver did and she thought you could do with some company for the night," Emerson explained as she pulled away.

"I overreacted," Willa responded, and Emerson let out a laugh.

"Of course, you did. Let me guess you forgot it was your bra you found?" Emerson responded with a smirk.

"No, the half-naked girl is his cousin."

Emerson let out a gasp. "How can you be so sure that is the case? That it's not some lie."

"The look on his face, he looked absolutely devastated at the idea of losing me. I have to tell mum before she tells dad, please tell me she hasn't told dad." Willa could deal with one angry parent, but two angry over protective parents wasn't a good thing.

"I kind of told Leighton," Emerson responded, a sheepish look on her face as she did, and Willa let out a groan.

Willa turned her back on Emerson before going in search of her family. She had to tell them what Oliver told her, she had to make them see reason. Even Emerson seemed unsure about what Willa saw but she trusted Oliver.

But it was when she entered the kitchen that she stopped in her tracks. "Fuck," she muttered.

Her parents weren't alone in the kitchen, they were joined by Remus, Regulus and Leighton. She was told they all had plans for tonight, Regulus was heading back to Australia for the weekend while Remus had something to do for the Order and she hasn't seen her cousin in a couple of days due to conflicting schedules.

She knew without a shred of doubt that this wasn't going to end well once Oliver got here.

"You!" they were all startled as they heard Emerson's screeching voice come from the front hallway.

Willa quickly turned and headed back there and saw Emerson standing there, a glare on her face as she back Oliver towards a wall.

"I trusted you not to hurt her but you're a good for nothing piece of shit. I don't believe a word of what Willa told me, honestly how pathetic can you get to say that the girl you had sex with last night is your cousin. That's honestly disgraceful!"

Willa rushed over and positioned herself in between Oliver and Emerson. "Em please stop," she pleaded with the other girl, but Emerson's face was hardened with a glare and Willa knew she was truly angry.

"No. What he did was disgusting, he doesn't deserve to be here."

Willa took a deep breath before looking up at Oliver. "He said she's his cousin. I believe him."

"You!" Sirius bellowed as he entered the hallway and Willa turned to find the rest of the wolves, she calls a family had finally caught up to them. She assumed her mother was keeping them away but couldn't hold them off for too long.

Willa stood there in front of Oliver to protect him from her family, it was obvious they were all mad about what happened although Willa believed Oliver when he said the girl was his cousin.

"I'm assuming you've all heard as to what happened this morning then," Oliver spoke but no one said anything. Oliver wrapped an arm around Willa's waist as he stepped out from behind her, he didn't need her to protect him from her family. "As I said to Willa, Bonnie is my cousin. She had a fight with her fiancé and turned up at my apartment in the middle of the night in tears and I couldn't turn her away. I truly get what Willa saw was bad, but it was just bad timing. Willa means so much to me and I hate how close I was to losing her, I can't bear the thought of losing her."

Willa held in her smile as Leighton stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Emerson, pulling her away from them and it caused Remus to give Leighton a harsh look.

"Where did you sleep then if your cousin stayed at yours?" Sirius questioned harshly.

"Oh, the couch, that horrible couch that is too small for me to sleep on," Oliver responded, and Willa looked up at him before facing her family.

"Stop!" she yelled. "This is insane. I appreciate how protective you all of me, but I overreacted instead of staying to hear him out. If I believe him, why can't you all trust me on that? Haven't you all ever overreacted on something?" she questioned.

"I bet O didn't appreciate seeing Sirius kiss Bridge," Regulus cut in, a smirk on his face and everyone turned to look at Sirius.

"I did no such thing!" he defended himself, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Well technically I did, just looking like vaguely you."

"Wait, when did you take a Polyjuice Potion? I thought you couldn't because you're Animagus," Willa continued.

"Wait, what?" Oliver questioned and Willa looked up at him.

"Shush," Willa responded before looking back at her family.

"No, stop. This is insane," Remus spoke over everyone and they all fell silent. "Yes, we all hate that Oliver hurt Willa, regardless as to if we believe what he says. The point is that Willa believes and trusts him, and we have to trust her." Remus turned and looked at Octavia and Sirius.

"We all trusted you when it came to Amycus knowing about where you were living. We all trusted you when Regulus turned up," Remus continued.

Octavia and Sirius didn't say anything, they just turned and looked at where Regulus was standing before they shared a look.

Sirius didn't say anything as he turned and left, a door slamming in the distance.

"Why do I get a strange sense of déjà vu?" Remus questioned, looking at Octavia before she walked over and kissed Willa's cheek. "Whatever you decide to do baby, I'm here for you." Octavia then turned and went in search of Sirius with Remus and Regulus following her.

"Come on Emmy, let's go get some fresh air," Leighton spoke as he tightened his arm around Emerson's waist.

"But," Emerson complained as Leighton pulled her from the room.

Willa turned and looked at Oliver. "I'm really sorry."

Oliver cupped her face and leant down to softly kiss her. "It's fine. I should have realised you got your stubbornness from somewhere and it seems as though you got more than their tempers."

"At least they didn't hurt you," she pointed out and he nodded.

"Maybe I should go home and let your family calm down a bit," he suggested.

"I'll see you at practise tomorrow then," she responded softly.

Oliver stayed silent for a moment, leaning down and softly kissing her once more. "See you tomorrow love."

Willa stood there and watched as Oliver walked out across the grass up to the apparition point up on the hill before he disappeared.

She closed the door and stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath before turning and going in search of her parents.

"Do you not trust me?" she questioned softly when she walked outside and found them all sitting around the table and they all looked up at her.

"We do baby, we really do," Octavia spoke first.

"Then why can't you trust me on this? I feel like its Cedric all over again on the topic of basically everything because of who his father was," she pointed out with a frown, not moving from her spot by the door.

"Well Oliver's parents are Aurors," Sirius cut in.

"Padfoot!" Octavia yelled out.

"See that's what I mean. He knows that three of us an illegal animagi and hasn't told anyone, hasn't told his parents. I trust him, why can't you trust me? Everyone was perfectly fine with Emerson and Leighton getting together and none of you had issues when I first started seeing Oliver. I was the one that messed up by not staying and hearing him out because I overreacted."

"Baby it killed me to see you that upset over what you merely thought he did. I don't want to see you go through any more pain. It was bad enough when you lost Cedric," Octavia responded.

"How many of you believe I will have a soulmate just like mum?" Willa questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. But it was their silence that answered her questioned. "Exactly. So please don't do this. It meant a lot to me that you were all so accepting of Oliver, that he felt welcome here any time he wished."

No one said anything, no knew what to say.

Sirius stood up and walked around to pull Willa into his arms. "I just don't like that he hurt you princess."

"I overreacted. Are you telling me you didn't once overreact to anything at all?" Willa questioned and a laugh came from her mother.

"I seem to recall hearing how someone punched a tree," Remus spoke, a smirk on his face and Willa looked over at him.

"In my defence Aubrey ended up ditching her after having sex with her," Sirius responded, and Willa pulled away from him.

Willa shook her head and walked over to join her family at the table. "Please just trust me, I really care for Oliver." she pleaded once more with her family.

"Whatever you wish baby," Octavia spoke first, Remus and Regulus followed in agreement.

Willa looked over at Sirius, silence coming from him. "Dad?"

Sirius walked over and kissed the top of Willa's head. "I guess I'm out ruled. Oliver has another chance."

"Thank you," she responded, giving them all a smile.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me. I wanted to put something sort of big to celebrate my 100 chapter mark much like I did with book 1 and Octavia's story but unfortunately the misunderstanding with Oliver and Willa took over two chapters so it will be the next chapter.**

 **Now to explain my reasoning with what I did between Oliver and Willa. Let me put this out there first, Oliver will never cheat on Willa, it is not in the type of person I am trying to get him to come across. I wrote it is a learning curve for Willa, and for you all to see that she is growing as a person.**

 **With her mind instantly jumping to the place and causing herself that much pain, she realised how much Oliver meant to her.**

 **With her finally letting Oliver explain his side of the story, she realised that she has to stop letting her anger get the better of her for the sake of loved ones and the relationships they all have, and that she needs to learn to hear the other side of the story. She always believes she is correct, what she believes is always correct but it's not always the case.**

 **Willa is growing up and learning at the same time, much like we all do.**


	102. Soulmates

Chapter 101: Soulmates

 **April 1997**

"I feel like there's a joke there that I'm not getting," Katie spoke, and Willa looked up at the girl where she was walking around the room.

The group of friends were finally allowed to visit Katie at St Mungo's and they had all quickly jumped at the chance to see their friend and make sure she was okay for themselves.

They were all filling Katie in on what has happened while she's been recovering, but she was in disbelief at the idea of Oliver and Willa being in a relationship.

"No, it's true. She's even had sex with him," Angelina spoke, and Katie turned to look at Willa in shock.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone walked in on the two of them. I'm betting either Fred or George," Katie responded.

Willa turned and looked at the twins, "For the love of Merlin, don't get any ideas."

"What happened there? I remember her hating the idea of potentially being on the same team as him when the invitation turned up, even some of what we heard during the summer suggested they were still arguing," Katie continued as she walked around the room squeezing a ball in her hand.

The Healers had requested Katie to walk as much as she could to get her muscles back to their previous mobility after spending so much time laying down in a bed while the ball was to help the hand that was damaged from the cursed necklace.

Willa shrugged and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Come on Willa. You happily spoke about having sex with Oliver, but you can't talk about your relationship?" Alicia questioned.

"Wait, you three actually have that conversation?" George responded; his eyes wide in fear.

Alicia grinned at him. "We sure do. You have interesting birth mark apparently."

"Angie!" George yelled while the others let out a laugh.

"Technically I told them," Willa spoke up, a smirk etched on her face. She had seen the birthmark when they were kids, too young to understand what it meant to bathe together.

"I don't know what to tell you Katie," Willa spoke, as she scraped the spoon around the edges of her empty cup. "Things were just different one day. Things changed and I realised that I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"That, and he just kissed her in the middle of a club," Fred cut in.

"Aw, she's gone soft on us," Katie teased.

"He's a good match for her though," George spoke, and Katie turned to look at him. "He started a prank war with her."

"No way, I remember Cedric being furious about being landed in detention. Oliver seriously started a prank war with her?" It was obvious that Katie was shocked at this news.

"He turned my hair blonde," Willa responded, still annoyed at that development.

"Please, you made him look like a rainbow and gave him a glitter bomb," Angelina cut in and Katie let out a laugh.

"I still can't see Willa and Oliver getting along, it's just bizarre. It's like imaging Flint and Willa playing on the same Quidditch team," Katie spoke, taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah that's happening as well," Lee cut in and Katie's mouth fell open.

"No, that is definitely true. A ruling was passed at the Ministry that stated any notable Pureblood who donated gold to a Quidditch team was able to play for them," Willa explained.

"Well look at that, if you hadn't of gotten to play with Puddlemere United you would have been able to buy your way in," Katie teased.

"I keep telling Oliver I'm going to give a rather large donation to another team just to get away from him," Willa responded.

"Of course, you do," Angelina mused, and Willa flashed her a grin.

"Maybe you should do it to get away from Flint though," Fred pointed out.

Willa had contemplated that idea when Flint was first placed on the team, thought that maybe she could just buy her way out and away from the boy she despised and gave her a strange feeling, but she couldn't. She loved being at Puddlemere United, she loved her team mates and didn't want to leave them.

It was always her dream to play for them and she wasn't going to leave because of one player. One player that everyone else hated as well.

"Everyone else hates him, we all stick together against him in hopes that he will move teams and Ryan can come back," Willa responded, and they nodded.

"I still can't believe they just kicked Ryan off the team like that though," Angelina spoke, and Willa nodded.

"It makes sense though. Even when I was told what was happening before finding out it was Flint; it was obvious a Chaser was coming in since Ryan was gone. Both Jacob and I are from Sacred Families, they wouldn't kick us off because we are in theory notable Purebloods. It may be a Rowle in charge of the department but for now they can't pick and choose their Purebloods," Willa explained.

It was something she had explained to the others at the first chance she had, like with Oliver they were all shocked at how well she understood how they all worked, how the Ministry worked. It was then she informed them that she was raised to take over control of the Black family the moment she turned seventeen and be able to claim her seat when she turned twenty-one.

Even Jacob didn't understand it all as well as Willa did.

"What is happening with the Quidditch League? I remember hearing word of changes happening but then it was Hogsmeade and then I woke up in here," Katie questioned.

It didn't take long for the group of friends to begin explaining just how different the Quidditch League is this year with the new Head of the League and even with what the Ministry was requesting of them all.

.oOo.

Willa cracked an eye opened when she felt like someone was watching her, at first she thought it was Flint and that sickened her but he had now caught on that he wasn't welcome on the team and spent the least amount of time as possible at the grounds with the team. She was however confused by the sight of Malcom Cormac standing there, looking down at her curiously.

When Cormac didn't move Willa came down from her yoga position and sat on the ground, crossing her legs and looking up at her coach.

"Why do you do yoga? I've seen you a couple of times out here while everyone is inside," Cormac questioned.

"I have anger issues. A combination of yoga, meditation and running helps keep me in control. It's when I've already lost it that running and taking a bat to the bludgers help me take my anger out on an inanimate object," Willa explained. She didn't see the point in adding in the information about her explosions, now during the war she didn't want anyone else to know about her explosions with fear of what may happen.

"Maybe I should put the rest of the boys through that. I swear, if I have to witness Wood punch Flint one more time, I will have to suspend them both," Cormac responded.

Willa nodded, remembering the last time Oliver punched Flint all because of a comment that Flint made towards her. Oliver lost it and threw his fist directly into Flint's nose.

"Why have you let them beat each other up a number of times now?" Willa questioned; she remembers it clearly being in their contracts that they had behave among their team mates.

"Because no one wants Flint here, also that particular bit was taken out of his contract so he doesn't know we're not punishing Wood and we can't remove Flint from the team because of that new law and the donation he made. I'll see you on Monday Black," Cormac spoke before he turned and left Willa alone.

She smiled, shaking her head as she closed her eyes and continued with what she was previously doing. But instead of contorting her body into strange positions she just sat there on the ground with her eyes closed and focused on her breathing.

But it was when she was sitting that she felt this strange pull, it felt odd and when her eyes snapped open, she found Oliver heading her way.

She may have the heightened senses that come with being an Animagus, a sense of smell being one but since she hasn't had them for long, she hasn't got the control that her parents have yet. But the pull was what was bothering her now.

"You alright love?" Oliver questioned when he was closer to her, noticing the strange look on her face.

"I'm fine Ol. What are you doing out here?" she questioned, giving him a smile.

"I'm about to head home, I was coming out to say goodbye. Is that alright?" Oliver questioned, a smirk on his face.

"How needy are you?" she teased, smirking back at him and he let out a laugh before taking a seat in front of her on the ground.

"Wouldn't needy be me requesting you to come see and let me know of your every move?" he argued.

Willa narrowed her eyes, thinking for a moment before she smiled sweetly up at him. "Not necessarily. You came out here because you just had to see me, that is what needy is."

Oliver barked out a laugh. "What would have happened had I just left without saying anything?"

"I'd see you on Monday?" Willa questioned, confused about the question.

Oliver shook his head, shifting closer to her and linking his fingers through hers and lifting their joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand. "How would you have felt had I left after not telling you I was leaving? I've done it every day since we started dating, it's become routine. Are you saying you wouldn't have felt hurt had I not done it? I don't come and ask anything of you or ask to spend the night with me. I just tell you that I've finished up here and I'm heading home, you do the same if you finish before me." he explained.

Realisation struck Willa. What he said was true, they had done this every day since they began dating with the first one ready to leave informing the other. Yes, every now and then one would question if they would see the other later or if they were still in on the plans they had for that night.

Oliver didn't say anything as he placed a hand on the back of Willa's neck and leant forward, softly pressing his lips against hers.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes, the pull becoming stronger and she frowned at him. She really didn't know what was happening.

"Did you feel that?" she questioned softly, hoping that whatever was happening wasn't just her.

"Feel what love? Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned once more.

She frowned for a second before pulling her arms away from him and placing them in her lap. "I think I have to talk to mum about something."

"I'm right here Willa, you can talk to me, you know, that right?" Oliver questioned and Willa could tell that he was hurt at brushing him off.

"I know Ol. It's just something only she will understand, I think it's a Dreamer thing," she spoke, and he nodded, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Alright well I'm heading home, I'll see you are some stage over the weekend?" he questioned, and she nodded.

Willa closed her eyes as Oliver stood up and headed back inside. She allowed her heightened sense of smell to breathe in Oliver until it was gone, but the annoying pull was still there.

Willa finally made it home and headed straight upstairs hoping a soak in a hot bath will help remove the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach.

A knock came on the bathroom door, "Willa are you in there?" Regulus questioned from the other side.

"Yeah," she called out.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry," he spoke, and Willa stayed silent.

She was unsure if she wanted to head downstairs and have dinner with her family, she just wanted to sort through her thoughts and figure out what is exactly happening with her.

In the end it was the cold water that made that decision for her. She reluctantly climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her before leaving and heading towards her room to get dressed before joining her family for dinner.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her mother sitting there at the dining table with her family. It would make the conversation Willa wanted to have with her mother that much easier, she wouldn't have to try and put her thoughts into words and instead have a face to face conversation with her mother and try to work out what was going on with her.

"You alright there?" Octavia questioned, noticing her daughter's hesitation in the doorway.

"Perfect," Willa responded, heading towards the table. "I just didn't realise you would be joining us for dinner is all."

"I had to speak to your father about something so I figured why not come home for dinner as well and it's the weekend so I'm assuming you have tomorrow off, so we can spend some time together in the morning," Octavia responded and Willa gave her a smile.

"Good because their cooking sucks," she complained, shooting her father and uncles a look and they all feigned hurt, but she paid them no attention.

"You can cook baby," Octavia pointed out.

"No, I bake. There is a difference and plus, those three lounge around doing nothing all day while I'm at Quidditch Practise," Willa responded.

"No, you can cook, you just prefer to bake," Octavia argued, and Willa just grinned at her mother.

Nothing else was said as Octavia stood up and walked back over to check on their dinner and ultimately serving it up on the table and the family quickly launched into a conversation about what was happening at Hogwarts, Octavia filling them in on what was left out of letters and Willa caught them all up on how Katie was doing.

When Willa walked downstairs the following morning, she entered the living room and found both of her parents sitting there on the couch.

She couldn't imagine how they coped being away for most of the year like they are. Ever since Sirius had escaped from Azkaban her parents had always been near each other, either with him hiding out in the forest or following them around the grounds as a dog or even her last year at Hogwarts when Octavia had quit. But this school year Sirius didn't follow her to Hogwarts, opting to stay home and spend time with Willa.

It meant everything to her, it made her happy that for once her father was picking his family over a Potter, but she couldn't imagine the pain they felt at not being able to see each other every day.

She walked over and stood in front of them on the couch. "Dad can I have a moment alone with mum?"

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Will be," Willa responded, and Sirius reluctantly stood up and left leaving them alone.

Willa walked over and took a seat beside her mother.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Octavia questioned.

"For years you've been asking if I can feel your magic, you say you can feel dad if he is close enough. What is it exactly that I am looking for?" Willa questioned.

"It's different, with you it's like my magic pulls at you because it can feel another like me. As for your father, it's my heart that pulls towards him. Not only do my wolf senses pick up on him when he enters the room, but my magic does as well. Why are you asking this?"

"I felt a pull towards Oliver today."

"And why do you look so worried?" Octavia questioned, a slight smirk on her face.

Octavia had seen the two together and knew just how much of a match they were for each other; Oliver could keep up with Willa and didn't back down against her. Despite what happened the other week with Willa automatically jumping to the conclusion that Oliver was cheating it still seemed like they were perfect for each other.

Charlie was right when he said the two would get along if they could put their anger behind them.

"Because it's Oliver," Willa groaned in response.

Octavia let out a laugh, "baby you and Oliver are good together, I honestly don't know why you keep fighting this. That pull you feel to him is something big and you can't fight it, I feel it towards your father, and he is my soulmate. Oliver may just be yours," she explained.

Willa quickly stood up from the couch and looked back at her mother, "no. Not Oliver, anyone but Oliver," she whined.

"Come on baby, think about it really hard. All those years when you were on the same team together at Hogwarts, he always laid down that threat of kicking you off the team, but he never once did."

"He said himself I am just that good," Willa responded in a huff.

"Willa," Octavia scolded her. "That aside, what if the pull was always subconsciously there, he didn't kick you off the team because he wanted you around and you despite the detentions and talking back to him always did follow his rules, to a degree anyway."

Willa let out a laugh, it turning into full blown hysterics as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees as the laughter went through her.

When she was done, she stood up and wiped away her tears, "oh you're really funny mum."

"Believe whatever you want but you and Oliver work really well together, I know you loved Cedric, but he didn't give you that challenge you always crave. Oliver gives you that challenge, he doesn't back down in a fight against you and he challenges you in Quidditch like no one else can because he is literally your opponent. Baby I'm not saying you love him; I'm just saying maybe he is your other half and you two are learning to get along. You said yourself he makes you happy, happier then you've been in a long time and that is all I can ask from him, your father is the same."

As her mother spoke Willa had a smile on her face, she knew it was true. Oliver did challenge her. Her mother also wasn't the first person to say that they believed Oliver is better for her than what Cedric was.

She still missed Cedric and still loved him but the longer she was with Oliver, the less she missed him. She would always miss Cedric, just like she missed everyone else that was killed by Voldemort's orders during the first war.

Willa walked over and retook her seat beside her mother.

"This is Oliver mum. We've been on good terms for less than twelve months. This can't be right; you grew up with dad. It's different, you never once hated each other," Willa pointed out, giving her mother a look before leaning back on the couch and throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Baby we grew up together because we were forced too. A Dreamers soulmate is always with them, always nearby. If we hadn't grown up together then I would have found him eventually, just like how you eventually found Oliver. I have no explanation as to why you two were the way you were at Hogwarts. Tell me, why were you always so angry at Oliver?" Octavia questioned.

Willa lifted her arm and snuck a look at her mother before covering her eyes again and letting out a sigh.

Willa didn't know where her anger originated from towards Oliver, he was just always there, always annoying her and saying she was wrong. She hated being told she was wrong.

"I think it was when he became Co-Captain with Charlie. We basically ignored each other the first few months I was on the team and then everything changed," Willa finally spoke.

"A change you weren't ready for," Octavia pointed out and Willa nodded under her arm. "And then from there on you two just butted heads. I get it baby, I truly do. At times your father and I butt heads and we have our own arguments, Merlin there was a period in sixth year when we didn't speak yet still dated and the way we handled it when I fell pregnant with you. Baby my relationship with your father wasn't perfect. Just because he is my soulmate doesn't mean the relationship will be perfect, it just means that he is perfect for me," Octavia continued and Willa finally dropped the arm from her face, turning and looking at her mother face on.

"So, you think because Oliver was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team it's what caused our hatred? Mum you don't even know half of what he said to me when we were still at Hogwarts," Willa argued.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. "You're an intelligent witch baby, if what he said was truly horrible and you hadn't of been able to forgive him then I doubt you would be with him now. He obviously apologised for what was said between the two of you and you obviously forgave him for what was said."

Willa knew it was pointless to tell her mother what was said, things were still occasionally tense after the half-naked girl incident between her family and Oliver.

"Again, at times things weren't perfect between your father and I."

Willa nodded, leaning over and resting her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Just focus on how Oliver makes you feel, that he makes you happy. After a while the pull you feel towards Oliver will shift to the background like your advanced hearing and sense of smell," Octavia spoke, truly wanting Willa to be happy and she could see that in the moments she saw Willa and Oliver together. "Now the question is, are you going to tell Oliver about this whole soulmate thing?"

Willa pulled away and shook her head. "No. No, I can't. I like where things are with Oliver, I'm happy, I would have been happier had this pull not appeared because now I feel like things will change and I truly don't want Oliver to know and freak him out. I just…" Willa trailed off as she leant forward and ran her hands through her curls.

She stood up and faced her mother "Maybe one day. Maybe one day once Voldemort is gone, I will tell him but for now, no," she muttered before turning and leaving the room, a headache building in her head at the information she was just given.

Octavia twisted around on the couch and watched as Willa walked away from her. She always had a feeling that the idea of Willa having a soulmate wouldn't sit well with her daughter, it was why her and Remus had always avoided telling her as such until they knew for sure.

It was with Willa admitting that she felt a pull towards Oliver, one that was very similar to the one she felt with Sirius, that she realised that Willa did in fact have a soulmate and that person was Oliver.

"You alright there?" Sirius questioned and Octavia looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Fine, just having fun watching Willa's internal battle about something she's inherited from me. At least she didn't claim it was another mark on her freak chart," Octavia responded, and Sirius walked over, reclaiming his spot on the couch and pulling her into his arms.

"You're having fun?" Sirius questioned.

Octavia looked up at him and noticed the smirk on his face. "It seems as though Willa does have a soulmate Pads," Octavia explained but a foul look appeared on his face.

"I don't like that boy."

"Only because of what happened. She trusts him Pads and now knowing that he is her soulmate do you honestly believe he would do anything to hurt her, knowing everything we've been through?" Octavia responded.

Sirius didn't say anything at first, just softly kissed her temple. "Baby you said Willa was distraught and crying because of something he did."

Octavia pulled away and gave him a pointed look. "Oh, so you're saying that you've thought through how to cheat properly on me."

Sirius let out a groan. He reached over and placed a hand on her face. "Merlin no baby, I'm not that stupid to anger you like that. I would never cheat on you, not like what you did," Sirius spoke a grin on his face and Octavia shook her head, a smile on hers and he knew he was off the hook.

"You won't ever let that go, will you?" Octavia questioned.

"Nope. Still can't believe you had sex with Moony of all people." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at her.

Octavia shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Pads, with all my heart and that never changed while you were in Azkaban. You don't understand how happy I am to have you back with me, to have you a free man again. We have a second chance at being a family again. You don't understand the pain I went through when you fell through the veil and I thought that it was being ripped away from me again, that we were losing our second chance at being a family."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting her head against his chest as his hands began making their way through her hair. "I know baby. But I'm here, you saved me, and we do get that second chance. You said you've seen that little boy and we will get that little boy, just like you always said we would get Willa. I hate that you have those dreams and that they led towards James and Lily's ultimate death, but I do trust you because you have seen some good with them. When we were fighting in the last war you saw Willa a teenager and happy meaning we did something right and this time you have seen Willa marrying Oliver and we have that little boy I always wanted. That is all I need to know that we get our second chance baby."

Octavia stayed silent as she tightened the grip she had on the front of Sirius' shirt.

She knew that within the next couple of months things would drastically turn with Dumbledore's ultimate death, whether it be at the hands of Malfoy, Snape or the curse that is slowly killing him.

She knew that within the next couple of months everything will change, and she will have to continue lying to Sirius, lie to him about where Snape truly stands in the war and her true reasons for returning to Hogwarts even with Voldemort having control of it.

She looked up and locked eyes with Sirius. "You and me against the world," she whispered.

"Always baby," he responded softly before kissing her.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read and follow on with the story, despite my slow updates.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	103. Patronus

Chapter 102: Patronus

 **May 1997**

Octavia looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door before she waved her hand and allowed the door to open.

"Mister Zabini, what can I do for you?" Octavia spoke, taking notice of the Slytherin standing in her doorway.

She only knew of the boy by reputation, him not being in her class nor belonging to any of the families that she associated with over the years because of Amycus.

Blaise Zabini didn't say anything as he shut the door, hesitating there for a second before he looked back at her.

"I need your help with something. I need your assurance that you will do everything you can to help me but not tell anyone," he responded.

"Surely you know that if you need my help it may require me to tell someone, probably Dumbledore or even my husband if this requires help outside of Hogwarts," Octavia reasoned.

Zabini fell silent, lost in thought before he nodded and opened his mouth to speak and explain the situation to Octavia.

.oOo.

Willa entered the kitchen and found both Sirius and Remus in there laughing about something, she was intrigued as to what they were laughing about but she had other concerns on her mind.

After the conversation she had with her mother a couple of weeks' back she was grateful that nothing else was said. She had a feeling that her mother had informed at least her father, if not her uncles of the development.

She walked over and took a seat at the table, interrupting their conversation.

"You know we were in the middle of something," Sirius pointed out and Willa grinned at him.

"About you two reminiscing over your time at Hogwarts? I've heard all the stories," she pointed out, sneaking a look at Remus.

"The midnight streaking then?" Sirius questioned.

Willa pretended to be shocked. "Who told you?"

Sirius' mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to get a straight sentence out but it was just a jumbled mess of words before he looked at Remus.

"Dad, it was a joke," Willa spoke, worried with her father's reaction. She just wanted to mess with him, she didn't mean cause him to panic like this.

"You really should learn to realise when she is baiting you Padfoot," Remus spoke while Sirius looked between the two of them.

"Don't do that Willa. Your father is an old man, with an old heart. Something like that may just kill me," Sirius responded, being slightly dramatic.

Willa waved her hand. "Dromeda says you're perfectly healthy and she believes you have made a full recovery after your time in Azkaban." Willa completely dismissing Sirius' dramatics. "Now as to why I really came down here. Why haven't I been taught how to produce the Patronus Charm?" she questioned, becoming worried when the two of them shared a look.

"We were unsure as to how you would produce your own," Remus responded.

"When we were your age and were taught it, your mother couldn't do it, couldn't even get the silver mist because hers isn't built on happiness, it's built on love. We didn't know which of us you would follow," Sirius explained, and Willa nodded.

"But it's also the fact that if it is built on love, we were worried as to how you would cope with that. Willa you don't tell anyone you love them, and we don't understand why. We've all gotten used to it, understanding it's a part of you and we all love you regardless. We didn't know if your inability to say those words would reflect in your inability to produce a Patronus," Remus continued and Willa lowered her head, refusing to look at them both.

"But what if it's happiness?" Willa countered.

"But what if it's not," Sirius argued, and Willa finally looked up at them.

She couldn't bring herself to say those words. They slipped out with Cedric and in turn she slipped, informing her mother of how she told Cedric that she loved him in the traumatic state she was in after his death.

Or was she that messed up that she couldn't comprehend love, that she wouldn't be able to produce a Patronus?

"What if I can't produce one at all?" she questioned softly, looking at her father and uncle for reassurance that she isn't that different, that she will be able to produce the charm after some practise.

Willa averted her gaze as she felt the tears build up. She hated growing up with her explosions, but she truly felt she was finally getting some control over them since she had managed to stop two of them now, that and she hasn't had one for a couple of months now. But she didn't want to think her differences, that she was a half-breed would affect her ability to use magic to the full extent of everyone else around her.

"Princess," Sirius spoke softly, and she looked up at him, the tears blurring her vision as she faced them. "We can go try right now if that is truly what you want but we have three different scenarios of what could potentially happen. Can you cope with two of them?"

Willa merely nodded, but she wasn't truly sure if she could cope with two of the potential outcomes.

"We'll use the dining room like always," Remus spoke as he stood up and left the room.

Sirius waited until Remus was gone before he stood up and walked around to kneel in front of Willa, wiping away the tears that escaped.

"I'm not saying that you love Oliver but does the idea of knowing that he is your soulmate change anything at all? Change the way you view love?" he questioned softly.

Willa just shrugged, reaching up and wiped away more tears as they escaped. She had been trying to think of what it meant knowing that Oliver was her soulmate but every time she did it panicked her, she feared that maybe despite what everyone said that maybe her and Oliver weren't all that compatible.

"Come on, let's go see if you can accomplish this or not," Sirius spoke as he stood up and looked down at Willa.

She didn't say anything but slightly nod as she stood and wiped away the remaining tears, following him out of the room.

Willa collapsed to the ground and focused on her breathing. She had been attempting to produce a Patronus for hours with the help of Remus and Sirius, but she was just getting frustrated and exhausted.

"You've only been trying for a couple of hours Willa. You can't get everything straight away," Remus spoke.

Willa turned her head and looked over at Remus, not saying anything but watching as he turned to leave.

"Do you think of Tonks when you produce yours?" Willa questioned, half wanting to find out what was happening there, what Remus thought about her cousin and half wanting to annoy him for pointing out the truth.

Remus' steps haltered and his body went rigid before he turned and looked at Willa. "I think of you and Emerson, and my friends that are still alive after everything we went through," Remus responded.

She was told not to push the blooming relationship between Nymphadora and Remus, to let them be and go as they please. So she held her tongue and looked at her father.

"I used to think of your mother. The day I married her is one of the happiest days of my life, the day you were born is the other. But I am now unable to produce a corporeal Patronus after my time in Azkaban, even at times I can't produce the mist because of how affected my magical core is from the Dementors, Dromeda says it's something I will probably never recover from. Actually if I think about it, I'm surprised I can still transform into Padfoot," Sirius responded and Willa nodded, still looking up and facing the two of them but Remus quickly turned and left the room.

"Why don't you try without your wand? I know you can't perform any spells without your wand but your mother can't produce her Patronus with her wand at all," Sirius spoke offering a suggestion.

Willa just nodded as she closed her eyes. She tried to think of her happiest moments but that's what she thought was her downfall.

Her acceptance to Puddlemere United is clouded by the fact that her parents were unconscious and couldn't be there to celebrate straight away. She didn't get to go to her own graduation, didn't get to graduate with her friends. Even when they won the Quidditch Cup she didn't get to play in that final match or fifth year it was ruined by Oliver's words.

Willa gave up and placed her face in her hands. "I'm so fucked up I can't think of a single happy memory." She laughed bitterly.

"You can't think like that Willa." Willa looked up at her father as he spoke, listening carefully to what he said. "I get you've had some bad experiences, ones I wish you didn't have to go through but surely you have happy memories, ones that aren't ruined by sadness."

Willa nodded and closed her eyes, going back to her memories with hopes of finding something.

A smile appeared on Willa's face as she felt the pull that meant Oliver was nearby, she opened her eyes and found him standing in the doorway, watching her and Sirius with curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, a slight smile on his face.

"Attempting to produce a Patronus. Can you do it?" Willa questioned.

"I can only produce the mist, I've never managed to get a corporeal form. Maybe one day," Oliver spoke.

Sirius nodded, turning to look at Willa. "You'll find the perfect memory." He leant over and kissed the top of her head, earning a smile before he stood up and left the two of them alone.

"Can I know what memory you use?" Willa questioned, slightly embarrassed by the question.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blush creeping up her cheeks, he was thrilled that she was becoming more open with him and wasn't hiding something as simple as a blush from him anymore.

He didn't say anything as he walked over and took a seat in front of her on the floor. "Getting my offer to play for Puddlemere United. They've been my dream ever since I was six. Now that I think of it, it is probably why I don't have a corporeal form yet."

Willa shifted closer to Oliver on the floor, moving so their legs brushed against each other and she gave him a smile before leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

"You'll find a memory one day love," Oliver whispered when they pulled apart, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Willa sat up straight as a noise rang through the house, a strange look appearing on her face.

"You alright love?" Oliver questioned.

"Just confused as to who is using the doorbell of all things," she muttered as she stood up and left, heading for the front door to find out who was there.

"Willa stop," Oliver spoke, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest before she could reach the front door. "You can't seriously go opening the front door without knowing who is on the other side. What if it's a Death Eater?"

"Do you seriously believe a Death Eater would ring the doorbell?" Willa questioned, pulling free of his arms.

"Please love, just be rational here. What if it is someone here to hurt us? Where have Sirius and Remus gone anyway?" Oliver questioned.

Willa scoffed before reaching the door. "I have my wand and I'm assuming you have yours. We'll be fine Ol," she responded opening the door.

Willa took in sight of the stranger standing there on the other side of the door, she quickly held her wand up and pointed it at him. "Who are you?" she questioned, and he turned around to face her.

"You must be Willa. I'm an acquaintance of your mother's. Is your father home?" he spoke but Willa didn't budge, still continued to hold her wand up.

"And why would I believe that? Anyone can find out my name, how do I know you truly know my parents?" Willa snapped, taking a deep breath when Oliver placed a comforting hand on her lower back.

"Look I can't say anything that will let you believe I know your parents because honestly, I don't know them too well. Is your father home or not?" the stranger questioned once more.

"Dad!" Willa yelled over her shoulder, earning a sharp look from Oliver but she quickly put her gaze back on the stranger.

The three of them stayed silent and it wasn't long until Willa heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Willa's what's-" Sirius started but quickly stopped as he took notice of who was standing there. "You! What the bloody hell are you doing here? You were damn lucky last time that Dumbledore was there but there's no one here this time," Sirius snarled as he stepped forward towards the stranger, his wand held up.

"Dad who is this?" Willa questioned, worried about what was going to happen and why her father seemed to hold hatred against this stranger.

"This happens to be a Wandless by the name of Torment. You don't happen to remember that week where your mother was asleep, wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried. You were mad at me because I couldn't wake her up," Sirius explained, not removing his gave from the Wandless in front of him.

Willa stood there and stared at the Wandless, tears building as a painful memory came forward in her mind, remembering the pain she felt at her mother not waking up for a week.

"I remember," Willa spoke, her voice breaking.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were doing a mission for Dumbledore," Sirius questioned.

"I was and both he and Octavia sent me here," Torment responded, and Willa let out a laugh.

"We aren't giving you sanctuary. We're not stupid," she commented.

"I'm not here for sanctuary. I'm here so she can get sanctuary," Torment spoke before he pointed to his left and all three of them turned their heads to find a small girl curled up on one of the chairs with her eyes closed.

"Who is she?" Sirius questioned.

Willa pulled away from Oliver, sneaking a look at Torment, thinking that his name was strange, but she walked over and knelt in front of the young girl, she wouldn't have been much older than ten.

"Dumbledore wanted me to get her away from any chance of being taken by Voldemort or his Death Eaters, he didn't want him to even attempt to use the girl for his own uses despite the fact that she isn't old enough to have access to her own magic yet," Torment spoke.

Willa didn't say anything, didn't hear anything in response from her father or Oliver. Instead she reached out and brushed the girl's brown hair out of her eyes.

Willa retracted her hand as her eyes fluttered open and she was shocked to find that they were a striking violet colour.

"Yeah, I was shocked by her eye colour as well," Torment responded, and Willa sat back on her heels giving the young girl space.

"Hi there," Willa spoke softly.

The girl said something in Italian which caused Willa to frown, wishing she knew Italian better than what she did.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak much Italian." Willa apologised. "Do you speak English?" she questioned, and the girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Olimpia," the girl responded.

"It's nice to me you Olimpia. My name is Willa, my father over there is Sirius and that is my boyfriend Oliver. Do you want to come inside and have something to eat?" Olimpia nodded before she uncurled herself from the chair and stood up.

Willa waited until Olimpia was inside before she turned and faced the Wandless. "And what of her parents?"

"She comes from a Pureblood Italian family, once the situation was explained they put her in my care when I told her that she would have sanctuary from Voldemort. Word has reached the other countries but for now they won't be getting involved," Torment responded.

Willa didn't say anything as she turned and entered the house, going in search of Olimpia.

Oliver watched as his girlfriend disappeared into the house. He didn't like the fact that her mask was fully up, not allowing him to see any of the emotion she was feeling.

"You can leave. I'm not letting you into my house. I do not care that Dumbledore and my wife are accepting of you," Sirius spoke, anger filling his voice before he too turned and entered the house leaving Oliver alone with the Wandless.

Oliver merely shrugged before he turned and followed Sirius, closing the door behind him and heading towards the kitchen where he assumed Willa would be with the young girl.

It was as he entered the kitchen that he heard the word 'Zabini'.

"She's a Zabini?" Oliver questioned in shock as he looked over at Sirius and Willa, to find that they too were just as shocked as the revelation.

"Yes, she's a Zabini," Octavia spoke as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry, I tried to come home to be here when Torment arrived but one of my students caught me on the way out."

"What do you mean she's a Zabini mum?" Willa questioned, placing a plate of cut up fruit in front of the young girl.

"I had Blaise Zabini come to me and tell me that his family think that his cousin was going to be a Wandless, but she is still too young to know for sure since she's only eight. His family are staying neutral within the war mainly because his family is Italian and are staying out of it, but he doesn't want his cousin to fall to Voldemort's hand. He asked me to find a way to protect her, so I had her brought here." Octavia explained and they all nodded. "Torment doesn't know why we got her, that's why he said Dumbledore requested it of him. That information stays with us."

Oliver walked over and wrapped an arm around Willa's waist and pulled her close. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Willa looked up at him and shook her head. "I had almost forgotten about that week when mum was unconscious. I didn't understand what was going on, I didn't understand that she was hurt, and I just wanted her to wake up."

Oliver softly pressed his lips into her hair before turning and looked at where Olimpia was sitting at table slowly chewing on the fruit while watching everything happen around her.

"Olimpia," Octavia spoke, causing the girl to look over at her and slowly nod. "Are you alright?"

Olimpia nodded before she looked around her, taking in all the strangers.

"Call me Ollie," she responded softly. "Why am I here and away from my parents?"

"For your safety sweetie. You know the concerns that your parents have regarding your magic?" Octavia spoke as she walked over and took a seat at the table.

"Mamma and papa said I was special," Olimpia responded, and Octavia gave her a smile.

"And you are special sweetie. I'm special as well and so is my daughter Willa, we're all special and on our own and are different to each other but there is a bad man who will want to use you. Your parents agreed to bring you here to keep you safe."

Olimpia just nodded and stayed silent, drawing her knees to her chest and continued to look at the strangers around her.

"I have this for you though, it's from Blaise," Octavia spoke softly as she pulled a letter from her pocket and handed it over to Olimpia.

Olimpia grabbed the letter, she looked at the letter for a moment before back up at Octavia.

"You can take the letter into the other room. You will be safe in this house as long as you don't leave it without one of the adults with you," Octavia spoke, laying down a rule and Olimpia nodded before she got off the chair and left the room.

"When did Blaise go to you mum?" Willa spoke, pulling Octavia's attention to her.

"A couple of weeks ago. Torment was the only one that Dumbledore and I knew that could leave the country unnoticed by Voldemort, anyone else would have raised suspicions," Octavia explained.

"What makes her family think she is a Wandless?" Sirius questioned as they all walked over and took a seat at the table.

"Blaise said that her accidental magic is controlled, she has some control over her magic. She doesn't realise she is doing it, thinks it's normal because her parents use magic and since she isn't school age yet and hasn't been given a wand it's hard to know for sure," Octavia explained.

"A bloody eight-year-old has control over her magic," Willa muttered, more so to herself.

"You'll get there baby and when was the last time you had an explosion?" Octavia spoke.

Willa looked up at Oliver, a smirk on her face. "Back when this idiot found out."

"I'm the idiot?"

"Yes. How many times have you punched Flint in the face?" Willa pointed out.

Oliver shook his head, leaning down so his head was closer to hers. "You've punched him in the face twice," he argued.

"You punched Flint in the face?" Sirius spluttered and Willa turned and grinned at her father.

"I have, he's not the first Sacred Family member I've punched in the face. I punched Selwyn when I was ten and then punched Malfoy after the match against Slytherin Seventh year," Willa explained.

Sirius turned and looked at Octavia, "why did you teach our daughter to punch people in the face?" he questioned.

"That's your trick that she inherited," Octavia mused, a smirk on her face.

"I never punched you in the face, I missed." He pointed out.

"What do you mean you missed?" Willa screeched and both Octavia and Sirius' faces fell while Oliver placed a hand over Willa's mouth to shut her up.

"Baby it's not what you think. I got in the middle of your father and James fighting one day, they didn't notice, and a fist collided with my shoulder, that's it baby," Octavia quickly spoke, briefly explaining what happened.

Willa didn't speak, she couldn't with Oliver's hand still firmly over her mouth. Instead her eyes darted between her two parents.

"I hated myself for hitting your mother like I did. As soon as I saw the look on her face, I instantly felt guilty, she should have hated me, should have broken up with me and I am lucky to have her," Sirius defended himself before looking at Oliver. "That being said, if you punch her, you'll be lucky if I don't kill you," he threatened, and Oliver nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Oliver responded, finally pulling his hand away from Willa's mouth.

"And plus, he's having too much fun breaking my bones at Quidditch," Willa snapped, glaring over at him.

"A finger, one time, months ago. Yell at Zane and Derrick for the broken bones, not me," Oliver argued turning and facing his girlfriend.

Willa smiled sweetly up at Oliver. "But it's so much fun yelling at you," she spoke before leaning over and softly kissing his cheek, turning and leaving the room.

Oliver let out a groan and faced her parents.

"You could have walked away," Octavia responded as she too stood up and left.

Oliver shook his head. He was too far gone with Willa; he couldn't walk away from her now. He could see himself falling in love with her despite how much she did annoy him at times. He really didn't want to lose her and the worse the war got, the more his fear of losing her increased.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone to continues to read and follow my story, it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to .2019 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	104. Family Reunion

Chapter 103: Family Reunion

 **June 1997**

"So, you think you're close to finding another one?" Octavia questioned, not removing her gaze from one of the windows in Dumbledore's office.

"I believe so. Harry was able to retrieve that memory from Slughorn, so we know the number we are working towards, we know that Tom's aim was to split his soul seven times." Dumbledore responded and Octavia nodded.

"So, with the diary and ring destroyed, the locket that is missing. Add that to the potential location you are scouting out but refuse to tell me about, that leaves three, maybe four horcruxes left," Octavia pointed out, finally turning and looking at Dumbledore and that was when she noticed his hesitation. "You know of at least another one, don't you?"

Dumbledore tilted his head, "Well two actually. Didn't you ever wonder as to how Tom could get into Harry's head and plant that vision last year?"

Octavia's face went white as she realised it. "No…"

"I can't know for sure but the end of the Prophecy where it states that neither can live while the other survives makes me believe that while Harry lives so does Voldemort. The second one has me believing that Tom's snake is also a horcrux, the same way that Harry was in the snakes head when Arthur was attacked," Dumbledore spoke.

Octavia slowly made her way over and collapsed into the chair, feeling highly nauseas at the thought of Harry dying just so they could kill Voldemort.

"Harry has to die. At the end of all this I still lose Harry?" Octavia spoke quietly.

"Potentially. I've been researching for a while as to if there has ever been another case of a horcrux being placed in a living person and as to if they can survive after it has been destroyed."

Octavia laughed bitterly. "You say destroyed as if it will be easy to do, don't you think it would destroy Harry as well! All these years you've been setting him up to be a bloody pawn, to get him ready for his death when he hasn't had the chance to have a normal childhood, a normal Hogwarts experience. You've asked me to keep all these secrets from my family just because you don't want them all to know that one day Harry will die!" Octavia yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.

Dumbledore wasn't fazed by Octavia's outburst since it wasn't the first one over the years, he just sat there in his chair while Octavia stood up and began pacing the office, yelling in Italian to let her frustrations out.

Octavia stopped and looked at him, a harsh look on her face. "You never once over the years thought of asking for someone's thoughts on how to remove the horcrux without it killing Harry?"

"I never knew for sure Octavia, I just always thought that the scar was a result of the explosion that damaged part of the house. As I said, it wasn't until last year with the connection between their minds that I had my suspicions. Now it is too late to have someone look at Harry without alerting the Ministry and in turn Tom about it," Dumbledore responded.

Octavia took a deep breath. "What about Regulus and Bridgette, or have you forgotten the fact they are Dark Magic and Artefact specialists for Gringotts?"

"Again, only had my suspicions for eighteen months Octavia. We need to worry about finding the other horcurxes before we worry about Harry, we need to handle these other ones first."

"This is insane!" Octavia yelled once more.

"I daresay Tom did not intend to make a horcrux the night he went to Godric's Hallow since he intended to kill Harry," Dumbledore responded but it didn't ease Octavia.

She didn't say anything as she turned and stormed from the office.

Octavia was livid as she was storming through the Castle, not paying attention to what was happening around her.

"O, are you alright?"

Octavia stopped and turned, finding Harry standing there looking at her curiously. She didn't say anything as she stepped forward and pulled him into her arms. "Oh Harry," she whispered.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Harry was worried that something had happened outside of Hogwarts to cause Octavia to be this distressed.

Octavia pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders, hating herself for worrying Harry like she did. "No, everyone is fine Harry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned, studying her carefully.

"Yes. I just didn't have a pleasant conversation with Dumbledore is all, you just happened to cross my path. I truly am sorry for worrying you like that," Octavia spoke hoping to reassure Harry once more.

"But you said you didn't have a pleasant conversation with Dumbledore, are you sure everyone is fine?"

Octavia realised that she hadn't been able to reassure Harry of his concern for what is happening outside in the real world.

"I can assure you that everyone is perfectly fine, no one is hurt or dead, everyone is fine," Octavia spoke once more, and Harry slowly nodded. "Now, I've heard an interesting rumour from the ghosts that you tried to kill Draco Malfoy?"

Harry's face paled as he lowered his head.

"Now I'm sure there is a mistake in there, or someone is misinformed about what happened," Octavia spoke, and Harry nodded.

"I didn't know what the spell would do," Harry answered.

"How about we head towards my office and we can continue this chat because I would very much like to know where you even heard such a spell," Octavia spoke, and Harry nodded.

Octavia was highly curious as to where Harry had heard that particular spell, the spell that had almost killed her once upon a time. She knew that Snape had invented it, it was one of the many reasons as to why the two couldn't get along better than they did.

"I read it in a book," Harry responded once he was sitting down in Octavia's suite.

Octavia took a deep breath before handing him the cup of hot chocolate. "Now I don't know about you but the books I read that contain spells generally tell me what they aim to do."

"It was scribbled in the margins of my second hand potions book," Harry mumbled.

"Harry!" Octavia scolded and Harry hung his head. "What in Merlin's name gave you the impression that it would be the safe thing to do? When I had heard of you using that particular spell I was in disbelief, I couldn't believe you of all people would use that spell Harry."

Harry looked up at her and he hated seeing the disappointment on her face. "I didn't know it would do that. The other spells weren't as bad as that."

"Other spells?" Octavia questioned and Harry nodded. "Merlin's beard Harry. I would have thought that after what happened your second year that you wouldn't trust what was written in a book, it doesn't matter if it was a potions book, you don't know what those things could do."

"I really am sorry. I hate that I've disappointed you, especially Sirius," Harry spoke.

Octavia shook her head. "No Harry, I haven't told Sirius what happened. I actually fear for his reaction."

"Why?" Harry questioned, confused as to why she wouldn't tell Sirius what happened. He knew that his god father would be disappointed in him for almost killing another person, despite who that person may be.

"Because once upon a time I was almost killed by that spell Harry," Octavia spoke, and Harry's eyes went wide in shock. "In fact, it was quick thinking on Sirius' part to have his brother brought over to help me that removed the fear that anyone had over Regulus."

"Do you know who created the spell?" Harry questioned.

Octavia shook her head. Dumbledore had made her promise not to tell Harry who had invented the spell should the question ever arise.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry questioned, sensing Octavia's aversion to answering his question.

"Of course, Harry, you know that."

"What did Sirius and my dad do to a fellow student called Bertram Aubrey?"

Octavia couldn't help but laugh at Harry's question, quickly placing a hand over her mouth when she realised that it was poor form as a Professor.

"There was something about using an illegal hex on him and growing his head?" Harry continued.

Octavia nodded. "Yes, I remember that particular event. So, I dated Aubrey for a bit in Fifth year and our break up wasn't exactly mutual, I was pretty hurt over it. James and Sirius wanted to get revenge for him breaking my heart, I was involved but Sirius had thrown the invisibility cloak over me so I wouldn't get caught the last second."

Harry nodded. "How come whenever Snape talks about my dad and Sirius it's filled with such hatred but your stories along with Lupin's contain information that make me believe that they were good people?"

"Because they were good people Harry. They did some very questionable things as students, yes what we did to Aubrey wasn't the best thing we could have done to a fellow student and we did pick on Snape more often than we should have. But Harry they were both brilliant students, incredibly intelligent. The things they did for Remus and for me were remarkable and it really showed their true colours, they were loyal to their friends," Octavia spoke, a small smile of her face as she remembered the good memories she had of James.

She looked at Harry and could see so much of James in him and she was truly glad that Lily's personality out shown the bad aspects of James' in Harry.

"Now Harry don't take this as they were bad people because they weren't, it's just that the people who were on the wrong end of them didn't see them as a good person like I do, like Remus does. I don't know what began the hatred between the three of them, I wasn't in the carriage when Lily and Snape first came across them," Octavia spoke, and Harry nodded.

"What about you?" Harry questioned.

"Honestly, to begin with I went along with what James and Sirius were doing and yes it was bad on my part but I was a young girl that was being abused my parents and Sirius was my best friend, the only person who knew the truth until it was too late. It wasn't until my Fourth year when Snape almost killed me that I had my own reason to hate the man," Octavia explained, and she just hoped that he didn't ask what happened.

"But you don't seem to hate him like Sirius does," Harry pointed out and Octavia nodded.

"Both Snape and I have a common goal to have Voldemort killed, we have pushed aside our differences for that fact. Snape and I will never be friends, that much we know to be true," Octavia explained.

"I should be getting back to the common room, I have homework," Harry spoke.

Octavia just nodded as she sat there, watching as Harry stood up and left the room. It was when the door closed behind them that she finally allowed her tears to escape, her fear over losing someone she had grown to care deeply for, someone she now saw as a son that had his death looming over his head.

.oOo.

Willa stood there, confused as to why she was summoned when she looked around only Remus, Nymphadora, Bill and her father were present while they waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Excellent, I'm glad you could all make it," Dumbledore spoke as he entered the room and they all turned to look at him. "I will be leaving the grounds tonight and I want an extra layer of protection on the Castle just in case Voldemort sends his Death Eaters to the Castle."

"Do you have reason to believe that they will?" Remus questioned.

"No but if he hears world that I am leaving the Castle he will be thinking it is unmanned and up for grabs. I just want the students to be safe is all," Dumbledore answered.

"That's understandable and all, but why am I here?" Willa cut in.

"I thought maybe having at least two familiar faces to the students they may not panic and even then, some of the younger years won't know Remus while they will recognise yourself. I've heard you are an excellent duellist and I can trust you to look after the students just like you attempted to do as Head Girl last year," Dumbledore explained, and Willa nodded.

Willa stood there and partially listened as they all planned for the night while Dumbledore left the grounds. She just hoped that Oliver wouldn't be mad when she doesn't return, she didn't even say anything as Nymphadora's Patronus entered the apartment and asked her to meet her in Hogsmeade.

"You alright there Willa?" Sirius' voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up at her father and nodded. "You sure?"

Willa looked at him for a second before letting out a sigh. "Tonks' Patronus came in when I was with Oliver, I didn't have a reason as to why I was being called away. I just said goodbye before leaving," she explained.

"If Oliver gets mad over something like that," Sirius started but Willa shook her head. "What's going on Willa? Do you have one of your feelings?"

"No, I don't. It just feels odd that I was called here of all people, there are so many other people in the Order that would be a better duellist than me. Merlin, why isn't Kingsley here?" Willa pointed out.

Sirius stood there and studied his daughter; it was then he saw the fear in her eyes. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Are you scared?" he questioned softly, looking over her head at where Remus was standing with Bill and Nymphadora.

Willa nodded her head against his chest.

Sirius leant down and softly kissed the top of her head. "It's perfectly normal to be scared. You don't know how many times I went into battle having no idea what would happen, it terrified me. Merlin, it was worse after you were first born. I was scared that I was going to do something stupid and end up dead, leaving you without a parent," Sirius spoke.

Willa pulled away and gave him a look before looking over at where the others were standing, nothing was said as Willa walked over and grabbed Nymphadora by the arm and pulled her along out of the room they were in.

"You know you're meant to be working with him to block all the secret passageways," Nymphadora pointed out as the two girls left the room.

"Don't know why Moony that can't do," Willa muttered.

"No thanks, I'm quite happy with my job with him." Willa looked up at her cousin, quickly noticing the small smile on her face.

"Fine, fine." Willa pulled her arm free from Nymphadora's before she stopped walking and waited for the other three to catch up.

"So how many passage ways are still in working order?" Sirius questioned as the two of them made their way towards the Whomping Willow, it being the first secret passage way the two of them were going to block.

"Six, I suppose. Filch knows about four of them so I haven't used them in a few years with fear of getting caught by him. I mostly used the one under the one-eyed witch," Willa explained.

"Which one is caved in?" Sirius questioned.

"The one behind the mirror," Willa answered.

"That one never really led anywhere, it just led towards a massive open room. We used it as a common room for us, your mother liked to hide out there a lot while she was pregnant with you, it prevented people from staring at her," Sirius explained, and Willa smiled up at him.

"How hard was it for her to be pregnant during her seventh year?" Willa questioned and it launched a conversation between the two of them as they made their way around blocking the secret passage ways.

Willa was slightly relieved as she patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts, to her it felt like the previous year had never happened and she was back doing her Seventh year and was doing her Head Girl duties but it was as she rounded the corner and came across Remus that everything changed because seconds later Ron, Neville and Ginny appeared from the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Lupin!" Ron yelled.

"Willa?" Neville questioned but she couldn't respond as Remus had spoken up first.

"What are you three doing out here and not in your common room?" Remus questioned, giving them a look that reminded them of all when he was as a Professor.

"There's Death Eaters in the Castle!" Ginny yelled.

"Get back to your common room," Remus ordered before he broke out into a run, Willa following him as they went in search of where the Death Eaters could possibly be.

Remus and Willa caught up with the Death Eaters and realised they were heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Remus quickly pulled out his wand and called for his Patronus to send a message off to the others and let them know that Death Eaters had breached the wards.

Willa quickly took notice as all hell broke loose as they caught up with the rest of the Death Eaters, she didn't expect there to be this many of them and the only thing she could do was dodge the spells that came her way while attempting to send spells back with hopes of disarming whichever Death Eater was attacking her.

Willa turned her head as she watched the jet of bright green soar past her head, taking notice of the blonde head of hair fall to the ground and relief filled her knowing it was most likely a Death Eater that had been killed.

Everyone else turned up to help Remus and Willa, giving them some relief from the Death Eaters as they turned to battle the new comers. Death Eaters still outnumbered them and there was nothing they could do but to try and stay alive.

Her stomach dropped as she caught sight of Bill lying on the ground, covered in blood and it was then she caught sight of Greyback standing there, blood on himself a growl came from Remus who was still standing beside her.

She so dearly wanted to check on Bill, make sure he was okay, still alive but there was nothing she could do without risking herself, risking her own life and if she wasn't killed, Remus would kill her for doing something like that and risking her life.

"What the…" she muttered as several Death Eaters took off running up the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower and she watched as Neville tried to follow but he was thrown up into the air.

Willa quickly sent a spell at a Death Eater she was still duelling and disarmed them before sending ropes at them and trying them up.

It was at that point that more people turned up, Snape had arrived and headed straight up the stairs in search of the Death Eaters and Remus attempted to follow, only to be thrown back like Neville was previously.

She wanted desperately to make sure everyone was okay, but the sight of Remus pushing himself up gave her hope that they were okay but with the big idiotic Death Eater still randomly firing spells in every direction they couldn't do what they wished, they had to what they could to prevent further injuries and/or deaths.

It was when a spell collided with the stairwell that some of it caved in and dust appeared everywhere.

Willa, Nymphadora and Remus began running for the stairs, hoping to get up there where the Death Eaters were in hopes of finding out what they were planning, to figure out what Snape was attempting to do but it was at that point that Snape and Malfoy appeared at the bottom.

The three of them stepped aside, allowing them to run past as they saw Death Eaters come down the stairs behind them. They figured with Snape having Dumbledore's trust that he was helping Malfoy for whatever reason, helping him get away from the Death Eaters that were following them.

It was at that point that the duels started up again, confusing them all but they did what they could and kept the Death Eaters at bay the best they could.

Willa caught a break in the duels and caught sight of Harry running past them all. "Harry!" she called out, hoping to stop him but he didn't, he just kept going.

Willa took off running, carefully dodging the spells that came her way and wished she could transform into her Animagus, but she was unsure as to what would happen if she was spotted in her form.

She made it to the Entrance Hall, watching as Harry ran out of the doors as a spell collided with her and she fell to the ground due to her feet being tied together. She looked up just in time to see Amycus lock eyes with her before he continued out the door with the rest of the Death Eaters.

She quickly rolled over and pointed her wand at her feet to untie them before she stood up, but she stopped as she caught sight of the familiar bright red hair she shared with her mother.

"Mum!" the figure stopped running but didn't turn around at first. "Mum?" Willa questioned hesitantly and it was then that the figured turned around.

No, this person may share the same vivid bright red hair that she herself had inherited from her mother. No, it was the bright green eyes and the harsh face that made Willa realise she was standing in front of Alecto and not her mother.

Willa stood her ground as Alecto walked closer to her; her head tilted as if trying to work out who exactly she was.

"You're the blood traitor's baby," she cooed, and the sound of her voice made Willa's body shiver.

She had already come across Amycus, him knocking her to the ground in the least painful way to prevent her from catching up to the other Death Eaters, risking any chance of her getting hurt. She hated saying that she trusted her uncle, but she truly did. It was her aunt she didn't trust.

"Blood traitors get punished," Alecto spoke once more and fear filled Willa, she was unsure as to what would happen, but she caught sight of Alecto's wand being raised before she spoke. " _Cucio_."

Willa fell to a heap on the ground as pain instantly filled her body, she didn't even know how to describe the pain she was going through and she wanted it to end. She thought being stabbed with multiple hot, sharp knifes would be less painful than this.

Even when she caught sight of the red hair leave through the doors she was still in pain and she didn't understand as to why she still was.

At one point she thought her body was jerking around on the ground, but she couldn't be sure, and she happily accepted the blackness when it took over knowing the pain would disappear, she hoped.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read and follow on with my story, it means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you to Raven that flies at night and .2019 for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	105. Sickening Feelings

Chapter 104: Sickening Feelings

 **June 1997**

Octavia was livid. She didn't understand it, didn't know who did it and when she finds out who the hell did it, she would personally kill them. Hogwarts gets attacked and her bloody office get locked and warded, preventing her from escaping until it was too late.

It took her a while to work through the wards surrounding her door before she was finally able to open it and by that stage the chaos had ended and all that was left was the aftermath.

She had received word that some people were in the Hospital Wing and despite Minerva requesting her presence she wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

She rounded the corner which allowed the Hospital Wing doors to come into view and she quickly caught sight of Remus and Nymphadora sharing a kiss.

"About bloody time," she spoke causing them to jump apart and they both looked at her and she truly didn't like the look on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Remus questioned.

"Some fucking idiot locked me in my office and I'm going to kill that person when I find out who did it," she snapped.

Remus reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Snow, before you go in there."

Octavia looked between the two of them, narrowing her eyes as she studied them before pushing passed them and entering the Hospital Wing.

She quickly caught sight of Molly, Arthur and Fleur standing around a bed and a quick glance as she walked past led her to see that it was Bill lying in the bed, a horrific gash on his face.

"Is Bill alright?" Octavia questioned, startling the three of them and they turned to look at her but none of them said anything.

"Snow?"

Octavia turned at the sound of Sirius' voice and found his head sticking out from behind a pair of shades and her stomach dropped at the look on his face.

"No…" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius didn't say anything as he rushed towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, I promise Willa is alive," he reassured her, pressing his lips against her head.

"What happened?" Octavia whispered, she was too afraid to look around Sirius where she knew Willa would be, she was terrified at the thought of something horrific happening to her.

"No one knows, she took off after Harry, but I can only assume," Sirius responded, and it was with that that Octavia finally pulled away from him.

She didn't say anything as she looked at Sirius for a moment before she pulled away completely and headed towards where he came from.

A gasp came from Octavia as she took in the sight of Willa before she placed a hand over her mouth. Tears built up in her eyes as Sirius' arms came around her waist.

It was the slight jerks of Willa's body that gave away the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"I've seen this," Octavia whispered.

"What?" Sirius questioned in shock.

"When we were still at Hogwarts, I had a dream of Willa jerking around on the ground screaming out in pain. I guess I forgot about it, not wanting to believe it to come true and I always had a suspicion that it happened at Hogwarts and when she graduated, I didn't see a reason for her to return," Octavia responded.

Now she was mad at herself. If she had of just remembered that one lone dream, then she would have made sure Willa didn't come to Hogwarts tonight with the rest of them.

"Hang on a damn minute Snow," Sirius cursed as he removed his hands and spun her around. "You couldn't have known that it was going to happen. We've tried to change the future before and it didn't work. You don't know if this was destined to happen. She is alive and we know she will wake up, you've been through this baby, we saw Leighton go through this two years ago."

Octavia didn't say anything, she just turned around and looked back at where Willa was lying on the bed.

She walked closer to the bed and softly brushed the curls out of Willa's face before softly kissing her forehead.

Sirius walked over and wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled her close. "We just have to wait for her to wake up baby and then we will know the extent of the damage that may be done to her."

Octavia nodded against his chest.

The night was incredibly long for the two parents as they sat there wide awake watching their daughter with hopes that she would wake up.

Emerson turned up to see Willa for herself and it didn't take long for her to collapse into a bed in tears with Remus consoling her.

It was as the sun was slowly coming up in the morning that the Hospital Wing doors opened.

Neither Sirius nor Octavia moved their gaze from the bed where Willa was still unconscious.

"Is she okay?" they both looked up and found Harry standing there.

Octavia stood up and walked over to pull him into a hug. "She's alive. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. I just can't get the image of Snape killing Dumbledore out of my head, Dumbledore pleaded with him, but he still did it," Harry responded and Octavia's body stiffened as Sirius let out a growl.

Octavia hadn't heard the full story as to what happened last night, not having asked Sirius as her mind was preoccupied with Willa. She had heard that Dumbledore was dead but not how, she did assume what happened and with Harry claiming that Snape had killed Dumbledore, she now knew what happened.

Snape was sticking to a promise he made last summer, while Dumbledore's pleading wasn't to spare him, no it was to go through with the promise.

"Do you know what happened to her Harry?" Sirius questioned and Octavia let go of Harry and returned to her seat while Sirius stood up and embraced Harry.

"No," Harry shook his head looking over at where Willa was on the bed. "Ginny said she found Willa in the Entrance Hall, but she was breathing, she hated walking away, but she wanted to make sure I was okay because I had ran out of the Castle after them all."

"We won't hate Ginny for walking away. We did the same thing with Bill," Sirius answered, and Harry nodded.

"I came back in with Ginny and Hagrid, Hagrid was the one who carried her up here before McGonagall sent him away with a task. Pomfrey was checking on her when Sirius turned up and I'm assuming Octavia turned up after I left," Harry explained and they both nodded. "What happens now?" he questioned softly.

Octavia took a deep breath. "What happens now is we wait for her to wake up, as for anything else. Harry, I haven't left her bedside, I do not know what is going on."

"McGonagall said we will have Dumbledore's funeral before the students are sent home," Harry explained.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Octavia and pulled her close, softly kissing the top of her head. "We'll stay until Dumbledore's funeral before having Willa moved home."

"What about me?"

"For now I truly believe you will be the safest at the Dursleys' Harry but we will come up with a plan to get you out of there before your seventeenth birthday, we can promise you that," Sirius spoke and Harry nodded.

Harry stood there for a moment before he turned and left.

"Harry," Octavia called out and he looked over his shoulder at her. "You don't have to leave. You're family, Willa would want you here."

Harry nodded before he walked over, pulling a chair with him to join them around Willa's bed.

.oOo.

Octavia stood there with Sirius beside her, him giving her hand a squeeze for comfort as Fred and George walked towards them.

"Where's Willa?" George questioned.

"She wouldn't have missed this," Fred continued. It was with the silence from Octavia and Sirius that they knew something happened.

"She's in the Hospital Wing, we still don't know what happened because she's unconscious and no one saw the attack," Sirius explained, and the twins nodded.

They both gave Octavia a hug before they left and headed back into the Castle.

Dumbledore's funeral was finished, and everyone was standing around in the grounds while they shared stories of Dumbledore, shared their memories and even spoke fondly of the late Headmaster.

Both Sirius and Octavia were planning on heading straight home with Willa so she could rest in her own bed, they were beginning to worry that she hadn't woken up yet but Pomfrey claims that she is still perfectly healthy according to the diagnostic spells and that everyone reacts to the Cruciatus Curse differently. It also doesn't help that no one saw the attack, and no one knows what truly happened and that maybe there could be something else going on.

But for now, they had to worry about Harry and what was going on with him, what he was doing with Dumbledore when they went off the grounds.

Octavia had a suspicion as to what they were doing but they haven't had the chance to speak to Harry about it and they had an hour before the Hogwarts Express left back for London.

Harry was walking their way, Hermione and Ron standing on either side. At first Octavia thought that they were going to be present for the conversation that was about to take place, but they quickly said goodbye before leaving Harry alone with the two of them.

"How are you doing Harry?" Sirius questioned and Harry looked at him before turning and looking back at the White Tomb that now held Dumbledore's body.

Harry didn't respond, merely shook his head.

"What are the chances of you telling us where you went with Dumbledore?" Octavia questioned and Harry turned to look at them. "I know you left the grounds with Dumbledore. I also know you happened to refuse to tell McGonagall where you went, but Harry whatever it is you did with Dumbledore, whatever it is you are planning to do now with Ron and Hermione. We need to know." Octavia continued when Harry didn't speak, and she ignored the look that Sirius gave her.

One of the many dreams she had while unconscious included Harry running through a forest with Hermione and Ron with him. She couldn't see what was happening, the moment barely lasted thirty seconds before another one appeared but what she saw was enough to believe they were running from something, they weren't exactly the cleanest she had seen them.

"It's my job to take down Voldemort," Harry responded.

Sirius let go of Octavia's hand as he stepped closer to Harry, placing his hands on his godson's shoulders.

"I don't care what the Prophecy stated Harry, but we will not let you do this alone. If you can trust Hermione and Ron, why not us?" Sirius questioned.

It was then Octavia caught sight of what was in Harry's hand. "What's in your hand Harry?" she questioned softly, and Harry lifted it up.

Harry let out a sigh before unclasping his hand and showing them the locket. "It's what we went to retrieve."

"A Horcrux correct?" Octavia questioned and she could tell that Harry was shocked at that. "Yes, I know all about the Horcruxes. You will be surprised what I do know about Harry, you can trust me completely."

"It's not a Horcrux though," Harry responded as he held the locket up, Octavia grabbed it and opened it.

Octavia read the note, her eyes going wide before she looked over at Sirius. "Pads…" she spoke grabbing his attention.

"This Horcrux has already been taken Harry," Octavia spoke.

"I know, it's what the note says. We just have to hope it's been destroyed," Harry responded.

"It hasn't Harry," Octavia explained, and the disappointment was clearly written on Harry's face. "But that is a conversation for another time."

"What if we never find it?" Harry questioned.

Sirius looked at his watch before back up at Harry. "We are looking for it high and low Harry but for now you need to get on the train and return to the Dursley's one last time. We will collect you as soon as well can and then we will finish this conversation."

Harry nodded, giving them both a hug before he headed inside.

"Come on baby, let's take our daughter home," Sirius spoke as he linked his fingers through Octavia's and the two of them headed inside the Castle and up towards the Hospital Wing.

.oOo.

"Where's Oliver?"

Octavia and Sirius turned, looking at Fred who spoke before they looked at each other. Neither of them could believe that they forgot to inform Oliver of what happened, he is probably panicking at her disappearance.

"You know, her boyfriend, the one she sometimes claims is a complete idiot," George continued.

"What do you mean sometimes? Always," Fred argued.

Octavia didn't say anything at first, placed her face in her hands for a moment before looking up at Willa, still lying in the bed unconscious.

"I'll go," she spoke before giving Sirius a soft kiss.

Octavia arrived at the Puddlemere United grounds and just hoped that Oliver was here, she had no idea where he lived.

She walked through the grounds after having handed the code word over, she had no idea if Willa would ever get in trouble for giving her the code word, but it was in this moment that she was glad she had it. She knew she could have sent Oliver a Patronus but informing him of what happened like that is heartless and then sending him a message to come urgently when they haven't done that previously would just cause him to panic.

"Oi!" a voice called out and Octavia turned around. "Who are you?"

"I'm looking for Oliver Wood, I'm Willa's Black mother."

"Right, the Rookies," he commented before turning around. "Follow me," he called out.

Octavia was unsure about this person's behaviour, still no clue as to who he was. She had a feeling he probably was one of the players on the starting team, but she hasn't been to one of their matches in years, not having the time. For a while Nymphadora was taking Willa, Emerson and the twins to the matches until she trusted them to be alone in a setting like that.

"Oi Wood!" he called out when he came to stop outside a room, Octavia looking through the door noticed Oliver in there with someone who she had been introduced to once. Zane, she thought it was.

"Thanks," Octavia responded before she entered the room.

Both Oliver and Zane turned at her entrance, Oliver's whole body going stiff at her presence. "Who was that?" she questioned first.

"Richardson ignore him. He thinks he's a player but he's not," Zane answered, waving her off.

"Come on Oliver, we need to have a talk," Octavia spoke but it didn't seem to ease the boy.

"Where has Willa been anyway?" Zane questioned. It didn't take long for him realise what was happening. "Just fill me in later mate," he spoke, clapping a hand on Oliver's shoulder before leaving, leaving them alone.

"She just takes off after a Patronus from Tonks, telling me she'll see me at practise the next day, but she doesn't turn up. She hasn't turned up for a couple of days. I went to your home, but no one was there, I've got management coming to me asking all these questions that I can't answer because I don't know what's going on. I'm not an idiot, I know she's fighting in this war, I just wished she had told me but instead now, I'm left in the dark worrying as to if my girlfriend is alive or not!" Oliver yelled. When he was done, he stepped back and took a seat on top of the table that was behind him.

"And I apologise for that but the last couple of days have been a blur of waiting and trying to figure out what is next. I can assure you she is alive but she's just unconscious. We just don't know what happened," Octavia explained, and Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

"How do you not know what happened?" he questioned quietly; all previous anger disappeared from his voice.

"I've been told she took off after Harry at one point but didn't catch him. We assume she caught up with a Death Eater in the Entrance Hall because Ginny came across her in there when she was looking for Harry," Octavia explained, and he nodded. "We've been at Hogwarts the last couple of days, not really wanting to stray too far from Willa but wanting to stay for Dumbledore's funeral but Willa is at home now."

"I'm coming but first I should tell management what happened, they need to at least know where Willa is and that she's at least alive before they start thinking about kicking her off the team," Oliver responded as he stood up and headed for the door.

"That's fair but after Dumbledore's death I don't believe the league will continue this year," Octavia spoke, and Oliver stopped at the doorway for a second.

"Good point," he responded before walking out the door.

Octavia sat there for a moment before she too turned and left the room, heading home knowing Oliver would follow soon enough.

Oliver stood there on top of the hill that overlooked the house that Willa had been living in for the last few months. All he knew was that Willa was unconscious, he didn't know much else and that terrified him.

He slowly made his way to the house, trying to keep all ideas as to what happened. It was daunting as he walked through the eerily quiet house and he couldn't believe how much noise one person could contribute to a house.

Even the apartment he shared with Zane was quieter when Willa wasn't around.

He stopped outside Willa's bedroom, his fear increasing of what he was going to find on the other side of the door.

He took a deep breath before he stepped forward and pushed the door open, quickly taking sight of Fred and George in one corner of the room while Sirius and Octavia were sitting beside the bed.

"Well, we have a business to run."

"And a brother to check on." Fred and George spoke before they pushed themselves off the wall and left, clapping Oliver on the back as they passed him.

Oliver told himself it had to be good news if they were able to leave like that. Surely whatever is wrong with Willa, isn't all that serious. Right?

Octavia stood up and looked down at Sirius. "Come on Pads, we have that meeting with Moody about Harry," Octavia spoke but Sirius didn't move.

"All those times you told me to stop picking a Potter over my family," he snapped back.

"Sirius," Octavia hissed.

Sirius didn't respond, he just rose from his seat before softly kissing Willa's forehead and leaving the room, leaving Oliver alone with his girlfriend.

He hesitantly walked over and took the seat Sirius had vacated pulling one of Willa's hands into his and softly kissing her knuckles.

"Merlin Willa, the things you've put me through." He whispered. "I've been worrying like crazy as to where you've been. Why you couldn't tell me, is beyond me."

.oOo.

Willa shifted on the bed and let out a soft groan as she did and slowly opened her eyes.

She was in agony. None of her Quidditch injuries were on par with the pain she was feeling but the only relief she had was knowing that the pain she was in was nothing compared to the pain she felt before she blacked out.

When her eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting in the room, she quickly noticed Oliver bent over and resting his head on the edge of her bed.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, it was getting rather long in recent weeks. She softly ran her fingers through his hair admiring the new length while she decided if she liked the longer than usual hair on him.

But she frowned when he didn't stir from the touch.

"Oliver," she croaked out when a groan came from him and his eyes slowly opened.

He quickly sat up straight when he noticed her looking at him.

"Merlin you're mental woman," he muttered before leaning over and kissing her.

Willa let out a groan as she tried to move on the bed.

"Hang on, let me get your parents," Oliver rose from his seat, kissing the top of Willa's head.

But Willa quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. "Please don't," she pleaded with him.

"Love, they've been so worried about you. We all have," he responded.

"Please. Just five minutes." Willa just wanted Oliver beside her for a couple of minutes, just a few minutes with him before her parents appeared and began fussing over her like she knew they would.

Oliver looked at her, before back at the door and he let out a sigh before climbing in beside her. He was careful not to cause a lot of movement so Willa wouldn't be in anymore pain. He had seen it on her face in the small movements she had already done.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Oliver reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear, giving her a smile. "We've all been worried about you. I didn't even know what happened, you just took off like you did and didn't turn up to practise the next morning. I was getting all these questions from Cormac and Mars with no way to answer them."

"I'm really sorry Ol," she responded softly. "I didn't know something like that would happen."

"You should have been careful. Merlin Willa, you should have told me, I would have come with you." He argued.

"You wouldn't have been allowed. There was only five of us, plus the staff at Hogwarts," she explained, and Oliver nodded. Leaning over and softly kissing her.

Willa's bedroom opened and Oliver pulled away from her, looking over her at where Sirius and Octavia were standing.

"Willa?" Octavia question.

"Hi mummy," Willa spoke as she looked up at her parents.

No one said anything as Willa looked up at her parents, them both looking at her with such relief at seeing her awake and function properly with Oliver.

"Oliver you should have told us she was awake," Octavia broke the silence.

"That's my fault," Willa pointed out and her parents nodded before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened baby? No one knows what happened to you," Octavia questioned.

"You always said my aunt was a psychotic bitch," Willa muttered.

"Alecto did this to you!?" Octavia screeched.

"Snow calm down," Sirius cut in, placing a hand on top of hers.

"I was chasing after Harry, making sure he didn't get cornered by the Death Eater, but I was prevented from leaving the Entrance Hall by Amycus. He shot ropes out and tied them around my ankles. When I had them off and managed to get up, I saw someone who I thought was you running out, so I called out. It was Alecto," Willa quickly explained.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." Octavia growled before she stood up and stormed from the room.

Sirius stood up, looking between his daughter and the doorway where his wife just left. He was torn before the two of them.

"It's okay," Willa whispered, and Sirius looked at her.

"I'm so glad you're okay princess," he spoke, leaning down and kissing her forehead before going out after Octavia.

"At least he was torn between mum and I," Willa muttered as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

"What's that meant to mean love?" Oliver questioned, rolling over and carefully placing an arm over her waist.

"Dad always picks Harry over me, picked James over mum. He picks a Potter over his own family," she explained, a frown on her face.

Oliver shook his head, causing her to shoot him a look. "When I first got here, everyone cleared out so I could have a moment alone with you. But Sirius wouldn't leave, Octavia made mention about a meeting with Moody about Harry. It resulted him in snapping back about how she gives him grief about picking Harry over you."

"What?" Willa spoke quietly, disbelief filling her.

"Love, he picked you over Harry. Wanted to stay here while they had whatever meeting it was, they did early this afternoon, but she forced him to leave. It was an hour before he returned, he came in here and checked on you before disappearing once more and when he returned it was obvious, he had a shower. The only reason he was downstairs with your mother is because she forced him to go downstairs for something to eat." Oliver explained further.

Willa pushed herself up on the bed and looked down at Oliver before she attempted to climb off the bed.

"Willa don't be ridiculous, you've been unconscious for a while," Oliver scolded but Willa paid no attention as she put weight on shaky legs.

"Willa," Oliver spoke once more but she continued to ignore him as she headed for the door.

Willa knew Oliver was following behind her and she was just grateful that he didn't pick her up and carry her back to her bed. She wanted to face her father, see if what Oliver was saying was true. Had her father finally learnt to pick her over Harry?

She stood there at the top of the stairs, staring at them wondering if she could walk down them after the slight struggles, she had at walking to them in the first place.

"Do you want a hand?" Oliver questioned from behind her.

"You won't take me back to bed."

"As much as I love arguing with you, now is not the time. The quicker you get to do what you wish then I can take you back to bed," Oliver pointed out and Willa nodded, turning and looking at him.

Oliver carefully picked her up before he carried her down the stairs.

"You can put me down now," Willa pointed out when the off the stairs and on the first floor of the house.

"I just said I wouldn't take you back to bed," Oliver responded, a slight smirk on his face and Willa narrowed her eyes. "Now where am I going?" he questioned.

Willa fell silent, focusing on her hearing to try and hear her parents but instead their blonde headed eight-year-old guest walked out into the hallway. "Ollie," Willa spoke, giving the girl a smile.

"Glad you're awake Willa. Everyone's been really worried about you," Olimpia spoke.

"Have you seen my parents?"

"They're outside. Something exploded," Olimpia answered, and Willa nodded, looking up at Oliver.

Oliver didn't say anything before he began carrying Willa outside. He carefully placed her on her feet, allowing him to open the back door and they could vaguely see Sirius and Octavia off in the distance and Willa could barely make out their argument.

"Sit," Oliver ordered, his voice stern.

Willa looked up at him and flashed him a smile, but it was when his stern look didn't budge that she reluctantly took a seat.

"Good, now stay here. I will get your parents," Oliver spoke before he turned and headed to where they were.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out of your bed!" Sirius yelled, his voice ringing loud and clear across the backyard and Willa looked up to face her father.

"Hi daddy," she spoke softly. His anger slipped for only a second before it returned.

"Why aren't you in bed? You should be resting; you haven't been awake that long."

"I bounce back fast," she argued.

Sirius looked at her before turning and looking at his wife.

"Don't look at me, I never bounced back that fast from the curse," Octavia pointed out before heading inside.

"Snow!" Sirius called out.

"I'm going to check on Ollie," she called out over her shoulder.

Sirius took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair before looking down at his daughter sitting there in the chair.

"You picked me?" she questioned softly.

Oliver slipped back inside, leaving them alone as Sirius knelt in front of Willa.

"When I saw you in that bed, it killed me. In those few seconds before I was told you were still alive; I instantly thought the worst and Merlin did it kill me. The thought of you being dead, killed me princess. I can't lose you," Sirius explained.

"Oliver said you picked me over Harry, refused to go to a meeting about Harry," Willa spoke, and Sirius nodded, reaching over and placing a hand on her cheek.

"You are my daughter and I love you. I did so much during the first war to make sure you had a happy childhood, the one I never had, the one I always wished I had. I get I fucked up and made it, so I wasn't here for your childhood but speaking with your mother, I know you had the childhood I always dreamt for you. I knew Harry was safe at the Dursleys and however they are planning on removing Harry from there, I wouldn't be a part of it. You were my concern; you were what kept me awake for days while I waited for you to wake up." Willa's eyes welled up as Sirius spoke.

"I hate that my actions over the last couple of years have given you doubts in regards to my love for you and yes at times I've done the wrong thing when it comes to trying to be there for both you and Harry but I lost twelve years at this parenting thing, something which I always feared I would fuck up on occasion," Sirius spoke, earning a laugh from her.

Willa didn't say anything; she just leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sirius returned the embrace, being careful about not putting her in any pain. "I love you princess; I hope you never forget that. No matter what happens now, I will always love you."

Willa merely nodded into the crook of his neck, the tears finally escaping.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read and follow along with my story.**

 **Thank you to .2019 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


	106. Heart Break of the Past

Chapter 105: Heart Break of the Past

 **July 1997**

"You what!?" Octavia yelled causing both Remus and Sirius to wince at the volume of her voice.

"Please, Snow, calm down," Remus spoke calmly.

"You want me to calm down?" she questioned, before looking over at Sirius. "He wants me to possibly stay calm after what he just told me, just told us."

"It would be smart if you did. We still have a daughter upstairs resting," Sirius responded, giving his wife a sharp look but she grinned at him before looking back at Remus.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Octavia questioned, a slight pout on her face.

"Because I knew you two would be happy for me regardless, you would have had my back. I had another issue to deal with," Remus explained and they both nodded.

"How did Emerson take the news that you were planning on marrying Tonks?" Sirius questioned.

"I was so worried at first, she started crying. It took her a minute but then she told me she was happy for me, that they were happy tears. She then promptly dragged me to several jewellery stores before pointing out the perfect ring. She claimed that my non-existent proposal was stupid, and Dora still deserves an engagement ring," Remus explained, earning a laugh from Octavia.

"That sounds like Em. Speaking of rings and marriage," she spoke, a slight smirk on her face as she teased the werewolf and his face dropped.

"Don't you dare tell me that Leighton is planning on proposing to Emerson," Remus responded, his voice low.

"I was actually talking about Oliver," Octavia cut in causing Sirius to choke on the drink he just took a sip of. "I was joking. I was going to ask what happened to Lilith's engagement ring is all."

Both Remus and Sirius seemed to relax at that statement.

"It's in my vault. Why?" Remus questioned.

"I've been thinking about what should happen if we don't make it out alive this time. It was never something that we truly thought of last time, half of James and Lily's possessions we can't access and as such we could never give anything to Harry to help remind him of his parents," Octavia explained and they both looked at her.

"Explain Snow," Sirius spoke.

"I was thinking that we place everything of value within vaults that someone will be able to access, someone that isn't fighting in the war. Yes, we have our own vaults but for Pads and me there are certain things we can't place within our own vaults, it must be the Carrow or Black vault. Have Ted draw up Wills for us and have them clearly stipulate what should happen if we die. If worse comes to worse and we all die, including our dear children. If the most important things were placed in the Carrow or Black vault, Anna can access the Carrow vault and Emilia can access the Black vault." Octavia explained and they both nodded.

"It makes sense Snow. It's a backup plan that we never truly had. The only thing we had back then was who would look after Willa should something happen to us," Sirius responded.

"I agree and even then, the Carrow and Black vaults are highly secure. If Voldemort manages to take over the Ministry, then his Death Eaters can't force their way into the Sacred Family vaults on the lower levels. If I leave anything of importance behind for Emerson, I don't want it to get lost or stolen. I want to make sure she gets it," Remus added in and Octavia nodded.

"Perfect, we will speak to Ted and then figure out what we want to place in the two vaults for Leighton and Willa to have placed in there for us. Now when are you planning on getting married?" Octavia questioned, earning a groan from Remus before he looked at Sirius for help but there was an identical look from Sirius that he relented and began discussing the topic with them both.

.oOo.

Willa cracked open an eye as she heard her bedroom door open and found Emerson had entered the room, Willa couldn't help but be curious about the smile on Emerson's face.

She closed her eye as Emerson headed her way. She knew the other girl well enough and knew she would speak when she felt like it.

"How are you feeling?" Emerson questioned and Willa opened her eyes, seeing Emerson sitting in the chair that was still placed beside her bed.

At times when she woke up during the night and found one of her parents positioned in the chair, she was pleased to see they were worried about her. It took three nights before she convinced them to just stay in their own beds.

So of course, the next night she woke up and found both curled up in the corner, in what she assumed was once their bed, in their Animagus form.

She was getting better, she knew that. She didn't have anywhere near as many aches and pains as she did when she first woke up and she was now able to walk down the stairs on her own without help from someone else, or Oliver carrying her like he did when she first woke up.

"I'm getting there Em. We saw Leighton go through this two years ago, everyone knows I will be fine," Willa pointed out and Emerson nodded, taking a seat on the edge of Willa's bed.

"I didn't see Leighton at his worse, I didn't see him unconscious while I did with you. I was there when you were still in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. It killed us all seeing you like that," Emerson spoke softly.

Willa nodded as she pushed herself up into a seated position. "I've heard it from everyone. I had no idea that it was Alecto when I called out for mum, I guess she really is different from mum and Amycus."

"No one blames you for what happened," Emerson spoke but Willa looked down at her hands. "Willa?" she questioned softly.

"I feel like dad does. I appreciate that he has been there by my side while I'm recovering, that he finally picked me over Harry. But it's the look he gives me, that he hates me for running off after Harry, that what happened is my own fault," Willa responded, finally voicing the thoughts she's been having over the last couple of days.

"Willa…" Emerson was shocked. "He doesn't blame you. No one does. Yes, at first Oliver was mad because he had no idea what happened but then his worry began sitting in."

Willa didn't look up at Emerson, she continued to stare at her hands.

"No one hates you; no one is mad, and no one blames you for what happened. We just all want you to be back to normal, to stop pretending you aren't in pain when we all know you are," Emerson continued to speak when Willa refused to answer.

Willa looked up at Emerson in shock. She truly thought her brave face that she was putting on was fooling her family. She hated seeing them look at her, such pain being expressed on their faces and the worry they had over her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and Emerson nodded, shifting closer to Willa on the bed.

"You don't need to be sorry. Just stop lying to us and let us fuss over you," Emerson spoke, a smirk on her face and Willa let out a laugh.

"Was this why you truly came in here?" Willa questioned.

Emerson shook her head, a smile appearing. "No. Dad and Tonks are getting married."

Willa's mouth fell open, she was at a loss for words.

"No," Willa was finally able to speak. "Tonks had enough trouble getting Moony to agree to the relationship and now they're getting married."

"No. Dad came to me and told me that they wanted to get married, wanted to make sure I was okay with it because I reacted badly to seeing them kiss," Emerson explained.

"You burst into tears and ran out of the door Em. I would be worried as well," Willa argued.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I don't wish that mum got better so she and dad could get back together, that I wouldn't give anything to have my parents back together like you do. But I'm seventeen Willa, I understand that extent of mum's condition and know that the Healers can't do anything except keep her calm and comfortable. I truly want dad to be happy and if that is with Tonks then so be it, I want them both to be happy and I hate that my reaction put worry in their minds about how I will handle the information," Emerson explained and Willa nodded.

"I reacted like I did because we both grew up hearing what we did, dad singing praises about mum and neither him nor Snow showed any reason for us to believe that they were moving on from their missing partner and to see that kiss shared between dad and Tonks. I just panicked, thinking that maybe he didn't love mum anymore, it made me question everything." Emerson continued, explaining her actions.

"I get that. I was shocked when mum told me she did go on a couple of dates over the years, but they never went further," Willa responded.

Emerson moved on the bed so the two were sitting side by side. "I told Tonks that I don't need a mother, I just need someone to keep dad happy and remind him that he deserves to be happy regardless of what he thinks because of his condition. We've always viewed Tonks as a sister, and I've had Snow to go to when I did need a mum."

"I'm sure Tonks knows that Em," Willa responded softly, reaching over and giving Emerson's hand a squeeze.

"She came to me to make sure that I was one hundred percent okay with them getting married, that I wasn't putting on a front in front of dad. She said if I wasn't okay, she wouldn't go through with it." Emerson looked over at Willa.

"Are you though? Are you truly okay?" Willa questioned.

Emerson nodded. "It sucks knowing that dad has moved on enough to get married to someone else, that there is no hope for my parents getting back together. But I am truly happy that dad is happy, and I want nothing but happiness for him. I'm okay with them getting married."

"And I'm sure that means the world to Moony," Willa spoke quietly, earning a smile from Emerson.

.oOo.

"Are you sure this is what you want Tonks?" Willa questioned, a slight smirk on her face as she faced her cousin.

Nymphadora and Remus were getting married today, it wasn't a typical one nor would it be like the one they would all be attending in a few short weeks when Bill and Fleur get married, but it was what they wanted.

It was only small, with only people they considered family in attendance. They waited until Willa was well enough to be on her feet for as long as the ceremony as they both couldn't see themselves getting married without her in attendance. Despite the comments she may have.

They were all standing around waiting for the Muggle priest to be ready to marry them. Both Remus and Nymphadora agreed that their wedding wouldn't be traditional, Nymphadora wouldn't be walking down an aisle.

Nymphadora turned and looked at Willa before looking back at Remus, an expression full of love and devotion on her face. "It is. I love Remus, why not marry him so he will be my husband?"

"It's not too late to go back to Charlie you know. I've got Fred and George telling me he still holds a torch for you, has been crying over the loss that is you all these years in Romania," Willa continued on.

"Willa!" Octavia yelled, everyone else laughing.

Willa turned and faced her parents, an innocent look on her face. "What? He has a smile on his face and clearly isn't worried when he should be," Willa responded. It was true, Remus did have a smile and wasn't at all phased by what Willa was suggesting, having full faith in Nymphadora.

"The way you're talking makes me believe you want to be the one to fix his broken heart," Remus added in and when Willa turned to look at him there was a smirk on his face.

"Well he is hot…" she responded with a grin.

"What about Oliver?" Emerson questioned.

"Who is Oliver?" Willa questioned with a straight face.

It was with that question that everyone stopped laughing and looked at her with concern.

"Baby, you know who Oliver is yes, your boyfriend?" Octavia spoke, the first one managing to form a sentence.

Willa looked around at her family, realising that not one of them realised she was joking. "It was a joke. I promise I know who he is. He's the pompous asshole who just happens to also be my bloody soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Emerson echoed and Willa nodded, turning to look at her mother.

"I thought you told them," Willa spoke, and her mother shook her head.

"Just your father hoping he would be more accepting of Oliver," Octavia explained.

"What would Oliver think of you calling him a pompous asshole Willa?" Remus questioned, slightly scolded her.

Willa grinned at him. "He'd call me an insufferable brat." It caused everyone to once again let out a laugh.

"Once again more proof that Oliver is meant for you while Cedric wasn't," Emerson added in causing the adults to turn and look at her.

Emerson shook her head, unbelieving that no one had realised what she had months prior but began explaining. "Cedric hated the pranks while Oliver happily started a prank war with her. Cedric wasn't always entirely pleased with the names she can come up with while Oliver comes up with his own for her. Cedric always tried to push conversations on her that she didn't want to have while Oliver lets her be. He understands her so much better than Cedric ever did and those two hated each other for four years. Without Willa confirming they were soulmates, I always believed they were the better match."

"Cedric also said he values his life over a broom. I can't see Oliver saying that," Willa added in, them all once again letting out a laugh.

"You are both special cases," Emerson mused.

Willa frowned at her, before looking at her parents hoping for someone to be on her side, but it was clear, they weren't.

"Come on, aren't we here for a wedding?" she questioned, bringing them all back to the reason as to why they were here and it was at that point that Andromeda and Ted turned up, the two of them being the last they were waiting on before Nymphadora and Remus could get married.

.oOo.

Willa entered Oliver's bedroom and gave him a look before shaking her head and walking back through the door.

She could hear Oliver's laugh through the door and it just angered her, she couldn't understand how he was laughing at her.

She walked back through the door and stood there with narrowed eyes and her hands placed on her hips.

"You've walked in and out of my door a few times now, it's kind of funny love. What's on your mind?" Oliver questioned from his bed, unsure as to what would happen if he stepped closer to her while she was slightly angered.

Willa let out a sigh before she walked over and took a seat at the end of the bed. "Are you and Zane planning on staying here, while Voldemort is still out there?" she questioned.

The previous humour written on Oliver's face disappeared with her question. He moved down the bed and sat in front of her, placing his hands on her waist. "No, we were talking about moving back home with our parents. We always knew it would probably happen if he wasn't defeated because we can't protect this building as well as our family homes." His answer gave Willa a sense of relief.

She worried about him living in this apartment building, not having the high protective wards that a normal wizarding home would normally have. But she also knew that the standard wards surrounding magical dwellings wouldn't be anything to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

She crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She smiled as his familiar scent wafted around and filled her senses.

"Me staying here isn't your only worry right now is it?" Oliver questioned, softly pressing his lips into her hair as he tightened the hold, he had on her.

Oliver too was worried about his girlfriend. He knew she was fighting in the war, he had no idea the full extent of her involvement or what exactly it was she did with her family but seeing her unconscious after what happened at Hogwarts broke his heart and he hated thinking how close he was to losing her.

He was falling in love with her and that thought didn't terrify him. No, it was the thought of telling her that terrified him.

Willa took a deep breath. She was unsure as to how he would react to what she was saying, what she was going to suggest.

"I would feel better about everything if we were under the same roof," Willa spoke, refusing to look up and meet his gaze.

"You want us to live together? To take the next step in our relationship by living together. Merlin Willa, we haven't even been together a year."

Willa quickly pulled away and looked up at him. But she quickly spotted the grin on his face. "You think you're so funny," she snapped, attempting to climb off his lap but he just wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I was just teasing Willa. I get things are going to change now that Dumbledore is dead," Oliver placed a hand on her cheek, and she nodded. "If that is what you want then we can talk about us living together. But if we're living together you need to start telling me about what you've been getting up to in this war. You can't keep keeping secrets from me regarding this."

Willa lowered her head. Ever since she woke up Oliver has been questioning her part in the war and what she has been doing but she's been refusing to answer.

"I don't want to know so I can convince you to stop, you don't think I want to help. I've seen you duel; I've been in a duel against you and I really do fear for the Death Eaters that come across you. But please just tell me," Oliver pleaded with her and she finally looked up at him.

"Dumbledore started an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix back during the first war against Voldemort, my parents and their friends were a part of it straight out of Hogwarts and they signed up again this time round. I'm involved, much like my friends because of our careers. I'm in a position where many Purebloods are and am associating with them. Lee and Angie both work with different publishing companies while Fred and George have a prime view of Knockturn Alley from their shop. I was at Hogwarts because Dumbledore wanted someone the students would recognise and wouldn't cause them to panic, they're all too young to remember Tonks and some knew Moony from when he was a Professor," Willa explained and Oliver nodded, letting it sink in.

"What about Ali and Ronnie? Even Leighton? They're all involved, aren't they?" he questioned.

"Yes and no. Ronnie has nothing to do with the war, her being a muggleborn and we're all highly glad she's in Egypt and she's promised us she won't return until we tell her its safe. Ali works with designers and is constantly around Pureblood witches and they love to gossip, she hears things every now and then. While Leighton works in the Department of Mysteries, while none of us truly know what he does down there he has been of a huge help."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't realise Leighton was an Unspeakable," Oliver responded, and Willa grinned, she was still highly proud of her cousin.

"Yeah. But I don't know what will happen now that Dumbledore is dead. I know mum and Moody have taken over the Order, working together but for now our focus is getting Harry out of his relatives' house."

"How come he didn't go home with your parents? It can't be because of the room because Ollie is now gone for her protection," Oliver questioned. He was confused as to why Harry wasn't living with Willa and her family; he knew that Sirius was Harry's godfather.

It wasn't long after Remus and Nymphadora got married that Octavia had disappeared along with Olimpia. Octavia stated that she was removing Olimpia for her safety. With the war getting worse it wasn't safe for the young girl to be in the country anymore, it also didn't help that Voldemort may still be on the hunt for her.

Octavia stated it would be safer if no one knew where the girl was, no one could get into Octavia's mind and as such the young girl's location was safe with her.

"I honestly don't know this time. I know in the past it's been because dad was still a wanted criminal, mum couldn't get custody of him, he feared I hated him, so many things but this time I honestly don't know," Willa responded.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Willa. "Now why in Merlin's beard would Harry ever think you hated him?" he questioned, completely shocked at what Willa had told him.

Willa let out a groan as she pulled away from him and climbed off the bed.

"Willa don't shut me out now. Please," Oliver spoke before Willa could reach the door.

Willa stopped at the door and pressed her forehead against it. "I blamed him for what happened to my parents, I was angry at him because they almost died."

Oliver didn't say anything as he got off the bed and walked over to where Willa was standing and he cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, unsure as to how she would react to his presence. It was when she didn't fight him that he stepped closer and tightened his hold.

He remembers what she was like last summer with her parent's unconscious and he knew her well enough now to know just how much she was hurting with the thought of losing them. Yes, he could understand as to why she was angry at Harry, he just can't believe she took it out on Harry.

"Before Harry started at Hogwarts, I wanted to have this close connection with him like I do with Emerson, but it never happened. I don't know what it was at first, maybe it was on his part because I refused to speak of my dad. Then dad broke out and Harry was mad at mum and I because of what he was blamed for. It seemed to get better once Harry knew the truth but from then on it was instance after instance of dad picking Harry over me. It just severed any chance at Harry and I having the same relationship that Em and I have," Willa spoke as tears built in her eyes, her voice breaking.

Oliver could tell she was on the verge of tears, but he stayed silent, knowing she just had to get it all out.

"I lost all chance at having a younger brother or sister the moment dad was thrown in Azkaban. Emerson is my sister; I see her as nothing but. But it was growing up alongside the Weasley family, seeing them all acting as real siblings that it made me want my own. I thought maybe I could have Harry, the boy who would have grown up to be a little brother had things not ended up the way they did. But it didn't happen, it didn't play out how I grew up thinking it would."

Oliver didn't say anything as he turned Willa around and held her close, wrapping his arms around her while she cried against his chest.

He was at a loss of what to say. He didn't even realise that her pain at what her father decided to do all those years ago had resulted in something that deep.

He didn't even realise that something as simple as growing up among the Weasleys, seeing them all act as siblings would scar her and make her wish for something, but then for it to never happen. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain she had been holding in all these years.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read and follow along with my story.**

 **Thank you to .2019 and Raven that flies at night for reviewing, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
